Bleach The Last Revenge
by Korskarn
Summary: Blanc & Noir. Raison & Instinct. Shinigami & Hollow. Vaizard & Arrancar. 2 ans après la capture d'Aizen, le Roi meurt. Mais ses descendants ne sont pas les seuls à prétendre au trône et une nouvelle guerre s'annonce, ultime et bien plus terrible. Dans l'ombre, de nouveaux ennemis dressent leurs plans en quête de pouvoir et Ichigo et ses amis se retrouvent au beau milieu du conflit
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : cette histoire n'est issue que de mon imagination, en utilisant l'univers de Bleach. Je base cette fanfic sur l'univers du manga - sans tenir compte des offs-series de l'anime ni les autres productions (films). L'histoire commence juste après le chapitre 423 "Farewell Sword", dernier chapitre de la saga de la guerre entre Aizen et ses minions contre Ichigo et la Soul Society. Cette histoire contiendra des actes matures (violence, sexe, mort, torture, etc…), d'où son rating M. Enfin, comme personne n'est parfait, je ne revendique certainement pas les droits de cette histoire et encore moins les personnages, l'univers et les caractères et personnalités présentés dans cette fanfic.

Les personnages principaux de cette fanfic seront Ichigo et Grimmjow, mais n'allez surtout pas croire qu'il y aura la moindre romance entre eux deux, sauf si vous considérez qu'échanger des Getsuga Tenshou et des Desgarrón dans un combat à mort est une preuve d'amour...

***.***

**Karakura Town**

Comme presque tous les matins depuis ce fameux jour il y a deux ans, Kurosaki Ichigo marchait tranquillement en direction de son lycée, le regard perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Dépossédé de ses pouvoirs, devenu incapable de voir cette autre réalité parallèle à celle du commun des mortels, mais restant parfaitement conscient de son existence et des multiples dangers qui lui étaient liés, les premiers mois avaient été durs pour lui. Bien qu'Aizen soit retenu prisonnier pour l'éternité ou presque et que son armée ait été décimée, cela ne voulait pas dire que les Hollows avaient tout simplement cessé d'exister, loin de là. Bien au contraire, leurs activités étaient redevenues normales, alors que sous le joug d'Aizen, les choses s'étaient, somme toute, un peu calmées, puisque le mégalomane leur avait tous interdit d'agir dans Karakura Town afin que toutes les âmes de ses habitants puissent servir à créer l'Ouken, la clé divine donnant accès au domaine du Roi de la Soul Society. Une fois retiré de la scène, les Hollows avaient repris leurs habitudes et Ichigo ne comptait plus depuis longtemps les départs soudains ou les absences de ses amis, Orihime, Chad et Uryû, qui avaient repris son flambeau en quelque sorte.

Au début, une légère paranoïa d'être la cible d'une attaque d'un Hollow désirant se venger le hanta quelques mois. Après tout, il ne pouvait même plus les voir approcher, encore moins les sentir et n'avait virtuellement plus aucun moyen de se défendre contre leurs attaques. Mais non. Les Hollows de bas niveau, tout jeunes, étaient plus des bêtes affamées qu'autre chose, et Ichigo ne représentait même plus une miette de pain à leur yeux contrairement à la majorité de la population de Karakura Town. Il avait même encore moins de présence spirituelle qu'un bébé qui venait de naître.

Très vite, il comprit le sentiment d'impuissance qu'éprouvait Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro à chaque fois qu'un de leurs amis quittait précipitamment la salle de classe, prétextant la première excuse venue pour s'absenter. Misato Ochi, leur professeur principal, avait maintenant l'habitude de leurs départs précipités et les laissaient partir sans rien dire. D'un autre côté, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime et Uryû étaient les meilleurs élèves du lycée, voire même de la région toute entière, et la plupart d'entre eux avaient même déjà des part-time jobs et commençaient à gagner eux-mêmes leur propre vie. Parallèlement, Tatsuki redevint beaucoup plus proche de lui, puisqu'ils partageaient maintenant les mêmes émotions concernant leurs amis, notamment Orihime.

Voyant que Tatsuki se rapprochait sentimentalement d'Ichigo, et constatant qu'un monde la séparait maintenant de lui, Orihime abandonna petit à petit ses sentiments pour son premier béguin. Et très vite les sentiments d'Uryû à son égard lui apparurent évidents, malgré ses efforts pour les cacher. Rien n'était encore officiel mais tous présentaient les deux couples en formation, Ichigo et Tatsuki d'un côté et Uryû et Orihime de l'autre. Même Chizuru avait fini par lever le pied sur ses insinuations à l'égard d'Orihime… en grande partie parce qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face aux sombres regards du Quincy lorsqu'elle franchissait les limites de la bienséance.

- Ouverture ! rugit une voix dans son dos, troublant ses pensées.

Ichigo réagit presque instinctivement, se retournant vers la voix d'un mouvement brusque et déviant la main qui descendait vers lui du bras gauche… et bloquant de la main droite le genoux qui menaçait son bas-ventre. Son adversaire fronça les sourcils devant ses parades et recula d'un pas, ce qui permit à Ichigo de l'observer. Tatsuki était devenue très grande pour une japonaise, elle n'avait presque pas besoin de lever les yeux pour le regarder, ne faisant que 3 ou 4 centimètres de moins que lui. Fine et musclée, les cheveux mi-longs, la jeune femme était devenue championne inter-lycée de karaté l'année dernière – après son titre manqué pour cause de blessure l'année précédente, durant l'invasion de la Soul Society par Ichigo et ses amis – et venait de renouveler l'exploit cette année-ci. Malgré sa notoriété dans le monde des arts martiaux, elle refusait les autres appels à la compétition, peu désireuse de s'éloigner de Karakura Town – et surtout d'Ichigo en fait.

- Hmmm. Pas mauvais, mais je commence franchement à sentir ton manque d'entrainement, commenta-t-elle.

- Désolé, tout le monde ne passe pas son temps libre après les cours dans une salle de Karaté comme toi, ironisa-t-il.

- Vu que j'y gagne plus d'argent que toi avec ton "job", tu es mal placé pour ce commentaire.

Ichigo ne se lança pas dans ce débat, car il gagnait en fait plus d'argent qu'elle, rien que par les enchères des différents clubs du lycée pour ses participations ponctuelles. Comme d'habitude depuis quelques temps déjà, il raconta à Tatsuki sa matinée, depuis son réveil par la voix surexcitée de Yuzu, sa plus jeune sœur, jusqu'à la rebuffade de son père concernant le choix du nœud-papillon ou de la cravate, tous les deux aussi ridicules l'un que l'autre.

Continuant leur trajet, ils furent rejoins par Mizuiro qui les attendait en écoutant de la musique sur son I-pod. Arrivant au lycée, ils effectuèrent ensemble une prise de catch sur Keigo le surexcité et saluèrent tous leurs autres amis normalement. Orihime et Uryû n'étaient pas encore là mais ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas. Chad leva tranquillement la main vers eux en guise de salut.

Une journée habituelle de plus dans la vie à Karakura Town.

Oui, peut-être bien. Mais lorsque la nuit vint, Ichigo eut son premier cauchemar depuis plus deux ans, le premier d'une longue liste.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches**

Hueco Mundo. Le monde des Hollows. Une gigantesque étendue de sable à perte de vue, un désert permanent balayé par quelques rares tempêtes. Parfois, une montagne émergeait des dunes, immanquablement trouée de grottes servant de refuge. Les Hollows s'y regroupaient et formaient alors des sortes de colonies. Partout, la loi du plus fort est la règle d'or. Les bâtiments étaient encore plus rares car les Hollows ne construisent rien en général, ils détruisent. La seule exception connue est la Palace d'Aizen, Las Noches. Un palais immense, à la démesure de l'ambition du traître. Mais aussi désormais un palais vide et ravagé.

Cela faisant presque deux ans que Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Capitaine de la 12ème division du Gotei 13 et directeur du bureau de la recherche et du développement spirituel, hantait les larges corridors à la recherche de spécimens à étudier ou de trésors à révéler. Mais en fait, à cause de ses obligations en tant qu'officier supérieur, il n'avait pu passer que deux mois en tout et pour tout à arpenter les couloirs de Las Noches, à la recherche du joyau de la couronne… qu'il venait d'ailleurs tout juste de découvrir : les quartiers personnels d'Aizen et son laboratoire privé.

Malgré sa joie et son excitation à cette découverte tant attendue, Kurotsuchi n'était pas assez idiot pour mener des recherches sans autorisation… Enfin si, mais pas quand tout le monde connaissait son but ! Pratiquement toute la Soul Society savait qu'il était là, à rechercher ce qu'il venait de trouver. S'il commençait ses investigations maintenant, sans prévenir personne comme il le désirait – et aux vues des domaines de recherches d'Aizen –, il était pratiquement certain de se retrouver avec un mandat d'arrêt de la Chambre Centrale des 46 sur le dos plus vite que son ombre. Et très peu pour lui l'idée de travailler en ayant le souffle rauque des membres de l'Onmitsukidou sur la nuque.

Avec reluctance, il se tourna vers Nemu, sa fille et vice-capitaine de sa division, et lui ordonna de contacter Yamamoto Genryûsai Shigekuni, le Commandant du Gotei 13, de sa découverte et qu'il attendait les ordres. Bien évidemment, une fois cela fait, il ne put toutefois pas résister à la tentation de prendre place devant l'ordinateur personnel d'Aizen et de commencer à percer les défenses informatiques protégeant les secrets les mieux gardés du traître.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei**

Lorsque le papillon noir se posa sur l'index de Sasakibe Chojiro, Vice-capitaine de la 1ère division du Gotei 13, celui-ci prit immédiatement connaissance du message qu'il contenait et se pencha pour le transmettre à son supérieur. Bien que celui-ci était assis devant une petite table et procédait à une cérémonie du thé dans les règles de l'art – ayant expressément ordonné qu'on ne le dérange pas durant ce rare moment de détente –, l'importance du message supplantait l'ordre de son capitaine.

- Mes plus plates excuses pour cette interruption, Soutaichou, mais Kurotsuchi-taichou vient de découvrir les quartiers personnels et le laboratoire privé d'Aizen à Las Noches et demande quels sont vos ordres.

Le vieillard soupira de cette distraction et se redressa prestement malgré son bras manquant et son grand âge. D'un geste, il récupéra sa canne dissimulant son zanpakuto et heurta le sol une seule fois avec, invoquant un serviteur qui vint retirer la petite table en face de lui, reportant la cérémonie à une date ultérieure.

- Convoquez immédiatement une réunion d'urgence des capitaines et de leurs lieutenants. Ils ont une heure pour se préparer. Transmettez ensuite le contenu du message de Kurotsuchi-taichou auprès de la Chambre Centrale des 46. Ils ont cette même heure pour prendre une décision ou je la prendrai à leur place. Enfin, ordonnez à Kurotsuchi-taichou de ne pas commencer l'analyse des recherches d'Aizen sans avoir reçu mon autorisation directe.

- A vos ordres, répondit son loyal lieutenant avant de disparaître pour exécuter ses directives.

Une heure plus tard, les portes du grand hall de la 1ère Division s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les 11 capitaines actuellement présents au Seireitei, accompagnés de leur lieutenant.

La première à entrer fut Shaolin Soi Fon, suivi par Marechiyo Oomaeda. La jeune capitaine de la 2nde Division et chef de l'Onmitsukidou n'avait absolument pas changé d'apparence, à l'exception de sa taille car elle avait grandi d'une bonne douzaine de centimètres durant les deux dernières années. Ayant retrouvé son bras gauche grâce aux pouvoirs d'Orihime peu de temps après la défaite d'Aizen, la jeune femme avait toutefois considérablement changé intérieurement et s'était énormément entrainée.

La suivante fut un visage nouveau. Promue au rang de Capitaine après avoir suivi la même formation qu'Ukitake Jyûshiro et Kyouraku Shunsui en leur temps, cette jeune femme avait de grands yeux verts étincelants et de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en queue de cheval rejeté en arrière, à l'exception de quelques mèches ornant son visage. Presque aussi grande que Zaraki Kenpachi, elle arborait un sourire calme et timide mais son reiatsu pulsait dans l'air à chacun de ses pas. Puisque peu connue, elle semblait avoir hâte de pouvoir faire ses preuves, espérant visiblement une opportunité dans cette réunion. Izuru Kira la suivait avec son éternel air soucieux et calme.

Unohana Retsu, accompagnée de Kotetsu Isane, entra ensuite, prenant leur place habituelle à côté de Soi Fon et d'Oomaeda.

La cinquième capitaine à entrer était elle aussi une nouvelle à son poste mais contrairement à sa collègue de la 3ème Division, tout le monde la connaissait. Ayant reçu le surnom de Princesse de Glace, Kuchiki Rukia alla se mettre fièrement à sa place et réajusta une dernière fois son haori de capitaine de la 5ème Division avant de faire un petit hochement de tête complice en direction de Soi Fon, qui lui répondit de la même manière. Hinamori Momo se mit silencieusement à deux pas derrière elle, le regard tourné vers la porte d'entrée.

Le sixième Capitaine à faire son entrée, Kuchiki Byakuya, braqua d'entrée son regard sur celle qui se trouvait maintenant en face de lui. Elle le lui rendit sans équivoque, semblant presque le défier de réagir improprement à sa présence. Rukia ayant elle aussi, comme Soi Fon, gagné énormément en taille – presque 15 centimètres dans son cas –, elle n'avait plus besoin de beaucoup lever la tête pour dévisager son frère adoptif et, dans un geste presque de défi, elle éleva son reiatsu juste un cran au-dessus de celui de Byakuya. Celui-ci ne répondit pas à sa provocation mais fronça d'avantage des sourcils. Il avait eu du mal à digérer l'annonce du Commandant que Rukia allait devenir Capitaine un an auparavant, et qu'il n'aurait désormais plus son mot à dire, et aujourd'hui encore il avait du mal à l'accepter. Derrière lui, Abarai Renji, ami d'enfance de Rukia, lui fit signe d'une main de tempérer ses ardeurs, espérant que son capitaine ne le voyait pas. Après la guerre, Renji avait espéré un temps prendre le poste de capitaine d'une des trois divisions et le choix entre lui, Rukia et Hisagi fut difficile pour le Commandant. Finalement, Yamamoto décida de laisser Renji à son poste tout en lui faisant – chose rare – la promesse que dès qu'un prochain poste se libérerait, il serait le premier à prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit. Renji avait accepté la décision de bonne grâce, car en son for intérieur il souhaitait autant encore apprendre et progresser sous la tutelle de Byakuya que de pouvoir enfin prendre son indépendance.

Komamura Sajin entra à son tour, suivi de son lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon. Il vient se placer à droite de Rukia et lui posa une main gantée sur l'épaule pour lui faire signe de baisser son reiatsu. Malgré ses traits canins, Rukia aurait juré y voir un sourire et il laissa retomber son bras lorsqu'elle obéit à sa demande.

Kyouraku Shunsui pénétra à son tour, presque poussé par Ise Nanao qui grommelait contre la paresse de son capitaine, comme à son habitude.

Hisagi Shûhei fut le suivant, avançant seul dans le hall. Sa division semblait poursuivit par une sorte de malédiction depuis la fin de la guerre car deux capitaines se succédèrent, tous deux sortit des rangs de l'Académie, avant que Shûhei ne prenne leur place. Le premier eut la stupidité de défier Kenpachi dans un duel à mort… le Second ne résista pas à la pression du travail demandé et démissionna quelques mois après… pour prendre un des sièges de la Chambre Centrale des 46. Heureusement, lorsque le second partit, Shûhei avait déjà découvert son Bankai depuis 3, mois aussi Yamamoto fut soulagé de pouvoir compter sur lui. A ce jour, Shûhei n'avait pas encore trouvé de lieutenant mais il avait une piste.

Lorsque le capitaine de la 10ème Division fut son entrée, Rukia entendit distinctement le soupir de sa lieutenante. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hitsugaya Toshirou avait, comme elle et Soi Fon, eu une poussée de croissance, sauf que dans son cas l'effet avait été décuplé. Toshirou était comme passé du stade d'enfant à d'adulte en l'espace d'une année et demie seulement, dépassant Byakuya et s'approchant presque de la taille de Kenpachi. Sa force et son reiatsu eux aussi avaient considérablement augmenté. Matsumoto Rangiku le suivait à moins de eux pas derrière lui et le regardait désormais avec un regard de femme affamée. Depuis qu'il avait grandi, Rangiku voyait maintenant en lui le seul moyen de calmer son cœur blessé par la mort de Gin, et les murs de la 10ème division résonnaient maintenant non plus des rugissements de son capitaine contre la paresse de son lieutenant mais contre sa lubricité à son égard. Pour sa part, Toshirou avait encore du mal à déterminer la nature de ses sentiments, notamment concernant Hinamori, son amie d'enfance.

Comme à son habitude, Zaraki Kenpachi fit son entrée comme si les lieux lui appartenaient, seulement cela faisait presque un an qu'il ne portait plus son lieutenant sur son dos. Kusajishi Yachiru avait, pour sa plus grande angoisse, grandit aussi bien mentalement que physiquement pour devenir particulièrement portée sur l'apparence et la beauté féminine – au plus grand plaisir d'Ayasegawa Yumichika – mais aussi sur le maniement du sabre – pour le plus grand plaisir de Madarame Ikkaku cette fois. Combinez le tout avec un Reiatsu pratiquement aussi monstrueux que celui de son père adoptif et vous obtenez l'adolescente surexcitée qui suivait derrière Kenpachi. D'après les dernières rumeurs, Yachiru était déjà aux yeux de la 11ème Division leur future capitaine… lorsque Kenpachi sera mort – ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Enfin Ukitake Jyûshiro fit son entrée à son tour, seul également. Toujours sans lieutenant, ses deux assistants Kotetsu Kiyone et Kotsubaki Sentarou continuaient à remplir le poste avec fidélité et dévouement. Rukia avait eu du mal à quitter la 13ème Division pour prendre le poste de capitaine mais elle avait fini par s'y faire. Et très souvent, elle et Jyûshiro se retrouvaient dans son pavillon à boire un thé tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Ukitake restera toujours à ses yeux un mentor et une source d'inspiration. Hélas, depuis la fin de la guerre, les forces de Jyûshiro n'avaient fait que décliner. Les blessures subies lors de la bataille combinées à sa maladie n'avait pas arrangé sa santé. Lentement la porte se referma derrière lui et claqua lorsqu'il eut prit sa place, à côté de Kenpachi.

Yamamoto, qui avait regardé chaque shinigami à leur entrée depuis sa place sans bouger, se redressa et fit claquer sa canne sur le parquet ciré pour réclamer le silence – plus par habitude car personne ne soufflait mot – et débuter la réunion.

- Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là.

Il dévisagea lentement chaque personne, constatant qu'il avait toute leur attention.

- Tout d'abord, ceci est notre première réunion générale depuis deux mois aussi vais-je donc en profiter pour vous présenter notre nouvelle capitaine de la 3ème Division. Sortie major de sa promotion il y a 25 ans et ayant intégré l'Université Taishyu, Haruka Kiritsugu ici présente à reçu une très longue formation selon le curriculum décidé et imposé par la Chambre Centrale des 46 de l'époque. Je ne pense pas vous apprendre quoi que ce soit de nouveau mais je vais néanmoins répéter les faits. Certaines informations restaient classées secrètes depuis les premiers événements dus aux expériences d'Hollowfication perpétrées par Aizen. Bien qu'à l'époque la Chambre ait jugée Urahara Kisuke coupable, nous savons aujourd'hui que le véritable responsable était Aizen Sousuke. La Chambre Centrale des 46 avait alors jugée nécessaire de former dans le plus grand secret des shinigamis afin qu'ils soient préparés à affronter une menace mi-Hollow mi-Shinigami. Cela partait d'un bon sentiment mais ne mena hélas à rien, car les formateurs manquaient de repère cohérent. Après le massacre perpétré par Aizen, ces informations me sont parvenues puisque la Chambre n'existait plus. La plupart des Shinigamis volontaires pour cette formation ont depuis d'ors et déjà été intégrés dans vos divisions, comme vous le savez tous, sauf Haruka Kiritsugu ici présente, que j'ai décidé de prendre sous mon aile. Peu d'entre vous la connaisse mais je me porte personnellement garant de ses compétences et de sa loyauté. Enfin, je lui ai fait passé l'examen habituel en présence de Komamura-taichou, d'Unohana-taichou et de Kuchiki-taichou – bref hochement de tête vers la gauche pour désigner Byakuya et non Rukia – il y a un mois de cela. Kiritsugu-Taichou, je vous prie.

La jeune femme avança d'un pas et se tourna vers chacun de ses collègues qu'elle salua profondément.

- Merci à vous de m'accueillir au sein du Gotei 13. J'espère pouvoir faire mes preuves auprès de vous tous et que la Soul Society connaisse une longue période de paix avec notre aide à tous.

Kenpachi fut le seul à prononcer un bref ricanement mais personne le connaissant ne s'en offusqua, c'était dans sa nature. Haruka sembla toutefois l'avoir entendu car lorsqu'elle se releva elle braqua sur lui son regard et lui adressa un grand sourire… qui ne pressentait rien de bon pour lui. Mais il ne releva même pas la chose car Yachiru venait de lui donner un petit coup de pied qui attira son attention.

- Vous aurez l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance après la réunion, trancha Yamamoto avant que quiconque ne puisse lui répondre, et Haruka recula pour revenir à sa place. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses. Il y a une heure, un message m'est parvenu de Kurotsuchi-taichou, actuellement détaché à Las Noches pour analyser les restes du domaine d'Aizen. Selon son message, lui et son équipe auraient enfin découvert les quartiers personnels et le laboratoire privé du traître. Compte tenu de la situation actuelle et de la nature des recherches menées par le traître, la Chambre Centrale des 46 a ordonné une analyse complète et détaillée des travaux d'Aizen – sur place si les éléments ne peuvent être déplacés mais préférablement ici au Seireitei dans la mesure du possible – puis, une fois cela fait, qu'une opération de nettoyage de grande envergure soit menée. Il ne devra rien rester de cette place forte que des ruines destinées à disparaître dans ce désert sans fin.

S'arrêtant un bref moment, Yamamoto observa les réactions des capitaines et lieutenants en face de lui. La plupart d'entre eux était calme et traitait la nouvelle avec détachement. Certains, comme Hitsugaya et Kuchiki Rukia serrèrent leur poing mais ne laissèrent pas filtrer d'avantage leurs émotions autrement que par un froncement de sourcil un peu plus marqué. D'autres s'en moquaient éperdument, à l'image de Zaraki qui haussa légèrement les épaules et dont le regard maintenant déconcentré démontrait clairement son manque d'intérêt.

- Toutefois, le Chambre Centrale de 46 ne souhaite pas que cette opération demeure la seule prérogative de la 12ème Division. Kurotsuchi-Taichou a déjà par le passé démontré qu'il pouvait suivre les ordres comme de n'en faire qu'à sa tête – comme certains d'entre vous, d'ailleurs – et la dernière chose que la Chambre souhaite soit de voir un nouvel Aizen en puissance. Dans cette optique, 3 capitaines vont être désignés pour rejoindre Las Noches et veillés à la bonne application des consignes de la Chambre. Un seul voire deux aurait suffit à mon avis mais la Chambre a aussi émis l'avis de commencer la destruction du palais bien avant la fin des recherches, si celle-ci ne les entrave pas. Plus vite cette affaire sera terminée, plus vite nous pourrons reprendre nos activités habituelles.

Sur ces paroles, Yamamoto se redressa et fit claquer le pied de sa canne sur le sol, ré-attirant l'attention de tous.

- Avant que je désigne moi-même les trois capitaines, y aurait-il des volontaires parmi vous ?

Soi Fon fit immédiatement un pas en avant, sans changer un iota de son expression. Rukia et Toshirou en firent de même, ainsi que Komamura.

- Humm, bien, 4 volontaires, je vais donc devoir faire un choix.

- Pardonnez mon interruption, Soutaichou, fit Haruka en avançant à son tour d'un pas. Je ne connais de la guerre contre Aizen Sousuke que les récits qu'on m'en a rapporté et les quelques rapports sur mon bureau. Je souhaite donc également faire partie de cette mission afin de voir par moi-même les exactions commises par le traître avant mon entrée au Gotei 13, mais je comprendrai parfaitement que vous jugiez que mon inexpérience joue en ma défaveur sur cette mission particulière.

- Humm. J'approuve votre requête, Kiritsugu-Taichou. Cela vous permettra également de faire connaissance avec vos collègues.

Rukia et Hitsugaya échangèrent un regard entendu et reculèrent chacun d'un pas reprenant leur position originale.

- Devant la requête de Kiritsugu-Taichou, Kuchiki-Taichou et moi-même souhaitons céder notre place pour elle et Komamura-Taichou. Sajin est un vétéran bien plus âgé dans le service que nous deux réunis et nous pensons que son expérience vous sera bien plus utile que la nôtre, Kiritsugu-Taichou, commenta Hitsugaya en saluant la jeune capitaine.

Haruka le remercia d'un hochement de tête et en fit de même vers Rukia.

- J'apprécie de voir mes capitaines agir entre eux avec intelligence et courtoisie, commenta Yamamoto, cela change des rebuffades habituelles. Néanmoins, j'aurais souhaité voir au moins une Division de combat lourd sur cette mission car les dangers ne manquent pas à Hueco Mundo et Dieu seul sait ce que les Hollows pourraient tenter une fois que notre présence sera plus importante à Las Noches pour cette mission… N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis, Zaraki-Taichou ?

Kenpachi tourna son regard cyclopéen vers son supérieur hiérarchique et haussa les épaules.

- Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Cela me permettra peut-être de me dérouiller un peu. Avec un peu de chance, il reste encore un ou deux Arrancars dans les parages.

- Ma décision est prise. Les trois Divisions qui participeront à cette mission seront la 2nde, la 3ème et la 11ème. Votre départ est immédiat. Cette réunion est terminée.

Yamamoto fit claquer sa canne dans un geste final et les portes du hall s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Komamura salua son supérieur puis se tourna vers Haruka.

- Dommage pour cette fois, je me faisais une joie de travailler avec vous, Kiritsugu-Taichou. Mais nous aurons d'autres opportunités, je l'espère.

- Le plaisir sera partagé, Komamura-Taichou.

Chaque capitaine la salua à leur tour avant de s'éclipser, la laissant seule en compagnie des autres membres de la mission. Les trois capitaines ordonnèrent à leurs lieutenants de retourner à leur Compagnie respective pour préparer les troupes puis se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le Senkaimon en liaison avec Hueco Mundo.

Durant le long trajet, Haruka tenta d'engager la conversation avec ces nouveaux collègues mais Kenpachi n'étant pas d'un naturel bavard et Soi Fon encore moins, ses premières tentatives se soldèrent par de lamentables échecs. Toutefois, Soi Fon sembla se dérider un peu plus à chaque essais et finit par lui expliquer de plus en plus de choses. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux des femmes, ou parce qu'elles avaient sensiblement le même âge, à quelques années près, mais toujours est-il que Soi Fon et Haruka commencèrent à se cerner mutuellement et à s'apprécier – professionnellement en tout cas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du Senkaimon, trois longues rangées de Shinigamis les accueillirent en les saluant chacun à leur manière… enfin, surtout la 11ème Division qui poussa un vibrant salut à l'approche de leur capitaine. Les deux autres Divisions étaient bien plus calmes et respectueuses, surtout la 2nde.

Moins de deux heures après la réception du message de Nemu, 3 capitaines et leurs divisions étaient en route pour Hueco Mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches**

Kurotsuchi Mayuri avait fini de retirer les divers défenses des lieux lorsque Nemu vint le prévenir de l'arrivée des autres Shinigamis. Bien évidemment, même en plein travail, il avait parfaitement senti leur reiatsu à peine avaient-il posé un pied dans Las Noches.

- Mon dieu, voilà tout ce que notre bon vieux commandant a décidé de m'envoyer comme renfort ? Le babouin surexcité, la gamine éplorée et… une illustre inconnue ? Bah ! commenta-t-il en voyant s'approcher les 3 capitaines.

Seule Yachiru les suivait parmi les lieutenants, car il était connu que l'organisation des troupes de la 11ème Division était du ressort de Madarame Ikkaku plutôt que d'elle.

- Kurotsuchi-taichou, un peu de politesse, je vous prie, gronda Soi Fon en avançant d'un pas autoritaire. Nous avons été envoyés selon les ordres de la Chambre Centrale des 46 afin de vous transmettre vos prochaines directives et procéder à la volonté du Gotei 13.

- Soit, soit, balaya le scientifique d'un geste de la main insolent. Je vous en prie, quels sont mes ordres ?

Soi Fon soupira et croisa les bras. Peu de Shinigamis arrivaient à supporter les commentaires de Mayuri et s'il n'était pas indéniablement d'un grand recours et d'une loyauté suffisante, il y a fort à parier que cela ferait longtemps que certains capitaines auraient pris la décision de la rayer de la carte… Kenpachi en premier, d'ailleurs. D'où l'accord tacite de laisser Soi Fon discuter avec lui.

Toutefois, Haruka fit un pas en avant à son tour, se présentant à Mayuri en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, Kurotsuchi-Taichou. Je suis Kiritsugu Haruka, nouvellement nommée à la tête de la 3ème Division.

- Kiritsugu ? Votre nom ne met pas inconnu, où l'ai-je donc déjà… Ha ! Oui, oui. Le fameux projet de l'ancienne Chambre, commencé sitôt après la défection de mon prédécesseur.

Le regard qu'il adressa à Haruka se transforma vite en celui d'un scientifique observant son futur projet de vivisection et Soi Fon s'empressa d'avancer un pas de plus afin d'éviter toute mésentente.

- Kurotsuchi-Taichou, vos ordres sont de procéder à toutes vos recherches au plus vite. Le déménagement du site est-il possible sans pour autant perdre des données ?

- Vous plaisantez ? Certes certains éléments peuvent être déplacés mais la majeure partie ne pourra pas quitter les lieux sans être irrévocablement détruit !

- Autant pour cette possibilité, maugréa Kenpachi. Dommage.

- Puisque le laboratoire ne peut être déplacé, vous avez l'autorisation de mener vos recherches ici même, mais qu'elles soient faite au plus vite. Sitôt que notre présence à tous dans ces murs ne sera plus nécessaire, nous devrons retourner à la Soul Society.

- Excellent. Maintenant dégagez, j'ai du travail sur les bras !

Il se retourna vivement et se précipita vers l'ordinateur d'Aizen.

- Une dernière chose, Kurotsuchi-Taichou ! l'interpella Soi Fon sans quitter sa posture.

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il après s'être arrêter et en la regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- La Chambre Centrale des 46 a aussi ordonné que Las Noches soit rasé. Rien ne doit rester d'autres que des ruines. Cette destruction peut déjà commencer, concernant les quartiers les plus inutiles. Afin que cela ne perturbe pas vos recherches, veillez nous signaler par où nous pourrons commencer.

- Hummm… Nul part.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai envoyé le message il y a deux heures. Pensiez-vous vraiment que je resterai là les bras croisés en regardant le joyau de la couronne sans commencer à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ? Je vous rassure de suite, non je n'ai pas commencé mes recherches… Mais je suis loin d'être un crétin, contrairement à certains autres. Aizen n'allait certainement pas laisser libre ses travaux à la merci du premier fouinard venu, les lieux tout entier étaient piégés. Pendant que la Chambre Centrale prenait ses décisions, je me suis donc permis de désamorcer les diverses sécurités du palais et de ses pièces primordiales. Et, bien évidemment, j'ai trouvé parmi les protocoles l'un d'eux permettant de "raser Las Noches" dans le cas échéant. Une seule commande de ma part et tout ce palais redeviendra poussière… et ses occupants du moment avec.

- Excellent. Cela va considérablement simplifié notre travail alors, commenta Haruka. Puisque nos Division n'auront rien à faire le temps de vos recherches, verriez-vous une objection à ce que nous inspectons les lieux en détails ?

- Faites comme bon vous semblera… mais veillez à ne pas me déranger. Nemu vous préviendra si je découvre quoi que ce soit de pertinent. Maintenant dehors, l'heure est venue pour moi d'apprécier les recherches du traître à leur juste valeur.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches**

Malgré leur comportement général de brutes épaisses, Haruka devait bien avoué une chose concernant les Shinigamis de la 11ème Division. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'investir les lieux et de faire leur campement, ils étaient d'une efficacité redoutable. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas dans les quartiers qu'ils s'étaient alloués que deux soldats lui barraient déjà la route et un troisième courait déjà chercher des renforts. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'elle fut reconnue, les deux soldats s'écartèrent de son chemin et lui proposèrent de l'escorter jusqu'à leur capitaine, ce qu'elle accepta de bonne grâce. Loin d'être paresseux, chaque membre de la 11ème Division semblait avoir une tâche précise à accomplir, remarqua-t-elle en traversant le campement. Certains entreposaient la nourriture, d'autres vérifiait les râteliers. Une zone d'entrainement avait même déjà été organisée et plusieurs Shinigamis s'y entrainaient déjà. Tout le campement vibrait de vie. Elle nota également qu'un bonne partie des membres de la Division n'était pas présent, donc très probablement en train de patrouiller dans Las Noches.

Dès leur arrivée au palais, Kenpachi avait décrété que sa Division surveillerait la zone nord, Haruka s'attribua donc le Sud. Les troupes de Soi Fon avaient disparu sur un simple geste de leur capitaine et elle leur avait simplement signalé qu'elles resteraient dans les prémices du palais central.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du milieu du campement, deux Shinigamis vinrent à leur rencontre et prirent le relais de son escorte. Le premier avait le crâne rasé et luisant comme une boule de billard poli, le second – bien qu'indéniablement masculin – exultait d'un sens esthétique très particulier.

- Kiritsugu-Taichou, bienvenue dans le campement de la 11ème Division. Nous allons vous escorter vers notre capitaine. Je suis Madarame Ikkaku, 3ème siège, et voici Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5ème siège.

Haruka les salua poliment ainsi que sa précédente escorte lorsqu'ils prirent congé pour retourner à leur poste.

Durant le reste du trajet, Haruka posa quelques questions sur l'organisation de la 11ème Division, ayant déjà noté qu'Ikkaku et Yumichika étaient chargés de responsabilités inhabituelles en comparaison à sa Division, et mesura les reiatsus des deux hommes. Indéniablement, chacun était déjà bien plus fort que leur rang le signalait, notamment Ikkaku qui semblait même presque de leur niveau. Hélas, avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter d'entrée dans les détails, ils arrivèrent à destination.

En position surélevée sur une sorte d'estrade au fond d'une salle ayant apparemment appartenue à l'un des Espadas d'Aizen, assis les jambes écartées à même le sol et pieds nus, son sabre appuyé négligemment le long du mur et sirotant une coupelle de sake, Zaraki Kenpachi avait indéniablement pris ses aises. Yachiru était pour le moment hors de vue mais un grand auvent en bois stylisé trônait dans un coin de la pièce et elle sentait sa présence derrière, probablement en train de se changer d'après les bruits de tissus.

- Hoo, voici donc notre nouvelle capitaine de la 3ème Division. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Kiritsugu-Taichou ?

- Disons que je souhaite simplement faire plus ample connaissance, Zaraki-Taichou. Kurotsuchi-Taichou est plongé dans ses recherches et Soi Fon-Taichou a virtuellement disparu, de même que sa Division, bien que je sente encore sa présence.

- Ha ! Rien d'anormal, les gars de la 2nde ne se sentent pas à l'aise en plein jour. Si vous pouviez les voir aussi facilement, Soi Fon les massacrerait pour cause de laxisme. Oomaeda étant la seule exception. Ce gugusse aurait plus sa place dans la 8ème, et certainement pas en tant que Lieutenant.

Haruka allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque Yachiru émergea de derrière l'auvent, vêtue d'un tenue blanche moulante.

- Ken-chan, que penses-tu de celui-là ?

La capitaine écarquilla les yeux en constatant ce que portait l'adolescente : un uniforme féminin des Arrancars.

- Hmm. Pas trop mal, mais ça reste trop moulant pour toi, estima Kenpachi.

- Pas faux. Il me serre un peu trop au niveau de la taille, confirma-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Haruka. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?

Légèrement surprise par la familiarité du ton de l'adolescente, elle ne sut pas trop quoi répondre.

- Heu… Désolé, je ne suis pas trop portée sur la mode… mais je confirme que c'est un peu trop moulant à mon goût.

Derrière elle, Yumichika fit un signe d'appréciation avec un pouce levé et Ikkaku balaya l'air devant son visage, démontrant clairement son désintéressement total.

- Okay, suivant ! Fit la jeune lieutenant en retournant derrière l'auvent.

- Désolé, nous sommes passés par les quartiers de la 3ème Espada dans la journée. A croire que cette division était gérée par des femmes, Fit Kenpachi d'un ton moqueur.

- Nous y avons trouvé de nombreux uniformes féminins et Kusajishi-Fukutaichou a immédiatement insisté pour vider leur garde-robe, précisa Yumichika.

- Cela fait un an que je cherche une tenue qui soit plus cool tout en restant présentable, lança Yachiru par-dessus l'auvent. Quelque chose me dit qu'un mélange entre ses uniformes et le shiakusho sera parfait. Alors je les essaie d'abord.

_Définitivement original__e, cette Division_, songea Haruka, perplexe.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous tombez bien, Kiritsugu-Taichou. J'avais justement envie de m'échauffer un peu, fit Kenpachi en posant sa coupelle vide et en récupérant son sabre.

- Ara, et moi qui espérait pouvoir tenir avec vous une simple conversation.

- Ho, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons longuement discuter, je l'espère… mais avec nos sabres en premier lieu. Suivez-moi.

Si Haruka avait eu une objection à formuler, elle n'en eut pas vraiment le temps car il se leva, traversa la salle rapidement et sortit sans rien dire d'autre.

- Hoo, un duel entre Zaraki-Taichou et Kiritsugu-Taichou, ça a l'air TRES intéressant, s'exclama Ikkaku en suivant son capitaine sans hésitation.

- Attendez-moi, je veux voir ça, fit la voix de Yachiru tandis qu'elle se démenait pour se changer au plus vite.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que…

- Pardon de vous interrompre, Kiritsugu-Taichou, mais je me permets de vous prévenir que c'est ainsi que cela se passe, à la 11ème Division. Quiconque ayant un Reiryoku assez élevé et se présentant devant notre capitaine doit se préparer à être défié en duel au moins une fois.

- N'y a-t-il jamais eu la moindre exception ?

- Une seule et unique, à ma connaissance, et c'était avant que je rentre dans la Division.

- Laissez-moi deviner, Yamamoto-Soutaichou ?

- Ie. Unohana-Taichou. Elle refusa catégoriquement de tirer son sabre devant Zaraki-Taichou. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire mais toujours est-il que cette femme est la seule personne qu'il ne défia plus, pour son amusement personnel. Mais lorsque vous découvrirez quelle personne est Unohana-Taichou, je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi. Ho, et il y a aussi le fait que notre Division est dans une position assez spéciale vis-à-vis de la sienne. D'une certaine manière, nous les détestons et nous avons à la fois une incroyable dette à leur égard.

- Je crois comprendre pourquoi, vu que la 4ème Division est chargée des soins au Seireitei.

Yachiru émergea en courant de derrière l'auvent, ajustant correctement son Shiakusho habituel. Haruka nota toutefois qu'elle avait gardé au pied les chaussures de sa précédente tenue d'Arrancar.

Ils sortirent ensemble et découvrir un Madarame enthousiaste qui ordonnait à droite et à gauche de libérer de la place pour le duel à venir. La plupart des Shinigamis avaient arrêté leurs activités pour observer l'évènement à venir. Zaraki se tenait déjà au beau milieu de la place, les bras croisés, son sabre glissé à sa ceinture.

- J'espère que je n'aurais pas à vous convaincre de…

- N'ayez aucune inquiétude, Zaraki-Taichou, je me fais une joie de pouvoir vous convaincre qu'une femme est tout à fait à même de diriger une Division de combat du Gotei 13.

La foule assemblée autour d'eux rugit de joie devant cette provocation à peine déguisée.

- Hé, je vois que malgré moi, mon opinion semble vous avoir atteint.

- Ne seriez-vous pas un peu sexiste, Zaraki-Taichou ? Pourtant, je ne suis pas la première femme capitaine du Seireitei.

- Ie. Je me moque que vous soyez une femme, un homme, un enfant ou un vieillard. Tout ce qui compte, c'est votre force.

- Ara, donc si je vous comprends bien, votre léger ricanement à mon égard lorsque Yamamoto-Soutaichou m'a présenté était votre manière d'attirer mon attention et de m'énerver afin que je dispose d'une raison pour tirer mon sabre contre vous, afin que vous puissiez "mesurer ma force" ?

- Naa, ce ricanement ne vous était pas adressé personnellement. En fait, s'il avait dû être adressé à quelqu'un, c'aurait été au vieil homme. Je me disais juste qu'avec vous, il venait de se faire un véritable bouclier de femmes, entre la 2nde et la 5ème Division. Presque un harem personnel, dressé juste entre lui et nous autres, les hommes.

- Ha, je vois. Peut-être le savez-vous déjà mais je n'ai guère eu le choix de ma Division lorsque j'ai été nommé à mon poste.

- Aucun intérêt. Même si vous essayez de faire un parallèle avec mon propre cas.

- Effectivement, je n'ai pas eu à tuer mon prédécesseur, la place était vide.

- Simple question de point de vue. Bon, cessons ces formalités, je vous ai déjà dit que tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, c'est si vous êtes forte ou non. Je me ferai une joie d'écouter toutes vos autres questions lorsque j'aurai déterminé si vous valez la peine que je prenne le temps d'y répondre.

Le rugissement de la foule derrière cette provocation de Zaraki démontra qu'elle était bien échauffée.

- Nous sommes en mission, Zaraki-Taichou. Je vous serai donc gré de limiter notre engagement à un simple duel d'entrainement, et non un duel à mort.

- Peuh.

- Je vous prierai donc de ne pas m'énerver d'avantage… Je serais désolée de devoir forcer Yamamoto-Soutaichou à vous trouver un remplaçant.

Là, la foule se tut carrément, à l'exception de quelques ricanements. Haruka venait de menacer Kenpachi de mort en public, chose assez fréquente chez ses opposants qui le défiait pour la première fois… mais l'opposant était rarement un capitaine. Loin de s'en offusquer, le géant se contenta de répondre par un sourire encore plus grand et des deux mains il écarta les pans de sa veste.

- Allez-y, je vous laisse l'honneur de frapper la première.

La foule autour d'eux reprit son volume habituel mais se tut instantanément lorsque l'air devint incroyablement dense et qu'une intense pression se fit sentir sur leurs épaules. Haruka n'avait pas cessé de sourire durant toute leur joute verbale mais maintenant, son sourire était devenu froid comme la glace en même temps qu'elle concentra son Reiatsu.

- Rien que pour cette dernière parole, Zaraki-Taichou, je vais faire de sorte à devenir la seconde personne que vous ne provoquerez plus jamais en duel.

Se baissant lentement, elle tendit sa main droite vers le sol et plongea ses doigts dedans, creusant sans le moindre effort la pierre et en arrachant une bonne poignée. Sans cesser de regarder Kenpachi, elle fit rouler le morceau de pierre entre ses doigts, y arrachant des morceaux ici et là jusqu'à ce que le morceau devienne parfaitement rond et lisse, de la taille d'une grosse boule de billard.

Soudainement, elle disparut de sa place et seuls ceux habitués à suivre les Shunpos de haut niveau la virent filer droit vers Kenpachi. Celui-ci la regarda arriver sans le moindre problème, un peu déçu même par sa vitesse qui n'avait somme toute rien d'extraordinaire. Haruka s'arrêta juste en face de lui, le bras gauche levé, et l'abaissa comme le tranchant d'une épée. Ayant vu le coup venir, il concentra son reiatsu là où elle allait frapper et laissa le tranchant de sa main percuter son épaule droite.

L'instant suivant il gisait par terre dix mètres derrière sa position d'origine, l'épaule droite déboitée et la bouche en sang.

Il avait deviné que le tranchant de la main était une diversion. Il ne s'était pas trompé, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que son coup soit aussi LOURD. L'impact sur son épaule avait eu presque la même force que les coups de Nnoitora, l'Espada N°5. Mais asséné avec une grande précision, juste dans le bon angle, il sentit très distinctement l'articulation de son épaule se déloger de son emplacement dans un claquement sonore.

Il croyait que la véritable attaque allait venir de la main armée de la boule de pierre, en se demandant quel usage elle allait bien pouvoir en faire, surtout lorsque la main droite d'Haruka fila vers son visage, mais elle s'arrêta avant l'impact, ne servant qu'à lui bloquer la vue pour ce qu'il prit alors pour la première véritable attaque. Le genoux d'Haruka ne rencontra pas la moindre résistance lorsqu'il fila entre les jambes de Zaraki et s'écrasa en remontant dans ses parties sensibles. Tout ceux qui virent l'action eurent un soupir de douleur partagée mais Zaraki ne broncha pratiquement pas d'un poil. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un adversaire avait tenté cette méthode après son habituelle provocation. De plus, son instinct l'avait prévenu au dernier moment et ce fut largement suffisant pour lui. Somme toute, il était déçu pour le moment, il n'avait même pas reçu une blessure importante.

Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour manifester son mécontentement et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il comprit que le coup de genoux n'était même pas la vraie première attaque.

Profitant de ses dents desserrée, Haruka poussa sa main droite en avant en écartant les doigts, forçant la boule de pierre dans la bouche de Zaraki avec une force impressionnante, endommageant ses dents de devant. Puis, comme ses deux mains étaient au niveau de sa tête, elle les regroupa en lui attrapant la nuque et engagea alors la vraie première attaque : un coup de genou en plein menton. Les dents de Zaraki pouvaient broyer de la pierre sans difficulté mais dans la situation actuelle, l'impact explosa la mâchoire du colosse et la boule de pierre se brisa en morceaux tranchants qui lui déchirèrent l'intérieur de la bouche sans difficulté.

Alors qu'il se relevait péniblement d'un bras, la gueule en sang et crachant des morceaux de dents, Haruka se frotta les mains tranquillement d'un geste satisfait.

- J'espère que vous ne recommencerez jamais ce petit jeu avec moi, Zaraki-Taichou.

Kenpachi se redressa finalement et se remit l'épaule droite en place sans difficulté. Puis il lui adressa un énorme sourire que ses dents cassées rendirent encore plus impressionnant.

- Bien ! Très bien ! J'avoue avoir été déçu l'espace d'un instant mais je vous accorde un bon point pour l'originalité ! … Et pour votre force physique, termina-t-il en faisant rouler son épaule droite. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai encore rien vu qui pourrait me faire hésiter à vous défier de temps à autre, au contraire même. Laissons nos sabres parler maintenant.

- Soit, éloignons-nous un peu alors.

Zaraki marqua son accord en exécutant un rapide shunpo, s'écartant d'une centaine de mètres environ du campement de la 11ème Division. Las Noches était tellement grand qu'il y avait carrément un désert à l'intérieur du palais. L'endroit idéal pour un combat sans faire de victime parmi les spectateurs. Haruka le suivit aisément et se plaça en face de lui, sa main droite sur la garde de son zanpakuto. Elle allait le tirer lorsqu'elle nota l'arrivée de Kira et, venant d'une autre direction, Soi Fon.

- Kiritsugu-Taichou ! appela-t-il en la voyant faire face à Kenpachi.

Il allait dégainer son propre sabre mais Soi Fon se matérialisa brusquement devant lui et l'en empêcha, une main autoritaire sur sa poignée.

- Izuru-Fukutaichou. Ceci n'est qu'un duel d'entrainement entre deux capitaines. Veuillez à ne pas les interrompre, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme avant de rajouter plus bas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'interposerai si la situation l'exige.

Kira dévisagea Soi Fon un instant et recula d'un pas, s'inclinant pour s'excuser. Soi Fon accepta son excuse et se tourna pour observer le duel qui allait commencer. Ayant tout suivi depuis le début, elle s'avança entre les deux adversaires d'un souple shunpo et les regarda tour à tour.

- Je servirai d'arbitre entre vous deux, j'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

Zaraki se contenta de faire craquer sa nuque mais Haruka approuva en hochant poliment la tête vers elle.

- Vu qu'il s'agit d'un simple duel d'entrainement, pas de Bankai ou équivalent, est-ce clair ?

Les deux adversaires approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Soi Fon fit alors un bon en arrière et leva le bras. A peine l'eut-elle abaissé que les deux autres capitaines disparurent.

Les premiers instants du combat furent plutôt calmes, car les deux adversaires se jaugèrent plus qu'autre chose. Leurs sabres s'entrechoquèrent et elle fut dans un premier temps légèrement décontenancée par le tranchant complètement élimée du sabre de Zaraki. Néanmoins, Haruka comprit vraiment dès la troisième passe d'arme pourquoi le nom de Zaraki Kenpachi inspirait tellement de crainte chez la plupart des Shinigamis. L'homme était un monstre, dans tous les sens du terme, une véritable bête. Tantôt calme, tantôt surexcité, il ne se battait qu'avec sa main droite mais sa dextérité et sa force étaient sans pareille. Sa précision aussi. Très vite, elle comprit aussi le pourquoi des clochettes sur ces cheveux et le fait qu'il gardait son bras gauche en retrait. Au bout de la cinquième passe, elle savait qu'elle était au-dessus de lui sur le plan technique. Pire encore, l'homme n'avait aucune connaissance en Kidou, contrairement à elle, mais elle se limita à l'usage de son sabre instinctivement. Après l'avoir blessé à plusieurs reprises – de simples égratignures seulement mais parce qu'elle avait retenu ses propres coups, Haruka sentit que le combat commençait à perdre de l'intérêt pour lui. Ils se séparèrent rapidement après une dernière passe, durant laquelle elle infligea une nouvelle blessure en plantant la pointe de son sabre dans sa jambe mais elle ne l'enfonça pas et préféra se retirer.

Une fois à distance, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Soi Fon mais celle-ci ne broncha pas, pas plus qu'elle ne déclara quoi que ce soit.

- Quoi ? fit brusquement Kenpachi. C'est tout ? Juste quelques égratignures et c'est fini ?

- Je pourrais dire la même chose, Zaraki-Taichou, protesta Haruka. J'ai pu constater durant notre bref échange à quel point votre reiatsu est dense, ainsi que votre incroyable capacité à encaisser les coups. A voir la manière dont les dommages de ma première attaque se sont déjà soignés sans que vous ayez reçu de soin ou utilisez le moindre Kidou – dont quelque chose me dit que vous êtes incapable d'utiliser au vu de la véritable sauvagerie qu'est votre reiryoku –, il est évident que vous disposez également d'une certaine forme de régénération naturelle surdéveloppée, probablement boosté par ce même reiatsu. Pardi, vous avez même déjà fait repoussé vos dents perdues ! En revanche, j'ai noté que votre technique de combat restait dans le domaine du primaire, vous n'utilisez même qu'un seul bras. Et ces clochettes trahissent votre présence au moindre de vos mouvements ! Par pitié, me prenez-vous pour le premier cadet venant à peine d'entrer à l'académie ?

Elle s'attendait à le voir s'empourprer de rage mais au lieu de ça il éclata d'un rire franc et excité.

- Bien ! Bien ! Très bien même ! Vous cumulez les bons points, Kiritsugu-Taichou ! Haa, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été rebiffé de cette manière. Allons, il est évident que nous avons tous les deux retenu notre reiatsu et nos capacités réelles afin de nous jauger alors passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Allez ! Utilisez donc votre Shikai et montrez-moi un peu ce que vous savez vraiment faire.

- En règle générale, sauf cas de force majeure, je préfère éviter d'avoir à recourir aux pouvoirs de mon zanpakuto. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je me suis limitée, comme vous, à n'utiliser que mon sabre. Libre à vous de libérer les pouvoirs du vôtre mais même dans un tel cas, je me contenterai d'utiliser le Kidou en plus. Pour le moment, cela sera bien suffisant.

Là, Zaraki ne rigolait plus. Son regard devint dur et sa main se crispa légèrement sur la poignée de son arme.

- Je vais mettre cette erreur de jugement sur le fait de votre inexpérience, Kiritsugu-Taichou. Vous semblez être assez douée pour mesurer l'étendue des pouvoirs d'un individu en fonction de vos perceptions et après quelques passes… Il est temps que compreniez que vous pouvez aussi vous tromper.

Haruka se remit en garde et concentra son reiatsu. Quelque chose dans l'aura de Kenpachi venait de changer.

- Je vous dois néanmoins des excuses, Kiritsugu-Taichou. Il semblerait que je vous ai induite en erreur avec mon comportement et mes manières un peu rustres. Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses en général, c'est probablement parce que votre caractère me plait… Mais il est temps que je te démontre pourquoi je suis Zaraki Kenpachi, gamine !

Avec une vitesse incroyable, il bondit vers elle et asséna un brutal coup de sabre de bas en haut. Plutôt que de parer, Haruka esquiva souplement le coup et le sol à ses pieds explosa sous la violence de l'impact. Plus vite qu'elle ne le crut possible, la lame de Kenpachi fendit le nuage de poussière avec une précision mortelle, filant vers sa nuque. Elle eut à peine le temps de lever son sabre pour bloquer le coup et elle se retrouva malgré elle projetée en arrière.

_Nom de Dieu, quelle force !_

Elle effectua un rapide salto en plein vol et se servit de la distance gagnée pour braquer sa main gauche dans sa direction.

- Hadou 31 : Shakkahou !

Kenpachi bondit vers elle sans même faire attention au sort. La boule d'énergie explosa à son contact mais il en émergea sans la moindre égratignure et sans même avoir été ralenti. Haruka dérapa dans le sable et bondit à sa rencontre dès qu'elle retrouva un appui ferme. Les deux adversaires se stoppèrent mutuellement en plein vol lorsque leurs sabres se croisèrent et Haruka fut une nouvelle fois repoussée en arrière. Toutefois, avant qu'elle ne puisse retrouver son équilibre cette fois, le bras gauche de Kenpachi fila comme la foudre et agrippa son haori. L'instant suivant, elle se retrouva projetée à terre sur le dos, le souffle coupé et le sabre édenté de son adversaire s'abaissant vers elle. Relevant les deux bras, elle para le coup à la hâte des deux mains, l'une sur la garde et l'autre en soutien sur la lame… mais cela ne suffit pas pour amortir l'impact. Le choc fut si violent qu'elle crut que ses bras allaient être arrachés et son torse s'enfonça dans le sable. De la poussière vola dans tous les sens et lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, tous virent que les deux adversaires se tenaient maintenant au centre d'un cratère.

Les dents serrées à se les écraser, les muscles bandés comme des ressorts, Haruka avait réussi à maintenir sa défense, tout en se faisant asperger d'étincelles provoquées par la rencontre des deux lames.

- Va falloir faire mieux que ça, gamine, fit Kenpachi au-dessus d'elle. Je suis même pas à 50%, là.

- Ha ouais ? BAKUDÔ N°4 : HAINAWA !

A son cri, elle braqua son index de la main gauche vers la gorge de Kenpachi et un fin filet d'énergie fusa pour l'encercler et se mit à l'étrangler. Surpris, Kenpachi relâcha la pression de son sabre et Haruka roula hors de portée. Elle n'avait même pas fini de se relever que déjà elle enchainait le prochain sort.

- BAKUDÔ N°30 : SHITOTSU SANSEN !

Kenpachi arracha la corde d'énergie autour de son coup et fut alors percuté par les trois becs de lumière qui le projetèrent en arrière. En tant normal, ce sort était sensé immobilisé sa cible contre une paroi quelconque mais, en absence de support, Zaraki se retrouva projeté en arrière par les bras et la taille.

- Allons, ne vous éloignez pas ainsi, Zaraki-Taichou ! Fit Haruka d'une voix sombre tandis qu'un éclair d'énergie se condensa dans sa main, signe d'un nouveau Kidou. BAKUDÔ N°63 : SAJO SABAKU !

Le sol qui défilait sous Kenpachi sembla s'animer d'une vie propre et une longue corde de sable fila s'enrouler autour de son torse et se tendit d'un coup sec. Il se retrouva figé en plein air, les bras repoussé en arrière par deux des becs de lumière et retenu par la corde de sable.

- Haa, c'est mieux, commenta-t-il avant de concentrer d'avantage de reiatsu, mais ça suffira à peine pour me ralentir.

Et effectivement il commençait déjà à briser les deux sorts rien que par sa force.

- Rassurez-vous, c'est plus que suffisant pour ce que j'ai en tête, rétorqua Haruka en plantant son sabre dans le sable devant elle. "Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battement d'ailes… Ô toi qui porte le nom d'humain ! Sur le mur de flammes indigo, grave un lotus double… Attends dans le ciel l'abysse de l'incendie…"

Une orbe bleue de pouvoir se chargea dans chacune de ses mains et elle les braqua toute deux vers Kenpachi.

- HADOU N°73 : SÔREN SÔKATSUI !

Les deux boules de feu fusèrent vers leur cible à toute vitesse et explosèrent juste avant qu'il ne parvienne à se libérer des deux précédents sorts. Toutefois, lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Kenpachi en émergea indemne et avança tranquillement vers elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Mieux, bien mieux, mais toujours pas suffisant. J'ai déjà dévié le Cero d'un Espada avec une seule main alors, sans vouloir être ironique, ce genre de petites boules de feu, c'est du pipi de chat pour moi.

- Décidément, votre résistance et votre force sont très impressionnantes, Zaraki-Taichou, fit Haruka d'un ton à la fois surpris et fataliste. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Après tout, il était probablement trop arrogant pour moi d'espérer vous forcer à libérer votre sabre avant que je ne le fasse moi-même.

- Si c'est ça que tu attendais, tu risquais en effet d'attendre longtemps, gamine, déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle et en levant son sabre vers elle. Parce que je n'ai rien à libérer du tout. Le sabre que je tiens est mon sabre dans sa forme finale. Je suis le seul officier Shinigami de tout le Seireitei à ne même pas connaître le nom de mon sabre.

Haruka écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation.

- Ho, inutile de faire cette tête. Je sais ce que je rate. J'ai vu à de maintes reprises combien les autres Shinigamis peuvent devenir forts grâce aux pouvoirs de leur zanpakuto. Avant que je ne rencontre Ichigo, je m'en moquais éperdument. Je continuais seul en suivant ma philosophie. Maintenant, quelque chose me dit qu'il est trop tard et quels que soient les efforts que je fais, je ne parviens pas à entendre sa voix. Certains disent que c'est à cause de mon Reiyoku, qui est trop sauvage et puissant, à un tel point qu'il l'étouffe. Mais qu'importe, je me suis toujours battu avec les moyens que je possède et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ni demain que ça va changer. Et puis je suis quelqu'un de patient, je sais qu'un jour j'entendrais sa voix.

- Vous m'avez convaincu, Zaraki-Taichou. Préparez-vous maintenant à connaître la défaite.

Haruka leva son zanpakuto devant elle et le retourna, pointe vers le bas avant de s'agenouiller en enfonçant sans effort apparent la lame dans le sol jusqu'à ce que seule la garde reste apparente. Aussitôt le reiatsu d'Haruka sembla exploser autour d'elle et elle se redressa en tirant la lame maintenant transformée hors du sol.

- Allège mon fardeau, Kurodame.

Zaraki observa l'épée dans les mains d'Haruka et nota sa nouvelle apparence. Ce n'était plus un sabre japonais, mais une lame droite à double tranchant, presque aussi longue que sa propre épée et bien plus large à la base du pommeau. Plus lourde également, vu la manière dont Haruka la mania avant de se mettre en garde, dans une posture différente d'avant.

- Désolé, Zaraki-Taichou, mais je ne vous ferais pas l'honneur de vous dévoiler mon Bankai, aujourd'hui du moins.

- Bah, je n'en demande pas tant.

- Je ne vais vous porter qu'un seul coup, Zaraki-Taichou. Si vous l'esquivez, je ne ferai que le répéter, jusqu'à ce que je le réussisse. Ce coup sera une frappe de haut en bas et il mettra à coup sûr un terme à notre duel.

- Ha, voilà maintenant que tu abois bien fort, gamine. Approche, que je te remette à ta place. Voyons voir si tu mords autant que tu le prétends.

Brusquement, avec une vitesse impressionnante au vu de la taille de son arme, Haruka se jeta en avant en rugissant un cri de guerre, les yeux enflammés de reiatsu. Son épée décrivit une longue trajectoire circulaire et elle abaissa sa lame de toutes ses forces sur Kenpachi. Celui-ci, répondant au défi qu'elle lui avait lancé, resta sur place et para le coup en levant son sabre au dessus de sa tête… et il se retrouva à terre, les yeux écarquillés, écrasé au sol sous le poids du zanpakuto d'Haruka, sa propre arme coincée à plat entre les deux. Il avait pourtant mis une bonne dose de reiatsu dans sa défense, bien plus qu'Haruka dans son attaque.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il tenta de se dégager mais en vain, il ne parvenait pas à déloger l'épée à deux mains qui le clouait au sol par son propre poids.

- Toutes mes excuses, Zaraki-Taichou, mais c'était la seule manière pour moi de gagner de manière définitive sans avoir à vous blesser lourdement. Après mes explications, vous comprendrez pourquoi je vous ai attiré dans ce piège, et aussi pourquoi vous ne me provoquerez plus jamais en duel.

- Huh ?

Haruka fit signe à Soi Fon et aux autres spectateurs d'approcher. La capitaine de la 2nde division effectua un rapide shunpo et regarda perplexe son collègue cloué au sol. Celui-ci tentait désespérément de se dégager de l'épée à deux mains apparemment poser sur sa poitrine, coinçant son épée contre lui par la même occasion. Il avait même du mal à respirer sous le poids qui écrasait sa poitrine.

- Zaraki-Taichou, Kurodame pèse actuellement environ 2,5 tonnes… et je peux la rendre encore plus lourde si vous le voulez.

Brusquement, le sable sous Zaraki craqua tandis que le géant s'enfonça un peu plus.

- Woah ! Stop !

- Si je comprends bien… murmura Soi Fon.

- Mon zanpakuto est curieusement très similaire avec celui de mon lieutenant… tout en étant son anti-thèse parfaite. Son pouvoir est basé sur la gravité. Mais en tant que Shikai, il ne peut affecter que sa propre masse et rien d'autre. C'est un pouvoir à la fois inutile à distance mais total au corps-à-corps, je peux le rendre aussi léger qu'une plume ou aussi lourd que ce palais tout entier.

- Ok, j'ai compris. J'peux me relever maintenant ? demanda Kenpachi.

- Pas encore, Zaraki-taichou, fit Haruka avec un petit sourire satisfait. Je tiens à ce que cette image reste dans votre esprit à l'avenir. Désormais, à chaque fois que vous me provoquerez en duel, je vous clouerai au sol de la même manière qu'aujourd'hui, devant toute votre Division. Et si des envies de vengeance vous viennent en tête actuellement, imaginez seulement de quoi je peux donc être capable en utilisant Kurodame sous sa forme de Bankai. Je pourrais, par exemple, rendre votre propre sabre tellement lourd que vous vous retrouveriez incapable de le soulever et encore moins vous battre avec. Ou bien vous rendre vous-même tellement lourd que vous ne pourriez même plus vous lever. Peu importe votre niveau de reiatsu, une fois que votre corps pèsera 100 tonnes, je peux vous assurer que vous ne représenterez plus la moindre menace pour personne… à part pour les verts en dessous de vos fessiers.

Quelque part dans l'esprit de Zaraki, l'image d'Unohana se superposa avec celle d'Haruka et il hocha la tête.

- Je retiens.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Sombras Perdidos (Les Ombres Perdues)**

A des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres de Las Noches, profondément enfoncé au cœur du Hueco Mundo, un autre palais se dressait, inaccessible à presque tous.

Cette zone était loin de tout, trop loin même pour pouvoir ouvrir un portail menant au monde des humains, et encore moins vers la Soul Society. Pour parvenir à ce palais de ténèbres, il fallait voyager sans relâche vers la lune, traverser des déserts différents, des océans sans vie, des montagnes escarpées et survivre à des dangers plus terribles encore que les autres Hollows.

Très vite, lorsque des groupes d'Hollows entreprenaient ce voyage, le désert sous eux devenait plat et aride et les rares formes de vie ou de non-vie disparaissaient complètement. Sans aucune forme de nourriture, la quasi-totalité des Hollows voyageant dans cette direction perdait rapidement tout sens de la réalité. Les Hollows finissaient par se dévorer entre eux, puis par mourir de faim ou par faire marche arrière.

Pour les plus résistants et persistants de ces Hollows – et indéniablement aussi parmi les plus forts –, le désert finissait par s'enfoncer et un nouveau "désert" s'offrait alors à leur vue : un océan à perte de vue. Il n'existait qu'une seule communauté de Hollows dans cette zone, réunie dans le squelette de l'un des plus titanesques Hollows qui soit et qui mourut en pensant s'abreuver de l'océan. Car l'eau n'était que poison, aucune âme ne supportait d'ingérer ce liquide. Si vous trouviez cette communauté, vous deviez alors vous battre à mort. Les places étaient rares, les voyageurs encore plus, et chacun de ces Hollows étaient affamés. Généralement, elle ne regroupait pas plus d'une dizaine d'individus, et tous étaient immanquablement des Vastrodes.

Pour continuer le voyage, il fallait traverser cet océan de poison. Parfois calme, parfois déchainé, cet océan semblait régis par les mêmes lois que ceux de la terre mais il était infiniment plus vaste, et dépourvu de toute vie. Nombreux furent les Hollows à vouloir le traverser – par les airs, par la nage ou par bateau conçu d'une manière ou d'une autre – succombaient au poison, soit étaient vaincus par la tentation de la soif, oubliant le danger, soit par fatalisme, et d'autres même simplement en étant trop longtemps exposés aux embruns empoisonnés.

Ceux qui parvenait à y survivre à environ deux tiers de la traversée finissaient par voir disparaître la lune soudainement. Dès lors plongés dans les ténèbres sans fin, les voyageurs perdaient rapidement toute notion du temps. Jamais le moindre Hollow ayant vu cette chape d'ombre tombée sur eux et n'ayant pas fait demi-tour dans la foulée n'était revenu vivant. Là s'arrêtait les récits de tous les rares survivants à ce voyage ayant finalement décidé de rebrousser chemin.

Les recherches d'Aizen sur Hueco Mundo ne dépassèrent jamais cet océan. Aucun Privaron Espada ne tenta jamais la traversée. Pour tous, il n'y avait rien au-delà, si ce n'était le néant, puisque jamais rien n'en était jamais revenu.

Même pour ceux qui était les plus persistants, le voyage à partir de ce moment devenait un coup de chance, car à un seul endroit, à environ 4 kilomètres de la côte, se dressait la colonne vertébrale d'un autre Hollow titanesque mort en ayant essayé de faire demi-tour, car c'était sa tête qui était plantée dans l'océan de poison. Quant à la côte, il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une muraille de roche incroyablement dure se dressant vers le ciel à perte de vue. La quasi-totalité des Hollows arrivant à cet endroit s'écrasait contre cette muraille et entamait alors l'ascension. Hélas pour eux, cette muraille étaient l'habitat naturelle d'une race d'insectes carnivores particulièrement virulente. Bien avant d'avoir atteint le sommet de la muraille, les voyageurs étaient dévorés vivants. Par temps calme, ces insectes n'hésitaient pas à s'envoler et à survoler l'océan, à la recherche de proie. Très bien organisés, lorsque des "repas" étaient repérés, ils se regroupaient alors pour la curée. La colonne vertébrale était le seul endroit où les insectes n'attaquaient pas. Et donc le seul endroit où pouvoir commencer sans trop de risque une longue et périlleuse ascension.

Car dès lors commençait un voyage à la verticale sur plus d'une dizaine de milliers de kilomètres. Les conditions climatiques étaient extrêmes, les voyageurs étaient balayés par les vents et le froid et les embruns empoisonnés de l'océan. Quiconque perdant prise se retrouvait en chute libre. Les encore plus rares survivants à cette ascension avaient le bonheur de retrouvé la lumière de la lune… et de contempler un désert familier car en tout point identique à celui qu'ils connaissaient à leur entrée au Hueco Mundo… mais totalement dépourvu de vie.

Ceux qui persévéraient dans leur voyage alors arrivait, après avoir traversé près d'un millier de kilomètre de désert, en vue d'une longue rangée de monolithes, certains détruits, d'autres encore debout, derniers symboles d'une civilisation éteinte depuis des lustres. Sur quelques-uns d'entre eux, les rares ayant résisté à l'érosion du temps, des caractères étaient écris, signalant qu'à partir de cet instant il entrait dans la Barrière. Un seul pas derrière cette rangée et les voyageurs se retrouvaient écrasés par leur propre poids devenu titanesque. Les survivants désirant continuer leur voyage au delà des monolithes devaient traverser une plaine à perte de vue presque en rampant contre le sol, alors que le moindre mouvement devenait un effort titanesque. La Barrière n'avait pas de limite en hauteur. Tous les Hollows sachant voler et ayant entrepris ce voyage par les airs, s'ils avaient déjà survécu aux tempêtes de l'Océan et aux vents chargés d'embruns empoisonnés, périrent en s'écrasant à terre en entrant dans la zone de la barrière.

Finalement arrivait la dernière épreuve de ce voyage, un précipice de plus de 10 kilomètres à la limite de la barrière, littéralement infranchissable avec l'incroyable poids en guise de fardeau. La quasi-totalité des derniers voyageurs survivants jusque là gisaient désormais morts au fond de ce précipice.

Et de l'autre côté, une fois sorti de la Barrière, s'étendait une grande plaine de vie végétale et animale née par la lueur éclatante de la Lune, ici presque aussi intense que le soleil… Et à ce fameux palais dans les ténèbres.

***.***

- Bienvenue au Palais du Cœur du Hueco Mundo, voyageurs. Bienvenue à Las Sombras Perdidos, domaine de la Garde Noire, résonna une voix mâle lorsqu'il fit un pas dans l'entrée vide et grande ouverte du luxueux palais.

Il était bien loin d'égaler Las Noches question taille mais il en imposait tout autant si ce n'est même plus encore par son luxe apparent. Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux, des rideaux de soies ocres pendaient des colonnes de marbres, le tapis à l'entrée était moelleux sous ses pieds et des chandelles illuminaient les lieux. Regardant à droite et à gauche tout en se concentrant sur son Pesquisa pour tenter de trouver son interlocuteur, il avança aussi silencieusement et précautionneusement que possible, évitant de trop bouger son fardeau dans son dos.

- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Voilà bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas vu un voyageur… Un Arrancar qui plus est… Non, deux Arrancars. Mais des aberrations ! Créés par la main de ce mégalomane d'Aizen ! Rugit une autre voix, elle aussi masculine.

- Vous avez un problème avec ça ? rugit-il en se préparant au combat malgré sa fatigue et son paquetage.

- Nullement, fit une femme en apparaissant d'un seul coup à moins de 5 mètres devant lui. Vu que je suis moi-même l'un des fruits de ses recherches.

Elle était grande, de longs cheveux noires, vêtue d'une combinaison de cuir et d'os à mi-chemin d'une armure lourde. Un fouet pendait à sa ceinture à sa droite et une longue rapière à sa gauche. Une main sur les hanches, l'autre sur l'extrémité de la poignée de son arme, elle le toisa d'un air supérieur tandis que sa cape, accrochée à ses épaulières larges, reprenait silencieusement sa place. Il nota les fragments de son masque qui encadraient son visage de manière élégante, retenant naturellement sa longue chevelure hors de son visage. Et il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte à quel point elle était belle. Une déesse parmi des Hollows.

- En revanche, j'ai quelque chose contre Aizen personnellement… et, par voie de conséquence, contre tous ceux qui travaillent sous ses ordres.

Le regard de la femme s'embrasa et il sentit ses pieds céder sous lui.

_Quel… Quel incroyable reiatsu ! Il est presque aussi fort que le mien sous ma forme libérée et elle l'a déchainé sans même battre un cil !_

- Je… Je ne… travaille plus… pour Aizen ! balbutia-t-il en faisant de son mieux pour résister à la pression.

- Hooo ? Mais encore ? En quoi nous vaut l'honneur de la visite de l'un de ces… ex-nouveaux Espadas ?

- Il est mort ! Aizen est mort !

D'un seul coup la pression du reiatsu cessa mais, avant qu'il ne puisse respirer librement, elle avait franchi les quelques mètres les séparant et l'avait agrippé à la gorge, le soulevant dans les airs comme un pantin. Instinctivement, il voulut se défendre mais se rappela au dernier moment que ses mains n'étaient pas libres et il la laissa faire, bien qu'elle l'étranglait à moitié.

_De toute manière, vu son reiatsu, si elle décide de me tuer, je ne pourrais rien y faire… __avant peut-être mais certainement pas dans mon état actuel._

- En es-tu sûr ? As-tu vu son cadavre de tes propres yeux ? As-tu senti la vie quitter sa chair putride ?

Il fut impressionnée par la haine qui coulait de chacun de ces mots à l'égard d'Aizen.

- N-Non, mais il… a échoué ! Il a… tenté d'attaquer la Soul Society… et ils l'ont arrêté !

Elle le rabaissa jusqu'au sol et le lâcha avec une étonnante délicatesse.

- … Je ne sais pas comment, mais Aizen n'est pas revenu à Las Noches, et les Shinigamis se sont emparés des lieux, continua-t-il sur sa lancée, désireux de montrer patte blanche. Je me suis enfui avant qu'ils ne me capturent mais j'étais blessé et j'ai dû me cacher pour me reposer. Plus tard, lorsque je suis retourné au palais, les Hollows le saccageaient de toute part et il ne restait plus rien des troupes d'Aizen. On n'avait plus de raison de rester et, comme on portait sa marque de fabrique, comme tous les Arrancars artificiels, on est devenu des cibles. Nous n'avions plus nulle part où aller alors… On a –

- Vous êtes venus jusqu'ici, en espérant y trouver un refuge, termina-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Et vous avez eu raison.

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna tranquillement.

- Suis-moi, Espada. Pour le moment, il sera mon invité, lança-t-elle vers le palais, mais aucune réponse ne vint.

- A-Attendez… Mon-Mon amie est blessée, je ne sais pas comment la –

- Laisse-la. Si elle ne peut pas tenir seule sur ses jambes, alors elle ne vaut rien.

- Quoi ? Non ! Elle ne mérite pas ce –

La femme s'arrêta et braqua vers lui un regard flamboyant et impitoyable.

- Est-elle forte ?

- Que…

- Répond à ma question. Est-elle forte ?

Il songea aux dernières images qu'il avait vu avant de perdre conscience après sa défaite.

- Oui… Plus forte que moi même, je pense.

Un sourire satisfait et intéressé naquit sur les lèvres de la déesse.

- Alors suivez-moi tous les deux, fit-elle en reprenant sa marche. Quel est ton nom, Espada ?

- Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Et elle s'appelle Nel… Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

- Zelda Catrilona, mais tu peux m'appeler comme tout le monde ici le fait… Lilith.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches**

- Humm, voilà qui est très intéressant, commenta Mayuri en relisant un paragraphe sur l'ordinateur d'Aizen… et potentiellement dangereux. Je ferais mieux de prévenir les autres capitaines. NEMU !

- Hai, Mayuri-sama, répondit sa fille et lieutenante en apparaissant immédiatement derrière.

- Va me chercher les autres capitaines, séance tenante.

- Compris, Mayuri-sama.

Et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Moins de 5 minutes après, Soi Fon arriva la première, rapidement suivie d'Haruka et de Kenpachi. Exceptionnellement, Yachiru ne l'accompagnait pas, nota-t-il en passant.

- Je viens de découvrir quelques notes concernant nos anciens ennemis, les Arrancars, lança-t-il en guise de préliminaires, sans même les saluer. Apparemment, Aizen avait vu les choses en grand et menait bien, comme je le pensais, des recherches actives sur les Hollows ici même, bien avant qu'il ne dévoile sa traîtrise.

- Il n'y a rien de neuf à cela, Kurotsuchi-Taichou, signala Soi Fon. Il avait créé les Privarons Espadas bien avant qu'il ne mette la main sur l'Hougyoku.

- L'époque dont je parle est bien antérieure encore à cela, trancha Mayuri en balayant le commentaire de la main. Si l'on reprend la chronologie connue des actes d'Aizen, nous savons qu'il avait commencé ses expériences sur l'Hollowfication environ vers la même époque où le bureau de la recherche scientifique fut créé par mon prédécesseur avec mon aide, à quelques années près. Nous pensions tous qu'il avait continué ses recherches en secret au Rukongai mais il apparaît très clairement dans les notes que je viens de lire qu'Aizen avait déjà abandonné l'idée de créer des alliés à partir des Shinigamis quelques années seulement après la défection d'Urahara Kisuke.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Haruka, se demandant brièvement si la jeune capitaine parvenait à suivre son histoire. Ce devait être apparemment le cas car elle ne demanda aucune précision ni ne l'interrompit dans ses explications, aussi continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

- Apparemment, Aizen se serait rendu ici même environ à cette époque, soit plus de trente à quarante ans AVANT qu'il ne crée les Privarons Espadas. Il se serait alors tout de suite penché sur l'autre méthode pour créer des hybrides, la Shinigamisation des Hollows. En fait, il a même commencé avec des sujets déjà avancés car il découvrit en ces lieux même où il construisit Las Noches trois Arrancars naturels, qui lui servirent de base pour ses recherches.

Il s'arrêta un bref instant pour dévisager ces interlocuteurs. Constatant qu'il avait toujours leur pleine attention – chose rare dans le cas de Kenpachi –, il reprit ses explications.

- Aizen passa plusieurs années à échouer dans ses recherches. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, après tout, personne ne réussit du premier coup à faire ce qu'on veut à la perfection, et surtout pas en science expérimental. Néanmoins, il mit le doigt sur un schéma particulier qui le mit sur le chemin de la réussite, en incluant l'esprit d'un concept lors de la création des Arrancars artificiels.

- L'esprit d'un concept ? Demanda Haruka, perplexe.

- Humm, les fameuses Voies de la Mort..

Mayuri adressa un regard surpris vers Soi Fon.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

- Durant la guerre contre Aizen, je me suis retrouvée face à face avec Barragan Luisenbarn, l'Espada N°2. Celui-ci me fit un petit speech sur les membres de l'Espada et les 10 voies que chacun était sensé représenter.

- Ho. Quelle chance d'être tombé sur un adversaire aussi bavard. Bon, toujours est-il qu'Aizen n'expérimenta pas avec ces concepts pour ces premiers essais mais dès qu'il les inclut, les résultats furent au-delà de ses espérances, bien au-delà même.

Mayuri appuya sur une série de touches et fit apparaître à l'écran 7 photos de visages.

- Humm ? Tiens, il me dit quelque chose celui-là… Là, le 6ème.

- Yammy Rialgo, Avatar de la Colère. Effectivement, il devint par la suite l'Espada N°0. Sur les 7 premières réussites d'Aizen, 2 seulement faisait partie de l'Espada que nous avons affronté. L'autre était l'Espada N°9, Aaroniero Alulieri, Avatar de la Cupidité. Selon nos rapport, Kuchiki Rukia se vainquit en duel lors de leur tentative de sauvetage.

- Avatar de la Colère et de la Cupidité, 7 Arrancars… Kurotsuchi-Taichou, les concepts qu'Aizen expérimenta en premiers était donc les 7 pêchers capitaux issus du Christianisme, si je comprends bien ?

- Excellente déduction, Kiritsugu-Taichou. Oui, la Colère, la Cupidité, la Fierté, la Gourmandise, la Paresse, l'Envie et la Luxure. Les fameux 7 pêchers capitaux présents en chacun d'entre nous, mais pour chacun de ces Arrancars, l'un de ces pêchers se retrouvait considérablement accru, sublimé au maximum, à tel point qu'ils devinrent chacun de véritables avatars de ces concepts. Et c'est là que le problème vient, comme le constata Aizen. Chacun de ces Arrancars, une fois devenu Avatar, disposait d'un potentiel d'évolution quasiment illimité. Sur les 7 Avatars créés, deux seulement restèrent au service d'Aizen, les autres prirent tous le large et Aizen mobilisa pendant longtemps ses forces, notamment les Privarons Espada, pour les traquer et les éliminer avant qu'ils ne deviennent une trop grande menace.

- Et ils ne les trouvèrent jamais, c'est bien ça ? Ces Avatars courent toujours ?

- Pas tous. Ils trouvèrent l'Avatar de la Paresse, mais celui-ci était déjà mort, probablement tué par ces semblables. L'Avatar de la Fierté attaqua Aizen lorsque celui-ci revint au Hueco Mundo avec le Hougyoku. Mauvais timing, pourrait-on dire. L'Avatar de la Gourmandise élimina à lui seul 5 des Privarons Espada, en les dévorant, s'appropriant leur pouvoir par la même occasion. Il cessa après cela de se cacher et domina un secteur entier du Hueco Mundo, dévorant impitoyablement tous les Arrancars qu'Aizen lui envoyait. Une semaine après le retour de celui-ci avec le Hougyoku, Aizen modifia trois Arrancars pour que ceux-ci deviennent d'incroyables poisons à la digestion. L'Avatar les dévora et mourut en l'espace de quelques jours. Il ne reste à ce jour que deux Avatars encore en vie, l'Envie et la Luxure. Et, hélas, il apparaît clairement que ces deux-là sont les plus dangereuses du lot… Principalement parce quelles agissent toutes les deux toujours ensemble.

Mayuri sélectionna les photos des deux Arrancars et les afficha en grand.

- L'Envie et la Luxure sont deux pêchers assez proches l'un de l'autre, de même que la Gourmandise et la Cupidité. Dans le cas présent, il apparaît que nos deux Arrancars étaient des sœurs jumelles à la base. Il est trop tôt pour savoir de quoi elles sont vraiment capables, toutefois le simple fait qu'Aizen ait toujours mobilisé une partie de ses forces pour les débusquer et tenter de les éliminer, même une fois le Hougyoku entre ses mains, est suffisamment inquiétant en soi.

- Effectivement, murmura Haruka.

- Quels sont leurs pouvoirs ? Demande Soi Fon.

- Les données les concernant remontent à plus de 60 ans, et vu qu'Aizen qualifie le potentiel d'évolution de ces Avatars comme illimité, elles peuvent avoir évoluées de manières inimaginables. Néanmoins, en terme de puissance de combat, je dirais que ces Avatars sont comme des Vastrodes et que l'Espada toute entière n'était composée que de Gillians.

- Ils sont vraiment si fort que ça, ces Avatars ? Demanda Kenpachi, suspicieux.

- Nous ne parlons là que de potentiel d'évolution. Aizen signale néanmoins dans sa plus récente entrée, concernant l'Avatar de la Fierté, que s'il n'avait pas eu le Hougyoku lorsque celui-ci a attaqué, il n'y aurait alors jamais eu de guerre contre lui… Et nous ne serions pas là à discuter car il ne resterait déjà rien que des ruines de Las Noches.

Un lourd silence se posa, les trois capitaines essayant d'imaginé la force d'un seul Avatar, capable à lui seul de balayer l'armée d'Aizen.

- Bien entendu, le Hougyoku a changé toute la donne, car les Espadas étaient bien plus puissants que les Privarons Espadas. Toutefois, si je devais lui donner une estimation de puissance e l'Avatar de la Fierté, je pense qu'il équivalait celle de ce Yammy Rialgo, sans le bridage qu'Aizen lui avait apposé.

- Bridage ? Demanda Kenpachi. Aizen avait bridé cet Espada ?

- Oui, un bridage à la fois très simple et efficace, et donc très dur à déceler et encore plus à défaire. Vous vous souvenez, j'imagine, que ce colosse n'arrêtait pas de grandir et de gagner en puissance au fur et à mesure qu'il augmentait sa colère ?

- Ouais, c'était cool de le voir se relever de plus en plus fort, se rappela avec joie le capitaine de la 11ème Division. Mais il a atteint sa limite avant que ça devienne vraiment fun.

Kurotsuchi soupira devant l'attitude quasi-suicidaire – à ses yeux – de son collègue.

- Avant qu'il ne soit en possession du Hougyoku, Aizen avait fait enfermé Yammy dans ses quartiers et ceux-ci n'était rien d'autre qu'une prison scellée à l'aide de Kidous pour cet Avatar. Des Kidous imposant un état de calme et de tranquillité, identiques à ceux du Maggot's Nest. S'il vous semblait avoir atteint sa limite, c'est parce qu'Aizen avait, avec le Hougyoku, imposé une domination totale de sa conscience sur son inconscience. C'était ça, le bridage. En regardant votre combat, j'ai tout de suite repéré cette anomalie dans son comportement. Il se mettait en colère et il augmentait sa force en conséquence, mais jamais il ne devenait "fou de colère". Sa conscience avait toujours le dessus. Si Aizen ne lui avait pas imposé ce bridage, cet espada se serait mis de plus en plus en colère sans interruption, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un berserker sans conscience. Inutile de dire que, dans un tel cas, ni vous ni Kuchiki n'en seriez sortis vivants. Vous n'auriez fait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Simple supposition de ma part mais je pense que c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Aizen n'a pas ordonné à Yammy de le suivre à Karakura Town. Il était certain de trouver une opposition et il ne voulait pas courir le risque de voir cet Avatar se déchainer sur la ville dont il avait tant besoin des âmes pour façonner l'Ouken.

Kenpachi se retourna et croisa les bras.

- Ok, en clair, il reste deux Arrancars qui se baladent dans la nature dans le Hueco Mundo. La belle affaire. Qu'elles viennent, ça me permettra un peu de me dégourdir vraiment.

- Je vais prévenir Yamamoto-Soutaichou de cette nouvelle, déclara Soi Fon avec un ton de finalité.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches**

Il n'y avait pas de nuit dans Las Noches, le toit du palais étant comme un jour sans fin. Néanmoins, l'intérieur des bâtiments, tous dépourvus de fenêtres, offrait l'obscurité nécessaire et suffisante pour les Shinigamis désirant se reposer. Assis sur son estrade, Kenpachi sirotait son sake en se remémorant sa défaite contre Haruka. Il était seul dans la pièce, Yachiru était allée se coucher, de même que la plupart de ses hommes, hormis ceux chargés de la surveillance. Cela faisait un mois depuis le combat et il continuait à chercher un moyen de vaincre les pouvoirs du zanpakuto de cette femme.

- Che ! A croire que je ne pense plus qu'à elle ces derniers jours.

Il fallait bien avouer que les distractions manquaient cruellement à Las Noches. En un mois, il n'y eu en tout et pour tout que 3 attaques d'Hollows, dont une seule qui en méritait vraiment le nom, selon son point de vue. Apparemment, même désert, Las Noches continuait à imposer un sentiment de crainte chez les Hollows de la région.

Résultat, à part s'entrainer et écouter les discussions de ses subalternes, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il essayait encore, comme chaque jour depuis sa défaite contre Ichigo, d'entendre la voix de son sabre, en vain. Et il était trop orgueilleux pour demander de l'aide.

Sa défaite envers Haruka ne le perturbait pas tant que ça, au final. Juste un rappel de son but de devenir plus fort encore. "Ce ne sont pas les victoires qui forgent un homme mais les défaites", avait dit quelqu'un, un maître du maniement du sabre il croyait, et il était bien forcé d'avouer qu'il était d'accord avec lui. La défaite aiguisait sa détermination. Haruka avait tort, il la re-défierait un jour, lorsqu'il sera prêt… Avant ou après avoir défié Unohana, il ne savait pas encore dans quel ordre.

Ses pensées furent perturbées par des bruits de pas légers s'approchant et la silhouette d'Haruka se dessina dans la porte.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir non plus ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

- A vrai dire, j'avais quelques questions à vous poser et je pensais que le moment était bien choisi… J'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps à réorganiser ma Division et j'ai du mal à trouver un peu de temps libre.

- Haa, j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs de mes gars à ce propos. N'hésitez pas à me demander quelques conseils, bien qu'il est fort probable que je vous dirige vers Madarame pour ce genre de chose.

Ils échangèrent des sourires entendus et Kenpachi leva sa jarre de saké par le goulot.

- Je vous offre un verre ?

- Volontiers.

Il prit sur le plateau à côté de lui une coupelle à saké de plus et en versa une petite dose qu'il lui présenta avant de se resservir.

- Merci, Zaraki-Taichou.

- Kenpachi. Nous ne sommes plus en service pour le moment… et je me moque des convenances la plupart du temps.

- Je l'avais bien compris. Vous pouvez m'appeler Haruka-san, si vous le voulez.

Les deux capitaines savourèrent le saké en silence et Kenpachi les resservit lorsque leurs coupelles furent vides.

- Kenpachi, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler des ryôkas depuis mon entrée au Gotei 13 et je me demandais si vous pouviez éclairer d'avantage ma lanterne les concernant… notamment le jeune Shinigami remplaçant.

- Haa, Ichigo. Ichigo est… le premier à m'avoir vaincu en combat singulier depuis plus de trente ans. Désolé, vous n'êtes que la seconde. En fait, pour parler d'Ichigo, Madarame le connaît mieux que moi, et une fois de retour au Seireitei, allez voir Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya ou Ukitake, ils le connaissent encore mieux, surtout Kuchiki.

Haruka hocha la tête mais persista.

- J'ai déjà lu quelques rapports mais je souhaiterais connaître votre version de l'histoire.

- Hummm… Par où commencer ?

Kenpachi lui raconta ce qu'il savait sur Ichigo, comment il avait reçu des pouvoirs de Shinigami par Rukia et que cela avait fini par réveiller apparemment des pouvoirs dormant en lui. Il détailla d'avantage les événements durant le sauvetage de Rukia, notamment son propre combat contre lui et comment il se retrouva de son côté par la suite jusqu'à son combat contre Komamura et Tousen Kaname, qui se révéla être un complice d'Aizen. Puis il raconta la trahison d'Aizen et l'enlèvement d'Inoue Orihime. Enfin, il relata son intervention à Las Noches, son combat contre Nnoitora Jurga puis celui contre Yammy. Ensuite, il ne put lui raconter que ce qu'il savait de la bouche d'autrui, comment Ichigo avait finalement réussi à vaincre Aizen et la perte de ses pouvoirs de Shinigami.

- Cet… enfant… est un véritable héro à vos yeux, apparemment.

- Un héro ? Na, pas à mes yeux, dénia-t-il en ricanant et en les réservant en saké en même temps. Je suppose que pour certains il en est un, surtout pour Kuchiki. En tout cas, une chose est certaine pour moi : Ichigo est un bon gars… et il est fort ! Enfin, était, avant qu'il ne perde ses pouvoirs… Je peux comprendre que, pour un humain et à 15 ans seulement, il a vécu des trucs et fait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à faire. En gros, il a fait notre job à notre place quand on avait la tête trop enfoncée dans notre propre cul pour nous rendre compte que notre contrôle de la situation se barrait en couilles. Désolé du langage mais c'est la vérité pure et simple. Et rien que pour ça, en tant que Shinigami et membre du Gotei 13… Bah, disons que nous avons tous une dette envers lui. Le genre de dette que nous pourrons jamais totalement remboursée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

***.***

**Karakura Town**

Chaud. Mouillé. Electrisé. A bout de souffle. Déconnecté du reste du monde. Et totalement vaincu. Vaincu par celle qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui… non, plus précisément sur lui. Ses mains étaient clouées par les siennes, sa bouche lui volait impitoyablement le moindre de ses souffles, son poids l'écrasait contre le sol, et sa féminité lui dévorait littéralement son essence. Il sentait parfaitement le cœur de cette femme battre contre sa poitrine, au travers de ses seins nu qui se frottaient contre lui et jamais il n'avait eu un contact physique aussi intense avec quelqu'un.

Brusquement, elle arracha sa bouche à la sienne et il avala de longues bouffées d'air, inspirant son odeur et son parfum naturel. La femme sur lui se redressa un peu plus et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il sentit sa main l'attraper à la mâchoire et le forcer à la regarder mais son regard était flou – de fatigue ? – et il ne pouvait que deviner sa silhouette. Elle lui murmura quelque chose mais il ne parvint pas à l'entendre ni à la comprendre. Elle sembla répéter son message une fois, puis encore une autre en semblant parler plus fort encore, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à l'entendre.

Et d'un seul coup…

- REVEILLE- TOI ! IIIIIII… ! CHIIIIIII… ! GOOOO… !

D'un mouvement instinctif, né d'années de pratique et d'expérience, Kurosaki Ichigo se redressa sur son séant, ouvrit la fenêtre à côté de son lit de sa main droite et se rabaissa vivement en faisant rouler sa jambe. Son pied connecta avec le bassin de son agresseur et le propulsa sans le moindre effort par-dessus lui et son lit, droit vers l'extérieur.

- WOAH ! Malade ? Tu es devenu fou ? s'écria Kurosaki Isshin en tentant de remonter, se raccrochant au bord de la fenêtre. Et si j'étais tombé ? Et si je m'étais blessé ? Et si j'étais mort ?

- Pourquoi m'en ferais-je ? Tu serais juste retourné à la Soul Society, non ? Fit Ichigo en s'habillant, ne semblant pas porter plus d'intérêt à la situation de son paternel qu'à une mouche.

- Oho… Alors c'est ainsi que tu oses parler à ton propre père ?

- De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais mourir en tombant du premier étage, signala-t-il avec logique avant de se mettre à déloger les doigts de son père du rebord de la fenêtre. De plus, tu m'as gâché la fin de mon rêve bizarre alors vas-y, tombe, tu le mérites.

- Wah ! Wah ! Stop ! Je vais vraiment tomber !

Brusquement la dernière phrase d'Ichigo attira son attention et il demanda d'une voix plus sérieuse et un peu inquiète :

- … ? Un rêve bizarre ? Quel sorte de rêve s'agissait-il ? Encore un cauchemar ?

- ça ne te regarde pas, paternel dégénéré ! s'écria-t-il en se souvenant de la fin de son rêve, y puisant même une sorte de colère supplémentaire qu'il manifesta en écrasant son poing sur le nez d'Isshin, l'envoyant bien cette fois-ci s'écraser au rez-de-chaussée.

***.***

Plus tard dans la journée, assis sous un arbre de la cour du lycée Ichigo mangeait tranquillement un sandwich acheté à la cafétéria en compagnie de Tatsuki.

Comme ils avaient un test de prévu cet après-midi, ils avait décidé de profiter de la pause-déjeuner pour réviser un peu, mais le rêve de ce matin n'arrêtait pas de revenir le hanter. Incapable de dépasser le premier paragraphe qu'il venait déjà de lire à plus de 4 reprises, il fera son livre de frustration et constata qu'il avait à peine entamer son repas, mais qu'il n'avait plus faim non plus.

- Ichigo, un problème ? lui demanda son amie d'enfance, sentant son trouble inhabituel.

- N-Non, tout va bien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas faim et que j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer aujourd'hui.

Tatsuki referma son propre livre à son tour et se leva. Ayant déjà fini de manger depuis longtemps, elle s'installa d'autorité sur les jambes d'Ichigo. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, elle l'attira vers elle par sa nuque et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Leur baiser dura plus d'une minute et lorsqu'elle consentit à le laisser de nouveau respirer, il se sentit bizarrement beaucoup mieux… et un peu gêné à le fois.

- Encore un de ces cauchemars la nuit dernière ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu inquiète.

- Heu… Pas vraiment, en fait. Plutôt un rêve étrange… pas effrayant ou dramatique comme les précédents, mais il y avait quand même un point commun. Je ne pouvais absolument rien faire. Ni bouger, ni me défendre, ni parler, rien. Et cela avait l'air si réel que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas lui-même comment expliquer ses propres rêves. Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'Ichigo était régulièrement assailli la nuit par des cauchemars. Parfois des visions d'horreur, parfois des images du passé qui se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Finalement, son père avait fini par lui donner des somnifères afin qu'il retrouve son énergie et puisse se reposer en paix. Le traitement semblait bien marcher, il n'avait eu qu'un seul cauchemar depuis. Bien entendu, Tatsuki était au courant. Normal puisque la jeune femme avait réussi à arraché un baiser à Ichigo durant une sorte de soirée de révision chez Ichigo, et que depuis lors, sans même avoir échanger la moindre parole, les deux amis d'enfance avaient décidé d'un commun accord tacite de passer à l'étape suivante de leur relation. Jusqu'à ce jour, ils n'étaient pas allé plus loin que s'embrasser. Parfois de simples bisous affectueux, parfois plus profondément et plus intensément, comme à l'instant.

- Merci Tatsuki, je me sens déjà mieux.

- Si mes baisers sont ta panacée, peut-être devrai-je rester avec toi ce soir ? taquina-t-elle à moitié.

- Haha, ouais, et nous serions après obligés de nous retenir mutuellement de ne pas tuer mon père avec extrême préjudice.

- Ho, si ce n'est que ça, on peut le tuer avant. Comme ça, aucun risque qu'il vienne nous déranger.

Ichigo ricana, admettant que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais une image du rêve lui revint en tête et il secoua la tête, essayant de la chasser.

- Ichigo ?

Le jeune homme sentit sans même la regarder le poids de son inquiétude dans son regard.

- Tatsuki, je ne veux pas te mentir. Le rêve de cette nuit… et bien… c'était plutôt un rêve… osé… balbutia-t-il, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

- Tu veux dire un rêve érotique ? le taquina-t-elle encore à moitié.

- Peut-être même encore un peu plus que ça, admit-il en devenant un peu rouge et en détournant le regard pour cacher sa timidité du sujet.

- Hooo… Je me demandais quand tu allais aborder ce sujet à vrai dire. La plupart des mecs ne pense qu'à ça quand ils ont une petite amie, d'après la rumeur.

- Ouais, hé bien je suis pas la plupart des mecs. Le problème, c'est que la… la fille, ou la femme, qui était là… Hé bien, je ne sais pas qui c'était.

Tatsuki recula de quelques centimètres en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce rêve, comme je te l'ai dit, c'était le même type de rêve que les autres, où j'étais incapable de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit, mais où je ressentais parfaitement tout ce qui m'entourait. Mais la femme qui était sur moi, je ne sais vraiment pas de qui il s'agissait… Je veux dire que je n'ai même pas vu correctement son visage, tout était flou quand je tentais de regarder vers elle. J'ai essayé d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de toi, mais la silhouette ne correspondait pas vraiment… Alors j'ai essayé d'imaginer d'autres personnes… Mais en vain, aucune des filles ou des femmes que je connais ne correspond à l'image que j'ai eu de cette femme… et ça me fait peur.

Tatsuki ressentait un pointe de colère et de jalousie lorsqu'Ichigo avoua avoir essayé d'imaginer d'autres femmes qu'elle mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car au final le rêve avait vraiment plus perturbé Ichigo que l'excité.

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose va arriver bientôt, Tatsuki, et je… je ne sais pas… J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te protéger…

- Chuuuut, fit-elle alors en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. Ichigo, je ne voulais pas te le dire au départ mais j'ai parlé à Ishida-san de tes cauchemars, pensant qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une sorte de ruse ou d'attaque mentale venant d'un Hollow. Ishida-san a surveillé ta maison la nuit pendant toute la semaine dernière ou presque et jamais il n'a relevé quoi que ce soit d'anormal ni autour de chez toi ni chez toi, même lorsque tu as un cauchemar.

- Ho.

- Ensuite, il m'a dit que tes cauchemars… Hé bien, ils pourraient bien être une sorte de suite logique de ton passé en tant que Shinigami. Un syndrome post-traumatique. Le temps est le seul remède, selon lui. C'est une sorte de…

- … Une maladie mentale qui frappe les personnes ayant été exposées à des événements particulièrement terribles, angoissants et terrifiants, généralement les victimes de guerre ou d'attentat terroriste… ce qui est tout à fait mon cas, si on réfléchit bien.

- Moi aussi j'ai fait des cauchemars, Ichigo… surtout à propos de cet être qui a tenté de nous tuer, cet homme en blanc…

- Aizen.

- Ouais, cet enfoiré. Encore une fois, on est dans la même galère tous les deux. En fait, d'après moi, ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que tu commences à "évacuer" le stress de toute cette guerre, comme si…

Elle n'osa pas finir sa phrase mais Ichigo avait compris où elle voulait en venir et la termina pour elle.

- Comme si mon esprit avait enfin vraiment décidé de tourner la page sur le passé, et qu'une partie de moi essaye encore de s'y raccrocher. Tu devrais faire philosophie plutôt qu'économie, Tatsuki.

- Non merci, je préfère rester sur mon choix actuel.

Ichigo se tut quelques instants et elle devina qu'il analysait leur conversation.

- Stress post-traumatique, cela pourra fortement être le cas. En tout cas, cela en a tous les symptômes… sauf en ce qui concerne mon dernier rêve.

- Pour ça aussi, j'ai une théorie.

- Huh ?

- Ton imagination, Ichigo, juste ton imagination. Cette femme devait probablement être ton "image parfaite de l'idéal féminin". Décris-moi comment elle était et ce qu'elle faisait.

- Heu… balbutia Ichigo en devenant soudainement rouge comme un pivoine, chose rare le concernant. Non… En tout cas, certainement pas ici, en… Trop public.

- Tu crois que ça me dérange ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions faire la chose là, maintenant.

Un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres, Tatsuki lui prit les deux bras par les poignets et le força à s'écarter du troc d'arbre à lequel il était adossé. Ichigo et elle luttèrent quelques instants mais Tatsuki était beaucoup plus technique dans ce domaine que lui et parvint à ses fins, d'autant plus que sa position de départ lui conférait l'avantage. Finalement, Ichigo bascula sur le dos et Tatsuki le chevaucha, retenant ses bras par les poignets qu'elle lui cloua de part et d'autre de son visage.

Brusquement l'image lui revint à l'esprit mais avec une meilleure clarté et il se figea. Avec le reflet du soleil filtrant au travers des feuilles de l'arbre au dessus d'eux et dissimulant partiellement le visage de Tatsuki dans son ombre, elle était devenue une sorte de réplique presque exacte de la femme dans son rêve, le dominant sauvagement dans cette position. Bon, les seins ne correspondaient pas encore et les cheveux non plus mais en imaginant Tatsuki nue et les cheveux en bataille… "Clic".

- Tiens, tiens, Monsieur est excité à ce que je sens, taquina-t-elle au-dessus de lui.

- Je crois que tu avais raison, Tatsuki.

- Hmm ?

- A propos de l'idéal féminin. Et… juste là, à l'instant, tu… Hé bien…

Tatsuki se pencha vers lui en l'écrasant un peu plus.

- Je lui ressemble un peu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à la fois pleine d'espoir et de certitude.

- Plutôt à 80-85% environ.

- Comment ça ? fit-elle en se redressant, imitant sans le savoir le même mouvement que la femme de son rêve.

Ichigo était pratiquement sûr que s'il tournait la tête elle lui aurait attrapé la mâchoire pour le forcer à la regarder.

- Hé bien… elle était… nue…

Rouge comme une pivoine à son tour, Tatsuki se redressa brusquement sur son séant et lui écrasa son poing dans le ventre, mettant un terme aux ressemblances avec son rêve, ce qui le soulagea un peu.

- Aouf… Hé, ça fait mal ! protesta-t-il alors qu'elle se relevait précipitamment. A quoi tu joues au juste ? D'abord tu…

- Ichigo ! l'interrompit-elle sans le regarder, tout en récupérant ses affaires de cours. Ce soir, après les cours… Je rentre avec toi.

Elle le regarda d'un œil par-dessus son épaule et il y vit une lueur étrange qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vu. Tatsuki n'était pas en colère comme il le pensait, mais plutôt à la fois surexcitée et timide. Et avant qu'il puisse répondre, elle s'éloigna vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

- Hé, attends, pourquoi tu t'en vas là ?

La réponse lui vint lorsque la cloche du lycée sonna 13 heures pile.

- Merde, j'vais être en retard !

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Karakura Town, lycée**

Plus tard dans la journée, Ichigo vit Orihime parler avec Tatsuki de quelque chose. Visiblement cela mit un peu en colère sa petite amie et il se demanda qu'elle était le sujet de la conversation mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, car les deux filles s'entendaient généralement comme deux sœurs jumelles. Une petite dispute de temps à autre était inévitable et ne faisait que confirmer les liens d'amitié qui les unissaient. Alors qu'elles se séparaient, Inoue lui adressa un regard étrange et s'éclipsa à son tour, rejoignant sa propre classe.

Quand même un peu inquiet, il voulut se lever pour demander à Tatsuki de quoi il s'agissait mais il faut interrompu en sentant un regard intense se poser sur lui. Tournant la tête instinctivement, il croisa le regard d'Ishida qui fronça des sourcils et, d'un bref hochement de tête, lui fit signe de le rejoindre sur le toit. Avant qu'il ne puisse acquiescer, le Quincy avait déjà utilisé Hirenkyaku et n'était plus dans les parages.

Sans trop se presser, il monta sur le toit et ferma la porte derrière lui, sentant que la conversation avec son ancien rival n'allait pas être du genre à se laisser écouter par des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Un problème, Ishida ?

- Kurosaki, y aurait-il eu des changements récents autour de toi ? demanda d'emblée le Quincy, le regard sévère.

- De quelle sorte de changement parles-tu ?

- Allons, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. N'oublie pas ce que je suis, je peux ressentir avec une bien meilleure précision qu'un Shinigami moyen toute fluctuation de reiatsu.

- Reiatsu ? Haa… Je me disais bien que ces rêves n'étaient pas normaux.

- Je ne te parle pas de tes cauchemars.

- Huh ?

- Arisawa-san m'avait demandé de te surveiller les nuits de la semaine dernière, et je confirme ce que je lui ai dit, tes cauchemars ne sont pas provoqués par quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'extérieur. Pour moi, ils sont naturels.

- S'il ne s'agit pas de ça, alors de quoi parles-tu ?

Ishida garda le silence mais s'avança d'un pas et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

- Ne bouge pas, lui demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

Au bout d'une minute de silence, il soupira et retira sa main.

- Non. Il n'y a rien. Pas la moindre once de reiryoku ni de reiatsu dans ton reiraku (lien spirituel, apparaissant comme des bandes de tissu flottantes).

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, gronda Ichigo en s'écartant et en se détournant d'un pas vif.

- Mais cela veut dire que si cela ne vient pas de toi, alors cela ne peut venir que d'Arisawa-san.

- Tatsuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ishida le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, se débattant entre parler et ne rien dire.

- Tu sors avec elle depuis peu donc je pense que tu es en droit de le savoir. Le reiryoku d'Arisawa-san ne cesse d'augmenter, depuis un mois environ.

- Quoi ?

- Elle devient plus forte, Ichigo. Si son reiatsu continue d'augmenter ainsi, il ne tardera plus à se manifester d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Tu veux dire, comme Chad avec ses bras et Inoue avec son Shun Shun Rikka ?

- Exactement. Mais il n'y a pas que ça… Arisawa-san…

Ishida ne continua pas sa phrase, se demandant s'il devais continuer.

- Quoi ? Ishida ne joue pas ce jeu-là avec moi !

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. A la vue de ta surprise, Arisawa-san elle-même ne t'en a pas parlé…

- Merde ! lâcha Ichigo en se détournant pour quitter le toit, probablement pour rejoindre Tatsuki et le lui demander directement.

- Attends, Kurosaki ! le retint Ishida, ne voulant pas être responsable d'avoir provoqué une scène entre ses deux amis.

Ichigo s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte, le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- D'accord, je vais tout te dire.

Lentement, l'ancien Shinigami lâcha la poignée et rejoignit le Quincy qui s'appuya sur la rambarde du toit.

- Au début, commença-t-il lorsqu'Ichigo fut à côté de lui, j'ai essayé de chercher ce qui avait provoqué cette hausse de reiatsu chez Arisawa-san. Honnêtement, je pensais que c'était tes pouvoirs qui revenaient et, par voie de conséquence, augmentaient les siens… Un peu de la même manière que pour Chad et Inoue. Mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas. Après avoir accéder à sa requête te concernant, je lui ai signalé que son reiatsu avait beaucoup augmenté et j'ai dû probablement utilisé les mauvais mots… Je crois qu'elle a cru que je disais que c'était de sa faute si tes cauchemars te hantaient, que c'était elle qui les provoquait.

- C'est absurde !

- Je sais, et j'ai réussi à l'expliquer à Inoue qui a, à son tour, réussi à calmer les choses… C'était en milieu de semaine dernière. Le fait est qu'Arisawa-san a commencé à générer d'elle-même son propre reiatsu. Ses pouvoirs, quels qu'ils soient, sont à deux doigts de se manifester, il ne manque plus que la petite étincelle finale qui leur donnera naissance… et à la vue de la quantité phénoménale de reiatsu que j'ai senti enfoui en elle, il y a fort à parier que ses pouvoirs seront plus puissants que ceux de Chad et d'Inoue ne l'étaient au début.

- Ho.

- Le problème… c'est qu'Arisawa-san ne veut pas de ses pouvoirs.

Ishida se tourna pour lui faire face et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Elle n'en veut pas car cela la séparerait de toi. Elle deviendrait comme nous, Chad, Inoue et moi.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Ichigo assimila ce qu'Ishida venait de lui dire. Puis il se mit à ricaner bêtement.

- Alors c'est ça. Elle a toujours été… Elle voulait se rapprocher de moi, et maintenant qu'on est ensemble elle pense que ses nouveaux pouvoirs vont nous séparer. Quelle idiote.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. De plus, elle aura besoin d'aide pour apprendre à les maîtriser lorsqu'ils se manifesteront. J'ai essayé de la convaincre qu'on pouvait l'aider par l'intermédiaire d'Inoue mais…

- Merci, Ishida, le coupa Ichigo. Maintenant, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Il y avait une sorte de fatalisme dans le ton du jeune homme qu'Ishida en fut inquiet.

- Attends, de quoi parles-tu ? Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

- T'inquiète pas, rien de très grave. Et commence à te dégager un peu de temps libre pour l'entrainer. Ho, et demande à ton père de me réserver un rendez-vous, je crois que j'aurais besoin d'un chirurgien pour me retaper lorsqu'elle en aura fini avec moi.

- Kurosaki, si tu oses lui briser le cœur, je te transforme en porc-épic.

- J'ai pas l'intention de la perdre, crétin. Tu me prends pour quoi, un suicidaire ? Faut juste que je la convaincs que ses pouvoirs ne nous sépareront pas… Et c'est là que ce sera douloureux pour moi, vu que le seul endroit possible où lui faire rentrer quelque chose comme ça dans le crâne, c'est sur un tatami.

- Ho…

Lorsqu'Ichigo quitta le toit, Ishida baissa la tête et lui adressa une petite prière. Confronter Arisawa Tatsuki, championne nationale inter-lycée de karaté et pratiquante de Vale Tudo, dans un combat à main nue. Lui-même ne savait pas s'il y survivrait.

***.***

Une épaule déboitée, un bras cassé et de multiples contusions partout sur le corps, sans compter l'œil au beurre noir et sa mâchoire douloureuse.

Ichigo se jura de ne plus jamais se mettre à dos Tatsuki de cette manière. D'un autre côté, elle avait fini par accepter qu'elle allait devenir différente du commun des mortels. C'était en fait déjà le cas, puisqu'elle voyait déjà depuis deux ans les morts comme Ichigo avant qu'il ne perde ses pouvoirs. Mais il fallait bien admettre qu'entre simplement les voir et pouvoir combattre les Hollows, la différence était grande. Hormis les blessures d'Ichigo, le seul dommage collatéral fut le sermon qu'Inoue donna à Tatsuki, une véritable première sur les 10 années depuis leur rencontre. Assise à genoux, la tête baissée, Tatsuki subit sa punition avec humilité et resta longtemps après dans la même position, ne bougeant que lorsqu'Inoue annonça qu'elle avait fini de soigner Ichigo.

La seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas restaurer avec son pouvoir était les pouvoirs, justement. Sinon, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait rendu ceux d'Ichigo.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Sombras Perdidos**

Grimmjow se reposait dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donné dans le palais, Las Sombras Perdidos. Il avait beaucoup appris depuis son arrivée il y a un mois.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au départ, le palais n'était pas désert. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout deux centaines de personnes y vivant, et la plupart était des serviteurs, environ 10 par Maître ou Maîtresse. Et il savait aujourd'hui que son propre niveau de puissance était à peine au-dessus de la majorité des serviteurs, d'après son estimation de ceux qu'il avait rencontré, ce qui ne représentait que 12 à 15 individus seulement. Lorsqu'il eut repris des forces et demanda où il pourrait s'entrainer, Lilith avait convoqué l'une de ses "servantes", à l'apparence d'une jeune femme au courts cheveux blonds vêtue d'un uniforme de femme de chambre, nommée Teresa St Michel, pour qu'elle lui serve de "partenaire". Ensuite, pendant 4 heures d'affilée, il s'était fait "trashé" par cette bonne apparemment plus jeune que lui, avant qu'il n'apprenne de la bouche de Lilith qu'elle avait plus de 350 ans et était probablement l'un des plus puissants gardiens du château, les Maîtres exclus.

Il avait aussi appris que toute cette communauté avait un nom : La Garde Noire. Et chaque serviteur était un Chevalier de cette Garde. Les Maîtres et Maîtresses étaient réuni en un conseil et celui-ci prenait toutes les décisions à la majorité des voies. Trois membres du Conseil formait le Triumvirat et tranchait lorsqu'une question faisait débat, mais cela était rare. Il n'y avait pas de hiérarchie évidente à proprement parler chez les serviteurs, mais certains serviteurs semblait jouir d'une forme d'autorité qu'ils étaient libres ou non d'appliquer envers leurs pairs. En revanche, les ordres des Maîtres étaient absolus.

Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait manqué de rien. Jouissant de son statut d'invité de Lilith, il fut nourri, soigné et pouvait se balader librement dans le palais, du moment qu'il évitait les ennuis et les zones réservées aux autres Maîtres. Nel aussi avait récupéré et était même redevenue adulte de manière permanente. Lilith, se servant apparemment d'une faveur, utilisa les talents d'un autre Maître – à l'apparence d'un gentilhomme anglais – pour qu'il la soigne et il accomplit cette tâche avec aisance et célérité. Apparemment, lui et Lilith étaient en de bons termes, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec la plupart des autres Maîtres. Quand il posa la question, elle se contenta de lui rappeler qu'elle aussi était une création d'Aizen, et le sujet fut promptement clos.

Puis Lilith s'absenta pendant une longue période, sans lui dire où elle allait. Durant son absence, il s'était beaucoup entrainé, parfois avec Teresa, puis surtout avec Nel lorsque celle-ci eut fini de se rétablir. Comme il le pensait, Nel était plus forte que lui mais pas de beaucoup, elle était du niveau de Nnoitora, mais pas d'Ulquiora. Les deux fraccions de Nel étaient morts durant leur fuite, ayant couvert les arrières et Nel avait passé une grande partie du voyage à les pleurer. Grimmjow avait alors pris sur lui de la protéger puisque bloquée sous sa forme d'enfant et avait fini par développer de véritables sentiments à son égard. Touchée par sa gentillesse intérieure, dissimulée presque tout le temps par son attitude bravache et fougueuse, Nel avait elle aussi fini par éprouver des sentiments pour lui, lui trouvant de nombreuses ressemblances avec Ichigo.

Le lendemain du retour de Lilith après sa longue absence, celle-ci prit Nel à part pendant quelques instants puis les abandonna à nouveau ensemble, repoussant les questions de Grimmjow à plus tard. Elle lui signala toutefois qu'elle aurait bientôt besoin de leur aide pour une tâche bien précise. Les 24 heures suivantes furent les plus inoubliables et fantastiques qu'il eut jamais connu en tant qu'Hollow car il découvrit la Femme en Neliel au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous. Etant enfin redevenue définitivement adulte et ayant tout deux retrouvé une forme physique acceptable, Nel et lui "copulèrent" comme des bêtes du matin jusqu'au soir, parfois même dans des positions impossible pour le commun des mortels. Aujourd'hui encore, une semaine après leur première fois, Grimmjow n'arrivait pas encore à croire à sa chance et sentait monter en lui l'appréhension que tout pouvait prendre fin du jour au lendemain. Mais avec Nel à ses côtés, il se sentait maintenant capable de déplacer des montagnes.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit et Lilith pénétra dans la chambre, accompagnée par Teresa et une autre servante aux cheveux bruns en épis permanent, Julia Lansard, dont Nel était rapidement devenue une bonne amie.

- Debout, mes chers invités. Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale.

- Y'a-t-il un problème ? demanda Nel en obéissant, tenant un drap pour cacher sa modestie.

- En quelque sorte. Pendant que vous vous habillez, laissez-moi vous expliquer quelques petites choses que j'aurais préféré avoir plus de temps à vous présenter… Mais on ne m'a guère laissé le choix.

Grimmjow et Nel sentaient distinctement la colère de Lilith, mais pas à leur égard. Intérieurement, tous les deux considéraient avoir une dette envers leur hôte et ils n'hésiteraient pas à se battre pour elle si nécessaire.

- Comme vous le savez tous les deux, ceux qui parviennent jusqu'à Las Sombras Perdidos sont rares, très rares même. Pour réussir à venir jusqu'ici, il faut déjà faire preuve d'un très grand courage, d'une force sans commune mesure avec le commun des Hollows et d'une volonté de fer. Ce domaine est l'équivalent du Paradis pour les Hollows, un rêve inatteignable mais aussi un endroit terriblement dangereux où seuls les plus méritants ont le droit de s'y faire une place.

Teresa faisait le lit tandis que Julia ouvrait les rideaux, laissant entrer la lumière éclatante de la lune.

- Lorsqu'un Hollow parvint au palais, deux situations sont possibles, continua Lilith, les bras croisés. L'un des Maîtres peut se présenter devant lui et le prendre sous son aile en tant qu'invité. C'est ce qui s'est passé dans votre cas.

- Quel est l'autre cas ? demanda Grimmjow par dessus son épaule.

- Le Hollow est purement et simplement conduit aux cuisines du palais, répondit-elle avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

- Mouais. J'suis content que tu sois intervenu alors.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Le problème c'est que, techniquement, vous n'appartenez pas à la classe de Hollow que le palais accepte en général.

- Comment cela ?

- Il est arrivé, une fois seulement à ma connaissance, qu'un Hollow parvienne au château parce que ses pouvoirs le lui permettaient avant qu'il ne soit devenu un Vastrode. Il s'agissait d'un cas très particulier mais les Maîtres firent alors comme règle de n'accepter comme invité que des Hollows de la classe Vastrode ou des Arrancars. Mais vous êtes, comme moi, des Arrancars artificiels. Nous n'avons pas évolué naturellement, nous avons été créés. Nous avons tous les trois moins de 150 ans d'existence en tant que Hollow, et le plus jeune des Maîtres, moi mise à part, a plus de 600 ans.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça joue ? On parle bien de puissance là, non, pas d'un âge de maturité ?

- Oui et non, Grimmjow, fit Nel en le regardant d'un regard lui disant de rester calme. Il s'agit aussi d'un problème de procédure, et de rivalité politique entre les Maîtres de ce palais, au sein du Conseil.

- C'est exactement ça, confirma Lilith avec fatalisme. Certains Maîtres ne voient pas d'un bon œil le fait que je vous ai accueilli. Ils pensent que je tente de créer une sorte de "faction" d'Arrancars artificiels. Avant que je continue, je tiens également à vous préciser que la quasi-totalité des Hollows ici au château sont des Arrancars, à quelques rares exceptions près. En tout cas, concernant les Maîtres, il n'y a que des Arrancars. Prétextant sur ce point de procédure, j'ai réussi à les dissuader de vous passer à la casserole en prétextant que vous étiez déjà prêt à passer l'Epreuve.

- C'est bizarre. A la manière dont tu me parles de ça, j'ai l'impression d'être en train de discuter de l'organisation des Shinigamis ! Protesta Grimmjow.

- Est-ce si surprenant ? Nous avons adopté un mode de fonctionnement similaire à celui de nos ennemis parce que leurs méthodes ont fait leurs preuves et demeurent remarquablement efficaces pour vaincre les Hollows. Cependant, ne va pas croire que nous nous considérons comme étant l'équivalent du Seireitei, Grimmjow. Ici, tu n'es pas l'équivalent d'un invité du Gotei 13 ou d'une des maisons de la noblesse. Ici, tu es l'invité d'une Maîtresse Hollow de la Garde Noire ! Ce qui signifie que tu es dans l'équivalent de la dimension du Roi de la Soul Society, à quelques pas seulement de la chambre notre propre roi au Hueco Mundo !

Grimmjow et Nel regardèrent Lilith avec un regard plein d'étonnement et de surprise.

- Tu-Tu veux dire qu'il existe ici, dans ce palais, un mec qui nous dirige tous, comme à la Soul Society ?

- Oui et non. Il existe dans ce palais, en haut de la plus haute tour, une pièce fermée par un sceau très puissant. Cette porte ne peut s'ouvrir qu'en réunissant les pouvoirs d'environ la moitié des Maîtres du Palais, selon mon estimation. Seuls les Maîtres ont le droit de franchir cette porte et d'obtenir une audience auprès de notre Grand Maître. Donc virtuellement, puisqu'il est dans une autre dimension, notre Grand Maître n'est pas dans ce château.

- ça ressemble au Ouken, ton histoire de sceau.

- Effectivement. Mais d'un autre côté, nous autres les Maîtres, sommes réunis en un conseil. Et c'est nous qui prenons toutes les décisions qui concernent les Hollows, tant que cela ne perturbe pas la fameuse Balance des Âmes. Mais cessons cette conversation, nous la reprendrons plus tard, si vous le voulez bien… enfin, surtout si vous survivez à la fin de cette semaine.

- Survivre… répéta Nel.

- Oui, survivre. Comme je le disais au début, Las Sombras Perdidos est un endroit terriblement dangereux où seuls les plus méritants ont le droit de s'y faire une place. En temps normal, les Maîtres ont le droit de garder un invité pendant un an avant qu'il ne soit soumis à l'Epreuve. Durant cette période, le maître peut entraîner ou faire entrainer ses invités selon sa discrétion et son bon vouloir. En général, lorsqu'un Vastrode non encore Arrancar arrive ici, il devient Arrancar durant cette période. Puis vient la fameuse Epreuve. Si vous y survivez, vous aurez le droit de devenir l'un des serviteurs d'un des Maîtres, en général celui ou celle qui vous a accueilli. Cela peut vous semblez dégradant en comparaison à votre "statut" actuel, mais demandez donc à Teresa ou Julia ce qu'elles en pensent. Contrairement à l'idée que l'on s'en fait, la plupart des serviteurs n'ont pas grand-chose à faire en terme de tâches domestiques, si ce n'est obéir aux ordres de leur Maître, qui est sensé les protéger et les accueillir, comme des invités permanents. Teresa et Julia adorent être à mes petits soins, mais je ne leur en demande pas tant.

- Nous prenons nous-mêmes nos décisions, confirma Teresa. Et le palais est "vivant", comme vous vous en êtes rendus compte. Il s'occupe pratiquement de tout, sans même qu'on le lui demande.

- En quelque sorte, vous êtes des Fraccions.

- Exactement, répondit Lilith pour elles. A l'avenir, d'ici quelques dizaines d'années ou plus, si vous vous entrainez avec assiduité et que vos pouvoirs augmentent suffisamment, vos pourrez défier un Maître afin de prendre sa place… Ou bien les Maîtres peuvent vous reconnaître comme l'un des leurs et vous en deviendrez automatiquement un, mais cette option est rare, car il faut une place de libre ou qu'un maître accepte de se retirer. Moi-même j'ai eu à défier un Maître et à le vaincre pour prendre ma place.

- Hum, trois, intervint Teresa.

Lilith roula des yeux mais le mal était déjà fait, car les deux ex-Espadas se tournèrent vers elle et répétèrent :

- T-Trois Maîtres ?

- Lilith-sama est l'un des plus puissantes Maîtresses du château, s'enorgueillit Julia.

- Et elle est une bien meilleure Maîtresse que mon précédent Maître. C'est grâce à elle que je suis celle que je suis aujourd'hui, continua Teresa.

- Mais pas encore membre du Triumvirat, hélas, soupira-t-elle. Ces trois-là continuent à me surpasser. Et il y en a un autre qui me bat encore… Dans quelques mois, peut-être moins, je demanderais au conseil d'accueillir Teresa parmi les leurs. S'ils refusent… Hé bien, disons qu'il y aura un Maître parmi ceux qui ne m'aime pas de moins. Mais nous divergeons encore de sujet. Revenons à l'Epreuve. Suivez-moi.

Les 5 Arrancars sortirent et traversèrent plusieurs couloirs du luxueux château jusqu'à parvenir dans une section que Grimmjow n'avait pas pu visité, la porte étant fermée à clé. Lilith s'arrêta et Julia la dépassa, sortant de son costume une lourde clé qu'elle introduisit dans la serrure et déclenchant l'ouverture de la porte qui se mit à s'ouvrir toute seule.

- La nature même des Hollows est issue de l'instinct de survie, fit Lilith en entrant, rapidement suivie par les 4 autres et la porte se referma.

Ils étaient maintenant dans un long tunnel noir sans éclairage mais Julia et Teresa invoquèrent chacune une sorte de lumière à partir de leur reiryoku.

- Qui dit instinct de survie dit combat. Il est donc logique que l'Epreuve soit un combat à mort. Si vous survivez, vous serez des nôtres. Si vous échouez, vous nous servirez de repas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le diner de dimanche prochain changera de l'ordinaire. Cette méthode permet aussi de limiter naturellement le nombre d'occupants dans le château.

Ils débouchèrent sur une gigantesque arène circulaire et souterraine.

- C'est ici que vous combattrez. Rassurez-vous, ce ne sera pas l'un contre l'autre. Vos adversaires seront forcément des serviteurs désignés par le Conseil. De même, ces serviteurs désignés seront forcément volontaires pour se battre dans l'arène.

- Rassure-toi, Grimmy, taquina Teresa, Julia et moi ne sommes pas dans la liste des volontaires.

- Mais ça, ce n'est que la dernière partie de l'Epreuve. Car il y a un pré-requis.

Elle se retourna et fixa du regard les deux Arrancars.

- Avant de pouvoir vous battre dans cette arène, vous devrez le mériter. Et pour se faire, il va falloir prouver au Conseil que vous êtes de vrais Hollows, des Arrancars et des Vastrodes, tout en même temps.

- Ha ? Et on fait ça comment ?

- Voyons, mes amis, la manière est la même depuis la nuit des temps, fit Lilith avec un grand sourire. On tue des Shinigamis.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Sombras Perdidos**

Ce soir-là, à 19 heures précises, Grimmjow se réveilla le premier et caressa délicatement les cheveux de Nel dont la tête reposait sur sa poitrine, la tirant à son tour de son sommeil. Les Deux Espada avaient passé la matinée à s'entraîner, puis le début de l'après-midi à faire l'amour. Et vers 15 heures, ils se couchèrent pour une courte sieste récupératrice bien méritée.

L'ex-Espada N°3 ne portait plus son chiffre sur son dos mais un papillon bleu marine le recouvrait totalement, cadeau de Julia avec qui elle s'entendait bien et qui était très douée pour faire des tatouages. Grimmjow, lui, avait seulement demandé qu'elle lui retire son 6, qui ne voulait plus rien dire pour lui désormais. Il n'éprouvait plus le moindre honneur à avoir été l'un des Espadas. Maintenant, il voulait l'honneur d'être un Chevalier de la Garde Noire.

Nel était un peu sceptique et avait longuement réfléchi. Mais force lui était d'avouer qu'elle appréciait la vie au château, et que même si le combat ne lui manquait pas et qu'elle n'aimait toujours pas tuer inutilement, elle n'en demeurait pas moins un Hollow à la base. Et les Hollow se nourrissaient d'âmes. Et que les Shinigamis étaient ses ennemis. Sauf Ichigo. Tant qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'Ichigo, elle pourrait le faire. Tuer des Shinigamis.

Comme s'ils avaient communiqué par télépathie, les deux amants s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, se levèrent chacun de leur côté du lit et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de bains respective. Après une longue douche, ils ressortirent presque en même temps et s'essuyèrent en se regardant mutuellement et en s'exhibant un peu.

Grimmjow s'habilla de sa nouvelle tenue, en partie identique à son ancien uniforme d'Espada mais en plus coloré qu'avant, avec des nuances de rouge et de noir. Seule vraie différence, il portait maintenant un justaucorps moulant en dessous de sa veste, non pas pour dissimuler la cicatrice qu'Ichigo lui avait faite – car il avait enfin demandé à ce qu'on la retire lorsque Nel était devenue son amante – mais juste pour avoir un peu plus chaud… Car Las Sombras Perdidos n'avait rien d'un désert et la température ambiante était en général celle d'un pays tempéré. Il termina par son sabre, qu'il glissa dans la fixation prévue à cet effet à sa ceinture de cuir noir.

Quant à Nel, sa tenue était en partie inspirée de son ancienne et de celle de Lilith. Elle avait de grandes bottes blanches à talons, renforcées aux pieds et aux genoux, une jupe courte fendue d'un seul côté pour ne pas limiter ses mouvements, et une sorte d'armure légère de cuir blanc dissimulant tout son torse. Grimmjow l'aida à fixer ses épaulières renforcées et elle termina ensuite en enfila de longs gants de cuir blanc renforcés aux coudes et aux mains.

Grimmjow attendit encore un peu avec patience le temps qu'elle finisse de se coiffer puis il lui ouvrit la porte avec galanterie lorsqu'elle prit son zanpakuto et le fixa à sa ceinture en marchant. Ils sortirent ensemble de leur quartier et virent Teresa et Julia les rejoindre, chacune portant elles aussi leurs tenues de combat, et non pas leur uniforme habituel. A quelques différences ici et là, notamment sur les motifs décoratifs, les deux femmes avaient des armures très proches de celle de Lilith.

- Il est coutume que le ou les invités soient accompagnés par un serviteur, afin de garantir l'absence de tricherie mais aussi au cas où la situation deviendrait… inextricable. Les Shinigamis peuvent se montrer tout aussi sournois que les Hollows et tout aussi imprévisibles.

- Juste avant qu'on y aille, je peux vous poser une question à toutes les trois ?

Les trois femmes le regardèrent avec surprise et il continua :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous embêtez à porter des armures de cuir alors que notre hiero est plus solide que de l'acier ?

- Question d'esthétique, fit Nel en le poussant devant elle avant de tourner sa tête vers les deux autres et de protester. Ha, les hommes !

- Toujours les mêmes, confirma Teresa.

- Oscar m'avait posé la même question la première fois.

Grimmjow ne sut jamais qui était cet Oscar mais il comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais la vraie réponse à sa question.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, en pénétrant dans l'arène, les deux amants firent connaissance avec leurs adversaires qui apparurent de l'autre côté, un homme et une femme. Celle-ci fit un signe grossier et désobligeant vers Grimmjow, l'ayant déjà croisé une ou deux fois dans le palais et n'ayant alors pas hésité à le bousculer légèrement. Il se força à ne pas répondre à sa provocation.

- A notre retour, cette femme est à moi, lui déclara Nel.

Surpris, il la regarda du coin de l'œil et répondit d'un rictus sarcastique rendu encore plus impressionnant par sa mâchoire d'Arrancar. Puis il parcourut les rangs des spectateurs en face de lui du regard. Il y avait de tout, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards, et d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier. Il nota la présence des Maîtres, assis dans des box réservés mais il lui fut impossible d'estimer leur puissance.

Le palais tout entier était une zone où les combats étaient virtuellement interdits. Comme vivants, les murs s'emparaient des belligérants et les jetaient littéralement dehors. La volonté du Grand Maître, selon la rumeur. De même, ils étaient pratiquement impossible de lire le reiatsu d'une personne même au travers d'une simple porte ! Pas étonnant qu'il n'était pas parvenu à détecter la moindre présence en entrant dans les lieux un mois auparavant.

A peine eut-il fini de regarder la partie en face de lui de l'arène, et n'ayant pas repéré Lilith dans les box des Maîtres devant lui, il se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir où elle était lorsque Julia et Teresa firent leur entrée à leur tour et vinrent se positionner à côté d'eux. Soudainement, il ressentit un puissant reiatsu au centre de l'arène et un homme se dressa au centre, au visage étrangement familier. Un bref soupir à sa droite le fit tourner la tête vers Teresa et il comprit le pourquoi.

- Mes chers compagnes et compagnons, pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, je suis le Maître Nybbas St Michel, et je serais votre guide ce soir, dans ce petit divertissement qui vient troubler notre quotidien habituel… et exciter notre nature profonde !

La foule de serviteurs dans les gradins rugit quelques instants.

Teresa se pencha en avant et leur murmura :

- J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais c'est mon frère… et je le déteste.

- Ce soir, mes amis… Le sang va couler ! (Rugissements). Ce soir, mes amis… Des Shinigamis vont tomber ! (Rugissements plus fort). En enfin ce soir, mes amis… Nous festoierons de l'âme des vaincus.

Pas de rugissement c'est fois mais un bas grondement de bêtes affamées.

- A ma droite, fit-il en désignant les serviteurs, Argento Millard, serviteur de Maître Valephor… et Carmen Alphisioni, servante de Maîtresse Samigina.

Chaque serviteur lorsqu'il fut nommé leva le bras et certains serviteurs tour à tour les acclamèrent comme des champions. Teresa en profita pour se pencher vers Grimmjow et lui murmura rapidement :

- Les invités n'ont pas accès à l'arène. Toutes les semaines, des combats entre serviteurs, et parfois entre maîtres, y ont lieu. Il y a un véritable championnat sans fin en cours parmi les serviteurs afin de désigner le plus puissant. Il a pour but de servir à remplacer un Maître si l'un d'eux venait à décéder prématurément, afin qu'il y ait toujours un remplaçant de disponible.

Grimmjow hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il avait compris, et eut un énorme sourire aux possibilités que cela lui offrirait à l'avenir.

- Juste pour ta gouverne, rajouta-t-elle lorsque Carmen fut présentée à son tour, ces deux-là sont dans la seconde moitié du classement. Ceux de la première moitié n'ont pas le droit de se présenter comme volontaire contre des prétendants, histoire de leur laisser forcément une petite chance. Quant à moi, je suis l'actuelle Championne en titre, depuis 2 mois déjà… et tu n'as encore rien vu de mes véritables pouvoirs.

- Et à ma gauche, les prétendants au statut de serviteur, tous les deux sous l'invitation de Zelda "Lilith" Catrilona, Neliel Tu Oderschvank…

Julia poussa fermement Nel en avant, la forçant à avancer d'un pas. Elle ne leva pas le bras comme les autre mais se dressa fièrement et toisa la foule du même regard qu'elle adressait à Nnoitora en son temps. Seul un silence lui répondit.

- Et Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Se fourrant les mains dans les poches dans son pantalon, Grimmjow fit à son tour un pas en avant pour rejoindre Neliel.

- Allez, Nel, secouons-les un peu, lui murmura-t-il.

- Ok, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

En sans prévenir, les deux ex-Espadas lâchèrent la bride à leur reiatsu.

- Hohoho, mes amis, voilà des prétendants qui en veulent, commenta Nybbas.

Et la foule gronda de contentement devant le défi franc lancé par les deux nouveaux. Afin de ne pas rester sur le carreau, leur deux adversaires firent à leur tour un pas en avant et libérèrent leur reiatsu.

- Woah, et voilà une réponse comme je les aime. Mais laissons tomber ces amuse-gueules, mes chers amis, car qui dit prétendants dit –

Et il leva son micro en l'air, laissant la foule des serviteur rugir :

- SHINIGAMIS !

- Oui, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, des Shinigamis vont mourir ce soir, pour que nos chers prétendants aient le droit de se battre et de faire partie des Chevaliers de la Garde Noire !

Nouveaux rugissements de la foule.

- C'est tout le temps comme ça ? demanda Grimmjow par-dessus son épaule.

- Plus ou moins, mais ce soir est définitivement dans les plus, répondit Teresa.

- Mes amis, mes amis… fit Nybbas lentement, reprenant le contrôle de la foule. En prévision de ce soir, nous avons cherché les Shinigamis les plus proches et nous les avons trouvé… sur nos propres terres ! Oui, mes amis, les Shinigamis sont là ! (Grondement de la foule qui sembla voir se lever). Ho mais ne partez pas si vite, ils ne sont pas ici pour une invasion, nnooonn… Ils sont juste en train de fouiller le palais abandonné de ce Shinigami renégat… dont nos deux prétendants faisaient d'ailleurs partie des toutous préférés.

Gros éclats de rire de la foule. Grimmjow se retint de bondir pour faire avaler son micro à ce Nybbas.

- Alors nous nous sommes dit, entre nous, membres du Conseil… Pourquoi ne pas donner à nos invités le privilège de servir une dernière fois leur ancien maître ?

Il se tourna vers Grimmjow et Nel et se rapprocha d'eux d'un sonido. Il fut tellement rapide que les deux Espada ne se rendirent compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il enroula ses bras autour de leur cou, comme un vieux pote retrouvant ses amis.

- Il y a 4 divisions de Shinigamis à Las Noches en ce moment même. Est-ce que cela vous énerve ? Vous enrage ? Vous excite ?

- Rien pour le moment. Mais je vous dirai ça lorsque j'arracherai leurs gorges avec mes crocs, répondit Grimmjow.

- Excellente réponse, mon cher, fit Nybbas sans attendre la réponse de Nel et en retournant au centre de l'arène aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Trouillard, Grimmjow entendit-il Teresa dire derrière lui.

Apparemment, elle le détestait vraiment, vu qu'elle avait encore son épée presque à moitié dégainée.

- Vous connaissez tous les règles ? Qu'importe, je vais vous les rappeler et ce sera court car en vérité elles sont très simples : il sera 8 heures pile dans 10 minutes environ. A 8 heures très précises, nos vaillants guerriers et guerrières bondiront par ce Gargantua qui s'ouvre derrière moi, accompagnés bien entendu par leurs superviseurs. Il ne restera ouvert que 4 heures seulement.

Effectivement, d'un mouvement théâtral, il sembla claquer des doigts dans l'air et traça avec son index une ligne de lumière qui déchira le tissu de la réalité, s'ouvrant lentement telle une gueule sur le néant.

- Afin de pouvoir revenir ici et mériter le droit de combattre, chacun d'entre vous, mes chers prétendants, devrez verser un tribut de sang et d'âmes… Mais pas n'importe lequel. Pour que ce tribut soit suffisant, vous devrez tuer plus d'une centaine de Shinigamis de base, officiers inclus ! (Rugissements de la foule pendant une bonne minute) Ou bien, mieux encore, deux lieutenants ! (Nouveau rugissement plus fort et plus long) Ou enfin, summum de la perfection, un capitaine ! (Hurlement de la foule cette fois pendant trois longues minutes) Bien évidemment, dans le cas des lieutenants ou du capitaine, il vous faudra rapporter les zanpakutos en signe de preuve.

Il fit un signe de salut et sembla vouloir se retirer lorsqu'il s'arrêta juste au milieu d'un pas.

- J'allais oublier quelques détails, mes chers prétendants. Ce tribut n'est PAS un travail d'équipe, vous devez CHACUN le rapporter. En revanche, vous êtes parfaitement autorisés à nous entraider pour le collecter. Enfin, vos "adversaires" – il désigna Argento et Carmen – ne sont pas envoyés là-bas pour collecter un tribut, contrairement à vous. Leur but à eux deux sera de rendre votre collecte plus difficile : car chaque Shinigami qu'ils tueront sera déduit de votre tribut. Et si vous ne parvenez pas à collecter suffisamment… Hé bien… Héhéhé… Sur ce, bonne chasse, et à dans 4 heures !

Quelque part au dessus de l'arène un DONG violent retentit et avant qu'il n'eut sonné la seconde fois, les 4 Arrancars de droite avait déjà bondi dans le Gargantua. Teresa et Julia elles aussi avaient déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte que les deux Espadas n'avaient pas encore bougé. Puis, tranquillement, avant qu'elles ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Nel et Grimmjow s'approchèrent mais en marchant.

- 4 divisions sur le terrain, commença Grimmjow en récitant les dernières informations qu'il avait eu de son temps en tant qu'Espada, d'environ 150 à 200 têtes par division. ça fait 600 à 800 cibles potentielles, rien que pour la base, officiers inclus, plus 4 lieutenants et 4 capitaines. S'il sont bien là-bas pour ce que je pense, alors il doit forcément y avoir la 12ème Division… et la 2nde, pour surveiller les actes de la 12ème.

- Ce n'est pas le travail de la 9ème ?

- Si, mais cet enfoiré de Tousen était leur capitaine, et je doute qu'ils aient déjà eu le temps de la réorganiser suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse déjà reprendre son rôle. Les connaissant, ils ont peut-être même pas encore de capitaine remplaçant.

- Hummm.

- Si j'étais à leur place, j'enverrai aussi une division de combat, et là, quelque chose me dit qu'IL sera là.

- Il ?

- Le capitaine de la 11ème. Le vrai fou de guerre.

- Ha, lui.

- Ouais. La 6ème aussi est une possibilité, mais je parierai plus sur lui. Pour la dernière Division, c'est au petit bonheur la chance.

Les deux Espadas dépassèrent Teresa et Julia et Nel leur fit signe de prendre leur temps.

- Une bonne stratégie de départ est une bonne garantie de victoire plus facile tout en limitant les pertes et les risques. C'est la base de la guerre, leur dit-elle.

- Laissons les deux surexcités provoquer le chaos, et nous on collectera les fruits derrière, continua Grimmjow en traversant à son tour le Gargantua.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette méthode de lâche ? cracha Julia, à la fois incroyablement déçue et dégoutée par leur comportement. Vous rendez vous compte que pour chaque Shinigamis que les autres tueront il vous faudra en tuer d'avantage ?

Grimmjow se retourna si vite qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le col et l'attira contre lui.

- Traite-moi encore une seule fois de lâche et je te fais bouffer ton sabre.

- Grimmjow, lâche-la. Elle ne comprend pas, c'est tout, à nous de le lui expliquer. La force et les pouvoirs ne font pas tout sur un champ de bataille.

Se rendant compte qu'il s'était énervé pour rien, il la lâcha et s'excusa.

- Pardon. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais les tuer par derrière alors que les autres attireront l'attention, comme un voleur qui se glisse dans le dos de son ennemi. ça, pour votre gouverne, ce sont les méthodes de la 2nde Division du Gotei 13, et on est pratiquement sûrs et certains qu'elle sera là-bas, entre autre.

- Vous… Vous connaissez les méthodes des Shinigamis ? demanda Julia, un peu surprise. Vous savez comment ils se battent avant même de les avoir rencontré ?

Grimmjow et Nel se rendirent alors compte à quel point la Garde Noire était restée recluse et que c'était probablement là l'aide que Lilith voulait qu'ils apportent.

- On sait encore plus de choses que ça sur eux. Et suffisamment entre autre pour être sûrs et certains que les deux autres zouaves ne parviendront même pas à tuer une trentaine de Shinigamis, surtout s'ils chargent comme ça comme des brutes. Venez.

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, ils sortirent tous les 4 du Gargantua et constatèrent qu'ils étaient à proximité mais encore à l'extérieur de Las Noches.

- Très pratique, ce Gargantua. Quand je pense à tout le voyage pour aller jusqu'au palais…

- Concentrons-nous sur la tâche en cours, Grimmjow, lui rappela Nel.

- Ouais, ok. Mes anciens quartiers étaient par là-bas, au Sud. J'y ai fait construire une porte secrète pour pouvoir entrer et sortir du palais sans difficulté. ça m'a permis d'effectuer deux ou trois missions sans qu'Aizen me fasse de remontrance, puisque les autres Espadas y voyaient que du feu. Suivez-moi… et baissez votre reiatsu au max, les capteurs du palais sont assez sensibles mais pas assez fins pour nous repérer si on fait attention.

Durant le trajet, Grimmjow leur fit une description complète de la 12ème, la 2nde et la 11ème division, en leur précisant bien que ses informations remontaient à deux ans maintenant. Ils pénétrèrent sans le moindre problème dans le palais et traversèrent les anciens quartiers de Grimmjow sans rencontrer de résistance. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à une porte et devant eux se dressait le palais central d'Aizen au loin, à plus de 10 jours de marche.

- Ce palais est vraiment, totalement, démesuré, fit Julia, un peu éberluée.

- A partir de maintenant, nous pouvons rencontrer des Shinigamis à tout moment. Nel et moi allons passer à l'attaque. Suivez-nous de loin mais faite gaffe aux gars de la 2nde Division. Généralement, on a même pas le temps de les voir arriver qu'ils sont déjà sur votre dos. Et Vastrode ou pas, Arrancar ou pas, Garde Noire ou pas, une fois que vous avez un mètre 20 de métal qui vous traverse le crâne, vous êtes morte, un point c'est tout.

- Pas faux.

- Et gardez toujours votre Pesquisa ouvert, ça peut vous sauver la vie, rajouta Nel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Campement de la 11ème Division, à l'Est**

Lorsque Carmen et Argento se déchainèrent, dévastant les rangs des gardes postés aux endroits clé et massacrant tous les Shinigamis qu'ils voyaient, ils ne s'attendirent pas à ce que deux capitaines leur tombent si vite sur le dos. Kenpachi se retrouva devant Carmen et vit que celle-ci faisait se relever les morts de sa Division pour se battre contre eux. Sans la moindre hésitation, il se jeta dans la bataille en focalisant toute son attention sur la Vastrode et parvint à l'éloigner suffisamment pour pouvoir mener tranquillement un combat à un contre un tandis que ses hommes achevaient de régler leur sort aux poupées qu'elle avait relevé.

- Toi, t'as pas de chance… gronda-t-il. Tu viens vraiment de me mettre en colère.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Avant-poste de la 3ème Division, à l'Ouest**

Du côté d'Argento, celui-ci avait comme pouvoir particulier d'être un véritable fantôme. Il identifia rapidement Kira à son badge qui effectuait une vérification sur un poste avancé et, d'un rapide sonido, apparut directement devant lui. Une petite libération de son reiatsu et tous les autres gardes étaient à terre, agonisants. Lentement, il tira son sabre de sa ceinture et se mit en position de combat.

- Adieu, Shinigami.

Kira libéra son zanpakuto et parvint à bloquer la première attaque, au prix de son bras droit. Argento était trop fort physiquement pour lui. Au second coup, Argento nota une légère différence dans son attaque car il rata sa cible qui boula hors de portée, mais qui frappa dans sa fuite à deux reprises de plus son arme avec la main gauche. L'Arrancar se redressa et arma son prochain coup. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que son sabre était devenu beaucoup plus lourd.

- Hoo. Alors voilà le pouvoir de ton zanpakuto… Je n'ai donc plus le choix, encore quelques parades et il deviendra bien trop lourd pour que je puisse le manier.

- Je suis Izuru Kira, Lieutenant de la 3ème Division. En garde, Arrancar.

- Je vais t'offrir la mort que tu souhaites, Shinigami, et je te félicite pour ton courage de me faire face alors que tu sais que tu es surpassé et blessé. Je suis Argento Millard, Chevalier de la Garde Noire.

- La Garde Noire ?

- Adieu, Shinigami.

Le coup suivant brisa Wabisuke en deux et trancha Kira des pieds à la tête. Quelques secondes après le coup fatal, Argento nota que son sabre avait retrouvé son poids habituel et collecta les deux morceau du sabre de son ennemi. Puis il réactiva son pouvoir et disparut hors de vue. Moins de 5 secondes après, Haruka se matérialisait dans le poste. Ne sentant plus la présence de l'ennemi et constatant qu'elle arrivait trop tard, Haruka tomba à genoux devant la cadavre de Kira et fut secouée d'un sanglot impuissant.

***.***

Les attaques d'Argento et de Carmen ayant eu lieu à peu près au même moment, Soi Fon se rua immédiatement en direction de l'adversaire le plus proche. Elle sentit l'assaut de Carmen mais aussi que Kenpachi était déjà sur les lui. Apparemment, l'Arrancar avait carrément attaqué le campement de la 11ème Division. Elle arriva hélas trop tard pour sauver Kira, sentant sa mort alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres. Elle trébucha de chagrin mais se reprit bien vite et accéléra l'allure, arrivant de justesse pour voir l'Arrancar récupérer l'épée brisée avant de disparaître comme par enchantement.

Son instinct professionnel reprenant le dessus sur sa colère, Soi Fon arrêta sa charge et se dissimula instantanément, cherchant l'ennemi avec tous ses sens. Elle vit Haruka arriver trois secondes à peine après elle et la vit tomber à genoux et verser ses premières larmes sur la mort de Kira. Brusquement, tous ses sens lui crièrent un danger et elle vit une sorte de forme floue et translucide se redresser derrière Haruka, en passant au travers des débris comme un fantôme. D'instinct, Soi Fon chargea son reiatsu dans ses jambes et elle effectua alors l'un des shunpos les plus rapides de sa carrière sans se servir du Shunkou.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Palais central**

N'ayant pas eu à trouver une entrée dans Las Noches contrairement aux deux autres, Grimmjow et Nel commencèrent à traverser le désert peu de temps avant que leurs deux adversaires lancèrent le début des hostilités.

- Encore mieux que je le pensais. Janken ?

Nel leva le poing et se mit à le secouer hors de sa vue tout en continuant à courir. Il en fit de même et Grimmjow compta :

- Jan ! Ken ! Pon !

Grimjow avait formé un poing, Nel la main ouverte.

- Arg.

- Je prends le capitaine, je te laisse le reste.

- Merde, tant pis pour moi.

Ils continuèrent à avancer rapidement, jusqu'à ce que l'entrée du palais Central soit bien en vue… ainsi que les quelques Shinigamis la gardant.

- Fais gâche à Mayuri, Aizen disait de lui que c'était un vrai salopard.

- Venant de lui, ça ne peut vraiment pas être un compliment.

L'instant suivant, il avait défoncé la porte d'entrée et fonçait droit devant en renversant tout sur son passage. Nel était juste derrière lui, la main sur son sabre, mais se contentait de le suivre. Environ 3 minutes après être rentrés, rien qu'en suivant où étaient concentrés les Shinigamis, les deux anciens espadas arrivèrent en vue du laboratoire d'Aizen. Nel dépassa alors Grimmjow et se retrouva seul face à Mayuri qui n'avait même pas daigné détourner les yeux de ses recherches.

- Ha, mais quel est donc ce vacarme ? Nemu, fais-les taire ! Je ne peux pas travailler en paix.

- Hai, Mayuri-sama. Nous sommes apparemment attaqués par des Arrancars, signala sa fille en émergeant d'un coin sombre de la pièce et se mettant entre Nel et sa cible.

- Peuh, je sais déjà tout de ces créatures. Fais le ménage.

Sans même répondre à son ordre, Nemu se jeta sur Nel en levant son bras, sa main brandie comme une lance. Devant cette attaque presque suicidaire à ses yeux, Nel se contenta de lever sa main gauche et lui envoya une Bala en pleine poitrine. L'instant d'après, Nemu s'écrasait en arrière contre une cuve et la renversait, détruisant aussi une partie de matériel.

- Nemu ! Mais que fais-tu donc, espèce d'incapable ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu viens de détruire de précieux échantillons ? Bouge-toi un peu, ton adversaire n'a même pas la moitié de ton reiatsu.

- Hai, Mayuri-sama, mes excuses pour les dégâts, fit Nemu en se relevant péniblement et en s'extrayant des débris.

Ce dernier échange acheva de convaincre Nel. Kurotsuchi Mayuri était un malade qui méritait de mourir, et sa lieutenante – sa propre fille d'après les informations de Grimmjow –, n'était vraiment qu'une poupée obéissant à ses ordres et incapable de se rebeller.

- C'est le seul avertissement que tu auras, gamine, écarte-toi de mon chemin ou je devrai te tuer également.

En même temps qu'elle prononça ces paroles, Nel libéra son reiatsu et l'appliqua sur l'ensemble de la pièce.

- Mayuri-sama, je ne pense pas pouvoir la vaincre… mais je vais essayer de la ralentir.

Suivant ses propres dires, elle se jeta en avant, les bras tendus vers Nel. Malgré cet assaut apparemment désespéré, Neliel sentit un réel danger de mort vis-à-vis de cette attaque et n'hésita pas une seule seconde. D'un rapide sonido, elle dépassa Nemu sur la droite, plaçant sa lame juste à la bonne hauteur. La lieutenant de la 12ème Division continua son chemin sur quelques pas puis s'écroula, sa tête roulant vers la porte.

- C'est maintenant votre tour, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

- Oui, oui, plus tard, lorsque j'aurai fini de déchiffrer ses informations. Je suis à deux doigts de découvrir comment faire des Arr-

La Bala que Nel envoya cette fois avait deux fois plus de reiatsu que celle qu'elle avait envoyée à Nemu, et s'écrasa juste au dessus de Mayuri, faisant exploser le mur et une partie de l'écran.

- NON ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant brusquement et en tendant les mains.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Pour faire bonne mesure, Nel envoya une seconde Bala juste au plafond et provoqua l'effondrement d'une partie du toit de la pièce… juste sur ce qui restait de l'ordinateur. 10 secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus rien des données de recherche d'Aizen que des composants électroniques mélanger avec les pierres.

- Je pense que maintenant j'ai pu attirer votre attention. En garde, espèce de scientifique dégénéré.

- Attirer mon attention ? fit Mayuri d'une voix douce en la regardant enfin pour la première fois par-dessus son épaule. Ho que oui, et plus que cela même.

Nel sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Mayuri poser sa main sur le pommeau de son sabre accroché à sa ceinture devant lui.

- Bankai ! Konjiki Ashizogi Jizō !

Nel bondit en arrière et brandit son sabre à l'horizontal, la main gauche sur sa lame. Une fumée rose émana de sa lame tandis que son propre reiatsu se concentrait à son paroxysme.

- Chante, Gamuza !

L'instant d'après le laboratoire tout entier explosa sous l'attaque du Bankai de Mayuri. Nel, mis au courant par Grimmjow du terrible gaz empoisonné de son arme, se tenait la main sur la bouche et le nez, et para l'attaque des dizaines de sabres issus de la gorge du monstre en faisant tournoyer sa lance puis, d'un coup de sabot bien placé, se projeta hors de portée. Voyant le monstre jaune s'élancer à sa poursuite, Nel partit au gallot, accélérant d'avantage ses mouvements avec son sonido. Il lui fallait un bon angle et une portée suffisante pour pouvoir utilisé son attaque principale mais heureusement pour elle tout son corps transformé était là pour l'aider dans ce but.

- Grimmjow, sors d'ici ! Cria-t-elle en filant vers la sortie.

Derrière elle, le Bankai de Mayuri massacrait impitoyablement plus de Shinigamis sur son passage que Grimmjow en avait déjà tué en entrant, et empoissonnait impitoyablement tous les survivants à sa fureur.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Avant-poste de la 3ème Division, à l'Ouest**

Haruka se retrouva la tête dans le sable et son haori taché du sang de Kira lorsque Soi Fon sembla se matérialiser entre derrière elle. La capitaine de la 2nde Division ne parvint pas à bloquer toute l'attaque mais put dévier le coup de manière à ce qu'il ne blesse personne et le sabre d'Argento ne frappa que le sable au final. Puis il encaissa avoir d'avoir eu le temps de le réaliser une série de coups de poing et de pied qui le repoussèrent comme un pantin désarticulé.

- Debout, Kiritsugu-Taichou ! gronda Soi Fon sans même la regarder.

La jeune capitaine se retourna et contempla, les yeux noyés de larmes, le dos impressionnant malgré sa taille moyenne de Soi Fon qui se dressait entre elle et l'Arrancar probablement responsable de la mort de Kira.

- Vous aurez tout le temps de pleurer la mort de Kira lorsque vous aurez fait payer à son meurtrier le poids de son crime. DEBOUT, SHINIGAMI !

Malgré elle, Haruka ne put s'empêcher d'obéir à son ainée et se redressa.

- Impressionnant, commenta l'Arrancar en se relevant, un fin filet de sang coulant de son menton. Pour un corps aussi petit et fin, vous avez un sacré punch… Capitaine, je présume ? A voir votre tenue identique, j'aurais donc deux capitaines devant moi, quelle chance !

Soi Fon posa sa main sur sa garde et s'apprêta à dégainer son zanpakuto lorsque la main d'Haruka de posa doucement sur la sienne.

- Non, Soi Fon-Taichou. Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas encore le temps pour moi de le pleurer… C'est le temps pour moi de venger sa mort. Merci pour votre aide et pour vos paroles, j'ai une double dette envers vous désormais.

Comprenant qu'Haruka en faisait désormais une affaire d'honneur, Soi Fon hocha la tête et se détourna.

- Attends, petite fille, ne t'en va pas comme ça, juste au moment où je commençais à m'amuser un peu, ricana-t-il, cherchant à garder l'attention de celle qui venait non seulement de parer son attaque mais de l'envoyer au tapis avec autant d'aisance qu'une mère donnant une fessée à son bébé.

- Si tu survis à la fureur que tu viens provoquer chez ma collègue alors sois sans crainte, je reviendrais. Ne bouge surtout pas, je serais de retour plus vite que tu ne le croies, lui lança-t-elle sans même le regarder avant de disparaître purement et simplement.

- Ha, flute. Et moi qui croyais que j'avais plus de charme que ça.

- Bakudô N°75 : Gochûtekkan. Bakudô N°63 : Sajo Sabaku.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, cinq énormes piliers de pierre apparurent soudainement au-dessus de lui et s'écrasèrent autour de lui, chacun le ratant d'à peine un pouce. Dans le même temps, le sable autour de lui se mua d'une vie propre et enserrèrent les piliers et lui avec, l'empêchant virtuellement de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un pouce.

- Ha ! cria-t-il de dérision. Si tu croies que ce genre de technique peut me retenir. Je ne suis qu'un fantôme, je passe à travers tout, la matière et les voies de la physique ne s'appliquent pas à moi !

Et effectivement son corps devint soudainement intangible.

Imperturbable, Haruka ferma les yeux et leva une main, l'index pointé vers les cieux et son reiatsu commença à se concentrer de plus en plus, jusqu'à dépasser tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu voir chez un Shinigami auparavant.

- "La crête suintante de la corruption ! L'arrogant vaisseau de la folie ! Niez le besoin oppressant… Assommez et vacillez ! Troublez le sommeil ! La reine de fer rampante ! L'éternelle poupée de boue suicidaire ! Unissez-vous ! Repoussez-vous ! Remplissez la terre, et apprenez votre propre impuissance !"

Devenu intangible et invisible à nouveau, et tout en se gaussant de la folie de son ennemie qui avait même fermé les yeux, il se glissa derrière elle et leva son épée en l'air, s'apprêtant à l'achever en un seul coup.

- HADOU N°90 : KUROHITSUGI ! cracha brutalement Haruka en libérant le sol juste derrière elle, là où elle était sûre et certaine qu'il se mettrait.

Elle avait parfaitement préparé son attaque : juste au moment où il redevenait tangible, le terrible sortilège se referma sur lui. Se retrouvant soudainement prisonnier dans une sorte de cage noire qui se construisait rapidement autour de lui, il déchaina son reiatsu de toutes ses forces pour tenter de briser le Kidou mais rien n'y fit. Il n'arrivait même plus à se rendre intangible, ayant déjà une partie de son corps retenu prisonnier. Le sortilège se referma brutalement sur lui et il hurla d'une douleur sans nom tandis qu'une pression et une gravité inimaginable assaillaient la moindre des cellules de son corps. Combien de temps dura son calvaire, il ne put le déterminer, toujours est-il que le sort finit par se rompre et il s'écroula à genoux, libre à nouveau mais le corps déchiré à des milliers d'endroit. Son hiero était ruiné, ses muscles en lambeau et la plupart de ses os brisés, mais il était encore en vie. A peine.

Le dominant maintenant d'un regard terrible et flamboyant, Haruka dégaina lentement son sabre et le leva tout aussi lentement au-dessus de sa tête.

- Adieu, Arrancar inconnu, je veillerai à ce qu'aucune tombe ne soit jamais levée en ton nom.

Hélas pour elle, juste avant qu'elle ne puisse l'achever, son instinct lui cria d'esquiver et elle se jeta littéralement en arrière, évitant de justesse la lame d'une épée qui siffla à quelques millimètres seulement de son visage. Elle frappa alors instinctivement, mais son sabre ne fouetta plus que le vide. Maintenant à environ une dizaine de mètres d'elle, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, une Autre Arrancar se tenait, portant Argento comme un sac de pommes de terre sur son épaule. Son visage caché par un masque, des courts cheveux bleus flottant au vent et tenus en arrière par les restes de son masque qui lui formaient comme une couronne, elle portait une sorte d'armure de cuir moulante couverte de symboles étranges et ne semblait pas du tout gênée par son fardeau pourtant bien plus volumineux qu'elle.

- Très impressionnant. Un Kidou du rang 90 avec une incantation complète en plein combat. Je n'avais pas vu cela depuis bien longtemps. Cette victoire est tienne, Shinigami. Une fois de plus, vous nous prouvez que, même avec un reiatsu inférieur au nôtre, vous restez capable de nous vaincre en combat singulier si nous n'y faisons pas attention. Toutes mes félicitations, et merci de nous avoir rappelé cette leçon.

- Cet Hollow est à moi ! rugit Haruka en se précipitant, le sabre levé.

Mais juste avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, un pilier de lumière s'abattit sur les deux Arrancars, les séparant d'elle aussi surement et franchement qu'un monde tout entier.

- Négacion ! rugit-elle de rage en frappant le mur dimensionnel.

- Sayonara, Shinigami.

Et l'instant d'après, les deux avaient disparu.

- RAAAARRGH ! hurla Haruka de rage en voyant sa vengeance s'envoler sous ses yeux.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Sombras Perdidos, Arène des Chevaliers**

La foule resta totalement silencieuse lorsqu'Argento émergea du Gargantua et fut jeté à même le sable de l'arène sans le moindre ménagement par celle qui l'avait sauvé.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, Argento, siffla-t-elle et sa voix porta étonnamment loin car toute l'arène l'entendit. Vaincu par une gamine incapable de contrôler correctement ses émotions. Tu aurais dû te servir de sa colère et la retourner contre elle mais au lieu de cela tu t'es fait avoir comme un débutant, tellement sûr de tes pouvoirs que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte qu'elle te dressait un piège ! Te rends-tu compte qu'elle aurait pu t'achever avec ce seul Kidou ? Tu ne dois ta survie qu'au fait qu'elle voulait t'achever de ses propres mains, avec son zanpakuto. Une erreur de débutante qu'elle ne reproduira pas à l'avenir, si elle apprend de son échec.

Argento était bien incapable de répondre, étalé sur le sol, se noyant lentement dans son propre sang et il entendait d'ailleurs à peine les remontrances de celle qui l'avait sauvé. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle s'énervait pour rien et qu'il agonisait pratiquement sur place. Sans perdre d'avantage de temps, elle le retourna sur le dos d'un coup de pied, récupéra le sabre brisé du lieutenant qu'il avait tué, puis baissa son masque pour lui cracher au visage. Alors seulement elle fit signe aux médecins de s'occuper de lui avant de s'éloigner.

Une sorte d'autel avait été dressé au milieu de l'arène et elle y déposa le sabre. Puis elle sortit une petite pierre qu'elle mit délicatement sur un des 4 socles prévus à cet effet. A peine le lâcha-t-elle qu'il se mit à émettre une faible lueur. Sentant le reiatsu de Nybbas derrière elle, elle se retourna et s'écarta de son chemin lorsqu'il s'approcha à son tour de la pierre.

- Bon travail, Astria, comme toujours. Ton Maître Valephor est décidément chanceux de t'avoir dans ses rangs… contrairement à ce déchet d'Argento, termina-t-il plus bas pour leurs seules oreilles.

La femme aux cheveux bleus se contenta de le saluer et disparut de l'arène d'un silencieux sonido.

- Halalala, quel pitié, quel désastre, déclama-t-il en reprenant son rôle de présentateur. Vu l'état de ses blessures, Argento a dû être retiré prématurément de la 1ère partie de l'Epreuve pour sa propre survie… Il nous ramène néanmoins le sabre d'un lieutenant et… 11 âmes seulement de Shinigamis.

De véritables sifflements de honte fusèrent de la foule.

- Allons, allons, mes amis, cela représente quand même 61% d'un tribut, ce qui veut dire que nos deux prétendants devront tuer d'autant plus de Shinigamis…

Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, à quelques kilomètres du campement de la 11ème Division, à l'Est

- Peuh. Quel minable, se faire retirer si vite de la partie, siffla Carmen en regardant dans la direction de l'Ouest.

Réorientant son regard vers le palais central au loin, elle sonda les environs avec son Pesquisa.

- Hmmm… Pas trop mal. Selon mes estimation, nos deux amis ont définitivement collecté plus du double de leur tribut. Un capitaine, un lieutenant et plus de 300 Shinigamis… Enfin, bientôt, car il semblerait qu'encore la moitié d'entre eux soient à l'agonie… Etrange, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-elle à son adversaire qui gisant à une vingtaine de mètres, son uniforme encore plus en lambeau qu'avant et souillé de sang.

En règle générale, Zaraki Kenpachi se moquait complètement des petites égratignures que son adversaire pouvait lui infliger. Qui plus est, cette femme Arrancar avait un fleuret en guise d'épée, même pas une arme faite pour trancher, non, elle se contentait de le piquer et de le percer ici et là, le genre de blessure à peine douloureuse ne pouvant même pas ne serait-ce que le ralentir… jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que cela faisait justement partie de sa technique de combat. Car à chacune de ces petites blessures, Carmen l'avait empoisonné un peu plus, comme un prédateur jouant avec sa proie.

Comprenant un peu trop tard sa manœuvre, Zaraki avait chargé d'un seul coup en concentrant d'avantage de reiatsu pour contrer la paralysie naissante. Carmen l'avait alors surpris en le transperçant à nouveau, de part et d'autre de son ventre, après avoir stoppé son épée d'une seule main ! Puis elle avait lâché le sabre pour mettre sa main gauche paume ouverte sur son torse, juste une dizaine de centimètre au dessus de son arme encore plantée dans Kenpachi. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait arraché son arme d'un brusque traction et l'avait en même temps soufflé en arrière avec une sorte de frappe énergétique à bout portant. Kenpachi ne l'avait même pas vu charger son attaque.

Kenpachi se releva et posa sa main sur son torse, là où Carmen l'avait repoussé.

- ça, c'est nouveau, commenta-t-il.

- Quoi, tu n'avais jamais vu un Soplo auparavant ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est pourtant une technique de base. N'importe quel Arrancar digne de ce nom est capable de concentrer son reiatsu dans ses pieds pour rester en l'air, vous autres Shinigamis avez aussi une technique similaire pour y parvenir. Le Soplo, c'est exactement la même technique, juste un poil plus concentré et utilisé comme forme d'attaque avec la main. Quelques années d'entrainement suffisent pour le maîtriser, et c'est très efficace pour repousser les ennemis un peu trop collant.

- Ok, bon. Et ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me montrer ?

Carmen regarda le capitaine comme s'il était devenu fou avant de lâcher un petit ricanement.

- C'est bien la meilleure. De nous deux, c'est toi qui est blessé et en désavantage, Shinigami.

- Peuh, juste quelques égratignures et un peu de poison, tu crois que c'est ça qui va me ralentir vraiment. En plus de m'avoir mis en colère, maintenant tu commences à m'ennuyer… J'en ai assez de jouer avec toi. Je crois que nous sommes suffisamment loin, maintenant.

Kenpachi leva sa main gauche vers son œil et retira son bandeau. Au même moment, il ressentit la mort de Mayuri mais la sensation fut balayée par son reiatsu qui rugissait hors de son corps, enfin libre d'exprimer toute sa puissance.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, sortie Sud du Palais central**

Une fois à l'extérieur du palais, Neliel bondit au loin en utilisant toute la puissance de son corps de centaure et se retrouva brutalement figée en plein vol quelques mètres seulement après son décollage par six bandes de lumière qui la frappèrent et la clouèrent sur place. Elle eut juste le temps de se dire qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un Kidou que Mayuri apparaissait juste au-dessus d'elle, tenant une sorte de faux qui sortait de son oreille !

Heureusement, juste avant qu'il puisse abattre son arme sur son dos sans défense, un éclair bleu de pur reiatsu le percuta en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant voler au loin. L'impact arracha le bras droit de Mayuri et la poignée de son zanpakuto vola dans les airs pour atterrir dans le sable, hors de portée. Cela ne sembla pas pour autant ralentir le Bankai qui surgit en faisant exploser l'entrée du bâtiment avant de se précipiter vers sa cible première, faisant jaillir de sa gorge une centaine de lame d'épée. Mais heureusement, Nel brisa le sortilège de Mayuri juste à temps et bondit simplement hors de la trajectoire du montre. Une fois de nouveau à terre, un bref sonido lui suffit pour se retrouver à la portée idéale.

Blessé, Mayuri tenta de se relever et de ramasser son zanpakuto mais un pied ferme s'écrasa sur sa main gauche et Grimmjow ramassa lui-même l'arme du scientifique, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Lanzador Verde !

La lance de Nel perfora le Bankai de Mayuri comme un couteau dans du beurre puis le reiatsu contenu dans l'attaque explosa, vaporisant littéralement une énorme partie du monstre qui s'écroula puis finit de se dissoudre dans l'atmosphère.

- Je crois que je vais garder ça, fit Grimmjow en broyant la main gauche de Mayuri sous sa botte avant de s'éloigner en lançant la garde du zanpakuto en l'air comme un jouet. Comment veux-tu le finir ? Demanda-t-il à Nel lorsque celle-ci apparut à son niveau, le dominant sur le moment d'une fois et demie sa taille grâce à sa forme libérée.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je pensais le faire exploser mais s'il peut vraiment se liquéfier…

- D'après ce que je sais, il a besoin de ça, pour y parvenir… fit-il en faisant tourner la poignée dans sa main. Et vu que là il est plutôt en train d'essayer de s'enfuir…

Mayuri était effectivement en train de se précipiter vers le palais, l'air hagard et perdu, criant à l'aide vers ses subordonnés. Mais tous agonisaient du gaz relâché par son Bankai.

- Donne-moi un Cero.

- Hein ?

- Balance un Cero juste au-dessus de lui, je m'occupe du reste.

- Ok.

Grimmjow concentra son reiatsu dans sa main droite et envoya un violent trait de pur reiatsu juste au dessus de Mayuri. Brusquement, d'un élégant bond de son corps de centaure, Nel se plaça droit dans la trajectoire du Cero de Grimmjow et le bloqua d'une seule main avant d'ouvrir la bouche en grand. Sans le moindre effort, elle avala tout le reiatsu de l'attaque et se tourna vers Mayuri qui courrait en dessous d'elle. D'un simple sonido, elle se retrouva devant lui, lui bloquant le passage, le jetant même à terre d'un simple coup de sabot de ses pattes avant de centaure. Puis elle n'eut qu'à ouvrir la bouche et lui cria sa colère au visage. Kurotsuchi Mayuri disparut de la surface sans laisser la moindre trace, littéralement désintégré par le Double Cero.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, à quelques kilomètres du campement de la 11ème Division, à l'Est**

Au moment même où Mayuri décédait, tous les Arrancars et Shinigamis de classe capitaine et officiers sentirent que Kenpachi passait aux choses sérieuses. Carmen quant à elle s'en retrouva presque sur le cul… D'un seul coup, rien qu'en terme de reiatsu, son adversaire était passé du stade de modérément puissant à carrément monstrueux !

- Voyons voir combien de temps tu vas résister maintenant, gronda Kenpachi en fourrant le bandeau dans une poche de son pantalon avant de bondir vers elle, l'épée levée.

Se reprenant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Carmen bondit à son tour en avant, surprenant un peu le capitaine de la 11ème, mais pas suffisamment pour le déconcentrer. Une nouvelle fois, leurs deux épées se croisèrent mais le fleuret de l'Arrancar n'était vraiment pas adapté pour la parade et se plia sous l'impact… Mais Carmen avait prévu cela, étant bien habituée à son arme. Elle n'esquiva toutefois l'épée de Zaraki que d'extrême justesse, car il réorienta sa frappe au dernier moment lorsqu'elle se déroba. Elle était parvenue à son but : se retrouver derrière lui. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle fit pivoter son poignet et frappa plus vite que la foudre au travers du haori et bondit souplement en arrière lorsque le sabre fouetta l'air pour l'éloigner.

- Tu as gagné en puissance et en force, Shinigami, mais tu ne me bats toujours pas sur le domaine de la vitesse. Epuise-toi tant que tu veux, tu ne parviendras jamais à me toucher !

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'elle tituba et faillit d'effondrer, sa jambe droite ne semblant plus pouvoir supporter son propre poids. Baissant les yeux, elle poussa alors un cri de stupéfaction en voyant une longue balafre parcourir toute sa cuisse.

- Tu disais, Arrancar ? fit Kenpachi en se retournant, pointant sa lame dont la pointe était désormais rouge de sang.

Les yeux maintenant écarquillés de rage d'avoir été blessée par ce barbare, Carmen hurla en le chargeant, jetant sa prudence aux orties. Apparemment plus vite qu'il parvenait à le suivre, elle le larda en l'espace d'une seconde de près d'un millier de coup, déchainant apparemment sur lui une de ses bottes secrètes. Mais il ne broncha même pas d'un millimètre, levant seulement sa main gauche devant son visage pour protéger ses yeux. Puis lorsque vint le coup qu'il attendait, juste dans sa main levée, il referma brusquement ses doigts d'acier sur l'arme et tira, tout en frappant brutalement de bas en haut avec son sabre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait, Carmen fut cisaillée en diagonale de son torse par le sabre et le reiatsu de Kenpachi. Instinctivement, elle lâcha la garde de son arme et bondit en arrière, parvenant de justesse à rester en vie. Mais la lame de Kenpachi trancha toutefois sans problème son armure et son Hiero et elle s'écroula sur un genou dans le sable, le souffle court, son armure se tâchant déjà de son sang.

- Bâtard de Shinigami ! siffla-t-elle une main sur sa poitrine découpée. Crève maintenant à petit feu ! Dans quelques secondes tu vas…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa propre phrase, les yeux écarquillés en fixant la poitrine indemne de Kenpachi. Hormis les premières blessures qu'elle lui avait infligé avant qu'il ne retire son bandeau, Zaraki n'avait pas la moindre égratignure, juste des vêtements un peu plus déchirés.

- Vraiment décevant, commenta-t-il. Quoi ? Tu croyais que les Arrancars étaient les seuls à savoir concentrer leur reiatsu au niveau de leur peau pour la renforcer ? J'ai même pas eu à beaucoup forcer d'ailleurs, continua-t-il en levant l'arme de Carmen devant ses yeux. Elle est tellement souple qu'elle se plie pour un rien, aucune chance pour ce joujou de me blesser désormais. Tiens, tu peux la récupérer, je n'ai même pas d'intérêt à la garder comme trophée, j'aurais trop honte.

Et il lui jeta son fleuret à ses pieds.

Lentement, elle tendit la main sans rien dire et récupéra son arme. Puis, surprenant Kenpachi, elle poussa un hurlement tellement puissant tout en déchainant son reiatsu qu'il souffla pratiquement tout autour d'elle. Titubante, elle se redressa, son reiatsu tourbillonnant autour d'elle comme un cocon.

- Rarement j'ai eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un, Shinigami, siffla-t-elle en inversant la prise de son épée.

- ça fait deux, Arrancar. Mais si tu croies ressentir la même envie de vengeance que moi tu te trompes… Je t'ai dit que j'allais te massacrer à petit feu et je commence juste, là.

- Et tu termines ici et maintenant !

Elle leva bien haut son arme et se la planta d'un seul coup en plein ventre.

- Quoi, seppuku ? fit Kenpachi, abasourdi qu'elle veuille se suicider d'un coup, puis il sentit son reiatsu devenir encore plus intense.

- Mors, Araña ! Entendit-il par dessus le vent.

Le sable explosa, bloquant sa vision avant de retomber dans un lourd nuage de poussière qui se dissipa lentement. Carmen avait apparemment disparu et il l'a chercha du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa voix :

- C'est moi que tu cherches, Shinigami ? siffla une voix surchargée de haine.

Il leva les yeux lentement et les écarquilla à son tour en découvrant sa nouvelle forme.

- Prépare-toi à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, siffla-t-elle en le dominant de sa taille.

Elle n'avait plus de jambes et ses hanches avaient disparu également. A la place se tenaient huit longues pattes velues et un énorme abdomen noir derrière elle arborant une croix blanche sur le dessus. Ses bras n'était plus humains non plus, se terminant par deux longues pinces, et il ne restait de sa blessure sur son torse qu'une large cicatrice en diagonale. Enfin, dernier détail de sa transformation, Carmen était devenue beaucoup, beaucoup, plus grande. Sa chevelure faisait presque 5 mètres de long maintenant et flottait dans le vent, ses pattes mesuraient plus de 20 mètres et son poids total devait avoisiner les 50 tonnes au moins. Un véritable monstre de cauchemar pour les arachnophobes.

Kenpachi lui adressa en guise de réponse un énorme sourire et bondit vers elle, le sabre au clair. Avec une vivacité propre aux araignées, Carmen se dressa sur ses pattes de devant et son abdomen arachnéen se courba vers le bas. Il eut juste le temps de voir l'extrémité de celui-ci se pointer vers lui avant d'y voir surgir un énorme jet de liquide blanchâtre qui le percuta en pleine poitrine. L'impact le stoppa net dans son assaut mais ne le blessa pas, en revanche il se retrouva complètement paralysé lorsque la substance se solidifia à toute allure, cessant d'être un simple liquide pour devenir une espèce de soie aussi flexible qu'un élastique mais incroyablement tenace et résistant. Il s'écroula à terre et la soie se mélangea au sable.

- Te rends-tu compte de l'erreur que tu viens de commettre, Shinigami ? Siffla l'hybride en le dominant de toute sa taille tout en continuant de l'arroser de soie. Non, je doute que tu mesures l'étendue de ton ignorance. Mais je vais t'éclaircir un peu les idées… As-tu idée de ce qui augmente le plus chez moi lorsque je prends cette forme ?

Zaraki tenta de toutes ses forces de couper la soie mais son sabre était maintenant tellement englué qu'il le pouvait rien faire, quel que soit le reiatsu qu'il chargeait dedans, et Carmen ne prenait aucun risque, l'enrobant des pieds à la tête dans un véritable cocon, ne laissant que son visage à découvert. Il ne put bientôt même plus bouger du tout.

- Ta stupidité ? parvint-il à répondre avec hargne.

- Très drôle, continue avec ton impudence, tu m'amuses maintenant… Non, pitoyable insecte. Ce qui augmente le plus, c'est… MA FAIM ! lui cria-t-elle au visage en abaissant sa tête vers lui.

De part sa nouvelle taille, elle tourna le visage et braqua vers Kenpachi un seul œil, qui était aussi gros que sa tête à lui, cheveux compris.

- MA FAIM, SHINIGAMI ! TE RENDS-TU COMPTE QUE LES ARAIGNEES SONT CONSTAMMENT AFFAMEES ? En prenant cette forme, presque toute ma conscience disparaît devant cette faim dévorante, presque douloureuse, l'envie irrésistible de planter mes crocs dans ta chair et de boire ta vie comme une assoiffée en plein désert ! En devenant Arrancar, je suis parvenue à me libérer de cette agonie mais tu m'as forcé à me TRANSFORMER A NOUVEAU !

Elle s'écarta brusquement et braqua son regard vers les prémices du campement de la 11ème division, qui finissait d'achever les morts qu'elle avait relevé.

- Te sucer jusqu'à la moelle sera bien loin de me contenter désormais, Shinigami, aussi ai-je décidé de te faire payer ton impudence à sa juste valeur. Je vais aller dévorer chacun de tes hommes, capitaine de pacotille, et je m'arrangerais pour que leur mort soit suffisamment lente et douloureuse afin que tu entendes très clairement le moindre de leurs cris et râles d'agonie pour chacun d'eux. Quant à toi, rassures-toi, je te garde pour le dessert.

Et sans plus s'occuper de lui, elle s'en alla rapidement mettre sa menace à exécution. Kenpachi sentit un frisson jusqu'alors inconnu de rage et de honte l'envahir, dirigé autant vers son ennemi qu'envers lui-même et sa propre impuissance. Il songea à Yachiru, à Ikkaku, à Yumichika et à chacun de ses hommes. Hurlant à plein poumon, elle concentra son reiatsu au maximum, comme jamais il l'avait fait auparavant et banda ses muscles aussi fort qu'il pouvait, sentant ses propres tendons se tendre et certains mêmes se rompirent sous la contrainte mais rien n'y fit, la soie pulsait du reiatsu de Carmen et le retenait prisonnier, telle un insecte dans une toile.

- Reviens ici, minable Hollow de bas étage ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Ramène ta sale face que je te tranche en deux ! Rev-

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase une ombre apparut à côté de lui et lui fourra dans la bouche une sorte de bâillon, à la texture à la fois souple, caoutchouteuse et soyeuse tout en étant incroyablement résistant. Il se rendit compte presque instantanément qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de la toile qui avait été arraché et mis en boule. Il tourna la tête à la limite de ses possibilité, c'est-à-dire juste de quelques degrés actuellement mais il ne parvint pas à voir celui qui venait de le bâillonner. Il ne put que confirmer qu'il devait s'agir d'un homme d'après la voix.

- Voilà qui devrait fermer ta grande gueule, je commençais vraiment à en avoir ras-le-bol du son de tes croassements. Soit reconnaissant que je n'ai pas le droit de te blesser, minable, sinon je me serai fait une joie de t'arracher les cordes vocales.

Puis il ne fut plus là, ayant de nouveau rejoint son poste d'observation au loin.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, sortie Sud du Palais central**

Nel et Grimmjow sentirent distinctement le reiatsu de Kenpachi lorsqu'il retira son bandeau.

- Houlà, j'aimerai pas être à la place de celui ou celle qu'il affronte, il a l'air furax, commenta l'ex-Espada N°6.

- C'est la fille, Carmen. Je pense qu'elle ne tardera pas à libérer son sabre, supposa Nel en réajustant son uniforme.

Elle avait repris sa forme de base et son épée était redevenue normale, rangée dans son fourreau à sa hanche.

- Bon, que fait-on ? Je pense qu'on a tué notre quotta de Shinigami pour l'arène, là. On a carrément rayé de la carte une division toute entière… Bon, ok, une partie est dûe aux dommages collatéraux de son Bankai mais je pense que ça comptera pour nous quand même, non ?

- Il reste encore trois heures environ… Et nous ne pouvons pas quitter la zone tant qu'elle est encore là. N'oublie pas que chacune de ses victimes compte contre nous.

- Y'a l'autre aussi mais je le sens plus du tout. Difficile de savoir, il arrête pas d'apparaître et de disparaître. Si ça se trouve, il se planque dans un coin, se préparant à faire un massacre de son côté.

- Non, il a été "retiré" de la partie.

- Tu le sais comment ?

- J'étais encore sous ma Resurección, mes sens étaient beaucoup plus affutés. Il a été terriblement blessé, je doute qu'il soit en état de se battre quand nous reviendrons.

- De mieux en mieux, commenta Grimmjow. Tu sais où sont les autres capitaines ?

- Nous savons tous les deux où est celui de la 11ème. Je pense qu'un autre est responsable du départ d'Argento… Je n'arrive pas à savoir où est le dernier.

- Ne restons pas là, en tout cas, on est à découvert.

Ils allaient retourner vers l'un des bâtiments lorsque Julia se matérialisa devant eux, seule. Ils la regardèrent avec un air interrogateur mais elle se contenta de claquer son doigts avant de tracer un trait horizontal dans l'air, ouvrant un Gargantua.

- L'un de vos adversaires a été retiré de la partie. La règle veut que l'un des vous deux retourne donc à l'arène.

- Logique, commenta Nel avec un soupir.

- Part en premier, fit Grimmjow en lui donnant une tape dans le dos et en lui tendant le pommeau du sabre de Kurotsuchi. Moi, je reste m'amuser encore un peu.

Nel poussa un autre soupir d'exaspération mais Grimmjow n'avait rien du caractère de Nnoitora. Il était un vrai guerrier et il agissait avec plus d'intelligence.

- T'inquiète, lui murmura Julia en sentant sa reluctance à le laisser seul, et suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende. Je rentre avec toi mais Teresa gardera un œil sur lui.

- Hahaha, très drôle, grogna-t-il. Alors c'est comme ça que vous me voyez ? Comme un gamin ayant besoin d'être chaperonné ?

Nel diffusa la situation en lui donnant un profond baiser sur la bouche.

- Bien sur que non, je me languis juste de toi par avance pour notre courte séparation.

- Hé bien, si tu le prends comme ça…

- Plus tard, les amoureux, les coupa Julia avec humour, je vais pas garder mon Gargantua ouvert le temps que vous vous décidiez.

- A tout de suite, Nel.

- Prends garde à toi, Grimm.

Et il se retrouva seul devant le palais d'Aizen.

- Bien, bien, bien… Voyons voir si je peux encore trouver des adversaires à ma taille par ici, commenta-t-il avant de se fourrer les mains dans les poches et de se diriger, sans se presser, vers la source de reiatsu la plus proche qu'il sentait.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Sombras Perdidos, Arène des Chevaliers**

Lorsque Nel émergea du Gargantua, ne portant pas la moindre égratignure et son reiatsu à peine entamé par son bref combat en Resurección, la foule resta silencieuse, commençant à réviser son jugement sur les prétendants. Julia ferma le Gargantua derrière elle et lui demanda son tribut. Elle lui donna le sabre de Mayuri et retourna à sa place sur un signe de tête de son amie. Se faisant, elle nota un groupe d'Arrancar qui étaient penchés sur Argento, le soignant apparemment avec une sorte de Kidou.

Julia se dirigea vers l'autel et y déposa le pommeau du sabre de Mayuri. Puis elle sortit une pierre identique à celle d'Astria et la posa sur le second présentoir prévu à cet effet. Bien entendu, Nybbas fit immédiatement son apparition mais ne prononça pas la moindre parole, se contentant de juger le contenu du tribut de Nel.

- Je tiens à préciser une irrégularité, fit Julia en le voyant déjà s'éloignant vers le centre pour faire son show.

Il se retourna lentement et demanda :

- De quelle sorte ?

- Parmi les Shinigamis. Nel a affronté et vaincu une lieutenante, mais celle-ci n'avait pas de zanpakuto.

- Vraiment ? fit-il, suspicieux.

- J'autorise à un Lecteur de voir mes souvenirs récents pour le prouver, si nécessaire.

- Hummm… Pas la peine d'aller jusque là pour cette fois. Soit, un lieutenant de plus à son tribut.

Et il se retourna sans plus discuter. Julia fut surprise de le voir accepter aussi vite, d'autant qu'il était connu pour être pointilleux. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de l'opposition contre Lilith mais il restait le frère détesté de Teresa. Elle débattit encore une seconde mais reconnut rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment et s'éclipsa d'un rapide Sonido.

- Mes amis, fit Nybbas en reprenant son show, suite au retour prématuré d'Argento, l'une des prétendants a été ramenée avec son tribut, et je dois bien avoué que je suis moi-même agréablement étonné par la qualité et la quantité de son tribut. Oui, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, impressionné même, je dirais, car Neliel Tu Oderschvank nous a ramené le sabre d'un capitaine !

Des éclats de stupéfaction montèrent de la foule.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, nous avons aussi la certitude qu'elle a vaincu un lieutenant et la pierre d'âme nous précise un compte de 96 Shinigamis morts par sa main, dommages collatéraux en majeure partie certes, mais ils sont inclus.

Nouveaux éclats de voix, certains contestant les chiffres, d'autres félicitant le massacre.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, en tant que porte-parole des juges de l'évènement de ce soir, je vous annonce que Neliel Tu Oderschvank nous a ramené en tout et pour tout un tribut de 246 points en faveur de sa candidature. Mais la soirée est encore loin d'être terminée, rassurez-vous… Et rappelez-vous également que le premier combat d'un prétendant dans l'arène est toujours un combat… à mort.

Rugissements de joie de la foule.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Palais central**

Soi Fon se rua au travers des couloirs du palais à toute allure et déboula dans les quartiers soigneusement dissimulés de la 2nde Division, au cœur du palais central d'Aizen. Elle nota l'absence de la plupart des gardes habituels et l'agitation de ceux encore présents et la porte sud qui était fermée hermétiquement, deux hommes faisant de leur mieux pour la calfeutrer.

- Oomaeda ! rugit Soi Fon en faisant irruption dans les quartiers de son lieutenant, sentant sa présence.

Le gros lieutenant émergea en sursaut de derrière un panneau, ses mains tenant d'un côté un paquet de biscuits, de l'autre une liasse de documents.

- Hai, Soi Fon-Taichou !

- Mais bordel, que fais-tu ici ? lui cria-t-elle en colère. Nous sommes attaqués au cas où tu l'ignores encore ! Et où sont les membres de l'unité qui sont sous tes ordres ?

Oomaeda déglutit avec difficulté et baissa le regard.

- M-Morts, Soi Fon-Taichou.

La température de la pièce sembla chuter d'un seul coup, à un tel point qu'il se demanda si sa capitaine venait de se découvrir des pouvoirs similaires à Hitsugaya Toshirou.

- Explique-toi, et vite, trancha la voix devenue calme et meurtrière de sa supérieure.

- H-Hai. Mes hommes et moi sommes intervenus - les premiers, je tiens à le mentionner - lorsque le palais central a été attaqué…

- Le palais central, attaqué ? Quand ça ?

- Juste quelques minutes seulement après votre départ, Taichou… Nous avons tenté de dresser une barrière de Kidou, mais ils sont passés au travers comme si elle n'existait pas… Et ils se sont précipités vers le laboratoire d'Aizen, tuant tout ceux qui se dressait sur leur chemin. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux bleus, avec une sorte de demi-mâchoire en os de plus… et il était d'une force titanesque… et son reiatsu était carrément monstrueux… Il y avait aussi une femme, avec de longs cheveux verts… et vêtue d'une armure de cuir blanc et d'une sorte de casque d'animal. La femme ne faisait rien au début, elle se contentait de le suivre mais une fois arrivée au laboratoire, elle y est entrée seule, lui est resté à l'extérieur et il s'est mis à tirer des Balas et des Ceros sur tout ce qui bougeait, nous empêchant d'approcher. Mes hommes et moi avons tout tenté, en vain… puis ils sont repartis en sens inverse, poursuivis par un énorme monstre jaune avec un visage d'enfant et des yeux énormes ! Devant cette monstruosité, j'ai ordonné un repli partiel mais j'ai alors vu mes hommes tomber comme des mouches en se tenant la gorge et en tentant d'arracher leur masque. Je me suis alors rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un gaz et qu'il commençait à envahir tous les couloirs. J'ai ordonné un repli général et j'ai fait calfeutrer le passage Sud pour éviter que le gaz ne pénètre ici.

Plus Oomaeda faisait son rapport, plus un sentiment de fureur froide et de honte l'envahissait. Oomaeda n'y était pour rien cette fois, car le coupable ce n'était pas lui. Elle avait quitté son poste en ressentant la mort de Kira, certes, et l'ennemi en avait profité pour attaquer au cœur même du palais. Mais apparemment, Kurotsuchi n'avait même pas pris soin de prendre le relais de son absence. Quant à la mort de ses hommes, il en était le seul responsable. Elle se demanda jusqu'à quel point cette homme pouvait être un danger pour tous, au point de libérer son Bankai dans un lieu aussi fermé, tuant avec son poison tout ceux qui l'approchait sans discrimination.

Oomaeda lui tendait un rapport qu'elle lui arracha presque des mains et survola la première page. Son écriture était toujours aussi abjecte mais au moins était-il…

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues à ce moment-là par deux sensations différentes. D'un côté, Kenpachi venait de retirer son bandeau, déchainant son reiatsu, preuve qu'il se battait encore et pas contre n'importe qui. De l'autre, elle sentit le reiatsu de Mayuri subir une phénoménale claque puis disparaître purement et simplement. Jamais elle ne pourrait se plaindre auprès de lui et demander réparation pour la mort de ses hommes, Kurotsuchi Mayuri venait de passer de vie à trépas, définitivement.

- Contacte la Soul Society, ordonna-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Mets-les au courant de la situation, nous sommes en train de subir une attaque généralisée sur tous les fronts et nos ennemis sont des Arrancars du niveau de l'Espada.

- Du niveau de l'Espada ? s'écria-t-il en levant ses bras au ciel, se remémorant la terrible guerre d'il y a 2 ans contre Aizen.

Puis, voyant Soi Fon se diriger vers la sortie, il lui demanda.

- Mais, Taichou, où allez-vous ?

- Où croies-tu que j'aille, imbécile ? Sur le champ de bataille.

Quelques minutes après être sortir de la salle, le haut plafond explosa, laissant filtrer la fausse lumière du jour extérieur et parmi les débris qui s'écrasèrent dans la grande pièce l'un des ennemis atterrit souplement, content d'être parvenu à destination sans encombres.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, campement de la 11ème Division, à l'Est**

Au même moment où Grimmjow pénétrait dans les quartiers de la 2nde Division, Carmen déboula dans le campement de la 11ème, criant sa rage et sa faim. Sans attendre ni perdre de temps, elle s'empara du premier Shinigami à sa portée et le sectionna pratiquement en deux d'un coup de pince. Puis elle tient le cadavre au dessus d'elle et laissa le sang couler dans sa gorge, le buvant comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des nectars.

- Haaa… Délicieux ! Encore ! J'en veux d'avantage !

Les Shinigamis de la 11ème Division étaient tous des guerriers valeureux, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais affronté un montre telle que Carmen. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux ne recula d'un pas. Courageusement, ils se remirent en formation et se jetèrent dans la bataille en poussant un cri de guerre, menés à l'assaut par Ikkaku et Yumichika. En règle général, les combats de la 11ème Division était à un contre un, mais cette Arrancar attaquait tout le monde sans distinction et là, le travail d'équipe était indispensable. C'était un combat pour la survie, pas pour l'honneur.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Kenpachi tentait toujours de se libérer de la toile en vain, mais ses efforts, malgré toute sa rage qui ne faisait qu'augmenter, ne parvenait qu'à blesser d'avantage son propre corps. Soudainement, il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher et il tenta de tourner sa tête vers sa direction, pensant qu'il s'agissait de l'autre Arrancar. Mais non, c'était Yachiru. L'adolescente entra tranquillement dans son champ de vision sans même sembler le voir, avança jusqu'à se trouver bien devant lui, puis se tourna pour lui faire face et posa sans vergogne un pied sur la soie au niveau de son épaule, le toisant d'un air sévère.

- Je pensais pas avoir à te le dire si tôt, Ken-chan, mais tu me fais honte, là.

Zaraki la regarda avec des yeux comme deux ronds de flan et elle croisa les bras.

- Y'a pas à dire, t'es vraiment le mec le plus entêté que j'ai connu de toute ma vie. J'espérais avoir un peu plus de temps mais vu la situation, va falloir que je prenne les choses en main.

_A quoi tu joues, Yachiru ?_ sembla-t-il lui demander du regard, perplexe, puisque toujours bâillonner par le morceau de caoutchouc.

- A quoi je joues ? Bin justement, à rien là, tu vois. Non, je ne joue plus, Kenpachi, fit-elle d'un ton terriblement sérieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu, et elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son nom entier depuis bien longtemps, mais jamais de cette manière.

Elle tourna la tête vers le campement de la 11ème Division et décroisa les bras, posant sa main sur la garde de son zanpakuto.

- Te rappelles-tu quand j'ai enfin décidé de grandir ? Ce fut le jour même où j'ai constaté l'ambiance morose qui était tombée sur nous tous, à la 11ème Division, lorsqu'on a appris qu'on reverrait plus Ichigo avant qu'il ne meure et ne vienne à la Soul Society comme tous les Plus. Et encore, parce que vu qu'il ne possède plus la moindre once de reiatsu, il y a de forte chance qu'il ne mette même plus jamais les pieds là-bas, allant directement à la case "réincarnation" le jour même de sa mort. Ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là était injuste envers ce qu'il avait fait pour nous. Tu as dit à Haruka que tu ne le considérais pas comme un héro mais comme quelqu'un de spécial qui avait fait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire à notre place. Moi aussi je pense comme toi, on aurait dû être capable de faire ce qui était nécessaire sans avoir eu besoin de lui. Le simple fait qu'on ait eu besoin de son aide était et reste une HONTE à mes yeux en tant que membre de la 11ème Division.

Yachiru tourna vers lui un regard chargé de colère.

- J'ai donc commencé par changer moi-même, puis j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que les autres changent à leur tour. D'abord Yumichika, jusqu'à ce qu'il révèle la vraie nature de son zanpakuto à Ikkaku au moins, puis à Ikkaku pour qu'il accepte de dévoiler son Bankai aux yeux de tous. Maintenant, il ne reste que toi, et je sais que ça va pas être de la tarte. Parce que pour que tu changes, il va falloir non seulement que je te donne un bon coup de pied au cul pour commencer, et ensuite que tu découvres enfin comment vraiment te servir de lui, fit-elle en terminant par désigner du doigt son sabre englué par la soie.

Kenpachi en serait resté bouche bée s'il n'avait pas eu la bouche déjà pleine.

- Toujours rien à dire ?

Elle attendit quelques secondes puis, constatant qu'il avait encore le bâillon, elle se baissa et tenta de le lui retirer, en vain. La soie avait collé à l'intérieur même de sa bouche.

- Bon, pas le choix… Désolé, Ken-chan, ça va faire un peu mal, fit-elle avec un grand sourire innocent avant de pointer sa main vers son visage. Hadou N°31 : Shakkahō.

La boule de feu lui explosa en plein visage et Kenpachi grogna à l'impact avant de sentir la soie fondre sous la chaleur de Kidou et il put enfin la cracher.

- Avant que tu répondes à ma question, y'a quelqu'un que je tiens à te présenter, fit-elle en dégainant son sabre.

Elle le fit gracieusement tournoyer dans sa main et le planta dans la soie devant son torse, la pointe de l'arme s'arrêtant juste en touchant sa peau.

- Voici Atramedes, mon zanpakuto. Rugis, Atramedes.

La partie supérieure de la lame du sabre de Yachiru sembla fondre, devant beaucoup plus large et dévoilant comme des orifices métalliques semblable à des ouïes sur toute la longueur et de part et d'autre de la lame. Et lorsqu'il eut finit sa transformation, Kenpachi entendit alors un son strident être émis par cette lame. Le son se propagea dans la toile provoquant sa solidification instantanément puis sa désintégration, libérant Kenpachi sans problème.

- Toute matière dispose d'une fréquence. Atramedes est capable d'identifier la fréquence des matières qu'il touche et de produire un son à la fréquence directement opposée, provoquant la destruction de ladite matière instantanément.

- Bien, fit-il en se relevant péniblement. On rediscutera de ce que tu me disais plus tard. Là, j'ai une Arrancar à –

- Non, Kenpachi, toi tu restes sur le banc de touche pour cette fois. Cette Arrancar, elle est pour moi, fit-elle en se mettant sur son chemin et en levant son sabre en Shikai pour le poser sur son épaule.

- Tu croies que je vais te laisser –

- Je ne crois rien du tout, j'en suis sûre. Et pour être certaine que tu ne viendras pas me déranger…

Elle disparut soudainement de devant lui pour réapparaître juste à côté, tenant son sabre déjà en posture de frappe. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, pris sous le coup de la surprise, Yachiru abattit la lame de son arme sur celle de Kenpachi, à moins d'un centimètre de la garde. Puis elle s'écarta rapidement et lui tourna le dos.

- Privé de sabre, je doute que tu puisses te frotter à elle maintenant.

Il contempla, abasourdi, le pommeau qu'il avait dans la main droite, et la lame qui gisait maintenant dans la main de sa fille adoptive, coupée nette.

- Allez, viens, j'ai une Arrancar à exécuter, lui lança-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

***.***

Quelques instants plus tard, Carmen était en train de lancer sa toile un peu partout lorsqu'elle sentit le retour de Kenpachi. Tenant encore un des hommes qu'elle venait de tuer, elle le leva au dessus de sa tête en acheva de le déchirer en deux morceaux, s'aspergeant de son sang.

- Hahahahaha ! Te revoilà donc enfin ! Il t'en a fallut du temps pour te libérer. Mais tu arrives pile au bon moment, regarde…

Elle balaya de sa pince l'étendue des dégâts qu'elle avait provoqué. Presque la moitié des Shinigamis de la 11ème Division gisait, morts ou inconscients, et l'autre moitié était blessée. Seuls Ikkaku et Yumichika semblaient encore être en état de se battre, mais Yumichika montrait clairement des signes de fatigue intense et le Shikai de Madarame était à moitié brisé dans sa main.

- J'ai pratiquement fini le plat de résistance. J'avoue avoir pris mon temps car je cherchais ton lieutenant mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé… Probablement est-il en train de se planquer dans un trou à rat, en espérant échapper à ma faim !

- Heu, pas vraiment, j'attendais juste le bon moment pour libérer Ken-chan et le ramener, c'est tout, fit Yachiru qui se tenait juste en face d'elle, mais avec leur différence de taille, c'était comme si elle était en dessous d'elle.

Un peu surprise d'entendre l'adolescente l'apostropher si près d'elle, elle recula un peu pour mieux la voir et vit effectivement le bandeau de lieutenant sur son bras droit. Mais l'adolescente ne portait pas une tenue classique de Shinigami, ayant troqué tout le bas de son uniforme pour une sorte de pantalon noir un peu bouffant et des chaussures noirs d'Espada.

- Cette gamine est ta lieutenante ? Demanda Carmen à Kenpachi en pointant sa pince gauche vers elle.

- Hé, mocheté, cette gamine a un nom, c'est Kusajishi Yachiru. Et lui, c'est Atramedes, lui lança-t-elle en soulevant légèrement de son épaule son Shikai.

- Alors ça, c'est la meilleure de la journée. Elle me présente son zanpakuto ! Bon, je vais m'arrêter là, c'en est trop sinon je vais mourir de rire. J'espère que vous avez fait vos adieux parce que dans 10 secondes il ne restera plus rien de vous tous !

Soudainement, l'ensemble du camp se mit à vibrer de reiatsu. Kenpachi, Yumichika et Ikkaku se mirent à regarder d'où il venait mais les sources étaient tellement nombreuses que cela semblait venir de partout… Et ils se rendirent compte que cela venait de la soie !

- Hé oui, Shinigamis ! Ma toile ne me sert pas qu'à emprisonner mes ennemis, elle me sert aussi à les tuer ! Et vu votre pathétique niveau de reiatsu, je vous offre à tous une mort rapide !

- Bof, si c'est que ça…

Yachiru leva son zanpakuto et planta sa lame dans le sol. L'instant suivant la lame émit la même fréquence qu'elle avait mémorisé quelques instants plus tôt et la totalité de la toile que l'Arrancar avait craché partout sur le camp se solidifia, se craquela et se désintégra… faisant également disparaître l'oppressant reiatsu dont elle était chargée. Carmen écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et braqua son regard sur l'adolescente qui releva tranquillement son zanpakuto avant de le pointer vers elle.

- TOI ! Comment as-tu… tu… tu…

- Je n'aime pas avoir à me présenter pour rien, vieille peau, lança Yachiru en bondissant en arrière. Et puisque tu ne sembles même pas avoir retenu mon nom, je vais t'en donner un autre, dont je vais m'assurer que tu retiendras cette fois car ce sera celui qui t'enverra à la mort !

A peine eut-elle atterrit que Yachiru concentra son reiatsu en faisant tournoyer son sabre au-dessus d'elle de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que la lame sembla se dédoubler.

- BANKAI ! GARYUU ATRAMEDES !

Le sable s'envola d'un seul coup autour d'elle et son arme cessa de tourner. Yachiru, qui était tombée à genoux durant la libération de son Bankai, se redressa et braqua devant elle son sabre qui avait maintenant deux lames identiques de part et d'autre de sa garde. Carmen se mit en garde devant sa nouvelle ennemie et l'inspecta.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour détruire ma toile, mais je vais m'assurer que tu sois la première à mourir, gamine.

- Ikkaku ! Lança Yachiru sans perdre de vue l'Arrancar qui semblait prête à attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Prépare-toi !

- Osu, Fukutaichou !

Carmen se rua sur Yachiru avec ses deux pinces en rugissant :

- Se préparer à quoi, gamine ? Ce minable n'a même pas été capable de m'égratigner !

L'Arrancar fendit l'air avec ses pinces mais Yachiru bondissait souplement à droite et à gauche, esquivant chaque attaque. Elle répliqua à son tour, frappant des deux lames en faisant tournoyer son arme, faisant jaillir des étincelles des énormes pinces mortelles mais ne parvenant pas à les endommager.

- BANKAI ! Ryûmon Hôzukimaru ! Rugit Madarame en libérant son arme à son tour.

- Alors c'était donc ça ? fit Carmen en repoussant un autre assaut de Yachiru.

Carmen semble pivoter légèrement et pointa sa pince gauche vers Kenpachi.

- Décidément, tu es vraiment un minable comme capitaine ! Ta gamine de lieutenant et un de tes officiers connaissent tous les deux déjà leurs Bankais et toi tu ne connais même pas le nom de ton sabre ! Ha ! C'est d'un pathétique !

- Croies-tu pouvoir te permettre d'insulter notre capitaine de cette manière et espérer t'en sortir vivante ? Demanda Yumichika en s'avançant à son tour. Cela fait plus de 50 ans que nous suivons cet homme et qu'il nous commande. Ses qualités de guerrier et de meneur d'homme n'ont rien à voir avec le fait qu'il connaisse ou non les véritables pouvoirs de son sabre, mais à son courage, sa volonté et son charisme ! Mais pour une monstruosité telle que toi, je doute que tu comprennes la beauté de son âme. Tranche et dévie, Ruriiro Fujaku !

Avec une vitesse sidérante, les lames du zanpakuto du 5ème siège de la 11ème Division fusèrent vers les pattes de l'Arrancar et les agrippèrent en se transformant en lianes.

- Bien joué, Yumichika ! lança Yachiru en se servant d'une des pinces de Carmen pour se propulser en arrière et dans le ciel. A mon tour de te montrer de quoi je suis vraiment capable, vieille peau !

Elle braqua son arme verticalement devant elle à deux mains et sa main gauche lâcha le pommeau pour se rapprocher de son torse tandis qu'elle pivotait légèrement de côté, et c'est à ce moment-là que tous comprirent que le Bankai de Yachiru n'était pas qu'un simple sabre à deux lames, mais un arc !

- Onkyou no ōkina genshō ! (Grande flèche de son)

Carmen croisa ses deux pinces devant elle pour intercepter le projectile que Yachiru lui envoyait mais celui-ci n'avait pas de forme physique et la traversa de part en part. Surprise, elle écarta ses pinces et les regarda mais rien n'avait changé.

- HA ! C'est tout ce que ton Bankai peut faire ? ça ne m'a même pas chatouillé ! Tu es encore plus pathétique que je le croyais, gamine !

Ne pouvant plus vraiment bouger à cause des lianes du zanpakuto de Yumichika, Carmen se contenta de charger un Cero avec sa pince droite et le balança droit sur Yachiru. L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux et croisa les bras, espérant survivre à l'impact, Kenpachi bondit vers elle aussi vite qu'il put mais réalisa bien vite qu'il était bien trop loin pour pouvoir la sauver à temps.

- Bakudô N°81 : Dankû, fit une voix douce que Kenpachi reconnut instantanément.

Le Cero explosa avec une violence incroyable, Carmen n'ayant pas hésité à généreusement le charger en reiatsu afin de se débarrasser définitivement de la petite peste, mais lorsque la fumée se dissipa ce fut pour révéler une Yachiru indemne derrière un large bouclier de lumière inviolable.

- MAINTENANT, IKKAKU ! cria-t-elle en apercevant ce qu'elle attendait.

N'ayant rien fait d'autre que charger son reiatsu dans son Bankai depuis qu'il l'avait invoqué, Madarame était prêt. Lorsque Yachiru lui en donna l'ordre, il partit comme une fusée, les trois parties de son arme tournoyant follement tout autour de lui. Invoquant ses dernières ressources d'énergie, Yumichika tira comme un forcené sur les lianes à deux mains et parvint à déséquilibrer juste l'espace d'une demi-seconde l'Arrancar qui ne put parer ni esquiver l'attaque. Le reiatsu contenu dans le Bankai explosa avec une incroyable violence et Ikkaku fut transformé momentanément en un missile qui alla s'écraser pratiquement à son point de départ.

- Ikkaku ! cria Yumichika d'inquiétude mais il fut vite rassuré lorsque le bras de son ami émergea du cratère et de la fumée, tenant une des armes brisées de son Bankai.

- J'l'ai bien eu, confirma-t-il, indemne.

La fumée se dissipa et révéla une Carmen indemne également et incroyablement furax.

- ASSEZ ! Je vais tous vous –

Le craquement sonore qui retentit derrière elle et la soudaine douleur la coupèrent nette dans sa phrase. D'autant plus que ce même craquement se reproduisit des dizaines puis des centaines de fois. Sans comprendre comment cela était possible, son corps arachnéen renforcé se fissurait de partout et ses pattes furent les premières à se briser comme du verre sous son propre poids. Hurlant d'une douleur innommable, le corps tout entier parcouru de fêlures comme une statue qui se brise, Carmen s'écroula et se fracassa littéralement sur le sol taché du sang des Shinigamis qu'elle avait tué. Gémissant de douleur, son corps rejeta son zanpakuto lorsqu'elle reprit sa forme de départ, sa peau restant craquelée de partout.

Se trainant pathétiquement sur le sol, elle essaya de se retourner et de ramper vers la sortie mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle était cernée. Car derrière elle se tenait maintenant Haruka, le visage encore marqué de larmes, son zanpakuto dégainé mais en position de repos. Curieusement, la capitaine de la 3ème Division ne semblait pas se concentrer sur elle mais plus sur son entourage, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un…

Yachiru fut la première à arriver à son niveau et mit un terme définitif à ses pensées en lui plantant sans la moindre pitié son zanpakuto dans le crâne, la clouant sur place.

- Merci, Kiritsugu-Taichou, je vous dois la vie.

Haruka ne lui répondit que par un soupir en rengainant son sabre.

- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas voulu prendre le risque, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

- En fait, il a failli le prendre mais il s'est ravisé lorsqu'il a constaté qu'elle était déjà agonisante, précisa Yachiru en récupérant son zanpakuto avant de continuer en remarquant le regard surpris de la capitaine. Il a commis l'erreur de se dévoiler pour bâillonner Ken-chan lorsqu'elle l'a laissé dans le désert. Il ne m'avait pas vu, et il s'est rendu compte de son erreur trop tard, lorsque j'ai libéré Ken-chan. J'attendais aussi qu'il se montre mais son reiatsu n'a pas bougé d'un poil durant tout le combat. C'était surtout pour lui que j'ai demandé à Ikkaku de charger son Bankai. Ma technique seule était suffisante pour la tuer, vu qu'elle ne l'a pas esquivé. Au final, Ikkaku a juste porté le coup de grâce.

- Vous m'impressionnez, Kusajishi-Fukutaichou.

- Merci du compliment.

Yachiru sentit la présence de Kenpachi derrière elle et se retourna tout en retournant son sabre à sa forme d'origine pour le glisser dans son fourreau tranquillement.

- Bankai, huh ? Ha, et moi j'ai l'air de quoi maintenant ?

- D'un capitaine qui a encore beaucoup à apprendre malgré toute son expérience, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et Haruka leva sa main pour dissimuler son petit rire, oubliant momentanément la mort de son lieutenant.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Palais central**

Soi Fon était presque sortit du palais lorsqu'un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut l'échine. Quelque chose lui disait de faire demi-tour au plus vite et de retourner vers sa Division plutôt que de sortir pour aller se battre aux côtés de ses collègues de la 11ème Division qui semblaient affronter un terrible ennemi d'après ce qu'elle percevait de son reiatsu. Au final, ce fut le reiatsu d'Haruka en mouvement rapide qui la décida. La capitaine de la 3ème Division ne tarderait pas à rejoindre Kenpachi sur le champ de bataille, sa présence n'était donc plus "indispensable". Se fiant à son instinct qui ne l'avait que très rarement trahi, Soi Fon repartit en sens inverse et retourna aussi vite qu'elle put vers ses hommes… pour entendre leur cri d'agonie.

L'instant d'après elle était dans l'immense chambre parmi ses hommes dont la moitié gisaient déjà à terre et elle se battait à toute allure contre un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mais dont la description ressemblait à l'un des anciens Espada d'Aizen. Ses propres hommes s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le champ libre et elle constata rapidement qu'une partie s'occupait déjà des blessés. Elle échangea rapidement quelques passes encore avec son adversaire puis le repoussa sans ménagement en arrière.

Profitant de l'accalmie, elle prit rapidement position sur un des piliers reversés de la pièce et observa son ennemi. Celui-ci atterrit souplement sur ces jambes au milieu de la pièce et la regarda franchement dans les yeux, sans rien cacher.

- Haaa, c'est bien mieux. Tes petits gars en noir commençaient à me lasser un peu… Capitaine de la 2nde Division et commandant de l'Onmitsukidou, Soi Fon-Taichou, je présume ?

Elle approuva d'un lent hochement de tête et donna d'un geste l'ordre à ses hommes de ne plus intervenir. Si cet homme était bien celui auquel elle pensait, elle seule pouvait l'affronter à armes égales, les autres ne feraient que la gêner.

- Le style de vêtement n'a pas trop changé, sauf la couleur… Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Espada N°6.

- Ex-Espada, je bosse plus pour Aizen.

- Je m'en serais doutée… Et pour qui travailles-tu maintenant ?

- Tu croies que je vais te cracher ce genre d'info comme ça, poupée ?

- Il ne m'en coûte rien d'essayer.

- Juste un peu de salive perdu, en effet.

Les deux adversaires se toisèrent encre une seconde avant de passer tous les deux à l'action. Grimmjow décida d'emblée d'y aller à fond, fondant sur la femme avec fureur. Question gabarit, Soi-Fon lui trouva de nombreuses similitudes avec certains membres de sa division. Il les dépassait de loin en force, en énergie et en puissance mais en vitesse… Les deux ennemis se séparèrent à nouveau, Soi Fon atterrissant cette fois-ci sur le côté, dissimulant son bras droit.

- Hoo, pardon, ronronna Grimmjow. Madame s'est fait mal à la mimine en tapant un peu trop fort sur mon Hiero ? Il est vrai que blesser à mains nues un Arrancar est une tâche pratiquement impossible à réaliser… même si je reconnais que tu tapes assez fort pour ta carrure… et ta vitesse est presque trop dure pour moi à suivre.

Soi fon se redressa et lui adressa un sourire narquois. Tranquillement, elle dévoila sa main droite et son Zanpakuto transformé.

- Ta poitrine et tes deux bras, lui confia-t-elle.

Grimmjow baissa les yeux et vit alors le gigantesque tatouage de papillon sur sa poitrine… et il se douta que deux autres similaires étaient sur ses bras également. Soi Fon se laissa aller à un peu d'indulgence. Elle était plus rapide que lui, beaucoup plus, et elle avait encore de la réserve. Son entrainement draconien avait porté ses fruits. Même sans activer son Shunko, elle était plus forte que son ennemi au corps à corps.

- Houmonka, c'est le nom de ce pouvoir propre à mon zanpakuto… et je sais que tu ne sais rien de plus sur moi. J'ai lu les notes qu'Aizen avait sur chaque capitaine et leurs capacités. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable physiquement mais tu ne connais rien de mes pouvoirs… Moi en revanche, je sais tout de toi.

- Foutaises ! Rugit Grimmjow.

- Hoo, allons, inutile de te mettre dans cet état-là, pauvre petit chaton, se moqua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. La source de mes informations est tout à fait digne de foi, certes elles remontent maintenant à deux ans mais je doute que tu aies autant progressé que ça. Kurosaki Ichigo nous a à tous raconté avec moult détails son combat contre toi, vois-tu.

- Kurosaki… Alors il est encore en vie, hein ? Bâtarde, tu mériterais que je –

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, une énorme boule de fer traversa la pièce dans sa direction, mais Grimmjow pivota et intercepta le lourd projectile avec aisance. Un frisson glacial parcourut le dos de Soi Fon lorsqu'il explosa la masse d'une seule main pour attraper la chaîne et tirer brutalement dessus. Le possesseur de l'arme, bien que dissimulé derrière un pilier, fut arraché comme une poupée de sa cachette et s'écroula à quelques mètres de Grimmjow.

- Oomaeda, imbécile ! Dégage de là ! s'écria-t-elle, de colère et de peur mélangées en bondissant pour le protéger.

Mais Grimmjow avait déjà levé son bras vers lui et une sphère bleue électrique commença à pulser dans sa main. Avec une expression à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'indifférence concernant la cible, il tira son Cero presque à bout portant au même moment que le pied de Soi Fon s'écrasait sur son visage, déviant la trajectoire de son tir et l'envoyant voler au travers de la pièce et s'écraser contre un mur. Cette fois, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte.

- Ose recommencer ça encore une fois, Oomaeda, et je te jure –

Mais Soi Fon ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant son lieutenant terminé sa roulade sur le côté pour ne plus bouger. L'espace d'un instant toute la scène se rejoua au ralenti. Grimmjow, le bras levé, son Cero luisant dans sa main. Oomaeda, sentant le danger venir, poussant avec sa main et sa jambe droite tout en concentrant son reiatsu pour rouler sur le côté et esquiver l'attaque, utilisant avec alacrité et célérité l'une des techniques de base de récupération après une chute enseignée à la 2nde Division, presque un mélange de Shunpo et de roulade. Puis, sachant qu'il ne se ferait théoriquement pas touché par le Cero et profitant de son élan, elle écrasa son pied avec toute sa hargne sur le visage de Grimmjow, le transformant en projectile jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le mur au fond de la pièce. Mais l'ex-Espada avait quand même tiré… Et sa trajectoire avait été modifiée par l'impact de l'attaque de Soi Fon… pour être réorientée par un terrible et malheureux concours de circonstance droit vers Oomaeda !

Le Cero avait frappé son lieutenant en pleine poitrine avec un angle bizarre à cause de la roulade. Le tir de pur énergie avait carbonisé pratiquement tout son côté droit, le frappant dans le dos au niveau de l'omoplate et continuant son chemin vers le bas pour ressortir par devant au niveau de son ventre. Son bras droit arraché à l'impact gisait quelques mètres plus loin et la jambe gauche de son lieutenant avait été désintégrée au niveau du genou. Une expression d'horreur, de surprise et de douleur s'imprima sur le visage de Marechiyo lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers sa capitaine et il tenta de balbutier quelque chose mais il était déjà trop tard. Il poussa un dernier soupir son bras gauche se crispa une dernière fois dans sa direction avant que la mort ne l'empare définitivement, sous les yeux impuissants de Soi Fon.

Quelque chose craqua alors en Soi Fon. Entendant Grimmjow se relever à l'autre bout de la salle, elle hurla de rage, de haine et de douleur sympathique pour la perte de son lieutenant. Stupéfait par cette réaction, l'Arrancar se figea un bref instant et vit la femme lever son bras droit vers lui avec une regard tellement rempli d'émotion violente qu'il ne parvenait pas à toute les lire.

- BANKAI ! Jakuho Raikoben !

Il vit la griffe sur le majeur de Soi Fon s'illuminer et devenir énorme, grandissant jusqu'à plus de deux mètres devant et un derrière elle. Et lorsque la lumière intense disparut, le bras tout entier de la capitaine de la 2nde Division était devenu un énorme missile braqué sur lui… et qu'elle tira immédiatement et sans la moindre hésitation ou préparation.

- CREVE, CHAROGNE ! hurla-t-elle alors que son propre Bankai l'envoyait voler en arrière, étant physiquement incapable de supporter la pression en retour du lancer.

Grimmjow non plus n'hésita pas en voyant le missile foncé droit vers lui. Plongeant sa main vers sa poitrine, il planta son doigt dans la piqure de l'attaque précédente de Soi Fon, le trempant de son sang… Puis il l'arracha en le braquant vers le projectile et hurla de douleur interne en concentrant aussi vite qu'il pouvait la quantité nécessaire de reiatsu pour la seule technique de son répertoire qui lui permettrait d'encaisser l'horrible Bankai démesuré de son ennemie dans son état actuel.

- GRAN REY CERO !

Il parvint à tirer juste avant que le missile ne l'atteigne et la double explosion fut absolument cataclysmique. Le mur derrière lui explosa, le plancher et ce qu'il restait du plafond partirent en miette, la lumière extérieur inonda la salle et Grimmjow fut projeté en arrière par le souffle mais il éclata de rire sous le contrechoc dû à l'excitation d'être passé à quelques doigts de la mort et d'en avoir échappé une fois encore.

- Hahahaha, là, on commence à parler sérieusement, Shinigami !

Brusquement, plus vite que ses yeux arrivèrent à la suivre, il vit Soi Fon se matérialiser devant lui, tout son dos vibrant d'une sorte d'aura blanche et son bras droit levé en position de frappe, son zanpakuto étant retourné en Shikai.

- Nigeki Kessatsu, siffla Soi Fon d'une voix surchargée de haine.

Hélas, à un millimètre seulement de sa cible - le Houmonka sur la poitrine de Grimmjow -, une main gantée se referma comme un étau sur son poignet et stoppa nette son attaque. Le regard de Soi Fon se braqua vers celle qui venait de l'empêcher d'exécuter sa vengeance et plongea dans celui de Teresa. L'Arrancar lui répondit crochet du gauche qu'elle para sans le moindre effort.

- Tu as vraiment choisi le mauvais moment pour intervenir, Arrancar, siffla Soi Fon avant de se lancer à l'attaque.

Et Teresa écarquilla les yeux lorsque la capitaine déchaîna toute sa colère sur elle. Repoussant Grimmjow d'un coup de pied par derrière, Teresa et Soi Fon devinrent deux ombres floues tellement elles allaient vite. Normalement, Grimmjow aurait rugi de rage d'être repoussé de cette manière et aurait chargé dans la mêlée à nouveau mais là il en resta bouche bée, contemplant de ces propres yeux un combat dont le niveau, il s'en rendit compte, le dépassait.

Les yeux de Soi Fon luisaient de fureur et d'énergie, son Shunko lui permettait de se battra à une vitesse impressionnante et la puissance de ses coups était devenue telle qu'à la moindre parade une petite explosion avait lieu. Teresa se retrouva brièvement dépassée, encaissant quelques attaques mais évitant scrupuleusement toutes celles portées par la main droite, ayant vu l'étrange pouvoir qui avait tracé un sceau en forme de papillon sur Grimmjow. Elle équilibra le duel en concentrant une partie de son reiatsu dans ses bras et ses jambes pour accélérer ses mouvements et augmenter sa force mais même en faisant ainsi, elle ne parvenait pas à repousser l'assaut furieux de Soi Fon, juste à parer et à esquiver de justesse un peu plus de coups.

- Impressionnant. La dernière fois qu'un Shinigami m'a forcé sur la défensive ainsi remonte à plus de 250 ans et je suis beaucoup plus forte que je ne l'étais à l'époque.

- M'en moque, tu t'es mise entre moi et ma proie donc tu vas mourir, c'est tout !

Et confirmant ses dires, Soi Fon se lança dans une série de feintes et de techniques avancées de corps à corps qui firent écarquillées les yeux de Teresa. L'Arrancar se jeta en avant et dépassa son adversaire en acceptant de prendre des coups, seule méthode sur le moment pour pouvoir se dégager un peu d'espace. Elle parvint à repousser la contre-charge de Soi Fon d'un coup d'épaule bien placé et recula précipitamment avec un Sonido pour rejoindre Grimmjow en arrière. Soi Fon sembla accepter le bref temps de repos, car elle ne se relança pas de suite à l'assaut, mais resta en position de combat. Lentement, elle leva son bras droit devant ses yeux et regarda le sang de Teresa couler le long de la griffe de Suzumebachi. Teresa baissa un instant ses yeux sur ses bras et son torse et vit qu'elle avait reçu pas moins de 5 marques durant le bref échange.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, souffla-t-elle doucement. Tu es, immanquablement, la plus rapide des Shinigamis que j'ai pu rencontré. Une telle vitesse de frappe, sans même toucher à un quelconque pouvoir de Hollow… C'est tout simplement sidérant.

- Garde tes compliments pour toi, Arrancar ! Tu auras beau m'envoyer autant de roses que tu veux, ma prochaine attaque te sera tout autant fatale !

- Nigeki Kessatsu, n'est-ce pas ? Autrement dit "mort assurée en deux coups"… Pas besoin d'être devin pour le comprendre, en voyant ces marques… Ce sont des "cibles".

- Exactement, fit Soi Fon avec un sourire mauvais.

- Heureusement pour toi, le combat s'arrête ici, Shinigami, fit Teresa en se redressant, quittant sa posture de combat.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'un éclair jaune brisa la structure même du ciel et s'abattit sur les deux Arrancars. Reconnaissant un Négacion, Soi Fon poussa un hoquet de rage et se redressa à son tour, foudroyant ses deux ennemis du regard. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

- Je m'appelle Teresa St Michel.

- Et moi Soi Fon.

- J'aime bien ton style, Soi Fon, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de continuer notre duel un autre jour. Mais si je peux me permettre un conseil, entraîne-toi d'avantage encore et découvre le Hollow qui sommeille en toi. Sans lui, notre prochaine rencontre ne se terminera certainement pas de cette manière.

Avant que Soi Fon puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, les deux Arrancars avaient disparu et la lumière du Négacion s'effaça.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Sombras Perdidos, Arène des Chevaliers**

- Ho mes amis, que de rebondissements ! s'écria Nybbas en prenant place au centre de l'arène à nouveau. Une heure et quart seulement après le coup d'envoi et la première phase est déjà terminée !

Quelques minutes auparavant, un Gargantua s'était ouvert et le superviseur de Carmen était revenu seul avant de s'éclipser, nul doute pour aller confesser la mort de celle qu'il était sensé protéger et surveiller. Puis deux minutes après seulement, un nouveau Gargantua s'était ouvert et Teresa en émergea, rapidement suivi par Grimmjow, au grand soulagement de Nel. Toutefois, son inquiétude ne s'effaça pas pour autant en voyant les marques de papillon sur le corps des deux arrivants.

- Hoho, et il me semblerait que notre dernier prétendants et sa superviseur ont eu quelques démêlés imprévus…

- Rien de très grave, fit Teresa d'une voix ferme en foudroyant du regard son frère, je ne suis intervenu qu'après avoir senti la mort de Carmen et ses égratignures ne sont que dues au fait que je n'avais pas le droit de la tuer…

- Qu'importe, fit Nybbas en interrompant sa sœur, notre ami Samuel s'en est allé rapporté son échec auprès de sa maîtresse et nous n'avons pas encore pu estimé le tribut collecté par notre regrettée Carmen, paix à son âme. Aurais-tu la diligence de déposer sur l'autel le tribut de ton prétendant, ma chère sœur ?

Semblant se retenir de faire autre chose, Teresa s'écarta de son frère et se dirigea vers l'autel en sortant la pierre d'âme qu'elle posa sur son réceptacle. Sans bouger de sa position, Sybbas reprit son show, ayant estimé à distance le compte des Shinigamis tués par Grimmjow.

- Notre invité Grimmjow Jaggerjack a collecté pour lui seul 195 Shinigamis, mais aucun de classe supérieur. Son compte est donc de 195 points. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que Samuel revienne pour qu'il nous donne le compte de Carmen… Samuel ? Samuel !

L'Arrancar dit son apparition, tenue par une femme qui le poussa littéralement devant l'autel. La colère et la haine qui émanaient de tout son être suffisait à faire reculer d'un pas Nybbas.

- Houlà, Maîtresse Samigina ne semble vraiment pas de bonne humeur, mais on peut la comprendre. Toutes mes condoléances pour la perte de ton enfant, ma chère.

Grimmjow et Nel écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et regardèrent Julia mais celle-ci se contenta de lever le doigt devant sa bouche pour intimer le silence et de murmurer doucement :

- Je vous expliquerais plus tard.

Le dénommé Samuel alla fébrilement poser la pierre d'âme de Carmen et celle-ci s'illumina un peu plus fortement que celle d'Argento.

- Hooo, quelle déception, seulement 82 âmes de Shinigamis. Décidément, le tribut rapporté par nos concurrents n'est vraiment pas à la hauteur des espérances.

Le regard de Samigina qui n'avait pas quitté Samuel des yeux se tourna brièvement vers Nybbas lorsqu'il fit cette remarque et celui-ci fit un nouveau pas en arrière.

- Mais faisons les comptes, mes amis ! 61 âmes pour Argento Millard et 82 pour Carmen Alphisioni, ce qui nous donne un total de 143 points ! Il faut donc que nos deux prétendants nous offrent chacun un tribut de 243 points pour être accepté dans l'arène ! Ce qui veut dire que l'un des prétendants a échoué…

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'un frisson glacé parcouru le dos de Nel, se rappelant que Grimmjow n'avait que 195 points et elle 246. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse protester devant l'injustice de ce système, Teresa fit un pas en avant et déclara à voix haute :

- Grimmjow a aussi tué un lieutenant, Nybbas !

Semblant oublié sa peur de sa sœur – ou bien il s'agissait d'une comédie de sa part –, le porte-parole du conseil se retrouva en un instant devant elle, la foudroyant du regard.

- Et où est le sabre alors ? Vas-tu me dire que lui aussi n'en avait pas ? Nous avons déjà une irrégularité d'enregistrée concernant Neliel Tu Oderschvank, souhaites-tu en déclarer une seconde ?

- Je suis prête à subir une Lecture pour prouver qu'il l'a tué.

- S'il avait un sabre et qu'il n'en a pas rapporté ne serait-ce qu'un morceau alors Lecture ou pas –

- J'ai un morceau, intervint Grimmjow sans bouger de sa position.

Les regards de toute l'arène se fixèrent sur lui et il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un bout de chaîne brisée. Sans se presser, il la lança vers Nybbas qui la récupéra en plein vol d'un geste vif avant de l'examiner.

- 'Me suis rendu compte que ce gugusse était un lieutenant qu'après coup et j'ai fourré ce bout de chaîne de son zanpakuto dans ma poche par réflexe. Désolé de pas l'avoir présenté plus tôt.

Nybbas sembla peser le pour et le contre et recula brusquement, s'éloignant de nouveau de sa sœur avec un grand sourire.

- Mes amis, encore un rebondissement inattendu ! Il semblerait que nos deux prétendants soient dignes de se battre dans l'arène, car Grimmjow Jaggerjack vient de rajouter 50 points à son tribut, le portant au total de 245 points !

La foule rugit lorsque Nybbas leva les bras, annonçant la fin de la première partie de l'Epreuve. Il la laissa s'exprimer pendant quelques minutes à sa guise avant de la calmer. Durant la clameur, Teresa rejoignit son camp et souffla de soulagement.

- Ce fut juste, confirma Julia avant de donner une tape affective de félicitations sur l'épaule de Nel.

- Bon, reste plus qu'à s'occuper de ce loser en face et c'est fini, huh ? se contenta de demander Grimmjow avec un grand sourire.

- En quelque sorte, confirma Teresa en se retournant pour voir Argento debout, visiblement encore épuisé mais la plupart de ses blessures guéries.

- Merde, les gars de Malthus se sont vraiment dépassés, là, commenta Julia. Quand il est revenu, un bébé qui venait de naître aurait pu le tuer, rien qu'en lui tapotant la joue.

La foule de l'arène se calma sous l'impulsion de Nybbas lorsqu'il éleva légèrement son reiatsu.

- Oui, passons à la seconde partie de l'Epreuve. Nos deux invités et prétendants ont gagné le droit de se mesurer dans l'Arène des Chevaliers parmi vous, mais avant cela il doivent passer le test ultime : un combat à mort contre leurs adversaires de la première partie !

Nouveau rugissement, mais vite interrompu.

- Mais voilà, nous sommes dans une situation complexe, mes amis. D'un côté, nous avons nos deux prétendants, apparemment encore en forme, avec juste un peu de reiatsu en moins, et de l'autre il ne reste plus qu'un seul opposant, blessé et fatigué certes, mais il semble encore en vouloir, remarqua-t-il lorsqu'Argento repoussa l'un des soigneurs encore concentré sur lui et avança d'un pas, clairement prêt à se battre.

Les autres soigneurs comprirent le message et quittèrent l'arène sans dire un mot.

- Mais d'un autre côté, nous avons une irrégularité enregistrée sur le compte de Neliel Tu Oderschvank, donc un handicap pour son camp.

La Maîtresse Hollow Samigina s'avança jusqu'à quelques mètres de Nybbas et déclara :

- Je réclame cette irrégularité.

Elle braqua son regard vers le box d'un des maîtres et vit celui-ci approuver d'un hochement de tête.

- Ha, Maîtresse Samigina vient de réclamer l'irrégularité et Maître Valephor a accepté de la lui laisser. Maîtresse, quel handicap souhaitez-vous leur voir appliquer ?

La femme s'avança vers les deux prétendants et fit signe à Samuel de venir à ses côtés. L'Arrancar chargé de la protection de Carmen s'approcha silencieusement et se mit à genoux juste à sa droite, en position de servitude et d'humilité.

- Vu la situation présente, je souhaite féliciter nos deux prétendants pour être déjà parvenus si loin. Et d'un autre côté, combattre à deux contre un n'est guère un combat équitable pour notre pauvre Argento… Donc plutôt que de leur imposer une quelconque restriction, je leur propose un nouvel adversaire à la place de Carmen.

La femme Arrancar baissa sa main et agrippa Samuel par les cheveux le relevant sans le moindre ménagement.

- Mais celui que j'ai en tête fait partie du lot des superviseurs, ce qui semble vouloir dire qu'il est au-dessus du niveau autorisé pour participer à une telle rencontre… Que faire, que faire ? Ho, je sais, je vais lui imposer un handicap à ma manière.

Et sans la moindre hésitation ni le moindre effort apparent, elle lui attrapa le bras droit et le lui arracha dans une gerbe de sang. Samuel hurla de douleur et Samigina le jeta en arrière, le faisant s'écraser à côté d'Argento. Tenant toujours le bras arraché, elle se tourna vers les deux prétendants et leur demanda d'une voix étonnamment douce :

- Vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, j'espère ?

- Juste un, fit Grimmjow sans bouger, se passant le petit doigt dans l'oreille. T'aurais dû lui laisser son bras. Déjà qu'il n'était qu'une sous-merde, maintenant je vais difficilement prendre mon pied à l'achever.

Samigina lui adressa un sourire encore plus grand.

- Désolé, je m'arrangerai pour qu'à l'avenir mes serviteurs fassent toujours le maximum pour te plaire… dans cette arène, bien entendu.

- ça me va, lui rendit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Samigina leva le bras arraché de son serviteur au niveau de sa bouche et mordit dedans à pleine dents, sans quitter l'ancien Espada du regard. Il eut juste le temps de voir que ses canines étaient anormalement longues lorsqu'elle les planta dans le membre. Elle arracha vicieusement un morceau qu'elle mâcha lentement et lui fit un nouveau sourire, cette fois-ci avec sa bouche ensanglantée, puis elle disparut dans un Sonido, nulle doute qu'elle était retournée dans son box.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Nybbas se tourna vers le camp des deux prétendants et leva les deux bras vers Julia et Teresa, leur faisant signe de s'en aller. Les deux Arrancars souhaitèrent bonne chance à leurs amis et s'éclipsèrent à leur tour.

- Vous pouvez combattre ensemble, ou chacun de votre côté, faites comme vous le voulez. Vous êtes maintenant dans l'Arène, vos adversaires vous ont été présentés, il ne me reste donc plus qu'une seule chose à dire : Que les meilleurs gagnent.

Nybbas s'éclipsa d'un rapide Sonido et ils le virent réapparaître près d'une sorte de pupitre en hauteur, dans une petite zone sans spectateur qui lui semblait réserver. Il appuya sur une commande et deux Négacion apparurent, un sur chaque camp. L'instant suivant l'arène se transforma et le sable disparut, remplacé par une image d'une immense forêt tropicale. Deux petits éclairs jaune signalèrent les points d'arrivée des concurrents sur leur champ de bataille et le combat ne tarda pas à commencer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Karakura Town, Urahara Shoten, sous-sols**

Convaincre Urahara Kisuke de leur permettre d'emprunter la zone d'entrainement en dessous de son magasin fut une partie de plaisir pour Inoue. Y amener Tatsuki fut un poil plus difficile mais lorsqu'Ichigo accepta de l'accompagner et prétexta qu'il resterait en haut à faire ses devoirs au calme, pour une fois, la jeune karatéka accepta à son tour. Mais garder tout cela secret aux yeux de Yoruichi n'avait pas été possible et Inoue se retrouva donc en compagnie de Tatsuki et de l'ancienne capitaine de la 2nde Division en bas, 10 jours après la mémorable discussion et premier weekend d'entrainement réel pour découvrir les pouvoirs de la jeune femme.

- Humm, fit Yoruichi en faisant le tour de Tatsuki qui se tenait debout, en tenue de sport confortable.

Elle avait voulu mettre son uniforme de karaté mais Yoruichi lui avait alors platement dit qu'elle devait être prête à le voir déchirer en mille morceaux. Finalement, Tatsuki avait apporté pour s'entrainer des vêtements confortables mais vieux et peu onéreux. Les perdre dans l'entrainement ne la dérangerait pas le moins du monde, ça fera même de la place dans ses armoires.

- Tu as un physique remarquable pour une humaine, fit Yoruichi en prenant son bras pour le tâter.

Elle en fit de même pour ses cuisses, ses mollets, ses épaules et son dos. Lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur son ventre et ses seins, Tatsuki poussa un cri et frappa instinctivement devant elle. Yoruichi esquiva l'attaque sans même y porter la moindre attention et empoigna ses fessiers. Cette fois, ce fut un coup de pied qui fusa mais la Shinigami dévia le coup et porta sa main à l'entrejambe de la jeune fille. Ne sachant plus du tout où se mettre, Tatsuki bondit en arrière, hors de portée, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Espèce de… de… PERVERSE !

Yoruichi cligna des yeux de surprise en se relevant, puis fit une énorme sourire.

- Hoho, presque aussi prude qu'Ichigo en son temps.

- Si vous avez osé le toucher de –

- Ichigo est un homme, et était un Shinigami. L'entrainement que je lui ai donné en son temps n'a rien à voir avec celui que tu vas accomplir. Es-tu encore vierge ?

- Co-Co-Comment osez-vous me poser une question pareille ?

- Hum, Yoruichi-san, Tatsuki-chan est une championne de karaté et une fille très active, précisa Inoue en levant une main apaisante vers Tatsuki.

- Ok, donc pas de risque de la voir hurler pour un peu de sang au mauvais endroit.

- Y'a des moyens plus corrects de poser ce genre de questions ! rugit la jeune femme.

- Certes, mais c'est tellement moins marrant, répondit Yoruichi avec un énorme sourire pervers.

- Vouuus… Gronda la karateka en tendant ses bras comme si elle voulait lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler.

- Bien, voyons voir ce que ça donne au niveau reiatsu.

L'instant suivant, Tatsuki sentit une intense pression se poser sur elle et tituba d'un pas. Mais bandant sa volonté, elle redressa la tête et affronta le regard scrutateur de la femme noire.

- Pas mauvais du tout. Dis-moi, as-tu déjà ressenti cette sensation auparavant ?

- Deux fois seulement. La première le jour où Inoue a réveillé ses pouvoirs. La seconde lorsque je m'entrainais avec mon club il y a deux ans environ… mais là c'était beaucoup plus fort.

- Ho… Tu veux parler de l'incident avec les Arrancars ? Arrivais-tu à bouger ?

- Pour être franche, j'ai cru mourir écrasé. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose était en train de m'aspirer l'âme par le haut alors que mon corps était écrasé vers le bas.

- Le Gonzui. Les Shinigamis n'ont pas cette technique, elle est propre aux Hollows. La pression vers le bas que tu ressentais était-elle similaire à celle que tu ressens maintenant ?

- Non, désolé, vous êtes plus faibles qu'eux, nargua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Yoruichi éclata d'un bref éclat de rire et relâcha la pression de son reiatsu.

- Pour ta gouverne, j'ai appliqué une pression environ 2x supérieure à celle que tu as ressenti ce jour-là. Je ne peux pas dire avec précision si je suis plus faible ou plus forte qu'eux l'était à l'époque mais une chose est sure : toi, tu es devenue plus forte en terme de reiatsu, ça c'est une certitude.

Yoruichi décroisa ses bras et écarta les jambes à largeur d'épaule.

- Bien, voyons voir maintenant ce que tu vaux en combat, puisqu'Orihime-chan semble te tenir en grande estime de ce côté-là. Attaque-moi, et surtout n'hésite pas à y aller à fond. Attaque-moi comme si j'étais l'un de ces Arrancars et que je m'apprêtais à dévorer l'âme de tes amis.

Jamais jusqu'alors Tatsuki ne connut de pire défaite de toute sa vie.

***.***

**Karakura Town, Urahara Shoten, Chambre d'invité**

A environ une centaine de mètres de là, Ichigo faisait ses devoirs dans l'une des pièces qu'Urahara avait accepté de lui prêter et Ururu lui servait une tasse de thé avant de se retirer. La vérité, c'est qu'il mourrait d'envie de descendre à son tour pour voir comment Tatsuki se débrouillait mais il savait que sa présence ne ferait que la perturber alors il y résistait. Après s'être rendu compte qu'il lisait la même page de son livre de cours pour la quatrième fois, il abandonna toute prétention d'étudier et referma son livre. A peine deux secondes plus tard, la porte de la pièce glissa de nouveau et Kisuke entra, son sourire habituel aux lèvres.

- Ha, Kurosaki-kun, je me demandais si nous pouvions avoir une petite conversation si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Ouais, tu parles, tu attendais que je referme mon livre pour entrer, je parie. Pas besoin de pouvoir sentir ton reiatsu pour le savoir.

- Hahaha, fit Kisuke en prenant place et Ururu fit de nouveau apparition avec une tasse prête pour lui qu'elle posa sur la table avant de se retirer.

- Là, c'est définitif, commenta l'ancien Shinigami remplaçant.

- Je plaide coupable, cela fait bien longtemps que j'attendais cette opportunité, confirma l'ancien capitaine en prenant la tasse pour en boire une petite gorgée.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à ne rien dire, se regardant dans les yeux, attendant chacun que l'un prenne la parole. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'en deux ans Urahara et lui avaient à peine échanger quelques phrases ensemble, et encore, juste de banales politesses. Depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs et avait repris sa vie normale, croiser l'ancien capitaine était devenu presque un événement en soi dont il pouvait presque compter les occurrences sur les doigts d'une seule main.

- A ce que je vois, tu sembles bien te porter, Ichigo-kun.

Ichigo. Il l'avait appelé Ichigo-kun, et non Kurosaki-san comme à son habitude, preuve que la conversation allait être à la fois sérieuse mais aussi personnelle, probablement pour eux deux. Et donc Ichigo laissa tomber le tutoiement et reprit une expression plus polie, d'un jeune envers un aîné.

- Haa, comme vous le voyez.

- Je suis au courant pour tes cauchemars. Je n'ai malheureusement rien dans ma boutique qui puisse t'être d'une quelconque aide concernant ce problème.

- ça va mieux depuis quelque temps. J'ai toujours l'impression de faire des rêves bizarres mais je ne m'en souviens plus une fois réveillé donc ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis un bon somnifère règle le problème le reste du temps.

- Tant qu'on n'en abuse pas.

- Les rêves se sont calmés ces derniers temps. Je vous assure, je vais bien.

- Alors tant mieux.

Le silence revint et les deux hommes reprirent un peu de thé tranquillement.

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir sur tes amis, Ichigo ? Des nouvelles de la Soul Society ? Ou quelque chose que tu désires ?

- J'avoue que je me pose parfois quelques questions concernant les suites de la guerre… Après que votre sceau ait enfermé Aizen, et que je me sois évanoui, je sais qu'un mois c'est passé et je me suis réveillé dans ma chambre. Elle était encore là, et j'ai pu échanger quelques dernières paroles avec elle… avant que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et Kisuke le fit pour lui.

- Que les dernières traces de ton reiatsu disparaissent, et "elle" avec.

Ichigo resta silencieux, le regard baissé.

- Je peux te donner des nouvelles si –

- Non, fit le jeune homme sans hésitation. J'ai une autre vie désormais. Le passé est le passé, je ne veux pas qu'on me mente à son sujet et je sais que je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle désormais. Je suis un humain, et elle une Shinigami.

Il releva la tête et Kisuke vit que son regard était franc.

- Je l'aimerais toujours, je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais un monde nous sépare. Et puis j'aime aussi Tatsuki aujourd'hui. C'est un amour différent, mais il est là, je le sens, très distinctement, expliqua-t-il en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Alors plutôt que d'être déchiré entre l'un que je ne peux pas vivre et l'autre qui est à côté de moi et à ma portée… J'ai fait mon choix.

Une fois encore, Urahara recula pour avoir plus de place et ce pencha le front jusqu'au sol devant Ichigo.

- Je sais que c'est la seconde fois mais je dois, une fois encore, te présenter mes excuses pour ce que mes erreurs t'ont fait subir il y a deux ans et aujourd'hui encore. Ma dette à ton égard est éternelle, Ichigo. Si j'avais su à l'avance ce que –

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Ichigo s'était levé et lui avait écrasé le visage contre le tatami avec son pied.

- Je me rappelle très clairement t'avoir dit de ne jamais recommencer avec ces excuses il y a deux ans, 'spèce de scientifique malade et dégénéré.

Kisuke se redressa, le nez douloureux mais constata qu'Ichigo avait repris sa posture de départ, juste la tête détournée et son visage encore un peu rouge. Mais son regard était toujours franc.

- Je m'en souviens aussi, maintenant, fit-il en se frottant le nez.

- Bien.

- Alors permets-moi néanmoins de te dire qu'elle va bien. Rukia va très bien même.

- Hmm.

Ichigo répondit rien d'autre mais une certaine tension dans son regard s'apaisa et Kisuke se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

- Toujours à essayer de vendre tes confiseries gâtées aux enfants du quartier et tes inventions bidons auprès des Shinigamis de passage ?

Sentant que le moment était redevenu plus d'étendu, Kisuke reprit en un éclair sa posture habituel et sortit de sa poche intérieure son fan qu'il déploya. La tension étant dissipée, Ichigo était revenu au tutoiement habituel des jeunes de son époque et Urahara à son mode de dialogue courant.

- Ma, que vous êtes dur avec moi, Kurosaki-san, je ne suis qu'un honnête petit commerçant sans grand moyen ni prétention, à l'exception de pouvoir toujours satisfaire mes clients de mon mieux !

- Rien que ça, ça me donne envie de fuir…

- Permettez-moi de vous poser une question néanmoins, Kurosaki-san.

- De toute manière, tu la poseras, avec ou sans mon accord…

- J'ai du mal à me décider sur un échantillon de couleur pour les emballages de la gamme de mes prochains produits, tous de mon invention, cela va sans dire, il y a l'Anti-Spirit Pain Spray, "adieu-les-douleurs-de-dos" Theta, à la vitamine C, pour calmer les douleurs de dos provoquées par les esprits qui vous collent en permanence. Ensuite, le repousseur d'esprit, Spirit Be Gone X ! Fonctionne particulièrement bien dans les endroits clos, qui plus est… Et enfin lorsque des Hollows vous menacent et que la fuite est impossible, Electromagnetic Capture Ball ! Bien que Jinta l'ai renommé Zeta Ball… Mais elle fonctionne très bien… l'espace d'une dizaine de seconde… Si vous m'aidez, je vous offre un échantillon de chacun…

Durant tout son speech de vendeur, Kisuke sortit tour à tour une bouteille avec un tampon applicateur, puis une autre avec un pistolet à spray sur le dessus et enfin une boîte remplie de sorte de Pokeballs toute rouges avec des dents et des yeux complètement stupides dessus. Ichigo, pour qui ces produits n'avaient plus la moindre utilité – et n'en auraient même jamais eu s'il avait encore été capable de voir ou de sentir les esprits, s'énerva un peu plus à chaque gadget présenté. Apparemment, Kisuke ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il versait du sel sur ses plaies, pour ainsi dire. Furieux, il tendit la main et s'empara d'une boule avant de la jeter sur Kisuke.

- Vraiment ? Testons la marchandise alors…

Kisuke poussa un cri lorsque la boule le frappa en plein torse et cela libéra le petit Kidou contenu dedans. Effectivement, pendant 10 secondes environ, Kisuke se retrouva à se tordre dans tous les sens sur le sol, le corps parcouru par une sorte de filet électrique. Pas vraiment douloureux mais particulièrement dérangeant.

- Ho, ça m'a l'air de marcher très bien, fit Ichigo avec un énorme sourire sadique.

- Ha… Ha… Ha… Aïe… Ouille… Oui… je crois que c'est efficace… Ouille…

- Kisuke, je vois plus les esprits, et je les sens encore moins. Tu peux me dire à quoi ça me servirait d'avoir ces produits chez moi ?

- Hahaha, effectivement, fit le scientifique avec une mine désolée en repoussant les produits sur le côté.

Se faisant, il laissa malencontreusement tomber une Zeta Ball sur le sol qui roula sous la table en direction d'Ichigo. Pas fou, le jeune homme s'écarta à toute vitesse, évitant de se faire toucher.

- Hé ! Fais attention avec tes engins de mort ! Très peu pour moi, l'électrocution.

- Ho, gomen, gomen ! Fit Kisuke en se baissant pour ramasser la boule et la ranger.

- Bon, sérieusement, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? fit Ichigo lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux repris leur place.

- Hé bien… Pour être tout à fait franc avec toi… Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas encore des questions à me poser.

- Il me semble que vous m'avez déjà posé cette question il y a quelques minutes…

- Non, Ichigo, ce n'est pas la même question.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, dévisageant Kisuke qui était redevenu sérieux.

- Peut-être devrais-je reformuler la question. Souhaites-tu en savoir un peu plus sur le vrai but d'Aizen dans cette guerre, le pourquoi de l'existence de la Soul Society et du Hueco Mundo et pour… pour le Roi, et l'Ouken ?

Ichigo sembla peser le pour et le contre.

- Connaître la vérité peut être un choc pour la plupart des gens, continua Urahara. Si je sors de mon magasin, que j'accoste un passant dans la rue et que je lui raconte toute l'histoire, il me prendrait pour un fou, et à juste raison. De même, la plupart des Shinigamis ne comprendrait pas la totalité de l'histoire… Mais tu es un cas spécial, Ichigo. Tu l'as été et, en conséquence et quels que soient les changements que tu as vécu ensuite, tu le resteras à jamais.

- Urahara-san. Si vous m'aviez posé la question il y a deux ans juste après… j'aurais dit que je voulais tourner la page et que je m'en moquais. Aujourd'hui, même si ces questions m'ont effectivement traversé l'esprit depuis, avec le recul, je ne me sens plus concerné. Je préfère que ces questions restent sans réponse, car certaines doivent le rester.

Urahara Kisuke hocha la tête avec un sourire, constatant la maturité d'Ichigo. Il songea à ce qu'il savait, ce que l'avenir pouvait réserver au jeune homme et à ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Et il prit une décision.

- Très bien. Si tel est ton souhait, je laisserai ces réponses dans leur coffre… Mais sache qu'il te suffira d'un mot si tu le souhaites un jour. Tu mérites de connaître la vérité, celle pour laquelle tu t'es battu.

- Merci.

- Non, non, Kurosaki-san, c'est à moi de vous remercier, rétorqua Kisuke en redevenant normal. Et d'ailleurs j'aimerai vous offrir quelque chose en retour…

- Je n'accepte pas les cadeaux venant des hommes, rétorqua Ichigo en détournant la tête d'un signe catégorique.

- Haha, oui, bien sur, mais je pense qu'un petit souvenir vous fera quand même plaisir.

Kisuke sortit de sa poche intérieur un paquet enveloppé qu'il lui tendit en le glissant sur la table vers lui. Le jeune homme le regarda d'abord avec un air suspicieux puis déballa le présent pour découvrir son ancien badge de Shinigami. Aussitôt une petite tonne de souvenirs l'assaillir, alors qu'il se remémorait toutes les fois où il s'en était servi pour devenir Shinigami.

- Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une réplique et non le badge officiel qu'Ukitake-san vous avait donné. Mais quand je vous ai revu dans mon magasin aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que quelque chose de ce genre vous ferait plaisir alors…

- Merci, Urahara-san. Exceptionnellement, je pense que je vais faire une exception et accepter ce cadeau.

- Excellent, vous m'en voyez ravi, Kurosaki-san. Puisque ce –

Urahara n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il ressentit l'arrivée de visiteurs peu communs. Ichigo vit son interruption et lui fit un sourire.

- Des clients imprévus ?

- Je crois, oui, mais aucun de vos anciens amis. Souhaitez-vous… ?

- Na, je ne les verrai même pas de toute manière, je passerai même au travers d'eux sans les sentir.

Kisuke soupira devant son expression résigné et se leva, s'excusa et laissa le jeune homme seul, allant accueillir les nouveaux venus.

***.***

**Karakura Town, Urahara Shoten**

Lorsque Kisuke ouvrit la porte de son magasin, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une vision qui le terrifia : 3 capitaines – le massif Komamura, la mortelle Soi Fon et le glacial Hitsugaya – et une flopée de Shinigamis – tous avec un visage sombre et fermé, pas le genre d'expression pour une simple visite de courtoisie. Instantanément, l'ancien capitaine songea à son avenir et se vit le passer dans une petite cellule au Seireitei à attendre les 30 jours avant d'être carbonisé par le Soukyoku… Sinon pour quelle autre raison le Seireitei enverrait 3 capitaines sans même le prévenir à l'avance ? Ils avaient même très bien préparé leur coup, rien dans les sources de Kisuke ne l'avait prévenu de leur arrivée.

Il allait donc prendre la fuite lorsque Yoruichi arriva, un air particulièrement ravi au visage, lui bloquant sans le savoir le passage.

- Ha, Kisuke, justement je te cherchais, j'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui avec la –

- Plus tard, pour le moment, on décampe !

- Hein ?

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais il y a 3 capitaines là, dehors, et vu leur visage, moi, je ne reste pas !

- Tu n'as guère le choix, Urahara Kisuke, déclara une voix derrière lui tandis que la porte se rouvrit lentement, dévoilant la silhouette géante de Komamura Sajin. Mais rassure-toi, même si nous sommes bien là pour te ramener au Seireitei, ce n'est pas pour t'emprisonner. Tu as été amnistié.

Kisuke, qui était à deux doigt de prendre la fuite en levant une boîte remplie de Zeta Balls qui devaient lui servir de diversion, se figea et écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

- Heu… Pardon ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse entendre la réponse, les boules rouges roulèrent lentement hors de la boîte et lui tombèrent dessus les unes après les autres.

***.***

Dix minutes plus tard, toujours parcouru de temps à autre par une petite charge d'électricité statique, Kisuke se remettait de sa malchance et de ses émotions en sirotant une nouvelle tasse de thé apaisant et contemplait le message venu de la Chambre Centrale des 46. Les trois capitaines étaient assis en face d'eux, une tasse de thé à leur disposition, Komamura au centre, Soi Fon à sa droite et Hitsugaya à sa gauche. Yoruichi, assise à gauche de Kisuke – et Tessai à sa droite –, lisait le message en même temps car il la concernait également. Levant les yeux vers son ancienne protégée qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot à part les salutations d'usage, elle vit que Soi Fon avait toujours le même visage fermé depuis son arrivée et semblait perturbée par quelque chose. Komamura et Hitsugaya aussi étaient incroyablement silencieux mais aucun des 3 capitaines n'étaient particulièrement connus pour être des bavards ou pour leurs qualités sociales. Elle nota également qu'aucun de leurs lieutenants ne les avaient accompagnés.

- Hum… Hé bien, je suis incroyablement ravi de voir mon nom – ainsi que celui de Yoruichi et de Tessai – innocenté des crimes dont nous avions été accusés à tort par le passé… Mais plusieurs questions me viennent à l'esprit : tout d'abord, pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi envoyer 3 capitaines rien que pour m'apporter cette nouvelle ?

- Hé bien… allait commencer Komamura lorsque quelqu'un tapa délicatement à la porte.

- Pardon de vous déranger mais nous allons prendre congé, Urahara-san, fit Inoue Orihime en ouvrant la porte glissante.

Ce faisant, elle aperçut les trois capitaines qu'elle salua par politesse. Et lorsque son regard tomba sur Hitsugaya, elle s'exclama :

- Toshirou ? Hitsugaya Toshirou ? Incroooyaaaable ! Comme tu as grandi ?

Gêné, le capitaine de la 10ème Division détourna le visage, notant malgré lui qu'Inoue était devenue particulièrement belle elle aussi. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer d'avantage, Tatsuki fit son apparition derrière elle et la tira hors de vue.

- Voilà, tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, maintenant on rentre.

Tatsuki adressa un signe de la main vers Yoruichi qui lui répondit de la même manière. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux trois personnes assises de manière formelle en face et se pencha poliment en guise de salut avant de s'esquiver à son tour. Puis ce fut le tour d'Ichigo.

- Merci, Urahara-san, à la prochaine.

- Avec plaisir, Kurosaki-san. Arisawa-san, Orihime-san et toi serez toujours les bienvenus dans mon humble magasin.

Ichigo jeta un regard nerveux vers les trois capitaines et se pencha poliment pour les saluer, sachant intellectuellement qu'ils étaient là, mais incapables de les voir. D'après les paroles d'Inoue, il savait qu'au moins Hitsugaya était là, mais ne connaissait pas l'identité des deux autres. Tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, c'était trois coussins légèrement écartés les uns des autres et disposés en ligne face à Kisuke. Il savait que Yoruichi aussi était dans la pièce mais il ne la voyait pas.

- Ne fais… ou plutôt, dis à tes amies de ne pas faire attention à la foule dehors.

- Osu.

Il referma la porte et Hitsugaya fut le premier à briser le silence quelques instants plus tard.

- Il semble bien se porter.

- Il semble, en effet, répondit Kisuke doucement. Mais certaines choses me préoccupent ces derniers temps le concernant.

- De quelle sorte ?

Kisuke n'était pas surpris de la question de Toshirou. Ichigo et lui avaient combattu ensemble à plusieurs reprises, cela créait des liens plus solides que l'acier.

- Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire et je ne préfère pas m'avancer. C'est un cas très particulier, comme vous le savez.

- Et si vous en reveniez sur les raisons de votre visite, intervint Yoruichi, désireuse de changer de sujet.

Elle nota alors que le regard de Soi Fon n'avait pas quitté la porte, comme si elle avait été frappée par la foudre.

- Soi Fon ?

- Mes excuses, Yoruichi-sama, lâcha Soi Fon en sortant de sa torpeur. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à le… à le… à le voir si…

Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment le décrire. Soi Fon n'avait eu en tout et pour tout que deux interactions avec Ichigo. La première fois lui avait laissé une très forte impression : Ichigo venait de stopper le Soukyoku avec son seul sabre surdimensionné. Pour sauver Rukia. La fois suivante fut lors de la guerre contre Aizen. A sa surprise, le très strict et sévère commandant Yamamoto avait ordonné qu'une confiance absolue soit portée sur Ichigo et que celui-ci allait être leurs yeux et leur espoir – leur Joker, selon l'expression de certains Shinigamis – dans la guerre contre Aizen. Lorsqu'il avait surgi d'un Gargantua et chargé Aizen au dessus de la fausse Karakura Town, elle l'avait vu auréolée d'une puissance sombre et incroyable. Un titan. Avec un reiatsu surpassant de loin le sien, même sans utiliser son horrible masque de Hollow. Mais aussi un adolescent pleins de doutes, de craintes et d'inquiétude. Ce jour-là fut aussi la seule et unique fois où elle put lui parler. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait fait que lui donner un conseil et un encouragement, rien de plus. Pas même un bonjour, pas même un merci, pas même un au revoir. Juste deux inconnus sur un champs de bataille, que le hasard avait mis dans le même camp. Par la suite, durant les deux années suivantes, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Rukia et immanquablement le nom d'Ichigo était souvent revenu dans la conversation… Constamment, même.

- Faible ? proposa Kisuke. Ou insignifiant ?

Le regard qu'elle renvoya à Kisuke en disant long sur ce qu'elle pensait de ses insinuations.

- Non, pas comme ça.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il est devenu. Faible, insignifiant… mais libre.

Les trois capitaines en face de lui n'avaient pas aimé ses premières paroles concernant Ichigo mais ce dernier mot les prit par surprise et les força à réfléchir. Mais pas longtemps car aucun des hôtes ne désirait s'appesantir sur le sujet pour le moment.

- Mais nous discuterons de lui un autre jour, si vous le voulez bien, reprit donc Yoruichi.

Komamura toussa brièvement dans son poing.

- Pour expliquer les raisons de notre présence, il faut commencer par relater les faits remontant à il y a un mois et demi environ. Comme vous le savez peut-être, Kurotsuchi Mayuri continuait fréquemment à explorer Las Noches, dans l'espoir de découvrir les travaux de recherche d'Aizen.

- Je suppose que ces voyages et leurs buts étaient connus des autorités compétentes.

- Bien entendu. Nous savions que Mayuri convoitait les connaissances d'Aizen mais étions confiants, puisque nous savions ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il savait qu'il était observé, que celui-ci ne commettrait pas l'erreur de nous trahir. Peut-être nous trompions-nous, mais nous en doutons aujourd'hui, et cela n'a plus la moindre importance… Toujours est-il que la Chambre Centrale des 46 avait approuvé sa requête et il y a un mois et demie, Kurotsuchi-Taichou a mis à jour les quartiers et le laboratoire personnel d'Aizen. Aussitôt, le Seireitei a envoyé trois autres divisions pour soutenir, surveiller et protéger les travaux de recherche et détruire ensuite Las Noches jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des ruines. Kurotsuchi-Taichou avait estimé qu'il lui faudrait environ deux mois pour avancer ces recherches au point que sa présence ne soit plus indispensable au Hueco Mundo. Les 3 Divisions envoyées furent la 2nde, la 3ème et 11ème.

Le massif capitaine de la 7ème Division s'arrêta là et adressa un regard vers ses deux collègues tour à tour. Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne voulait prendre la parole – Soi Fon probablement par honte et Hitsugaya parce qu'il se complaisait pour le moment d'écouter –, il reprit.

- Il y a 10 jours, Las Noches fut attaqué par des Arrancars. 4 menèrent l'assaut mais nous savons que 4 autres étaient là en renfort.

- A voir vos expressions, il est clair que cela ne s'est pas passé comme vous l'espériez, déclara Kisuke. Quelles ont été les pertes ?

- Lourdes. 384 Shinigamis, officiers compris, 2 lieutenants – Izuru Kira et Oomaeda Marechiyo – et 1 capitaine, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Les plus lourds dégâts ont été pour la 12ème Division. Entre l'assaut des Arrancars et les dommages collatéraux dus au Bankai de feu-Kurotsuchi-Taichou, toute la section envoyée a pratiquement été rasée. Il ne reste que les équipes de surveillance et de l'entretien du matériel, qui étaient restées au Seireitei, soit moins d'une cinquantaine de Shinigamis.

- Ouch, commenta Yoruichi en faisant une grimace.

- J'imagine que le commandant devait être livide, demanda Kisuke.

- C'est peu de le dire. Pour une raison inconnue, les Arrancars se sont retirés, les 4 en renfort ou en soutien utilisèrent des Négacion pour couvrir leur retraite si nécessaire. De leur côté, ils n'ont subis qu'une seule perte, à attribuer à la 11ème Division, et un blessé grave qui fut secouru avant que Kiritsugu-Taichou ne puisse l'achever.

- Kiritsugu-Taichou ?

- Haa, pardon, oui. Kiritsugu Haruka, anciennement 4ème Siège de la 1ère Division. Elle a récemment passé l'examen et a été promue capitaine de la 3ème Division. La perte de Kira si tôt après son entrée en poste est un coup dur pour elle, mais Soi Fon-Taichou et Kenpachi-Taichou lui ont fait un excellent rapport malgré l'échec de la mission et je pense qu'elle s'en remettra.

Il y eut un moment de silence le temps que les 3 anciens capitaines exilés assimilent ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

- Je vois, reprit Kisuke rapidement. Et quelles seront les suites de cette affaire ? Je doute que le commandant…

- Justement, il n'y aura pas de suite, interrompit Komamura, faisant naître une expression de surprise sur leur visage. Une heure après la fin des combats, l'ordre fut donné par la Chambre Centrale des 46 que toute opération en cours au Hueco Mundo soit arrêtée. Las Noches fut rasé en utilisant le processus d'autodestruction mis en place par Aizen et que Kurotsuchi-Taichou avait désactivé. Puis toutes les données concernant cette mission furent classées et l'ordre fut donné d'en rester là. Yamamoto-Soutaichou lui-même se serait rendu à la Chambre Centrale en personne pour recevoir des explications mais il a été intransigeant à son retour. Selon ses propres termes, "cet incident sera traité par une autre Division", sans nous donner plus de détail.

Pour les trois anciens capitaines, qui s'échangèrent un regard entendu, la chose était claire : la Division 0 venait d'étouffer l'affaire.

- Je crois voir où cela nous mène. Yamamoto-Soutaichou souhaite que je reprenne du service, n'est-ce pas ?

- Haa. Le commandant avait fait la promesse que le prochain poste vacant de capitaine serait attribué à Abarai Renji, mais celui-ci déclina le poste. Selon mes informations, il se préparerait à prendre la relève d'Ukitake Jyûshiro à la 13ème Division. Il aurait même demandé un transfert provisoire vers la 13ème pour mieux la connaître. En conséquence, le poste de capitaine de la 12ème Division est vacant… et Yamamoto-Soutaichou souhaiterait vous y voir de retour.

- Tout cela me semble très bien pour moi mais qu'en est-il de mes… complices ?

- Hé bien…

- Personnellement, je souhaiterai rester ici, dans le monde des vivants, fit Tessai en levant doucement sa main pour prendre la parole. Je me suis attaché à cette échoppe et j'y vis maintenant depuis plus de 100 ans. De plus, Ururu et Jinta ne sont encore que des lycéens de première année, je ne peux décemment pas les laisser seuls.

- Quant à moi, si mon nom est lavé de mes crimes, alors je redevins d'office le Tenshi Heisouban de la Famille Shihouin, fit Yoruichi en portant son regard sur Soi Fon. Mais je n'ai aucune intention de reprendre mon ancien poste de capitaine de la 2nde Division, ni celui de commandant de l'Onmitsukidou.

Soi Fon relâcha un soupir intérieurement.

- Et puis redevenir un Shinigami me forcerait à ressortir cette vieille mégère du trou où je l'ai laissé, et ça, très peu pour moi.

Kisuke regarda Tessai puis Yoruichi avant de relâcher un long soupir.

- En clair, vous m'abandonnez tous les deux à mon propre sort, plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

- Bah, c'est vous qu'ils veulent, boss, pas nous, déclara stoïquement le géant moustachu.

Kisuke se gratta la tête, songeant aux avantages et aux inconvénients.

- Haalalala… Vous vous rendez compte du travail que je vais avoir si je reprends cette Division ? Je vais devoir repartir de 0, à commencer par former mon lieutenant et les trois quarts des Shinigamis sensés la composer, directement des bancs de l'académie… La Division des gamins, qu'on va nous surnommer, vous allez voir…

- En fait, votre lieutenant sera Kurotsuchi Nemu… enfin, si elle se réveille dans les prochains jours, annonça Komamura.

- Pour être exact, nous avons retrouvé le corps de cette fille intacte – et une tête coupée ressemblant à la sienne à quelques mètres de là –, mais lorsqu'elle a appris la mort de son créateur, elle est devenue… comme catatonique. Unohana-Taichou n'a pas été en mesure de comprendre ou d'expliquer son état, mais pense que cela est dû à sa condition. Après tout, cette fille n'est même pas vraiment…

- Je connais sa condition, fit Kisuke. J'ai après tout supervisé les premiers stades des recherches de Mayuri qui lui ont permis de la créer. D'une certaine manière, je suis moi aussi un peu responsable de son existence. Je ne l'ai pas créé, mais je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher Mayuri de le faire.

Il y eut un long moment de silence puis Kisuke prononça un long soupir, ayant pris sa décision.

- Bon, il semblerait que les vacances arrivent à leur fin pour moi.

Komamura souffla à son tour un soupir qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'il gardait depuis le début de cette rencontre.

- Merci, Urahara-Taichou, vous nous retirez une sérieuse aiguille du pied.

Kisuke leva la main pour faire taire les remerciements.

- J'ai dit que j'acceptais de reprendre mon ancien poste, toutefois il y a une condition… Mais je la présenterai moi-même à Yamamoto-Soutaichou.

- Pas de problème, nous nous attendions à ce que vous ne repreniez pas votre poste pour rien, avoua Toshirou.

- Et il y a une dernière chose… Je ne peux pas partir maintenant, enfin aujourd'hui, là, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Nous sommes dans le monde des vivants et il va me falloir un peu de temps pour arranger mes affaires… et faire mes adieux à quelques connaissances.

- C'est bien naturel, commenta Komamura. Je vais retourner au Seireitei pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. De combien de temps pensez-vous avoir besoin ?

- Ho, une petite semaine, 10 jours tout au plus. En revanche, je peux très bien rentrer avec vous de suite et je reviendrais ensuite régler mes affaires. J'en profiterais pour voir ce que je peux faire au sujet de ma future lieutenante.

- Excellent. Nous pouvons y aller quand vous voulez.

- Heu, je vais aller me changer alors, je crois qu'une tenue un peu plus officielle s'impose.

Puisque tout le monde se levait pour sortir, Toshirou se tourna vers Tessai.

- Pourrai-je emprunter l'un de vos gigais pour quelques jours ? Je ne souhaite pas retourner à la Soul Society pour le moment.

Entendant sa requête, Soi Fon sauta sur l'occasion sans même y réfléchir.

- De même. Depuis notre intervention il y a deux ans, je n'étais pas revenu dans le monde réel depuis bien longtemps et j'ai pu constater à quel point il a changé. Je pense qu'une petite exploration s'impose, dans un intérêt purement professionnel.

Tessai tourna un regard interrogateur vers Kisuke mais celui-ci haussa les épaules et sortit, suivi de Komamura.

- Par ici, je vous prie, fit le géant vers l'une des pièces servant d'entrepôt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Karakura Town**

48 heures après leur arrivée, Soi Fon avait encore du mal à s'adapter au style de maison et de bâtiment de la ville, se perdant souvent lorsqu'elle n'y faisait pas attention. Revenir à Urahara Shoten n'était pas un problème, il lui suffisait de repérer le reiatsu de ses occupants habituels, notamment Tessai. Mais aller faire une simple course dans le centre-ville et elle était complètement perdue. Les panneaux indicateurs n'avaient absolument rien de précis pour elle, donnant toujours une direction vague et au moindre tournant elle se retrouvait hors du chemin de sa destination. Pire encore, les gens qu'elle croisait, ces humains qu'elle était sensée protéger, ne répondait à aucune de ces questions, ou lui disait vulgairement d'aller voir ailleurs. Pour sûr, en l'espace d'une heure à demander sa route elle avait appris plus de vocabulaire grossier qu'autre chose.

D'un autre côté, elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi les gens l'évitaient. Certaines mères de famille faisaient même traverser la rue à leurs enfants en l'apercevant. Se regardant dans la glace, elle se demanda si cela avait à voir avec les vêtements qu'elle portait. Certes, ils ne ressemblaient pas vraiment aux autres mais pour ce qu'elle avait pu voir, tout le monde portait des vêtements différents de son voisin. Peut-être était-ce une question de clan ? Il y avait peut-être des signes distinctif sur ces vêtements que ces yeux ne parvenaient pas à reconnaître et qu'elle devait s'adresser à ceux qui portaient des vêtements semblables aux siens ?

S'inspectant plus précisément dans la glace, elle compara ses vêtements aux autres passants. Pantalons de jean bleu retenus par une large ceinture de cuir, baskets souples noires à ses pieds, un t-shirt bleu marine avec des inscriptions dessus et une veste de cuir noire que Tessai lui avait assuré qu'elle lui allait très bien. Elle devait bien l'avouer, ces vêtements étaient confortables et même si le pantalon la dérangeait un peu à cause du tissu plus épais et plus lourd, celui-ci restait suffisamment souple pour qu'elle bouge sans être entravée. Finalement comme seuls "accessoires", éléments indispensables pour être bien intégré selon Tessai, elle avait une courte chaîne métallique attaché à sa ceinture faisant une petite boucle, élément plus décoratif et bruyant à ses yeux qu'autre chose, et elle portait des gants de cuir sans doigts de la même couleur que la veste et avec des tête de mort dessus.

- Héhé, mais que vois-je ? T'es nouvelle dans le quartier, ma jolie ?

Soi Fon se tourna vers son interlocuteur et vit trois jeunes hommes, probablement entre 16 et 20 ans, habillés de manière similaire qu'elle.

_Coup de chance.__ Ils ne semblent pas très portés sur la politesse non plus en revanche… Je vais faire comme eux, pour voir._

- Effectivement. Mon hôte m'a demandé d'aller lui faire quelques courses lorsque je suis sortie pour visiter la ville, mais j'avoue m'être un peu perdue. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer mon chemin ?

- Ho, mais pas de problème, ma poupée, fit le même qui s'était adressé à elle. Il te faut quoi ?

- Hé bien j'ai une liste, fit-elle en sortant de sa poche le bout de papier confié par Tessai.

Mais peu habitué aux poches serrées de son jean, elle sortit en même temps la liasse de billets qu'il lui avait donné pour acheter, précisant qu'il s'agissait de la monnaie du monde des vivants. Bien entendu, les 3 loubards repérèrent la liasse en un éclair et leurs sourire s'élargir d'autant. Vu sa carrure et sa posture, ils étaient tombés sur une proie facile qui s'était habillés en loup. Le chef prit la liste tendue et la lut rapidement. N'y voyant que des ingrédients pour un repas, il ricana sous cape et se la fourra dans la poche.

- Pas de problème, ma jolie, viens avec nous, on va t'emmener là où tu pourras acheter tout ça.

- Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup. Je vous suis.

Dix minutes plus tard, les trois loubards gisaient dans une allée, tous avec des dents en moins. Un seul était encore conscient et blotti contre le mur, se tenant les côtes douloureusement et regardait avec incrédulité la jeune chinoise.

_Rien qu'à leur comportement, il est clair que je suis tombé sur l'équivalent des bandits de l'époque__. Comme si je les avais pas senti venir… "ma jolie", franchement… _

- Bon, vu que j'ai maintenant toute ton attention, contrairement aux billets dans ma poche, puis-je savoir vraiment où trouver ce qu'il y avait sur ma liste ? D'ailleurs, rends-la-moi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva devant un magasin ouvert 24h/24 et vit au travers de la glace certains des éléments marqués sur la liste. Elle entra – après une petite hésitation –, prit un panier en imitant les autres clients, et marcha lentement parmi les rayons, clairement impressionné par les étalages lumineux et consciente que quelques regards se portaient sur elle. S'approchant du rayon "viande", elle recula d'un pas en constatant que la température était anormalement plus basse. Constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une machine à faire du froid, elle se pencha et toucha du bout du doigt le bord givré.

_Impressionnant. Ils savent comment faire du froid avec des machines. Je me demande comment ça marche ? Il serait utile d'avoir ce genre de machine les jours où il fait très chaud. _

Se rappelant sa liste de course, elle mit l'idée dans un coin de sa tête et parcourut du regard la liste et les produits présentés.

Il y avait encore cent ans, la viande était directement coupée sous vos yeux sur un étalage pas toujours propre, la viande ne sentait généralement pas très bon et le commerçant vous faisait payer dans la foulée. Elle savait qu'il en était toujours de même au Rukongai. Dans le cas du Seireitei, vu que les repas étaient préparés dans les cuisines, la situation était encore différente. Ici, la viande était correctement emballée dans une sorte de barquette blanche et entourée d'une toile transparente. Elle était bien rouge et appétissante, il n'y avait pas la moindre mouche qui gravitait autour, et des étiquettes nommaient chaque partie de la viande avec précision.

Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et tendit la main pour la prendre lorsqu'une autre main, plus petite, s'abaissa en même temps. Surprise, Soi Fon se redressa en lâchant la barquette, voyant le regard étonné de l'autre cliente.

- Pardon. Allez-y, servez-vous, fit-elle.

- Non, non, je vous ai vu chercher avec intérêt, il est clair que vous n'avez pas l'habitude. Prenez-le, je peux acheter autre chose, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire franc.

- Yuzu, j'ai pris le riz comme tu me l'avais demandé, tu penses que tu en auras assez ?

Entendre cette voix la figea sur place et elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, manquant même de laisser tomber son panier vide et la barquette de viande dans sa main. La jeune fille avec qui elle parlait se décala pour voir son grand frère arrivé en portant deux sacs d'un kilo chacun de riz.

- Parfait, Ichi-nii, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, heureuse que son frère l'accompagne pour une fois faire les courses.

Mais elle vit alors Ichigo se figer lorsque son regard tomba sur la femme habillée en punk et que celle-ci se retourna lentement pour le regarder à son tour.

- Tu… Tu es une…

Soi Fon lui fit face complètement et se pencha naturellement en avant pour le saluer. Ichigo en fit de même et poussa un petit jappement de surprise en claquant des doigts.

- Soi Fon… Taichou, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hai. C'est un hasard de vous revoir, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Ichi-nii, vous vous connaissez ? demanda sa sœur.

- Haa, oui, c'est… C'est une amie. Une amie que je n'avais pas revu depuis longtemps.

- Hooo, alors il faut fêter ça ! Les retrouvailles par hasard, c'est rare ! Je sais, ce soir, vous venez manger avec nous. Puisque papa est encore parti dieu sait où, ça nous changera de l'habitude.

- Yuzu, je ne crois pas…

- J'accepte l'invitation, fit Soi Fon sans même s'en rendre compte, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de détourner son visage.

_MAIS… ! MAIS… ! POURQUOI ?_

- Alors c'est décidé, décréta Yuzu en prenant une part de viande de plus et en repartant vers les autres rayons pour continuer ses courses.

Soi Fon entendit Ichigo soupirer et s'approcher.

- Bon, bin… Je sais que ça va paraître un peu étrange mais Yuzu ne sait rien de mon passé de Shinigami donc je ne peux pas décemment vous appeler…

- Soi Fon-Taichou comme tout le monde, Kurosaki-san, trancha-t-elle en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.

Dans sa tête, Suzumebachi était en train de faire une véritable danse de la victoire.

- Si elle vient à te poser des questions, vous n'avez qu'à lui dire que je vous ai eu comme kôhai à un moment où vous avez voulu essayer le kendo… et que j'étais la capitaine de l'équipe du lycée. Si mes informations sont exactes, cela me met dans une position un peu similaire à l'une de vos amies.

Elle lui adressa un petite sourire hautain et lui indiqua d'un hochement de tête de suivre son plan et de reprendre les courses.

Lorsque Yuzu paya pour les provisions, Soi fon insista pour payer une partie de la note et sortit la liasse de billet que lui avait donné Tessai. Hélas pour elle, elle découvrit alors les deux bras croisés de la jeune fille devant elle avec un regard ferme et intransigeant.

- Faire payer une invité, pas question !

Le commerçant ricana légèrement et tendit les sacs vers elle.

- Abandonnez l'idée. Le jour où vous arriverez à la faire changer d'avis n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Ichigo ramassa tous les sacs et sortit en premier, baissant la tête d'un air gêné. Yuzu le suivit mais Soi Fon la vit saluer tous les deux autres vendeurs avec un sourire et recevoir des réponses similaires. Apparemment, la jeune fille était connue et appréciée.

***.***

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la demeure des Kurosaki, elle s'excusa une minute en sortant son téléphone portable et contacta Toshirou.

- Hitsugaya-Taichou à l'appareil.

- Soi Fon-Taichou. Je suis tombée sur un imprévu, ne m'attendez pas pour manger. Et faites mes excuses à Tessai pour les courses.

- Pas de problème, j'espère ?

- Nullement. Juste une rencontre imprévue… et une invitation qu'il m'aurait été difficile de refuser.

- Très bien. Je transmettrais le message.

- Merci.

Et elle raccrocha… sans savoir qu'à l'autre bout du fil, Toshirou regarda son téléphone avec surprise.

- Merci ? Un remerciement de la part de Soi Fon ?

- Toshirou ? demanda Ichigo lorsqu'elle revint à leur niveau.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- J'ignorais que vous aviez de la famille… en fait, je ne sais pas grand-chose de vous…

- Nous sommes deux… J'ai deux sœurs, Yuzu et Karin, de fausses jumelles. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais plus jeune, il y a plus de 10 ans maintenant. Mon père… est un cas spécial. Et vous ?

- Hé bien… Je suis la dernière d'une famille nombreuse de la petite noblesse. Notre famille a toujours été au service de l'Onmitsukidou, et plus précisément de la famille Shihouin… D'une certaine manière, vous êtes vraiment mon kôhai, puisque nous avons eu le même maître, Yoruichi-sama.

- Ha, bien. Ok.

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à lui répondre. Puis elle se souvint de la question qui la taraudait depuis sa balade en ville.

- Kurosaki-san, répondez-moi franchement.

- Hum ?

- Je ressemble à quoi avec ces vêtements ?

- Heu… fit-il en s'écartant d'un pas. Ils vous vont très bien…

- La vérité, je vous prie, trancha-t-elle sans équivoque.

- Hé bien… à une punk. Soft, certes, mais punk.

- Je vois… et j'imagine qu'une "punk", comme vous semblez le dire, n'est pas une personne très…

- Non, en effet. En règle générale, la plupart des gens évite les punks.

Brusquement, Ichigo jura être capable de ressentir le reiatsu de Soi Fon… mais la sensation passa vite.

- Y… Y aurait-il un moyen… d'arranger…

Ichigo la regarda et fit un sourire en voyant son désarroi à lui poser la question.

- Virez la chaine et les gants.

Soi Fon s'exécuta dans la seconde.

- Tournez la ceinture sur le côté, pour en cacher la boucle. Et pour le t-shirt, vous le mettrez à l'envers plus tard, pour cacher les inscriptions. Même en vous connaissant si peu, je peux raisonnablement confirmer que vous auriez déjà massacré celui ou celle qui vous l'a donné si vous saviez ce qu'elles signifient.

- Vraiment ?

- Sans la moindre hésitation. Si je ne vous avais pas reconnu, ma première pensée en vous voyant aurait été que vous agressiez ma petite sœur. C'est généralement le comportement de ceux qui portent le genre de vêtements…

- Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tout le monde m'évitait en ville.

- Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas vous faire arrêtez. Si votre chaîne avait été un peu plus grosse et longue que simplement décorative, je pense que vous auriez fini la nuit derrière des barreaux.

- J'ai bien compris.

- Je ne pense plus que vous risquez de vous faire arrêter maintenant, si ça peut vous rassurer. Et qui vous a donné ces…

- Tessai.

- Haaa. Je retiens. J'aurais une pensée pour lui ce soir. C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré que c'était plus du style d'Urahara-san, ce genre de blague.

- Rien ne dit qu'il ne soit pas derrière. Après tout, je l'ai fait enfermé pendant un mois entier dans une cellule de Kidou…

- Si la tor- je veux dire l'interrogatoire de Tessai vous le dévoile, n'hésitez pas à rajouter un coup de plus de ma part en guise de punition.

Soi Fon lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit :

- Pour m'avoir fait croire qu'une punk allait agresser ma sœur dans le rayon boucherie d'un supermarché.

***.***

**Karakura Town, Clinique Kurosaki**

- Nous sommes de retour, Karin, et nous avons ramené une invité de plus !

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, ne se souvenant que maintenant que Tatsuki était là ce soir !

- De plus ? Interrogea Soi Fon en retirant ses chaussures.

- Merde, je l'avais complètement oublié…

Avisant la porte de la clinique à côté de l'entrée, il l'ouvrit et poussa Soi Fon dedans.

- Hé ! Protesta-t-elle devant son attitude.

- Pardon, changez de sens votre t-shirt ici, le temps que j'explique la situation à ma…

Il ne put terminer la phrase et referma la porte, la laissant seule. Elle resta perplexe un moment puis haussa les épaules et commença à se changer.

De retour dans le hall, Ichigo refermait tout juste la porte lorsque Tatsuki sembla apparaître en face de lui par magie.

- Une autre invitée ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je… Je crois que tu l'as vu il y a deux jours, lui murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. A l'Urahara Shoten. C'est l'une des capitaines.

Comme elle n'avait vu qu'une seule femme parmi sur les 3 capitaines ce jour-là, le visage de Soi Fon lui revient vite en tête.

- Nous l'avons croisé par hasard au supermarché… Et je l'ai reconnu… et Yuzu l'a invité avant que je puisse dire non.

- Ok, inutile d'en dire plus. Attends… c'est une Shinigami, comment as-tu pu la… Ho, elle est dans un de ces fameux gigais, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Hum… de mémoire, elle est assez stricte, appelle-la capitaine. Et pour Yuzu… l'histoire est qu'elle a été la capitaine de l'équipe de kendo du lycée, ok ?

- Ok, ça tiendra la route.

Soi Fon choisit ce moment pour sortir de la clinique, portant son manteau de cuir sous son bras. Son t-shirt inversé était uniforme et sans aucun caractère donc plus de problème de ce côté-là. La capitaine était maintenant présentable.

- Mieux, bien mieux, fit-il en la débarrassant de son manteau pour le mettre sur le portemanteau à l'entrée.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le salon et Soi Fon vit enfin la seconde sœur d'Ichigo qui se leva en la voyant et fronça alors des sourcils.

- Ma seconde sœur, Karin, présenta Ichigo. Karin, voici Soi Fon-Taichou, une ancienne… collègue.

- Je l'avais bien senti, commenta simplement Karin en s'inclinant légèrement vers la nouvelle venue.

- Ichi-nii, emmène tes amies dans ta chambre, vous y serez plus à l'aise et je vous apporterai du thé.

- Bonne idée, merci, Yuzu. Glacé si possible, il fait chaud.

***.***

- Alors vous êtes une capitaine ? Demanda Tatsuki en entrant dans la chambre d'Ichigo et en prenant place sur le lit comme à son habitude. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser à propos de… vous-savez-quoi.

Ichigo sortit de son armoire un coussin pour Soi Fon et s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau… avant de prendre à son tour un coussin et d'en tendre un à son amie d'enfance. Celle-ci le regarde avec un sourcil interrogateur et il désigna le sol avant de s'installer comme Soi Fon. Une fois les trois assis, la capitaine commença.

- J'ai accepté l'invitation de ce soir par la jeune sœur de Kurosaki-san car je souhaite en savoir d'avantage sur lui et sur le monde des vivants. Un échange d'informations est donc tout à fait acceptable. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions et j'y répondrais de mon mieux.

- Ouah… Pardonnez ma franchise mais vous parlez toujours tous de cette manière ?

- Pardon ? Ma manière de parler ne serait pas correcte ?

- Ha, non, justement, elle est très correcte mais ça fait… très poli et… archaïque… surtout pour quelqu'un de si jeune…

Ichigo laissa échapper un ricanement et Soi Fon fronça des sourcils dans sa direction avant de détourner légèrement la tête.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Nullement, répondit Soi Fon, et vous avez totalement raison d'une certaine manière. Je suis jeune pour une Shinigami, certes, après tout, je n'ai que 142 ans.

Ichigo plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Tatsuki, ayant senti venir son cri d'incrédulité.

- Juste pour info, continua-t-il pour confirmer et préciser, Rukia a plus de 150 ans… et je sais que la plupart des Shinigamis sont plus vieux encore que ça. D'ailleurs, quel âge a le vieux ?

- Le vieux ? demanda Soi Fon en se demandant de qui il parlait.

- Le Commandant, précisa-t-il en retirant sa main de la bouche de Tatsuki.

- Yamamoto Genryûsai Shigekuni a plus de 2000 ans, il est sans conteste le plus vieux Shinigami que j'ai rencontré. Personne, à ma connaissance, ne connait son âge exact, sauf peut-être Kuchiki-Taichou. Il est le fondateur de l'Académie et c'est donc grâce à lui que les citoyens du Rukongai peuvent maintenant prétendre à devenir des Shinigamis, s'ils ont le reiatsu et les talents nécessaires. Avant l'Académie, cet enseignement n'était dispensé qu'aux nobles et aux riches marchands.

- Ho, c'est donc un grand homme… et un visionnaire, approuva Tatsuki.

- Mouais, et têtu comme une bourrique surtout, marmonna Ichigo.

Soi Fon se contenta de tousser pour lui signaler qu'elle avait entendu.

- Quant à leur façon de parler, c'est la norme, chez eux, reprit Ichigo, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Rukia était comme ça aussi, si tu t'en rappelles. La Soul Society est un peu… arriérée niveau civilisation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, continua-t-il en adressant un regard de défi vers la capitaine.

- Comment ça ?

- Je proteste, rétorqua Soi Fon.

- Allons, je parie qu'avant de venir ici vous aviez rarement vu des fenêtres en verre, pas vrai, Soi Fon-Taichou ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit air condescendant.

- Hé bien… C'est que nous n'en avons pas besoin au Seireitei.

- Pas besoin n'ont plus des climatiseurs quant il fait chaud ? Vous avez du bois à revendre, donc je peux comprendre pour vos feux pour faire la cuisine, mais sérieusement, avez-vous une seule maison dans le quartier qui soient faite avec les charpentes en bois ?

- C'est juste une question d'architecture… Et puis je n'étais même pas encore née que les murs du Seireitei étaient déjà dressés… On ne va pas forcément détruire nos bâtiments juste parce qu'ils sont vieux, non ?

Soi Fon se rendit compte qu'elle tentait de justifier quelque chose qui ne dépendait pas d'elle et ne savait donc pas trop comment réagir. Jamais personne ne l'avait confronté sur ce genre de question purement matérialiste.

- Vous inquiétez pas, Soi Fon-Taichou, je vous fais courir, tout comme je le faisais avec Rukia, rigola Ichigo.

Comprenant qu'il se moquait d'elle, Soi Fon se calma et fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras. Comprenant qu'il devait se rattraper, il continua :

- Mais même si les murs sont anciens, et la culture un peu rétro, ils sont remarquablement doués pour l'entretenir donc ça a un certain cachet.

- Hoo.

- Je dois avouer que technologiquement le monde des humains semble nous avoir rattrapé et même dépassé dans certains domaines, avoua Soi Fon. Mais gardez en tête que, pour ce que j'en sais, ce monde a connu une véritable évolution ce dernier siècle. De notre côté, la 12ème Division a été la plus à même de suivre cette évolution, mais cela entre dans ses attributions, après tout.

- Ha, voilà ce que je veux savoir, fit Tatsuki en se penchant en avant.

- Pardon ?

- Ichigo évite le sujet presque comme la peste, ce que je peux comprendre, vu ce qu'il a vécu, mais moi je meurs d'envie d'en savoir d'avantage. Comment sont organisés les Shinigamis ? Et cette Soul Society, a-t-elle un lien avec nos religions ? Y'a-t-il un Dieu, ou un chef, qui vous commande tous ? Vous avez parlé de Rukongai et de Seireitei et j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de lieux, mais de quels lieux s'agit-il ?

- Cela fait beaucoup de questions… Si Kurosaki-san était réticent à y répondre… ?

- Na, c'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, fit Ichigo en se reculant un peu. Je ne suis pas douée pour expliquer tout ça, et vous en savez surement plus que moi.

- Très bien alors.

Tatsuki avait littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux, sa curiosité allait enfin être épanchée.

- Par où commencez… ?

Elle ne se lança pas de suite en fait car Yuzu tapa sur la porte et entra, apportant des verres de thé glacé. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, la capitaine goutta le thé et écarquilla des yeux.

- Mais c'est délicieux…

- C'est juste du thé glacé… Ho, c'est vrai, vous n'avez pas de glace chez vous donc…

- Décidément, les inventions des humains sont sidérantes…

- Demandez à la 12ème Division de vous faire des congélateurs, proposa Ichigo.

Soi Fon le regarda avec de grand yeux surpris.

- Je ne dis pas que vous êtes obligés de tout changer d'un seul coup mais quelques améliorations par-ci et par-là peuvent s'avérer utiles, non ? Si ça se trouve, les gars de la 12ème gardent plein de choses secrètes juste pour eux… Ce serait bien du genre de ce taré qu'ils ont comme capitaine, continua-t-il en songeant à Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte et ce fut Karin cette fois qui entra.

- Pardon de m'immiscer mais je crois que vous allez parler de… Et le sujet m'intéresse également.

Soi Fon et Tatsuki regardèrent Ichigo et celui-ci poussa un soupir.

- Bah, cela devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Il se leva et ouvrit son placard pour prendre un coussin de plus. Karin s'installa à gauche de Tatsuki et les deux tournèrent leurs regards vers la Shinigami. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et se prépara mentalement à raconter son histoire.

Lorsque Yuzu annonça que le repas était prêt, Soi Fon fit une pause et confirma qu'elle continuerait après le repas. En une heure seulement, Tatsuki et Karin avaient déjà apprit bien plus de choses qu'Ichigo ne leur avait dit en deux ans – et lui-même en apprit aussi car il n'était pas autant au courant que Soi Fon de certains détails, même si la capitaine se garda bien de divulguer la moindre information sensible –, mais aucune des deux ne lui firent de reproche d'avoir garder son expérience pour lui, comprenant que cela lui était douloureux d'en parler. Ichigo remercia d'ailleurs Soi Fon de pouvoir le faire à sa place et la capitaine balaya ses remerciements d'un rare sourire en répondant que c'était tout à fait naturel et que cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

***.***

Une fois le repas terminé, Ichigo se proposa de ramener les deux invités. Tatsuki accepta mais Soi Fon déclina une fois dehors, car l'Urahara Shoten était dans l'autre direction.

- Ce fut une soirée relativement intéressante, même si au final il me semble plus avoir parlé que vous avoir écouté, fit Soi Fon avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

- Venez demain au lycée, suggéra Tatsuki. Vous pouvez facilement passer pour une étudiante étrangère.

- Excellente idée, Arisawa-san. Je ferais faire le nécessaire pour être en cours avec vous demain et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Cela me permettra d'en apprendre d'avantage plus facilement.

- Un dernier point, fit Ichigo en désignant Tatsuki. L'uniforme que Tatsuki porte est celui des filles pour notre lycée. Si Tessai essaie vous refiler quelque chose qui n'y ressemble pas de près, vous saurez qu'il essaie encore de se moquer de vous.

- Merci pour cette précision, Kurosaki-san. Mais croyez-moi sur parole, il ne recommencera pas à se moquer de moi de cette manière… je peux vous le garantir.

***.***

**Karakura Town, lycée**

- Donc en quelque sorte, ce lycée est comme l'Académie, conclut Soi Fon avant de mordre dans un des sandwichs achetés à la cafétéria du lycée.

Fidèle à sa parole, Soi fon s'était présentée le matin même comme une étudiante étrangère venant de Hong Kong et participant à un programme d'échange. Suivant un scénario préparé par Urahara depuis plusieurs années, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à diffuser quelques fausses informations destinées aux communs des mortels afin de satisfaire leur curiosité et s'intégrer rapidement sans trop de difficulté. De toute manière, d'ici la fin de la semaine elle serait de retour au Seireitei et son existence même aurait disparu de leur mémoire à tous. Sauf au petit groupe d'humains avec lequel elle se trouvait actuellement.

- Mais pour tous les humains, précisa Ichigo. Il n'y a pas vraiment de condition pour entrer, tout le monde a le droit de recevoir une éducation dans notre monde.

- Du moins, c'est le cas dans notre pays et dans la plupart des autres pays dits civilisés, poursuivit Orihime.

- Sans le moindre examen de passage ? demanda la capitaine.

- Pas pour l'éducation de base, non. Néanmoins, à la fin de l'année scolaire, nous aurons tous des examens de passage. Et pour ceux qui souhaitent poursuivre leurs études, ils peuvent s'inscrire à des concours pour entrer dans des universités. Là-bas, ils y recevront un enseignement supérieur sur des domaines bien spécifiques, déclara Uryû.

- Tels que ?

- Tout est possible, médecine, technologie, commerce, politique, histoire, langue, éducation, mathématique, science, biologie, et bien d'autres encore, répondit le Quincy.

- C'est un peu comme une postulation pour une division bien précise du Gotei 13, aida Ichigo. Ceux qui semblent doué pour les soins iront à la 4ème Division, ceux pour le combat à l'épée à la 11ème, etc.

- Ceux qui ne souhaitent pas entrer dans ces universités n'ont pas d'autre choix que de trouver un travail, continua Orihime. Et certains souhaitent entrer dans des universités bien précises mais n'ont pas encore le niveau requis, ils deviennent alors ce qu'on appelle de Ronins, des étudiants sans universités. Ils étudient seuls ou en groupe, souvent avec l'aide de professeurs particuliers, et s'inscrivent dans des écoles préparatoires. Là-bas, ils passent régulièrement des examens pour confirmer leur niveau actuel et lorsqu'ils ont atteint leurs objectifs, ils retentent les concours d'université en fin d'année.

Soi Fon hocha la tête tout en mangeant délicatement, assimilant les informations apportées en même temps que la nourriture. De tout le groupe, Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki et Uryû étaient ceux dont elle était le plus à l'aise. Chad était incroyablement stoïque et silencieux, mais confirmait certains dire d'un hochement de tête. Keigo et Mizuiro étaient sans cesse en train de discuter de tout et de rien, surtout le premier, l'autre ne faisait qu'écouter et répondre par moment. Chizuru avait instinctivement senti en elle un prédateur de la catégorie supérieure et l'avait donc laissé tranquille. Kuneida Ryou était la seule du groupe à être un peu à part, présente par habitude autour de Keigo depuis quelque temps, et une bonne amie de Tatsuki et d'Orihime, mais sans plus.

- Je vois. Donc votre vie de tous les jours se résume à étudier ici pour votre futur, résuma Soi Fon.

- En grande partie, mais certains d'entre nous ont aussi déjà des petits boulots après les cours, histoire de se faire un peu d'argent de poche, ajouta Tatsuki.

La capitaine hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et prit la brique de jus d'orange qu'elle avait acheté, mais comme Rukia avant elle, elle ne trouva pas comment l'ouvrir. Habitué par le passé avec Rukia, Ichigo prit une autre brique et lui montra comment la percer avec la paille.

- Et quel genre de travail avez-vous ?

- Heu…joker, fit Ichigo en détournant la tête.

- Ichigo n'a pas vraiment de travail fixe, il aide la plupart des clubs de sport du lycée, ironisa Keigo. Chaque semaine, il transforme la salle de classe en une véritable salle d'enchère, où les différents clubs proposent un tarif pour ses services. Vous pourrez le voir en action cet après midi, vers 15h.

- Keigo…

Pendant qu'Ichigo infligeait une juste correction à son ami, Orihime reprit derrière lui.

- Moi, je travaille dans une boulangerie pâtisserie. J'ai souvent quelques restes que je distribue.

- Je suis des cours du soir pour devenir médecin, fit Uryû. Je souhaite devenir chirurgien.

- Chad est dans un groupe de musique, fit Tatsuki pour son ami peu causant, et moi je supervise le club de karaté du lycée.

- Karaté ? Ha, cette forme simplifiée du Hakuda… J'ai croisé hier trois individus qui se sont prétendus des praticiens de cette technique lorsque j'ai résisté à leur tentative d'agression… Je dois dire que j'ai été assez déçue par leurs performances. Cette technique n'a pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire.

Ichigo sentit instinctivement la moutarde montée au nez de sa petite amie, même si le visage de celle-ci ne laissait rien transparaître.

- Vraiment ? Fit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Et bien permettez-moi de vous convaincre du contraire, Soi Fon-Taichou. Je vous invite cet après-midi, après les cours, à venir participer à un de mes entrainements, si vous pensez pouvoir suivre mon rythme.

- Heu, Tatsuki, ce n'est pas…

- J'accepte votre proposition, Arisawa-san. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble vraiment ce "karaté".

Ichigo comprit au regard et au sourire de Soi Fon qu'elle avait volontairement cherché Tatsuki à l'inviter. Mais Tatsuki n'était pas dupe non plus.

- J'en profiterai pour vous montrer quelques trucs de Vale Tudo que je pratique également. En échange, vous me montrerez à quoi ressemble ce Hakuda dont vous parlez.

- Houya, souffla Keigo, sentant déjà le massacre à venir.

- En revanche, afin que les choses soit bien claires, vous ne devrez pas quitter votre gigai.

- Humm, donc pas de Shino ni de Kidou, bien évidement, j'en serais réduite aux techniques de base, songea Soi Fon. Cela me convient.

- Hum, Soi Fon-Taichou, vous savez qu'un gigai, aussi parfaits soit-il, n'est pas adapté pour le combat ? Demanda Ichigo. Sans vouloir vous vexer, je doute qu'un gigai puisse supporter quelques coups d'une experte comme Tatsuki en combat corps-à-corps.

- Nous verrons bien, Kurosaki-san, nous verrons bien.

***.***

**Karakura Town, Club de karaté du lycée**

Durant tout l'entrainement de karaté, Soi Fon resta simple spectatrice, observant attentivement les élèves s'entrainer. Depuis leur préparation physique jusqu'au duel d'entrainement. Tatsuki lui proposa de participer mais Soi Fon refusa et précisa que c'était inutile dans son cas. Cela vexa d'avantage la jeune fille mais Soi Fon la laissa s'énerver sans donner d'avantage d'explications. Car la vérité était qu'effectivement l'entrainement physique était inutile pour Soi Fon dans son gigai.

Pourquoi étant elle-même dans un gigai, ses propres capacités physiques ne pourraient pas être augmentées via un entrainement ? La réponse est simple : les gigais n'étaient pas conçus pour cela, leur but premier était de capter le reiatsu ambiant et de le concentrer pour le réinjecter dans l'âme dont il était l'hôte. Conçus à partir de muscles artificiels, les gigais étaient capables de reproduire la quasi-totalité des mouvements humains normaux mais aucune forme d'évolution n'était possible. Un gigai était une machine, pas un vrai corps naturel capable de mémoriser et d'évoluer. Plus encore, les gigais classiques comme le sien avaient tous un défaut : il fallait régulièrement avaler un produit nommé "Soul Fixer" servant à maintenir l'âme du Shinigami dans le gigai. Sans utiliser ce produit, le gigai finissait par se détériorer à cause des échanges de reiatsu avec le Shinigami et à ne plus pouvoir le contenir et jouer son rôle premier, à savoir, restaurer le reiatsu perdu au cours d'un combat. Et l'un des effets secondaires de ce produit était d'augmenter la synchronisation gigai-shinigami, rendant toute séparation entre les deux particulièrement douloureux. Dans le cas présent de Soi Fon, elle ne portait pas le gigai pour régénérer son reiatsu mais pour pouvoir interagir avec le monde des humains, il n'y avait donc presque pas d'échange d'énergie et Soi Fon n'avait donc pas besoin de prendre trop de Soul Fixer. Mais en conséquence, toute forme d'entrainement tant qu'elle restait dans ce faux corps était donc inutile et même contreproductif.

Bien entendu, Tatsuki ignorait cela et Soi Fon le savait parfaitement. Néanmoins, la capitaine ne voyait pas sa situation comme un handicap. En effet, après avoir observé les karatékas pendant quelques minutes seulement, elle repéra vite les défauts et les avantages de leur art martial et put se faire une idée générale de leur niveau. Ils étaient effectivement meilleurs que les trois voyous qu'elle avait rencontré le jour précédent, mais cela restait bien en dessous de ses propres capacités, avec ou sans gigai. Elle nota toutefois que Tatsuki se distinguait clairement du lot, aussi bien techniquement que physiquement. La jeune athlète était une excellente combattante… pour une humaine. Et point particulier en sa faveur, elle commençait à développer un certain reiatsu, même si elle était encore loin de savoir s'en servir.

Après environ une heure d'entrainement, la séance se tourna vers les combats et la mise en pratique de techniques plus avancées et Tatsuki en profita pour se rapprocher de Soi Fon. Ichigo était lui aussi venu en simple spectateur, de même qu'Orihime, Ishida et Chad. Tous étaient curieux de voir le niveau de Soi Fon.

- Il me semble que l'heure est venue, Soi Fon-Taichou.

- En effet.

Le capitaine se leva et avança sur le tatami, les pieds nus. Voyant que leur "star" avait une adversaire qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu, les autres membres du club dégagèrent la place et se mirent à genoux formellement et en ligne. Le manager du club se présenta et se proposa pour servir d'arbitre, les deux femmes acceptèrent.

- Avant que nous commencions, je tiens à préciser que mon adversaire a sa propre technique martiale, le Hakuda il me semble, fit Tatsuki à voix haute.

- Ha, fit l'arbitre en se tournant vers Soi Fon. Je ne connais pas cet art, les règles d'engagement sont-elles les mêmes que pour le Karaté ?

- Non. Le Hakuda est une technique plus… ancienne, et moins limité que la Karaté. Tous les coups sont permis.

Il y eut un léger murmure d'appréhension parmi les membres du club.

- Quand vous dites que tous les coups sont permis, vous voulez dire que…

- Les coups de coude, de genoux, de tête aussi, sont autorisés. Il n'y a pas de zone interdite de frappe. L'adversaire est un ennemi qui doit être neutralisé dans les délais les plus brefs avec un maximum d'efficacité et de rapidité. Ma technique est donc beaucoup plus… violente que l'art martial que vous pratiquez, j'en conviens.

L'arbitre sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler le long du dos et se tourna vers Tatsuki en désignant Soi Fon du doigt, une expression bizarre sur le visage, mélange d'inquiétude et de question.

- Je sais à quoi je m'expose, Arima-san, fit Tatsuki et faisant craquer ses doigts.

- Est-ce que tu…

- Pour ma part, les premiers rounds seront purement karaté. Mais je tiens à lui faire gouter un peu de Vale Tudo à un moment ou un autre.

Il sembla hésiter mais céda devant la détermination de la star du club.

- Ok, donc un combat libre. Toutefois, je ne souhaite pas voir ce tatami se transformer en une marre de sang, donc pas de coup aux yeux ni volontairement dangereux. Si cela dépasse ma tolérance, j'interviendrai pour vous séparer, est-ce clair ?

- Arisawa-san n'est pas mon ennemie, je ne me bats donc pas pour la tuer, fit Soi Fon en haussant les épaules, sans se rendre compte que son commentaire était quelque peu déplacé dans le monde des mortels.

Elle nota néanmoins le regard désapprobateur de leur arbitre et soupira.

- Pas de problème pour moi. Je me plierai à votre décision.

- De même, annonça Tatsuki.

Il regarda les deux adversaire d'un air un peu interdit mais recula finalement d'un pas et leur ordonna de se saluer. Tatsuki effectua un traditionnel salut de karaté, son poing droit dans sa paume gauche, Soi Fon quant à elle se contenta de se pencher en avant respectueusement. Puis l'arbitre leva le bras et l'abaissa en déclarant le début du combat.

Tatsuki ne perdit pas une seule seconde, bondissant vers Soi Fon et l'engageant d'un violent coup de pied droit à la taille. Celle-ci se décala tranquillement sur le côté tout en déviant toute la force du coup, et contrattaqua d'un simple fauchage du pied gauche de son adversaire. Mais Tatsuki sauta souplement sur un seul pied par-dessus la jambe de la capitaine et enchaina d'un fouetté de sa jambe droit vers le bas. Soi Fon le bloqua simplement en mettant son pied sur la trajectoire et se servit même de la force du coup pour sauter souplement d'un bon mètre en arrière. Légèrement impressionnée par cette manœuvre, Tatsuki ne la poursuivit pas et recula même légèrement.

- Cool, commenta-t-elle.

Elle leva la main et fit signe à son adversaire d'approcher avant de se remettre en garde. Soi Fon accepta le challenge et sembla glisser en avant. levant les deux mains, elle feinta une fois, deux fois, et porta la troisième fois un coup vers la mâchoire de Tatsuki. Celle-ci fit semblant de se laisser prendre au deux feintes mais bloqua parfaitement la vraie attaque, surprenant Soi Fon à son tour, car elle contrattaqua férocement d'un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Mais sa main ne toucha rien du tout, Soi Fon ayant déjà reculé hors de sa portée.

- Plutôt rapide pour esquiver.

- Je ne suis pas une combattante de force brute. Technique, finesse et vitesse sont mes points forts.

- Je m'en étais déjà rendue compte.

Les deux adversaires se mesurèrent encore quelques secondes du regard et reprirent leur combat. Elles échangèrent encore quelques passes sous les regards attentifs des spectateurs et il devint très vite évident à leur yeux que Soi Fon dominait effectivement le match pour le moment, sur le plan technique en tout cas. Lorsqu'elles décidèrent de faire une pause, Tatsuki avait été touché trois fois, et Soi Fon une seule, mais ce seul coup avait été en partie amortie donc n'était pas vraiment comptabilisé.

- J'espère que tu n'y es pas allé à fond, pour le moment, demanda Tatsuki en tournant légèrement sur le côté sans la perdre du regard.

- A peine à 20%, répondit Soi Fon avec un regard amusé avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus bas, afin que seul Tatsuki puisse l'entendre correctement. Dans ma condition actuelle, bien entendu. En situation normale, cela ne représenterait… vraiment pas grand-chose. Je dois avouer que ne pas pouvoir me servir de la plupart de mes techniques me limite d'avantage que je ne l'aurais cru. Et toi, reprit-elle normalement avant de répondre elle-même, je pense que tu dois être à 50 % environ.

- A peu près, ouais, confirma Tatsuki sans honte. Mais je pense avoir au moins cerné en partie comment tu te bats.

- Ho ? A t'entendre, tu sembles prête à passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Pas encore, mais au moins, sur ce round-ci, je te forcerai à passer à 80%, minimum.

Soi Fon fronça légèrement les sourcils et fit un sourire carnassier. Tatsuki avança alors rapidement et se mit à enchainer une série de coup en y allant à fond selon Ichigo. Soi Fon passa effectivement à 80% : contrairement à avant où, à chaque round, elle ne s'était servie que d'un seul membre, elle dut se servir de tous ses membres pour parer, esquiver et contrattaquer sur l'assaut furieux. Le duel se termina par une Tatsuki à terre sur le dos, le ventre et l'épaule douloureux et Soi Fon se frottant légèrement le bras gauche qui lui avait servit à encaisser les assauts de la lycéenne qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à esquiver.

- 100% contre 80%, effectivement, commenta Soi Fon. Mais bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact puisqu'on ne peut pas vraiment comparer des bananes et des pommes.

- Ce n'était que 100% Karaté, Soi Fon-Taichou, répondit Tatsuki en se remettant debout d'une pirouette agile.

- Vous voulez continuer ? demanda l'arbitre en s'avançant entre les deux. Ce duel a déjà duré pas mal de temps.

- C'était que la première partie, Amari-san, rétorqua Tatsuki. Je passe au Vale Tudo.

Il regarda Soi Fon qui ne répondit même pas à son regard, les yeux toujours fixés sur Tatsuki.

- Ok, concéda-t-il. Première manche à Soi Fon-dono. Début de la seconde manche.

- Elle sera beaucoup plus courte, Amari-san, précisa la lycéenne.

- C'est toi qui le dit, trancha Soi Fon. Je peux m'arranger pour que tu ne te relèves pas, si tu veux.

- Ne te retiens pas, Soi-Fon-Taichou, mais juste avant que nous commencions, j'espère que tu n'as rien contre les prises au sol ?

- Si tu veux parler des immobilisations, des étranglements, des clés et de ces autres petites joyeusetés du même genre, vas-y, tu es la bienvenue pour essayer.

- Tu m'en vois rassurer, souffla Tatsuki en prenant une position plus basse.

Sans en dire d'avantage, Tatsuki bondit comme un serpent sur Soi Fon et balança sa jambe en un fouetté très différent de ses premiers coups. Bien qu'un peu surprise par la différence de posture, Soi Fon esquiva sans problème l'attaque et se prépara à contrattaquer plus vicieusement qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis le début. Sa main fila comme un cobra vers l'intérieur de l'épaule, visant l'articulation. Mais Tatsuki referma l'ouverture volontaire tel un piège et agrippa le poignet de la Shinigami tout en se collant d'avantage à elle. L'instant suivant, Soi Fon se retrouva à terre, écrasée par le poids de la lycéenne et le souffle coupé par le bras musclé qui lui entourait la gorge par derrière. Sa main gauche était libre mais pas dans une position favorable pour l'aider à se dégager, et l'une de ses jambes était retenue par une clé des jambes de Tatsuki. Les coups aux yeux n'étant pas autorisés, elle chercha pendant 10 secondes un moyen de se libérer et n'en trouva aucun, autrement que par des techniques trop violentes. Le pire, c'est que Tatsuki utilisait sa main libre pour donner de petites tapes sans force sur ses côtes flottantes, signalant très clairement à tous que, si elle le voulait, elle pouvait littéralement lui exploser la poitrine sur le côté.

L'arbitre s'avança et tapa une main sur le sol, signalant la fin du round, et la victoire de Tatsuki. Celle-ci libéra sa proie et s'écarta souplement, reprenant sa place de départ. Soi Fon se releva lentement, le regard dur et sentant une sourde colère monter en elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette technique ? Siffla-t-elle doucement.

- Vale Tudo. Littéralement "tous les coups sont permis". C'est une discipline martiale moderne, née vers la deuxième moitié du siècle dernier. On l'appelle aussi MMA, pour Mixed Martial Art. Tout comme votre Hakuda, cette technique n'a pas de limite de coups. Ho, je tiens aussi à préciser que cette technique laisse aussi une très grande part aux enchainements de lutte et de prises au sol… ce qui doit singulièrement manquer dans votre Hakuda.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? rugit Soi Fon, maintenant franchement en colère. Ce genre de technique n'est d'aucune utilité dans…

- Amari-san, je crois que Soi Fon veut que je continue ma démonstration, la coupa Tatsuki.

Furieuse, Soi Fon se mit pour la première fois en garde et écarta légèrement les pieds.

- Tu viens de gagner, mortelle, siffla-t-elle. Je vais te montrer la vraie terreur du Hakuda.

Trente minutes plus tard, Soi Fon gisait immobile au centre du tatami, incapable de bouger. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir être vaincue par une lycéenne de 18 ans seulement, et elle pesta intérieurement contre Urahara pour avoir créé des Gigais reproduisant si fidèlement les sensations physiques. Elle était même trempée de sueur. Tatsuki non plus n'était pas indemne, Soi Fon l'ayant plus d'une fois toucher à la poitrine et deux fois au visage, mais elle avait à chaque fois retournée la situation à son avantage et rayonnait debout à côté de son adversaire, heureuse d'avoir prouvé sa supériorité devant Ichigo et les membres de son club.

- Très joli combat, Soi Fon-dono, firent certains membres en s'en allant après avoir aussi félicité Tatsuki.

Ichigo s'approcha d'elles et donna une claque sur l'omoplate de sa petite amie.

- Fallait vraiment que tu gagnes, hein ? grogna-t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est pas tous les jours que je peux me mesurer à une adversaire de ma taille et de ma carrure… et d'un niveau technique assez élevé. Mais ouais, fallait que je gagne. Je le voulais et je l'ai fait.

Epuisée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, la capitaine de la 2nde Division restait allongée sur les tatamis, des sentiments qu'elle ne pensait plus ressentir un jour se mélangeant en elle tels la colère, la honte, la stupéfaction et l'envie de revanche. Mais aussi l'humilité et l'appréhension.

- J'arrive pas à le croire… Toutes ses techniques, toutes ses prises… Jamais je n'en avais entendu parlé, ni même vu autant en plus de 100 ans… Comment ?

Ichigo soupira et fit signe à Tatsuki d'aller prendre sa douche et de le laisser seul avec la Shinigami. La jeune femme accepta bonne grâce et s'éclipsa.

- Vous y pouviez pas grand-chose, Soi Fon-Taichou, commença-t-il une fois Tatsuki hors de portée d'écoute. Le Hakuda est la technique ancestrale de combat au corps à corps créée par les Shinigamis pour affronter les Hollows à la base… Des Hollows dont les corps sont généralement surdimensionnés et tellement modifiés qu'ils ne ressemblent en rien à ceux des humains, avec des griffes, des queues, des ailes, des membres étranges et j'en passe. Le Vale Tudo, c'est une technique d'humain pour affronter des humains. Et vous avez pas tort non plus, utiliser le Vale Tudo contre un Shinigami ne sert pas à grand-chose, la plupart des techniques du Hakuda étant aussi basées sur le reiatsu, non ? Dès lors, la plupart des techniques du Hakuda sont plus du genre à donner des coups et à en parer plutôt que d'agripper son adversaire et d'enchainer les clés et les immobilisations.

- J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte dès le départ, huh ? supposa Soi Fon.

- Voyez les choses du bon côté, Soi Fon-Taichou. Même en 150 ans, il vous reste encore des choses à apprendre, même dans le domaine où vous pensiez être au top.

- Vous saviez que j'allais perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Techniquement parlant, ouais. Mais à un moment, j'ai vraiment pensé que vous alliez libérer votre reiatsu et tous nous écraser comme des mouches.

- J'ai bien failli le faire.

Ichigo se pencha vers elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Soi Fon accepta son aide de bonne grâce mais se dégagea une fois debout. Elle tituba jusqu'à son sac et sortit son tube à Gikongan dont elle en avala une. L'instant suivant, Soi Fon était debout à côté de son Gigai.

- Vous remercierez Arisawa-dono de ma part, Kurosaki-san. elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines lacunes que je vais m'employer à effacer. Il est temps que je rentre.

Mais Ichigo ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux n'ayant toujours pas quitté son gigai.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ? Je peux vous raccompagner à l'Urahara Shoten si vous voulez.

- Hé, je suis…

Mais elle s'arrêta se rappelant soudainement qu'Ichigo ne pouvait plus la voir. Et en même temps qu'elle se rappela cela, une sourde et inexplicable tristesse l'envahit. Le Gigai les regarda l'un après l'autre et Ichigo comprit que Soi Fon n'était plus dans son faux corps en apercevant la boite de Soul Candy.

- Ha, oui, bien sur, fit il en se frottant la nuque, un peu perplexe. Bon, et bien à demain, Soi Fon-Taichou.

- Soi Fon-Taichou vous fait dire qu'elle rentrera seule et de ne pas vous inquiéter pour elle, fit le Gikongan en le saluant poliment. Je vais ramener ce Gigai à l'Urahara Shoten. Bonne soirée à vous.

- Bonne soirée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dans une autre dimension**

Une lourde et immense porte s'ouvrit, laissant filtrer la lumière extérieure. Deux serviteurs, un homme et une femme, entrèrent et refermèrent bien vite la porte derrière eux avant de se diriger dans les ténèbres retombées vers le centre de la pièce. Silencieusement, ils se mirent tous les deux à genoux et attendirent patiemment que leur maître daigne remarquer leur présence. Une fois, ils avaient attendu presque deux jours avant qu'il ne s'adresse enfin à eux. Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'eurent pas à patienter bien longtemps.

Au centre même de la pièce, ils entendirent un mécanisme se déclencher et une longue série de cliquetis de métal s'éleva dans les ténèbres. Voyant parfaitement dan cette obscurité, les deux serviteurs observèrent la trappe circulaire s'ouvrir et un immense trône s'élever lentement. Au bout d'une longue minute, le trône finit par s'immobiliser ans un claquement sourd et les cliquetis se turent. Puis, doucement, un petite lueur naquit et enfla de plus en plus, s'élevant paresseusement au dessus du piédestal, montant jusqu'au lourd lustre fixé au plafond et l'illuminant soudainement. La lumière déferla dans la pièce comme un éclair puis s'atténua jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une faible lueur à peine suffisante pour éclairer les deux serviteurs toujours immobiles et le trône.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous avais pas convoqué… fit une voix grave et chevrotante. A quand remonte la dernière fois, au fait ?

Les deux serviteurs se regardèrent et l'homme hocha doucement la tête, invitant la femme à parler.

- Il y a deux ans et demi, votre sainteté, lors de la rébellion d'Aizen. Vous nous aviez convoqué pour nous ordonner de ne pas nous occuper de ce problème, même si celui-ci venait à réussir à recréer l'Ouken.

- Haaa… Oui. Aizen. Pas vraiment le candidat idéal, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais espéré qu'il puisse au moins parvenir jusqu'à moi mais, en mon fort intérieur, je savais qu'il serait arrêté bien avant, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Jamais nous ne l'aurions laissé vous approcher, votre sainteté. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, souffla doucement l'homme.

- Hmmm, grogna doucement le vieil homme depuis son trône. Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord sur ce point…

- Le passé reste le passé. Aizen a été vaincu et enfermé, votre sainteté, confirma la femme.

- La seule inconnue qui reste est cet incroyable… pouvoir que nous avons tous ressenti, et qui l'a arrêté. Les rumeurs disent qu'il s'agissait de cet humain, Kurosaki Ichigo. Mais le jeune homme a perdu ensuite la totalité de ces pouvoirs. Etablir la vérité dans ces circonstances est…

- Kurosaki Ichigo est un de mes descendants, je te le rappelle, trancha le vieil homme. C'est un Héritier de Dieu, certes seulement au 5ème degré, je ne suis que son arrière-arrière-grand-père, mais il en reste néanmoins l'un de mes petits-enfants.

- Pardon, votre sainteté, mais il n'est plus qu'un humain mortel comme tous les autres maintenant, il –

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main du vieil homme se lever, interrompant sa phrase aussi soudainement que s'il avait été giflé bien que le vieillard ne quitta pas sa position.

- Autant cette discussion est passionnante, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vous ai fait convoqué.

Le silence retomba dans la salle, uniquement troublé par les râles du vieil homme toujours immobile sur son trône.

- L'heure… approche, plus vite encore que je ne l'aurai cru. Je sens mes propres forces décliner et mon reiatsu m'abandonner… Mais vous le sentez aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux serviteurs échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Nous ne parvenons pas à cerner votre réelle puissance, votre sainteté, pas plus que depuis le premier jour… Néanmoins, personnellement, j'ai comme l'impression… qu'il y a des "faiblesses" dans votre aura, déclara la femme.

- Hmm, grogna l'autre serviteur, confirmant les dires. Je suis à votre service depuis plus longtemps qu'elle et je ressens d'avantage ce changement en vous.

- C'était inéluctable. Le temps joue contre nous tous, y compris moi. J'ai plus de 10.000 ans, le savez-vous ? Je suis tellement vieux que je ne me rappelle même pas de mon propre nom parfois… J'en ai tellement porté.

- Votre sainteté, vous êtes Zeus, le Dieu-Roi, fit la femme avec révérence.

- Ce nom n'est que celui que j'ai pris en devenant ce que je suis, il n'est pas mon vrai nom, le nom que je portais à ma naissance, trancha le vieillard. Mais qu'importe, cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance aujourd'hui. Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui va se passer après ma mort, la "rébellion" d'Aizen ne sera qu'un feu de paille en comparaison de l'embrassement que sera la guerre entre l'Olympe et Las Sombras Perdidos… Non, entre la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo. Le moins que je puisse faire est d'imposer par avance quelques règles afin de limiter le massacre qui aura lieu entre vos deux camps pour déterminer qui sera mon successeur.

Le vieillard respira plusieurs fois bruyamment et toussa même à trois reprises après cette longue tirade. Visiblement, sa santé était encore plus fragile qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

- Vous connaissez mon histoire… Comment je suis parvenu sur ce trône. A l'origine, il n'était pas question de titre, de rang ou de toute cette structure bien organisée… A l'origine, il n'y avait que des Hollows, et seules une petite poignée d'âmes parvenait à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. A l'origine même, les premiers Shinigamis étaient des Hollows, devenus conscients et ayant acquis le statut d'Arrancar. En vérité, à cette lointaine époque, ces Shinigamis n'étaient rien de plus que des gardiens de troupeaux pour ainsi dire, veillant non pas aux saluts des âmes mais à ce que les Hollows ne soient pas trop gourmands et ne s'attaquent pas à leur garde-manger avant l'heure… littéralement les mortels. Car en effet, si les Hollows venaient à exterminer tout un peuple par leur faim, cela ne ferait que les rassasier pour un temps, mais cela limiterait également le nombre d'humains à naître à l'avenir.

Il toussa deux fois avant de reprendre.

- Avant moi, il y eut deux autres personnes sur ce "trône", à chaque fois cet être était le plus puissant et le plus évolué de sa génération. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été "détrôné", et vous savez pourquoi ? … Non, vous ne le savez pas. Voilà le pourquoi, fit le vieillard en claquant des doigts, faisant apparaître une sorte de sphère de lumière bleue dans sa main. Cette sphère, cette boule… n'a pas de nom. Elle existait avant ma naissance, bien avant même le premier Hollow, bien avant même la première forme de vie de cette planète… Mais au fil des années de mon règne, j'ai fini par la nommer, l'Orbe de la Vie Eternelle.

Lentement, il laissa l'orbe glisser de sa main décharnée et la regarda flotter doucement vers les deux serviteurs agenouillés. Elle s'approcha d'eux en pulsant, semblant les jauger, avant de revenir docilement vers la main de son maître.

- Avez-vous senti son pouvoir ? Avez-vous ressenti sa nature ? Avez-vous perçu sa puissance ?

Les deux serviteurs ne pouvaient pas répondre à ces questions, leurs yeux toujours fixés sur l'Orbe, jusqu'à ce que le vieillard claque des doigts, la renvoyant au néant dont il l'avait tiré.

- Oui, vous le savez. Cette Orbe n'est ni plus ni moins que l'âme de cette planète toute entière, l'âme de la terre ! Le Hougyoku, cette récente création des Shinigamis, n'est rien d'autre qu'une pâle copie imparfaite de cette Orbe, une copie ne contenant que les âmes d'une poignée de Shinigamis et d'Hollows… à des milliards de lieues d'égaler le pouvoir incommensurable des milliards de vies animales et végétales contenues dans l'Orbe. Celui qui possède cette Orbe devient le Dieu-Roi de cette planète… Mais c'est là que le bât blesse, pour reprendre cette expression humaine : l'Orbe a sa propre conscience et c'est elle qui décide qui est digne d'être son maître. Elle n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, parfois d'une cruauté sans nom, parfois d'une tendresse inégalable, tantôt colérique, tantôt douce et calme. Elle est le véritable Dieu de cette terre, et je ne suis que son humble serviteur… Mais voilà, l'Orbe est certes dotée d'un pouvoir infini mais elle a besoin de nous pour agir sur ce monde, je suis donc son interface, son messager et son serviteur. En échange de mon service, elle m'a offert une vie plus grande et plus longue que toutes les autres, une connaissance sans pareille et un pouvoir sans limite – son pouvoir en vérité – à ma seule disposition.

- Quelles sont les conditions pour être ou devenir digne de cette honneur, votre sainteté ? demanda la femme.

- J'y viens et écoutez-moi bien, car je ne me répéterai pas.

Le vieillard prit de longues inspirations et se lança :

- L'Orbe est exigeante et capricieuse, elle n'admettra jamais comme possesseur un être incapable de se servir de son pouvoir comme elle le voudrait. Celui ou celle qui me succédera sera donc forcément un être pleinement évolué – un Arrancar de Las Ombras Perdidos ou un Vaizard de l'Olympe – ou quelqu'un ayant le potentiel pour évoluer à ce niveau rapidement. Toutefois, ces personnes ne seront pas forcément les plus puissants d'entre vous ou eux, non… L'Orbe accordera ses faveurs à tout ceux et celles qu'elle estime dignes de la servir. Chacune de ces personnes recevront une Marque de sa faveur et l'Orbe attendra ensuite que la sélection naturelle se fasse. Tôt ou tard, un porteur de Marque se dégagera du lot et celui-ci deviendra alors le nouveau Dieu-Roi. Toutefois, les choses peuvent évoluer, le nombre de champions n'est pas figé dans le marbre. Un être ayant reçu une Marque peut très bien la perdre en mourant, ou bien décider de la transmettre à un autre, ou encore se la faire arracher par un autre prétendant, simplement en mourant de sa main. Si cet autre avait déjà une ou plusieurs Marques, celles-ci se cumuleront et démontreront alors simplement un candidat potentiel plus important, mais les Marques seules n'apporteront rien à leurs possesseurs. Si un porteur de Marques décident de les transmettre à un être n'en ayant pas, l'Orbe décidera alors instantanément si la nouvelle personne les recevant est digne ou non de les porter. Si tel est le cas, cette personne remplacera alors simplement l'ancien candidat, sinon… et bien cela dépendra du résultat. L'orbe pourra juger cette personne tellement indigne d'elle qu'elle le réduira en cendre instantanément, ou bien simplement lui retirera les Marques. Lorsqu'un prétendant au trône aura réuni un nombre suffisant de Marques, l'Orbe le convoquera pour un "entretien" en quelque sorte. Ce prétendant recevra alors d'immenses nouveaux pouvoirs, proches de ceux qu'il acquerra une fois à ma place. L'Orbe observera alors cette personne pendant un moment puis décidera si oui ou non elle est digne de le servir.

- C'est donc ainsi que…

- Non, mon cas fut différent. Mais c'est ainsi que mon prédécesseur fut monté sur le trône.

- Pardonnez ma curiosité, demanda le serviteur masculin, mais si votre cas fut différent, comment êtes-vous monter sur le trône ?

Le vieillard laissa quelques secondes de silence, semblant hésiter à répondre à cette question.

- Mon prédécesseur a échoué dans sa tâche. Après être devenu notre Dieu-Roi, il se laissa aller à la paresse, à la corruption et à l'horreur. L'Orbe se referma sur elle-même et refusa de lui accorder ses pleins pouvoirs. Après m'être longuement entrainé, j'ai défié mon prédécesseur et vaincu dans un duel titanesque. Même sans les pouvoirs de l'Orbe, il restait le plus fort et le plus puissant de tous les Arrancars de l'époque. Afin que cette erreur ne se reproduise jamais, j'ai séparé le monde des esprits en deux et créé avec l'aide de l'Orbe le Hueco Mundo et la Soul Society, l'un des mondes géré par l'instinct, l'autre par la raison. C'était il y a plus de 10.000 ans, mais cela vous le saviez déjà.

Le vieillard se tut alors et sa respiration se fit plus lente et plus profonde. Les deux serviteurs attendirent quelques instants avant que l'homme ne demande :

- Votre sainteté, toute cette histoire de marques me fait presque penser à un tournoi… N'est-ce pas un peu simple comme moyen de sélection ?

- Les fondations même de notre univers sont plus simples qu'il n'y parait, jeune enfant. L'Orbe a choisi ce moyen de sélection il y a des lustres, à l'aube même des temps, et m'a reconfirmé son choix dans ce moyen. La sélection naturelle parmi les prétendants est la meilleure qui soit, la plus adaptée à la situation et la plus réaliste. Elle permet aussi dans une certaine mesure de limiter les effusions de sang. N'oubliez pas que son but ultime reste de maintenir la balance des âmes. Par cette méthode, le monde des mortels sera épargné car un mortel ordinaire ne peut être porteur d'une Marque.

- Comment saurons-nous que la sélection a commencé, votre sainteté ?

- Vous le saurez. Lorsque vous quitterez cette pièce, je scellerai définitivement mon palais. Dès lors seul mon successeur pourra y entrer. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus de questions, retirez-vous et allez rapporter ces informations dans vos mondes respectifs et préparez-vous à la guerre. Même si je prie en mon for intérieur qu'elle n'ait pas lieu, je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que vous parviendrez à élire le même candidat, de part et d'autre.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le vieillard poussa un ricanement rauque qui s'acheva dans une quinte de toux.

- Votre Sainteté.

- Votre Sainteté.

Les deux serviteurs se redressèrent et sortirent tranquillement de la pièce. En ouvrant la lourde porte, ils entendirent le trône redescendre dans les ténèbres du palais et lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, ils entendirent distinctement les verrous et sentirent une puissante énergie investir les deux battants. La salle du trône était maintenant scellée.

La Vaizard et l'Arrancar se regardèrent silencieusement quelques instants en silence puis ils avancèrent calmement ensemble vers deux gigantesques portails qui pulsaient côte à côte à une centaine de mètres de là, au bout d'une longue rampe de pierre dressée au dessus d'un néant lumineux.

- J'imagine que ceci est la dernière fois que nous pouvons discuter ensemble sans avoir à tirer nos sabres, Valephor.

- Probablement, en effet, souffla doucement l'Arrancar. Peut-être que si nous survivons tous les deux à cette guerre et que le prochain…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Peut-être oui, fit la Vaizard. Concernant votre petit massacre à Las Noches, nous avons pris les choses en main afin que le Seireitei ne poursuive pas plus avant les recherches des coupables.

- Merci du coup de main pour rien, nous nous sommes fait une joie de vous rappeler que le Hueco Mundo est notre terrain de jeu, pas le vôtre.

- L'Olympe n'est en rien impliqué dans cette affaire.

- Mais bien sur, après tout, c'est la Chambre Centrale des 46 qui a approuvé les expéditions de ce capitaine dégénéré à Las Noches, n'est-ce pas, Hikifune-gunshirei ? Mais parlons d'autre chose, comment va cette vieille prune de Yamamoto ? Toujours borné à se limiter aux pouvoirs des Shinigamis ?

- Toujours. Pour lui, associer les pouvoirs de Shinigami et de Hollow reste une aberration à ses yeux. Toutefois, il semble avoir mis un peu d'eau dans son vin depuis l'histoire de l'humain devenu Shinigami.

- Je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas envoyé un assassin de la 2nde Division pour l'effacer discrètement une fois l'affaire close.

- Nul besoin, le simple fait qu'il ait perdu tous ses pouvoirs à la suite de son combat lui a retiré une bonne épine du pied.

- J'imagine, en effet.

- Et vous ? Cette "Avatar" vous pose toujours autant d'ennui ? Avez-vous toujours des problèmes de lupanar à Las Ombras Perdidos ?

- Plus trop depuis que le premier Avatar se soit cassé les dents sur Aizen. Néanmoins… la petite escarmouche à Las Noches impliquait deux de ses prétendants à la Garde Noire, deux anciens Espadas d'Aizen.

- Merci pour cette information.

- Je vous en prie, c'est un plaisir. Sinon, concernant les débordements charnels, ils sont redevenus plus tolérables et plus discrets. Ce qui se passe derrière les portes closes ne nous regardent pas après tout, et tout le monde y trouve son compte.

- J'aurais été à votre place, je ne l'aurais jamais permis de rester, encore moins de survivre lorsque vous avez découvert sa véritable nature.

- A l'époque, ils étaient 3, je vous le rappelle. Et très vite, ils se sont fait beaucoup d'alliés.

- Elle est seule maintenant.

- Mais elle a assuré sa position, et elle fait partie des nôtres, même si cela ne me plait pas. Qu'elle me donne une seule bonne raison pour la démettre et je la réduirai en cendre, soyez-en sure… Mais d'ici-là, je me fais une joie de savoir qu'elle brandira son sabre contre vous plutôt que contre nous.

Les deux ennemis s'adressèrent un sourire entendu et se séparèrent lentement, chacun se rapprochant de son propre portail.

- Vous ne verrez donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je plante mon arme dans sa tête ?

- Pas plus que je n'en verrais à la voir vous transformer en son esclave fidèle et soumise, Kirio-chan… Ho, en fait, j'adorerai cela.

- Rien que pour ces dernières paroles, Valephor, je veillerai à ce que mes troupes gardent un œil attentif à vos mouvements, en particulier.

- J'en frissonne d'avance de plaisir.

Les deux ennemis traversèrent ensemble leur portail respectif, mettant définitivement un terme à la paix entre le Hueco Mundo et la Soul Society.

***.***

**Urahara Shoten, salle d'entrainement souterraine**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Tatsuki avait vaincu Soi Fon et la jeune capitaine était actuellement allongée sur un matelas gonflable dans la salle d'entrainement d'Urahara. Tout autour d'elle se mélangeait des dizaines de manuels sur les différentes techniques martiales modernes, principalement celles possédant des enchainements. Bien évidemment, la majeure partie était issue de la lutte, du judo et du jujitsu, mais elle commençait à comprendre l'esprit des MMA et du Vale Tudo, à incorporer toutes ces techniques pour en faire une technique de combat plus complète. Plongée dans ses livres, elle ne s'intéressait pratiquement pas à ce qui se déroulait dans le reste de la pièce.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Tatsuki était en train de suer sang et eau pour essayer de réveiller ses pouvoirs spirituels, avec l'aide de Yoruichi, sans grand succès. Le reiatsu de la jeune femme avait encore bien augmenté mais restait instable et sauvage, refusant de prendre forme et de révéler sa véritable nature. Et Tatsuki enrageait à cause de cela. Yoruichi elle-même en restait perplexe.

Alors que la jeune femme haletait à quatre pattes, essayant de récupérer du dernier exercice de l'ancienne Shinigami, la trappe s'ouvrit et Urahara Kisuke sauta souplement jusqu'en bas, le visage fermé. Bien entendu, lorsqu'il s'approcha des deux femmes, il reprit son expression jovial habituelle.

- Maaa, Arisawa-san, quelle incroyable persistance ! Si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais tout de suite appelé la police !

Tatsuki leva la tête avec un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Pour faire arrêter cette tortionnaire, bien évidemment, termina-t-il en pointant Yoruichi de sa canne, ce qui provoqua une poussée de colère chez la concernée.

- Kiiisuuukeeee…

- Ha, non, ce n'est une si bonne idée après tout, puisque je serais moi-même accusé de complicité et de non-assistance à personne en danger.

Avant que les deux femmes puissent faire un pas pour corriger elles-mêmes son humour déplacé, un lourd volume de judo le percuta en pleine tête, courtoisie de Soi Fon. Celle-ci ne le regardait même plus et avait repris sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

- Je crois que le plus en danger présentement, c'est toi, confirma Yoruichi avec un regard mauvais.

Kisuke se frotta la tête en rigolant et se redressa, adoptant son attitude sérieuse.

- Alors, toujours aucun progrès ?

Ayant depuis longtemps l'habitude de ses changements éclairs de personnalité, Yoruichi laissa tomber la mauvaise blague et croisa les bras, frustrée.

- Que dalle. Le reiatsu d'Arisawa est puissant, bien plus que ne l'était celui d'Orihime et de Chad lorsqu'il ont découvert leurs pouvoirs. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, il refuse de s'extérioriser. De plus…

Elle ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, regardant Tatsuki avec insistance avant de baisser la tête. La jeune femme la regarda sans comprendre. Urahara s'avança d'un pas et murmura quelque chose doucement qu'elle ne comprit pas tout en braquant sa main ouverte vers elle. L'instant d'après, elle sentit une sorte de frisson la parcourir et l'air autour d'elle devint soudainement beaucoup plus dense et lourd.

- Cela devient mauvais, commenta-t-il en analysant le reiatsu de la jeune femme. Il n'a cessé de grandir sur un rythme constant mais depuis un mois… son évolution est pratiquement exponentiel… Et il y est pour quelque chose.

- Il ? demanda brusquement Yoruichi. Comment cela est-ce possible ? Il n'est plus…

Urahara le stoppa d'un regard mais la situation était déjà trop avancée.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix. Arisawa-san est maintenant dans une situation à peu près similaire à celle d'Ichigo il y a deux ans et demi, après avoir perdu ses pouvoirs.

- Qu-Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Tatsuki en voulant se redresser mais n'y parvenant pas. Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et cessez… de m'écraser avec votre reiatsu !

- C'est là tout le problème, Arisawa-san, commenta Kisuke en enfonçant un peu d'avantage son chapeau sur sa tête. Ni moi ni Yoruichi ne relâchons actuellement notre reiatsu… vous êtes en train de vous écraser vous-même avec votre propre reiatsu.

- … ?

Urahara murmura à nouveau quelques paroles inintelligibles en pointant sa main vers elle et la sensation de pression sur elle disparut, mais elle sentit clairement cette fois que tout le pouvoir allait se cacher au fond d'elle-même, confirmant les dires de l'ancien capitaine. Se redressant de nouveau sans plus ressentir de pression, elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière elle et se retourna pour voir Soi Fon, le visage fermé.

- Ce que je viens de ressentir, déclara-t-elle en levant la main, ne me plaît pas du tout.

- Soi Fon ! claqua la voix de Yoruichi.

- Yoruichi-sama ! Elle est à deux doigts de devenir… Si j'avais su qu'elle était dans un tel état, j'aurais –

- SHAOLIN SOI FON !

L'instant suivant, Yoruichi se dressait entre Tatsuki, toujours à genoux, et son ancienne protégée, la foudroyant du regard. Depuis que Soi Fon avait grandit, les deux femmes étaient maintenant pratiquement de la même taille et elles se dévisagèrent avec colère. Mais Yoruichi garderait toujours aux yeux de Soi Fon son autorité passée et l'actuelle capitaine de la 2nde Division du Gotei 13 rabaissa lentement sa main.

- Hrmm. Soi Fon-Taichou, je vous prie d'aller chercher Kurosaki-san en haut, s'il vous plait, demanda Kisuke pour les séparer. Je souhaitais avoir un peu plus de temps pour analyser la situation mais il me semble que je ne dispose plus d'autre moyen pour régler ce problème.

- Kisuke ! rugit Yoruichi en se tournant vers lui. Ichigo est –

- Plus maintenant, Yoruichi. J'en suis maintenant pratiquement sûr. Lorsqu'il sera là, je pense pouvoir le confirmer de manière définitive. Soi Fon-Taichou, je vous prie… et n'oubliez pas de prendre un Gigai.

La capitaine n'hésita qu'un instant et disparut dans un Shunpo.

- Arisawa-san, reposez-vous le temps que Soi Fon ne ramène notre ami. Je vous expliquerais tout à ce moment-là. Tessai-san ?

Le géant apparut comme par magie derrière lui.

- Demandez donc à Jinta-kun et Ururu-chan d'aller chercher les amis de nos deux invités… puis préparez-vous pour une longue nuit.

- Hai, Urahara-dono.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Soi Fon fut de retour, accompagné d'Ichigo. Immédiatement, Tatsuki se releva et voulut s'approcher de lui mais Yoruichi posa une main de fer sur son épaule et la retint.

- Tu restes ici, loin de lui.

- Quoi ? Mais –

- Désolé de vous interrompre dans vos études, Kurosaki-san, fit Kisuke d'une voix joyeuse qui signifiait clairement tout le contraire.

- Ok, ok, c'est quoi le problème avec Tatsuki ?

- Le problème, Kurosaki-san, c'est que vous êtes en train de la transformer en Hollow.

Silence.

- Et non, je ne plaisante pas.

Silence encore plus pesant. Ichigo échangea des regard perdu avec tout le monde, notamment Tatsuki mais les yeux de sa petite amie ne reflétait que l'incrédulité et l'horreur. Seule Yoruichi roulait des yeux devant les paroles théâtrales de son ami de longue date.

- Un peu plus de tact, Kisuke, même si ce que tu dis est vrai.

- Maaa, mais où serait donc tout l'intérêt de cette petite mise en scène alors ?

- Kiiisuuukeeee…

- Uuuraaahaaaraaa…

- Ok, ok, je vais tout vous expliquer, inutile de vous énerver… Mais auparavant, Kurosaki-san, attrape.

Brusquement, Kisuke sortit de sa poche une boule rouge qu'il jeta vers Ichigo. Reconnaissant une Zeta Ball, le jeune homme poussa un cri et s'écarta instinctivement de la trajectoire, laissant la boule rebondir à côté de lui et rouler au loin.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? VOUS VOULEZ MA MORT AU QUOI ?

- Ho, vous l'avez donc vu ?

- Espèce de…

- Kurosaki-san… continua calmement Urahara d'un ton qui calma instantanément le jeune homme. Vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, bordel ?

- Tatsuki-chan, vous pouvez rejoindre votre petit ami, fit-il en ignorant superbement la question.

Yoruichi donna une petite tape dans le dos de Tatsuki qui tituba légèrement en avant mais se reprit bien vite. Bien que ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait, elle s'approcha d'Ichigo.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'est toute cette histoire ? Demanda Ichigo en attirant Tatsuki.

Il regarda les 4 autres personnes en face de lui et vit lentement Yoruichi disparaître sous ses yeux, comme un fantôme. Celle-ci se tourna vers Kisuke et sembla lui dire quelque chose mais il ne parvint pas à entendre quoi.

- Oui, je crois qu'il vient de comprendre, répondit Kisuke avant de se tourner vers Tatsuki. Arisawa-san, je vous prierai de vous écarter d'Ichigo et de ne plus l'approcher jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Yoruichi avait maintenant complètement disparu pour Ichigo mais elle ne revint pas pour autant lorsque Tatsuki s'éloigna, ayant elle aussi compris en partie ce qui se passait.

- Je l'ai vu… murmura Ichigo, incrédule. J'ai vu Yoruichi hors de son gigai.

- Et la Zeta Ball aussi, Kurosaki-san, rajouta Urahara. Ce petit gadget n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais il a néanmoins comme particularité de n'être visible que par ceux disposant d'un certain niveau de reiatsu.

- Alors depuis tout ce temps… Depuis quand est-ce que…

- Pas longtemps, depuis 5 jours pour être exact, lorsque je t'ai montré les Zeta Ball pour la première fois. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque tu es venu nous dire au revoir, tu n'as pas vu Yoruichi-san ni les autres capitaines. J'ai eu mes premiers doutes lorsque j'en entendu parler de tes cauchemars, même s'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec au final. Et si je ne l'ai pas mentionné, c'est à cause de notre conversation. Tu semblais avoir définitivement tiré un trait sur ton passé de Shinigami, Ichigo, et je ne souhaitais pas en rajouter, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas sûr alors à 100% que ton reiatsu revenait bien. Si tu me permets.

Urahara s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son ventre.

- Je vais te transmettre un peu de reiatsu, pour voir les réactions que cela aura.

Kisuke se concentra quelques instants et une lueur apparut dans sa paume. Ichigo sentit une sorte de chaleur l'envahir et, en relevant les yeux, il put revoir Yoruichi clairement, se tenant à côté de Soi Fon et de Tatsuki.

- Ta réaction suffit à confirmer ce que je pensais. Ton reiatsu est bien revenu en partie… reste à savoir si tes pouvoirs de Shinigami le sont également, mais ce sera pour plus tard. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur le cas d'Arisawa-san, fit Kisuke en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

D'un geste théâtral, il signala à Soi Fon de s'écarter des deux autres femmes et s'approcha tranquillement.

- Arisawa Tatsuki-san, vous êtes un véritable vampire !

- Hein ?

- Vous ne vous en rendiez même pas compte mais, en plus de générer votre propre reiatsu, vous vous êtes mise à "absorber" la moindre parcelle de reiatsu de Kurosaki-san, telle une éponge assoiffée, dès que vous étiez à portée de lui. Il n'est guère étonnant, en considérant cela, que vos propres réserves n'aient cessé d'augmenter d'une telle manière puisque nous savons tous quelle véritable "centrale" à reiatsu est Kurosaki-san. Hélas, les conséquences de ce fait sont aujourd'hui assez désastreuses. En l'absence d'un pouvoir bien spécifique qui vous aurait permis d'évacuer ce "trop plein" de reiatsu, vos réserves de reiatsu sont devenues telles que votre âme même ne parvient plus à supporter le "poids" de vos pouvoirs.

- Ho.

- Revenons deux ans et demi en arrière, fit soudainement Kisuke. Votre amie de longue date, Orihime Inoue, est menacée par un Hollow qui se révèle être son frère décédé. Celui-ci vous attaque et vous blesse, mais les blessures d'un Hollow n'ont rien à voir avec les blessures du monde réel, votre âme elle-même subit cette blessure. Environ 1 mois après cela, Karakura Town subit une lourde attaque de Hollows, l'un deux cibla Orihime et vous-même, Arisawa-san. Ce jour-là, vous avez été très gravement blessé mais Orihime découvrit ses pouvoirs durant ce combat et, en utilisant pour la première fois le Sōten Kisshun, soigna vos blessures. En revanche, une fois encore, votre âme subit les attaques d'un Hollow et vous commenciez déjà à les distinguer. A chacune de ces rencontres, votre âme blessée s'est, de la même manière que vos muscles au cours d'un entrainement, endurcie, améliorée, adaptée aux circonstances. Cela, vous le saviez implicitement, sans que personne ne vous le dise. Ce que vous ne saviez pas, c'est que le jour de cette grande attaque de Hollows, nous sommes intervenus pour protéger les cibles potentielles des Hollows, cibles dont vous faisiez partie à l'époque. En fait, après cet épisode, vous êtes même devenus à votre insu une cible particulièrement alléchante, dotée d'un certain reiatsu mais sans le moindre pouvoir pour vous protéger par vous-même. Vous n'étiez pas la seule dans ce cas, il y avait aussi trois autres de vos amis.

- Mizuiro, Keigo et Chizuru…

- Exactement. Et c'est là que nous sommes intervenus, fit Urahara en devenant plus sérieux encore. Vous quatre qui ne possédiez pas de pouvoirs particuliers avez reçu un sceau de ma part, afin de limiter les dégagements de vos reiatsus. Le but principal était de bloquer votre énergie spirituelle de sorte que les Hollows ne vous repèrent pas, en l'absence de vos amis pour vous protéger. Bien évidemment, ce sceau n'est pas assez puissant pour vous dissimuler aux yeux d'une recherche intensive ou spécifique, et c'est pourquoi vos amis étaient toujours en mesure de vous repérer avec facilité. L'un des effets secondaires, toutefois, est que votre reiatsu se retrouve comme contenu dans une partie du sceau, faisant qu'il devient difficile de sentir sa puissance exacte. Il est là, on le sens, mais on ne parvient pas à le mesurer… sauf si on retire ou désactive le sceau, ce que j'ai fait il y a quelques minutes. A ce moment-là, votre âme a pu sentir la vraie puissance de votre propre reiatsu contenu. Et aujourd'hui cette trop grande puissance est aujourd'hui le nœud même du problème.

Kisuke se tourna vers Ichigo et pointa sa canne vers lui, mais garda son regard vers Tatsuki.

- Kurosaki-san ici présent souffre depuis quelque temps d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique, lié sans le moindre doute à son ancienne vie de Shinigami. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez, il n'est pas le seul à en souffrir mentalement. Vous-même, Arisawa-san, êtes en train de souffrir de ce même syndrome… mais pour des raisons différentes, et donc avec des effets différents.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ichigo, de plus en plus perplexe, Tatsuki étant trop surprise et incrédule sur le coup pour poser la question.

- En fait, c'est assez évident, fit Kisuke. Arisawa-san et vous, Kurosaki-san, êtes ensembles, n'est-ce pas ? Pas encore fiancés ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, mais vous éprouvez des sentiments forts l'un envers l'autre. Et je suis prêt à parier, à la vue de votre longue histoire commune, que ces sentiments ne sont pas récents. L'attirance que vous éprouvez l'un envers l'autre est bien plus ancienne que la date à laquelle vous avez finalement décidé de déclarer enfin que vous êtes ensembles, non ?

- Mais ça n'a aucun rapport !

- Mais bien sur que si, Kurosaki-san, démentit-il du tac-au-tac avant de braquer sa canne vers Tatsuki. Arisawa-san ne veut pas être séparée de vous, et à ses yeux, au plus profond d'elle-même, quelles que soient les belles paroles et les promesses que vous vous êtes faites, acquérir des pouvoirs allaient vous séparer inéluctablement à ses yeux, de la même manière dont vous avez été séparés lorsque vous êtes devenu Shinigami il y a deux ans et demi !

Le fait que Kisuke révèle haut et fort les craintes de Tatsuki sembla briser la jeune femme qui se laissa tomber à genoux, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la stricte vérité. Et Ichigo comprit à sa réaction ce qu'il en était. Ce qui s'était passé il y a deux ans avec lui allait se reproduire avec elle cette fois, voilà qu'elle était la crainte profonde de son amie.

- Et par conséquence, quels que soient les efforts qu'elle fera dans cet entrainement, jamais elle ne parviendra à réveiller le moindre pouvoir spirituel dans ces conditions… En fait, pour être exact, il est déjà bien trop tard. Même si Arisawa-san se découvrait aujourd'hui un pouvoir, sa première manifestation – incontrôlée, comme toutes les premières fois pour n'importe qui – relâcherait tellement de reiatsu que cela aurait pour effet d'une véritable bombe.

Lentement, Kisuke se détourna complètement d'Ichigo pour faire face à Tatsuki et d'un signe du menton vers Yoruichi, lui ordonna de la relever. La jeune femme lui adressa un regard perdu et défait, mais d'où pointait aussi un mélange de crainte et de curiosité.

- La peur, la colère, l'amour, l'amitié, la haine, la vengeance, la crainte, l'envie, la passion, l'appréhension… tous ces sentiments se mélangent en vous actuellement, Arisawa-san… Et votre propre reiatsu se gorgeant de celui de Kurosaki-san est devenu à la fois trop instable pour être maîtrisé et trop grand pour être contenu par des moyens ordinaires. Comprenez-vous ce que je veux vous dire, Arisawa-san ? demanda-t-il d'une voix redevenue douce et triste à la fois.

- Une âme se faisant détruire par sa propre puissance… je suis donc vraiment en train de… de…

- De mourir, oui. Votre cas n'est pas le premier que je rencontre. J'ai déjà vu des humains mourir à cause d'un trop plein de reiatsu. L'un des plus célèbres exemples est un phénomène rare appelé l'auto-combustion, le reiatsu devient tellement puissant qu'il "s'enflamme", détruisant le corps et l'âme en même temps. Jinta-kun et Ururu-chan étaient dans le même cas que vous, mais en bien plus jeune et j'avais diagnostiqué leur problème bien en avance, ce qui m'a permis de les "entrainer" avant que leur propre reiatsu ne les détruise pas. Mais dans votre cas, à la vue de votre croissance spirituelle, je ne vous donne pas un mois de plus. Le sceau est lui-même déjà presque à sa limite. Kurosaki-san a une part de responsabilité dans ce qui vous arrive, car il semblerait que le réveil de son propre reiatsu soit la cause directe de la soudaine hausse du vôtre, mais tôt ou tard ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui vous serait arrivé. Si nous n'agissons pas, vous allez mourir et devenir une Hollow.

- Et attaquer mes amis, mes proches, Ichigo même, simplement pour me nourrir de son âme ? Jamais ! rugit la jeune femme en avançant d'un pas. Plutôt mourir ici et maintenant que de laisser une monstruosité pareille se produire !

Kisuke eut un sourire en baissant la tête, renfonçant son chapeau sur sa tête et dissimulant son regard.

- Allons, allons, Arisawa-san, si vous pensez que je vais vous laissez mourir bêtement simplement pour vous éviter de devenir un monstre, alors vous me connaissez bien mal. Avant d'envisager le pire, sachez qu'il reste une solution à votre problème.

- Vraiment ? Alors dites-moi ce que je dois faire ! Tant que je peux continuer à vivre et rester avec Ichigo, quelle que soit cette solution, je l'accepte !

- Hélas, Arisawa-san, cette solution est sans retour et en ce qui concerne le fait de continuer à vivre… J'en suis désolé mais cette solution implique que vous allez forcément mourir.

Et avant qu'elle ou quelqu'un d'autre puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Urahara se précipité en avant en frappa Tatsuki en plein front avec l'extrémité de sa canne. L'instant d'après, l'âme de Tatsuki se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air sur le sol, son corps inerte entre les bras de Yoruichi, et une longue chaîne étrange les reliant l'un à l'autre. Elle se redressa prestement pour faire face à Kisuke qui se dressait maintenant devant elle, sa canne posé sur son épaule, son éternel chapeau toujours visé sur sa tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Bienvenue, Arisawa-san… dans le monde des esprits. Pour que votre âme survive à votre condition actuelle, votre seule et unique solution désormais est de réveiller le Shinigami qui sommeille en vous.

Bing ! L'instant d'après, Urahara se tenait le visage douloureux, courtoisie du coup de pied rageur d'Ichigo.

- 'spèce de malade dégénéré, ça te plaît à ce point-là de nous faire mariner dans cette ambiance fataliste ? Comme si la fin du monde allait lui tomber sur les épaules ?

Il allait continuer à le frapper mais Yoruichi referma sa main sur son poignet et l'envoya voler en arrière.

- Je reconnais que ce clown aime bien faire monter la tension mais dans le cas présent, Ichigo, il n'a pas tout à fait tort, fit elle en lui faisant face. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, devenir un Shinigami n'est pas aussi simple que de le dire, et même une personne prête à le faire et subissant notre entrainement ne le deviendra pas forcément. En fait, il y a plus de chance pour elle actuellement qu'elle n'y parvienne pas et qu'elle se transformera donc en Hollow. Aurais-tu oublié en quoi consiste notre entrainement ?

Ichigo se releva et fut assailli par ses souvenirs. Le "duel" contre Ururu, le puits sans fond à remonter et enfin les combats contre l'ancien capitaine.

- Allons, allons, Yoruichi-chan, ce n'est pas vraiment la même situation. Contrairement à Kurosaki-kun, nous ne sommes pas pressés par un délais extrêmement court, nous avons beaucoup plus de temps à notre disposition pour aider Arisawa-san à découvrir ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, commenta Kisuke en ressortant son fan, son expression étant redevenu jovial malgré le sang qui coulait de son nez.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Jinta et Ururu revinrent, amenant comme demandé les amis d'Ichigo et de Tatsuki.

- Ho, timing excellent. Yoruichi-chan, je te laisse avec Kurosaki-san et ses amis pour leur expliquer la situation. Ururu-chan, viens par ici, je vais avoir besoin de toi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Urahara Shoten, salle d'entrainement souterraine**

Soi Fon regardait d'un œil attentionné mais sceptique Urahara Kisuke superviser "l'entrainement" de Tatsuki. Actuellement, la jeune fille était en train d'esquiver comme elle le pouvait les attaques d'Ururu, vêtue de simples protections à la tête et aux mains. A cause de son reiatsu surabondant, l'âme de Tatsuki – maintenant privé du sceau de restriction et de contenance – était incroyablement lourde et dense et la jeune femme avait très clairement du mal à respirer et encore plus à bouger correctement. De plus, Tatsuki avait rapidement compris qu'il n'était pas question de tenter une prise sur Ururu dans sa condition actuelle : le moindre impact avec les poings de la jeune fille faisait littéralement explosé tout ce qu'elle touchait !

A une centaine de mètres de là, Yoruichi avait réuni Ichigo et ses amis pour leur expliquer la situation. D'abord inquiets de voir l'âme de Tatsuki hors de son corps – qui reposait maintenant sur le matelas que Soi-Fon avait auparavant occupé –, les quatre humains étaient encore un peu sceptique sur la situation mais faisaient visiblement confiance à l'extravagant Shinigami pour dénouer la situation au mieux.

Décidant de s'approcher pour participer éventuellement à la conversation plutôt que de rester simple spectateur à l'écart, elle effectua un rapide Shunpo et apparut soudainement à côté de son ancien mentor, à genoux, les mains sur les cuisses.

- Alors, Tatsuki-chan va vraiment devenir une Shinigami, conclut Inoue en regardant vars son ancien amie qui esquivait les attaques d'Ururu.

- Oui, tout comme Ichigo l'était, et va probablement le redevenir, confirma Yoruichi.

- Attendez, si sa situation est la même que Kurosaki, aura-t-elle aussi, tout comme lui, des pouvoirs de Hollow ?

Un frisson glacial parcourut le dos de l'intéressé, car Yoruichi ne répondit pas de suite et croisa les bras, se demandant comment expliquer calmement la situation.

- C'est une possibilité, en effet.

- N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de… d'éviter cela ou de le prévenir ?

- Difficilement.

Le femme noire regarda vers Soi-Fon un instant et sembla prendre une décision.

- Ok, ce que je vais vous expliquer maintenant n'est pas particulièrement bien vu aux yeux de la Soul Society. Soi Fon, fit-elle en se tournant vers son ancienne subordonnée, avant que je continue, je veux connaître ton point de vue concernant la nature des pouvoirs d'Ichigo.

La jeune capitaine écarquilla légèrement les yeux, peu préparée à se retrouver au centre d'attention.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là, Yoruichi-sama ?

- Je veux connaître ton avis. Il y a deux ans, tu as découvert, comme tous, qu'il existait des hybrides de Shinigami et d'Hollow.

- Las Arrancars d'Aizen ? demanda Soi Fon avec dégout. Ce sont des aberr–

- Il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Je parle aussi des Vaizards et d'Ichigo. Réfléchis bien à ma question.

- Hé bien je… Je…

La capitaine de la 2nde Division resta un moment sans voix et se mit à réfléchir. Les Vaizards étaient apparus au moment où Aizen avait fait venir ses renforts et leur aide avait indéniablement sauvé la situation. Mais elle ne pouvait nié que leurs pouvoirs de Hollow l'avaient à la fois fasciné et dégouté. Fascinée par leur puissance sauvage, brute et pure, et dégoutée par leur manque évident de délicatesse, de contrôle et de maîtrise. Concernant Ichigo, le fait qu'il possédait ces mêmes pouvoirs ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé.

- Je suppose que c'est un peu un mélange de dégout et d'attirance. Leur puissance m'intéresse mais la source même de cette force me semble contre-nature à ce que nous sommes, des Shinigamis… Pourtant, dans le cas de Kurosaki-san, je n'éprouvais pas cette réticence à le savoir… maîtriser ce genre de pouvoir.

- En clair, à tes yeux, le fait que des Hollows maitrisent des pouvoirs de Shinigamis est une aberration mais qu'un Shinigami maîtrise des pouvoirs de Hollows ne te dérange pas plus que ça ?

- Hé bien… Bien sur que si ça me dérange ! Ces pouvoirs sont contre-nature ! Comme mélanger de l'huile et de l'eau ! Mais bizarrement, dans le cas de Kurosaki-san…

- Bon, ça ira, conclut Yoruichi en hochant la tête. Je peux au moins te faire confiance sur le fait que tu n'iras pas répéter ce que je vais dire à n'importe qui… notamment à ce vieux bougre de Yamamoto.

Yoruichi claqua des doigts vers Jinta et lui ordonna l'aller lui chercher une bouteille de sake. L'adolescent ronchonna mais obéit à sa demande.

- Kisuke, Tessai et moi avons fui le Seireitei il y a un peu plus de cent ans à cause de la crise du Hougyoku et des manipulations d'Aizen. Toutefois, la Chambre Centrale des 46 n'avait pas tort sur un point en ordonnant le bannissement de Kisuke : celui-ci travaillait vraiment sur un moyen de fusionner les pouvoirs de Shinigami et d'Hollow avec le Hougyoku. Bien entendu, il n'a jamais mené d'expériences sur des sujets vivants, contrairement à Aizen, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que ses recherches étaient faites en secret car elles n'étaient pas bien vues de la part de la Chambre Centrale et des lois qu'elle édictait.

Jinta revint avec le sake et des coupelles mais Yoruichi s'appropria la bouteille et ne la lâcha plus. Elle se servit une rasade et reprit son histoire.

- En se penchant sur la question des pouvoirs des Hollows et des Shinigamis, Kisuke rechercha bien évidemment leur source et leurs origines : l'âme des humains. Dès lors, en observant les comportements sociaux des hommes, des Hollows et des Shinigamis, il en vint à une théorie intéressante qui fut à la base de ses recherches : les pouvoirs spirituels de l'âme sont directement liés au conflit perpétuel existant en tout être, vivant ou mort, le conflit entre la raison et l'instinct. A partir de ce postulat, il devint facile de distinguer les deux "pouvoirs" l'un de l'autre. La pensée cohérente, le raisonnement intelligent des actes, l'organisation même d'une vie sereine et normale, tout cela implique une "domination" de la raison sur les sentiments. Une vie insouciante, le fait de se laisser dominer par ses sentiments, de choisir la voie de la facilité par fainéantise, de vivre au jour le jour sans prendre en compte ce qui peut arriver demain, tout cela implique une "domination" de l'instinct et des sentiments sur la raison. Bien entendu, il n'existe que des mélanges entre les deux, tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, le monde tout entier n'est qu'un mélange de gris. Une personne sans instinct ne se nourrira pas, car il n'aura pas d'instinct de survie. De la même manière, une personne sans raison se nourrira non-stop jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure. Un juste mélange des deux est la source même de l'existence, de la vie normale d'un être humain normalement constitué. Il a ses désirs, il a ses restrictions. Nous parlons là bien évidemment d'un humain vivant, aussi penchons-nous sur ce qu'il se passe au moment même de sa mort.

Yoruichi s'arrêta quelques seconde, le temps de vider sa coupelle pour la remplir de nouveau.

- Lorsqu'un humain meure, son âme est libérée. Immédiatement un conflit se crée entre son instinct et sa raison. Si la raison l'emporte, l'âme disparaît paisiblement et monte au Paradis pour suivre le chemin de la réincarnation éternelle. Si c'est l'instinct qui l'emporte, cette âme disparaît également mais au lieu de monter au Paradis elle descend directement aux Enfers.

- Mais…

Yoruichi leva la main, interrompant l'interruption provoquée par Orihime.

- Ces deux cas concernent la grande majorité des humains, lorsque l'un des deux, l'instinct ou la raison, domine nettement l'autre. Cela représente 99,9 % des âmes de l'humanité toute entière. Ces âmes n'ont pas de pouvoirs spirituels particuliers, pas plus qu'elles n'ont rencontré au cours de leur vie d'évènements susceptibles d'altérer leur destinée en tant qu'âme. Mais voilà, ce sont les fameux 0,1 % restant – et même moins – qui nous intéresse, ceux qui deviennent ce qu'on appelle les Plus.

Yoruichi ayant déjà en partie répondu à la question qu'elle allait poser, Orihime se détendit à nouveau et laissa Yoruichi continuer son explication.

- Les Plus sont assez souvent des enfants ou des vieillards, comme vous avez pu le remarquer car ce sont les âmes que vous avez rencontré avec leur chaîne brisée accrochée à leur poitrine. L'explication est assez logique puisque dans le cas des enfants, ni la raison ni l'instinct n'ont eu le temps de se "former" suffisamment pour prendre le dessus, et dans l'autre, une parfaite égalité entre les deux, qui ne peut résulter que d'une longue vie bien remplie. Cela représente 80 à 85 % des Plus, les âmes qui ne montent pas directement au Paradis ni ne descendent directement aux Enfers.

- Mais dans un tel cas, pourquoi ne voyons-nous pas d'âme de bébé… Ho, question idiote, tant que l'âme n'est pas encore consciente de l'instinct et de la raison, cela reste une âme pure donc directement au Paradis.

Yoruichi approuva d'un simple hochement de tête à l'intervention d'Ishida.

- Les 15 à 20 % restants des Plus que vous avez rencontré sont des adultes étant le plus souvent mort subitement, généralement au court d'un accident, et dont l'âme n'a pas encore vraiment "réalisée" qu'elle était morte. Le conflit raison-instinct n'a donc pas encore eu lieu, d'où leur "semi"-existence en tant que Plus. Il reste enfin une infime partie des Plus qui sont les cas particuliers. Ces personnes, ce "restant" des âmes qui ne partent pas directement vers l'au-delà, sont celles qui ont eu un lien quelconque avec le monde des esprits de leur vivant… et vous faites donc tous partie de cette catégorie. A votre mort, vous ferez tous partie de cet infime pourcentage de Plus très particuliers. Vos chances de monter directement au Paradis ou de descendre aux Enfers sont nulles. Vous deviendrez des Plus, que vous le voulez ou non, votre âme étant déjà bien trop "forte" pour se laisser désintégrer aussi facilement simplement par le fait de votre mort.

Yoruichi nota le regard d'Ishida et confirma d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Oui, c'est aussi le cas des Quincy.

- Je m'en doutais.

- C'est là qu'intervienne les Shinigamis, et les Hollows d'une certaine manière. Vous connaissez déjà l'histoire, afin d'envoyer les âmes vers l'au-delà, les Shinigamis performent le Konso. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est en quoi consiste ce procédé. Le Konso n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un sceau que le Shinigami appose sur le front de l'âme, un sceau pour l'instinct. Une fois le sceau posé, l'instinct de l'âme est retiré de l'équation, ce qui force automatiquement son passage vers l'au-delà et la guide vers la Soul Society.

- Pourquoi pas vers le Paradis ? demanda Chad.

- Parce qu'au moment du passage, l'âme est jugée "incomplète". Une âme est composée de ces deux facettes, l'instinct et la raison. Le Konso "efface" l'une d'elle, et donc le passage vers le Paradis est dérouté et l'âme se retrouve à la Soul Society. Durant ce chemin, le sceau est supprimé, ce qui fait que l'âme qui arrive là-bas est de nouveau complète. Généralement, une âme envoyée à la Soul Society y passe quelque temps, parfois quelques jours, parfois des années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte ce fameux moment où le conflit aura lieu. Ce jour-là, elle disparaîtra comme si elle n'avait jamais existé et rejoindra le cycle habituel. Dans la grande majorité des cas, elle monte au Paradis car le Konso a laissé sa marque sur l'âme comme quoi la raison a déjà "eu le dessus" sur l'instinct.

Yoruichi termina sa coupelle et la remplit à nouveau, laissant un moment de silence pour que les jeunes assimilent ce qu'elle venait de dire, silence troublée derrière elle par les explosions du "combat" entre Ururu et Tatsuki.

- Ce que je vais vous dire maintenant n'est pas… politiquement correct aux yeux du Seireitei, reprit-elle en adressant un regard vers Soi Fon.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils, acceptant de garder un esprit ouvert.

- Tout ce que je vous ai raconté pour le moment est enseigné à l'Académie des Shinigamis. Soi Fon savait déjà tout cela, sauf peut-être la partie finale concernant les êtres dotés de pouvoirs spirituels tout en étant encore vivants. Mais maintenant, ce que je vais vous dire sort complètement des chantiers battus. Toutes les âmes sont composées de deux "parties", l'instinct et la raison. A votre avis, que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un Plus ne reçoit pas de Konso au bout d'un certain temps ?

- Hé bien, son âme continue à errer… avança Orihime.

- Sa raison se délétère, affirma Ishida.

- Exactement, confirma Yoruichi.

- Se quoi ? demanda Chad, ne comprenant pas le terme.

- Se délétère, se fragilise, répondit Ichigo, il perd le sens des réalités et il se laisse guider par son instinct. Sa chaîne finit par être dévorer et il se transforme en Hollow.

- Par conséquence, nous savons qu'un Plus qui se laisse dominer par son instinct devient un Hollow. Donc, par conséquence également, un Plus qui dominerait son instinct par sa raison deviendrait automatiquement…

- Un Shinigami, l'opposé d'un Hollow, affirma Orihime.

Yoruichi eut un grand sourire.

- Maintenant, question, lorsqu'un Plus devient Shinigami, que devient son instinct ?

- Hé bien… il est dominé par sa raison donc il… il est enfermé quelque part ? Avança Orihime.

- Exactement, mais où est-il enfermé ?

- Il n'est allé nulle part, il est toujours là, mais seulement dominé, déclara Ichigo, songeant à sa propre situation.

Yoruichi le regarda droit dans les yeux et vit qu'il avait tout compris.

- Puisque tu as tout compris, Ichigo, à toi l'honneur de le dire, fit-elle avant de siroter son sake.

- La raison est le côté Shinigami de l'âme, l'instinct le côté Hollow. En dominant son instinct, l'âme devient Shinigami mais ce n'est pas une situation figée. Rien ne dit qu'après coup, au bout d'un moment, la raison ne va pas faiblir et l'instinct reprendre le dessus. Et si cela arrive, alors l'âme réveille en elle les pouvoirs des Hollows.

Soi Fon regarda Ichigo puis Yoruichi avec un regard incrédule avant de se lever d'un seul coup.

- QUOI ? VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE NOUS SOMMES…

- Du calme, Soi Fon, gronda Yoruichi. Et oui, c'est ce que nous voulons dire. En chaque Shinigami sommeille le spectre de son instinct, et avec lui les pouvoirs des Hollows. De même qu'en chaque Hollow sommeille les pouvoirs de la raison et des Shinigamis.

Soi Fon allait rétorquer que c'était de la folie pure qu'ils déliraient tous les deux lorsqu'un souvenir récent lui remonta en mémoire.

_"- J'aime bien ton style, Soi Fon, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de continuer notre duel. Mais si je peux me permettre un conseil, entraîne-toi d'avantage encore et découvre le Hollow qui sommeille en toi. Sans lui, notre prochaine rencontre ne se terminera certainement pas de cette manière."_

La dernière phrase prononcée par une Arrancar qui n'avait pas été créé par Aizen, et qui prétendait très clairement qu'un Hollow vivait en elle. Baissant la tête avec une expression d'intense réflexion, elle ne sentit pas Urahara s'approcher derrière elle.

- Houlà, la discussion me semble particulièrement sérieuse, fit-il de son air jovial habituel. En train de discuter des Hollows dans les Shinigamis et des Shinigamis dans les Hollows, il me semble.

Avisant le regard noir d'Ichigo et de Soi Fon, il redevint sérieux en un instant.

- Inutile de me faire cette tête, je ne suis parvenu à cette conclusion que lorsque vous êtes devenu Vaizard, Kurosaki-san. Vous êtes le premier Shinigami que j'ai pu rencontrer à avoir vraiment maîtriser les deux facettes de vos pouvoirs. J'avoue avoir eu quelques doutes lorsque vous êtes sorti du puits avec votre costume de Shinigami et le masque complet d'un Hollow sur votre visage, mais avant vous, tout ce que Yoruichi-san vous a raconté n'était qu'une simple théorie de ma part… Et cela faisait partie de ces choses que je souhaitais vous parler il y a quelques jours mais que vous n'avez pas voulu entendre.

Ichigo se rappela la conversation et donc sa colère disparut à l'égard de Kisuke.

- Toutefois, je me dois une fois encore de m'excuser envers vous, Kurosaki-san, car je vous ai utilisé à votre insu depuis le jour de cette conversation pour confirmer mes théories sur Arisawa-san et vous-même.

- Huh ?

- Votre badge, Kurosaki-san. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple copie, j'y ai inclus un délicat système de mesure des fluctuations de reiatsu autour de lui. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu mesurer avec précision la régénération de votre reiatsu ainsi que les phases de "chute" lorsque vous étiez en présence d'Arisawa-san.

- Espèce de…

- Cependant, vos pouvoirs sont encore loin d'être totalement revenus, Kurosaki-san. Pour le moment, vous n'êtes pas encore de nouveau un Shinigami.

Cela sembla calmer légèrement Ichigo et il résista à l'envie de frapper Kisuke.

- Comment… Comment se fait-il que mes pouvoirs reviennent ? Demanda-t-il en détournant son regard. Zangetsu me l'avait dit lui-même, qu'en utilisant l'Ultime Getsuga Tenshou, je perdrais tous mes pouvoirs.

- C'est exact, et d'après ce que je sais de cette technique, cet effet secondaire est quasi-immédiat… Entre le moment où vous l'avez utilisé et le moment où vos pouvoirs ont disparu, il ne s'est écoulé qu'une poignée de minutes à peine. Mais en observant cette technique en action, je pense avoir découvert son fonctionnement. La reproduire est bien entendu pratiquement impossible, sans circonstances très, très particulières. Souhaitez-vous savoir ce que j'en ai découvert et les circonstances du retour de vos pouvoirs ?

Ichigo se contenta de hocher la tête affirmativement, toujours sans le regarder.

- L'Ultime Getsuga Tenshou est une technique qui a pour principal effet de faire fusionner votre sabre de Shinigami avec votre propre corps… Or le sabre d'un Shinigami est le vecteur d'une grande partie de ses pouvoirs, avec un esprit interne indépendant qui n'est autre qu'une sorte de copie – copie absolument parfaite au demeurant – de l'esprit même de notre for intérieur. Pour tous les Shinigamis, cet esprit est la face "raison" de leur âme. Dans votre cas, Kurosaki-san, lorsque vous avez utilisé cette technique, les deux faces de votre âme y étaient mélangées, la raison et l'instinct, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais.

- Kurosaki-kun aurait donc fusionné une copie de son âme avec son âme ? Demanda Orihime en essayant de suivre l'explication.

- On peut voir les choses ainsi, Inoue-san, mais le véritable sens serait plutôt qu'il a "réintégré" en lui les pouvoirs qu'il avait jusqu'alors extériorisé par l'intermédiaire de son sabre ou de son masque. Mais pour ce faire, Ichigo-san a dû forcer sur son Hakusui et son Saketsu pour les ouvrir tous les deux à fond.

- Hakusui ? Saketsu ?

- Ha, vous n'êtes pas totalement familier avec ces termes ? My bad. Le Hakusui est le "réservoir" de l'âme, plus précisément le réservoir contenant l'énergie spirituelle ou reiatsu d'une personne. Par l'entrainement, nous sommes capable de modifier deux choses sur notre Hakusui, à savoir sa capacité de contenance, donc la quantité de reiatsu que nous possédons, et la régénération de ce "réservoir", mais cette dernière dans une moindre mesure seulement. Le Saketsu est en quelque sorte le "robinet" relié à ce fameux réservoir. Toujours par l'entrainement, un individu découvre comment ouvrir et fermer son Saketsu, donc littéralement comment retenir ou dégager son reiatsu. Mais le Saketsu ne détermine pas que le débit, il joue aussi sur la pression de cette énergie. Dans le cas qui nous intéresse, en utilisant l'Ultime Getsuga Tenshou, Kurosaki-san a forcé son Saketsu a un tel point qu'il a littéralement "explosé", et provoqué une énorme faille dans son propre réservoir. Ceci étant, pour éviter la perte INSTANTANEE de ses pouvoirs, il a également surmultiplié la capacité de régénération de son Hakusui au-delà de ses propres limites. Bien entendu, une telle situation n'est pas viable bien longtemps et, très vite, Kurosaki-san s'est retrouvé épuisé et complètement vidé de tout pouvoir.

- Ok, mais quel rapport avec le retour de ses pouvoirs ? Son Hakusui et son Saketsu ont été endommagés avec cette technique, mais se seraient ensuite "réparé" avec le temps ? supposa Ishida.

- En quelque sorte, oui. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, Kurosaki-san serait mort instantanément car personne ne survit en voyant son âme "exposée" à l'extérieur de cette manière. Mais malgré sa survie, après avoir été à ce point "surchargé", le Saketsu de Kurasaki-san s'est en quelque sorte transformé en "bouchon" plutôt que de redevenir un robinet, et c'est là un autre petit miracle. En règle générale, ceux qui surchargent leur Saketsu de cette manière se retrouvent plutôt avec un robinet toujours en position ouvert, ce qui fait que le moindre reiatsu qu'ils régénèrent se dissipe instantanément. Dans le cas d'Ichigo, son Saketsu s'étant transformé en bouchon, son énergie spirituel n'a pas cessé de s'accumuler depuis. Concernant son Hakusui, lorsqu'un Shinigami sollicite trop sa régénération, celui-ci finit en général par "fonctionner au ralenti" par rapport à sa charge habituelle, comme s'il était à bout de souffle, les Shinigamis mettant alors beaucoup plus de temps pour se ressourcer. Ces effets, aussi bien sur le Saketsu que le Hakusui, ont été longuement recherchés et documentés par les chercheurs du Seireitei, bien avant même que je ne devienne moi-même Shinigami. Mais Kurosaki-san a toujours été une exception, nous savons tous à quel point ses propres réserves de reiatsu sont franchement titanesque et sa propre régénération en fait elle aussi partie. Cependant, même si mes théories sont exactes, je pense que le Hakusui de Kurosaki-san n'est redevenu normal que durant les trois derniers mois environ. Jusqu'alors, il ne devait régénérer son reiatsu qu'à très faible dose, même avec son Saketsu complètement bouché.

- Urahara-san… Vous saviez que c'était possible ? … Que je retrouve un jour mes pouvoirs ?

- Très honnêtement… Oui, Kurosaki-san, je savais que c'était possible.

Ichigo bondit sur ses pieds et se prépara à sauter sur l'irritant personnage lorsque celui-ci lui planta sans la moindre hésitation sa canne en plein milieu du front, forçant la sortie de l'âme du jeune homme hors de son corps. Tous virent alors le corps d'Ichigo s'écrouler en avant tel une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils et son âme bouler en arrière sur 5 mètres avant de se relever, encore plus furieux.

- Voilà qui est surprenant ! Fit Urahara comme si de rien n'était. Je pensais que nous allions devoir reprendre l'entrainement depuis le début mais il semble apparent que nous pouvons directement passer à la troisième phase.

Ichigo oublia ses griefs avec ces paroles et devant les regards stupéfiés de tous ses amis, y compris de Soi Fon, Yoruichi et Jinta. Il baissa les yeux et vit alors pourquoi : il était en Shinigami, vêtu de son habituel shihakusho noir. En revanche, aucune trace de Zangetsu.

- Kurosaki-san, appela Kisuke pour ré-attirer son attention. Je savais qu'il était possible pour vous de retrouver vos pouvoirs… Mais cette probabilité était d'environ une sur un million. Auriez-vous vraiment voulu savoir que vous pouviez avoir cette chance il y a deux ans ?

Ichigo se calma pour réfléchir à cette possibilité et hocha finalement lentement la tête de gauche à droite, toute sa colère évanouie.

- Non. J'imagine… compte tenu de la situation… que j'en serais devenu malade.

- Notre état d'esprit joue un grand rôle sur nos pouvoirs de Shinigamis, vous le savez mieux que quiconque. Si vous aviez su que cette possibilité existait, il est probable que vous n'auriez justement jamais recouvré vos pouvoirs, précisa Kisuke en guise de conclusion.

***.***

**Urahara Shoten, salle d'entrainement souterraine**

Arisawa Tatsuki était en train de vivre un enfer. Heureusement la terrible douleur qu'elle ressentait était en train de se calmer. Comme enfin momentanément rassasiées, les horribles et grotesques petites mâchoires sur sa chaîne se refermaient et passaient en mode d'hibernation. Elle avait bien essayé de suivre les conseils d'Ichigo mais son petit ami avait été assez vague, un peu malgré lui, sur ce qu'elle devait réellement faire. Sortir du puits n'était que le résultat, pas le moyen, contrairement à ce qu'Urahara lui avait dit – et elle s'était promise de lui faire gouter à quelques prises de Vale Tudo une fois remontée à la surface… si elle y parvenait.

Quelques heures auparavant, alors qu'elle se reposait de sa victoire sur la première phase, Ichigo – vêtu de son shihakusho –, Kisuke et Tessai s'étaient approchés d'elle et Ichigo lui avait expliqué en personne ce qui allait l'attendre durant la seconde phase de l'entrainement. La seule différence avec celui qu'Ichigo avait subit plus de deux ans auparavant était qu'elle était un peu moins limité dans le temps.

Une fois sa chaîne coupée, Tatsuki était officiellement morte. Le seul moyen pour elle de "revenir à la vie" était de réveiller les pouvoirs de Shinigamis sommeillant en elle. Dans l'intervalle, son corps resterait allongé dans une pièce de l'Urahara Shoten, avec une pilule de Gikongan en lui pour le maintenir dans un état de vie artificielle.

En son temps, Ichigo n'avait eu que 3 jours pour réveiller ses pouvoirs, pressé comme il était de sauver Rukia, Tatsuki avait environ une semaine, estimation faite par Urahara du temps qu'il lui restait désormais à vivre avant que ses propres pouvoirs ne dévorent son âme, ou plus précisément, comme Ichigo le lui avait ensuite expliqué – après avoir donné un bon coup de coude dans la face de Kisuke – que son instinct n'écrase sa raison.

- En gros, voilà ce qui se passe présentement dans ton âme, lui avait-il dit sérieusement. Ton reiatsu devient trop grand pour que ton âme y résiste, plus il grossit, plus il risque d'exploser, te détruisant par la même occasion. Ton sens moyen d'y survivre, c'est que ton instinct ou que ta raison prenne le dessus sur l'autre. Jusque là, c'est simple. Mais c'est la que ça se corse. L'instinct, dont celui de survie, c'est ton côté Hollow. La raison, c'est le côté Shinigami. Dès que ta chaîne sera coupée, tu ne risqueras plus de disparaître dans une explosion de reiatsu mais les deux côtés vont se battre en toi, pour savoir lequel va dominer pour le restant de ta vie… et s'approprier toute cette puissance qu'il y a en toi. Tu n'en auras pas l'impression dans un premier temps, et je sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer mais tes pensées vont devenir floues, tu verras des choses qui n'existent pas, tu vas délirer, et tu vas souffrir. Sérieusement, Tatsuki, tu vas morfler. Chaque côté aura le dessus pendant un temps, à peu près égal chacun à chaque fois… mais tu vas vite perdre la sensation du temps qui passe et tu auras l'impression que l'un domine plus longtemps que l'autre, mais c'est faux. A chaque fois que l'instinct aura le dessus, il transformera ta chaine et les maillons se dévoreront entre eux. Je peux t'assurer que tu pourras pas faire grand-chose à ces moments-là, tellement tu auras mal, mais il faudra quand même essayer. Ensuite, lorsque ta raison reviendra, la chaîne redeviendra normale. Le truc avec ton cas, c'est que t'as un timer un peu incertain, à savoir ton reiatsu. Si le timer arrive à son terme, ton instinct de survie deviendra plus fort que tout, et tu te transformeras automatiquement en Hollow. Avant que cela n'arrive tu dois découvrir tes pouvoirs de Shinigamis. Pour y parvenir, n'essaie pas de remonter à la surface, le puits est justement là pour que tu saches que c'est au plus profond de toi que tu dois regarder. Utilise ta méditation, plonge avec elle en toi jusqu'à ce que tu découvres l'image de ton âme en toi et ensuite, extrais-en ta raison. Pour y parvenir, j'ai un truc que je peux te montrer. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu réussir cette épreuve.

Ichigo se mit à genoux devant elle et se concentra. Brusquement, son corps se mit à émettre un puissant reiatsu et des espèces de bandelettes d'énergie se mirent à flotter autour de lui.

- Regarde bien et mémorise bien ce que je fais, mémorise surtout cette sensation. Une fois dans ton monde intérieur, il faudra que tu utilises cette technique ou un truc similaire, pour identifier tes pouvoirs de Shinigamis. Et souviens-toi : parmi ces bandes de reiryoku, l'une d'elle sera rouge. C'est celle-là que tu devras trouver.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle s'en rendait bien compte maintenant. Les bras liés dans son dos – courtoisie d'un Bakudô de Tessai –, seule hormis la compagnie du géant stoïque aux aguets, elle ferma les yeux et décida de prendre un peu de repos avant de recommencer à méditer. Après tout, même séparée de son corps, elle avait toujours besoin de se reposer un peu.

Juste en haut du puits, à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres de l'ouverture, Ichigo était assis en position Jinzen, en train de méditer avec un asauchi posé en travers de ses genoux. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 24 heures que Tatsuki était dans le puits et lui avait déjà eu le temps de rentrer rassurer ses deux sœurs et de revenir. Cela faisait presque 16 heures qu'il était assis là, à essayer de nouveau d'entrer en contact avec son monde intérieur.

Selon Urahara, son "sabre" avait disparu. La première fois qu'il était redevenu Shinigami, il s'était servi des derniers vestiges du zanpakuto qu'il avait acquis avec les pouvoirs de Rukia pour invoquer Zangetsu. Cette fois, il ne restait rien de son sabre, l'ayant volontairement fait disparaître en pratiquant l'Ultime Getsuga Tenshou sur Aizen. L'asauchi qu'il avait sur les genoux, littéralement un zanpakuto sans âme, allait servir de nouveau "conteneur". Tatsuki, une fois sortie du puits, passerait elle aussi par cette phase avec un autre asauchi, n'ayant elle non plus aucun vestige de sabre. Toutefois, Tatsuki devra elle se battre pour y parvenir, comme lui l'avait fait auparavant. Ichigo avait supposé qu'Urahara l'aurait attaqué comme la dernière fois mais l'homme avait haussé des épaules et déclaré que cela ne servirait à rien, car Ichigo avait déjà eu cette "expérience" et que cela ne marcherait pas une nouvelle fois. De plus, il n'était pas limité par le temps, contrairement à avant.

La tâche d'Ichigo était simple. Il lui fallait simplement retrouver en lui le "bouchon" qu'était devenu son Saketsu et le retransformer en ce qu'il était avant, un "robinet". Pour y parvenir, il devait remonter les traces de son propres reiatsu en lui-même. En effet, même si son Saketsu était complètement clos, il laissait toutefois filtrer depuis un mois environ une infime quantité de reiatsu car ses propres réserves de pouvoirs étaient de nouveau pleines. Littéralement, son reiatsu "débordait"… Et Tatsuki avait involontairement "absorbé" ce trop plein à chaque fois qu'elle s'était approchée de lui… Et ce depuis un bon mois maintenant.

Après plusieurs longues heures de méditation, Ichigo avait réussi à retrouver la trace de son pouvoir et "remontait" maintenant consciencieusement le courant vers sa source. Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, Ichigo sentit comme un léger déclic en lui. Il fronça légèrement des yeux, se visualisa intérieurement un immense trou noir et plongea mentalement dedans avec courage, se demandant toutefois – avec une légère appréhension – ce qui allait l'attendre au fond.

***.***

**Monde intérieur d'Ichigo**

Lorsqu'il arriva au "bout", Ichigo traversa comme une balle une sorte de paroi molle qui se referma instantanément derrière lui, se reconstituant pour redevenir la façade familière d'un immeuble. Tout aussi brutalement, la gravité s'inversa mais Ichigo, se rappelant sans peine ses visites passées, atterrit souplement sur une vitre qui résista sans difficulté à son propre poids.

Regardant autour de lui, il vit que la vue était redevenue normale et familière, son monde n'était plus submergé sous un océan et il ne pleuvait pas, bien qu'un lourd nuage se pointait à l'horizon. Un léger vent soufflait doucement, gonflant son hakama.

- Il est bon de te revoir enfin, Ichigo, prononça une voix grave à sa droite.

Avec un grand sourire, le jeune homme tourna la tête et aperçut l'homme qui représentait l'esprit de son sabre, celui qui représentait en fait sa raison – il le comprenait mieux maintenant. Celui-ci lui retournait un regard grave et sérieux mais avait aussi un petit sourire satisfait, qu'Ichigo ne lui avait jamais vu. Zangetsu, sourire ?

- Osu, Ossan, quoi de neuf ? Toujours à essayer d'éviter la pluie ?

- Toujours, Ichigo, toujours… Bien que je n'ai pas essayé de le faire lorsque "elle" est partie.

Ichigo savait de qui il parlait mais ne releva pas.

- Depuis ce jour, seuls quelques nuages sont parfois venus me cacher le soleil mais ils ne restaient jamais bien longtemps. Tes nuits ont parfois été troublées ces derniers temps, mais pas de pluie, juste des nuages sombres du passé. Celui-ci en revanche m'inquiète un peu, fit-il en désignant le gros nuage noir dans le lointain.

- Haa, il m'inquiète aussi, fit Ichigo en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. Croise les doigts, Zangetsu, avec un peu de chance, tu le verras simplement s'évanouir.

- Je l'espère, Ichigo, je l'espère.

- Où est passé l'autre zouave ?

- Ho, il n'est pas bien loin, déclara Zangetsu alors qu'un léger vent sembla gonfler sa cape et l'ombre de son double sembla apparaître avant que le coup de vent ne cesse et que le vêtement ne reprenne sa position de départ. Lui et moi avons définitivement fusionné lorsque tu as appris "la" technique.

Ichigo comprit alors pourquoi Zangetsu semblait plus émotif qu'avant. Ce Zangetsu en face de lui était la face "raison" de son pouvoir, mais mélangé avec un peu de l'instinct et des émotions de son Hollow.

- Haa, bien, bien. Heu… Hé bien…

- Tu es venu pour demander que nous te servions à nouveau Ichigo ?

- En quelque sorte…

- Tu n'as pas à le demander, nous sommes TON pouvoir, ne l'oublie pas.

- Haa.

- Nous avons eu une chance incroyable, Ichigo. Urahara ne mentait pas en disant que le fait d'avoir recouvré nos pouvoirs tenait du miracle… Moi-même j'étais persuadé de devoir passer le reste de ta vie à errer seul dans ton monde intérieur sans jamais plus te revoir. Cependant, je te serais gré de ne pas recommencer à jouer avec ta vie de cette manière… Et de ne plus utiliser cette technique.

- Je te rassure sur ce point, je ne compte pas l'utiliser une autre fois. Heureusement que les monstres du genre d'Aizen ne courent pas les rues.

- Heureusement, en effet. Maintenant que tu connais l'Ultime Getsuga Tenshou, nous n'avons plus rien d'autre à t'apprendre, aussi bien lui que moi. Cependant, n'oublie jamais que l'évolution fait aussi partie de la vie, Ichigo. Si un jour tu as besoin de d'avantage de pouvoirs que tu n'en as aujourd'hui, l'entrainement nous permettra toujours de progresser, voire même de créer de nouvelles techniques originales de combat. Et nous serons toujours tous les deux prêts à t'aider et à te soutenir, ne l'oublie jamais.

- C'est bon à savoir. Merci, Ossan.

- Autre chose ?

- Heu… Concernant le sabre…

- L'asauchi a été "rempli" dès l'instant où tu es arrivé dans ton monde intérieur, Ichigo.

- Ha, très bien alors.

- Qui plus est, maintenant que nous avons un vrai katana en guise de forme de base, tu peux me garder autrement qu'en Shikai comme auparavant.

- Ok, mais je pense que je vais continuer à te porter comme je le faisais avant… question d'habitude, répondit Ichigo avec un sourire.

- Pas de problème.

Zangetsu eut un petit sourire à nouveau.

- Je sais que je me répète – et c'est rare –, mais il est bon de te revoir enfin, Ichigo.

- De même, Zangetsu.

***.***

**Urahara Shoten, salle d'entrainement souterraine**

Ichigo rouvrit lentement les yeux et sentit immédiatement le poids de Zangetsu sur ses jambes. L'asauchi était devenu l'énorme croc noir et blanc et le pommeau sans garde et enroulé d'une longue bande blanche, comme dans ses souvenirs. Sereinement, Ichigo referma son poing sur la poignée et souleva la lourde épée vers le faux ciel, sentant l'incroyable puissance qui parcourait la lame.

Des applaudissements légers à sa droite lui firent tourner la tête et il vit Soi Fon s'approcher d'un pas calme.

- Félicitations, Kurosaki-san, il semblerait que vous ayez recouvré la totalité de vos pouvoirs de Shinigami.

- Merci, Soi Fon-Taichou.

- Dites-moi, puisque vous avez enfin un sabre digne de ce nom, verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je teste par moi-même votre puissance ? Fit-elle avec un sourire de défi tout en posant la main sur la garde de son propre zanpakuto dans son dos.

Ichigo sembla hésiter l'espace d'un instant puis sauta sur ses pieds.

- Après tout pourquoi pas. Toutefois, n'espérez pas que je sois au meilleur de ma forme, précisa-t-il avec un sourire détendu, vu que cela fait deux ans que je n'ai pas manié Zangetsu, je suis très certainement tout rouillé.

- Pas de soucis, je vous promets de ne pas faire de commentaires trop déplacés sur vos… lacunes.

Les deux Shinigamis se tinrent l'un en face de l'autre et Soi Fon dégaina lentement son sabre avant de se mettre en garde.

- J'arrive, Soi Fon-Taichou, déclara-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

La capitaine de la 2nde Division du Gotei 13 sentit un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourir le dos lorsqu'il prononça ces mots et l'instant suivant leurs sabres se heurtèrent dans un jaillissement d'étincelles. Ichigo continua son attaque sans ralentir et elle lui répondit de la même manière. Très vite, elle commença à enchainer des passes plus complexes et fut sidérée de le voir les parer ou les esquiver avec aisance. Puis elle se retrouva de nouveau sur la défensive, plus forcée d'esquiver que de parer car son propre sabre était très loin d'être du même gabarit que le sien.

_Nom de dieu, quelle puissance ! Et avec quelle vitesse et aisance il manie cette énorme épée ! Deux ans qu'il __ne l'a pas manié, huh ? Très certainement tout rouillé, en plus ? Vu son niveau actuel, je n'ose même pas imaginé la puissance réelle qu'il avait il y a deux ans contre Aizen !_

Ils continuèrent à croiser le fer pendant une dizaine de minutes puis Ichigo se désengagea et demanda une pause, apparemment un peu essoufflé. Malgré qu'il ait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, Ichigo avait perdu l'habitude des engagements entre Shinigamis, et cela se ressentait dans ses dégagements de reiatsu erratiques. Mais Soi Fon avait vu de ses propres yeux durant les derniers échanges qu'il commençait déjà à se remettre de cette longue période d'inactivité. Quant à elle, Soi Fon inspecta sa propre condition physique et constata que son endurance avait à peine été entamée. Elle pouvait encore continuer à se battre à ce rythme sans difficulté pendant une bonne heure avant que la fatigue ne commence à faire effet.

- Pardon, si vous me permettez, je souhaiterais réessayer deux choses avant de continuer, demanda Ichigo en essuyant la sueur de son front avec la manche de son kosode.

- Je vous en prie, faites, concéda-t-elle, curieuse.

Ichigo se détourna d'elle et arma son sabre en fermant les yeux. Brusquement Soi Fon sentit un incroyable reiatsu s'élever de lui et lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux elle les vit luire de puissance.

- GETSUGA… TENSHOU ! Hurla Ichigo en sabrant l'air devant lui, visant un rocher à une vingtaine de mètres.

S'illuminant brièvement de pur reiatsu, la lame de son sabre dégagea un puissant croissant d'énergie qui trancha l'air jusqu'au rocher avant de le couper en deux en diagonal… ainsi qu'une partie du sol et du mur derrière… Avant que tout ne disparaisse dans une violente explosion de lumière. Lorsque les débris cessèrent de tomber et que les nuages de poussière eurent disparu, Ichigo et Soi Fon purent constater qu'il avait ravagé tout l'espace devant lui sur plus d'une centaine de mètres, laissant une énorme cicatrice en diagonale sur le mur et le sol. Quant au rocher, il avait été purement et simplement désintégré.

- Houlaa… Je crois que je vais éviter de m'en servir avant d'avoir réappris à mieux mesurer ma puissance, commenta Ichigo, un peu circonspect.

Les yeux écarquillé devant la puissance destructrice de l'attaque, Soi Fon braqua ses sens sur le jeune homme et ne sentit même pas la moindre différence dans son niveau de reiatsu… ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait encore tirer ce genre d'attaque un bon nombre de fois avant d'en ressentir les effets sur ses propres réserves.

- Heu, je crois que je vais garder le test de mon Bankai pour une autre fois. Si je le sors maintenant sans contrôler aussi bien qu'avant mon reiatsu, je risque de vraiment tout détruire.

- Hmm, Kurosaki-san, restons-en là pour aujourd'hui si vous le voulez bien, demanda la capitaine en rengainant son zanpakuto. Et je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions concernant votre… votre côté Hollow.

- Ho ? Et bien d'accord, si vous le voulez. Après tout, maintenant que j'ai récupéré Zangetsu, je suppose que j'en ai fini avec mon programme pour ce soir.

- Merci.


	11. Chapter 11

**Karakura Town**

Ichigo rentrait seul, faisant tranquillement le chemin entre l'Urahara Shoten et la maison de sa famille. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait resté auprès de Tatsuki mais Kisuke avait insisté pour qu'il retourne chez lui, prétextant qu'il avait déjà bien assez d'invités pour le moment. Bizarrement, il avait fini par faire semblant d'accepter son explication, et c'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau dans son corps à marcher de nuit dans les rues de sa ville.

Urahara lui avait redonné son vrai badge de Shinigami – et encaissé un coup de coude pour la forme lorsqu'Ichigo se rappela la tromperie –, Ichigo pouvait donc redevenir Shinigami en une seconde à peine avec lui, et l'ancien/nouveau capitaine de la 12ème Division lui avait donné aussi un tube de Gikongan. Kon ayant été emmené par Rukia il y a deux ans.

_Rukia._

Ichigo se figea momentanément au milieu de la rue en songeant à elle. Il pouvait de nouveau la voir maintenant. Il allait très certainement recroiser son chemin dans un avenir proche. Renji, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku et tous les autres aussi.

Shinigami. Il était redevenu un Shinigami. La pleine implication de ce que cela allait de nouveau changer dans sa vie actuelle lui tomba dessus d'un seul coup à ce moment-là. Ichigo avait déjà décidé de ne plus le cacher à sa famille comme à ses amis. Il devait donc prévenir ses sœurs de ce qu'il lui était arrivé… Et à son père aussi, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis presque deux semaines déjà. Où était-il donc passé, déjà ? Ha oui, une convention de médecins à l'étranger, aux Etats-Unis pour être plus précis. Il ne reviendrait pas avant la fin de la semaine, d'ailleurs.

Il se remit à marcher lentement, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Fini le boulot à mi-temps, il allait de nouveau pouvoir s'occuper des Hollows qui allaient venir se balader en ville. Pire encore, il allait devoir trouver un travail après ses études qui lui permette de conjuguer ses deux vies… Leurs deux vies, à Tatsuki et à lui…

Woah, temps de changer de sujet. S'il pensait déjà à vivre avec elle, c'est que ces sentiments envers elle devenaient bien plus sérieux qu'il ne le pensait.

Heureusement, ses pas l'avaient fidèlement ramené chez lui et il se retrouva devant la porte presque sans s'en rendre compte. Prenant une inspiration, il sortit sa clé et déverrouilla pour entrer… Et son instinct lui hurla de s'écarter sur le côté – ce qu'il fit instantanément.

- C'EST A CETTE HEURE QUE TU OSES RENTRER, Ô MON INDIGNE DELINQUANT DE FILS ? rugit Isshin en chargeant le coude en premier lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Bien évidemment, le pied judicieusement placé d'Ichigo réduit à néant l'équilibre du barbu qui bascula alors en avant et se planta la tête la première dans le bitume.

- Tiens, déjà de retour ? J'aurais juré que tu ne revenais pas avant la fin de la semaine.

- Ne changes pas de sujet, ô fils ingrat ! rétorqua le patriarche en se redressant comme si de rien n'était, malgré la bouche et le nez en sang. Je t'avais dit de veiller sur tes sœurs mais au lieu de ça tu…

Isshin se figea dans sa phrase et cela inquiéta Ichigo.

- Quoi ? Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir distinctement perçu leur reiatsu tout à l'heure, en sortant de l'Urahara Shoten.

- Non. Mais il t'est arrivé quelque chose à toi, déclara Isshin, devenu soudainement sérieux.

Ichigo se tourna vers son père qui se releva et le dépassa sans un mot, attrapant la poignée de la porte ouverte.

- Yuzuuu ! Kariiin ! Votre père va passer un savon à votre frère indigne ! cria-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Ne nous attendez pas !

Et il referma la porte rapidement avant d'agripper le poignet de son fils. L'instant suivant, ils étaient tous les deux dans un parc vide à cette heure avancée de la soirée et il relâcha son fils un peu déboussolé.

- Woah ! Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais pas ressenti ça… balbutia Ichigo.

- Deux ans, mais t'inquiète, ça te reviendra vite. C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie jamais totalement.

- Ouais…

Les deux hommes restèrent in long moment à se regarder sans rien dire puis Isshin soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Raaa… J'espérais que tu aurais pu tirer un trait sur cette vie-là, Ichigo, mais apparemment le destin en a voulu autrement.

- Ouais, apparemment.

- Depuis combien…

- A peine plus de 24 heures, répondit le fils, comprenant la question implicitement.

- Merde, c'est Tatsuki-chan qui va être déçue…

- Bin, pas vraiment en fait, vu qu'elle est en train de devenir une Shinigami elle aussi.

Son père en resta bouche bée, les bras ballants, à le regarder avec des yeux énormes comme s'il venait de lui dire que la terre n'était pas ronde mais carrée. Ichigo passa les dix minutes suivantes à lui résumer la situation, temps durant lequel Isshin et lui s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur des bancs différents du parc. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Isshin resta un moment sans rien dire, la tête baissée, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, durant de longues minutes.

- 'Pa ?

Le patriarche releva lentement la tête, plongeant dans le regard devenu sceptique et interrogateur de son fils.

- Désolé, Ichigo, c'est juste que… beaucoup de choses ont changé ces derniers temps. Et j'ai bien peur que la situation n'échappe à mon contrôle maintenant.

- La situation ? Quelle situation ?

- Hé bien, toi… et tes sœurs.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi Yuzu et Karin sont concernées, rétorqua Ichigo, un peu surpris.

- Elles ne l'étaient pas… jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves tes pouvoirs.

Isshin se passa la main dans sa barbe en soupirant et se redressa contre le dossier du banc.

- Bah, après tout, cela m'évite d'avoir à vous abandonner.

- Nous abandonner ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'écria Ichigo en se relevant d'un bond.

- Rassis-toi, tu vas en avoir besoin, ordonna son père tout en gardant son calme. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Ichigo obéit à contrecœur et attendit que son père commence à parler.

- Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le début. Comme tu le sais compris, je ne suis pas un mortel, je suis un Shinigami.

- Grande nouvelle.

- Pour être exact, continua Isshin sans se laisser perturber, j'étais un Shinigami jusqu'à il y a environ 50 ans… Mais pas n'importe lequel. J'étais un général, Ichigo.

- Un général ?

- Je suppose que tu connais l'ordre hiérarchique de la Soul Society et du Seireitei. Virtuellement, j'étais trois rangs AU-DESSUS de Yamamoto.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Avant d'affronter Aizen lors de la bataille d'il y a deux ans, je n'avais rencontré qu'une seule fois Aizen, et c'était avant même qu'il ne devienne un officier. Il venait à peine de finir ses classes et devenir un Shinigami. A l'époque, j'étais le Lieutenant de la 10ème Division. Un mois à peine après, j'étais convoqué et je quittais le Seireitei pour la Division 0, la Garde Royale. C'était il y a environ 250 ans. Une fois entré à la Garde Royale, j'ai été obligé de couper tout contact avec mes anciens collègues et je n'ai jamais su ce qu'Aizen complotait. Après être entré dans la garde, j'ai rapidement monté les échelons jusqu'à devenir Général. Et il y a 50 ans, lors d'une terrible bataille, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de Shinigami en utilisant la même technique que toi, l'Ultime Getsuga Tenshou. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant que nous ayons les mêmes techniques, Ichigo, car nous sommes du même sang et certains pouvoirs des Shinigamis sont héréditaires. Mais là où mon Getsuga Tenshou est une technique que j'ai dû moi-même développé à la sueur de mon front avec l'aide d'Engetsu, mon Zanpakuto, toi tu l'as acquise naturellement avec le tien… et peut-être que tu développeras toi-même ta propre technique un jour, que tu la transmettras ensuite à tes enfants…

- Ouais, dans tes rêves…

Isshin se contenta de sourire à cette remarque.

- Une fois mes pouvoirs perdus, je fus naturellement démis de mes fonctions. J'ai demandé à être exilé sur terre et c'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Urahara, par l'intermédiaire d'une de mes anciennes connaissances de la Garde Royale qui m'indiqua où le trouver. Urahara me procura un Gigai spécial et à partir de là, tu connais le reste de mon histoire, à peu de choses près. J'ai rencontré ta mère il y a 25 ans environ, j'enseignais la médecine à l'époque et elle fut l'une de mes étudiantes. 5 ans plus tard, nous nous marions et, deux ans après, tu es né.

Le patriarche marqua une pause, car là s'arrêtait les souvenirs plaisants et commençait les véritables explications.

- J'ai commencé à retrouver mes pouvoirs juste après la mort de Masaki, mais mon reiatsu n'est pas redevenu ce qu'il était auparavant. Il m'a fallu du temps pour être à nouveau capable de performer comme un Shinigami, beaucoup de temps. De ce côté-là, tu sembles avoir été chanceux… mais cela est peut-être aussi dû à ta condition. Tu es spécial, Ichigo, tu le sais, et tes sœurs le sont aussi car vous êtes tous les trois mes enfants et ceux de Masaki… les enfants d'une humaine et d'un ancien général de la Garde Royale.

- Maman savait-elle que…

- Bien sur que non. Pas à l'époque où je l'ai épousé en tout cas. Je lui ai révélé la vérité lorsque tu as commencé à voir les Plus, vers tes 3 ans. Elle l'a très bien accepté. Je lui ai dit que tu aurais une vie spéciale, sa réponse fut que tu ne devrais pas la vivre seule… et 9 mois plus tard, Yuzu et Karin étaient nées.

- Ha, c'est tout à fait elle.

- Ouais, exactement. Mais ne nous détournons pas du sujet. Tes sœurs et toi êtes tous dotés d'un puissant reiatsu, surtout Karin et toi, mais il n'y a pas que ça… et c'est là que ça devient dur à comprendre et à croire… Vous êtes tous les trois des Héritiers de Dieu.

Ichigo le regarda avec un air de merlan fris, ne comprenant rien du tout.

- Des Héritiers de Dieu ?

- Pour être plus exact, des enfants "vivants" ayant du sang divin dans leur veines. Ton arrière-arrière-grand-père se nomme Zeus, et il n'est autre que le Roi de la Soul Society. Enfin, était. Puisqu'il est mort il y a deux jours environ.

- Mort ?

- De vieillesse. Il a régné pendant près de 10.000 ans, mine de rien. Le "truc" des Héritiers de Dieu, c'est qu'ils sont tous devenus à un moment ou à un autre Shinigami, puis Vaizard. Chez eux, acquérir les pouvoirs des deux côtés de la balance est presque une formalité. Il leur suffit de suivre un entrainement spécifique une fois devenu Shinigami… un entrainement que tu n'as que partiellement reçu avec les Vaizards artificiels qui se cachaient dans le monde des humains.

- Attends, cela veut dire que toi aussi…

- Oui, Ichigo, j'ai été un Vaizard. Pour être même plus précis, tous les membres de la Garde Royale, la fameuse Division 0, sont des Vaizards.

Ichigo songea à l'explication d'Urahara et de Yoruichi quelques dizaines d'heures auparavant, et son père interpréta son manque de surprise comme preuve de connaissance.

- Cela ne semble pas t'étonner plus que cela, j'imagine donc qu'Urahara a dû t'expliquer certaines choses.

- Yoruichi-san aussi, des théories entre l'instinct et la raison, l'un gouvernant les pouvoirs des Hollows et l'autre ceux des Shinigamis.

- Urahara est un cas spécial… Il serait Vaizard aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas essayé de le devenir artificiellement en créant le Hougyoku. Dès lors, il lui fut interdit de continuer ses recherches dans ce sens… et il est menacé de mort s'il y parvient un jour.

- Quoi ?

- Bon, c'est maintenant que commencent les explications vraiment sérieuses, trancha Isshin en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire et ne le répète surtout à personne, pas même à Tatsuki, sans mon accord ou qu'une autre personne connaissant le sujet ne décide de vous en parler.

Le patriarche chercha le consentement d'Ichigo et l'obtint d'un bref mais ferme hochement de tête.

- Le Dieu-Roi de la Soul Society et le Grand Maître des Hollows ne font qu'un : Zeus. Il est l'exemple même du proverbe "tous les chemins mènent à Rome".

Le jeune Shinigami écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais Isshin continua sans s'arrêter.

- Il y a plus de 10.000 ans, notre univers n'était pas aussi divisé. Il n'y avait que 3 mondes : celui des mortels, celui des esprits connu sous le nom de Paradis et celui des enfers, le Purgatoire. Le Dieu-Roi était l'être le plus puissant des esprits et c'était un Hollow, un Arrancar pour être exact, répondant au nom de Chronos. A cette époque, être un Shinigami était rare, car les Hollows pullulaient beaucoup plus et il existait non pas une guerre mais un massacre féroce et permanent de tous les Shinigamis naissants. Ce n'est que lorsque Zeus, le premier Vaizard, devint le Dieu-Roi en reversant son père, que ce massacre cessa, car Zeus sépara le monde des esprits en deux, d'un côté les Hollows dans le Hueco Mundo, de l'autre les Shinigamis et les Plus à la Soul Society. Il créa aussi une autre dimension fermée, accessible uniquement par ceux qui en connaissent le chemin, l'Olympe. Enfin, il se retira dans une autre Dimension qui ne contient que son palais, et que nous rebaptisâmes avec le temps le Domaine du Roi. Cette dimension n'était accessible que par l'Ouken, la clé qu'Aizen voulait créer, mais il existe aujourd'hui 2 portes pour y accéder. L'une est dans l'Olympe, l'autre au cœur même du Hueco Mundo. Jusqu'à il y a environ 2.000 ans, ces portes n'existaient pas, et Zeus se déplaçait de lui-même pour donner ces consignes. Il a créé ces portes pour arrêter les Arrancars et las Vaizards de massacrer des âmes pour créer des Ouken artificiels ne fonctionnant qu'une seul fois, comme Aizen voulait le faire. Tu me suis jusque là ?

- A peu près. Dieu a créé les Dimensions du Hueco Mundo et de la Soul Society pour séparer les Hollows et les Shinigamis et il s'est créé sa petite dimension rien que pour lui, accessible uniquement par l'Ouken à la base, jusqu'à ce qu'il crée les deux portails. Mais je pige pas trop le but de l'Olympe.

- Pardon, ma faute. L'Olympe était sensée être la dimension des Shinigamis, comme le Hueco Mundo pour les Hollows. La Soul Society n'était au départ destinée qu'aux Plus, les esprits en transit et en attente de leur réincarnation. Mais, très vite, il découvrit que les Hollows parvenaient facilement à entrer dans la Soul Society et y faisaient alors de véritables massacres. Il décida donc de permettre aux Shinigamis d'y installer une base permanente pour contrer ces attaques et protéger les âmes des Plus.

- Le Seireitei.

- Exactement. Au fils du temps, la population de la Soul Society augmenta, ce qui entraîna une augmentation mathématique de la population du Seireitei, et les Shinigamis abandonnèrent complètement l'Olympe. Aujourd'hui, seule la Garde Royale y reste encore.

- Je vois.

- Lorsqu'un Shinigami commence à développer un reiatsu assez puissant et qu'il répond à certains critères de sélection – l'un d'entre eux étant l'obtention du Bankai, soit dit en passant –, la Garde Royale l'accueille dans ses rangs et le forme pour devenir un Vaizard, en réveillant les pouvoirs des Hollows qui sommeillent en lui. De la même manière, au Hueco Mundo, il existe une version de la Garde Royale, la Garde Noire. Celle-ci accueille les Hollows devenus Vastrodes et leur enseigne comment devenir des Arrancars. En terme de puissance ou de pouvoir, les Arrancars de la Garde Noire et les Vaizards de la Garde Royale sont de niveau égal. Puisque forcés par les circonstances à vivre dans des dimensions séparées, la guerre entre ces deux camps s'est éteinte avec le temps. Nous restons des ennemis, et des escarmouches surviennent parfois, mais plus de conflits majeurs entre nous depuis plus de 3.000 ans.

Isshin fit une pause durant laquelle il observa les réactions de son fils. Celui-ci était un peu abasourdi par toutes ces révélations et restait silencieux.

- Avec le temps, reprit Isshin, les liens entre la Soul Society et l'Olympe se transformèrent. Il ne reste aujourd'hui qu'une poignée de Shinigamis du Seireitei à connaître la véritable histoire de leur monde. Yamamoto est l'un d'entre eux, ainsi que certains membres haut placés de la noblesse et une poignée d'historiens. Parlons maintenant d'Aizen.

A l'entente du nom, Ichigo releva la tête et fixa son regard dans celui de son père.

- Te souviens-tu de ce qu'Aizen te parlait te concernant durant la bataille ? Comme quoi il était au courant de ton existence et qu'il avait manipulé les évènements ? Hé bien c'est en partie vrai. Durant ses recherches, Aizen a découvert l'histoire que je viens de te raconter, et l'existence des Arrancars et des Vaizards. Par déduction, il savait que Zeus était mourant et il y voyait une chance de prendre sa place sans faire trop de vague. Grâce au Hougyoku, il réussit à acquérir artificiellement les pouvoirs des Hollows et dépassa de loin le niveau de tous les Shinigamis. Quant à toi, Ichigo, tu étais son unité de mesure… car tu es le seul pur Vaizard de sang divin qu'il connaissait. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cette raison qu'il est resté au Seireitei si longtemps. Mais revenons un peu en arrière, au moment où Urahara fut exilé de la Soul Society.

Isshin roula un peu des épaules pour se décoincer un nerfs et reprit.

- Urahara, avec l'aide de Tessai et de Yoruichi, sauva les Vaizards artificiels créés par les manipulations d'Aizen dans un premiers temps et grâce au Hougyoku dans un second. Banni sur terre par la Chambre Centrale des 46, ils furent alors contactés par les Vaizards de la Garde Royale. Urahara expliqua la situation aux émissaires de la Division 0, espérant que leur aide lui permettrait de démêler la situation… Mais il n'en fut rien. Pourquoi ? Parce que Zeus donna des ordres très précis concernant cette affaire. Il interdit à la Garde Royale et à la Garde Noire d'entraver Aizen dans ses recherches sur l'Hollowfication et dans son entreprise de création de l'Ouken. Urahara fut interdit de continuer ses propres recherches, bien qu'il les avait déjà de lui-même arrêté et qu'il cherchait un moyen de détruire sa propre création, et Zeus le fit surveiller de près par un membre de la Garde Royale. En revanche, il ordonna à la Soul Society de cesser les poursuites à son encontre, et c'est ainsi qu'Urahara put tranquillement continuer à vivre dans le monde mortel sans être inquiété par les Shinigamis. Aizen soupçonna bien évidemment tout cela mais sembla décider que cela jouait à son avantage. Il continua tranquillement ses recherches sans être d'avantage dérangé. Yamamoto lui-même fut maintenu dans l'ombre concernant cette affaire et il n'était au courant de rien. Quant à moi, je ne me suis pas occupé de cette affaire, car à l'époque je traquais un Arrancar rebelle. Je n'ai appris tout cela qu'en rencontrant Urahara il y a cinquante ans, lorsque j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. La suite, je ne l'ai découvert qu'un an après la bataille contre Aizen. Tu te souviens de cette convention de médecins à Okinawa l'été dernier ? Je n'y suis pas allé. J'étais retourné à l'Olympe pour aller chercher quelques réponses et je n'y fus pas accueilli à bras ouverts. Mais j'ai pu y apprendre ce que je voulais. Durant ses recherches sur l'Ouken et sur le Roi, Aizen découvrit qu'il avait eu des descendants, que j'étais l'un d'eux et que j'étais sur terre. Il me retrouva après environ 10 ans de recherche acharnée et continua de m'observer de loin. Et bien entendu, il fut donc au courant de ta naissance. Il attendit patiemment que tu atteignes 15 ans, tout en préparant ses forces pour le moment venu. Puis il s'arrangea pour envoyer un Shinigami à Karakura Town et provoqua une légère hausse des apparitions de Hollows sur la ville. Le hasard a voulu que ce soit Rukia-chan, mais cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Ce qu'il voulait, c'est que tu meurs à ce moment-là et que tu deviennes un Shinigami. Il lui a suffit ensuite de donner quelques "pichenettes" ici et là pour manipuler les évènements à sa guise.

- Donc il m'a bien manipulé depuis le début, c'est ça ?

- Oui et non, Ichigo. Il a mis 15 ans à préparer minutieusement les évènements depuis ta naissance afin de pouvoir récupérer le Hougyoku et ta "formation" n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau. Comme je te l'ai dit, le hasard a voulu que ce soit Rukia-chan qui soit envoyée, mais cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Une fois le Shinigami piégé dans ce faux gigai destiné à le tuer, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le Seireitei le récupère. Ta présence à ses côtés n'a fait que faciliter sa tâche. L'envoi du Menos Grande n'était que son coup de pouce pour forcer le Seireitei à envoyer un investigateur, et il faisait une pierre deux coups. Tu devines pourquoi. Le reste des évènements s'est ensuite déroulé selon le scénario qu'il avait programmé, certes, mais pas sans mal. Les pouvoirs d'Orihime-chan, il n'avait aucun moyen de les prédire. A quoi ressemble ton zanpakuto et tes pouvoirs de Bankai, il n'avait aucun moyen de les connaître à l'avance. Le fait que tu sois accompagné par un Quincy et deux humains spéciaux lors de la tentative de récupération du Hougyoku, impossible de le savoir avant de le voir de ses propres yeux. Il a fait des centaines de prédictions, programmé son plan de dizaines de manière différente pour parvenir au résultat qu'il voulait. Il n'y a donc rien d'étonnant que tu sois tombé dans l'un des scénarios qu'il avait écrit… mais sache qu'il en a jeté plus d'un aux orties et qu'il a été obligé d'improviser à plus d'une reprise avant de parvenir à ses fins. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'avait pas prévu que je retrouve mes pouvoirs avant que j'élimine Grand Fisher.

- Grand Fisher ? Tu as tué Grand Fisher ?

- Proprement coupé en deux, de haut en bas. Je suppose qu'il l'avait envoyé pour te troubler d'avantage et forcer plus encore tes pouvoirs de Hollow à se manifester via ta colère. Aucun intérêt maintenant, et puis c'était à moi de venger la mort de Masaki.

- Grand Fisher travaillait pour Aizen ?

- Lorsque je l'ai tué, très certainement, vu qu'il était devenu un Arrancar artificiel. Mais je n'en sais rien pour avant, lorsqu'il a tué Masaki. Coup du hasard ou assassinat programmé, cela n'a plus d'intérêt aujourd'hui. Nous en arrivons maintenant au problème qui se pose aujourd'hui et qui nous préoccupera pour les années à venir.

- Huh ? Quel problème ?

- As-tu oublié ce que j'ai dit au début ? Zeus est mort, le trône du Roi est vide, le Paradis est scellé et seul son successeur reste à désigner.

- Son successeur… mais s'il avait des enfants, cela ne revient pas à l'ainé ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Non, Ichigo. La succession du trône du Dieu-Roi n'est pas aussi simple car il s'agit pas d'une vulgaire affaire de sang et de droit d'ainesse. Le pouvoir, Ichigo, voilà ce qui déterminera le successeur. La sélection du prétendant se fera selon une sorte de "tournoi" pour déterminer qui sera le plus apte à remplacer le Roi… Mais ne pense pas qu'il s'agira d'un truc gentillet ou même de combat à mort dans une sorte d'arène, non. Non, rien d'aussi simple. Une guerre, Ichigo, voilà ce qui nous attend dans les prochains jours. Une guerre entre la Garde Royale et la Garde Noire car il ne fait aucun doute que la majorité des prétendants en feront partie.

Ichigo resta muet lorsque son père se tut. Celui-ci garda encore quelques instants le silence puis se pencha en avant pour se relever.

- Voilà, tu sais tout. Ha non, il reste le point principal de notre conversation, et cela nous concerne tous les deux, se reprit-il en se rasseyant lourdement. Mon Hollow, je ne l'ai plus. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs, seuls ceux de Shinigamis sont revenus. Bon, je reste plus fort qu'un Shinigami, même de niveau capitaine, mais je ne peux plus sortir mon masque comme quand j'étais général. Je ne sais pas encore trop pourquoi, et j'avoue que je ne me suis pas trop penché sur la question après ta victoire sur Aizen, mais je peux plus me le permettre maintenant. Il faut que je retrouve la totalité de mes pouvoirs, ou je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Le problème à être des descendants du précédent Dieu-Roi, c'est qu'on va être traqué comme des bêtes, vois-tu ? Pas par les Shinigamis ou la Garde Royale, mais par les Hollows et la Garde Noire, à coups sûrs. Tant que tu restais un simple humain, je ne pense pas qu'ils s'en seraient pris à toi, ou à Yuzu ou Karin, même en ayant un temps soit peu de reiatsu. Et j'avoue que je comptais sur toi pour t'occuper de tes sœurs, parce que moi, j'allais forcément vous attirer des ennuis. Mais maintenant… Crois-tu qu'on puisse tous les deux les abandonner à leur sort ? Se séparer d'elles tout en tirant un trait définitif sur leur existence ?

- Attends ! Attends une minute ! De quoi t'es en train de parler là ? fit Ichigo en se levant pour s'approcher de son père. Juste parce que j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs, tu penses que je vais être impliqué dans cette guerre ? Et que si je reste, Yuzu et Karin le seront aussi ?

- C'est inévitable, Ichigo.

- Tu as dit que les prétendants dans cette course à la succession seront déterminés par leurs pouvoirs, et à t'entendre, ces mecs des Gardes des deux bords sont de véritables monstres. En quoi cela nous concerne ? Si on ne veut pas participer à cette –

Isshin se leva d'un bond et foudroya son fils droit dans les yeux.

- Il ne s'agit pas de participer ou non, il s'agit de SURVIE ! La Garde Noire et la Garde Royale vont entrer en GUERRE OUVERTE, Ichigo ! Ce que tu as connu durant la rébellion d'Aizen, c'est de la pisse de chat à côté ! Ils sont environ 300 de chaque côté à être tous plus fort que Yamamoto !

- Qu–

- Ce que je veux que tu te rendes compte, c'est que personne ne pourra les protéger, Yuzu et Karin. Aizen n'avait aucun intérêt pour elles, c'était toi qui l'intéressait. Les risques qu'elles soient emportées comme "dommage collatéral" durant la bataille contre Aizen étaient minimes, et elles ont toujours été protégées par quelqu'un, soit par moi, soit par Urahara. Même lors de la bataille finale, Tessai était resté auprès d'elles. Mais là, ce ne sera pas possible ! La moindre personne avec un pouvoir de Shinigami dans le monde réel sera considéré comme une proie ! C'est pour ça que je dois partir ! Et c'est pour ça que toi aussi, maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs, tu ne peux pas rester.

- Mais alors… Que faire ? Je ne peux pas les abandonner, ce sont mes sœurs !

- Maintenant, tu commences à comprendre, fils. Toi et moi, on ne peut plus rester. Elles, si elles restent ici, elles seront peut-être en danger, et personne ne pourra les protéger. Le moment est venu de leur dire la vérité, sur nous deux, et de leur laisser ensuite le choix.

- Quel choix ?

- Le choix de nous suivre ou de nous oublier, conclut Isshin d'une voix grave et légèrement brisée. L'un comme l'autre, ce sera dur pour elles, mais il n'y a pas d'autre option. Et elles sont suffisamment grandes aujourd'hui pour pouvoir faire ce choix elles-mêmes.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et se détournant, retenant des larmes de frustration qu'il n'avait pas senti monté en lui.

- Et les autres ? Tatsuki, Inoue, Ishida, Chad…

- Je ne sais pas, Ichigo. Je t'avouerai que, personnellement, tes amis ne comptent pas autant que tes sœurs à mes yeux, désolé. Mais ils pourront toujours décider de nous accompagner ou de rester, eux aussi.

- Et où irions-nous ?

- Je n'en sais rien pour le moment. Seul, je savais où aller, je serais retourné à l'Olympe pour m'y entrainer et, avec un peu de chance, retrouver mes pouvoirs de Vaizard. A nous deux seulement, cette possibilité tient toujours, même si ce sera peut-être un peu dur pour toi de t'intégrer. Sinon, il reste la possibilité d'aller au Seireitei. Si elles nous accompagnent, avec ou sans tes amis, je ne pense pas que l'Olympe soit une bonne destination. Il ne reste donc plus que la Soul Society. Faudra bien entendu convaincre Yamamoto mais là-bas, on pourra les protéger plus efficacement, surtout si on arrive à se faire "inviter" par une des Divisions… Mais ce sera la guerre tout autour de nous, d'une manière où d'une autre.

Ichigo sembla peser le pour et le contre puis il shoota dans un gravier au sol, l'envoyant au loin.

- Je suis désolé, Ichigo.

Les excuses de son père étaient sincères mais Ichigo ne lui en voulait pas. Le destin en avait décidé autrement, voilà tout. Il s'avoua intérieurement qu'il ne savait plus vraiment à quoi s'attendre en redevenant Shinigami… Maintenant, il était fixé.

- Rentrons. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à raconter à Yuzu et Karin.

- Haa, approuva son père.

***.***

**Monde intérieur de Tatsuki**

- Réveille-toi, Tatsuki.

La jeune femme grogna et se tourna sur le côté, refusant d'obéir à cette voix inconnue.

- Réveille-toi, Tatsuki, ou je vais employer les grands moyens.

Bizarre, cette voix lui rappelait celle de sa mère…

- Puisque c'est ainsi que tu le prends…

L'instant suivant elle reçut un violent coup de pied au flanc qui l'envoya bouler au loin. Brutalement réveillée, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond après avoir heurté une paroi et se mit en garde, faisant face à son agresseur. La femme qui lui faisait face ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère décédée à sa naissance. Elle était grande, plus grande qu'elle, et vêtue d'un costume d'homme d'affaire bleu marine parfaitement taillé et coupé selon ses formes, plus généreuses que les siennes de jeune sportive mais pas au point d'être vulgaire. Elle était blonde et coiffée en chignon élaboré, laissant quelques mèches ornées son visage. Ses yeux étaient dissimulés derrière des lunettes de soleil noires mais elle perçut sans difficulté le regard hautain et calculateur qui se cachait derrière. Une main sur sa hanche, l'autre ballant libre, un pied posé sur une sorte de muret – elle portait des chaussures à talons élevés assortis à son costume –, elle toisa Tatsuki d'un air satisfait.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Non mais ça va pas de réveiller les gens de cette manière, espèce de pouffiasse ! Déjà que je suis à deux doigts de crever à chaque fois que cette putain de chaîne se cannibalise, il y a des moyens plus délicat de réveiller quelqu'un que de lui donner un coup de pied au ventre !

- Au moins, tu n'as rien perdu de ta verve, gamine, répondit calmement la femme. Reste à savoir si c'est la seule chose qu'il te reste ou si l'envie de vivre est encore là, elle aussi.

- L'envie de vivre ?

Brusquement, Tatsuki se rappela où elle était, ou plutôt où elle était sensée se trouver, c'est-à-dire au fond d'un trou, les bras ligotés dans son dos et sa chaîne qui venait à peine de cesser de s'entre-dévorer. Mais autour d'elle, rien ne ressemblait à son trou.

Elle était débout sur une sorte de pont et, en regardant autour d'elle, elle se demanda si elle ne faisait pas un de ses délires dont lui avaient parlé Ichigo. Car le sol et le ciel étaient inversés ! Elle n'était pas debout sur le pont, elle était debout en dessous du pont ! Au dessus d'elle, il y avait un autre pont inversé, et encore au-dessus, l'océan était tumultueux et de lourdes vagues se heurtaient les unes entre les autres dans un bruit de fond sonore. En regardant sur les côtés et en dessous d'elle, elle vit que le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait ne ressemblait en rien au monde réel car elle aperçut d'autres ponts, des dizaines, voire des centaines, tous inversés et dont les gigantesques piliers remontaient pour plonger dans l'océan sans limite au dessus d'elle. Et il n'y avait pas de côtes. Les ponts s'étendaient tous vers l'infini.

- Woah ! ça, c'est une putain d'hallucination.

- Langage, gamine, rétorqua la femme en passant par-dessus le muret pour s'approcher lentement, ses hauts talons claquant métalliquement sur les poutres du pont.

- T'es pas ma mère, et encore moins mon père, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

- Encore heureux.

- Et d'abord, tu es qui, toi ? demanda Tatsuki en se remettant en garde.

La femme la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

- Qui je suis ? Mais voyons, c'est moi, ########.

Bizarrement, Tatsuki ne parvint pas à entendre ni à comprendre son nom et elle fronça des sourcils, tout en tournant légèrement la tête, come pour essayer de mieux entendre.

- J'ai pas dû bien entendre ton nom, la vieille. Tu peux répéter ?

Mais la femme hocha négativement la tête d'un signe négatif d'exaspération tout en haussant les épaules.

- Pas croyable. Tout ça et elle n'est même pas encore capable de m'entendre. Bah, ça viendra bien un jour ou l'autre, je l'espère.

- Hé ! Je suis là, arrête de parler toute seule !

- Inutile de crier, moi je t'entends très bien, Tatsuki. Et peu importe le nombre de fois que je te dirais mon nom, tu ne peux apparemment pas encore l'entendre !

Tatsuki allait protester lorsqu'un grondement sourd se mit à résonner tout autour d'elles. Le pont sous ses pieds se mit à vibrer et à se fissurer.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que… ?

- Alors c'est déjà l'heure, huh ? annonça la femme en regardant au-dessus.

Tatsuki leva les yeux et vit que l'océan se transformait lentement en une sorte de tourbillon géant. Pire, il se mit à descendre lentement, submergeant et détruisant le pont inversé qui était au dessus de celui où elle se trouvait.

- C'est encore plus rapide que je le pensais, lança la femme, ton reiatsu est en train de se libérer de lui-même !

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, Tatsuki, fit la femme en sautant dans le vide. Suis-moi si tu veux vivre !

Tatsuki regarda l'océan qui se rapprochait de plus en plus vite, devenu un tourbillon qui broyait tout sur son passage, puis là où la femme avait sauté, droit dans le vide et les autres ponts en dessous. Elle eut une brève hésitation mais sauta lorsque les premiers embruns la trempèrent. Elle se mit à chuter de plus en plus vite et dépassa deux autre ponts comme une balle. Très vite, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Si elle touchait un des ponts, à la vitesse où elle allait, elle se retrouverait écrasée comme un insecte sur le pare-brise d'une voiture.

_Je vais mourir !_

- Apparemment, l'envie de vivre est encore là, hein ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit la femme qui chutait juste à côté d'elle, tête la première.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas compris, gamine, ceci est ton monde intérieur, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Et en ce moment même, il se désagrège sous l'effet de deux forces. La première, celle qui fait descendre l'océan au-dessus de nous de plus en plus vite, c'est ton reiatsu hors de contrôle. La seconde, celle qui a transformé l'océan en tourbillon destructeur, c'est ton instinct de survie.

- Quoi ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens !

- Bien sur que si ! Ce monde intérieur représente ton âme et d'une certaine manière c'est le monde de ta raison ! Chacun de ses ponts représente une facette de toi et de ta personnalité. En les détruisant, ton instinct de survie prend le dessus sur ta raison, tout simplement. Sans lui, tout ce que ferait l'océan, c'est submerger ta raison et rien de plus !

- Mais je veux pas devenir un Hollow !

- Regarde en dessous de toi ! Ordonna la femme en pointant le doigt vers le bas.

Tatsuki baissa la tête et vit que les ponts en dessous d'elle se désagrégeait eux aussi. Par le fait de la gravité inversé pour eux, les débris remontaient vers elles en commençaient à les dépasser pour se faire absorber et broyer par l'océan.

- Le cœur même de ta raison est dans l'une de ces pierres, Tatsuki ! Trouve-la avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, c'est ta seule chance de survie !

Un énorme rocher passa entre elles et Tatsuki perdit de vue la mystérieuse femme. Brusquement, Tatsuki se souvint de sa dernière conversation avec Ichigo.

_"__Regarde bien et mémorise bien ce que je fais, mémorise surtout cette sensation. Une fois dans ton monde intérieur, il faudra que tu utilises cette technique ou un truc similaire, pour identifier tes pouvoirs de Shinigamis. Et souviens-toi : parmi ces bandes de reiryoku, l'une d'elle sera rouge. C'est celle-là que tu devras trouver."_

Bandant sa volonté, Tatsuki écarta les bras et tenta de se remémorer la sensation qu'Ichigo lui avait montré. Très vite, elle vit une quantité impressionnante de fil apparaître, comme si elle se trouvait au milieu d'une titanesque toile d'araignée. Elle attira tous ces fils vers elle et chercha frénétiquement…

Là ! Une fine bandelette rouge qui venait tout juste de la dépasser ! Et qui filait tout droit vers le maelstrom !

Sans y penser, elle prit une impulsion et sauta vers la bandelette, prenant appui dans l'air sans comprendre comment elle l'avait fait. Sa main tendue se referma de justesse sur l'extrémité de la bandelette et elle tira brutalement de toutes ses forces pour ramener le rocher auquel elle était lié vers elle… Et l'océan les engloutit tous les deux, la pierre et elle.

***.***

**Urahara Shoten, salle d'entrainement souterraine**

Tessai était à deux doigts d'appliquer le coup de grâce lorsqu'une violente explosion de puissance émana de Tatsuki, le projetant hors du trou tel un boulet de canon. Son corps décrivit une longue courbe avant de s'écraser à une centaine de mètres du trou dont l'embouchure était maintenant presque 3 fois plus large qu'avant et d'où s'échappait un lourd nuage de fumée et de poussière. Il se redressa toutefois rapidement sur ses jambes, n'ayant récolté que quelques égratignures.

- Pardon pour cette question mais votre superbe vol plané, c'était normal et voulu ? demanda Soi Fon en s'approchant du géant.

- Non, répondit-il stoïquement en se dépoussiérant puis en réajustant ses lunettes brisées. Mais la situation est, semble-t-il, similaire à celle de Kurosaki-san… Du moins, je l'espère.

Soi Fon posa une main sur la garde de son zanpakuto, prête à le dégainer si nécessaire mais une autre main se referma alors sur la sienne.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Soi Fon, fit Yoruichi avec un sourire satisfait.

La fumée se dissipa et Tatsuki en émergea, tenant dans sa main gauche un fourreau vide et dans sa main droite une sorte de masque de carnaval qui se désagrégea rapidement.

- Je suppose que ce truc était sur ton visage ? Fit Yoruichi en désignant les restes de poussière qui disparaissaient rapidement.

- Je… Je crois, oui… Mais je suis pas un Hollow.

- Bien sur que non. Tu es juste comme Ichigo maintenant, une future Shinigami avec un Hollow en toi, trancha la femme noire en s'avançant vers elle.

Sans geste brusque, elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui annonça.

- Bien joué, Tatsuki. Bienvenue parmi les Shinigamis.

Le sourire de Yoruichi acheva de rassurer la jeune femme qui s'écroula brusquement comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

- Ouf… Sauvée, je suis sauvée…

- En quelque sorte.

- Huh ?

- Tu as passé 4 jours dans ce trou, Tatsuki, et deux-trois choses ont changé depuis, déclara la femme en noire. Soi Fon !

- Hai, Yoruichi-sama !

- Je crois que tu as une petite vengeance à prendre, il me semble ? Tue-la.

- Huh ?

L'instant suivant, un frisson de peur parcourut le dos de Tatsuki et elle roula brusquement sur le côté, évitant ainsi de justesse le sabre de Soi Fon qui se planta à l'endroit même où elle se tenait l'instant suivant.

- Prends ton temps, Soi Fon, ajouta Yoruichi en s'éloignant tranquillement, tournant le dos aux deux femmes. Savoure ta vengeance, laisse ta colère te guider, mais pas te submerger, apprend à t'en servir, et pas à te laisser contrôler par elle… et montre à cette gamine la vraie terreur du Hakuda lorsqu'il est pratiqué par un Shinigami.

- Hai, Yoruichi-sama, répondit la capitaine de la 2nde Division avec un sourire mauvais et sadique.

- A-Attendez, c'est une blague, balbutia Tatsuki en se relevant lentement. Pourquoi est-ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Soi Fon lui planta son pied en plein ventre, si vite et si fort qu'elle vola littéralement en arrière avant de s'écraser en faisant une tranchée. Durant son vol, elle avait lâché son fourreau vide qui atterrit loin d'elle, près d'un rocher où se trouvait appuyé un sabre.

Elle s'était à peine arrêtée qu'un nouveau frisson de peur l'envahit et elle força son corps à bouger malgré la douleur. Bien lui en prit car Soi Fon écrasa son pied en avant là où elle se trouvait et glissa souplement sous le coup de pied réflexe que Tatsuki voulut lui donner en réponse.

- Stop ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi m'attaquez-vous ?

- Ordre de la Soul Society, toute aberration mi-Shinigami mi-Hollow doit être exécuté sans sommation, répondit simplement Soi Fon en se mettant en garde.

Un frisson de peur, non pas pour elle mais pour Ichigo, lui parcourut l'échine.

- Et Ichigo ? N'est-il pas votre sauveur, celui qui a vaincu Aizen ? C'est comme ça que vous le remerciez ? cria-t-elle en esquivant de justesse une frappe du sabre de Soi Fon en bondissant en arrière.

- Kurosaki Ichigo a déjà été exécuté… par ma propre main.

Tatsuki écarquilla des yeux et en eut le souffle coupé, et Soi Fon en profita pour passer à l'attaque. Elle se glissa sans mal jusqu'à elle, semblant être devenu un fantôme tellement elle allait vite, et se mit à la marteler de coups. Comme devenu un sac de sable inerte, la jeune femme encaissa les chocs sans même pouvoir se défendre et la capitaine termina son enchainement par un violent coup de pied sauté en pleine tête, l'envoyant voler une fois de plus en arrière. Le corps meurtris par les coups, Tatsuki se retrouva à terre, la bouche en sang et le cœur brisé.

- C'est… un… un mensonge, cracha-t-elle en se redressant péniblement, le menton rouge de sang. Ichigo n'est pas mort, je le saurais, sinon… J'aurais senti sa mort !

- Cette grotte a été conçue par Urahara comme cachette à la base. Sa fonction première est de bloquer toute émission intérieure comme extérieure de reiatsu. Pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas senti sa mort dans ses circonstances.

- Vous… Je vous respectais ! rugit Tatsuki en foudroyant Soi Fon du regard. J'avais confiance en vous, la manière dont vous lui parliez, j'étais même prêt à parier que vous le respectiez aussi ! Comment avez-vous pu ? COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ?

La jeune femme bondit sur ses pieds et, folle furieuse, se rua à l'assaut de Soi Fon, mais celle-ci esquiva toutes ses attaques avec une aisance écœurante.

- Mes propres sentiments n'ont aucune espèce d'importance, répondit Soi Fon mécaniquement. Mon devoir est d'obéir à la Soul Society et à ses règles. Des règles crées depuis des millénaires dans le seul et unique but de protéger la Balance des Âmes et le monde des humains !

Soi Fon bloqua un coup de pied et contrattaqua de nouveau. Tatsuki évita de justesse de se faire décapité, mais le sabre de la Shinigami laissa toutefois une vilaine coupure sur son bras gauche qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Le jeune femme prit ses distances par rapport à son adversaire et courut aussi vite qu'elle put vers la sortie mais elle sentait que Soi Fon la suivait avec aisance, semblant presque sautiller sur place malgré sa vitesse.

- Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, Arisawa-san, je peux vous avouer que je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à le tuer… contrairement à celui que je prends en vous massacrant à petit feu.

Soi fon éleva brutalement son reiatsu à un haut niveau et Tatsuki, soudainement alourdie, trébucha pour s'étaler de tout son long, s'écorchant les mains.

- Nous sommes bien loin de notre petit duel de l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas, humaine ? siffla Soi Fon en maintenant la pression de son reiatsu sur sa proie. Vraiment rien de comparable. Aussi bien en terme de force, de vitesse et de technique. Ton art martial – le Vale Tudo, c'est bien ça ? – ne vaut plus rien désormais dans ta situation. Dans un combat à mort entre Shinigamis, comment peux-tu même espérer vaincre ton ennemi sans te servir d'un zanpakuto ? Ho, pardon, j'oubliais que tu n'en as pas encore.

Tatsuki essaya de se relever et Soi Fon en profita pour lui écraser le visage dans la poussière, d'un rapide coup de pied à l'arrière du crâne. Puis elle déplaça son pied sur le dos de Tatsuki, entre ses omoplates et écrasa apparemment de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme hurla de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle et Soi Fon finit, au bout d'une bonne minute, par se lasser d'entendre ses cris.

- Vraiment aucun intérêt. Kurosaki, lui, fut nettement plus intéressant à affronter que toi, gamine.

Soi Fon se dirigea tranquillement vers le sabre posé sur le rocher, à côté duquel le fourreau vide de Tatsuki avait volé lors de sa première attaque, et donna un rapide coup de pied dedans, l'envoyant voler avec précision vers la jeune femme.

- Tiens, prends-le, c'était le sien. Ho, je ne parle pas du gigantesque couteau de cuisine qu'il portait en permanence sur son dos, non, ça, c'était son Shikai. Ce que tu as sous les yeux n'est plus qu'un sabre sans âme, un asauchi comme on les appelle à la Soul Society. C'est ainsi que redevient un sabre de Shinigami mort… en l'attente d'un nouveau propriétaire.

Dépassée par les évènement, déboussolée par ses sentiments, dominée par la capitaine, Tatsuki hurla de rage et de frustration. Son reiatsu explosa autour d'elle et sa main se referma sur la garde du sabre que Soi Fon lui avait envoyé. Soi Fon ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque Tatsuki se jeta sur elle, la lame levée pour la trancher de haut en bas. En revanche, lorsque celle-ci frappa, le sabre de Soi Fon décrivit une courbe gracieuse et, avec juste un petit "cling", brisa la lame de Tatsuki en deux.

- Désolé, mais jamais un vulgaire asauchi ne saura faire le poids face à mon zanpakuto… Suzumebachi, déclara la capitaine en levant lentement son sabre en face de la jeune femme.

Tatsuki était brusquement comme vidée de tout sentiment. Toute sa rage, toute sa colère, toute sa douleur, tout avait disparu lorsque la lame de ce sabre dans lequel elle avait mis tous ses sentiments venait d'être brisée en deux comme si de rien n'était. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus que la peur.

- Réveille-toi, Tatsuki, je vais te tuer, là, murmura doucement Soi Fon en levant son sabre à deux mains.

_- Réveille__-toi, Tatsuki, _entendit-elle comme un écho venant de partout autour d'elle.

Tatsuki bondit en arrière et s'enfuit, une terreur terrible et incontrôlable lui nouant le ventre. Soi Fon frappa dans le vide mais sourit sadiquement et se lança à sa poursuite. Mais Tatsuki n'avait même pas fait cinq mètres qu'une étrange vision s'imposa à elle : le temps sembla se figer tout autour d'elle, Soi Fon elle-même ne bougeant plus qu'au ralenti à sa poursuite.

- Pourquoi tu fuis, gamine ? Entendit-elle dans son dos.

Tatsuki jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et y vit Soi Fon, le visage extatique, mais aussi la femme quelle avait vu dans son monde intérieur, debout, juste à côté de Soi Fon, et l'ignorant complètement, avançant calmement vers elle, ses hauts-talons claquant sur le sol. Apparemment, Soi Fon ne voyait même pas l'inconnue.

- Elle est seule et tu es seule aussi. Une contre une. Sauf si tu comptes son zanpakuto, bien entendu. Mais dans un tel cas, pourquoi ne te sers-tu pas de moi ? demanda la femme en désignant la main droite de Tatsuki.

Celle-ci put de nouveau faire un pas en avant et regarda devant elle, plus précisément le sabre brisé dans sa main droite légèrement levée.

- La seule chose qui t'empêche d'entendre mon nom désormais est cette peur abjecte qui te bouche les oreilles. Oublie ta peur ! Oublie ta rage ! Ne laisse pas tes sentiments te contrôler !

La jeune femme se figea brusquement, cessant de courir… et le temps sembla retrouver son cours normal. Soi Fon pila à son tour et se mit en garde, sentant un changement chez la jeune Shinigami en face d'elle.

- Regarde toujours devant toi, Tatsuki, et ne te retourne surtout pas ! Quels que soient tes ennemis, je serais toujours là désormais pour t'aider et te prêter mes pouvoirs. Alors vas-y ! Affronte-la ! Hurle mon nom ! Je suis…

- KITSUKO ! Hurla Tatsuki en se retournant vers Soi Fon, et brandissant l'asauchi brisé.

Le reiatsu de la jeune Shinigami déferla dans la garde puis dans la lame et l'instant suivant l'asauchi brisé était devenu une longue épée droite à double tranchant.

- RAAAHHH ! Continua-t-elle en frappant de haut en bas de toute sa force.

Cette fois, Soi Fon fut obligée de parer à eux mains cette attaque et se retrouva brutalement à genoux, écrasé par le poids incommensurable de l'arme.

_Bordel ! Mais c'est quoi ce poids ? Cette pression ? __… C'est son reiatsu ! Son reiatsu est devenu si grand qu'il m'écrase ?_

Brusquement, tout fut terminé. Avec son habituelle vitesse sidérante, Yoruichi était apparue entre les deux adversaires, une main posée sur l'avant-bras de Tatsuki, l'autre sur celui de Soi Fon. Sachant à quoi s'attendre de cette technique particulière du Hakuda, Soi Fon relâcha immédiatement la pression de son reiatsu et se détendit totalement. Tatsuki fit bien évidemment l'inverse et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, dans un cratère, son épée plantée dans le sol à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Bravo Tatsuki, déclara Yoruichi en relâchant le bras de Soi Fon pour s'approcher de la jeune femme.

La capitaine de la 2nde Division rengaina son sabre et garda ensuite les bras le long du corps, abandonnant toute posture agressive.

- Désolé pour toute cette mise en scène, Tatsuki-chan, mais c'était indispensable pour réveiller tes pouvoirs de Shinigamis. Kisuke et moi avions prévu de faire les choses plus calmement, en prenant notre temps et sans faire de vagues mais les circonstances en ont voulu autrement.

- Une… Une mise en scène ? Vous voulez dire que tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'était…

- Des mensonges, bien évidemment.

- Alors Ichigo n'est pas mort… Et j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication, Yoruichi-SAN, Soi Fon-SAN ! gronda-t-elle en insistant sur le san pour bien démontrer sa colère actuelle et son profond désaccord avec la méthode employée.

- Un combat à mort. Il n'existe que trois manières connues de réveiller un sabre de Shinigami. La première est que le réveil se fasse naturellement. C'est très rare mais ça arrive… environ 1 fois sur 10.000. Dans la grande majorité des cas, on pratique le réveil "en douceur", durant la période des études. Les Shinigamis découvrent les pouvoirs de leurs sabres à l'Académie, mais cela leur prend entre une et six années avant d'y parvenir. Même en suivant une formation accélérée, tu ne l'aurais "réveillé" qu'au bout de 6 ou 7 mois. La dernière méthode est dangereuse et nécessite impérativement l'aide d'un Shinigami de niveau capitaine, et c'est celle que nous avons utilisé, c'est-à-dire le combat à mort. Pour ce faire, il faut plonger la cible dans un état de stress émotionnel intense et la forcer à croire qu'elle va vraiment mourir au combat. Cette méthode ne marche qu'une seule fois, pour des raisons évidentes. Si elle échoue la première fois, il n'y aura pas d'autre moyen que de passer par la méthode douce ensuite.

- Hoh, et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous avez décidé d'utiliser cette méthode barbare et monstrueuse pour forcer le réveil de mon sabre ?

- Je vais laisser le soin à ton petit ami de t'expliquer cela, très chère. Sans rancune ?

- Dans tes rêves !

- Désolé, Soi Fon, j'aurais essayé…

- Yoruichi-sama ! S'écria-t-elle, indignée. J'étais contre cette méthode dès l'instant où vous l'avez proposé ! Et plus encore lorsque VOUS m'avez ordonné de le faire moi-même !


	12. Chapter 12

**Urahara Shoten**

Tout le monde était réuni dans le petit salon et Ururu commençait à arriver à cours de tasse pour le thé. Heureusement que Yuzu s'était imposée comme aide malgré ses protestations car elle n'aurait pas pu faire le service pour tous en même temps.

Une dizaine d'heures auparavant, après que Tatsuki ait regagné son corps, celle-ci s'était écroulée de fatigue juste après et avait donc "squatté" l'une des chambres, vu l'heure avancée de la nuit. Une fois bien reposée, le lendemain matin, Ururu l'avait réveillé et lui avait servi un solide petit déjeuner qu'elle avait englouti sans interruption. Ichigo était alors arrivé et avait entrepris de s'excuser pour l'attaque de Soi Fon – il avait approuvé avec réticence le plan –, puis de lui expliquer la situation sans omettre le moindre détail. Il lui fallut 2 heures en tout pour se faire.

Ensuite, sur les alentours de 11 heures, tous les autres étaient arrivés, seul ou en groupe. D'abord Soi Fon et Yoruichi, puis le reste de la famille Kurosaki – Isshin, Yuzu et Karin –, puis Chad, puis ensemble Ishida et Inoue – qui se jeta dans les bras de Tatsuki, heureuse de la revoir en vie – et enfin Hitsugaya. Karin écarquilla légèrement des yeux en le revoyant pour la première fois depuis 2 ans.

- Toshirou ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Woah ! T'as sacrément grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, avait-elle dit en l'apercevant. T'es en quelle classe maintenant ?

Hitsugaya avait soupiré avant d'avaler un Gikongan. L'instant d'après, il toisait la jeune fille depuis sa nouvelle stature, en uniforme complet de Shinigami.

- Je crois que tu as compris, je n'ai jamais été un élève du moindre collège ou lycée de cette ville. Et désormais, tout comme je n'arrêtais pas de le répéter à certaines personnes deux ans auparavant, je te prierai de m'appeler Hitsugaya-Taishou, Kurosaki-san.

- Maa, ne soit pas si formel, Toshirou, lança Ichigo avec un sourire narquois.

- Juste histoire qu'elle s'y habitue, surtout si vous décidez vraiment de nous suivre.

Karin semblait à deux doigts de protester lorsqu'elle compris vraiment avec sa seconde phrase qu'il était sérieux, et plus encore lorsque Soi Fon prit la parole.

- Je confirme la demande d'Hitsugaya-Taichou, approuva-t-elle depuis sa place. Pour ma part, il n'est pas question que mes hommes me manquent de respect, toute preuve de familiarité est strictement prohibée dans le cadre du travail.

- Personne dans cette pièce n'est sous tes ordres, Soi Fon, rétorqua Yoruichi avec un sourire taquin.

- C'est une simple question de principe, Yoruichi-sama.

- Tcha ! Toujours pas capable de te décoincer un peu, hein ?

- Yoruichi-sama ! Protesta la capitaine en rougissant un peu.

- Ignorez ces deux coincés de la discipline, trancha-t-elle en balayant la protestation de la main. De toute manière, ce n'est pas le sujet du jour.

Ururu et Yuzu finirent de servir tout le monde et Tessai referma la porte lorsqu'elles furent à leur tour installées. Jinta lui aussi était là et Ururu s'assit à côté de lui..

- Bon, nous allons commencer de suite cette petite réunion informelle mais très importante pour votre futur à tous.

- Nous n'attendons pas Urahara ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Kisuke est déjà retourné au Seireitei, annonça Yoruichi. Il a repris son ancien poste de capitaine de la 12ème Division, puisque Kurotsuchi Mayuri est décédé au cours d'une mission il y a quelques semaines.

- Bon débarras, commenta Uryû à voix basse. Je ne suis pas pour la mort impérative des personnes qui ne me plaisent pas, mais ce… personnage… ne méritait vraiment pas de continuer à vivre à mes yeux.

- Attendez ! Un capitaine du Gotei 13 est mort ? Et…

- Aucun rapport avec le sujet du jour, Ichigo, le coupa Yoruichi. Kurotsuchi est mort bien avant que le problème se présente… et durant une mission de longue durée au Hueco Mundo si ça peut te rassurer. A croire que la Chambre Centrale des 46 avait accepté cette mission juste pour pouvoir se débarrasser de lui…

Elle laissa l'idée planer dans l'air quelques instants avant que Tatsuki ne demande :

- Il était si "méchant" que ça, ce capitaine ?

- Malade, si je dois lui donner une définition, répondit du tac-au-tac Uryû.

- Complètement taré, confirma Chad de sa voix stoïque.

- Le parfait exemple du docteur Frankenstein, mais en dix fois pire, et il s'était aussi servi de son propre corps comme expérience, termina Ichigo.

Elle eut donc un frisson et remercia le ciel de ne pas l'avoir rencontré… et de savoir qu'elle ne le rencontrerait jamais désormais.

- Donc ! Fit Yoruichi en claquant la main sur la table. Vous savez tous ce qu'il s'est passé il y quelques jours à peine et ce qui va se passer à partir de… bientôt. Nous n'avons pas d'échéance précise, mais il s'agit très certainement d'une question de jours, peut-être même d'heures seulement. Pour résumer la situation, le Roi de la Soul Society, qui n'était nul autre que notre Dieu à tous, humains, Shinigamis et même Hollows, est mort. Bientôt, des prétendants au trône se présenteront, aussi bien du côté des Hollows que du côté des Shinigamis, et, bien évidemment, la sélection du successeur au trône se transformera en une véritable guerre. Pourquoi ? Parce que jamais les Hollows n'accepteront de laisser un Shinigami monté sur le trône et vice versa. Dans ces circonstances, ce qui nous attend sera une guerre totale, où le moindre avantage pourra être déterminant.

Elle balaya l'assemblée du regard avant de reprendre.

- Comme vous le savez tous désormais, toute la famille Kurosaki descend en ligne directe du précédent Dieu, Zeus. Pour Isshin, Zeus était son arrière-grand-père. Cette descendance génétique explique en partie la propension de la famille à disposer d'un puissant reiatsu et de pouvoirs spirituels hors du commun… Et aujourd'hui, toute cette famille est menacée. Pourquoi ? Simplement pour éviter qu'un problème de "droit d'ainesse" ou "d'héritage" ne se pose lors de la succession. Raisonnablement, les Vaizards de la Garde Royale ne devraient pas s'en prendre à eux, mais ce n'est pas le cas des membres de la Garde Noire. Enfin, dernier point, bien que ce n'est que mon avis personnel, je suis prête à parier qu'Ichigo fera partie des prétendants au trône, qu'il le veuille ou non.

La plupart des regards se tournèrent vers lui et il se contenta de soupirer.

- S'il y a bien une chose qui me ferait regretter d'avoir retrouvé mes pouvoirs…

- Mais c'est le cas, Ichigo. Nous avons pu confirmer hier durant l'entrainement que tu avais retrouvé la totalité de tes pouvoirs, de Shinigami comme de Hollow… Et tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui soit capable de vraiment fusionner les deux pour en faire un pouvoir unique, et ça c'est exceptionnel, unique même.

- Bah ! Je suis prêt à parier qu'il y en a des tas parmi les Vaizards et les Arrancars.

- Non, Ichigo, c'est vraiment unique, le contredit son père d'un ton sérieux. Ton pouvoir est d'une dimension supérieure aux nôtres. Chez tous les êtres, vivants ou esprits, la raison et l'instinct s'affrontent pour se dominer l'un l'autre. Et il y a toujours un côté qui a le dessus. Chez les Vaizards, ce sont des Shinigamis qui ont réveillé les pouvoirs des Hollows, c'est donc le côté Shinigami qui domine. Chez les Arrancars, c'est l'inverse. Chez toi, en revanche, ton côté Shinigami et ton côté Hollow ont cessé de se battre. Plus encore, ils ont carrément fusionné ensemble ! Pour le moment tu es le seul être au monde, à ma connaissance, à pouvoir utiliser pleinement et à 100% les deux facettes de tes pouvoirs. Durant toute ma vie, je n'avais rencontré avant toi qu'une seule personne ayant cette même caractéristique… et c'était Zeus !

- Arrêtez de le vanter, il va avoir de grosses chevilles à force, ironisa Tatsuki pour détendre l'atmosphère et Ichigo l'en remercia d'un hochement de tête.

- Tout cela pour dire que tu as de très forte chances d'être un des prétendants, Ichigo, trancha Yoruichi. Mais que tu le deviennes ou pas et comment cela se produira ne nous intéressent pas pour le moment. Ce sont les conséquences de la mort du Roi qui sont importantes aujourd'hui.

Elle laissa le silence s'installer quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- La première des conséquences est claire et directe. Le Roi a explicitement demandé avant sa mort que le monde des humains soit épargné de cette guerre, et les deux camps sont d'accords sur ce point. Petit miracle ? Non, c'est une simple question de logique puisque le monde des humains n'est ni plus ni moins ce qui est en jeu dans la succession, donc aucun des deux camps ne veut le voir détruit par mégarde. Et cela signifie donc qu'aucun Shinigami ou Hollow de classe capitaine ou supérieure ne pourra y rester. D'après les premières analyses d'Urahara, la Garde Royale et la Garde Noire ont déjà commencé des préparatifs en ce sens, interdisant l'accès aux monde des vivants à leurs subordonnés. Soi Fon et Hitsugaya ont aussi déjà reçu pour ordre de retourner au Seireitei avant la fin de la semaine, c'est-à-dire dans 48 heures… et moi aussi, ainsi qu'Isshin. Au-delà, toute personne restante sera abandonnée à son sort car le Dangai lui-même sera scellé par précaution et étroitement surveillé.

- Vous aussi, Yoruichi-sama ? Demanda Soi Fon, surprise.

- Je vous expliquerai pourquoi plus tard, décréta la concernée. Toujours est-il que oui, nous allons obéir à cet ordre, car toute personne disposant d'un tel reiatsu, une fois la guerre commencée, si elle reste seule dans ce monde deviendra littéralement une cible à abattre pour le camp adverse, comme un lapin tout seul au milieu d'un champ alors qu'une bande le loup rode d'un côté du bois, et des renards de l'autre. Nous ne savons pas comment seront déterminés les prétendants, ni comment ils pourront se "qualifier" pour accéder au trône. De l'avis général, et c'est de la logique simple, toute personne avec un pouvoir spécial et disposant d'un puissant reiatsu peut "peut-être" être un prétendant. Si des Arrancars détectent un Shinigami ou un groupe de Shinigamis qui se planquent sur terre dans le but d'échapper à la guerre, celui-ci ou ceux-ci seront impitoyablement traqués et éliminés, juste à cause de cette possibilité. Tout cela juste pour dire donc que nous ne POUVONS pas rester, ce serait suicidaire.

Un lourd silence se posa dans la pièce car Yoruichi venait d'exposer les faits bruts, et personne n'aimait ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Soi Fon et Hitsugaya à part, puisque le monde des vivants n'était pas leur foyer.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé en famille, intervint Isshin après quelques secondes de silence. Yuzu et Karin sont encore jeunes, un peu trop pour pouvoir vivre toutes seules à mes yeux, et leurs reiatsus ne cesseront pas d'augmenter en vieillissant, au contraire. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps durera la guerre. Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? Une décennie ? Personne ne peut le dire. Seul, je serais parti en les laissant sous la protection d'Ichigo. J'aurai bien entendu garder un œil sur elles dans un premier temps et je serais revenu les chercher rapidement si un problème se présentait. Mais puisqu'Ichigo a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, il ne peut plus rester lui aussi. Yuzu –

- Pour faire plus court, on a décidé de partir avec eux, coupa Karin tandis que Yuzu approuvait silencieusement en hochant fermement la tête. On sait que ce sera dur, une nouvelle vie, dans un monde inconnu, mais on ne veut pas rester seules ici tout en sachant qu'Ichi-nii et le barbu seront en train de se battre pour protéger leurs peaux, et peut-être même les nôtres par la même occasion.

- Tessai, Jinta et Ururu vont venir avec nous également, ajouta Yoruichi une fois que Karin eut terminé. Urahara avait tout arrangé pour son départ, en laissant les rênes du magasin à Tessai, mais la situation a changé.

- La question qu'il reste est donc pour vous, les gars, fit Ichigo en se tournant vers ses amis.

Il consulta du regard ses quatre amis, en terminant par Tatsuki à côté de lui.

- Je ne veux pas être… Je viens avec vous, décida la jeune nouvelle Shinigami.

- Ton père va me démolir…

- Je le démolirai avant. Cela fait un petit bout de temps que je lui parlais d'aller vivre avec Orihime, avant qu'on soit ensemble d'ailleurs, et il a toujours trouvé une bonne excuse pour dire non. Mais là…

- Si Tatsuki-chan part, je l'accompagne, décréta la concernée sans hésitation malgré sa main refermée douloureusement sur celle d'Ishida.

Celui-ci fit semblant d'ignorer superbement la sensation et repoussa tranquillement ses lunettes sur son nez de son geste habituel de son autre main.

- Mon père n'a aucune envie d'aller vivre à la Soul Society mais il est parfaitement capable de dissimuler ses pouvoirs, comme tous les Quincy. Personnellement, je vis déjà seul depuis longtemps et cela ne me dérange pas d'aller vivre ailleurs. Je serais du voyage.

Orihime eut un énorme sourire en entendant cela.

- Je n'ai rien qui me retienne vraiment sur ce monde et vous êtes mes seuls vrais amis. Et si je peux apporter mon aide, alors tant mieux. Je vous accompagne, déclara calmement Chad.

- Alors c'est entendu, conclut Yoruichi alors que tous partageaient de grands sourires. Toutefois, je tiens à préciser une dernière chose afin que tout soit bien clair.

Et elle se leva en libérant légèrement son reiatsu pour ajouter d'avantage de poids à ses paroles.

- Ne pensez pas que nous partons en pique-nique et que vous serez en sécurité au Seireitei. Là où nous allons… Où que nous allons… Ce sera la guerre ! Et les 13 Divisions du Seireitei, comme à leur habitude, seront aux premières loges !

Elle balaya les visages des personnes dans la salle mais ne croisa que des regards déterminés. Aussi laissa-t-elle retomber la pression en mettant ses deux mains sur ses hanches et en faisant de nouveau un grand sourire.

- Parfait ! Vous avez carte blanche pour préparer vos bagages et faire vos adieux ! Dépêchez-vous, car dans 36 heures précises, Kisuke ouvrira un Senkaimon pour nous tous, dans le plus grand secret. Mieux vaut ne pas perdre de temps à demander l'autorisation de la vieille barbe blanche, il serait même capable de la refuser à certains d'entre vous !

***.***

**Karakura Town**

Perché en haut d'un pylône électrique, Ichigo observait tranquillement Karakura Town pour peut-être la dernière fois de sa vie, gravant dans sa mémoire les petites rues, les magasins et les maisons de sa ville natale. Quelque soit l'endroit où il irait, il doutait qu'il s'y sentirait aussi confortablement que dans cette petite ville où il avait grandi. Durant les quelques mois où il avait officié en tant que Shinigami Remplaçant, il avait combattu les Hollows dans chacun des quartiers et y avait partout laissé "ses marques", et plus d'une fois son sang.

Il avait passé l'après-midi après la réunion à faire des cartons, à ranger des tas de trucs devenus inutiles mais remplis de souvenirs. Au final, la somme totale des affaires qu'il allait emmener tenait dans un grand sac à dos. Son lit, son bureau, la plupart de ses vêtements, sa chaîne stéréo, son lecteur de CD, tout cela allait rester derrière lui… au cas où il reviendrait. Tessai était passé dans la journée et avait posé aux 4 coins de la clinique un puissant Kidou sensé sceller l'endroit. Sa maison resterait telle qu'elle sera lorsqu'ils la quitteront. Les gens l'éviteront instinctivement, l'oubliant l'instant suivant. Personne ne se rappellera de l'excentrique mais aimable docteur Isshin, de la renfermée et garçon manqué Karin, de l'adorable et serviable Yuzu et du taciturne mais grand frère protecteur Ichigo. La Famille Kurosaki sombrerait dans l'oubli, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Il allait en être de même pour Orihime et Chad. N'ayant pas de famille proche, leurs disparitions soudaines ne feraient pas de vague.

Ishida informa son père de sa décision de suivre Orihime et ses amis. Ryûken l'informa alors qu'il n'était plus son père et qu'il n'avait plus rien à se dire. Pourtant, une fois hors de l'hôpital, le cœur un peu serré d'avoir dit ainsi adieu à l'homme qui malgré sa froideur et sa distance avait été son père, il sentit un poids anormal dans sa poche et lorsqu'il la fouilla, il en sortit la Quincy Cross. Ishida ne savait pas s'il reverrait un jour son père mais il se jura alors d'être fidèle à ses enseignements jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ce fut bien évidemment Tatsuki qui eut le plus de mal à dire adieu. Son père ne pouvait pas comprendre la situation, mais accepta de mauvaise grâce que sa fille s'en aille au loin. Elle lui raconta qu'elle partait au Brésil pour y retrouver là-bas certaines origines du Vale Tudo, et qu'Orihime allait l'accompagner. Tessai, une fois encore, apporta sa contribution en lui confirmant qu'elle pourrait le joindre si l'envie lui en prenait, car la 12ème Division maîtrisait depuis longtemps la technologie des cellulaires et qu'il lui suffirait de demander pour qu'elle lui passe un coup de téléphone. Mais la jeune fille doutait qu'elle le contacte un jour. Depuis la mort de sa mère, son père l'avait à la fois gâtée et abandonnée, lui donnant ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le demandait mais la laissant à elle-même quand elle ne demandait rien. Il lui avait certes donné quelques conseils à de rares moments, mais il s'était surtout plongé dans son travail comme pour bannir son chagrin sans fin d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie. Sans Tatsuki, peut-être pourrait-il refaire sa vie plus facilement. Elle l'espérait sincèrement, car son père était fondamentalement un homme bien, juste au cœur brisé.

Le lendemain, d'un commun accord, les 4 amis avaient décidé d'annoncer leur départ à leur lycée, soit disant pour faire aller s'installer aux Etats-Unis. L'histoire – fausse, bien entendue – était qu'Isshin avait sauvé la vie d'un géant du monde hospitalier américain qui lui avait offert un poste à New York en guise de remerciement. Chad annonçait qu'il allait retourner aux Mexique pour retrouver des traces de sa famille. Quant à Tatsuki, elle avait rencontré une star du Vale Tudo qui avait accepté de la prendre pour élève et de l'emmener avec elle au Brésil. Orihime, inséparable de Tatsuki, allait donc la suivre dans son aventure. Ishida, quant à lui, venait soi-disant d'obtenir une bourse pour aller étudier la médecine aux Etats-Unis. Autant dire qu'ils n'étudièrent pas beaucoup ce jour-là. Toute leurs camarades mirent la main à la patte pour organiser à l'improviste une fête d'adieu pour les 4 "têtes" de la classe, et à un moment Keigo, Mizuiro et Chizuru se retrouvèrent seuls avec les 4 partants.

- Soul Society, en vérité, hein ? Demanda Mizuiro.

Un simple hochement de tête d'Ichigo lui confirma la vérité.

- Pour combien de temps cette fois ?

- C'est justement là le problème.

- Ho.

Quelques instants de silence.

- Vous allez nous manquer… et il va falloir que je me trouve une nouvelle cible maintenant, déclara Chizuru.

- Je te fais confiance, tu trouveras, rétorqua sarcastiquement Tatsuki.

Bref silence.

- Orihime-chan ! Un petit dernier pour te souhai–

VLAN ! Coup de pied sauté de Tatsuki dans la tête de la lesbienne qui s'étala trois mètres plus loin, la marque de la chaussure imprimée sur sa joue.

Le reste de cette dernière journée fut à la fois frénétique et paisible. Le plus dur pour Ichigo fut de faire comprendre à sa sœur Yuzu que non, elle ne pouvait pas emporter son aspirateur favori, et dû concéder à emmener une grosse partie de ses peluches, toutes maintenant tassées dans une énorme valise qu'il avait emmené un peu plus tôt à l'Urahara Shoten.

Alors qu'il se remémorait ses souvenirs de ses 18 années passées dans cette ville, les trois autres membres de sa famille faisait un dernier tour de leur future ancienne maison, Yuzu tentant en vain de retenir ses larmes et Isshin faisant de son mieux pour la consoler. Karin faisait semblant de minimiser la chose, prétextant qu'il était même probable qu'ils reviennent plus vite qu'ils le pensaient, mais Ichigo en doutait. Isshin ne leur disait rien sur le sujet mais il savait depuis leur conversation d'homme à homme que la guerre allait durer longtemps.

Ichigo avait déjà emmené ses affaires à l'Urahara Shoten et y avait aussi laissé son corps. Urahara avait fait envoyé en début d'après-midi 2 espèces de cercueils destinés à contenir et maintenir dans un état d'hibernation les corps d'Ichigo et de Tatsuki. Tessai et Isshin avaient tous les deux des Gigais spéciaux et tous les autres allaient utiliser le même type de porte que lors de leur premier voyage pour aller sauver Rukia.

Percevant et apercevant Tatsuki qui s'approchait, il sauta souplement de son pylône pour atterrir au milieu du chemin et la regarda arriver, vêtue d'un ensemble de jean – pantalon et veste –, d'un T-shirt et de baskets. Elle tenait dans son dos par-dessus son épaule un sac marin contenant ses effets personnels.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à emmener ?

- Il me faut peu de choses… et le reste n'avait plus aucun intérêt, expliqua-t-elle en arrivant devant lui. Toujours pas encore prêts ?

- Moi c'est fini depuis longtemps. le barbu et Karin aussi, mais Yuzu est un peu… sentimentale.

- Pas étonnant.

La jeune femme laissa tomber son sac le long du mur et s'y adossa à son tour.

- Aucun regret, demanda plus doucement Ichigo.

Tatsuki hocha négativement la tête et le regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attendais que tu me "kidnappes" pour m'emmener au loin…

Ichigo eut la délicatesse de ne pas répondre et se contenta de ricaner… Mais son rire mourut presque instantanément dans sa gorge.

_Cette sensation…_

Tatsuki ressentit elle aussi l'oppressant reiatsu qui venait brutalement d'apparaître. Isshin se crispa et un seul regard vers Yuzu et Karin lui confirma qu'elles aussi l'avaient senti. Ichigo s'écarta brusquement de Tatsuki et se mit bien au milieu de la rue, son bras se levant déjà pour aller agripper le manche de Zangetsu dans son dos, regardant vers le ciel où les premières étoiles faisaient tout juste leur apparition.

Brusquement, la structure même de l'air parut se solidifier et se déformer. Une longue déchirure horizontale apparut à quelques mètres seulement au-dessus de lui, tranchant le ciel en deux et s'écartant telle une mâchoire de monstre, et un homme en émergea, le regard bleu glaçant, un rictus de joie malsaine sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux cyans ondulant doucement. L'individu braqua son regard sur Ichigo avec la même intensité qu'un laser et s'approcha de quelques pas décidés, franchissant le Gargantua qui se referma lentement derrière lui dans un bruit rappelant une fermeture à éclair rouillée.

- Yo, Kurosaki, ça fait un bail. Tu m'as l'air sur le départ, là, j'espère que j'arrive pas trop à l'improviste ?

- Grimmjow… Jaggerjack !

- Désolé si t'avais un rencard, Kurosaki ! Ce soir, c'est avec moi que tu vas danser… annonça l'ancien Espada en posant sa main sur la garde de son épée, toujours avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Jusqu'à ta mort !

Et il dégaina lentement son sabre tout en libérant au maximum son reiatsu.

***.***

**Urahara Shoten**

Soi Fon était calmement adossée au mur en face de l'entrée de l'Urahara Shoten, attendant d'accueillir les derniers partants. Chad fut le premier à arriver, n'ayant pour seul bagage qu'un sac et sa guitare. Puis Ishida et Orihime arrivèrent ensemble, le jeune homme portant seul des grands sacs de voyage, le sien et celui de la jeune femme. Soi Fon fronça les sourcils en voyant cela mais se rappela le concept de "galanterie", comme l'appelait Yoruichi, pratiqué par les mortels. Soi Fon n'avait pas tout bien compris aux explications de son ancienne mentor mais quand même suffisamment pour comprendre que, d'une certaine manière, Ishida faisait la cour à Orihime.

Sentant un sourire narquois poindre sur ses lèvres, Soi Fon se retint de leur lancer une remarque peut-être déplacée et décida donc de resté muette, les saluant seulement d'un hochement de tête. Chad leva la main pour les saluer à son tour et les trois amis s'installèrent sur les marches de l'entrée pour attendre les derniers partants.

Mais brusquement, Ishida se releva comme s'il avait été piqué par une guêpe, le regard braqué vers le ciel.

- Un problème, Ishida-kun… ?

A peine Inoue eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle le sentit à son tour, en même temps que Chad et Soi Fon.

- Dites-moi que c'est une blague ? Siffla la capitaine en se redressant, sa main filant déjà vers son Zanpakuto dans son dos.

- J'ai bien peur que non, Shinigami, souffla une voix derrière elle juste après qu'elle eut senti le déplacement d'air provoqué par une technique de mouvement à très haute vitesse.

Réagissant à la vitesse de la foudre, Soi Fon dégaina son sabre et bloqua d'extrême justesse la lame qui filait vers sa poitrine mais elle se retrouva malgré elle dans une posture difficile et son adversaire était apparemment plus forte quelle, vu que les deux épées croisées se rapprochèrent dangereusement d'elle. Puis tout aussi brusquement, elle fut entourée de lumière bleue étincelante et son ennemie fut obligée de se désengager, sous peine de se retrouver transformée en porc-épic.

- Hooo, un Quincy ? Je vous croyais tous éteint… commenta la femme en atterrissant souplement à quelques mètres en arrière.

Tous virent alors clairement le débris de masque blanc sur son front, dévoilant sa véritable nature, mais cela ne les figea pas pour autant. L'énorme poing gauche de Chad fonça vers la femme avec une vitesse surprenante pour un humain, admit-elle, mais elle le bloqua en mettant simplement sa paume sur la trajectoire.

- Toi, le nounours, retourne dans ta…

- El… Directo !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le le poing droit transformé de Chad s'écrasa lourdement contre sa poitrine, enfonçant son armure de cuir et la plia en deux sous l'impact. L'instant d'après, l'énorme quantité de reiatsu concentrée dans sa frappe explosa et l'Arrancar se retrouva catapultée en arrière. Son corps passa comme une balle à moins d'un mètre de Soi Fon qui ressenti l'intense rayonnement du reiatsu de la technique et leur agresseur disparut dans une des maisons – vide heureusement – qui explosa juste après.

- Alors ça, c'est une vraie surprise !

La femme émergea des décombres indemne, juste son armure de cuir était endommagée, et même pratiquement non existante désormais au niveau de sa poitrine, exposant ses seins parfait à l'air libre, et le "trou" au niveau de son ventre, preuve de plus de sa nature.

- Un humain avec des pouvoirs de Hollows. Dire que je n'étais venue que pour vous retenir un peu le temps que Grimmjow termine ce qu'il est venu faire, et voilà que je tombe sur un capitaine Shinigami, un Quincy et une bête de foire ! C'est décidément mon jour de chance !

- Faux, c'est ton jour de malchance, Arrancar, annonça froidement une voix derrière elle.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que le sabre d'Hitsugaya la transperça en plein dos, la lame ressortant de son sein gauche recouverte de son sang. La main libre de l'Arrancar se referma instantanément sur elle, la maintenant en place. Toshirou haussa un sourcil mais ne réagit pas autrement qu'ainsi. L'Arrancar tourna la tête et plongea son regard par-dessus son épaule dans le sien, toussant légèrement une fois, laissant son sang couler hors de sa bouche.

- Non, c'est vraiment mon jour de chance, continua-t-elle avec un sourire ensanglanté. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion de tuer deux capitaines Shinigamis.

Toshirou ne sentit même pas l'attaque venir et n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention d'Orihime, son Santen Kesshun, le bouclier de son Shun Shun Rikka, interceptant un sabre qui était à deux doigts de le décapiter. Mais il ne put rien faire contre celui de l'Arrancar qu'il venait d'empaler, celle-ci ayant inversé sa prise pour pouvoir frapper dans son dos. Il siffla de douleur lorsque la pointe de l'arme s'enfonça d'une dizaine de centimètre dans son ventre mais se dégagea avant que la blessure ne soit trop grave, arrachant violemment son propre zanpakuto de l'Arrancar, aggravant d'avantage la blessure déjà mortelle qu'il lui avait infligé. Pourtant, hormis le sang qui coulait maintenant de son dos, de sa poitrine et de sa bouche, l'Arrancar n'en semblait pas du tout affectée.

- Attention ! cria Toshirou en apparaissant d'un rapide Shunpo devant ses alliés. Il y en a un autre dans les parages. Merci, Inoue-san.

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour accepter les remerciements et se rapprocha d'Uryû, celui-ci étant déjà en train se tenter de percevoir l'ennemi qui avait failli tuer le capitaine de la 10ème Division.

- Inutile de chercher, je suis seule… enfin dans ce secteur, fit l'Arrancar blessée en s'avançant, se dégageant des décombres.

Brusquement, une autre Arrancar apparut juste derrière elle, levant son sabre pour le posé tranquillement sur son épaule tout en avançant latéralement par rapport à la première… dont elle était la copie conforme, moins les blessures. Et dont l'armure de cuir était parfaitement intacte. Tranquillement, la nouvelle venue fit rouler son poignet, faisant tournoyer dans sa main son épée dont la lame passa au travers de la première Arrancar avant de reposer tranquillement sur son épaule… Et tous virent les blessures de leur première ennemie disparaître comme si elles n'avaient jamais été infligées. Même l'armure fut restaurée intégralement.

- Permettez-moi de me présenter, fit la seconde Arrancar. Je suis Julia Lansard, Chevalière de la Garde Noire. Et celle qui vous a attaqué jusqu'à présent n'est qu'un clone créé par mon zanpakuto, un clone n'ayant qu'un cinquième seulement de mes pouvoirs actuels.

- Orihime ! cria soudainement Ishida avec inquiétude en se tournant vers elle.

Celle-ci n'hésita pas une seule seconde et invoqua ses pouvoirs en utilisant une énorme partie de son reiatsu. L'instant suivant, il y eut 4 lourds rayons de lumière rouge fusant vers eux en formant une énorme croix et l'explosion lorsque ses 4 Ceros se percutèrent fut tellement titanesque qu'elle balaya tout le quartier, les engloutissant tous en son centre.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Sombras Perdidos**

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Las Sombras Perdidos, Neliel Tu Oderschvank était furieuse contre Lilith, vraiment furieuse. Mais sa colère ne se limitait pas à sa "Maîtresse", elle était aussi dirigée vers Teresa qui se tenait à sa droite, contre Julia et, surtout, contre Grimmjow qui n'étaient pas présents… mais aussi envers elle-même, pour ne pas avoir su convaincre son amant d'abandonner son obsession envers celui qui l'avait sauvé lorsqu'elle avait été menacée de mort dans son état d'enfant.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous autorisé à partir ? Demanda-t-elle en criant presque.

- Et pour quelle raison l'aurai-je retenu ? contra doucement Lilith avant de siroter doucement un peu de son verre de vin rouge.

- Nous avons tous reçu pour ordre de ne plus aller dans le monde des mortels ! Et jusqu'alors, vous aviez toujours refusé de le laisser y aller ! Je croyais que nous étions d'accord sur ce point mais vous avez profité de mon absence pour…

- Je n'ai profité de rien, Nel, trancha-t-elle sans même élever la voix. L'ordre de cesser toute intervention sur terre n'est valable qu'à partir du moment où la sélection commencera. Et je n'ai jamais été "d'accord" avec toi concernant ce sujet-là, je préférais juste savoir Grimmjow au palais pour un certain temps depuis votre acceptation dans la Garde. Contrairement à toi, Grimmjow n'est pas particulièrement du genre "sociable", et il s'est déjà fait plusieurs ennemis et a attiré l'attention de certains autres Maîtres que je préférerai ne pas à avoir sur le dos, surtout en ce moment, je suis sure que tu comprends pourquoi. D'ailleurs, je comprends mal votre attachement à ce petit problème, continua-t-elle en reposant délicatement son verre. Je ne connais pas ce Shinigami qui semble tant vous intéresser, aussi bien Grimmjow que toi… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

- Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Et j'ai une dette envers lui.

- Une dette ? Voilà qui est singulier. Généralement, les Shinigamis tuent les Hollows à vue. Puisque tu faisais partie des Espadas d'Aizen, tu as très certainement déjà eu ton lot de combats contre eux et, puisque tu es toujours en vie, j'en conclus que tu as donc tuer ton propre quota de Shinigami.

- Cela n'a rien à voir ! Je n'étais plus qu'une enfant sans le moindre reiatsu lorsque j'ai rencontré Ichigo. Par caprice, je suis resté avec lui, même lorsqu'il voulait que je reste derrière, et il m'a protégé à de nombreuses reprises par la suite. Ichigo… Il n'est pas un Shinigami comme les autres. De plus, c'est un Vaizard, pas un Shinigami.

- Pardon ?

Etait-ce seulement son impression où la pièce était-elle vraiment devenu tout un coup plus sombre, plus froide et plus petite ?

- C'est un Vaizard, dis-tu ?

- Oui, il est capable de porter faire apparaître un masque de Hollow sur son visage.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Demanda Teresa en s'insérant dans la conversation. Lorsque nous vous avons expliqué à tous les deux ce que sont les Vaizards, je me souviens que Grimmjow avait l'air extatique. Je comprends mieux pourquoi.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup, je me suis juste dit que je comprenais mieux d'où venait sa force, c'est tout. D'autant plus qu'Ichigo ne semblait pas aimer utiliser ses pouvoirs de Hollow. Il ne se voyait pas comme un Vaizard, mais comme un Shinigami avec des pouvoirs de l'autre bord qu'il ne voulait pas mais qu'il était obligé d'utiliser pour pouvoir survivre et gagner.

Entendre cela sembla radoucir les deux femmes.

- En terme de puissance, qui est le plus fort entre eux deux ?

- Il y a deux ans, Ichigo a battu Grimmjow. La grande cicatrice qu'il avait sur la poitrine à son arrivée ici, c'était Ichigo qui lui avait faite, mais c'était avant que je ne les rencontre. Leur histoire commune est plus ancienne. Grimmjow ne m'a pas tout raconté en détails mais apparemment lui et Ichigo se seraient rencontrés pour la première fois sur terre. Aizen avait des vues particulière sur Ichigo. Grimmjow se mit en tête de le tuer, histoire de faire du ménage dans les rangs ennemis, mais il viola les ordres d'Aizen et fut puni, même momentanément démis de son titre d'Espada et d'une partie de ses pouvoirs. Il affronta une autre fois Ichigo quelques temps après et revint selon ces dires encore plus blessé qu'à la première fois. La troisième et dernière fois qu'ils se rencontrèrent c'était à Las Noches, sous mes yeux. Grimmjow utilisa sa Resurección et Ichigo son masque. Niveau puissance et potentiel de combat, je dirai qu'ils étaient égaux. Ichigo n'a gagné que de justesse. Et pour être exact, Grimmjow aurait peut-être même pu continuer encore à se battre malgré ses blessures mais il a été interrompu à ce moment-là par Nnoitora, un autre Espada. Après ça, je croyais que Grimmjow était mort et Ichigo était complètement épuisé, bien loin de pouvoir représenter la moindre menace pour Nnoitora.

- A quoi ressemblait cet Ichigo ?

- Un jeune homme, pas encore adulte à l'époque. Il a des cheveux roux très clairs et son zanpakuto ressemble un énorme couteau de cuisine qu'il est obligé de porter dans son dos tellement il est grand.

- Des cheveux roux… déclara Teresa en se tournant vers sa maîtresse, ça correspondrait, mais pas pour le zanpakuto.

Lilith leva un doigt impératif et braqua son regard vers Nel, son verre de vin maintenant oublié.

- Nos rapport concernant la bataille de Las Noches il y a deux ans nous signale qu'il y a eu un combat entre deux êtres développant des reiatsus de classe Vastrode, soit bien supérieur à ceux des Shinigamis, même de niveau capitaine. L'un des deux individus était un homme aux longs cheveux roux et portant un masque avec deux cornes.

- Les cheveux d'Ichigo étaient courts et son masque n'avait pas de corne… et je ne me souviens de rien après mon combat contre Nnoitora. J'ai retrouvé brièvement mes pouvoirs mais pas suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir l'éliminer. Une fois redevenue enfant, Nnoitora m'a assommé et mes souvenirs sont confus depuis ce moment-là. Mes anciens Fraccions m'ont recueillis peu après et nous avons fui Las Noches, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

- Nos propres rapports se sont arrêtés durant ce combat, raconta Teresa. Plus précisément, l'un des Vastrodes a utilisé une technique qui a manqué sa cible, mais qui a touché en revanche notre source, réduisant à néant la communication. Le temps qu'un nouvel espion arrive sur les lieux, tout était déjà terminé depuis longtemps.

- Oui, mais cela ne nous a pas empêché de sentir les reiatsus de ces deux Vastrodes, malgré la distance. L'un comme l'autre était assez puissant pour être un Maître, sans nul doute.

- Ichigo était très puissant mais pas à ce point-là, confirma Nel.

- Dommage, si son sabre avait été noir, nous aurions eu la confirmation que–

- Un sabre noir ? Interrompit Nel brusquement.

Les deux autres Arrancars se tournèrent vers elle.

- Tu… Aurais-tu rencontré un Shinigami ayant un sabre complètement noir ?

- Bien sur, c'est Ichigo. Son sabre se transforme en Nodachi noir lorsqu'il invoque son Bankai.

Silence. Puis soudainement, Lilith libéra tellement de reiatsu que Nel et Teresa durent élever le leur sous peine de se retrouver écrasée.

- Il le savait ! rugit-elle, furieuse. Il le savait et il n'en a rien dit ! Et je l'ai laissé partir !

Teresa braqua son regard vers Teresa.

- Ramène-les au plus vite ! Et si Grimmjow proteste, je t'autorise à lui casser les membres un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il coopère !

L'instant suivant, elle n'était plus là. Lilith reprit le contrôle de sa colère et rabaissa son reiatsu.

- Désolé, Nel, mais il semblerait que votre Kurosaki Ichigo soit beaucoup plus important que tu ne l'imagines.

***.***

**Karakura Town**

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Ichigo ne l'avait pas attaqué de suite juste pour protéger les mortels qui étaient autour de lui. Au lieu de ça, il ordonna à l'un d'eux, un homme barbu, de le laisser s'occuper de lui et de continuer comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il allait rapidement régler la situation et revenir, la bouche en cœur. L'instant d'après, il avait sauté au loin en faisant signe à Grimmjow de le suivre en lui lançant un "Allez, viens par ici, petit chaton", et Grimmjow l'avait suivi sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, tenaillé par l'envie de lui faire ravaler ces paroles.

Ichigo l'avait emmené jusque dans un grand parc en bordure de la ville, désert à cette heure avancée de la soirée.

- Alors tu as donc survécu ? Content pour toi, je croyais que l'autre gus t'avait décapité avec son espèce d'hallebarde en forme de croissant de lune.

- Il en faut plus que ça, Kurosaki, rétorqua Grimmjow en posant son épée sur son épaule, savourant le moment. Mais j'suis sincèrement étonné, j'pensais vraiment que t'aurais balisé un peu plus que ça en me revoyant, "Shinigami".

- Il m'en faut plus que ça, "Arrancar". Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais, aux dernières nouvelles, Aizen est plus vraiment en état de commander qui que ce soit alors…

- J'travaille plus pour cet enfoiré, trancha Grimmjow en crachant sur le côté. Mais pour qui ou pour quoi je roule maintenant n'a rien à voir entre nous, Kurosaki Ichigo. J'suis revenu juste pour toi, et pour personne d'autre. On a un compte à régler toi et moi, on a pas fini notre combat d'il y a deux ans.

- Tu parles. Une pichenette et tu t'écroulais.

- Dans tes rêves !

Grimmjow brandit sa sabre devant lui, la pointe tendue vers Ichigo.

- Allez, sors ton Bankai et ton masque, il est temps de reprendre là où on en était… et je vais me faire une joie de t'en donner, moi, du petit chaton !

Grimmjow abaissa son sabre au niveau de son ventre, la lame sur le côté, et posa sa main, les doigts écartés. Sous la pression de son reiatsu, sa lame devint alors bleu luisante et ses doigts se crispèrent comme des griffes.

- Mouais, t'as vraiment pas l'air d'être là pour plaisanter si tu sors tout de suite les gros calibres, commenta Ichigo et brandissant à son tour son zanpakuto vers son adversaire.

- KISHIRE, PANTERA ! Rugit l'Arrancar.

Ichigo plaqua sa main gauche sur son biceps opposé et laissa la bandelette du manche de son zanpakuto s'enrouler comme par magie autour de son bras droit tandis que ses yeux s'illuminèrent de pouvoir.

- Bankai !

Les deux explosions de reiatsu s'affrontèrent un long moment, chacune tentant de dominer l'autre. Puis le vent retomba et balaya les nuages de poussière, dévoilant les deux adversaires qui se faisait maintenant face, l'un ayant adopté sa forme de combat la plus puissante, l'autre ayant transformé son sabre et ses vêtements.

Lentement, Ichigo leva son sabre devant lui, le gardant braqué vers Grimmjow, mais ne fit rien d'autre, attendant que son adversaire ne passe à l'attaque. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils et se plia légèrement en avant, comme un chat se préparant à bondir sur sa proie.

- Pas de masque aujourd'hui ? Tu crois que ton vulgaire Bankai te suffira contre moi ?

- Désolé, Grimmjow, mais tu devras te contenter de mon Tensa Zangetsu pour le moment. Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, cela ne fait même pas une semaine que j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs de Shinigami. Je me sens pas encore assez confiant pour contrôler mes pouvoirs Hollow… Et j'aimerai éviter de détruire la ville sans le vouloir.

- Je ne te connaissais pas cette facette arrogante, Kurosaki… Mais ça me donne encore plus envie de te laminer !

Une violente explosion retentit au loin et cela fut le signal de départ pour Grimmjow qui bondit sur Ichigo, toutes griffes dehors.

***.***

**Karakura Town, ancienne location de l'Urahara Shoten**

L'explosion des 4 Ceros se percutant l'un l'autre secoua le quartier tout entier. L'Urahara Shoten fut littéralement soufflé comme par une tempête, et il en fut de même pour toutes les maisons alentour. Toutes les vitres explosèrent sur plus de 100 mètres à la ronde et la terre trembla comme sous l'effet d'un violent séisme localisé. Le nuage de poussière dû à l'explosion mit une bonne minute à se dissiper suffisamment pour que Julia puisse voir le résultat de son attaque, et ce ne fut pas celui qu'elle escomptait, loin de là.

Les bras écartés et levé vers le ciel à 45°, Inoue Orihime avait dressé une énorme barrière pyramidale autour d'elle et de ses amis. Personne n'était blessé. Aucun n'avait eu la moindre égratignure, pas même un froissement de vêtement.

- Dites-moi que c'est une blague ? s'étonna franchement l'Arrancar, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et d'incrédulité. Une mortelle, capable à elle seule de générer une barrière pouvant arrêter 4 Ceros ensemble ? C'est du délire !

- Merci, Inoue-san, déclara Toshirou avec une réelle gratitude. Tu peux abaisser ta barrière maintenant.

- Non, pas encore, Toshirou-kun, ta blessure n'est pas encore complètement guérie.

- Quoi ?

Il baissa les yeux vers son ventre et vit effectivement celle-ci se refermer lentement, très certainement sous l'effet des pouvoirs de la jeune fille.

- Tu veux dire que cette barrière…

- Goten Tenshun, les cinq boucliers célestes de la protection, est une technique mêlant les attributs de mes Santen Kesshun et Sôten Kisshun. Non seulement il protège de toutes les attaques, quels que soient leur provenance, mais en plus les personnes protégées sont soignées.

- Impressionnant, commenta Chad à voix haute, vocalisant l'avis général de tous.

- Ouais, très impressionnant, fit l'Arrancar à l'extérieur de la barrière, et très ennuyant aussi, une telle technique… On dirait bien que, pour une humaine, je sois tombée sur un véritable monstre. Désolé, gamine mais je peux pas te laisser vivre, t'es trop dangereu–

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, elle sentit brutalement qu'une attaque allait la frapper et bondit en arrière en tournoyant sur elle-même, faisant voltiger son sabre autour d'elle tel un bouclier de lame. Mais le clone n'eut pas cette chance et disparut brutalement dans une explosion de lumière. L'instant suivant, Yoruichi se tenait sa place, habillée normalement à l'exception de sa veste qu'elle avait retiré pour éviter de la détruire en activant son Shunko.

- Une Arrancar capable de maîtriser les pouvoirs de son zanpakuto sans avoir à libérer sa Resurección… Tu dois donc être de la Garde Noire, j'imagine.

- Tiens, tiens. Enfin une adversaire de mon niveau… Pas de zanpakuto ?

- Je n'en n'aurais pas besoin pour te pulvériser, si tu tiens vraiment à m'affronter. Désires-tu être la première à déclencher les hostilités entre l'Olympe et le Hueco Mundo ?

- Ha, non merci, très peu pour moi. Je suis très loin d'avoir l'autorité nécessaire pour prendre une telle responsabilité, fit Julia en rengainant tranquillement son épée.

- Ne baisse pas ton bouclier tant que je ne te dirais pas le contraire, Orihime, lança Yoruichi par-dessus son épaule sans quitter l'Arrancar des yeux.

- Tch, pesta celle-ci. Autant pour moi. Mais cette gamine ne perd rien pour attendre : j'informerais mes supérieurs de ses pouvoirs, tu peux en être certaine.

La femme noire ne répondit pas et Julia pesta une fois de plus à cause de la situation apparemment bloquée.

- Si tu n'as plus l'intention de te battre, rappelle donc tes 4 clones restants et dégage, tu gâches la vue, demanda Yoruichi.

- Pas même le moindre répit dans ta vigilance, hein ? Très bien, je t'accorde ce round. Après tout, je ne suis pas là pour me battre à la base, je sers juste d'accompagnatrice.

- Et si celui que tu es sensé accompagner est le gars que nous avons croisé, alors je pense que tu as un peu de soucis à te faire pour lui, déclara Isshin en arrivant dans un rapide Shunpo. Ichigo va le démonter sans problème.

Juste par pure curiosité, Julia recula d'un pas et leva la tête, se concentrant sur son Peski… et écarquilla les yeux en ressentant les deux reiatsus qui s'affrontaient au loin.

***.***

**Parc de Karakura Town**

L'explosion certes attira l'attention d'Ichigo, mais pas suffisamment pour laisser une ouverture à Grimmjow. Celui-ci se précipita quand même au corps à corps mais Ichigo bloqua son attaque d'un revers de son sabre, profitant de la charge pour bondir souplement en arrière. Les reiatsu de ses amis n'avait pas faibli, hormis celui d'Orihime, mais celle-ci semblait plus l'avoir fait de sa propre volonté que d'une blessure. Oubliant son inquiétude, il focalisa toute son attention sur son adversaire et bondit à son tour à sa rencontre.

Les premières minutes de leur duel étaient très nettement à l'avantage de Grimmjow. Profitant de sa force supérieure, il fit encaisser deux-trois coups sévères à Ichigo mais resta scrupuleusement hors d'atteinte de son sabre en retour. Mais très vite, Grimmjow se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes il était loin d'y aller à fond, mais Ichigo non plus, loin de là. Une nouvelle fois, il se glissa sous un coup d'Ichigo et se redressa rapidement. Dans le mouvement suivant, il se retrouva de nouveau dans la garde du Shinigami et enchaîna une série de coups vicieux à la poitrine et à la tête. Ichigo en encaissa deux, en bloqua trois de sa main gauche et deux de la lame de son épée puis le repoussa d'un mouvement large.

L'ex-Espada ne repartit pas de suite à l'attaque, observant son adversaire. Ichigo semblait épuiser physiquement après seulement quelques minutes de combat et portait visiblement les traces des attaques de son ennemi.

- Tu tiendras plus très longtemps à ce rythme si tu te sers pas de ton masque, Kurosaki.

- Quoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ? C'est bien la meilleure.

- Tu joues à quoi, là ? Tu te crois où ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Demanda l'Arrancar dont la colère ne faisait qu'augmenter.

- Juste pour un connard que je vais avoir la joie d'éclater.

- C'est pas près d'arriver pour le moment. Encore quelques coups et je vais vraiment en finir avec toi, Kurosaki, avec ou sans ton masque.

- Ha ouais ? Bon, alors je vais peut-être commencer à passer aux choses sérieuses.

Ichigo leva son sabre et concentra son reiatsu. Très vite, l'énergie noire de son Bankai se concentra dans sa lame et Ichigo bondit à l'attaque. Grimmjow s'attendait à ce qu'il relâche cette énergie de sa manière habituelle, c'est-à-dire en exécutant un Getsuga Tenshou, mais Ichigo n'utilisa pas cette technique. Au lieu de cela, il frappa directement Grimmjow en une volée de coups incroyablement puissants et rapides et l'ex-Espada comprit le but d'Ichigo : il s'entrainait et se servait de Grimmjow comme d'un partenaire d'entrainement.

- Non mais tu te moques de moi, Kurosaki ? Tu oses tester des techniques que tu maîtrises même pas durant notre combat ?

- J'avoue que je ne la contrôle pas encore assez à mon gout, celle-là, et elle n'a même pas encore de nom… mais en tout cas, elle est sacrément efficace contre toi, rétorqua Ichigo en repoussant Grimmjow une nouvelle fois avec son zanpakuto surchargé de reiatsu.

Grimmjow sentit et vit distinctement qu'il avait raison car ses crochets sur ses avant-bras étaient maintenant en miette et son armure craquelée de partout. Ichigo dominait dorénavant leurs échanges, car Grimmjow devait se montrer beaucoup plus prudent à l'attaque. Même une parade ne l'épargnait pas. Pourtant, niveau reiatsu, Grimmjow continuait d'avoir le dessus, mais cela ne semblait même pas affecter son adversaire.

- Tu m'énerves, Kurosaki, tu vas crever à la fin, bordel ! rugit-il encore plus furieux qu'avant.

Ichigo ne se laissa pas démonter par ses insultes et ses menaces. Au contraire, il augmenta plus encore sa vitesse, rehaussant graduellement son propre reiatsu. Les deux ennemis s'échangèrent des coups de plus en plus vite, Grimmjow puisant de plus en plus dans ses réserves pour garder le niveau qu'Ichigo commençait à imposer. Pendant 5 minutes environ, leur ballet était presque équitable, Grimmjow esquivant pratiquement toutes les attaques d'Ichigo et parvenant encore à le toucher par moment, mais de plus en plus par chance. Puis le combat bascula brutalement. L'Arrancar avait atteint sa limite.

Ichigo aussi était épuisé mais il sentait en lui son pouvoir grandir d'avantage encore. Sa nouvelle technique était très puissante au corps à corps, mais nécessitait qu'il mobilise une grosse quantité de reiatsu, non seulement pour la générer mais aussi pour la maintenir. Néanmoins, plus il la pratiquait, plus elle lui venait naturellement et il gaspillait moins d'énergie qu'au début.

Maintenant dépassé par la vitesse et la pression d'Ichigo, Grimmjow tenta pour la première fois de se désengager. Et il récolta une méchante coupure en pleine poitrine.

- Je crois que tu l'attendais depuis un petit bout de temps, Grimmjow ! Annonça alors Kurosaki en relevant son sabre au-dessus de lui. Alors tiens, déguste ! Getsuga Tenshou !

Ce Getsuga Tenshou n'avait rien de commun avec ceux qu'il avait pu déjà encaisser lors de leurs précédents combats. Sidéré par la vitesse, la taille et la puissance de la technique, l'ancien Espada ne put que croiser les bras et bander ses muscles pour l'encaisser au mieux… et il parvint à se dégager de justesse de la direction principale de l'attaque, mais les dégâts qu'il subit furent quand même suffisamment sérieux pour le mettre un genou à terre.

Après cela, un certain silence régna sur le parc, uniquement perturbé par les respirations saccadées des deux combattants. Et une fois encore, Ichigo fut le premier à se remettre. Il se redressa lentement et essuya son front de sa sueur et de son sang avec la manche de son uniforme, notant que les déchirures qu'avait récolté son vêtement se refermaient par-dessus ses blessures, son propre reiatsu forçant la cicatrisation des plaies en dessous. Ichigo avait toujours eu une vitesse de récupération impressionnante, plus encore en utilisant ses pouvoirs de Hollow. Maintenant que ses deux pouvoirs avaient fusionné, il semblait que ses pouvoirs de Shinigami avaient acquis certaines propriétés des ses pouvoirs d'Hollow. Une théorie intéressante, et à vérifier à l'avenir.

Grimmjow tenta de se redresser en même temps qu'Ichigo mais ne parvint pas à garder son équilibre et fut forcé de rester un genou à terre, à un mètre seulement de la gigantesque faille créée par la technique de son adversaire. Un adversaire qui lui faisait déjà de nouveau face, indemne en partie et récupérant déjà de sa fatigue.

- Comment… Comment est-ce possible… ? lui demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc de la dernière attaque. Comment as-tu pu… progressé autant en seulement…

Ichigo sembla hésiter un moment et prit une décision.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais retrouvé mes pouvoirs qu'il y a quelques jours seulement, et c'est la vérité. Tu serais venu m'attaquer il y une semaine à peine, tu aurais pu me tuer rien qu'en me soufflant dessus. Mais il y a deux ans, après mon combat contre toi, Inoue m'a soigné et je me suis ensuite battu contre Ulquiora. J'sais pas trop comment mais durant ce combat-là, mes pouvoirs de Hollow sont devenus vraiment énormes et je l'ai vaincu. Et ensuite… je me suis battu contre Aizen.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant brièvement les souvenirs des batailles du passé l'envahir.

- Désolé, Grimmjow, mais tu ne fais tout simplement plus le poids contre moi. Lorsque tu es apparu aujourd'hui devant moi, ma surprise était principalement dû au fait de te revoir en vie, pas de voir à quel point tu avais progressé en terme de puissance… Et, très honnêtement, je ne sais même pas si tu as vraiment progressé de ce côté-là. Parce que moi, en tout cas, je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort, tellement même que j'ai moi-même du mal à l'imaginer.

- Quoi… ? C'est quoi ce charabia et ce tissu de conneries à propos de ta force et de la mienne que t'es en train de cracher, Kurosaki ? Rugit Grimmjow en se relevant d'un seul coup, sa fureur ayant de nouveau pris le dessus sur ses blessures et sa fatigue.

- Lorsque j'ai acquis cette force, j'étais prêt à m'en séparer à jamais et plus encore, continua Ichigo avec un regard mélancolique et triste. Tout dans le seul et unique but de vaincre Aizen et de l'empêcher de sacrifier Karakura Town sur l'autel de son ambition pour y créer l'Ouken. Et la condition sine qua none de cette puissance était que si j'osais l'utiliser, je redeviendrai un humain normal, sans plus le moindre pouvoir. Fini le Shinigami Remplaçant ou le Vaizard, j'étais sensé n'être plus qu'un homme comme tous les autres et vivre ma vie comme tous les mortels.

Grimmjow sentit malgré lui sa colère refluer devant l'expression affichée sur le visage de son ennemi. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu un être se "plaindre" d'être trop puissant… Personne n'est jamais trop puissant, pour lui !

- A t'entendre, on croirait que tu ne veux pas de ta propre puissance… T'es vraiment un cas, Kurosaki, et ça me donne encore plus envie de te massacrer. Tu ne veux pas de tes pouvoirs ? Pas de problème, je vais t'aider à t'en débarrasser définitivement !

Grimmjow leva les bras bien haut au dessus de lui et brandit ses griffes, concentrant tout le reiatsu qui lui restait dans sa technique ultime. Il griffa alors l'air devant lui et condensa toute l'énergie pour générer les deux lots de 5 griffes de reiatsu destinées à tailler son ennemi en pièce.

- Desgarrón ! Meurs, Kurosaki ! Rugit-il en se jetant vers Ichigo avec toutes ses dernières forces.

- A croire que tu ne m'as pas entendu, Grimmjow. Je t'ai dit que tu ne faisais plus le poids, répéta calmement le jeune homme en levant sa main gauche devant son visage. Et il est plus que temps que tu comprennes que je ne plaisantais pas.

Il abaissa vivement sa main gauche et son visage fut soudainement recouvert par son masque habituel de Hollow, sans cornes. Mais le reiatsu qu'il se mit alors à dégager fut tout simplement horrible et titanesque aux yeux de Grimmjow. Il vit un bref mouvement devant lui, comme une ombre passant de gauche à droite trop vite pour qu'il en identifie ce dont il s'agissait jusqu'à ce que le bras droit d'Ichigo se fige, Tensa Zangetsu étant maintenant trempé de sang dans sa main droite… Et Grimmjow avait perdu ses deux bras, tranchés net juste au-dessus du coude. Quant à sa technique ultime, ses dix griffes de reiatsu explosèrent comme du verre et se dissipèrent dans l'atmosphère.

L'Arrancar hurla de douleur en basculant en arrière et son armure toute entière se fissura et s'écroula comme des os brisés en petits morceaux. Quelques instants plus tard, il gisait sur le flanc à quelques mètres, ayant repris sa forme humaine, mais son zanpakuto traînait devant lui, la lame brisée en deux, entre ses deux bras amputés.

- Salopard… espèce de bâtard… Tu as osé… Tu as… Tu… T-Tu…

Lentement, Ichigo porta sa main gauche à son visage et son masque disparut dans un bref éclair de reiatsu noir.

- Toute chose a sa fin, Grimmjow. Et il semblerait que la tienne soit aujourd'hui, déclara Ichigo en s'approchant de lui avec un regard empli de tristesse.

L'ancien Espada avait le souffle court, ses dernières forces l'abandonnant sous la gravité de ses blessures. Maintenant qu'il était vraiment vaincu, il retrouva en partie son calme et il commença à accepter son sort.

- Ouais… Hé… Héhé… Mais j'aurais… au moins eu… la mort que je… voulais. Une mort… de guerrier.

- J'ai lu quelque part qu'il y a une sorte de coutume… d'accorder une dernière faveur à un ennemi vaincu, fit Ichigo en se penchant vers lui. As-tu une dernière requête ?

- Naa… Juste une chose… T'as vaincu Aizen, hein ?

- Ouais.

- Bien joué, Kurosaki… J'pouvais pas le sentir.

Ichigo leva lentement Tensa Zangetsu à deux mains pour asséner le coup de grâce, regarda une dernière fois Grimmjow droit dans les yeux et frappa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Karakura Town, ancienne location de l'Urahara Shoten**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce reiatsu ? s'écria Julia en ressentant depuis sa position le reiatsu d'Ichigo.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Commenta Yoruichi avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Tu crois toujours que ton pote parviendra à lui survivre ?

Elles n'étaient pas les seuls à se concentrer sur ce qu'elles ressentait au loin. Tous les amis d'Ichigo aussi avaient leurs sens braqués dans la direction de la colline, là où le combat faisait encore rage. Les deux opposants augmentaient de plus en plus de reiatsu mais aucun n'était inquiet car celui d'Ichigo avait sans cesse le dessus. Brusquement, celui de l'Arrancar ne monta plus, ayant comme brusquement atteint un palier, tandis que celui d'Ichigo enfla jusqu'à presque le double de l'Arrancar. Puis tous virent distinctement un énorme éclair noir et rouge fendre le ciel en provenance de la colline.

- Houuu, ça a dû faire mal à l'impact, commenta Isshin en levant la main devant ses yeux comme une visière tout en faisant une grimace de douleur sympathique.

- Il ne peut pas être un Shinigami… Un tel reiatsu…

Julia braqua son regard sur Yoruichi avec un mélange de colère et d'incrédulité.

- Un Vaizard ! Rugit-elle et la femme noire lui répondit par un sourire encore plus large. Grimmjow, espèce de crétin fini ! Je croyais que ton adversaire était un Shinigami, pas un putain de Vaizard !

Elle shoota dans un débris de rage et se détourna du groupe, se préparant à filer vers la colline. Toutefois, le poing droit de Yoruichi – en passant à quelques millimètres seulement de son nez – la força à revoir ses plans.

- Barre-toi de ma route, salope ! Je n'ai plus le temps de jouer avec toi !

Elle tenta encore une fois de partir mais Yoruichi continua de l'en empêcher aisément, beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle avec son Shunko activé.

- Vous êtes venus et vous avez perdu, annonça-t-elle calmement en lui bloquant le chemin les bras écartés. La seule manière que tu as de quitter cet endroit désormais, c'est en ouvrant un Gargantua. Tant que je serais là, tu ne t'approcheras pas de cette colline, je t'en fais la promesse.

Brusquement, le reiatsu de Grimmjow enfla énormément et un éclat de lumière bleue fusa de la montagne. Julia se mit à espérer un moment et eut un petit sourire de soulagement. Non, Grimmjow ne se laisserait pas vaincre aussi facilement.

- Ho, pas mal, pas mal… Commenta Isshin qui n'accordait même pas une once d'attention aux deux femmes. Mais toujours insuffisant. Je crois bien que ton ami vient de jouer sa dernière carte.

Et tout aussi brutalement que furent les dernières paroles du barbu, Julia sentit le reiatsu d'Ichigo s'élever d'un seul coup au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant chez ses ennemis, allant jusqu'à égaler le sien ! Puis celui de Grimmjow se prit une telle claque qu'il sembla disparaître complètement.

- Woah ! Fit une nouvelle voie émergeant des ruines de l'Urahara Shoten. Avec ça, je suis prêt à parier que toutes les alarmes du Seireitei ont dû sonner comme les douze coups de minuit ! Mieux vaut ne pas nous attarder plus longtemps, mes amis, l'endroit va immanquablement grouiller de Shinigamis d'ici peu…

Tout le monde sauf Yoruichi se tourna vers la voix et virent Kisuke repousser une partie de débris du toit qui était tombé sur l'entrée de sa pièce souterraine, émergeant donc du sol par l'échelle servant à y accéder.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, Kisuke, lui lança Yoruichi par-dessus son épaule, toujours sans perdre de vue Julia.

- Désolé, désolé, mais vous avez déjà un peu de retard sur l'horaire prévu… Les bagages de nos invités sont déjà tous passés, ainsi que Jinta-kun et Ururu-chan, mais ne vous voyant pas arriver derrière eux, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

- Pour une fois, je crois que tu es excusé, Kisuke, fit Isshin en s'avançant vers lui tout en faisant signe à tous les autres de s'approcher. Allez tout le monde, on s'en va.

- Mais, Kurosaki-kun…

- On bouge, Orihime, la coupa Tatsuki en la poussa doucement. T'inquiète pas pour Ichigo, il sera juste derrière nous. Tu l'as bien senti, non ? L'autre ne lui a jamais été une menace sérieuse.

Les autres semblèrent approuver son commentaire car aucun n'hésita à se diriger vers le passage.

***.***

**Parc de Karakura Town**

Parée.

Dans un claquement métallique, au lieu de trancher la tête de Grimmjow, sa lame fut parée par une épée dans une parade parfaitement exécutée. Puis l'arme ennemie glissa le long de la sienne, filant vers lui, et Ichigo bondit en arrière, évitant la contrattaque qui n'avait eu pour but que de le forcer à reculer, d'ailleurs. Gardant son arme en position de garde, il braqua son regard sur l'intrus et vit une Arrancar vêtue d'un costume de bonne digne d'un cosplay. Celle-ci le toisa du regard, le défiant de réitérer sa mise à mort vers Grimmjow mais Ichigo se rendit alors brusquement compte de ce qu'il avait failli faire et eut comme un haut-le-cœur. Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Grimmjow et de Teresa, il tituba comme s'il avait été frappé en plein ventre et recula d'avantage, de quelques pas seulement avant de se reprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? se demanda la femme en serrant d'avantage ses mains sur la garde de son épée mais elle fut interrompue dans sa phrase par Ichigo.

- Ouf… sauvé.

Il sembla se reprendre et soupira avec une expression de soulagement.

- Allez-vous en, dit-il doucement. Je ne vous en empêcherais pas.

- Si tu crois que je…

- Tu es venue pour récupérer Grimmjow, non ? Alors vas-y. Prends-le et barrez-vous.

Sans plus dire un mot, Ichigo laissa son Bankai se dissoudre et se retrouva de nouveau avec Zangetsu dans sa main qu'il laissa doucement descendre le long de son corps, abandonnant toute position de garde ou agressive. Teresa resta momentanément perplexe devant son attitude mais balaya sa suspicion lorsque Grimmjow poussa un léger gémissement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Merde, Grimmjow ! Bordel, Nel va me tuer si je te ramène pas en vie.

Rapidement, l'Arrancar collecta les deux bras coupés et le sabre brisé d'un bras et souleva sans effort apparent Grimmjow de l'autre, avec une délicatesse assez surprenante au vu de sa force. L'ancien Espada ne prononça même pas à gémissement lorsqu'elle le chargea sur son dos, ne prenant même pas attention au fait que son sang était en train de ruiner son uniforme. Une fois prête, Teresa adressa un dernier regard vers Ichigo qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le sabre toujours au repos et son regard tourné vers le vide. D'un claquement de doigt, elle invoqua un Gargantua et se tourna vers la ville, là où elle sentait Julia. Une simple émission en pointe de son reiatsu suffit à transmettre le message qu'elle voulait et elle avança résolument dans l'ouverture ténébreuse.

- Merci, entendit-elle Ichigo lui dire et elle se retourna sur le coup de la surprise, le dévisageant depuis sa position, sans bouger, le Gargantua se refermant doucement devant elle. Pour être intervenue à temps. Merci de m'avoir arrêté.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle en hochant négativement la tête.

Ichigo eut alors un sourire étrange et haussa les épaules. L'instant suivant, le Gargantua s'était refermé.

***.***

**Karakura Town, ancienne location de l'Urahara Shoten**

Julia ressentit parfaitement le reiatsu de Teresa et poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de bondir en arrière. elle claqua alors des doigts et traça derrière elle une ligne dans le vide. Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin, Hitsugaya et Soi Fon qui étaient tous les cinq restés pour la retenir et l'empêcher d'aller vers la colline, se détendirent alors un peu.

- Je vous concède cette victoire, Shinigamis, mais je me souviendrais de vous. Dans pas longtemps, je crois que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir, et je me ferais alors la joie d'égaliser les scores.

- Quand tu voudras, Arrancar.

- Ton nom, salope ? A moins que tu ne veuilles que je continue à t'appeler ainsi ?

- Shihouin Yoruichi, Colonel de la Garde Royale.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu mon nom lorsque je me suis présentée alors je vais me répéter, pour cette fois seulement. Je suis Julia Lansard, Chevalière de la Garde Noire, dit-elle en reculant tranquillement d'un pas, entrant dans son Gargantua. A la prochaine, Yoruichi.

Et le portail se referma sur elle. Satisfaite, la femme noire se retourna et posa les bras sur ses hanches, se décontractant totalement.

- Hé bien, ça s'est mieux passé que je l'espérais…

Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Isshin pointer les deux capitaines de la 2nde et de la 10ème Division derrière lui et Kisuke cacher son sourire et son expression derrière son fan. Un seul coup d'œil vers la visage de Soi Fon – où une stupéfaction sans égale était peinte – suffit à lui rappeler les dernières paroles qu'elle avait dites à l'Arrancar et comprendre sa bévue.

- Ha…

- Co-Colonel de la Garde Royale ?

- Vous l'auriez appris tôt ou tard vues les circonstances…

- Je m'en moque des circonstances, rugit Soi Fon, furieuse. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

- J'avais des ordres clairs. De mon supérieur hiérarchique, fit-elle en désignant Isshin.

- Hé ! Ne reporte pas ta faute sur moi ! De plus, mes ordres ne valaient plus rien dès que j'ai été démis de mes fonctions ! Et en plus, je ne faisais que te transmettre les ordres que j'avais reçu des 3 Maréchaux, j'étais moi-même contre ces ordres !

- Pourrions-nous avoir une explication plus claire que celle-ci, demanda Toshirou en posant une main sur l'épaule de Soi Fon, l'empêchant de sauter à la gorge des deux autres.

Ce fut Kisuke qui le leur apporta.

- Yoruichi-chan n'était pas directement impliquée dans mes recherches sur le Hougyoku, le fait qu'elle m'ait permis de m'enfuir avant que je sois soumis à la sentence prévue par la Chambre Centrale des 46 était donc le seul crime qu'on pouvait lui reprocher. Mais me mettre au silence et en faire de même avec Yoruichi, le Tenshi Heisouban de la Famille Shihouin, n'était pas le même problème du tout. Yoruichi-chan prévoyait de dévoiler la vérité sur Aizen, même sans avoir de preuve. Avec tout le poids de son autorité et de sa famille. Mais nous savions comment cela se serait terminé. Aizen aurait été suspecté, et ses actions dès lors surveillées, mais pas arrêté. Grâce au pouvoir d'hypnose de son zanpakuto, il aurait continuer ses méfaits et ses recherches. Quant à Yoruichi, son nom et celui de sa famille seraient tombés en disgrâce. Toutefois, avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre son plan à l'exécution, nous fûmes alors contactés par la Division 0, la Garde Royale. Ils avaient déjà depuis quelque temps leurs regards braqués sur Yoruichi comme candidate potentielle. Ils la recrutèrent à ce moment-là – un peu de force, si je puis dire – car c'était alors le seul moyen de l'empêcher de parler. Une fois à l'Olympe, Yoruichi fut coupée du reste de la Soul Society, et de moi par la même occasion.

- Ces connards de la Garde m'ont promis de m'aider à démasquer Aizen si j'acceptais de faire partie de la Garde. Pendant 10 ans je me suis entrainée pour devenir Colonel et obtenir ainsi suffisamment d'autorité pour botter le culs de ces crétins de la Chambre Centrale et restituer à Kisuke sa vie de Shinigami… Mais lorsque je le suis enfin devenue, j'ai appris que l'ordre de laisser courir Aizen venait directement du Roi en personne ! J'ai été furieuse sur le coup mais cela me rassura également. Tout le monde à la Garde savait qu'Aizen préparait un mauvais coup, tout ceux qui s'intéressait à lui, en tout cas, et son nom avait déjà été rayé de la liste des candidats potentiels pour la Garde. Son destin était déjà condamné, la Garde attendait seulement l'ordre du roi pour agir. Mais tout cela se déroulait en secret, l'histoire toute entière était connue seulement des Maréchaux, de quelques généraux peut-être et d'une poignée de Colonels à peine, et tous avaient pour ordre de ne pas en parler.

- Je n'ai moi-même appris la vérité sur Aizen que bien plus tard, après avoir perdu mes pouvoirs, intervint Isshin. Etant banni sur terre dans ma condition, Yoruichi, qui venait tout juste d'entrer sous mes ordres – elle avait un peu de mal à trouver un Général tolérant ses manières –, m'a dirigé vers Urahara, dans l'espoir que je débloque la situation avec le peu de responsabilités et de pouvoirs qu'il me restait. Bien évidemment, mes demandes ne sont pas allées bien loin. Au lieu de ça, Yoruichi fut à son tour bannie de l'Olympe avec pour stricte consigne de ne plus se servir ni de son zanpakuto ni de ses pouvoirs de Vaizard jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Yoruichi se retourna et souleva sa veste, dévoilant son dos. Elle concentra un peu de reiatsu dans sa main et la passa eu niveau de son omoplate, faisant apparaître un petit tatouage dans son dos.

- C'est un sceau. Dès l'instant où je puise dans mes pouvoirs de Vaizard, le sceau s'active et prévient l'équipe de surveillance de la Division 0. Quant à mon Zanpakuto… Disons que j'ai du mal à m'entendre avec elle depuis que je suis devenue Vaizard. Depuis, elle considère à chaque fois que je veux me servir d'elle qu'elle n'est qu'une solution de remplacement pour mes pouvoirs de Hollow, et donc elle boude. Au final, je l'ai laissé traîné dans un coin… Ha, elle doit être sous les décombres maintenant.

Les 4 autres regardèrent les ruines de l'Urahara Shoten et eurent une goutte au niveau de la tête.

- Et j'imagine que votre situation ne s'est pas arrangée après la défaite d'Aizen, demanda Toshirou.

- En fait, pas vraiment et j'en sais rien. J'ai volontairement utilisé certains de mes pouvoirs de Vaizard contre Aizen lors de l'attaque de Karakura, en directe violation des ordres qui m'avaient été donnés. Mais bizarrement, personne n'est venue s'en plaindre. Peut-être m'ont-ils bêtement oublié ? Mais dans un tel cas, qu'importe. Je me porte très bien sans les avoir dans mes pattes.

_On se demande vraiment pourquoi_… pensèrent-ils tous simultanément alors qu'elle remettait ses vêtements en place.

Ils sentirent tous alors le reiatsu d'Ichigo s'approcher rapidement en le virent apparaître d'un shunpo, l'air apparemment songeur et épuisé.

- Ho, Ichigo ! s'exclama Isshin. Alors ?

- Bin… je l'ai laissé partir.

Silence.

- Pardon ? demanda Toshirou, un peu perplexe.

- Une autre Arrancar est intervenue juste au moment où… et je l'ai laissé partir, avec lui.

Il les dévisagea tous les 5 les uns après les autres mais s'arrêta sur son père.

- J'ai pas… pu…

Et il s'écroula brusquement en avant… dans les bras d'Isshin qui se plaça à la réception d'un rapide Shunpo.

- C'est pas important, Ichigo. Que tu sois en vie, c'est ça qui est important.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? demandèrent Toshirou et Soi Fon pratiquement en même temps, se précipitant à leur tour.

Mais ils virent alors qu'Ichigo avait les yeux fermés et qu'il dormait.

- Deux ans qu'il ne s'était pas battu… et je parie qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, avec tout ce stress, déclara son père en le soulevant sur son dos. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il en tombe de fatigue.

Les 5 Shinigamis regardèrent un instant Ichigo dormir, complètement éreinté physiquement et mentalement. Difficile de croire en le voyant ainsi qu'il était l'homme ayant vaincu Aizen.

***.***

**Soul Society, Rukongai, Demeure des Shiba**

- Voici votre thé, Shiba-san.

- Hoo, merci, Yuzu-chan, s'exclama Kuukaku en prenant avec révérence la tasse que lui tendait la jeune fille.

Le yeux brillants, la chef de la Famille Shiba porta doucement la coupe à ses lèvres, humant le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Puis, très délicatement, elle sirota quelques millilitres du breuvage et tomba presque instantanément en pamoison, haletant sous l'effet de l'extase. Et une fois de plus, Isshin, Yoruichi et Tessai remercièrent le bon dieu d'avoir offert à la jeune Kurosaki le talent très particulier de faire un thé capable d'assagir in-stan-ta-né-ment la volcanique Shiba Kuukaku, quelque soit son état émotionnel du moment.

Lorsque Kisuke avait demanda à Kuukaku de lui prêter l'une de ses pièces pour y installer un Senkaimon dans le but de ramener en transit et en secret des visiteurs du monde mortel, elle y avait réfléchi à deux fois. Finalement, elle accepta sous condition qu'il s'acquitte d'une de ses nombreuses dettes et en échange de quelques bouteilles de saké du monde réel. De quelle dette s'agissait-il, personne ne parvint à le savoir mais Urahara semblait trébucher à chaque fois qu'on lui mentionnait le sujet, ce qui ne manquait pas d'attiser l'intérêt des curieux.

En revanche, lorsque la situation exigea qu'elle héberge la Famille Kurosaki en entière et leurs amis, y compris Tessai, Ururu et Jinta – le temps de trouver d'autres logements –, elle comprit que le rusé scientifique s'était une fois de plus moqué d'elle et elle entra dans une colère noire qu'elle fit durement ressentir à tout ceux de cette "bande de squatteurs" dès que l'un d'eux osait croiser son chemin… jusqu'à ce que Yuzu décida de faire du thé et de lui en offrir une tasse.

Kuukaku avait d'abord protester et rugit qu'elle ne buvait que du saké et rien d'autre, ce qui avait porté la jeune fille à le limite des larmes. Peu désireuse d'aggraver d'avantage la situation, elle accepta de mauvaise grâce de goûter une tasse qu'elle avala cul sec. Les deux heures suivantes furent incroyablement silencieuses. Yuzu refit 3 fois du thé, Kuukaku vidant à elle seule le contenu de chaque théière à chaque reprise… et restait en pamoison après chaque tasse telle une statue.

Depuis cet épisode, Yuzu était regardé avec un mélange de terreur et d'admiration par tous les hommes du clan comme étant "Celle-qui-a-maté-le-dragon-avec-du-thé". Soi-dit en passant, aucun d'entre eux n'eurent de réaction également durant les 10 minutes suivantes après avoir goûté au thé de Yuzu.

- Bon, revenons à nos moutons, déclara Kuukaku en reposant sa tasse à peine entamée dans un effort de volonté. Combien de temps durera cette… invasion ?

- Je pense que nous serons partis plus vite que vous ne le pensez, Kuukaku-sama, fit Tessai de son habituel ton stoïque.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

- Kisuke fait actuellement des recherches afin de nous trouver un logement confortable dans l'un des quartiers proches du Seireitei, explique Yoruichi. Je lui fais confiance pour trouver rapidement un lieu approprié pour tous nous héberger.

- Et ta famille ? Ton clan possède plus de maisons qui ne leur servent à rien que j'ai de doigts, mains et pieds réunis.

- Hé bien, tant que la situation ne sera pas clair avec Yamamoto, je préfère éviter d'impliquer mon clan dans cette histoire. De plus, bien que la Chambre Centrale des 46 m'ait gracié de mon crime – d'avoir aidé Kisuke à s'enfuir –, je n'ai pas eu de contact avec elle depuis plus de 100 ans alors…

- Tcha ! Incorrigible ! Et impardonnable ! Tu es la Tenshi Heisouban du clan Shihouin, bordel ! Tu ordonnes, ils obéissent, un point c'est tout ! Et le premier qui proteste, tu le fais fouetter jusqu'au sang !

- C'est justement ce que je souhaiterai éviter, grogna Yoruichi.

- Et vous ? Pas de famille vivante ici ? Enfin façon de parler, demanda-t-elle alors à Isshin.

- Hélas, la totalité de ma famille vit à l'Olympe… et elle n'est pas très accueillante pour dire la vérité.

Un petit papillon noir entra dans la pièce et se dirigea alors vers lui. Il leva la main doucement et il vint se poser pour transmettre son message.

- Haa, j'attendais cela depuis notre arrivée mais je suppose que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, fit-il en se levant. Pardonnez-moi mais un rendez-vous m'attend… avec le vieux barbu. Puis-je compter sur vous pour vous occuper de ma petite famille en attendant mon retour ?

Mais sa question tomba entre les oreilles d'une sourde, car Kuukaku venait de reprendre une gorgée de thé.

- Je suppose que tant qu'elle boira le thé de Yuzu, la réponse est oui, décréta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Je vous accompagne, décida Yoruichi, peu désireuse de rester là à ne rien faire.

Dix secondes plus tard, Tessai se retrouva seul en face de Kuukaku, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Hall des capitaines**

Pour l'une des rares fois dans sa carrières depuis plus de 500 ans, Yamamoto Genryûsai Shigekuni ne savait pas trop comment régler le cas qui allait sous peu se présenter à lui. La situation était à la fois complexe et délicate, et il ne pouvait pas cette fois compter sur des consignes claires.

Depuis quelques jours déjà, la Chambre Centrale des 46 demeurait muette. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant en soi en temps de paix mais la dernière consigne remontant d'elle avait justement été de mettre l'ensemble du Gotei 13 sur le pied de guerre, sans donner d'avantage de détails. Lorsque cet ordre était arrivé, Yamamoto avait appliqué la procédure et fait verrouiller le Seireitei, en attente de plus d'informations. Il avait aussi fait rappelé la totalité des troupes en missions extérieures. Et depuis, silence. Pas même un petit message ou une demande pour connaître la situation de l'avancement des préparatifs au combat. Pire encore, il n'avait même pas reçu de réponse à sa dernière requête, formulée la veille déjà. Généralement, la Chambre Centrale des 46 traitait ses demandes en priorité absolue et avec alacrité, de sorte qu'il ait toujours une réponse dans l'heure qui suivait. Mais là encore, silence.

Sa dernière requête concernait justement le déclenchement brutal de toutes les alarmes du Seireitei, notamment à la 12ème et 13ème Division : de puissants reiatsus de type Hollow avaient été détectés à Karakura Town. D'après le peu d'informations collectées, il s'agissait indubitablement de Vastrodes ! Heureusement, Hitsugaya Toshirou et Soi Fon étaient encore sur place – à quelques minutes seulement de rentrer selon leur dernier rapport en provenance du monde terrestre – et, avec l'aide de quelques "irréguliers", semblèrent avoir pris la situation en main. Et depuis, là encore, silence. Les deux capitaines étaient bien rentrés et avaient repris leurs postes mais n'avaient pas ni l'un ni l'autre encore fait de rapport concernant la situation rencontrée avant leur retour, prétextant – via des messages par papillons – qu'ils ne le feraient que le lendemain ! Cela en soit constituait une irrégularité, surtout pour ces deux capitaines parmi les plus sérieux sous ses ordres, mais pas suffisante pour qu'il ordonne une investigation. Yamamoto était un homme patient et comme le message était arrivé dans la soirée, il ne leur en tint pas rigueur, pour cette fois.

Et quelques heures ensuite, un nouveau papillon était arrivé, contenant un message d'Isshin Kaminoke. Isshin Kaminoke, un nom qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis plus de 200 ans, lorsque ce jeune et brillant lieutenant venait d'être recruté par la Division 0, la Garde Royale. Et aujourd'hui, un message, demandant une audience auprès de lui ! Yamamoto n'était pas resté en poste pendant plus de 2000 ans rien que par sa force et ses pouvoirs, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se douter que tous ces évènements étaient liés. La mise en état d'alerte, l'attaque des Vastrodes, le silence de la Chambre Centrale et la demande d'Isshin. Aussi décida-t-il accepté cette audience mais pas en privé, non. Ce sera devant l'assemblée complète des capitaines, afin qu'une décision soit prise sur la manière de gérer cette crise dans les plus brefs délais.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouvait assis sur son "trône", sa lourde canne debout entre ses jambes, devant les 12 autres capitaines du Gotei 13 mais sans leurs lieutenants cette fois. Tous attendaient en silence qu'il parle, mais il préféra rester muet pour le moment. Lentement, il les observa un à un, essayant de déterminer leurs pensées.

Soi Fon était calme, comme à son habitude. Les yeux fermés, respirant doucement et profondément, elle semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer quoi.

Unohana Retsu restait fidèle à elle-même. Les mains croisées devant elle, elle émettait l'habituelle sensation de paix intérieure qui lui était propre mais elle avait un léger sourire confiant sur son visage. Savait-elle quelque chose qu'il ignorait ?

Kuchiki Byakuya lui aussi restait calme et posé, comme à son habitude. Pourtant, il sentit en lui également qu'il était concentré sur sa sœur qui lui faisait presque face. Rien d'étonnant.

Shunsui gardait son attitude nonchalante mais son regard entrainé perçut qu'il se doutait que cette réunion n'était pas comme les autres car son ancien élève avait un regard un peu trop concentré par rapport à son habitude.

Hitsugaya Toshirou, lui par contre, était visiblement fébrile. Son reiatsu était fluctuant et il sentit le jeune homme le concentrer légèrement en lui pour créer une sensation de fraicheur dans son corps, apparemment pour l'aider à se calmer. Il jetait par moment des regard inquiet vers Rukia.

Urahara Kisuke n'était pas encore arrivé… Rien d'étonnant, mais cela confirmait une partie de ses soupçons.

Ukitake était pâle mais ne tremblait ni ne toussait. Son regard montrait sa curiosité et son appréhension à la raison de cette soudaine réunion.

Zaraki Kenpachi était… en nage. Son uniforme était propre et neuf, contrairement à son habitude, et il venait apparemment de se doucher juste avant de venir. Mais son reiatsu était… faible, si le mot pouvait convenir à ce monstre. Apparemment il sortait d'un entrainement intensif. Bien que l'idée lui plut, il se demanda qui avait pu épuiser ainsi sans mourir l'individu le plus entêté et le plus coriace de son armée. Mais là aussi il avait ses suspicions.

Hisagi Shûhei s'était rapidement fait à son rôle et ses responsabilités de capitaine. Le jeune capitaine était celui avec qui il avait eu le plus de contact ces derniers jours, surtout parce qu'il tentait de recruter une jeune Shinigami de la 1ère Division pour qu'elle devienne son Lieutenant. Celle-ci, jeune prodige récemment sortie de l'Académie, connaissait déjà son Shikai et faisait beaucoup parler autour d'elle, plus souvent en bien qu'en mal. D'un caractère très strict et très ferme sur les règles, Yamamoto l'aurait trouvé parfaite pour le poste si elle ne manquait pas cruellement d'expérience à ses yeux et se montrait parfois un peu trop froide et renfermée.

Kuchiki Rukia elle aussi était fébrile. De tous, c'était celle qui avait le plus de mal à garder son calme. Par deux fois durant les dernières heures, elle lui avait demandé – presque supplié même – de l'autoriser à aller sur terre, à Karakura Town, visiblement très inquiète de la situation après l'apparition des Vastrodes. Yamamoto savait qu'elle avait aussi littéralement harcelé Toshirou et Soi Fon de questions mais les deux capitaines semblaient être restés muets comme des carpes, si les regards noirs qu'elle leur adressait par moment suffisait à faire office de preuves de leur silence.

Kiritsugu Haruka était calme et composée, juste un peu soucieuse d'après les regards qu'elle lui adressait. Il nota aussi que ses mains étaient rouges et leur peau irritée, preuve qu'elle avait récemment et longuement manié son sabre ses derniers jours. Plus que d'habitude. Il mit cela sur le fait d'avoir perdu Kira si tôt après sa prise de poste, et il décida de lui rappeler une fois encore, après la réunion, que son jugement à son égard n'avait pas changé. Plus vite elle retrouverait un lieutenant, plus vite elle se remettrait de cette blessure.

Sentant plusieurs reiatsu s'approcher de la porte, il braqua son regard vers elle et attendit patiemment d'entendre la voix de son lieutenant. Celui-ci s'annonça et ouvrit la porte, laissant passer Isshin, Urahara et Yoruichi puis la referma derrière lui.

De tous les capitaines, un seul eut une réaction en les voyant entrer : Rukia. Celle-ci sursauta comme si on venait de la gifler et fait un pas en avant, le regard braqué sur l'homme qui était le père de son ami le plus cher à ses yeux. Celui-ci, habillé de son uniforme, lui retourna un regard calme et fronça légèrement des sourcils puis reporta son attention sur Yamamoto.

- Merci de nous accueillir ainsi, Yamamoto-Soutaicho. Une allée de capitaines rien que pour nous, nous sommes honorés.

Rukia allait prendre la parole lorsque la canne du commandant frappa le sol avec force.

- Kuchiki-Taichou, veillez reprendre votre place et pas un mot, je vous prie. Urahara-Taichou, veillez prendre également la vôtre, et nous discuterons de vos agissements secrets plus tard… si nécessaire.

Ces deux derniers mots stoppèrent Kisuke qui voulait s'expliquer et il adressa un regard étrange au Commandant avant d'obtempérer à son tour. Il s'attendait à se faire incendier mais le commandant semblait curieusement… réceptif aujourd'hui, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas trop tenter sa chance.

- Toujours aussi direct et sérieux, Soutaichou-dono, commenta Isshin avec un sourire mais qui n'atteint pas son regard sérieux.

- Kaminoke Isshin, ancien lieutenant de la 10ème Division, et Shihouin Yoruichi, ancienne capitaine de la 2nde Division. Vous avez demandé cette audience et je me doute qu'elle a un rapport avec les événements de ces derniers jours, à savoir la mise en état d'alerte maximale du Seireitei et des Divisions du Gotei 13 et l'apparition soudaine et inexpliquée de 2 Hollows de classe Vastrode à Karakura Town, sur terre. Est-ce correct ?

- Haa, en plein dans le mille. Toutefois, je tiens à préciser quelques points avant de m'expliquer plus en détail et de répondre à vos questions.

- Faites.

- Je ne m'appelle plus Kaminoke, mais Kurosaki. Kurosaki Isshin, et oui, je suis le père d'Ichigo.

Hormis Hitsugaya et Soi Fon, seules Rukia et Haruka ne furent pas surprise par cette déclaration, la première parce qu'elle était déjà surprise de le voir ici, en Shinigami, l'autre parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore le jeune héro de la guerre contre Aizen.

- Le second point concerne nos rangs, Yoruichi-chan est Colonel de la Division 0 et moi, je suis un ancien Général de cette même Division.

Nouvelle expression de surprise, mais personne ne prononça un mot. Le silence ensuite qui s'installa leur laissa à tous le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et Yamamoto soupira au bout de quelques secondes.

- Voilà de bien lourdes déclarations, Gunshirei-dono.

- Ex, Soutaicho-ono, Ex. Cela fait plus de 50 ans que j'ai été démis de mes fonctions, non pas par incompétence ou par punition, mais par voie de circonstance. J'avais perdu tous mes pouvoirs suite à un combat et n'était donc plus apte à remplir mes fonctions.

Yamamoto se contenta de lever un sourcil curieux à cette remarque mais n'insista pas sur le sujet.

- J'imagine déjà votre première question, pourquoi cet audience ? La réponse est simple, nous sommes venus demander asile, rien de plus.

- Asile ? Répéta le commandant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, asile. Parce que la Terre ne peut plus nous accueillir… Parce que vous avez reçu pour ordre de vous préparer à la guerre… Parce que cette guerre qui va avoir lieu impliquera cette fois la Garde Noire du Hueco Mundo et la Garde Royale de l'Olympe… et tout ça parce que le Roi est mort.

Une fois encore, Isshin créa la surprise chez tous sauf ceux déjà informés, et cela impliquait également deux capitaines à sa gauche : Byakuya et Shunsui, qui soupirèrent tous les deux d'un léger soulagement… que Yamamoto nota immédiatement, bien évidemment. Ils avaient même fait exprès de le faire, parce qu'ils voulaient qu'il le voit.

- J'en déduis à l'expression de Kuchiki-Taichou et de Kyouraku-Taichou qu'il s'agit de la vérité.

Byakuya avança doucement d'un pas pour prendre la parole.

- Oui, Yamamoto-Soutaichou. Pardonnez-nous mais nous avions reçu comme ordre de la Garde Royale de ne pas divulguer cette nouvelle. Une décision stupide à mes yeux mais je ne pouvais point leur désobéir sur cette directive.

- De même, Yama-jii, confirma Shunsui. Mais j'arrivais à ma limite. Je l'ai déjà dit à Ukitake et j'allais vous l'annoncer après la réunion si le sujet n'allait pas être abordé.

- Comment avez-vous su que… ? Demanda Shûhei.

- Les rêves, répondit Isshin. Tous les adultes membres de la Famille Royale ou ayant un peu de sang issu de cette famille ont fait des cauchemars ces derniers mois. Puis, après un dernier particulièrement dur, nous nous sommes tous réveillé en sursaut et nous avons "su".

- Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes vous aussi un descendant de la famille royale ? Demanda Unohana de sa voix douce.

- Hélas oui, au 4ème degré. Ichigo et ses sœurs sont des descendants au 5ème degré, donc.

Byakuya en écarquilla des yeux de surprise. Cela voulait dire qu'Ichigo était…

- Et c'est en partie pour cela que ma famille et moi ne pouvions plus rester dans le monde des mortels.

- Ce sera donc une guerre de succession… souffla Ukitake.

- Exact, mais pas au sens du terme où vous l'entendez. En tant que descendant du Roi, je me retrouve avec une énorme cible dans le dos, et pourtant je n'ai ni l'envie, ni les moyens et encore moins les pouvoirs nécessaires pour prétendre au trône. Je les avais à une époque, plus maintenant. Quand bien même, cela ne change rien, je reste un bonhomme à abattre désormais, simplement parce que je suis son arrière-petit-fils. Heureusement, j'ai encore quelques contacts sûrs à l'Olympe. Ils m'ont confirmé mes soupçons et informé à l'avance de la situation. Durant toute la guerre de la succession, le monde des mortels devient une terre sacrée, aucun Shinigami ni Hollow de niveau capitaine ou au dessus ne sera toléré. L'Olympe et le Hueco Mundo ont déjà fait des préparatifs dans ce sens – d'où l'ordre qui vous a été transmis de rappeler l'intégralité de vos forces. Toute personne avec un reiatsu de niveau capitaine ou au-dessus se trouvant dans ce monde lorsque la guerre commencera deviendra une cible à abattre par le camp opposé, ainsi que tout descendant du Roi, en ligne directe ou non.

Yamamoto leva une main impérative, imposant soudainement le silence.

- Vous commencez à trop en dire, Kurosaki-dono. Certaines de vos informations sont trop sensibles pour en être discutées ainsi, aussi ouvertement.

- Pardonnez-moi, Soutaichou-dono, mais nous n'avons plus le luxe de rester silencieux et de cacher certains secrets, rétorqua Isshin.

- La Soul Society va bientôt devenir un champ de bataille, Yamamoto-Soutaichou, ajouta Yoruichi. Il n'y a aucun doute que les combats les plus violents auront lieu à l'Olympe ou au Hueco Mundo, mais le Rukongai ne va pas tarder à être submergé par les Hollows affamés qui n'ont plus le droit d'aller sur terre pour se nourrir. C'est méchant à dire, mais si nous restons dans l'ombre durant toute cette histoire, nous allons être pris entre le marteau et l'enclume lorsque la situation deviendra ingérable !

- Comme toujours, Yamamoto-dono, reprit Isshin, le Gotei 13 sera aux premières lignes, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comment gérerez-vous la situation lorsque les Vaizards de la Garde Royale affronteront les Arrancars de la Garde Noire juste sous votre nez ?

- Tsss, siffla le vieux commandant en fronçant des sourcils et en secouant la tête. Laissez-moi réfléchir une minute !

Voilà qui était bien rare. C'était même la première fois pour la majorité d'entre eux. Unohana, Ukitake et Kyouraku étaient les seuls à avoir déjà vu le commandant le faire lors d'une situation très grave.

- Devant la gravité de la situation, je tiens à connaître la position de chacun de mes capitaines avant de prendre une décision. Soi Fon-Taichou, votre avis, je vous prie.

- Je connais déjà le secret que Kurosaki-Gunshirei souhaite exposer à cette assemblée. Le maintenir "secret" n'est déjà logiquement plus possible. Cependant, il est de mon avis de maintenir ces informations aux officiers les mieux classés, afin d'éviter la panique chez les plus jeunes recrues.

1 - 0

- Unohana-Taichou ?

- Avec les quelques informations que j'ai déjà entendu, je pense avoir déjà une idée de ce secret et je comprends le pourquoi de son existence jusqu'à ce jour. Mon avis se penche vers celui de Soi Fon-Taichou sur le reste.

2 - 0

- Kuchiki-Taichou ?

Brève hésitation.

- Sans avis. Les secrets protégés par les lois le sont pour de bonnes raisons… la plupart du temps. Je me plierai à votre décision, Soutaichou-dono, comme toujours.

2 - 1

- Kyouraku-Taichou ?

- Le secret est déjà à moitié éventé, Yama-jii, qu'il sorte à l'air libre… du moment qu'il reste entre des oreilles sages.

3 - 1

- Hitsugaya-Taichou ?

- Ma position et mon avis sont similaires en tout point à Soi Fon-Taichou.

4 - 1

- Urahara-Taichou… Non, pas la peine, je connais déjà votre point de vue. Kiritsugu-Taichou ?

- Ma curiosité est mon plus grand défaut, vous le savez bien, Yamamoto-Soutaichou. Cependant, je connais aussi l'importance que peut avoir certaines informations à ne pas diffuser entre de mauvaises mains donc… Je me fierai à votre jugement.

5 - 2

- Kuchiki-Taichou ?

- Mon avis n'est pas objectif dans cette affaire, Soutaichou-dono. Ce secret concerne indirectement Ichigo ! Vous connaissez mon histoire. Que vous le vouliez ou non, je le connaitrais avant la fin de la journée, je pense, de la bouche même du concerné. Après… cela reste à déterminer.

6 - 2

- Komamura-Taichou ?

- Ma position est similaire à Kuchiki-Taichou.

Yamamoto lui adressa un regard surpris mais le capitaine se reprit bien vite en précisant.

- A Kuchiki Byakuya-Taichou.

Soulagement du vieux commandant.

6 - 3

- Hisagi-Taichou ?

- Mon avis est le même que ceux de Komamura-Taichou et Kuchiki-Taichou.

6 - 4

- Zaraki-Taichou.

- J'aime pas les secrets. J'suis en train d'essayer d'en percer un ces derniers temps, grogna-t-il en baissant les yeux vers son sabre, mais la subtilité et moi, ça fait 2.

7 - 4

Yamamoto nota le petit sourire ironique d'Haruka.

- Ukitake-Taichou ?

- Je pense que vous le connaissez déjà, Genryûsai-sensei.

Yamamoto soupira et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

8 pour, 4 contre. Avec lui contre, cela ne faisait que 5. Mais de toute manière, certains avaient déjà des soupçons et le secret serait tôt ou tard révélé dans les prochains jours.

- Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. Voici le secret le mieux gardé de toute la Soul Society, écoutez-le bien et ne le répétez à personne que vous ne jugerez pas digne de confiance.

Il prit une inspiration et se lança :

- Le Roi de la Soul Society était notre Dieu à tous, Hollow comme Shinigami, ce qui signifie qu'il était aussi celui que l'on surnomme le Grand Maître des Hollows.

Il observa les réactions de ses capitaines et vit que la plupart n'était pas surpris.

- Ce secret concerne aussi la fameuse Garde Noire et la Garde Royale. Tous les membres de ses deux corps d'élite sont des êtres maitrisant les deux facettes des pouvoirs Hollow et Shinigami. En clair, la Garde Royale est entièrement ou presque composée de Vaizards et la Garde Noire d'Arrancars.

- Hum… fit Haruka en levant la tête légèrement. Les Arrancars qui nous attaquèrent à Las Noches faisaient partie de cette Garde Noire, d'après leur dires. Cela était mentionné dans mon rapport.

- Certes, confirma-t-il. Ces mêmes Arrancars seront très certainement les commandants des troupes ennemis qui nous attaqueront lorsque la guerre sera vraiment lancée.

- Devons-nous en conclure que nous serons sous les ordres de la Division 0 lorsque celle-ci décidera de faire son apparition ?

- Oui, c'est ainsi que fonctionne notre chaîne de commande, confirma-t-il de nouveau. Mais leurs ordres passeront théoriquement par moi, à moins qu'ils ne décident de nommer d'autres commandants. Vous connaissez maintenant la situation complète, ou presque. Les seules inconnues restantes le sont pour tous. Quand la guerre commencera vraiment ? Quand les premiers combats auront-ils lieu ? Où sera le champ de bataille ? Quelles seront nos chances de victoire ? Même moi je ne peux le prédire. D'ici-là, vous avez tous pour ordre de rester en état d'alerte et de surveiller avec précision les abords du Rukongai. Organisez des patrouilles afin de rassembler les âmes aux niveaux des agglomérations et les protéger.

Puis il focalisa son regard sur Isshin.

- Kurosaki-dono, quant à votre demande "d'asile", il m'est difficile de la refuser aux vues des circonstances. Toutefois, je me doute que cette demande ne concerne pas que vous et votre famille, est-ce exact ?

- Effectivement, Soutaichou-dono. Les proches amis de mon fils ont tous acquis des pouvoirs à son contact aux fils des ans. Vous connaissez déjà les talents particuliers d'Inoue Orihime, Yasutora Sado et Ishida Uryû, un des derniers Quincy. Plus récemment, la… petite amie de mon fils, Arisawa Tatsuki, est devenue elle aussi Shinigami, dans des circonstances un peu particulières.

A peine eut-il terminé cette phrase qu'il sentit un regard sombre se poser sur son dos et qu'un frisson d'appréhension le parcourut. Mais Yamamoto ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, ou l'ignora complètement.

- Hum… Des mortels foulent une fois encore la Soul Society, gronda-t-il. Mais des circonstances exceptionnelles autorisent des décisions exceptionnelles, je présume. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Toutefois, compte tenu de l'exceptionnel reiatsu de ces personnes, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser se déplacer librement au Rukongai, leurs présences attireraient immanquablement les Hollows… Je pense avoir une idée d'où les placer durant leur séjour, termina-t-il avec un sourire qui lui donna des frissons d'appréhension, tout autant que le regard de Rukia dans son dos. Cette réunion est terminée.

Et il claqua sa canne d'un geste final sur le plancher devant lui.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hueco Mundo, La sombras Perdidos**

Enchainé à un mur par les deux poignets, Grimmjow découvrait pour la première fois le côté sadique de sa Maîtresse.

Lorsque Teresa l'avait ramené, Lilith avait retenu Nel loin de lui dans un premier temps, et commandé à un autre Maître du nom de Malthus de bien vouloir lui prêter ses services. Deux soigneurs étaient alors venus et avaient "recollé" ses bras amputés et soigné ses autres blessures. Une fois cela fait, il profita d'une longue nuit de repos.

Le lendemain seulement, lorsqu'il se présenta de nouveau frais et dispo, Lilith autorisa Nel à le sermonner comme elle le voulait. Entre un mélange de larmes de joie et d'hurlements de rage et de colère – bien qu'elle eut aussi la nuit pour calmer en partie ses émotions –, Grimmjow passa un très mauvais "quart d'heure" qui ne s'acheva que lorsque Teresa vint chercher Nel pour son entrainement quotidien… au bout d'une bonne heure. Grimmjow, lui, resta seul avec Lilith qui désirait "discuter" avec lui.

_Si c'est ça qu'elle appelle une discussion…_Songea-t-il avant que ses pensées soient interrompues par le vicieux coup de pied que Lilith lui assena en pleine tête.

La bouche en sang, le corps criblé de marques de coups, ses vêtements déchirés, Lilith l'avait littéralement transformé en son punching-ball personnel pour le reste de la matinée. Ho, il avait bien tenté de se débattre et de se défendre au début, mais Lilith l'avait "écrasé" comme une punaise, dans tous les sens du terme, encourageant même ses efforts de rébellion. Après deux heures d'un traitement intensif de coup de poing, de pied, de genoux et de tête, Grimmjow n'était plus qu'un masse de chair meurtrie, son hiero comme inexistant sous les doigts de la Maitresse Arrancar.

- Quelque part, c'est un peu de ma faute, fit-elle en s'éloignant un peu. Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose lorsque nous vous avons expliqué la situation avec les Vaizards. J'aurai dû me douter qu'Aizen avait expérimenté aussi de l'autre bord avant de se concentrer sur les Hollows.

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau et lui attrapa la tête par les cheveux violement, le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Soit content que je décide que ta punition s'arrête là, Grimmjow, susurra-t-elle avec un soupir. Ce que tu as subi de ma main est principalement le prix à payer pour m'avoir forcé à demander de l'aide envers Malthus pour te soigner. Cette vieille bique viendra chercher sa dette au pire moment, comme toujours, et tu comprendras alors pourquoi je déteste traiter avec lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas l'un de mes opposants, loin de là même.

Elle s'éloigna à nouveau et alla chercher une chaise sur laquelle elle s'installa tranquillement, juste en face de Grimmjow. Son fouet à sa ceinture s'anima d'une vie propre lorsqu'elle le décrocha de sa ceinture et elle l'enroula autour de la gorge de l'ancien Espada, le forçant à redresser la tête.

- Maintenant, mon très cher serviteur, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais au sujet de ton fameux Kurosaki Ichigo. Et je dis bien absolument tout. Crois-moi sur parole, tu ne veux pas découvrir à quel point j'y suis allé "doucement" avec toi si j'apprends plus tard que tu m'as caché des choses le concernant.

- T-T'aurais… vraiment pu faire… pire ? Ironisa-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

- Grimmy, répondit-elle en se penchant un peu vers lui et en adoptant un ton de mère parlant à son enfant. Je suis l'Avatar de la Luxure. Je n'ai _aucune_ inhibition. J'ai pratiquement réinventé le terme de _torture_ dans cette pièce. Tu vois mon fouet ? Il n'est pas comme les autres, c'est mon zanpakuto. Je peux le manier comme je le veux. L'une des pires tortures que j'ai inventé avec lui, c'est de le rentrer de force dans le cul d'un mec et de lui faire remonter l'intégralité de son système digestif jusqu'à ressortir par la bouche. Je préfère ne pas te raconter la suite, histoire de ne pas te gâcher la surprise si tu me forces à en venir là.

Grimmjow déglutit et se mit à parler, lentement mais surement.

***.***

**Soul Society, Rukongai, Demeure des Shiba**

- GOOOOD MOOORRRNNIIINNG, IIII-BFFFF… !

Avant qu'Isshin eut terminé sa phrase, et qu'il se soit écrasé sur son fils en exécutant une technique de catch, coude en premier, Ichigo s'était réveillé en sursaut, avait pivoté dans son lit à 90° et envoyé son pied en avant, en plein dans le visage d'Isshin. L'impact résonna sourdement et le patriarche de la famille Kurosaki s'écroula comme un sac de patates, le visage déformé par l'empreinte du pied.

- … Pas croyable… grommela-t-il en se redressant, faisant tourner ses articulations ankylosées.

Ses derniers souvenirs lui revinrent vite et, ne reconnaissant pas la pièce où il se trouvait, bien que supposant qu'il devait s'agir d'un endroit où il était en sécurité pour le moment, il agrippa son père par le col et le força à se redresser.

- Ok, trêve de plaisanterie, on est où précisément ?

- Ho, ravi de voir que tu es en forme, mon fils, répondit-il. Rukongai, 6ème District, dans l'une des chambres d'invités d'une ancienne connaissance d'Urahara et de Yoruichi, Shiba Kuukaku. Je crois savoir que tu l'as déjà rencontré par le passé, lors de ta première visite.

Ichigo leva un sourcil interrogateur puis se rappela soudainement la femme n'ayant qu'un seul bras. Il se rappela aussi dans la foulée de Ganju, le frère de celle-ci, qui l'avait accompagné au Seireitei pour sauver Rukia.

- Ok, logique, fit-il en relâchant son père qui se redressa par ses propres moyens ensuite.

Ichigo baissa les yeux sur son corps et vit qu'il était toujours vêtu de son Shihakusho de Shinigami. Zangetsu reposait à deux mètres à peine, le long du mur, enveloppé dans sa bandelette.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir trop dormi. Tu saurais où je peux faire un brin de toilette ? Une bonne douche serait l'idéal.

- Pas étonnant, on t'a laissé te reposer pendant deux nuits et une journée entière. Cela fait déjà 36 heures que nous sommes ici. Allez, suis-moi.

Isshin sortit de la chambre par la porte qu'il avait laissé ouverte et Ichigo le suivit, laissant Zangetsu derrière lui dans la chambre. Son père le nota et lui fit signe de le prendre.

- Tu ne recoucheras pas dans cette chambre, on déménage au plus vite. J'ai réussi à nous dégoter des quartiers au Seireitei, précisa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Wow… Qui es-tu soudoyé et pour combien pour réaliser ce petit miracle ? Demanda Ichigo en suivant son père dans le couloir.

- Héhé, je ne suis pas content de la manière dont j'ai négocié cela, si tu veux tout savoir.

Isshin tourna deux fois et s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit après avoir sondé que les lieux était vide d'une pointe de perception de reiatsu.

- Entre et lave-toi, je t'expliquerais au travers de la porte.

- Merci.

Ichigo referma la porte derrière lui et découvrit alors une grande et luxueuse salle de bain intégrale, avec douche et bain. Sifflant brièvement d'admiration, il se souvint qu'il s'agissait de la maison de Kuukaku, se disant qu'une telle salle de bain était bien dans son style, et se déshabilla après avoir déposé Zangetsu le long du mur. Brusquement, la porte s'entrouvrit et il allait protester lorsque seul le bras de son père apparut, main ouverte.

- Donne tes vêtements sales, je vais aller te chercher de quoi te changer.

- T'es drôlement serviable aujourd'hui, déclara lentement Ichigo d'un ton suspicieux.

- Mais je suis toujours serviable, rétorqua son père d'un ton de protestation.

- Ok, ok… Tiens, les voilà.

- Je reviens vite.

Ichigo sentit et entendit son père s'éloigner et commença sa toilette. Il prit ensuite une longue douche pour se laver scrupuleusement et termina par se détendre dans le bain chaud. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s'entrouvrit à nouveau et qu'Isshin déposa précautionneusement les nouveaux vêtements d'Ichigo sur le palier.

- Où va-t-on aller ? demanda Ichigo lorsque la porte fut refermée.

- Surprise, surprise, fiston.

Ichigo grogna mais décida de ne pas insister.

- Que s'est-il passé pendant que je dormais ?

- Pas mal de choses, répondit vaguement Isshin dans un premier temps. Entre autre, nous avons eu un petit entretien avec le vieux.

- Le vieux ?

- Yamamoto-Soutaichou. Cela ne s'est pas trop mal déroulé. Comme nous nous y attendions, le Seireitei est sur le pied de guerre. Heureusement, comme je le pensais, la Division 0 ne s'est pas encore montrée ici. La Chambre Centrale des 46 est restée étonnamment silencieuse et cela a joué en notre faveur. C'était d'eux que j'attendais le plus de réticence à notre demande d'asile. Le pire aurait été que Yamamoto leur soumette la question afin de se dégager de toute responsabilité. Mais en absence de réaction de leur part, nous avons réussi à forcer la main au commandant pour qu'il accepte notre présence. Le vieux bougre est têtu mais il n'est pas né d'hier. Il sait que la Division 0 risque de ne pas jouer franc jeu avec le Seireitei, bien qu'ils soient théoriquement dans la même équipe. Au final, il a accepté de dévoiler aux capitaines et aux officiers les plus dignes de confiance le pourquoi de la guerre contre les Hollows, à savoir le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une guerre de succession. Apprendre que le Roi est mort leur a fait un choc mais ils l'ont mieux pris que je le pensais, surtout les nobles présents. Mais en ce qui concerne les troupes, le secret ne leur sera dévoilé que si nécessaire, histoire de ne pas briser leur moral.

- Logique, approuva Ichigo après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Le coup d'envoi des hostilités n'a pas encore eu lieu. Personne ne sait précisément quand il surviendra. Mais nous sommes presque tous sûrs d'une chose, c'est que ça va barder par ici. Connaissant les coutumes de la Garde Royale, ils attendront que les Hollows frappent les premiers… Ce qu'ils feront tôt ou tard. Mais leur silence vis-à-vis du Seireitei m'inquiète. Une fois que vous serez installés, je vais vous laisser quelques temps, Ichigo. J'ai encore quelques contacts à l'Olympe qui, je l'espère, me renseigneront un peu mieux sur la situation. Yoruichi voulait y aller elle-même mais je l'ai convaincu de rester auprès de vous, au cas où.

- Quoi ? Comme une baby-sitter ? Arrête, j'ai passé l'âge d'être chaperonné…

- Pardon, je pensais à tes sœurs et à tes amis, mais pas à toi.

- Ha ? Pourquoi mes amis ?

- Hé bien, tu restes un cas spécial, Ichigo. En terme de pouvoirs, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es clairement 2 à 3 rangs au-dessus d'eux. C'est eux qui ont le plus besoin de "protection". De plus, je ne pense pas que tu sois au courant, mais Orihime-chan et Sado-kun ont attiré l'attention d'une autre Arrancar de la Garde Noire, envoyée pour nous garder au loin pendant que tu affrontais le tien, donc nous devons aussi les "cacher" en quelque sorte.

Ichigo soupira et se frotta le visage avant de se lever pour sortir du bain et prendre l'une des serviettes.

- Bizarrement, je n'ai pas l'impression que nous allons trouver à notre goût les "arrangements" que tu as prévu pour nous…

- Logique. Tu en connais beaucoup, des lycéens qui pensent partir en vacances longue durée et qui apprécient de découvrir qu'ils vont passer au moins une année à suivre des cours dans une Académie ?

- Attends, s'écria Ichigo en se retournant si vite qu'il faillit en prendre l'équilibre. Tu veux dire l'Académie des Shinigamis ? C'est une blague, j'espère ?

- Pour eux, non, pour toi, autre chose a été prévue. Tu es déjà un Shinigami quasi complet, hormis ton ignorance totale en matière de Kidou.

- Comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose…

- T'inquiète, t'auras aussi des cours à suivre avec eux sur ce domaine. Le reste du temps, l'une des Divisions t'accueillera et tu seras sous les autres de son capitaine.

Ichigo grogna d'appréhension.

- En clair, je vais faire des allers-retours à droite et à gauche tous les jours.

- Tu es assez doué en Shunpo de combat, fiston, ça te permettra de t'améliorer sur ceux de longue distance.

Le jeune homme resta un moment silencieux. Il en profita pour reposer sa serviette et prit les vêtements que son père lui avait apporté. Il s'agissait d'un Shihakusho, comme le sien d'origine.

- Ichigo, ne te laisse pas à surestimer ta puissance et tes pouvoirs, et encore moins à sous-estimer ceux de tes adversaires. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vaincu Aizen et cet Arrancar rien qu'en claquant des doigts qu'il en sera de même pour tes futurs opposants. Plus encore si ceux-ci décident vraiment de t'abattre. Tu n'auras pas un seul ennemi à affronter, mais plusieurs, et tes pouvoirs ne sont guère adapter à ce genre de situation.

- Je le sais, 'Pa. Grimmjow n'y est pas allé de main morte et ça m'a permis de voir que si mes pouvoirs sont là, mon état physique ne l'est plus vraiment. Va falloir que je m'entraine dur.

- C'est bien si tu as cette mentalité. Et vois avec Zangetsu si tu ne peux pas faire évoluer ton Bankai et développer quelques techniques de combat de groupe.

- Maintenant que tu m'en parles, Zangetsu m'as parlé d'un truc similaire lorsque je l'ai "retrouvé" il y a quelques jours.

Ichigo ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle de bain, se sentant beaucoup mieux, plus frais et dispo. Son père l'inspecta des pieds à la tête et eut un sourire satisfait.

- Pile poil la bonne taille. Aller, suis-moi, je t'amène aux autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo avait retrouvé toute la bande – ses sœurs, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad et Uryû – et profitait d'un solide petit déjeuner. Ganju aussi était présent. Quelques blagues fusèrent sur son long repos – du genre "Manque de forme physique" et "recommencer l'entrainement au début" – mais l'ambiance était sereine et détendue. Finalement, Yoruichi et Kuukaku arrivèrent et Isshin, qui les attendaient, se releva.

- Shiba-dono, une fois encore, je vous remercie pour nous avoir accueilli aussi chaleureusement en votre demeure.

La chef secoua sa main dans l'air devant elle, balayant les remerciements.

- Y'a rien à remercier, c'est tout naturel. Bonne chance pour votre "mission", Kurosaki-dono.

- Quelle mission ? Demanda Karin en levant un sourcil inquiet.

Isshin soupira et se tourna vers ses deux filles.

- Pardon de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt mais je n'ai guère eu le temps de m'y préparer encore. Je dois retourner à l'Olympe, la Dimension de la Garde Royale, pour me renseigner sur leurs futurs mouvements et leurs projets. Ils sont restés étonnamment silencieux jusqu'à présent et cela ne présage rien de bon. Si tout va bien, je devrais être de retour rapidement… mais cela prendra néanmoins 2 ou 3 semaines, minimum. Sinon…

Mais il n'insista pas d'avantage. Yuzu avait l'air triste et inquiète mais Karin gardait son habituelle expression impassible. Il s'avança vers elles et leur frotta les cheveux d'un air paternel.

- Vous inquiétez pas, mes chéries, vous serez entre de bonnes mains, je vous le promets. Et je reviendrais plus vite que vous le pensez, vous verrez.

Il se retourna et adressa un regard à Ichigo qui se contenta de lui rendre et de hocher la tête. Le patriarche de la famille Kurosaki eut un bref sourire rassuré et s'éclipsa dans un dernier au revoir chaleureux à tout le monde.

- Bien, maintenant que le barbu n'est plus dans mes pattes, à mon tour ! Je vais vous faire découvrir les réjouissances qui vous attendent ! Déclara Yoruichi en se mettant au centre de la pièce.

Kuukaku claqua des doigts et, immédiatement, ses deux fidèles serviteurs, Koganuhiko et Siroganuhiko, apparurent en ouvrant chacun une porte et chargèrent dans la pièce, l'un attrapant les tables pour les débarrasser, l'autre les personnes pour les replacer selon la position désirée. En l'espace de 20 secondes à peine, tout fut fini, et toute la clique – Ganju y compris – se retrouvait assis en face de Yoruichi comme des gamins dans une école devant leur maîtresse, Kuukaku s'asseyant à son tour derrière elle le long du mur avec un sourire satisfait.

- Excellent. Commençons sans plus tarder. Pour les nouveaux arrivants, soyez les bienvenus à la Soul Society. Et pour vous tous, j'espère que vous avez profité d'hier car c'était votre dernière journée de liberté totale.

Regards inquiets, interrogateurs et sceptiques de tout le monde.

- Nous n'abuserons pas d'avantage de l'hospitalité de Kuukaku. Isshin, Kisuke et moi-même vous avons trouvé un logement qui sera le vôtre pendant un an, ensuite, cela dépendra des circonstances. En clair, une fois cette petite réunion terminée, vous irez rassembler vos effets personnels et nous déménagerons.

Orihime leva timidement la main.

- Plus tard les questions libres, trancha Yoruichi, provoquant la baisse du bras. Toutes les personnes ici présentes dispose d'un reiatsu que l'on peut qualifier d'hors norme, et la grande majorité dispose même déjà de pouvoirs spirituels spécifiques. En conséquence, rester ici n'est pas recommandé, ni même rester au beau milieu du Rukongai. Nous serions des proies trop alléchantes pour les Hollows, et même si vous êtes capable de nous défendre, mieux vaut ne pas attirer le reste de la population dans vos combats. Le seul endroit où vous serez relativement en sécurité est donc logiquement le Seireitei. Mais voilà, le Seireitei est, comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, une enceinte militaire. Les différents quartiers sont tous clairement organisés et ont tous une fonction bien particulière. Il existe bien certains quartiers très particuliers où nous pourrions vivre – le quartier des nobles, pour ne citer que l'un d'entre eux – mais notre but n'est pas d'attirer l'attention sur nous, bien au contraire. En conséquence, un seul autre endroit a été jugé convenable et approprié à votre situation : l'Académie.

Nouvelle main levée, d'Ishida cette fois, mais un seul regard de Yoruichi lui suffit pour comprendre que l'heure des questions n'était pas encore venue.

- Maintenant, permettez-moi de briser l'une des idées que certains d'entre vous, j'en suis sûre, arborent depuis longtemps. Oui, vous êtes actuellement à la Soul Society, le monde des esprits. Et oui, vous êtes toujours vivants, vos corps ont été "convertis" d'une certaine manière de parler, lors de votre passage par le Senkaimon d'Urahara, afin que vous puissiez arriver ici sains et saufs. Mais à votre avis, actuellement, quelle différence y a-t-il entre vous et le premier quidam venu que vous pourrez rencontrer au Rukongai ? La réponse est simple, aucune. Pourquoi ? Parce ce que vous n'êtes qu'une âme, comme toutes les autres, comme moi, comme Kuukaku ou comme Ichigo. Vous avez toujours votre corps, c'est exact, mais celui-ci est actuellement "stocké" dans votre âme. Dans le cas d'Ichigo et de Tatsuki, leurs corps n'ont pas été stockés de cette manière et ont donc été placés en hibernation dans un cercueil spécial. Pour votre information, ces cercueils sont rangés en toute sécurité à la 12ème Division.

Elle balaya du regard l'assemblée et vit que les deux sœurs d'Ichigo et Ganju semblait avoir un peu de mal à comprendre.

- Pour vous présenter les choses d'une manière différente mais peut-être un peu plus explicite pour vous, sur terre, votre âme était cachée à l'intérieur de votre corps. Maintenant, c'est en quelque sorte l'inverse.

- Mais, j'ai toujours mon corps, je peux le sentir, je peux me toucher, protesta Yuzu.

- C'est exact, puisqu'il s'agit de votre corps spirituel, celui que vôtre âme a "l'habitude de revêtir". Si vous ne comprenez pas encore très bien ce concept, je vous en reparlerais plus tard et plus en détail, mais pour le moment revenons au sujet que je veux aborder.

Elle pointa un doigt vers Ganju.

- Charge une petite boule d'énergie spirituel dans ta main.

Un peu surpris, il s'exécuta et généra facilement une boule d'énergie bleue qui flotta doucement à quelques centimètres de sa paume, de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Kuukaku ricana en le voyant faire.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

- Elle a demandé "petite" ! Vociféra-t-il en désignant Yoruichi. Je me concentre pas pour la faire, je me concentre pour la garder de cette taille !

- Aucune importance, coupa Yoruichi, là n'est pas la question.

Elle avança vers Karin et lui prit doucement les mains pour les mettre devant elle, légèrement écartées.

- Karin-san, ferme les yeux et concentre-toi. Visualise dans ton esprit une boule de lumière apparaître entre tes mains. Une fois que tu as cette image en tête, ressens la moindre sensation de ton corps et canalise une partie de ton énergie vers cette boule.

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils et se concentra pour faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Et très vite, une petite étincelle apparut, étincelle qui prit rapidement du volume.

- Stop, va plus doucement, utilise moins d'énergie, conseilla sur le même ton la femme en noire et, suivant ses conseils, la boule cessa de prendre de la taille.

A côté de Karin, Yuzu observait sa sœur la bouche bée.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Karin, tu as fait du très bon travail.

La jeune fille obtempéra et observa à son tour avec admiration et émerveillement l'orbe lumineuse qu'elle avait généré.

- Vous êtes tous ici capable de le faire, et même plus encore. Karin, qui ne dispose pourtant d'aucun pouvoir spirituel, hormis son reiatsu supérieur à la normale, vient de vous le démontrer.

- Mais…

- Bien évidemment, tu pouvais déjà le faire dans le monde des mortels, avec ton corps. En revanche, je ne te cache pas qu'il est beaucoup plus facile de le faire ici, à la Soul Society, grâce à la plus forte concentration de particules spirituelles dans l'atmosphère.

Yoruichi se redressa et reprit sa place.

- Le but de cette petite démonstration et de mes explications au départ est de vous faire comprendre une chose : vous êtes tous capable d'entrer dans l'Académie et d'y suivre les cours pour devenir Shinigamis, comme tous les habitants du Rukongai. La seule différence étant qu'en tant qu'être vivant vous n'aurez pas de zanpakuto tant que votre corps sera contenu dans votre âme.

Elle leva sa main droite, poing fermé.

- Les étudiants à l'Académie des Shinigamis sont entrainés en suivant 4 disciplines particulières, commença-t-elle avant de lever son index. La première est le Hakuda, l'art du combat à mains nues. Comme Arisawa-san l'a appris à ses dépends contre Soi Fon, le Hakuda implique également l'utilisation de l'énergie spirituelle. La seconde, continua-t-elle en levant son majeur, est le Kidou, l'art de la magie nécromantique. Là aussi, bien évidemment, le reiatsu est important. La troisième est le Hohô, l'art du déplacement. Cette technique peut paraître simple au premier abord mais elle est en fait très complexe à maîtriser… lorsqu'on ne possède pas un Bankai qui vous la rend aussi innée que de marcher, n'est-ce pas, Ichigo ?

Le jeune homme eut la délicatesse de ne pas rétorquer, se contentant de sourire en hochant la tête, un peu gêné.

- Et enfin, bien évidemment, la quatrième et dernière discipline est le Zanjutsu, le maniement du sabre. On peut également ajouter à elle l'apprentissage des pouvoirs spécifiques de votre zanpakuto, Shikai et Bankai, mais cela est d'un niveau au-delà de ce qui est enseigné à l'Académie.

- En clair, vous voulez qu'on devienne tous des Shinigamis, déclara Tatsuki.

- Pas forcément. Le but premier de vous placer à l'Académie est de vous cacher. Une fois parmi les autres élèves, vous pourrez plus facilement vous "fondre dans la masse". De plus, l'Académie n'enseigne pas que les 4 disciplines que j'ai mentionné, il y a aussi des cours de calligraphie, de math, de science ésotérique et d'histoire. Bien évidemment, il y a aussi l'étude des Hollows et des codex des lois de la Soul Society, pour ceux qui veulent devenir juristes, et pleins d'autres options encore. Les Shinigamis ne s'entrainent pas QUE au combat, même si une bonne moitié de l'enseignement a ce but en tête. Dans votre cas, Arisawa-san, vous êtes déjà une Shinigami. Mais en terme d'apprentissage, vous en êtes à la base. Ichigo lui-même ne connait absolument rien en Kidou, mais il est clair que l'Académie n'a rien à lui apprendre en matière de Hohô ou de Zanjutsu. Concernant le Hakuda, ça reste à voir. Mais pour en revenir aux autres, si vous ne voulez pas devenir Shinigami, rien ne vous oblige à le devenir. Toutefois, je suis persuadée que votre séjour à l'Académie vous permettra d'apprendre deux ou trois choses utiles. Même pour le cas de notre ami Quincy.

Ishida leva un sourcil interrogateur et sceptique.

- Bien sur, insista-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Rien ne vous empêche d'apprendre le Kidou sans pour autant devenir Shinigami. Votre adversaire est trop agile et n'arrête pas d'éviter tes flèches ? Hop, un petit Bakudô et le voilà aussi immobile qu'une statue… bientôt de porc-épic, vous connaissant.

Ishida eut alors un air songeur et un petit sourire intéressé apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Vous n'êtes pas les premiers cas spéciaux que nous rencontrons, vous pourrez trouver à la bibliothèque de l'Académie des dizaines de référence concernant des mortels dotés de pouvoirs spirituels qui sont devenus à leur mort des Shinigamis. Généralement, les pouvoirs spirituels qu'ils possédaient de leur vivant ont continué à exister par la suite. Certains se sont intégrés avec leur zanpakuto, d'autres sont restés des pouvoirs bien séparés les uns des autres. Et oui, certains Quincys sont aussi devenus Shinigamis à leur mort, aussi, Ishida-san. L'un d'entre eux est même monté jusqu'au grade de capitaine si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il y a environ 400 ans.

Un petit silence s'installa après ses explications et elle croisa tranquillement les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Maintenant, vous pouvez poser vos questions.

Ganju fut le premier à lever la main, mais son regard se posait sur sa sœur, pas sur Yoruichi.

- Heu… Dois-je vraiment retourner là-bas, Nee-san ?

- Ouais, et j'insiste, trancha-t-elle. Il y a une petite chose que Yoruichi a oublié de préciser. D'une manière où d'une autre, vous ne serez pas des élèves "normaux" de l'Académie. J'espère que vous ferez des connaissances utiles là-bas, peut-être même des amis, mais en règle générale, vous allez tous être au-dessus du lot des autres étudiants, grâce à vos pouvoirs spéciaux entre autre. Et vous savez comment les étudiants voient ceux qui sont plus talentueux que d'autres… Toi, Ganju, tu n'as jamais achevé ta quatrième année, étant parti à cause de tu-sais-quoi. Il est plus que temps que tu finisses ce que tu avais commencé là-bas. Si tu ne veux toujours pas être Shinigami après être sorti de l'Académie, ce sera ton choix, et tu auras toujours ta place ici, sois-en sûr. Mais rien que dans un premier temps, te savoir parmi eux me rassurera, autant pour toi que pour eux. Tu connais bien les lieux et les règles, tu leur seras très utile.

- Hé bien, si tu le prends comme ça… Ok, j'accepte.

- Personne d'autre n'a de questions ?

Ichigo allait lever la main à son tour lorsque Karin le doubla.

- Vous avez dit que nous serons à l'Académie pendant un an. Cela suffira-t-il pour faire de nous des Shinigamis ? Et si la guerre de succession n'a finalement pas lieu, ou qu'elle se termine avant, que se passera-t-il ?

Yoruichi pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant la meilleure manière d'expliquer la chose.

- Pour répondre à ta première question, le cursus habituel pour devenir Shinigami dure 6 ans. En revanche, toutes les personnes dotées de talents spéciaux et de la motivation nécessaire sont capables de réussir l'examen final en beaucoup moins de temps que ça. Généralement, les étudiants visent une division en particulier pour les accueillir à leur sortie, il n'est donc pas rare de voir de les voir passer une année de plus à se préparer pour avoir une meilleure chance d'être accepté là où ils veulent aller. Concernant la durée de votre séjour ici, à la Soul Society, vous savez que cela peut être pour plusieurs années. Nous ne savons vraiment pas à quoi nous attendre pour le moment et je dois bien vous avouer que nous improviserons au fur et à mesure des évènements. En revanche, je peux vous assurer une chose : lorsque la guerre sera finie et si vous voulez retourner sur le monde des mortels, nous vous laisserons repartir là-bas sans la moindre condition. Pour le reste, je ne suis pas voyante ni devin, alors je n'en sais rien.

Yoruichi vit qu'Ichigo allait poser sa question et l'interrompit en se souvenant d'un détail.

- Pardon, je te laisse la parole après, promis. Il reste un détail que je ne vous ai pas mentionné, ou seulement en passant de manière très vague. Cela concerne ceux d'entre vous qui voudront devenir Shinigami. Comme je vous l'ai dit, rien ne vous en empêche, mais il y a en fait une seule complication : votre corps physique. Pour le moment, hormis Arisawa-san, Ichigo et Ganju, votre corps physique à tous fait encore parti de vous. Si vous désirez devenir Shinigami, il va sans dire que non, nous n'allons pas vous tuer pour cela, mais votre corps physique fera d'une manière obstacle à l'obtention de ces pouvoirs. En fait, puisque vous êtes déjà des âmes ici, au Soul Society, lorsque vous aurez pris cette décision, et surtout si vous la prenez, contactez-moi à l'avance. Je vous amènerai à Urahara qui "extraira" votre corps pour le mettre dans un cercueil identique à ceux d'Ichigo et d'Arisawa-san. Mais ensuite, obtenir votre zanpakuto ne sera pas une mince affaire. Et non, n'espérez pas connaitre une transformation rapide comme pour les deux phénomènes de foire à côté de vous, fit-elle en désignant Ichigo et Tatsuki. ce genre de méthode n'est utilisable que sur le monde terrestre et est surtout bien trop dangereuse. Vous deviendrez des Shinigamis si vous le voulez, mais par la méthode habituelle : l'Académie. A toi Ichigo.

- Mon père m'a précisé que je serais détaché à une Division et que je ne verrai mes amis que lors des cours de Kidou. Qui sera mon capitaine et dans quelle Division serai-je ?

Yoruichi eut un énorme sourire sadique.

- Surprise, Ichigo, surprise.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Quartier de l'Académie**

Leur arrivée au Seireitei vers le milieu de l'après-midi passa relativement inaperçue, exception faite du gardien Jidanbo qui se fit une joie de soulever la porte pour permettre à Ichigo et ses amis d'entrer. Yoruichi, qui avait repris sa forme de chat, les guida au vers le quartier de l'Académie, et plus précisément vers la zone des dortoirs des étudiants, tout en restant perché sur l'épaule de Chad, profitant du voyage.

Yuzu et Karin, étant les seules à ne pas connaître déjà le style d'architecture des lieux, s'émerveillèrent du spectacle, surtout après avoir vu les taudis du Rukongai juste avant. Leur destination finale était un long bâtiment rectangulaire sur deux étages, identique aux autres du quartier, dépourvu de fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée mais muni d'un large balcon au premier étage faisant le tout complet du bâtiment. Des escaliers latéraux permettaient d'y accéder.

- Ce dortoir est fait pour accueillir une vingtaine d'étudiants, mais il est vide pour le moment, prenez les chambres que vous souhaitez à l'étage, expliqua Yoruichi. Il y a deux salles d'eau à chaque extrémité, je vous conseille donc de répartir les filles d'un côté et les mecs de l'autre. Le rez-de-chaussée dispose d'une cuisine, d'une salle commune pour les repas, d'un débarras et d'un petit dojo. L'entretien des lieux est à votre charge, ce sera donc à vous d'y faire le ménage. Tessai, Ururu et Jinta arriveront la semaine prochaine, et Tessai a accepté de vous servir de concierge. N'hésitez pas à lui demander de l'aide lorsqu'il sera là, quel que soit le domaine. Installez-vous, rangez vos affaires, et retrouvez-moi dans la salle commune ensuite.

Les nouveaux arrivants prirent place et visitèrent les lieux. Notant que les chambres étaient plus spacieuses qu'ils s'y attendaient, ils se firent tous la remarque de les meubler un peu plus que le simple lit et le bureau qu'elles contenaient à la base. Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous étaient de nouveau réunis dans la salle commune et s'installèrent autour de l'une des deux grandes tables de la pièce, Yoruichi trônant à l'extrémité calmement assise sur ses pattes.

- Hum, vos uniformes d'étudiant ne sont pas encore arrivés. Nous allons donc les attendre. D'ici-là…

Elle se tut en sentant brusquement un énorme reiatsu s'approcher à toute allure. Elle ne fut pas la seule car Ichigo se leva d'un seul coup et se précipita vers la porte comme s'il avait brusquement le diable derrière lui.

- Bonne chance, Ichigo, soit de retour dans la soirée, lorsque tu l'auras semé, précisa-t-elle avec une énorme sourire de chat.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai… Grogna-t-il.

A peine eut-il mis un pied dehors qu'il vit un mur au loin exploser sur le passage d'un homme entre tous reconnaissable à sa coiffure en épi, à son bandeau, à son haori de capitaine déchiré et surtout à son titanesque reiatsu.

- ICHIGO ! OU TU T'PLANQUES ? VIENS TE BATTRE SI T'ES UN HOMME !

- Dans tes rêves, marmonna le concerné en prenant ses jambes à son cou, filant dans la direction opposée.

Kenpachi dut néanmoins l'apercevoir s'enfuir car il se lança furieusement à sa poursuite, passant devant le dortoir sans même s'arrêter, malgré les regards curieux.

- REVIENS ICI, ICHIGO !

- Mais… Mais qui est ce… ce monstre ? demanda Tatsuki en regardant l'homme de dos, impressionnée par son aura de puissance.

- Kenpachi-san, répondit simplement Orihime.

Ils étaient maintenant tous sortis et les regardaient disparaître au loin.

- Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la 11ème Division. Il a perdu un combat contre Ichigo il y a un peu plus de 2 ans… A ma connaissance, c'est aussi le seul combat qu'il a perdu depuis plus de 100 ans, raconta Yoruichi. Lorsque j'ai senti qu'il était en plein duel contre lui, j'ai vraiment cru qu'Ichigo allait y passer, mais Zaraki y est allé mollo, bizarrement. S'il avait été sérieux, Ichigo serait mort ce jour-là. Depuis, il veut à tout prix une revanche.

- On vient à peine d'arriver, comment il a su qu'il était là ? Il a senti son reiatsu ? Demanda Uryû aussi bien pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- J'en doute, les talents de cet homme en terme de perception équivalent ceux d'Ichigo en termes de Kidou…

- Désolé, je crois bien que c'est de ma faute, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent arriver une jeune Shinigami accompagnée d'un serviteur qui tirait une petite charrette.

- Pardon, je suis Munemiya Misa, 10ème siège de la 3ème Division. J'ai été chargée de vous apporter ces uniformes d'étudiant. Il s'agit d'une commande exceptionnelle venant directement du bureau du commandant.

- Ha, les uniformes, bien, fit Yoruichi depuis l'épaule de Chad. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Kenpachi et Ichigo.

- Hé bien, j'ai malencontreusement croisé sur ma route Zaraki-Taichou et Kusajishi-Fukutaichou en sortant de l'entrepôt et l'un de mes hommes a mentionné au même moment que si cette commande venait directement du bureau du commandant, c'est que cela devait être pour des personnes importantes. Zaraki-Taichou a alors regardé le contenu de la charrette et il est parti en courant, m'ouvrant le chemin pour ainsi dire.

- Pour une malchance, c'est une malchance, ricana Yoruichi. Surtout vu que la 11ème Division a ses quartiers de l'autre côté du Seireitei. Il devait certainement chercher Ichigo depuis l'assemblée des capitaines d'hier.

- Heu… en fait, pas vraiment…

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, regardant à droite et à gauche avant de souffler rapidement :

- La rumeur prétend que le Zaraki-Taichou aurait perdu un duel contre Kiritsugu-Taichou. Depuis, il n'arrêterait pas de la… de la "courtiser" à sa manière. Mais notre capitaine est bien trop classe pour un rustre comme lui, termina-t-elle en se redressant. Tous le monde sait que la 11ème Division n'est qu'un ramassis de brutes sans cervelle, et leur capitaine est l'exemple même du barbare de base. Il n'a aucune chance d'attirer son attention, quelle que soit la méthode qu'il emploiera.

Orihime, Tatsuki et Yuzu eurent un gloussement collectif et les hommes du groupe reculèrent tous d'un pas, repoussés par la mystérieuse aura qui émana brusquement des 4 femmes.

- Trêve de discussions inutiles, trancha Yoruichi en sautant sur la charrette. Videz-moi cette charrette et allez vous changer. Dès que vous ressemblerez un peu à des étudiants, nous irons vous inscrire à l'Académie. Munemiya-san, merci pour votre aide. Et que personne ne s'inquiète pour Ichigo, le jour où Kenpachi arrivera à lui mettre la main dessus n'est pas encore arrivé.

Juste avant que tout le monde se disperse, les bras chargés de vêtements pliés, un nouveau reiatsu fit son apparition dans leurs champs de perception et Yachiru apparut un instant à peine plus tard, d'un rapide Shunpo.

- Yachiru-chan ? s'écria Orihime.

- Ho ? Bonjour, heuu…

- Tu as déjà oublié nos noms, protesta Orihime en faisant une moue.

- Bin, oui et non, je me souviens des surnoms que je vous avais donné mais je ne pense pas que les utiliser désormais soit très poli et normal.

- Orihime.

- Uryû.

- Chad.

- Tatsuki.

- Gan-

- Pas la peine pour toi, je me rappellerai toujours de ta gueule de momie plus qu'autre chose.

Ganju s'écroula, son égo complètement détruit.

- Ces deux filles sont les sœurs d'Ichigo, Karin et Yuzu.

- Hooo, les sœurs d'Ichi-nii ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait de la famille… Mais on en discutera plus tard. Vous n'auriez pas vu passé mon grand crétin de capitaine, par hasard ?

- Par là, à la poursuite d'Ichigo, fit Tatsuki en pointant l'horizon.

- Ok, merci, à plus.

Et d'un rapide Shunpo, elle disparut.

- Elle aussi a drôlement grandi. Ils ont tous eu une poussée de croissance ou quoi ? Se demanda Orihime. D'abord Toshirou, maintenant elle…

- Si on espérait passer inaperçu pour un certain temps, c'est râpé, commenta Chad en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, rapidement suivi par Ishida.

- Oui, complètement.

***.***

Voici la fin du 14ème chapitre et je souhaite laisser un petit mot à ceux qui ont déjà eu le courage et la patience de lire jusqu'ici cette fanfic issue de mon imagination.

Tout d'abord, concernant mon rythme d'écriture. Je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir écrire un chapitre par jour, loin de là, comptez une à deux semaines par chapitre, environ. Si un chapitre arrive plus vite, c'est que vous avez de la chance et que les mots filent sous mes doigts assez vite. Si vous trouvez que cela ne va pas assez vite, et bien, je vous demande de vous mettre à ma place : je suis un adulte avec un travail à temps plein et je suis un assez bon joueur de WoW appartenant à une guilde ayant une assez bonne avancée niveau raid PVE et je suis l'un des MT de cette guilde la plupart du temps. Rien que ça, ça me prend déjà pas mal de temps. Et à côté de ça, je fais PLEINS d'autres choses. Si vous avez vu 12 chapitres apparaître d'un seul coup, c'est tout simplement parce que cette fanfic, je l'ai commencé fin Juin environ, sur un coup de tête au départ. Cependant, je peux vous promettre une chose : en tant que lecteur avide de fanfic (surtout en anglais, je l'avoue, mais ça ne change rien à ce point de vue), je déteste quand une histoire qui me plait n'arrive pas à son terme et se retrouve suspendue à quelques chapitres de la fin... quelle que soit cette fin, bonne ou mauvaise. Pour un peu, je préfère lire une mauvaise fanfic avec une fin plutôt qu'une bonne qui s'arrête en plein milieu et me laisse dans l'attente du chapitre suivant qui ne vient pas, plus encore quand l'auteur n'a même pas le courage de dire qu'il abandonne. Pour moi, quand on commence quelque chose, on le finit ! Et si à un moment on perd l'envie d'écrire sur l'histoire en question, qu'on le dise, histoire que les lecteurs ne restent pas dans l'attente d'une suite qui ne viendra jamais. L'un de mes auteurs favoris sur le site, Maderfole, est pour moi une référence dans ce sens : il a écrit 2 fanfics complètes sur Gundam Seed de plus d'un million de mot chacune, sans jamais perdre sa motivation. Il en est actuellement sur le troisième volume de son histoire et je vous les conseille, fan ou pas fan de l'anime, rien que pour son travail majestueux.

Maintenant, à propos de la direction que semble prendre cette fanfic, surtout après ce 14ème chapitre. J'en vois déjà plein en train de penser "Ho non, encore une fanfic avec l'Académie en background !". A ceux-là, je vous rassure, je ne fais qu'incorporer le passage à l'Académie dans la progression de l'histoire. Même si les amis d'Ichigo y passeront pas mal de temps - ils vont quand même y passer un an (et plus même pour certains, mais là je "spoil") -, je pense que vous trouverez ma vision différente car nos héros sont clairement différents du commun des Plus aspirants à devenir Shinigamis. Enfin, les passages d'Ichigo y seront très courts car, vous vous en doutez bien, le Kidou n'est vraiment pas son domaine de prédilection. En clair, il y aura peut-être un ou deux chapitres traitant de l'Académie et des cours que suivent nos amis pour détailler un peu plus, mais c'est plus pour expliquer leur évolution et leur nouveau rythme de vie qu'autre chose.

Parlons maintenant des personnages. Bien évidemment, Ichigo et ses amis vont bientôt vous paraître légèrement décalés dans leur comportement par rapport au manga... mais c'est logique à mes yeux, puisque l'histoire n'est plus la même. Les évènements sont différents et les circonstances de leur vie également. Quant aux personnages originaux que j'ai introduit ( Kiritsugu Haruka et tous les Arrancars que vous avez déjà rencontrés, Nel et Grimmjow à part), ils vont bientôt être rejoint par bien d'autres nouveaux arrivants, surtout issus de la Garde Royale et de la Garde Noire, mais aussi encore une ou deux "nouvelles têtes" au Seireitei. Ceux qui connaissent le jeu de rôle "In nomine Satanis, Magna Veritas" reconnaitront les noms que j'utilise, en toute connaissance de cause. Et pour ceux qui pensent que j'ai oublié Hirako Shinji et sa petite bande, vous ne tarderez pas à découvrir ce qu'il est advenu d'eux, je vous rassure (mais ne me parlez pas de Don Kanonnji, je ne le vois vraiment pas à sa place dans ma fanfic, car il joue un rôle clairement plus comique que sérieux).

Enfin, Grimmjow Vs Ichigo. Oui, j'écris cette fanfic en ayant en tête leur rivalité permanente. Mais là où Ichigo est le gand héro de l'histoire, non, Grimmjow n'en sera pas le grand vilain, pour le moment je vous laisse deviner qui le sera. Oui, Grimmjow et Ichigo se croiseront à plusieurs reprises et auront l'occasion de s'affronter, mais non il n'y aura jamais d'alliance entre eux ni même la moindre forme d'amitié, tout au plus une forme de "respect" entre deux adversaires. Pour reprendre les mots même de Grimmjow au début de son combat épique contre Ichigo dans le manga, à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontreront leur mentalité sera : "As-tu besoin d'une raison pour te battre ? Allez ! Le dernier qui tiendra encore debout pourra rentrer tranquillement chez lui, c'est aussi simple que ça !"

Pour terminer, et peut-être en allécher quelqu'uns, préparez-vous à rencontrer bientôt quelques scènes de sexe. Après tout, la quasi-totalité des personnages sont majeurs, et Lilith est l'Avatar de la Luxure, donc d'un côté comme de l'autre, l'ambiance va progressivement monter en température.

Korskarn

Dernière note : N'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos commentaires, idées, impressions ou tout ce qui vous passe par la tête concernant mon histoire. Comme vous le savez, nous autres les auteurs, nous nous nourrissons de vos reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Attention, chapitre court mais "brûlant", le premier à vraiment mériter le classement "M" à mes yeux, donc écartez les plus jeunes de l'écran (^_^)

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Quartier de l'Académie**

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis une heure au moins déjà lorsqu'Ichigo revint enfin au dortoir et tout le monde discutait avec entrain de leur prochaine journée à l'Académie, tous habillé de l'uniforme des étudiants, à savoir un Shihakusho composé d'un shitagi et d'un hakama bleu et d'un kosode blanc avec des rayures bleues sur les bras pour les hommes. Pour les femmes, le vêtement était le même mais en rouge à la place du bleu. Epuisé par la longue traque, il s'excusa et annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche. Presque tous lui souhaitèrent alors une bonne soirée car tout le monde était aussi épuisé par la longue journée.

Alors qu'il était en train de se détendre enfin un peu dans le bain – les deux salles de bains du dortoir étaient assez spacieuses pour accueillir 3 ou 4 personnes en même temps – la porte s'ouvrit et se referma silencieusement et Yoruichi, toujours en forme de chat, sauta dans l'eau à son tour.

- Tu permets ?

Ichigo glissa dans l'eau sous le coup de la surprise et avala un gorgée qu'il recracha bruyamment en manquant de s'étouffer avec.

- Yoruichi-san ! Protesta-t-il.

- Maa, inutile d'être aussi prude, Ichigo.

- La salle de bains des filles est de l'autre côté du bâtiment ! Rétorqua-t-il en pointant le doigt vers la porte.

- Certes, mais je ne suis pas là que pour me laver de la poussière du voyage.

Cela calma un peu le jeune homme, mais il détourna quand même son visage.

- Tche… Bon. Demain, je te conduirai, seul, auprès du capitaine qui a accepté de t'accueillir. Durant notre séjour ici, dans un premier temps, je superviserai votre entrainement à tous les deux.

- Tous les deux ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul a avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide, Ichigo.

- Ok…

- Concernant Arisawa-san, son passage à l'Académie lui sera très profitable. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, ni pour tes sœurs, tout se passera bien. Vous êtes en sécurité au Seireitei.

- Je sais.

- D'un autre côté, je m'étonne du temps qu'il t'a fallu pour semer Kenpachi…

- Ho, je l'ai bien semé quatre ou cinq fois, mais dès que j'osai retourner vers le quartier de l'Académie, Yachiru apparaissait d'un seul coup devant moi et se mettait à dégager son reiatsu en criant "Ici, Ken-chan !", et l'instant d'après la poursuite reprenait. Ma parole, à croire que cette gamine – qui a bien grandi, soi-dit en passant – a acquis une fonction GPS centré sur moi.

- Tu n'as croisé personne durant ton périple ?

- Personne que je connaissais, non.

- Bon, ça ne devrait pas tarder.

- Huh ?

- Rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire, simple commentaire insignifiant.

- Bon, il est temps que j'aille manger un truc avant d'aller me coucher, je suis crevé et affamé après cette course endiablée.

- Ho, tu me quittes déjà ? Et moi qui espérais pouvoir te frotter le dos…

- D-Dans tes rêves ! Balbutia-t-il en prenant une serviette pour couvrir sa virilité tout en sortant du bain précipitamment.

Yoruichi ricana et plaisanta d'avantage sur sa pudeur et sur son corps nu pendant tout le temps qu'il passa à s'essuyer, malgré ses véhémentes protestations. A un tel point qu'il n'était qu'à moitié vêtu lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, portant juste le strict nécessaire, dans le but d'échapper au regard amusé de la chatte noire à la voix rauque et à ses suggestions scabreuses. Il prit néanmoins le temps de finir de s'habiller avant de retourner dans la salle commune. Tatsuki et Chad étaient les seuls encore présent mais son ami se leva en le voyant arriver.

- Je vais prévenir Ishida que la salle de bain est libre.

Ichigo allait signaler la présence de Yoruichi mais se ravisa l'instant d'après, se contentant d'approuver avec un petit sourire en coin. Chad ne le nota pas, ou n'y porta aucune attention, et sortit en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

- Toi, tu prépares un mauvais coup, remarqua Tatsuki.

- Plus une petite vengeance innocente qu'autre chose, avoua-t-il en s'asseyant avant de désigner une assiette recouverte sur la table d'où émanait une odeur de curry. C'est pour moi ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui n'a rien mangé dans la pièce ? répondit-elle en lui poussant le plat. Curry spécial, par ta petite sœur.

- Lucky me, commenta-t-il en se jetant sur son repas avant qu'il refroidisse d'avantage.

Tatsuki le regarda manger avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit avec plaisir.

- Alors c'est ça, le Seireitei… Et ce gros ensemble de tours au centre ?

- Le Senzaikyû, le quartier général des Shinigamis. La colline à côté est le Soukyoku. C'est là-bas que Rukia a bien failli se faire griller.

- Hoo. En parlant de Rukia-san, elle doit être dans les parages, non ?

Ichigo marqua une légère pause avant de répondre.

- Ouais. Elle fait partie de la 13ème Division. J'suis sûr qu'on la croisera un de ces 4 matins.

- Tu n'as pas l'air impatient de la revoir… ou plutôt, te connaissant, tu fais celui qui n'en as pas l'air.

Bref moment de silence, Ichigo préférant ne pas répondre.

- Et tu avais des sentiments pour elle, non ? Tu sais, maintenant que…

Ichigo repoussa l'assiette, tendit le bras pour attraper Tatsuki et l'attira de force contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle ne résista pas longtemps et lui rendit très vite son baiser avec tout autant d'ardeur. Mais alors que leurs mains commençaient à devenir baladeuses, ils entendirent subitement Ishida à l'étage pousser un cri de stupéfaction et d'indignation qui les interrompit.

- Vengeance accomplie, murmura Ichigo en regardant vers le plafond.

- Huh ?

Brusquement, le reiatsu d'Ishida augmenta au dessus de leur tête et il y eut un cri de chat terrorisé.

- Tu te souviens de la seule fois où les groupies du lycée avaient réussi à coincer Ishida seul dans le vestiaire ? Sa vengeance avait duré jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Tatsuki fronça les sourcils en s'écartant.

- Attends… Ishida ne t'a rien…

- Pas lui, mais Yoruichi est entrée dans mon bain sans même me demander ma permission… En chat ! Elle était en chat ! précisa-t-il en sentant la main de Tatsuki se serrer brutalement sur son bras. Elle m'a fait quelques remarques sur ma… ma virilité, et je me suis promis de lui rendre la pareille. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, ça faisait un bout de temps que je rêvais de me venger d'elle…

- Reviens ici, chatte perverse ! Tu vas apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de jouer les voyeuses ! rugit la voix d'Ishida venant de l'étage, rapidement suivie par les bruits des récharges d'énergie de son arc.

Tatsuki relâcha Ichigo et le repoussa doucement.

- Fini de manger avant que ça refroidisse.

- Ouais.

Il termina rapidement son repas en silence, encore un peu rouge de son audace d'avoir forcer un baiser sur Tatsuki, même si celle-ci ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

- Bon, va falloir que je dise à Orihime de passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Ishida, s'il est toujours aussi prude qu'il y a un an, fit-elle en se levant.

- A la vitesse supérieure ?

- Discussion de filles, Ichigo, rien à voir avec vous, les mecs… enfin, pas encore.

Ichigo eut la délicatesse de ne pas répondre à cette remarque. Elle se glissa alors dans son dos et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- Mais pour toi, Ichigo, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire… Je suis prête depuis longtemps à t'en faire découvrir d'avantage.

Il devint rouge comme une pivoine et sa respiration s'accéléra. Clairement, elle lui proposait aussi de "passer à la vitesse supérieure" comme elle disait. Mais lui n'était pas encore prêt émotionnellement pour ça. Tout allait un peu trop vite, ces derniers temps.

- Merci pour l'offre, je la retiendrai… mais pas cette fois.

Dans son dos, Tatsuki soupira et se redressa un peu. Ses mains caressèrent le torse puis les joues et les cheveux d'Ichigo en remontant.

- Je peux être très patiente, Ichigo, prends ton temps. Après tout, cela fait… longtemps qu'on se connait, termina-t-elle en changeant la fin de sa phrase.

Il resta figé un moment, se demandant ce qu'elle avait vraiment voulu dire. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour le lui demander, elle avait déjà disparu.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Quartier de l'Académie**

Yoruichi était à la fois outrée, furieuse et perplexe. Jamais auparavant ses petites escapades avaient fini ainsi.

Lorsqu'Ishida était arrivé dans la salle de bain, elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'admirer le spectacle. Bien que fin et élancé, le jeune homme cachait sous ses vêtements une musculature très bien proportionnée. Lorsqu'elle eut aperçu enfin ce qu'elle voulait voir, elle en avait ronronné instinctivement de plaisir sans prendre garde. Le Quincy s'était alors figé tel une statue et avait tourné mécaniquement la tête dans sa direction. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés en silence l'espace de quelques secondes puis il avait bondi en arrière en couvrant sa virilité d'une main et ramassant frénétiquement ses vêtements de l'autre tout en poussant un cri de stupéfaction et d'indignation.

- T'inquiète, avait dit Yoruichi, tu n'as maintenant plus rien à me cacher que je n'ai pas déjà vu.

Justement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Le Quincy avait instantanément chargé son arc et une flèche qu'il avait braqué vers elle sans la moindre hésitation.

- Hé… Ho… Non… Quand même pas…

Sa seule réponse avait été la flèche fusant juste entre ses oreilles, après qu'elle eut baissé la tête de justesse.

- Peut-être que si, finalement.

Deux autres flèches l'avait frôlé alors qu'elle bondissait hors du bain et vers la sortie, se dissipant bizarrement dans de petits "plops" sonores juste avant de toucher les murs, évitant ainsi d'endommager les lieux, ce qu'elle avait noté avec un regard appréciateur et une pointe d'admiration pour la maîtrise qu'il avait de ses pouvoirs.

- Reviens ici, chatte perverse ! Tu vas apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de jouer les voyeuses !

- C'est une malencontreuse méprise ! Avait-elle alors protesté en sautant sur la rambarde du balcon.

Ishida avait surgi hors de la salle de bain et s'était redressé lentement. D'une main, il avait désigné le symbole bien visible sur la porte signalant qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain des hommes et de l'autre il avait réajusté ses lunettes sur son front, dissimulant ses yeux derrière et faisant luire les carreaux ignominieusement.

- Bizarrement, j'en doute.

L'instant suivant, le ciel avait été illuminé de flèches et Yoruichi s'était enfuie aussi vite qu'elle avait pu, la queue entre les jambes. Heureusement, le Quincy ne s'était pas lancé pas à sa poursuite, content de l'avoir chassé dans un premier temps. Il était retourné dans la salle de bain qu'il prit soin de verrouiller cette fois et avait commencé à planifier ses futures actes de rétribution envers la femme-chat.

Maintenant perchée sur le toit d'un bâtiment voisin, Yoruichi se léchait consciencieusement les pattes en observant le dortoir de ses protégés de loin. Elle vit alors Ichigo sortir de la salle commune et braquer son regard vers elle. Il se détourna bien vite pour monter l'escalier menant à l'étage mais elle jura avoir vu un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

- Hoooo, je vois, je vois, commenta-t-elle pour elle-même. C'est donc ça… Attends, Ichigo, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle sentit un reiatsu familier apparaître dans son champs de perception.

- Haah. Elle se décide enfin à bouger. C'est pas trop tôt. Voyons si je ne peux pas profiter un peu de la situation…

***.***

Ichigo bailla sourdement, épuisé par sa journée. Il allait ouvrir la porte de sa nouvelle chambre lorsqu'il sentit distinctement un regard posé sur lui, venant de la pénombre. Il tourna la tête et vit une silhouette humaine se dessiner, mais qui dissimulait à la perfection son reiatsu, une silhouette qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

- Qui va là ? Demanda-t-il avec suspicion, sa main droite montant déjà lentement vers son épaule.

- Ichigo…

_Cette voix._

L'instant suivant, la silhouette émergea de la pénombre, se dévoilant à son regard. Elle avait grandi, légèrement changé sa coiffure et personnalisé son Shihakusho, celui-ci ayant désormais des manches beaucoup plus courtes et elle portait des brassières aux deux bras.

- R-Rukia, balbutia-t-il sous le coup de l'émotion, son bras retombant le long de son corps.

- Ichigo, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant doucement.

Sans qu'il sache trop quand ou comment, ils se retrouvèrent brusquement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lui serrant son corps contre lui, ses deux mains dans son dos, elle répondant à son étreinte d'une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre posé sur son torse, la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Ichigo, je suis tellement contente de te revoir… tellement…

- Rukia… Rukia… Tu m'as manqué… C'était…

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, elle lui avait tourné la tête d'autorité vers elle et réclamé ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, lui transmettant sans le moindre doute ses sentiments profonds. L'image de Tatsuki s'imposa alors à son esprit mais fut bannie par la passion qu'il ressentait et celle qu'elle lui transmettait. Ce fut finalement Rukia qui mit un terme à leur baiser, en le repoussant lentement mais fermement de sa main entre eux.

- A-Attends, stop, Ichigo…

Elle reprit son souffle et s'écarta d'avantage.

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Tu-Tu as déjà une petite amie et je…

L'image de Tatsuki se réimposa avec force dans l'esprit d'Ichigo et il écarta lentement ses bras, la laissant s'éloigner d'avantage, ses propres sentiments confus. Bizarrement, il n'eut pas honte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il éprouvait en lui autant de sentiments pour Tatsuki que pour Rukia, ni l'une ni l'autre ne parvenant à s'imposer. Il en fut troublé et perplexe mais pas honteux. Il se rendit compte qu'il les aimait toutes les deux autant. Et ce fut cela qui le troubla le plus.

- Je n'aurais pas dû… continua Rukia, maintenant clairement gênée de ses actions. Je vais…

Elle allait partir mais la main d'Ichigo fusa et se referma sur son poignet.

- Non ! … Reste. Je… Je ne veux pas…

- Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose entre nous trois, fit une voix derrière lui qui lui fit l'impression qu'un seau rempli d'eau glacée venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

Il se retourna lentement et vit par-dessus son épaule que ses craintes étaient confirmées : Tatsuki les regardait tous les deux, une main sur les hanches… mais apparemment pas du tout en colère.

- Heu… je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous, fit Rukia en reculant d'avantage, essayant de se dégager de la poigne d'Ichigo doucement. Arisawa-san, je suis sincèrement…

- J'ai dit entre nous trois, répéta Tatsuki en avançant d'un pas pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo d'une main et attraper l'autre poignet de Rukia de l'autre.

Après les avoir poussé tous les deux à l'intérieur, elle referma la porte derrière elle sans voir Yoruichi atterrir souplement sur la rambarde et se glisser silencieusement pour coller son oreille le long de la porte.

***.***

Ichigo, Rukia et Tatsuki étaient maintenant assis en triangle en face l'un de l'autre à même le sol de la chambre, tous apparemment un peu gênés et ne sachant pas par où commencer. Ichigo regardait les deux filles avec curiosité et appréhension, mais ne ressentant toujours aucune honte… et cela le dérangeait un peu. Rukia avait très clairement envie de disparaître, se faisant plus petite qu'elle l'était devenue, et jetait des coups d'œil inquiet aussi bien vers Ichigo que Tatsuki. Celle-ci, enfin, savait que c'était à elle de lancer la discussion – puisque c'était elle qui l'avait réclamé – mais ne savait pas par quel bout la prendre. Elle décida finalement d'ignorer Ichigo dans un premier temps.

- Kuchiki Rukia. Tu as pas mal changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu au lycée.

La Shinigami hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

- Inutile de trembler comme une feuille, Kuchiki-san, je ne suis pas en colère pour ce que tu viens de faire… pour ce que vous venez de faire. Heu, je peux t'appeler Rukia ?

Encore un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

- Et appelle-moi Tatsuki désormais. Arisawa-san, ça fait trop formel, surtout entre amies.

Toujours le même hochement de tête.

- Ok, puisque c'est ainsi…

Tatsuki brandit son bras vers elle, l'attrapant par le col de son Shihakusho et l'attirant de force vers elle en se penchant en même temps pour venir à sa rencontre.

- Tats… fit Ichigo en se redressant et en levant le bras pour arrêter son amie, ne voulant pas de violence entre eux.

Mais il ne conclut pas son action car Tatsuki n'avait nullement voulu frapper Rukia, au contraire même puisqu'elle écrasa sa bouche sur celle de la Shinigami qui écarquilla des yeux de stupeur et d'incompréhension. Leur baiser dura environ 5 secondes, 5 longues secondes, le temps qu'il fallut à Rukia pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et pour commencer à repousser Tatsuki. Celle-ci rompit leur baiser en se reculant et se lécha les lèvres.

- Pas mauvais. Voilà, Rukia, nous sommes quittes désormais.

- Quittes ? lâcha la Shinigami en reculant précipitamment. Tu m'as… ! Tu m'as… !

- Je t'ai embrassé, un problème avec ça ?

- Mais tu es… Je suis… Nous sommes…

- Pas mal mais un peu dans le désordre, va falloir revoir ta conjugaison du verbe "être".

- Mais pourquoi…

- J'ai embrassé Ichigo, tu as embrassé Ichigo, fallait bien que j'égalise les scores de la même manière.

- Egaliser ?

- Tu aimes Ichigo et j'aime Ichigo, Ichigo t'aime et Ichigo m'aime aussi. La seule manière pour que tout marche et ne se termine pas en larmes, cris et désespoir, c'est qu'on s'aime aussi. Logique élémentaire.

- Logique élémentaire ?

- Tu as une autre proposition ?

Rukia en resta bouche bée. Elle tourna son regard vers Ichigo en quête d'un support mais vit que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis sa tentative avortée d'empêcher tout contact entre elles.

- Ichigo ?

Les deux filles virent alors un goutte de sang couler de son nez et il bascula en arrière.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'il apprécie ma vision des choses, commenta Tatsuki avec un sourire satisfait.

- Ce… C'est de la folie… Admettons qu'on suive ton raisonnement, as-tu la moindre idée de la réaction que vont avoir les autres autour de nous ?

- Pourquoi devraient-ils y réagir ? Tu as l'intention de l'embrasser en public ?

- Tu es malade ? Jamais de la vie ! Si Nii-sama apprend que mes sentiments pour lui vont au-delà de la simple amitié, il va le traquer comme une bête ! Et toi, j'ose même pas l'imaginer !

- Alors nous sommes totalement d'accord sur ce point, les preuves d'affection devront rester discrètes. Aussi bien envers lui qu'entre nous.

- A-Attends une minute ! Tu es en train de parler de… de… de polygamie, là !

- Oui, et alors ?

- C'est vraiment de la folie, je suis en train de parler de faire l'amour avec Ichigo et toi et de garder le tout secret…

- Le simple fait que tu n'aies pas fuit en courant signifie que tu n'es pas contre cette idée, précisa Tatsuki avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne suis pas pour non plus !

- Préfères-tu que nous réglions ça par la manière brutale ? Que ce soit par les mots ou par les poings ou par le sabre, ni toi ni moi n'apprécierons le résultat. Et Ichigo encore moins. Je pense même que ça le détruirait, émotionnellement parlant.

Durant un très long moment, Rukia sembla peser le pour et le contre en silence. Ichigo grogna et se redressa lentement, puis porta sa main à son nez, surpris de se voir saigner.

- Bizarre… j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu un truc incroyable et, en même temps, d'avoir reçu un coup de massue en pleine tête…

- Bon, que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, Tatsuki. Ok pour la polygamie secrète vis-à-vis d'Ichigo, mais pas de… de… de sexe entre nous deux !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, enfin bon, je ne vais pas te forcer.

Boum ! Ichigo était reparti dans les nuages.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois autant portée sur la… la "chose", fit Rukia en secouant la tête, ignorant le jeune Shinigami. Venant d'Honshou-san, je l'aurais compris, mais de toi…

- Je ne suis pas spécialement "portée sur la chose" comme tu dis, juste que je n'ai pas d'à priori sur le genre. L'amour c'est l'amour, le plaisir c'est le plaisir, et quand on peut mélanger les deux, jackpot. C'est quand on devient obsédé par le sexe sans éprouver d'amour que là c'est mal, comme Chizuru, bien qu'elle soit relativement inoffensive puisqu'elle le montre clairement son homosexualité.

- J'avoue que l'idée même ne m'avait jamais effleuré avant de connaître Honshou-san. Mais je reste perplexe sur les situations que cela peut provoquer…

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je peux t'assurer que je ne te sauterai jamais dessus comme Chizuru sur Orihime. Autour de toi, mes réactions seront et resteront normales, comme si tu n'étais qu'une très bonne amie… Ce qui se passe dans l'intimité d'une chambre reste dans l'intimité, c'est mon motto.

- Soit, j'accepte et confirme ce point de vue.

- Alors nous sommes d'accord ?

Rukia hésita quelques secondes avant de croiser les bras, la tête penchée.

- Désolé, mais il faut que j'y réfléchisse seule dans un premier temps, et que j'en discute avec Ichigo ensuite… seule à seul, je précise.

- Bien entendu, prend tout ton temps.

La Shinigami se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, la discussion étant pour elle terminée pour le moment.

- Juste une dernière chose, Rukia.

La main sur la porte, elle se retourna et vit Tatsuki se lever et s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, et leurs regards inextricablement mélangés.

- J'ai aimé Ichigo en secret pendant plus de 10 ans et tu me l'as "volé" d'une certaine manière lorsque tu es arrivée. Je sais et je comprends parfaitement, aujourd'hui, que ce n'était pas dans tes intentions, que c'était le fruit du hasard ou dû aux manipulations de cet "Aizen", mais cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Il y a deux ans, lorsqu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs, Ichigo a été "détruit" émotionnellement parlant, d'un parce qu'il n'était plus capable de protéger ses amis et de deux parce qu'il t'a perdu, toi. JE l'ai ramassé et JE l'ai, en partie, "reconstruit". Je ne te laisserai pas le détruire une nouvelle fois. Si ma proposition ne t'intéresse pas, alors sache que je ferais absolument TOUT en mon pouvoir pour qu'Ichigo soit à moi plutôt qu'à toi, est-ce bien clair ?

Rukia se pencha à son tour un peu en avant et lui souffla :

- Limpide.

***.***

Yoruichi s'éclipsa silencieusement, se retrouvant en deux bonds gracieux sur le toit ou elle s'installa, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Sur ce coup-là, Tatsuki venait de la surprendre grandement. Elle ne l'aurait pas cru d'esprit si ouvert et prête à "partager" l'affection d'Ichigo. La visite secrête de Rukia – elle ne portait même pas son haori de capitaine et était précautionneusement arrivée et repartie en se dissimulant dans les ombres – en disait long sur sa situation au sein de la famille Kuchiki, même si la jeune femme avait définitivement gagné en indépendance le jour où Yamamoto l'avait nommé à son poste.

Elle sentit, à son reiatsu, Tatsuki quitter la chambre d'Ichigo qui ne s'était pas réveillé et rejoindre la sienne. Les chambres d'étudiant, dont les parois étaient doublées de pierre Sekkiseki afin de bloquer toute émission de reiatsu, avait maintenu leur conversation parfaitement secrète, à l'exception de son oreille indiscrète.

- Bien, bien, bien. Je sens que les prochaines semaines vont être particulièrement divertissantes, ronronna-t-elle.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, La sombras Perdidos**

Assise sur son trône personnel dans son boudoir, Lilith était langoureusement détendue et se masturbait distraitement d'une seule main, profitant sans la moindre vergogne du spectacle sous ses yeux. Sa mauvaise humeur concernant Grimmjow avait totalement disparu depuis la fin de leur "entretien" et elle portait depuis un large sourire mystérieux et satisfait. Elle était même tellement contente qu'elle avait fait soigner une nouvelle fois Grimmjow avant de lui rendre sa liberté, alors qu'elle avait prévu de le torturer pour son seul plaisir pendant 2 jours entiers.

Nel et Grimmjow s'étaient retrouvés dans leur chambre le soir même et depuis les deux anciens Espadas s'affrontaient dans un mélange de lutte sauvage et de sexe frénétique. Deux amants exprimant à la fois leur amour et leur désaccord dans une étreinte charnelle. L'expression même des instincts primaires en action, mais que Lilith contrôlait savamment d'une pointe permanente de luxure issue de ses pouvoirs d'Avatar. Pour le moment, Nel dominait le duel, Grimmjow ne s'étant pas encore totalement remis de ses blessures.

Quelqu'un tapa délicatement à la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'une simple commande mentale. Un couple d'Arrancars entra et l'un des deux referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui avant de rejoindre l'autre, déjà à genoux au pied de leur maitresse. Vêtus de la tête au pied d'une ample cape à capuche relevée, ni leurs corps ni leurs visages étaient visibles.

- Tholon, Anabel, merci de votre venue.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Maîtresse.

- Souhaite et nous exauceront tes vœux, Maîtresse.

- Tholon, tu vois cette femme aux longs cheveux verts ?

- Oui, maîtresse, répondit le premier, clairement un homme au son de sa voix, après s'être tourné pour faire aisément face au spectacle et à Lilith sans avoir à bouger tout le temps.

- Comment la trouves-tu ?

Il garda le silence un long moment, détaillant avidement du regard ses formes généreuses et son regard.

- Elle est parfaite, maîtresse. Son reiatsu est large et dense, et la passion anime ses actes. Son potentiel est… tout simplement hallucinant. L'Elixir a révélé sa véritable nature qu'elle-même ignorait jusque là.

- Tholon, je veux qu'elle devienne aussi puissante que Teresa et Julia… Non, plus encore. Je veux qu'elle puisse les écraser toutes les deux à elle seule. Qu'elle soit plus forte qu'elles ne le sont aujourd'hui. Elle devra dominer le championnat des Serviteurs sans la moindre contestation possible.

- Cela prendra du temps, Maîtresse… au moins 6 mois, peut-être même plus.

- Aucune importance, prend le temps et les ressources en Elixir qu'il te faudra… Mais je veux des résultats constants.

- Bien, maîtresse, vos désirs sont des ordres.

- Anabel, que penses-tu du mâle ? Demanda-t-elle en changeant la direction de son regard.

- Il est fougueux et impatient, il se laisse aisément dominer par ses pulsions… Mais il est fort et puissant, et son reiatsu gronde comme un félin affamé.

- Forme-le pour qu'il devienne mon étalon, ma source. Je le veux indomptable et féroce envers tous sauf elle, et moi bien entendu. De même, prend le temps et les ressources qu'il te faudra, mais sache que la Pierre a déjà été plantée en lui donc pas d'Elixir… mais je doute qu'il en ait besoin désormais. La seule chose que je ne vous autorise pas est de les séparer définitivement. Faites-les souffrir si nécessaire, même jusqu'à les briser en mille morceaux mais ne les séparez sous aucun prétexte. Leur union est la source de leur force.

- Et pour Teresa et Julia, maîtresse ? Demanda le dénommé Tholon.

- Teresa deviendra une Maîtresse dans deux semaines, et Julia dans 3 mois… Mais elles resteront bien évidemment à mon service. Je les connais bien, elles sont déjà attirées par la sauvagerie et le potentiel qu'elles ressentent en Grimmjow. Il en fera ses amantes également dans peu de temps, peut-être même sous la suggestion de Nel… Elles se nourriront alors de sa force, comme Nel le fait actuellement. Elles n'en deviendront que plus puissantes encore. Rien ne presse, la Guerre de Succession est déjà déclarée mais elle restera au point mort pendant encore un long moment… Le _véritable_ Dieu veut observer le monde évoluer sans son aide pendant un temps, et voir s'il peut se débrouiller seul. Il finira tôt ou tard à lancer le vrai départ de la Guerre et des hostilités, mais d'ici là, MON armée sera prête, et ces deux là seront mes principaux Héraults sur le champs de bataille.

- Maîtresse, s'ils participent au championnat, ils devront aussi se battre entre eux, signala Anabel.

- Elle devra rester invaincue. Tout le monde sait déjà qu'ils sont amants, ils s'affronteront, certes, mais il la laissera toujours gagner… c'est son côté joueur. Il devra toujours avoir en tête qu'il peut la surpasser mais sans jamais y parvenir. Un cycle infernal dont il ne s'en sortira jamais mais qu'il ne voudra non plus jamais en sortir. Qu'il soit le N°2, 5 ou 10 du championnat n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

Nel poussa un cri rauque en repoussant Grimmjow en arrière sur le lit et bondit sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser. Elle sembla lui murmurer quelque chose bougea brusquement des hanches, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de plaisir.

- L'union entre deux extrêmes, la Pierre et l'Elixir. Soyez béni, mes deux amis, grâce à moi, vous allez devenir l'Alpha et l'Oméga.

Elle se tut et contempla Nel en train de broyer les hanches de Grimmjow entre ses jambes, plantée sur sa virilité au dessus de lui, lui tenant les bras écartés de force sur le lit défait. Grimmjow rugit de colère et de défaite sous son amante qui se pencha avec un sourire de victoire sur ses lèvres. Et Grimmjow lui rendit son sourire, vaincu mais content. Exactement le seul genre de défaite qu'il ait fini par accepter comme telle.

- Cette femme, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, est une véritable perle rare. Une vraie guerrière, un esprit froid et calculateur dissimulant une âme ardente et chaleureuse. Aizen était un sombre idiot de ne pas s'être rendu compte de son potentiel. Grimmjow seul a su le percevoir, et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a protégé durant tout ce temps, et qu'il a finit par en tomber amoureux. Elle est une Shinigami née Hollow et lui un Hollow dans toute sa splendeur.

Brusquement, Nel fut repoussée en arrière et se retrouva sur le dos, Grimmjow l'écrasant à son tour sous son poids. Ses muscles roulant sur ses épaules et ses omoplates, il réunit de force les bras de Nel au dessus de sa tête et se mit à la besogner avec rage et passion, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de sa compagne et ses lèvres tordues dans un sourire sans fin.

- Epuise-toi contre elle, Grimmjow, murmura Lilith en congédiant ses deux serviteurs d'un geste de la main. Epuise-toi en vain. Car dans ce genre de lutte, l'homme donne toujours et la femme prend. Haaa, si seulement ma sœur était encore là, avec moi…


	16. Chapter 16

**Soul Society, Seireitei**

Ichigo s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit en sursaut, à cause d'un rêve particulièrement osé où Tatsuki et Rukia étaient en train de s'embrasser alors qu'il était ligoté comme un saucisson à une sorte de poteau. Le rêve s'était alors transformé en un cauchemar lorsque Grimmjow a brusquement fait son apparition pour enlever les deux jeunes femmes juste sous son nez tout en se moquant de son impuissance, dans tous les sens de terme. Cela l'avait réveillé d'un seul coup.

Soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve, il avait résisté à l'envie de vérifier l'état de Tatsuki – le simple fait de sentir son reiatsu à quelques chambres de la sienne le rassura néanmoins – et il se déshabilla pour se coucher. Le reste de sa nuit fut calme et paisible.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Ichigo arriva dans le dojo pour son entrainement matinal, Tatsuki y était déjà, assise en tailleur, son zanpakuto posé sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés, plongée dans sa méditation. Ne désirant pas la déranger, il s'installa à l'autre bout de la pièce et commença une série d'étirements afin de préparer son corps à des exercices physiques plus lourds.

Alors qu'il était en train de terminer une série d'abdos, Tatsuki se leva brusquement et repoussa brutalement son zanpakuto sur le côté, son attitude dégageant une irritation à son égard. Elle se retourna en sentant la présence d'Ichigo et rougit un peu en se tournant vers lui.

- Salut, murmura-t-elle.

- Salut, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Puis un silence s'installa, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quoi dire.

- Heu… Par rapport à hier soir, se lança-t-elle après une bonne minute durant laquelle Ichigo avait repris ses exercices.

- Tatsuki, la coupa-t-il en s'immobilisant pour tourner sa tête vers elle. Rukia et toi… Je vous aime autant l'une que l'autre… et, très honnêtement, aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans vous deux… s'il y avait un moyen de vous faire fusionné… Enfin, tu comprends…

- Ok.

- Ok ?

- Ouais, ok. T'inquiète, on va faire ça doucement… Elle, toi et moi.

- Haa… Ouais. Merci. Ce sera plus simple, je pense.

- Bien sur.

- Des problèmes avec… ton zanpakuto ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. C'est idiot, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment il s'appelle.

- Ho ! Maintenant que tu en parles, je ne connais même pas le nom du tien !

- Attend, fit-il en se relevant d'un bond pour aller le chercher là où il l'avait posé, le long du mur près de l'entrée.

Il se rapprocha de Tatsuki et se mit en tailleur en face d'elle, déposant son épée délicatement entre eux, lui faisant signe de la prendre.

- Je te présente Zangetsu, mon partenaire.

Tatsuki prit doucement l'énorme sabre par la garde et la lame et la souleva, étonnée par son poids. Zangetsu était nettement plus lourd que son sabre, mais moins qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et elle ressentit alors clairement l'énorme pouvoir contenue dans la lame. Titanesque. Sombre. Mais aussi chaleureux. Comme des flammes noires.

- Woah… Il est… Il est impressionnant, sincèrement.

Elle le reposa avec révérence et prit sa propre épée à côté d'elle pour la tendre à Ichigo par le fourreau.

- Elle s'appelle Kitsuko… Et c'est une vraie…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais Ichigo comprit aisément ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Ouais, je connais ça aussi, ils sont parfois dur à comprendre, fit-il en prenant avec révérence le sabre de Tatsuki.

Il le tourna légèrement et dégaina lentement une partie de la lame, examinant son tranchant.

- Si tu m'expliquais ton problème avec elle ?

- Hé bien… la première fois qu'elle m'a dit son nom et que je l'ai répété et appelé son pouvoir, elle s'est… transformée. Elle est devenue une sorte d'épée chinoise à double tranchant et à la garde ronde. J'essaie de réitérer cette transformation mais cette… poufiasse ! … refuse catégoriquement de m'obéir. C'est elle qui m'a dit de me mettre en tailleur, sabre posé sur les genoux, et de méditer. Je pensais que c'était pour m'apprendre à la transformer mais au lieu de ça, elle m'a fait tout un speech dont je n'ai même pas compris le quart pour finir par me jeter de but en blanc au visage qu'elle n'était pas prête à se transformer juste selon mon bon vouloir, avant de m'éjecter hors de ma méditation d'un coup de pied !

Tatsuki était maintenant clairement furieuse envers son zanpakuto, et Ichigo eut un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est plutôt normal, Tatsuki.

- Hein ?

- Tatsuki, Kitsuko est ton zanpakuto, expliqua-t-il calmement. C'est le sabre de TON esprit, certes, mais c'est aussi désormais un être à part entière. Une alliée, une camarade. Pas un simple objet. Tu ne peux pas simplement lui demander de t'obéir, et encore moins lui ordonner de t'obéir, aussi facilement.

- Mais elle est sensée être MON pouvoir, non ? A moi et à personne d'autre. A qui d'autre pourrait-elle obéir si ce n'est moi ? Comme toi avec Zangetsu…

- Mauvais exemple. Je suis passé par là, moi aussi. En gros, tu es en train de te comporter avec elle comme moi je me comporte avec lui aujourd'hui.

- Exactement ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle…

- Tatsuki, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Calme-toi.

Une fois qu'elle fut redevenue calme, Il reprit.

- Les zanpakutos des Shinigamis sont nés de nos âmes, ce sont des copies de notre "raison" qui dorment dans ses lames… Tiens, ça rime.

- Ichigooo…

- Oui, oui, je reprends. D'une certaine manière, ce sont presque des êtres vivants à part entière désormais, avec leur propre but, leur propre motivation, et même une certaine autonomie. Ce que tu essaies de faire, la retransformer en épée chinoise, c'est de la forcer à passer en Shikai. Mais à ton niveau, Tatsuki, tu n'y arriveras jamais avec cette mentalité-là envers elle.

Tatsuki baissa les yeux vers son épée, un mélange de déception et de frustration sur son visage et Ichigo comprit instinctivement ce qu'elle voulait.

- Ha, alors c'est ça… Tu veux la voir en Shikai permanent, comme Zangetsu.

- Je… J'aime pas trop le style d'épée que sont les sabres japonais, les katanas, avoua-t-elle en rougissant mais conservant son visage bougon. Mais j'aime bien les épées chinoises… J'ai emporté un ou deux livres sur le maniement de ces épées, mais tant qu'elle reste sous cette forme, ça me sert à rien. Ils ne se manient pas du tout de la même façon. T'as de la chance, toi, ton sabre a toujours été en Shikai…

- Je suis un très mauvais exemple pour toi, Tatsuki. Zangetsu est en Shikai permanent aujourd'hui parce que je le veux et que je suis habitué à sa forme, mais il y a deux ans, il était en Shikai permanent de un parce que j'étais incapable de réguler correctement mon reiatsu et de deux parce qu'il n'avait pas de "base" à laquelle retourner, à savoir un asauchi.

Il désigna le sabre de Tatsuki du doigt.

- Kitsuko est actuellement "scellée" dans le asauchi que tu as eu en main lorsque tu as libéré tes pouvoirs de Shinigami pour la première fois. Afin de la libérer de ce sceau, il va te falloir apprendre à lui parler, à l'apprécier à sa façon et à répondre à SES attentes. Elle n'est pas un simple objet, c'est ton partenaire. Lorsque vous serez arrivé à un terrain d'entente, tu seras capable de la libérer en Shikai. A partir de là, tu découvriras ses véritables pouvoirs… et crois-moi, ça n'arrivera pas du jour au lendemain sans faire d'effort.

- Et toi ? Je crois savoir qu'il y a une autre forme de libération du sabre, non ? Yoruichi-san en avait parlé…

- Le Bankai. C'est d'un niveau complètement différent. Littéralement, après avoir appris à travailler en équipe avec ton zanpakuto, tu dois le vaincre et le soumettre. C'est extrêmement dur à faire… parce que ton zanpakuto représente tes pouvoirs de Shinigami, tu dois donc réussir à vaincre ton propre pouvoir. Mais tu es encore très loin de ça, désolé. En revanche, une fois que tu as atteint le niveau du Bankai, tu n'as plus besoin de demander à l'esprit de ton zanpakuto sa permission pour utiliser ses pouvoirs… Mais d'une certaine manière, c'est aussi que tu es devenu tellement en accord avec lui qu'il ne te refuse plus rien… ou presque.

- Ho. En clair, la route est longue, hein ?

Ichigo eut un sourire désolé et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule avec un air confiant.

- Elle est longue pour tout le monde, mais pour ceux qui sont déterminés à réussir, c'est la vitesse à laquelle tu avances qui n'est pas la même.

- Ichigo ! Appela alors une voix à l'entrée du dojo.

Il se redressa et vit Yoruichi adossée à la porte, en humaine, vêtue de son uniforme noire et orange.

- On y va.

- Ok, j'arrive, fit-il en reprenant Zangetsu pour le ranger dans son dos. Bonne chance pour les cours, Tatsuki.

Tatsuki se leva à son tour et ramassa son propre zanpakuto pour le glisser à sa ceinture mais Yoruichi l'interrompit.

- Les zanpakutos ne sont pas autorisés durant les cours, Arisawa-san, sauf pour ceux de Zanjutsu, cela va sans dire, mais même pour ceux-là les professeurs préfèrent vous voir utiliser des shinais. Je te conseille donc de laisser ton sabre ici, au dortoir.

- Merci pour cette précision, Yoruichi-san.

La femme balaya le remerciement d'un petit geste de la main avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers Ichigo.

- Prêt à souffrir un peu ? Lui demanda-t-elle en dévoilant ses crocs.

- Allons-y.

Tatsuki agrippa son kosode et l'attira vers elle pour un rapide baiser.

- Bonne chance, lui murmura-t-elle ensuite avant de s'éclipser.

Le sourire de Yoruichi s'élargit un poil d'avantage après cela.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei**

Ichigo n'était jamais venu dans le secteur où Yoruichi l'emmena, derrière la colline du Soukyoku.

- C'est un terrain d'entrainement, précisa-t-elle par-dessus son épaule alors qu'ils longeaient en courant un muret entourant une gigantesque forêt. Pour les exercices de manœuvre, les combats de groupe ou contre des adversaires de très grande taille. Tu te doutes bien que les Shinigamis ne s'entrainent pas avec leur Shikai ou leur Bankai entre les 4 murs de leur division.

- Logique.

- Tiens, fit-elle en lui lançant un papier plié qu'il attrapa sans s'arrêter. C'est ton emploi du temps à l'Académie pour la semaine prochaine.

- J'ai pas beaucoup d'heure de cours, nota-t-il. Juste 3 fois 2 heures réparties lundi, mercredi et jeudi…

- Ce n'est que celui de la première semaine, Ichigo, tu récupéreras le prochain directement auprès de l'Académie.

- Mais on est jeudi, non ? Je devrais être en cours, là…

- La semaine prochaine, j'ai dit.

- Ho, pardon.

Yoruichi se mit à progresser par bonds rapides et Ichigo en fit de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atterrirent en face de l'entrée qui était gardée par deux Shinigamis armés d'une sorte de lance en plus de leurs zanpakutos. Ils se mirent en garde en les voyant arriver puis se détendirent. L'entrée de la zone d'entrainement était immense, et encadrée par deux bâtiments différents, l'un à gauche large et plat, l'autre à droite une sorte de tour blanche d'une centaine de mètres de haut, chacun muni d'une porte latérale, celle à gauche étant toutefois nettement plus large.

- A gauche est une succursale de la 4ème Division, pour les blessés. La tour à droite sert à surveiller l'activité dans la zone d'entrainement, expliqua Yoruichi en s'avançant vers l'un des gardes.

Elle adressa un petit signe au garde qui hocha affirmativement la tête avant de s'écarter pour poser la main le long de la porte. Ichigo sentit que le garde concentrait légèrement son reiatsu et, dans un claquement sourd, une section rectangulaire de la porte se découpa et se replia en arrière. Une petite porte dans l'immense entrée, comprit-il.

- Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce qu'on t'ouvre le portail juste pour toi, non ? Remarqua Yoruichi avec un sourire narquois.

- Na, pas pour moi… Mais pour toi, certainement.

Petit ricanement des deux gardes qui se reprirent bien vite.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, fit Yoruichi en désignant la porte ouverte.

Ils traversèrent la porte – qui faisaient presque deux mètres de profondeur ! – qui se referma derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent en bordure de la forêt.

- Bien, fit Yoruichi. Comme je l'avais prévu, nous sommes en retard.

- Huh ? Fit Ichigo, sentant monté en lui une pointe d'inquiétude.

- L'exercice a déjà commencé depuis quelques minutes. T'inquiète, rien de catastrophique. Prends ça, continua-t-elle en lui lançant un brassard et un gant.

Il la vit en mettre elle aussi un autour de son bars et enfiler son propre gant.

- Petit jeu de chat et de souris, Ichigo. Tu vois la tour blanche au loin dans la forêt ? Il y a une petite zone d'éclaircie tout autour, pour ton information. Reste en vue d'elle, c'est la seule règle de zone. Le but du jeu est simple, trouve un maximum d'adversaires et touche-les avec ton gant au torse ou au dos. Tout le monde dans la zone est à la fois souris et chat. A la fin du temps imparti, un signal sera émis depuis la tour, le jeu sera terminé et tu devras alors t'y rendre.

- Ok, et j'imagine que le vainqueur est celui qui a touché le plus d'adversaire et qui s'est fait le moins touché.

- Exactement. Ha, dernier point. Les seuls pouvoirs autorisés sont le Hohô et le Hakuda, donc pas de zanpakuto ni de Kidou, ok ?

- Compris.

- Et pour toi, cela veut donc dire pas de Bankai, également.

- Oui, oui, je l'avais bien compris. Et combien de temps va durer ce…

- Ho, une bonne heure environ. Bonne chance, gamin, fit Yoruichi avant de bondir latéralement puis de disparaître soudainement dans un Shunpo.

- Ooookeeee… Bon, c'est parti.

Et il disparut à son tour.

***.***

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Ichigo pour comprendre l'intérêt de ce "jeu" en terme d'entrainement. Entre utiliser le Shunpo pour se déplacer, dissimuler son reiatsu pour se cacher et utiliser ses propres perceptions pour détecter les autres joueurs, il permettait d'entrainer plusieurs talents en même temps. Le Hakuda, lui, n'était là que pour les phases de contact.

Les combats eux-mêmes étaient rares, car cela forçait trop d'attention sur son adversaire immédiat, laissant la porte ouverte à d'autres adversaires pour une touche facile. Mieux valait se laisser toucher par celui qui venait de nous repérer plutôt que de l'affronter et de se retrouver touché par 5 ou 6 autres personnes. Le temps qu'il comprenne cela, il avait déjà été touché une dizaine de fois par des Shinigamis qui pratiquaient des tactiques de "touche au vol". A partir de là, il parvint à maîtriser son score mais ne remonta pas positif, restant entre -2 et -5 au niveau du score.

Au bout d'une heure enfin, épuisé et un peu sale, il vit le signal – un petit feu d'artifice lancé au dessus de la tour – et il vit alors une foule de Shinigamis sortir des bois et se diriger vers la tour, certains vêtus de leur Shihakusho, d'autres d'un uniforme noir de ninja. En arrivant au pied de la tour, il vit la zone dégagée mentionnée par Yoruichi et qu'il y avait environ 150 participants au jeu qui se regroupèrent en petits groupes, commentant leurs résultats après avoir rendu leur brassard et leur gant qu'ils déposaient respectivement dans deux grandes boîtes rouges. Ichigo les virent aussi alors récupérer leur zanpakuto qu'ils avaient tous laissé sur des râteliers prévus à cet effet.

- Ha ? Kurosaki-san ?

Ichigo se retourna et vit approcher une jeune femme aux cheveux coiffés en un chignon rond. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui sous son regard surpris.

- C'est vraiment vous. Quelle chance et quelle joie de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. Je suis Hinamori Momo, Lieutenant de la 5ème Division.

- Haa, enchanté, répondit-il en se frottant la joue pour retirer un peu de poussière mêlée à sa sueur et en se penchant à son tour.

- Je tenais une fois encore à vous remercier pour votre participation durant…

- Haa, non, ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai juste fait ce que je pensais devoir faire, la coupa-t-il en regardant à gauche et à droite, peu désireux d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Hinamori sembla le comprendre et lui rendit un sourire gêné.

- Expliquez-moi plutôt le rôle du brassard dans ce jeu qu'on vient de finir… Le gant, c'était facile à comprendre mais Yoruichi-san ne m'a rien dit à propos du brassard.

- Ho, mais c'est très simple, c'est pour le résultat par Division.

- Par Division ?

- Hun, confirma-t-elle. Venez voir, les résultats sont affichés là.

Elle le mena jusqu'à une sorte de tableau où étaient inscrit les scores de chaque personne et les résultats par Division. Ichigo nota alors qu'à chaque fois qu'un Shinigami déposait son gant et son brassard dans les boîtes, son nom s'affichait alors dans le classement et son score s'ajoutait à celui de sa Division.

- Haa, comme d'habitude, la 2nde Division est en tête… Ara, Soi Fon-Taichou n'a même pas encore rendu son gant… Enfin bon, ça ne fera que creuser d'avantage l'écart entre eux et nous, commenta la jeune femme.

- Si je comprends bien, ce petit jeu sert également à mesurer les performances des Divisions entre elles.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le seul "jeu" qu'il y a pour ça. Nous organisons aussi des tournois sur d'autres disciplines… et je dois bien avouer que j'ai n'ai pas particulièrement brillé aujourd'hui, le Hohô n'étant pas trop ma spécialité.

- Rukia ne m'avait jamais parlé de ces jeux et de ces tournois, s'étonna Ichigo. Bizarre, ça à l'air fun, pourtant.

- Ho ! Et bien, en fait, c'est assez récent ! Vous voyez, ce n'est qu'après…

Hinamori fut interrompue par un "Hooooo" collectif des Shinigamis qui observaient les résultats.

- Soi Fon-Taichou n'est pas la première, il y a une autre qui a eu le même score qu'elle !

- C'est une blague ? De quelle Division ?

- C'est une concurrente libre, elle n'appartient à aucune Division.

- Elle s'appelle comment ? J'ai du mal à lire son nom…

Ichigo et Hinamori se dégagèrent de la foule qui s'amassait maintenant devant le tableau des résultats et il vit alors Yoruichi avec un énorme sourire lui faire signe, se tenant un peu à l'écart des autres, en bordure de la forêt.

- Je me demande bien qui peut égaler Soi Fon-Taichou en Hohô… se demanda Hinamori en le suivant.

- Vous allez la rencontrer dans quelques instants, fit Ichigo avec un soupir, et fidèle à ses paroles, désigna la femme-chat en arrivant devant elle. Hinamori-Fukutaichou, voici Shihouin Yoruichi.

- Yoruichi ? S'étonna-t-elle en dévisageant la femme en face d'elle. Vous êtes vraiment "Shunshin Yoruichi" ?

- En chair et en os, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Vous êtes arrivés en retard, gronda une voix féminine qui s'approchait d'eux.

Ichigo se retourna et son cœur se remit à battre la chamade en voyant Soi Fon et Rukia s'approcher, chacune venant apparemment de récupérer leurs affaires après avoir déposé leur gant.

- Taichou ! Salua Hinamori.

- Voyons, c'était fait exprès. Je voulais juste te laisser un peu d'avance mais cela n'a pas servi à grand-chose finalement.

- Mais oui, et c'est aussi pour ça que vous m'avez consciencieusement évité durant tout le jeu.

- Tu as bien failli m'avoir lors de mon accrochage avec Rukia-chan, je te rappelle.

- Alors, Ichigo, que penses-tu de ce petit jeu ? Pas mal, hein ? Demanda Rukia avec un air de défi, comme si leurs retrouvailles d'hier soir n'avaient jamais eu lieu, ni leur longue séparation.

- Pas mal du tout, approuva-t-il en sortant de sa torpeur. Va falloir que je m'entraine dur si je veux essayer de rattraper un tant soit peu Soi Fon-Taichou ou Yoruichi-san.

- Punk, essaie déjà de me rattraper moi, avant de viser au-dessus, rétorqua-t-elle en lui décochant un coup de poing dans le bras.

- Taichou, j'allais justement expliquer à Kurosaki-dono que c'était vous qui aviez mis en place ces tournois entre les Divisions il y a environ un an et demi.

- Je n'étais pas la seule, précisa Rukia en réajustant son sabre à sa ceinture. Mais j'avoue que l'idée de base venait de moi, après avoir vu une rediffusion des Jeux Olympiques que pratiquent les mortels.

Ichigo hocha la tête en signe de compréhension puis se figea d'un seul coup en comprenant une autre chose, qui l'aurait laissé bouche bée s'il avait eu la bouche ouverte : Hinamori ne parlait pas à Soi Fon, mais à Rukia… Donc cela voulait dire…

Et il eut sa confirmation lorsqu'elle défit le nœud autour de son petit paquet soigneusement enroulé sous son bras et qu'elle le déplia d'un mouvement sec avant de se le revêtir, un haori de capitaine avec le caractère japonais 5 dans un losange sur son dos.

- T-Tai… chou…

- Oui, Ichigo, continua-t-elle en se redressant après avoir fini de se rhabiller correctement. Capitaine de la 5ème Division, Kuchiki Rukia. ça t'en bouche un coin, hmm ?

- Félicitations, répondit-il avec un grand sourire une fois sa surprise passée. Alors ça veut dire que tu maitrises enfin ton Bankai ?

- Au plus grand désarroi de mon frère, oui.

- En parlant de lui, il n'a pas daigné venir aujourd'hui… fit Soi Fon en reniflant de dédain.

- Tu parles, avec la honte que tu lui as fait subir la dernière fois, commenta Rukia avant de la désigner tout en expliquant à Ichigo. Elle l'a touché pas moins de 4 fois lors de la dernière compétition, après l'avoir défié parce qu'il avait commenté le jeu comme "puéril". Depuis, je sais de source sure qu'il s'entraine comme un malade au Shunpo.

- Bah, ça lui fera du bien, j'arrêtais pas de l'asticoter quand nous étions plus jeunes… Il ne m'a jamais attrapé malgré tout ses efforts, raconta Yoruichi.

- Taichou, signala Hinamori, je pense que l'heure est venue de…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais Rukia comprit parfaitement.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je te laisse rassembler nos hommes et que tous retournent à leur poste. Obtenir que le Commandant autorise la compétition de continuer malgré l'état d'urgence ne fut pas une mince affaire. Montrons-lui qu'il peut nous faire confiance.

- Hai, Taichou. Je m'en occupe.

Hinamori s'inclina et s'éclipsa d'un rapide Shunpo.

- Bien, il est temps que j'aille asticoter mes hommes à mon tour. Rukia, je te laisse 5 minutes en tête-à-tête, comme convenu, 5 minutes, pas une de plus.

- Merci, Soi Fon.

- Yoruichi-sama, par ici, je vous prie.

- Hooo, je vois. Je vous laisse à vos… secondes retrouvailles.

Et avant que le couple puisse se demander ce qu'elle entendait par "secondes", elle s'éloigna en compagnie de Soi Fon et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Le silence resta entre eux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo le brise.

- Taichou… Depuis quand as-tu…

- Il y a un an environ, se lança Rukia, contente qu'il ait lancé ce sujet. Juste après la guerre, Ukitake-Taichou m'a promu sa lieutenante, contre l'avis de mon frère… mais il ne s'y opposa pas trop car je maitrisais déjà bien mon Shikai. Six mois après je découvrais mon Bankai. Encore six mois après, je recevais une recommandation spéciale venant d'Ukitake-Taichou, Kyouraku-Taichou, Toshirou, Soi Fon, Unohana-dono et Kenpachi-san. Combinée à l'approbation de Komamura-Taichou et de Yamamoto-Soutaichou. En fait, il me manquait une voix, mais comme il manquait déjà 3 places de capitaine et que j'avais des recommandations de tous les plus anciens en poste, le commandant trancha et déclara ma candidature valable et acceptée. Nii-sama l'a assez mal pris, tu t'en doutes.

- Haa, il est encore un peu trop protecteur, j'imagine.

- Il n'a plus à l'être. Avec mon Bankai, mes pouvoirs en terme de protection sont désormais supérieurs aux siens… En revanche, j'avoue que je manque de force d'attaque.

- Bah, que devrais-je dire, moi, avec un Bankai qui ne fait qu'augmenter ma vitesse et ma puissance.

- Ichigo, concernant… notre discussion d'hier… Enfin ma discussion avec Tatsuki-san…

- Ha… Oui… Bizarre, comme proposition, huh ?

- Herm… Pas tant que ça, en fait… Je veux dire… La polygamie n'est pas interdite à la Soul Society, il y a pas mal de familles nobles qui la pratiquent, généralement dans la petite noblesse… Afin de tisser des liens entre les clans, tu vois… Mais notre cas est différent… et il y a aussi le côté…

- Rukia… Je ne veux pas te forcer à…

- Non, tu ne me forces pas… J'ai dit à Tatsuki que je voulais en parler avec toi, seule à seul. Et c'est ce que nous faisons. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi parler.

- Ok.

- Ichigo, tu… Tu m'as _terriblement_ manqué. Durant le premier mois après notre séparation, il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que je me réveille en sursaut en imaginant qu'un Hollow t'attaquait en guise de vengeance, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je regarde le Senkaimon central en planifiant de retourner sur terre, de prendre un Gigai à Urahara et de vivre auprès de toi, en dépit des lois de la Soul Society. A chaque fois, je savais que ce n'étais pas une solution viable et je reculais… Notre séparation m'a _brisé le cœur_.

Ichigo vit qu'elle avait presque des larmes aux yeux mais qu'elle les retenait. Parce que ces larmes appartenaient au passé.

- Avec le temps, je me suis convaincue moi-même que c'était pour le mieux, et je me suis plongée dans mon entrainement. J'ai créé ces tournois parce que cela me semblait une bonne idée mais surtout – Ne le répète à personne – pour qu'Ukitake-Taichou ne soit pas trop sur mon dos à propos de mon entrainement pour mon Bankai. Enfin, dans un premier temps. Ensuite, c'est vraiment devenu une motivation à part… Mais quand j'ai appris que des Arrancars étaient apparus à Karakura Town, j'ai été _terrifiée_ ! Comme si mes cauchemars devenaient réalité ! Si le ban sur les voyages vers le monde terrestre ne venait pas d'être appliqué et que je n'avais pas su que Soi Fon et Toshirou étaient encore sur terre, je serais parti, avec ou sans ordre ou approbation ! Déjà que j'étais verte de rage envers le commandant pour ne pas avoir accepté de me laisser retourner à Karakura lors du recrutement d'Urahara… Pour un peu, je parierai que Nii-sama y était pour quelque chose, mais il n'a rien dit, pas un mot, pas même un regard, que ce soit vers moi ou vers le commandant. Mais lorsque Soi Fon et Toshirou sont revenus – et tu pourras le leur demander –, je leur suis tombée dessus comme une furie pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Et tu n'as pas idée de la joie que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais retrouvé tes pouvoirs et que tu allais venir vivre ici… et de ma détresse lorsque j'ai appris également que tu n'étais plus… seul. Mais lorsque je t'ai revu hier soir… tout a fondu, disparu, envolé. Il ne restait dans ma tête plus que toi et moi. Ichigo… Je refuse d'avoir de nouveau le cœur brisé de cette manière. Alors si tu acceptes cette histoire de triangle amoureux avec Tatsuki-san, je l'accepte aussi.

Elle se tut un moment, cherchant son approbation ou son désaccord dans son regard, mais ni trouvant ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Je t'aime, Ichigo.

- Bon, hé bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à botter le cul de ton frangin une fois de plus, en gros, huh ? Fut sa réponse avec un léger sourire.

Rukia sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes de joie et les ferma avec force pour les retenir.

- Pas tout seul, Ichigo. Gardons tout ça secret pour le moment, comme convenu avec Tatsuki… et le jour où on ira lui botter le cul comme tu dis, nous irons à trois, elle, toi et moi.

- Marché conclu, ricana-t-il.

Rukia se passa une main devant le visage et il sentit son reiatsu s'élever légèrement. L'instant suivant, lorsqu'elle abaissa sa main, son visage était redevenu normal mais arborant une expression glacée.

- Woah… Tu fais ça comment ?

- Un petit avantage d'avoir un zanpakuto de type glace. Tu ne tarderas pas à entendre parler de moi en tant que "Princesse de Glace", d'ailleurs, précisa-t-elle d'une voix redevenue froide et hautaine.

- Très impressionnant.

- Je crois que les 5 minutes que j'avais demandé à Soi Fon sont dépassées depuis longtemps, ne la faisons pas attendre plus longtemps.

Il approuva et le couple se rapprocha de la capitaine de la 2nde Division et de ses hommes, tous en rangs et au garde à vous devant elle. Yoruichi se tenait juste quelques mètres derrière, les bras croisé, un petit sourire mystérieux et satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Haa, ce n'est pas trop tôt, Kurosaki ! fit soi Fon en braquant un regard digne d'un système de guidage laser sur lui.

- Huh ?

- Il semblerait qu'il est oublié la raison majeure de sa présence ici, Soi Fon, commenta Yoruichi d'une voix guillerette.

- Et je vais me faire une joie de le lui rappeler, renchérit la capitaine de l'Onmitsukidou, avant de se tourner vers Rukia, son regard devenant moins sévère mais gardant un certain professionnalisme puisqu'elle était devant ses hommes. Mes excuses pour le retard que mon subordonné vous a causé, Kuchiki-Taichou.

- Ce retard est principalement de ma faute, Soi Fon-Taichou, ne soyez pas trop sévère avec lui.

- Pas plus que nécessaire, je vous l'assure. Kurosaki !

- Oui ? répondit-il, toujours un peu surpris.

- Ne reste pas là à bailler aux corneilles ! De toute la Division, tu es celui qui a fait le score le plus _minable_ dans cette épreuve depuis sa création ! Même Oomaeda – paix à son âme – parvenait au moins à rester positif ! Tu as de la chance de ne faire partie de ma Division que depuis ce matin, sinon je peux t'assurer que tu serais déjà en train de te planquer dans le trou le plus profond du Seireitei dans le vain espoir que je ne te retrouve pas pour te faire payer ta crasse incompétence !

Il comprit à ce moment-là que Soi fon allait être son capitaine… Et il eut la brusque envie de fuir le plus loin possible et aussi vite que possible devant l'impressionnante envie de meurtre qu'elle dirigea contre lui.

- Shiouza !

- Hai, Taichou ! fit un des hommes en s'avançant rapidement d'un pas avant de se remettre au garde-à-vous.

- Félicitations pour ton score d'aujourd'hui, tu as fait honneur à ta Division. En récompense, tu as quartier libre pour le reste de la matinée… après que tu auras rempli une dernière tâche.

- Merci, Taichou !

- Kurosaki !

Ichigo se mit instinctivement au garde-à-vous, mais pas dans la même posture que les autres : il ne pouvait pas mettre ses deux poings dans son dos à cause de Zangetsu.

- Shiouza ici présent va te conduire aux quartiers de notre Division. Il y a un bureau vide à côté du mien, tu y trouveras dedans sur une feuille de papier posé sur le bureau un seul objet qui est pour toi. Tu le prends et tu reviens ici aussi vite que possible… Mais avant de partir, laisse ton zanpakuto ici.

Ichigo obtempéra, déposant son zanpakuto sur le râtelier qu'elle désignait. Puis, d'un simple signe de la tête, elle ordonna à Shiouza d'y aller. L'homme, qui avait très bien compris l'intention de son capitaine, disparut en un éclair de Shunpo et Ichigo pesta avant d'en faire de même.

- Vous autres, retournez à vos postes. Dispersion !

L'instant suivant, il ne restait plus un seul homme au pied de la tour.

- Houuu, si sévère, Soi Fon, plaisanta Yoruichi.

- Je n'accorde aucun traitement de faveur envers quiconque.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'approuvai pas, continua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Rukia. Si tu es encore là, je suppose que c'est à propos du petit cadeau que t'a laissé cet Espada il y a deux ans.

Rukia jeta un coup d'œil vers sa collègue de la 2nde Division et approuva d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Bien. Soi Fon, tu es sûre et certaine de vouloir suivre mon entrainement ?

- Hai, Yoruichi-sama.

- Bien, alors commençons. Retirez vos haoris, et toi, Soi Fon, retire tout le haut.

La capitaine de l'Onmitsukidou haussa un sourcil mais obtempéra, rougissant quand même un peu en retirant son kosode et son shitagi.

- Au début de leurs recherches, ni Urahara ni Aizen ne connaissaient la méthode d'entrainement qu'utilise la Division 0 pour réveiller les pouvoirs Hollows chez un Shinigami. Mais même lorsqu'ils la découvrirent bien plus tard, ils comprirent vite qu'elle était impossible à exécuter sans condition très particulières, conditions pour lesquelles Aizen a abandonné ses recherches dans ce sens et s'est tourné vers la création des Arrancars, beaucoup plus simple pour lui. La méthode est en fait d'une extrême simplicité : il faut qu'un Shinigami reçoivent en pleine poitrine un concentré d'énergie Hollow précisément égal à son propre niveau de reiatsu. C'est exactement la même chose pour réveiller naturellement les pouvoirs Arrancars d'un Hollow, et c'est ainsi qu'Aizen a créé ses Privarons Espadas. Cependant, ce processus n'est pas n'est pas sans douleur ni danger. Un tout petit peu trop de reiatsu Hollow, et je te tuerai, Soi Fon. Pas assez, et cela n'aura aucun effet si ce n'est une très vilaine blessure… Si tu y survis, toujours bien entendu. En règle générale, on garde toujours sous la main un soigneur compétent lors de cette phase mais grâce à Rukia-chan ici présente, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Une fois ce reiatsu Hollow dans ton corps, tu devras le laisser agir au lieu de te rebeller contre lui. Il va naturellement chercher la source même de tes pouvoirs pour tenter de la corrompre… et tu devras le laisser faire. Ton Instinct se réveillera alors au contact de cette énergie Hollow et s'en abreuvera. Puis il cherchera à écraser son côté opposé. En clair, il s'agit de rejouer dans ton âme le duel entre la Raison et l'Instinct. La seule différence, c'est que tu ne seras pas un simple spectateur de ce duel cette fois, parce que ta Raison t'est déjà soumise. Et dans ton monde intérieur, tu devras soumettre ton Hollow, tout comme tu as soumis ton Zanpakuto.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, fit Soi Fon en écartant les bras.

- Le combat entre la Raison et l'Instinct n'aura pas lieu immédiatement dès que je t'aurai injecté l'énergie Hollow, Soi Fon. Cela peut même prendre des mois.

- Je m'en doute.

- Il y a aussi un moyen pour accélérer ce délai, mais nous en discuterons après, ok ?

- Allez-y, Yoruichi-sama, je suis prête. Je veux… Non, je _dois_ avoir le moyen de me battre dans cette guerre. Je refuse d'être une gêne ou de rester une fois encore sur le côté.

- Garde cette détermination en toi, Soi Fon, car ce sera elle la clé de ta survie. Prête, Rukia ?

- Je suis prête, Yoruichi-dono, fit le jeune capitaine en dégainant son zanpakuto.

Yoruichi posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Soi Fon et serra doucement.

- Désolé, Soi Fon, ça va faire mal. Bakudô N°73 : Tozanshô.

Une pyramide inversée de lumière jaune se créa autour des trois femmes et Yoruichi porta sa main droite à son visage. L'instant suivant elle l'abaissa et dévoila à Soi Fon son masque de Hollow, rappelant un chat mais dont les crocs étaient démesurés. Puis elle arma sa main droite dans la foulée et la planta juste en-dessous du sternum de Soi Fon de toutes ses forces. Durant la seconde suivante, Yoruichi arracha sa main ensanglantée et bondit en arrière, son masque se dissolvant déjà dans l'atmosphère, Rukia avança d'un pas et sabra l'air devant la capitaine au torse nu et percé. Sa blessure se congela instantanément et Soi Fon bascula en arrière, immobile, les yeux ouverts. Elle n'avait même pas poussé un gémissement.

Yoruichi s'avança doucement et posa sa main par-dessus la plaie glacée. S'émerveillant mentalement de la maîtrise de Rukia sur ses pouvoirs.

- Dites-moi qu'elle a survécu, demanda Rukia avec un soupçon d'angoisse.

- Elle est vivante, je te rassure. Tout s'est passé comme prévu.

A ce moment-là, Soi Fon eut un spasme et se redressa en inspirant une grande goulée d'air.

- Ho mon dieu ! C'est… C'est atroce ! Par pitié, tuez-moi ! Cette douleur… !

- Je t'avais dit que ça allait faire mal. Rukia, des soins seraient appropriés maintenant. Et vite, avant qu'Ichigo ne revienne. Je préférerais ne pas avoir à lui expliquer ce que nous venons de faire.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Sombras Perdidos, Arène des Chevaliers**

Assise sur un rocher, Nel tenait dans sa main droite quelque chose qu'elle examinait attentivement. Son armure de cuir était taché d'effluves ocres et mauves, mais ses cheveux et son visage semblaient avoir été épargnés par ce qui l'avait tâché.

- Allez, dépêchez-vous, demanda-t-elle doucement tout en regardant l'objet. Je suis tâché de sang et je veux prendre une douche avant de rejoindre mon Grimmjow.

Quelques heures auparavant, Lilith était venue les réveiller, elle et Grimmjow, comme à son habitude dès qu'un grand évènement se préparait. Cette fois-ci, elle leur avait présenté deux de ses plus anciens serviteurs, qui allaient désormais être chargés de leur entrainement. Teresa allait bientôt défié un Maître et allait donc passer les prochains jours en entrainement intensif et Julia serait sa partenaire. Affamé, ils avaient littéralement dévoré le petit déjeuner que cette dernière leur avait amené et Nel s'était sentie emplie d'une énergie renouvelée.

Puis Lilith leur avait annoncé qu'un combat spécial aurait lieu dans l'Arène ce jour-là, une sorte de Battle Royal entre 4 serviteurs et Lilith avait réussi à réserver une place pour l'un de ses champions. Grimmjow, encore épuisé par ses récentes mésaventures et par la soirée torride qui à ses yeux valait bien à elle seule tout ce qu'il avait enduré ces derniers jours, avait décliné l'offre et Nel avait donc sauté sur l'occasion.

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Nel et Grimmjow se battaient toutes les semaines dans l'Arène, faisant leurs premières armes parmi les Chevaliers de la Garde Noire. L'un comme l'autre était encore à ce jour invaincu.

Elle était donc entrée seule dans l'Arène, se préparant à affronter trois ennemis en même temps, sans distinction d'ordre ou de préférence. Le combat avait commencé bien à l'heure prévue, sans problème, et elle s'était retrouvée transportée dans une autre dimension, au milieu d'une large plaine balayée par un vent fort. Ses adversaires l'avait chargé tous les 3 ensembles, dans le seul but évident de la tuer… et ce fut un massacre.

Généralement, les serviteurs évitaient de se tuer entre eux dans l'Arène, car les Maîtres demandaient alors des rétributions pour les serviteurs perdus. Nel elle-même n'avait jusqu'alors jamais tué de serviteur, Grimmjow en avait tué un une fois et Lilith lui avait alors clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsque les trois Arrancars l'avaient attaqué de toutes leurs forces, elle avait entendu distinctement la voix de sa Maîtresse dans son esprit.

_Tue-les tous… Massacre-les… Réduis-les en charpie… Dévore-les…_

Sans même avoir à prendre sa forme libérée, Nel avait transformé la plaine en bain de sang et disséminé les membres arrachés de ses adversaires un peu partout. A tous, elle leur avait consciencieusement arraché le cœur pour le dévorer. Le premier, elle avait mordu dedans à plaines dents, se délectant du sang comme d'un vin de grand cru. Le second, elle le déchira en petites bouchées qu'elle avala l'une après l'autre, comme de petits morceaux de pains. Le dernier, qui avait appartenu à un Arrancar dont les doigts étaient comme des rasoirs, elle lui avait sectionné la main dans un premier temps, puis le doigt le plus long dont elle se servit comme d'un couteau. Elle avait ensuite découpé le cœur en fine tranche qu'elle avait mangé avec la même classe qu'une noble, tranquillement assise au centre de la plaine, sur un rocher faisant office de chaise et un autre de table.

Enfin, avisant une petite source d'eau naturelle, elle avait nettoyée sa bouche et son visage comme si de rien n'était. Elle se sentait calme, reposée, pleine d'énergie et sereine.

Comme elle ne revenait pas encore dans le Palais, elle avait pris son mal en patience durant le premier quart d'heure puis avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, arrachant au sol un objet qu'elle savait être un communicateur avec les spectateurs de l'Arène, afin qu'ils entendent les bruits du combat. Il y en avait partout dans la zone.

- Voici comment je traite ceux qui ne se battent pas à la loyale avec moi, avait-elle dit de but-en-blanc. Vous êtes prévenus.

Elle avait alors ramené l'objet avec elle au centre de la pièce et l'observait maintenant sous toutes les coutures, n'osant toutefois pas le casser, et envoyant de temps en temps une petite demande – avec patience – de retour.

Brusquement, elle sentit une nouvelle présence dans la plaine et vit approcher calmement Nybbas St Michel. Nel se leva et vint à sa rencontre avec un air de défi, furieuse d'avoir attendu si longtemps.

_Pas encore… A genou devant les Maîtres…_

Nel se prosterna brusquement, un genou à terre, le visage baissé, obéissant instinctivement à l'ordre mental de sa Maîtresse. Nybbas sembla surpris par son comportement mais se reprit bien vite.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de commettre, Neliel Tu Oderschvank ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et impérieuse qui, elle en était sûre, devait être répercutée dans les moindres recoins des gradins de l'Arène.

- Oui, Maître, un massacre.

- Puis-je connaître les raisons qui t'ont poussé à tuer ainsi trois de tes alliés, alors que la guerre bat à nos portes ?

- La survie, Maître, commença-t-elle avant de lever son visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Pour survivre, et pour transmettre un message à tout ceux qui pensent que je suis faible et sans défense, qu'ils voient qu'il n'en est rien et que je serais impitoyable envers eux…

_Comme je te l'ai ordonné…_

- … comme ma Maîtresse me l'a ordonné.

Pris d'une impulsion, elle se redressa et désigna la plaine ensanglantée.

- Je n'ai pris que leur cœur, afin que leurs âmes torturées soient miennes. Leurs corps sont à vous tous, à la Garde Noire. Punissez-moi si vous le voulez, mais mon âme restera pure dans ses intentions et dans ses actes. Ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, je le referai demain et sans la moindre hésitation, tant que des fous se dresseront contre notre but à tous, celui de la Garde Noire.

- Espèce de petite… balbutia Nybbas en tremblant d'un mélange de colère et d'admiration devant la témérité, ou la folie, de Nel. Tu oses défier chaque Maître et Maîtresse que tu viens d'outrer par la mort de leur serviteur en les accusant de leur avoir ordonné de s'allier juste pour te tuer… ? Toi, une m-

- Nybbas ! Tonna une voix derrière lui, interrompant sa phrase.

Il se retourna d'un seul coup et vit un grand Gargantua vertical s'ouvrir, séparant l'atmosphère tel un rideau. Le géant qui en sortit était tout aussi impressionnant par sa taille et son reiatsu que son apparence, car il était recouvert intégralement d'une lourde armure de métal. Son épée était une énorme arme à deux mains fixée dans son dos. Nybbas recula de trois pas sur le côté lorsqu'il s'approcha, chaque pas du géant l'enfonçant légèrement dans le sol souple de la plaine. Quant à Nel, elle était de nouveau plaquée presque contre le sol, toujours à genoux, mais ses bras crispés à se rompre sous la pression que le géant exerçait sur elle.

- Sais-tu qui je suis ? roula sa voix sombre et rauque.

- O-Oui, Maître… Baal, réussit à dire Nel.

- Tu abois bien fort pour une chienne qui vient à peine de naître, fit Baal en se baissant pour l'attraper par les cheveux et la forcer à se relever.

Nel ne poussa même pas un gémissement de douleur devant la torture qu'il lui imposait, rien que par sa présence.

- Mais je suis curieux de voir à quoi ressemble vraiment tes crocs et jusqu'où ils vont te mener.

Il la laissa retomber sur ses pieds et Nel tituba mais parvint à garder son équilibre en poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes. Et brusquement, tout le reiatsu disparut, comme par enchantement. Elle en tituba de nouveau, cette fois de surprise, et ne parvint à rester debout que par chance.

- Neliel Tu Oderschvank, reprit-il de sa voix rauque. A compter de ce jour, je t'autorise à tuer tout Arrancar qui se mesurera à toi dans l'Arène et que tu ne jugeras pas digne de servir la Garde Noire. En contrepartie, si tu viens à mourir dans l'Arène, ta Maîtresse n'aura aucun droit à réclamer.

- Merci de cet honneur, Maître, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

- Ne te trompes pas, enfant, c'est une condamnation à mort dont je viens de te faire cadeau.

- Seulement dans l'Arène, Maître…

- Certes.

_Je suis fière de toi…_ lui murmura la voix de Lilith tandis que Baal se retirait.

Nybbas avait retrouvé son sourire et claqua simplement des doigts lorsque le Gargantua vertical de Baal se fut refermé pour ramener Nel, lui et les cadavres dans l'Arène. Et elle fut alors noyée sous les rugissements de toutes sortes provenant des gradins.

_Je suis fière de toi…_ lui répéta la voix de Lilith depuis son box. _Ton Ascension a commencé…_


	17. Chapter 17

**L'Olympe**

De toutes les dimensions créées par Zeus, l'Olympe était de loin la plus fertile et la plus vivante. Là où le Hueco Mundo vivait dans les Ténèbres éternelles, éclairé seulement par la lune sans fin, et la Soul Society qui connaissait comme le monde des mortels le jour et la nuit, l'Olympe ne connaissait pas la nuit. L'opposé parfait du Hueco Mundo, baigné dans la lumière du soleil sans connaître la lune.

Créé à la base pour accueillir les Vaizards et les Shinigamis, l'Olympe était aussi vaste que le Hueco Mundo et, comme dans le monde des Hollows où les Arrancars se sont volontairement mis à l'écart du reste, se réservant une petite portion de terre baignée par la lumière de la lune, les Vaizards en avaient fait de même dans l'Olympe, s'installant dans une immense cité invisible depuis le sol et perdue dans les nuages. A l'origine, les premiers Shinigamis avaient la garde de l'unique accès physique à cette cité, une immense tour contenant un long escalier en colimaçon, et vivaient dans une énorme ville au centre même de ce monde.

Mais avec le temps, les Shinigamis migrèrent vers la Soul Society par l'intermédiaire de Senkaimons spéciaux et la ville se vida lentement de sa population. En absence de présence humaine pour s'opposer à elle, la nature reprit alors ses droits. Les arbres poussèrent, les champs disparurent sous une végétation dense et le règne animal et végétal fut rétabli dans toute sa splendeur. Certaines espèces dangereuses, qui étaient autrefois contenues au loin et surveillées, finirent par retrouver leur liberté et repeuplèrent la surface de l'Olympe. La poignée de Shinigamis dont le rôle était la garde de la Porte de la Cité des Nuages évoluèrent également à leur tour pour devenir une petite mais fière communauté de chasseurs et de paysans qui s'installèrent sur une île, se mettant ainsi relativement à l'abri de la plupart des prédateurs. Et l'unique accès à la cité eut dès lors de nouveaux gardiens : un couple de sauriens issus de la préhistoire y installa leur nid juste devant avec leur progéniture et ne s'en était pas éloigné depuis des siècles. Avec le temps, ce passage vers la cité fut engloutie par un arbre qui grandit tout autour et la tour même disparut au cœur de son tronc, son entrée restant toutefois accessible mais seulement après avoir traversé un méandre souterrain de racines et de lianes, peuplé de bestioles en tout genre – fourmi, araignée, mille-pattes, etc. – dont certaines atteignait aisément la taille d'un homme et plus.

Pour les habitants de la petite communauté restante de pêcheurs, de paysans et de chasseurs, les Vaizards étaient devenus comme des dieux à part entière. Ayant seulement gardé les talents Shinigamis nécessaires à leur survie dans ce monde sauvage et sans nuit, ils devinrent d'office les fournisseurs de nourriture pour leurs "dieux", qui les chargèrent de leur intendance. Lorsque les stocks de nourriture s'épuisaient, les Vaizards passaient commande et la communauté leur préparait le nécessaire. En échange, les Vaizards veillaient scrupuleusement à leur sécurité et à leur bien-être, imposant leur autorité par leurs pouvoirs, mais restant bons et justes avec eux. Parfois, lorsqu'un membre de la communauté arrivait à un certain niveau de reiatsu, les Vaizards l'entrainaient alors pour en faire l'un des leurs, renforçant ainsi d'avantage les liens entre les deux communautés.

Avec le temps, les Vaizards donnèrent à leur palais le nom de la dimension, Olympe, le reste du monde sauvage le constituant devint le Domaine et la petite communauté vivant sur le lac prit le nom d'Avalon.

Au fil des siècles, les liens entre l'Olympe et la Soul Society se désagrégèrent. Par leur séparation forcée et l'absence d'action des Vaizards, les Shinigamis oublièrent rapidement l'existence de l'Olympe, la confondant avec la Dimension du Roi. Certes, la Garde Royale, ou Division 0, restait célèbre mais son existence mystérieuse et secrète ne fit qu'amplifier ce phénomène d'oubli. Mais si la Soul Society oublia l'Olympe, l'Olympe ne l'oublia pas, elle. Une section entière de la Garde Royale était ainsi chargée de surveiller les Shinigamis et transmettait leurs ordres comme s'ils venaient du Roi via la Chambre Centrale des 46 ou, beaucoup plus rarement, directement au Commandant.

Bien évidemment, les Vaizards étaient organisés tel un corps d'armée avec une chaine de commandement précise. Le Roi était leur commandant en chef et celui-ci avait désigné trois Maréchaux parmi les onze existants, en un triumvirat nommé le Tribunat, pour prendre la plupart des décisions. L'assemblée des 11 Maréchaux, dont le Tribunat faisait partie, s'appelait le Conseil Militaire et formait le principal groupe dirigeant, chaque Maréchal commandant une section complète de la Garde Royale et elles avaient toutes une fonction bien précise. L'une de ces sections était chargée de l'intendance, une autre pour la transmission des ordres et la surveillance de la Soul Society, par exemple. Bien qu'il existait un code vestimentaire particulier, à savoir une ample toge blanche, chaque section avait sa propre personnalisation vestimentaire et était composée de plusieurs unités, chacune commandée par un Général qui avait sous ses ordres des Colonels. Pour terminer, il y avait une seule et unique section ayant un autre rang d'armée, en dessous de Colonel : celle chargée du recrutement et de l'entrainement des futurs Vaizards de la Garde Royale, auxquels étaient donnés le grade de Lieutenant-colonel mais que tout le monde à l'Olympe nommait plus simplement Aspirant.

Enfin, il y avait une tradition parmi les Maréchaux : tous portait un surnom bien précis, lié à sa section, un surnom dont l'origine remontait à la création même de la Garde Royale.

***.***

Vêtu d'un robe de bure, d'un grand toge blanc et de simples sandales, Isshin observa avec appréhension la ville qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Il se tenait debout à côté d'une colonne, à deux mètres à peine du vide, observant les 15 énormes temple d'architecture grecque qui parsemaient la titanesque montagne cachée et suspendue dans le ciel. Ces véritables palais n'étaient pas les seuls bâtiments de la cité mais ils attiraient immanquablement le regard, les 11 premiers abritant chacun l'une des sections de la Garde royale, les 4 suivants – respectivement le Colysée, le Palais du Conseil, la Chambre du Tribunat – servant de lieux de réunions et le Palais de la Porte, qui trônait tout au sommet, juste derrière la Chambre, et qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un hall de réception vide, inutilisé depuis plus d'un siècle, abritant l'unique portail dans cette dimension menant au Paradis, le domaine du Roi.

Sa dernière visite avait été écourtée par l'annonce de la mort de Roi et il avait quitté précipitamment les lieux, sans attendre, inquiet pour sa famille. Cette fois-ci, il revenait pour avoir des réponses beaucoup plus précises et détaillée sur les prochains mouvements de la Garde, mais il était bien peu probable qu'on lui accorde ce privilège désormais. Sans ses pouvoirs de Vaizard, il était à peu près aussi fort qu'un Colonel moyen – et encore – donc si l'un de ses contacts venait à prendre la décision de le trahir, il serait bon pour un long séjour dans le Domaine sans son zanpakuto et avec un sceau sur son reiatsu. Cette vieille harpie d'Héra adorait cette forme de châtiment.

Cela faisait 24 heures déjà qu'il était de retour, et il avait réussi à transmettre un message à l'un des intermédiaires qu'il avait utilisé lors de sa dernière visite. Contrairement aux rumeurs faisant état du titanesque palais vivant des Arrancars au plus profond du Hueco Mundo, l'Olympe nécessitait une petite armée de "civils" pour entretenir les lieux, bien entendu encadrée par la Section en charge de l'entretien. Plus les familles nobles – ainsi que les autres descendants du Roi –, plus les serviteurs, plus leurs familles, etc. Les Vaizards étaient nombreux, mais ne représentaient même pas un quart de la population totale de l'Olympe. Cela faisait une énorme foule de personnes qui gravitaient autour d'eux.

Il sentit un reiatsu s'approcher de sa position et se dissimula doucement dans l'ombre de la colonne, reculant précautionneusement. Un homme vêtu d'une ample toge blanche avec une plaque au niveau de l'épaule et de sandales ouvertes, sans arme, vint s'asseoir sur les marches devant le petit patio où il se cachait, observant la foule tranquillement, comme n'importe quel badaud de la cité.

- C'est une folie de votre part de revenir ici, Kaminoke-Gunshirei, souffla-t-il tout bas presque sans bouger les lèvres et sans regarder dans sa direction.

- Haa, je le sais… Mais je n'ai pas le choix, Ukasuni-Gunshirei. J'ai une famille aujourd'hui, et je sais qu'elle sera, d'une manière où d'une autre, impliquée… surtout mon fils.

L'homme soupira en fermant les yeux et en faisant une grimace.

- Je vais vous dire ce que je sais, mais ne comptez plus sur moi à l'avenir, tant que la situation restera aussi explosive.

- Je vous en remercie grandement par avance.

- Non, ne me remerciez pas… Vous n'allez pas apprécier la majorité de ce que je vais vous dire.

Bref moment de silence.

- On pensait tous que la Guerre aurait déjà commencé, dès la mort du Roi, et c'est le cas… mais pas les hostilités… si on ignore cette petite excursion de deux Arrancars dans le monde réel il y a 3 jours. Les mecs d'Apollon étaient surexcités comme des puces à ce moment-là. Mais ça n'a pas duré et le Tribunat a tranché en ordonnant d'ignorer l'évènement.

Il se tut lorsqu'un serviteur passa un peu trop près pour son goût et reprit ensuite.

- Aucun prétendant n'a encore fait son apparition… Cela a déconcerté tout le monde pendant un moment, puis les choses se sont précisées… La sélection n'est tout simplement pas encore lancée. Certains prétendent que c'est parce que le Roi ne serait pas vraiment mort, mais plutôt dans une sorte de coma très profond, et qu'il va rendre l'âme d'ici peu, d'autres qu'il s'est arrangé pour que la Sélection n'ait pas lieu de suite, mais seulement dans quelques temps… Combien, on ne le sait pas, mais pour le moment, ça veut dire statut quo.

- Intéressant.

- Ce n'est pas le meilleur. Nous avons eu un contact… inhabituel, disons… avec la Garde Noire. Ils ne veulent pas d'hostilités ouvertes entre nous tant que la Sélection n'a pas commencé. En clair, chacun reste dans ses pénates et on attend. Le Conseil, vous vous en doutez, adore cette idée, à l'exception de Poséidon et d'Arès, bien entendu. En revanche, puisque la Terre est devenue zone sacrée, c'est la Soul Society qui va en faire les frais. Mais la grande majorité de la Garde s'en moque pour le moment, tant que ça reste d'un niveau raisonnable.

- Définition de "raisonnable" à leur yeux ? Demanda le patriarche des Kurosaki avec un ton inquiet.

- Les Hollows sont libres d'y aller, les Shinigamis sont là-bas pour ça après tout. Tant que les Arrancars n'y vont pas en masse, pas de riposte de notre part, sauf intervention personnelle du même niveau… mais vous en connaissez des Maréchaux qui vont laisser carte blanche à leurs troupes pour une petite excursion là-bas ?

- Aucun, j'imagine.

- Et moins encore depuis qu'Athéna s'est mis à répandre sa hargne à propos du Seireitei et la manière dont ils ont traité le problème Aizen. Elle en veut grave au Commandant en place, même s'il n'avait pas particulièrement d'autre choix dans l'affaire…

- Athéna ? Bizarre, le dernier souvenir que j'ai d'elle est qu'elle s'en moquait complètement… La surveillance de la Soul Society et du monde terrestre n'est pas de son ressort en plus.

- Ha, on ne vous l'a pas dit lors de votre dernière visite ? La vieille bique est morte. Découpée en rondelle au cours d'un duel il y a environ 25 ans, par l'une de ses généraux favorites en plus, qu'elle avait recruté et entrainé elle-même. Mais cela allait mal entre elles depuis qu'elle était devenue Général, surtout à cause d'Aizen.

- Attendez… Athéna n'avait pas beaucoup de favorites à ma connaissance, juste une, se remémora Isshin. Vous voulez donc dire qu'Hikifune-san est devenue…

- Athéna, ouais. Passée directement de Général à Tribun. Mais personne n'a contesté sa prise de pouvoir. Après tout, elle est assez carrée certes mais juste à première vue… et je n'ai pas entendu beaucoup de plaintes venant de sa section sur son commandement depuis qu'elle est en poste, plutôt le contraire même. Côté caractère, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire d'Aizen, vous pouvez être sûr qu'elle aurait envoyé à la Soul Society un Vaizard pour chaque Arrancar que la Garde Noire aurait laissé filé là-bas… Mais là, elle ne lèvera même pas le petit doigt tant que la situation ne deviendra pas catastrophique.

Isshin ne répondit pas mais soupira d'inquiétude. Dans ces conditions, La Garde Noire allait envoyer ses Arrancars par petits groupes faire un maximum de dégâts et de morts à chaque fois et se barrer sans rencontrer de réelle opposition… Sauf venant d'Ichigo et de quelques capitaines du Seireitei, avec un peu de chance.

- Vous savez tout ce que je sais sur le point de vue de la Garde, maintenant.

- D'autres changements de têtes depuis que je suis parti ?

- Humm, voyons voir… Vous étiez là lorsque Poséidon a failli se faire décapiter lorsqu'il a découvert, à ses dépends et à sa plus grande horreur, qu'Apollon était en fait une femme.

- Ho oui ! Toute la Garde Royale a su avec certitude de quel côté le vieux bouc regardait ce jour-là, se rappela Isshin avec un sourire nostalgique.

- Il s'est rattrapé depuis, je vous l'assure. Mieux vaut pour lui qu'il soit perçu comme un obsédé dominant regardant des deux côtés plutôt que comme un gay adepte de la soumission.

- Je préfère ne pas connaître ce genre de détail.

- Aucun problème, je suis pas fan de ce genre de ragot non plus. Mais puisque vous savez cela alors non, aucun autre changement depuis, du côté des Maréchaux en tout cas. Pour les Généraux et les Colonels en revanche, y'a bien eu quelques promotions, mais rien de très marquant… à une exception prêt.

- Dites toujours.

- Justement, j'allais y venir, car cela concerne votre ancienne subordonnée et le gros des mauvaises nouvelles vous concernant, vous et votre famille.

Isshin se raidit et fronça des sourcils.

- Commençons par Shihouin-san. Elle a été réaffectée durant son absence, à la Section d'Athéna. Ce qui explique pourquoi les gars d'Artémis ou d'Héra ne lui sont pas tombé sur le dos lors de sa petite transgression durant votre combat contre Aizen.

- Vous m'en voyez rassuré pour elle.

- Mais qu'elle ne recommence pas, tant que sa punition ne sera pas levée, ils ne seront pas lénient sur une seconde trangression. Concernant le second point, deux familles nobles de l'Olympe sont en train de se monter l'une contre l'autre en ce moment, les Kaminoke, dont vous faites partie, et les Mitsumada. Récemment, les trois derniers enfants du chef de la famille Mitsumada sont devenus Colonels. La fille aînée, Juni, est enfin devenue Général, en prenant votre ancien poste d'ailleurs, je précise, rejoignant ainsi son frère qui était votre grand rival de l'époque, même si je sais que vous vous fichiez comme d'une guigne de ces histoires à ce moment-là. Quand au vieux Mitsumada, vous savez qui c'est, non ?

- Arès, confirma Isshin avec un soupir.

- La rumeur prétend que votre famille ici, à l'Olympe, est en passe de se faire lyncher, ou de se faire déshonorer et supplanter. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il y aura des morts, je le crains.

- J'ai été banni de ma famille pour avoir sauvé Tetsu sur le champ de bataille en sacrifiant mes pouvoirs, je vous rappelle. Tant que ça ne me concerne pas…

- Pas vous, vos enfants. Personne ne le crie sur les toits mais tous savent que votre fils est un Vaizard naturel. Pire encore, sa puissance durant son combat contre Aizen était clairement celle d'un Général… Mais nous, dans notre section, on l'a TOUS clairement ressenti son "absence totale" de pouvoir et on SAIT que même un Maréchal n'aurait jamais survécu à son attaque finale. Il n'y a pas eu de réaction de notre part car nous savons également qu'il a perdu la totalité de ses pouvoirs par la suite mais… Il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi il les aurait retrouvé. Si tel est le cas, aussi bien votre famille que les Mitsumada vont l'avoir dans leur collimateur… Par simple curiosité, est-ce le cas ?

Isshin ne répondit pas à cette question et le Général Vaizard haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a pas eu de croisement entre Vaizard et humain depuis plus de 2000 ans, qui plus est un membre de la famille royale. Nul ne peut affirmer si ce qui est arrivé à votre fils n'arrivera pas à ses sœurs… S'il a vraiment retrouvé ses pouvoirs, alors je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'est plus sur Terre, et elles non plus. Soul Society, n'est-ce pas ? Mieux encore, au Seireitei très certainement.

- Il n'y a guère d'autre endroit pour le moment, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Certes, confirma le Général en se relevant. Bien, je crois que notre discussion est terminée, Kaminoke-Gunshirei.

- Encore merci pour vos éclaircissements, Ukasuni-Gunshirei.

- Je vous aurais bien souhaité un bon retour, mon ami, mais je ne crois pas que cela vous sera possible dans un proche avenir. Au moins j'aurais eu la conscience tranquille en répondant à vos questions en toute franchise.

Isshin se crispa sur ces dernières paroles et regarda rapidement autour de lui tout en élargissant sa perception spirituelle. Mais il ne sentit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de se laisser percevoir… et il ressentit aussi en même temps la dizaine de reiatsu qui étaient restés dissimulés jusque là. Aussitôt, il relâcha la fine concentration de reiatsu qu'il maintenait sur le bout de son doigt depuis le début de la conversation et un petit papillon noir fit son apparition avant de s'envoler doucement dans la pénombre.

- Je vous avais dit que c'était une folie de revenir.

- Peut-être. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas à ne rien faire. Pas quand mes propres enfants sont menacés.

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, ils vous attendaient depuis une semaine déjà. Ils sont au courant de votre dernière visite.

- Je vois.

Il ressentit l'arrivée d'un reiatsu derrière lui et se retourna lentement. Son regard tomba alors sur une femme d'origine latine, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert sombre, portant un habit similaire à celui de son premier interlocuteur, hormis la garde d'une épée qui dépassait d'un ouverture de sa toge blanche.

- Juliette Maltoro, il est bon de te revoir, fit-il avec un sourire triste.

- Kaminoke Isshin, répondit-elle d'une voix glacée et professionnelle mais son regard transmettait à lui seul toute la force de sa colère, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir transgressé l'ordre de bannissement qui vous est imposé. Veuillez me suivre sans opposer de résistance.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, terrain d'entrainement**

_Plus jamais ça !_

Telle était actuellement l'unique pensée d'Ichigo alors qu'il se vidait les tripes pour la troisième fois de la matinée tout en repensant à la soirée de la veille, soirée qui ne se termina que très tôt dans la matinée d'ailleurs.

Ayant appris par Yachiru qu'Ichigo était de retour, Ikkaku et Yumichika se chargèrent bien évidemment de répandre la nouvelle auprès de tous ceux un tant soit peu concernés… Ce qui inclut, Renji, Matsumoto, Rukia – bien qu'elle fut déjà au courant –, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Toshirou, Hanataro, Iba, Shuuhei, etc. etc. Très vite, plus de la moitié des officiers supérieurs étaient informés et "gracieusement" invités à une "fête de bienvenue". Inutile de dire que personne du dortoir ne fut épargné de par le kidnap… pardon, l'invitation. Et bien évidemment, Ichigo se retrouva forcé d'avaler une quantité bien plus que raisonnable de saké, coincé entre Renji, Matsumoto et Ikkaku principalement. Cela avait commencé par un toast à son retour… Puis à un toast en mémoire de Kira, le défunt lieutenant de la 3ème Division – toast qui porta des larmes aux yeux de Renji et Momo qui expliquèrent alors qu'à eux trois ils avaient en leur temps été un groupe de bons amis depuis l'Académie. Puis ce fut un toast à son accession au grade de Lieutenant, car ce que Soi Fon lui avait envoyé chercher dans ce bureau voisin du sien n'était autre que l'ancien badge d'Oomaeda. Et après ça, il était déjà suffisamment parti pour ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Heureusement, d'après Tatsuki, il n'avait rien dit de trop grave durant son état d'ébriété avancée, principalement parce qu'elle l'avait proprement arrêté à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas dire… d'un direct à la mâchoire la plupart du temps. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas mal qu'au crâne mais aussi à la bouche, bien que cette douleur-là soit bien moindre que celle provoquée par sa gueule de bois.

Et le pire fut que Soi Fon n'avait rien voulu entendre, le traînant sur le terrain d'entrainement tout en rugissant sur son retard intolérable et le forçant à s'entrainer plus encore que les autres en guise de punition. Les seules choses qui avaient empêché Ichigo de lui jeter son badge à la figure étaient le regard tantôt amusé et tantôt réprobateur de Yoruichi qui jouait le rôle d'arbitre.

Lorsque l'entrainement fut terminé, Yoruichi s'éclipsa et il passa le reste de la journée à apprendre les us et coutumes de la 2nde Division, en suivant Soi Fon sur chacun de ses déplacements. Heureusement, son mal de crâne avait disparu durant la matinée aussi put-il se concentrer plus facilement sur ce que lui apprenait sa capitaine et faisant plus ample connaissance avec leurs subordonnés. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il souffla de soulagement en découvrant qu'il ne commanderait pas directement d'hommes sur le terrain avant un bon moment, car chaque section de la 2nde Division disposait déjà d'un chef d'unité et que la Division elle-même n'était pas organisée comme la plupart des autres Division de combat. Soi Fon lui expliqua que son rôle serait principalement de transmettre ses ordres et d'accomplir des missions en solos pour le moment, en bref d'être son bras droit.

Enfin, vers la fin de l'après-midi, il découvrit néanmoins pour sa plus grande horreur ce qu'il catégorisa en une heure seulement comme étant le pire ennemi de toute sa vie : la paperasse. Il en fut uniquement sauvé lorsque Yoruichi refit son apparition et le chassa du bureau en lui donnant rendez-vous pour la fin de la soirée, juste après le repas du soir, au pied de la colline du Soukyoku, à l'extrémité du terrain d'entrainement. Et elle lui demanda également d'amener Tatsuki avec lui.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Quartier de l'Académie**

Il ne s'agissait que du second jour de cours et Tatsuki avait l'impression d'être retournée à la maternelle. Elle savait d'ailleurs qu'elle n'était pas la seule car tous les autres avaient confirmé avoir eu la même impression, y compris Yuzu et Karin qui étaient dans la même classe qu'eux, l'Académie ne regardant pas l'âge des étudiants mais leur potentiel. Pourtant, leur groupe semblait mieux comprendre certains des concepts que leur avait parlé les professeurs durant les cours théoriques. Et aujourd'hui, elle était particulièrement contente car elle avait enfin eu sa première leçon de Hakuda.

Se mêler aux autres étudiants n'avaient pas été aisés au départ, la plupart ayant vu le groupe arriver s'était éloigné prudemment, probablement à cause de Chad et de son impressionnant physique. Mais très vite, le caractère exubérant d'Orihime avait brisé la glace avec quelques autres élèves.

Il y eut bien entendu le sempiternel chef de bande de la classe qui tenta d'imposer son autorité sur le groupe par ses gros muscles – mais qui se fit tout petit lorsque Chad se leva et lorgna dans sa direction avec un regard noir et une légère hausse de son reiatsu – et la bande de coqueluches n'appréciant pas l'arrivée d'une rivale attirant l'attention de tous les mâles normalement constitués – Orihime – sur leur territoire jusque là bien établi. Heureusement, quelques craquements de doigts de Tatsuki avaient suffi à les convaincre de ne pas venir chercher des noises à sa meilleure, sous peine d'un juste et prompt retour des choses. Les seules personnes avec lesquelles ils n'eurent pas le moindre contact était un groupe de nobles qui se mirent d'office à l'écart d'eux, limitant au maximum leur possible interaction. Mais Ganju les avait prévenu de ce genre de réaction et il ne prirent pas rigueur, pour le moment.

Bien évidemment, Ganju s'imposa rapidement comme le chef – en apparence seulement – de leur petite bande mais se montra remarquablement serviable et ouvert à toute question qu'on lui posait. Yuzu n'avait pas lâché d'un pouce la compagnie d'Orihime, la jeune femme étant devenue son idole, et Karin gravita quant à elle autour de Tatsuki, prenant exemple sur elle, allant même jusqu'à lui demander son aide pour les cours de Hakuda.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle trouva une note au pied de la porte venant d'Ichigo lui signalant qu'elle devait venir avec lui à un rendez-vous donné par Yoruichi le soir même. Elle se prépara donc en conséquence et lorsqu'Ichigo vint la chercher, ils s'excusèrent auprès des autres et partirent en direction du Soukyoku, Ichigo portant Tatsuki car il se déplaçait en Shunpo. La jeune femme prit d'ailleurs note de s'entrainer d'avantage à cette technique également.

***.***

**Soul Society, pied du Soukyoku**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité du point de rendez-vous, ils virent Rukia qui les attendait et qui les salua calmement, son masque de glace en place. Comme ils étaient tout près de leur destination, ils décidèrent de terminer le chemin en marchant, Ichigo se mettant entre elles deux. Il nota que Tatsuki n'était pas surprise de voir Rukia avec un haori de capitaine et supposa qu'elle avait dû en parler à un moment ou un autre durant la petite fête de la veille.

- Yoruichi ne m'a pas prévenu que tu serais présente, signala Ichigo.

- Simple omission de sa part, très certainement. Ha… Tatsuki-san, se lança-t-elle ensuite après un moment d'hésitation, j'ai… j'ai parlé avec Ichigo de… de tu-sais-quoi… et j'ai longuement réfléchi ensuite. Et j'accepte ta proposition.

- Merveilleux ! Souffla-t-elle. Tu m'en vois rassurée, j'avais peur que tu refuserais.

- Je suis comme toi, je ne veux plus… perdre Ichigo.

- Ok, plus tard les filles, je ne pense pas que Yoruichi-san nous ait fait venir pour ça, et moins elle en saura, mieux je me porterai.

- Moins j'en saurai sur quoi ? Ronronna une voix grave venant d'un gros rocher derrière lui qu'il venait de dépasser.

Il se retourna d'un bloc et la vit en forme de chat, confortablement allongée en hauteur.

- S-Sur rien !

- La polygamie n'est pas un crime aux yeux des nobles de la Soul Society, Ichigo, poursuivit-elle. Et comme tu es un descendant de la famille royale…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je veux même pas entendre la suite ! Tu vas encore partir sur des détails scabreux !

- Tche, rabat-joie…

Elle ne persista pas principalement parce que Soi Fon venait d'arriver.

- Bien, nous sommes tous présent, entrons.

Elle sauta à terre et Ichigo, ayant reconnu les lieux depuis longtemps, se dirigea vers un autre rocher un peu plus loin. Soi Fon jeta un coup d'œil étrange à son Lieutenant puis à Yoruichi qui le suivait.

- Je suppose que c'est une cachette que tu utilisais et dont je n'avais pas connaissance.

- En quelque sorte, répondit le chat, c'est aussi ici que j'ai entrainé Ichigo pour obtenir son Bankai.

Le concerné poussa le rocher sans trop de peine sans trop de peine, dévoilant une sorte de trappe qu'il ouvrit. Dessous se trouvait la zone d'entrainement d'Urahara, la gigantesque grotte en dessous du Soukyoku. Ils descendirent tous, Ichigo refermant la trappe derrière eux.

- Là, je suis impressionnée, commenta Soi Fon. Qui aurait cru que c'était là que vous vous cachiez, juste sous notre nez.

- Depuis son retour, Kisuke a modifié la grotte, il a mis sur les parois pas mal de minerai qui bloque toute émission de reiatsu vers l'extérieur, histoire que nous puissions entrainer nos pouvoirs Hollow sans déclencher toutes les alarmes du Seireitei ajouta Yoruichi en prenant position sur un gros rocher. Asseyez-vous ici, nous avons deux trois choses à discuter ce soir en privé, juste entre nous 5. Ce que je vais vous dire ne devra pas sortir de ces murs. Même Kisuke n'est pas informé et je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi, pour le moment.

- Heu… Si cette discussion est aussi sérieuse que ça, je pense que je n'y ai pas vraiment ma place… Je veux dire, je ne suis une Shinigami que depuis quelques jours seulement et tout est nouveau pour moi alors que vous…

- Je comprends ton raisonnement, Tatsuki – je peux t'appeler ainsi, désormais ? – mais ce dont nous allons discuter concerne uniquement les Vaizards, et tu en es une… Ou pour être plus exact, tu en deviendras une avant que la guerre commence vraiment, je pense. Qui plus est, tu es déjà la "compagne" d'un Vaizard et l'autre ne tardera plus à en devenir une également.

- A-Attendez, fit Ichigo en pointant Rukia puis Soi Fon. Tu veux dire qu'elles sont…

Yoruichi soupira et indiqua le sol.

- Cette discussion n'avancera jamais si vous m'interrompez toutes les 10 secondes. Assis, tous. Et pas d'inquiétude, Ichigo je vais répondre à ta question.

Tous se mirent en place en arc de cercle.

- Bien, pour commencer, il existe une méthode simple pour réveiller les pouvoirs Hollow chez un Shinigami. Simple dans le principe, extrêmement dure dans son application. Et, cela va sans dire, interdite aux yeux de la Chambre Centrale des 46. Cette méthode consiste en une "injection" directe d'un reiatsu de type Hollow dans le corps d'un Shinigami. Aizen comme Kisuke ont découvert tous les deux ce procédé, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient le faire. La raison est simple : allez trouver un Hollow, un Arrancar ou un Vaizard et parvenez lui faire accepter d'injecter de force une quantité très précise de reiatsu Hollow chez un sujet Shinigami consentant… car il faut en plus que le sujet accepte cette "injection forcée". Autrement dit, mission impossible pour Kisuke et même si Aizen aurait pu le faire faire grâce à son zanpakuto – grâce à ses pouvoirs d'hypnose – il y était réticent pour d'autres raisons, elles aussi évidentes : de un, le Vaizard ainsi créé est totalement libre de ses actes ; de deux, la procédure est mortelle à 99% si celui qui la pratique le désire un tant soit peu, et les Hollows comme les Arrancars refuseront toujours d'aider à la création d'un Vaizard, cela va sans dire. D'ailleurs, quand on regarde toutes les expériences d'Aizen et ses succès sur l'Hollowfication des Shinigamis, il n'a eu en tout et pour tout qu'un seul et unique succès mais qui fut quand même un "raté" à ses yeux car il perdait ses pouvoirs de Shinigami en devenant Hollow : Tousen Kaname, et ce fut après qu'il eut obtenu le Hougyoku, en plus. C'est pour cela qu'il a abandonné cette branche de ces recherches – ou mis de côté, c'est la même chose – et qu'il s'est penché sur son opposé, la Shinigamisation des Hollows. La méthode de base est la même, injecter de force dans un Hollow consentant une quantité très précise de reiatsu Shinigami… Beaucoup plus facile pour lui. Pas étonnant quand tu connais ce détail qu'il ait eu toute une quantité impressionnante d'Arrancars sous la main. A noter qu'Aizen n'a créé de cette manière que des Arrancars "faibles", à partir de Gillian en général. Même les Privarons Espadas ne devaient être que des Adjuchas au gros maximum, très certainement. Après avoir obtenu le Hougyoku, il a pu affiner considérablement sa technique et créé beaucoup plus vite son armée, évitant toute la phase de "gestation" nécessaire pour obtenir un parfait Arrancar, ou un parfait Vaizard.

Yoruichi désigna Soi Fon et, tout en regardant Ichigo, lui annonça de but en blanc :

- Soi Fon m'a tanné le cuir pendant 2 jours entiers pour que je réveille en elle ses pouvoirs Hollow. J'ai fini par accepter. Et c'est cette méthode que j'ai utilisé.

Ichigo regarda Soi Fon et vit dans son regard sa détermination et la force de son choix.

- Concernant Rukia, je n'ai rien eu à faire, le réveil de ses propres pouvoirs Hollow est le résultat d'un malencontreux concours de circonstances.

- Tu te souviens de notre intrusion à Las Noches pour sauver Orihime-san ? Fit Rukia en prenant la parole, et Yoruichi accepta de la lui laisser puisqu'il s'agissait de son histoire après tout. J'y ai affronté un Espada du nom d'Aaroniero Alulieri. Son pouvoir s'appelait Glutoneria, il avait la capacité d'absorber la mémoire, le reiatsu et les pouvoirs spécifiques des Hollows qu'il dévorait. Durant le combat, il m'a mortellement blessé en plantant son arme dans ma poitrine. Je lui ai rendu la pareille quelques instants plus tard, en lui plantant mon sabre dans la tête. Mais en mourant, il m'a laissé un bien sombre cadeau : une partie de son reiatsu est entré en moi par son zanpakuto brisé. Depuis cet épisode, durant plusieurs mois suivant, même après que j'acquière mon Bankai, je ressentais parfois une douleur à la poitrine. Un jour, la douleur fut telle que je crus mourir et je me suis évanouie. Durant mon coma, j'ai rejoint mon monde intérieur… et je l'ai rencontré. Mon double inversé. A mon réveil, Unohana-Taichou était à mon chevet et m'a dit qu'elle avait dû m'opérer sans mon consentement.

Rukia fouilla dans une poche et en sortit un petit talisman, qui était en fait une pochette rouge avec des caractères inscrits dessus. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit le contenu qu'elle laissa tomber au creux de sa main pour le lui tendre. Ichigo reconnut aisément un morceau de lame.

- Il m'avait laissé cela dans la poitrine, juste en-dessous de mon cœur. Il est inerte désormais, tout le reiatsu Hollow qu'il contenait est mien désormais.

Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir après les explications précédentes de Yoruichi.

- Rukia nous a immédiatement prévenu dès qu'elle fut sortie de l'hôpital, par l'intermédiaire d'un papillon. Elle est aujourd'hui en "phase terminale" pour ainsi dire. Jusqu'à présent, elle est parvenue à garder le change aux yeux de tous grâce à sa volonté et aux pouvoirs de son zanpakuto… mais nous savons tous les deux ce qui va lui arriver d'ici peu, et ce qui lui arrivera ensuite si elle ne le soumet pas. C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle ne s'est pas servie de son Bankai, même pour l'entrainement, depuis maintenant 2 bons mois, précisa la femme-chat.

Ichigo se tourna vers elle, l'air surpris.

- Mais si vous êtes au courant depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas aidé ? Hirako et…

- Que crois-tu que j'ai fait, Ichigo ? Je les ai cherché en vain pendant plus d'un mois avant de me résigner à comprendre que je ne les retrouverai pas. Ils ont quitté le monde terrestre bien avant que je commence mes recherches, peut-être même depuis la fin de la guerre d'Aizen. Et seule, même avec l'aide de Kisuke, tenir en respect un Shinigami du rang de capitaine en train de se transformer en Hollow n'est pas de mon ressort ! Mais heureusement pour Rukia, tu es là, désormais. Avec toi, ici-même dans cette pièce, nous retiendrons Rukia le temps qu'elle soumette son Hollow… ou qu'elle échoue, car l'option reste possible, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

- Ok. Heu… Attends, je vais devoir le faire seul ?

- Je suis toujours marquée par le sceau sur mes pouvoirs, Ichigo. Vu la situation actuelle, si je me sers de mes pouvoirs Hollow, je serai très certainement localisé et ramené sur l'Olympe par la Garde Royale. Et je préfère éviter ça pour le moment, personnellement.

- Mouais.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que Soi Fon demande :

- Je ne peux pas aider éventuellement ?

- Désolé, Soi Fon. Tu pourras voir à quoi cela ressemble si tu veux, mais tu comprendras alors pourquoi tu ne servirais à rien… Tuer est facile, maitriser sans blesser est une autre histoire, surtout quand ton adversaire est une véritable bête sauvage. Imagine-toi en train de te battre contre Zaraki, mais en pire car tu viens de le mettre tellement en colère qu'il ne se contrôle même plus.

- J'ai lu qu'il y avait des Kidou pour retenir et emprisonner, avança Tatsuki. Ils ne peuvent pas être utiles également ?

- Bien sur que si, c'est même conseillé. Mais il ne feront que la ralentir… et pas pour longtemps, car le zanpakuto de Rukia est de type Glace et Kidou. Il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne au Seireitei, hormis Ichigo, qui puisse tenir tête au Bankai de Rukia sans avoir à la tuer lorsqu'elle sera dans cet état de berserker.

- Hitsugaya Toshirou, précisa la concernée et Yoruichi approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Mais même lui ne la retiendrait que 10 minutes environ, avant de devoir envisager de passer aux choses sérieuses, afin de sauver sa propre peau. Parce que le Hollow en Rukia va vite s'adapter à son pouvoir et le contrer ensuite de la manière la plus efficace de son répertoire… et très franchement, à moins de vouloir transformer toute la forêt en une version moderne de l'Enfer de Glace, je préfère éviter d'avoir à faire s'affronter les deux zanpakutos de type glace les plus puissants que toute l'histoire du Seireitei ait connu… même si cela permettra enfin de les départager.

- Si terrible que ça ? Demanda Tatsuki, un peu sceptique.

Les quatre autres la regardèrent d'un regard équivoque et elle se sentit obligée de rajouter :

- Pardon, c'est juste que je n'ai encore jamais vu de mes propres yeux un combat entre deux Shinigamis avec vos pouvoirs alors…

- Rukia, désolé mais il faudra que tu montres ton Bankai à Ichigo, histoire qu'il ait au moins une petite idée de ce à quoi il aura affaire.

- Si on le fait ici, je pense que ça ira.

- Pas de problème, vous êtes libre de venir ici quand vous le souhaitez. Maintenant, passons à un autre sujet.

- A-Attendez… interrompit Tatsuki. Pardon, mais… et pour Soi Fon-Taichou… et moi ?

- Soi Fon vient à peine de commencer le réveil de son Hollow, il lui faudra environ 6 mois de "gestation" pour qu'il se développe totalement, si on ne fait rien. Dans ton cas, comme ce fut pour Ichigo, ton Hollow ne se manifestera pas "agressivement" autrement que dans ton monde intérieur tant que tu n'auras pas acquis ton Bankai… Tu as le temps, crois-moi. D'ici-là, Rukia et Soi Fon seront toutes les deux des Vaizards complètes.

Yoruichi se redressa et se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Bien, ceci étant maintenant expliqué, il ne reste plus qu'une seule chose à parler qui ne concerne que Soi Fon, mais pour laquelle je tenais également à avoir l'aide d'Ichigo pour le faire.

- Me concernant ?

- Ton Bankai. Ou plutôt devrai-je dire cette aberration de transformation de ton zanpakuto que tu oses appeler un Bankai. J'ai rencontré des dizaines de Bankais durant ma vie, notamment à l'Olympe, mais jamais aucun n'était autant en désaccord aussi profond avec la nature première de son détenteur, ni aussi restrictif en terme d'utilisation.

- Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Protesta la capitaine de la 2nde Division. Je le déteste, en plus.

- Justement. Ne comprends-tu pas ce que je viens de te dire ? Ce que tu appelles Jakuho Raikoben n'est pas la forme finale de ton Bankai, ton zanpakuto Suzumebachi a encore des pouvoirs en réserve.

- HEIN ?

Soi Fon bondit sur ses pieds et regarda Yoruichi avec incrédulité. Mais comme celle-ci ne bronchait pas d'un poil de sa moustache, elle porta la main à son sabre et le dégaina pour le planter dans le sol, juste devant elle et posa ses deux mains sur sa garde. Reconnaissant instinctivement la technique qu'elle allait employer, Ichigo se tourna vers Tatsuki et lui expliqua :

- La Matérialisation. En concentrant son reiatsu sur son zanpakuto, elle va forcer l'esprit de son zanpakuto à s'extérioriser, dévoilant ainsi sa véritable forme, celle qu'il a dans son monde intérieur. Cette étape est nécessaire pour obtenir le Bankai, car c'est en vainquant en combat singulier l'esprit matérialisé de ton zanpakuto que tu le soumets.

Avant que Tatsuki confirme qu'elle avait compris, la lame du zanpakuto de Soi Fon devint d'un jaune éclatant et une petite fée en sortit lentement. Celle-ci effectua quelques mètres dans les airs avant de grandir brusquement de taille, jusqu'à être aussi grande que sa propriétaire. Elle ressemblait à une jeune femme habillée d'une sorte de costume d'abeille ou de frelon et avec des ailes d'insecte qui bourdonnaient tandis qu'elle flottait doucement à une dizaine de centimètres du sol.

- Suzumebachi… siffla la capitaine en lui adressant un regard noir.

- Quoi ? Fit la fée géante d'un ton hautain. Ho, Mademoiselle daigne _enfin_ m'adresser la parole maintenant qu'elle s'est _enfin_ rendue compte qu'elle ne me contrôlait pas _totalement_ ? Dommage, petite abeille, tu sembles avoir oublié que je suis la reine, pas toi.

Soi Fon se tourna vers Yoruichi, son regard un peu perdue.

- Je ne comprends pas. Depuis tout ce temps… et elle m'a toujours obéis ! Jamais elle n'a…

- Jamais elle ne s'est opposée à tes désirs, logique. C'est très souvent le cas avec les zanpakutos de Shinigamis issus de famille noble, coupa la femme-chat avant de se tourner vers l'esprit. Jakuho Raikoben, ce n'est qu'une demie-libération, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il ne s'agit pas de ton vrai Bankai, son pouvoir destructeur est bien suffisant pour passer pour en être un.

- Effectivement, déclara Suzumebachi. Mais cette gamine entêtée et obsédée par son désir de vengeance envers vous est devenue comme folle lorsque je lui ai donné ce pouvoir en cadeau.

- Pouvoir ? Fit Yoruichi en levant un sourcil. Ho, laisse-moi deviner… Jakuho -

- Jakuho Raikoben est en fait la technique normalement uniquement utilisable en Bankai, mais pas le Bankai lui-même, correct ? Coupa Soi Fon, ayant eu la même déduction que Yoruichi.

- Et bien il t'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre, espèce de tête de pioche ! Et tout ça parce que tu as eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre ! Obtenir seule le Bankai en 10 jours seulement alors que tu venais à peine de découvrir la Matérialisation, non mais quelle idiote !

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Si je ne l'avais pas eu, jamais je ne serais devenue Capitaine !

- Tu parles, l'autre candidat au poste t'a défié en duel juste après et tu l'as tellement humilié qu'il a préféré finir sa vie au Maggot's Nest, et ce sans même te servir de moi ! Tu aurais dû le laisser devenir capitaine, continuer de t'entrainer encore un an ou deux avec moi et là tu l'aurais renversé selon la troisième méthode ! Avec un VRAI Bankai qui plus est ! Mais non, il a fallu encore une fois que tu obtiennes tout de suite ce que tu demandais… Et bien j'en ai eu ras-le-bol ! Je t'ai laissé gagné ! Tu as acquis le contrôle total de mes pouvoirs, certes, mais seulement de ceux que tu connaissais déjà ! Et bon dieu que je me suis bien marrée lorsque je t'ai dévoilé cette transformation grotesque en guise de Bankai ! La seule fois où j'ai un tant soit peu regretté ma décision, ce fut lors de ton combat à Karakura Town. Mais juste un peu, parce que depuis que je t'ai donné Jakuho Raikoben, t'es-tu seulement encore une seule fois entraînée avec moi par la suite ? Non ! Même pas une petite visite ! Ha, par contre, niveau Hakuda et Hohô, là, rien à dire… mais Zanjutsu, zéro !

Tatsuki pointa un doigt vers la fée frelon et tourna la tête vers Ichigo.

- Je croyais qu'une fois vaincue les zanpakutos étaient totalement soumis…

- Juste une manière de parler. Une fois que tu les as vaincue, tu as "théoriquement" accès à toutes leurs techniques et pouvoirs, et tu peux les utiliser sans avoir à leur demander leur accord… Mais ils ont toujours leur propre caractère et leur propre motivation, ce sont toujours des êtres à part entière.

- Ho. Donc même une fois "soumise", Kitsuko aussi restera une…

- Pas forcément, elle peut… "évoluer"…

- Pour le moment, à part pour le costume de cosplay, je lui trouve pas mal de point commun avec cette… fée clochette.

- Comment elle m'a appelé, l'autre bébé, là ? Fit Suzumebachi en braquant son regard sur Tatsuki.

- Susceptible également.

- Toi, tu-

- Assez ! Tonna Soi Fon. Retire-toi, Suzumebachi.

L'esprit se dissout dans l'atmosphère comme un fantôme et Soi Fon rengaina son sabre.

- Ta situation est un peu similaire à celle d'Hitsugaya Toshirou il y a deux ans. Tu as un Bankai mais il est immature. La seule solution désormais est de t'entrainer avec un adversaire supérieur à ta taille, qui te surpasse dans pratiquement tous les domaines, expliqua Yoruichi avant de désigner Ichigo d'un petit coup de tête.

- Hé ? Pourquoi moi ? Et je ne dépasse pas…

- Ton Bankai, Ichigo, surclasse complètement celui de Soi Fon actuellement. De plus, bien que vos styles de combat ne se ressemblent pas, ils ont toutefois tous les deux le même point commun, la même "base" en terme de pouvoir : la vitesse. Et dans ce domaine, Tensa Zangetsu est imbattable. Combattre Ichigo est le moyen le plus rapide pour compléter ton Bankai, Soi Fon… et aussi le plus "appréciable" dans ton cas.

Yoruichi se frotta l'oreille d'une patte distraite puis reprit sa position de départ.

- Une fois seulement lorsque tu auras découvert les vrais pouvoirs de ton Bankai, nous passerons à l'étape suivante te concernant, à savoir le réveil accéléré de ton Hollow. Heureusement, pour cette phase-là, nous disposerons alors de deux Vaizards pour te retenir, avec l'aide de Rukia.

- OK, grommela Soi Fon, toujours mécontente de sa situation, et surtout envers son zanpakuto.

- Il ne reste plus qu'un seul point à aborder avant que je ne vous lâche, et ce point concerne l'Olympe.

Ichigo se redressa un peu plus et se concentra d'avantage.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de ton père, Ichigo. Il va bien mais ne peut pas revenir pour le moment. Ses recherches vont prendre un peu plus de temps et il est sur une piste qui lui permettrait de retrouver ses pouvoirs de Vaizard donc son absence risque d'être plus longue que prévu.

- Tant qu'il va bien, pas de problème.

_Pas question que je lui dévoile qu'il a été capturé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais le lui cacher mais le plus longtemps__ possible sera le mieux. Le voir accourir vers l'Olympe pour tenter de sauver son père est la _dernière_ chose qu'il doit faire aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité._

- Il y a eu pas mal de changement durant ma dernière visite là-bas, et je sais maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas été arrêté pour avoir utilisé mes pouvoirs de Vaizard contre Aizen.

Elle leur expliqua ensuite le contenu général de la discussion que lui avait transmise Isshin grâce au papillon noir et la plupart des nouvelles rassurèrent ses interlocuteurs, surtout le fait de savoir que les hostilités entre les deux grandes factions n'étaient pas encore lancées et qu'elles ne le seraient pas avant encore un bon moment.

***.***

Voilà un chapitre que beaucoup devait attendre avec impatience, puisqu'il parle enfin de l'Olympe. Comme vous avez pu le constater - et comme vous deviez vous en douter déjà avec le nom -, j'ai généreusement "pioché" dans la mythologie grecque, mais ne pensez pas que cela s'arrêtera là. Le Hueco Mundo et l'Olympe vous réserveront encore de nombreuses surprises au cours de l'histoire et de nombreux clin d'oeil à d'autres civilisations.

Concernant le caractère changeant de Nel, qui s'écarte radicalement de celui que vous lui connaissiez avant, n'oubliez pas que cela fait maintenant presque deux mois qu'elle vit à Las Ombras Perdidos, qu'elle a perdu ses deux fraccions au cours d'un long périple et que son seul "ami" et amant n'a dès lors été que Grimmjow. Même si elle a retrouvé un semblant de "normalité" parmi les serviteurs de Lilith, elle s'est considérablement endurcie et a perdu de son innocence - le raid sur Las Noches en est la preuve suffisante. De plus, ce n'était pas son premier combat dans l'arène. Il est donc impossible, en prenant ces éléments en compte, que son caractère soit resté le même, sans évoluer vers la violence. Enfin, il y a aussi d'autres raisons qui forcent cette transformation mentale, l'une dont vous avez déjà eu un aperçu, à savoir les manipulations psychiques de Lilith. Mais vous en apprendrez d'avantage dans les chapitres suivants, je vous le promets, car j'aime que les situations soient claires et précises. Si vous souhaitez d'ailleurs avoir d'avantage de précisions sur un point de mon histoire, un détail ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas à me le demander, je me ferai une joie de vous apporter des éclaircissements.

Sinon, pour tout ceux qui attendent de voir le Bankai de Rukia, la vraie forme du Bankai de Soi Fon, les galères d'Ichigo avec le Kidou ou pleins d'autres choses encore, je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire : Patience.

Korskarn


	18. Chapter 18

**Hueco Mundo, la Falaise des Ténèbres**

Son sommeil était agité, comme presque toutes les nuits depuis ce terrible jour. Les cris de souffrance de ses Fraccions – ses amies – résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. L'odeur de leur chairs brûlées fut rappelée à son odorat, lui provoquant presque un haut-le-cœur. Puis une sensation de froid intense et surnaturelle, la saisit, la tétanisant et l'immobilisant sur place. Elle détestait les températures extrêmes, le chaud comme le froid, mais plus particulièrement le chaud. Puis il y eut le vif souvenir de cette lame tranchant ses chairs avec aisance malgré son Hierro, puis se même sabre la transperçant impitoyablement en plein dos, comme si la première traîtrise ne suffisait pas.

Elle avait bien failli mourir ce jour-là… Mais la lame d'Aizen n'avait pas touché son cœur. Elle avait survécu. Malgré ses terribles blessures, elle avait réussi à ouvrir un Garganta et à retourner au Hueco Mundo. Puis elle s'y était cachée durant plusieurs mois, à panser ses plaies et à nourrir des projets de vengeance.

Mais sa vengeance avait tourné court lorsqu'elle fut revenue à Las Noches, découvrant le palais déserté et déjà partiellement en ruine. Bien vite, elle avait découvert auprès d'autres Hollows qu'Aizen avait échoué, mais personne ne connaissait son sort exact, bien que sa survie soit peu probable à ses yeux, aux vues des crimes dont la Soul Society l'accusait. Epuisant sa rage sur les rares survivants des troupes d'Aizen, elle les avait traqué impitoyablement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un à sa connaissance puis était ensuite retournée là où elle avait vécu auparavant, avec ses Fraccions, lorsqu'elles survivaient grâce à leur esprit de groupe.

Très vite, la solitude et la faim s'étaient mis à la hanter, revivant dans ses rêves sans arrêt les mêmes scènes, de ce jour fatidique où sa vie avait basculé. La folie n'avait pas tardé pas à la gagner, une folie meurtrière qu'elle n'avait pas hésité pas à exercer sur la moindre source de menace à son égard. Et chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis des lustres, depuis qu'Aizen lui avait offert sa place à Las Noches, elle cannibalisa ses semblables, une véritable régression à ses propres yeux. Mais un retour aux sources au combien apaisant.

Puis elle avait senti quelque chose au loin, vers Las Noches. Des Shinigamis. Ils étaient de retour. Mais en nombre, pas juste une petite expédition. Prudemment, elle les avait observé de loin, masquant sa présence de son mieux. Et après plus d'un mois, elle avait alors senti l'attaque des Arrancars. Sa curiosité supplantant sa prudence, elle avait infiltré Las Noches et observé les combats de loin… Et ses pulsions de vengeance étaient revenues au quart de tour lorsqu'elle avait reconnu l'un des Arrancars comme étant Grimmjow.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada, autrefois vaincu par ce jeune Shinigami au Bankai noir et doté d'un masque lui offrant les pouvoirs des Hollows. Si Nnoitora n'était pas intervenu à la fin du combat, elle serait elle-même allée régler le problème que posait cet envahisseur. Mais là n'était plus la question, elle se moquait même éperdument du jeune Shinigami et de ce qu'il lui était advenu ensuite. Non, la seule personne qui attirait toute sa rage et son attention désormais était Grimmjow, le dernier Espada encore en vie. Où s'était-il caché depuis tout ce temps, elle n'en savait rien, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait revu, toute la haine qu'elle avait cru enfouie ou enfin rassasiée était remontée à la surface, plus sombre et plus terrible encore que dans ses souvenirs.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse agir, une autre Arrancar avait fait son apparition et avait emmené Grimmjow dans un Négacion. Elle en aurait hurlé de rage et d'injustice. Sa vengeance avait disparu une fois de plus sous ses yeux. Après cela, les Shinigamis n'étaient pas restés, organisant rapidement leur retraite et abandonnant définitivement les lieux. 24 heures plus tard, Las Noches fut détruit dans une incroyable explosion puis s'écroula sous lui-même. Dépitée, elle était retournée dans sa grotte pour pleurer sa vengeance perdue.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle était en train de dévorer à pleines dents les entrailles d'un groupe de Hollows qui l'avait prise pour une proie sans défense, l'un des survivants blessés l'avait supplié de le laisser en vie en échange d'informations. Elle allait refuser son offre lorsqu'il avait mentionné qu'un ancien Arrancar d'Aizen était apparemment parti au nord avec une sorte de gamine blessée il y avait quelques mois de ça… vers la Lune, vers les tréfonds du Hueco Mundo.

Le lendemain, elle avait quitté sa grotte pour ce qu'elle savait allait être un très long et épuisant voyage. Comme tous les Arrancars d'Aizen, elle savait pour l'océan de poison mais elle ne le craignait pas, son masque la protégeant des embruns. Ses propres pouvoirs de contrôle sur l'eau et les éléments liquide lui permit de traverser l'océan sans le moindre problème. Arrivant au pied de la falaise après plus d'un mois de marche sur l'océan, elle rencontra les insectes mais se protégea en créant une bulle de poison tout autour d'elle et commença son ascension. Au bout d'un kilomètre, les insectes ayant depuis abandonné, elle relâcha la bulle et continua à grimper, trouvant ici et là de rares marques de passage.

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle avait commencé son escalade. Elle avait fini par trouver une sorte de grotte à flanc de la falaise et s'y était installée pour se reposer. Le ver géant qui avait alors tenté de la dévorer à son arrivée fut rapidement "pulvérisé" et lui avait servi de repas, bien répugnant et ragoutant certes, mais elle était tellement affamée qu'elle n'émit pas la moindre protestation. Envers qui aurait-elle pu se plaindre d'ailleurs ? Puis elle s'était cachée dans un trou à sa taille pour se mettre à l'abri du vent et s'était endormie, tentant de reprendre des forces.

A cause de ses cauchemars, elle se réveilla bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et toujours fatiguée. Elle se concéda une journée de plus de repos, bien que le temps était difficile à mesurer dans cette nuit sans fin, la lumière de la Lune cachée par la falaise. Elle somnola le reste de la journée, mangeant la chair du ver à son réveil avant de replonger dans ses cauchemars. Elle était pratiquement sure que la chair était en fait toxique, mais sa détermination et sa haine étaient les seules choses qui la gardaient actuellement en vie. Et continuer son voyage le ventre vide n'était pas conseillé. Sa propre constitution était assez forte pour combattre le poison assez efficacement.

Comme elle l'avait décidé, elle reprit son ascension, un sac rempli de la chair du ver la plus tendre et comestible qu'elle avait pu trouver sur le cadavre.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Sombras Perdidos, Domaine de Lilith**

- Je vous en prie, allongez-vous, Neliel-sama, demanda Tholon de sa voix grave et précise en désignant la grande chaise longue au centre de la pièce.

Nel observa la pièce d'un regard curieux et un peu inquiet, car l'endroit lui rappelait un peu trop le laboratoire de Szayel Aporro Grantz.

- Je vous assure qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple check-up. Lilith-sama a noté une petite irrégularité dans votre Reiryoku et souhaite que j'y jette un œil. Je ne performerai aucune expérience d'aucune sorte sans votre accord et celui de notre maîtresse, je vous l'assure.

- Hé bien, je ne vois pas de raison de douter de Lilith-sama, acquiesça Nel en prenant place.

- Excellent, excellent. Profitons-en pour faire plus ample connaissance, Neliel-sama. Ho, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire. Veuillez attendre une petite minute le temps que je règle cet instrument et je reviens de suite.

Il sortit approcha une sorte d'établi disposant d'un ordinateur et d'un objet. Il tapa quelques commandes et désigna l'objet à côté, à portée de Nel.

- Voilà. Veuillez poser votre main sur ce scanner et y concentrer un peu de reiatsu, je vous prie. La quantité importe peu – mais pas trop quand même, pour ne pas casser le matériel –, mais de manière stable durant cette petite minute environ. Le temps que je prépare nos boissons.

Sur ce, sans attendre l'accord de Nel, il se retourna et se dirigea vers une alcôve de la pièce, disparaissant de son regard. Tout en obéissant à ses instructions et en l'entendant s'affairer dans ce qui semblait être une petite cuisine, Nel observa le reste de la pièce. Une porte au fond semblait donner sur la seule autre pièce et devait probablement être sa chambre. Quant à la pièce où elle se trouvait, très certainement un salon à l'origine, Tholon avait apparemment remanié une partie en une sorte de laboratoire de recherche et l'autre moitié en une bibliothèque. Les lieux étaient scrupuleusement bien entretenu, chaque objet à sa place. Alors qu'elle regardait avec appréhension certains autres objets de "recherche" dont elle ne connaissait ni l'usage et encore moins l'utilité – si ce n'est pour la torture peut-être –, son hôte revient avec un plateau sur lequel deux grands verres remplis d'un liquide ambré luisaient légèrement.

- Goutez-moi cette merveille, Nel-sama. C'est un vin français, un "Bordeaux" si ma traduction de l'étiquette est correcte, dit-il en déposant le plateau et en prenant le verre le plus proche pour le porter à ses lèvres.

Nel le vit humer le vin, en sirotez une toute petite quantité qu'il sembla savourer, faisant rouler le liquide sur son palais avant de respirez lentement puis de l'avaler.

- Hummm, oui, une merveille. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre un peu d'alcool léger ?

- Nullement, fit Nel en prenant l'autre verre.

Elle entreprit d'imiter Tholon et comprit vite qu'elle devait avoir affaire à un connaisseur. En son temps, Aizen lui-même semblait apprécié le bon vin, et avait exhibé des manières similaires à Tholon pour gouter de grand cru. Elle dut reconnaître que le vin rouge était exquis.

- Ho, vous pouvez arrêter, c'est bien suffisant, fit-il en désignant le scanner avant de poser son verre et de s'asseoir sur un tabouret qu'il tira pour se mettre en face de l'ordinateur. Dites-moi tout, Neliel-sama, comment trouvez-vous la Garde Noire ? Est-elle à votre goût ? Vous pouvez parler franchement, vos paroles ne quitteront pas ces 4 murs.

- Hé bien, je m'y sens bien… J'ai eu un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que ce palais tout entier était une créature vivante au départ.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Je rêve moi-même d'en percer tous les secrets, mais même en plus de 75 ans, je n'ai rien appris d'autre que ce qu'en savent les plus anciens de la Garde. Il était là bien avant eux… et il sera encore là bien après nous.

- C'est possible, oui. Mais je pense m'y être fait. C'est un peu comme notre protecteur. Il veille sur nous tous, sans distinction.

- Haa, oui, on peut voir les choses ainsi également. Il est vrai que sans lui, bon nombre de Chevaliers seraient morts aujourd'hui. Les Hollows ne sont pas vraiment fait pour vivre en communauté aussi nombreuses et ce trait ressort également chez la plupart des Arrancars.

- Je m'en suis déjà rendu compte, effectivement.

- Sur ce point, vous et Grimmjow-sama semblez être très différent l'un de l'autre. Le comportement de Grimmjow-sama, si vous me permettez d'exprimer mon opinion personnelle, est similaire à celui de la plupart des autres : il est agressif, sauvage et impatient. Vous, en revanche, êtes calme, posée et réfléchie, en totale opposition vis-à-vis de lui.

- C'est juste que vous ne nous connaissez pas encore assez bien, commenta Nel en reposant son verre déjà bien entamé. Grimmjow peut aussi se montrer remarquablement calme et patient lorsqu'il le désire, mais il reste un homme d'action, pas un penseur.

- Et vous, Neliel-sama ? Vous décririez-vous comme une femme d'action ou une penseuse ?

- Humm, un peu des deux, je dirais. Il y eut une période où je me voyais très clairement comme une penseuse, plus basée sur la stratégie et la tactique que sur le combat… mais cela a changé après la mort de… de mes Fraccions.

Nel resta un moment songeuse et en profita pour vider son verre. Tholon le lui prit délicatement des mains.

- Mes excuses, il semblerait que j'ai réveillé en vous des souvenirs douloureux.

- Non, non, ce n'est rien, je vous assure, fit Nel en secouant les mains et la tête, se reprenant vite. Toujours est-il que j'ai vite compris en arrivant ici, au château, que je devais changer un peu ma façon de voir… Dans l'arène, seuls ceux qui ont du pouvoir peuvent s'imposer. Si Grimmjow et moi voulons rembourser un jour notre dette envers Lilith-sama et nous imposer par nous-mêmes dans cette société, nous devions forcément faire des efforts en ce sens, et évoluer d'une manière différente que nos idéaux passés le pensaient… dans mon cas surtout.

- Dans un tel cas, permettez-moi de vous confirmer que vous êtes sur la bonne voie, Neliel-sama. Vous avez tenu tête à Baal-sama, ce n'est pas un mince exploit.

- Hah ! Lui "tenir" tête est un bien grand mot, il m'a complètement écrasé, oui. Avant lui, je n'avais jamais ressenti un reiatsu aussi… aussi…

Quelque chose sembla changer dans son regard, comme si elle se remémorait quelque chose.

- Non… murmura-t-elle alors. J'ai déjà ressenti un reiatsu aussi "terrible" par le passé, encore plus sauvage, même mais cette sensation était beaucoup moins intense comme si je la ressentais de très loin. En tout cas, celui de Baal est de loin le plus puissant que j'ai pu ressentir à bout portant pour ainsi dire.

- Oui, cela ne m'étonne guère. Mais si cela peut vous motivez d'avantage, sachez que la pleine puissance de Lilith-sama n'a rien à envier à celle de Baal, croyez-moi, informa Tholon avant de désigner le verre vide sur le plateau. Un peu plus de vin, peut-être ?

- Ma foi… je ne dirais pas non. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux gouter une boisson aussi raffinée.

- Je vous remercie de ce compliment, obtenir ces petites bouteilles est une véritable sinécure par moment, dit-il en se levant pour retourner dans la cuisine.

Il en revint bien vite cette fois, ayant seulement pris la bouteille entamée et en resservit une rasade à son invitée avant de laisser la bouteille sur le plateau. Il tendit le verre à nouveau plein à Nel.

- Ha ? Il me semble que le résultat de l'analyse de votre reiatsu est finie, voyons voir.

Nel Sirota son verre tandis qu'il reprit place derrière l'ordinateur.

- Oui, je m'y attendais. Il y a exactement la même anomalie que chez Lilith-sama à son arrivée…

- Une anomalie ?

- Oui, Neliel-sama, une anomalie, inhérente à votre propre nature en fait. Car, après tout, vous n'êtes pas une Arrancar naturelle. Aizen vous a créé en utilisant une méthode différente, afin de lui permettre de tout le temps pouvoir vous contrôler lorsque vous étiez en sa présence.

- Ho… Je vois, une sorte de "laisse" pour chien…

- On peut le voir ainsi. Chez Lilith-sama, cette "laisse" était complètement écrasée par sa forte volonté. Dans le cas de Grimmjow-sama, il semblerait qu'elle est complètement disparue. Cela est peut-être due à une expérience très proche de la mort ou tout simplement au fait que Grimmjow-sama ne soit pas du genre à se soumettre envers quiconque, Lilith-sama y compris…

Il resta silencieux tout en tapant quelques commandes puis éteignit l'ordinateur et le repoussa à sa place d'origine.

- Mais dans votre cas, cette laisse semble toujours "brider" certaines de vos capacités. Je vais en discuter avec Lilith-sama et, avec votre permission, nous ferons en sorte de vous la retirer.

- Faites-le, je ne veux plus rien avoir en moi qui ait un lien avec ce mégalomane.

- Merci de cette confiance en mes talents malgré votre appréhension envers mon domaine de travail, Neliel-sama, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne fais rien sans l'accord de notre maîtresse… mais soyez-en sûre, elle ne voudra très certainement pas que ce bridage reste ainsi en place plus longtemps.

Nel fut rassurée par les paroles de Tholon qui se leva et débarrassa le plateau.

- Je vais aller apporter le résultat de mes analyses à Lilith-sama. Dans l'intervalle, je vous conseille de retourner vous entrainer. Je vous informerai au plus vite de sa réponse et n'hésitez pas à lui en parler, celle-ci fut ma première "victime" de cette procédure… et le résultat, vous en conviendrez, est plus que satisfaisant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, effectivement.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Sombras Perdidos, Domaine de Lilith**

- Alors, comment vous sentez-vous, Grimmjow-sama ?

- Foutrement bien, mais pas dans mon élément, grogna Grimmjow malgré lui.

Il était dans une sorte de bain bouillonnant rempli d'un liquide couleur sang mais dont la consistance était similaire à l'eau. Etonnamment curatif, le bain soignait la moindre égratignure de sa peau sans qu'il n'en ressente même pas le moindre picotement et le laissait dans une sensation de bien-être dont il n'était guère habitué.

- Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ces "Grimmjow-sama", ajouta-t-il. Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou un ignorant ? Je sais très bien, rien qu'à ton reiatsu, que t'es plus… puissante que moi. Lilith a dit que tu devais m'entrainer à la place de Teresa et Julia, pas que tu devais me lécher les bottes.

- J'aime ce côté direct chez vous, mais je tiens à mettre les choses au clair sur ce point, Grimmjow-_sama_, souffla doucement Anabel depuis sa position, assise sur une sorte de chaise longue. Lilith-sama a de grands projets pour vous et Neliel-sama, des projets qu'elle n'a partagé avec personne encore. Elle veut que vous deveniez ses hérauts, sa garde rapprochée, ses bras droits. Vous êtes destiné, dans un premier temps, à remplacer Teresa-sama et Julia-sama lorsqu'elles deviendront des Maîtresses, et rien que cela est un honneur incommensurable et une preuve de votre potentiel. Je suis peut-être plus forte que vous aujourd'hui, même si cela vous écorche de l'admettre après la dérouillée que je vous ai infligé, mais je n'ai pas le moindre doute sur le fait que vous allez devenir BEAUCOUP plus fort que moi dans un proche avenir.

- Tche… pesta Grimmjow en détournant le regard.

- Ce liquide dans lequel vous vous baignez est une préparation spéciale de Tholon. Ces propriétés curatives ne sont que la surface immergée de l'iceberg de ses capacités. Désormais, après chaque entrainement intensif, vous prendrez un bain avec, non seulement pour vous soigner mais aussi pour vous ressourcer. Avouez que c'est une agréable perspective après un dur entrainement, comme une récompense bien méritée, non ?

- Disons que j'ai une autre idée de récompense pour mes efforts.

- Hooo, vous m'en voyez flattée, Grimmjow-sama, fit-elle du tac-au-tac avec un battement de paupières.

- Pas avec toi !

- Hmm, quel dommage… Vous êtes un mâle parfaitement proportionné, fougueux et surement passionné… Je suis sûre que…

- Continue cette phrase et je te balance une volée de Balas en pleine gueule, menaça-t-il en levant sa main, son reiatsu se concentrant tout autour.

- Nul besoin d'être aussi vindicatif, fit-elle avec une expression contrite. Ho, je sais, parlez-moi donc de ce Shinigami qui vous obsède tant, ce "Kurosaki Ichigo".

- Y'a rien à en dire que tu ne saches pas déjà, grogna Grimmjow en rabaissant sa main, le souvenir cuisant de l'interrogatoire de Lilith lui remontant en mémoire.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne lui en voulait même pas ! Lilith l'avait battu et torturé comme un esclave et il l'avait presque complètement laissé faire. Il lui avait même totalement pardonné pas plus tard que le lendemain même ! Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette affaire mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi. En revanche, il devait bien admettre une chose, c'est qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux à las Ombras Perdidos qu'il ne s'était jamais senti à Las Noches ou même avant.

- Il y a très certainement deux ou trois détails que vous n'avez pas encore révélé… Ho, rien certainement à propos de votre histoire passée, non… Mais je parie que vous avez des idées de revanche en tête, n'est-ce pas ? Rêvez-vous du jour où vous parviendrez enfin à le vaincre ?

- T'as pas idée…

- Et ses amis ? C'est un Shinigami, il doit certainement avoir des alliés…

- Peuh, des minables, y'en a pas un qui nous arrive ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville.

- Même leurs capitaines ?

- Kurosaki est plus fort qu'eux. Mais il doit effectivement y avoir quelques gus de la Soul Society qui sont encore dans la course… Mais pas en un contre un. Aucune chance qu'un capitaine du Gotei 13 puisse se mesurer à nous à arme égale.

- Les autres Arrancars d'Aizen étaient aussi forts que vous ?

- Na, juste les Espadas. Cette histoire de Numéro avec Aizen, c'était rien qu'un classement qu'il avait établi à partir des données de base. Mais il voulait plus rien dire une fois passé en Resurección. La meilleure des preuves, c'était ce crétin de Yammy… Espada N°10 à l'état normal, le plus faible d'entre nous, qui devenait le N°0 lorsqu'il se libérait.

- Lorsque vous êtes arrivés, je me souviens que vous portiez le N°6, Grimmjow-sama, cela signifiait-il que vous n'étiez que le…

- … sixième en terme de puissance de base, ouais, en quelque sorte… mais j'ai porté le N°6 pendant plusieurs mois sans que ça change rien.

- A part vous et Neliel-sama, pensez-vous que d'autres espadas ont pu survivre ? Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

Grimmjow resta pensif un instant puis secoua la tête.

- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Après la bataille, lorsque les Shinigamis se sont barrés, il ne restait plus aucun espada à Las Noches. De source sure, Nnoitora, Ulquiorra, Yammy, Aaroniero, Zommari et Szayel Apporo sont morts, soit 6 d'entre eux. Reste en revanche les 3 plus forts selon le classement de base, Tia, Barragan et Starrk. Mais je vois mal Aizen défait tant que ces trois-là sont encore en vie, donc… Pour le reste, les Fraccions, y'en avait pas mal, environ une quarantaine en tout… Plus les Privarons Espadas survivants… Plus les Arrancars spéciaux…

Grimmjow haussa des épaules.

- C'était tous que des sous-fifres : même libéré, aucun n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de Yammy au repos.

Il hésita à mentionner Luppi mais se ravisa. Ce minable n'avait eu pour but de son existence que de le titiller à ses yeux. Sa défaite contre le petit capitaine avait été une véritable humiliation, et la preuve qu'il ne méritait pas son N°6.

Ce fut à ce moment-là leur maîtresse fit son apparition dans un rapide et silencieux Sonido, à l'exception de sa cape qui claqua sourdement derrière elle, mettant un terme à cette discussion.

- Grimmjow, j'ai une petite mission pour Nel et toi, une mission qui va vous plaire, je pense.

L'ancien Espada répondit d'un grand sourire et se redressa sans hésitation, exposant son corps nu sans la moindre honte ni gêne.

- Enfin quelque chose pour me dérouiller un peu ! Vas-y, donne.

Lilith le regarda prendre une serviette et s'essuyer rapidement, toujours sans la moindre pudeur, et se lécha les lèvres de désir réprimé, Grimmjow étant un véritable Adonis, au corps parfaitement musclé et proportionné.

- Un Hollow s'approche du Palais. Il n'est encore qu'à la Falaise mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il vient ici, et je souhaite que vous alliez l'accueillir comme il se doit.

- Hooo ?

- Vous testerez sa puissance et sa motivation. Si vous pensez qu'il nous sera d'une aide quelconque, faites-en ce que vous voulez. Tuez-le ou laissez-le continuer son chemin, ça met égal. S'il peut en revanche s'avérer TRES utile, amenez-le-moi. En règle générale, je me charge moi-même de ce genre de petite besogne, mais le Conseil des Maîtres va se réunir dans une heure environ et j'ai comme qui dirait l'intuition que sortir vous dégourdir les jambes vous fera le plus grand bien.

- Bien pensé, approuva Grimmjow avant de poursuivre avec un grand sourire, mais t'es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? Je risque de me montrer un peu trop exigeant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ho mais je te fais confiance pour ça, très cher. C'est exactement ce que je veux, d'ailleurs.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, sommet de la Falaise**

Grimmjow et Nel émergèrent de leur Garganta en masquant leur présence et ouvrirent instantanément leurs Peskisas. Aussitôt, ils perçurent la présence de l'Arrancar très en dessous d'eux, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, en train de grimper la paroi et remontant donc vers eux.

- Pile poil là où il va arriver, fit Nel en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'elle est capable de sentir son reiatsu et de créer un Garganta directement à côté si l'envie l'en prenait, commenta Grimmjow en se fourrant les mains dans les poches.

- Probablement.

Grimmjow se concentra un peu d'avantage et écarquilla des yeux.

- Tia !

- Pardon ?

- Tia Harribel ! C'est elle, la Tres Espada, celle qui a pris ta place après que tu sois… partie.

- Ho ? Hooo, je me souviens d'elle, elle était tout le temps accompagnée par 3 autres Arrancars et elle se tenait toujours un peu à part des autres. Alors elle est devenue la Tres après moi. Humm…

- Vraiment parfait ! Je vais pouvoir tester mes progrès contre la Tres !

Grimmjow avait un sourire encore plus grand qu'avant et il semblait tellement content que Nel décida de le laisser faire.

- Ok, je te la laisse. Fais-toi plaisir, mais laisse m'en un bout si possible.

Grimmjow ne la remercia pas mais lui adressa un regard qui en disait long en guise de réponse.

Tia savait qu'elle arrivait près du but, car la pénombre se faisait moins dense ce qui lui permit de retrouver l'usage de ses yeux. Et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au sommet de la Falaise, elle fut de nouveau baignée par la clarté de la Lune et se hissa sur le sol, son regard fut alors attiré par un visage qui se mit en travers de la lune, et se pencha vers elle.

- Yo, Tres, lui lança Grimmjow avec un sourire sadique et amusé. T'as pas trop l'air dans ton assiette, dis-moi…

Tia écarquilla les yeux de surprise et aurait bondi en arrière si elle ne s'était pas instinctivement rappelée qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière elle que le vide.

- Grimmjow… Jaggerjack !

Sortant soudainement de sa torpeur, sa haine noircissant ses yeux bleus, elle roula sur le côté, sa main volant immédiatement vers son sabre dans son dos.

- GRIMMJOW… !

- Ouais, c'est bien moi…

- MEURS, CHIEN D'AIZEN !

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était bien ça. Grimmjow avait toujours montré son mépris total envers l'autorité, même Lilith avait compris qu'il valait bien mieux le traiter comme un allié que comme un subalterne. Alors qu'on le traite de chien…

- Ecoute, pétasse blonde, je suis-

BLAM ! Avant qu'il n'ai pu en dire plus, le pied de Tia venait de viser sa mâchoire mais fut bloqué par son bras levé en défense. Et l'instant suivant, il dut bondir en arrière pour éviter l'épée chargée d'énergie de l'Espada qui passa quand même à moins de 5 centimètres de son ventre.

- Tu parleras quand je t'aurais planté ma lame dans la poitrine, traître !

Grimmjow plongea son regard dans celui de Tia et y vit une chose qu'il n'avait alors jamais vu chez personne : la folie. Sans attendre, elle leva son épée, garde inversée, et invoqua son pouvoir.

- DETRUIS, TIBURON !

- Ok, puisque c'est ainsi que tu veux jouer, pétasse, jouons un peu…

Tia rugit de haine en bondissant vers lui, son immense épée levée au-dessus d'elle et qu'elle abattit de toutes ses forces. L'ancien N°6 croisa les bras au-dessus de sa tête à son tour et concentra son reiatsu dans ses membres. Le choc fut titanesque et l'énergie générée trancha un gigantesque pan de la falaise sur plus d'un kilomètre qui glissa vers l'océan en contrebas. Même dans sa folie meurtrière, Tia écarquilla les yeux de stupeur lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle avait à peine égratigné les avant-bras de Grimmjow avec ce coup porté de toute sa puissance.

La contrattaque ne tarda pas, Grimmjow enfonçant vicieusement son pied dans son estomac et l'éjectant brutalement en arrière. Elle dérapa le long de la Falaise, tentant de reprendre son équilibre, mais Grimmjow apparut soudainement à côté d'elle, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Elle tenta de le trancher d'un revers mais cette fois il lui bloqua le bras, avant que l'épée ne le touche, refermant sa main sur son poignet, juste à la jonction de son épée.

- T'es faible, pétasse…

Un petit balayage, un méchant coup de poing qu'il enfonça profondément dans sur le côté et Tia se retrouva à genoux, le souffle coupé et 5 côtes brisées. Sentant venir instinctivement un coup à la tête, elle leva son bras gauche mais le genou de Grimmjow avait tellement de force qu'elle se prit le dos de sa main en plein visage, ses propres dents percutant le petit aileron de son armure et mordant dedans durement. Puis Grimmjow la balança au loin comme un sac de patate, la lâchant enfin.

- Oy, oy, oy ! C'est quoi que tu me fais là, Tres ! T'es sensée être plus forte que moi mais je te balade comme si t'étais une vulgaire Fraccion !

- SILENCE ! Rugit Tia en se reprenant de sa chute, la bouche en sang. ET CREVE !

Elle arma son bras et trancha devant elle, envoyant une énorme gerbe d'eau à haute pression vers Grimmjow mais celui-ci esquiva l'attaque comme s'il l'avait vu arriver au ralenti. Brusquement, il fut de nouveau à côté, d'elle, à sa gauche cette fois et sa main gauche fusa pour reprendre son bras armé par le poignet. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il en profita aussi pour donner un violent coup de pied sur le plat de son épée, l'arrachant de force de sa main. Alors que son arme tombait dans le sable de la bordure de la falaise, elle arma sa main gauche et infligea un direct de toutes ses forces en pleine mâchoire à son adversaire, ses phalanges s'écrasant sur la mâchoire d'os de Grimmjow. Celui-ci tourna à peine la tête sous le choc, accusant quand même le coup.

- Un chacun, dit-il avant de lui infliger à son tour un direct en pleine mâchoire. Aller, à ton tour ! Et frappe plus fort que ça !

Etourdie par la force de l'impact, Tia réitéra mais du tranchant de la main et visant son cou cette fois. Mais Grimmjow vit l'attaque mortelle venir et baissa la tête pour se prendre le tranchant en pleine mâchoire de nouveau… Puis sans attendre, il arma son poing droit et le planta de toute sa puissance en plein ventre d'Harribel. Le coup fut si fort qu'elle perdit momentanément contact avec le sol pour retomber à genou et elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac mélangé à du sang. Si Grimmjow ne l'avait pas retenu du poignet, elle se serait envolé. Son épaule, d'ailleurs, s'était déboitée sur le coup. Puis elle resta là, inerte, incapable de bouger. Elle avait atteint sa limite. Le reiatsu de Grimmjow l'écrasait comme un insecte à ses pieds, elle ne parvenait même plus à relever la tête.

- Tu te rends compte que je me suis même pas servi de mon sabre ou d'un quelconque pouvoir ? A peine un ou deux Sonidos, quelques baffes et c'est fini ? T'es pathétique…

- Grimmjow, il suffit, fit la voix de Nel à côté de lui. Je crois qu'elle a compris, relâche la pression de ton reiatsu.

Il obéit sans protester. Tia laissa retomber son bras droit déboité comme un poids mort et se mit à trembler, vaincue.

- Com-Comment es-tu… devenu aussi fort ?

- Comme tout le monde, je me suis entrainé, répondit-il négligemment en s'éloignant d'un pas et en haussant les épaules.

Tia allait poser une autre question lorsque la main de Nel se referma sur le collier de son armure et la souleva sans le moindre effort apparent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit debout. Dans un sursaut de self-défense, elle agrippa ce bras mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Me reconnais-tu ? Demanda Nel en plongeant son regard dans celui de Tia.

L'Espada ne tarda pas à le faire.

- Neliel Tu Oderschvank, l'ancienne Espada N°3, celle qui m'a précédé… Je vous croyais morte…

- Pourquoi as-tu accusé Grimmjow d'être un chien d'Aizen ? Ne sais-tu pas qu'il a été vaincu ? Que ses plans ont échoué ? Que Las Noches n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine ?

- Je sais tout ça… siffla-t-elle. Aizen m'a trahi, il a tenté de me tuer… J'ai tout perdu dans cette guerre, mes amies, ma position, ma raison de vivre…

- Tu es comme nous alors, comme Grimmjow et comme moi… Tu connais le goût de la défaite et la douleur de la perte des êtres chers…

Le regard de Tia vacilla, des larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- Je réclame Vengeance ! Je veux me baigner dans le sang de ces traîtres ! Dans le sang de tout ceux qui ont aussi suivi ce traître qui m'a tout pris ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Elles me hantent ! Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je les revois mourir et ça me tue ! La seule chose qui parviendra à me calmer, c'est la mort de tous ces traîtres ! OU TUEZ-MOI ! MAIS PAR PITIE QUE CESSE CETTE FOLIE !

Grimmjow recula d'un pas devant cette furie immobile à deux doigts de sombrer dans la démence sous le coup de la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Tia Harribel était l'Espada du Sacrifice, sa propre nature semblait maintenant se retourner contre elle-même.

Mais Nel n'en fit pas de même. Au lieu de cela, elle attira Tia contre elle en l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

- Chuuuuut… Chuuuuut… Pleure, mon amie, pleure de tout ton soul… Et tu verras après, tout ira mieux…

Et Tia Harribel craqua, ses larmes roulant libre sur ses joues tandis qu'elle hurlait de douleur et de chagrin. Dans cette situation, Grimmjow ne savait maintenant plus où se mettre ni comment réagir, mais Nel lui fit signe de s'approcher et, lorsqu'il obtempéra, de l'enlacer dans son dos. Il le fit avec réticence, mais lorsqu'elle put le toucher, Nel l'attira de force, prenant Tia en sandwich entre eux deux. L'espada pleura encore plusieurs minutes puis sembla se calmer lentement. Nel n'avait pas arrêté de lui murmurer que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle allait être en sécurité désormais et qu'il fallait qu'elle tire un trait sur le passé.

- Là, mon amie, c'est fini. Le passé est le passé. Ton avenir commence ici.

- Mon… avenir ? Demanda Tia d'une petite voix.

- Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, nous serons là, avec toi, comme une famille. Une grande famille. Viens, Tia Harribel. Il est temps que nous te présentions à ton futur… et crois-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas.

_Non, tu ne le regretteras pas…_

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Sombras Perdidos, Domaine de Lilith**

- Ce plan était risqué, Maîtresse, mais son succès vous honore, commenta Tholon en appuyant sur une touche, éteignant une sorte d'écran qui avait retransmis l'intégralité de la scène de la Falaise.

- Certes, mais nous n'avions plus le choix, protesta Anabel. Le recrutement de Tia Harribel aurait dû se produire durant l'Epreuve de Grimmjow-sama et Neliel-sama… mais les opposants que Valephor et Samigina avaient choisis étaient pathétiques. A cause de cela, l'Epreuve fut considérablement écourtée et notre plan a dû être revu dans le temps.

- Mais pourquoi avoir envoyé Neliel-sama et Grimmjow-sama à sa rencontre ? N'aurait-il pas mieux fallu attendre qu'elle arrive ici seule, par ses propres moyens ? Demanda Tholon.

- Nous avions déjà pris un risque à accueillir Grimmjow. Nel n'était que la TRES agréable surprise sur le gâteau, expliqua Lilith. Quant à Tia Harribel, il fallait que nous soyons les premiers à mettre la main dessus. Si nous avions attendu son arrivée, d'autres Maîtres ou Maîtresses se seraient montrés bien plus suspicieux et auraient alors contesté mon choix d'invités. Et compte tenu de la scène que nous venons de voir, je doute que Tia aurait accepté mon invitation tout en sachant que Grimmjow vivait sous ma protection. Maintenant, les deux questions ne se posent plus.

- Effectivement, approuva Anabel.

- Mais maintenant, ils vont se montrer beaucoup plus suspicieux de nos prochains mouvements… s'inquiéta toujours Tholon.

- Qu'importe, toutes les pièces du puzzle sont maintenant entre mes mains, il ne me reste plus qu'à les modeler correctement. Les autres Maîtres auront certainement eu vent des évènements de la Falaise et ils me demanderont bien évidemment des explications. Mais mes réponses sont déjà toutes trouvées : "Je suis l'une des Maîtresses ayant le moins de serviteurs du palais, préférant la qualité au nombre, qu'y a-t-il de mal à ce que je recrute un ou deux suivants de plus, surtout si ceux-ci sont assez puissants pour entrer dans la Garde ? De la même manière, j'ai ouï dire que la Garde Royale avait intégré à ses rangs certains Vaizards artificiels créés par Aizen en son temps, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi mes pairs protesteraient à ce que j'invite une Espada de plus, n'est-ce pas ?"

- Vous êtes délicieusement machiavélique, Maîtresse Lilith.

- L'explication tiendra la route, surtout si nous ne recrutons pas d'avantage à l'avenir.

- Recrutez qui maintenant ? Les deux-trois Fraccions restants qui se planquent au fond de leur trou en attendant qu'on les oublie ? Ne sois pas ridicule.

- Je pensais à d'autres serviteurs du palais, mécontents de leur Maître actuel.

- Teresa puis Julia seront là pour ça, une fois devenues Maîtresses. Je tiens à garder mon propre "cheptel" pur et intact.

Les deux serviteurs ne répondirent pas à cela, étant du même avis. Lilith se leva et ramassa son fouet et son épée.

- Allez me chercher Teresa et Julia. Je sais qu'elles n'aiment pas interrompre leur entrainement intensif mais je tiens à ce qu'elles fassent la connaissance de notre nouvelle amie et alliée… que je vais aller accueillir en personne.

Anabel et Tholon disparurent rapidement et Lilith sortit de son boudoir, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de son domaine. Elle s'arrêta en haut des marches et n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir s'ouvrir le Garganta de Nel. Grimmjow fut le premier à en émerger mais il était rapidement suivi par Nel qui soutenait encore Tia, toujours blessée et affaiblie par son long voyage et son combat, mais qui avait repris sa forme de repos, son sabre étant retourné à sa ceinture.

- Voici donc notre visiteur… Bienvenue à Las Ombras Perdidos, le domaine de la Garde Noire. Ton nom, Arrancar ?

Nel poussa légèrement Tia en avant d'une main ferme mais rassurante.

- Tia. Tia Harribel, Tres Espada.

Lilith la contempla depuis sa position et se mit à descendre lentement l'escalier, élevant son reiatsu à chaque marche.

- Ce titre ne veut plus rien dire, Arrancar. Etais-tu déjà une Vastrode lorsqu'Aizen a mis ses sales pattes sur toi ?

Elle nota avec plaisir la colère naître dans le regard de Tia à la mention de son ancien maître.

- Oui.

Lilith s'approcha lentement jusqu'à elle et Tia eut de plus en plus de mal à rester debout. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait rencontrer de reiatsu aussi intense, aussi dense et aussi lourd. L'air lui-même semblait être devenu liquide et elle avait l'impression de se noyer.

- A peine… A ce que je vois, tu n'étais qu'au réveil de ta puissance, comme une enfant qui venait de naître, lorsqu'il t'a recueilli.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant elle, à moins de deux mètres. Tia était plus grande qu'elle, mais actuellement, c'était elle qui la dominait, la regardant de haut, son regard dur et sévère.

- Sais-tu qui je suis, Arrancar ?

Tia hocha négativement la tête, Nel n'ayant rien dit au sujet de cette femme. L'espace d'un instant elle eut un frisson d'appréhension, se demandant si Nel et Grimmjow ne venaient pas de la conduire dans un piège, mais à peine cette pensée naquit dans son esprit que Lilith relâcha la pression de son reiatsu d'un seul coup.

- Je suis Zelda Catrilona mais tu peux m'appeler comme tout le monde ici le fait, Lilith. J'étais, comme vous trois, une ancienne expérience d'Aizen qui a mal tourné, de son point de vue.

La main de Tia trembla légèrement, comme si elle s'était apprêtée à la bouger mais qu'elle s'était retenue.

- Je peux t'assurer que j'aurais aimé massacrer ce salaud moi-même… Lui arracher les entrailles à main nue et les lui faire bouffer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec était un de mes plus grands fantasmes.

Tia eut un petit sourire derrière son masque à cette idée et se détendit.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ne contenant qu'une innocente curiosité.

- Question de priorité, et je n'étais pas libre de le faire à cette époque… Contrairement à maintenant, mais il n'est déjà plus-

La porte de son domaine s'ouvrit brusquement, l'interrompant dans sa phrase. La femme qui y entra était accompagné par deux Serviteurs armés et semblant prêts à se battre mais le reiatsu furieux de leur Maîtresse éclipsait complètement leurs présences. Vêtue des pieds à la tête dans un costume de cuir noir moulant et stylisé, son masque brisé rappelant l'aile d'une chauve-souris sur le coté droit de sa tête, elle braqua un regard foudroyant sur la maîtresse des lieux et s'avança en faisant claquer lourdement ses hauts talons sur le sol de pierre.

- LILITH ! DE QUEL DROIT OSES-TU INTRODUIRE UNE INCONNUE DANS NOS MURS SANS PASSER PAR LE HALL DE LA RECONNAISSANCE ? rugit-elle en s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un souffle d'elle.

Cette fois, Tia ne parvint pas à rester debout devant la pression du reiatsu de l'inconnue et elle faillit tomber à genoux mais Nel et Grimmjow avaient tous les deux fait un pas en avant pour la retenir. Mais rien que le spectacle lui laissait le souffle coupé car Lilith concentra de nouveau son reiatsu mais cette fois pour repousser la pression de celui de l'intruse. Le niveau des deux femmes était supérieur à tout ce qu'elle avait pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent.

- Samigina. Sois la bienvenue dans mon domaine. J'allais justement vous l'amener, une fois soignée et reposée, afin de vous la présenter… Mais comme toujours, tu réagis au quart de tour, très chère. Cela ne fait même pas une minute qu'elle est arrivée…

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, siffla Samigina, toujours aussi furieuse. Nous sommes tous au courant de cette petite scène d'introduction que tes Serviteurs lui ont joué sur la Falaise !

- Je n'ai rien à cacher, ni à vous ni au Conseil. J'ai senti sa venue et j'ai décidé d'y envoyer deux de mes serviteurs pour l'accueillir. Y vois-tu un inconvénient ? Nombre des Chevaliers de la Garde Noire ont pourtant eu droit à cet égard, il me semble.

- Continue à jouer avec les mots, mais ne t'attends pas à avoir le dernier. Le Conseil réclame immédiatemment ta présence et la sienne, déclara-t-elle en braquant un index impératif vers Tia.

- J'accepte ma convocation, mais pas celle de mon invitée.

- Comment ? Fit Samigina avec un énorme sourire sa main glissant doucement vers la garde de son épée. Tu oses refu-

- Mon invitée est blessée et très affaiblie par son voyage. En tant qu'hôte, il est de mon devoir de répondre de ses actes et de lui offrir assistance et confort tant qu'elle restera mon invitée. C'est la Loi. Le Conseil devra donc se contenter de moi pour le moment.

Rouge de colère devant la résistance et l'argument de Lilith, Samigina referma sa main sur sa garde et la dégaina à moitié. Instantanément, ses deux Serviteurs, qui n'attendaient apparemment que ce signal, portèrent leurs mains à leurs épées à leur tour lorsque deux ombres chutèrent du plafond juste à côté d'eux. L'instant suivant, les deux Serviteurs de Samigina avaient chacun un sabre à la gorge et leur main retenue par une poigne d'acier. Leur Maîtresse elle-même avait son arme bloquée par la main de Lilith qui repoussait fermement son arme dans son fourreau en appuyant sur l'extrémité de son pommeau.

- Pas de combat ici, Samigina, tu sais mieux que quiconque comment Las Ombras Perdidos réagira si seulement une goutte de sang vient à tomber sur son sol par violence.

Tia écarquilla des yeux devant cette scène surréaliste. Une femme habillée en armure de cuir et d'os moulant parfaitement ses formes était presque engagée dans un duel physique avec une autre femme vêtue d'un costume de cuir de dominatrice. Et vu la colère et la rage dans le regard de la seconde, la situation semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Ce fut une voix, venant de la porte restée grande ouverte, qui mit fin aux hostilités.

- Samigina, Lilith, il suffit.

La brève "pulsion" de reiatsu qui accompagna cette voix fut tellement lourde que tous crurent recevoir une chape de plomb sur les épaules avant qu'elle disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Novalis-sama, fit Samigina en reculant d'un pas pour faire face à la porte avant de se mettre un genou à terre.

Lilith n'en fit pas de même mais s'avança pour se mettre à côté d'elle, les bras croisés devant elle. Il était impossible de dire si l'être qui entra était un homme ou une femme car rien de son visage ni de son corps n'était visible. Sa voix était désincarnée et sa présence immatérielle tel un fantôme lorsqu'il s'avança en flottant dans le hall du domaine de Lilith, comme un spectre ne projetant même pas une ombre. Une ombre sans ombre.

- Maîtresse Lilith, comme Maîtresse Samigina vous l'a annoncé, le Conseil des Maîtres requière ta présence afin de répondre de cette invitation adressée sans notre accord à Tia Harribel. Tu as invoqué ton devoir en tant qu'hôte afin d'épargner cette convocation auprès de ton invitée, et en tant que membre du Triumvirat je t'accorde ce privilège.

- Teresa, Julia, rengainez vos épées de suite, fit Lilith en fronçant des sourcils vers ses deux suivantes.

- Pardonnez notre insolence, mais nous ne le ferons que lorsque ces deux crétins auront relâché les gardes de leurs propres armes, fit Julia avec une attitude proscrite, sa tête inclinée en signe de soumission envers Lilith et l'ombre de Novalis.

Celle-ci sembla se tourner vers Samigina qui exécuta immédiatement un signe de retrait et les deux serviteurs obtempérèrent. La seconde suivante, plus aucune lame n'était visible.

- Je suis prête à vous suivre, Novalis-sama, Maîtresse Samigina, fit alors Lilith. Teresa, tu viens avec moi.

- Oui, Lilith-sama.

L'ombre de Novalis s'évapora comme s'il n'avait jamais été là et Samigina se releva en s'époussetant. Elle jeta un regard noir vers Tia puis adressa un clin d'œil à Grimmjow avant de sortir en claquant des doigts. Ses deux serviteurs la suivirent comme les petits toutous qu'ils étaient.

- Hé bien pour une introduction, c'est une introduction, commenta Julia une fois qu'ils furent seuls tout en refermant la porte du domaine de Lilith.

Aucun ne trouva rien à y redire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Soul Society, Seireitei, grotte d'entrainement sous le Soukyoku**

_Sérieusement, avoir un Bankai pareil, c'est totalement injuste !_

Telle était la pensée de Soi Fon alors qu'elle récupérait de sa dernière série de Shunpo selon un parcours d'obstacle préparé par Yoruichi avec l'aide de Rukia. Mais cette accusation n'était pas dirigée vers son propre Bankai à 95% inutile mais vers celui de Rukia.

A une centaine de mètres de sa position, Ichigo dérapa une fois de plus sur la glace mais garda parfaitement son équilibre. Pivotant sur son pied gauche, il saisit la garde de Tensa Zangetsu à deux mains et l'abattit puissamment sa lame noire sur la lame blanche de Daien Sode no Shirayuki (Garde de neige blanche éternelle). Rukia accusa l'impact mais sa parade était parfaite et elle repoussa Ichigo une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci bondit en arrière et frappa le sol de sa lame pour en déloger les cristaux de neige qui s'y accumulaient.

Tel était le premier pouvoir du Bankai de Rukia, tout ce que sa lame touchait perdait toute chaleur et se retrouvait vite recouvert d'une couche de glace, et cela visait tout particulièrement les armes ennemies. Aller vous battre avec un sabre devenu trois fois plus lourd et qui ne tranche plus rien à cause de la glace dessus, Ichigo avait vite prit pour habitude de limiter ses engagements à quelques passes seulement avant de s'écarter pour en déloger la glace déjà accumulée. Heureusement pour lui, sa nouvelle technique – concentrer un Getsuga Tenshou dans sa lame et l'y laisser – faisait des merveilles pour s'en débarrasser mais là n'était pas le but de leur entrainement.

Car si le premier pouvoir de Daien Sode no Shirayuki lui posait problème, mieux valait qu'il abandonne de suite face aux nombreux autres pouvoirs qu'elle avait en réserve. Notamment les milliers de flocons qui filaient maintenant sans sa direction, avide de pomper toute sa chaleur corporelle. Ce souffle de flocons était créé par le souple et délicat obi blanc enroulé autour des bras de Rukia et qui flottaient doucement derrière et au-dessus elle, tel une sorte d'écharpe dansant dans un vent surnaturel et invisible. Ichigo avait tout de suite comprit le pourquoi des gants-brassières de son amie en découvrant son Bankai, ce n'était pas qu'un nouveau style de vêtement personnalisé mais aussi une nécessité. L'obi n'était pas le seul changement sur ce que portait Rukia en Bankai : l'intégralité de son Shihakusho était devenu blanc comme neige et ses waraji (sandales) étaient devenus des okobo (toujours des sandales mais beaucoup plus épaisses).

A cela, il fallait rajouter l'étonnant pouvoir qu'elle avait de condenser une partie de ces flocons en tout ce qu'elle voulait, comme le sabre qu'elle tenait maintenant dans sa main gauche, ou la plaque de glace glissante sur le sol, ou la multitude de dague qu'elle lui avait déjà jeté au visage – beaucoup plus dangereux qu'une simple boule de neige –, etc.…

_Copieuse !_ Songea-t-il avec une expression à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'horreur.

Et bien entendu, plus longtemps durait le combat, plus l'air ambiant refroidissait, plus l'obi de Rukia libérait de neige et plus ses pouvoirs devenaient dangereux.

Pour terminer, il ne fallait pas oublier les 4 danses de son répertoire. La première, Tsukishirô, il la connaissait bien, le pilier de glace qui surgit du sol. La seconde aussi, Hakuren, la vague de glace qui balaye tout devant elle. La troisième, Shirafune, il la découvrit à ses dépends, lorsque Rukia allongea sa lame jusqu'à 3 mètres d'une seule pensée, manquant de l'étriper s'il n'avait pas esquiver à temps. D'après elle, elle pouvait même restaurer sa lame brisée avec cette danse mais elle évitait de se battre avec un katana de 10 mètres, beaucoup trop lourd pour elle. Et enfin sa quatrième et dernière danse à ce jour, Eien no Tate, qui lui permettait d'ériger un mur de glace aussi solide que de la pierre. Bien évidemment, en Bankai, chacune de ces techniques étaient considérablement plus fortes.

- Bordel, Yoruichi ne plaisantait pas en disant que tu faisais concurrence à Toshirou avec ton Bankai !

- Merci du compliment, Ichigo, fit-elle en s'avançant tranquillement, laissant derrière elle les traces de ses pas dans la neige qui recouvrait désormais le sol. Mais les compliments ne sont pas ce que nous recherchons actuellement.

Elle souleva son bras armé et lança, comme ça, sans rien dire ni même prendre de pose particulière, un Hakuren… qui inonda sa position précédente de glace, lui s'étant rapidement écarté de la direction de l'attaque.

- Ouais, bon, je pense avoir trouvé un petit point faible dans tout ce pouvoir.

Rukia disparut alors de son regard.

- Si tu veux parler de la vitesse, sache que j'en suis bien consciente. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je me suis entrainée pendant plusieurs mois avec Soi Fon pour tenter d'améliorer cela. Mais au final, je ne suis parvenue qu'à améliorer _ma_ vitesse.

Les deux sabres blancs de Rukia fendirent l'air en croix et percutèrent la lame noire d'Ichigo une nouvelle fois et elle appuya plus fermement dessus, maintenant le contact.

- Désolé, mais je pensais surtout à la force de frappe.

Ichigo chargea son reiatsu dans sa lame et repoussa aisément les deux épées de Rukia. Il enchaina alors une série de coups rapides mais très lourds, en mettant un maximum de force, et il brisa sans trop de difficulté le faux sabre. Rukia bondit souplement en arrière et invoqua un Eien no Tate mais Ichigo le fendit en deux d'un seul coup et balança la partie supérieure vers Rukia d'un coup de pied. Prise par surprise, elle de dégagea de justesse mais se retrouva alors nez à nez avec le sabre d'Ichigo se stoppant à quelques centimètres seulement de sa tête.

Le combat étant terminé, Rukia annula son Bankai et Ichigo en fit de même.

- Pioouuufff… souffla Ichigo en se frottant les cheveux, évacuant une partie des flocons qui y était. Ton Bankai est vraiment quelque chose.

- Oui mais comme tu as pu le voir, il manque de "punch", avoua-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la zone de repos.

- Tant mieux pour moi… s'il avait eu le même "punch" comme tu dis que celui de Renji par exemple, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau demain.

- Tu penses que ce sera suffisant ? Demanda Yoruichi depuis son rocher habituel.

- On a plus trop le choix, Rukia a dû faire deux poses à cause de son Hollow. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un combat à mort sinon il serait sorti à coup sûr.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses le temps que Soi Fon les rejoigne.

- Demain donc ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant.

- Demain, confirma Rukia.

- Ok, je m'arrangerai pour que ton emploi du temps soit libre, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou.

- Merci, Soi Fon-Taichou.

- Personne ne doit être au courant, précisa Yoruichi. Si quelqu'un pouvait venir ici auparavant sans que cela nous dérange trop, ce ne sera plus possible du tout une fois que la phase de soumission du Hollow sera commencée.

- Pas de problème pour ça également, j'ai prévu une diversion au cas où.

Yoruichi tourna un œil surpris vers son ancienne protégée.

- Une diversion ?

- Rien de bien extraordinaire. La sécurité autour de la 12ème Division est très laxiste ces derniers temps, j'ai pu aisément y implanter un petit… cadeau de ma part. Cela attirera l'attention générale suffisamment longtemps, je pense, pour que vous en terminiez ici.

- Bizarrement, je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi il s'agit, marmonna Ichigo en voyant le sourire sadique sur le visage de son capitaine.

- Moi non plus, confirma Rukia.

- Ichigo, nous sommes jeudi, rappela alors Yoruichi.

- Humm ? Et alors ?

Les trois femmes le regardèrent avec une expression similaire en tout point : un grand sourire narquois.

- Ho merde…

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Académie des Shinigamis**

Tatsuki profitait de l'interclasse pour relire ses notes, mémorisant les formules données par les professeurs. Elle avait un peu de mal avec les Kidous mais adorait l'idée de pouvoir lancer des boules de feu avec les mains, comme dans un manga. Quand on le lit, on trouve ça stupide, mais quand on est actuellement capable de le faire pour de vrai, c'est une toute autre histoire. D'autant plus que les applications du Kidou ne se limitaient pas à simplement envoyer des projectiles d'énergie, loin de là. Hélas pour elle, comme pour Ichigo, le concept du Kidou semblait lui échapper… contrairement à Orihime et à Ishida. Apparemment, il s'agissait vraiment d'une discipline pour les intellos.

Assise en face d'elle, Karin était en train de relire l'un des manuels de Hakuda, la jeune sœur d'Ichigo ayant rapidement accroché sur ce style de combat. Son propre reiatsu étant déjà hors norme, elle parvenait déjà à exécuter certaines techniques mais il lui manquait maintenant une certaine finesse à acquérir.

A côté d'elle, Yuzu était penchée sur un livre de Zanjutsu mais fronçait des sourcils, ne semblant ni aimer ni comprendre ce qu'elle y lisait.

- Ne te force pas, Yuzu-chan, fit Orihime. Si tu ne veux pas devenir shinigami, tu n'as pas besoin de lire ces livres-là.

- Merci, Inoue-san, mais je veux en savoir plus sur tout avant de me faire une idée. En tout cas, je pense pas que je serais très portée sur le sabre si je deviens un jour Shinigami.

- Il y a la médecine à la 4ème Division, précisa Chad, connaissant un peu les goûts des sœurs de son meilleur ami.

Yuzu approuva mais continua à lire, obstinée. Un point commun avec son frère et sa sœur. D'ailleurs, en parlant de frère…

- Ichigo n'est toujours pas là ?

Uryû leva les yeux de son livre de Kidou et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de fermer ses paupières.

- Il arrive, il est déjà au dortoir en train de se changer.

- Le pauvre, soi Fon-Taichou le balade dans tous les coins du Seireitei pour des missions sans importance puis lui ordonne impérativement de cacher à tout le monde à l'Académie qu'il est lieu-

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Tatsuki lui avait posé sa main sur sa bouche, la forçant à se taire.

- Règle N°1 : les mots "…" et "Ichigo" ne doivent pas être mentionnés ensemble dans une conversation sur le sol de l'Académie.

- Cela ne m'empêchera pas de trouver cette situation injuste, protesta Orihime en repoussant la main de son amie.

- Injuste ou pas, elle est logique. Si cela vient à se savoir, il ne pourra plus venir ici pour apprendre les bases. Et puis, ce n'est que pour quelques mois. Dès qu'il en saura assez, Soi Fon-Taichou a promis de lui trouver un instructeur plus approprié.

Quelque part dans l'Académie un homme tapa avec un marteau sur une plaque de bois, annonçant la reprise des cours.

- Ichigo…

- Il est toujours en train de se changer, fit Ishida en se levant, mais pas d'inquiétude, il arrivera vite. Le Shunpo est une seconde nature pour lui, ou presque.

Effectivement, alors qu'ils rentraient tous en cours, Ichigo fit soudainement son apparition, essoufflé mais à l'heure.

- Juste à temps, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant.

Il vit Ishida le regarder fixement.

- Quoi ?

- Juste à temps, oui, mais sans tes affaires de cours.

Et Ichigo laissa tomber sa tête, défait. Il avait effectivement laissé son sac et ses livres de Kidou dans sa chambre.

- T'inquiète, on va partager.

Remerciant ses amis, il s'installa à sa place et le cour commença lorsque le professeur arriva.

***.***

Bien que le Kidou ne soit pas la tasse de thé d'Ichigo, le professeur parvenait à rendre le cours suffisamment intéressant pour qu'il se concentre, surtout parce qu'il n'hésitait pas à mélanger la théorie et la pratique et à montrer de nombreux exemples. Contrairement au lycée, il était clair que les professeurs de l'Académie, pour la majorité assez âgés à leur poste, étaient très respectés pour leur talents et souvent appréciés des étudiants. Un ou deux siècles d'expérience les avait forgé à toutes les péripéties possibles des étudiants, des bons comme des mauvais. Quelques cas faisaient parfois exception mais leur capacité d'adaptation était étonnante.

En deux semaines, par ses amis, il avait beaucoup appris des autres professeurs, dont il n'avait même pas retenu les noms mais avait néanmoins réussi à se faire une idée générale. Tous les cours de théorie étaient donnés par un professeur seul, en revanche pour les cours de pratique plusieurs professeurs assistants étaient présents.

Le cours de Zanjustu était essentiellement pratique, et sur les 5 professeurs se chargeant de ce cours, 4 d'entre eux étaient des anciens de la 11ème Division. Inutile de dire que l'entrainement physique était rude, même pour Chad… et surtout pour les sœurs d'Ichigo. Heureusement pour elle, le dernier professeur, un vieil homme d'apparence tellement grabataire qu'on aurait juré qu'il avait du mal à marcher, les prit avec Ishida et Orihime dans son groupe et fut plus modeste sur leur condition physique. Mais le respect que les autres professeurs semblait avoir pour ce vieillard forçait presque l'admiration et Tatsuki savait reconnaître un vrai maître en arts martiaux lorsqu'elle en voyait un.

- Hohoho, avait-il dit avec un petit sourire lorsque leur groupe avait été scindé en deux. Voilà bien longtemps que personne n'avait réussi à me juger ainsi du premier regard… Très intéressant. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez une ou deux questions à poser à propos de Zanjutsu, Arisawa-dono.

Là aussi était un point particulier, les professeurs, souvent les plus âgés, n'hésitaient pas à faire preuve de respect envers les plus jeunes élèves, même lorsqu'il ne le méritait pas à ses yeux. Une belle leçon d'humilité.

Pour les cours de Kidou, la classe était aussi répartie en 6 groupes en fonction des résultats et très vite Ganju, Ishida et Orihime passèrent au groupe suivant, quittant les "débutants". Tous les autres y étaient encore pour un bon moment selon son ressenti… Bien évidemment lui-même faisait partie de ce groupe.

Il eut bien évidemment beaucoup plus de détails, venant de Tatsuki bien entendu, à propos des professeurs de Hakuda. Ayant affronté Soi Fon, Tatsuki crut qu'ils n'auraient pas grand-chose à lui apprendre mais elle ne tarda pas à revoir bien vite son jugement. Il y avait 4 professeurs de Hakuda et dès le second cours, Tatsuki fut mise à l'écart par l'un d'eux, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année physiquement. Elle demanda à Tatsuki où elle avait appris à se battre et demanda un duel d'entrainement. 10 minutes plus tard, elle "s'enfuyait" en courant, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Au cours suivant, Tatsuki faisait dorénavant partie des élites, dans un groupe uniquement composé de nobles. Et son nouveau professeur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année physiquement mais au corps long, fin et agile, prit sur lui de lui montrer très vite de nombreuses subtilités.

Enfin, concernant le Hohô, Yuzu et Karin eurent la joie de découvrir qu'elles semblaient avoir un don dans cette discipline particulière, parvenir à concentrer leur reiatsu sous leurs pieds pour accélérer leur mouvements devint vite presque une seconde nature pour elles. Armée de sa résolution, Tatsuki ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, suivi de Chad et d'Orihime. Ganju était, chose surprenante, le seul à la traîne dans ce domaine, le seul où il n'excellait pas vraiment. Quant à Ishida… Il fut dès le premier cours considéré comme un futur génie du Shunpo, bien qu'il persistait à nommer sa technique de déplacement Hirenkyaku.

Dans les autres matières, seules l'histoire et les arts ésotériques étaient un peu difficile, car la première traitait de la Soul Society plutôt que du monde terrestre et la seconde était tout nouveau pour eux. Sinon les mathématiques étaient avalés comme du petit lait et la calligraphie également. Même les nobles, avec leur éducation, n'arrivaient pas à la cheville du groupe dans les matières scolaires habituelles… "Niveau milieu du collège", d'après Yuzu elle-même. Dès le second cours, ils avaient tous arrêté de prendre des notes et passaient ces deux matières à réviser les théories sur les autres matières.

Bien entendu, en deux semaines seulement, le groupe avait fini par faire parlé d'eux malgré leur volonté de faire profil bas : tous avaient des reiatsus de niveau officier et parfois même plus, aucun n'était un manchot et chacun semblait avoir un talent particulier sur-développé. Cela leur attira hélas le ressentiment des groupes de nobles et un mélange de crainte et de vénération des autres étudiants. Heureusement, jusqu'à présent, il n'y eut aucun incident à déclarer et le mélange entre l'attitude bon enfant d'Orihime, la "diplomatie" entre noble de Ganju et l'imposante présence de Chad suffisait à dissiper la plupart des malentendus.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, grotte d'entrainement sous le Soukyoku**

- Alors nous y voilà ? Demanda Rukia d'une voix un peu inquiète en avançant au centre de la grotte.

- Ouais, lui répondit simplement Ichigo.

Yoruichi était en humaine cette fois et semblait elle aussi aux aguets. Tatsuki aussi était là, le Vendredi matin ne contenait que des cours de calligraphie et de mathématiques et l'après-midi commençait par de l'histoire… mais d'après Ichigo, tout serait terminé en moins d'une heure et demie. Enfin, Soi Fon était aussi présente, faisant actuellement le tour de la grotte en vérifiant qu'aucun "trou" n'apparaissait dans le travail d'Urahara.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Soi Fon, Ichigo est déjà passé deux-trois fois en mode Vaizard sans que personne ne le ressente.

- Permettez-moi d'être tout de même prudente, Yoruichi-sama.

Le femme-chat haussa les épaules et s'approcha du groupe.

- Ok, voilà ce qui va se passer et comment nous allons procéder. Rukia, je vais de plonger dans une sorte de coma artificiel et forcer une certaine quantité de reiatsu de type Hollow au niveau de ton cerveau.

La capitaine de la 5ème Division recula d'un pas en levant la main, inquiète pour sa vie.

- Non, idiote, je vais pas te planter un doigt dans l'œil ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans le genre, juste poser ma main sur ta tête et c'est tout.

- Ha. Ok.

- Une fois le reiatsu injecté, il y aura une petite période de calme, mais pas bien longue. Tu seras alors plongée de force dans ton monde intérieur. Comprends-tu ce qu'il va se passer là-bas ?

- Oui. En convertissant l'énergie que vous allez me donner, mon Instinct va prendre le dessus sur ma raison. Je devrais alors me battre contre _elle_.

- Exactement. Elle va tout utiliser, Rukia. Tes peurs les plus profondes, tes craintes, tes propres talents, ta colère, même les pouvoirs que tu as acquis… Tout. Si tu échoues, tu deviendras un Hollow doté d'une force incommensurable et de tous tes pouvoirs. Si nous ne t'arrêtons pas si tu échoues, tu sortiras d'ici et tu tueras tout ceux qui se dresseront sur ton chemin, sans pitié ni hésitation. Si tel est le cas, tu comprendras que…

- Oui, je sais.

- Bien. Tant qu'elle sera dans son combat, Rukia ne sera plus "là". Ce qu'Ichigo va devoir affronter et retenir est le Hollow en Rukia qui tente de s'extérioriser. Il n'a ni conscience, ni raison, ce n'est qu'une bête instinctive. En clair, il ne parlera pas, il ne fera qu'attaquer pour tuer, rien d'autre.

- Il n'a donc aucune intelligence ? Demanda Tatsuki.

- N'allez surtout pas croire cela. Dans ton esprit, Rukia, ton Hollow n'hésitera pas à utiliser ton propre Bankai contre toi. Mais soit rassuré, à l'extérieur, tant qu'il n'aura pas eu le dessus sur toi, il ne se battra que comme un Hollow, c'est-à-dire sauvagement et sans pitié, mais aussi intelligemment. Il ne tentera jamais deux fois la même approche.

- Une minute, intervint Ichigo. Tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs Hollow si tu dois injecter…

- Exact, et je devine ta question suivante. Le réponse est oui, mais certainement pas en combat. Kisuke a appliqué un sceau sur moi afin que je puisse stocker constamment une petite quantité de reiatsu Hollow. Il met énormément de temps à se régénérer mais cela me permet, environ une fois par semaine si je le souhaite, de porter mon masque l'espace d'une seconde à peine, ou bien d'utiliser mon reiatsu en type Hollow en toute petite quantité, sans me faire détecter. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu injecter suffisamment de reiatsu en Soi Fon pour lui permettre de réveiller son Hollow sans risque de me faire repérer par la Division 0. Mais forcer le second stade chez Rukia ne me demandera vraiment pas grand-chose en comparaison, pas d'inquiétude.

- Ho… Ok. Heu… et, juste par curiosité, en quoi consiste ce sceau ?

Yoruichi eut alors un très grand sourire.

- Ho mais un sceau très pratique ! Vois-tu, c'est ce petit truc qui me permet de me transformer en chat. Quoi ? Tu croyais que je prenais cette forme par pur plaisir ? … Enfin, ouais, maintenant je le fais aussi par pur plaisir, mais bon, à la base, c'était pour me cacher et stocker un peu d'énergie Hollow, ok ?

Ichigo leva son bras, mettant un terme à la question… mais imagina bien que ce genre de tour de passe-passe était bien un truc d'Urahara. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu…

***.***

**Soul Society, bureau du Capitaine de la 12ème Division**

- Haaa-TCHOUM ! Eternua violemment Urahara Kisuke. Mazette, pitié, pas encore une fois…

Ses rapports méticuleusement rangés étaient maintenant éparpillés au pied de son bureau, les premiers légèrement tachés de postillons.

- Vous avez encore éternué, Kisuke-sama, fit la voix atone de Nemu en entrant, portant un plateau avec diverses boites de médicaments dessus. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai votre médecine juste sous la main.

Et pour la millième fois depuis sa prise de poste, il se demanda si Nemu, en plus des gênes de son dégénéré de père – car tous les médicaments étaient de la composition personnelle de la jeune lieutenante –, n'avait pas aussi acquis, d'une manière ou d'une autre, quelques gênes venant de Tessai.

- Nnnnooooonnnnn… !

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, grotte d'entrainement sous le Soukyoku**

- Bon assez parlé ! Tatsuki, en retrait. Soi Fon, même chose.

Lorsque les deux femmes eurent obtempéré, Yoruichi s'avança et leva la main.

- Heu, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que j'épuise mon reiatsu avant, ou bien physiquement, histoire que je sois plus… facile à maîtriser ?

- Aucun intérêt, si ce n'est de TE rendre la tâche plus compliquée. A bientôt, Rukia… enfin je l'espère.

Yoruichi braqua sa main juste devant le visage de Rukia et tous ressentirent un brève pulsion de reiatsu Hollow. L'instant d'après, Rukia s'écroulait en arrière comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils et Yoruichi la retint avant qu'elle ne s'affale sur le sol, lui refermant doucement les yeux.

- Bonne chance, Rukia. Tu vas en avoir besoin. Ichigo, aide-moi.

Ils déposèrent Rukia un peu plu loin et Yoruichi la regarda une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Prends garde à toi, Ichigo.

- Haa.

Sa main alla agripper Zangetsu dans son dos et le brandit devant lui.

- Ca va pas être du gâteau, Ossan.

_- Aie confiance en toi et en nous, Ichigo, nous ne la laisserons pas mourir._

***.***

**Monde intérieur de Rukia**

Contrairement à la croyance populaire née de l'apparence de son zanpakuto, le monde intérieur de Rukia n'était pas tout blanc ou recouvert de neige. Non, c'était une forêt luxuriante, remplie de fleurs et d'arbres centenaires donc les branches se perdaient dans les cieux et au travers desquelles filtraient de doux rayons de soleil. Sode no Shirayuki était la seule chose en blanc dans ce monde de couleur, vivant là, au milieu des fleurs, chantait et dansant doucement au gré du vent léger et des vols de pétales.

Enfin, normalement.

Mais lorsque Rukia ouvrit les yeux, les fleurs étaient toujours là mais toutes étaient teintées de rouge et elle se tenait au milieu, immobile, arrachant un à un les pétales d'une rose pour les manger avec la même ferveur qu'une friandise. Son Shihakusho était aussi blanc que le sien était rouge, comme si elle était en Bankai mais ce n'était pas le cas car son zanpakuto glissé à sa ceinture était comme le sien, scellé, mais simplement de couleur inversée. Son double maléfique.

- Bienvenue chez toi, _Majesté_. Comment trouves-tu l'endroit depuis que je m'y suis installée ? Avoue que la déco est devenue pas mal…

- Où est Sode no Shirayuki ? Coupa Rukia en posant sa main sur sa garde.

- Question idiote, n'est-ce pas elle que tu tiens dans ta main ? Répondit son double en se tournant vers elle avant de porter sa main gauche à sa propre garde. Où peut-être est-elle ici, entre les miennes ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour écouter tes divagations et tes mensonges, déclara Rukia en dégainant lentement son sabre. Tu es en moi, fondamentalement tu es une partie de moi… Une partie que j'abords et que je crains, mais que je dois aujourd'hui soumettre à son tour, tout comme j'ai soumis Sode no Shirayuki.

Son double inversé baissa la tête et se mit à ricaner puis à rire franchement à pleins poumons.

- Me soumettre, moi ? C'est trop drôle ! Rukia, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ! Je suis ton côté insoumis ! A chaque fois que tu te rebellais contre ton destin, que tu refusais d'obéir à ton "frère" ou que tu te relevais après avoir été vaincue, c'était MOI dont tu invoquais la force ! T'arriveras JAMAIS à me soumettre !

Avec un énorme sourire, son double dégaina son sabre à son tour et siffla ignominieusement :

- Et maintenant je vais te faire danser, _Majesté_… Dans les ténèbres. Mae, Sode no Shirayuki.

Et le monde de Rukia fut brusquement peint en noir.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, grotte d'entrainement sous le Soukyoku**

- Ca commence, commenta Yoruichi.

Le sol de la caverne se mit à trembler et un horrible reiatsu s'éleva. Brusquement, il y eut comme une explosion centrée sur Rukia et tout fut repoussé en arrière par le souffle produit. Ichigo, impassible malgré le vent qui faisait battre les pans de son Shihakusho, porta sa main droite à la garde de Zangetsu et le tira devant lui, sa longue bandelette se déroulant pour libérer l'impressionnante lame avant de se replier. Il fit un pas en avant et se mit en garde, posant ses deux mains sur le pommeau.

Bien lui en prit car une Rukia dégénérée lui bondit dessus au travers de la poussière, écrasant son sabre contre le sien, son visage à moitié caché par un horrible masque blanc doté d'une corne au dessus de son œil gauche et d'une moitié de mâchoire aux dents acérées et aux canines particulièrement proéminentes. Et bien entendu, son seul œil visible était devenu noir avec une pupille jaune, caractéristique de la possession par son Hollow. Hurlant un cri de rage déformée, elle poussa d'avantage sur son sabre mais Ichigo la repoussa sans difficulté, développant sans hésitation et reiatsu équivalent au sien et laissant sa force faire le reste.

- C'est parti mais ce n'est que le début. Restez sur vos gardes au cas où. Tatsuki, ne t'éloignes surtout pas de moi, ordonna Yoruichi en analysant le combat sans bouger depuis leur position.

***.***

**Monde intérieur de Rukia**

Dans un éclat de rire permanent, sa doublure née de son Instinct frappait avec une force qu'elle ne se savait pas connaître, brisant sa défense presque sans difficulté mais Rukia parvenait à éviter pour le moment de se faire toucher par son épée noire de jais. Pivotant même sur son pied droit, s'imposant de garder son calme, elle bloqua l'une des attaques sauvages de son double et contrattaqua vicieusement mais fut interrompue par le poing gauche de son adversaire qui percuta durement sa mâchoire.

Un coup de poing ! Son Hollow venait de lui donner un coup de poing ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manière archaïque de se battre ?

- Hoo, tu as l'air surprise, _Majesté_.

- Un peu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon côté sombre soit aussi… barbare que ça.

- Barbare peut-être mais très efficace indéniablement. T'aurais dû porter un peu plus d'intérêt aux leçons d'Hakuda, dommage pour toi.

- Tu commences sérieusement à me porter sur les nerfs. Réponds à ma question plutôt que de déblatérer tes inepties. Où est Sode no Shirayuki, la femme qui vit dans ce monde que tu as osé souiller de ta présence ?

- Quoi, t'as toujours pas compris ? Répondit son double en bondissant de nouveau vers elle.

Leurs épées se percutèrent rapidement dans un ballet mortel puis se bloquèrent l'une contre l'autre dans un duel de force. L'Hollow ricana une fois encore et profita de leur proximité pour se pencher en avant jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à une poignée de centimètres de celui de Rukia.

- Pathétique… Sode no Shirayuki par-ci, Sode no Shirayuki par-là… Tu n'as que ce nom-là à la bouche. Alors laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, _Majesté_… JE SUIS SODE NO SHIRAYUKI !

Elle ponctua sa déclaration d'un violent coup de pied, envoyant Rukia voler en arrière et rouler dans les fleurs rouge sang qui tachèrent son uniforme.

- Ca suffit ! Rugit Rukia en se relevant, s'aidant de son épée. Tu n'as aucun point commun avec elle ! Sode no Shirayuki est une femme incroyablement douce et noble, au caractère doux et chaleureux, même si de premier abord elle semble froide et distante… Elle ne te ressemble en rien, monstre !

- T'as vraiment rien compris aux explications qu'ils t'ont donné, hein ? Fit l'Hollow en posant son sabre noir sur son épaule. Sode no Shirayuki et moi ne faisons qu'une depuis le début. Nous sommes ton pouvoir spirituel, Rukia-chan. Tant que ta Raison avait le dessus sur ton âme, elle était la façade visible. Mais maintenant que c'est moi qui est le dessus, JE l'ai soumise à mon contrôle et c'est ELLE qui fait désormais partie de MOI.

Rukia ressentit une espèce de pulsion de reiatsu et l'image de Sode no Shirayuki s'imposa brièvement à ses yeux, à la place de son double maléfique, avant que celle-ci ne réapparaisse.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre… si vous ne faites qu'une, alors cela explique pourquoi tu sembles ressortir à chaque fois que je puise dans mes pouvoirs ces derniers temps.

- Pas trop tôt, je commençais à me demander si cette histoire avec Ichigo et Tatsuki t'avait pas vidé la tête de toute ton intelligence. C'est la seule chose que j'apprécie chez toi, Majesté, cette intelligence qui t'a permis de rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse me réveiller et prendre le contrôle.

- Jamais. Je le jure sur mon nom, je te tuerai ou je mourrai essayant, mais tu ne me domineras jamais.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser le choix !

Rukia se remit en garde puis laissa glisser sa main gauche vers le bas, laissant le fin ruban de son Shikai roulé entre ses doigts. Elle en agrippa l'extrémité et l'enroula autour de sa main avant de tendre le ruban devant elle.

- Hoo… Alors tu veux passer aux choses sérieuses ? Très mauvaise idée, répliqua sa doublure en imitant les gestes de Rukia.

_Non, c'est une blague… ça aussi elle peut le maitriser ?_

- BAN… KAI ! Hurlèrent à l'unisson.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, grotte d'entrainement sous le Soukyoku**

Ichigo repoussa une fois encore la furie qui l'attaquait avec aisance. Le combat n'avait commencé que depuis 5 minutes mais il ne transpirait même pas encore.

_Tout ce reiatsu… mais ses attaques restent faibles. Enfin tant que ça dure comme ça, pas de problème…_

A peine eut-il cette pensée que son adversaire se figea et eut comme une sorte de haut-le-cœur. Brusquement, elle se tendit comme un ressort et sa main gauche agrippa son kosode pour le tirer brutalement, le déchirant dans la foulée, dévoilant son sein nu.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que-

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, le sein enfla et explosa mais il n'y eut pas de sang, juste une sorte de projection de chair blanche, boursoufflée et molle, ne laissant derrière qu'un trou circulaire de quelques centimètres de diamètre… un trou de Hollow.

- Ho non, pas déjà !

- Ne panique pas, Ichigo, c'est normal ! Lui cria Yoruichi depuis l'autre bout de la caverne. Le combat ne fait que commencer ! Tant qu'elle ne fait que grogner et hurler, tout va bien, c'est si elle se met à parler que, là, c'est mauvais signe !

- Ok !

_Accroches-toi, Rukia, ne laisse pas ton Hollow prendre le dessus sur ton âme !_

- Comment ça si elle se met à parler ? Demanda Tatsuki, inquiète.

- Ce qu'Ichigo affronte en ce moment n'est que l'Instinct primaire, le Hollow en Rukia est toujours en train de se battre pour la domination. En revanche, si le Hollow l'emporte en elle, alors l'esprit de la Rukia que vous connaissez sera détruit… par son propre pouvoir en quelque sorte. L'instinct prendra vraiment le contrôle de son corps et de la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Il ne tardera pas alors à s'exprimer… notamment en utilisant les pouvoirs de Rukia, pour le moment encore inaccessible.

- … Compris.

***.***

**Monde intérieur de Rukia**

Les deux jumelles se faisaient face, chacune revêtue de leur Bankai, celui de Rukia blanc comme la neige, celui de son double noir comme la nuit. Même les flocons que son obi émettait étaient sombres et sales.

- Y'a pas à dire, tu prends vraiment plaisir à polluer mon monde.

- Ton monde ? Ne te trompes pas de propriétaire, Majesté ! Ici, c'est chez moi, c'est mon domaine, c'est moi qui y fixe les règles ! Ici… C'EST MOI LA REINE !

Les deux femmes entrechoquèrent leurs épées à nouveau mais l'Hollow était décidément le plus fort, Rukia se faisait balader par la pure sauvagerie de son ennemie. Garde haute, elle para une attaque et dressa à la hâte un bouclier de glace mais sa double ricana de ses efforts et trancha le mur de la main gauche, la glace noire la recouvrant telle une lame. Stupéfaite par cette utilisation ingénieuse de son propre pouvoir, elle n'eut le temps de réagir lorsque cette même main fila en avant pour agripper son kosode. Sentant le coup suivant venir, elle releva une fois encore son épée et intercepta un coup destiné à la décapiter.

- Y'a rien d'autre à dire, tu me fais pitié, Rukia.

Le double lui infligea alors un violent coup de boule, lui cassant le nez, puis lui enfonçant son genou dans le ventre, la soulevant du sol sous la force du coup. Elle leva son sabre pour achever sa proie mais Rukia effectua une roulade en avant, se dégageant de sa prise avant de pivoter sur sa cheville, balayant les jambes du Hollow avec son sabre. Celle-ci sauta souplement pour esquiver le coup et Rukia reçut en réponse son okobo droit noir en pleine tête, la projetant au loin.

- Bien tenté, le pilier de glace sous mes pieds, fit la Hollow en s'avançant de quelques pas tranquillement, et laissant la technique s'élever derrière elle sans toucher personne. Tu t'améliores un peu, mais t'es encore très loin du compte… Et il ne s'agit pas d'un entrainement.

Elle disparut soudainement en Rukia sentit au dernier moment sa présence juste derrière elle. La bouche en sang, Rukia hurla en pivotant sur ses pieds pour frapper de toutes ses forces sur son ennemie et eut la satisfaction de voir sa lame trancher profondément son double, du creux de l'épaule jusqu'à la hanche… avant de sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Joli coup… mais dommage qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un leurre, fit la voix derrière elle de l'Hollow.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, une lame noire émergea de sa poitrine, tachée de son sang.

- Comme je le disais, tu me battras jamais, fit-elle en tournant sadiquement sa lame dans la plaie avant de la dégager en donnant un coup de pied dans le dos de Rukia, l'envoyant embrasser la copie de glace qui explosa à son contact. Tu m'excuseras pour ce manque flagrant de vocabulaire mais les mots me manquent pour décrire comment je te considère actuellement… Minable ? Pathétique ? Bonne à rien ? Incompétente ?

Crachant du sang par la bouche, le regard vacillant, son kosode blanc se tâchant de sang dans le dos et sur sa poitrine, Rukia se redressa lentement en titubant, cherchant désespérément un moyen de vaincre son double. Elle se retourna en titubant et vit son Hollow lui adresser un petit clin d'œil narquois avant de planter son sabre à quatre reprises devant elle. Comprenant son intention, Rukia puisa dans ses dernières forces et en fit de même.

- Tsugi no Mai : Hakuren !

- Tsugi no Mai : Hakuren !

L'énorme vague de neige blanche percuta la noire et luttèrent l'une contre l'autre, détruisant le champs de fleurs sur leur passage. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car la noire ne tarda pas à engloutir la blanche sous ses flots impétueux… et Rukia succomba aux ténèbres.

Lorsque la douleur accepta de s'apaiser un tant soit peu et qu'elle put rouvrir les yeux, elle découvrit qu'elle était retenue prisonnière dans un mur incliné à 45° de glace noire, ses membres engourdis par la froid et son zanpakuto planté dans le sol à quelques mètres devant elle. Son double maléfique éclata de rire à pleins poumons et s'approcha en titubant sous l'effet de sa propre joie, s'arrêtant juste devant le sabre pour reprendre son souffle et retrouver son calme.

- Et voilà, c'est fini, tu es vaincue.

Elle ramassa le zanpakuto blanc de Rukia et le lança d'un geste nonchalant dans sa direction. L'arme tournoya et vint se planter dans la glace à un centimètre seulement de ta tête, Rukia ayant tourné son cou pour éviter de se faire transpercer le crâne par sa propre lame… qui sous ses yeux se colora alors de noir. Une fois devenue totalement sombre, l'épée sembla se dissoudre dans l'atmosphère et disparut lentement en petits flocons noirs.

- Terminé, plus de Bankai. Il ne me reste plus qu'à t'achever et je serais enfin libre. Tu te seras battue en vain contre ton destin, sans même te rendre compte de ce dont tu étais vraiment capable. En guise d'épitaphe, tu veux connaître la cause de ta défaite ? Tu n'as aucun instinct. Tu es venue ici, uniquement armée de ta raison alors que celle-ci avait déjà rendu les armes et tu t'es battue contre moi sans même la moindre pulsion de meurtre. Pas étonnant dans ces conditions que tes coups étaient si faibles.

D'un rapide shunpo, elle apparut au dessus de Rukia, son arme inversée dans sa main.

- Adieu, Majesté. Ta couronne est à moi, ainsi que ton précieux Ichigo.

Et elle lui planta sa lame noire en plein cœur.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, grotte d'entrainement sous le Soukyoku**

Rukia était déjà presque transformée intégralement en Hollow, son masque était complet, ses cheveux noirs avaient considérablement poussés et tout son uniforme de Shinigami était en lambeaux, ne tenant que par miracle sur ses membres maintenant déformés. Mesurant maintenant plus de trois mètres de haut, son apparence avait des similitudes avec une sorte de monstre folklorique des montagnes, en version féminine. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient recouverts d'une sorte de toison blanche et ses pieds comme ses mains étaient dotés d'ongles longs, larges et tranchants comme des rasoirs. Sa force physique était devenue telle qu'Ichigo avait abandonné l'idée d'un duel de muscles avec elle et se contentait d'esquiver ou de dévier ses attaques. Heureusement, sa vitesse n'avait pas beaucoup évolué, elle était certes plus rapide qu'avant mais elle restait très loin du niveau du Bankai d'Ichigo. Quant à son épée, celle-ci s'était lentement recouverte de glace jusqu'à devenir un énorme gourdin presque aussi grand qu'Ichigo.

Toute la zone du combat était maintenant dévastée et Ichigo s'était inquiété à plusieurs reprises des phénoménaux coups que le monstre avait porté au sol, provoquant de véritables mini-tremblements de terre localisés. Il espérait vivement que personne à l'extérieur ne les avait ressenti.

Brusquement le monstre se mit à générer une titanesque quantité de reiatsu et hurla sa rage d'un cri si fort qu'il dut très certainement être entendu à l'extérieur. Fixant son regard bestial sur son adversaire, celui-ci bondit instinctivement en arrière, évitant de justesse la main griffue qui fouetta l'air là où il se tenait un quart de seconde auparavant, puis il se figea, regardant fixement vers lui.

- IIIICHIIIIGOOOOO ! Hurla-t-il très distinctement en ouvrant une gueule pleine de croc, des larmes de sang se mettant soudainement à couler de ses yeux.

L'interpelé écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais le monstre se planta fermement en face de lui, ses deux poings au sol et ouvrit sa gueule à nouveau, cette fois pour charger une énorme boule d'énergie.

- CERO ? ICHIGO ! Hurla Yoruichi en dégageant de la trajectoire.

Sortant de son apathie, le jeune homme leva sa main devant son visage et invoqua son propre pouvoir Hollow.

- Désolé, Rukia, ça va me faire plus mal qu'à toi.

***.***

**Monde intérieur de Rukia**

Le hurlement de Rukia alors que le sabre du Hollow venait de se planter dans sa poitrine fut si terrible que le Hollow en eut presque les oreilles percées. La prison de glace noir se craquela et la main droite de Rukia pulvérisa ses liens pour s'emparer de la lame qui venait de lui transpercer le cœur. Sentant un reiatsu hostile émanant de Rukia il bandit en arrière, laissant son sabre dans le corps de son ennemie qui se releva, arrachant l'arme de son torse comme si de rien n'était.

Rukia braqua sur son Hollow un regard doté d'une telle détermination et d'un tel pouvoir qu'elle en fut figée sur place. Son sabre dans sa main devint blanc comme neige et Rukia le broya, brisant la lame comme un fétu de paille.

- Jamais tu n'auras Ichigo, siffla Rukia, il est à moi.

L'instant suivant, Rukia était juste en face d'elle, les deux mains armées en pointe au dessus de sa tête, la paume ouverte, ses bras recouverts de glace blanche. La seconde d'après, le double s'écroulait à genoux devant elle, ses deux bras sectionnés retombant de part et d'autre de son corps. Les yeux luisant de pouvoir, Rukia referma sa main sur les cheveux de son ennemie, lui redressant de force le visage, l'autre main armée et prête à asséner le coup fatal.

- Avoues-tu ta défaite ?

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix, non ? T'as gagné… Jamais j'aurais cru que tu cachais en toi autant d'instinct et d'envie de tuer.

- Jamais tu n'aurais dû menacer Ichigo.

- T'as mal compris, je le menaçais pas, je disais juste que j'allais te le prendre.

- C'est du pareil au même pour moi.

- Tche…

Ce fut son dernier mot avant de disparaître, dissoute comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, mais Rukia sentait encore sa présence au plus profond d'elle-même.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, grotte d'entrainement sous le Soukyoku**

Ichigo allait revêtir son masque lorsque le corps du monstre se mit à se fissurer. Très vite, l'énergie du Cero se dissipa et sa peau se craquela de partout tanis qu'une lumière blanche fusa entre les failles.

- Ichigo, met ton masque ! Hurla Yoruichi.

- Huh ?

L'explosion de reiatsu le souffla comme un fétu de paille et il traversa la caverne comme une balle pour aller s'écraser contre la paroi, creusant un énorme cratère.

- Ichigo ! S'écria Tatsuki en bondissant sur ses pieds pour courir vers lui.

Soi Fon pesta et s'apprêta à la rattraper mais Yoruichi l'intercepta d'une main sur son épaule et secoua la tête négativement avec un sourire.

- Pas la peine, y'a plus de danger.

Puis elle fit signe vers le monstre au centre d'un petit cratère et elles se dirigèrent tranquillement vers lui. Celui-ci bascula en avant et son corps explosa en morceaux blancs qui se volatilisèrent rapidement, laissant apparaître Rukia, dans son uniforme de Shinigami déchiré, gravement blessée mais vivante. A côté de sa tête était tombé un masque avec deux cornes au dessus des yeux, une double rangée de dents normales et des canines surdéveloppées.

- Yo, Rukia, ça faisait un bail. Tu te sens comment ? Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Pas trop mal… compte tenu des… circonstances, répondit-elle avant de s'évanouir de fatigue.

- Je crois que des soins sont à l'ordre du jour, Yoruichi-sama.

- Je crois aussi.

***.***

Mes excuses si ce passage semble avoir été lourdement inspiré de la propre expérience d'Ichigo mais il est dur de se montrer vraiment original sur ce point-là. D'ailleurs, quand on relis le manga, on se rend compte que tous les Vaizards semblent être passés par une épreuve similaire. Certaines phrases changent, certaines idées sont légèrement différentes, mais le principe reste le même à mes yeux, à savoir, un combat entre l'âme et son instinct (Hollow), de la même manière que l'acquisition du Bankai est un combat entre l'âme et la Raison (Esprit du Zanpakuto).

A un moment, en mettant au point le scénario de cette histoire, j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que serait l'équivalent Arrancar de cette évolution, à savoir devenir un Vastrode dans un premier temps puis un Arrancar en arrachant son masque… mais il me devint vite évident que le problème était très différent. Et comme tous les protagonistes de "l'autre côté" sont déjà tous des Arrancars, une telle scène devenait inutile, sauf dans le cas d'un flashback.

Korskarn.


	20. Chapter 20

**Soul Society, point de vue de Tatsuki**

4 mois.

Tatsuki regarda le calendrier qu'elle avait inconsciemment ramené depuis le monde réel, Celui-ci lui révélant l'indubitable vérité. 4 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivée à la Soul Society. Et toujours aucune trace de la guerre qui s'annonçait, mais Tatsuki n'avait pas hâte qu'elle arrive. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à se battre contre des ennemis qui seraient aussi puissants qu'Ichigo ou Rukia. Elle avait encore beaucoup trop à apprendre.

Les semaines s'étaient rapidement succédées après que Rukia eut obtenu le contrôle de son Hollow. Les deux femmes s'étaient considérablement rapprochées l'une de l'autre, et elles commençaient à sentir leurs sentiments mutuels s'amplifier. De petits secrets par-ci et par-là, quelques mots doux, une plaisante rivalité vis-à-vis d'Ichigo et des soirées passées juste entre elles deux avaient renforcé leur relation triangulaire plus qu'elles ne le pensaient possible.

Bon, Rukia était encore hésitante sur le domaine du sexe mais, lorsqu'Ichigo était là, elle devenait une vraie bête. De même, Ichigo réagissait différemment avec elle seule ou lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois. Elle se souvenait des hésitations, des silences gênés et des fous-rires qui en avaient découlé lorsqu'ils se remémoraient ces moments. Ils partageaient désormais tous les trois la même affection les uns pour les autres et leurs amis avaient vite compris et accepté leur triangle amoureux sans protestation.

Leur bonne relation mis à part, Tatsuki avait conscience d'être néanmoins pour le moment le "maillon faible", en terme de pouvoir. Lorsque la guerre serait déclarée pour de bon, Ichigo et Rukia iraient au front mais pas elle. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Heureusement, elle ne stagnait pas non plus. Son reiatsu avait augmenté avec un rythme constant depuis son arrivée, les exercices enseignés à l'Académie faisaient leurs preuves et elle avait déjà bien progressé. Kitsuko lui avait même révélé qu'elle ne tarderait pas à lui dévoiler son Shikai.

Niveau Kidou, elle avait quelque progrès sur les sorts d'attaque mais ceux de contrôle et de défense l'éludaient encore.

En revanche, dans le domaine du Hohô, elle avait vite cerné le principe du déplacement et grâce à l'aide d'Ichigo et deux-trois conseils de Yoruichi, elle avait énormément progressé et était maintenant capable d'utiliser le Shunpo avec une relative aisance.

Mais concernant le Hakuda, elle était devenue comme ses professeurs l'avaient prédit une véritable génie. Il semblait que l'utilisation, la concentration et la précision de son reiatsu lors des mouvements lui venaient naturellement, il lui suffisait de répéter une prise ou un mouvement une centaine de fois seulement et elle avait déjà mémorisé le concept et l'application de la technique, ses points forts comme ses points faibles, et comment l'utiliser avec un maximum d'efficacité. Impressionnée par son talent, Yoruichi avait même décidé de l'entrainer elle-même un soir par semaine et la femme-chat ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet. Elle alla même jusqu'à lui montrer le Shunko, sa technique ultime, et Tatsuki s'était alors jurée de parvenir à la maîtriser un jour… mais le Shunko nécessitait pour le moment un contrôle de ses pouvoirs et un niveau de reiatsu qu'elle ne possédait pas encore.

Enfin, Tatsuki travaillait déjà en solo à un mixage des techniques du Hakuda avec celles du Vale Tudo car tous les deux seuls Arrancars qu'elle avait pu rencontrer à ce jour avaient eu une forme humaine et elle était persuadée que ses nouvelles techniques constitueraient une arme mortelle à sa disposition sur des ennemis qui la sous-estimeraient. D'ailleurs, même libérés, bon nombre d'Arrancars gardaient un corps d'apparence humaine d'après Ichigo et Orihime.

Pour terminer, niveau Kenjutsu, bien que son sabre ne s'y prêtait pas, elle s'entraina autant au style japonais du maniement du sabre qu'au style chinois du maniement de l'épée à double tranchant, en prévision de son Shikai. Elle fut d'ailleurs reconnaissante envers Ishida lorsque celui-ci lui apporta quelques manuels traitant de ce style de combat particulier, issus de la bibliothèque de l'Académie.

Tatsuki ne tarda pas à être rayée de la liste des "cibles potentielles" par les autres étudiants, son caractère fort et ses réactions souvent violentes envers les emmerdeurs la classifièrent d'office parmi les étudiants à éviter plutôt qu'à chercher. Toujours fut-il qu'elle devint malgré elle la protectrice attitrée des sœurs d'Ichigo lorsqu'elles commencèrent à être les cibles de brimades venant d'une groupe de filles nobles d'une autre classe du même niveau qu'elles. Et elle imposa très vite son style de réaction rapide et violent tout en démontrant clairement son camp. Généralement, elles préféraient maintenant s'enfuir lorsque la Démone du Hakuda arrivait à la rescousse de Yuzu et, plus rarement depuis quelques temps, de Karin, car cette dernière ne se laissait pas faire et commençait à savoir plus que riposter – à sa propre manière.

***.***

**Soul Society, point de vue d'Ishida**

Uryû s'était vite adapté à l'Académie. Comme il s'y était attendu, et qu'il avait déjà expérimenté durant sa première "visite", ses pouvoirs de Quincy étaient amplifiés dans cet environnements riche en spiritons – particules spirituelles – et il s'imposa rapidement comme étant une classe au-dessus de ses amis en terme de capacités. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il se reposait sur ses lauriers, non, loin de là.

Il commença par étudier les Hohô sous toutes ses coutures et conclut vite avec la ressemblance de son Hirenkyaku qu'il pourrait encore améliorer sa vitesse. Le Hakuda lui enseigna de nombreuses esquives et le zanjutsu à se familiariser avec les sabres et la manière de les combattre tout en renforçant son physique. Si les adversaires allaient être des Arrancars, alors ceux-ci porteraient immanquablement des armes de ce genre. Et bien que les exercices physiques imposés dans ces disciplines n'étaient pas son fort, il était aussi conscient qu'un corps plus résistant lui serait indispensable à l'avenir, les combats risquant d'être longs et il lui faudrait alors une meilleure endurance.

Le domaine où il progressa le plus fut bien évidemment le Kidou. Hado et Bakudo lui venaient aussi naturellement que le Hakuda venait pour Tatsuki et il envisageait déjà de conjuguer certains sortilèges avec ses propres techniques de combat d'archerie. Il trouva d'ailleurs à ce sujet de nombreuses références dans les archives de l'Académie où il trouva certains dossiers et recueils d'anciens Quincys devenus Shinigamis à leur mort, comme Yoruichi et Urahara le lui avait dit.

Niveau vie sociale et sentimentale, s'il aimait toujours rester à part par moment, l'attitude d'Orihime et ses sentiments pour elle firent qu'il s'intégra mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. A cause de ses notes excellentes, il ne tarda pas à avoir quelques groupies mais sa relation avec la jeune femme n'étant plus un secret pour personne, il n'en fut donc pas trop dérangé. Il se montra en revanche intransigeant envers tout Shinigami ou étudiant ayant un geste déplacé vis-à-vis d'elle, et les autres élèves de la classe apprirent rapidement à admirer leur nouvelle idole de loin, au risque de se retrouver avec quelques flèches plantées dans des endroits assez douloureux.

***.***

**Soul Society, point de vue de Yuzu**

Yuzu avait un rêve… Devenir la première Shinigami "cuisinière" ! D'où cette idée lui était sortie, nul ne pouvait le savoir, mais la jeune adolescente avait pris cette décision un mois après son arrivée et maintenait sa détermination farouchement. Ses objectifs étaient d'apprendre les pouvoirs des Shinigamis qui lui permettraient de concocter des plats savoureux pour tout ceux dans le besoin, notamment les blessés et les soldats ayant besoin de régénérer leurs forces.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse le paraître, la jeune fille se lança à corps et âme dans ses études pour accomplir son but et ne tarda pas à exceller dans certains domaines très particuliers : donnez-lui un sabre et elle se révélait aussi nulle qu'une débutante. Donnez-lui un assortiment de couteaux de cuisine et son adversaire se retrouvait à poil en deux secondes chronos, quelque soit la défense employée !

Lorsque Tessai arriva et s'installa en tant que gérant de leur dortoir, il y eut de vifs duels entre elle et lui pour départager leur rôle, Yuzu refusant de capituler sur le moindre point. Au final, Tessai lui abandonna "l'intérieur" pour s'occuper de "l'extérieur" et du dojo. Dès que cet arrangement fut convenu, ils devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde… au grand damne de tous les autres colocataires osant se dresser malencontreusement sur leurs routes.

Avec Tessai étaient arrivés Jinta et Ururu, tous deux ayant déjà décidé de devenir de vrais Shinigamis, même s'ils avaient encore leurs corps vivants. Ururu était très vite devenue la meilleure amie de Yuzu et les deux filles ne se quittaient pratiquement jamais lors des cours et des exercices pratiques.

L'un des points tournants de sa vie au Seireitei fut une visite des quartiers de la 4ème Division, Yuzu y fit alors la connaissance de celle qui devint instantanément son idéal, son mentor et son but à atteindre en tant que femme : Unohana Retsu. Et le pire fut que cette fascination ne fut pas à sens unique. Très vite, l'ainée des capitaines du Seireitei prit la jeune sœur d'Ichigo "sous son aile", les deux se découvrant d'innombrables points communs. A un tel point qu'elle lui rendit dès lors visite tous les dimanches en emportant quelques nouvelles préparations. Retsu était très intéressée par le rêve de Yuzu car elle-même avait recherché à une époque un moyen de soigner et de ressourcer plus vite par l'alimentation en parallèle à la médication et aux Kidous de soins. Hélas, ses obligations en tant que capitaine ne lui avait pas permis de continuer cette branches de recherche et voir ainsi une si jeune personne avec une vocation similaire à la sienne l'enchantait. Des rumeurs faisaient même état qu'Unohana entrainerait Yuzu dans le domaine des soins.

Bien évidemment, Yuzu, par son apparence frêle et son "exceptionnalité", ne s'attira pas que des amis, certaines étudiantes étaient jalouses de son talent, de son caractère et des rumeur. Heureusement, Karin et Tatsuki veillaient au grain sur leur sœur – jumelle pour l'une, d'adoption pour l'autre – ainsi que Jinta par moment, malgré son caractère.

***.***

**Soul Society, point de vue de Yamamoto**

Depuis 4 mois, la Chambre Centrale des 46 était restée ferme, inflexible et… silencieuse. A toutes ses demandes de directives ou de précisions, la réponse avait été la même : "L'Univers traverse une période de crise, les Hollows lanceront bientôt un assaut majeur sur le Seireitei. La Garde royale est elle-même mobilisée. Vos ordres sont de vous préparer à une guerre totale et de renforcer vos positions. Tous les Shinigamis en mission sur le monde réel doivent être rappelés de toute urgence ou ils seront considérés comme perdus, ou pire. Le commandement des forces sera transféré en temps et en heure à la Division 0." La même notice, au mot près, donnée depuis 4 mois… Sans même tenir compte de la situation, car il n'y avait plus le moindre Shinigami sur Terre depuis l'application de la première notice.

Les 13 Divisions étaient prêtes, à leur poste de combat, et les soldats attendaient patiemment des ordres, une menace, quelque chose, n'importe quoi même, mais rien ne venait. Rien de rien.

Une fois encore, Yamamoto remercia le ciel de l'éclair de génie de Rukia. Si celle-ci n'avait pas organisé ces espèces de compétitions inter-Divisions – et s'il n'avait pas autorisé qu'elles continuent tant que cela ne perturbait pas les préparatifs de guerre –, ses soldats seraient devenus fous dans une telle situation. Aucun chef d'armée digne de ce nom ne donnait l'ordre à ses hommes de se mobiliser et de se préparer au combat puis les laissait poireauter sans leur donner de consignes précises. Une telle situation n'était ni viable ni saine. Heureusement, avec les compétitions venaient l'un des derniers divertissements auxquels les hommes avaient droit et cela avait déjà éviter de nombreux cas de stress ou de désertion.

En fait même, contrairement à sa nature, il était à deux doigts d'ordonner à ses hommes d'alléger les conditions d'avantage, ne laissant que le deux tiers des Divisions sur le pied de guerre et d'organiser une rotation entre elles, afin de manager les forces. Mais alors qu'il débattait de cette option, il venait enfin de recevoir un message différent des précédents de la Chambre Centrale des 46… Un message qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, le fit hésiter quant à accomplir l'ordre qu'il apportait.

"La Division 0 souhaite recruter le Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo dans ses rangs. Qu'il se présente seul lundi matin à 8h précise à la porte Nord du Seijôtôkyorin, la Tour de la Sérénité (_Ndlr. : quartier de la Chambre Centrale des 46_), où il nous sera amené pour être entendu, en vue de son transfert vers la Dimension de la Garde Royale."

S'il ne savait pas que le Roi était mort et que le Seireitei tout entier n'était pas sur le pied de guerre, il aurait apporté lui-même ce message auprès de l'intéressé et l'aurait félicité pour cette promotion. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, envoyer Ichigo à la Garde Royale revenait à l'écarter du champs de bataille, à l'éloigner de sa famille et de ses amis, et pour lui de se priver d'un atout considérable pour la guerre à venir.

Pire encore, avec ce qu'il savait maintenant de lui, il n'avait nul doute sur le sort qui attendait le jeune Shinigami s'il acceptait cette promotion : il allait être plongé dans la tourmente de la guerre de la succession ayant certainement cours actuellement à l'Olympe, sans même avoir son mot à dire, manipulé par un camp ou un autre, ou purement écarté. Dans le meilleur des cas, il sera seulement isolé. Dans le pire, enfermé, voire même tué. Yoruichi n'avait rien révélé de la fin du message d'Isshin à ses "élèves" mais elle n'avait pas hésité à le lui délivrer en entier. Son père étant emprisonné, le fils subira très probablement un sort identique ou peu différent.

Heureusement, Yamamoto avait encore quelques cartes à jouer dans ses manches. D'un geste, il convoqua Chojiro et lui donna la missive à apporter en main propre auprès d'Ichigo à la 2nde Division. Puis lorsqu'il fut sorti, il se leva, ramassa sa canne dissimulant son zanpakuto et se prépara à faire ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps : désobéir aux ordres.

***.***

**Soul Society, point de vue de Karin**

Derrière son apparence nonchalante, Karin était probablement celle qui avait progressé le plus en général de toute la bande. Kidou, Zanjutsu, Hohô, Hakuda, quantité et pression de reiatsu, la jeune fille attirait l'attention de tous les professeurs, malgré sa discrétion habituelle, à cause de ses progrès constants et rapides. Hélas, alors qu'elle gravissaient les échelons à grands pas, elle s'attira également à la même vitesse la jalousie de certains autres élèves. Au début, les interventions de Chad et de Tatsuki suffisaient à calmer leurs ardeurs mais, depuis un mois maintenant, elle n'avaient plus besoin de leur aide pour se tirer elle-même de ce genre d'embrouilles.

Durant une visite du Seireitei, Karin rencontra à nouveau Toshirou qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis la "soirée" de bienvenue et les deux amis se mirent dès lors à se revoir plus fréquemment. Toshirou lui avoua même, un peu maladroitement, qu'il était "reconnaissant de la distraction" qu'elle lui offrait, lui permettant "d'échapper" aux avances de Rangiku et au regard hargneux de Momo sa "petite amie d'enfance". Sur le coup, Karin l'avait mal pris mais, après en avoir un peu discuté avec Orihime et Tatsuki, elle le lui pardonna, comprenant que le jeune capitaine appréciait en fait leur amitié simple et leur caractère similaire.

Lorsque Jinta était arrivé avec Ururu et Tessai, il est vite devenu une "épine dans le pied" pour Karin, car celui-ci, ne supportant pas son attitude nonchalante, se proclama d'office comme étant son rival et la tension montait immédiatement d'un cran lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Elle-même ne supportant pas le caractère de gamin de Jinta, elle n'hésitait pas une seule seconde lorsque Jinta faisait le fou pour le rabaisser, ne faisant que mettre d'avantage d'huile sur le feu. A un tel point qu'ils en vinrent même aux mains à plus d'une reprise, souvent séparés alors de force par Tessai.

***.***

**Soul Society, point de vue d'Ichigo**

Ichigo le cachait bien mais il était inquiet.

Inquiet pour ses sœurs, malgré le fait que ses amis étaient là pour veiller sur elles.

Inquiet pour Rukia, qui avait décidée de garder l'existence de ses pouvoirs Hollow en secret à son entourage

Inquiet pour Tatsuki, qui ne progressait pas aussi vite qu'il le voudrait, une inquiétude injustifiée selon la concernée et Rukia également.

Inquiet pour son père, dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois, même si Yoruichi lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se "libérer" de sa mission actuelle pour venir les voir.

Et surtout inquiet pour son capitaine, Soi Fon, qui commençait à montrer les premiers signes de son Hollow et qui, contrairement à Rukia, avait du mal à les dissimuler. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à "réveiller" totalement son Bankai bien que cela faisait 4 mois qu'il l'affrontait régulièrement en duel.

Suzumebachi ne se montrait guère coopérative depuis le début et la situation n'allait pas en s'arrangeant puisque son petit monde était maintenant dangereusement menacé par une version sombre et encore plus sadique de Soi Fon.

Au moins en avait-il fini depuis peu avec les cours à l'Académie, car il avait enfin acquis la "base" en Kidou et n'avait donc plus besoin de participer au reste des cours. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un foudre du guerre dans ce domaine, Soi Fon et Rukia prirent sur elles de "parfaire son éducation" ensuite, lui apprenant les sortilèges de base et les plus simples.

En temps que commandant de l'Onmitsukidou, Soi Fon pouvait rarement se libérer pour s'entrainer sous le Soukyoku mais Ichigo n'avait pas se problème, aussi prit-il sur lui de prendre certaines de ses tâches afin qu'elle ait d'avantage de temps libre. Hélas, tout n'était pas de son ressort et son aide se révéla limitée, mais Soi Fon l'en remercia néanmoins discrètement, hors de toute oreille indiscrète, y compris et surtout celles de Yoruichi.

La seule chose dont il n'était plus trop inquiet était sa condition physique et ses aptitudes au combat. Après 4 mois d'exercices physiques intensifs, de "compétitions inter-Divisions" et de duels contre Rukia ou Soi Fon, Ichigo avait vite retrouvé puis dépassé ses précédentes capacités. Bien qu'il n'ait pas développé de nouvelles techniques avec Zangetsu, Ichigo était de nouveau parfaitement capable de se battre au plus haut niveau, avec son Bankai et ses pouvoirs de Hollow.

***.***

**Soul Society, point de vue d'Orihime**

Orihime avait deux secrets qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à cacher.

Le premier était son désir de continuer à accompagner ses deux meilleurs amis, Tatsuki et Ichigo, et donc à sauter le pas et devenir une vraie Shinigami plutôt que de faire semblant à l'Académie dans le seul but de les "cacher dans la masse". Le problème, bien évidemment, venait de son petit ami et amant depuis peu, Uryû. Celui-ci était un Quincy est n'avait aucune intention de cesser d'en être un. C'était sa fierté, sa vocation et sa nature. En tant que Fullbringer, et tant qu'elle restait vivante, ils pouvait rester ensemble sans que rien ne vienne déranger leur relation. Mais si elle devenait Shinigami, Ishida voudra-t-il continuer à la suivre ? Et si oui, comment le fera-t-il s'il souhaite également rester un Quincy ?

Le second secret était son reiatsu. Depuis ses derniers mois, la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à "cacher" l'incroyable sensibilité qu'elle avait acquise à sentir les reiatsus environnants ou distants mais également le fait que son propre reiatsu était devenu littéralement TITANESQUE ! Son contrôle n'avait pas diminué d'un iota, elle était même capable de prouesse avec en Kidou que seul Ishida était capable de surpasser. Mais en terme de réserve d'énergie et de qualité, ses pouvoirs étaient devenus si grands qu'elle avait peur qu'ils échappent à son contrôle.

Depuis quelques mois déjà des objets se mettaient à trembler rien qu'en sa présence. Et récemment, elle croyait entendre des voix ou des brides de conversations sans voir personne parler autour d'elle. Bien évidemment, elle en avait parlé à Uryû mais celui-ci mit ses doutes et ses craintes sur sa fatigue physique, car elle faisait beaucoup plus de "sport" à l'Académie qu'elle n'en faisait avant, et aussi sur ses récents légers maux de tête. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de demander à Urahara de l'examiner et de voir si quelque chose n'allait pas avec ses propres pouvoirs. Pour le moment, le scientifique ne lui avait pas révélé ses conclusions, s'il en avait, mais lui assura qu'elle ne devait pas s'en inquiéter et continuer à vivre normalement. Quant aux esprits de son Shun Shun Rikka, ceux-ci ne lui apportèrent aucune réponse satisfaisante, signalant seulement que ses pouvoirs grandissaient et donc que les leurs également.

***.***

**Soul Society, point de vue de Rukia**

12 minutes et 26 secondes. C'était le nouveau record de Rukia. Elle pouvait garder son masque 12 minutes et 26 secondes avant qu'il ne se brise en petits morceaux et qu'elle ne s'écroule à genoux, complètement épuisée. Elle releva la tête et regarda Ichigo en face d'elle dissoudre son propre masque en posant la main gauche dessous puis l'éloigner.

- Bravo, Rukia, fit Yoruichi sous sa forme de chat noir depuis un rocher. L'entrainement est terminé.

- Haaa… Haaa… Non… Pas encore… Je dois… pouvoir le garder… Haaa… indéfiniment… Comme Ichigo… Haaa…

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Yoruichi qui secoua la sienne en signe de négation.

- Tu n'as pas compris, Rukia, fit-elle. Tu peux déjà garder ton masque pendant plus 12 minutes. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point cette durée est longue.

- Mais Ichi-

- Ichigo est un cas différent, Rukia. Sache que la plupart des jeunes Vaizards ne parviennent à garder leur masque que 3 ou 4 minutes, 5 pour les meilleurs. L'entrainement que je t'ai fait passer t'a permis de tripler cette durée moyenne mais tu devras accomplir le reste du chemin seule. Un jour peut-être, comme Ichigo, tu pourras garder ton masque indéfiniment. Mais seul le temps pourra t'aider maintenant, ou bien des événements exceptionnels qui te forceront à dépasser tes limites au-delà du raisonnable. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Ichigo. Et enfin, il y a ta propre puissance qui entre en jeu, et la puissance du Hollow en toi.

Rukia ne répondit pas mais elle nota à son expression qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette explication. Epuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur son dos pour se reposer un peu plus.

- Et les Arrancars ? J'ai comme l'impression d'être désavantagée par rapport à eux, demanda-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

- Ne confonds pas Shinigamisation et Hollowfication, Rukia, fit la femme-chat en sautant à terre pour s'approcher d'elle. Les Arrancars apprennent à sceller une énorme partie de leur pouvoirs dans leurs sabres et ensuite à le libérer sous commande mais cela n'est pas sans conséquence. Tant que leurs pouvoirs restent scellés, ils sont plus faibles et vulnérables que nous autres, Vaizards. Prive un Arrancar de son sabre et ce n'est plus qu'un Hollow un peu plus fort que la moyenne. Prive un Shinigami de son sabre, et il reviendra demain avec un nouveau. Une fois libéré, les pouvoirs de l'Arrancar s'épuisent très vite. Un jeune Arrancar n'est pas capable de maintenir son état libéré plus de quelques minutes, tout comme toi. Bien entendu, cela n'incluait pas les Espadas d'Aizen, car il avait rendu leur transformation plus "stable" avec le Hougyoku. En revanche, sachez-le, continua-t-elle en se tournant également vers Ichigo, tous les Arrancars de classe supérieure peuvent maintenir leur pouvoirs bien plus longtemps que les autres et il existe aussi des exceptions. De même, en t'entrainant quotidiennement, tu continueras à améliorer la durée de ton masque… mais désormais, cela se fera lentement, petit à petit et pas à pas. Il n'existe aucun entrainement spécial qui te permettra d'un seul coup de le maintenir indéfiniment.

- Argh…

- Je ne connais hélas pas de suite à notre évolution en tant que Vaizard par l'entrainement… mais je peux quand même te donner une dernière précision, Rukia.

La capitaine de la 5ème Division se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda Yoruichi qui reprit :

- Ton Hollow a sa propre puissance. De la même manière que tu entraines et améliores tes pouvoirs de Shinigamis, il faut maintenant que tu entraines les pouvoirs de ton Hollow. A ce jour, j'ai le regret de te signaler que celui-ci n'est encore qu'un petit Gillian en terme de puissance. Le jour où celui-ci sera environ du niveau d'un Adjuchas, tu devrais pouvoir maintenir ton masque entre 10 à 12 heures… Et ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci sera devenu un Vastrode que tu pourras garder ton masque aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites… comme Ichigo.

Celui-ci détourna le regard et songea à son Hollow, avec son masque à corne, capable de tirer de VRAIS Ceros. Vastrode. La classe la plus puissante des Hollows.

- Si j'en tiens à ton raisonnement, Hirako et les autres étaient tous des Gillians, correct ?

- Exact. Il y en avait une dans le lot qui avait une grande "harmonie" avec son côté Hollow, et qui pouvait donc garder son masque bien plus longtemps, mais je te confirme qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait un Hollow de classe Adjuchas.

- Et toi ? Fit Ichigo en la regardant de nouveau.

- Adjuchas, mais de bas niveau. Je ne suis que Colonel. Les Généraux doivent tous avoir des Adjuchas puissants, ou en passe de devenir Vastrodes. Tous les Maréchaux sans exception sont des Vastrodes.

- Aussi fort que moi, donc.

Yoruichi ne répondit pas, se contentant de se retourner vers Rukia.

- Maintenant que ton entrainement est terminé, je souhaite pouvoir me concentrer sur celui de Soi Fon. Cette gamine n'a toujours pas découvert son vrai Bankai, il est plus que temps que je lui consacre un peu plus d'attention.

- Bien. Je vous remercie pour votre aide jusqu'à maintenant, Yoruichi-dono.

- Pas de ça entre nous, Rukia-chan, fit le chat noir en s'éloignant. Après tout, nous avons toutes les deux déjà vu Ichigo à poil donc…

- QUOI ? !

- YORUICHI-SAN ! !

Mais d'un rapide Shunpo, elle avait déjà disparu, laissant Ichigo comme seule cible de la jalousie de Rukia.

***.***

**Soul Society, point de vue de Chad**

Même en 4 mois, Chad n'avait rien perdu du respect qu'il imposait à l'académie de part sa taille et son reiatsu impressionnant. Grâce à quelques recherches menées par Ishida sur les personnes dotées de pouvoirs spirituels sur terre sans être "mortes", il découvrit que Chad et Orihime appartenaient tous les deux à une classe de personnes méconnue appelée Fullbringers, nom issu de celui de leur pouvoir, Fullbring. Bien que leurs pouvoirs ait une origine Hollow, le fait que l'un comme l'autre étaient toujours vivants les rassurèrent et Urahara, après avoir quelques recherches complémentaires sur les Fullbringers, leur confirma qu'ils ne risquaient pas de basculer de "l'autre côté". Tout au plus avança-t-il que s'ils venaient à devenir Shinigami, ils auraient immanquablement un Hollow en eux et donc deviendraient tôt ou tard des Vaizards.

Tout comme Ichigo, Chad n'avait guère de talent en Kidou, son propre reiatsu étant trop massif et explosif pour être maîtrisé correctement. En revanche, ses progrès en Hohô furent bien plus conséquents et, étant d'office désigné, à cause de sa résistance et sa carrure, comme le partenaire de Tatsuki durant les cours de Hakuda, il transforma rapidement son style de combat proche de la boxe à une technique martiale s'approchant du karaté et ne tarda pas à inclure quelques puissants coups de pied dans son répertoire. Il progressa aussi en kenjutsu mais combattre avec une épée n'était pas dans son style et il ne prévoyait pas de devenir Shinigami pour le moment.

Toujours est-il qu'il sentait ses pouvoirs grandir chaque jour et il commençait à ressentir d'étranges douleurs diffuses et des tensions aux jambes, au dos et au bras gauche.

***.***

**Soul Society, point de vue de Soi Fon**

Assise seule dans le dojo de sa famille, Soi Fon était en position Jinzen, Suzumebachi posée sur ses genoux. Brusquement, elle rouvrit les yeux et repoussa son sabre avec force, le laissant rouler sur les tatamis avant de s'en détourner et de s'écrouler sur le dos en martelant de rage et de colère les tatamis sous elle de ses poings.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Suzumebachi et son double Hollow étaient toujours en train de s'affronter verbalement pour un tout ou pour un rien, incapable de se trouver un point d'accord à l'exception d'un seul sujet : Soi Fon ne les méritait pas, ni l'une ni l'autre. Et cela l'exaspérait.

_Il s'agit de MON pouvoir, merde ! Comment est-ce possible pour elles deux d'être en désaccord sur tout sauf sur ça ? Que faut-il que je fasse pour les forcer l'une comme l'autre à m'obéir ?_

Cela faisait 4 mois qu'elle s'entrainait dans ce but, en vain. Mais prise par ses fonctions de capitaine, elle n'avait guère eut de temps pour s'y mettre autant à fond qu'elle le voulait, surtout lors des duels d'entrainement contre Ichigo, et celui-ci se montrait réticent à donner tout ce qu'il pouvait, contrairement à ses désirs et aux ordres de Yoruichi. Et le pire était que Suzumebachi devenait de plus en plus non-coopérative, à cause de ce double Hollow qui grandissait en elle. Yoruichi avait mentionné à un moment qu'elle et Soi Fon se ressemblaient sur ce point, mais sans entrer dans les détails.

Après s'être légèrement calmée, Soi Fon s'apprêtait à reprendre son sabre lorsqu'elle ressentit le reiatsu de Sasakibe Chojiro devant sa porte. L'instant suivant, il frappait sur la bordure en bois.

- Soi Fon-Taichou, c'est Sasakibe-Fukutaichou, j'ai une missive urgente à remettre en main propre à Kurosaki Ichigo-Fukutaichou. J'ai bien essayé de le localiser mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Sauriez-vous où pourrai-je le trouver ? Demanda-t-il au travers de la porte avec une politesse presque excessive dans sa voix.

Elle se figea en entendant cela. "_Le lieutenant de la 1ère Division avait une missive urgente à remettre en main propre à Ichigo_" = rien de bon à ses yeux.

Elle se leva, ramassa son sabre et ouvrit la porte pour dévisager Chojiro d'un regard sombre.

- Kurosaki-Fukutaichou est actuellement en mission, lui dit-elle d'un ton neutre et professionnelle. Cette missive doit-elle vraiment lui être remise en main propre ?

- Hai, Soi Fon-Taichou. Par ordre de Yamamoto-Soutaichou.

- Est-ce urgent ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, Taichou-dono.

- Puis-je connaitre au moins le contenu de cette missive ?

Chojiro ne réfléchit à sa demande qu'un quart de seconde.

- Hai, Soi Fon-Taichou, déclara-t-il, n'ayant reçu aucun ordre contraire. La voici.

Il lui tendit la requête de la Chambre Centrale de 46 et elle la lut rapidement… Et elle abhorra son contenu. Avec reluctance, elle rendit la lettre au lieutenant toujours agenouillé devant elle.

- Restez ici, Sasakibe-Fukutaichou, je vais aller chercher moi-même mon lieutenant. Installez-vous confortablement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, elle avait déjà disparu dans un rapide Shunpo et était même sortie de son champs de perception.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Ombras Perdidos, domaine de Lilith, point de vue de Tia**

Depuis son arrivée, Tia avait radicalement changé, autant de caractère que d'apparence. elle avait troqué ses vêtements déchirés par une lourde combinaison de cuir et de plaque bleu sombre et arborait fièrement le symbole de sa nouvelle maîtresse, Lilith. Tout comme Grimmjow et Nel avant elle, elle fit retirer le chiffre 3 de sa poitrine et tira un trait sur son passé, bien que d'une certaine manière, elle restait "liée" à ce chiffre : elle était aujourd'hui la troisième Arrancar en terme de puissance des serviteurs de Lilith, derrière Nel et Grimmjow, même si elle n'était encore officiellement qu'une "invitée", n'ayant pas encore participé à l'Epreuve.

Les précédents N°1, Teresa St Michel, et N°2, Julia Lansard, étaient toutes les deux devenues des Maîtresses à part entière, la seconde depuis deux semaines seulement, et Nel et Grimmjow continuaient leur ascension dans le classement du championnat des Serviteurs, Nel restant à ce jour totalement invaincue. Et Tia avait maintenant hâte de faire ses premiers pas dans l'Arène à son tour. Lilith lui avait promis que cela ne tarderait plus mais qu'elle devait s'entrainer énormément car elle craignait que l'Epreuve qu'elle subira sera plus dure que celle des deux Grimmjow et Nel.

Ainsi, Tia n'avait pratiquement jamais quitté la salle d'entrainement dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, se mesurant avec Grimmjow et Nel aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait, allant même parfois à faire des duels à trois, chacun pour soi, ou des deux contre un. Tholon et Anabel se mêlaient parfois avec eux, transformant alors la pièce en une zone de Battle Royal. A plusieurs reprises, Teresa et Julia venaient aussi s'incruster dans le groupe et, très vite, ce genre de combat de groupe devint une sorte de tradition, une fois toutes les semaines, généralement en milieu, tous les Serviteurs de Lilith se regroupaient pour se battre entre eux. Une seule fois seulement, Lilith accepta d'y participer. Mais devant sa propre puissance, le Battle royale se transforma vite en un tous contre elle et elle remporta quand même la victoire, bien que Nel et Teresa lui menèrent la vie dure à un moment.

Niveau relationnel, sans que le moindre mot soit dit, Tia se mêla au couple de Grimmjow et Nel. Irrésistiblement attirée par la sauvagerie de l'un, la sérénité de l'autre et la passion des deux, elle ne tarda pas à succomber et à devenir leur amante plus que consentante. Dès que cette relation entre eux fut établi, quelque chose changea en elle, comme si elle venait de redécouvrir une pièce manquante à sa vie depuis longtemps. Comme libérée d'un poids ou d'une barrière, sa propre puissance ne tarda pas à se décupler et ses pouvoirs grandirent bien plus vite et au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous.

Tia fut bien évidemment mise au courant très tôt à propos de la mort du Grand Maître des Hollows, qu'il était aussi le Roi de la Soul Society et de l'Olympe, et que la Guerre de la Succession était en marche mais "en pause", dans l'attente de l'ouverture des hostilités. Elle fut renseignée sur le conflit entre les Maîtres et les Maîtresses, les divers ennemis intérieurs, les factions alliées et opposées. Elle apprit l'existence des Vaizards de l'Olympe et le fait que tôt ou tard elle devrait se battre pour la Garde Noire. Bien que n'ayant toujours pas passé l'Epreuve, Tia avait déjà dans un élan de spontanéité juré fidélité à Lilith et mourrait d'envie de lui prouver sa loyauté et sa dévotion. La Maîtresse avait accepté avec plaisir de faire d'elle l'un de ses Serviteurs et, lorsque Teresa lui présenta son ancien uniforme de servante – elle ne le portait plus depuis qu'elle était devenue Maîtresse elle-même, Tia s'en fit faire une série identique, taillée sur mesure pour elle. Et lorsque Julia devint à son tour Maîtresse, Tia fut désormais la seule "servante" de Lilith, reprenant le flambeau de ses deux aînées.

Puis vint enfin le jour qu'elle attendait avec impatience : Lilith entra dans la salle d'entrainement où elle était avec la dignité d'une reine à qui les lieux appartenaient, suivie de Nel et de Grimmjow juste derrière elle, et Tholon les suivait avec un seau contenant une bouteille et un plateau avec des verres dessus.

- Tia Harribel, ma chère, vient trinquer avec nous, car aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi et pour nous tous, ordonna-t-elle tandis que Tholon débouchait sa bouteille.

L'ancienne Espada s'approcha, une certaine excitation montant en elle.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Oui, exactement. Lundi de la semaine prochaine, une Epreuve aura lieu. Tu ne seras pas la seule à y concourir, car d'autres maîtres ont recruté aussi quelques serviteurs en vue de la guerre et le Conseil a donc décidé de mener une sorte d'Epreuve de groupe pour accueillir dans les rangs de la Garde Noire tout ce petit monde… pas moins d'une dizaine de prétendants en tout, du jamais vu selon mes sources. Nybbas va s'en donner à cœur joie.

- Un tel nombre… Cela ne risque-t-il pas de déclencher les hostilités entre la Garde Royale et la Garde Noire ? Non pas que je cherche à éviter cela mais il me semblait…

- N'aie pas la moindre inquiétude à ce sujet, ma chère, coupa Lilith en lui tendant un verre que Tholon venait de remplir, il existe un "accord" si je puis dire, entre l'Olympe et nous, pour ce genre de chose. Un message a déjà été envoyé, ils sont déjà au courant de ce qu'on vous allez faire… et, grosse cerise sur le gâteau, ils ne lèveront même pas le petit doigt pour vous en empêcher.

- Tout comme ils ont laissé faire lorsque nous avons attaqué les Shinigamis à Las Noches, commenta Grimmjow.

- La situation était toutefois différente, Las Noches est sur NOTRE territoire, le Seireitei, lui, est en territoire neutre à nos yeux, répliqua Nel.

- Qu'importe la raison, cela ne regarde pas notre amie pour le moment.

- Le Seireitei… Je vais aller tuer des Shinigamis directement chez eux…

- Oui, petite veinarde. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je suis jalouse de la chance que tu as, commenta Lilith en serrant le poing, montrant sa propre envie de l'accompagner.

- Tu pourras en profiter pour régler un ou deux comptes, précisa Grimmjow avec un sourire. Avec le nabot de la 10ème ou, mieux encore, le commandant en personne !

Tout le monde étant maintenant servi, Lilith leva son verre et annonça :

- Trinquons ! A Tia, et à sa future intégration dans nos rangs !

Tous levèrent leur verre et les cognèrent doucement avant de siroter le millésime choisi par Tholon.

- J'ai juste une derrière question, Lilith-sama, fit-elle après avoir vidé un quart de sa coupe.

- Je t'en prie, pose.

- Qui m'accompagnera durant cette épreuve ?

- Ma foi… fit-elle en reposant son verre sur le plateau que tenait toujours Tholon. Je te laisse choisir entre ces deux-là.

Et elle donna une petite claque dans le dos de Grimmjow et de Nel. Tia hésita, sachant pertinemment que Grimmjow était très certainement le plus envieux de participer à son Epreuve mais d'un autre côté il devrait rester en retrait et se contenter de la "protéger" si nécessaire ou de la ramener lorsque l'ordre de repli sera donné. Dans cette situation, Nel était nettement plus indiquée… Mais voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire son choix, Grimmjow décida de se montrer bon prince.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais passer sur cette opportunité, fit-il avant de vider son verre d'un trait et de le reposer sur le plateau. Allez-y entre filles, faites-vous plaisir, profitez-en pour faire un peu de lèche-vitrine en quelque sorte. Je me contenterai de regarder le spectacle depuis les gradins avec un seau de pop-corn avec Tholon.

- Je crois avoir un petit stock de bière qui traine quelque part dans mon sellier, Grimmjow-sama, je m'en vais de ce pas le mettre au frais pour qu'il soit prêt pour le spectacle.

- Très bonne idée, Buddy ! J'amène la bouffe, tu amènes le liquide ! Bonne répartition des tâches !

Le sourire complice et heureux qu'échangèrent Tia et Nel signifia clairement à Lilith que Grimmjow allait être plus récompensé qu'il ne le pensait pour avoir cédé si facilement sa place.

***.***

**Soul Society, point de vue de Kon**

Comment qualifier l'endroit où Kon vivait désormais, avec sa propre petite chambre, entourée par toutes les filles du dortoir ? Un paradis à ses yeux.

Bien que son corps de peluche soit devenu son corps quasi définitif – cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il ne l'avait plus quitté – et que sa maîtresse l'ait lâchement abandonné – débarrassé étant le terme exact utilisé par Rukia –, il ne se plaignait pas trop de sa situation actuelle car Yuzu, une fois la période des retrouvailles passés – et la longue explication que non, il ne s'appelait pas "Bostaf" –, en fit la mascotte officielle du dortoir.

De ce fait Kon avait la belle vie depuis 4 mois. Certes il aidait aux tâches ménagères et sa nature lubrique le mettait souvent dans des situations embarrassantes mais il ne s'en plaignait pas trop et appréciait maintenant le train-train quotidien de la vie du dortoir.

***.***

**Soul Society, point de vue de Yoruichi**

Yoruichi sentit Soi Fon s'approcher à grande vitesse et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, encore dans la forêt de la zone d'entrainement entourant la colline du Soukyoku, mais son ancienne protégée ne sembla même pas la remarquer, continuant en ligne droite vers la grotte où Ichigo et Rukia devaient maintenant se disputer depuis sa dernière réplique. Surprise et curieuse, mais aussi un peu inquiète car elle avait eu le temps de voir l'expression sur le visage de Soi Fon, elle fit demi-tour et la suivit de loin.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Soi Fon avait déjà remis oralement la missive de la Chambre Centrale de 46 à Ichigo qui crispa son poing fermé.

- Je n'aime pas ça, commenta Rukia, les bras croisés, toute trace de colère ou de jalousie envers sa dernière blague envolée.

- Moi non plus, abonda Ichigo. Je ne connais personne de la Garde Royale, à part mon père, et le tableau qu'il m'a fait de là-bas ne me donne pas envie de les rejoindre, surtout si je dois tirer un trait à toutes mes relations ici.

- Si je comprends bien, la Garde Royale essaie de te "recruter", c'est ça ? Fit-elle en signalant sa présence et en sautant sur un rocher pour se mettre à leur hauteur puisqu'elle était toujours en forme de chat.

- Ouais, lundi matin, à la première heure, je dois aller à la Chambre Centrale pour une entrevue, confirma-t-il. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, rien ne me dit que je dois accepter cette "promotion" comme il le dise. Je peux très bien la refuser.

- Je ne pense pas que les choses seront aussi simples, grogna-t-elle.

- Qu'importe. Pour le moment, viens avec moi à la Division pour recevoir la missive, on en discutera après.

- Humm, intervint Yoruichi. Non, reste là, Soi Fon. Ichigo, vas-y seul et reviens ensuite ici. Rukia, nous discuterons de tout cela ensemble plus tard. La convocation d'Ichigo n'est que pour lundi, cela nous laisse le weekend pour en parler plus à fond. Retourne à ton poste… et montre-toi un peu plus auprès de ta Division. Je sais que tu as du mal à te séparer d'Ichigo mais tu as un travail et un devoir envers tes hommes, je te rappelle.

Rukia grommela, n'aimant pas qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'elle avait à faire et s'approcha d'Ichigo. Sans lui laisser de choix, elle l'embrassa passionnément puis le laissa planter là, la bouche bée. Après deux tentatives verbales de la sortir de sa stupeur euphorique, Yoruichi bondit souplement vers lui et lui laissa une triple griffure au nez pour le réveiller. Une fois qu'il fut parti à son tour, elle se tourna vers Soi Fon qui n'avait pas bougé mais qui regardait encore fixement là où Ichigo se trouvait quelques instants auparavant.

- Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu ne parviens pas à réveiller ton vrai Bankai, annonça Yoruichi en remontant sur son rocher.

Cela sembla la réveiller à son tour et elle plongea son regard de celui de son ancienne supérieure.

- Ichigo. Tu es…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir car Soi Fon avait instantanément baissé la tête et serré ses deux poings fermés.

- Mes félicitations pour l'avoir caché depuis si longtemps. Je me doutais de quelque chose depuis quelque temps déjà mais tu es un vrai sphinx en ce qui concerne de deviner tes propres sentiments profonds.

- Ne lui dites rien.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire… et je ne plaisantais pas en disant que c'était la raison même de ton échec. Tu n'es pas honnête avec toi-même, avec tes propres sentiments. Dans ces conditions, je ne m'étonne pas qu'autant Suzumebachi que ton Hollow se montrent aussi vindicatifs envers toi. Plus tu te mens à toi-même, plus Suzumebachi refuse de t'aider. Plus tu caches tes sentiments au lieu de les exprimer, plus ton Hollow s'en gave et se montre agressif et dangereux.

- JE NE PEUX PAS… ! Rugit soudainement Soi Fon, mise dos au mur par les arguments de Yoruichi mais ne terminant pas sa phrase, incapable de prononcer la suite.

- Il va pourtant bien le falloir, Soi Fon. Parce que ton Hollow, lui, n'attendra plus très longtemps. Et s'il y a une chose que je peux t'assurer, c'est que si tu ne maîtrises pas ton vrai Bankai lorsqu'elle tentera de prendre le contrôle, alors tu n'auras _aucune chance_ de victoire. Tu en mourras, Soi Fon, et tu nous forceras à t'achever.

Le regard que Soi Fon lui lança à la fin de cette remarque avait tellement de sentiments mélangés que Yoruichi ne parvenait pas à tous les lire.

***.***

Un petit bond en avant dans le temps, indispensable pour faire avancer l'intrigue. Comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'ai pas oublié certains personnages secondaires comme Ururu, Jinta, Tessai et surtout Kon. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur tout car mon scénario est en passe de s'étoffer tel un arbre, avec plusieurs branches secondaires. Ha, flute, viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié d'inclure un chapitre pour Ganju. Pas grave, mais rassurez-vous je ne l'oublie pas lui non plus dans mon scénario, ni sa terrible soeur.

Korskarn


	21. Chapter 21

**Olympe, Temple d'Apollon**

Avant même qu'il ne frappe sur la porte de son bureau, elle savait déjà qu'il était là.

- Entre, lui dit-elle dans un soupir, et referme derrière toi.

Ayant entendu sa requête au travers de la lourde porte de bronze, il obtempéra avec un sourire puis vint s'installer sur le divan au milieu du bureau, négligeant les fauteuils moins confortables. Comme à son habitude, elle ne lui dédia pas la moindre attention dans un premier temps, continuant son travail comme si de rien n'était, car souvent il venait que pour la regarder travailler, juste histoire de s'absenter quelques heures de son propre bureau et ne désirant pas être dérangé. Mais elle sentait cette fois-ci que quelque chose le taraudait et qu'il désirait lui en parler, bien que pour le moment, il préférait garder le silence. Cela tombait bien car elle aussi avait quelques petites choses à demander.

- Kaminoke Isshin, se lança-t-elle au bout d'une dizaine de minute de silence. C'était l'un de tes généraux, il me semble ?

- Ouais, un des meilleurs. Le genre de gars à qui tu pouvais confier une mission importante les yeux bandées et être sûr et certain du résultat. Il échouait jamais. Tetsu fait actuellement des pieds et des mains pour le libérer… depuis 4 mois. Mais dans la situation actuelle, Isshin ne bougera pas d'un pouce de là où il est.

- C'est de lui que tu voulais me parler ?

- Entre autre.

- Tant mieux, j'ai quelques questions moi aussi.

Elle se leva tranquillement de son bureau et alla le rejoindre sur l'un des fauteuils en face de lui et de la table basse où trônait une énorme corbeille remplie de fruits divers. Sans hésitation, elle piocha une banane et la pela.

- Tu manges une banane comme ça devant un homme ?

- T'es mon frangin, et j'aime les bananes, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

_Le problème, c'est que tu donnerais à n'importe quel gus l'envie de se branler rien qu'à te regarder la manger !_ songea-t-il en détournant le regard.

Parce que sa sœur jumelle était un véritable "canon" et qu'elle faisait tout pour ignorer ce fait la plupart du temps. Durant toute leur existence, elle et lui avaient été semblables, comme deux gouttes d'eau, comme de vrais jumeaux, tous les deux avaient des cheveux coupés courts et libre et les mêmes yeux bleu-vert. Habillés de la même manière, il était pratiquement impossible de les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Seulement voilà, elle était une femme et lui un homme, c'était leur seule différence. Nus, la différence devenait évidente ; habillés, vous deviez les connaître tous les deux depuis longtemps pour pouvoir les distinguer. Lui passait pour un homme légèrement efféminé, elle pour une femme très masculine. Et s'il devait y avoir un concours de beauté à l'Olympe, on leur donnerait à tous les deux la même place, sur le podium certainement, mais personne ne parviendrait à les départager. Que ce soit côté homme ou femme, d'ailleurs.

Et le plus ironique dans l'histoire, c'est que c'était elle qui portait le nom d'Apollon et lui d'Artémis.

- Je me suis penchée sur le dossier de ton ancien subordonné, reprit-elle après avoir avalé la moitié déjà de son fruit par petites bouchées. Le problème dans la situation présente est que les 3 membres du Triumvirat sont unanimes pour le maintenir en prison, même si chacun a un motif différent. Héra parce qu'il a violé la loi, un point c'est tout. Arès parce qu'il y est en sécurité, à l'abri du conflit entre leurs familles de sang royal. Athéna parce qu'il retournera très certainement à la Soul Society pour aider le Gotei 13 et que c'est bien là la dernière chose qu'elle désire.

- Tout le monde le sait, t'as pas dû creuser bien loin.

- Aucun d'eux ne l'a caché non plus. Chacun est dans son droit, aucun n'est attaquable sur ce point. Héra est intransigeante et impartiale, il a violé la loi, point. Arès et Athéna jouent sur ce point également mais parce que cette situation les arrange bien, un élément perturbateur de moins. Lorsque la guerre sera bien engagée et que le Gotei 13 sera en ruines, Athéna changera alors peut-être d'avis. Pour Arès, ce sera lorsque tous les Kaminoke seront morts et enterrés ou auront officiellement renoncé à leur droit de succession, ce qui revient du pareil au même. Foutue fierté mal placée d'une bande de nobles dont la descendance ne veut plus rien dire. Le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est qu'Arès est le seul à avoir une pointe de sympathie pour Isshin, sympathie venant du sauvetage de son fils au prix du sacrifice de ses pouvoirs. Il estime avoir une dette envers lui. Et Isshin se moque comme de sa première dent, perdue depuis longtemps, de ce qu'il peut se passer dans sa famille d'origine depuis qu'ils ont approuvé son bannissement sur terre.

- Beau résumé. Mais ce n'est pas de lui que je m'inquiète aujourd'hui.

- Arès ou Isshin ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. La Soul Society en générale… et son fils en particulier.

- Bien, nous sommes du même avis sur ce point il me semble.

Elle termina sa banane et en jeta la peau dans une coupelle servant de poubelle de table avant d'en prendre une autre.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, reprit-elle. Un mortel né avec le pouvoir des Shinigamis et des Vaizards. Celui qui a arrêté Aizen.

- Il avait perdu ses pouvoirs suite à cela, apparemment une technique similaire à celle de son père lorsqu'il a sauvé Tetsu, fit son frère en prenant une orange.

- Avait. Le fait qu'il soit devenu lieutenant de la 2nde Division du Gotei 13 signifie clairement qu'il les a retrouvé… Et mes hommes ont bien signalé avoir identifié un pouvoir Vaizard il y a 4 mois, lorsque la Garde Noire a fait sa petite incursion.

- Les gars d'Hermès viennent d'envoyer un message au Seireitei.

- Hoo ? Il me semblait qu'ils devaient garder tout contact coupé ? Histoire de les faire mijoter dans leur jus…

Bref moment de silence durant lequel il acheva d'éplucher son orange et en prit un quartier qu'il goba.

- Sur ordre d'Athéna et d'Héra, mais surtout d'Athéna. Concernant le recrutement du fils d'Isshin.

Apollon ne répondit pas de suite, réfléchissant en fronçant des sourcils.

- C'est une blague ?

- Je ne serais pas là si ça en était une.

- Cette gamine veut vraiment mettre un terme au Gotei 13 ou quoi ?

- Ca m'en a tout l'air. Et tu veux connaître la meilleure ?

Il goba un nouveau quartier et se pencha en avant, se préparant à lui révéler une nouvelle information qu'elle ignorait apparemment.

- L'un de mes vieux contacts m'a confirmé qu'un message "diplomatique" est passé directement entre les mains d'Hermès en personne, adressé au Triumvirat. Mon contact n'a pas pu lire l'intégralité du message mais il a retenu cependant quelques mots qui lui donnent tout son sens : "Epreuve de Prétendants".

Apollon faillit bondir sur ses pieds mais Artémis continua :

- Attends, ce n'est pas tout. Après que le Triumvirat eut lu ce message, ils donnèrent l'ordre à Hermès de se préparer à une grande journée en début de semaine prochaine. Et Arès a mis ses propres troupes en stand-by. Aucune mission d'aucune sorte ne sera autorisée ce jour-là. Et enfin, termina-t-il en sortant de sa tunique un papier plié soigneusement, j'ai reçu cette petite lettre il y a une heure environ, me signalant que mes propres troupes doivent rester en retrait également.

Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà fini sa seconde banane sinon l'envie de la manger lui serait passée.

- Il ne s'agit plus d'une "punition" envers le Gotei 13, là, mais d'un massacre à grande échelle, siffla-t-elle. Mais je vois pas le lien avec… Non… Non ! Elle n'aurait quand même pas osé… ?

- Et si. Et afin de s'assurer qu'il n'interviendra pas, elle prévoit d'envoyer deux de ses propres subordonnés en plus des deux d'Hermès. Cela fera 4 Vaizards pour aller "accueillir" le fils d'Isshin. Et pour terminer, la petite cerise sur le gâteau : devine qui dirigera cette opération ?

- Un gars d'Hermès, surement un général… Ho, les salopards ! Mitsumada Katsuhiro, l'un des fils cadets d'Arès !

- Bingo.

- En clair, "tu viens ou tu meurs". J'arrive pas à croire qu'Arès aille aussi loin, c'est le fils d'Isshin, merde ! Je parie même qu'il n'a même pas la moindre idée qu'il est un descendant royal !

- Les Kaminoke ne rendront pas les armes aussi facilement, tu t'en doutes, signala Artémis. L'information est restée cloisonnée pour le moment mais il semblerait qu'ils soient au courant et qu'ils ne vont pas rester les bras croisés. Le soucis pour eux est qu'ils n'ont guère de poids dans la balance pour le moment, Aphrodite n'est la chef de leur famille qu'en terme de puissance et d'apparence, elle est encore trop "jeune" pour peser effectivement dans les décisions familiales, malgré qu'elle y fasse de son mieux. Et comme Arès ne se montre pas particulièrement agressif envers elle, contrairement à son habitude, elle tente encore d'approcher le sujet "diplomatiquement"… Autant dire qu'elle ne pourra rien y faire.

- Comment saboter son propre camps en 3 leçons, version Hikifune.

- N'oublie pas que pour elle, le Seireitei n'est qu'une bande d'arriérés, le Gotei 13 comme la Chambre Centrale des 46 et comme leur noblesse. D'un autre côté, et c'est probablement là le pire, c'est que son avis profond sur la guerre est biaisé.

- Pardon ?

- Athéna n'est une Vaizard que depuis une petite centaine d'année… Tu peux me dire combien de fois elle s'est battue contre un Arrancar naturel ?

- Pas des masses.

- Et c'est là le problème. Tous les Arrancars naturels qu'elle a rencontré étaient des renégats de la Garde Noire… Et ils sont loin d'être les plus dangereux, contrairement à ce qu'ils nous disaient lorsqu'ils nous prévenaient que tel ou untel avait fait la malle de Las Ombras Perdidos avec l'envie d'aller "casser du Vaizard". Elle se méprend totalement sur la véritable puissance des plus durs guerriers de leur côté, elle est pratiquement certaine que la victoire, même si elle se fera dans le sang, lui sera acquise… Et c'est bien là le problème, car nous ne sommes pas sûrs du tout de gagner.

Apollon se leva, fit le tour de la table pour s'approcher de son frère et lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Hé !

- Pour t'apprendre à jouer les pessimistes ! C'est mon rôle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est toi l'optimiste de nous deux !

- Ouais, et bien tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir mon caractère au beau fixe en ce moment, plutôt le contraire même.

- Crache le morceau, fit sa sœur en reprenant sa place mais cette fois elle posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs et croisa ses doigts devant elle. Tu n'es pas venu me voir que pour me donner toutes ses informations, même si cela en faisait partie et que je t'en suis reconnaissante. Alors, quel est ton plan ?

- … J'en ai pas.

Elle le regarda en fronçant un seul sourcil et en levant l'autre.

- T'en as pas ?

- Nada, que dalle. Mais je peux pas rester là sans rien faire… et j'espérais que tu aurais une idée.

- C'est toi le spécialiste des coups tordus. Moi, c'est l'observation et la paperasse !

- Mais oui, et le direct dans la mâchoire de Poséidon, c'était de l'observation aussi ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Pardon, je pensais à ce qui c'était passé après…

- Il l'avait bien cherché !

- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais…

- Stop ! Ne t'écarte pas du sujet ! Tu es à cours de plan et tu veux mon aide pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi parce que la situation ne te semble pas juste ! Sois plus clair, merde !

- Je veux empêcher le massacre du Seireitei d'avoir lieu, voilà ! Et je veux qu'on foute la paix à Isshin et à sa famille, aussi !

- Bien, on avance enfin !

La porte de leur bureau s'ouvrit timidement, les figeant dans leur position. Une petite tête brune passa et braqua un regard réprobateur sur les jumeaux.

- Pardonnez mon insolence, Apollon-sama, mais je tiens à vous signaler qu'Aphrodite-sama est là… et qu'elle a tout entendu depuis que vous avez commencé à vous crier dessus, comme d'habitude.

Les deux Maréchaux baissèrent la tête d'un air défait et Apollon leva la main vers elle en faisant un signe résigné.

- Fais-la entrer… et veille à ce que tout…

- Comptez sur moi, Apollon-sama.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et s'écarta pour laisser passer la plus belle femme de l'Olympe. Si Apollon était sur le podium, Aphrodite était sans contexte possible sur le piédestal, sans contestation possible. Avec sa très longue chevelure blonde – qui descendait en dessous jusqu'au niveau de ses cuisses – et ses traits européens rehaussés par ses incroyables yeux verts émeraude, Kaminoke Elena était née pour être ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Les archives racontaient que la première Aphrodite avait été la plus belle fille de Zeus et le poste était toujours resté entre les mains de sa descendance, chaque successeuse rivalisant de beauté avec la précédente.

- Merci, Amélia, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je vous en prie, fit la secrétaire d'Apollon avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Tu te doutes que nous sommes tous les trois "grillés" maintenant ? Lança de but en blanc Artémis alors qu'elle prenait place sur un des fauteuils libres.

- Tu l'étais déjà. Tu as rendu plus de visites à mon cousin que tous ses autres visiteurs réunis. Héra t'a à l'œil, l'un de ses agents était tranquillement installé à quelques dizaines de mètres de ce bureau lorsque je suis arrivée. Rassure-toi néanmoins, je doute qu'il ait entendu quoi que ce soit depuis environ 10 minutes, je lui ai trouvé un autre… centre d'intérêt.

Apollon se mit une main au visage et allait se lever mais Aphrodite la rassura d'un geste et d'une parole.

- Rien de bien grave, détends-toi. Il ne se rappellera de rien et je doute qu'il raconte dans son rapport ce qui est en train de lui arriver.

- Ok, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Aphrodite ? Se lança Artémis tandis que sa sœur reprenait sa place.

- Vous savez comme moi ce qui va se passer lundi. Il est déjà trop tard pour l'en empêcher… et toute action directe nous mènerait à une situation pire encore que nous ne souhaitons pas voir arriver.

- Tu n'as pas tort, fit précautionneusement Apollon. Et que proposes-tu donc ?

- Une entraide. J'ai le moyen d'envoyer discrètement deux personnes à la Soul Society sans que les agents d'Hermès le découvrent.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois Maréchaux qui se dévisagèrent tour à tour.

- 2 personnes, sans qu'ils soient repérés ? Répéta Artémis.

- Oui.

- Ok. Explique-toi, demanda Apollon.

- Il y a dans notre demeure – la demeure des Kaminoke – un Senkaimon spécial qui mène directement à la Soul Society.

La nouvelle en soi sidéra les jumeaux.

- Je n'en connaissais même pas l'existence moi-même jusqu'à il y a peu… lorsque j'ai mené ma petite enquête personnelle sur mon cousin et sa mystérieuse facilité à entrer et à ressortir de l'Olympe. J'ai retrouvé le portail et comment le réactiver. Seul impératif, il doit être utilisé par un membre de ma famille, car c'est notre propre sang qui sert de clé. Je pense qu'Isshin a dû le découvrir par hasard et, bien évidemment, il ne l'a révélé à personne après coup. Le portail est juste assez grand pour laisser passer une personne de plus que son utilisateur, d'où la limite. Une fois à la Soul Society, votre agent sera libre de faire ce qu'il veut, tant qu'il n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs de Vaizard il ne sera pas détecté.

- Ok, et de ton côté, tu seras libre de faire ce que bon te chantera, c'est ça ?

- En quelque sorte. Sauf que ce n'est pas moi qui y ira, ni aucun de vous deux. Je sais de source… on peut dire sûre, qu'Héra va faire une recherche TRES détaillée de la présence de tous les Vaizards Lundi, lorsque tout aura lieu. Aucun de nous trois ne pourra se libérer, toute absence de notre part sera suspectée.

- J'avais pas l'intention d'y aller, j'ai l'homme qu'il me faut sous la main. Il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde et sa loyauté envers est infaillible.

- Mitsumada Tetsu, je suppose ? Demanda Aphrodite et elle eut sa réponse d'un simple hochement de tête. C'est bien l'homme que j'avais en tête… Et ça tombe bien car j'ai justement une parfaite petite mise en scène qui écartera nos deux "voyageurs" de l'attention d'Héra. Il ne reste qu'un seul petit détail que tu vas devoir t'occuper, Apollon.

- Quel détail ?

- Détournez l'attention de Déméter le temps nécessaire.

- Geeh… ! Fit la jumelle en levant un bras, une expression de dégout sur son visage. A-Attends une minute… Lorsque tu dis "détourner l'attention", tu veux dire quoi précisément ?

- Tu connais bien ce vieil acariâtre, non ? Il est la principale raison pour laquelle la plupart des Vaizards sein d'esprit essaye par tous les moyens de ne PAS se blesser à un niveau suffisant pour tomber entre ses mains. Même les gars d'Héra évitent son temple en faisant de larges détours et n'y vont qu'en cas d'_extrême_ nécessité.

- Hooo, je vois ce que tu as en tête, c'est machiavélique.

Aphrodite et Artémis échangèrent un sourire et un regard à la fois entendu et sarcastique.

- Ca me plait, je vais de ce pas prévenir Tetsu, il sera enchanté d'avoir l'occasion de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Isshin au nez et à la barbe du Triumvirat.

- Accompagne-moi jusqu'à mon temple, que nous discutions en chemin des détails, fit Aphrodite en se levant à son tour pour le suivre.

- A-Attendez tous les deux ! Et moi alors ?

- Très chère, fit Aphrodite en se retournant avec la dignité d'une reine, nous sommes Mercredi, tu as jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour trouver un subterfuge pour éloigner Déméter de son temple pendant 24 heures ou plus si nécessaire… Improvise ! Ton frère est si doué dans ce domaine, tu dois très certainement avoir une ou deux idées en stock, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de coucher avec lui…

Et avant qu'Apollon ait pu répondre à cela, elle était déjà sortie, Artémis sur ses talons qui se retourna toutefois vite fait pour souhaiter bonne chance à sa sœur jumelle avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le juron qu'elle cracha ensuite fut entendu par tout le monde dans son palais.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, grotte d'entrainement sous le Soukyoku**

- Par bien des points tu es comme moi, Soi Fon… ou plutôt comme je l'étais avant toi, lui avait dit Yoruichi avec une expression de nostalgie et de tristesse sur son visage et dans son regard. J'ai aimé deux hommes dans ma vie, le premier que j'ai laissé partir avant de lui révéler mes sentiments, le second que j'ai perdu contre ma volonté et dont je me suis rendu compte que trop tard de ce que j'avais perdu. Et oui, moi aussi je me suis retrouvé dans ta situation, avec un Bankai incomplet en telle inadéquation avec ma nature profonde et ce que j'aspirais que j'en ai voulu à mon propre zanpakuto et une Hollow grandissante en moi prête à me dévorer au sens propre comme au figuré. Tu as 24 heures. Si d'ici-là tu n'es pas en phase avec ta raison et tes sentiments…

C'était il y a 24 heures maintenant. Soi Fon était restée la majeure partie de son temps libre en position Jinzen. En fait presque toute la journée et une partie de la nuit, d'ailleurs, car pour la première fois hier elle avait "craqué".

C'était un banal entrainement d'une jeune recrue, un jeune homme prometteur mais un peu borné. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter de corriger sa posture et de prendre exemple sur les vétérans. Mais il s'obstinait. En temps normal, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé continuer jusqu'à l'erreur. Mais elle le fit. Il se blessa, pas grièvement mais quand même suffisamment pour nécessiter un arrêt de l'entrainement et un voyage à la 4ème Division. Et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, sa colère prit le dessus. Ho, elle était sûre et certaine qu'il ne commettrait plus, mais désormais il allait la fuir comme la peste. Il sursauterait à chaque fois qu'il la verrait même. Et l'un de ses hommes murmura qu'il aurait juré que son œil droit était vraiment devenu noir, avec une pupille jaune. Et maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle l'avait bien senti prendre le dessus. Une terreur glacé avait envahi tout son être à ce moment-là.

_Non ! C'est trop tôt ! Je ne suis pas encore…_

_Ca fait 4 mois, Hachi no Jô… __A mon tour de jouer !_

Entendre cette voix dans sa tête l'avait terrifié comme jamais et elle n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer. Elle avait beau se mettre en position et tenter de "plonger" dans son monde intérieur, elle ne parvenait plus à trouver la sérénité nécessaire pour y parvenir. C'était ça, ou son Hollow qui l'empêchait maintenant d'intervenir, directement.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'arrivée de ses compagnons d'entrainement qui la dérangèrent, Yoruichi, Ichigo et… Rukia.

- Je pensais que tu en avais fini avec les entrainements de durée, fit-elle en se relevant après avoir rengainer son sabre, tentant de garder une attitude sereine.

- Elle n'est pas là pour ça, répondit Yoruichi à sa place en s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un regard qu'elle ne put lui rendre. La femme noire soupira.

- Elle est là parce que tu as échoué, tout comme moi par le passé.

Sans attendre une réponse ou une protestation de Soi Fon, elle se détourna vers les deux autres.

- Ichigo, mets-toi en position Jinzen ici, fit-elle en désignant un rocher en hauteur et à l'écart. Et mets ça autour de ton poignet.

Elle lui lança une sorte de gant qu'il attrapa. Il le regarda d'un air bizarre puis obtempéra avant que Yoruichi lui dise d'aller plus vite.

- Il existe une seconde méthode pour "mater" un Hollow et faire de toi une Vaizard, Soi Fon… une méthode beaucoup plus dangereuse mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. En fait, si elle réussit, on fera même une pierre deux coups car Soi Fon apprendra son vrai Bankai et dominera son Hollow en même temps.

- Woah ! Les deux en même temps ? Fantastique ! Commenta Ichigo, un peu soulagé.

- Pas tant que ça, non, car comme je l'ai dit, elle est TRES dangereuse et pour nous tous. En temps normal, cette méthode nécessite beaucoup plus de monde, mais là nous sommes limités niveau main d'œuvre donc on a pas trop le choix.

Elle sortit de sa poche une sorte de pilule verte qu'elle donna à Soi Fon.

- Un gikongan ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec ça ?

- Ce n'est pas un gikongan. Pour être même exact, cette pilule aura d'ailleurs l'effet _inverse_ d'un Gikongan. Avale-la. Pour le moment, elle est inerte.

Soi Fon hésita puis obtempéra devant le regard insistant de Yoruichi.

- Bien. Voilà ce qui va se passer. Je vais faire plonger Soi Fon dans son monde intérieur pour qu'elle y affronte son Hollow mais à la différence de vos deux cas, Soi Fon ne sera pas seule. Grâce à cette pilule qu'elle vient d'avaler, Ichigo va aller la rejoindre directement dans son monde intérieur.

- QUOI ? s'écria Soi Fon, éberluée. Vous voulez dire qu'il va… Hors de question !

- Tu croies que je t'en donne le choix ?

Avant que Soi Fon puisse réagir, Yoruichi braqua sa main devant son visage et déchaina une pulsion de reiatsu Hollow… Et Soi Fon s'écroula dans ses bras, inerte.

- Soi Fon-Taichou ! Fit Ichigo inquiet en se levant.

- Ichigo, assis ! Tonna Yoruichi d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de contradiction. Comme je le disais, on a plus le choix. Son Hollow commence à prendre le dessus, il est trop tard pour elle de découvrir son vrai Bankai avant. Il n'y a plus d'autre moyen.

Là-dessus, elle fit signe à Rukia de la suivre et elles allèrent au centre de la grotte. Elle déposa tranquillement le corps de Soi Fon allongé par terre et se tourna vers Rukia.

- Ton zanpakuto est parfait pour le contrôle des ennemis. Emprisonne-la dans de la glace. Si elle se libère, bats-toi pour ta vie, mais essaie de ne pas la tuer. Si tu dois utiliser ton masque, fais-le sans hésiter et ré-emprisonne-la au plus vite puis retire-le pour économiser ton énergie. N'hésite pas à utiliser tous les Bakudôs de ton répertoire également.

- Compris. Et vous, Yoruichi-dono ?

- Je vais t'aider. Ce sera un 2 contre 1. Commence sans moi, je dois briefer Ichigo sur deux-trois détails avant.

D'un rapide Shunpo, elle traversa la grotte et atterrit souplement à côté du jeune homme.

- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu vas faire la même chose que pour aller dans ton monde intérieur mais en concentrant un peu de reiatsu dans ta main, pour activer le lien avec le gants et la pilule. Se faisant, ton esprit sera "dérouté" de sa trajectoire, et tu te retrouveras dans le monde intérieur de Soi Fon au lieu du tien.

- Ok, ça je l'avais compris, maugréa Ichigo, n'aimant pas cette idée.

- Désolé si tu vois ça comme une violation de sa vie privée, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Certes tu seras en elle, mais tu n'apprendras rien qu'elle ne veuille pas que tu saches, pas plus que tu ne pourras explorer ses souvenirs ou ses pensées, enfin normalement.

- Et que devrai-je y faire ?

- Exactement ce que j'ai dit : vaincre son Hollow.

- C'est tout ?

- "C'est tout", qu'il dit… Garde cet esprit naïf, Ichigo, mais n'oublie pas une chose : le Hollow en elle va tout faire pour te tuer, et utiliser tous les pouvoirs qu'il a à sa disposition, sans la moindre hésitation, et à pleine puissance. Tu devras la vaincre mais pas la tuer, n'oublie pas qu'elle est une partie de Soi Fon. La détruire tuera Soi Fon aussi surement que si tu lui perçais le cœur avec ton zanpakuto.

Tous les deux ressentirent Rukia libérer son Bankai et Yoruichi posa une main ferme sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

- C'est parti. Bonne chance.

Il se détendit, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

***.***

**Monde intérieur de Soi Fon**

La "sensation" différente qu'il ressentit en plongeant ne le surprit pas tant que ça, car il n'était pas dans son monde après tout. Mais il fut en revanche étonné de la clarté de cette "sensation"… et du mélange de goût sucré qu'il eut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il émergea d'une sorte de mélasse jaune gluante qui lui collait à la peau. Il était dans une sorte d'antichambre ressemblant à une grotte sombre avec divers boyaux partant dans tous les sens. La seule lumière actuelle émanait de sous lui, un groupe d'une dizaine de grandes alvéoles hexagonales qui formaient une sorte de plancher lumineux. Il était justement dans une de ses alvéoles et ressortait du liquide pâteux et gluant.

- C'est… On dirait du miel !

- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, lui répondit une voix qu'il connaissait bien à côté de lui.

Tournant la tête de surprise alors qu'il sortait, il vit l'esprit de Zangetsu s'approcher de lui, marchant au dessus des autres alvéoles comme si de rien n'était, et lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ossan ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que j'étais…

- Tu as ta mission ici, Ichigo, et moi j'ai la mienne.

- Huh ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse interroger l'esprit de son zanpakuto d'avantage, il sentit les poils de sa nuque s'hérisser et il bondit en avant, effectuant une roulade sur le sol inégal en atterrissant à côté de la série d'alvéoles. En se retournant pour voir d'où venait l'attaque, il eut juste le temps de voir une ombre disparaître, retournant se cacher dans la pénombre d'un des boyaux secondaires.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu viens faire quoi dans ce monde, toi ? Rugit une voix féminine. Et qui c'est ce mec qui t'accompagne ? Rien qu'à son odeur, je le déteste ! … Hoo… Hoooo ! Un zanpakuto ! C'est l'esprit de ton zanpakuto, hein, mon futur esclave ?

- Esclave ? Mais qu'est-ce qu-

- Ichigo, le coupa Zangetsu tranquillement en s'approchant à nouveau. Ne la laisse pas te déconcentrer avec ces paroles. N'oublie pas qui elle est.

- Soi Fon-Taichou. Je dois l'aider, faut que je la trouve et…

- Inutile.

- Hein ?

***.***

**Monde intérieur d'Ichigo**

Soi Fon écarquilla des yeux, ne comprenant plus ce qui lui arrivait. Etait-elle en train de cauchemarder ? De délirer ? Avait-elle une hallucination ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant son double maléfique du regard ou essayant de percevoir son reiatsu mais elle n'était nulle part. Et la ruche avait disparu. La ruche, son monde intérieur, autrefois si lumineuse. Elle était devenue si sombre lorsqu'elle y était retournée cette fois, et Suzumebachi était nulle part. Il n'y avait plus que son Hollow.

Et maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était une étrange série d'immeubles penchés à l'horizontal, immenses, bleus sombres, et un ciel bleu clair, paisible, parsemés de quelques nuages blancs, mais eux aussi penché verticalement.

- Mais où je suis, merde ?

- Ceci est le monde intérieur d'Ichigo, Shaolin, fit une voix mâle derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement, ne l'ayant pas senti venir, et son regard tomba sur un homme grand aux longs cheveux noirs libres, vêtu de vêtements noirs et d'un grand manteau de la même couleur qui battait doucement dans le vent. Il semblait déchiré mais elle ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il n'en était rien, son manteau était simplement fait d'énergie… une énergie sombre et terrible. L'homme la toisa de son regard hautain derrière ses lunettes teintées, les mains dans les poches.

- Que… Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mon nom est Zangetsu, je suis le zanpakuto d'Ichigo… et c'est en partie à cause de moi que tu es ici.

- Ha ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Attendez. Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

- Shaolin. C'est ton nom, il me semble. Ton vrai nom.

- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi, siffla Soi Fon en colère. Shaolin était mon nom de petite fille, je suis devenue Soi Fon le jour où ma destinée me fut révélée.

- Ton vrai nom est et restera à jamais celui qui te fut donné par ta mère le jour de ta naissance, _gamine_, contra sombrement l'homme en noir sans même cligner du regard devant son air furieux. Et pour le moment, il te convient à merveille, tant que tu n'auras pas appris à saisir ta propre destinée de tes propres mains.

- Je vous interdis de…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase car brusquement Suzumebachi disparut d'entre ses mains et Zangetsu sortit de son manteau un sabre qu'il lui lança. Elle l'attrapa instinctivement, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, mais reconnaissant l'épée qui venait de lui être donnée.

- Un asauchi ? Mais…

- Tu sais comme tous les Shinigamis que le temps passé dans ce monde ne s'écoule pas de la même manière que dans le monde réel. La méthode employée par ton ancien maître est assez sévère mais je pense comme elle qu'elle te sera appropriée. A l'heure actuelle, Ichigo est dans _ton_ monde intérieur, à affronter _ton_ Hollow à _ta_ place. Je suis aussi à ses côtés, mais j'ai mon propre adversaire. Quant à toi… Disons que je me suis chargé personnellement de "corriger" ton attitude envers ton propre pouvoir.

Et il sortit alors de son manteau Suzumebachi, ou un sabre de son apparence.

- Si tu veux que je t'appelle Soi Fon, il va te falloir me prouver que tu le mérites, Shaolin.

Il leva son sabre et bondit vers elle, son envie de meurtre évidente dans son regard tout comme dans sa posture.

***.***

**Monde intérieur de Soi Fon**

- Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? T'es là pour m'empêcher de prendre le contrôle de la petite princesse ? Mon pauvre, si tu savais !

- Savoir quoi ? Tu croies que je suis intéressé par le genre de foutaises que les Hollows ont l'habitude de prendre pour vérité ?

Zangetsu avait disparu il y a peu, mais seulement après avoir contré un autre assaut de l'Hollow en interceptant le poignet avec une main. Il avait alors littéralement arraché le doigt armé comme si de rien n'était et le Hollow avait hurlé de rage et de douleur. Alors que le double maléfique de Soi Fon avait hâtivement prit la fuite et retournée dans les ténèbres, Zangetsu s'était alors tourné vers lui pour lui dire de s'occuper d'elle et que lui allait s'occuper de Suzumebachi. Sur ces dernières paroles, il avait marché droit vers l'alvéole et avait disparu dedans, s'enfonçant lentement dans le liquide comme si c'était naturel. Une fois disparu l'alvéole avait lui d'une violente lueur puis était devenu solide, similaire aux autres.

- Reviens ici, vieillard dégénéré, rends-la moi ! Avait rugi la Hollow en apparaissant soudainement au dessus de l'alvéole pour la frapper de ses poings mais en vain.

Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverais à rien ainsi, elle avait braqué son regard soudainement sur Ichigo, un regard chargé de haine, de colère et de… Ichigo n'avait pas pu identifier le reste du regard car elle avait alors levé sa main blessée devant elle, son doigt manquant faisant un trou.

- S'il veut jouer à cache-cache, pas de problème pour moi. Je le trouverai en temps et en heure. Mais pour le moment, je vais m'occuper de toi, esclave.

- T'espère faire quoi sans zanpakuto, petite abeille ? Avait sarcastiquement commenté Ichigo en levant tranquillement Zangetsu devant lui.

- Ne sais-tu pas la différence entre les abeilles et les frelons ? Seules les abeilles meurent lorsqu'elles ont piqué leur proie. Les frelons, eux, peuvent piquer autant de fois leur cible qu'ils le veulent.

Son reiatsu avait alors enveloppé sa main et son doigt manquant avait alors repoussé comme si c'était naturel. La petite chaînette fixée à la partie accrochée à son poignet avait ensuite comme pris vie et filé tel un serpent vers le majeur pour s'enrouler autour de lui et se transformer. Une seconde à peine plus tard, elle avait retrouvé son dard métallique et un sourire mauvais s'était dessiné sur son visage. L'instant suivant elle était déjà sur lui, à l'attaquer férocement, tentant de le larder de coups avec sa main armée mais sans que ses autres membres ne restent inactifs, loin de là.

- Vérité ? Mensonge ? Ne s'agit-il pas au final de la même chose ? Juste un simple changement de point de vue et l'un devient l'autre aussi facilement que le jour et la nuit ! Exclama-t-elle en tentant de lui porter un violent coup de pied qu'il para de son bras gauche.

- J'aime pas me répéter mais je vais quand même faire une exception pour toi… Je me moque de ce que tu me racontes alors ferme ton clapet et économise ton souffle parce que, comme Zangetsu-Ossan me l'a dit, je ne m'intéresse pas à ce que tu peux me dire pour me déconcentrer. Tu es le Hollow en Soi Fon, et quelque chose me dit que ce sera à elle de venir te botter le cul, si fort que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir sans repenser à ta défaite pendant un bon centenaire… Aussi, c'est pas à moi de le faire mais en revanche, rien ne m'interdit de te mettre dans un tel état que Soi-Fon-Taichou n'aura plus qu'à lever le petit doigt pour t'achever !

Il trancha l'air devant lui, forçant la version inversée de Soi Fon à sauter en arrière pour esquiver, puis il bondit sur elle à sa poursuite, son gigantesque sabre levé.

- Getsuga…

L'Hollow se reprit et leva la tête vers lui en l'entendant. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle planta alors son doigt dans le sol, le déchirant avec son dard doré et déchainant son reiatsu au travers.

- … Tenshou !

L'éclair de reiatsu fusa vers elle comme un croisant de destruction mais la plaie déchirée par le Hollow se mit brusquement à luire et le sol se convulsa. Une humeur jaune en jaillit brusquement, interceptant l'attaque et la dissipant avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible.

- Non mais tu me prends pour qui, esclave ? Tu es dans MON monde ! C'est MOI qui dicte les règles ici ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'à chaque fois que tu te battais en duel contre Hachi no Jô celle-ci n'y allait jamais à fond !

- Vu son état d'épuisement après chaque entrainement, j'en doute, rétorqua Ichigo en surgissant au travers de l'humeur jaune qu'il trancha dans un puissant revers de son zanpakuto.

- Imbécile d'esclave sans cervelle, il est temps que je t'ouvre moi-même les yeux sur notre véritable pouvoir, que dis-je, sur MON véritable pouvoir !

Elle bloqua une attaque d'Ichigo et sembla s'enrouler autour de son bras, sa main droite levé et son dard prêt à frapper tels la queue d'un scorpion. Ichigo sentit l'attaque venir et lança sa main vers la sienne pour l'intercepter…

- Grave erreur, murmura-t-elle en se penchant en même temps vers lui qu'elle frappa… et planta son dard dans la paume d'Ichigo, lui traversant la main de part en part.

Le visage crispé de douleur, Ichigo comprit qu'il était tombé dans son piège car elle avait volontairement visé sa main. Mais qu'importe, maintenant que le dard était planté il suffisait qu'il le reste et elle ne pourrait plus l'attaquer avec. Dans un cri de colère, de douleur et de détermination, il poussa d'avantage sa main en avant, l'empalant complètement jusqu'à ce qu'il referme ses doigts fermement autour de la main du Hollow, leur différence de taille faisant que la sienne l'englobait sans difficulté.

- Je connais bien son pouvoir, au contraire, contra Ichigo en se collant contre elle, l'immobilisant contre la paroi de la ruche, lui tenant la main droite écartée de lui et son zanpakuto en position inversé, sa lame posée sur la gorge du Hollow. Nigeki Kessatsu, mort assurée en deux coups… mais je vois mal comment tu vas réussir à me piquer une seconde fois maintenant, dans cette position.

- Elle n'a jamais utilisé son Shikai contre toi en duel, car notre seul et unique pouvoir est tout simplement mortel. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure. Première piqure, Houmonka. Seconde piqure, terminé, au revoir, adios, sayonara, expliqua-t-elle en enroulant lascivement sa jambe gauche autour de la sienne. Mais ce n'est pas ça que j'estime être notre véritable pouvoir, esclave, continua-t-elle en approchant d'avantage son visage du sien, malgré la lame de Zangetsu qui pressait sur la peau de sa gorge. Notre vrai pouvoir, c'est notre nature… C'est la seule chose avec laquelle je suis en accord avec elle la plupart du temps. Nous sommes toutes les deux…

Brusquement, Ichigo sentit une lame s'enfoncer profondément dans son ventre.

- … Des assassins. Des tueuses, termina-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais tout en tournant vicieusement la lame de sa dague dans la plaie et en retenant Ichigo avec sa jambe gauche, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

Ayant percé son estomac, Ichigo sentit son sang remonté dans sa gorge et toussa laissant son fluide vital couler le long de sa mâchoire. Brusquement, elle lâcha sa dague, la laissant plantée dans son ventre, et se servit de sa main libre pour agripper la tête d'Ichigo par les cheveux. Elle lui força alors un baiser vorace, sa langue plongeant dans sa bouche pour aller y lécher tout le sang qu'elle pouvait. Assailli par un dégout profond, Ichigo la repoussa de sa main droite qui tenait toujours Zangetsu, et parvint à s'arracher à son baiser, malgré la force qu'elle mit pour le retenir.

Sifflant de joie tout en se léchant les lèvres du sang qui les tâchait maintenant, elle dégagea sa jambe gauche et le repoussa à son tour suffisamment pour qu'elle eut juste assez de place pour prendre son élan et lui planter son genou en plein ventre, enfonçant le reste de la dague, y compris sa garde, à l'intérieur d'Ichigo. Gémissant de douleur, Ichigo bondit en arrière, s'écartant d'elle complètement de plusieurs mètres, et délogeant le dard de sa main gauche sur laquelle un large papillon noir était maintenant dessiné.

Elle ne le poursuivit pas, se contentant de rester adossée à la paroi et de lécher lascivement le sang d'Ichigo qui perlait de son arme.

- Délicieux. Une pure merveille, commenta-t-elle les yeux dans le vague. Il y a une telle "puissance" dans ce sang… Est-ce parce que tu es de descendance royale ? Ou est-ce seulement par ce que tu es toi, tout simplement ?

Ichigo ne l'écouta même pas. Il plongea sa main dans son ventre, attrapant la garde de la dague qui y était enfoncé et l'arracha dans un rugissement de douleur. Il la jeta au loin et referma fermement sa main sur la garde de Zangetsu qu'il leva devant lui, la pointe de sa lame braquée vers elle. Relevant un regard chargé de colère et de dégout, il poussa sa main gauche blessé sur son bras droit et laissa la bandelette s'enrouler autour de son bras.

- Ok, premier sang pour toi, Hollow ! Voyons comment tu vas te débrouiller maintenant ! BAN-KAI !

***.***

**Monde intérieur d'Ichigo**

- Tu n'arriveras à rien de cette manière, Shaolin, déclara Zangetsu en avançant tranquillement le long de l'immeuble à l'horizontal, faisant semblant d'ignorer Soi Fon qui gisait dans un cratère à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Une fois encore, tu m'attaques avec ce que tu croies être un esprit calme et concentré, mais tes pensées et tes sentiments te trahissent… Au final, je ne suis probablement pas le bon adversaire qu'il te faille pour le moment.

Haletante, Soi Fon se releva péniblement, son uniforme déchiré de partout et elle-même couverte d'égratignures et de coupures.

- Quoi ? Tu t'enfuis ? Reviens là, enfoiré !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'enfuyais, loin de là même. Fondamentalement, je serais encore là, mais une autre tâche requière actuellement mon attention. Dans ton cas, disons que j'estime qu'il te faut apprendre à gérer un peu mieux tes propres sentiments avant de pouvoir m'affronter correctement. Je vais lui laisser le soin de te calmer un peu les nerfs.

- Quoi ? To oses me dire, à moi, de me…

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Zangetsu s'était doucement évaporé dans le néant, tel un nuage de fumée. Privée de "support", Suzumebachi flotta quelques seconde puis retomba, se plantant dans l'immeuble à 10 mètres à peine d'elle. Fulminant de colère et d'incrédulité, Soi Fon marcha vers elle et allait la saisir lorsqu'elle sentit une terrible présence apparaître derrière elle… Une présence qui posa une main ferme sur son épaule, l'arrêtant à 10 centimètres à peine de la garde de son épée.

- Oi, il me semble que ton épée est celle qui traine dans le cratère derrière, non ? Celle-là, tu ne l'as pas encore mérité à nouveau.

Elle tourna son regard pour voir son visage mais il l'a balança en arrière telle une poupée de chiffon avant qu'elle n'y parvienne. Lorsqu'elle put se reprendre, atterrissant juste en bordure du cratère, elle vit le double en blanc d'Ichigo s'emparer de Suzumebachi et la brandir dans la direction… Et tout en lui puait le Hollow à plein nez.

- Yo, Hachi no Jô. Normalement, j'aurais dû prendre la relève qu'une fois que tu aurais vaincu l'épreuve du vieux mais il semblerait que mon tour ait été avancé. Ca va pas faciliter le job des autres mais bon, c'est notre côté maso, je dirais.

Et avec un sourire de dément, il bondit sur Soi Fon, Suzumebachi pointé dans sa direction dans le seul but de la transpercer avec.

***.***

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que ça ne servait à rien ! Tempêta Suzumebachi en braquant un index furieux vers lui. Elle est tellement complètement amoureuse d'Ichigo ET de Yoruichi qu'elle n'arrive même plus à faire la part des choses ! Elle ne comprend pas qu'elle doit accepter le fait qu'elle les aime tous les deux !

- Cette situation est extrêmement rare et complexe, tempéra Zangetsu.

- Peu, combien de fois crois-tu que ça arrive dans les familles nobles, huh ? Soi Fon a été bercée durant toute son enfance de ce genre d'histoire d'amours multiples, qui "bizarrement" finissaient toujours mal ! C'était il y a tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'en rappelle même plus ! Mais merde, son propre père a eu 5 femmes différentes à une époque, chacune lui ayant donné un fils ! Soi Fon était la seule fille qu'il a eu dans le lot.

- D'après ce que je sais, Soi Fon a toujours été douée pour dissimuler ses sentiments… Ce talent se retourne contre elle aujourd'hui, tout simplement.

- Exactement ! Raaah ! Il faut quoi pour qu'elle comprenne ? Demande à Ichigo de la violer, tiens, ça servirait peut-être à quelque chose !

- Ichigo a ses propres sentiments pour Soi Fon, ils grandissent mais ne sont pas encore assez mûrs pour qu'une telle relation soit à l'ordre du jour, désolé, déclara tranquillement Zangetsu en ignorant superbement la proposition de Suzumebachi. Mais contrairement à ton raisonnement, tu as ton propre rôle à jouer dans toute cette affaire.

- Pardon ? Fit le zanpakuto en braquant sur lui un regard noir, n'aimant pas la direction que prenait la conversation.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû la laisser te battre pour lui permettre d'obtenir le niveau du Bankai sans avoir le vrai Bankai. De ce côté-là, c'était une grave erreur.

- Comme si la situation aurait été différente !

Zangetsu se contenta de la regarder sans répondre, la défiant de trouver un meilleur argument, qui ne vint bien évidemment pas.

- Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, c'est trop tard maintenant.

- Elle est là, juste à côté. Tu es une partie d'elle, tu es la moitié de son pouvoir, elle a besoin de toi. Derrière son attitude bravache, n'entends-tu pas ses appels à l'aide ? As-tu seulement regardé à quoi ressemble son monde intérieur aujourd'hui ?

- TOUT CA, C'EST A CAUSE DE CETTE HOLLOW ! SI ELLE N'ETAIT JAMAIS…

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, elle fut secouée par un terrible frisson et s'écroula, à genoux.

- … M-Mais… ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

- C'est Ichigo, fit Zangetsu en regardant vers le haut, son regard perdu dans le néant. Il commence à se rendre compte du piège dans lequel il est, du fait qu'il ne parviendra jamais à vaincre la Hollow et qu'il n'a également aucun moyen de sortir par lui-même de son esprit… Il commence donc à utiliser ses propres pouvoirs Hollow.

Suzumebachi se mit à tourner sur place, à regarder à droite et à gauche, ressentant d'un côté le terrible duel entre Ichigo et la Hollow de Soi Fon et de l'autre entre Soi Fon et le Hollow d'Ichigo.

- Mais comment… Elle n'est pas prête… elle est…

Zangetsu s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, l'aidant à se relever.

- Tu es sa "Raison". Elle t'appelle à l'aide. Elle a beau ne pas être prête, elle est quand même capable de t'entendre. Mais la vérité, c'est que c'est toi qui a ignoré ses appels depuis quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Je…

Un nouveau frisson la parcourut et elle serait de nouveau tombée à genou si Zangetsu n'avait pas été là pour la soutenir.

- Va, lui dit-il simplement lorsque le frisson fut passé. Va, ou bien elle va mourir et tu resteras seule pour l'éternité dans cette coquille vide, sombre et froide qui fut autrefois ta ruche.

Suzumebachi leva vers lui un regard implorant puis elle disparut lentement, petit à petit.

- Tu ne seras plus seule, Suzumebachi. Lorsque deux âmes se croisent mutuellement, leurs raisons aussi. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Elle eut un dernier sourire avant de disparaître.

***.***

**Monde intérieur d'Ichigo**

- Alors c'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Hachi no Jô ? Rugit le Hollow d'Ichigo en repoussant une fois de plus d'assaut de Soi Fon, leurs sabres faisant jaillir des étincelles. J'arrive pas à croire que tu te limites à ça ! Ton zanpakuto est capable de tuer n'importe qui en deux touches seulement et toi, tu n'es même pas capable de te battre de concert avec lui ! Tu la traites comme une arme de mort absolue sans même lui demander son avis ! Merde, t'es presque comme Ichigo à l'époque où il se battait contre Kenpachi !

- Ta gueule ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ou de Suzumebachi ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que nous avons traversé, ni des épreuves que nous avons enduré ensemble ! Tu ne…

- J'ai dit presque, coupa-t-il en frappant une fois de plus, la forçant sous la violence du coup. Car en fait, t'es même pire que lui… T'as abandonné ton zanpakuto lorsque t'as découvert ton faux Bankai. Tu t'es même pas rendu compte que c'était son propre cri d'appel à l'aide et tu l'as ignoré ! Y'a qu'un seul mot pour ceux qui ignorent leurs alliés, qui leur tourne le dos et les abandonne dans leur coin sans plus leur parler : Traître. Y'a pas d'autre ni de meilleure définition, tu as trahis ton zanpakuto, tout comme tu te trahis toi-même sur tes propres sentiments !

Et il ponctua son accusation d'un titanesque coup de pied en plein ventre où il mit toute sa force et qui laissa Soi Fon s'écrouler en arrière, ses deux mains crispées sur son abdomen douloureux. Jamais personne ne l'avait frappé avec autant de force ni de violence. Mais le pire était le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait envahi devant les accusations du Hollow, car il n'avait dit que la vérité, de son point de vue, mais qui sonnait terriblement juste à ses propres yeux aujourd'hui.

_Pardonne-moi, Suzumebachi. Pardonnez-moi, Yoruichi-sama. Pardonne-moi… Ichigo-kun._

- Relève-toi, gamine, ordonna le Hollow en se tenant devant elle. Je suis peut-être pas le plus noble des Hollows ni le plus respectueux des règles mais je n'achève pas mes ennemis à terre, question d'honneur. Debout et reprends ton épée. T'inquiète, ce sera pas long et sans souffrance. Je vais juste te décapiter et accrocher ta tête dans mon salon.

Lentement, Soi Fon se releva, ramassant son épée pour s'aider à se redresser.

- Juste histoire que tu meures pas idiote, sache qu'Ichigo commençait vraiment à t'apprécier. T'es pas encore au niveau des deux autres, mais t'étais sur le bon chemin, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur toi pour certaines choses… Dommage. Dernier round, gamine, et à la fin je te tue.

Il brandit son épée et frappa de toutes ses forces. Dans un dernier geste de désespoir, Soi Fon effectua une parade classique, y mettant elle aussi toutes ses forces… Et une lame se brisa.

***.***

Cliffhanger, cliffhanger, j'adore les cliffhangers...

Un peu plus d'informations apportées sur la situation à l'Olympe et sur la suite à venir. Le prochain chapitre révèlera ce qu'il va advenir de Soi Fon et sera la fin des préparatifs pour l'Epreuve, et aussi une petite surprise. Donc préparez-vous pour le chapitre 23 où la situation va vraiment devenir "chaotique" avec de nombreux combats un peu partout. Je sais que vous attendez cela avec impatience et mes excuses si je mets un peu de temps à sortir ce fameux chapitre car je tiens à le peaufiner de manière à ce qu'il soit parfait à mes yeux… et pour votre plus grand plaisir.

Korskarn


	22. Chapter 22

**Monde intérieur de Soi Fon**

La submerger, sans relâche ni pause. Soi Fon était de loin la Shinigami la plus rapide qu'il connaissait, avec Yoruichi. Et avec leur Shunko, elles étaient encore plus plus rapide que Grimmjow. Mais une fois en Bankai et en y mettant toute son énergie et sa volonté dans ce seul et unique but, Ichigo devenait imbattable dans ce domaine, la vitesse. Il en arriva à un tel point qu'il ne comprenait même plus les paroles et les insultes que le double Hollow de Soi Fon lui lançait, car sa propre vitesse dépassait maintenant de loin le mur du son. Quelques mots lui parvenaient lorsqu'il ralentissait un peu par moment, seulement pour casser son rythme afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'adapter au sien, puis il repartait, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une ombre noire et un flux de reiatsu ténébreux, et de nouveau les seuls sons qu'il percevait étaient trop déformés pour être compréhensibles.

Il se rendit compte rapidement qu'il venait de mettre au point une nouvelle technique de combat, encore incomplète certes et qui nécessiterait un long entrainement pour la maîtriser pleinement, mais dans la situation présente elle était parfaite. Auparavant, contre ses précédents adversaires, il avait toujours utilisé sa vitesse par à-coups, se déplaçant très vite puis s'immobilisant pour transformer sa vitesse en force de frappe. Mais il s'était peu à peu rendu compte que sa force de frappe n'avait pas de grande importance si sa vitesse était telle que ses ennemis ne pouvaient même plus réagir à temps pour parer ses attaques. Et même la plus parfaite des défenses avait une faiblesse, donc s'il la trouvait, le combat était fini.

D'un autre côté, il avait bien conscience que cette technique était épuisante, aussi bien physiquement qu'en terme d'énergie, et qu'il ne pourrait pas la pratiquer avec autant de succès dans le monde réel, mais pour le moment elle était indubitablement parfaite pour la situation. La preuve, la Hollow qu'il n'arrêtait pas de taillader n'arrêtait pas non plus de hurler de rage, de colère et de frustration.

Depuis combien de temps se battait-il sous cette forme ? Il ne le savait plus lui-même, sa notion du temps déformée par sa propre vitesse, mais longtemps, il le savait, plus d'une demi-heure d'après Zangetsu qui vibrait doucement dans ses mains. Son zanpakuto exaltait d'une puissance sereine, ferme et constante. Cette technique était tellement en accord avec sa nature et ses pouvoirs qu'il l'encourageait à continuer, lui fournissant sans la moindre hésitation l'énergie nécessaire pour maintenir son rythme endiablé. "C'est excellent, continue !" était le message qu'il lui transmettait par cette simple vibration.

Une fois encore, il déchaina une tempête de coups sur l'Hollow et lui trancha sa main droite armée et sa jambe gauche sans la moindre hésitation. La Hollow était immortelle dans ce monde, comme il l'avait compris depuis longtemps, mais il lui fallait quand même du temps pour se remettre de ses blessures. Puis alors qu'elle tentait encore de l'attraper avec sa main gauche, il "zappa" sur sa droite, fit pivoter sa lame et la lui planta en pleine poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte et que sa pointe transperce également son bras gauche tendu en avant vers son ancienne position. Il se figea un bref moment, le temps pour elle de tourner vers lui un regard surchargé de haine, l'incrédulité due à sa vitesse ayant depuis longtemps disparu, puis il retira vivement son épée et disparut de nouveau.

Mais il n'alla pas bien loin et s'arrêta même un instant pour reprendre son souffle, profitant du temps de récupération de l'Hollow. Celle-ci tomba sur le côté et rugit une fois encore de colère contre lui. Puis il y eut une sorte de "pulsion" qui parcourut l'ensemble du monde intérieur de Soi Fon. Les murs se mirent à luire soudainement, chassant la pénombre jusque là permanente, el la Hollow fut prise d'un spasme avant de hurler. De colère ? De joie ? De douleur ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Toujours fut-il que son bras droit explosa de reiatsu jaune doré. Surpris, il releva son sabre devant lui et regarda avec appréhension son ennemie qui semblait agoniser à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Continuant de hurler, elle se releva, sa jambe gauche ayant déjà "repoussé" et elle braqua ses yeux dans sa direction. Il y vit alors un terrible pouvoir qui se réveillait, comme si une porte venait de s'ouvrir en elle sur des réserves d'énergie auxquelles elle n'avait précédemment pas accès.

- JE VAIS TE CREVER, KUROSAKI ! Lui hurla-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Rien ne peut me tuer en ce monde mais je dois reconnaître que ta vitesse dépasse de loin la mienne, chose que je ne croyais pas possible… Mais cela n'a plus le moindre intérêt ! Puisque tu bouges si vite que je ne peux pas te toucher, je n'ai qu'à utiliser une attaque de large envergure, tellement large que tu seras forcément pris dedans, quelle que soit ta vitesse !

La lueur émanant de son bras s'intensifia et se solidifia, devenant un énorme cylindre qu'elle braqua vers lui.

- Bankai, Jakuho Raikoben ! Annonça-t-elle, une joie féroce sur son visage.

- A croire que tu as vraiment perdu la tête, répondit Ichigo en concentrant calmement son reiatsu qui se mit à voler et à fumer autour de lui, enveloppant sa lame noire de reiatsu noir et rouge. Comme si ce suppositoire géant était vraiment capable de m'atteindre. Quant au souffle de l'explosion qu'il provoque, un simple Getsuga Tenshou me suffira amplement pour annuler ses effets. Au final, tu gaspilles ton énergie en vain.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes conseils ! Meurs !

Le fait de tirer l'énorme missile la projeta en arrière et elle alla s'écraser contre la paroi à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres derrière elle. Ichigo le regarda s'approcher l'espace d'un centième de seconde avant de se précipiter en avant tout en réactivant sa nouvelle technique. Il dépasse le missile sur le côté tellement vite que celui-ci – s'il avait une conscience, ce dont Ichigo doutait – ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait dépassé sa cible. Filant come une balle, il traversa la fumée du système de propulsion par reiatsu de l'énorme engin de mort et en émergea en regardant un bref moment derrière lui pour voir sa trajectoire inchangée. Le missile continua sa course sans même dévier d'un degré, imperturbable. Il se retourna à nouveau pour faire face à la Hollow de Soi Fon et cette fois écarquilla des yeux en la voyant de nouveau prête à tirer un autre missile… Et qu'elle avait bondi vers lui pour pouvoir le tirer presque à bout pourtant et la pointe était déjà à moins d'un mètre de lui !

Le temps se figea l'espace d'un instant à ses yeux et son bras se mua instinctivement. Avant même qu'il sache s'il ne risquait rien à cette action, Tensa Zangetsu avait déjà tranché le cylindre menaçant en quatre morceaux et la Hollow hurla de douleur lorsque la lame noire lui sectionna l'épaule, séparant son Bankai du reste de son corps.

Le premier missile explosa alors, loin derrière eux, son souffle les projetant l'un sur l'autre. Malgré la douleur, elle fit surgir une dague dans sa main gauche et tenta de la poignarder à nouveau mais Ichigo ne se laissa pas prendre une seconde fois et lui trancha l'autre bras en entier, au niveau de l'épaule comme le premier, d'un rapide revers de son épée.

Avec de telles blessures, il était sûr qu'elle allait se rétracter et se remettre sur la défensive mais non, grave erreur. Elle continua à attaquer, le prenant par surprise. D'une torsion du bassin, elle propulsa ses deux jambes en avant et ceintura les hanches d'Ichigo, emprisonnant son bras gauche avec par chance puis, fort de cet appui et avant qu'il ne puisse se libérer, elle se rua la tête la première vers la sienne. Craignant un coup de tête, il esquiva en se tordant le cou sur le côté mais elle ouvrit alors sa mâchoire en grand et planta ses dents en plein dans sa jugulaire, comme un vampire.

Hurlant de douleur Ichigo se débattit et finit enfin par la frapper en pleine tête avec son poing droit. Sans relâcher la pression de sa prise, la Hollow de Soi Fon se servit du coup pour s'arracher de force de sa proie, emportant avec elle un gros morceau de chair sanguinolente. Une fois légèrement repoussée, elle le surprit en libérant la prise de ses jambes et le repoussa elle-même en arrière. Déstabilisé par la douleur, Ichigo porta sa main gauche de nouveau libre à sa blessure et lui adressa un regard sombre qu'elle lui rendit avec un sourire écarlate mauvais après avoir recraché le morceau de chair arrachée.

- Et boum, commenta-t-elle.

Ecarquillant les yeux en sentant un énorme reiatsu enfler brusquement derrière lui, il eut à peine le temps de remonter un peu plus sa main gauche maintenant trempée de sang vers son visage avant que les morceaux du second missile explosent dans son dos, à moins de 3 mètres de lui.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, grotte d'entrainement sous le Soukyoku**

A une vingtaine de mètre de là, Rukia regardait le corps de Soi Fon se débattre contre la glace qui l'emprisonnait, en vain, car elle avait décidé de renforcer les liens en plantant 8 épées de glace, une dans chaque membre et une dans chaque aile, la clouant au sol aussi surement qu'un insecte. Elle trembla en inspectant de loin la transformation insectoïde de son amie et collègue, son masque avec ses deux "antennes" recourbées en arrière et sa mâchoire de mandibules rajoutant à cet effet. Yoruichi avait été guère étonnée par sa nouvelle apparence et lui avait confirmé que Rukia elle-même ressemblait à une sorte de yéti au féminin lors de sa propre transformation. Quant elle avait ensuite demandé à quoi ressemblait celle d'Ichigo, elle n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaule comme réponse.

Une chose était certaine, si elles ne l'avaient pas préalablement bien clouée au sol, l'Hollow aurait été très difficile à combattre, même à elles deux. Yoruichi mentionna brièvement que Soi Fon possédait un incroyable potentiel encore inexploité et que elle aussi avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, malgré qu'elle soit devenue Vaizard depuis 4 mois déjà.

Brusquement le reiatsu de l'Hollow augmenta encore d'un niveau, devenant incroyablement dense et intense. Sans la moindre hésitation, Rukia brandit son zanpakuto en Bankai, Daien Sode no Shirayuki, ordonnant à la glace de former 8 autres sabres qui flottèrent au-dessus de sa cible. L'instant suivant, elle balaya l'air dans un geste de finalité et les 8 lames se plantèrent dans les membres de l'Hollow, doublant ainsi les liens la retenant. Celle-ci hurla de rage et de douleur instinctivement mais ses mouvements furent encore plus limités qu'avant.

Légèrement rassurée après cela, elle détourna brièvement le regard vers Yoruichi, qui était retournée auprès d'Ichigo lorsque celui-ci s'était mis à saigner au ventre. Apparemment, les blessures acquises dans le monde intérieur se reportaient sur le monde réel. Sentant son regard, la femme noire leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tout va bien, pas d'inquiétude.

- Elle devient de plus en plus forte.

- C'est tout à fait logique, mais Soi Fon et Ichigo se battent encore. Rien n'est encore perdu.

***.***

**Monde intérieur d'Ichigo**

Le Hollow d'Ichigo regarda le sabre brisé dans sa main. C'était le asauchi que Zangetsu avait donné à Soi Fon. Celle-ci, incrédule, contemplait bouche bée son zanpakuto qui était revenu entre ses mains et elle sentit alors la présence de l'esprit de Suzumebachi apparaître derrière elle et se blottir dans son dos.

- Idiote. Ne me laisse plus jamais seule dans cette ruche sombre, tu m'entends ? lui murmura-t-elle doucement avec un ton mélangeant reproche et supplication.

La capitaine de la 2nde Division ne répondit pas, se redressant un peu plus et abandonnant sa garde. Le Hollow d'Ichigo en face d'elle hésita l'espace d'un instant mais ils entendirent alors les pas de l'esprit du sabre d'Ichigo.

- Une fois encore, désolé de t'avoir fait intervenir pour rien, fit-il en s'adressant à lui.

- Naaa, c'était fun, au moins un peu d'excitation pour changer. Pour le moment, y'a que la yéti et sa conversation est plus que limitée…

Lentement, le Hollow se dissipa tel un nuage noir qui fut absorbé par le manteau de Zangetsu. Il eut juste le temps avant de disparaître de donner un dernier clin d'œil suggestif aux deux femmes mais l'une comme l'autre firent semblant de ne rien avoir vu.

- Il est temps maintenant de voir si vous avez enfin retrouvé cette confiance indispensable entre vous, fit Zangetsu. Et cette fois, je serais votre seul juge.

Là-dessus il écarta un pan de son manteau, dévoilant l'énorme sabre qui était sa forme de base. Sans plus un mot, il leva son bras armé du croc géant et son reiatsu explosa littéralement tout autour de lui.

Soi Fon le regarda dans un premier temps avec appréhension mais elle sentit alors la main de Suzumebachi se glisser doucement sur la sienne.

- Je te donne tout, Suzumebachi, murmura Soi Fon en déchainant son propre reiatsu et en l'orientant mentalement vers son sabre. Montre-moi ton vrai pouvoir.

- Mon vrai pouvoir… et plus encore… Soi Fon, répondit son zanpakuto en se glissant à côté d'elle pour serrer son bras droit. Voici ton vrai Bankai.

Le reiatsu autour de Soi Fon explosa d'intensité, soufflant de lourds nuages de poussière au loin. Suzumebachi se dissipa lentement en une intense lumière jaune dorée qui s'enroula autour du sabre et du torse de sa maîtresse. Lorsque la lueur disparut enfin, Zangetsu fut le premier à contempler le véritable pouvoir de celles qu'il voulait tester. L'ensemble du bras droit, jusqu'à l'épaule, la partie droite du torse et de la tête de Soi Fon étaient maintenant recouverts d'une sorte d'armure dorée. Il nota aussi un nombre indéfini de plaque triangulaire dorées qui flottaient tout autour d'elle. Enfin, au niveau du poignet, une sorte de bracelet doré plus large retenait 4 ergots étranges qui lui semblaient fixés tout autour et qui pour le moment étaient au repos le long de son avant-bras. Quant au sabre, il était devenu une sorte de gantelet complet sur la main de Soi Fon, recouvrant même les doigts, mais le majeur avait gardé sa taille plus longue que les autres, comme en Shikai.

- Mon vrai Bankai, Akakûgô Suzumebachi (l'éclatante impératrice des frelons).

Elle leva devant elle sa main gantée et son bras blindé, son majeur crépitant de reiatsu qui remonta le long de sa main et se dispersa en arrivant au poignet dans les 4 longs ergots. Ceux-ci s'animèrent alors, se décrochant du coude et pivotant autour de leur fixation au poignet. Puis, comme une fleur qui se referme, ils se replièrent autour de sa main, formant une sorte de pyramide pointant devant elle.

- Montrez-moi votre pouvoir, demanda calmement Zangetsu en levant sa seconde main pour la poser sur la garde à son tour, se préparant immanquablement à déchainer sur elle un terrible Getsuga Tenshou.

Soi Fon braqua son bras et sa main vers lui, obéissant aux instructions que lui donnait mentalement son Bankai.

- Notre pouvoir… le vrai Jakuho Raikoben.

Son reiatsu sembla avoir un léger sursaut et toute l'armure de son bras se mit à luire d'une intense énergie qui se diffusa rapidement de son torse à son épaule puis de son épaule au long de son bras pour finalement faillir le long des 4 ergots maintenant réunis en pointe devant sa main, le tout dans un léger crépitement d'énergie statique. Et lorsque l'énergie fut accumulée à cet endroit, elle tira.

Zangetsu écarquilla les yeux et trancha puissamment devant lui, déchainant sa technique. Mais le rayon qui fut émis par le bras de Soi Fon percuta la vague de reiatsu et la transperça comme un couteau dans du beurre, continuant sa course sans même ralentir… Et l'instant suivant, Zangetsu se retrouva avec un énorme trou d'une trentaine de centimètre en pleine poitrine. S'il avait eu un cœur ou des poumons, ceux-ci n'existaient plus.

- Impressionnant, commenta-t-il, nullement dérangé par son apparente terrible blessure.

- La portée et la précision sont immenses, murmura Soi Fon en s'arrêtant, s'étant écartée de la trajectoire du Getsuga Tenshou d'un rapide shunpo, et répétant les points qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Que ma cible soit à dix mètres ou à 100 kilomètres, Jakuho Raikoben apporte une mort instantanée et immédiate.

Elle plia doucement son bras tendue, observant les 4 ergots se séparer pour revenir à leur position de départ, sur son avant-bras.

- Ce pouvoir est fait pour tuer mes ennemis à distance. Il s'agit d'un rayon de pur reiatsu sous forme de lumière spirituelle, sa vitesse d'attaque est donc quasi-instantanée car la lumière se déplace à plus de 300 kilomètres à la seconde. Mais si le combat au corps à corps est inévitable, une variante de cette attaque est aussi utilisable à partir de mon dard, continua-t-elle en levant devant elle sa main gantée. Hitotsu Kôgeki, littéralement "Une seule attaque". Tout piqure faite à partir de mon dard sous forme de Bankai me permettra de déchainer l'effet destructeur de mon reiatsu directement à l'intérieur de ma proie, le tuant de l'intérieur…

Soi Fon eut alors un ricanement sarcastique.

- Merde, je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc vraiment… Si j'avais su pour mon vrai Bankai, cet Espada d'il y a 2 ans, je lui aurais fait sa peau si vite qu'il n'aurait même pas eu le temps de sortir sa Resurección.

Zangetsu ne répondit pas à cela mais elle vit alors sa blessure se refermer et disparaître complètement.

- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, fit-il en rangeant son arme devant son air incrédule. Tu es ici dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo, me tuer t'est virtuellement impossible, je fais partie intégrante de ce monde. Il en est de même pour le Hollow que tu as affronté… Et pour celui qu'Ichigo est en train d'affronter dans TON monde intérieur.

- C'est à moi de le faire maintenant, hmm ?

- Tu n'as guère le choix. Une dernière chose cependant avant que tu ne partes, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas qu'à ce jour Ichigo partage les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui. Un jour peut-être, l'avenir seul le dira, mais pour le moment je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu les gardes pour toi. Mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel, rien de plus.

- Je crois avoir déjà fait la différence entre admettre mes sentiments pour moi-même et le fait de les dévoiler aux autres, mais merci du conseil, Zangetsu. Mais si tu oses dire quoi que ce soit à Ichigo, je trouverai un moyen de revenir ici pour te tuer personnellement, de mes propres mains, et le plus lentement possible.

Zangetsu eut un sourire étrange l'espace d'un instant mais il lui tourna alors brusquement le dos et s'éloigna en lui disant :

- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans ce monde… Soi Fon.

***.***

**Monde intérieur de Soi Fon**

Il était toujours vivant, mais mal en point. Lorsque l'explosion avait eu lieu dans son dos, il avait réussi d'extrême justesse à déployer son masque, mais cela avait à peine suffit pour limiter les dégâts. La totalité de son manteau dans son dos était parti en fumée, de même que son Hakama, et il ressentait une horrible brûlure généralisée dans tout son dos, des épaules jusqu'aux cuisses. Toute sa peau devait être en charpie. Seul réconfort, son blessure au cou ne saignait plus trop, il ne savait pas trop comment. Peut-être que sa super-régénération sous forme de Hollow avait quand même cautérisé la morsure ?

Gémissant de douleur au moindre mouvement, il tenta de se relever en poussant sur ses bras, sa vue floue et du sang coulant de ses oreilles, son ouïe ayant elle aussi été atteinte par l'explosion. La brutale compression avait dû lui percer les tympans et son sens de l'équilibre était maintenant complètement désorienté, lui donnant une affreuse sensation de vertige et une envie de vomir. Toujours à moitié allongé et apercevant Tensa Zangetsu devant lui à deux mètres environ de lui, il rampa un peu et tendit le bras pour le reprendre mais avant qu'il ne puisse en saisir la garde un pied s'écrasa sur sa main, la clouant au sol à deux centimètres seulement de sa cible.

- Pas question, Ichigo-kun, miaula rauquement la Hollow de Soi Fon en se penchant vers lui, ajoutant plus de poids encore sur sa jambe.

Elle tourna méchamment sur son talon, lui broyant les doigts puis shoota de l'autre pied dans son sabre, l'envoyant au loin, hors de portée. Ichigo attrapa sa cheville pour se dégager mais elle retira rapidement et lui donna un coup de pied en pleine tête. Puis, profitant de son état de faiblesse, elle revint plusieurs fois à la charge, frappant ses flancs et son dos de coups de pieds dévastateurs.

- Hahaha, c'est excellent ! T'es plus rien, Kurosaki ! Une loque ! Une larve ! Un insecte ! S'écria-t-elle en ponctuant chaque insulte d'une attaque.

L'agrippant brutalement par les cheveux, elle le força à se relever et le projeta contre une paroi, Ichigo ne parvenant pas à retenir un cri de douleur lorsque son dos brulé percuta le mur inégal. Elle se mit ensuite à le marteler de coups, le transformant en punching ball et il eut un bref flashback où il se revit dans une position similaire avec Grimmjow, avant qu'il ne sache contrôler son Hollow. Puis soudainement, l'Hollow le repoussa d'une main à la gorge, le plaquant au mur, et lui planta son dard en plein ventre. Elle tourna vicieusement son arme dans sa blessure, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement de douleur, puis la retira lentement avant de la porter à ses lèvres, léchant le sang qui y perlait. L'Houmonka apparut alors sur tout son torse.

- C'est fini, Kurosaki. T'aurais dû y aller direct en mode Vaizard et je vais certainement pas te laisser l'opportunité de te transformer maintenant. Adieu, et sache que je vais m'arranger pour que tous tes amis te suivent rapidement dans la tombe !

Elle allait asséner le coup fatal, replantant Suzumebachi dans le ventre d'Ichigo lorsqu'une main se referma fermement sur son avant-bras, bloquant son attaque.

- Ôte tes sales pattes de mon lieutenant, Hollow, il est temps que tu comprennes quelle est ta véritable place ici, siffla Soi Fon derrière elle.

L'instant suivant, l'Hollow fut projetée en arrière et Ichigo se serait écroulé en avant si la Shinigami ne l'avait pas retenu. Elle regarda les deux Houmonka à son ventre et à sa main gauche et les ôta d'une seule pensée avant de le laisser tomber sans ménagement à ses pieds.

- Tu en as fait assez, barres-toi de mon monde intérieur, Kurosaki, ordonna-t-elle sans même le regarder, s'avançant vers son Hollow qui l'attendait maintenant au milieu de la pièce, pestant de son opportunité manquée de tuer Ichigo.

- Attends, je peux encore…

Mais une autre main ferme se posa sur son épaule, le stoppant dans sa phrase. Il lui suffit d'un simple coup d'œil pour reconnaître Zangetsu.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, Ichigo. C'est son combat désormais.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le manteau noir de l'esprit de son zanpakuto l'enveloppa, le soulageant instantanément d'une partie de ses blessures et il se sentit "partir". Il eut juste le temps de voir Soi Fon lui adresser un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- … Et merci de ton aide, sembla-t-elle lui murmurer avant qu'il disparaisse.

- Tche ! Pas grave, fit son double en blanc en haussant les épaules. Je vais te bouffer pour prendre ta place et ensuite je reprendrais là où j'en étais restée avec lui dans le monde réel.

- J'en doute, lui répondit Soi Fon en lui faisant face à nouveau. Avec la menace que ta liberté représente, mon "instinct" me hurle de te tuer sans la moindre hésitation… Et je ne vais pas me faire prier.

- Attends une minute… Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? Ce n'est pas…

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase il y eut un éclair de lumière et un énorme trou lui apparut en pleine poitrine. Baissant les yeux avec un air sidérée, elle inspecta sa blessure mortelle avec une main tremblante.

- Bin merde alors, lâcha-t-elle avant de commencer à se dissiper lentement.

- Je sais que je ne peux pas te tuer complètement, mais jamais plus je ne te laisserai menacer mes proches. Ta place est à ma botte et nulle part ailleurs.

- Ne pense pas avoir gagné aussi facilement, Hachi no Jô ! Relâche à un seul moment ta garde et je te jure que je serais là, à t'attendre au tournant !

D'un rapide Shunpo, Soi Fon se retrouva juste en face d'elle, la toisant d'un regard supérieur.

- Tu vas attendre très longtemps alors…

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei**

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure déjà et la calme avait envahi les allées du Seireitei. Marchant d'un pas tranquille, Toshirou revenait d'une de ses "visites" de l'Académie, ayant passé officiellement l'après-midi à consulter les registres et les résultats des étudiants de dernière année, en vue de choisir lesquels recruter pour sa Division et rencontrer les éventuels candidats.

En règle générale, ce genre de tâche était dévolue aux officiers subalternes, entre les 11ème et 20ème Sièges, mais il n'était pas rare qu'un officier supérieur décide de superviser par lui-même cette sélection. A la 11ème Division par exemple, Madarame Ikkaku ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui choisir les futurs candidats qui combattraient ensuite sous ses ordres. Mais Toshirou devait bien avouer qu'il avait un autre motif à sa motivation, motif qui n'avait pas encore été découvert par les deux "femmes" de sa vie sentimentale pour le moment et il souhaita que cela continue encore le plus longtemps possible.

Kurosaki Karin était immanquablement une élève très douée et lorsqu'elle lui avait confié qu'elle souhaitait devenir une Shinigami comme son frère il avait immédiatement décidé qu'il serait son capitaine et mentor. Mais pour le moment, la jeune fille n'avait pas encore "sauté le pas" comme elle disait, c'est-à-dire de prendre la décision de laisser son corps en hibernation dans un des cercueils prévus à cet effet à la 12ème Division d'Urahara afin de pouvoir réellement "réveiller" ses propres pouvoirs de Shinigami. Quelques autres élèves avaient aussi attiré son attention mais aucun comme Karin.

Alors qu'il avançait légèrement distrait par ses pensées, il arriva à un croisement et faillit percuter un homme qui se dressa subitement sur sa route, venant d'une autre direction.

- Pardon, je ne regardais…

Mais avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, l'homme s'écrasa lourdement devant lui. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il reconnut à la lueur de la lune Zaraki Kenpachi… ou plutôt ce qu'il semblait rester de lui. Son Shihakusho encore plus déchiré et en piteux état que d'habitude, le souffle court et son reiatsu faible – FAIBLE ! Zaraki Kenpachi avec un reiatsu FAIBLE ! –, il était méconnaissable mais ne semblait pas avoir de blessure grave, juste un état d'épuisement avancé assez phénoménal dans son cas.

- Oi, Zaraki ! Lança-t-il avec inquiétude. Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état ? Ma parole, tu tiens même pas debout tout seul ! Tu es ivre ou quoi ?

Mais lorsqu'il se baissa pour aider son collègue capitaine, il nota bien vite que si une odeur émanait de celui-ci, c'était celle de sa sueur et non celle d'un quelconque alcool. Trop épuisé pour repousser son aide, Kenpachi laissa Toshirou lui donner un coup de main pour se relever et désigna d'un doigt sa destination. Un simple coup d'œil dans la direction suffit à Toshirou pour comprendre : les bains de la 11ème Division. Un hochement de tête commun fut le seul message d'accord entre les deux capitaines.

S'il y avait un point sur lequel la 11ème Division dominait toutes les autres – sans parler du combat –, c'était bien la qualité de ses bains. Ayasegawa Yumichika était en charge de la direction des lieux et commandait d'une main de fer une équipe d'hommes et de femmes afin que les bains de la 11ème Division soient toujours impeccables. Ce fut également l'un des gouffres financiers lorsque lui et Ikkaku étaient entrés dans la Division mais aujourd'hui personne ne s'en plaignait. Immenses, spacieux, modernes, propres et classiques, les bains de la 11ème Divisions étaient devenus le lieu de détente par excellence des fous de guerre et une certaine discipline militaire y était maintenue. Chaque Shinigami de la 11ème y avait un casier contenant ses affaires et y étaient toujours accueillis comme des rois par une équipe de servants dévoués et fiers de leur métiers. Ayant appris par la manière forte à respecter ces lieux comme aucun autre, les combats y étaient interdits et sévèrement punis.

Lorsque Kenpachi arriva en vue des bains, il repoussa l'aide de Toshirou, refusant de paraître faible devant ses hommes, même s'il ne s'agissait que des serviteurs. Ouvrant la porte d'une main, il fit signe à Toshirou de le suivre, chose rare. En effet, chaque Division avait ses propres bains aussi Toshirou n'avait-il jamais mis les pieds dans les lieux, malgré les légendes qui couraient dans les rangs. Qui plus est, chaque capitaine avait ses propres quartiers et ses propres bains, mais Kenpachi semblait faire exception sur ce point. Décidant de profiter de cette offre, il entra en repoussant le bandeau découpé au dessus de la porte et fut immédiatement accueilli par une charmante jeune femme qui lui tendit son bras pour prendre son zanpakuto.

- C'est mon invité, maugréa Kenpachi à voix basse à quelques mètres devant lui, lui aussi ayant une femme, apparemment plus âgée et avec un air sévère sur ses traits, s'occupant de prendre ses affaires. Pas d'arme ici, donne-lui ton épée, lui lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Toshirou soupira et retira son baudrier pour le donner à la servante. Celle-ci alla le mettre sur un râtelier à part, à côté de celui de Kenpachi, puis revint vers lui et lui fit signe de la suivre en désignant un couloir latéral.

- Mon dieu, votre Shihakusho est encore dans un tel état, Zaraki-Taichou ! Siffla avec réprimande la femme qui s'occupait de l'autre capitaine.

- Désolé, s'excusa le géant en prenant un autre couloir.

Surpris de l'avoir entendu s'excuser devant cette dame, il en resta un moment interdit et ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsque sa servante désignée se racla la gorge.

- Par ici, je vous prie, Hitsugaya-Taichou.

- Hai. Désolé. Je suis un peu… désorienté.

- Pas de problème, répondit-elle avec un sourire en le précédant.

Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de pièce intermédiaire prévu pour les affaires et la servante se remonta les manches pour les fixer avec une cordelette. Puis elle s'approcha d'autorité de Toshirou et entreprit de le déshabiller.

- Laissez-moi faire, vous n'êtes pas le premier ni le dernier homme nu que je verrai dans ma vie.

Rouge de honte mais le dissimulant derrière son apparence de glace, il obtempéra et se retrouva rapidement nu, avec une simple serviette blanche autour des hanches.

- Je vous laisse aller vous laver. Vous y retrouverez Zaraki-Taichou. N'hésitez pas à m'appelez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, mon nom est Naida.

Sur ce elle s'éclipsa et il ouvrit la porte adjacente qu'elle lui avait désigné, entrant alors dans les bains à proprement parlés. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas désert, loin de là, nota-t-il. Une dizaine de Shinigami se lavaient scrupuleusement selon un rituel bien défini et certaines servantes habillées étaient là pour les aider si nécessaire. Apercevant Kenpachi, il s'approcha de lui et s'installa à sa droite, s'émerveillant de la propreté des lieux et de l'agencement intelligent et efficace des bains. Il nota alors que le capitaine de la 11ème Division ne bougeait pratiquement pas d'un cil, laissant la servante – la même femme qui l'avait accueilli – s'occuper de lui. Il grogna et fit mine de prendre une brosse lorsque Toshirou arriva mais la servante lui claqua dans la main comme elle l'aurait fait à un enfant désobéissant.

- Pas de cela avec moi, Taichou, ordonna-t-elle doucement. Je me demande vraiment quelle sorte d'entrainement vous pouvez subir pour vous retrouver à chaque fois dans cet état et nous savons tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas capable actuellement de faire les choses clairement alors laissez-moi faire et restez sage, je vous prie.

Kenpachi maugréa son consentement et ne bougea plus. Toshirou observa la scène quelques instants puis commença à se laver à son tour. Dix minutes plus tard, Naida vint lui proposer de lui laver le dos ce qu'il accepta. Elle en profita ensuite pour lui laver les cheveux, imitant la matrone qui s'occupait de Kenpachi.

Trente minutes plus tard, les deux capitaines se relaxaient dans le bain chaud, un peu à l'écart des autres Shinigamis qui n'avaient toutefois pas manqué de les saluer respectueusement en les reconnaissant.

- Les rumeurs disaient donc vraies, vos bains sont parfaits, commenta finalement Toshirou en soupirant d'aise.

- C'est un sacré boulot à entretenir et à subventionner d'après Ayasegawa, mais ça en vaut le coup. Être propre, à l'aise dans ses vêtements et savoir entretenir son corps, c'est la base des guerriers, fit Kenpachi d'une voix calme. "Ici, les armes et l'alcool sont interdits. Ici, la violence est à laisser au vestiaire. Ici est le sanctuaire des soldats au repos."

- Huh ?

- C'est pas de moi, c'est ce qui est écrit sur la planche au-dessus du bain, fit Kenpachi en désignant du doigt ladite inscription au-dessus d'eux. Et après plus de 80 ans, je suis forcé de dire que je suis en accord avec ça. Il faut savoir déposer les armes et se détendre par moment, même pour le plus redoutable des Shinigamis. Tu connais maintenant mon secret le plus inavoué, Hitsugaya, tâche de ne pas le répéter.

Toshirou lui adressa un sourire poli et amusé et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Et cet entrainement dont la servante parlait ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Raaaa… Rien que d'en parler, ça m'en donne la nausée, grogna Kenpachi. Mais j'en ai bien besoin. J'y suis presque. Je commence à l'entendre, par moment.

- L'entendre ?

- Mon zanpakuto.

- Ho ? … C'est une… une surprise, et une excellente nouvelle, commenta-t-il avec sincérité.

- Mouais. Ca fait bizarre en tout cas… De se rendre compte que je me battais avec quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas au final, malgré tout ce que je croyais.

Toshirou n'argumenta pas, se contentant de respecter l'attitude de son collègue. Kenpachi n'était pas connu pour son ouverture d'esprit, et peu de Shinigami acceptait de s'associer avec lui ouvertement. Pourtant, ceux qui le suivaient étaient prêt à mourir pour lui et Ichigo avait un certain respect pour le géant également.

- Et toi, Hitsugaya ? Tu le maîtrises finalement à fond, ton Bankai ?

- Je pense pouvoir dire honnêtement que oui, aujourd'hui. Il m'aura fallu du temps, mais Hyôrinmaru m'a enfin dévoilé son plein potentiel.

- Va pas te servir d'un iota de ton reiatsu ici, fit Kenpachi avec un rare sourire, sinon tu vas te faire de sacrées ennemies.

- Pas de risque, si je souhaite pouvoir revenir un jour. Merci pour cette invitation.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Faut savoir accepter l'aide des autres par moment, ça aussi j'ai du mal à l'apprendre mais elles sont en train de m'aider à rentrer ces concepts dans ma tête de bourrique.

- Elles ?

- Yachiru et Haruka.

- Kiritsugu-Taichou ?

- Elle-même. Quand Yachiru s'est mise dans la tête de m'entrainer jusqu'à ce que je découvre mon Bankai, elle a immédiatement offert son aide et Yachiru a sauté sur l'offre. Depuis, je me les coltine presque tous les jours sur le dos.

- Ouch, je vous… te plains.

Kenpachi accepta le passage au tutoiement d'un simple hochement de tête et s'essuya rapidement les cheveux d'une main absente. Cela faisait bizarre pour Toshirou de le voir sans ses clochettes. Son bandeau, lui, était toujours là, un impératif pour éviter d'endommager les lieux.

- Hitsugaya…

- Hmm ?

- Prépare-toi, fit Kenpachi en repoussant sa serviette.

- Pour quoi ? Demanda-il en se redressant légèrement.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Une sensation bizarre.

Il se redressa à son tour et sembla braquer son regard sur le néant, regardant devant lui sans rien voir.

- Dans pas longtemps, les choses vont bouger. Je le sens dans mes veines. Va y avoir des morts. Va y avoir de sacrés combats aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un énorme sourire. J'ai hâte d'y être.

- Tu veux parler de la guerre ?

- Ca ou autre chose, j'en sais rien… Mais ça s'approche.

Il se tourna vers Toshirou et braqua sur lui son seul œil visible.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de jour, Toshirou. Assure-toi d'être prêt.

Sans rien ajouter, il se leva et sortit du bain, ayant déjà récupéré suffisamment de forces pour marcher seul sans la moindre assistance et son reiatsu étant déjà redevenu stable et puissant.

- Et toi, Zaraki, tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- D'après les deux gonzesses, je le serais pas encore… Mais tu sais ce que j'en pense, termina-t-il avec un sourire carnivore.

- Merci pour l'avertissement.

- J'peux me tromper… mais j'en doute. Je sens ce genre de chose.

_L'appel des combats,_ songea Toshirou en sortant à son tour du bain. _Reste à savoir contre qui, ou quoi._

***.***_  
><em>

**Dans un monde isolé de tout**

Seule source de lumière dans les ténèbres qui avait envahi la Dimension du Roi depuis sa mort, l'Orbe de la Vie Eternelle pulsait doucement, flottant à une mètre seulement au dessus du cadavre déjà décharné de Zeus. A sa mort, le temps semblait avoir petit à petit repris son cours naturel sur le vieillard mais sa vitesse de décomposition commençait à s'accélérer. La sphère de pouvoir n'avait pas bougé d'un micron depuis ce moment-là, restant immobile comme figée dans le temps. Mais pas inactive, loin de là.

Comme Zeus l'avait bien compris, l'âme de la terre avait son plan, son propre agenda. Et l'heure était venue pour elle de bouger l'un de ses pions. Sans le moindre bruit, elle s'éleva lentement d'un mètre de plus et augmenta sa luminosité, preuve de son pouvoir qui s'activait. Puis, une fois sa tâche accomplit, l'Orbe redevint comme avant et descendit lentement reprendre sa position de départ, et son simple rôle d'observatrice.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Sombras Perdidos, Domaine de Lilith**

Tia Harribel était nue, ne portant que son masque sur sa mâchoire. Celui-ci avait évolué très récemment, devenant deux morceaux de mâchoires de requin de part et d'autre de son visage, libérant sa bouche. De même, la partie inférieure qui recouvrait le haut de sa poitrine avait disparu, ne laissant plus qu'une sorte de collier collé à sa peau. Durant leur dernière récente intimité, Nel avait plaisanté en disant que c'était plus facile pour elle de l'embrasser maintenant. Auparavant, Tia devait sans cesse retirer son masque, ce qui n'était guère pratique.

A genoux devant une sorte de mannequin pour tailleur, elle arrangeait une nouvelle fois son armure, la modifiant afin qu'elle puisse aisément s'adapter à sa Resurección. Elle avait gardé le hakama de son ancien uniforme d'Espada mais le haut était radicalement différent, l'ayant remplacé par une lourde armure de cuir, d'écailles et de plaques bleues sombres. Ses épaulières arboraient maintenant le symbole de Lilith, un grand serpent enroulé autour d'une épée droite, le tout dans un blason en forme de bouclier.

Satisfaite que les écailles coulissaient bien lorsque c'était nécessaire lors de sa transformation et que les plaques répondaient bien à son reiatsu, devenant suffisamment malléables pour être repliées dans son dos si besoin, elle se concentra ensuite sur son fourreau où reposait pour le moment son zanpakuto, mais elle ne trouva aucun défaut apparent. La fixation de son arme était ferme et sa lame glissait souplement à sa commande hors de son logement dans un chuintement métallique presque silencieux.

- T'as du mal à dormir ? Trop excitée pour demain ? Fit une voix derrière elle.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient éveillé à cette heure-ci ?

- Juste un petit détail dont je souhaitais te parler… et l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai laissé ma place à Nel pour t'accompagner.

Tia se retourna à moitié et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur vers Grimmjow. Celui-ci ne sembla pas y faire attention car il se dirigea tranquillement vers l'un des divan et s'y allongea. Contrairement à elle, il n'était pas nu mais ne portait qu'une sorte de large short sur ses hanches, cachant sa virilité pour la nuit.

- Y'a qu'un seul point sur lequel Nel et moi on est pas trop d'accord… Et si on a pas abordé le sujet avec toi, c'est parce qu'on veut pas l'aborder, justement. Probablement de peur que tu te ranges d'un côté ou de l'autre, et que ça fasse pencher la balance, ou un truc dans le genre.

- Là, ça devient à la fois intriguant et inquiétant.

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tia resta silencieuse un moment, puisant dans sa mémoire.

- N'est-ce pas le Shinigami qui tu as affronté peu avant la défaite d'Aizen ?

- Lui-même. Et c'est aussi lui qui l'a stoppé.

- Hoo.

- Il est là-bas, à la Soul Society. Tu risques donc de le rencontrer.

- Intéressant.

- Oui et non, fit-il en braquant sur elle un regard sérieux. Il est à moi. C'est MA proie. Trouve-toi un autre adversaire si tu le rencontres, pigé ?

Tia haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour lui, si ce n'est qu'il est probablement un ennemi sérieux à affronter s'il a vraiment vaincu Aizen. Mais ok, si tu le souhaites, je te le laisse… sauf si je ne peux pas faire autrement.

- Ca me suffira. Mais si je te dis ça, c'est aussi parce que Nel elle-même serait capable d'intervenir pour t'empêcher de l'attaquer. Elle a une dette morale envers lui, il lui a sauvé la vie à plus d'une reprise. Enfin tout ça pour dire que si tu le rencontres et qu'un combat entre vous est inévitable, contente-toi de bien le secouer et rien de plus.

- Ok, j'essaierai de m'en souvenir.

- Y'a intérêt. Et fais gâche à sa puissance s'il utilise son masque. Je l'ai affronté à nouveau il y a quelques mois et le combat n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'on a eu lors de la guerre… Il m'a écrasé comme si je n'étais qu'un chaton qui vient à peine de naître.

Tia ne répondit pas mais son regard surpris lui transmit à lui seul ce qu'elle en pensait.

- J'suis sérieux, Tia. Ho, rassure-toi, aujourd'hui je pense que le combat serait de nouveau équilibré, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Et puis, termina-t-il en se levant et en lui tournant le dos en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce, t'es devenu plus importante à mes yeux qu'une victoire sur ce bâtard. Alors fais gaffe à toi là-bas, ma belle.

Puis il disparut dans la pénombre et referma la porte derrière lui. Tia contempla un long moment là où il était auparavant puis revint sur son armure.

- Je pense que cela va être encore plus intéressant que je le pensais, murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

***.***

**Soul Society, Rukongai, bordure du Seireitei**

Vêtu de son uniforme de combat, Mitsumada Tetsu traversa la sortie du Senkaimon pour se retrouver plongé dans le noir aussi activa-t-il immédiatement un simple Kidou pour observer les lieux où il était arrivé. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de grand cellier, vide et abandonné depuis longtemps au vu des fournitures délabrées et pourries qui y trainaient le long des murs. Derrière lui, le portail pulsa une seconde fois et son accompagnatrice arriva à son tour, il écarta donc son corps massif et musclé pour la laisser passer.

Kaminoke Malika était une femme d'une petite centaine d'année seulement, elle était donc encore jeune pour une Vaizard. Mais son air sévère, ses cheveux noirs ramenés en une queue de cheval haute et ses lunettes sérieuses lui donnaient une apparence plus âgée. Colonel dans l'une des unités de combat de la section de Poséidon, plusieurs rumeurs courraient sur sa future promotion au rang de Général, comme Tetsu.

_En tout cas, elle en a déjà l'attitude… et un méchant crochet du gauche,_ songea-t-il en massant sa mâchoire encore un peu douloureuse, ce qui tira un léger sourire satisfait à la jeune femme.

- 24 heures précises, répéta-t-elle en ouvrant un sac qu'elle avait emmené avec elle contenant un Shihakusho à sa taille. Tâchez de ne pas vous faire suivre en revenant ici si nous voulons pouvoir réutiliser ce portail à l'avenir.

- Qu'allez-vous faire durant tout ce temps ?

- J'ai ma propre mission, qui ne vous regarde en rien, Mitsumada-san, répondit-elle. Rassurez-vous, je serais beaucoup plus discrète que vous car je ne prévois rien d'extravagant. Maintenant sortez d'ici que je puisse me changer sans que vous jouiez les voyeurs.

- Ok, ok, fit-il en haussant les épaules. A dans 24 heures alors.

- Si vous n'êtes pas là, je ne vous attendrais pas.

- Je l'avais bien compris.

Avisant une vieille échelle, il la testa et grimpa vers la surface, repoussant à son sommet une trappe dissimulée qui donnait sur une sorte d'entrepôt de stockage de nourriture à moitié vide. Il ne devait servir que pour les surplus car il ne contenait aucune denrée particulièrement périssable, principalement des sacs de farine et des épices en poudre. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il l'entrouvrit sans problème et nota l'heure avancée de la nuit, comme il était convenu.

Entendant un bruit derrière lui, il vit Malika sortir à son tour de la trappe et la refermer derrière elle, maintenant vêtue d'un Shihakusho noir de Shinigami. Sans plus d'hésitation, il activa un Kidou pour dissimuler son apparence et disparut dans la nuit. Elle en fit de même quelques instants à peine après lui.

***.***

Voilà, tous les pions sont en place, reste plus qu'à lancer le signal de départ. Préparez-vous, ça va saigner...

Korskarn


	23. Chapter 23

**Hueco Mundo, Las Sombras Perdidos, Arène des Chevaliers**

La clameur des gradins parvenaient déjà aux oreilles de Tia et de Nel lorsqu'elles traversèrent le tunnel les amenant à l'Arène des Chevaliers. Et son volume fut considérablement plus élevé lorsqu'elles marchèrent enfin sur le sable à la lumière, rejoignant ceux qui étaient déjà arrivés avant elles. Elles n'étaient ni les dernières ni les premières mais la tension était déjà à son comble parmi les spectateurs.

Une fois arrivées à leurs places, elles se tournèrent vers la loge de Lilith et la virent hocher doucement la tête dans leur direction. Teresa et Julia était dans sa loge également, assises sur de confortables fauteuils identiques au sien et installés à sa droite et à sa gauche. Derrière elles, debout, Anabel faisait le service pour Lilith seulement, Teresa et Julia avaient leurs propres serviteurs. A quelques mètres seulement en dessous d'elle, plus proche du bord des gradins, Grimmjow leva une main tenant déjà une bière avec un grand sourire et fit sauter un popcorn dans sa bouche dans un geste longuement pratiqué. A côté de lui, Tholon était confortablement installé et les salua d'un simple hochement de tête à son tour.

- Il a déjà commencé à manger… remarqua Tia d'un ton réprobateur.

- Vu la quantité qu'il a préparé, il ne risque pas d'être à court, avec ou sans Tholon, précisa Nel en observant les autres prétendants déjà présents.

- Simple question de principe.

Nel haussa les épaules.

- Il est comme ça, même avec tous les efforts du monde on ne le changera pas.

Elles échangèrent un rapide sourire complice puis elles fixèrent leurs attentions sur les autres prétendants. Nybbas était déjà là, trônant au centre de l'Arène, son costume particulièrement clinquant aujourd'hui. Mais la situation était très spéciale, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Les derniers prétendants et leurs superviseurs arrivèrent à leur tour et vinrent se mettre à leurs places, et la foule de spectateurs se tut lentement, les discussions animées se réduisirent à de simples murmures jusqu'à ce qu'un lourd silence se posa. Brusquement, d'un seul coup, trois lourdes présences apparurent dans les gradins, chacune dans son box réservé. Novalis, Baal et Valephor s'installèrent et relâchèrent légèrement leurs reiatsus. En guise de salutations, tous les maîtres présents déployèrent à leur tour leurs reiatsus et toute l'Arène trembla sous leurs pouvoirs combinés.

Dès lors, une formidable clameur s'éleva chez les spectateurs qui tous firent exploser leurs reiatsus à leur tour. Grimmjow leva la tête vers le plafond et éclata de rire en faisant de même.

- Hahahahahahaha ! Merde c'est fun ! Hahahaha ! Quel crétin cet Aizen ! S'il avait su, il se serait enfui la queue entre les jambes !

- C'est une chose rare que le Triumvirat au complet vienne assister à une Epreuve… mais il est vrai que deux d'entre eux ont leur propre prétendant, Novalis-sama se devait donc d'être présent.

- J'arrive vraiment pas à le cerner, ce mec, commenta Grimmjow en regardant de loin l'ombre informe du concerné.

- Personne n'y est jamais parvenu à ce jour. Novalis-sama est l'un des plus anciens "locataires" de Las Ombras Perdidos et peut-être même l'un des plus vieux. Certaines rumeurs prétendent qu'il est le château lui-même et que ce que nous voyons là n'est qu'une image qu'il veut donner de lui. C'est aussi le seul Maître à n'avoir qu'un seul et unique "Serviteur", le Maître Caym. D'une certaine manière, on peut dire que les Serviteurs de Caym sont les Serviteurs de Novalis.

- Mouais.

- Novalis-sama n'est ni favorable ni contre l'ascension de Lilith-sama. Lorsque celle-ci décidera de prétendre à un des sièges du Triumvirat, elle le fera contre Baal-sama ou Valephor-sama, mais certainement pas contre lui.

- Ok. Perso, j'espère que ce sera contre Baal, j'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin me friter avec certains de ses gugusses sous ses ordres.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Grimmjow-sama, tempéra Tholon avant de se pencher un peu vers l'Arène. Alors, voyons voir qui nous avons là… Humm?

Grimmjow se pencha à son simple par pure curiosité, mais pas avant d'avoir avaler un morceau de popcorn.

- Hoo, deux prétendants pour Samigina… Un pour Baal, un pour Valephor… Deux autres pour Belial, il recrute sévère ces derniers temps celui-là… Haagenti, Shaytan et Ange en présentent aussi chacun un.

- Ange ? N'est-elle pas l'une des plus "contre" Lilith ?

- Samigina et Ange appartenant toutes les deux à la faction de Valephor, bien sur qu'elle est contre nous. Mais là où Samigina agit par l'agression, Ange se contente pour le moment de saper nos efforts de manière indirecte… Ce qui me fait penser que ni vous ni Nel-sama n'a encore jamais affronté de Serviteurs lui appartenant.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules.

- Ca viendra bien tôt ou tard. De toute manière, y'a tellement de Maîtres qu'on a l'embarras du choix niveau Serviteurs dans l'Arène.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Ha, ça commence.

Effectivement, depuis sa position au centre de l'Arène, Nybbas se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tous et commença son show.

- Mes chers amis, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Oui, un très grand jour, même ! Jamais auparavant nous avions eu autant de prétendants pour une Epreuve… Et jamais auparavant nous avions eu une telle situation explosive ! Nous sommes en guerre, mais notre vie ne s'arrête pas rien qu'à ça ! Et aujourd'hui il ne s'agit pas d'une Epreuve pour un ou deux prétendants mais pour 10 ! 10 Prétendants ! Dont deux pour nos estimés Maîtres du Triumvirat, Maître Baal et Maître Valephor ! Dans une telle situation, nous ne pouvons pas appliquer les rêgles habituelles de sélection de l'Epreuve.

Des murmures perplexes s'élevèrent dans les gradins et Grimmjow et Tholon froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant à quoi allait bien pouvoir ressembler l'Epreuve dans te telles conditions.

- Aujourd'hui, les Shinigamis se préparent à la guerre, retranchés dans leur forteresse, le Seireitei, et ne les sous-estimons pas, ils sont très certainement prêts à nous recevoir… Enfin, à nous voir arriver surement… Nous retenir, c'est une autre histoire.

Vague de ricanements dans les gradins.

- Toujours est-il qu'envoyer 10 prétendants et 10 membres de la Garde Noire en opposition… Et bien cela fait beaucoup ! Pour n'importe quel observateur, c'est déjà carrément l'avant-garde d'une force d'invasion. Afin que nos ennemis de la Garde Royale ne décident pas que nous allons transgresser l'accord que nous avons avec eux, nous allons maquiller notre Epreuve avec une attaque en masse du Rukongai par des Hollows. Les Shinigamis ont certes interrompus toute intervention dans le monde des vivants mais je doute qu'ils décident de rester retranchés derrière leur mur lorsque la population à leurs portes est en péril. Et c'est là que nous frapperons, mes amis. Il va être distribué à chaque prétendant deux Caja Négacion spéciales. Ces appareils ne réagissent qu'en présence d'un certain niveau de reiatsu, lieutenant ou équivalent au minimum, et les prétendants devront donc enfermer avec elles deux Shinigamis chacun. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, les superviseurs auront pour tâche de ramener les prétendants. Dès qu'un Shinigami aura été capturé, il sera immédiatement téléporté ici-même où il sera fait prisonnier. Jusque là, rien de bien compliqué.

Aucune réaction des gradins, tous attendant la suite des explications.

- Sachez-le, mes amis, il s'agit également d'une course. Les premiers à rapporter leurs deux Shinigamis auront des bonus et les derniers seront sanctionnés… Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il ne devra pas y avoir plus de deux fois le nombre de Shinigamis que de prétendants, ce qui veux dire que si l'un des prétendants vient à mourir alors qu'il a déjà collecté un Shinigami, cela fera forcément un autre prétendant qui ne pourra ramener qu'un seul Shinigami. Je tiens également à préciser que nous n'accepterons pas les Shinigamis morts à cette étape de l'Epreuve, nous les voulons vivants et "vigoureux". Libre à nos prétendants également de massacrer allègrement tout autre Shinigami sur son chemin mais gardez à l'esprit qu'il s'agit d'une course, pas d'une partie de plaisir. Que ferons-nous de ces prisonniers, me demanderez-vous ? Cela, mes amis, sera pour la seconde partie de l'Epreuve mais je vous expliquerais cela plus tard. Sachez seulement une chose, mes chers prétendants, termina-t-il en se tournant vers eux, vous êtes libre de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une trahison. Le vol et la ruse sont aussi encouragés… et, croyez-moi sur parole, vous ne voudrez pas être le dernier à la course, les pénalités que nous avons prévues pour le malheureux – ou la malheureuse – sont vraiment sadiques.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, quartier de l'Académie, Dortoirs**

Tatsuki para adroitement le coup de shinai d'Ichigo et esquiva sur la droite pour se préparer à contre-attaquer. Il se réorienta tranquillement en face d'elle et bloqua à son tour son épée de bois qu'il repoussa avec un peu plus de force, télégraphiant sa prochaine manœuvre. Elle lut correctement sa tactique et effectua une nouvelle parade parfaite, déviant le coup sur le côté et laissant son adversaire plus vulnérable à sa prochaine attaque.

- Bien, très bien, fit Ichigo en reculant de deux pas pour l'éviter. T'as fait de sacrés progrès en Kenjutsu ces derniers temps.

- Forcément, vu que tu me traînes presque tous les matins avant l'aube dans ce foutu dojo ! Rugit-elle en le chargeant, son arme tenue en position haute.

Il para son coup aisément et elle lâcha alors son arme pour lui sauter dessus. Mais Ichigo avait senti l'attaque peu orthodoxe et l'esquiva d'un rapide Shunpo, laissant Tatsuki se réceptionner en faisant une roulade après que ses bras se furent refermés sur du vide. Concentrant son reiatsu dans ses jambes, elle se prépara à le suivre en Shunpo à son tour mais il réapparut alors juste derrière elle et posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

- Désolé, Tatsuki, mais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai une convocation que je ne peux pas rater dans moins d'une heure, il faut que je me prépare maintenant.

- Arf.

La jeune femme se redressa, un peu dépitée, mais néanmoins satisfaite.

- Tu vas bien leur dire ce que je pense, hein ? Demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

Bien évidemment, Ichigo n'avait rien caché à ses amis de sa convocation par la Garde Royale. Leur réaction commune avait été la même que celle de Yoruichi, Soi Fon et Rukia.

- T'inquiète, j'ai pas l'intention de rejoindre la Garde Royale. Je vais poliment leur dire de se mettre leur proposition là où je pense et de me foutre la paix. Je devrais peut-être aussi leur dire de retirer leurs doigts de leurs culs et de se montrer un peu plus coopératif et intéressé du sort de leurs "alliés".

- J'abonde dans ton sens, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête tout en sortant du dojo après lui.

Ils croisèrent alors Karin et Jinta qui les remplacèrent comme occupant de la pièce. Quelques secondes à peine après que la porte soit refermé, les bruits d'impact entre leurs shinais furent suffisamment forts pour être entendus jusqu'au premier étage.

- Ils sont sacrément motivés, dis donc.

- Ils sont surtout stressés. Les premiers examens ne vont pas tarder, je te rappelle, Ichigo.

- Ouch, je vous plains, répondit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Elle fit mine de lui donner un coup de coude mais Ichigo l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec sentiment. Elle se laissa faire puis le repoussa après quelques secondes.

- Douche, maintenant.

- Oui, madame.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun allant dans la direction d'une des deux salles de bains. Lorsqu'Ichigo entra dans celle des hommes, Chad y était déjà, se frottant le dos avec une brosse. Les deux amis se saluèrent et échangèrent quelques paroles tout en se lavant chacun dans leur coin.

- Ichigo, fit le géant sur le pas de la porte avant de sortir, ayant fini de se laver plus tôt. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer aujourd'hui avec cette convocation, tu peux compter sur moi pour tes sœurs. Je les protégerai au péril de ma vie si nécessaire.

- Merci, Chad, je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Mais fais gaffe aussi à toi, hein ?

- Je couvre tes arrières et tu couvres les miens. Nos champs de bataille ne sont peut-être plus les mêmes mais l'esprit est resté, je tenais à te le préciser.

- Mon point de vue, précisément.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard entendu et un pouce levé et Chad s'éclipsa, laissant Ichigo un peu plus rassuré encore qu'avant. Une fois lavé et rhabillé, il rejoignit ses amis et sa famille dans la salle commune pour le petit déjeuner. Presque tous sauf lui et Tessai portaient l'uniforme de l'académie, Yuzu étant la seule à porter un apron en plus par-dessus. Elle servit un solide petit déjeuner à son grand frère et les discussions fusèrent dans une ambiance sereine et agréable.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, un peu en avance par rapport aux autres, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du dortoir et Tessai ouvrit la porte à Soi Fon.

- Taichou ? Demanda Ichigo en se levant, un peu surpris de sa présence.

- Je tiens à t'accompagner en personne au Seijôtôkyorin, Kurosaki, fit-elle d'une voix ferme avant de saluer brièvement toutes les personnes présentes d'un rapide hochement de tête. J'ai appris que les examens étaient pour bientôt, je vous souhaite donc bonne chance pour vos études.

L'assemblée la remercia et Yuzu lui demanda même si elle avait déjà déjeuné, lui offrant de manger avec eux. Mais elle déclina poliment l'invitation avec un effort sur elle-même. Plus tard, elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir résisté à la tentation de la cuisine paradisiaque de Yuzu, capable de transformer même le plus impitoyable des Shinigamis en une boule de larmes suppliant à genoux pour un second service. Seuls ceux habitués à la longue parvenaient à échapper à cet état, mais aucun d'entre eux n'échangerait de cuisine pour tout l'argent du monde. Elle-même commençait seulement à pouvoir y résister, mais Yuzu l'avait déjà plus d'une fois cloué dans son siège de bureau lorsqu'Ichigo lui avait apporté des bentos qu'elle avait préparé.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Seijôtôkyorin**

L'endroit semblait incroyablement calme et désert lorsqu'Ichigo et Soi Fon arrivèrent à la porte nord du Seijôtôkyorin. Mais à peine eurent-ils fait un pas dans l'enceinte qu'une dizaine de gardes en uniforme noir de l'Onmitsukidou se matérialisèrent devant eux, un genou à terre les saluant profondément tout en leur bloquant le passage.

- Je regrette, Soi Fon-Gundanshô, mais vous n'êtes pas autorisée à aller plus loin. Seul Kurosaki-Fukutaichou a reçu cette invitation, fit le porte-parole de cette unité.

- Gundanshô ? Fit Ichigo en désignant celui qui venait de parler mais en regardant Soi Fon.

- Ces gars sont du 4ème Escadron des forces spéciales, chargés de la garde du Seijôtôkyorin et de les assister si nécessaire.

Ichigo hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, comprenant maintenant leur lien hiérarchique vis-à-vis de Soi Fon. Elle était leur supérieure en grade dans les forces spéciales mais ils étaient sous les ordres d'un autre.

- Mon lieutenant est sous votre responsabilité le temps qu'il passera dans cette enceinte, fit-elle en foudroyant du regard le pauvre porte-parole. Dites-le bien à votre commandant.

- Hai, Gundanshô-sama.

- Soi Fon-Taichou, demanda Ichigo, un air un peu surpris au visage, vous ne connaissez pas leur commandant ?

- Personne ne le connaît, pas même eux, répondit-elle en les désignant d'un geste large. Ce fut l'une des décisions prises par la nouvelle Chambre Centrale des 46 après son investiture suite au massacre de la précédente Chambre par Aizen. Le commandant du 4ème Escadron en charge de leur protection est un membre désigné de la Chambre. La seule chose sûre, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un Shinigami maîtrisant le Bankai, c'est la seule certitude car son procédé de sélection est identique à celui d'un capitaine du Gotei 13.

Ichigo hocha la tête à nouveau et avança alors d'un pas.

- Je suis là, conduisez-moi.

- Par ici, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou, fit le porte-parole en se relevant et en désignant le chemin.

Une minute plus tard, ils avaient disparu et Soi Fon s'éclipsa d'un rapide Shunpo, soupirant de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner d'avantage. Entouré par les gardes, Ichigo fut conduit au travers du Seijôtôkyorin jusqu'à arriver à une sorte de grand bâtiment rond entouré d'une douve et d'un rempart blanc. Il y avait des gardes à chaque porte, tous habillés de la même manière, un Shihakusho de Shinigami avec un haori spécial et un bâton fourchu en guise d'arme en plus de leur sabre.

- Voici l'entrée de la Chambre Centrale, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou, lui expliqua le porte-parole en sentant sa curiosité alors qu'il traversait le pont en bois menant à l'entrée. Toutes les installations sont souterraines et la garde y a été considérablement renforcée depuis le massacre perpétré par Aizen il y a 4 ans.

Ichigo hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait entendu mais ne prononça pas un mot, sentant toutefois une sensation bizarre depuis son arrivée sur le pont, sensation qui s'accentua en descendant dans les ténèbres. Très vite, il l'identifia, ne parvenant plus à sentir le monde extérieur avec ses pouvoirs.

- Ho, pardon, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir, l'intégralité du bâtiment fut construit à partir de pierre absorbant le reiatsu, afin de protéger les secrets et les discussions des membres de la Chambre. Cela ne bloque certes pas vos pouvoirs, mais annule toute perception du monde extérieur, pour ceux qui y sont dedans, de même qu'il empêche les autres de vous sentir désormais.

Ichigo grommela qu'il aurait aimé être prévenu mais pas suffisamment fort pour être entendu… ou bien le porte-parole l'ignora superbement. Arrivant à un palier, ils quittèrent le couloir et entrèrent dans une petite pièce latérale très confortablement équipée.

- Voici la salle d'attente. Je vous prie de bien vouloir y patienter, le temps que la Chambre Centrale se réunisse et ai fini leur première réunion. Nous viendrons alors vous chercher. Nous nous excusons par avance de ce délai imprévu et pour cette attente, car nous ne savons pas combien de temps leur première réunion prendra.

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

Une autre porte au fond de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit et une servante fit son apparition, vêtue d'un ample kimono japonais.

- Kurosaki-Fukutaichou, je suis à votre service durant votre attente, fit-elle en se penchant respectueusement pour le saluer.

- Je vous laisse, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, termina le porte-parole en s'éclipsant, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ichigo s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils qu'elle lui présenta et accepta une tasse de thé puis se mit à attendre patiemment, mais ne parvenant pas à se débarrasser d'un mauvais pressentiment.

***.***

**Soul Society, Rukongai**

Tout autour du Seireitei, à environ une dizaine de kilomètres des murs, une trentaine de Gargantas s'ouvrirent les uns après les autres, chacun déchirant l'atmosphère sur plus d'une vingtaine de mètres. Lentement, une lourde marée d'Hollows émergèrent des portails, avançant vers le Seireitei. Moins de 5 minutes après, alors que les premiers Hollows parmi les plus rapides arrivaient déjà en bordure des habitations de la bordure, dix autre Garganta apparurent, chacun ne laissant passer que deux Arrancars.

- Humm… Nybbas ne plaisantait pas en disant maquiller l'Epreuve avec un assaut de Hollows, commenta Tia en foulant l'herbe du pied, s'imprégnant de la sensation différente de ce monde.

Nel émergea derrière elle en haussant les épaules, se contenant de regarder les Hollows déferler vars les âmes sans défense des Plus du Rukongai.

- Ton désaccord avec cette méthode est si palpable que ton propre reiatsu en est imprégné.

- Pardon, murmura Nel. C'est juste que, depuis l'époque d'Aizen, je considérais les Shinigamis comme nos adversaires légitimes… Il est parfois encore un peu dur pour moi d'arriver à les considérer autrement.

- Comment les considères-tu maintenant ?

Nel haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

- Avec un mélange de répugnance à les affronter et d'ennui surtout. J'ai déjà vaincu l'un de leurs capitaines assez facilement, et je sais qu'aujourd'hui je pourrai tué ce même capitaine avec une facilité déconcertante… La grande majorité d'entre eux ont perdu depuis longtemps leur attrait à mes yeux comme adversaires potentiels. Seuls quelques-uns pourraient être amusants à affronter.

- Ok. Bon, si tu permets, je vais me faire un petit scan avant de commencer.

Tia ferma les yeux et ouvrit en grand son Pesquisa. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour déterminer leur location précise à partir de sa lecture.

- Merde, on est trop au nord pour ma cible. Faut aller vers le Sud Est. On va être obligées de contourner.

- Je te suis.

Deux Sonidos plus tard, elles étaient parties, l'une en chasse, l'autre pour l'observer.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, salle de contrôle de la 12ème Division**

Bien évidemment, lorsqu'un Garganta apparaît, que ce soit au Rukongai ou dans le monde des vivants, les capteurs de la 12ème Division se mettent immédiatement à hurler dans tous les sens. Aussi, ce ne fut pas avec une grande surprise qu'ils annoncèrent l'apparition du premier, quelque part à l'ouest du Seireitei. Mais lorsque l'alarme refusa de se taire et que les apparitions de Gargantas s'enchainèrent, là la frénésie ne fut plus du tout la même.

- Alors c'était ça, leur plan ? Murmura Kisuke avec une stupéfaction et un dégout sans nom dans sa voix avant de l'élever pour donner ses ordres à ses subordonnées. Faites sonner l'alarme générale, nous allons être attaqués sur tous les fronts ! Localisez-moi avec précision les Gargantas et préparez les équipes pour aller les fermer aussi vite que possible ! Contactez en priorité la 10ème Division pour coordonner nos actions avec les forces militaires ! Voyez également avec nos contacts de la 2nde Division pour des opérations éclair, si elles sont possibles ! Kurotsuchi-san !

- Hai, Urahara-Taichou, fit sa lieutenante en apparaissant juste derrière lui.

- Je te laisse gérer les choses ici, une tâche plus urgente m'appelle désormais. Fais boucler le Seireitei et ne laisse personne envahir notre Division… Tu en seras capable ?

- Hai, faites-moi confiance, fit-elle en levant tranquillement sa main gauche pour la poser sur la garde de son zanpakuto à sa ceinture.

Le regard qu'elle lui renvoya était chargé d'une détermination farouche et Kisuke se sentit un peu rassuré.

- Désolé de te laisser avec le gros du travail.

- Tâchez de revenir sain et sauf, Urahara-Taichou.

- Je ferais mon possible, lui lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie tout en retirant ses vêtements de scientifique, ne gardant que son Shihakusho de Shinigami et son haori de capitaine.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, 2nde Division**

- Bordel, l'Epreuve a déjà commencé ? Rugit Tetsu dans sa barbe depuis sa position, dissimulé dans l'ombre du toit d'une tour en vue des quartiers principaux de la 2nde Division, lorsqu'il entendit l'alarme générale être déclenchée.

Un peu partout dans le Seireitei, des dizaines de marteau frappaient sans relâche sur les plaquette prévu à cette effet. L'effervescence déclenchée fut immédiate, les Shinigamis se précipitant à leurs postes de combat avec célérité, inquiétude et excitation mélangée. L'heure du combat était venue !

- Merde, et toujours aucune trace de son fils ! Je croyais qu'il était lieutenant de cette Division, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre s'il n'est pas là ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu partir, juste leur gamine de capitaine ! Maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe. Me dites pas qu'il est déjà là-bas depuis hier soir ? Supposa-t-il en regardant vers le lointain, au nord, vers le Seijôtôkyorin. Est-il déjà trop tard pour…

- Il est bien trop tard pour toi, Mitsumada Tetsu, siffla une voix juste au-dessus de lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de se ruer sur le côté, esquivant de justesse un énorme éclair de reiatsu qui déchira le toit et son abri dans un roulement de tonnerre. Il voulut profiter de la fumée pour s'échapper mais une main jaillit brusquement vers lui, attrapant son bras et le projeta vers un autre toit en dessous, à découvert. Il parvint à se rétablir avant de s'écraser contre les tuiles et écarquilla des yeux en voyant son adversaire émerger tranquillement du nuages de fumée, marchant vers lui d'un pas lent.

- Yoruichi…

- Pas un mot, Mitsumada, le coupa-t-elle avec colère, son Shunko déjà actif faisant vibrer son l'air derrière elle de reiatsu. Alors c'est toi qu'ils ont envoyé… D'entre tous, il a fallu que ce soit toi.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment de…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car elle venait de se jeter sur lui, son poing gauche armé pour une frappe qui s'annonçait terrible. Il l'esquiva de son mieux et fut forcé de dégainer son sabre lorsque la main droite de Yoruichi fut soudainement armée et leurs deux lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un jaillissement d'étincelles. Il écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux en reconnaissant le zanpakuto qui venait de risquer de le tuer.

- Nekomata ? Mais comment…

Elle appuya plus fermement sur sa garde, le forçant à reculer d'un pas. Physiquement, il était plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête et demie et pesait environ une fois et demie son poids mais avec son Shunko elle avait l'avantage sur lui de la force et de la vitesse.

- Déchiquette, Nekomata, miaula-t-elle en faisant luire ses yeux d'ambre de pouvoir.

La seconde suivante, il siffla de douleur et bondit en arrière, évitant de justesse de perdre la vue lorsque les griffes de métal filèrent juste devant son visage. A la place, ce fut son épaule qui avait dégusté, Yoruichi lui ayant laissé quatre longues griffures parallèles sur plus d'une dizaine de centimètres. Mais elle ne sembla pas suivre l'assaut qu'elle venait de lancer.

- Tu rends-tu compte depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ? Lui dit-elle en avançant lentement en position de garde, ses deux mains levées, recouvertes de longues griffes de métal argenté.

Elle leva un peu plus devant lui son bras droit, regardant avec émerveillement les brassières d'argent qu'elle portait et les méchantes lames au bout de ses doigts, tranchantes comme des rasoirs.

- 47 ans, Mitsumada. 47 putains d'années, durant lesquelles j'ai attendu patiemment cette occasion...

- Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre contre toi, Yoru-

- Je ne t'autorise plus à m'appeler par mon prénom aussi cavalièrement, Mitsumada. Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire qui me fera renoncer à cette vengeance que je me suis promise de t'infliger ! Les chattes sont très rancunières, tu devrais le savoir…

- Je suis ici pour Isshin ! Son fils est-

- Vous n'aurez pas Ichigo, le coupa-t-elle encore en balayant l'air devant elle de sa main gauche. Je connais la situation actuelle d'Isshin… et Ichigo n'a aucune intention de rejoindre la Garde Royale. Il en aura encore moins envie lorsqu'il comprendra quel jeu vous jouez avec le Seireitei.

Elle tourna la tête vers le rempart de Sekkiseki pressentant déjà que Jidanbo et ses confrères devaient déjà être en train de se battre contre les Hollows.

- Une attaque en masse d'Hollows, bizarrement le jour-même de sa convocation. Avec ça, vous venez définitivement de tirer un trait sur nous comme allié… Vous vous êtes ALLIES avec les Hollows pour nous détruire ! Rugit-elle avec fureur. COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU DESCENDRE AUSSI BAS ?

- Non, ce n'est…

Mais il s'interrompit de lui-même cette fois. Qui essayait-il de convaincre ? La Garde Royale et la Garde Noire sont ennemies. Certes, il existent des conventions entre elles afin de limiter l'étendue du conflit perpétuel, mais la guerre totale n'avait-elle pas été déclarée ? Pour quelle raison fallait-il encore respecter les anciennes règles ? A cause de leur arrogance, la Garde Royale avait décidé de laisser l'Epreuve se dérouler sans opposer la moindre résistance, sachant pertinemment qu'il y aura des morts dans son camp… Comment pouvait-il s'étonner que les Shinigamis auraient ce point de vue désormais ? Mais il se devait d'essayer de raccommoder la situation.

- Non, tous ne pensent pas comme ça, Yoruichi ! Certains Maréchaux ne veulent pas perdre l'aide du Gotei 13 ! Et c'est pour ça que je suis ici, pour vous aider !

- Comment ? En emmenant Ichigo à l'Olympe ?

- Je suis là pour empêcher ça, justement !

Yoruichi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

- Tu es là pour empêcher Ichigo de rejoindre l'Olympe ?

- Il ne doit pas y aller, sous aucun prétexte ! Toutes les factions là-bas n'attendent que ça, pour une raison ou pour une autre !

- Et pourquoi te croirais-je ? Toi qui n'a même pas élevé le petit doigt lorsqu'Isshin a été banni de l'Olympe ! Et pire encore, comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce que t'accorder la moindre confiance après ce que tu m'as fait, à moi, le même jour ? Hurla-t-elle de rage en attaquant sauvagement.

- Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire ! Se défendit-il en parant ses attaques avant de reculer d'avantage, sautant de toit en toit, poursuivi de près par la femme noire. Les Gars d'Héra m'ont aussi mis aux arrêts ! Ce n'est que grâce à mon père que je…

- A d'autres ! J'ai passé deux ans dans leurs cachots pourris avant de m'échapper ! Tout ça parce que je cherchais à arrêter un traître au Gotei 13 !

- Quoi ? Mais ils m'ont dit que tu t'étais déjà échappée, quelques jours à peine après notre arrestation !

Profitant de sa surprise, elle se créa une ouverture en attrapant la lame de son épée avec sa main et la dévia de force. L'instant suivant, avant qu'il ne puisse mettre sa main libre en opposition, elle écrasa le fouetté de son pied en plein dans son cou en y mettant toute sa puissance disponible actuelle. Tetsu fila comme une fusée vers le sol et s'écrasa dans un bâtiment de la 2nde Division qui explosa à l'impact, alertant de nombreux Shinigamis.

- Ce qui se passe ici est entre lui et moi ! BARREZ-VOUS ! RETOURNEZ A VOTRE POSTE ! LE SEIREITEI EST ATTAQUE ! Hurla Yoruichi de toute la puissance de sa voix et de toute l'autorité dont elle était capable.

Bien évidemment, aucun ne contesta et ils se dispersèrent rapidement.

- Sors de là, Mitsumada ! Je suis encore loin d'en avoir fini avec toi.

- Il y a des Arrancars de la Garde Noire qui vont arriver et tu souhaites encore te venger de moi ? Lui demanda-t-il en émergeant des décombres, indemne mais portant une grosse marque rouge là où le coup de pied de Yoruichi l'avait touché.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te croire, lui répondit-elle du tac-au-tac, levant son bras droit à l'horizontal pour braquer sa main griffue vers lui.

- Il n'y aura pas deux Vaizards pour accueillir le fils d'Isshin mais quatre. Athéna a envoyé deux membres de sa section en renfort.

Yoruichi eut un sourire mauvais.

- Mauvais argument. Même à 4, vous ne parviendrez pas à forcer Ichigo à vous suivre.

- Deux d'entre eux sont des généraux… et celui qui commande cette opération est mon grand frère, Katsuhiro.

Elle fronça légèrement d'avantage les sourcils mais ne quitta pas sa posture.

- L'ordre donné est simple, ou bien le fils d'Isshin les suit de son plein gré, ou bien il sera amené à l'Olympe de force… mort ou vif, cela n'a pas d'importance pour eux. Le Tribunat a ordonné le gel de toutes les interventions durant cette journée sauf celle-là. Même dans le pire des cas, ils n'enverront pas le moindre renfort… Et je ne fais pas partie des 4 Vaizards envoyés pour le "recruter".

- Comment ça ?

- Ma présence ici est secrète, comme la tienne, bien que je subodore qu'Athéna sache parfaitement que tu es ici. Elle a compté sur une résistance de ta part, je parie même.

- Et elle a parfaitement raison, fit Yoruichi en tapotant sa ceinture. J'ai un petit appareil sur moi qui me signale avec précision la position d'Ichigo. Si celui-ci s'approche à moins d'une centaine de mètres d'un Senkaimon, je me téléporte directement en face de lui avec un Kidou.

- Tu te feras capturer, ou pire tuer.

- Tu me sous-estimes… et tu sous-estimes encore plus Ichigo.

- Peut-être, mais je suis ici pour empêcher ça, justement.

- Cela ne constitue pas une preuve à mes yeux.

- Certes, mais je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de te convaincre que celui-ci.

Lentement, il rengaina son arme puis écarta les bras.

- Je me rends, je suis ton prisonnier.

Yoruichi en serra les dents si fort qu'elle eut l'impression qu'elles allaient craquer.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei**

Les Shinigamis étaient prêts. L'alarme les prit certes par surprise – qui ne le serait pas dans une telle situation – mais cela faisait 4 mois qu'ils attendaient ce moment, celui où les sabres allaient enfin parler. Avec ou sans ordre de la Chambre Centrale, tous, du soldat de base au capitaine, savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Leur réaction fut donc minutieusement coordonnée et militairement appliquée, le tout sous la férule de leur compagnie de commandement, la 10ème Division.

En association avec la 3ème Section des Forces spéciales, chargée de transmettre les messages le plus vite possible, Hitsugaya et Matsumoto prirent le commandement des opérations et dépêchèrent les unités là où le besoin se faisait ressentir. Les gars de la 11ème, particulièrement remonté à bloc pour ne rien changer, furent les premier à recevoir l'aval pour sortir se battre, bien que Zaraki fut retenu. Celui-ci laissa le commandement direct à Yumichika et Ikkaku, restant en retrait. Il alla s'installer au sommet de l'une des tours Sud et observa de loin le champ de bataille.

Très vite, les ordres de mobilisation pour les autres Division arrivèrent et les 4 gardiens reçurent rapidement l'aide de leurs confrères. Les Hollows étaient nombreux, beaucoup plus que les Shinigamis, mais ceux-ci ne se battaient pas en groupe, et se firent donc massacrer par les Shinigamis bien entrainés. Il y eut bien évidemment des blessés, mais moins que prévus selon les premiers rapports de la 4ème Division arrivèrent, 30 minutes après le début de la bataille.

Puis il y eut un rapport urgent comme quoi le 3ème siège de la 13ème Division, Kotetsu Kiyone, venait d'être kidnappé par un Arrancar. Une minute plus tard, un autre message signala que Yumichika était aux prises avec un Arrancar. Et dès lors, la situation s'envenima sérieusement pour les plus gradés des Shinigamis.

***.***

**Soul Society, A l'Est du Seireitei**

- Bankai ! Kokujô Tengen Myôô ! Tonna la voix de Komamura par-dessus le vacarme des combats et les cris des Hollows.

L'instant suivant, le sabre du géant balaya la zone devant lui mais fut brutalement stoppé par une silhouette sombre qui avait elle aussi dégainé un long sabre mais rouge vif.

- Pathétique, commenta l'Arrancar une voix rauque, retenant sans effort apparent l'énorme lame du capitaine de la 7ème Division. Est-ce donc là tout ce que peut faire ton Bankai ? Créer une sorte de copie géante de toi ?

- Où as-tu envoyé mon lieutenant, vermine ? Rugit-il en guise de réponse en appliquant plus de force et de reiatsu dans son arme.

- Un peu mieux, mais ça reste insuffisant à mes yeux. Apparemment, les pales copies d'Arrancars d'Aizen devaient vraiment être des loques si tu es parvenu à en vaincre quelques-uns avec ce niveau de puissance.

Tranquillement, il braqua sa main vers le géant et concentra son reiatsu dans sa paume, faisant trembler les environs sous sa puissance.

- Cero.

L'énorme vague d'énergie qu'il généra percuta le géant avec une puissance hallucinante. Sa résistance dépassée par le potentiel destructeur du Cero, l'armure se fissura et se brisa par endroits avant que le géant ne bascule en arrière, soufflé par l'attaque. Tremblant sous l'effort et sa colère – et aussi blessé car les dégats sur le géant se répercutait sur lui –, Komamura se releva péniblement, ne perdant pas son adversaire de ses yeux. Celui-ci s'approcha alors tranquillement de lui, levant un doigt de sa main libre, faisant apparaître une sorte de petite boule de reiatsu rouge écarlate.

Le capitaine brandit son arme et frappa de haut en bas, cherchant à trancher en deux son ennemi mais celui-ci leva tranquillement son épée et intercepta une fois de plus l'énorme lame de son Bankai. Dans le même geste, il braqua son doigt vers lui, la boule rouge à son extrémité se mettant à luire dangereusement.

- Bakudô N°80 : Dankû !

Les fins rayons d'énergie qui émanèrent de la sphère rouge transpercèrent le mur de son Kidou comme des couteaux dans du beurre et continuèrent leurs chemins à travers lui sans même perdre de puissance. Criblés de trous, Komamura s'écroula sur ses genoux et vit son sortilège se fissurer et voler en éclat lorsque son adversaire passa tranquillement au travers sans même ralentir, comme s'il n'existait pas. Derrière lui, le géant se dissipa lentement, tel un nuage de fumée.

La sphère rouge ayant maintenant disparu, l'Arrancar leva une nouvelle fois sa main pour y faire apparaître cette fois une sorte de cube d'énergie.

- Puisque tu tiens à savoir où j'ai envoyé ton lieutenant, tu vas aller le rejoin-

- Bakudô N°4 : Hainawa, chanta d'une voix douce Unohana Retsu en apparaissant soudainement sur le champ de bataille.

La corde d'énergie électrique fusa vers la main tendue de l'Arrancar qui dissipa sa Caja Négacion lorsqu'elle s'enroula autour de son poignet. Mais il bondit alors souplement en arrière et sectionna proprement le Kidou d'un simple revers de son zanpakuto.

- Hoo, deux capitaines pour moi, je suis gâté, commenta-t-il en levant son sabre vers elle mais elle l'ignora superbement, posant sa main délicatement sur l'épaule de Sajin.

- Veuillez ne pas bouger, Komamura-Taichou, ordonna-t-elle de sa voix douce en levant son bras au dessus d'eux, déployant un long ruban blanc.

Celui-ci se mit en tournoyer autour d'eux d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Comprenant que ses ennemis allaient lui échapper, l'Arrancar bondit en avant mais il était déjà trop tard. Son épée ne fendit que le vide et le ruban de tissu disparut sans laisser la moindre trace.

- Alors ça… Je ne m'y attendais pas. Ils ont pris la fuite, s'étonna-t-il en rengainant son arme. Voilà qui est fâcheux. Mais qu'importe, il y a encore pas mal de Shinigamis dans les parages avec un potentiel suffisant pour convenir à l'Epreuve. Reste à savoir qui je vais choisir.

Il tourna légèrement sur lui-même, déterminant sa prochaine cible potentielle. Et très vite, il localisa une poignée de reiatsu peu commun vers le Seireitei plutôt que vers l'extérieur où la majorité des Shinigamis se battaient.

- Allons voir ça, se dit-il en avançant tranquillement vers le quartier de l'Académie.

***.***

**Soul Society, 4ème Division**

Unohana apparut au milieu de la cour dans un tourbillon de son ruban blanc qu'elle rangea rapidement dans son kosode. Aussitôt, trois membres de sa Division accoururent pour s'occuper de Komamura. Mais celui-ci se redressa soudainement et agrippa le haori d'Unohana, l'attirant contre lui.

- Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? Rugit-il de colère. Cet Arrancar a enlevé Iba et maintenant il va… Il va…

De surprise, il écarquilla les yeux, sentant le Reiatsu d'Unohana envahir son corps par sa poitrine, là où elle avait posé sa main pour le repousser.

- Mes ordres sont clairs, Komamura-Taichou, et ils émanent directement de Yamamoto-Soutaichou : évitez de perdre tout Shinigami de classe capitaine. Vous n'êtes plus en état de vous battre. Reposez-vous, c'est un ordre.

- N-Non… Iba… Il l'a… Je dois…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, le Kidou d'anesthésie faisant déjà pleinement son effet. Son corps massif s'écroula en arrière sur les subordonnés qui l'allongèrent sur une civière et l'emmenèrent vers le pavillon.

- Occupez-vous bien de lui, je tourne sur le champs de bataille, ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers la sortie.

L'instant d'après, d'un rapide Shunpo, elle n'était déjà plus là.

***.***

**Soul Society, Poste de commandement Shinigami**

Debout devant la carte du Seireitei, Toshirou observait les mouvements des troupes du Gotei 13 et des Hollows. Activée grâce à un Kidou maintenu par 4 hommes de sa Division, la carte évoluait en temps réel, permettant de voir avec précision chaque force en présence. Pour le moment, hormis les rapports de disparitions inquiétantes de certains Lieutenants, les choses semblaient évoluer en leur faveur.

- Taichou, j'ai une sensation bizarre, fit Rangiku à côté de lui, observant la même chose que lui.

- C'est une diversion, confirma-t-il. Une diversion massive que nous ne pouvons pas ignorer, mais une diversion quand même… C'est nous qui sommes visés.

- Nous ?

- Tous les Shinigamis de niveau Lieutenant et au dessus. Il y a une poignée d'Arrancars qui agissent en secret derrière cette mascarade. Mais ces Hollows n'ont pas la moindre stratégie, ni de chefs les commandant. Juste une armée de sous-fifres envoyée à l'assaut sans ordre ou organisation précise.

- Dans quel but ? Couper la tête du serpent ?

- Possible mais j'en doute. Ils ont "enlevé" Iba et Kotetsu, pas tués. La différence est importante.

- Peut-être devrions-nous prévenir les autres ?

- Ils le savent tous déjà maintenant, je pense… Enfin peut-être pas Zaraki, mais je doute que nous ayons du soucis à se faire pour lui. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus pour le moment, c'est l'absence de Kuchiki Byakuya et de Yamamoto-Soutaichou, fit-il en regardant derrière lui, vers le trône vide du commandant. Il devraient déjà être là depuis longtemps, tous les deux.

- Personnellement, c'est plus pour Ukitake-Taichou que je m'inquiète… A la vitesse à laquelle il se dirige vers l'endroit où Kiyone a disparu…

- Renji est avec lui, suivi une partie des officiers de la 6ème.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un messager arriva, se mettant à genoux instantanément.

- Message urgent d'Unohana Retsu-Taichou : Komamura-Taichou a été très grièvement blessé et n'est plus en mesure de se battre. Unohana-Taichou a pris la décision de le retirer du front et l'a emmené aux quartiers de la 4ème Division pour y recevoir des soins.

Hitsugaya grommela et ferma des yeux, visualisant la situation.

- Avec Komamura et Iba en moins, le front ouest n'a plus de commandement direct…

Ce fut Soi Fon qui l'interrompit cette fois en arrivant d'un rapide Shunpo, son haori claquant derrière elle avant de reprendre sa place.

- Quelle est la situation ? Demanda-t-elle d'emblée, sans perdre de temps en formule de politesse.

- Zaraki et Kiritsugu au Sud, Hisagi et Kuchiki au Nord, Kyouraku et Ukitake à l'Est mais ce dernier s'est élancé à la poursuite de l'Arrancar qui a enlevé son 3ème Siège et Abarai l'accompagne. Le vrai soucis, c'est à l'ouest. Komamura et Kuchiki devaient s'en charger mais le premier vient d'être "retiré" de force par Unohana et le second est purement et simplement manquant à l'appel, tout comme le commandant d'ailleurs.

- Merde.

- Mais vous tombez bien, Soi Fon-Taichou. Remplacez-moi puisque vous n'avez pas de lieutenant pour le moment. Matsumoto et moi allons combler la défense à l'ouest.

Soi Fon écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais la stratégie de défense n'est pas de mon domaine !

- Y'a pas de stratégie à suivre, fit Toshirou en s'écartant de la table. Tous ces Hollows ne sont qu'une diversion, ce sont les Arrancars qui se baladent parmi eux qui posent problème. Et si l'on en croit leur modus operanti, l'un d'eux ou même plusieurs viendront directement ici. L'embuscade étant votre domaine de prédilection, vous êtes plus à même de réagir efficacement ici à les combattre qu'à diriger des troupes de masse sur le terrain… Et il y a deux Divisions et demi qui se battent à l'ouest, mais nous pouvons toujours échanger nos places si vous voulez ?

Le sourire narquois qu'il lui adressa acheva de la convaincre.

- Soit.

- Une dernière chose. Si Kuchiki Byakuya ou Kurosaki Ichigo reviennent à temps, envoyez-les vers moi. Je ne cracherai pas sur un peu d'aide.

- Compris.

- On y va, Matsumoto.

- Je vous suis, Taichou, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire rassurant vers Soi Fon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Seijôtôkyorin**

Bien que confortablement installé, Ichigo ne parvenait pas à se détendre, une impression pesante de menace planait au dessus de sa tête, sans qu'il parvienne à en déterminer l'origine. Le thé que lui avait servi la femme de compagnie n'avait rien fait pour dissiper cela et la méditation non plus.

- Cette attente va-t-elle durer encore longtemps ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton le plus poli qu'il connaisse vers la servante.

- Ma foi, je ne saurai vous le dire, la Chambre Centrale des 46 convoque rarement des membres du Gotei 13. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils font au plus vite, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou, lui répondit-elle avec sincérité. Eux-mêmes n'aiment guère attendre.

Cela ne changea en rien sa situation mais il se força à rester calme et patient. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la servante alla l'ouvrir. L'officier des Forces Spéciales chargées de la protection de la Chambre Centrale des 46 fit alors sa réapparition, accompagné d'un seul autre homme et lui annonça que la Chambre était prête à le recevoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir de nouveau traversé quelques couloirs, Ichigo déboucha au centre d'une pièce octogonale, bâtie comme une sorte d'arène ou de tribunal. Chaque membre de la Chambre Centrale des 46 était présent, tous dissimulés derrière de larges auvents de tissus, donnant à leur présence une aura d'autorité et de noblesse un peu archaïque à ses yeux. L'officier lui fit signe d'avancer vers le centre de la pièce et Ichigo obtempéra, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre désormais, un peu décontenancé par la situation.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, lieutenant de la 2nde Division du Gotei 13, commença un homme assez âgé d'après sa voix.

- Heu, oui, c'est moi, confirma-t-il après un bref silence.

- Soyez le bienvenu dans cette humble Chambre, Kurosaki-dono, reprit-il. Au nom de celle-ci et de toute la Soul Society, je tiens tout d'abord à vous présenter mes plus sincères remerciements, bien que tardifs, pour l'aide que vous nous avez apporté dans la lutte et la capture du traître Aizen Sousuke.

Il y eut alors de nombreuses autres voix qui s'élevèrent à leur tour pour le remercier et Ichigo se sentit un peu gêné devant autant de gratitude.

- Je vous en prie, j'ai juste fait ce qu'il me semblait juste de faire.

- Ces paroles d'humilité vous honorent d'autant plus, Kurosaki-dono. Mais nous ne vous avons pas convoqué juste pour vous présenter nos remerciements.

- Vos exploits et vos faits d'armes ne sont pas passés inaperçus des bonnes personnes, Kurosaki-dono.

- Un immense honneur va vous être fait. C'est un privilège auquel bien peu de Shinigami ont accéder.

- La Division 0, Kurosaki-dono, la Garde Royale souhaite que vous fassiez partie de leurs rangs. C'est la plus haute promotion possible au Gotei 13…

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas, coupa Ichigo en secouant la tête, faisant s'abattre un lourd silence dans la salle. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne souhaite pas quitter mon poste actuel, pas plus que de quitter le Gotei 13. Ma famille vit ici désormais, mes sœurs, mes amis, mes compagnons d'arme… Je n'abandonnerai pas tout ça juste pour une promotion.

- Kurosaki-dono, jamais personne n'a refusé à ce jour une telle promotion. La Garde Royale est la première ligne de défense de nos vertus, de nos traditions, de notre existence même et de nos résolutions les plus profondes.

- Toutes ces raisons sont bonnes mais le fait d'appartenir ou non à cette Division ne me fera pas devenir plus fort, meilleur, plus respectueux ou plus engagé dans mes propres convictions.

- Mais vous possédez déjà des pouvoirs Vaizards ! En terme de pouvoirs, vous êtes déjà l'un d'entre eux !

- Je suis ce que je suis, un Shinigami avec des pouvoirs de Hollows, certainement. Un Vaizard, peut-être. Mais un membre de la Division 0, certainement pas. Et je ne désire pas en devenir un. Je suis le lieutenant de la 2nde Division. Et d'après ce que j'en sais, je suis même en fait encore loin d'être l'équivalent de mon prédécesseur. Je ne remplis même pas la moitié des tâches qu'il faisait, je ne connais même pas un quart des hommes sous mes ordres, je ne suis lieutenant que depuis 4 mois ! Je suis peut-être plus puissant qu'il ne l'a jamais été mais je suis encore à des lieux de son efficacité en terme d'organisation et de tactique.

- L'hommage que vous faites à feu Oomaeda Marechiyo est louable, Kurosaki-dono, et vos arguments sont clairs et nous les avons tous bien compris… Mais cela ne change rien au fait que la Garde Royale vous a recruté, vous devez répondre favorablement à cette promotion.

- Et je la refuse une nouvelle fois.

Une volée de palabres s'éleva parmi les 46 membres de la Chambre, tous pris de cours devant son refus. Plusieurs crièrent au scandale, d'autres appelaient au calme, certains considéraient qu'il fallait mettre cette affaire en suspens pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et, éventuellement, revenir sur sa position et quelques-uns restèrent silencieux.

- Vous voyez ? Je vous avais dit qu'il refuserait, fit une voix derrière lui juste après qu'il eut senti 4 puissants reiatsus se matérialiser dans son dos.

Il se retourna brusquement et son regard tomba alors sur une vieille connaissance. Vêtue d'un uniforme bizarre qu'il ne reconnut pas et d'une ample toge blanche, Yadomaru Lisa remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, son habituelle expression hautaine inscrite sur son visage.

- C'est ça, le mortel qui a arrêté Aizen ? Pathétique, même pas un reiatsu de grade 3, fit un homme à la coiffure gominée juste à sa droite, habillé de la même manière qu'elle, et comme les deux autres également.

- Aucune importance, là où la manière douce échoue, il reste la manière forte. Isole-nous, Octo, ordonna un géant qui se trouvait le plus à droite de Lisa en regardant celui qui venait de parler avec un petit sourire, apparemment content de la situation.

- Allons, allons, ne soyez pas si pressé, Mitsumada-Gunshirei, fit l'homme à gauche de la Vaizard. Je comprends votre enthousiasme mais je suis sûr que nous pourrions parvenir à un arrangement à l'amiable avec ce jeune homme sans avoir à recourir à vos gros muscles.

- Reste en dehors de ça, Khonz. Mes ordres sont clairs. Octo !

- De suite, Général, de suite.

Alors que certains membres de la chambre s'étaient élevés devant leur arrivée et demandaient fortes explications, le dénommé Octo posa sa main gauche sur la garde de son épée et le tira lentement d'une dizaine de centimètre seulement de son fourreau.

- Eclaire-nous de ta sagesse, Shinrigaken.

Ichigo sentit une sorte de vague de reiatsu le traverser et il recula d'un pas en posant la main sur son sabre dans son dos, craignant une attaque, mais rien ne se produisit. Puis il se rendit compte que rien ne se produisait, justement : la pièce alors si bruyante par les voix des membres de la Chambre était devenue incroyablement silencieuse. Un seul regard autour de lui confirma qu'ils étaient toujours tous là et vivants mais il ne les entendaient plus.

- Maintenant, on pourrait faire un barbecue en plein milieu sous leurs yeux qu'ils ne nous verraient ni ne nous entendraient, pas plus que nous ne les entendrions. Et cerise sur le gâteau, ils ne se souviendront de rien que ce que je veux qu'ils se souviennent, commenta le dénommé Octo en rengainant totalement son arme et Ichigo rabaissa son bras.

Regardant à droite et à gauche, il comprit que tous étaient sous un état d'hypnose et reporta son attention sur les 4 nouveaux arrivants.

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? Enfin pas vous, Yadomaru-san, vous, je vous reconnais.

- Tu ne le devines pas ? Nous appartenons _tous_ à la Garde Royale, Kurosaki, lui répondit-elle.

- La Garde Royale… Et quand tu dis tous, tu veux dire…

- Oui, tous.

Elle avança d'un pas en regardant derrière elle mais ses 3 compagnons semblaient apprécier le spectacle et acceptèrent de lui laisser la parole pour le moment.

- Après la guerre contre Aizen, nous n'avions plus nulle part où aller. Qui plus est, aucun de nous n'avait la moindre envie de retourner au Seireitei. Mais moins d'une semaine après la bataille, Athéna-sama est venue en personne pour nous proposer une place à l'Olympe. Elle nous a offert un nouveau foyer, un nouveau travail et un avenir, à nous qui n'en avions plus.

Elle avança d'un pas de plus, regardant Ichigo droit dans les yeux.

- Ta place n'est pas ici, Kurosaki. Tu es un Vaizard. Rejoins-nous à l'Olympe.

- Et ma famille alors ? Et mon père ? Demanda Ichigo, réalisant soudainement qu'il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle "sérieuse" de sa part depuis longtemps et qu'il aurait dû le prévenir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Yoruichi a dû me cacher certaines choses_, pensa-t-il mais il n'éprouva aucune rancœur à son égard. _Me connaissant, probablement pour mon propre bien…_

- Des arrangements peuvent être faits pour ta famille, Ichigo. Crois-tu que nous sommes des monstres, forçant chaque personne que la Garde recrute à tirer un trait sur leur passé et leurs liens de sang ? Certains en ont décidé ainsi certes, mais ce fut de leur plein gré.

- Ecoutez-là, Kurosaki-san, fit le dénommé Khonz. Athéna-sama souhaite vous accueillir tous à bras ouverts. Elle éprouve un réel intérêt à vous rencontrer en personne, Aizen n'était pas vraiment dans ses petits papiers, voyez-vous.

- Si elle souhaite tellement me rencontrer, qu'elle vienne donc. Pour le peu que j'ai entendu d'elle, cela ne me donne guère l'envie d'en faire de même.

A sa remarque, il vit Lisa lever les yeux au ciel et une main pour cacher son visage, comme si Ichigo venait de commettre une erreur. Et il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il venait effectivement d'en commettre une.

- Je voulais faire les choses plus souplement mais il semblerait que vous ayez du mal à comprendre la situation, Kurosaki-san, siffla Khonz avec une sourde colère dans sa voix et faisant signe à Lisa de reculer. Athéna-sama, dans son immense bonté, a daigné nous envoyer, Yadomaru-san et moi-même, pour vous accueillir dans la Garde afin que vous ne subissiez pas le… "recrutement forcé" de Mitsumada-Gunshirei. Au cas où vous l'ignoriez, vous n'êtes pas particulièrement bien vu dans sa "famille". Mais si vous préférez à ce point la manière forte, je vous laisse discuter avec lui.

- C'est pas trop tôt, lâcha le géant en posant son énorme main sur la garde de son arme. Je vais faire les choses beaucoup plus simplement, gamin. Tu vas nous suivre, de gré ou de force, mais si tu résistes… Disons que je me moque de quelle manière tu arriveras à l'Olympe, que ce soit dans un sac mortuaire ou en te traînant à 4 pattes. Vu que de toute manière ta carrière se terminera tôt ou tard avec ta tête en guise de trophée sur le haut de ma cheminée.

- Général, n'oubliez pas les ordres d'Héra et d'Athéna…

- Oui, oui, fit le colosse en haussant légèrement les épaules, signe qu'il n'allait vraiment pas prendre en considération ces ordres en questions, quels qu'ils soient.

Ichigo reporta à son tour sa main sur la poignée de Zangetsu et se prépara à la tirer lorsqu'un titanesque reiatsu s'abattit sur la chambre, faisant voler en éclat l'hypnose instaurée par le dénommé Octo.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? S'écria-t-il en cherchant d'où pouvait provenir ce reiatsu.

Tout autour de la Chambre, les membres se firent de nouveau entendre, demandant moult explications mais qui se turent soudainement lorsqu'ils ressentirent tous l'énorme reiatsu qui s'approchait. L'air tremblait presque et semblait s'échauffer comme s'il allait s'enflammer lorsque le propriétaire de ce reiatsu s'avança vers le centre de la salle, émergeant de l'un des couloirs secondaires et suivi de près par l'un de ses subordonnés.

- Veuillez excuser cette intrusion forcée de notre part, Vénérable Chambre Centrale des 46, mais nous avons une situation qui requière la totalité des forces sous mes ordres… et cela inclut Kurosaki-Fukutaichou, tonna la voix de Yamamoto Genryûsai Shigekuni en s'arrêtant à côté d'Ichigo et frappant le sol de l'extrémité de sa canne.

Silencieusement, Kuchiki Byakuya vint se poster de l'autre côté d'Ichigo sans dire le moindre mot, gardant les yeux fermés mais tous ses autres sens en éveil.

Incrédule devant cette apparition inattendue, le géant écarquilla les yeux de surprise et lâcha la garde de son arme. Toutefois il se reprit bien vite et toisa le commandant de toute sa hauteur. Yamamoto n'était pas d'une petite carrure mais Mitsumada le dominait néanmoins d'une bonne tête.

- Votre présence n'est pas la bienvenue, Yamamoto-Soutaichou, gronda-t-il en élevant à son tour son reiatsu jusqu'à un niveau égal à celui de son nouvel interlocuteur.

- Comme je l'ai dit en arrivant, la situation m'impose de réclamer toute l'aide disponible… la vôtre également serait la bienvenue, Mitsumada-Gunshirei.

- C'est une blague ? Rugit-il en réponse. Je n'ai rien à voir avec le Seireitei et vos petits jeux de guéguerre avec les Hollows !

- Ho ? Vous connaissez donc la situation extérieure ? Ici, en plein cœur du Seijôtôkyorin ?

- Mitsumada-Gunshirei, fit Khonz d'une voix atone. Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter avec…

- Comme si repousser une armée de Hollows de bas étage – pas mieux que des insectes – étaient de notre ressort. Khonz, ce vieillard est techniquement sous le commandement d'Athéna d'après la chaîne, donc c'est un de tes subordonnés. Dis-lui de se barrer d'ici avant que je lui apprenne à faire son job.

- Apparemment, vous n'avez rien à lui apprendre, Vaizard, intervint alors Byakuya en ouvrant les yeux mais pour les braquer vers Khonz et non vers celui à qui il s'adressait. Effectivement, le Seireitei est actuellement en guerre ouverte contre une armée de Hollows à nos portes, mais Yamamoto-Soutaichou n'a pas mentionné la nature de cette situation. A l'heure actuelle, des Shinigamis sont en train de mourir sur le champs de bataille. Le simple fait que vous le sachiez alors que vous ne pouvez pas avoir senti leur arrivée est une preuve que vous saviez qu'ils allaient attaquer, avant même votre arrivée… Etre en connaissance d'une attaque ennemie et ne pas en avertir ses alliés… Il semblerait que nous ayons affaire à un traître, Soutaichou-dono.

- Votre jugement me semble correct, Kuchiki-Taichou. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, Mitsumada-Gunshirei ?

Khonz lâcha un horrible juron tout bas et fusilla du regard l'autre général.

- Quoi ? Intervint alors Ichigo, un peu paniqué devant tant de surprises et de rebondissements. Le Seireitei est attaqué ? Là, maintenant ?

Tout autour d'eux, tous les membres de la Chambre Centrale des 46 s'étaient levés et demandaient en hurlant des explications, aussi bien aux membres présents de la Garde Royale qu'à Yamamoto. Bizarrement, Ichigo et Byakuya étaient épargnés par toutes ces vociférations.

Avant que les Vaizards ne puissent réagir et combattre le piège que Yamamoto et Byakuya venaient de leur tendre, ces derniers passèrent à la seconde phase de leur plan.

- Kuchiki-Taichou, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou, vous devez donner la priorité à la défense du Seireitei. Je vous ordonne de rejoindre le poste de commandement pour y prendre vos ordres de bataille. Maintenant !

- Hai, Soutaichou-dono, fit Byakuya en s'éclipsant d'un rapide Shunpo après avoir posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo, l'emmenant avec lui.

- HE ! S'écria Mitsumada en voyant s'échapper sa cible juste sous ses yeux. REVIENS ICI, KUROSAKI !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le suivre, Yamamoto se mit sur son chemin et fit claquer une nouvelle fois sa canne sur le sol en libérant à nouveau son reiatsu.

- Pas si vite, Mitsumada-Gunshirei, vous n'avez pas encore répondu à mes questions.

- NON MAIS TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LES CARRER TES –

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Yamamoto allait le frapper en plein ventre mais Octo se matérialisa soudainement à côté de son supérieur et bloqua le poing d'une seule main, ayant brutalement monté son propre reiatsu pour supporter la force de frappe du commandant. Un bref regard vers le bas lui suffit également pour constater que si Octo n'était pas intervenu, le géant aurait lui-même paré l'attaque car sa main était prête elle aussi.

- Octo… fit-il d'une voix incroyablement douce et calme, contrastant avec sa précédente attitude.

- Mes excuses, Général, je sais que vous aimez jouer la comédie et provoquer ainsi vos adversaires, mais Kurosaki est en train de nous échapper.

- Tu n'as pas tort, fit-il en se détournant. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Encore une fois, mes excuses.

- Ie, tu as très bien fait. Un général qui ne sait pas prendre en compte l'avis de ses subordonnés est un mauvais soldat doublé d'un crétin. Merci, Octo. En récompense, je te laisse te charger de ce vieillard. Khonz ! Toi et ta subordonné allez rester là à bailler aux corneilles encore longtemps ?

- Quoi ? Je ne faisais que t'attendre…

- Salaud, va. Allons-y, la chasse commence.

Utilisant immédiatement des Shunpos, les 3 Vaizards disparurent vers le couloirs, à la poursuite d'Ichigo et de Byakuya. Yamamoto voulut une nouvelle fois s'interposer mais ce fut le Vaizard qui le devança cette fois.

- Pas si vite, Soutaichou-dono, fit-il en posant sa main sur la garde de son épée. Puisque vous semblez si à cheval sur la loi et les règlements, à votre tour de répondre de vos crimes : attaque sur un officier supérieur en situation de crise, dans le but d'entraver sa mission.

Le vieux commandant gronda et allait une nouvelle fois tenter de forcer le passage lorsque son adversaire leva sa main libre vers une estrade. L'instant suivant, le sol de l'arène se mit à luire intensément et Yamamoto écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La seconde d'après, ils avaient disparu tous les deux et les membres de la Chambre Centrale des 46 n'eurent plus le moindre interlocuteur sous leurs yeux.

***.***

**Soul Society, à l'Est du Seireitei**

Lorsque Toshirou arriva sur le champ de bataille de Komamura, rapidement suivi par Matsumoto, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de l'Arrancar qui l'avait vaincu. Plusieurs officiers accoururent vers eux, rassurés de voir arriver un capitaine pour prendre la relève. Il distribua quelques ordres et observa momentanément la situation mais malgré le retrait forcé de Komamura, les deux autres divisions tenaient bien le terrain et les Hollows se faisaient massacrer sans faire de grosses pertes, leur nombre commençant même à diminuer.

- Préparez-vous à d'éventuels renforts du côté de nos ennemis, signalait Matsumoto à deux officiers alors qu'il observait la situation progressée un peu en hauteur, sur une sorte de muret. De notre côté, nos hommes ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Continuer à maintenir la pression et repousser les combats au-delà du 6ème District.

- A vos ordres.

- Hai, Matsumoto-Fukutaichou.

Ils s'éclipsèrent et Matsumoto sauta pour rejoindre son supérieur.

- La situation semble se tenir et tourne en notre faveur sur ce front, Taichou.

- Comme pour tous les autres…

Il se tut brusquement en sentant un puissant reiatsu apparaître dans son champ de perception et s'approcher tranquillement de leur position. Un reiatsu riche et dense, surchargé d'émotions et qui lui laissait un arrière goût de déjà vu, comme s'il l'avait déjà ressenti auparavant mais il ne parvenait pas à situer où et quand. Mais il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse lorsque la propriétaire de ce reiatsu apparut dans son champs de vision, marchant calmement vers lui au milieu des décombres, ses longues nattes fines flottant au vent derrière elle.

- Te voilà enfin, petit capitaine… Ha, non, petit n'est plus vraiment approprié maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Tia en s'arrêtant à une trentaine de mètres de lui gardant tranquillement ses bras le long de son corps, dans une posture décontractée.

- Toi ? Je te croyais morte, tuée par la main même d'Aizen lorsqu'il vous a trahi.

Il nota le changement dans son uniforme et son masque, maintenant en deux morceaux de part et d'autre de son visage… mais il releva aussi l'incroyable reiatsu qui se dégageait d'elle, bien plus imposant encore que celui qu'elle possédait il y a 2 ans.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir cru, je te rassure, mais tu peux voir qu'il n'en est rien. J'ai attendu ce moment pendant longtemps, Hitsugaya Toshirou… L'heure de prendre enfin ma revanche sur toi, et de venger mes Fraccions que vous autres Shinigamis avez tué.

Rangiku fit immédiatement un bond sur la droite, s'écartant de son capitaine et dégainant son sabre dans la foulée car, tout en parlant, Tia n'était pas restée inactive et avait elle aussi déjà tiré son étrange lame hors de son fourreau.

- Je me doutais bien qu'un Arrancar allait venir à notre rencontre tôt ou tard, déclara Toshirou en empoignant son sabre à son tour. Et en parlant de revanche, il ne me semble pas que nous ayons fini notre combat il y a deux ans, donc il n'y a pas eu de vainqueur techniquement parlant.

- A d'autres, Shinigami, siffla-t-elle en désignant Rangiku de sa main libre. Ta lieutenante est toujours en vie, il me semble. Nos pertes ne sont pas comparables !

- Je pense surtout que le problème venait plutôt de la philosophie de nos deux groupes. Il n'y avait personne chez vous pour prendre soin des blessés ou pour couvrir vos arrières. Le monstre que tes Fraccions avaient créé m'aurait immanquablement tué si je n'avais pas été soigné par Kira, rappela Rangiku en levant son sabre vers elle.

- Qu'importe, répondit l'ancienne Espada en balayant l'argument d'un geste de la main. Inutile de gaspiller d'avantage ma salive, je ne suis pas venue ici pour palabrer avec vous. Mais rassurez-vous, toutefois, commenta-t-elle en élevant brutalement son reiatsu à un niveau tellement terrible que Rangiku peina à rester debout, je ne vous tuerai pas. J'ai besoin de vous vivants… pour le moment…

Puis, sans ajouter d'autre mot, elle se jeta à l'attaque, se focalisant sur Toshirou. Celui-ci sauta en avant, bien au-dessus d'elle et brandit son sabre au dessus de lui vers le ciel.

- Sôten ni zase, Hyôrinmaru !

Tout en libérant son Shikai, il projeta sur elle un énorme dragon de glace mais Tia ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. D'un bond, elle se propulsa vers lui dans les airs et son arme percuta le dragon avec violence, le faisant exploser comme une statue de verre. N'ayant même pas ralenti, elle se retrouva rapidement à son niveau et leurs sabres se heurtèrent avec force, chacun essayant de dominer l'autre.

- Hmmm… Tu es plus fort qu'il y a deux ans, commenta-t-elle. Mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant.

- Unare, Haineko, déclara Rangiku avant d'envoyer un filet de cendres vers elle, dans son dos.

Brusquement, Tia disparut de sa vue, ne laissant plus que Toshirou en face d'elle. Lui aussi prit par surprise par sa soudaine disparition, il se mit à regarder à droite et à gauche, la cherchant du regard tandis que Rangiku avortait son attaque et rappelait à elle les cendres qu'elle avait lancé. Et tout aussi brusquement, Tia se matérialisa alors juste à côté d'elle.

- C'est ça qui a forcé mes Fraccions à libérer leur Resureccións ? Commenta-t-elle avec dégout.

Rangiku n'eut pas le temps de finir de lever son bras que Tia avait fait un pas de plus en avant, en se penchant légèrement et en armant sa main libre. L'instant suivant, la Shinigami fut pliée en deux à cause du poing fermé de l'Arrancar, enfoncé dans son ventre. Le coup fut tellement lourd et puissant qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé et qu'elle fut soulevée de terre, le contenu de son estomac lui remontant à la gorge. Tombant à genoux, elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait en elle et fut sauvée d'un coup de pied en pleine tête par l'intervention de Toshirou.

- Ha, non, maintenant que je m'en rappelle, il y en avait une autre… se remémora l'ancienne Espada en déviant le sabre du capitaine de la 10ème Division avec la même facilité qu'elle aurait repoussé un insecte puis en ripostant d'un puissant coup de pied dans le flanc qui le projeta sur le côté. Celle-ci n'avait pas fait grand-chose durant la guerre mais je me suis tout de même rappelée d'elle. Tu es un lieutenant, tu feras donc l'affaire… j'espère.

Elle brandit sa main gauche au dessus de Rangiku et invoqua l'une des Cajà Négacion qu'on lui avait confié pour l'Epreuve.

- Matsumoto ! Cria Toshirou en voyant le piège apparaître.

Mais Rangiku s'était déjà remise de l'attaque. Presque invisible, un filet de cendres passa en dessous d'elle et bondit vers Tia, frappant sa main ouverte, fusant entre ses doigts pour s'enrouler autour de son bras et remonter le long en direction de son visage. Bien évidemment, la Cajà Négacion disparut devant cette interruption et l'ancienne Espada pesta en chargeant son bras de reiatsu pour effectuer un Soplo qui repoussa les cendres. Profitant de cette diversion, la Shinigami poussa sur ses jambes et se projeta hors de portée, une main à son ventre toujours douloureux et l'autre encore fermement refermée sur la garde de son zanpakuto.

Regroupés à nouveau, Toshirou et Rangiku l'observèrent lever son bras gauche et contempler les dégâts de l'attaque surprise : son gant de cuir était partiellement détruit, mettant sa paume et ses doigts à nu et une partie de sa brassière était endommagée, les cendres ayant laissé des marques comme des gravures sur presque tout le long de l'armure.

- Humm, un peu mieux que ce que je pensais, commenta-t-elle simplement en braquant à nouveau son regard sur ses adversaires.

- Matsumoto, reste en retrait, ordonna Toshirou en avançant devant elle, son reiatsu commençant à rafraichir l'atmosphère autour de lui.

- Pas question, rétorqua-t-elle en levant son sabre qui se reformait en partie. Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

Mais à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'une violente explosion tonna derrière eux, venant d'en direction du cœur même du Seireitei, et plus précisément de l'Académie.

***.***

**Soul Society, au sud du Seireitei**

- Hooo, Ken-chan a l'air particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui, commenta Yachiru en regardant Kenpachi en plein duel avec un Arrancar massif qui l'avait attaqué quelques minutes auparavant.

- A croire que tout le travail que nous avons fait sur lui n'a servi strictement à rien, morigéna Haruka à côté d'elle, tranquillement installée sur un mur en hauteur, observant la situation générale depuis son point de vue.

- C'est qu'une impression, affirma la lieutenante de la 11ème Division en haussant les épaules. Et puis, ça ne fait que 4 mois qu'on le presse comme un citron, tu n'espérais quand même pas obtenir un résultat avec cette tête de mule en si peu de temps, non ?

- Pas faux, approuva à contrecœur la capitaine de la 3ème Division.

- D'un autre côté, tu devrais vraiment te pencher sur ton problème de lieutenant, Haru-chan. On n'arrivera à rien de sérieux tant que tu seras obligée de nous quitter en pleine séance d'entrainement toutes les 10 minutes.

- Tu exagères un peu, là… grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pas vraiment, non. Entre les problèmes d'organisation de ta Division depuis la mort de Kira et le vieux qui te pourrit la vie… Sérieux, dégotte-toi un lieutenant vite fait, même s'il ne fait pas l'affaire au premier abord, que tu lui largues une partie de ton boulot sur le dos. Regarde Soi Fon, tiens ! Ichi-nii n'y connaissait pas une bille en organisation et je trouve qu'il se débrouille pas trop mal ces derniers temps.

- Tu parles ! Elle le traite comme un subalterne 90% du temps, l'envoyant faire une tâche à gauche puis une autre à droite et prenant un malin et sadique plaisir à le regarder trimer comme un malade !

- Aucun intérêt ! Le but, c'est qu'elle se débarrasse d'une partie de ses tâches.

Haruka la regarda d'un regard légèrement désapprobateur.

- Un peu comme toi et Kenpachi sur vos trois subalternes ?

- Exactement !... Heu… se reprenant trop tard en comprenant son erreur et le piège qu'elle lui avait tendu.

- Sujet glissant, donc laisse tomber, Yachiru. Bien que je sache parfaitement que Madarame et Yumichika apprécie d'avoir un peu plus de responsabilité, je doute qu'il en soit de même pour votre mystérieux 4ème Siège… Quel est son nom d'ailleurs ?

Mais Yachiru avait tourné la tête sur le côté et sifflotait doucement, faisant semblant de l'ignorer.

_Un incroyable mélange entre maturité et gaminerie,_ commenta la capitaine de la 3ème Division dans sa tête. _Mais d'un autre côté, personne ne remet jamais en doute leur organisation. La 11__ème__ Division n'a jamais eu le moindre problème de ce côté-là et fait même figure d'exemple au Gotei 13. C'est l'une des raisons d'ailleurs pour laquelle Yamamoto-sensei les laisse relativement tranquille malgré leurs autres défauts._

- Mais tu n'as pas tort sur un point, il faut vraiment que je me trouve un lieutenant. Le problème est que j'ai du mal à choisir parmi tous les choix possibles. Je cherche peut-être un peu trop la bête rare…

Yachiru haussa les épaules mais n'eut pas le temps de donner son avis car Ikkaku se matérialisa devant elles, une expression d'ennui inscrite sur son visage.

- Vraiment des minables, ces Hollows, pas un seul capable de tenir une seule petite minute… Et vu que le capitaine s'est monopolisé le seul Arrancar du coin…

- Tiens, où est Yumichika ? Demanda Yachiru.

- Il est resté en arrière, il veut continuer à superviser la fin des combats. Il ne reste plus qu'une petite poignée de poches de Hollows dans le secteur, tout sera fini ici dans une petite demi-heure, peut-être même moins.

- Hum. OK. Mais je n'aime pas le savoir seul. Avec ces Arrancars qui se baladent dans le coin…

- Pas faux. J'y retourne alors, juste histoire de lui tenir compagnie.

- Naaa, j'y vais. Discute un peu avec Haru-chan, et donne-lui quelques exemples de lieutenants potentiels, tiens. Elle en cherche désespérément un.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi… moi…

Mais Yachiru avait déjà disparu avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

- Y'a pas à dire, elle aime vraiment déléguer sur ses subordonnés, commenta Haruka en lui adressant un petit sourire sympathique.

- J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas revenir du tout, grommela-t-il.

Ils observèrent Kenpachi et l'Arrancar se battre, les deux adversaires semblaient avoir le même type de caractère et la même manière de se battre et faisait donc chacun durer le combat "pour prolonger le plaisir", et l'un comme l'autre retenait leurs coups et leur véritable puissance.

- Des lieutenants potentiels, hum ? Fit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Vous peut-être ?

- Na, je passe. C'est vrai que je maîtrise déjà mon Bankai mais je ferai un piètre job en tant que lieutenant. Moi et la paperasse, ça fait 36. Suivre Zaraki Kenpachi est mon motto. Vous pouvez rayer Yumichika aussi de votre liste… rien que pour le fait que le N°2 est un chiffre maudit à ses yeux, tout comme le N°4.

- D'après ce que j'en sais, vous avez toujours été ensemble.

- On est de vieux compagnons d'armes, c'est vrai. Et si je dois confier un jour ma vie à un mec, ce sera bien à lui que je penserai en premier… Mais n'allez surtout pas croire qu'il y a quoique ce soit d'autre entre nous, Taichou !

- Loin de moi cette idée, Madarame-san.

Il y eut ensuite un bref silence, uniquement troublé par les bruits du combat de Kenpachi, puis il reprit. Depuis la mission à Las Noches, Haruka avait souvent eu affaire avec Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi et Yachiru, à un tel point qu'elle avait vite compris que leur respect lui était acquis et qu'elle ne devait pas s'offusquer de leur manière de parler parfois un peu trop familière. D'un autre côté, tous, Yachiru y compris, étaient dans les faits bien plus âgés qu'elle et déjà des vétérans dans leur Division alors qu'elle mouillait encore ses couches, pour ainsi dire.

- Mais concernant votre problème, y'a bien deux ou trois Shinigamis que je connais qui pourrait faire l'affaire, reprit-il en se frottant la tête.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- J'ai bien dit "qui pourrait faire l'affaire", pour le peu que j'en sache, ok ? N'allez pas prendre mes suggestions pour argent content.

- Je vous rassure, je mènerais ma propre petite enquête avant de recruter.

- Bien. Bon, pour commencer, y'a un mec à la 6ème Division, Rikichi ou un nom dans le genre. Demandez à Renji, Abarai Renji s'entend, il le connait bien. Ce gars a fait pas mal de progrès depuis les deux dernières années et il a rapidement monté les échelons, non pas parce qu'il aurait les dents longues mais par la force des choses, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est apparemment un bon gars d'après Renji donc je le mettrai en haut de votre liste si j'étais vous. En revanche, comme il court pas après les promotions, vous risquez pas de le voir se présenter à vous pour le poste, va falloir que vous alliez le chercher par vous-même.

- Je retiens. Je crois d'ailleurs avoir déjà entendu parler de lui par je ne sais plus qui.

- Niveau puissance, je sais pas s'il a déjà ce qu'il faut pour être lieutenant… mais tout le monde doit bien commencer quelque part, non ? Tout le monde n'est pas comme Ichigo, très loin de là, même… et encore heureux d'ailleurs.

- Pour le peu que j'en sache, on dit que Kurosaki-san aurait une puissance équivalente, voire supérieure, à Yamamoto-Soutaichou… Est-ce vrai ?

Madarame haussa les épaules.

- Tant qu'ils ne s'affronteront pas pour déterminer lequel est le plus fort, personne ne pourra le dire. Et il est certain qu'Ichigo est un cas à part. Mais ne nous écartons pas du sujet, Ichigo est déjà Lieutenant alors, à moins d'un transfert entre Division, vos chances de le recruter sont nulles.

- Damned.

- Il y a une fille, à la 9ème Division, qui a une sacrée côte ses derniers temps. Comparée à Rikichi, j'ai pas mal entendu parler d'elle depuis 4 ou 5 ans déjà. Bon reiatsu, une tête bien pleine – trop même d'après certaines mauvaises langues – et je pense pas que vous aurez trop de problème avec la paperasse avec elle. Par contre, si vous souhaitez la recruter, va falloir vous magner parce qu'Hisagi à des vues sur elle. Lui aussi cherche un lieutenant depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas déjà recruté alors ?

- Hé bien… Disons que… Attention, ce que je vais vous dire n'est qu'une rumeur mais il semblerait qu'Hisagi n'ait pas que des vues sur elle en tant que lieutenant… et donc… Enfin, vous comprenez, c'est un peu un truc de filles, je crois…

- Je pense que je vois où vous voulez en venir, Madarame-san.

- Sinon, en troisième position, y'a un Shinigami à la 10ème Division qu'Hitsugaya-Taichou a promu…

Mais il se tut soudainement car ses sens venait à l'instant de lui confirmer quelque chose qu'il ne croyait pas possible l'instant d'avant : les reiatsus de Yachiru et de Yumichika venaient brutalement de disparaître ! Il se leva d'un bond en braquant son regard et son attention dans leur précédente direction, tous ses sens concentrés sur la zone mais ne parvenant pas à les retrouver.

- Dites-moi que c'est une blague…

- J'ai bien peur que non, Madarame-san, répondit Haruka dont l'inquiétude perçait au travers de sa voix.

Du côté de Kenpachi, celui-ci se figea instantanément en ne ressentant plus la présence de Yachiru, laissant même son adversaire le frapper en travers de la poitrine sans même y réagir.

- Hooo, fit l'Arrancar. Il semblerait que ma sœur ait enfin décidé de passer à l'action… Désolé, Shinigami, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et la tienne s'approche à grand pas.

- Ta sœur ? Demanda Kenpachi d'une voix sourde.

- Ouais, ma sœur.

- J'ai entendu un truc à propos de Shinigamis qui se faisaient enlever… Vous les emportez où ?

- A ton avis, Shinigami ? Tu ferais mieux de tirer un trait sur eux, vous ne les reverrez jamais… Enfin sauf si tu veux vraiment les rejoindre. Dans un tel cas, je peux simplement…

Kenpachi n'entendit même pas le reste de sa phrase car il leva sa main et retira son bandeau d'un geste plein de rage.

- OU L'AVEZ-VOUS EMMENE ? Hurla le capitaine de la 11ème Division avec une colère incroyable alors que son véritable reiatsu explosa autour de lui, balayant presque tout sur son passage.

Impressionné et stupéfait par la soudaine montée de puissance de son ennemi, l'Arrancar bondit en arrière et leva son sabre, s'apprêtant à le libérer, mais Kenpachi ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Fou de rage, il bondit en avant en hurlant un ordre qui venait du plus profond de son âme, son épée levée au dessus de lui.

- MASSACRE-LE, SHINKEN !

Ce ne fut pas l'épée ébréchée qui s'abaissa alors sur l'Arrancar mais une longue lame dentelée et tranchante rouge, noire et jaune qui puait la mort à plus d'un kilomètre. Levant instinctivement son arme pour parer le coup et concentrant son reiatsu pour faire face à la fureur de Kenpachi, il ne comprit que trop tard qu'il aurait bien mieux fait de tenter d'esquiver l'attaque à la place, car la frappe de Kenpachi le trancha en deux, lui et son arme, comme si de rien n'était. Puis tout le reiatsu sembla exploser en lui et les deux parties sectionnées de son corps enflèrent et explosèrent dans une gerbe de sang.

Le capitaine de la 11ème Division resta alors un moment inerte, regardant le corps exploser de son adversaire et sentant sa colère refluer en lui. Il se sentit alors à la fois complètement idiot et triste mais aussi heureux quelque part car il avait enfin entendu la voix de son esprit intérieur. Son regard s'abaissa vers son épée et il vit qu'elle avait gardé sa forme libérée, son Shikai. Lentement, sur le sol, le sang de son ennemi se mit à s'élever à quelques centimètres du sol et à voyager, attirer comme par un courant en tourbillonnant vers la pointe de sa lame. Celle-ci sembla alors se nourrir de l'essence rouge et Kenpachi sentit alors ses réserves de reiatsu se remplir plus vite et ses propres blessures se refermer plus vite encore que d'habitude.

- Alors c'est ça ton pouvoir… Tu te nourris du sang de mes ennemis pour restaurer ma force et me permettre de me battre plus longtemps encore… Et y'a plus encore, huh ? Tout ce sang, tu le "stockes"… pour t'en servir plus tard. Intéressant.

Soudainement, une femme apparut devant lui, une expression mêlant incrédulité, tristesse et fureur collée sur son visage.

- QU'AS-TU FAIT A MON FRERE, BATARD DE SHINIGAMI ?

- Je te retourne la question, Arrancar, qu'as-tu fait de Yachiru ? Répondit-il en braquant vers elle son arme.

- Je vais te saigner comme un porc pour sa mort. Déblatère, Fru-

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, elle vit le monde tournoyer devant ses yeux, comme si Kenpachi s'était brusquement mis à faire des pirouettes, sauf que le sol semblait lui aussi tourner. Puis dans un dernier éclair de lucidité avant que sa conscience ne disparaisse, elle comprit que ce n'était pas lui qui tournait mais elle, ou plutôt juste sa tête.

Tranquillement, Haruka rengaina son sabre après en avoir essuyé la lame avec un mouchoir approprié, tandis que le corps proprement décapité de l'Arrancar s'écroulait comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, tout en arrosant de sang les environs par son cou tranché.

- Tous les Shinigamis qui ont disparu ont tous été emmenés à Las Sombras Perdidos, au plus profond du Hueco Mundo… Bien plus loin que Las Noches, dit-elle en se tournant vers Kenpachi avant que celui-ci ne proteste qu'il désirait l'interroger. Les récupérer va être particulièrement dur… Mais vous vous en moquez, j'imagine.

- Tu n'as pas idée, grogna Kenpachi en annulant son Shikai.

Il regarda sa lame redevenir blanche et ébréchée puis la rengaina lentement avant de partir en direction du Seireitei, Haruka le suivant de près tandis que Madarame ordonnait que le corps et la tête de la femme Arrancar soient récupérés pour analyse par la 12ème Division.

- Tu le sais comment, pour les enlèvements ?

- Un autre Arrancar, qui affrontait Kyouraku-Taichou, a été un peu trop bavard. L'information vient de nous arriver il y a quelques instants seulement, par papillons noirs… Félicitations pour votre Shikai, malgré les circonstances.

- Merci, répondit-il d'une voix atone.

- Et on va les récupérer, soyez-en sûr, termina-t-elle, même si elle-même en doutait.

- Ouais. Eux et tous les autres, commenta-t-il en retournant vers le Seireitei.

- Il y en avait deux autres dans les parages, précisa Haruka en lui emboitant le pas, les deux capitaines rapidement suivis par Madarame qui avait l'air très en colère pour l'enlèvement de Yumichika et Yachiru. J'ai senti leur présence mais ils sont déjà partis. Ils ne sont pas restés plus longtemps que nécessaire après la mort de votre adversaire.

- Il s'est présenté, mais je n'ai même pas retenu son nom… Peu importe désormais. 'Faut que je parle au vieux.

***.***

**Soul Society, Quartiers de la 2nde Division**

- Cela n'a pas le moindre sens ! Rugit Yoruichi au visage de Tetsu Mitsumada. Les Arrancars ne sont pas là pour nous tuer mais pour nous enlever !

Elle agrippa le col du Vaizard et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu oses encore me cacher des informations ?

- Je t'ai dis tout ce que je savais, protesta-t-il en guise de seule défense, écrasé entre le mur dans son dos et la poigne de son ancienne subordonnée. C'est ce que les Arrancars de la Garde Noire appelle une "Epreuve". Normalement, il s'agit de tuer un certain nombre de Shinigamis mais il est déjà arrivé par le passé qu'ils en changent les règles…

- Par le passé ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- C'est leur moyen de sélection. Les Chevaliers de la Garde Noire ne recrutent pas leurs membres de la même manière que nous autres, les Vaizards. Les prétendants au titre de Chevaliers s'affrontent dans cette Epreuve afin de déterminer s'ils ont le "droit" de présenter leur candidature.

- Mais c'est… c'est…

- Inhumain ? Immoral ? Injuste ? Réveille-toi, Yoruichi, ce sont des Hollows à la base, et ce sont nos ennemis !

- Comment la Garde Royale peut-elle laisser passer ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec hargne le repoussant une fois encore violement contre le mur.

- C'est Dieu… Il nous a forcé à passer un accord entre nous.

Voyant au regard de Yoruichi que la réponse ne la satisfaisait pas, il continua.

- Par le passé, les Arrancars ont toujours eu le dessus sur les Vaizards, jusqu'à ce que Zeus monte sur le trône. Dès lors, la tendance s'est inversée et les Arrancars ont commencé à se faire massacrer au fur et à mesure que les descendants de Zeus acquerraient de plus en plus de force et de pouvoir. Mais les Arrancars n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Acculés, ils utilisèrent une arme terrible, selon les textes. C'était il y a plusieurs milliers d'années. Zeus intervint alors et détruisit leur arme mais seulement au prix de nombreuses vies de Vaizards. Une paix fut signée alors entre la Garde Royale et la Garde Noire, avec des conditions et des clauses spéciales. Les Arrancars furent chassés de la Soul Society mais parvinrent à un accord concernant leur "Epreuve". En échange, la Garde Royale n'intervient pas lorsque l'une a lieu et qu'elle est prévenue. C'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui. Tant que les Arrancars ne dépassent pas les bornes imposées par le Traité entre nous, les Vaizards ne lèveront pas le petit doigt.

- Quelles sont ces fameuses bornes ?

- Le "monde" de la Soul Society ne doit pas être mis en péril. En gros, tant qu'il y aura des Shinigamis en nombre suffisant pour représenter une force conséquente capable d'imposer la loi dans la Soul Society.

- En clair, tant que le Gotei 13 et le Seireitei existe, les Arrancars peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent durant ces Epreuves ?

- Exactement.

- Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? Ni même jamais lu quoi que ce soit à propos de ça ? D'autres Epreuves ont certainement déjà eu lieu par le passé…

- Bien sûr mais comme je te l'ai dit le contenu des Epreuves est changeant. De plus, les Arrancars sont très sélectifs et ne recrutent pas aussi facilement… seulement 1 fois par siècle et encore. Et généralement, il ne reste pas de survivant pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

Yoruichi repoussa une dernière fois Tetsu contre le mur avant de le lâcher et de s'écarter de quelques pas.

- Pourquoi la Garde Royale respecte-t-elle encore ce traité ? Zeus est mort, et vous êtes de nouveau en guerre !

Tetsu haussa les épaules.

- Pour le Tribunat, la guerre n'a pas commencé tant que des cadavres des deux Gardes n'ont pas commencé à tomber sur le même champs de bataille, j'imagine.

- Bande de salauds, et nous alors ? C'est donc comme ça que vous nous voyez ?

- Tous les Maréchaux ne pensent pas de cette manière… Je n'avancerai pas de noms pour le moment mais certains savent que ce qui se passe aujourd'hui est… incorrect.

A la manière dont le visage de Yoruichi se ferma brusquement, il comprit qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

- Incorrect ? C'est le seul mot qui te vient à l'esprit ? … Je vois. Toi aussi tu te moques de ce qui peut avenir du Seireitei. Tu es là pour Ichigo, à cause de ta dette envers Isshin.

- Je…

- Pas un mot de plus, Mitsumada, ordonna-t-elle en lui tournant brusquement le dos, tournant son regard vers l'extérieur du Seireitei. Par respect pour ton amitié avec Isshin et pour notre histoire passée, je te laisse partir. Quitte le Seireitei au plus vite. Dis à ceux qui t'envoie que les liens entre le Gotei 13 et la Garde Royale sont désormais rompus. Je rapporterai tout à Yamamoto-Soutaichou et je doute qu'il apprécie ce que je vais lui dire. Si tu revois Isshin, dis-lui que je ne peux plus suivre son plan de départ. Ichigo sera informé de sa situation… Et enfin, dis à tes chefs que pour restaurer la confiance entre nos deux camps, il vous faudra beaucoup plus que de simples paroles.

Sur ses derniers mots, peu désireuse d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre, Yoruichi effectua un Shunpo, se précipitant vers le Seijôtôkyorin et Ichigo.

***.***

**Soul Society, Ouest du Seireitei**

Epuisé, Kyouraku s'effondra le long d'un mur, son regard braqué vers le ciel, vidé de toute émotion. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Une fois de plus, il avait failli. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'Arrancar avait fait disparaître Nanao sous ses yeux, l'emportant vers le Hueco Mundo. De rage, il avait chargé l'Arrancar et le combat avait été rude, surtout après que son adversaire décide de libérer sa Resurección. Mais les jeux d'enfant du Shikai de Kyouraku doublé à son envie de meurtre avaient suffi pour le vaincre. En terme de puissance, il estima que l'Arrancar avait eu la même force approximativement que Starkk, la Primera Espada d'Aizen.

Avant de le tuer, Kyouraku avait toutefois eu le temps de l'interroger. Coup de chance, l'Arrancar était un bavard et ne s'était pas fait prié pour lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Nanao-chan… Je te retrouverai, je t'en fais la promesse, murmura-t-il sombrement avant qu'il ne ressente la disparition brutale de Jyûshiro. Et toi aussi, mon vieil ami, continua-t-il donc en se relevant péniblement.

Il effectua une rapide série de Shunpo, survolant le champ de bataille si vite que bien peu le virent passer. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il fut toutefois surpris par ce qu'il trouva : Renji et Sentarou étaient tous les deux indemnes mais retenus prisonniers par des Kidous. Le 3ème Siège de la 13ème Division étaient dans les vapes mais Renji hurlait de rage, son reiatsu augmentant de plus en plus alors qu'il brisait les branches du Bakudô N°61 : Rikujôkôrô qui l'immobilisait. D'un simple mouvement de son Shikai, Kyouraku brisa les deux dernières branches et Renji s'écroula à genoux, notant enfin sa présence.

Devant le regard sombre et interrogateur du capitaine, Renji se redressa et hurla sa frustration avant de frapper le sol à mains nues, s'écorchant les mains dans la poussière.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire, Kyouraku-Taichou… Rien. Nous avons trouvé l'Arrancar, une femme, et Ukitake-Taichou a tenu à l'affronter seul à seul. Je suis resté en retrait, conformément à ses désirs. Et puis il y a eu votre message… J'ai bondi pour le prévenir mais il nous a alors retenu avec des Kidous. Puis il a _demandé_ à l'Arrancar de le capturer. Je n'ai rien pu faire, rien.

Comprenant mieux la situation, Kyouraku soupira, se demandant si son vieil ami avait fait le bon choix… mais il ne contesta pas sa décision. Jyûshiro était capitaine depuis aussi longtemps que lui, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il alla libérer Sentarou et se rapprocha de Renji qui n'avait pas bougé, mais qui avait néanmoins cessé de marteler en vain le sol.

- Debout, Abarai-san, d'autres champs de bataille nous attendent, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sombre et lasse.

- Hai, Kyouraku-Taichou, répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes avant d'obtempérer.

***.***

Houla... J'avais prévu 3 chapitres de combat mais maintenant je pense qu'il y en aura plutôt 4 pour cet épisode. Prochain chapitre, ce sera au tour d'Hisagi et de Rukia d'être à l'honneur. Même si cela peut porter à confusion, gardez en tête que tous les combats ont lieu relativement au même moment, à quelques exceptions près. Soyez patient, j'ai encore pleins de petites surprises pour vous dans les chapitres prochains.

Korskarn


	25. Chapter 25

Désolé pour la longue attente, et merci pour toutes les reviews. Voici la suite tant attendue des combats et, comme je l'avais annoncé, il restera encore un chapitre sur cette bataille. La situation va commencer à se compliquer un peu maintenant et peut vous paraître confuse par moment, surtout avec la multiplication des différents duels et leurs locations, parfois mouvantes ! J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous embrouiller et que vous garderez le fil.

***.***

**Soul Society, Nord du Seireitei**

Rukia contemplait silencieusement Shûhei donner ses ordres à son "assistante". Celle-ci, les cheveux regroupés en deux couettes de chaque côtés et une longue queue de cheval derrière elle, hormis quelques mèches ornant son visage sérieux, obtempéra à ses directives d'un rapide hochement de tête avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Malgré son attitude professionnelle, Rukia ne manqua pas de noter qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé le regard de Shûhei, ses yeux fuyant celui de son capitaine et tentant de maintenir son calme en face de lui.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il se rapprocha d'elle et retira l'une des marques sur la carte qu'elle consultait.

- Les combats ont cessé dans cette section, commenta-t-il. Nous n'avons pas de pertes à déclarer et les Hollows ne semblent pas très motivés ni puissants dans le secteur. C'est une bonne chose.

- Certes. Certains membres de nos Divisions sont encore sous le choc des trahisons d'Aizen, Gin et de Tousen, d'autres sortent à peine de l'Académie et ne connaissaient pas encore ce qu'est une guerre. Cette opération aura au moins le mérite de les entrainer et de remonter leur moral.

- Plus encore le fait que nous attendions une attaque de ce genre depuis l'annonce de Yamamoto-Soutaichou, soit depuis 4 mois déjà ! Enfin pouvoir passer à l'action va pouvoir recadrer certaines priorités et mettre en évidence certaines lacunes, tout en dissipant cette tension permanente que nous ressentions tous depuis quelques temps. Une véritable aubaine que tout se passe aussi bien en fait, si peu de morts et de blessés…

- En effet.

Rukia reçut alors un léger coup de coude dans son flanc, courtoisie de sa lieutenante qui la regarda avec un regard insistant. La capitaine de la 5ème Division roula des yeux vers le ciel et fit une moue désapprobatrice mais Momo insista en donnant un second coup puis en désignant du menton Shûhei qui avait son attention totalement fixée sur les reiatsus environnants des membres de sa Division et sur la carte.

- Hisagi-Taichou, commença Rukia, se laissant convaincre par sa subordonnée, en parlant de futures développements dans nos Divisions et en terme de correction des lacunes sur le champ de bataille… pensez-vous enfin vous décider à choisir un lieutenant en bonne et due forme ?

Surpris par la tournure de la conversation, il la regarda d'un œil mêlant curiosité et professionnalisme mais ne parvenant pas complètement à y cacher un soupçon d'appréhension.

- Suzuhara-dono semble parfaitement convenir à ce rôle, non ? Jusqu'à présent, en tant que capitaine, je ne lui ai guère trouvé de défaut susceptible d'entraver une promotion pour sa part, continua-t-elle en désignant d'une main l'endroit où son assistante se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Suzuhara-san… éprouve encore quelques… difficultés avec son zanpakuto, répondit-il en détournant les yeux, faisant semblant de regarder à nouveau la carte des opérations et prenant bien soin de choisir ses mots.

- Vraiment ? Insista-t-elle. D'après mes sources, elle maîtrise son Shikai depuis bientôt un an, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle a déjà démontré une certaine efficacité en terme d'organisation, continua-t-elle.

- Je… Je verrais cela avec elle et le commandant une fois cette bataille terminée, fit-il avec un ton signifiant qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler d'avantage.

- Hmmm… Soit, faites, faites, il s'agit de votre Division après tout, loin de moi l'idée même de m'impliquer dans votre décision pour le choix de votre lieutenant, Hisagi-Taichou. Toutefois…

Comme elle laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspens, Shûhei finit par la regarder avec un regard lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il savait à quel petit jeu elle jouait et qu'il souhaitait néanmoins qu'elle termine sa phrase, sa réplique étant déjà toute faite. Mais ce que Rukia lui annonça le prit par surprise puisqu'il s'agissait d'un pur mensonge de sa part, n'ayant jamais rien entendu de la sorte, ne pouvant pas savoir qu'Ikkaku parlait justement de la jeune Shinigami concernée à Haruka.

- J'ai ouïe dire que Kiritsugu-Taichou regardait vraiment très attentivement les différentes listes d'officiers du Gotei 13, à la recherche d'un lieutenant pour sa propre Division… et qu'elle aurait déjà retenu quelques noms susceptibles de l'intéresser. Si j'étais dans sa situation, je pense qu'au vue de ses performances Suzuhara-san serait très certainement sur ma liste de candidats potentiels pour cette promotion…

Le silence qui suivit ses paroles fut uniquement troublé par le craquement de la tables sous les doigts de Shûhei.

- V-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il juste dans un simple murmure d'une voix blanche.

- Ce ne sont peut-être que des rumeurs, rassura-t-elle en levant la main et d'un ton léger, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer son trouble. Après tout, si Kiritsugu-Taichou souhaitait recruter Suzuhara-san comme lieutenant, je pense qu'elle aurait eu la décence de vous prévenir auparavant. Vous êtes son capitaine, après tout.

- O-Oui, vous avez raison, fit-il à moitié rassuré.

- Ou peut-être qu'elle attend seulement le moment propice pour faire sa demande, reprit-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Derrière elle, Momo leva mentalement un pouce victorieux, notant l'attitude brusquement désemparée de Shûhei. Si avec ça il ne se décidait pas à prendre une décision…

Mais cette discussion fut brutalement reléguée en arrière plan lorsque deux puissants reiatsus firent leur apparition, déclenchant un Kidou que Rukia et Momo avaient installé après avoir reçu comme message que des Arrancars se baladaient parmi les Hollows pour enlever tout Shinigami disposant d'un certain reiatsu. L'explosion dut certainement les prendre par surprise car ils ne tentèrent même pas de l'esquiver.

- Suzuhara-san semble avoir bien pris votre consigne à la lettre, Hisagi-Taichou, commenta-t-elle en s'avançant vers eux, dégainant lentement son sabre.

- Hai, Kuchiki-Taichou, confirma-t-il en sentant avec difficulté le reiatsu de son assistante au loin, en sécurité. Une très bonne idée, cette suggestion que nos officiers ne libèrent pas leur Shikai sauf en cas de danger important.

Il s'avança avec elle, dégainant lui aussi son épée. Les deux Arrancars émergèrent de la fumée, leurs vêtements noircis et déchirés sur l'ensemble de leurs corps.

- Lequel de vous deux à une cette brillante idée de ruiner nos uniformes de cette manière ? Gronda l'une d'eux en dégainant son épée d'un geste rageur pour la pointer vers eux.

- Un véritable travail d'artiste je dois dire, commenta le second qui, lui, ne sembla pas perturber le moins du monde par son apparence, au contraire même, car il exhiba sa virilité qui bandait sans la moindre vergogne avec un grand sourire. Je n'ai rien senti du tout avant qu'il ne m'explose au visage…

Momo recula d'un pas devant son attitude scandaleuse mais Rukia ne se dégonfla pas, ayant déjà vu un "engin" plus impressionnant que le sien.

- Moi, répondit-elle tranquillement, et si vous n'étiez pas un Arrancar je vous conseillerai de rentrer chez vous pour aller vous changer et dissimuler de notre vue votre minable pénis. Je n'irais pas dire que j'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine mais le votre est le plus petit que j'ai jamais vu.

- P-PETIT ? Rugit l'Arrancar, tout sourire abandonné.

Sa compagne explosa de rire à côté de lui en s'écartant de quelques pas.

- J'ai changé d'avis, Bordil, je te la laisse. Je vais prendre mon pied à la regarder se faire violer par ton "petit" engin, se moqua-t-elle.

- JE VAIS LA DECHIRER EN DEUX, OUI ! Hurla-t-il de fureur avant de braquer un index menaçant vers elle. ET TOI APRES, PAR LA MEME OCCASION !

- Approche-toi de moi d'un seul pas dans cette tenue et je te la coupe pour te la faire bouffer ! Répliqua-t-elle sans hésitation. N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses, bâtard !

Cela sembla le calmer un peu – juste un peu – et il se tourna vers Rukia.

- Approche, salope, je vais te défoncer.

- Même pas dans ton pire cauchemar, déchet, fit Shûhei en s'avançant vers lui, faisant barrage à Rukia qui allait répondre à sa provocation. Comme si j'allais laisser un honorable membre de la noblesse du Seireitei s'approcher de l'immonde… porc que tu es. Kae, Kazeshini !

Le Shikai de Shûhei fila sans autre forme de procès vers l'Arrancar qui bondit en arrière, évitant de justesse que l'une des faux ne le blesse à la poitrine. Bien évidemment, le Shinigami n'en resta pas là et bondit à sa poursuite, récupérant sa première arme et envoyant la seconde à l'attaque dans la foulée.

- Le destin a, semble-t-il, décidé que je te fasse payer la facture pour mes vêtements, Shinigami, fit l'autre Arrancar en se tournant vers Rukia et Momo, qui restait à quelques mètres derrière elle.

- Il semblerait, oui, confirma Rukia en se tournant vers elle, acceptant l'attitude et la décision "chevalière" de son collègue. Hinamori-Fukutaichou, veuillez aller prévenir en personne Hitsugaya-Taichou de la situation.

Surprise par cet ordre inhabituel, Momo se tourna vers sa capitaine pour protester mais elle croisa alors son regard en coin et y vit qu'il s'agissait d'une demande ferme et exceptionnelle.

- En personne, Hinamori-Fukutaichou, répéta-t-elle avant de braquer à nouveau son regard vers l'Arrancar. C'est un ordre.

- H-Hai, Kuchiki-Taichou, fit-elle avant de s'éclipser avec un Shunpo.

Rukia nota que l'Arrancar la regarda s'éloigner avec intérêt mais ne tenta pas de la suivre.

- Fukutaichou, huh ? A voir son reiatsu, je ne l'aurais jamais cru… Trop faible pour être intéressante.

- Ne détourne pas ton attention de moi, Arrancar, ce sera mon seul et unique avertissement, répliqua Rukia avant de lever son sabre devant elle et de faire tourner son poignet jusqu'à ce que sa lame pointe vers le bas. Mae, Sode no Shirayuki.

- Tu ne manques pas d'audace pour me donner ainsi des ordres, Shinigami. Ton nom ?

- Kuchiki Rukia, Capitaine de la 5ème Division.

- Rivila Frahensio, future Chevalière de la Garde Noire… lorsque cette Epreuve sera terminée.

- J'en doute, tu n'y survivras pas.

- Tu me répéteras ça lorsque je te trainerai en sang dans l'Arène.

Les deux femmes se jetèrent ensuite à l'assaut l'une de l'autre sans autre forme de procès.

***.***

**Soul Society, Lieu inconnu**

Clignant rapidement des yeux pour chasser la lueur qui l'avait momentanément ébloui, Yamamoto regarda autour de lui avec une légère appréhension. Il se tenait maintenant debout dans une immense grotte, une sorte de lueur venant des murs étant la seule source de lumière, et il ne vit aucune sortie directement visible. Celui qui l'y avait emmené, Octo selon le nom mentionné auparavant, se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, dans une posture légèrement arrogante, un léger sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

- Soyez le bienvenu, Yamamoto-Soutaichou, dans cette petite dimension parallèle que la Chambre Centrale des 46 se plait à utiliser lors de certaines circonstances, impliquant généralement deux ou plusieurs Shinigamis souhaitant résoudre un litige par les armes.

- Je connais cet endroit, Taisa-dono, trancha le vieux commandant. Et au final, cette situation m'arrange. Puisque vous m'y avez amené de force, je suppose que le temps des paroles et des négociations est terminé.

Il leva lentement sa canne et le bout explosa en révélant la garde de son zanpakuto.

- Pas forcément, Soutaichou-dono, pas forcément. Mitsumada-Gunshirei m'a dit de m'occuper de vous, pas de vous tuer. Nous ne sommes pas forcés d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

- Si tel était le cas, vous auriez alors pris d'avantage de soin à ne pas laisser filtrer votre envie de tuer, gamin, gronda-t-il en posant sa main sur sa garde dans un geste sans équivoque. Votre nom, afin que je puisse présenter mes excuses à votre famille lorsqu'elle viendra réclamer votre corps ?

- Hooo, tout de suite les grands mots et les menaces… Fit le Vaizard en se mettant à son tour en garde, sa main sur le pommeau de son sabre et en se penchant légèrement en avant légèrement. Je suis Octo Di Toleran, Colonel de la Garde Royale, appartenant à la légion D'Héra.

- Vous me connaissez déjà mais je vais toutefois me présenter. Je suis Yamamoto Genryûsai Shigekuni, Commandant du Gotei 13 et Capitaine de la 1ère Division. En garde.

Les deux hommes dégainèrent vivement en même temps leurs sabres et les énergies générées par leurs techniques se heurtèrent violemment, provoquant un puissant souffle de part et d'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut repoussé mais cela leur permit néanmoins de se faire une première estimation de la force de leur adversaire. Sans hésitation, Yamamoto planta son sabre dans le sol à côté de lui et rentra ses bras dans son shitagi et son kosode pour les ressortir par devant et repousser ses vêtements en arrière, laissant tomber son haori derrière lui.

- Impressionnante musculature pour un vieillard, commenta Octo avec un sourire légèrement impressionné.

- Vos compliments n'affecteront pas ma détermination, Taisa-dono, fit le vieux commandant en faisant craquer ses os rapidement tout en libérant son reiatsu.

Contrairement à son habitude, il écourta sa préparation, conscient que le Vaizard n'allait pas le laisser tranquillement faire sans réagir. Il ramassa son sabre d'une seule main et ordonna mentalement à celui-ci de libérer sa puissance.

- Banshô issai kaijin to nase, Ryûjinjakka !

Aussitôt ses mots prononcés, l'énorme reiatsu de Yamamoto se transforma en feu brûlant et il arma son sabre vers son adversaire, sa lame étant devenue telle une flamme vivante et mortelle.

- Impressionnant, très impressionnant… mais totalement inutile. A quoi bon autant de puissance quand vous ne pouvez même pas voir ni sentir, ni même ressentir votre cible… Ken o oshirase keihatsu, Shinrigaken (Eclaire-nous de ta sagesse, Epée de vérité).

Sentant la menace, Yamamoto bondit à l'attaque mais il était déjà trop tard. Octo effectua un arc de cercle devant lui avec son sabre et disparut purement et simplement de sa perception sensorielle et extra-sensorielle, comme s'il n'était vraiment plus là. Le zanpakuto de feu passa au travers de l'endroit où il se situait un instant plus tôt sans rencontrer la moindre résistance et le vieux commandant se figea alors après être revenu en position de garde, son arme levée devant lui.

_Il ne plaisantait pas en disant que je ne le sentirais plus,_ songea-t-il en cherchant par tous les moyens à sa disposition de trouver son ennemi. _Ce pouvoir est de la même catégorie que celui d'Aizen Sousuke. Reste à savoir s'il agit sur mes sens ou sur l'environnement en général. Je pense que je n'ai guère d'autres choix…_

Une seconde à peine après qu'il se soit posé cette question et décidé de son plan, le sabre d'Octo le transperça de part en part en pleine poitrine, depuis son dos et crevant son cœur sans la moindre pitié.

- Vous voyez, murmura Octo dans son dos avec un ton de finalité, toute votre puissance ne vous aura servi à rien au final. Depuis le départ, vous ne pouviez pas gagner.

- Je ne me montrerai pas si sûr de moi si j'étais à ta place, gamin, gronda le vieux commandant en adressant un terrible regard à son ennemi par-dessus son épaule.

Octo sentit la menace d'une attaque imminente et voulut dégager son sabre mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, planté en travers du corps du vieux Shinigami qui avait bandé tous les muscles de sa poitrine, retenant la lame dans un étau pire qu'une pince d'acier. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il lâcha son arme et recula d'un pas, se mettant en garde et levant sa main vers son visage, se préparant à invoquer ses pouvoirs Hollow.

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Avec une vitesse impressionnante malgré sa blessure mortelle, Yamamoto se retourna d'un seul coup vers lui, son bras droit armé, son sabre lâché encore en l'air, n'ayant même pas encore eu le temps de retomber. De toute évidence, le pouvoir du zanpakuto d'Octo n'agissait plus. Etait-ce parce que sa lame était en contact avec son ennemi, ou bien tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait désactivé, trop sûr de sa victoire ? Peu lui importait de toute manière car il voyait parfaitement son ennemi maintenant.

- Ikkotsu !

Alors qu'Octo abaissa sa main gauche devant lui, invoquant son masque, le poing droit fermé de Yamamoto le percuta en pleine poitrine de toute sa puissance. Même en ayant levé sa main droite pour parer le coup, cela ne suffit pas pour bloquer la terrible technique du commandant. Son bras droit tout entier fut déchiré par le choc, les muscles ne parvenant pas à encaisser l'impact et le mouvement contre-nature qui fut brutalement forcé sur son avant-bras. Explosant littéralement les phalanges de son adversaire, le vieux commandant enfonça son poing dans le sternum d'Octo qui se fracassa comme une brindille, ainsi que toutes les côtes de sa poitrine, avant de se replier vers l'intérieur. Puis le flamboyant reiatsu du Shinigami explosa et Octo eut la distincte sensation de son cœur et de ses poumons partir en cendres alors que le reste de son corps fut brutalement propulsé en arrière comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Son masque à peine formé se désintégra sans lui avoir été de la moindre utilité.

Après avoir récupéré son zanpakuto, Yamamoto se rapprocha précautionneusement de son ennemi vaincu et regarda le reste de sa vie s'échapper de son corps détruit. La bouche en sang, la poitrine ravagée et à moitié calcinée, Octo sembla balbutier quelque chose mais Yamamoto ne se baissa pas pour autant pour entendre ses dernières paroles.

- Un coup au cœur n'est pas forcément une blessure mortelle pour celui qui s'y prépare, gamin, fit-il en guise d'explication tout en repoussant la lame hors de sa blessure avec ses doigts et en l'attrapant la lame dans son dos.

Pas même une goutte de sang ne perla de sa blessure et une fois l'arme retombée sur le sol derrière lui, il leva sa main vers sa poitrine et invoqua un Kidou de soin, refermant la plaie avec une impressionnante facilité.

- Vous… ne gagnerez pas… La Garde… aura votre tête… pour ce que vous… venez de faire…

- Ce ne sera ni la première fois, ni la dernière fois qu'une menace de mort pèsera sur mes épaules. Je commande le Gotei 13 depuis plus de 2000 ans, gamin. Ceux qui oseront me sous-estimer subiront le même sort que le tien, déclara le vieux commandant en se détournant du mourant et s'éloignant d'un pas ferme vers le centre de la pièce tout en remettant ses vêtements en place. Et pour ma part, il est grand temps que la Division 0 se rappelle à ses devoirs envers nous, les Shinigamis du Gotei 13, qui sommes sur la première ligne de front depuis la création même de la Soul Society et du Seireitei.

Arrivant là où son Haori reposait, il le récupéra et le drapa à nouveau sur ses épaules d'un geste à la fois simple et majestueux. Le Gotei 13 se battait en ce moment même, au dehors. Il devait retourner là où son devoir l'appelait.

***.***

**Soul Society, Académie des Shinigamis**

Malgré l'alerte générale du Gotei 13 afin de repousser l'armée de Hollow qui les attaquait sur tous les fronts, à l'Académie, au cœur de la zone Ouest du Seireitei, personne n'avait rien entendu ni ne savait même que les Shinigamis se battaient au dehors des murs… Personne, sauf ceux dotés d'une perception extrêmement accrue du reiryoku, comme Ishida Uryû. Pour le Quincy, la surprenante légère nervosité des professeurs, qui devaient être au courant de ce qui se passait d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'avait absolument rien de surprenant. En plein cour théorique de Kidou, incapable d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait au loin, il se concentra d'avantage sur ses perceptions, se focalisant particulièrement vers l'ouest, là où les combats étaient les plus proches.

- Je me disais bien que tu devais toi aussi les ressentir, Uryû-kun, fit silencieusement Orihime à côté de lui.

Il ne lui adressa qu'un regard à moitié surpris avant d'hocher légèrement la tête.

- Penses-tu que nous devrions prévenir les autres ?

- Inutile pour le moment, décida-t-il après un bref moment de réflexion. Les combats ont lieu à l'extérieur du Seireitei et ne semblent pas se rapprocher. Quelle que soit la nature des assaillants, les Shinigamis semblent parvenir à les repousser sans trop de difficultés… Et puis aucun ordre d'évacuation n'a été donné, les professeurs semblent vouloir faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Donc on joue le jeu, déclara-t-elle d'une voix pensive.

Chad, qui était assis devant eux, se pencha légèrement en arrière, de manière à se rapprocher d'eux.

- Continue quand même à surveiller la situation, Ishida, murmura-t-il sans se retourner et confirmant par là-même que lui aussi avait senti la situation.

- Comptez sur m…

Il s'interrompit brusquement en ressentant une présence terrible à proximité de l'Académie. Le reiatsu fut si puissant que tous les élèves le ressentirent distinctement malgré sa distance encore relativement grande et les professeurs se tournèrent immédiatement vers la direction de son origine.

- Mes élèves, je vous demande de vous lever et de rejoindre immédiatement l'abri le plus proche, comme cela est indiqué sur la carte de l'Académie. Il ne s'agit pas d'un exercice. Si l'un de vos camarades ne semble pas capable de se lever ou de marcher correctement, je vous prierai de l'assister jusqu'à ce que vous soyez tous en sécurité, ordonna le professeur d'une voix lente et ferme tout en prenant son zanpakuto, dissimulé jusqu'alors derrière le pupitre de son bureau, puis de se diriger vers la porte.

Alors que tous les élèves obéissaient aux ordres, toute la bande se leva et se consulta du regard.

- D'où vient ce reiatsu ? Demanda Tatsuki en fixant Ishida.

- De l'entrée de l'Académie… J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pu pénétrer aussi profondément dans le Seireitei sans que personne ne les ait ressenti…

- On en discutera plus tard, ordonna Ganju. Prenez vos affaires et suivons les autres. Ne nous attardons p…

Alors qu'il parlait, Ishida sentit une menace peser soudainement sur eux et bondit, renversant ses amis et coupant Ganju dans sa phrase. Avant que le moindre d'entre eux ne puissent émettre la moindre protestation à son geste, le mur de la classe explosa sur toute la longueur, projetant des débris de pierres et de bois dans toute la pièce. Réagissant avec célérité, Chad se redressa pour se mettre en travers de la rangée et leva son bras droit devant lui, invoquant son Fullbring. Sa réaction fut parfaitement chronométrée car à peine son bouclier formé il ressentit plusieurs chocs lourds se répercuter dessus. Quant à leurs amis les plus éloignés – Jinta, Ururu, Karin et Yuzu qui étaient tous un rang plus en avant –, ceux-ci virent, lorsque la poussière retomba, que le Shun Shun Rikka d'Orihime les avait tous protégé des débris.

Le mur et les fenêtres ayant pratiquement disparu dans la déflagration, tous eurent une vision sans équivoque de la grande cour de l'Académie et virent distinctement l'Arrancar qui se tenait au centre et qui semait tranquillement la destruction tout autour de lui, tirant des Ceros vers chaque bâtiment méthodiquement.

Prenant les choses en main, Ishida analysa rapidement la situation : Tatsuki et Ganju n'avaient pas leur zanpakuto car ils étaient interdits en cours théorique, ils les avaient donc laissé au dortoir. Jinta et Ururu avaient bien quelques tours dans leurs sacs, mais aucuns d'eux ne seraient de taille face à un Arrancar. Quant à Karin et Yuzu, malgré leurs potentiels et leurs talents, elles étaient encore "vivantes" et n'avaient aucune expérience d'un véritable combat. En clair, dans la situation actuelle, seuls Orihime, Chad et lui étaient à même de se battre.

- Jinta ! Emmène Ururu et les sœurs d'Ichigo à l'abri ! Elles sont sous ta responsabilité !

L'adolescent le regarda en voulant faire mine de protester mais se retint en voyant le regard mortellement sérieux du Quincy. Sans dire un mot, il reconnut sa tâche et hocha affirmativement avant de se retourner et de pousser les trois filles vers la sortie, surtout Ururu car celle-ci semblait être presque passée en mode berserker lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin l'Arrancar. Heureusement, Karin l'aida également en attrapant le bras de leur amie et en la tirant en arrière, suivant les autres élèves.

- Oy, Oy, ce mec… c'est carrément du sérieux ! Un tel reiatsu… balbutia Ganju.

- Ne restez pas là ! Ordonna Ishida en balayant l'air devant lui comme pour les chasser. Vous avez entendu le professeur, tout le monde aux abris ! Et toi aussi, Arisawa-san !

- Compte pas sur moi pour vous laiss…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Chad se tourna vers elle et l'attrapa par l'épaule, l'interrompant.

- Ecoute-le, Arisawa-san. Ce n'est pas le genre d'adversaire de votre niveau à l'heure actuelle.

- Mais…

- Tatsuki-chan, intervint Orihime cette fois. Ils ont raison.

Elle se tourna vers l'Arrancar qui leur tournait le dos, s'amusant apparemment sans s'apercevoir de son audience, ou s'en moquant ouvertement.

- Même nous trois, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de pouvoir faire quelque chose… mais on va tout faire pour le retenir aussi longtemps que possible.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, tous virent les professeurs jaillirent de chaque bâtiment, encerclant l'Arrancar, tous le sabre au clair.

- C'est pas vrai, ils vont tous se faire… jura Ishida en s'avançant pour intervenir mais il se figea soudainement en ressentant une sensation bizarre venir de l'Arrancar. Ho non, ne me dites pas qu'il va…

L'Arrancar éleva alors brutalement son reiatsu au-delà encore de tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'alors et sembla se vider de tout son souffle, comme s'il se préparait à prendre une grande inspiration.

- Gonzui ! S'écria Orihime en levant se mains devant elle, invoquant à son tour son Fullbring.

A peine eut-elle développé son bouclier que l'Arrancar prit son énorme aspiration et toutes les âmes les plus faibles de l'Académie furent littéralement aspirées par la terrible et mortelle technique. Les professeurs qui étaient les plus proches tombèrent comme des mouches et un véritable nuage, une pluie d'âmes et de reiatsu s'éleva vers les cieux avant de retomber en cloche vers la bouche de l'Arrancar.

Brusquement, celui-ci écarquilla des yeux et cessa sa technique pour s'écarter d'un bon en arrière. L'instant suivant, une longue flèche de reiatsu se planta là où il se tenait auparavant et Ishida, Ginrei Kujaku en main, se matérialisa à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui. L'Arrancar eut à peine le temps de se redresser que Chad apparut à sa gauche, lui aussi à une vingtaine de mètres, son bras droit toujours transformé.

- J'y vais aussi, annonça Orihime en abaissant ses bras, annulant son bouclier maintenant inutile. Ne m'en veux pas, Tatsuki-chan, mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour nous de nous battre côte à côte.

- Orihime… voulut-elle protester mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu en Shunpo et réapparut à son tour à sa place, à droite de l'Arrancar, formant avec Ishida et Chad un triangle contenant leur ennemi en son centre.

Tatsuki voulut bondir à son tour en avant mais Ganju fut plus rapide et la ceintura.

- ORIHIME ! Hurla Tatsuki dans un mélange de peur et de colère.

- Désolé, Arisawa-san, mais elle a raison, il faut fuir aussi vite que possible ! On est pas de taille face à lui !

- ORIHIME ! CHAD ! URYÛ ! Continua-t-elle d'hurler alors que Ganju la tirait en arrière.

Soudainement, Karin se matérialisa devant elle et leva sa main vers sa tête.

- Bakudô N°3 : Shiro Seishin (Esprit Blanc).

L'instant suivant, la jeune femme sembla soudainement privée de toute force et ne fut plus qu'un poids mort entre les bras de Ganju.

- Allons-y, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de le dépasser et de sortir de la pièce.

- O-Ok, fit-il en chargeant plus confortablement la jeune femme évanouie puis en la suivant.

Au milieu de la cour, l'Arrancar se redressa et contempla les trois étudiants qui l'encerclaient, notant avec étonnement leur reiatsu et leur apparent contrôle sur leurs pouvoirs spéciaux.

- Hooo, voilà qui est intéressant… Cet arc, fit-il en désignant l'arme d'énergie dans la main d'Ishida, c'est une technique de Quincy si mes informations sont exactes.

- Vous êtes bien renseignés.

- Les Quincy ont été exterminés par les Shinigamis… Et pourtant tu portes l'uniforme de leurs…

- Je doute que vous soyez venus ici pour discuter de moi et de l'histoire de mon clan, le coupa-t-il en levant son arc, une nouvelle flèche déjà encochée.

- Certes non. Je suis ici pour capturer deux Shinigamis, de préférence des capitaines ou des lieutenants, ou leurs équivalents en terme de reiatsu.

- Vous êtes alors bien loin de vos proies, Arrancar. Ne les sentez-vous pas se battre en dehors du Seireitei ?

- Allons, je vous en prie, quel intérêt pour moi d'aller les chercher quand il est tellement plus simple et intéressant de les faire venir à moi ?

- Et donc vous avez pris l'Académie comme appât ? Demanda Orihime d'une voix froide.

- Quelle brillante déduction, mademoiselle.

S'il attendait une quelconque réaction des trois amis, il en fut déçu car ni l'un ni l'autre ne sembla réagir autrement que par des regards un peu plus furieux encore.

- Ishida, déclara Chad d'une voix apparemment calme. J'y vais.

- Ok, je te couvre.

Chad arma lentement son poing droit et commença à charger son reiatsu dedans.

- Hooo… Je me disais bien que ce bras n'était pas vraiment normal… Aucun d'entre vous ne semble porter de zanpakuto en plus, comme c'est étrange…

Chad bondit en avant, réduisant considérablement la distance avec son ennemi. Celui-ci leva une main pour parer le poing mais Chad pila brusquement à quatre mètres de lui et frappa de toutes ses forces en libérant l'énergie qu'il avait emmagasiné, prenant par surprise l'Arrancar qui s'était bien attendu à un coup de poing mais pas à ce genre de technique.

- EL DIRECTO !

Avec une puissance quasi équivalente à un Cero, la vague de reiatsu percuta l'Arrancar en pleine poitrine et le repoussa en arrière, soufflant sur lui et autour de lui comme un torrent enragé. L'Arrancar encaissa l'attaque mieux que Chad l'aurait cru mais il eut le résultat qu'il désirait car Orihime ne perdit pas une seconde et envoya son Sôten Kishun recouvrir les professeurs et commencer à les soigner.

La technique de Chad s'était à peine achevée qu'Ishida était lui aussi déjà passé à l'action, apparaissant brusquement à une poignée de mètres seulement sur la droite de l'Arrancar, son arme prête. Sa première flèche manqua sa cible d'un cheveu à peine, l'Arrancar ayant soudainement bondi hors de sa trajectoire mais la seconde le percuta sur le flanc, sans toutefois le blesser grâce à son Hierro. Dérapant sur les dalles de la cour, l'Arrancar se figea sur ses gardes, faisant maintenant face aux trois amis qui se dressait maintenant entre lui et les professeurs blessés et inconscients.

- Pathétique, fit-il en se redressant tout en désignant l'endroit où la flèche de reiatsu d'Ishida l'avait touché. C'est très rapide mais ça manque totalement de puissance. J'aurais aussi bien pu ne pas esquiver. Il te faudrait une centaine de flèches pareilles pour ne serait-ce que m'égratigner au travers de mon Hierro.

- Une centaine, hein ? Si ce n'est que ça, alors en voilà quelques milliers, commenta Ishida avec un sourire impitoyable avant de concentrer son reiatsu dans son arme et entre ses doigts. Licht Regen !

La véritable tornade de flèches qui déferla dans sa direction dans un grondement de tonnerre ne lui laissa pas la moindre ouverture. Même avec son Sonido, il en encaissa une bonne dizaine donc certaines l'égratignèrent effectivement. Il émergea du nuage pour faire de nouveau face à Chad qui n'était pas resté inactif.

- El Directo !

L'impact fut réel cette fois mais l'Arrancar l'encaissa sans broncher, ayant soudainement élevé son reiatsu pour renforcer son corps.

- Chad ! Barre-toi ! Ordonna Uryû en sentant clairement que son adversaire n'allait plus prendre de gant.

- On voit que vous avez l'habitude d'agir en groupe… mais tout cela manque encore de force. Mais en tout cas, à en juger par le niveau de ton reiatsu, tu feras un candidat à la hauteur, je pense.

Chad réarma son bras et voulut réattaquer mais l'Arrancar se glissa soudainement sur le côté en laissant derrière lui une sorte de petit objet que le poing de Chad manqua d'un cheveu seulement lors de sa frappe dans le vide. L'objet le toucha alors à la poitrine et explosa en une sorte de cage énergétique qui s'enroula tout autour de lui. Sentant le danger Chad libéra tout le reiatsu qu'il était capable et tenta de s'emparer de l'objet pour le repousser au loin mais il était trop tard. L'instant suivant, il disparut sans laisser la moindre trace.

- Et de un. A ton tour, Quincy, je pense que toi aussi tu feras l'affaire…

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Seijôtôkyorin**

Visiblement, Byakuya devait bien connaître les lieux car il ne ralentissait pas d'un iota en bifurquant d'un couloir à l'autre au travers des méandres souterrain du Seijôtôkyorin, tirant Ichigo derrière lui. Celui-ci lui envia brièvement sa parfaite maîtrise du Shunpo, visiblement toujours supérieure à la sienne, tant qu'il n'utilisait pas son Bankai. Très vite, ils débouchèrent dans une immense salle souterraine présentant divers "pavillons" montés sur en hauteur et accessibles par de petits escaliers. Là, Byakuya s'arrêta un instant et regarda derrière lui, vers le couloir enténébré par où ils étaient arrivés.

- Hé, j'arrive à ressentir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, maintenant, nota Ichigo en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

- Nous sommes dans l'ancien quartier résidentiel du Seijôtôkyorin. C'était ici que les membres de la Chambre Centrale des 46 venaient se recueillir, se reposer et se sustenter. Mais comme ce fut aussi ici qu'Aizen vint se cacher lorsqu'il fit croire à sa mort, la décision fut prise de reloger les membres ailleurs.

- Merci pour la leçon d'histoire, mais je vois pas trop le rapport avec…

- En conséquence, continua Byakuya en le coupant au milieu de sa question, la majeure partie des sceaux qui servaient à masquer l'existence de cette salle et les Shinigamis qui y vivaient ont été retirés, d'où notre capacité à ressentir désormais ce qui se passe au dehors.

- Ha, ok, vu comme ça…

- Kurosaki Ichigo, nos chemins se séparent ici, reprit Byakuya en le repoussant sur le côté pour désigner derrière lui. Il y a un tunnel au fond de cette salle, utilise-le pour sortir d'ici.

- Quoi ? Attends, dis-moi que c'est une blague ? Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de les retenir à toi seul ?

- Rassurez-vous, Kurosaki-san, il ne sera pas seul, fit une voix sortant de l'un des pavillons avant d'apparaître, tenant d'une main une sorte de cape noire.

- Urahara-san !

- Je vois que vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici sans vous faire repérer, commenta Byakuya.

- Bien sûr, un véritable jeu d'enfant avec cette merveilleuse invention que voici, fit le capitaine de la 12ème Division en soulevant sa cape pour la montrer.

- Attendez, même à deux, vous ne pourrez pas… Je peux m'en charger tout seul, retournez à la surface pour aider vos Divisions.

Les deux capitaines le regardèrent d'un air surpris et Byakuya lui-même ne put s'empêcher de ricaner – juste un léger bruit de gorge en fait.

- Vous entendez ça, Kuchiki-Taichou ? Fit Kisuke en haussant des épaules. Un lieutenant qui ose non seulement contredire nos consignes mais en plus qui se permet de nous donner des ordres ?

- C'est le monde à l'envers, Urahara-Taichou, confirma Byakuya en jouant le jeu. De l'insubordination pure et simple… Mais pour cette fois, je vais laisser passer ce manque flagrant de discipline militaire car ses intentions sont dans le bon sens. Il n'aura qu'un léger blâme pour cet écart de conduite, j'adresserai un courrier en ce sens à Soi Fon-Taichou une fois cette situation résolue.

- Non mais vous vous moquez de moi ? Rugit Ichigo. Ce sont des Vaizards !

- Restez à votre place, Kurosaki-_Fukutaichou_ ! Gronda Byakuya en haussant son reiatsu, transmettant clairement sa colère au travers de son énergie et de sa posture.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, Kurosaki-san, nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous battre à pleine puissance contre eux, juste faire le nécessaire pour les ralentir. Une fois hors du Seijôtôkyorin, ils ne vous poursuivront plus car ils auront clairement échoué dans leur mission. Nous ne ferons que les occuper un peu, rien de plus.

Ichigo chercha une confirmation des dires de Kisuke vers Byakuya mais celui-ci se détourna de lui, comme si la question était résolue.

- C'est un ordre, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou. Sortez du Seijôtôkyorin par le tunnel et rejoignez la bataille extérieure. C'est là-bas votre place.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, il hésita encore une seconde avant d'hocher la tête et de s'éloigner de plus en plus vite, vers la direction que lui indiqua Kisuke. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue et de portée d'écoute, Urahara laissa tomber son masque jovial habituel pour afficher un visage plus sérieux et vint prendre place à côté de Byakuya, fixant l'entrée du quartier résidentiel du Seijôtôkyorin.

- Je suis sidéré par la facilité que vous avez de lui débiter ce genre de fadaises tout en gardant cette expression sur votre visage, commenta Byakuya en dégainant lentement son sabre.

- Merci, merci, cela demande un effort quotidien en fait. Je peux peut-être vous montrer comment…

- Surtout pas, trancha le capitaine de la 6ème Division. Préparez-vous plutôt, il arrivent.

- Ahaaa… Combien seront-ils ?

- Dans le meilleur des cas, je dirais deux. Dans le pire, ils seront là tous les 4.

- Des visages connus ?

- Un seul, Yadomaru Lisa. Apparemment, Hirako Shinji et sa petite clique ont été recrutés par la Garde Royale après la guerre contre Aizen.

- Ce qui explique comment ils ont réussi à disparaître ainsi de mon radar… Ils étaient tous tranquillement en train de siroter des limonades sur l'Olympe.

- Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Pas avec certitude, non. Mais c'était bien l'une des possibilités que j'avais en tête.

Avant qu'ils ne puisse poursuivre d'avantage leur conversation, les trois Vaizards lancés à leur poursuite apparurent soudainement devant eux et s'arrêtèrent à l'extrémité du couloir lorsque Khonz leva soudainement la main, juste avant de pénétrer dans l'ancien quartier résidentiel du Seijôtôkyorin. Jetant un regard noir à Byakuya qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres devant lui, il braqua sa main ouverte en avant et la posa sur le mur de Kidou qui bloquait l'entrée, déclenchant une petite tempête d'arcs électriques qui crépitèrent autour de son bras.

- Remarquable mais inutile.

Tout en élevant son reiatsu, il referma son poing et déchira d'un mouvement sec le sortilège, comme s'il arrachait un rideau.

- Je ne sais pas d'où sort le second hurluberlu mais Kurosaki est en train de se barrer, grogna Mitsumada en dépassant Khonz. Je vous laisse vous charger de ces deux merdes. Bute-les ou laissez-les en vie, je m'en moque, mais faites en sorte qu'ils ne me dérangent pas.

- Urahara est à moi, déclara Lisa en s'avançant vers le concerné. J'ai une dette envers lui.

Khonz haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Byakuya.

- Il semblerait que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- Faux, vous pouvez toujours oublier Kurosaki-san, faire demi-tour et retourner tranquillement à l'Olympe, contra Urahara d'un ton léger avant de conclure d'une voix plus ferme, mais n'allez surtout pas croire que nous allons vous laisser passer sans rien faire.

- Comme si vous pouviez m'en empêcher, Shinigami !

Sans la moindre hésitation, Mitsumada leva sa main vers son visage et déchaina ses pouvoirs de Vaizard. Kisuke et Byakuya étaient prêts et s'étaient bien attendus à une telle éventualité, aussi ils ne furent pas pris par surprise et dégainèrent sans perdre de temps leurs sabres, préparant déjà leurs attaques. Mais Mitsumada s'en moqua complètement. Il chargea au milieu des deux, sans même les regarder et ils le virent passer au travers de leurs techniques comme si elles n'avaient pas été là, explosant le bouclier rouge sang de Benihime et passant au travers de la tornade de pétales de Senbonzakura sans recevoir autre chose que de petites coupures sur ses vêtements. L'instant suivant, il avait effectivement franchi leur barrage et s'éloignait déjà très vite, à la poursuite d'Ichigo.

- Tche, pesta Byakuya.

- Peut-être aurions-nous dû être plus sérieux ?

- Cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, commenta Lisa en se matérialisant soudainement juste devant Kisuke, son sabre levé en position de frappe.

Il para l'attaque de justesse mais fut surpris par l'impressionnante force derrière le coup qui le repoussa presque à genoux.

- Ne vous mettez pas en travers de notre route, Urahara-san, ordonna-t-elle en appuyant plus encore sur son arme. Ichigo est un Vaizard, nous sommes des Vaizards, vous n'êtes qu'un Shinigami, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Permettez-moi de voir les choses autrement, Yadomaru-san. Ichigo a pris sa propre décision, et nous avons tous une dette envers lui. Le moins que je puisse faire est de le soutenir dans la voie qu'il a choisi, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

- Le Gotei 13 a su le convaincre, oui, gronda Lisa avec fureur. Lieutenant ? Ichigo est plus puissant que vous deux réunis ! Il mériterait d'être capitaine !

- Être capitaine ne requière pas que maîtriser le Bankai et être charismatique, intervint Byakuya sans quitter Khonz du regard, les deux hommes n'ayant pour le moment rien fait d'autre que se défier en silence.

- Certes, concéda son futur adversaire, mais il n'est pas non plus l'un des vôtres. Vous, les Shinigamis du Gotei 13, avez une vision très restrictive de la nature et des pouvoirs des individus. Le massacre des Quincy et l'ordre de mise à mort des Vaizards "artificiels" d'Aizen sont d'excellents exemples de votre intransigeance. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous, Urahara Kisuke, qui avez été l'une des victimes de cette intransigeance, ayez décidé de rejoindre à nouveau leurs rangs.

- Maa… C'est là que vous faites erreur, Gunshirei-san, Yadomaru-san, répliqua le scientifique en se dégageant du corps à corps avec son adversaire d'un bond en arrière tout en invoquant un Kidou – une simple petite boule de feu – pour la forcer à ne pas le suivre immédiatement. Je ne suis dans le camp de personne…

Il leva lentement son Shikai devant lui, dissimulant en partie son expression devenue très sérieuse derrière sa lame qui prit une teinte rougeoyante.

- Je ne suis que l'éternel débiteur d'Ichigo, rien de plus… et je ferais donc tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour payer ma dette à son égard.

Devenue incandescente, la lame de Kisuke décrivit une courbe gracieuse qui projeta alors une violente salve d'énergie écarlate vers les deux Vaizards, Byakuya s'étant éclipsé au dernier moment de la trajectoire d'un rapide Shunpo.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Seijôtôkyorin**

Ichigo émergea du passage en défonçant la banale porte en bois et papier qui le dissimulait d'un coup de pied avant de se précipiter vers la sortie du Seijôtôkyorin. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, une dizaines de gardes se matérialisa soudainement devant lui, lui barrant la route, leurs bâtons brandis dans sa direction.

- Barrez-vous de mon chemin ! Rugit-il sans s'arrêter. Par ordre…

Avant qu'il ne puisse commencer sa phrase, il ressentit un puissant reiatsu se matérialiser derrière lui et, exactement au même moment, une énorme main se referma sur son épaule.

- … de la Garde Royale, tu restes ici, termina le général Vaizard Mitsumada Katsuhiro en le projetant en arrière avec une force impressionnante, l'envoyant voler en arrière comme une pierre vers le bâtiment dont il était sorti, et qui explosa littéralement ensuite, faisant s'écrouler une bonne tonne de gravas sur Ichigo. Barrez-vous, y'a rien à voir, ordonna-t-il ensuite aux gardes. Ceci est désormais du ressort de la Division 0, retournez à vos postes et ne les quittez plus sous aucun prétexte, je me charge de ce Shinigami.

L'impressionnante autorité de sa voix et sa posture semblèrent les convaincre car ils obtempérèrent sans un mot après s'être mis brièvement au garde-à-vous. De son côté, Ichigo émergea des décombres en grognant, couvert de poussière, et s'avança vers lui en dégainant Zangetsu.

- Bien, maintenant on peut discuter sérieusement et en toute tranquillité, sans être dérangé, fit le colosse en se tournant pour s'avancer tranquillement vers lui.

Ichigo s'arrêta, les pieds légèrement écartés et leva Zangetsu d'une seule main devant lui. Puis il ouvrit tous ses sens en prévision du combat et ressentit alors l'intégralité de la situation. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus de surprise et d'horreur au fur et à mesure qu'il analysait toutes les informations qu'il avait reçu d'un seul coup.

Rukia se battait, loin au nord, contre un Arrancar…

Hitsugaya à l'ouest était aussi aux prises avec un ennemi dont la puissance lui faisait froid dans le dos…

Plus près de lui, Orihime et Uryû étaient aussi en plein combat contre un terrible Arrancar… Mais il ne parvenait pas à sentir la présence de Chad et les reiatsus de ses deux amis étaient teintés de colère, de tristesse et d'incompréhension… Et les reiatsus de ses sœurs et de ses autres amis certes s'éloignant de l'Arrancar mais ils étaient encore beaucoup trop près de lui à son goût !

Il nota les position de chacun des Capitaines qui ne se cachaient pas, et les échos de tous les Shinigamis au combat…

Il sentit la puissance de chacun des Arrancars qui ne cherchaient pas à se dissimuler, et celle des Hollows qui assiégeaient le Seireitei, même si la plupart était en déroute…

Et il sentit la puissance de Mitsumada Katsuhiro en face de lui, tel un rempart l'empêchant d'aller au secours de ses amis et de ses collègues Shinigamis.

Devant cette situation, la colère qui se mit alors à l'envahir avait une force qui le surprit lui-même. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi furieux de toute sa vie.

- A voir ton regard, je pense que tu as compris toute la situation, fit le Vaizard en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui. Pour l'instant, le Seireitei tient, mais cela ne durera pas éternellement. Les Arrancars vont…

- Dégage.

L'ordre sec et direct d'Ichigo l'interrompit net dans sa phrase et il resta un moment silencieux, ne parvenant plus à lire l'expression du jeune homme car il avait baissé légèrement la tête et dissimulait son regard.

- C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici, gamin ! Tonna-t-il avec force.

- Et moi je te dis de DEGAGER ! Répliqua Ichigo en terminant dans un cri de colère en braquant son arme vers lui.

Les dents serrées et les lèvres retroussées, le regard enflammé et ses yeux bruns devenus bleus incandescent, son reiatsu se mit à s'échapper de tous les pores de son corps, l'enveloppant dans une aura de pouvoir.

- C'EST TA DERNIERE CHANCE, BÂTARD ! OU TU TE RENDS, OU JE T'ETRIPE COMME UN PORC ! Hurla le Vaizard en réponse en libérant son reiatsu à son tour et en appliquant toute sa force sur Ichigo, espérant peut-être le faire plier sous sa puissance.

La main gauche d'Ichigo alla claquer sur son biceps droit et la réponse qu'il donna fut nette et brève, et aussi tranchante que le devint sa lame lorsque le mot de pouvoir lui permit de libérer une grande partie de sa puissance.

- BAN-KAI !

L'éclair de reiatsu qui émana du zanpakuto d'Ichigo frappa le Vaizard en pleine poitrine mais celui-ci l'encaissa tel un roc sans broncher d'un sourcil. Au contraire, un fin sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il referma sa poigne sur son propre sabre, le dégainant sans quitter des yeux sa cible. Ichigo balaya le nuage de poussière d'un geste rageur, sa lame noire tranchant l'atmosphère tout en laissant derrière elle une trainée de reiatsu noire et rouge.

- A mon tour, gamin, Ban…

- GETSUGA TENSHOU !

Cette fois-ci, Katsuhiro ne laissa pas l'énergie le frapper volontairement car, loin d'être un simple effet de son et lumière comme la libération du Bankai, cette fois l'énergie avait un réel potentiel de destruction, comme le démontra l'énorme faille qu'elle laissa derrière elle, détruisant tout sur son passage jusqu'à la porte du Seijôtôkyorin.

- Pas mal pour un gamin, commenta-t-il depuis sa position, à quelques mètres sur la droite de la faille, mais tu ferais mieux de contrôler ta colère, tu m'as raté…

- Tu n'as justement pas idée des efforts que je fais pour me contrôler en ce moment, répondit Ichigo, en longeant d'un pas rapide la crevasse qu'il avait creusé sur la gauche. Et je n'e t'ai pas raté, mon but n'était que de te forcer à dégager de mon chemin.

Effectivement, Ichigo venait maintenant de dépasser Katsuhiro, qui était de l'autre côté de la faille, et continuait à avancer vers la porte.

- Toi, quand tu as une idée derrière la tête…

Mais Ichigo ne l'écoutait déjà plus, l'ignorant complètement.

- Bah, au moins, on ne pourra pas me faire dire que je n'aurais pas essayé de te convaincre.

A peine eut-il fini ces paroles qu'Ichigo disparut, ayant brusquement bondi en avant en utilisant la vitesse de son Bankai. Mais d'un seul coup, il percuta comme un mur qui avançait droit vers lui et le jeune Shinigami fut transformé en projectile, retournant s'écraser en arrière dans les débris du bâtiment.

- Tu l'as pas senti venir, celui-là, hein ? Et encore, ce n'était que mon Shikai, puisque tu m'as si grossièrement interrompu.

Ignorant les commentaires de Katsuhiro, Ichigo émergea des décombres comme un boulet de canon, les dents serrés, le regard étincelant et son épée levée, parcourue d'énergie noire. Dans un cri de colère, il fonça sur le Vaizard qui intercepta son assaut furieux de la même manière, les deux adversaires croisant alors le fer dans un duel de force et de puissance.

- Tu ne renonceras pas, hein ? A croire que tu préfères vraiment me voir mort que…

- Ton existence même est une épine dans le pied de ma famille, Kurosaki, coupa son ennemi en ripostant, déclenchant une série d'attaques et de parades furieuses entre eux qui firent voler des étincelles. Bien sûr que je souhaite ta mort plus que tout, c'est d'ailleurs la consigne que j'ai reçu de mon propre père. Mais mon devoir passe avant tout et j'ai été envoyé ici pour te recruter dans la Division 0, aussi ai-je mis de côté ma rancœur personnelle envers ta famille et les désirs de mon paternel. Mais puisque tu as refusé cette "invitation", rien ne m'empêche donc d'appliquer maintenant le châtiment que nous te réservions. De toute manière, que tu nous aies suivi ou pas, le résultat aurait été le même : personne à l'Olympe, parmi les grandes familles en tout cas, ne souhaite vraiment te voir débarquer, que ce soit avec tes grands sabots ou par la petite porte. Tôt ou tard, tu te serais retrouvé avec un couteau en travers du cœur ou la gorge tranchée dans ton sommeil. Mais comme je déteste ce genre de méthode lâche et déloyale, je profite juste de cette occasion pour voir si tu vaux vraiment toutes ces rumeurs qui courent à ton sujet, et t'offrir une mort digne d'un guerrier par la même occasion. Je te dois bien ça pour avoir nettoyer notre merde à notre place. On est quelques-uns à avoir souhaité régler nous-mêmes son compte à Aizen, mais on nous en a toujours empêché.

- Tout ça pour cette stupide histoire de succession, je parie ! Riposta Ichigo avec colère. Je n'ai même pas envie d'y participer ! J'en ai rien à faire de cette histoire !

- Tes belles paroles n'y changeront rien. Si tu es jugé digne d'être un candidat, tu en seras un, que tu le veuilles ou non. Quelque part, je te plains si tu penses vraiment comme ça, tu n'es alors vraiment qu'un innocent qui ne sait rien à rien… Et raison de plus alors pour moi de te tuer ici et maintenant, dans un duel honorable et équitable !

Katsuhiro le repoussa d'une violente attaque et bondit en arrière, braquant son sabre vers lui.

- BANKAI ! Shinchû arekurû osûshi ! (Le taureau furieux d'airain)

Le sabre du Général ne changea pas mais Ichigo sentit quelque chose d'énorme se matérialiser derrière son ennemi, les dominant tel un géant. L'instant suivant, six cratères apparurent et le monstre beugla de colère dans sa direction. Ichigo regarda bouche bée le taureau à 6 pattes musclées et haut d'une dizaine de mètre qui le foudroyait du regard, sentant la terrible puissance qu'il possédait émaner de tout son corps, les naseaux en feu, les cornes acérées comme des lances géantes et le regard rouge sang d'un démon.

- Comme tu le vois, mon Bankai est de type matérialisation, expliqua Katsuhiro. Plutôt que de transformer mon sabre en quelque chose, il me permet de matérialiser son esprit interne pour le combat. Mais rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en rester là. Me battre avec mon Bankai provoque toujours d'énormes dégâts collatéraux aux alentours mais heureusement, mes pouvoirs de Vaizard règlent ce problème… en partie, du moins.

Il leva sa main et matérialisa lentement un masque de Hollow. Celui-ci avait trois cornes, deux comme celle d'un taureau et la dernière au milieu du front. Lorsqu'il fut totalement matérialisé, il le plaqua sur son visage et rugit de plaisir avec son impressionnante montée de puissance. Derrière lui, le taureau sembla alors se transformer en fumée et investir son corps et Ichigo comprit alors que Mitsumada récupérait toute la puissance de son Bankai en lui, décuplant ainsi prodigieusement toutes ses forces et sa puissance.

Comprenant que le Vaizard ne le laisserait pas partir et que l'affrontement était désormais inévitable, Ichigo se mit en garde et concentra son reiatsu. L'heure était venue pour lui de se battre à nouveau pour sauver sa vie et celles de ses amis. Instinctivement, sa main se leva vers son visage mais il s'arrêta, hésitant à libérer ses pouvoirs de Hollow. Vieux de quelques mois seulement, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, alors qu'il se tenait debout devant Grimmjow, son sabre levé, prêt à asséner le coup fatal.

- C'est pas le moment de penser à ça, Ichigo, fut alors une voix nasillarde qu'il connaissait bien d'abord dans sa tête puis ensuite presque dans son oreille gauche lorsque son Hollow se matérialisa dans son champ visuel. Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre avec ce bourrin borné comme une mule, alors laisse-moi sortir que je lui botte le cul jusqu'à la lune !

_J'ai bien peur que ce soit plus difficile que ça, justement, j'ai peur de devoir y aller carrément au second stage…_

- Hooo ! Là, tu parles comme je l'aime, Hô-san ! Fais-le pisser dans son froc de terreur ! Tu as mon entière bénédiction…

_Sauf que mon but n'est pas de le tuer dans un excès de rage ! Je veux juste le…_

Il s'arrêta alors en sentant une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule droite. Un simple coup d'œil lui suffit pour reconnaître Tensa Zangetsu, le jeune. Celui-ci ne parla pas, se contentant de lui renvoyer un regard affirmatif et rassurant, avant de s'éclipser après un simple hochement de tête. A sa gauche, son Hollow avait lui aussi disparu en même temps que lui.

- Ok, c'est parti, confirma-t-il pour lui-même avant de braquer son regard sur son ennemi qui levait maintenant son sabre avec un énorme sourire de joie malsaine.

Et il abaissa sa main sur son visage, invoquant toute la puissance du Hollow qui sommeillait en lui.

***.***

Cliffhanger ? Naaa, je vous ai déjà laissé patienter trop longtemps. Le prochain chapitre est déjà dispo.


	26. Chapter 26

Et voici le dernier chapitre de cet acte, la tension est à son comble, que va-t-il bien se passer ?

***.*****  
><strong>

**Soul Society, Nord du Seireitei**

Rivila Frahensio regarda avec stupeur la lame blanche qui était plantée dans son ventre. Les premières minutes du combat avait largement tourné en sa faveur, forçant la Shinigami à utiliser son Bankai, mais Rivila avait maintenu son avantage apparent au corps à corps et elle était sûre et certaine d'avoir réussi à briser la lame de la Shinigami, elle l'avait fracassé d'un un coup de pied victorieux contre le sol quelques instants auparavant… Puis, alors qu'elle allait enfermer son ennemi dans une Cajà Négacion, elle avait senti un immense reiatsu en direction du Seireitei.

L'instant suivant, sa main tendue avait été arrêtée au poignet par une main de glace, annulant sa Cajà, et Rukia avait braqué vers elle sa lame brisée et entonné d'une voix glaciale :

- San no Mai : Shirafune.

Et maintenant son sang se figeait dans son corps, le froid de l'épée le contaminant comme un poison, ayant percé son cœur.

- Salope ! Rugit-elle en agrippant de sa main libre la lame de glace où son sang qui y perlait commençait à se cristalliser, la teintant de rouge. Je vais te rendre la pareille !

- Shirafune, Kôri no Haretsu (Explosion de glace), répondit tranquillement Rukia en concentrant son reiatsu dans son arme, et ignorant superbement sa menace.

Et ce furent les derniers mots que Rivila entendit. La lame de glace plantée en elle se brisa en mille morceaux et chaque éclat surchargé de pouvoir devinrent autant de lames qui fusèrent vers l'extérieur et déchirèrent son corps de l'intérieur comme une grenade de shrapnels, le réduisant en charpie. Rukia avait fermé les yeux et retenu son souffle par connaissance juste après avoir déclenché ce pouvoir car elle en connaissait les conséquences, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle l'utilisait en combat réel : elle se retrouva instantanément aspergé de sang lorsque les éclats fusèrent hors du corps de Rivila, écharpant plus encore ses vêtements et lui ôtant la vie sans la moindre pitié. L'Arrancar poussa un gargouillement incompréhensible avant de s'écrouler sur place pour ne plus bouger.

- N'ouvre pas les yeux, Rukia, murmura Daien Sode no Shirayuki, sous sa voix de petite fille allant de pair avec son apparence en Bankai. Laisse-moi te nettoyer avant et tu ferais mieux de te retourner. Je t'avais bien dit que cette technique était trop… salissante.

Rukia sentit un courant d'air glacé l'envelopper et se faire doucement caresser par un nuage de poudre de glace.

- Je ne maitrise pas encore assez bien le "tombeau" pour l'utiliser en combat… et j'ai un peu agi sans réfléchir. J'étais sûre d'avoir percé l'emplacement de son cœur pourtant, mais elle n'a pas semblé être plus perturbée que ça… juste blessée mais pas mortellement.

- Et bien je peux t'assurer que là, elle est bien morte. Tu es devenue beaucoup plus forte… Jusqu'au bout, elle aura cru avoir eu l'avantage sur toi.

- Mais… tu es encore brisée, encore une fois… et par ma propre main en plus, cette fois.

- Ma garde est intacte, Rukia, et ma lame n'est pas là où je réside. Ton cœur et ton esprit sont mon foyer… et quelque soit le nombre de fois que ma lame se brisera, je me reconstituerai, encore et encore, toujours et tant que nous serons en vie. C'est bon, tu es de nouveau propre.

- Merci. Je sens le reiatsu d'Ichigo… Il n'y va pas de main morte.

- Oui, son adversaire doit être un Vaizard, j'ai clairement senti un reiatsu de Shinigami avant.

- Qu'importe pour le moment, nous avons pour consigne de tenir le front nord du Seireitei, et c'est ce que nous allons faire.

Se détournant du Seireitei, elle se dirigea vers les lieux du combat le plus proche, là où Hisagi Shûhei affrontait l'Arrancar obsédé.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour rejoindre le champs de bataille de son collègue, apparaissant dans un Shunpo à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui mais ne pouvant pas s'approcher d'avantage. En effet, la zone tout entière était couverte de chaines dont les maillons semblaient être des formes de 6 ou de 9. Debout au milieu d'elles, Hisagi tenait l'une des armes de son Bankai dans une main et faisait tournoyer l'autre en fixant son adversaire. Sous cette nouvelle forme, les deux armes étaient devenues doubles mais les chaines et leurs nouvelles apparences n'étaient que la surface émergée des pouvoirs de son terrible Bankai.

L'Arrancar ne semblait pas bouger, un genou à terre et un bras en moins, son sabre introuvable, et il avait énormément perdu de sa superbe, plus encore qu'après l'explosion du piège. Ruisselant de sang, le corps meurtris de centaines de coupure, il semblait à deux doigts de tomber en petits morceaux. Hisagi, lui, n'avait même pas une égratignure.

- Il n'a même pas sorti sa Resurección ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir senti…

- Il vient de la perdre il y a quelques instants, répondit le capitaine de la 9ème Division sans perdre des yeux son adversaire.

- Et qu'attends-tu pour l'achever ?

- Qu'il réponde à mes questions.

- Dans tes rêves, Shinigami ! Pesta l'Arrancar sans même le regarder.

- C'est ta seule et unique chance de t'en sortir vivant, Arrancar. Si tu espères obtenir de l'aide de la part des deux autres qui étaient restés en retrait, j'ai le regret de te dire que l'un deux s'en est déjà allé et l'autre ne pourra pas te sauver non plus. Et il le sait car il n'a pas bougé d'un iota depuis le début du combat. S'il devait intervenir pour te sauver, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

- Peut-être attends-t-il une invitation de notre part ? Supposa Rukia en se tournant vers l'observateur, bien qu'il soit hors de vue.

- J'en doute, il me semble plus intéressé par le sort que je réserve à ce déchet, déclara Shûhei en pointant son arme vers l'Arrancar vaincu. Tu as déjà clairement été abandonné par ton propre camp, il ne te reste donc plus rien à perdre. Réponds à mes questions, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? Pourquoi kidnappez-vous les Shinigamis ? A quoi rime toute cette histoire de compétition ?

L'Arrancar sembla hésiter un instant mais secoua la tête négativement.

- Qu'importe, j'ai encore mon sens de l'honneur, vous ne tirerez rien de moi, Shinigamis. Finissons-en !

Dans un grognement de colère et d'effort, il se redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes et se jeta en avant, sa seule main brandie comme une lance devant lui.

- Comme tu l'auras voulu, déclara Hisagi en se préparant à assener le coup fatal, concentrant énormément son reiatsu. Ne bougez pas de votre position, Kuchiki-Taichou, pas même d'un iota. Je ne souhaite pas expliquer à votre frère que je vous ai malencontreusement découpé en même temps que mon ennemi.

Ses deux armes se mirent à tournoyer dans ses mains et partout dans la zone les chaines de son Bankai semblèrent prendre vie. Rukia sentit alors le véritable pouvoir de Kazeshini, les chaines ayant la capacité mystérieuse de canaliser les moindres molécules d'air autour d'elles pour créer des courants qui les longeaient sur toute leurs longueurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les faux mortelles. Là, les courants d'air devenaient d'invisibles, mais bien réelles, lames de vent, capables de découper même l'acier le plus solide. Shûhei disait à tous qu'il détestait l'apparence de son Shikai mais ce n'était rien à côté du dégout que lui inspirait la forme de son Bankai. En revanche, il appréciait tout particulièrement les pouvoirs qu'il lui offrait.

L'assaut ne dura qu'une brève seconde. Au moment où l'Arrancar entrait à portée de ses armes, Hisagi avança d'un pas et faucha si vite l'espace devant lui que Rukia eut peine à suivre ses mouvements. L'instant suivant, il avait dépassé son ennemi qui continua sa course sur deux mètres encore avant d'être littéralement découpé en rondelles dans une gerbe de sang. Mais pas une seule goutte ne tâcha les armes du Shinigami, ni même les vêtements de Rukia.

- L'observateur est parti, me semble-t-il, annonça-t-elle tranquillement en dissipant son Bankai.

- Apparemment. Je pense que la zone Nord est sécurisée désormais, niveau Arrancar. Si vous souhaitez rejoindre Kurosaki-san, je peux…

- Ne soyez pas idiot, nos ordres sont clairs, refusa-t-elle en se détournant pour repartir tranquillement vers leur base, et je ne vois pas pour le moment de raison valable pour leur désobéir. Si la situation venait à changer, je déciderai alors d'improviser, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment.

Hisagi l'observa avec un air surpris puis rangea à son tour son Bankai en poussant un bref ricanement.

- Comme il vous en plaira, Kuchiki-Taichou.

***.***

**Soul Society, Ouest du Seireitei**

- Voilà qui règle la question, commenta Toshirou en avançant d'un pas, son arme levée devant lui, le regard braqué sur Tia qui le toisait silencieusement. Matsumoto, cette explosion était en plein secteur de l'Académie, va inspecter les lieux et élimine toute menace là-bas. S'il s'agit d'un Arrancar, ne l'engage surtout pas seule.

Il avança d'avantage, s'écartant d'elle pour lui signifier que la discussion était terminée. Les dents crispées, sa main toujours appuyée contre son ventre douloureux, elle adressa dans son dos un regard lourd de colère et de peur mais elle n'osa pas contester ses ordres. Ils étaient légitimes. Elle voulait rester et se battre contre l'Arrancar avec Toshirou mais la sécurité du Seireitei était de leur responsabilité, et il se servait de cette menace pour la forcer à se désengager de ce combat trop dangereux pour elle, selon lui.

- Matsumoto ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Hai, Hitsugaya-Taichou.

Après cette courte réponse, elle s'éclipsa dans un Shunpo. Tia la laissa partir sans broncher, Rangiku n'allait pas bien loin apparemment, et la rattraper serait un jeu d'enfant, si nécessaire. Elle sentait clairement le reiatsu de deux autres Arrancars là-bas, sans parvenir à les identifier, mais peu lui importait.

- Ne détourne pas ton attention de moi, Harribel, conseilla-t-il tout en augmentant son reiatsu à son paroxysme. Bankai ! Daiguren Hyôrinmaru !

- Voilà ce que j'attendais de ta part, Shinigami. Maintenant, je peux éviter de me retenir.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle fonça sur lui à pleine vitesse. Leurs sabres se heurtèrent violemment et il se rendit compte que même avec son Bankai il ne faisait pas le poids physiquement car sa défense fut balayée. Il esquiva de justesse un coup qui l'aurait coupé en deux et avant qu'il ne puisse le voir arriver, le poing de Tia défonça l'une de ses ailes de glace et s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire avec la force d'une locomotive.

- Et un vol plané, un, commenta-t-elle cyniquement tout en pivotant sur une jambe.

Toshirou ne s'était pas encore remis du coup de poing que la botte de Tia le percuta en plein ventre… et il s'envola en arrière tel un boulet de canon en direction du Seireitei, comme elle l'avait annoncé.

- Ouch, trop de force, va falloir que je le rattrape maintenant.

La facilité avec laquelle elle le dominait aujourd'hui lui donnait des frissons de plaisir et elle avait du mal à contrôler sa joie. Mais alors qu'elle bondissait à la suite de son ennemi, elle sentit alors un énorme reiatsu apparaître au loin, lourd de colère et de détermination.

- Hooo, en voilà un adversaire sérieux…

Ce qu'elle ressentit après l'aurait presque figé sur place si elle n'était pas déjà en plein vol, ayant bondi à la poursuite de Toshirou.

***.***

**Soul Society, Académie des Shinigamis**

Rendu furieux par la capture de Chad, Ishida noya littéralement la zone de l'Arrancar sous une pluie de flèches étincelantes mais celui-ci riposta aux attaques d'Uryû avec une Bala qui balaya les projectiles sur sa trajectoire et fila droit vers le Quincy. Mais à quelques mètres de lui, celle-ci fut soudainement déviée vers le ciel par une autre Bala apparaissant soudainement de nulle part.

- Il me semble que tu as déjà rempli ta part du contrat, Donatello, fit une ombre qui se matérialisa juste derrière lui. Deux cibles capturées, pas une de plus. Tu ferais mieux de revenir dans l'Arène au plus vite au lieu de jouer. D'autres sont déjà rentrés et nous approchons à grands pas du terme de cette phase de l'Epreuve.

- Déjà ?

- 5 des prétendants étaient des minables et sont déjà morts, ce qui réduit donc le nombre de proies à 10 seulement, dont 7 déjà "collectées".

- Hmmm. Soit ! Concéda-t-il avant de se tourner vers Uryû qui fulminait, son arc d'énergie toujours chargé et braqué vers lui. Après tout, ce n'est que partie remise, Quincy. Je pense que nous nous reverrons…

- Tu veux que je le collecte pour toi, Donatello Di Granfildak ? Intervint alors un autre Arrancar en apparaissant dans un nuage de fumée âcre.

Vêtu de la tête aux pieds d'une vieille armure de cuir apparemment rafistolée à de maintes reprises, le nouveau venu était courtaud et massif, avec un ventre plus large que ses épaules et ses hanches.

- Toasis… Espèce de limace gluante. Pas même capable de… Après tout, pourquoi pas. Nettoyer nos déchets est un rôle digne des serviteurs d'Haagenti.

L'Arrancar superviseur ricana à cette remarque et claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître un Garganta tellement sombre qu'il semblait aspirer toute lumière et sans laisser de temps au dénommé Toasis de protester ou de se défendre de l'insulte.

- Ne trainons pas d'avantage, je ne souhaite pas m'attirer les foudres de Maître Baal.

- A bientôt, Quincy, salua l'Arrancar dénommé Donatello avant de le suivre.

Ishida les aurait bien criblé tous les deux de flèches devant leur attitude et l'absence total d'intérêt pour eux, comme s'il ne représentait pas plus de menace d'un insecte, mais le dernier Arrancar arrivé se tourna franchement vers lui et le força à le prendre en compte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Quincy, je vais t'envoyer rejoindre ton ami dans un instant.

- J'aimerai justement bien savoir où il a été emmené. Parle, Arrancar, où je vais vraiment passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Allons, ne soyez pas si vindicatif, ce n'est pas comme si je souhaitais vous tuer, je veux juste vous permettre de vous réunir avec votre malheureux compagnon afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul.

La réaction d'Uryû à ces provocations fut une nouvelle nuée de flèches mais l'Arrancar ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se contentant d'ouvrir la bouche et de prendre une grande inspiration. La totalité des projectiles se retrouva aspirée sous le regard incrédule de leur expéditeur. Une fois le flot terminé, il déglutit bruyamment et rota de contentement.

- Merci pour ce bon repas, Quincy, ironisa-t-il tandis qu'Ishida pestait intérieurement contre son apparente impuissance face à cet adversaire très particulier.

Il porta instinctivement la main dans son dos pour saisir l'un de ses Seele Schneider avant de se rappeler qu'il ne les avait pas ! Considérés à juste titre comme des armes, de même que les zanpakutos de Tatsuki et de Ganju, il les avait laissé dans sa chambre comme les autres.

- Ho, déjà à court d'options ? Pas grave, ça ne rend ma tâche que plus facile ! Ricana l'Arrancar en bondissant vers lui à toute allure, à une vitesse assez surprenante au vue de son apparente corpulence, une Cajà Négacion à la main.

Instinctivement, Ishida bondit en arrière mais un bouclier triangulaire apparut soudainement juste devant l'Arrancar qui s'écrasa dessus comme une crêpe, le piège se dissipant instantanément l'instant suivant. De rage, l'Arrancar recula d'un pas, arma son poing et frappa le mur de toutes ses forces… mais le bouclier se déforma pour mieux absorber l'impact et se mit à luire dangereusement avant de renvoyer les dégâts sous forme d'une explosion canalisée vers l'ennemi.

- Saleté ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois une technique pareille ! Jura-t-il en émergeant du nuage indemne, juste son armure juste un peu roussie, et braquant un regard furieux vers Orihime qui avait les deux mains tendues vers lui. ça tombe bien, il me faut deux prisonniers, je pense que tu feras l'aff…

Le reste de sa phrase fut étranglé dans sa gorge lorsqu'il ressentit un terrible reiatsu apparaître au loin, assez puissant pour passer pour celui d'un Chevalier dans le top 20 de l'Arène. Ishida et Orihime eux aussi eurent une pointe d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension en ressentant ce reiatsu.

- Et bin merde alors… Moi qui croyait que les Vaizards ne seraient pas de sortie aujourd'hui… Commenta l'Arrancar en devenant un peu pâle.

Et il perdit le reste de ses couleurs lorsque le reiatsu d'Ichigo – familier pour les deux autres – s'éleva soudainement, écrasant de loin celui du Vaizard.

- Shiten Koushun ! Cria alors Orihime en levant les bras au dessus d'elle, générant un bouclier pyramidal à base triangulaire l'englobant elle, Uryû et les instructeurs Shinigamis.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Seijôtôkyorin**

Il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas… Non pas de peur car il savait la maîtriser, la dominer, et même s'en servir si nécessaire… ni à cause de la puissance qu'Ichigo dégageait, bien que cela joua aussi dans son recul car s'il l'avait pu, il y aurait facilement résister… mais à cause de la TERREUR qui le figea comme un insecte sur une planche lorsque le MONSTRE en face de lui releva sa tête et son masque – plutôt même une sorte de second visage –, ses grandes cornes blanches braquées vers lui, son regard humain dissimulé derrière celui du DEMON qui le fixait désormais. Et ce n'était pas tout, car la libération des pouvoirs Hollow d'Ichigo ne s'était pas limitée à son masque. Dans son dos, ses cheveux s'allongèrent et ses mains devinrent griffues. Et pour finir, une sorte de toison rouge apparut à ses poignets et à son col, telle une crinière écarlate.

Ichigo baissa doucement la tête et contempla sa main blanche et griffue. Ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'il utilisait "consciemment" cette forme, celle où son Hollow pouvait libérer toute sa puissance sans la moindre restriction, et il n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de sa toute première transformation, lorsqu'il avait vaincu Ulquiorra sur le toit de Las Noches. Il referma doucement sa main en poing et ne releva à nouveau la tête que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son adversaire.

- Maintenant je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi les Tribuns veulent te "recruter", fit Mitsumada Katsuhiro de sa voix déformée par son masque.

Il se redressa, ayant finalement réussi à vaincre le sentiment d'horreur qui l'avait envahi.

- C'est donc à ça que tu ressembles lorsque tu laisses libre court à ton Hollow… et ainsi, sous cette forme, tu n'as vraiment plus rien d'un Shinigami.

- Rassure-toi, je ne te tuerai pas, fit alors la voix déformée d'Ichigo sans que le masque ne bouge d'un iota, la mâchoire bestiale figée dans un rictus de mort. Que tu veuilles me tuer n'a aucune importance à mes yeux, tant que tu ne t'en prends pas à mes proches pour m'atteindre, chose que tu n'as pas fait. Après tes explications, je sais que ton sens de l'honneur t'interdit ce genre de conduite et je respecte ça. Maintenant que tu as une idée de qui tu vas affronter si tu persistes, je te laisse une chance et pour la dernière fois je te le demande : dégage de ma route, ou sinon…

Il y eut un long moment de silence puis Mitsumada se mit en garde, levant son sabre à deux mains et concentrant son reiatsu à son paroxysme en prévision du combat à venir. Les paroles étaient inutiles à présent. Ichigo se pencha légèrement en avant, son arme tendue derrière lui, prêt à bondir vers son ennemi.

Katsuhiro se rua à l'assaut et rencontra Ichigo en pleine charge, les deux adversaires croisant leurs sabres avec une force inouïe. Dans un grondement de rage, ce fut le Vaizard qui réussit à repousser Ichigo, tout son pouvoir étant basé sur la force et la vitesse de charge, lui donnant un avantage certain, mais avant qu'il ne puisse capitaliser sur sa victoire, il dut repasser à la défensive et para de justesse un coup de taille qui l'aurait tranché en deux.

La brève passe entre les deux adversaires avait fini d'achever la destruction de la zone, ne laissant que des ruines et des dalles défoncées à plus de 50 m à la ronde, telle était la force des deux adversaires. Mais Ichigo ne perdait pas de vue son objectif premier, à savoir quitter les lieux et aller aider ses amis… Et si Mitsumada souhaitait à ce point le tuer, il allait devoir le suivre. Sans hésiter et puisant dans son incroyable vitesse, il se désengagea du duel et bondit hors du Seijôtôkyorin, filant comme une flèche vers l'Académie. Comprenant sa manœuvre, le général se lança à sa poursuite mais Ichigo le prit à contrepied, le forçant à ralentir pour esquiver un Getsuga Tenshou qui le frôla de peu, et lorsqu'il put se reprendre, il était déjà loin.

- Merde, il est rapide le, merdeux ! Pesta-t-il en se relançant à sa poursuite.

***.***

**Soul Society, Poste de commandement Shinigami**

Il était difficile de trouver les mots pour exprimer le soulagement que ressentit Soi Fon lorsque son supérieur se matérialisa soudainement à sa place, assis sur son trône comme s'il avait toujours été là. Elle n'avait effectivement rien eu de dramatique à faire au niveau des ordres de commandement à dispatcher vers les différentes sections encore au combat mais elle était une femme d'action, pas de paperasse, et elle avait eu du mal à ne pas abandonner son poste lorsqu'elle avait ressenti la présence des Arrancars dans l'enceinte même de l'Académie et ces collègues se battre contre d'autres Arrancars… et plus encore lorsqu'Ichigo était brusquement réapparu dans sa perception et qu'il libère ses pouvoirs de Hollow contre un Vaizard. Les rapports des différents secteurs arrivaient aussi vite que possible, mais pas assez à ses yeux.

- Soutaichou-dono, fit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement, suivant fidèlement le protocole.

- Bon travail, Soi Fon-Taichou, fit le commandant d'un air serein mais grave. Qu'elle est la situation ?

- L'armée des Hollows est en déroute sur pratiquement tous les fronts, plusieurs groupes d'entre eux fuient déjà loin du Seireitei. Les troupes sur ces secteurs ont été réassignés à ceux où les combats ne sont pas encore terminés, mais la résistance et l'obstination des Hollows semblent faibles. Il n'y a clairement aucune chaîne de commandement chez l'ennemi ni organisation particulière… juste une grande quantité de chair à canon, jetée sur nous en guise de diversion.

La colère de la capitaine de la 2nde Division était clairement perceptible dans sa voix et sa posture.

- Nos pertes ont été minimes, cette attaque a été très bien gérée par les officiers de chaque Division… Pour un peu, je dirais presque que cette bataille aura été un excellent exercice pour nos troupes. Mais en ce qui concerne nos officiers supérieurs…

Elle se tut un instant, serrant le poing de colère contenue.

- Nous avons comptabilisé environ une dizaine d'Arrancars qui ont profité de cette bataille pour s'en prendre directement à nous. A l'heure actuelle, 5 d'entre eux ont été éliminés et deux se sont éclipsés des combats une fois leur objectif rempli. Selon nos rapports, leur but est de capturer pour chacun deux Shinigamis de rang lieutenant ou supérieur. Le temps que nous comprenions leur but, nous avions déjà perdu Ukitake-Taichou, Iba-Fukutaichou, Ise-Fukutaichou, Kusajishi-Fukutaichou, le 3ème siège Kotetsu et le 5ème Siège Ayasegawa. Apparemment, selon des informations que Kyouraku-Taichou aurait réussi à extraire de son adversaire, les Shinigamis capturés ont tous été envoyés au Hueco Mundo, dans le territoire des Arrancars, un lieu appelé Las Ombras Perdidos. Et enfin, le but de leur capture serait une sorte d'Epreuve pour les Arrancars, afin qu'ils deviennent des "Chevaliers". Nous n'avons pas d'autres informations pour le moment.

Au loin, derrière eux, en plein cœur du Seireitei, les reiatsus de Katsuhiro et d'Ichigo se firent ressentir tandis que de la fumée s'élevait du secteur de l'Académie, et les Shinigamis du postes de commandement jetèrent des regards inquiets et incompréhensif à leurs supérieurs. Yamamoto fronça des sourcils et fit claquer sa canne sur le sol devant lui.

- Soi Fon-Taichou, j'ai donné l'ordre à votre lieutenant qu'il rejoigne son poste, c'est-à-dire à vos côtés. Il semblerait que quelque chose l'en empêche… Veuillez prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour résoudre cette situation et vous veillerez également à lui rappeler les consignes que je lui ai donné. Une fois que vous aurez retrouvé votre lieutenant, lui et vous devrez éliminer toute présence hostile au Seireitei, je dis bien toute, sans la moindre exception.

- Hai, Soutaichou-dono.

- Sasakibe-Fukutaichou, veuillez prendre la suite des opérations.

Soi Fon n'entendit pas la réponse du lieutenant car elle était déjà partie et n'était plus qu'un flou noir, jaune et blanc tandis qu'elle filait vers l'Académie, là où Ichigo semblait se diriger.

***.***

**Soul Society, Secteur de l'Académie**

Uryû et Orihime n'avaient pas bougé depuis qu'ils avaient senti Ichigo s'approcher. Leur ami se dirigeait vers eux, suivi par le Vaizard – ami ou ennemi, ils ne sauraient le dire pour le moment – et vu qu'Ishida ne pouvait pas correctement se battre contre leur adversaire actuel, la meilleur tactique était d'attirer son attention jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo soit là. Inoue avait donc déployé son bouclier pyramidal à base triangulaire autour d'elle, des instructeurs Shinigamis blessés et d'Ishida qui leur donnait maintenant les premiers soins, laissant son amie se concentrer avec le maximum de son reiatsu sur leur seule défense.

Et elle n'avait effectivement pas besoin de distraction et mobilisait toute sa concentration pour empêcher l'Arrancar de mettre à l'œuvre les menaces qu'il vociférait. Créer le bouclier était facile. Le maintenir pendant quelques instants, voire une minute au deux, ne lui demandait qu'un faible effort de concentration. Mais le maintenir pendant une durée indéterminée – déjà plus de 8 minutes – alors qu'un Arrancar tentait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de le traverser – au mépris total des explosions provoquées par les retours de force du Shiten Koushun – était définitivement épuisant pour la jeune femme. Jamais auparavant un ennemi s'était acharné sur son bouclier ainsi, par peur du retour de force… et les explosions qu'il provoquait coûtaient au final énormément d'énergie à la jeune femme, beaucoup plus qu'elle le croyait jusqu'alors.

Un mal de crâne constant et lancinant la harcelait depuis que la première minute était passée et n'avait cessé de gagner en intensité. Elle saignait du nez depuis quelques temps déjà et remerciait intérieurement le ciel qu'Ishida soit derrière elle et qu'il ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte, sans quoi il lui aurait certainement ordonné d'arrêter de les protéger. Ses réserves d'énergie étaient certes devenues titanesques depuis les derniers mois mais, là, elle puisait dans ses fonds de cale et sentait qu'elle approchait de sa limite. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait maintenu ce bouclier aussi longtemps et l'Arrancar devait l'avoir senti car les explosions étaient moins virulentes, la lueur des parois commençait à perdre de son intensité et il redoublait d'effort pour les traverser de force.

_Je tiendrais, je tiendrais, je tiendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, je tiendrais…_ se répétait-elle constamment dans sa tête.

Mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Dans un dernier effort, elle braqua son regard vers l'Arrancar, souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'il disparaisse et celui-ci se figea l'espace d'un instant avant de hurler d'une douleur innommable. Titubant d'un seul coup en arrière, il s'écroula sur le sol et gesticula comme un insecte retourné, se débattant contre ce qui l'assaillait sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait ni comment cela l'attaquait. Il se cambra d'un seul coup, hurlant de rage et se retourna sur le ventre puis à quatre pattes, braquant un regard à la fois furieux et apeuré vers elle.

- Arrête ça, salope, ou je te jure que…

_La ferme !_ Rugit mentalement Orihime et l'Arrancar se retrouva soudainement sans voix, s'agrippant alors la gorge d'une main comme si quelque chose l'étranglait.

Ses yeux devinrent énormes et rouges, injectés de sang, et de la bave se forma à ses lèvres, comme s'il suffoquait…

Puis soudainement, une espèce de nuage gris se matérialisa sous lui et jaillit vers le ciel, déchirant ses vêtements et le coupant à de multiples endroits.

Orihime ne vit rien d'autres car ce fut à ce moment-là que la douleur dans son crâne explosa et qu'elle perdit conscience, s'écroulant comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Avant qu'elle ne touche le sol toutefois, Uryû fut instantanément là pour la soutenir mais elle n'entendit aucun des cris d'appel qu'il hurla, fou d'inquiétude pour elle, pas plus qu'elle ne vit Matsumoto Rangiku apparaître à son tour entre eux et l'Arrancar.

Dans un hurlement de rage et de douleur, l'Arrancar hurla en relâchant son reiatsu, repoussant de force tout ce qui était autour de lui puis se jeta en arrière, s'éloignant du groupe.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Rangiku sans leur adresser un regard, concentrée sur l'Arrancar, mais d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

- Elle ne bouge plus, son corps est brûlant, sa peau livide et trempé de sueur, son souffle court et rapide… et elle saigne abondamment du nez, analysa Uryû en reprenant son sang-froid mais dont la voix restait lourdement chargée par son inquiétude et son sentiment d'impuissance. Je crains qu'elle ait trop abusée de ses pouvoirs mais je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de symptôme auparavant ! Elle a besoin d'un médecin de toute d'urgence !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que deux autres reiatsus apparurent, signalant l'arrivée de deux Shinigamis… et justement les meilleures personnes possibles aux yeux du jeune Quincy : Unohana Retsu et Isane Kotetsu arrivèrent ensemble, sortant de Shunpos à quelques mètres seulement d'eux. Mais avant que la capitaine ne puisse se pencher vers la jeune femme, l'Arrancar décida d'attirer leur attention à tous.

- Ne laisse rien, Devorator !

L'énorme reiatsu qu'il généra força Unohana à s'avancer devant le groupe et elle leva la main en ne prononça qu'un seul mot :

- Dankû.

A peine le mur d'énergie du sortilège fut dresser et qu'il empêcha le nuage de poussière provoqué par la Resurección qu'un énorme tentacule vint le percuter de plein fouet et poussa dessus, testant sa solidité. Toasis était devenu énorme, un corps massif avec deux énormes tentacules musclés et recouvert de piques en guise de bras et une gueule pleine de crocs acérés au niveau du ventre. Ses jambes avaient disparu, remplacé par un corps de serpent recouvert d'écailles et des pattes d'insectes de part et d'autres.

- J'en ai marre de vos tours de passe-passe et de tous ces boucliers ! Rugit Toasis, vraiment hors de lui. Au diable la sélection ! Je vais tous vous dévorer viv-

L'Arrancar interrompit lui-même sa phrase lorsque… le démon… fit son apparition juste à côté de lui, tellement celle-ci fut si soudaine, et lorsqu'il ressentit brutalement la puissance qu'il possédait, aussi près de lui. Unohana et Rangiku aussi se figèrent, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction. Elles avaient déjà vu toutes les deux des Vaizards mais jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti de reiatsu aussi dense et sombre et un masque aussi détaillé et bestial que celui d'Ichigo.

Dans l'impressionnant silence provoquée par son arrivée, il tourna la tête vers Orihime qui gisait dans les bras d'Ishida, Isane légèrement penchée sur elle, un Kidou de soin activé luisant entre ses mains. Puis il leva la tête vers l'Arrancar et tous sentir l'animosité qu'il dirigea vers lui rien qu'à sa posture, si le reiatsu qu'il chargea dans son sabre noir n'était pas déjà le signe évident qu'il n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'en sortir indemne.

Toasis se reprit et rugit de fureur, levant ses deux énormes tentacules pour les précipiter sur Ichigo avec la ferme intention de l'écraser comme un insecte. Sans un mot, Ichigo lança son attaque qui trancha net les deux membres, l'énergie noire dessinant un arc parfait fusant vers le ciel au-delà de l'Arrancar. L'instant suivant, Mitsumada Katsuhiro surgit à son tour en pleine charge et percuta le flanc de l'Arrancar, l'envoyant voler comme un ballon de rugby. Ichigo regarda le monstre, les cornes de son masque pointées sur lui et concentra son reiatsu entre elles, générant une sorte de vortex noir et écarlate. Une seconde après l'avoir chargé, dans un grognement de rage, il envoya son Cero exterminer ce qu'il restait de Toasis, car l'assaut du Vaizard n'avait pas fait que l'envoyer voler, il avait aussi transformer la moitié de son corps en pulpe sanguinolente.

L'Arrancar était à peine mort, et les tentacules tranchés commençaient à peine à se dissoudre, que les sabres des deux Vaizards se percutèrent à nouveau dans une pluie d'étincelles furieuses, Mitsumada reprenant leur duel là où ils l'avaient laissé. Toutefois, Ichigo dévia l'attaque du Vaizard et enchaina avec un coup de pied, le projetant au loin, avant de bondir vers le nord, dans une autre direction, s'éloignant de tous. Il adressa toutefois un bref hochement de sa tête dans la direction d'Unohana et de ses amis. Le Vaizard de la Garde Royale ne tarda pas à se reprendre et se rua à la poursuite d'Ichigo sans perdre de temps.

- Kurosaki ! Appela en vain Ishida, se rappelant avec terreur de la seule et unique fois où il avait vu son ami dans cet état, bien qu'il semblait contrôler sa transformation cette fois-ci, et qu'il n'avait pas de trou au milieu de la poitrine.

- Matsumoto-Fukutaichou, Kotetsu-Fukutaichou, veuillez vous occuper de la situation ici et faites transférer Orihime Inoue au service des soins d'urgence, ordonna Unohana d'une voix calme tout en s'approchant de sa subalterne. Isane, mon sabre, je te prie.

- Ha-Hai !

La lieutenante tendit l'arme à sa supérieure qui le glissa à son épaule.

- Les combats dans cette zone sont finis, je vais assister Hitsugaya-Taichou dans son combat, si nécessaire. D'après la direction de Kurosaki-Fukutaichou, il semble se diriger vers la zone d'entrainement du quartier nord. Il sait qu'il pourra se battre là-bas sans mettre en péril des innocents. Il sera bientôt rejoint par Soi Fon-Taichou donc je ne pense pas que ma présence soit requise à ses côtés.

Elle allait s'en aller lorsque Momo apparut à son tour, sautant depuis le toit d'un bâtiment épargné.

- Hinamori-Fukutaichou ? Que faites-vous ici, vous devriez être au secteur Nord, demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

- Hai, je suis ici sur ordre de Kuchiki-Taichou. Je devais rejoindre Hitsugaya-Taichou pour lui signaler qu'elle et Hisagi-Taichou sont aux prises avec deux Arrancars.

Elle leva son bras, montrant les symboles d'un Kidou dessus.

- Les combats tournent en leur faveur, Kuchiki-Taichou a déjà éliminé son adversaire.

Elle adressa un bref coup d'œil en direction de l'extérieur du Seireitei avant de reprendre.

- Mais durant le trajet, un papillon m'a signalé qu'Hitsugaya-Taichou était lui-même aux prises avec un Arrancar et j'ai été mise au courant de la situation ici, donc…

- Tu as très bien agi selon les circonstances alors. Le poste de commandement n'est pas loin du centre de soin. Accompagne Isane et fais un rapport général auprès de Yamamoto-Taichou en personne. Isane te briefera sur les derniers événements ici.

- Hai.

Une fois ses ordres donnés, Unohana s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille puis s'éclipsa dans un Shunpo, adressant toutefois un dernier regard mystérieux vers Inoue, toujours inconsciente.

***.***

**Bordure Nord-Ouest du Seireitei**

Tia jouait littéralement avec Toshirou, explosant d'un seul coup les dragons de glace qu'il lui envoyait pour la forcer à rester à distance, pénétrant sa garde grâce à ses Sonidos et le projetant au loin comme une boule de billard. Elle le dominait et elle adorait ça, mais elle sentait aussi qu'il ne donnait pas tout ce qu'il avait, et cela l'irritait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas non plus encore utilisé sa Resurección donc elle était mal placée pour se plaindre.

- Ce combat commence à me lasser un peu, petit capitaine, ironisa-t-elle, en référence à leur première rencontre, deux ans auparavant, alors qu'il avait à l'époque la même taille qu'un adolescent. N'as-tu rien d'autre d'intéressant comme pouvoir ? Ton Bankai ne semble plus limité dans le temps, à voir les pétales qui sont toujours là, mais ne me dit pas, par pitié, que c'est là toute l'étendue de ton entrainement depuis 2 ans...

Profitant de cette brève pose dans son assaut, Hitsugaya se redressa du cratère où elle l'avait projeté et constata leur position. Il était bien loin maintenant de toute zone d'habitation et, derrière les murs du Seireitei à une centaine de mètres de lui, s'étendait l'une des plus grandes zones d'entrainement des Shinigamis. Le lieu parfait pour qu'il puisse se battre sans retenue. La mâchoire douloureuse, il adressa un regard calculateur vers son ennemie et cracha un peu de sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche. La force physique de Tia avait plus que décuplée depuis leur première rencontre.

Ne souhaitant pas répondre à sa provocation, il braqua son sabre à deux mains vers elle et concentra son reiatsu. Il devait rejoindre la zone et là il pourrait se "lâcher". Son aile de glace ayant fini de se réparer, il bondit vers elle dans un assaut mesuré, concentrant suffisamment de menace dans son attaque pour la rendre crédible mais Tia ne sembla pas s'y laisser prendre. Le surprenant une nouvelle fois, elle brandit sa main libre et attrapa son épée comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple bâton, ignorant la lame dont le tranchant ne suffit pas à traverser son Hierro et rengainant sa propre épée dans le même mouvement.

- Apparemment, tu ne veux pas comprendre… ou bien me prendrais-tu pour une idiote ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tu mérites une bonne punition, gamin…

Elle se déchaina sur lui avec force et régularité, le frappant sur un rythme digne d'un métronome. Tout en maintenant sa poigne sur son zanpakuto, elle enchaina les coups de poing et de pied, martyrisant son adversaire avec sa force et sa résistance supérieure. Grognant sous l'assaut, encaissant attaque sur attaque, Toshirou ne lâcha toutefois pas la prise de son arme. Il réalisa alors, mais trop tard, son erreur. Certes, il n'y était pas allé à fond dès le départ, mais son ennemie non plus et elle avait vraiment BEAUCOUP plus progressé que lui. Il tenta de la repousser une fois avec un Kidou mais Tia émit alors avec l'ensemble de son corps une sorte de décharge de reiatsu qui balaya le sortilège avant de reprendre son assaut avec la même régularité. Au bout de quelques minutes, toute velléité de défense écrasée, Toshirou n'était plus qu'un sac de sable sous ses coups.

Brusquement, elle cessa son assaut et relâcha le sabre. Toshirou recula d'un ou deux mètres seulement avant de perdre son contrôle sur ce qu'il lui restait de reiatsu et il s'écrasa à terre dans l'herbe, épuisé et meurtris. Son uniforme était en lambeau, le visage et le corps tuméfié et il saignait de toute part... mais il n'avait toujours pas lâché son sabre, même si son Bankai avait depuis longtemps disparu. Tia regarda sa main congelée et la glace recouvrant son bras, puis elle concentra légèrement son reiatsu, invoquant un fin filet d'eau chaude qui circula doucement autour de son membre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle n'avait plus la moindre trace de glace sur elle.

- Je crois que nous sommes arrivés là où tu voulais aller, gamin, signala-t-elle en atterrissant souplement à quelques mètres de lui, les bras croisés, comme si de rien n'était.

Effectivement, ils étaient maintenant dans la zone d'entrainement, au milieu d'une foret, de l'autre côté du mur du Seireitei. Un énorme trou était percé dedans, de part en part, mais il ne parvenait pas à ses souvenir quand ni comment elle avait pu le faire. Et pourtant, ce trou avait été creusé avec son propre corps, lorsque Tia et lui étaient arrivés à son contact. Sans la moindre merci, elle l'avait martelé de coups, dos au mur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci cède sous les impacts.

Tia ne semblait même pas essoufflée par son assaut et les seules traces prouvant qu'elle s'était battue était le sang sur sa main et sur son armure. Et les tâches ne resteraient pas longtemps, car elle utilisait actuellement la nature liquide de son pouvoir pour les nettoyer avec l'humidité ambiante de l'atmosphère. Elle n'avait pas gagné qu'en force sur ses pouvoirs, mais aussi en contrôle et en précision.

Décroisant ses bras, elle leva sa main et allait invoquer l'une de ses Cajà Négacion lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Elle sentit un énorme reiatsu s'approcher, filant à toute allure, droit vers elle. Et tellement vite que…

Instinctivement, elle changea de technique, chargeant à la place un Cero dans sa main levée. Se retournant d'un seul coup, elle braqua vers l'origine du reiatsu et libéra l'énergie en un torrent destructeur. Mais maintenant que ce qui s'approchait était plus près d'elle, elle sut que cela ne l'arrêterait pas et elle bondit sur le côté, s'écartant de la trajectoire.

Ichigo se prit la vague du Cero de plein fouet mais le trancha d'un seul mouvement, Zangetsu séparant le flux d'énergie en deux avec une dérisoire facilité. Puis il pila, dérapant sur le sol, creusant au début deux tranchées avec ses pieds avant de s'arrêter par petits bonds maîtriser juste à côté de Toshirou, qui gisait toujours à terre, presque à la limite de l'inconscience.

- Toshirou ! Fit-il en se penchant vers lui tout en repoussant son masque sur le dessus de son visage. Oy ! Toshirou !

- … rosaki… je ne… battre…

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça avant de perdre conscience.

- Tch… Pathétique. Je ne pensais pas y être aller si fort que ça, commenta Tia en se redressant tranquillement.

Ichigo releva la tête et braqua sur elle un regard noir, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Elle lui rendit son regard avec la même intensité et dégaina lentement son épée de son fourreau dorsal.

- Toi… Je me souviens de toi. Grimmjow m'a parlé de toi, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Il aurait bien riposté verbalement à son tour mais Mitsumada Katsuhiro déferla alors tour sur la scène, pilant à son tour et prenant en compte la situation. Contrairement à Toasis, l'ancienne Espada l'avait senti approcher et s'était orientée de manière à se retrouver face à lui, allant même jusqu'à braquer son arme dans sa direction. Et brusquement, les trois ennemis se figèrent, en triangle, se défiant du regard.

Arrancar, Vaizard et Shinigami se dévisagèrent les uns les autres en silence. La tension montait, au fur et à mesure que chacun d'entre eux augmentait graduellement leur reiatsu. Des trois, sous leur forme actuelle, Tia était clairement la plus faible mais cela ne semblait pas du tout l'impressionner ou l'apeurer, et Ichigo était le plus puissant mais une partie de cette puissance était utilisée pour protéger Toshirou de la pression. Tia envisagea brièvement de libérer sa Resurección et de montrer aux deux autres de quoi elle était vraiment capable mais quelque chose attira très brièvement son attention : un bref éclat de cuir blanc fusa depuis le mur et disparut sans se faire repérer dans les arbres alentour. Nel. Elle se rappela alors sa mission et la mise en garde de Grimmjow.

- Tu ne m'intéresses pas, Kurosaki, tu es à Grimmjow, dit-elle alors, prononçant les premiers mots depuis les 2 bonnes minutes qu'ils passèrent tous les trois à s'observer sans bouger.

- Et toi, tu ne m'intéresses pas, Arrancar, siffla Mitsumada, je suis là pour ce merdeux, continua-t-il en désignant Ichigo d'un hochement de tête.

- Et moi, ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'intéressez… tant que Toshirou est sain et sauf.

- Alors là nous avons un problème, Kurosaki, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce gamin est à moi.

- Pas tant que je vivrais, gronda Ichigo en levant lentement son sabre noir devant lui, sa main gauche remontant vers son masque comme pour le remettre en place.

- Les palabres n'ont jamais été mon fort, désolé, commenta Mitsumada avant de bondir soudainement en arrière, concentrant une énorme partie de son reiatsu au dessus de lui avec la pointe de son arme.

Reconnaissant un Cero, Tia bondit à son tour en arrière et fit glisser son index le long de sa lame, faisant perler son sang… sang qu'elle mélangea avec son propre reiatsu avec un sourire.

Ne pouvant pas reculer et conscient qu'il allait être la cible de ses deux ennemis, Ichigo bondit en avant et rejeta son masque, abandonnant ses pouvoirs Hollow. Ajouter son propre Cero au deux autres tuerait forcément Toshirou dans la déflagration. Il concentra néanmoins tous ses pouvoirs dans son sabre et puisa dans toutes ses réserves de reiatsu disponibles.

- Meurs, Kurosaki ! Beugla Mitsumada en tirant son attaque d'un jaune écarlate.

- GRAN REY CERO ! Cracha Tia, projetant une énorme boule d'énergie bleue et rouge.

- GETSUGA… TENSHOU !

La prouesse qu'Ichigo réalisa était autant physique que technique. Son sabre fouetta l'air et percuta en même temps les deux attaques. Ponctuant son action d'un rugissement d'effort et de colère, il dévia autant d'énergie que possible mais ne put empêcher l'explosion provoquée par l'instabilité des Ceros qui le frappa de plein fouet, déchirant son uniforme de partout. Le souffle le balaya en arrière comme un fétu de paille mais il était parvenu à ses fins : Toshirou fut épargné.

Projeté violement contre le mur, il tenta de se reprendre en plein vol mais son corps meurtris refusa de lui obéir et Mitsumada apparut soudainement en pleine charge, détruisant tous sur son passage. Ichigo voulut lever son bras pour ré-invoquer son masque mais son adversaire fut plus rapide et son attaque fut exécutée à la perfection. Seule la lame noire de son Bankai lui évita de se retrouver tranché en deux en diagonale mais l'épée du Vaizard s'écrasa néanmoins sur son épaule gauche puis s'enfonça dans son torse sur plus d'une dizaine de centimètres, coupant os, muscles, tendons, artères et peau avant d'être stoppée. Hurlant de douleur, le jeune Shinigami parvint à se dégager de son adversaire d'un coup de pied et s'écrasa dos contre le mur du Seireitei, en partie de sa propre faute.

Durant un bref répit du Vaizard, qui vérifia quand même que Tia n'allait pas l'attaquer par surprise, Ichigo glissa jusqu'au sol et s'écrasa au pied du mur, le souffle coupé et souffrant le martyre. Il songea un bref instant à Toshirou, mais le Général de la Garde Royale fit soudainement son apparition juste en face de lui, le sabre pointé dans sa direction.

- C'est fini, Kurosaki, tu es vaincu. Une dernière parole ?

L'épaule gauche en sang, le souffle toujours court et le corps trempé de sueur et de fatigue, Ichigo tenta de relever son sabre mais Mitsumada le cloua le bras au sol d'un pied botté avec force, lui broyant le poignet par la même occasion. Mais plus que la douleur, ce fut le fait qu'il réalisa que Zangetsu avait repris sa forme de Shikai qui le secoua le plus, il n'était même plus en Bankai et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

- To-Toshirou…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami ? Inutile, je ne lui ferai rien, mais je ne garantis rien pour l'Arrancar.

***.***

A une cinquantaine de mètres de là, Tia abaissait sa main vers le Capitaine de la 10ème Division, sa Cajà Négacion l'enveloppant rapidement.

- Et de un…

Elle bondit en arrière, laissant le sortilège s'achever tout seul, et évitant de justesse le sabre qui manqua de la décapiter. Se reprenant rapidement, elle dévisagea la Shinigami qui regarda, impuissante, Hitsugaya disparaître sans laisser de trace.

- Trop tard, celui-là est à moi. Mais il me reste encore une proie à capturer et tu feras parfaitement l'affaire… Unohana Retsu, Capitaine de la 4ème Division du Gotei 13.

La shinigami regarda avec tristesse l'endroit où était Toshirou encore quelques secondes auparavant, pestant intérieurement pour son retard.

- Il n'est guère dans mes habitude de me battre lorsqu'il y a des gens à soigner, Arrancar, mais je pense que je vais faire une exception dans ton cas.

- Vraiment ? Kurosaki va mourir par la main de ce Vaizard si vous ne faites rien.

- C'est inutile, répliqua-t-elle, les renforts sont déjà arrivés.

***.***

- Adieu, Kurosaki, fit Mitsumada en s'apprêtant à empaler Ichigo.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse avancer son sabre, un long bandeau de tissu blanc s'enroula autour de son bras armé, le retenant en arrière, et il sentit une pointe acérée s'enfoncer dans son bassin par le flanc, ayant percé son Hierro de Vaizard aussi facilement qu'un couteau dans du beurre. Instinctivement, il se jeta sur le côté, s'écartant de l'attaque et fouettant l'air de toutes ses forces, déchirant le tissu qui le retenait dans le même mouvement.

- Bâtard ! Qui ose…

Son nouvel adversaire dévia son sabre d'une claque de la main sur le flanc de sa lame et répondit d'un coup de genou en plein ventre qu'il intercepta de sa main gauche… mais il ne put rien faire contre le coup de pied qui s'écrasa dans sa mâchoire, interrompant sa phrase en plein milieu et le repoussant en arrière. Il se reprit dans un grognement mais son assaillant avait déjà disparu, profitant du bref moment où il n'avait plus eu son regard braqué vers eux pour emporter Ichigo hors de portée. Il sentit toutefois qu'ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin, juste une vingtaine de mètres en arrière seulement.

- Ce petit jeu de chat et de la souris commence à m'énerver… gronda-t-il en se retournant et il vit alors distinctement celle qui l'avait empêché d'accomplir sa mission, apparemment, une jeune Shinigami vêtue d'un haori de capitaine qu'elle était actuellement en train de retirer.

Sans même le regarder, elle jeta son vêtement à Ichigo.

- Panse ta plaie avec ça, Kurosaki, c'est une vilaine blessure.

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre, Fukutaichou.

- J'en ai vraiment… MARRE ! RAZ-LE BOL ! Hurla Mitsumada, devenu apparemment fou de colère. DEGAGE, PETASSE, ou je te transforme EN SUSHI… !

Soi Fon braqua calmement son index gauche vers lui, puis désigna son ventre, tout en relevant doucement sa main droite à côté d'elle, laissant perler le sang qui souillait le dard doré de son Shikai. Le regard qu'elle lui adressait était calme et froid, celui d'un assassin impitoyable.

- Je t'ai "piqué".

- Que…

- Nigeki Kessatsu, mort absolue en deux coups, continua-t-elle, ignorant son interruption. Ma première piqure laisse ma marque sur ma proie, Houmonka.

Incrédule, Mitsumada baissa son regard sur son ventre et vit un papillon noir apparaitre sur son uniforme, signalant sa blessure même si son reiatsu était tel qu'il ne saignait déjà plus du tout. Il vit alors Soi Fon relever sa main avec son dard devant elle, attirant son attention sur lui.

- Quelques soient tes pouvoirs, qu'importe ton reiatsu, que tu sois humain, Shinigami, Arrancar, Vaizard ou Dieu sait quoi encore, à la seconde piqure… tu es mort.

L'élévation de son reiatsu fit crépiter un éclair jaune le long du dard et elle eut un sourire mauvais en ajoutant :

- Et pour ton plus grand malheur, je n'ai maintenant même plus besoin de m'approcher de toi pour te piquer une seconde fois. Bankai ! Akakûgô Suzumebachi !

Le bras droit tout entier de Soi Fon fut enveloppé de lumière étincelante qui se condensa pour révéler sa nouvelle apparence, toute crépitante d'énergie statique. Mitsumada marqua alors une pause, brutalement conscient que sa vie était en danger pour une simple petite piqure. Il sentait clairement le pouvoir de ce zanpakuto, un pouvoir très loin d'égaler le sien en terme de possibilité ou de puissance, mais qui n'avait pas d'autre but que de tuer, purement et simplement. Ultime, unique et sans merci.

- Tu devrais l'écouter, Katsuhiro, elle ne plaisante jamais, fit une nouvelle voix en apparaissant soudainement à quelques pas seulement d'Ichigo et Soi Fon.

- Yoruichi-sama, accueillit Soi Fon, imperturbable.

- Alors c'était donc bien au Seireitei que tu te cachais… commenta le général en se relâchant.

Yoruichi et lui se dévisagèrent quelques instants puis il leva lentement sa main gauche vers son visage et fit disparaître son masque.

- Cela faisait longtemps, continua-t-il en rengainant son sabre.

- On peut le dire, en effet.

- Au diable les ordres de mon paternel, fit-il avec un soupir. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre contre le Gotei 13, et encore moins contre toi…

- Hooo… le Bankai de ma petite protégée t'inquiète à ce point ? Nargua-t-elle avec un sourire dévoilant ses dents.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, grogna-t-il en haussant les épaules. Les circonstances ne sont plus du tout en ma faveur et je ne suis pas disposé à mourir pour si peu… T'as vraiment pas besoin de t'approcher de moi pour… demanda-t-il en regardant Soi Fon de travers.

Le sourire provocateur de la Shinigami fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

- Merde alors, j'en connais quelques-uns qui en ferait dans leur froc, avec un pouvoir pareil…

- J'en conclus que tu abandonnes ta mission ? Persista la femme noire en croisant les bras, mais toujours sur ses gardes.

- Ouais, ouais. J'aurais au moins eu en partie ce que moi je voulais, voir de mes propres yeux la puissance du gamin Kurosaki. Enfin bon, un peu décevant quand même. Sûr, il est assez puissant pour être Maréchal, mais ça s'arrête là. Pas de quoi faire trembler mes supérieurs.

Il n'eut aucune réponse des deux femmes à son commentaire, ni d'Ichigo, occupé à panser sa blessure. Celui-ci tenta de se relever d'ailleurs mais Yoruichi le repoussa à terre sans ménagement en appuyant un pied sur sa poitrine, ignorant complètement ses protestations et sa douleur apparente.

- Bouge pas de là, Ichigo.

Brusquement, le sol se mit à trembler et quelque chose jaillit juste aux pieds de Mitsumada. Celui-ci bondit en arrière, refermant sa main sur son sabre pour le dégainer à nouveau mais une main gantée se referma fermement sur son poignet au même moment, bloquant son action, tandis que le coude blindé de Tia s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire dans un mouvement de bas en haut, le sonnant comme un boxer après un uppercut vicieux.

Unohana, Soi Fon et Yoruichi furent sur l'Arrancar et le Vaizard l'instant suivant, la première étant la seule avec son sabre au clair, se préparant à porter un puissant coup de taille, la seconde avec son dard plongeant à toute allure vers le dos de l'ancienne Espada et la dernière se préparant à donner un fouetté du pied à Mitsumada qui l'aurait repoussé violemment de son agresseur. Mais Tia avait déjà tout prévu.

- Integrado Soplo, lâcha-t-elle en libérant son reiatsu, provoquant une puissante explosion de son reiatsu hors d'elle, repoussant tout à plusieurs mètres par l'effet du souffle, sauf sa cible qu'elle maintenait toujours fermement.

Malgré sa poigne, il fut lui aussi rejeté en arrière mais elle agrippa alors sa tête par les cheveux et l'attira à elle, écrasant son front en plein sur son nez, l'explosant dans une fontaine de sang. Le temps que les trois femmes se reprennent de sa technique, elle avait lâché le poignet de Mitsumada pour plaquer sa main ouverte sur sa poitrine, libérant sa seconde Cajà Négacion à bout portant.

- Toi, tu feras un excellent candidat.

Elle s'écarta tout juste lorsque les bandes de lumière enveloppèrent le Vaizard qui tenta de se reprendre et de se libérer par la force du piège en grognant, en vain.

- Merde ! Katsuhiro ! Cria Yoruichi en bondissant vers lui mais il était déjà trop tard.

Tia bondit en arrière et dérapa sur le sol pour s'arrêter, confirmant de ses propres yeux la capture du Vaizard avant de se redresser lentement, faisant maintenant face aux trois femmes qui se concentrèrent sur elle.

- 'Faut pas la laisser filer, ordonna Yoruichi en se tournant vers elle.

- Pas de problème, murmura Soi Fon en levant son Bankai, je vais lui percer les deux jambes pour limiter ses mouvements.

Unohana ne dit rien au départ mais son regard se voila légèrement.

- Désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention, je pensais qu'elle s'en prendrait à moi plutôt qu'à vous.

Tia les jaugea du regard mais ne fit pas de geste agressif, se contentant même de croiser calmement les bras sous sa poitrine et se relâchant doucement de la tension du combat.

- Mon rôle est terminé, j'ai accompli ma mission. Nous nous battrons un autre jour, peut-être, si nos chemins se recroisent.

- Si tu crois que nous allons te laisser…

Mais avant que Soi Fon ne puisse terminer sa phrase, elles virent une ombre se matérialiser juste derrière Tia, leur tournant le dos, refusant de leur montrer son visage et son identité. Tia connaissait assez bien les sentiments de Nel envers le fameux Ichigo pour comprendre sa volonté de rester cachée pour le moment.

- Mon "taxi" est déjà là de toute manière, se contenta-t-elle de préciser.

Nel relâcha la technique qu'elle avait préparé et la lourde colonne de lumière d'un Négacion s'abattit sur elles, les enveloppant.

- MERDE ! Rugit Yoruichi en frappant du poing la barrière, en vain.

- A la prochaine, Shinigamis, furent les dernières paroles de l'ancienne Espada avant de disparaître.

Derrière Tia, Nel adressa un bref regard par-dessus son épaule vers Ichigo mais celui-ci ne la vit pas ou ne sembla pas la reconnaître, trop concentré qu'il était sur Tia. Soupirant légèrement, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter vers les cieux et la bouche du Garganta qui les ramena à Las Ombras Perdidos.

***.***

**Seireitei**

Hinamori Momo et Kotetsu Isane filaient à toute allure en direction du poste de commandement et de l'infirmerie de la 4ème Division. La seconde portait dans ses bras Inoue Orihime et elles étaient suivies de près par Ishida Uryû, dont l'inquiétude sur l'état de son amie et l'anxiété étaient clairement inscrites sur son visage.

Soudainement, le Quincy sentit l'approche d'un puissant reiatsu et cria une mise en garde mais il était déjà trop tard : un femme en blanche et or et portant un fragment de masque Hollow se matérialisa juste devant les deux lieutenantes, les stoppant nette dans leur course en les prenant toutes les deux à la gorge d'une main chacune. Complètement prise par surprise, Isane laissa tomber son fardeau et Ishida, qui les avait dépassé dans son élan, pila sur place avant de bondir en arrière pour rattraper le corps de son amie juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase durement sur les tuiles d'un toit du Seireitei.

Il eut à peine le temps de se rassurer que son amie était sauve que l'Arrancar avait déjà enfermé les deux lieutenantes dans des Cajà Négacion.

- Facile, trop facile même… Enfin bon, ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles, commenta-t-elle en atterrissant souplement à côté d'Ishida, ses bottes métalliques cliquant sur les tuiles. Et si je vous capturais tous les deux en guise de bonus ? fit-elle en se tournant à moitié vers eux.

La réponse qu'elle reçut fut une flèche de lumière qu'elle balaya d'un rapide tranchant de la main, explosant le projectile comme si elle avait chassé un moustique. Uryû avait toutefois profité de ce moment pour bondir au loin en usant d'Hirenkyaku, emportant son amie avec lui.

- Ho, rapide… mais pas assez.

Elle leva sa main vers lui en concentrant son reiatsu et libéra une volée de Balas droit vers eux. Sentant les projectiles dans son dos, Uryû se mit à zigzaguer pour les éviter puis un mur de reiatsu apparut derrière lui, faisant définitivement disparaître la menace.

- Kidnapper deux de mes officiers juste sous mon nez… A croire que vous désirez vraiment attirer mon attention.

- Pas du tout, vieillard, ces deux lieutenants portaient leur badge et se trouvaient sur ma trajectoire, j'ai donc juste sauté sur l'occasion… j'aurais dû n'en capturer qu'une et tuer l'autre, j'aurais eu alors une cage de plus pour toi.

Tout en parlant, elle claqua des doigts et traça un trait dans l'air à côté d'elle, ouvrant tranquillement un Garganta. Le commandant du Gotei 13 bondit, dégainant son sabre incandescent sans la moindre hésitation ni merci… mais l'Arrancar brandit alors sa main et intercepta sa lame sans éprouver la moindre difficulté ! Les flammes de Ryûjin Jakka balayèrent l'Arrancar dans un souffle mortel dont elle émergea indemne, les yeux incandescents, et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Très joli jeu de flammes, Shinigami, mais manque de chance pour toi, mes pouvoirs sont aussi basés sur le feu.

Elle plissa ses lèvres pulpeuses et prit une grande inspiration, aspirant toutes les flammes du zanpakuto comme si elle s'était de l'eau… puis elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et les lui recracha en un long jet de feu qu'il intercepta d'une main tout en reculant hors d'atteinte physique, libérant la lame de son sabre de sa poigne par la même occasion.

- Bye ! Lança l'Arrancar avant de bondir dans le Garganta qui se referma immédiatement derrière elle.

Yamamoto resta un long moment immobile, la main fumante et légèrement brûlée, fixant l'endroit où l'Arrancar avait disparu puis tourna doucement la tête vers Uryû et Orihime, toujours inconsciente.

- Votre amie a besoin de soin, présentez-vous aux quartiers de la 4ème Division au plus vite.

Le jeune Quincy ne se fit pas prier. Il récupéra Orihime du mieux qu'il put dans ses bras et s'éclipsa dans un flot de reiatsu.

***.***

FINI ! Ouf. Ces deux chapitres auront été durs à boucler, et leur contenu a radicalement changé par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu au départ... mais les bases sont posées. Le prochain chapitre traitera de l'après-bataille et de la suite de l'Epreuve des Chevaliers mais il vous réservera aussi quelques petites surprises, je pense. En attendant, soyez patient. Ho, et je tiens à re-préciser ce que j'annonçais : Je ne laisse jamais tomber quelque chose que je commence alors je terminerai cette fanfic, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela prendra peut-être un peu de temps, il y aura peut-être encore de l'attente entre deux chapitres, mais je suis déterminé.

Korskarn


	27. Chapter 27

**Seireitei, Hall des capitaines, deux heures après la fin de la bataille**

Un lourd silence pesait sur l'assemblée des capitaines alors que celle-ci prenait place, montrant à elle seule à quel point la situation générale était tendue… tension marquée plus encore par l'absence de deux d'entre eux et les bandages que portaient quelques autres.

Soi Fon restait calme et posée en apparence mais le vieux commandant savait reconnaître depuis longtemps les signes de sa colère intérieure : son regard était plus intense et ses lèvres plus pincées que d'habitude.

Haruka était calme elle aussi mais son regard inquiet se tournait fréquemment vers le fond, plus précisément vers Zaraki, craignant qu'il fasse une scène.

Unohana n'était PAS calme, contrairement à son habitude. L'aînée des capitaines avait accepté stoïquement la disparition de sa lieutenante mais à la manière dont son regard était fixe et sa main crispée sur le fourreau de son sabre, personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre d'elle. Il savait qu'elle avait croisé son sabre avec l'un des Arrancars et rien que ce fait était rare en soit, Unohana n'aimant pas du tout se battre.

Rukia arborait son habituel masque de princesse de glace. Rassurée dans un premier temps qu'Ichigo soit encore présent et en vie, elle dissimulait néanmoins ses émotions concernant la perte de sa lieutenante. Au moins n'avait-elle pas à affronter les regards de reproche que lui auraient immanquablement adressé Toshirou si celui-ci ne faisait pas lui-même partie des kidnappés.

Byakuya avait un bras en écharpe et un bandage sur la tête, dissimulant son œil gauche. Rukia savait qu'il avait affronté l'un des généraux de la Garde Royale venu "recruter" Ichigo et que le combat n'avait apparemment pas tourné en sa faveur, puisque le Vaizard s'en était sorti indemne.

Sajin était recouvert de bandages presque de la tête aux pieds et semblait à deux doigts de vaciller. Seule la colère qu'il éprouvait sur la situation le maintenait debout et éveillé. Il adressait fréquemment un regard de reproche en direction d'Unohana mais détournait aussitôt les yeux de honte lorsqu'il se rappelait qu'elle était dans la même situation que lui, privé de Lieutenant.

Kyouraku n'arborait PAS son habituelle attitude nonchalante. Le regard un peu hagard et perdu, il trépignait par moment puis se figeait dans la contemplation d'un souvenir, en une sorte de cycle perpétuel. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il "perdait" un lieutenant… Et apprendre que la première comptait désormais parmi les rangs des Vaizards n'arrangeait pas la chose. Il tournait parfois son regard vers la place vacante de Jyûshiro, comme s'il aurait souhaité que son ami soit là pour…

Hisagi était de loin le plus calme de tous, à la surprise de Yamamoto. En tant que jeune capitaine, il savait qu'il avait rempli fidèlement et correctement les devoirs de son poste et en éprouvait une certaine fierté. Il était inquiet pour ses collègues et amis disparus et furieux de la situation présente, certes… mais il restait de loin le plus calme et posé de tous à l'heure actuelle. Petit point inhabituel, il avait une sorte de pli de papier blanc coincé entre les pans de son hakama. Nulle doute une note officielle qu'il souhaite lui présenter une fois la réunion terminée

Kenpachi lui était à deux doigts d'exploser, son reiatsu sombre et menaçant, comme s'il n'attendait qu'une raison pour se déchainer. Hisagi, qui était à côté de lui, s'était d'ailleurs légèrement décalé de sa position habituelle, mettant un peu plus d'espace entre eux.

Enfin Kisuke était lui aussi calme mais moins que Shûhei, probablement parce qu'il avait, quelque part dans sa tête, déjà anticipé que la situation serait grave, et donc qu'il s'était préparé à réagir en conséquence.

Considérant qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire trainer cette réunion extraordinaire, le vieux commandant en se redressa et commença d'emblée.

- Je vous ai réunis pour faire le point sur notre situation présente, tant d'un point de vue logistique que stratégique, mais aussi pour corroborer les informations afin que nous soyons tous au courant des événements de ces dernières heures.

Il marqua un pause, laissant planer le silence le temps de dévisager chacun des capitaines présents.

- Aujourd'hui, à 9h00 très précise, nous avons été l'objet d'une attaque d'une envergure sans précédent par une armée de Hollows, attaque qui n'était en fait qu'une diversion. Rien que ce fait est en soi inquiétant car jamais nous n'avions auparavant été attaqué de cette manière et par une telle armée, et plus encore puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une véritable attaque. Profitant des combats, des Arrancars se sont infiltrés dans la Soul Society, et plus précisément au sein même au Seireitei, dans le but de kidnapper un certain nombre de nos officiers les plus gradés. Bien que très supérieure en nombre, l'armée des Hollows a été mise en déroute complète, ce qui prouve bien que l'entrainement et la préparation de nos forces étaient optimaux. Des marges de manœuvre en terme d'entrainement d'approfondissement et de stratégie ont toutefois été mises à jour et il est à la charge de chaque Division d'adapter les programmes d'entrainement en conséquence, au fur et à mesure. Des progrès sont encore possibles mais, somme toute, les Shinigamis du Gotei 13 ont su démontrer leur attachement à nos valeurs et ont prouvé aujourd'hui leur mérite sur le champ de bataille.

Les félicitations du commandant étaient rares donc précieuses. Tous prirent à cœur de les transmettre fidèlement à leurs hommes une fois la réunion terminée.

- En revanche, du côté des officiers supérieurs, force est d'avouer que nous n'avons pas su faire face à la menace représentée par les Arrancars. Nos vrais ennemis n'étaient qu'au nombre de 10. Répartis selon des secteurs différents ou par petits groupes, leur but était apparemment de kidnapper pour chacun deux de nos officiers de rang supérieur, lieutenant ou au dessus. Mais vu que l'ancien ryoka Yasutora-san a été enlevé également, nous pensons qu'ils estimaient leurs cibles en fonction de leur reiatsu plutôt que de leur simple grade.

- Sur les 10 Arrancars, 6 ont rencontré leur destin au bout de nos sabres, les 4 derniers s'en sont retournés au Hueco Mundo via des Gargantas une fois leur "collecte" achevée… Et ils sont parvenus à enlever en tout et pour tout deux Capitaines – Hitsugaya-Taichou et Ukitake-Taichou –, cinq Lieutenants – Kusajishi-Fukutaichou, Iba-Fukutaichou, Ise-Fukutaichou, Hinamori-Fukutaichou et Kotetsu-Fukutaichou –, un 3ème Siège – Kotetsu Kiyone –, un 5ème Siège – Ayasegawa Yumichika – et comme annoncé précédemment un étudiant – Yasutora Sado. Hormis cela, seul l'un de nos capitaines fut grièvement blessé et jugé incapable de continuer le combat.

Il adressa un regard vers Sajin, mais l'homme-renard ne fit que serrer d'avantage les dents en silence, puis il laissa peser un long silence, afin de bien marquer le coup.

- Concernant les événements ayant eu lieu au Seijôtôkyorin au même moment que l'attaque, deux Généraux de la Garde Royale accompagnés par les subalternes, des Colonels, sont intervenus durant l'entretien de Kurosaki-Fukutaichou avec la Chambre Centrale des 46 concernant son recrutement par la Division 0, à laquelle ces mêmes Généraux et Colonels appartiennent. A l'annonce du refus de Kurosaki-Fukutaichou d'accepter cette "promotion", ils ont tenté de le convaincre par la force puis de le tuer devant son refus persistant. A cet égard, Urahara-Taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya-Taichou et moi-même sommes intervenus en faveur de Kurosaki-Fukutaichou. Nous avons malheureusement été obligé de répondre aux provocations et aux menaces des représentants de la Division 0. Par la suite, alors que Kurosaki-Fukutaichou accomplissait son devoir en tant que Shinigami et lieutenant de la 2nde Division du Gotei 13, l'un des généraux qui tentait de le tuer se trouva à son tour la cible d'un des Arrancars et fut capturé par le camp ennemi. A sa disparition, les deux Vaizards survivants cessèrent les hostilités et se retirèrent, laissant toutefois Kuchiki-Taichou grièvement blessé.

Il y eut un regard inquiet de Rukia vers son frère mais celui-ci détourna silencieusement la tête de quelques degrés seulement et garda obstinément les yeux fermés.

- Enfin malgré notre victoire sur la Horde de Hollows, il ne faut pas oublier les principales victimes collatérales, les citoyens du Rukongai, qui sont désormais pour une grande partie d'entre eux sans habitations et sans nourriture, les Hollows n'ayant pas fait de nombreuses victimes mais ayant néanmoins tout dévasté sur leur passage sans distinction aucune. Afin de terminer la constatation de notre situation, sachez que la Chambre Centrale des 46 est restée muette depuis les derniers événements, pas même une protestation sur notre intervention dans l'affaire Kurosaki ou sur la situation actuelle du Seireitei. Un rapport détaillé leur a été transmis, ils doivent probablement en débattre actuellement.

Plusieurs capitaines signalèrent leur mécontentement par de petits grimaces un peu plus hargneuses ou simplement en serrant d'avantage leur poings. Non, la Chambre était vraiment le cadet de leurs soucis actuellement, plus une épine dans le pied qu'autre chose. Le commandant laissa planer le silence un instant, mesurant et répétant calmement ses prochaines paroles dans sa tête, car il savait qu'elles auraient un impact fort sur l'assemblée.

- Néanmoins, la situation actuelle me permet désormais de prendre des mesures sans passer par leur avis, et encore moins leur consentement. Nous avons été victimes d'une attaque sans précédent par un ennemi dont nous connaissions l'existence mais qui n'était pas "censé" s'intéresser à nous. J'ai appris de source sure que nos "alliés" de la Garde Royale étaient au courant de cette attaque bien avant qu'elle n'ait eu lieu ainsi que d'une partie du plan des Arrancars. Le coup d'envoi de la guerre pour laquelle nous nous préparions vient d'être donné, quelles que soient les déclarations verbales de chaque partie. Le sang a déjà coulé, chez nous comme chez l'ennemi. Et les Shinigamis ne sont pas du genre à rester les bras croisés lorsqu'ils sont en guerre !

Il marqua sa déclaration en faisant claquer lourdement le pied de sa canne sur le sol.

- Pour le moment, malgré l'attitude à la fois silencieuse et hostile à notre égard de la Garde Royale, nous allons considérer que nous sommes toujours dans le même camp, et que nous n'avons donc qu'un seul et même ennemi, les Arrancars de la Garde Noire. Nos informations sur la localisation de leur base au Hueco Mundo sont maigres mais grâce à Kyouraku-Taichou nous connaissons toutefois son nom : Las Ombras Perdidos. Et pour l'heure, nos camarades disparus n'ont été qu'enlevés, ils ne sont pas encore morts ! Et nous ne les laisserons pas croupir dans les prisons du camps ennemi sans rien faire. Capitaines, il est temps de frapper et de frapper fort !

A ces paroles, Zaraki tourna un œil surpris vers le commandant mais celui-ci se transforma vite en satisfaction de voir que le vieil homme avait enfin décidé de passer aux actes, sans faire de fioriture.

- Nous allons constituer une expédition de reconnaissance, de sauvetage et de frappe afin d'aller récupérer nos compagnons capturés. Je laisse à Soi Fon-Taichou le commandement de cette expédition. Vous devrez vous déplacer vite, pouvoir faire preuve de discrétion si nécessaire et de frapper fort lorsque la situation l'exigera. Dans cette optique, je souhaite que la moitié des capitaines ici présent y participe, avec ou sans vos lieutenants, à votre choix, des ordres de délégations seront alors donnés dans les unités dépourvus de commandement durant cette expédition.

Vu qu'il s'interrompit après cette déclaration, plusieurs capitaines s'avancèrent, Zaraki, Rukia, Unohana, Shunsui et Sajin firent tous un pas en avant sans la moindre hésitation. Haruka sembla hésiter mais décida de rester en arrière. Hisagi, lui, avait avancé mais recula lorsqu'il constata que plus de la moitié des capitaines avait déjà fait un pas en avant. Byakuya et Kisuke n'avaient pas bronché mais le premier adressa néanmoins un regard intense vers sa sœur, regard qu'elle lui rendit d'égale manière.

- Il y en a un de trop, gronda Kenpachi, mais je vous préviens d'avance que ce ne sera certainement pas moi…

- C'est à moi de choisir qui m'accompagnera au Hueco Mundo, Kenpachi, fit Soi Fon en avançant d'un pas à son tour, et d'un point de vue purement professionnel, ni vous, ni Kyouraku-Taichou ni Komamura-Taichou n'êtes en état, physiquement ou moralement, de participer à cette expédition.

- Essaie seulement de m'en empêcher, gamine…

Les trois capitaines concernés lui adressèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus mais elle ne se déroba pas pour autant. Cependant, chacun de ces trois capitaines entendaient fermement faire valoir leur droit à y participer et ce fut Yamamoto qui décida de trancher la question avant que le hall ne se transforme en bain de sang.

- Komamura-Taichou, Kyouraku-Taichou, je suis conscient que vous avez tous les deux de fortes raisons pour participer à cette expédition mais je pense avoir une autre mission pour vous, malheureusement. De plus, Soi Fon-Taichou a raison sur un point vous concernant, Komamura-Taichou, vos blessures actuelles ne vous permettront pas de participer à pleine mesure dans cette expédition.

- Soit, concéda Shunsui en reculant, je souhaite alors nominer Abarai Renji à ma place.

- Il n'est pas encore capitaine mais sa place est d'ors et déjà assurée, Kyouraku-Taichou, approuva Rukia en adressant un regard appuyé vers Soi Fon. Abarai-Fukutaichou est un de nos meilleurs lieutenants et dispose d'une très grande expérience de combat contre les Arrancars.

- Cela va sans dire, confirma Soi Fon. De même que mon lieutenant et le 3ème Siège Madarame.

- Kurosaki-Fukutaichou n'est-il pas lui aussi grièvement blessé ? Demanda Sajin, sautant sur le prétexte.

- Kurosaki-Fukutaichou possède une impressionnante capacité à régénérer ses propres blessures, expliqua Unohana d'une voix douce. Le moindre Kidou de soin a un effet surmultiplié sur lui, accélérant d'autant plus sa vitesse de récupération. Il sera de nouveau prêt au combat dans moins de 24 heures.

- Si je n'y participe pas, il reste une place alors, gronda Sajin, son désaccord clairement évident dans sa voix.

- Il faudra alors quelqu'un capable de maitriser les ardeurs guerrières de Zaraki-Taichou, je pense, signala Haruka avec un petit soupir avant d'avancer d'un pas. Je me porte volontaire pour garder un œil sur lui, Soi Fon-Taichou. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ramener sain et sauf tous nos compagnons enlevés et chaque membre de cette expédition… je vous le promets, Komamura-taichou.

Le géant la jaugea du regard avec intensité puis recula lentement à sa place, prenant un air un peu plus abattu qu'avant.

- Quelle sera cette mission, Yamamoto-Soutaichou ? Demanda Byakuya en se tournant vers leur chef. Vous n'avez pas mentionné mon nom, mais j'ai senti à votre regard que je serai également concerné.

- Une fois que vous et Komamura-Taichou serez remis de vos blessures respectives, Kuchiki-Taichou. Et cette mission concernera la Garde Royale mais je préfère ne pas en divulguer les détails pour le moment. Urahara-Taichou, je pensais que vous prendriez part à cette expédition également, pour les différents problèmes "techniques".

- Mon lieutenant sera à même de les résoudre seule, Soutaichou-dono. Je tiens à ce qu'elle participe à cette expédition… et disons que j'ai aussi été "réquisitionné" par Yoruichi-san concernant une autre affaire en parallèle donc… Ha, mais rien de gênant concernant mon travail habituel ou toute autre mission de courte durée, je vous assure, Soutaichou-dono, se justifia-t-il rapidement lorsque le vieux commandant braqua un regard plus intensif et curieux dans sa direction.

- Soit… L'expédition partira dès demain matin aux premières heures. Veuillez à ce que le portail pour le Hueco Mundo soit prêt, Urahara-Taichou.

- Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, répondit le scientifique en sortant son fan habituel.

- Concernant les autres membres de cette expédition, je laisse le soin à Soi Fon-Taichou de les intégrer ou non. Faites passer la consigne et que les candidats se dépêchent.

- Je tiens tout de fois à signaler que je n'accepterai aucun soldat du rang et personne en dessous d'un 5ème siège, niveau reiatsu, précisa l'intéressée.

- Et concernant nos "invités" ? Suggéra Kisuke. Orihime-san et Ishida-san possèdent tous les deux de puissants…

- D'un point de vue médical, Inoue Orihime n'est pas en état de se battre, signala Unohana d'un ton calme. Quant au jeune Quincy, je doute qu'il veuille quitter son chevet tant qu'elle ne se sera pas entièrement remise.

Urahara leva la main avec un petit sourire et en reculant légèrement, faisant clairement signe qu'il se pliait à sa décision. Personne ne vit le petit sourire satisfait qui étira ses lèvres à ce moment-là.

Brusquement, Sasakibe Choujiro, le lieutenant de la 1ère Division, apparut au milieu de la pièce dans un Shunpo, un genou à terre en signe de révérence et d'excuse. Interrompre une réunion des capitaine ainsi était un fait rarissime pour le loyal et très protocolaire sénior des Vice-Capitaines aussi tout le monde se figea et se tut, attendant qu'il s'exprime.

- Mes plus sincères excuses pour cette interruption mais je suis porteur de très graves nouvelles.

- Parle sans détour, commanda Yamamoto qui avait déjà intérieurement balayé l'excuse.

- … Aizen Sousuke… a été libéré de sa cellule au Muken par une aide extérieure. Les gardes ont tous été tués.

Le silence pesant qui s'installa dans le Hall après sa déclaration était plus dû au reiatsu de Yamamoto qu'à autre chose. Sa colère et son incrédulité était si percevable dans son aura qu'on aurait presque pu le sentir physiquement.

- Comment… Comment est-ce… ?

Il braqua son regard vers Soi Fon qui lui rendit un regard tout aussi incrédule.

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas tout, Soutaichou-dono. La Chambre Centrale des 46 ne répondra pas à nos demandes… parce qu'elle n'existe plus, littéralement parlant.

***.***

**Muken, 8ème sous-sol de la prison du Seireitei, secteur des prisonniers oubliés, 2 heures auparavant**

Muken, rien que ce nom donnait froid dans le dos à tout Shinigami qui en avait entendu parlé. Même le Nid de Vers à côté n'était qu'une promenade de santé, même pas. La terrible prison des oubliés, là où la Chambre Centrale des 46 fait enfermer les pires criminels de la Soul Society, ceux qui ne peuvent pas être tués, comme Aizen Sousuke. Là où Rukia aurait dû être enfermée pour son crime si ce même Aizen n'avait pas manipulé les événements.

En temps normal, seuls les 3 premiers niveaux était peuplé. Les niveaux inférieurs n'existaient que pour la torture et la détention provisoire avant exécution. Mais le 8ème sous-sol, lui, ne servait actuellement qu'à un seul un unique prisonnier. Celui qu'on ne pouvait pas tuer, à cause de sa fusion avec une entité immortelle, et ce même s'il avait définitivement perdu le contrôle de cette entité. Le nom de ce prisonnier était destiné à sombrer dans l'oubli, son existence même rayée de la carte, condamné à mort le jour même où quelqu'un aura trouvé comment séparer le Hougyoku de son hôte actuel. Et encore, parce qu'aux yeux de la Soul Society, Aizen ne méritait même pas la mort. Non, une lente et douloureuse agonie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Et c'était précisément ce qu'il vivait. Enfermé dans une cellule, sans eau ni nourriture, lui-même retenu dans un carcan de cuir et d'acier, immobile et incapable de bouger même un doigt de pied, plongé dans les ténèbres et le silence éternel. Vivant, mais incapable de vivre. L'Enfer de la Solitude et de l'Ignorance. Aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Aucun repère de temps ou d'espace. Pas de son, d'odeur, de sensation hormis sa camisole ni de lumière. Juste les ténèbres infinies et ses pensées.

Tout autre prisonnier serait devenue complètement fou dans cette situation en l'espace d'une semaine à peine. Mais même après plus de 2 ans, Aizen n'avait rien perdu de sa santé mentale, même si de nombreuses personnes le considéraient déjà comme fou à lier, et ce bien avant qu'il ne soit le locataire de sa cellule. Des visites ? La dernière personne qu'Aizen avait perçu était le garde qui avait refermé à clé la porte de sa cellule, plus de 800 jours auparavant… mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu le compte du temps qui passe. Il n'avait même pas cherché à le tenir d'ailleurs. Après tout, il avait 20000 ans à passer ici, alors à quoi bon. Comme si le fait de savoir qu'il avait enfin dépassé le 1 dix millième de sa sentence allait lui être d'une quelconque utilité ou réconfort.

Quant au Hougyoku dans sa poitrine, celui-ci était désormais en stase. Création intemporelle, la seule chose qui pouvait maintenant le réveiller était l'apparition d'un nouveau maître potentiel, quelqu'un avec assez de reiatsu, de savoir, de volonté et pouvoir pour représenter un quelconque intérêt pour lui… Et Aizen avait perdu cette qualification avec sa défaite contre Ichigo. Quels que soient ses efforts, le Hougyoku ne l'écouterait plus désormais. Et pour lui, 1 seconde ou 20000 ans revenait du pareil au même.

Ce fut donc une grande surprise pour lui lorsqu'il entendit le Kidou de silence se faire déchirer de force et la serrure de sa cellule se faire arracher lentement et bruyamment hors de ses gonds. Une personne entra silencieusement après cela et s'approcha de lui.

- Alors voici donc le Fameux Aizen Sousuke, déclara une voix déformée juste en face de lui.

Aizen lui aurait bien répondu mais sa camisole de cuir et d'acier comprenait également un masque et un bâillon donc… Mais il sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule et tirer, l'arrachant de force des chaines qui le retenait immobile. Puis cette même main déchira méticuleusement tous ses liens, le libérant un peu plus à chaque mouvement… jusqu'à ce que son torse soit exposé à l'air libre, mais pas ses bras.

- Tu as quelque chose que ma maitresse veut, et je suis venu le chercher, fit la voix d'un ton impitoyable. Ah, le voilà… Humm, je pense que ça va faire mal.

Incapable de se défendre ou de protester, Aizen beugla se douleur au travers du bâillon lorsque son visiteur défonça son sternum, arrachant de force le Hougyoku de son corps. Intérieurement, il accueillit la douleur comme une vieille amie. Souffrir, c'était vivre, selon le proverbe. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus immobile, cela signifiait qu'il allait pouvoir se libérer, tôt ou tard, une fois que son agresseur serait parti. Et qu'importe les blessures, il était immortel. Le Hougyoku faisait partie de lui. Son agresseur s'activait à côté de lui, faisant quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à deviner puisqu'il était toujours aveugle et bâillonner. Mais qu'importe, bientôt le Hougyoku allait revenir à sa place…

_Bientôt… Bientôt… _

Mais il ne sentait rien revenir. Au contraire, son sang continuait à couler de sa poitrine ouverte, même si sa blessure semblait se refermer lentement.

- Un petit résidu de sa présence, comme prévu. Tu as de la chance, bâtard, il semblerait que tu ne vas pas mourir de suite. Excellent, passons à la phase suivante.

Il entendit un claquement de doigt et puis comme une espèce de déchirure dans l'atmosphère. C'était un bruit identifiable entre mille et qui lui glaça le sang d'effroi.

- Bon voyage, Aizen. Peut-être que tu reverras quelques vieux amis là où je t'envoie. Ho, un dernier mot avant de partir : tu as le bonjour de l'Olympe, enculé.

La main se referma sur ses cheveux douloureusement et le jeta dans le Garganta comme un chiffon usagé.

***.***

**Seireitei, Hall des capitaines**

- Les gardes survivants ne savent pas comment cela a pu se produire, il n'y a eu ni explosion, ni prémices, rien, expliqua Chojiro. D'un point de vue extérieur, tout semble normal… mais la réalité intérieur est tout autre. Je n'y croyais pas moi-même lorsque je l'ai vu. C'est comme si toute une "sphère" gigantesque de matière avait brutalement disparu. Hommes, femmes, pierres, bois, meubles, sièges, murs… il ne reste plus rien, rien d'autre que du vide. Devant ce phénomène inexpliqué, j'ai immédiatement pensé au traître et je suis descendu seul… au mépris du bon sens, je le reconnais… et j'ai trouvé la cellule intacte. Le vide ne s'étend qu'à partir du premier niveau souterrain jusqu'au 7ème niveau. Mais Aizen n'était plus dans sa cellule. Il y avait du sang et des morceaux de sa camisole déchirée. J'ai tout laissé tel quel pour venir vous prévenir au plus vite.

A peine eut-il fini que la vieux commandant était déjà en mouvement, le dépassant sans même le regarder.

- Urahara-Taichou, Soi Fon-Taichou, Hisagi-Taichou, venez avec moi ! Les autres, rompez !

***.***

**Seireitei, 4ème Division**

Ichigo se réveilla lentement et se redressa sur son séant, posant une main sur les bandages de son épaule. Si l'un des pouvoirs principaux de son Hollow n'avait pas été la régénération, il serait encore dans un sale état mais maintenant, plusieurs heures après le combat, son bras était de nouveau fonctionnel et ne le faisait plus souffrir, il était juste encore un peu engourdi. Il constata rapidement qu'il était à la 4ème Division et grimaça en repensant aux derniers événements avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors et Renji entra, une mine assez sombre plaquée sur son visage.

- Ho, déjà réveillé ? Merde, je t'envierai presque ce putain d'Hollow dans ta tête, grogna-t-il.

- Il a ses bons côtés, mais la plupart du temps, j'ai plutôt envie de lui casser la gueule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Pas vraiment mais je peux comprendre, fit le rouquin en prenant un tabouret pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Quelle est la situation ?

- Pas jouasse. Ukitake-Taichou et Hitsugaya-Taichou se sont fait capturer, ainsi que Momo, Isane et Kiyone, Tetsuzaemon, Nanao, Yachiru, Yumichika… et Chad. Ho, le Vaizard qui a manqué de te couper en deux aussi s'est fait choppé.

- Je savais pour lui et Hitsugaya, ça s'est passé pratiquement sous mes yeux… et Chad, je me doutais que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Merde.

Il fit signe de se lever mais Renji se redressa et le repoussa fermement dans son lit.

- Renji !Merde, c'est pas le moment, laisse-moi me lever, il faut que j'aille…

- Nulle part, tu restes coucher et tu te reposes. T'inquiètes, tout est déjà prévu.

Ichigo lui adressa un regard à la fois surpris et dubitatif qui fit soupirer son ami.

- On part demain à l'aube pour le Hueco Mundo. Tu es de la partie. Mission de reconnaissance, d'infiltration et d'extraction. On trouve la base des Arrancars – un endroit appelé apparemment Las Ombras Perdidos –, on récupère nos amis et on rentre au bercail. Le tout en faisant un maximum de dégâts si possible.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

- …

Renji resta silencieux puis leva un bras pour donner un tape sur la tête d'Ichigo.

- Aïe !

- Hé ! C'est moi qui suis sensé être le pessimiste de nous deux ! Gronda le rouquin. Déjà que je me suis fait griller par Rukia pour avoir laissé Ukitake-Taichou partir… Comme si je l'avais voulu.

- Pardon.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et se concentra légèrement. Il ne tarda pas à repérer les reiatsus familiers à côté de lui, dans la chambre voisine.

- Ouf, Uryû et Inoue n'ont rien apparemment, juste Inoue qui semble un peu fatiguée.

- Ouais, elle aurait un peu trop forcée sur le reiatsu, d'après Hanatarô. Mais elle en aura pour quelques jours à récupérer donc…

- Ils ne viendront pas.

Renji le confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est ton capitaine qui va commander… et pour une mission de ce genre, c'est du gros calibre qui y participe : Zaraki-Taichou, Unohana-Taichou, Kiritsugu-Taichou, Ikkaku-san, Rukia, toi et moi, et je ne parle là que des gradés. J'ai cru comprendre que Nemu-san sera aussi du voyage mais je doute qu'elle vienne pour se battre, plutôt pour établir une sorte de liaison avec le Seireitei et ouvrir une porte de sortie lorsque ce sera nécessaire.

- Deux capitaines enlevés et le vieux en envoie 5 autres les récupérer… Merde, c'est pas rien.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, mais ça, c'est que la bonne nouvelle. J'en ai d'autres et tiens-toi bien parce que celles-là elles ne sont pas bonnes : Aizen s'est échappé.

- QUOI ?

L'incrédulité sur le regard d'Ichigo ne surprit pas son ami.

- Urahara a déterminé, à partir d'un résidu de reiatsu découvert dans sa cellule, qu'un Garganta y a été ouvert. Comment ? On n'en sait encore rien. On suppose donc qu'un Arrancar s'est infiltré durant la bataille et l'a libéré. Comment a-t-il su où il était prisonnier reste aussi encore à déterminer mais celui ou celle qui l'a libéré ne s'est pas contenté de le faire, il a aussi raillé de la carte la totalité de la Chambre Centrale des 46. Toujours d'après Urahara, il ou elle aurait utilisé une sorte de technique ou de bombe spéciale générant un énorme trou noir. J'ai pas trop compris ses explications – et encore moins lorsqu'il a commencé à parler de la théorie de ces trous noirs – mais ce que nous savons tous, c'est que la Chambre Centrale des 46 n'existe plus, purement et simplement.

- Un peu comme une de leurs techniques d'emprisonnement mais à grande échelle ?

- En quelque sorte, possible.

- Il me semblait qu'un Shinigami de rang capitaine protégeait le Seijôtôkyorin…

- Aucune idée, une bonne partie des gardes du 4ème escadron ont disparu dans le lot donc on suppose qu'il fait lui-même partie des victimes. Et puisqu'on ne connait même pas son identité, on a aucune idée de ce qui lui ai arrivé. Logiquement, il aurait dû se présenter à Soi Fon-Taichou après une telle déculottée – 4ème escadron ou pas, elle reste militairement parlant la chef de l'Onmitsukidou – mais il n'en fit rien donc…

Il écarta les bras pour montrer implicitement le large panel des possibilités. Ichigo ne put qu'hocher la tête puis haussa les épaules.

- Qu'importe, ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Aizen… commença-t-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Il est libre, là, dehors… Comme si on avait pas assez d'ennui comme ça.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital et les deux sœurs d'Ichigo entrèrent sans se presser, ayant été depuis longtemps rassurées sur l'état de santé de leur grand-frère grâce à la perception de son reiatsu. Renji se leva pour laisser sa place et signala qu'il attendrait dehors, laissant la famille Kurosaki seule. Les deux sœurs inondèrent Ichigo de questions diverses sur son état de santé et ce qui s'était réellement passé, questions auxquelles il répondit de son mieux.

Finalement, une infirmière entra pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait partir et il ne se fit pas prier. Les deux sœurs furent mises à la porte le temps qu'il se lave et se change. Il prit une douche rapide puis enfila un Shihakusho propre laisser à son intention avant de les rejoindre, Zangetsu de nouveau accroché dans son dos.

Durant son bref manège solitaire, Karin et Yuzu firent plus ample connaissance avec Renji, qu'elles ne connaissaient que de loin. Elles savaient qu'il était l'un des meilleurs amis de leur frère au Seireitei, un lieutenant comme lui d'ailleurs, mais Renji était rarement venu au dortoir. Ses tatouages complexes impressionnèrent un peu les deux sœurs mais elles virent rapidement derrière son expression bourrue et sérieuse qu'il avait un grand cœur et que c'était apparemment quelqu'un de fiable.

D'un commun accord tacite, les 4 amis se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre d'Inoue et, lorsque Ichigo entra, il fut aussitôt assailli par une sinistre aura, chargée de colère, de ressentiment et d'impuissance. Assise au chevet de son amie, Tatsuki était partagée entre l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras de joie qu'elle n'avait rien de grave et de la gronder pour ne pas avoir accepté son aide. Elle adressa d'ailleurs un regard noir vers Karin lorsqu'elle entra à la suite d'Ichigo mais la jeune fille l'ignora superbement.

- J'aurais pu retourner au dortoir et revenir avec Kitsuko ! Insista-t-elle avec fougue. Je sais que je ne suis pas encore aussi forte que vous mais j'aurais pu…

Inoue gardait le silence, peu désireuse d'accroître la tension déjà présente dans la pièce. Son regard s'illumina quand Ichigo arriva, heureuse de sa présence. Il nota le curieux bandage blanc autour de la tête de son amie mais n'en tint pas rigueur. Assis lui aussi à côté du lit d'Inoue, Uryû fut lui aussi soulagé lorsqu'il vit Ichigo entrer.

- Ha, Kurosaki ! Daigne expliquer à ta petite amie la différence entre se suicider pour ses amis et faire quelque chose pour les aider, demanda-t-il en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste maintenant coutumier.

- Je passe, esquiva Ichigo. D'autant plus que je suis très mal placé pour donner ce genre d'explications. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui est cherché à affronter un capitaine sans même connaître l'existence du Bankai.

- Merci d'abonder néanmoins dans mon sens, Kurosaki, déclara le Quincy avant de le désigner du doigt tout en se retournant vers Tatsuki. Voilà ce que nous t'avons empêché de faire, Arisawa-san : réagir de la même manière que lui. Tu n'es PAS comme Kurosaki – une tête brûlée avec plus de reiatsu que toute une division réunie

- Hé ho… grogna le concerné.

- Et notre adversaire était très loin d'être aussi "coopératif" que Kuchiki Byakuya, continua Uryû, en l'ignorant superbement. Si tu nous avais aidé d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, tu serais morte. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Uryû était mortellement sérieux dans ses explications et Tatsuki ne put que lui adresser un regard lourd de colère et de reproche, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison, et c'était surtout ça qui la minait. Quatre mois passés à s'entrainer, à développer son reiatsu, à apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour être un Shinigami… Et aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir évoluer d'un pouce. Elle était toujours à la traîne derrière eux.

Ichigo comprit presque instantanément cela, comme Inoue et Uryû l'avait déjà compris depuis qu'elle avait commencé à se plaindre, bien avant qu'il n'arrive. Et il sut aussi que la pilule de sa prochaine mission allait avoir du mal à passer également.

Yuzu prit une petite table dans un coin de la pièce et y posa son paquetage pour en sortit un de ses fameux "repas guérisseurs", préparé spécialement pour Inoue. La rouquine se mit à saliver lorsque la jeune sœur d'Ichigo s'approcha d'elle avec le plat, les yeux miroitant d'envie de reconnaissance et de bonheur. Ichigo attendit qu'elle ait commencé à manger pour parler, préférant que la plus émotive de ses amies soit "hors circuit" sous le coup du génie gastronomique de Yuzu.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, les gars. Une mission de sauvetage a été ordonné pour aller au Hueco Mundo… J'en fais partie mais pas vous et je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre.

Inoue marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant cela puis reprit son repas. Ishida fronça légèrement les sourcils mais accepta la nouvelle stoïquement. Il avait vu de première main de quoi les Arrancars étaient capables et il s'avait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à se mesurer à eux à armes égales. Tatsuki, elle, afficha alors un regard encore plus perdu, et cette fois-ci son attention se tourna vers lui.

- Alors tu nous laisses derrière ? Encore une fois, tu te barres et tu nous…

- ARISAWA-SAN !

L'éclat de voix d'Uryû la stoppa, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Elle-même en eut soudainement honte car elle ne voulait pas blesser Ichigo, mais ses mots avaient dépassé ses pensées et représentaient bien son état d'esprit du moment.

- Tat-chan… murmura Ichigo en faisant un pas vers elle.

Mais se faire réconforter était bien la dernière chose qu'elle désirait pour le moment. Puisant dans son reiatsu, elle pivota sur ses talons et bondit par la fenêtre ouverte, s'élançant à pleine allure le plus loin possible, désirant être seule pour le moment. Ichigo voulut la suivre mais Renji posa une main ferme sur son épaule, l'en empêchant.

- Laisse-la. C'est une dure leçon mais elle doit l'apprendre et l'accepter. Tout le monde est passé par là un moment où un autre, y compris toi.

Se résignant, Ichigo poussa un soupir et regarda l'ensemble des personnes dans la salle. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, s'enquit de l'état de santé d'Inoue et s'abstint de la moindre remarque blessante envers Uryû et son impuissance contre les Arrancars. Finalement, il entra dans le vif du sujet et leur expliqua le contenu de sa mission. Savoir que 5 capitaines allait accompagner leur ami les rassurèrent, même s'ils n'avaient pas particulièrement de bons souvenirs du Hueco Mundo. En revanche, d'un commun accord avec Renji, il ne mentionnèrent rien concernant Aizen.

A peine eut-il fini que Yoruichi fit soudainement son apparition en chat, atterrissant souplement sur le pas de la fenêtre ouverte et attirant leur attention à tous d'un bref toussotement.

- Je vois que j'arrive pile poil au bon moment, commença-t-elle.

- Ha, Yoruichi-san, lança Renji. Viendrez-vous avec nous au Hueco Mundo, à la recherche de la base des Arrancars ? Votre aide nous serait…

- D'aucune utilité. Je ne sais rien de las Ombras Perdidos, à part son nom, tout comme les Hollows ne savent rien de l'Olympe. De plus, d'autres tâches requièrent ma totale implication et je ne peux donc pas quitter la Soul Society pour le moment.

Ignorant l'air dépité de Renji, elle balaya la pièce du regard puis revint sur Ichigo.

- Où est Arisawa-san ? Il me semblait qu'elle était avec nous.

- Et bien, Tatsuki vient de partir… Par la fenêtre où vous êtes entré, d'ailleurs. Elle était assez… énervée à cause de…

Orihime ne termina pas sa phrase et Yoruichi comprit donc le reste par déduction.

- Bon, je n'aime pas trop avoir à me répéter mais je suppose que je peux faire une exception, grommela-t-elle en bondissant souplement sur le lit.

- Je peux toujours aller la chercher. Avec le Shunpo, nous serons vite de retour…

- Pas la peine. Je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard… personnellement.

Devant la soudaine montée malsaine du reiatsu du félin, Ichigo recula d'un pas instinctivement.

- Puis-je demander ce que vous avez l'intention de faire avec elle ? Demanda Ishida, lui aussi soudainement inquiet pour son amie.

Yoruichi tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire… du moins c'est l'impression qu'il eut vu qu'elle était en chat.

- Voyons, gamin, ce n'est pas le genre de choses à demander à une lady telle que moi. Mais puisque tu sembles tenir à le savoir, sache que cette gamine a attiré mon attention ces dernières semaines et il est grand temps que je lui montre ma petite collection de poupées. Il y en a une que j'adore martyriser à mes heures perdues, je la laisserai jouer avec pendant quelques heures, histoire de lui permettre de se défouler un peu.

Les regards de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce devinrent encore plus inquiet, surpris et incrédule, pour tous à l'exception d'Ichigo qui comprit vite où elle voulait en venir.

- Haa ! Cette poupée-là… se rappela-t-il en frappant son poing de haut en bas dans son autre main.

_L'appât, l'hameçon et la ligne toute entière, gobés d'un seul coup. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Ichigo… Je n'ai pas oublié le piège que tu m'as tendu au dortoir il y a quatre mois._

Effectivement, cette fois, ce fut vers Ichigo que la totalité des regards se tournèrent, et les regards devinrent nettement plus furieux et soupçonneux.

- Nii-san… Balbutia Yuzu, partagée entre le dégout et l'incompréhension. Tu-Tu as joué… à la poupée avec…

- Kurosaki-kun, protesta Inoue d'une voix lourde de reproche.

- Kurosakiiii… gronda Uryû en crispant le poing.

Comprenant brusquement le piège dans lequel il était tombé, il voulut protester et s'expliquer mais Karin ne lui en laissa pas le temps, écrasant brutalement son coude de son ventre, le pliant en deux plus sous le coup de la surprise que de la douleur.

- Et dire que je commençais à penser que tu n'étais pas un pervers dégénéré, gronda-t-elle. Jouer avec les vieilles poupées de Yoruichi à ton âge ? Je comprends un peu mieux la perversité de Kon.

- Yoruichiii, grogna Ichigo, tentant de détourner l'attention mais sa protestation tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- Orihime-san, Ishida-san, Kisuke souhaite vous parler à tous les deux demain à la première heure. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Et elle s'éclipsa dans un Shunpo. Aussitôt, toute l'attention se focalisa sur Ichigo et Renji recula d'un pas, avec un mélange feint de dégout et de répugnance, lui aussi ayant finalement compris le piège de Yoruichi. Ichigo sentit sa tentative de retraite et se rappela alors qu'il avait assister à son entrainement au Bankai à l'époque.

- Renji…

- Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé, mon vieux, Bonne chance.

Et il s'éclipsa à son tour, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je préviendrai Unohana-Taichou que tu vas devoir occuper ta chambre un peu plus longtemps, ajouta-t-il au travers de la porte.

Ichigo tenta de l'ouvrir mais Renji l'avait fermé à clé… puis il sentit les auras ignominieuses derrière lui, toutes prêtes à sauter sur lui pour lui faire payer le prix de son "inexistante" perversité.

***.***

**Las Ombras Perdidos, Arène des Chevaliers**

- Hé bien, mes amis, cette sélection aura été particulièrement mouvementée, n'est-ce pas ?

Les Arrancars spectateurs réunis autour de l'Arène rugirent leur approbation, certains mécontent de leur champion décédé, d'autres félicitant déjà les prétendants revenus victorieux. Parmi eux, Tia se tenait calmement adossée au mur de l'Arène, les bras croisés, ignorant superbement l'agitation autour d'elle. De tous les prétendants, elle était celle qui avait ramené le "meilleur" tribut, un capitaine et un général de la Garde Royale. La capture de ce dernier avait créé une agitation toute particulière, y compris parmi les Maîtres. L'intégralité des combats avaient été retransmis sur de gigantesque écrans, un par prétendant, et Grimmjow avait reconnu sur celui de Donatello la gamine que Kurosaki était venu sauver à Las Noches, Inoue Orihime. Il en avait alors parlé à Tholon qui avait été très intéressé.

- Maitresse Julia Lansard a déjà fait un rapport concernant les pouvoirs de cette jeune humaine… Elle serait donc allée se réfugier à la Soul Society. Ses pouvoirs semblent très intéressants.

- Aizen avait fait une petite fixation sur elle pendant un moment, mais il a vite abandonné l'idée. Quelque chose à propos de son pouvoir qui serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour le Hougyoku. Il voulait qu'elle retire quelque chose qui le bloquait mais il craignait qu'elle ne le fasse disparaître purement et simplement.

Tholon n'avait pas insisté mais mémorisa cette information précautionneusement.

Lorsque Tia et Moriana – la prétendante d'Ange – étaient revenues pratiquement au même moment, la première phase de la Sélection prit fin et Nybbas recommença son show, commençant par les prétendants honteusement morts au combat. Grimmjow comprit vite que le but de ce rapport détaillé était de permettre à chaque Chevalier de la Garde Noire de se familiariser avec les adversaires rencontrés à la Soul Society. Tout cela en vue d'un combat contre eux, combat qui aurait lieu tôt ou tard.

- Malin, se servir de la sélection pour aller collecter des infos chez l'ennemi.

- Effectivement, n'est-ce pas ? La Garde Noire est loin d'être un ramassis de brutes sans cervelle. Même le plus stupide des Chevaliers connait maintenant les pouvoirs de glace de cette capitaine et ceux de feu de leur commandant. Et plus tu en sais sur ton ennemi, mieux tu es préparé à l'affronter, mais je ne t'apprends rien.

Puis revint le tour de Tia, et de son duel. Grimmjow avait particulièrement apprécié la manière qu'elle avait employé pour vaincre Toshirou, lui rappelant un peu son premier combat contre Ichigo il y avait presque 2 ans et demi maintenant, à Karakura. La différence de puissance alors entre eux avait été la même que celle entre Tia et le capitaine. Puis il y eut l'arrivée d'Ichigo sur l'écran de Toasis. Malgré son apparence très différente, Grimmjow l'avait immédiatement reconnu à ce moment-là à son sabre noir et s'était levé d'un seul coup. La facilité avec laquelle il balaya la charge de l'Arrancar sous sa forme libéré lui avait laissé un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, puis il avait vu Ichigo et Tia se toiser quelques minutes plus tard et il avait alors espéré que son amante se rappelait leur conversation, ce qui fut le cas à son plus grand soulagement. La capture du géant qui avait suivi le satisfit au plus haut point pour elle.

Tholon et lui échangèrent de vives remarques sur le bon déroulement – de leur point de vue – de l'Epreuve pour l'ancienne Tercera Espada et sur les autres prétendants victorieux. Moriana et Donatello avaient brillé également mais leurs succès, y compris celui de Tia, étaient tous les trois éclipsés par celui de la première à avoir ramené son tribut : Isera Van Imperatul. Trônant au centre de l'Arène, ignorant les trois autres prétendants survivants, elle semblait littéralement prête à exploser sur place d'émotions contenues. Mais pas de joie, il n'émanait d'elle qu'une colère froide et impitoyable mélangée à une tristesse innommable.

D'abord exultant lorsqu'elle était revenue la première, son attitude avait effectué un revirement total lorsque l'autre prétendante de la Maîtresse Samigina était morte à cause de Rukia. Son cri de colère, d'angoisse et de haine avait retenti longuement dans l'Arène et il avait fallu l'intervention de Samigina en personne pour l'arrêter lorsqu'elle voulut retourner au Seireitei pour massacrer cette Capitaine Shinigami de ses propres mains. Nybbas avait alors fait une petite remarque cinglante dans sa direction… et l'instant suivant il gisait à terre, son beau visage marqué par l'empreinte du poing furieux d'Isera. Si Samigina n'était pas intervenue une foie de plus, le sable de l'Arène serait rouge de sang à l'heure actuelle. Le coup d'Isera avait tellement pris par surprise le maître de cérémonie que celui-ci se tenait maintenant largement à l'écart de la championne, évitant même de croiser son regard.

- Cette gamine en a dans le ventre, commenta Grimmjow avec un regard intéressé, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle vaut dans l'Arène.

- L'occasion se présentera bien tôt ou tard, mais je confirme que son reiatsu est des plus intéressants. Réussir à frapper Nybbas et à l'humilier ainsi en public… N'importe quel autre Arrancar serait mort sur le champs pour un tel affront, pourtant il n'en est rien… Je pense que Maîtresse Samigina doit avoir un moyen de pression sur lui mais je le connais bien, il n'oubliera pas cet affront de sitôt.

- Humph. 'Devais y avoir un lien particulier entre ses deux là, commenta l'ancien Espada.

- Très certainement.

Avant que Tholon ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Anabel sembla se matérialiser devant eux et leur désigna la porte de sortie.

- Le spectacle est fini, la suite au prochain numéro. Sortons avant qu'on ne soit pris dans la foule.

- Déjà ? Grommela Grimmjow, apparemment déçu.

- Le Triumvirat et le Conseil des Maîtres ont déjà prévu quelque chose avec les prisonniers, mais il faut leur laisser un peu de temps pour préparer l'étape suivante… et soutirer tout ce qu'on peut comme information des Shinigamis… et du Vaizard également. En fait, c'est Tia qui a un peu changé la donne. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle nous ramène un Vaizard de l'Olympe.

Le reste des spectateurs de l'Arène semblait être au courant également car la plupart se levèrent et commencèrent à migrer vers la sortie. Sans rajouter un mot, ils se levèrent et suivirent Anabel qui s'éloignait déjà.

***.***

**Seireitei, 4ème Division**

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure à Ichigo pour convaincre ses amis que la poupée de Yoruichi servait à matérialiser de force l'esprit d'un zanpakuto afin de s'entrainer au Bankai. Et une autre demi-heure à se faire soigner par Hanatarô pour les divers coups et blessures subies de la main de ses "amis". Il évita toutefois de se plaindre car le secret concernant la relation spéciale Ichigo-Rukia-Tatsuki n'avait pas encore été dévoilé et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable devant cette situation. Pas honteux du tout, car l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour les deux femmes était le même, mais coupable un peu, moralement parlant.

Pendant qu'il se faisait soigner, Soi Fon vint le prévenir des divers éléments de la mission. Il n'écouta les instructions que d'une oreille peu attentive mais de manière suffisamment convaincante pour que sa capitaine ne se doute de rien. Pourtant, à la fin, elle plaça sa main droite sur son épaule, attirant sa pleine attention. Soi Fon se figea soudainement, se demandant pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans cette position – avoir un contact physique avec les autres était presque prohibé chez elle – mais elle ne perdit pas son calme pour autant.

- Ce sera notre première mission ensemble en territoire ennemi, Kurosaki. Je compte sur toi pour suivre mes ordres et agir en vrai Shinigami. Ne joue pas au héro et ne fais rien sans m'en avertir auparavant, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Hai, Soi Fon-Taichou.

- Promets-le moi.

- Huh ?

- Promets-moi que tu suivras mes ordres, quels qu'ils soient.

Ichigo plongea son regard dans le sien mais ne répondit pas. Soi Fon et lui avait déjà eu quelques arguments par le passé, notamment concernant la marche à suivre lors de certaines tâches. Mais la situation ne s'était pas encore déclarée en opération. Pourtant, même s'il avait à chaque fois suivi les ordres, il savait qu'en plein combat il faisait plus confiance à son instinct qu'à des consignes alors…

- Je… Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour suivre vos ordres mais…

Il n'osa pas poursuivre et un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Soi Fon agrippa plus fermement son épaule, ses doigts le serrant presque à la limite de la douleur, mais le regard d'Ichigo ne vacilla pas, pas plus que le sien d'ailleurs.

- J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je me contente de ça, murmura-t-elle avant de le relâcher.

Elle recula d'un pas et se détourna de lui. Hanatarô avait fini et sortit de la pièce en premier.

- Rentre chez toi. Demain, soit à ton poste à 0600.

- A vos ordres, Taichou.

***.***

Le prochain chapitre devrait vous intéresser mais soyez patient, je n'écris pas très vite ces derniers temps.


	28. Chapter 28

**Seireitei, 2nde Division**

Dix minutes après avoir quitté son lieutenant, perchée sur un toit dominant les quartiers de la 2nde Division, Soi Fon regardait sa main droite. Auparavant, à part lors des entrainements ou pour administrer une punition physique, Soi Fon n'avait jamais touché un subalterne ou esquissé le moindre geste de compassion ou d'attention vers l'un d'eux. De son vivant, Oomaeda l'avait répugné de la gente masculine, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, et elle veillait toujours à garder une attitude noble et strictement professionnelle avec tous les membres de sa Division. Mais Ichigo… Il faisait remonter en elle des sentiments qu'elle ne pensait plus avoir en elle, tellement toute son éducation, son propre caractère et l'abandon dans le passé de Yoruichi les avaient écrasé, compressé, déchiré et enfermé au plus profond d'elle-même dans un coffre-fort dont elle aurait jeté la clé et oublié la combinaison.

Cette main posée sur son épaule, c'était une réponse instinctive à un besoin en elle. Une pulsion nouvelle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une envie incontrôlable de _le toucher_…

Yoruichi se matérialisa dans son dos silencieusement et se retrouva brusquement face à la main tendue de Soi Fon, braquée vers elle et chargée de reiatsu. Une main qu'elle bloqua par pur réflexe martial mais elle ne poursuivit pas le mouvement derrière, bien qu'un dizaine d'enchainements différents s'offrir à elle en réponse.

- Ho, on est tendu comme un ressort ce soir, Hachi no Jô (Princesse des abeilles).

- Yoruichi-sama… Je suis juste… un peu tendue en effet. Cette mission ne sera pas commune, commenta Soi Fon pour cacher son trouble, tout en rétractant son bras.

- Aucune ne l'est réellement, l'imprévu peut toujours arriver. Mais je reconnais qu'infiltrer le Hueco Mundo pour partir à la recherche d'une base ennemie remplie d'Arrancars est assez loin des missions habituelles.

- Et plus encore lorsque c'est à moi de la commander. Pourquoi moi d'ailleurs ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse, Soi Fon.

- Effectivement, je ne la posais que par pure rhétorique.

Reconnaissance et infiltration était le domaine gardé de la 2nde Division, d'où son affectation logique aux y eut ensuite un bref silence entre les deux femmes.

- Vous ne vous joindrez pas à nous d'après Kurosaki. Pourtant votre aide nous serait…

- J'ai un tigre à mater auparavant. Et il y a deux-trois choses à vérifier encore. Bientôt, je pourrais sortir de ma réserve et passer à l'action, mais pas encore.

- Un tigre ?

- Arisawa Tatsuki.

Soi Fon se tourna vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Cette gamine n'est pas…

- Prête ? Ichigo l'était-il lorsqu'il a affronté Kuchiki Byakuya la première fois ? Si je ne t'avais pas "retiré" de l'équation moi-même ce jour-là, il serait mort… de ta propre main.

Un frisson de dégout et d'appréhension fantomatique parcourut l'échine de Soi Fon à cette mention et elle détourna le regard.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Cette gamine ne sera jamais…

- Cette gamine se dressera entre toi et Ichigo un jour… et tu te retrouveras à genoux devant elle si tu…

- JAMAIS !

- Si tu ne te décides pas à affronter tes propres sentiments, persista Yoruichi d'une voix calme. Crois-tu que tu peux me les cacher ?

Avant que Soi Fon ne puisse répondre, la femme-chat s'était glissée derrière elle et l'entoura d'un bras, l'attirant contre elle, plus vite que la foudre.

- Inutile de le nier ou de te taire, ton corps parle de lui-même. A la seule mention de son nom, tu deviens une boule de nerfs, et lorsque tu es en sa présence, tu ne parviens plus à réagir aussi mécaniquement qu'avant. Tu réfléchis à chacune de tes actions, penses au moindre mot que tu vas prononcer, hésites entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement… Tu craques sous la pression, Soi Fon… N'y résiste pas…

Soi Fon se dégagea soudainement, glissant hors de sa poigne comme une anguille et pivotant, balayant l'emplacement des jambes de Yoruichi, mais celle-ci avait déjà sauté en arrière, hors de portée.

- N'y résiste pas, Soi Fon… ou la pression te tuera, continua-t-elle en reculant d'avantage. Tu as vaincu ton Hollow une fois, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu es hors de danger de sa part. Si tu essaies de redevenir celle que tu étais devenue après mon départ alors que tu as ces sentiments emprisonnés en toi… elle refera surface et, cette fois, tu perdras.

Soi Fon aurait voulu protester, résister, confirmer le contraire, mais ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Mais soudainement, son regard se fit plus intense sur Yoruichi et elle avança d'un pas dans sa direction.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Yoruichi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix redevenue calme. Toutes ces insinuations, toutes ces paroles en l'air, ces beaux discours sur mes soi-disant sentiments pour mon lieutenant… ça ne te ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? A quel but aspires-tu ? Pourquoi vouloir me manipuler de la sorte ?

Yoruichi eut un sourire triste et mystérieux.

- Je ne cherche pas à te manipuler, Soi Fon. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire ce que j'aurai dû faire à une époque et je ne veux simplement pas que tu commettes la même erreur que moi. Je ne veux que le bonheur de tous, dans la paix – ce serait l'idéal –, mais on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut alors je fais avec ce que j'ai. Mais j'en ai déjà trop dit pour ce soir. Bonne nuit, Soi Fon, et bonne chance pour ta mission. Commander 4 autres capitaines ne sera pas de tout repos, termina-t-elle avec un sourire redevenu sarcastique.

Avant que Soi Fon puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle avait disparu.

***.***

**Seireitei, Quartier des dortoirs de l'Académie**

Tatsuki était assise en position Jinzen, son zanpakuto posé sur ses genoux, concentrée, lorsqu'Ichigo arriva au dojo, se dirigeant tout de suite vers elle à son arrivée au dortoir. Il se mit en face d'elle, dans la même position, et, fermant les yeux pour méditer un peu lui aussi, il attendit calmement qu'elle revienne d'elle-même. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Ichigo.

- Hmm ?

- Je peux pas méditer avec toi dans les parages. Ton reiatsu est trop facilement percevable, il me déconcentre… surtout quand t'essaies même pas de le cacher.

- Ho, pardon.

- Na, t'inquiète, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, j'ai réagi comme une gamine tout à l'heure.

Il ne répondit pas et continua à la fixer avec un petit sourire chaleureux. Tatsuki grommela encore un peu, ruminant sa colère contre elle-même puis se tut à son tour avec un sourire identique. Il tendit doucement ses mains et Tatsuki lui donna les siennes.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, mais je pense que ce sera la dernière fois que je partirai au combat sans toi… enfin, je veux dire, sans que tu sois capable de m'accompagner. Il y aura toujours certaines circonstances qui feront qu'on ne pourra pas… mais tu ne resteras plus derrière comme…

- Arrête, tu t'enfonces.

Il se tut et baissa la tête, un peu confus.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça alors que ce…

- Yoruichi nous a dit qu'elle allait t'entrainer pour obtenir le Bankai.

Tatsuki en resta bouche bée et se redressa, surprise.

- Quoi ? … M'entrainer pour obtenir le… Le Bankai ? Mais il me semblait qu'il fallait des années pour ça ? Et que même…

Mais elle se tut car elle prit conscience qu'elle avait en face d'elle une personne qui avait obtenu le Bankai en quoi… Elle ne le savait même pas, mais certainement pas des années. Un mois, tout au plus, et encore.

- 3 jours, répondit Ichigo à sa question implicite. C'est le temps que prend cet entrainement spécial. C'est Urahara qui l'a mis au point.

- Ho…

- En fait, il m'a fallu moins de temps que ça, mais bon, j'étais un peu pressé à l'époque, avec Rukia qui allait se faire exécuter au Soukyoku et tout le reste.

- 3 jours ? Seulement ?

- Ouais, trois jours… mais je te préviens, ça va être dur.

- Je marche, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Je m'en doutais bien. Ho, les autres… ils ne vont pas arrêter de faire des blagues à propos de moi et d'une poupée de Yoruichi… ne les écoutes pas, ok ? Tu comprendras lorsque tu commenceras ton entrainement.

- Mais attends, si j'obtiens mon Bankai en 3 jours, ça veut dire que je serais… Je pourrais venir avec vous alors ?

- Tatsuki, on part demain matin à l'aube, répondit Ichigo en secouant négativement la tête, les yeux fermés. Mais je compte sur toi pour protéger tout le monde ici, tu comprends ? Orihime, Ishida, mes sœurs, Jinta, Ururu, Kon, l'Académie, ils seront tous sous ta garde. Lorsque tu auras obtenu ton Bankai, tu seras à même de les protéger, j'en suis sûr. Bon, il te faudra encore pas mal de temps pour apprendre à le maitriser, à te battre avec, à comprendre toute l'ampleur de sa puissance et comment l'utiliser au mieux, mais je te fais confiance, tu apprendras vite. Par contre, ce sera aussi assez dur parce que lorsque tu auras obtenu ton Bankai… elle va commencer à se réveiller elle aussi.

- Elle ?

- Ton double maléfique, si l'on peut dire… Ton Hollow. Tu es comme moi, encore vivante, et donc ton Hollow est là, fit-il en posant un index sur son front, endormie, attendant patiemment son heure. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est probablement pour ça qu'Urahara et Yoruichi t'ont mise à l'université au lieu d'une division, malgré le fait que tu sois déjà une Shinigami remplaçante, ils voulaient que tu en apprennes le plus possible sur… à peu près tout ce qui concerne les Shinigamis, avant de te… de la réveiller.

- Je vois.

- Cela fait un peu plus de 4 mois qu'on est ici… je pense qu'ils tablaient sur 6, voire peut-être même un an. Dans le meilleur des cas, au moins la fin de l'année universitaire. Mais ils n'ont plus trop le choix, maintenant, apparemment. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense.

- C'est assez sensé, je dois le reconnaitre.

Il y eut un autre silence alors, plus long, durant lequel Ichigo joua un peu avec les mains de sa petite amie.

- Tatsuki… se lança-t-il soudainement, le visage rouge comme une pivoine. Ce soir, tu veux bien… qu'on… que nous…

- Ichigo. Tu n'as pas à me le demander. Et puis je dois me faire excuser, non ? murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, mettant Kitsuko sur le côté.

Elle allongea les jambes, les passant par-dessus celle d'Ichigo et s'avançant vers lui. Puis elle les replia dans son dos et s'assit confortablement entre ses genoux écartés, collée contre lui. Ichigo la prit dans ses bras et l'attira doucement. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement pendant de longues minutes, se caressant mutuellement le dos au travers de leurs vêtements et se pressant l'un contre l'autre.

- Haaa… Rukia-chan en a de la chance, elle va t'avoir pour elle seule pendant un bon bout de temps.

- Personnellement, je doute que nous trouvions le moment pour… pour batifoler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Peut-être devrions-nous l'inviter ce soir alors ? Elle et moi, ensemble… sur toi.

Ichigo était maintenant dur comme de l'acier. Si le premier mois avait été un peu bizarre et hésitant au niveau des relations physiques, Tatsuki avait fini par prendre le taureau par les cornes. Un beau soir, elle avait ligoté Ichigo avant que Rukia n'arrive puis elle s'était occupée uniquement de celle-ci, sous les yeux de leur amant. Dès lors, et très vite, Rukia s'était prise au jeu et en l'espace d'un mois seulement, elle en avait appris plus sur le sexe entre femmes qu'elle n'aurait cru possible de savoir.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, commenta Tatsuki en roulant des hanches contre son érection presque douloureuse.

- Si elle est libre. Elle a surement des préparatifs à faire pour la mis…

Une main se referma soudainement sur ses cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière. Il eut juste le temps de reconnaître les yeux de Rukia avant que celle-ci ne s'attaque à son tour à sa bouche,, le forçant au silence, leurs têtes presque complètement à l'envers l'une de l'autre. Bien évidemment, il se garda d'émettre la moindre protestation. Puis Tatsuki repoussa Ichigo doucement en arrière et attira Rukia. Elles s'embrassèrent tout aussi fougueusement qu'avec Ichigo, caressant leurs langues et leurs lèvres avec passion.

- Hmm. Je pense que nous ferions mieux de rejoindre l'une de nos chambres… si tant est que nous désirions garder le secret de notre relation encore un peu, suggéra-t-il, son érection devenue maintenant définitivement douloureuse devant le spectacle des deux femmes.

Dix secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

***.***

**Olympe, bureau d'Artémis**

- Maintenant, je ne sais pas si l'on peut qualifier cette mission secrète d'échec ou de réussite, commenta Artémis en s'adossant dans son fauteuil.

Devant lui, Apollon, sa sœur, contemplait le rapport que venait de leur soumettre Mitsumada Tetsu. Celui-ci, un genoux à terre quelques mètres derrière elle, attendait patiemment ses prochains ordres… et il avait un message à transmettre.

Le bureau d'Artémis n'avait rien à envier à celui d'Apollon. Très éclairé par de grandes fenêtres ouvertes, il brillait d'un faste grec classique, avec de nombreuses plats remplis de fruits et cruches de vin, pour la plupart purement décoratives.

- Le Seireitei et le Gotei 13 ne sont plus nos alliés, commenta-t-elle d'une voix sombre. Mais vu comment les Tribuns ont géré cette affaire, cela ne m'étonne guère. Le seul point positif est que Kurosaki Ichigo n'a pas été ramené par les sbires d'Athéna. Mais que votre frère ait été…

Elle laissa la phrase en suspens, marquant bien son incrédulité.

- Shihouin Yoruichi ne peut plus être ignorée plus longtemps également. Elle a descellé son zanpakuto et utilisé ses pouvoirs d'Hollow. Nous allons devoir la capturer pour la juger de nouveau.

- Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à la localiser pendant plus de 50 ans et elle se doute bien que nous allons la chercher activement maintenant… Elle ne se montrera plus, pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas l'avantage sur nous.

Apollon referma le dossier qu'elle tenait et le froissa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une boule de papier. Elle concentra brièvement son reiatsu et ladite boule fut littéralement désintégrée, ne laissant pas même des cendres derrière elle.

- Nous avons obtenu ce que nous voulions mais perdu plus que nous le voulions aussi, résuma Artémis.

- Les tribuns vont être furieux, ils vont prendre des mesures démesurées pour reprendre la situation en main. Quelle stupidité. Nous aurions dû laisser Kurosaki Ichigo tranquille et menacer la Garde Noire d'envoyer un Vaizard pour chaque Arrancar présent à la Soul Society.

- Et nous aurions ainsi déclencher la guerre entre nos deux camps alors que la Sélection des candidats pour la succession n'est même pas commencée, riposta Artémis, jouant le rôle de l'avocat du diable.

- Au diable la succession ! Moins il y aura de candidats, mieux ce sera ! Pulvérisons la Garde Noire avant qu'elle ne prenne d'avantage de puissance ou c'est nous qui allons nous faire botter le cul en toute beauté ! Rugit Apollon en levant les mains en l'air, visiblement furieuse.

Quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte, profitant de la fin de la tirade d'Apollon pour signaler sa présence. Artémis fit signe à son assistant d'entrer d'un geste et celui-ci obtempéra.

- Artémis-sama, Athéna-sama est ici et souhaite vous parler.

- Mais faites-la donc entrer, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

L'assistant n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que la porte du bureau d'Artémis s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer l'une des trois Tribuns de l'Olympe, accompagnée par une gamine apparemment en rogne.

- Bienvenue dans mon humble domaine, Athéna, fais comme chez toi ! Lança-t-il, ignorant superbement la manière un peu brusque avec laquelle elle était entrée.

- Artémis, Apollon… Ha, justement celui que je cherchais, Mitsumada Tetsu.

- Athéna-sama, Sarugaki-san.

Kirio Hikifune, alias Athéna, était une femme de taille normale, sans grand signe distinctif. D'une très grande beauté classique, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns réunis en une longue et complexe queue de cheval dans son dos. Elle portait une paire de lunette très chic, ne dissimulant rien de son étonnant regard doré et accentuant son charmant sourire. Mais même si elle était de loin la plus jeune actuellement dans le bureau, il émanait d'elle une sensation d'intelligence, de sagesse et de puissance plus grande que celle des autres Maréchaux de la Garde Royale. Elle parlait d'une voix fluide et calme, sans le moindre accent et ne semblait jamais se mettre en colère, il émanait d'elle une aura, une attitude et une posture presque similaire à celle d'Unohana Retsu. Ce qui surprenait donc les deux autres Maréchaux vu la manière dont elle était entrée sans la moindre cérémonie.

- Je tenais à vous présenter mes plus sincères pensées pour votre jeune frère, Mitsumada-san, comme je viens de le faire auprès de votre pauvre père.

- M-Merci, Athéna-sama.

- Nous avons immédiatement transmis à la Garde Noire une demande de restitution. Votre frère vous sera rendu, mort ou vif, et il y aura des conséquence selon les circonstances, je vous le promets.

- Merci encore.

Elle posa une main douce et chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Tetsu et celui-ci baissa la tête en signe d'acceptation.

- Je vous en prie, relevez-vous et laissez-nous, Gunshirei. J'ai à parler avec votre supérieur d'affaires… qui ne vous concernent plus désormais.

La dernière partie de la phrase arracha un sourire crispé sur les lèvres d'Apollon, d'Artémis et de Tetsu qui hocha dignement la tête en guise de salut avant de s'éclipser. A peine la porte du luxueux bureau d'Artémis fut refermée qu'Athéna s'approcha des faux jumeaux et déposa un petit objet sur le bureau, juste en face d'eux.

- Ceci est une petite invention du monde matérielle, modifiée selon certaines spécificités et créée en chaine à ma demande par Héphaïstos. En gros, c'est un enregistreur de reiatsu. Il ne stocke pas d'énergie, il enregistre les "fréquences" des reiatsus qu'il perçoit, les analyse, les catégorie, les mesure puis les identifie. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ils sont très petits, pratiquement indécelables quand on ne sait pas quoi chercher et, cerise sur le gâteau…

Elle activa l'appareil qui émit un léger bip sonore avant de s'élever lentement vers le plafond.

- Ils volent. Cet appareil capte tout signal de reiatsu dans un rayon d'une vingtaine de kilomètres. Ils sont pratiques, n'est-ce pas ? Héra et Hermès ont déjà passé de grosses commandes de ces appareils et je pense que vous serez aussi très intéressés lorsque vous aurez de nouveau du travail, Apollon.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard entendu et Artémis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas venue jusqu'ici juste rien que pour nous présenter ce petit jouet, bien que ma foi fort utile, Athéna, alors venons-en au but, je vous prie.

- Effectivement, Artémis, mais… Fit-elle en levant un doigt vers l'appareil qui flottait maintenant au plafond sans le toucher. Figurez-vous que les deux officiers que j'ai envoyé pour recruter Kurosaki Ichigo avait emporté avec eux l'un de ses merveilleux bijoux de technologie moderne.

Elle se tourna vers eux et le sourire s'effaça de ses lèvres.

- Il a détecté très précisément 5 Vaizards non identifiés au Seireitei durant la journée.

- 5 ? S'étonna Apollon, un peu perplexe.

- 5. L'un d'entre eux était immanquable Mitsumada Tetsu, qui vient de quitter ce bureau il y a deux minutes à peine. Un autre est sans contexte possible celui de Kurosaki Ichigo, dont nous savons tous la nature des pouvoirs. Ce qui nous laisse trois inconnus. Je serais prête à mettre ma main au feu que l'un des trois était Shihouin Yoruichi. Sa présence a déjà été confirmée au Seireitei et elle reste toujours en période d'observation par les services d'Héra. Libre mais privation totale de se servir de son zanpakuto et de ses pouvoirs Hollow, si mes souvenirs sont exactes.

- C'est le cas, confirma Artémis.

- Mais pour les deux autres, le mystère est complet.

- D'autres Vaizards naturels ? Supposa Apollon. Leurs pouvoirs ne se seraient pas totalement révélés ?

- C'est ce que j'ai cru au début lorsque j'ai analysé le rapport de cet appareil… mais en faisant une petite comparaison avec les dossiers du Seireitei et du Gotei 13, il apparait clairement qu'il me manque deux reiatsus de capitaine Shinigami.

Athéna claqua des doigts et Hiori s'approcha docilement avec un grand sourire, tenant deux dossiers qu'elle lui tendit. Elle les prit et les posa sur le bureau d'Artémis doucement.

- Shaolin Soi Fon et Kuchiki Rukia. Ce sont toutes les deux des Vaizards.

Les jumeaux contemplèrent les deux dossiers devant eux, ne parvenant pas à croire que c'était possible.

- Deux cas de figures sont possibles, reprit Athéna très calmement, son sourire étant revenu sur ses lèvres. Ou bien Shihouin Yoruichi est parvenue à utiliser ces pouvoirs Hollow et à faire d'elles des Vaizards, ou bien c'est Kurosaki qui s'en est occupé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, vous connaissez notre politique concernant les Vaizards au sein de la Soul Society. Nous pouvions faire une exception concernant Kurosaki aux vues de ses actes de bravoure et de courage contre Aizen – exception qui fait que nous ne vous jugerons pas sur votre tentative de "sabotage" de son recrutement, surtout que nous avons eu confirmation d'absence de contact – mais ces deux là n'y échapperont pas. Mieux encore, le Tribunat souhaite que vous vous chargiez vous-même de la récupération de ces quatre Vaizards, Artémis. Les quatre, Kurosaki Ichigo, Shihouin Yoruichi, Kuchiki Rukia et Shaolin Soi Fon. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra, nous ne sommes pas si pressés que ça.

Athéna leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna lentement tout en continuant sans les regarder.

- Sachez néanmoins que vos activités vont être plus attentivement surveillés désormais, cela va sans dire.

- Il me semblait que le recrutement des Vaizards, potentiels ou non, était de votre ressort, Athéna ! Rugit Artémis en se levant d'un seul coup, furieux.

- C'est tout à fait exact, mon cher Artémis, répondit-elle sans s'arrêter pour autant, Hiori lui ouvrant la voie. Mais voyez-vous, mon travail est maintenant impossible à faire dans des conditions normales parce que je viens de perdre la totalité de mes contacts intermédiaires.

Elle se figea sur le pas de la porte et pivota sur ses talons, leur adressant un sourire encore plus grand et ravi.

- Aizen s'est échappé durant l'Epreuve et il a apparemment rasé tout le Seijôtôkyorin en guise de représailles pour son emprisonnement… Mais une fois encore grâce à notre merveilleux appareil, nous avons une piste pour le retrouver. Et je tiens à me charger _personnellement_ de lui, à ma manière. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

Laissant la question en suspens, elle pivota à nouveau sur ses talons et sortit, Hiori faisant claquer la porte derrière elle avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Dix secondes plus tard, ne parvenant plus à contenir sa colère, Apollon vaporisa l'appareil qui flottait au plafond d'un tir de reiatsu bien placé.

***.***

**Las Ombras Perdidos, Cellules des prisonniers**

A plus d'un kilomètre de profondeur en dessous du gigantesque château existait un large complexe mis à la disposition des Maîtres et Maîtresses pour enfermer leurs prisonniers ou leurs invités récalcitrants. Les véritables prisonniers étaient rares, les Arrancars tuant impitoyablement tout ceux qui ne leur étaient d'aucune utilité ou intérêt, de manière générale – ou les dévoraient. Il y avait bien évidemment quelques exceptions, mais les plus fréquents visiteurs étaient les Vastrodes en passe de devenir Arrancars de manière naturelle. Ici, durant leur délire provoquer par la perte d'une partie de leurs masques, ils pouvaient se déchainer de toutes leurs forces contre les murs sans même parvenir à les égratigner, les pierres absorbant leur reishi comme des éponges, de la même manière que les murs du château à la surface. D'où la rumeur que certains Arrancars faisaient courir, ceux qui pensait qu'il était vivant, supposant que les racines du Domaine Noir descendaient jusque là.

Le complexe souterrain était incroyablement… complexe. Certaines cellules étaient immenses, adaptées pour des Adjuchas ayant gardé de grandes tailles, d'autres étaient de taille animale, parfois ne faisant qu'un demi-mètre cube de volume. Certaines sections étaient plongées dans une chaleur étouffante, faisant transpirer et suffoquer les occupants, même les plus robustes, d'autres étaient si froides que les membres des prisonniers gelaient presque sur place.

Et c'était le cas des cellules contenant les derniers arrivants, et premiers visiteurs de ce secteur depuis plus de 200 ans. Enchainés dans des positions diverses – les plus robustes d'apparence par les mains et les pieds, les plus faibles seulement par une cheville –, les 11 Shinigamis étaient tenus bien séparés les uns des autres, chacun dans une cellule de 3 mètres sur 4 disposés en cercle, et sous la surveillance constante de 5 Arrancars confortablement installés au centre autour d'une table.

Quant au Vaizard, il avait été bien vite séparé d'eux et enfermé dans une cellule bien à part dans un autre secteur. Les Shinigamis n'avaient même pas eu le temps de s'interroger sur son identité, quoi que Jyûshiro reconnut son uniforme mais il n'eut pas plus le temps que les autres de poser la moindre question.

Bien évidemment, il y eut une petite effervescence lorsque Toshirou fut amené à son tour, surtout à cause de son état. Les vêtements déchirés, le corps meurtris et couvert de coups et toujours inconscient, il fut jeté dans sa cellule comme un sac de patate et enchainer de la même manière que Jyûshiro, par les mains et les pieds au mur.

Les Arrancars ne leur avaient pas interdit de parler, signalant seulement qu'ils écouteraient avec attention leur moindre mot mais ne tolèreraient pas de conversations inutiles pouvant leur "prendre la tête", comme ils l'ont précisé. Apparemment les cris de colère et d'appel de Momo lorsque Toshirou fut amené devaient en faire partie car il la corrigèrent copieusement lorsqu'elle refusa de se taire, lui arrachant même une dent d'un coup de poing vicieux, impitoyable et sans remords. Dès lors, les Shinigamis restèrent silencieux pour la plupart.

Après environ une heure, un haut dignitaire Arrancar arriva, accompagné de plusieurs serviteurs, certains armés, certains portant des plats ou poussant des chariots. Aussitôt, les cellules furent ouvertes et deux à trois Arrancars entrèrent dans chacune, s'approchant de leur occupant.

- Votre attention, je vous prie, chers convives, fit l'Arrancar en se plaçant bien au centre de la salle, afin qu'il soit bien visible de tous. Je suis Nybbas St Michel, le porte-parole de vos… "hôtes", pourrait-on dire.

Quelques rires gras des Arrancars armés fusèrent à ses paroles.

- Tout d'abord, je suis bien conscient de votre méconnaissance à notre sujet, nous la Garde Noire, aussi je tiens à clarifier nos situations respectives afin qu'aucun malentendu ne subsiste entre nous.

Il écarta les bras dans un geste de salut et s'inclina doucement avant de se redresser tout aussi lentement.

- Soyez les bienvenus à Las Ombras Perdidos, Domaine de la Garde Noire. Nous sommes, pour les Hollows, l'équivalent de votre Garde Royale, votre Division 0. Et oui, nous sommes tous, ou presque, des Arrancars. Mais n'allez surtout pas nous comparer aux expériences ratées de ce mégalomane d'Aizen, nous existons depuis la nuit des temps, notre ordre était, est et restera le pilier du Hueco Mundo bien avant que la Soul Society ne voit le jour et bien longtemps après son extinction… qui ne devrait d'ailleurs plus vraiment tarder.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Demanda Ukitake sans éprouver la moindre peur.

- Voyons, mon cher capitaine, vous savez comme moi ce qui arrive lorsque les puissants en arrivent aux mains, répondit Nybbas avec condescendance. Ils préparent leurs armés, mettent au point des champs de bataille et finissent toujours par sacrifier de la chair à canon… Le Gotei 13 en l'occurrence pour la Garde Royale, et les hordes sauvages de Hollows dans le nôtre. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous donner de faux espoirs, juste pour vous dévoiler quelques faits et vous dire ce que nous attendons de vous, rien de plus.

- Parle autant que tu veux, Arrancar, nous ne te révèlerons rien, cracha Tetsuzaemon avec un regard furieux – ses lunettes lui ayant été dérobés par l'un des gardes qui les portaient maintenant rien que pour l'énerver.

- Que je ne sache pas déjà, surement, ou étant d'une quelconque importance, balaya Nybbas d'un mouvement de main montrant son absence totale d'intérêt pour le sujet. La Soul Society n'est même pas une épine dans notre pied, elle n'est que l'équivalent d'un caillou dans la guerre future entre les deux Gardes. Quant à vous-même, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez tous morts bien avant qu'elle ne se déclare.

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Demanda Nanao d'une voix qu'elle voulut forte.

- Ha, enfin une question intelligente ! Pour le moment, rien. Vous êtes nos invités, très chers, un peu forcés je dois bien l'admettre, mais tout de même. Laissez mes serviteurs vous "pouponner" un peu, je vous prie, ils vont prendre bien soin de vous, soigner vos blessures et s'assurer que vous soyez en pleine forme pour la seconde étape de l'Epreuve. Demandez quoi que ce soit, tant que cela n'est pas extravagant ou inapproprié, nous vous fournirons tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais gardez à l'esprit que vous ne survivrez au mieux que quelques semaines, pour les plus chanceux d'entre vous. Pas les plus forts, ceux-là, je ne pense pas qu'ils survivent au premier tour.

Momo commença à protester lorsque deux Arrancars sortirent Toshirou de sa cellule, toujours inconscient. L'un des gardes la bâillonna immédiatement avant de la gifler par deux fois, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur.

- Houuu, siffla Nybbas avec un dégout feint. En voilà une qui ne comprend pas très bien sa situation… mais qu'importe. Vous êtes libres de parler entre vous, mes chers, discuter de ce que vous voulez, mettez au point toutes sortes de stratégie de fuite possibles et imaginables, je vous en prie. Nous n'avons rien prévu pour vous avant une bonne semaine alors faites ce que bon vous semblera d'ici-là… et cela donnera un peu de divertissements à nos serviteurs geôliers, continua-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à ceux-ci qui hochèrent tous leur tête en signe de satisfaction. Vous pouvez aussi vous entrainer, vous battre, manger, boire, baiser, faites ce que vous voulez ! Vous avez ma bénédiction ! Mais dans une semaine, jour pour jour, nous viendrons chercher certains d'entre vous. Aurez-vous la chance – ou la malchance – d'être choisi ? Seul le sort le dira. Vous serez alors jetés dans l'Arène pour combattre un Arrancar dans un duel à mort. Si vous le battez, vous retournerez ici. Si vous perdez…

Il hocha les épaules et soupira avec un air déçu.

- Vous êtes malade, siffla Yumichika avec colère. Vous voulez que nous nous exhibons en spectacle pour vous ?

- Il n'appartient pas à un insecte de juger l'état mental d'un humain, Shinigami… et vous n'êtes que des insectes. A peine plus que des bêtes de foire ne vivant que pour notre divertissement. Et oui, c'est exactement ce que nous attendons de vous.

Plus vite que la foudre, il braqua sa main vers Yumichika et lui envoya une Bala en pleine poitrine. Le Shinigami n'eut même pas le temps de lever les bras pour se protéger. Projeté en arrière, son Shihakusho pulvérisé sous le choc, il s'écrasa dans sa cellule comme un chiffon humide et ne se releva pas, assommé. Deux Arrancars le redressèrent par les bras et le jetèrent sans ménagement sur l'un de leurs tables et commencèrent à le soigner.

- Sachez-le, votre existence nous ait précieuse… mais seulement jusqu'au jour de l'Epreuve. Après ça, je ne vous garantie plus rien. Vos geôliers seront attentifs à vos moindres besoins et nous vous soignerons aussi bien que possible si vous vous blessez. Nous vous voulons en pleine forme lorsque vous vous mesurerez à nos champions. Ho, bien sur, nous vous rendrons vos Zanpakutos pour le combat mais pas avant, alors inutile de les demander.

Les Arrancars les débarrassèrent de leurs Shihakushos, se moquant éperdument de leur pudeur ou besoin d'intimité. Pour Momo, l'un des gardes déchira même ses vêtements de force, la jeune Shinigami se débattant de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que Jyûshiro lui ordonne de se calmer. Une fois nus, ils furent lavés avec une sorte de jet d'eau froide puis une vingtaine de serviteurs Arrancars se chargèrent de les soigner à nouveau si nécessaire et de les rhabiller avec des tuniques de prisonnier.

Nybbas s'était éclipsé durant la "douche" et les Arrancars en firent de même après, suivant des ordres clairs. Les portes des cellules furent refermées, les gardes leur signalant qu'ils seraient tous enfermés et enchaînés à 22h00 tous les soirs pour la nuit et libres à partir de 06h00 le matin. Ils ne précisèrent pas jusqu'où leur liberté s'étendait mais il était clair qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : que l'un d'entre eux tente de s'échapper, pour qu'ils puissent se divertir un peu. Aussi aucun Shinigami ne tenta quoi que ce soit.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Chad s'allongea contre le mur et médita, comme tous les jours à cette heure-ci. Il n'avait pas peur, il savait qu'Ichigo et ses amis allaient venir. Et son Fullbring ne nécessitait pas de zanpakuto donc il était le plus à même de se battre si la situation l'exigeait. Adossé contre le mur, il se concentra sur son reiatsu, et il fit alors une découverte qui ne le surprit pas autant que ça après mures réflexions. Conscient néanmoins qu'il était le seul capable d'agir de leur groupe, il garda son calme et attendit son heure. Demain, il essaierait de discuter avec Ukitake.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei**

Vers 5 heures du matin, ce fut Rukia qui réveilla Ichigo doucement, évitant d'en faire de même avec Tatsuki. Les deux Shinigamis sortirent du lit et prirent une douche rapide avant de se préparer en silence. 45 minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le dortoir en secret, échangèrent un rapide baiser et se séparèrent, chacun allant vers sa Division respective.

Soi Fon accueillit son lieutenant avec un hochement de tête habituel, notant que ses blessures avaient déjà toutes disparues. Elle confia les rênes de la Division à son 3ème Siège et ils partirent en direction du portail. En arrivant sur place, Soi Fon prit immédiatement les choses en main, vérifiant l'intendance et quelques papiers de dernières minutes. Plusieurs Shinigamis s'affairaient à la lueur de braseros et de torches autour de 5 charrettes différentes, chacune remplie de choses diverses et variées en vue de leur expédition.

- Heu, Taichou, va-t-on vraiment emporter ces charrettes ? Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

- Nous ne savons pas combien de temps durera notre expédition, nous devons donc nous parer à toute éventualité. Mais si tu penses à notre discrétion et notre vitesse de déplacement, alors n'est pas d'inquiétude, nous avons quelques Kidous très utiles.

Ichigo hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait compris et la laissa travailler. Il inspecta néanmoins le contenu de chacune d'un rapide coup d'œil, repérant alors des vivres, du matériel de camp et de soin et des machines étranges – qui allaient surement servir à créer le portail du retour. Urahara arriva alors avec sa lieutenante et se dirigea vers l'une des charrettes après les avoir salué d'un hochement de tête. Zaraki fut le suivant à arriver, accompagné par Ikkaku. Puis Byakuya avec Renji. Aussitôt, Ikkaku, Renji et Ichigo se séparèrent de leur capitaine respectif et se regroupèrent à part.

- Yo.

- Yo.

- Les gars.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les trois Shinigamis, chacun ayant des choses à dire mais ne sachant pas trop comment l'exprimer.

- On va les récupérer, un point c'est tout.

- Pas d'accord, grogna Ikkaku. On les récupère ET on poutre ces bâtards d'Arrancars.

- J'en suis, approuva Renji, la mine sombre.

Ichigo hocha la tête avec force et les trois hommes se tapèrent le poing avant de se séparer, revenant vers leurs capitaines. Soi Fon avait suivi avec attention leur manège et nota le lien qu'Ichigo avait avec les deux vétérans. Ils le traitaient d'égal à égal, comme l'un des leurs et elle envia brièvement cette camaraderie entre eux… avant d'essayer d'écraser ce sentiment comme une mouche en serrant le poing, en vain.

Unohana et Rukia arrivèrent à son tour, accompagnées d'Hanatarô qui allait lui aussi participer à la mission. Rukia ignora superbement Ichigo dans un premier temps, son "visage" de glace bien en place, avançant droit vers Soi Fon. Les deux femmes échangèrent quelques salutations formelles avant qu'elle ne lui glisse une note. Celle-ci la lut rapidement et hocha la tête d'un signe entendu. Ichigo observa leur manège du coin de l'œil sans rien dire, notant à partir de ce moment-là un grand nombre d'arrivants, principalement des officiers choisis par Soi Fon.

Il y eut alors une petite scène lorsque Rikichi Namidoru, 5ème Siège de la 6ème Division, trébucha et manqua de heurter Kiritsugu Haruka qui arrivait à son tour, sortant d'un rapide Shunpo, mais la jeune capitaine l'esquiva habilement puis le rattrapa d'une seule main par le col avant qu'il ne s'écrase le visage contre le sol. La scène fit ricaner quelques-uns des Shinigamis présents. Haruka le redressa et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos avant de le dépasser, se rapprochant des autres capitaines. Rikichi était un fan de Renji et partir en mission avec lui était une aubaine à ses yeux. Ayant beaucoup progressé – mais hélas rien perdu de sa maladresse – il était pressenti comme un futur lieutenant mais n'avait pas encore fait la moindre demande de promotion. Certaines rumeurs courraient même comme quoi il profitait de sa maladresse pour rester à son poste, sous les ordres de Renji.

Kyouraku et Sajin firent leur arrivée en même temps, accompagnant le vieux commandant et son fidèle lieutenant.

- Combien sommes-nous pour cette expédition, Taichou ? Demanda Ichigo, un peu inquiet à propos du nombre de présents.

- Seulement 15, je te rassure, dit-elle en sentant son appréhension. La plupart ne sont là que pour des raisons protocolaires.

Elle lui tendit une liste qu'il survola du regard.

.

Commandant de la Mission : Capitaine Soi Fon (2nde Division)

Vice-commandant : Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi (11ème Division)

Supports des commandants : Lieutenant Kurosaki Ichigo (2nde Division), 3ème Siège Madarame Ikkaku (11ème Division)

.

Chef de la logistique : Capitaine Kiritsugu Haruka (3ème Division)

Supports logistique : Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu (12ème Division), 4ème Siège Katsuro Makoto (5ème Division)

.

Chef de l'équipe médicale : Capitaine Unohana Retsu (4ème Division)

Support équipe médicale : 5ème Siège Yamada Hanatarô (4ème Division)

.

Chef de Section de combat : Capitaine Kuchiki Rukia (5ème Division)

Sous-chef de la Section de combat : Lieutenant Abarai Renji (6ème Division)

Section de combat : 3ème Siège Tatsufusa Enjôji (8ème Division), 4ème Siège Rikudo Shinichi (7ème Division), 5ème Siège Rikichi Namidoru (6ème Division)

.

Reconnaissance avancée : 4ème Siège Kunieda Mayuko (2nde Division)

.

La grande majorité des noms lui était plus que familier, et il reconnut Rikichi également mais le 3ème Siège de la 8ème Division, Tatsufusa Enjôji, le 4ème Siège de la 7ème Division, Rikudo Shinichi, et le 4ème Siège de la 5ème Division, Katsuro Makoto, étaient tous les trois d'illustres inconnus pour lui. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit sifflement d'appréhension en voyant le dernier nom sur la liste, sifflement qui ne passa pas inaperçu de son capitaine.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre Kunieda et toi, mais tu vas devoir faire avec. Elle m'a posé sa candidature et elle est la meilleure dans son domaine. Alors fais avec.

- Je n'ai pas de problème avec elle, Soi Fon-Taichou, c'est elle qui en a un avec moi.

Soudainement, avant qu'il ne puisse émettre d'autres remarques, une jeune Shinigami arriva en courant, esquivant souplement d'autres Shinigamis en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à Soi Fon, se mettant un genoux à terre lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.

- Je suis Suzuhara Asuka, 4ème Siège de la 9ème Division, je vous demande humblement à faire partie de votre expédition, Soi Fon-Taichou, annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte et légèrement essoufflée.

- Il ne me semble pas avoir reçu votre candidature dans les temps, Suzuhara-san, rétorqua Soi Fon sur le même ton. J'avais demandé à chaque capitaine de me préparer les dossiers de…

- Je le sais, Soi Fon-Taichou, et je vous en présente mes excuses, Mon capitaine… n'a pas jugé "utile" de me prévenir de la formation de cette expédition. Il pense probablement que je manque d'expérience mais si vous m'autorisez à parler franchement…

Elle s'arrêta, cherchant l'approbation du regard de Soi Fon qui fronça les sourcils – peu désireuse de l'écouter – mais Ichigo hocha affirmativement la tête, geste qui lui valut un regard noir de son capitaine lorsqu'Asuka reprit en prenant son geste pour argent comptant.

- … Je pense que mon capitaine ne veut pas m'exposer et m'a volontairement… tenu dans l'ignorance. Je n'ai appris la formation de cette expédition que par une source secondaire, en surprenant la conversation de deux autres Shinigamis en route pour vous rejoindre.

Adressant toujours son regard noir vers Ichigo qui recula d'un pas instinctivement, Soi Fon répondit d'une voix froide :

- Sans votre dossier, je ne peux juger de votre aptitude à nous rejoindre, Suzuhara-san. Je vous conseille de…

- Allons, allons, Soi Fon-Taichou, nous connaissons tous votre attachement au protocole et aux règles mais il me semble que Suzuhara-san veuille vraiment participer à cette expédition, la coupa Shunsui Kyouraku en intervenant, un éclat rusé dans son regard.

Soi Fon se tourna pour lui faire face, comprenant immédiatement son petit jeu, tandis que Suzuhara adressa un regard reconnaissant vers le capitaine de la 8ème Division. Ichigo sentant que la situation allait exploser d'une manière ou d'une autre, et peu désireux de se retrouver au contact de la bombe – dixit, son capitaine – recula un peu plus et voulut s'éloigner le plus discrètement possible mais la main de Kyouraku se posa sur son épaule, le retenant.

- Aussi, pourquoi ne jugerions-nous pas son aptitude en la comparant avec Kurosaki-kun ici présent ? Proposa-t-il avant que Soi Fon ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de… le départ de l'expédition est programmé dans moins de 10 minutes ! Et vouloir la comparer à Kurosaki…

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Shûhei arriva, essoufflé lui aussi. Presque aussitôt, son regard se braqua sur le groupe et Kyouraku, sentant sa présence, leva la main pour lui faire signe. Bien évidemment, Suzuhara se redressa à son approche et lui adressa un regard où se mélangeaient colère et appréhension. Shûhei ralentit, saluant ses collègues d'un signe de tête et prenant de grandes aspirations silencieuses pour retrouver son souffle et son calme.

- Hisagi-Taichou, votre 4ème Siège souhaite participer à l'expédition. Il semblerait que vous ayez omis de transmettre son dossier auprès de Soi Fon-Taichou, fit Kyouraku avec un sourire affable.

- C'est… C'est possible, effectivement. La journée d'hier a été particulièrement… intense.

- Comme Soi Fon-Taichou n'a pas pu juger de sa valeur sur le papier, je proposais de lui faire passer un petit test contre Ichigo-kun… Vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient ?

- Heu, puis-je donner mon…

- La ferme, Kurosaki, firent Shûhei, Soi Fon et Kyouraku en même temps, mais chacun sur un ton différent, dans un parfait synchronisme.

Bouche bée, il en resta coi pendant 10 bonnes secondes.

- Je vous en prie, Soi Fon-Taichou, je tiens à participer à cette expédition, insista Suzuhara en se relevant et portant sa main gauche à son fourreau. S'il le faut, permettez-moi de faire mes preuves, ici et maintenant.

Si Shûhei pensa que Soi Fon était de son avis, celui-ci constata vite qu'il n'en était rien car elle se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés.

- Hisagi-Taichou, avez-vous une bonne raison pour refuser que votre 4ème Siège participe à cette mission ?

- Je…

Il croisa le regard noir de Suzuhara et détourna la tête.

- Non, je n'en ai pas.

- Alors si vous me le permettez.

Elle posa sa main d'autorité sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et éleva son reiatsu.

- Résistez de votre mieux, lui ordonna-t-elle lorsque la Shinigami voulut se remettre à genoux.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un test, elle éleva son propre reiatsu et soutint son regard. Elles restèrent dans cette position une dizaine de secondes en silence puis Soi Fon se pencha un peu vers elle.

- Cette mission ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, Suzuhara-san. Nous allons y aller pour affronter des Arrancars et sauver certains de nos camarades. Avez-vous la moindre expérience de combat contre un Arrancar ?

- Aucune, mais c'est justement ce que je tiens à acquérir, souffla-t-elle sous la pression que Soi Fon lui appliquait.

- Taichou, je pense que c'est suffisant, fit soudainement Ichigo en prenant son poignet.

Soi Fon se figea à son contact et se dégagea immédiatement, échappant à sa main. Suzuhara souffla alors de soulagement.

- Mazette, Soi Fon-Taichou, siffla Kyouraku avec admiration. J'avais bien senti une singulière augmentation de votre reiatsu ces derniers mois mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là…

- Pardon ?

Mais elle croisa le regard d'Ichigo qui lui fit des gros yeux. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi.

- Oui… Oui, effectivement. Pardon, Suzuhara-san, j'ai bien peur d'avoir pris l'habitude de m'entrainer avec mon lieutenant et mon sens des mesures est un peu… déréglé, par sa faute, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait de sa propre esquive en détournant la vérité sur lui. Nous savons tous que Kurosaki sort de la plupart des standards dans ce domaine…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, fit une voix derrière elle, la faisant presque sursauter.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Kisuke continua en s'éloignant :

- Le départ est prévu pour dans 5 minutes seulement maintenant. Il est temps de finir vos derniers préparatifs.

- Que tout le monde se prépare ! Ordonna Soi Fon d'une voix forte, couvrant tous les bavardages et déclenchant la fin des préparatifs. Hisagi-Taichou, je l'emmène avec moi, ajouta-t-elle plus normalement en se tournant vers lui. Suzuhara-san, je vous affecte à la Section de combat pour le moment. Vous prendrez vos ordres du capitaine Kuchiki ou du Lieutenant Abarai.

- Hai ! Merci beaucoup, Soi Fon-Taichou !

Les épaules de Shûhei semblèrent tomber d'une dizaine de centimètres à cette annonce et il se tourna vers Suzuhara lentement.

- Êtes-vous sûre et certaine que…

- Oui. Je pense… Je pense que j'ai besoin de cette mission, persista-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Soit, concéda-t-il après un moment de silence.

Elle sembla être soulagée de sa décision et s'approcha doucement de lui, l'attirant à part du reste du groupe. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis elle s'éloigna sans un regard derrière elle. Ichigo s'approcha alors de Shûhei et resta silencieux quelques instants avant de lui dire :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous, mais je vous promets que je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour que nous revenions tous, sains et saufs… et je garderai un œil sur elle, pour vous.

- Merci, Kurosaki, répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus ferme et un peu plus rassurée.

Le soleil commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez à l'horizon lorsqu'Urahara activa sa machine, faisant apparaître entre deux poteaux de métal une grande déchirure dans l'atmosphère, donnant sur le néant. Le vieux commandant s'avança devant et se tourna vers les membres de l'expédition.

- Rappelez-vous votre mission : sauvez vos camarades Shinigamis ! J'attends de vous tous que vous reveniez sains et saufs, et victorieux. Pour le Gotei 13 et pour le Seireitei.

Les 5 charrettes furent enfermées grâce à des Kidous dans des boîtes de bois noir aisément transportables. Nemu, Rikichi, Hanatarô, Enjôji – un sorte de colosse – et Makoto – un bel homme bien musclé qui attirait les regards de la gente féminine – en prirent chacun une avec des sangles, les passant dans leur dos, et rejoignirent les autres.

- On y va, trancha finalement Soi Fon, sautant la première dans la déchirure.

Tandis que les membres de l'expédition sautèrent les uns après les autres dans le néant, Ichigo se retourna un dernier instant et croisa le regard d'Urahara. Celui-ci le salua en hochant la tête, geste auquel il répondit en levant la main puis il sauta à son tour, fermant la marche avec Renji et Ikkaku. Derrière eux, la déchirure se referma lentement et ils furent ensuite livrés à eux-mêmes.

***.***

L'entrainement de Tatsuki, d'Orihime et d'Ishida débutera dans le prochain chapitre et je tiens à vous rassurer, ce sera la dernière série "entrainement" – il y a déjà eu pas mal de chapitres sur le sujet, entre Soi Fon, Rukia et Ichigo. Concernant ce chapitre, il clôture une large partie de l'histoire puisque l'action principale bouge à partir du prochain au Hueco Mundo. Pour les grands Fans de Grimmjow-Ichigo, préparez-vous, ces deux-là ne vont pas tarder à croiser leurs lames de nouveau, je vous promets que ça va être assez intense ! Pareil du côté de l'Olympe, ça commence à bouger et ils ne vont pas rester les bras croisés – et vous avez enfin pu rencontrer Athéna, alias Kirio Hikifune – qui, comme vous l'avez surement deviné, sera un adversaire coriace dans le futur. Un peu de patience, mes amis, la suite arrive.


	29. Chapter 29

**Soul Society, Seireitei, grotte d'entrainement sous le Soukyoku**

La jeune femme sentit quelque chose la titiller au niveau de l'épaule, essayant de la réveiller.

- Hmmm… Pas encore… Laissez-moi encore 5 minutes, grogna-t-elle en s'enroulant d'avantage dans ses draps.

SPLASH !

Tatsuki hurla en bondissant sur ses pieds au contact de l'eau glacée qui lui était tombée dessus, un réveil à la dure dont elle avait déjà quelques fois pratiqué sur d'autres mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore vécu elle-même, jusqu'à ce jour.

_Qui a osé me faire une blague pareille ?_ Se demanda-t-elle, furieuse. _Si c'est Ichigo ou Rukia, ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure !_

Rugissant de colère, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, cherchant le coupable, mais il n'y avait personne. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle réalisa où elle se trouvait : dans la grotte sous le Soukyoku. Aussitôt, elle supposa que Yoruichi devait être la responsable de sa situation et effectivement, après s'être retournée, son regard se posa alors sur le chat noir tranquillement installé sur son séant à quelques mètres de là sur un rocher, un seau d'eau vide trônant au pied du même rocher.

- Vous trouvez ça marrant, hein ?

- Très, fit le félin de sa voix mâle avec un ton immensément satisfait.

Si un chat savait sourire, celui de Yoruichi était définitivement diabolique.

- Vous savez quelle heure il est ? Vous savez quel jour nous sommes ? Vous savez à quelle heure je me suis couchée hier soir ?

- Oui aux trois questions, et je sais même avec QUI tu as couché hier soir, Arisawa-san.

La manière dont le chat appuya sur le "qui" ne lui laissa aucun doute et cela lui cloua le bec plus vite que la foudre.

- Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir, je sais très bien garder les secrets. Et je suis au courant du vôtre – votre relation secrète – depuis le premier jour. Rukia a beau être capitaine, elle est encore loin d'avoir le niveau requis pour pouvoir se faufiler au travers de ma surveillance.

- Cela ne change rien au fait que… Reprit l'humaine, retrouvant un peu de colère.

- Tu n'as pas le temps de paresser d'avantage si tu tiens vraiment à cesser d'être un boulet pour les autres, trancha Yoruichi pour la faire taire.

Mais la réaction de la jeune femme fut radicalement différente de celle à laquelle elle s'attendait.

- LA FAUTE A QUI ? Rugit Tatsuki, soudainement encore plus furieuse, se baissant pour ramasser une grosse pierre qu'elle lança avec force et précision vers le chat noir. QUATRE MOIS QUE J'ATTENDS DE RECEVOIR UN ENTRAINEMENT VALABLE ! ET URAHARA ET VOUS ETIEZ PRÊTS A ME FAIRE POIREAUTER ENCORE DEUX MOIS DE PLUS DANS CETTE FOUTUE ACADEMIE SI LA SITUATION ACTUELLE NE L'EXIGEAIT PAS !

Yoruichi esquiva la pierre puis une autre puis encore une, puis Tatsuki se jeta en avant vers elle, furieuse. Elles jouèrent à ce petit jeu de chat et de souris – avec le chat dans le rôle de la souris, bizarrement – jusqu'à ce que Tatsuki épuise sa colère et retrouve enfin son calme.

- Pas trop mal. Tu as bien retenu les leçons que je t'ai donné mais tu laisses encore un peu trop facilement ta colère te dicter tes actes, commenta Yoruichi d'un ton sérieux, de retour sur son rocher de départ.

Tatsuki grommela un peu puis se laissa retomber sur son lit, assise en tailleur, notant que Yoruichi avait carrément transporté le grand futon d'Ichigo avec elle dedans sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement un sommeil très lourd alors y parvenir sans qu'elle se réveille…

- Ichigo et Rukia sont déjà partis depuis environ une heure. Orihime, Ishida, toi et moi ne pourront les rejoindre qu'une fois que tu auras obtenu ton Bankai, alors autant s'y mettre le plus tôt possible, n'es-tu pas de mon avis ?

- Bien sûr que… Attendez… Comment ça, les rejoindre ? Je croyais que…

Yoruichi ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui renvoyer un regard légèrement amusé.

- Ho, je vois le genre… Une infiltration non autorisée du Hueco Mundo, comme celle d'Ichigo il y a trois ans pour aller sauver Orihime.

- En quelque sorte. Techniquement parlant, t'envoyer là-bas dans ta situation actuelle serait un suicide, pour toi. Orihime et Uryû sont bien assez puissants – et ils le seront encore plus dans 3 jours je pense – mais pas toi.

- Merci de retourner encore une fois le couteau dans la plaie ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Je t'en prie, c'est tout naturel… J'imagine que tu as entendu parler de la "poupée" ?

- Ichigo m'a dit de ne pas croire ce que vous et les autres pourriez raconter à ses dépends la concernant.

- Tss, le rabat-joie. Qu'importe. Je te laisse 5 minutes pour te préparer. Tes vêtements sont dans le sac, là, et faire un brin de toilette, la source d'eau est là-bas. Je vais la chercher et on commencera de suite. Pas de temps à perdre.

7 minutes plus tard, Tatsuki se tenait devant Yoruichi, en humaine et habillée, qui tenait la grande poupée devant elle par l'épaule.

- Elle est moche, commenta la jeune Shinigami sans la moindre vergogne.

- Elle n'a pas été faite pour être belle. Ce mannequin va servir à matérialiser de force l'esprit de ton zanpakuto. La matérialisation est l'étape indispensable à l'obtention du Bankai car il te faut vaincre ton esprit intérieur en duel. Il y a bien une autre méthode, plus sûre, mais infiniment plus longue. En revanche, sache-le, cet entrainement que nous allons faire ne fonctionnera qu'une seule fois. Si tu échoues à obtenir ton Bankai dans les trois jours à partir de maintenant, il ne te restera plus qu'à l'obtenir de la manière classique, et cela prendra beaucoup plus longtemps, crois-moi.

- Ok, pas le droit à l'échec. Comment on procède ?

- C'est assez simple : je vais "alimenter" cette poupée en reiatsu, lui donnant l'énergie nécessaire pour maintenir la matérialisation de ton esprit. Il ne reste ensuite plus qu'à transférer l'esprit intérieur de ton zanpakuto dedans.

- Ho… Et y'a-t-il un Kidou ou un rituel spécial pour réaliser ce petit miracle ?

Yoruichi roula des yeux.

- Non, il te suffit juste de planter la lame de ton sabre dedans, répondit-elle en tapant le torse de la poupée.

- Ok, alors c'est relativement simple, en fait.

Elle dégaina son sabre et le tendit vers la poupée.

- Heu, avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que je ne maîtrise pas encore mon Shikai… est-ce que… ?

- Aucun intérêt avec cette méthode. Tu apprendras même ton Shikai plus facilement avec, mais je ne te cache pas que ça va être plus dur pour toi, vu que tu ne sais pas de quoi ton zanpakuto est capable. Et si cela peut te rassurer, Ichigo non plus ne connaissait pas son Shikai… mais bon, son zanpakuto est tout le temps en Shikai donc d'un autre côté…

- Ok, j'en ai assez entendu, coupa Tatsuki un peu exaspérée de tout le temps être comparée à Ichigo.

D'un geste ferme, elle planta la pointe de son sabre dans la poupée et il y eut alors une petite explosion, faisant disparaître son arme tout en la repoussant en arrière. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, le mannequin avait disparu et Yoruichi avait elle aussi reculé et se tenait à genoux sur un gros rocher à proximité, une cordelette de reiatsu dorée à la main… et une grande femme en costume d'affaire moderne – tailleur, pantalon, ceinture, chaussures à talons, les cheveux blonds coiffés en chignon élaboré et une paire de lunettes noires – à l'expression hautaine le remplaçait.

- Alors on passe aux grands moyens ? Je me doutais bien que vous en viendrez là, fit la nouvelle venue.

- Désolé, répondit Yoruichi depuis sa position.

- Je dois obtenir le Bankai, Kitsuko, fit Tatsuki en s'approchant. Et si je dois te battre pour y parvenir alors prépare-toi à…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la femme disparut soudainement de son champs de vision et elle fut brutalement soulevée du sol par un coup de poing en plein ventre, plus lourd et fort que tout ce qu'elle avait encaissé jusqu'à ce jour… et elle en avait déjà encaissé pas mal dans sa carrière ! Le souffle coupé, elle s'envola en arrière sur trois mètres avant de retomber sur le sol de face. Elle toussa et vomit le contenu de son estomac tout en se roulant en boule sous la douleur.

- Me préparer à quoi, gamine ? A me faire botter le cul ? Alors que tu n'es même pas capable de lever la jambe assez haut pour cela ? Reviens dans un bon demi-siècle, au moins ! Et encore !

Kitsuko braqua un index impératif vers Yoruichi, apparemment pas très contente d'avoir été matérialisée de force.

- Puisque vous avez eu l'audace de me forcer à sortir, je vous considère également comme responsable, Shihouin Yoruichi ! Tout ce qu'il lui arrivera de ma main sera de votre faute !

- J'en ai bien conscience, fit la femme noire avec un sourire satisfait.

- Bien, vous ne m'en voudrez pas alors si je décide de faire quelques… dommages collatéraux ?

Avant que Yoruichi puisse répondre, Kitsuko pivota sur une jambe, levant l'autre à la verticale, faisant littéralement un grand écart debout… puis elle frappa le sol de son pied en traçant un grand demi cercle. Un arc de reiatsu fusa alors comme un Getsuga Tenshou droit vers Yoruichi qui esquiva souplement sur le côté. Le rocher sur lequel elle était fut fendu en deux comme par un sabre incroyablement tranchant et le sol explosa sous la force générée.

- Kitsuko ! Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à moi ! Rugit Tatsuki en se redressant péniblement, le ventre douloureux.

- Plaît-il ? Le bébé veut jouer dans la cour des grands ? Essaie seulement de m'en empêcher ! Je me ferais une joie de t'éduquer à ma manière ! Tu ne connais même pas mon Shikai et tu n'es pas prête pour mon Bankai !

Kitsuko se détourna d'elle et bondit vers Yoruichi, les poings fermés et levés pour une frappe de masse.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Rétorqua Tatsuki en s'élançant à son tour, puisant dans son reiatsu.

Elle effectua un Shunpo presque parfait, se matérialisant en l'air juste sur la trajectoire de Kitsuko et son poing fusa vers son visage… avant de rencontrer la paume de la main droite de son adversaire.

- Tu crois que je veux obtenir le Bankai rien que pour tes beaux yeux ? Je ne veux qu'une seule chose : rejoindre Ichigo et Rukia ! Et toi, si tu ne veux pas m'aider, alors tu ne seras que le marchepied sur lequel je m'appuierai pour y parvenir !

Puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'arme et qu'elle était au contact, elle commença à enchainer les techniques de Vale Tudo sur Kitsuko qui y répondit de la même manière. Les deux adversaires s'écrasèrent au sol et roulèrent dans la poussière sans perdre prise sur l'autre, enchainant techniques et contre-techniques avec une vitesse sidérante sans que l'une ne parvienne à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Yoruichi, qui se repositionna sur un rocher à proximité et en hauteur, contempla cette forme de duel physique avec un petit sourire satisfait… qui disparut rapidement de ses lèvres.

_Minute, minute, minute… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette forme de lutte ? Je reconnais bien quelques prises par-ci et par-là mais pour la plupart…_

Kitsuko avait toujours clairement le dessus, profitant de chaque faiblesse dans la défense de Tatsuki pour appliquer de vicieux coups de poing, de coude, de genoux, de pied ou même de tête sur la Shinigami. En revanche, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de placer une clé ou un blocage, Tatsuki se dégageait toujours à temps.

Yoruichi s'imagina aux prises avec Kitsuko et force lui fut de constater qu'elle ne tiendrait pas deux minutes en face d'elle dans une telle mêlée ! Même Tatsuki lui poserait de sérieux problèmes !

_J'en avais entendu parler mais je n'y avais pas trop prêté attention… Une forme de combat d'arts martiaux modernes et extrêmes au corps à corps, basée sur un ennemi qui aurait le même "physique" qu'elles, à savoir un corps humain. Ces techniques sont inutiles sur la plupart des Hollows mais les Arrancars ont tous une forme humaine et, pour certains, gardent même quelques "caractéristiques" d'un corps humain même avec leur Resurección donc restent vulnérables à de telles prises même en étant libérés. _

Soudainement, Tatsuki parvint à libérer un bras et feinta un coup de poing vers le visage de Kitsuko pour changer la trajectoire à la dernière minute et planter deux doigts juste sous son aisselle droite, les enfonçant méchamment vers l'articulation. Kitsuko grogna et se dégagea d'une torsion, écrasant au passage son talon sur la joue de Tatsuki, l'envoyant rouler au loin sous la violence du choc. Mais Tatsuki se releva vite, ayant partiellement amorti l'impact en tournant la tête au bon moment. Pourtant elle ne repartit pas de suite à l'attaque, s'adossant au rocher pour reprendre son souffle et étudier son adversaire, essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche, courtoisie du dernier coup de pied de Kitsuko. Celle-ci s'était bien évidemment redressée elle aussi et avait remis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue – à peine froissée malgré l'intensité de leurs échanges, contrairement à celle de Tatsuki, déjà couverte de poussière et de sueur – et faisant rouler son bras droit. Tranquillement, elle retira ses lunettes noires et les glissa dans la poche interne de sa veste.

- Un peu mieux, commenta-t-elle, mais tu es encore loin.

- J'apprends vite, riposta Tatsuki avant de lui adresser un sourire confiant. Et dans trois jours, je t'aurais soumise.

Kitsuko lui adressa un grand sourire en guise de réponse.

- Ne rêve pas, gamine. Pour te féliciter d'avoir réussi à me toucher une fois, j'accepte de te donner une chance. Une seule.

- C'est déjà plus qu'il ne m'en faut. Lance tout ce que tu as, j'absorberai tout et je te le rendrai au centuple !

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, répondit doucement Kitsuko avec un regard intense.

Brusquement, elle écarta les bras et referma les poings, comme pour se concentrer. Et une chape de plomb sembla s'écraser sur Tatsuki lorsque son zanpakuto éleva son reiatsu pratiquement au même niveau que celui d'un capitaine.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, secteur de Las Noches**

- Du sable et des branches d'arbres rabougris à perte de vue et pas la moindre trace de reiatsu Hollow, comme prévu, grogna Renji en contemplant l'immense désert du Hueco Mundo et les ruines, au loin, de Las Noches. Tu peux me redire pourquoi on est revenu ici, exactement ?

- Pour trouver des indices sur la localisation de la base des Arrancars, répéta Ichigo en le rejoignant au sommet de la dune, rapidement suivi par Rukia. La peste est partie en reconnaissance vers les ruines, mais je parie qu'elle ne trouvera rien.

- Hmm… Tu pensais à cette gamine Arrancar qu'on avait rencontré il y a deux ans ?

- Pour te dire franchement la vérité, ouais. En terme de connaissance du monde Hollow, nous n'avons pratiquement aucune information. Mais Nel y a vécu pendant très longtemps, elle pourrait nous renseigner ou, tout du moins, nous donner une piste.

- L'ancienne tercera des Privaron Espada… Sûr, si elle se souvient de quelque chose, intervint Rukia. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, elle était redevenue cette gamine complètement stupide avec son masque brisée. J'ai moi-même encore du mal à croire que cette enfant ait été une Espada. De plus, Soi Fon ne semble vraiment pas chaude pour prendre une Arrancar dans notre groupe.

Le trio regarda vers le bas de la dune, où le gros de leur expédition avait installé leur campement pour quelques heures. Le silence était impressionnant dans ce désert, uniquement troublé par le souffle du vent et le bruissement du sable. Bien dissimulé à toute vue grâce à sa location, les Shinigamis avaient, pour le moment, décidé de faire profil bas, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas plus d'informations plus précise de leur destination. Chose surprenante, même Kenpachi avait accepté cette idée, allant même jusqu'à retenir de son mieux son reiatsu, le laissant paraître le moins possible. Et pour le moment, leur discrétion semblait avoir porté son fruit car ils n'avaient toujours pas rencontré le moindre Hollow.

- Que ferons-nous si nous ne trouvons pas Nel et ses compères et si "la Peste", comme tu la surnommes, ne trouve rien ?

- Pour le moment, je n'ai pas trop d'idée, hormis de trouver un Hollow et de l'interroger. Soi Fon-Taichou semble penser à la même chose.

_Et raison de plus pour Kenpachi de cacher son reiatsu, s'il ne veut pas faire fuir tous les Hollows à une centaine de kilomètre à la ronde_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, songea Rukia à voix haute. Cela fait 12 heures que nous sommes là et je n'ai pas senti la moindre présence autour de nous, hormis quelques insectes. Ce désert mérite vraiment son nom.

Ichigo fit deux pas en avant et se concentra, étendant ses sens, tournant légèrement la tête en balayant l'horizon.

- Reishaku ? J'ai déjà essayé. Tu perds ton temps, Ichigo, je n'ai rien senti à plus de…

- Par là. C'est loin, probablement une journée entière de marche, à environ 60 kilomètres. Un petit groupe de Hollows, vivant dans des grottes. Il y a une sorte de mesa, et un bâtiment de plein pied, en très mauvais état.

- Quoi ?

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec un air incrédule.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Demanda Renji.

- Je… Je n'en sais rien… Je le sens, c'est tout, déclara Ichigo en secouant la tête. Sinon, je n'ai pas senti d'autres Hollows à moins de 80 kilomètres… et dans une autre direction en plus, par là.

Il désigna l'horizon pratiquement de l'autre côté, à l'opposé.

- Bon, de toute manière, autant se fier à tes intuitions, trancha Rukia. Tourner en rond au Hueco Mundo n'est pas la meilleure méthode pour trouver Las Ombras Perdidos. Si Nel ne se manifeste pas d'une manière ou d'une autre et que Kunieda ne trouve rien, nous irons inspecter le lieu que tu nous as mentionné. Cela ne sert à rien de couvrir au hasard ici, autant avancer vers une destination précise, quelle qu'elle soit.

Elle réajusta son Haori et s'éclipsa dans un Shunpo, retournant dans le campement.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Quartier général de la 12ème Division**

Les 4 mois de commandement d'Urahara n'avaient pas suffi à faire disparaître l'ambiance glauque de la tristement célèbre Division de recherche et de développement du Seireitei, ambiance créée et méticuleusement cultivée par l'ancien propriétaire des lieux, feu Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Les immenses et sombres machines et les ordinateurs en tout genre avec des écrans dans tous les sens continuaient à perpétrer l'impression d'entrer dans le domaine de quelques savants fous, malgré les tentatives hasardeuses du nouveau propriétaire d'égayer les lieux à sa manière… en transformant une partie du bureau principal en une sorte de réplique de son ancienne échoppe dans le monde réel, par exemple.

- Entrez ! Entrez ! Fit la voix joviale de Kisuke lorsque Akon arriva, accompagnant les deux invités de son capitaine. Prenez place et ne faites surtout pas attention à la déco, je suis encore très loin d'avoir fini les travaux de rénovation.

- C'est ce que nous constations, justement, murmura Uryû en passant la porte en premier, mal à l'aise, inspectant du regard les lieux tel un garde du corps pour sa petite amie.

Si Inoue était consciente de son attitude chevaleresque, elle n'en laissa toutefois rien paraître et entra rapidement, heureuse de retrouver un peu de "normalité" au beau milieu de l'enfer des machines incompréhensibles.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ce bon vieux Tessai me manque ici, fit Kisuke en apparaissant, vêtu de son haori de capitaine, sans chapeau et tenant d'une main un pot de thé et de l'autre des tasses. Je suis obligé de faire mon thé moi-même, vous y croyez ?

- Urahara-Taichou, il y a une machine pour…

Le regard de Kisuke foudroya Akon avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

- Une machine, encore une machine, toujours une machine… Je sais que certains n'arrivent pas à croire que c'est moi qui dit ça mais, même en tant que scientifique, jamais je ne boirai un thé fait avec une machine ! Hormis peut-être pour chauffer l'eau, bien sur, un thé se fait à la main, nom de Dieu ! Dites-moi que vous êtes du même avis ? gronda-t-il en regardant tour à tour Inoue et Uryû.

Les deux humains hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, autant par conviction que par désir de ne pas contredire leur hôte. Kisuke posa ce qu'il tenait sur une table basse et désigna les deux amis en continuant de foudroyer Akon du regard.

- Voilà, vous voyez ? Ils sont de mon avis ! Allez, ouste, je dois discuter de choses sérieuses avec mes invités alors veille à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas !

- A vos ordres, fit le Shinigami en s'éclipsant, ayant toujours un peu de mal à se faire à son nouveau capitaine, même après plus de 4 mois.

Une fois Akon parti, Urahara retourna chercher l'eau et servit à ses deux invités un thé plutôt réussi, mais bien loin de leur standart habituel – Tessai et Yuzu – avant de s'installer en face d'eux, soupirant de fatigue.

- Houuu… J'ai mal partout, protesta-t-il avant de lever la main pour signaler à Orihime qu'il n'avait pas besoin de soin lorsque celle-ci porta ses doigts à sa broche. Yadomaru-san m'en a fait voir de toute les couleurs hier… et force m'est d'avouer que je ne m'étais pas vraiment préparé à l'affronter.

- Yadomaru-san ? Mais n'est-elle pas… une alliée de Kurosaki-san ? Demanda Orihime, un peu surprise.

- Etait, pour être plus précis. Ou peut-être encore, mais juste… Ha, c'est une situation compliquée, grommela-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. En gros, l'ensemble des Vaizards qui avaient été exilés de la Soul Society ont été "recrutés" par la Division 0 après la défaite d'Aizen. Donc, techniquement parlant, ils sont maintenant dans l'autre camp… Et Yadomaru-san ne voulait pas la mort d'Ichigo, loin de là.

- Ce n'est pas une situation facile, effectivement, commenta Uryû avant de siroter une gorgée de thé.

- Mais prévisible. J'avais perdu leur trace il y a deux ans mais j'ai cru, à tort, qu'ils avaient simplement décidé de faire profil bas, vu qu'ils avaient atteint leur but et tout… J'aurais dû prévoir que l'Olympe n'allait pas les laisser filer comme ça.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, fit Inoue, tentant de le réconforter.

- Peut-être, mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas là la raison de mon invitation. L'Olympe est le dernier de vos soucis pour le moment, si je ne m'abuse.

Les deux jeunes hochèrent doucement la tête avec sérieux. Urahara les observa silencieusement une minute, sirotant son propre thé, puis glissa une main sous la table pour en sortir une boîte de bois vernis qu'il glissa vers Uryû. Le Quincy le regarda avec curiosité et attira la boîte vers lui avant de l'ouvrir lentement.

Dedans, posé sur un coussin et envelopper dans un tissu de soie, reposait un gantelet de cuir et de métal blanc, marqué d'une grande croix noire sur le dos. Délicatement, il passa ses doigt dessus et sentit le pouvoir qu'il contenait. Pas de reiatsu à proprement parler mais définitivement un objet de pouvoir.

- Savez-vous ce que c'est ? Demanda le scientifique.

- Un artéfact Quincy, je présume, supposa Ishida en secouant doucement la tête. Mais je n'en avait jamais vu de tel. Il semble très ancien et ressemble à mon "FFFF" que j'avais utilisé i ans.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à chercher cet objet après votre arrivée ici, au Seireitei. Il était dans un coffre oublié depuis longtemps et a appartenu à un ancien Quincy devenu capitaine. Je ne connais pas le nom de cet artéfact, mais je sais qu'il est d'un très grand pouvoir, entre les mains de ceux qui savent comment le manier, s'entend. Hélas, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le coffre, pas de manuel, ni de note explicative ou de document quelconque. Son précédent propriétaire l'a donc enfermé dans son coffre et ne l'a plus ressorti avant sa mort. D'après mes recherches, il n'avait pas de descendants ou de successeur… Je pense donc que cet artéfact vous revient de droit, en tant que dernier des Quincy vivant.

Ishida referma la boîte et la glissa sur le côté.

- Merci, Urahara-san. Je verrai ce que je peux découvrir de cet objet durant mon entrainement.

Urahara hocha la tête.

- N'hésitez pas à me tenir informé, fit-il avec un sourire jovial. En tant que scientifique, je suis très intéressé par tout artéfact mystérieux aux pouvoirs inconnus.

- Je n'en doute pas… et j'y réfléchirai.

- Bien, maintenant que ce petit "cadeau" est entre de bonnes mains, passons aux choses sérieuses… Inoue Orihime-san, fit le scientifique en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Vos pouvoirs se sont considérablement renforcés en deux ans, et plus encore depuis votre retour à la Soul Society, si je ne me trompe ?

- Hé bien… oui, mais je pense que c'est principalement dû au fait que je m'entraine très sérieusement.

- Ho ça je n'en doute pas. Vous êtes une perfectionniste, vous vous fixez un objectif et vous mettez toutes vos ressources en œuvre pour l'atteindre. Et une fois que vous l'avez atteint, vous vous fixez un objectif différent et vous recommencez. C'est un trait de caractère que j'apprécie énormément, une preuve également que vous êtes une personne déterminée. Vos résultat à l'académie sont spectaculaires, et lorsque vous êtes venus me voir pour vos maux de tête, nous avions pratiqué quelques examens, vous vous en souvenez ?

- Oui, très bien.

L'absence de surprise chez Ishida et de gêne chez Inoue lui signalèrent qu'il était clairement au courant et qu'elle ne lui avait pas caché ces consultations. Il décida néanmoins de réexpliquer la situation au jeune homme.

- J'ai mené une petite batterie de tests sur Orihime-san, avec son accord, concernant ces fameux maux de tête. J'ai aussi consulté Unohana-san pour avoir un avis médical mais elle ne m'a donné aucune explication satisfaisante bien que… j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit lorsque je lui ai parlé de votre cas. Je me fais peut-être des idées mais si elle n'était pas partie au Hueco Mundo, je lui aurais demandé de participé à cette petite réunion.

- Unohana-Taichou aurait une idée sur l'origine de mes maux de tête.

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, répéta Kisuke en levant une main apaisante. Mais Unohana-san n'est pas là, donc nous allons devoir nous passez de son avis. Dîtes-moi, Orihime-san, à quand remonte votre dernier mal de crâne ?

- Durant le combat contre l'Arrancar. Mais depuis, plus rien, je me sens même mieux que je ne m'étais senti auparavant, maintenant que j'y pense, fit-elle avec sincérité et surprise.

- Vraiment ? Hmm… Je pensais que les maux de tête allaient empiré… Une seconde, je vous prie.

Il se leva et alla vers son bureau dans une pièce adjacente. Il revint bien vite avec une sorte de machine carré et une poignée accrochée à un câble qu'il tendit vers Inoue.

- J'ai dû bricoler ce truc un peu à la hâte mais je pense qu'il devrait marcher. Pouvez-vous prendre cette poignée et concentrer votre reiatsu dans votre main ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle prit la poignée et concentra un peu son pouvoir en la tenant. Urahara posa l'appareil sur la petite table et enclencha un bouton pour l'allumer. Il se mit alors à émettre une petit bip sonore répétitif et le scientifique observa une sorte de cadran sur le flanc.

- Humm… Un peu plus de reiatsu si possible ?

Orihime s'exécuta et les bips sonores augmentèrent brutalement d'intensité et de vitesse. Urahara regarda le cadran avec des yeux de plus en plus large, comme si ce qu'il voyait le surprenait.

- Heu…

Il regarda la main d'Inoue et vit que celle-ci était légèrement lumineuse, comme si elle concentrait un Kidou. Rien d'étonnant en soi mais il avait du mal à percevoir l'énergie qu'elle utilisait. Il se tourna alors vers Ishida.

- Sentez-vous le pouvoir qu'elle utilise ?

Uryû fronça des sourcils et regarda la main de son amie en se concentrant

- J'arrive à le percevoir… mais maintenant que vous le dites, quelque chose ne va pas… c'est comme si je le sentait mais qu'il… qu'il n'était pas là. Je n'arrive pas à le mesurer avec exactitude.

- Inoue-san, pouvez-vous monter encore plus votre pouvoir ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête et augmenta encore. Mais à peine une seconde après, l'appareil se mit à fumer en émettant un long bip continu et le cadran explosa doucement, laissant tomber de petits débris sur la table. Surprise, Inoue laissa tomber la poignée et leva les mains en reculant.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Urahara avant de ramasser l'appareil et de le déposer à terre, à coté de la table, lorsqu'il eut fini de fumer. Cet appareil était certes une antiquité mais il permettait de mesurer en gros la puissance et l'intensité du reiatsu d'un individu.

- Pardon, fit Inoue avec un ton d'excuse.

- Non, non, pas de problème, il est facile à réparer. Le plus surprenant est que j'ai calibré cet appareil sur mon propre reiatsu… et que je supposais que celui d'Inoue-san était environ 3 fois supérieur au mien… il doit être en fait encore plus élevé que le mien, au moins entre 5 à 10 fois.

- Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Demanda Uryû, lui-même un peu atterré par ce qu'il semblait comprendre.

- Tout simplement qu'Inoue-san est aussi puissante actuellement que moi avec mon Bankai, à peu de chose près.

Urahara retourna à sa place calmement, s'asseyant comme si de rien n'était et reprenant son thé. Ishida regarda Orihime avec un regard mêlant surprise et stupéfaction tandis qu'Inoue baissait les yeux, un peu honteuse.

- Hmm. Apparemment, cette nouvelle ne semble pas vous surprendre, Inoue-san.

- Hé bien… j'avais bien senti une singulière… augmentation… de mon reiatsu, mais pas à de telles proportions.

- Et pourtant. C'est bien là que réside le problème, décréta Urahara en posant sa tasse doucement. Aucun humain n'est "capable" de posséder un tel niveau de puissance, sans graves conséquences au niveau physique en tout cas. Le fait que vous ayez toujours votre corps… Vous êtes en quelque sorte dans une situation similaire à celle de votre amie Arisawa Tatsuki-san, il y a quelques mois. Sauf que contrairement à elle, vous ne "vampirisez" pas le reiatsu de vos proches, vous générez vous-même votre propre reiatsu. Et de plus, pour le peu que nous avons pu le constater, votre propre reiatsu est beaucoup plus dense et intense que celui d'un Shinigami moyen, comme si vous le compressez en permanence.

- Et que faut-il en déduire ?

- Très sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai aucune idée précise de votre situation, que des théories, certaines pour le moins loufoques, même à mes yeux, mais je ne rejette aucune possibilité.

- Serait-ce lié à mes maux de tête ?

Urahara soupira et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Voulez-vous vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense ?

- Si vous nous avez fait venir ici, c'est bien pour cette raison, non ? Lâcha Uryû avec une petite irritation dans sa voix.

- En partie, exact. Soit, faisons quelques autres petites expériences, Inoue-san, je souhaite confirmer certaines de mes théories avant de vous en révéler la teneur, histoire que vous ne me traitiez pas de fou furieux si elles se révèlent exactes.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- En fait, c'est relativement simple. Installez-vous le plus confortablement possible, fermez vos yeux et ne pensez à rien, dans un premier temps. Mettez-vous à l'aise, détendez-vous, faites comme chez vous. Allongez-vous si vous voulez, ou adossez-vous au mur, allez-y, allez-y.

Orihime obtempéra, prenant le coussin sur lequel elle était assise et le mettant contre le mur. Elle s'y adossa et étendit ses jambes. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra d'abord sur sa respiration pour se laissa aller, tout doucement.

- Très bien, fit Urahara en intimant le silence à Uryû, qui regardait toute la scène. Détendez-vous, détendez-vous. Tout va bien, vous êtes dans un endroit calme et tranquille, et vous vous sentez bien. Gardez les yeux fermés, ne vous concentrez que sur ma voix… Bien, très bien.

Urahara continua à lui parler doucement, sans bouger lui-même, se contentant de l'observer en train de se détendre. Ce petit manège dura 5 bonnes minutes puis Urahara commença à donner de nouvelles consignes.

- C'est très bien, vous êtes calme et reposée, vous sentez votre énergie en vous, au centre de votre corps, de votre âme. N'ouvrez pas les yeux, concentrez-vous uniquement sur vos sensations… Bien… Votre reiatsu est calme, serein, tel un lac paisible sans le moindre vent… Oui, un beau lac bleu très calme. Ce lac est en dessous de nous actuellement, nous sommes dans une petite cabane sur pilotis, juste au dessus de lui, tout va bien… Très bien, imaginez maintenant que les eaux de ce lacs sont transparentes, elles peuvent tout traverser, nous ne les sentons même pas, sauf grâce à notre perception du reiatsu… Nous pouvons même respirer les eaux de ce lac… Bien, imaginez que les eaux de ce lac montent et atteignent le plancher… Bien, tout va bien, les eaux continuent à monter, vous êtes maintenant submerger jusqu'à la taille par ces eaux calmes, douces, et parfaitement tempérés. Il n'y a aucun danger, rappelez-vous que ce lac est votre reiatsu, ce n'est que de l'énergie pure, calme et maîtrisée. Tout va bien.

N'ayant pas bougé, Ishida sentit le reiatsu d'Orihime envahir la pièce, s'élevant doucement du sol en recouvrant tout comme une sorte de chape douce, un nuage d'énergie invisible.

- Très bien, le niveau continue à monter, il atteint maintenant votre cou, seul votre tête est encore émergée… Mais tout va bien, ce n'est que de l'énergie, cela ne peut pas vous faire de mal, elle est transparente, inodore, incolore, uniquement perceptible grâce à nos pouvoirs. Il ne nous empêche même pas de respirer. Le niveau continue à monter, dépasse votre tête, toute la cabane est maintenant sous les eaux, mais nous ne sentons aucune gêne, vous continuez à entendre ma voix comme auparavant, vous vous baignez dans cette énergie sans bouger, votre corps et léger, souple, détendu… Et tout va toujours très bien, pour vous, pour moi, pour Uryû, pour tout. Nous baignons dans votre reiatsu et il nous enveloppe doucement, comme un nuage.

Jamais auparavant Uryû n'avait ressenti une sensation pareille. Le reiatsu d'Orihime était TITANESQUE ! Toute la pièce était envahi par son pouvoir, il ne ressentait aucune pression, aucune gêne, aucun danger, mais il était sûr qu'Orihime serait capable de sentir s'il bougeait ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, au travers de son reiatsu.

- C'est très bien, Orihime-san, c'est très bien… Maintenant, vous et votre reiatsu ne faites qu'un, vous ressentez tout ce qu'il ressent, il est comme une extension de votre corps, je veux que vous laissiez votre esprit voyager grâce à lui, ressentez au travers lui tout ce qui se trouve autour de vous.

Orihime était complètement hypnotisée par les paroles d'Urahara et ses mains s'élevèrent doucement depuis le sol, sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre effort physique.

- Très bien, trèèèèès bien… Orihime-san, sentez-vous ce qui vous entoure ? Les tasses sur la table, la théière, Uryû, moi, les meubles, les fournitures, l'appareil cassé au pied de la table, la caisse derrière le comptoir, vos chaussures dans l'entrée, mon zanpakuto le long du mur…

- … Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu absente, comme endormie. Je les sens… Je ressens tout… Je peux les voir, même les yeux fermés…

- Très bien. Orihime-san, vous avez subitement soif. Vous sentez le reiatsu du thé dans votre tasse. Concentrez votre reiatsu dans celui du thé et amenez-le jusqu'à vous rien que par la pensée… Imaginez le thé devenant une sorte de tentacule d'eau qui s'élève doucement et avance dans l'air jusqu'à votre bouche… Vous ouvrez la bouche et vous buvez votre thé.

Uryû observa avec stupéfaction le thé s'envoler doucement jusqu'à Orihime et sa petite amie le boire, à presque deux mètres de la tasse.

- Il n'y a plus de thé, fit-elle lorsque la tasse fut vide et le liquide complètement avalé.

- C'est exact, mais vous pouvez en refaire… les sachets sont toujours dans la théière et l'eau chaude sur la table. Vous pouvez…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, l'un des sachets s'éleva, se déchira et le thé dedans en sortit doucement, planant jusque dans la tasse vide. Puis l'eau chaude sortit de son conteneur et vola dans sa tasse, la remplissant doucement. L'eau tourbillonna un instant puis la tasse s'éleva et flotta jusqu'à Orihime qui tendit alors le bras et prit la tasse doucement à mi-chemin, n'ouvrant les yeux qu'après l'avoir porté jusqu'à ses lèvres pour ne boire qu'une petite gorgée avant de la reposer.

- Je pense… que vos pouvoirs n'ont pas finis de nous étonner, Orihime-san, fit Urahara en sortant son fan pour cacher son sourire.

Uryû, lui, était scotché sur place, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, fixant sa petite amie.

- Télékinésie… balbutia-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- En quelque sorte, oui. L'explication exacte du fonctionnement de ce pouvoir réside dans la manipulation du reiatsu, mais à un niveau de contrôle inégalé à ce jour. Orihime-san, vous avez toujours eu d'impressionnantes capacités de perception, ressentant facilement ce que d'autres ne ressentent pas, même en se concentrant. Avec votre nouvelle faculté de manipulation et de contrôle du reiatsu, vous êtes maintenant à même de manipuler votre environnement selon votre volonté, sur un simple effort mental… Les applications sont infinies, mais selon mon avis, utiliser ce pouvoir en combat doit être particulièrement épuisant et potentiellement dangereux.

- … Je vois… Et comment puis-je m'entrainer avec ce nouveau pouvoir pour le maitriser ? Demanda-t-elle en reposant la tasse elle-même sur la table.

Urahara referma son fan et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Avant tout chose, je souhaite procéder à un scan de votre cerveau, afin de vérifier que vous ne risquez rien. Ce genre de pouvoir n'est pas commun et, s'il est lié à vos maux de tête, cela peut signifier une commotion cérébrale, ou que certains vaisseaux sanguins sont endommagés.

- Logique.

- Ishida-san, je pense que votre présence n'est plus nécessaire. Je vais procéder à quelques examens avec l'accord de votre amie et je pense que vous avez hâte de rejoindre les terrains d'entrainement. Si vous me le permettez, je vais aller préparer mes appareils. Je vous laisse discuter seuls pour le moment.

Il se leva et s'éclipsa rapidement.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Sombras Perdidos, Domaine de Lilith**

Une tension dans l'air, une sensation qui le titillait sans qu'il ne parvienne à déterminer quoi, mettait Grimmjow particulièrement en rogne. Combiné au fait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Conseil avait ordonné la capture et la détention des Shinigamis au lieu de les tuer – oh, il se doutait bien que le Conseil avait une idée derrière la tête mais personne n'en parlait et Lilith prenait un malin plaisir à le laisser dans l'ignorance malgré ses questions répétées – et vous aviez un Arrancar particulièrement irascible. Pourtant, Nel et Tia avaient fait tout leur possible pour qu'il pense à autre chose – les servantes avaient même dû changer leurs draps à 3 reprises en moins de 24 heures – mais rien n'y faisait.

De son côté, Nel était restée étonnamment silencieuse. Particulièrement soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à révéler sa présence et son identité, surtout à Ichigo, elle n'en avait pas moins éprouvé une forte envie de lui sauter dans les bras lorsqu'elle l'avait revu. Mais ce sentiment avait vite été écrasé sous le talon de sa nouvelle personnalité. Ichigo appartenait au passé, Grimmjow était l'homme de sa vie. Un jour, tôt ou tard, elle devrait croiser le fer avec son ancien ami, elle le sentait, mais elle espérait que ce jour serait le plus tard possible.

Quant à Tia, celle-ci avait été longuement questionnée par leur amant commun, puis par Lilith, Tholon et Anabel. Personnellement, elle ne comprenait pas trop l'attention qu'ils portaient tous envers le jeune Shinigami. Il était puissant, certes, mais rien d'insurmontable à ses yeux. Si Grimmjow ne lui avait pas ordonné de le laisser tranquille, elle se serait fait une joie de le capturer également. Mais actuellement, ses pensées étaient plus tournées vers la suite de l'Epreuve et ses rivaux, Isera Van Imperatul, Moriana Raccordem et Donatello Di Granfildak.

- Grimmjow, arrête de tourner en rond. Si tu n'arrives pas à rester en place, va te calmer les nerfs dans la salle d'entrainement, siffla Anabel en le foudroyant du regard, vu que l'ancien Espada était en train de creuser une tranchée dans la salle principale du domaine de Lilith, la dérangeant dans sa lecture.

- Je. Ne. Peux. Pas ! Gronda-t-il. Dois-je te rappeler que Lilith est en train de donner une leçon particulière à Tia et qu'elle a expressément interdit à quiconque de les déranger ?

- Alors retourne dans ta chambre et attend que Tholon en est fini avec Nel. Mais ne reste pas ici, tu me déranges avec tes grognements… A croire que tu es en rut…

Grimmjow eut un sourire narquois.

- En rut ? Je le suis 24h/24 avec ces deux là ! Mais après le sexe-marathon d'il y a deux heures, je me sens plutôt rassasié de ce côté-là, merci !

- Vos exploits sexuels, bien que généralement divertissants, ne m'intéressent pas pour le moment. Va faire mumuse avec les dernières recrues de Julia et Teresa si tu veux.

- Peuh, des larves profiteuses, d'un côté comme de l'autre, aucun digne d'un combat de ce nom ! Je ne m'abai…

Grimmjow se tut soudainement, le regard brusquement braqué vers un mur… ou plutôt au travers du mur.

- Quoi ? Demanda Anabel en se redressant, abandonnant son livre.

Grimmjow ne répondit mal immédiatement, levant un doigt.

- Tu ressens cela ?

- Ressentir quoi ?

L'Arrancar croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et se concentra.

- Je ne ressens rien…

- Justement. Rien. Je sais que Las Ombras Perdidos détraque toutes tentatives de perceptions de reiatsu mais, en règle générale, on parvient toujours à ressentir quelque chose, même si c'est flou et imprécis… Mais là, rien. Il se passe quelque chose.

Brusquement, il était en mouvement, avançant à grands pas vers les quartiers privés de Lilith.

- Grimmjow ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- La Chambre de perception de Lilith. Il se passe quelque chose dans le Hueco Mundo et le Château veut nous le cacher ! Et le seul moyen de savoir ce que c'est sans sortir, c'est en se servant de cette chambre.

Anabel pesta intérieurement, Grimmjow avait fini par découvrir ce qui le dérangeait et elle avait justement pour consigne de l'en empêcher.

- Non ! Ce sont les quartiers personnels de Lilith-sama ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'y pénétrer sans son accord !

- Comme si ça allait m'arrêter !

Anabel effectua un Sonido et vint se planter juste en face de lui, les bras écartés, lui bloquant le passage.

- Il y a énormément de choses que j'accepte de laisser passer mais pas ça. Moi vivante, tu n'entreras pas dans les quartiers de Lilith-sama.

L'ancien Espada eut un petit sourire et s'approcha lentement d'elle, la dominant de sa carrure. Anabel le toisa, prête à se battre contre lui si nécessaire, même si elle savait que ces chances de victoire étaient minces.

- Mouais, maintenant j'en suis sûr, tu sais ce qui se passe dehors, accusa-t-il avec certitude.

- Peut-être, je n'ai jamais nié ne pas le savoir…

La main de Grimmjow se refermé sur la gorge d'Anabel et il la souleva presque de terre, son regard devenu furieux.

- Crache le morceau, Anabel, je ne suis pas d'humeur à –

- Lâche-la, Grimmjow, ou, puisque tu sembles tant tenir à visiter mes quartiers, je te ferais enchainé dans mon donjon personnel pendant une semaine, fit une voix glaciale derrière lui. Et crois-moi sur parole, à moins que tu ne te découvres un côté vraiment masochiste, tu n'apprécieras vraiment pas ton séjour.

Grimmjow regarda derrière lui et vit Lilith le toiser, droit dans les yeux. Avec les haut talons de son uniforme, elle faisait exactement la même taille que lui mais il ne relacha Anabel que lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Tia derrière elle, adossée à un mur, se soutenant pour éviter de s'écrouler.

- Tia !

L'instant suivant, il se tenait à côté de sa seconde amante et l'aida à se redresser. Lilith le regarda d'un air calculateur, ayant rattrapé Anabel d'une main pour lui éviter de s'effondrer lorsqu'il l'avait soudainement lâché. Anabel se racla la gorge et repoussa doucement l'aide de Lilith. Celle-ci se pencha alors vers elle et lui embrassa le front.

- Tu as bien agi. Occupe-toi de Tia.

- Il ne voulait pas…

- Je sais ce qu'il voulait, la coupa-t-elle sans plus la regarder.

Grimmjow aida Tia à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuil de la pièce et à peine Tia n'eut-elle plus eu besoin de son soutien que Lilith écrasa le talon de sa botte dans son flanc, perçant son Hiero comme un couteau dans du beurre et l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur à plus de dix mètres. L'ancien Espada grogna et se redressa très vite mais Lilith ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler. Apparaissant juste devant lui telle la foudre, sa main gauche gantée de cuir fusa en avant et se referma sur sa gorge comme un étau d'acier avant de l'écraser durement contre le mur derrière lui, et de planter l'index de son autre main dans la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligé avec son talon, l'enfonçant jusqu'à la seconde phalange. Grimmjow grogna et voulut se dégager mais deux énormes griffes apparurent soudainement de derrière la cape noire de Lilith et lui clouèrent les bras contre le mur.

- Ne t'avise PLUS JAMAIS de toucher à un seul cheveu d'Anabel sans sa permission, Grimmjow, rugit-elle en tournant vicieusement et douloureusement son doigt dans la plaie, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Et cela en va de même pour toutes les femmes à mon service ! Tu as énormément de chance que je tienne à toi, mais ne va pas croire que cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'écraser comme un insecte si j'estime que tu m'apportes plus de problèmes que de satisfaction. Tu es mon serviteur, à mon service, donc tu obéis à mes règles, mes lois, mes ordres ! J'accepte ton intolérance, j'encourage ton esprit de rébellion et d'indépendance, mais tâche de ne pas oublier à qui tu dois la vie que tu mènes aujourd'hui ! Transgresse encore une fois de manière aussi flagrante mon autorité et je te jure que tu le regretteras !

Elle ponctua sa menace en enfonçant son doigt à fond avant de le ressortir et de relâcher sa victime en reculant d'un pas, léchant ensuite lentement son sang sur son gant. Sans plus lui porter d'attention, elle se dirigea vers Tia qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position, assise dans le fauteuil de cuir, et la força à la regarder dans les yeux d'une main sous son menton.

- Réponds-moi franchement, approuves-tu ma manière de traiter Grimmjow en fonction de se qu'il vient de faire à Anabel ?

- Je ne connais pas les… circonstances… mais il me semble que votre jugement est juste, Lilith-sama.

La Maîtresse Arrancar caressa du doigt l'une des mâchoires d'os de Tia.

- Grimmjow a été un vilain matou aujourd'hui, je t'autorise à le punir comme bon te semblera, à ma place.

Elle se redressa et se dirigea d'un pas majestueux vers ses quartiers, signalant à Anabel de la suivre. Mais la voix de Grimmjow la retint alors.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe hors du Château ? Pourquoi…

- Le Château a senti la présence de Shinigami au Hueco Mundo, déclara Lilith sans se retourner. Le Conseil se réunit dans une heure pour déterminer qu'elle sera notre réaction quant à leur présence sur nos terres.

Elle se retourna légèrement pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule.

- Kurosaki Ichigo fait très probablement partie de cette expédition… Et je t'ordonne de te tenir à carreau pour le moment. Interdiction formelle de quitter mon Domaine, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Elle s'apprêta apparemment à en rester là mais se ravisa.

- Si tu te tiens sage et de manière convenable durant mon absence, tu auras peut-être une chance de régler tes comptes avec lui… Peut-être.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la porte se referma derrière elles, le laissant seul avec Tia.

Grommelant, il regarda sa blessure et vit qu'il ne saignait plus et qu'elle avait déjà commencé à se cicatriser. Il traversa lentement la pièce et se laissa tomber dans le même fauteuil que Tia mais celle-ci le repoussa à terre d'une main autoritaire.

- Quoi ? Gronda-t-il en se retournant.

- Tu as été un vilain matou, dit-elle d'une voix calme en dégrafant une partie inférieure de son armure. Lilith-sama veut que je te punisse.

- Ha non, pas…

Tia écarta les jambes et releva l'une de ses bottes sur le canapé de cuir, son talon s'enfonçant délicatement dedans sans le déchirer, et dévoilant sa féminité sans la moindre pudeur à son regard.

- A genoux et lèche, ordonna-t-elle en désignant son entrejambe d'un index impérieux.

Grimmjow déglutit mais ne protesta pas.

***.***

**Olympe, prisons du domaine d'Héra**

Généralement, il régnait sur les lieux un incroyable silence que rien ne venait perturber. L'arrivée de nouveaux prisonniers étaient rares, et bien souvent leur visite des lieux étaient de courte durée. Isshin avait quelque fois visiter des prisons sur terre, en tant que médecin de garde, et là-bas, même en pleine nuit, il y avait toujours des sons, des bruissements, des respirations, des ronflements. Ici, rien de tout cela. Il n'avait même pas de gardes à proximité. Et son plus proche "voisin" était deux étages au dessus. Héra avait tenu à ce qu'il soit enfermé dans le plus sombre et oublié des cachots et les geôliers l'avaient pris au mot, semble-t-il. Même la petite lucarne, qui était la seule source de lumière et donc le seul moyen pour lui de savoir différentier le jour de la nuit

Aussi, lorsque la petite procession entra dans le long couloir menant à sa rangée de cellule, il l'entendit immédiatement et cela le réveilla. Il se redressa sur son séant, grattant sa longue barbe puis se dirigea vers le petit évier dans un coin, juste à côté des toilettes. L'eau était la seule chose qu'il avait en abondance, potable qui plus est, la plomberie était en bon état. Il n'avait pas de serviette aussi avait-il rapidement pris la décision de déchirer l'un de ses draps pour servir comme tel. Ses "invités" étaient déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte de sa cellule qu'il s'essuyait encore le visage et lorsqu'il se retourna, il observa calmement la femme qui entra, seule, avant que la porte se referme derrière elle.

- Hooo, la grande Hikifune-sama… Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas m'être mis sur mon 31 pour votre venue…

- Comment vont vos côtes, Kaminoke-san ? J'ai lu dans un certain rapport que Maltoro-san vous les avait particulièrement maltraité, fit-elle en guise de réponse avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Juliette-chan a toujours été très méthodique… et rancunière.

- Elle a fait des pieds et des mains pour être sur la mission de récupération de votre fils… et elle a été très "contente" de son résultat.

- Désolé, mes informations ne sont guère à jour, mes geôliers n'ont pas jugés utiles de m'amener le journal ces derniers temps.

- Permettez-moi de vous apporter les dernières nouvelles alors, fit-elle sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Non, je vous rassure, Maltoro n'a pas participé à cette mission. Et non, je vous rassure également, votre fils n'est pas à l'Olympe, il a… "décliné" notre invitation.

- Houu… Pourquoi cette mine sombre alors ? Qui est mort dans cette histoire ?

- Deux pertes, le Colonel Octo Di Toleran, mort au combat, et le Général Katsuhiro Mitsumada, enlevé par les Arrancars.

Isshin ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un bref ricanement en entendant cela.

- Arès doit être en train de fourbir ses armes en ce moment même, prêt à envahir le Hueco Mundo pour aller sauver sa progéniture dorée.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Héra et moi avons un peu de mal à le retenir. Mais sur ce point, les Shinigamis nous ont devancé. Ils ont envoyé une expédition au Hueco Mundo pour aller récupérer les Shinigamis enlevés durant l'Epreuve des Arrancars.

- Une Epreuve des Arrancars, en pleine guerre ouverte ?

Isshin garda le silence un instant, regardant la Vaizard en face de lui droit dans les yeux.

- Et vous les avez laissé faire. Seriez-vous devenus fous durant mon absence ?

- Votre fils fait partie de cette expédition. Le Seireitei a été durement touché durant l'Epreuve, la Chambre Centrale des 46 n'existe plus et Aizen a été libéré.

Le regard du patriarche des Kurosaki se fit plus dur.

- Aizen… Encore et toujours… Vous vous moquez bien du Seireitei depuis des années, en quoi cela changerait-il maintenant ? Je parie que tu veux partir à la chasse de ce traître, non ?

Le sourire d'Athéna se fit plus sombre et son regard plus intense.

- Inutile de poser la question, bien sur. Que me voulez-vous, Athéna ?

- Votre ami, Tetsu Mitsumada, est allé au Seireitei pour tenter d'empêcher le recrutement de votre fils.

Isshin leva un sourcil surpris mais ne changea pas pour autant son expression.

- Vous me l'apprenez. Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Bien sur que non. Mais la question du "Comment a-t-il fait pour faire l'aller-retour sans être détecté" se pose… Et ça, je parie que vous savez comment il a procédé. Après tout, vous-même êtes passé entre les mailles du filet à plusieurs reprises.

- Juliette-chan a déjà essayé de m'arracher cette information, en vain. Et vous le savez.

- Votre ami était resté en dehors de l'enquête d'Héra jusqu'à présent, en partie grâce à l'influence de son père. Je ne pense pas que cela durera encore longtemps maintenant. Tetsu a toujours été la bête noire de sa famille.

- Donc vous menacez mes amis maintenant ?

- Je ne menace personne, Kaminoke-san, je me contente de stipuler les faits.

Athéna sembla soupirer un moment puis croisa les bras en s'adossant à l'un des murs de la cellule.

- Kaminoke-san, je ne suis pas votre ennemie, et encore moins celle de votre fils. Savez-vous que j'ai personnellement recruté tous les Vaizards artificiels créés par Aizen ? J'ai toujours été pour le fait de m'occuper de son cas par le passé, seulement j'avais les mains liées et pas assez d'autorité. D'une certaine manière, j'en suis même reconnaissante envers votre fils, il a lavé le linge sale de la Soul Society et de l'Olympe sans rien demander en retour. Et les Vaizards qui étaient sur Terre ont tous gardé une très grande reconnaissance envers lui également, et vous le savez. Je vous le répète, je ne suis pas votre ennemie.

- Inutile de tenter de me convaincre, Hikifune-san, répondit Isshin en baissant la tête et en s'asseyant sur sa couchette de prison. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, je n'ai que peu de pouvoir sur mon fils ou le reste de ma famille et je ne suis pas ce que vous pouvez considérer comme un bon père. Dès la mort de Masaki, Ichigo a été forcé de murir plus vite que prévu et il a rapidement pris son indépendance. Et bien évidemment, ses sœurs ont rapidement pris exemple sur lui. Sans mes pouvoirs Hollow, je ne suis maintenant rien de plus qu'un médecin et un Shinigami vieillissant dont la période de gloire est depuis longtemps passée. Ce que Juliette-chan semble avoir du mal à accepter d'ailleurs.

Athéna se redressa et vint se camper juste en face de lui, le toisant de sa hauteur.

- Alors vous vous êtes résignés à votre sort ? Vous voulez rester là, à croupir dans cette cellule jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre, sans rien faire pour aider votre famille et vos amis ? Il est vrai que vous êtes parfaitement en sécurité ici.

Plus vite que la foudre, Isshin était debout, la toisant furieusement de toute sa taille. S'il avait pu se servir de son reiatsu, il l'aurait fait, mais les murs de sa cellule pompaient comme une éponge la moindre once d'énergie spirituelle qu'il pouvait émettre.

- Ne confondez pas résolution et fatalisme, Athéna-sama, siffla-t-il en crachant presque sur le dernier mot. Vous dites être mon alliée mais jusqu'à présent je n'en ai pas eu la moindre preuve. Ichigo a de nombreux amis au sein du Gotei 13, de bons Shinigamis qui comptent sur lui, et certains même qui tiennent à lui au point de risquer leur peau pour la sienne. L'Olympe ne joue pas franc jeu avec le Seireitei, vous avez mis les Shinigamis dos au mur, coincés entre vous, l'enclume, et les Arrancars, le marteau. Alors ne soyez pas surpris lorsqu'ils décideront de répondre à votre arrogance par la force. Quant à Ichigo, il suivra ses amis, quels qu'ils soient, et il n'a plus rien à apprendre de moi, plus depuis que je lui ai enseigné l'Ultime Getsuga Tenshou. Aizen a échoué dans sa quête du pouvoir devant mon fils… Et si l'Olympe décide de se dresser en ennemi contre lui…

Isshin ne termina pas sa phrase tout de suite, fermant les yeux pour retrouver son calme. Au bout de quelques secondes, il rouvrit les yeux pour achever sa phrase d'une voix posée et ferme, chargée de confiance et de détermination.

- Si l'Olympe se pose comme ennemi du Seireitei, alors vous serez l'ennemi d'Ichigo. Je ne connais pas votre force, Athéna, mais je connais celle d'Héra et d'Arès. Si la vôtre n'est que du même calibre, alors sachez que vous ne faites pas le poids.

- Serait-ce une menace, Kaminoke-san ? demanda-t-elle en lui rendant son regard avec la même intensité.

- Je ne menace personne, Athéna-sama, je me contente de stipuler les faits, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, reprenant sa propre phrase d'une minute auparavant.

Athéna le toisa du regard un long moment sans rien dire puis claqua des doigts. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit aussitôt et elle se dirigea lentement vers elle, sans perdre Isshin des yeux.

- Apportez-lui un rasoir, histoire qu'il soit plus présentable la prochaine fois qu'il aura de la visite, ordonna-t-elle alors que les geôliers refermaient la porte derrière elle.

Isshin écouta le couloir se vider puis se rassit doucement, soufflant longuement en se demandant s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il avait menacé un Tribun à la place de son fils, faisant d'elle une de ses ennemies, alors qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Ichigo n'apprécierait certainement pas cette décision.

C'est alors que sa main se posa sur quelque chose de dur sur son lit. Soulevant son drap, il découvrit alors une sorte de pierre rectangulaire d'une dizaine de centimètres, tenant parfaitement dans sa main. Reconnaissant l'objet qu'il venait de trouver et qu'Athéna – immanquablement – venait de lui laisser de manière discrète, il écarquilla des yeux et resta un long moment pensif.

***.***

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ça bouge de tous les côtés ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, appréciations ou idées, je suis preneur de tout. Avec l'été qui approche, je pense que mon rythme d'écriture va s'accélérer un peu - j'espère en tout cas -, j'ai d'ailleurs déjà bien entamé le chapitre suivant. A bientôt et soyez patient.


	30. Chapter 30

Juste un mot de remerciement avant de commencer, pour tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et qui semblent apprécier mon histoire. Et un petit merci en plus à Geasseur, pour m'avoir signalé mon erreur – que j'ai bien vite corrigé. Effectivement, c'était Tia et pas Nel. J'en ai profité pour corriger une autre petite erreur de nom, mais celle-là, personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. Concernant le nouveau pouvoir d'Orihime qui semble avoir fait couler un peu d'encre, vous en aurez d'autres aperçus et explications à l'avenir et, même si celui-ci semble très puissant, n'oubliez pas la personnalité de celle qui le possède (Orihime, déchirer des ennemis à distance par la pensée ? Non, c'est vraiment pas son truc, à moins que quelque chose la fasse _vraiment_ disjoncter). Ho, et enfin, Grimmjow masochiste ? Où êtes-vous allé chercher cette idée ? Son caractère est très clairement dominateur à mes yeux, d'où le fait que Lilith le punisse d'ailleurs, pour avoir menacé Anabel. Seulement, il a développé un côté "chevaleresque" vis-à-vis de ses amantes qui fait qu'il ne s'oppose pas trop à elles, la plupart du temps. Et vu la manière dont Tia a tourné sa "punition" vers le sexe, sa réaction était plutôt prévisible et "normale", à mes yeux.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, grotte d'entrainement sous le Soukyoku**

Allongée dans la source chaude, Yoruichi regardait du coin de l'œil Tatsuki qui, comme elle, faisait trempette. En fait, pour être plus exact, Tatsuki était à moitié évanouie dans l'eau, immobile, le corps si meurtri par les mauvais traitements de Kitsuko, l'esprit de son zanpakuto, que Yoruichi se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux de l'emmener à la 4ième Division pour y passer la nuit.

La détermination de la jeune fille était comme une arme à double tranchant en train de se retourner contre elle. Kitsuko, pour un zanpakuto, était incroyablement dure, sévère, impitoyable et hargneuse. Elle ne tolérait pas la demi-mesure et toute tentative de laxisme ou de choix de la solution la plus facile étaient immédiatement sanctionnés de la manière la plus brutale qu'elle pouvait imaginer sur le moment. Zangetsu avait été un petit chiot attendrissant à côté de la "femme d'affaire frigide", comme l'avait surnommée Tatsuki à un moment donné dans l'après-midi.

Après cette première journée, Yoruichi ne savait pas trop quoi penser du résultat de l'entrainement. Le reiatsu de Tatsuki était certes devenu plus puissant et ses réserves plus grandes mais Kitsuko n'avait pas encore dévoilé un dixième de ses capacités, elle le sentait. Le potentiel de Tatsuki était titanesque, et celui de son zanpakuto de même. Mais ce qui la surprenait le plus pour le moment était la versatilité de son pouvoir.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle et Tatsuki avaient cru au départ, l'épée chinoise à double tranchant n'était pas la forme de Shikai de Kitsuko, ou plutôt ce n'était qu'une des centaines de formes qu'elle pouvait adopter. Tatsuki était une experte en arts martiaux, son zanpakuto était l'essence même de toutes armes utilisable en arts martiaux : bâtons, tonfas, kusarinagi, lance, épée, sabre, claymore, poings renforcés, hache, dague, masse, marteau, rondache, bouclier, chaine, corde, fouet, griffes, zanbato, katana, vous nommez une arme et Kitsuko était capable d'en prendre la forme. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait rencontré un zanpakuto sans forme précise en tant que Shikai.

D'un autre côté, elle ne semblait pas avoir d'autre capacité que cette variété de formes diverses… mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que la chose était aisée pour Tatsuki. Maîtriser une arme et l'art de la manier était une chose, maîtriser une centaine d'armes différentes et savoir toutes les manier avec la même dextérité en était une autre ! Yoruichi était bien placée pour savoir que certains Shinigamis passaient leur vie toute entière à apprendre à maîtriser leur arme sous forme de Shikai, celle-ci étant parfois très différente d'un katana. Pour maîtriser 100 armes différentes de la même manière, il lui faudrait 100 vies ! Certes, en tant que Shinigami, elle allait vivre bien plus longtemps que le commun des mortels mais, là, la tâche semblait vraiment insurmontable.

Enfin dernier point, et Yoruichi n'avait pas mis longtemps à le comprendre, Kitsuko n'était pas qu'une maîtresse en arts martiaux armée, c'était avant et surtout une maîtresse en arts martiaux à mains nues. Son corps était de loin l'arme la plus dangereuse à sa disposition, désarmée elle était encore plus dangereuse qu'armée. Ses coups de poings et de pieds étaient plus dévastateurs que des coups de marteaux, ses genoux et ses coudes plus terribles à l'impact que des blessures nettes comme un coup de sabre et ses mains plus tranchantes que des lames lorsqu'elle le voulait, tout comme ses fouettés de pieds. Et sans oublier que si elle parvenait à vous attraper, vous deveniez alors un jouet entre ses mains, comme une gamine maltraitant une poupée dans tous les sens. Le Vale Tudo de Kitsuko était encore plus destructeur que celui de Tatsuki.

_Définitivement faire rentrer Tatsuki dans la 2__nde__ Division sitôt ses examens passés, _se promit-elle. _Et lui donner quelques stages en tant qu'instructeur à la 9__ième__, histoire de…_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le zanpakuto qui trônait sur un rocher à deux mètres à peine de Tatsuki, toujours à moitié consciente.

_Peut-être devrais-je avoir une conversation avec elle lorsque Tatsuki sera endormie ?_

- Yoruichi-san, dans combien de temps reprendrons-nous l'entrainement ?

La question la sortit de ses pensées et elle se tourna pour voir que Tatsuki avait de nouveau les yeux bien ouverts et la regardait intensément. Dissimulant sa surprise de la voir de nouveau tout à fait consciente, elle répondit :

- Pas avant demain matin. Tu as eu une journée de 16 heures d'entrainement aujourd'hui et tu veux déjà continuer ? Pour un peu, j'appellerai ça du masochisme.

- Appelez ça comme vous voulez, le fait est que je n'avance pas assez vite… je trouve, répondit la jeune femme en se passant de l'eau sur le visage. Kitsuko est encore très loin de se soumettre à moi. Trois jours, si je ne les exploite pas à fond, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour moi, je le sens.

Elle se redressa et laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps. Ses blessures avaient déjà pratiquement toutes disparu et ne semblaient en tout cas plus la déranger quand elle bougeait car elle sortit de la source sans la moindre hésitation ni faiblesse, se dirigeant vers sa serviette et ses vêtements. 2 minutes plus tard, elle était de nouveau habillée et se rapprocha de la source.

- On reprend. Votre reiatsu est suffisamment régénéré, non ?

- Décidément… Soit, comme tu le voudras, mais avant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger un peu. Faire de l'exercice le ventre vide est le plus sûr moyen de se retrouver à l'hôpital.

Le ventre de Tatsuki grogna à la mention de "manger" et la jeune fille détourna la tête pour cacher la honte qui devait être lisible sur son visage.

- Va du côté de l'échelle, j'y ai laissé un sac avec de quoi nous sustenter durant quelques jours… et laisse-moi encore profiter de ce bain pendant un petit quart d'heure et nous reprendrons l'entrainement.

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'éloigna sans trop se presser, laissant Yoruichi seule.

_La soirée va être longue, je le sens, _songea la femme-chat.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

L'expédition se tenait cachée derrière une dune, à un kilomètre seulement environ de la mesa signalée par Ichigo. Kunieda Mayuko, 4ème Siège de la 2nde Division, se matérialisa soudainement à côté de Soi Fon, un genoux à terre, sa tenue moulante dissimulant l'intégralité de son corps hormis ses yeux.

- Le bâtiment est effectivement abandonné, et ce depuis plusieurs années, Soi Fon-Taichou, commença-t-elle. D'après sa taille et l'agencement de l'endroit, il devait être utilisé par des Arrancars, ou des Hollows d'apparence humaine. Les Hollows que j'ai trouvé sont réunis en une sorte de tribu, il y en a environ une quinzaine, que des Adjuchas, aucun Arrancar. Ils évitent consciencieusement de s'approcher du bâtiment, pour une raison ou pour une autre, et ne sortent que pour chasser.

- Vraiment sauvage comme comportement, commenta doucement Renji.

- Ils ont constamment deux guetteurs postés en hauteur, dans les collines, mais je les ai facilement approché sans qu'ils ne me sentent, termina-t-elle, ignorant le commentaire du Lieutenant de la 6ème Division.

Soi Fon approuva d'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers les autres.

- Plan A ?

- Pas d'objection, fit Kenpachi en posant la main sur son sabre avec un grand sourire.

- Kunieda-san, avez-vous pu explorer les grottes ou découvrir leur agencement ? Demanda Kiritsugu Haruka.

- Négatif.

- Alors je suggère que nous n'entrions pas de force mais le plus discrètement possible, dans un premier temps. Il se pourrait que ces grottes soient un véritable labyrinthe et, si tel est le cas, nous risquerions de nous y perdre. Les Hollows pourraient s'enfuir et s'enfoncer très loin avant que nous les interrogions si nous les effrayons.

- Une sage suggestion, confirma Unohana.

- Que j'approuve également, fit Soi Fon après une courte réflexion. Voici le plan d'attaque : Kunieda-san et moi allons nous occuper des guetteurs. Nous les capturons vivants, dans la mesure du possible. Ensuite, Kuchiki-Taichou et Unohana-Taichou, vous entrerez dans la grotte le plus discrètement possible. Abarai-Fukutaichou, vous les accompagnez. Zaraki-Taichou, vous resterez à l'extérieur avec les autres membres de l'expédition pour surveiller l'entrée et capturer tout fuyard ou chasseur revenant au bercail. Yamada-san, vous resterez avec eux. Une fois les guetteurs sécurisés et interrogés, je rejoindrai l'équipe d'exploration.

- Je laisserai des glaçons sur le chemin pour signaler s'il y a des embranchements, fit Rukia.

- Très bonne idée. Attendez notre signal pour intervenir. Enfin, rappelez-vous notre objectif : nous sommes ici pour récupérer des informations, pas pour nettoyer le Hueco Mundo de tous les Hollows que nous croiserons.

Tout le monde approuva le plan – Kenpachi aussi, bien qu'un peu à regret – et Soi Fon et Kunieda disparurent dans un élan de Shunpo.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout était terminé. Les Arrancars n'avaient pas opposé de réelles résistance, surtout après la mort des deux plus "fortes têtes". Leurs corps se dissolvaient doucement dans l'atmosphère tandis que Soi Fon avança vers celui qui semblait être le plus "ancien" du groupe.

- Nous sommes à la recherche d'informations. Répondez à nos questions et nous vous laisserons tranquille.

- Quelle garantie avons-nous que vous ne nous tuerez pas après ? Gronda un autre Arrancar au corps de serpent.

D'après son visage, Ikkaku allait faire une remarque mais Soi Fon lui coupa la parole avant enlevant la main.

- Vous n'en avez pas, mais sachez que nous sommes très déterminés. S'il faut vous tuez un par un pour obtenir ce que nous voulons, nous le ferons… Vous n'avez donc rien à perdre.

Les Hollows se regardèrent un long moment puis le plus ancien, donc le masque blanc était fissuré de partout, demanda :

- Que voulez-vous savoir, Shinigami ?

- Las Ombras Perdidos. Où est-ce ?

La moitié des Hollows se mirent à ricaner, l'autre la regarda avec des yeux surpris avant d'accompagner les autres dans leurs caquètements. Cela énerva plus d'un Shinigami mais l'ancien répondit avant que la situation ne dégénère.

- Las Ombras Perdidos, vraiment ? Ce n'est qu'une légende, Shinigami… La terre promise des Hollows… L'équivalent de votre paradis. Ce lieu dont tu parles n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'un mythe. Je vis au Hueco Mundo depuis plus de 250 ans et j'ai parcouru ce désert en long et en large sans jamais le rencontrer.

- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, murmura Rukia en s'approchant de Soi Fon. D'un autre côté, je doute que les Arrancars acceptent de se confier ce genre d'info à des Hollows aussi sauvages…

Soi Fon acquiesça mais avança d'un pas de plus vers l'ancien.

- Légende ou pas, vous en avez entendu parler, vous savez des choses concernant ce lieu soi-disant mythique. Parlez-nous-en.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, personne ne sait où c'est, et on dit que tout ceux qui y sont allés y restent, aucun n'est jamais revenu pour en parler. Cependant, il y a bien une autre légende qui s'en rapporte.

Là, le vieil Hollow se mit à ricaner et avança un doigt, traçant un trait dans le sable de la grotte, puis un cercle juste au dessus.

- Las Ombras Perdidos… Littéralement, les Ombres Perdues en espagnol. Le soleil n'existe pas au Hueco Mundo, mais la Lune, elle, est bien là. C'est notre astre, éternel, immobile, immuable… Pour le voyageur, Las Ombras Perdidos, c'est là où il perd son ombre.

Il se recula d'un pas et termina d'une voix morne :

- C'est tout ce que je sais, Shinigami. Maintenant, tenez parole et partez.

Soi Fon allait ajouter quelque chose mais Rukia l'arrêta et la tira doucement en arrière.

- C'est bon, nous savons où aller.

D'un geste, elle ordonna le retrait et tous les Shinigamis reculèrent et s'éclipsèrent rapidement en shunpo, tenant leur parole.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous regroupés en haut d'une dune dominant le désert, à un kilomètre environ de la Mesa.

- Alors Kuchiki, tu sais où on doit aller ? Parle ! Demanda Kenpachi, un peu pressé. Parce que moi, j'ai rien compris à son charabia…

- C'est pourtant assez simple, rétorqua Rukia avec un sourire narquois dans sa direction avant de se tourner vers l'horizon et de pointer droit vers le désert. Las Ombras Perdidos est par là.

- Mais bien sur, la Lune, confirma Unohana en regardant l'astre blanc dans le ciel.

- Quoi la Lune ? s'étonna Ikkaku. En quoi elle a un lien avec toute cette histoire ?

- Il n'y a pas de soleil au Hueco Mundo, pas de jour, il n'y a que la Lune, répondit Ichigo en se grattant la tête avec une expression démontrant clairement qu'il avait lui aussi compris. Et qui plus est, cet… astre… ne bouge pas, elle est toujours au même endroit. Contrairement au monde mortel et à la Soul Society, qui semblent tous les deux être comme des planètes dans un système solaire, avec des étoiles et tout le reste, le Hueco Mundo me fait plus penser à cette description des enfers du Moyen Âge : un monde plat, apparemment sans fin, plongé dans une nuit éternelle. Mais la Lune, elle, ne bouge pas et elle n'est pas n'importe où. Elle est là, continua-t-il en la désignant. A une position bien précise, et elle est la seule source de lumière naturelle ici et donc la seule source d'ombre naturelle.

- Les Ombres… Donc, si on suit votre logique, Las Ombras Perdidos serait à un endroit caché d'elle, là où on ne la verrait pas, donc le plus loin possible d'elle, répliqua Renji, montrant alors l'horizon dans la direction opposée. Donc ça devrait être plutôt par là, non ?

- Votre raisonnement n'est pas complètement faux, Abarai-Fukutaichou, fit Haruka en avançant dans la direction de Rukia. Mais dans le cas précis, je pense que Kuchiki-Taichou, Unohana-Taichou et Kurosaki-Fukutaichou ont raison. A la base, lorsque l'on s'éloigne d'une source de lumière, notre ombre ne fait que grandir sous nos pieds. Mais prenez plutôt le raisonnement inverse : à votre avis, que se passera-t-il lorsque nous nous approchons de cette lumière… et lorsque nous serons arrivés juste _en dessous_ de la Lune ?

- Et bien notre ombre sera…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car il venait de comprendre, de même que tous les autres, Kenpachi et Ikkaku aussi.

- Las Ombras Perdidos… Là où notre ombre disparait parce qu'elle est juste en dessous de nous, on ne projette pratiquement plus d'ombre lorsque le soleil est au zénith sur terre, ou à la Soul Society. C'est pareil ici, fit Hanatarô en comprenant à son tour.

- Bien vu, Kuchiki, confirma Kenpachi, content d'avoir compris et sachant enfin où aller sans le risque de se tromper. Et en plus, aucun risque de perdre notre chemin dans ces conditions, il suffit de lever les yeux pour le savoir. ALLEZ, EN ROUTE ! Nos camarades nous attendent !

Dix secondes plus tard, seules leurs empreintes marquaient encore leur passage et l'ensemble de l'expédition avançait rapidement vers l'horizon au rythme d'un Shunpo soutenu.

***.***

**Olympe, Domaine d'Athéna**

Le bureau d'Athéna était à la mesure de celui des autres chefs de section de la Garde Royale : grand, spacieux, luxueux et très historique. Une véritable plongée dans l'antiquité gréco-romaine. Désorientant, pour le groupe de Vaizards qui avait pris possession des fauteuils et canapés en attendant le retour de leur patronne. En deux ans, ils s'étaient tous bien habitués à leur nouveaux vêtements et avaient même personnalisés leurs tenues selon leurs goûts sans que cela n'attire trop de regards. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'ils venaient dans ce bureau, ils étaient toujours un peu choqués par son apparence.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas cette idée. Vraiment, vraiment pas… Est-ce que je vous ai dit que je n'aimais pas du tout cette idée ? Parce que…

- Oui, tu nous l'as déjà dit et répété plus de cent fois déjà alors maintenant tu la fermes avant que je décide de te coudre ce qui te sert de bouche afin de nous offrir une minute de silence bien méritée !

Hirako Shinji se tient silencieux à partir de ce moment, peu désireux de s'attirer d'avantage les foudres de Yadomaru Lisa, qui venait de l'apostropher – en lieu et place de Sarugaki Hiyori, seule actuelle absente de leur groupe – et qui reprit la lecture de son porno sans plus lui adresser la moindre attention. Khonz Leonitz, Ootoribashi Rôjûrô alias Rose, Muguruma Kensei, Aikawa Love, Hachigen Ushoudo et Mashiro Kuna étaient tous silencieux, contemplant intérieurement le plan qu'ils devaient suivre, un plan dressé par leur patronne, en vue de sécuriser Ichigo et sa famille à l'Olympe… dès qu'ils y auraient mis les pieds, bien entendu, ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver, semblait-il, d'après le dernier contact que Lisa et Khonz avaient eu avec leur ancien ami.

- Et si on infiltrait le Seireitei pour kidnapper les sœurs d'Ichigo ? Proposa Mashiro. On pourra toujours leur expliquer la situation après coup et…

- Tessai protège les deux sœurs. Et il y a toujours le Quincy et Orihime-chan, sans compter Arisawa-san, mentionna Shinji sans bouger de sa position, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

- Aucun des quatre ne représente une menace sérieuse, fit Kensei, soutenant l'idée de Mashiro. Je pense que nous aurions de bonnes chances…

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Athéna y entra d'un pas vif, rapidement suivie par Hiyori. La petite Vaizard ne quittait pratiquement pas Athéna de la journée et était devenue sa "secrétaire" attitrée, ce que Shinji trouvait complètement stupide car Hiyori avait autant de talent en tant que scribe que lui en socialisation.

- Déjà de retour ? demanda Khonz. A voir votre mine, la discussion ne s'est pas passée comme prévue…

- Kaminoke Isshin n'est pas avec nous, pour le moment, mais je lui ai laissé de quoi réfléchir, répondit Athéna en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Toujours aucune piste sur le dernier intrus ?

- Rien de rien. Je leur ai tendu la perche avec les deux capitaines et Shihouin mais ni Apollon ni Artémis n'ont réagi. Ils sont restés muets comme des tombes sur celui ou celle qui a accompagné Mitsumada Tetsu… et Isshin ne sait rien à ce sujet. Interroger Mitsumada Tetsu serait le moyen le plus rapide de percer la vérité à jour mais Arès est sur les dents depuis que son fils aîné a été kidnappé. Il surveille de près les agissements de toutes les autres familles tel un lion protégeant sa progéniture. Approcher Tetsu dans ces conditions serait une perte de temps, car je doute qu'il montre coopératif. Comment avance le plan B ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la table basse où trônait un plan du Seireitei et des dossiers sur les Shinigamis.

- Point mort. Ichigo étant parti au Hueco Mundo avec les autres Vaizards supposés, il ne reste plus que ses sœurs au Seireitei parmi les cibles importantes… Mais ses amis ne l'ont pas suivi. Orihime-chan, le Quincy et Arisawa-san sont toujours là-bas. Kidnapper les sœurs est hors de question, ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard ferme vers Mashiro et Kensei, à moins de vouloir voir Ichigo débarquer ici sabre au clair et prêt à retourner chaque pierre de l'Olympe pour les retrouver… et décapiter tout ceux qui auront eu un lien, direct ou non, avec leur enlèvement, quelle qu'en serait la raison.

- De ce point de vue, envoyer Mitsumada Katsuhiro était une monumentale erreur, cela n'a fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Athéna resta silencieuse un moment, tapotant ses doigts sur la table puis claqua sa paume dessus dans un geste de finalité.

- Très bien, on abandonne le plan B. Laissons les choses se tasser un peu côté Seireitei et concentrons-nous sur la recherche d'Aizen pour le moment.

- Avec grand plaisir, souffla Shinji, relâchant une inspiration qu'il retenait intérieurement depuis quelque temps déjà. Kidnapper des gamines n'allaient pas avec mon sens moral.

Hachi fit survoler sa main au dessus de la table et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt la carte et les dossiers disparurent pour réapparaître parfaitement empilés et rangés sur un coin du bureau d'Athéna.

- Résumons-nous, fit Athéna en s'adossant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Que savons-nous sur la fuite d'Aizen ?

- Pas grand-chose en fait, le Seijôtôkyorin était un site lourdement protégé, fait de pierre spéciale Sekkiseki qui bloque toute perception de reiatsu. Même nous, nous ne pouvons rien sentir là-bas. Aizen était enfermé au 8ème sous-sol de la prison, le Muken. Nous savons qu'il en a été libéré car sa cellule n'a pas été touchée par ce qui a détruit 95 % de la zone, une sorte de trou noir ayant tout emporté jusqu'au 7ème sous-sol. Des morceaux de sa camisole retrouvés sur le sol prouvent sa fuite, résuma Shinji.

- Le trou noir avait peut-être comme but de cacher sa fuite ?

- Possible, dans un tel cas c'est un échec puisque nous savons qu'il s'est enfui. Toujours est-il que nous manquons d'information sur l'origine de ce "trou noir". Est-ce une arme ? Une technique ? Un pouvoir ? Une technologie ?

Khonz ne faisait là que lever d'avantage de questions.

- L'Olympe n'a pas un service technologique comme la 12ème Division du Gotei 13 ?

- Bien sûr que si, dirigé par Héphaïstos. Elle a déjà fait une demande auprès du Tribunat pour envoyer une équipe analyser la zone, mais nous lui avons refusé l'accès, pour le moment. Le Seireitei ne nous voit pas d'un bon œil et je doute que Yamamoto et Urahara accepteraient que nous marchions sur leurs plates-bandes sans rien dire. De plus, la mort d'Octo Di Toleran n'a pas arrangé les choses, Héra est à deux doigts de démettre le vieux fou de son poste par les voies officielles, enfin. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça.

Tous entendirent clairement la satisfaction dans sa voix. Non, Athéna n'appréciait vraiment pas le vieux commandant.

- Sauf que dans la situation présente, le Seireitei est en train de se séparer de nous, de devenir une entité indépendante, signala Rose en regardant Athéna droit dans les yeux. Et je doute que Yamamoto soit le mouvement moteur de cette séparation, il est trop attaché aux anciennes règles pour ça.

- Une chose à la fois, ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. La gestion du Seireitei n'est pas du ressort de mon service, mais de celui d'Héra et d'Hermès. Aizen, concentrons-nous sur ce bâtard. Nous devons le retrouver, rappela Athéna.

- Les pistes sont maigres. La fuite de sa cellule, ok, mais sortir du Seireitei sans être repéré… Son reiatsu était complètement nul en plus, je doute qu'il ait eu le temps de régénérer ses pouvoirs avant de prendre la fuite, signala Kensei.

- Le Hougyoku reste une source de mystère, son étude avait révélé qu'à la base il contient un énorme reiatsu mais qu'il ne l'offre qu'à ceux digne de le commander… Et Aizen a perdu ce pouvoir, non ? continua Mashiro.

- Il peut l'avoir retrouver, ça expliquerait sa fuite, supposa Lisa.

- Improbable. Urahara Kisuke ne semble pas le genre d'homme à laisser ce type de risque courir sans prendre de précaution, trancha Shinji.

- Tu penches donc sur une aide extérieure ? Demanda Love.

- Aizen ne manquait pas de subalternes, à la Soul Society comme au Hueco Mundo. L'un d'eux aurait pu passer entre les mailles du filet de la purge menée après sa défaite, confirma Shinji.

- Et si un Arrancar avait fait le coup ? Supposa Hiyori.

- Un de ses anciens sbires ? Qui se serait mêlé à la diversion ? Avança Khonz.

- Ou qui appartiendrait à la Garde Noire maintenant, continua-t-elle. Il me semble avoir lu quelque part que certains Espadas d'Aizen avait rejoint le camp adverse.

- Oui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, l'ancien N°6. Il a fait partie de l'Epreuve d'i mois, à Las Noches, confirma Athéna.

- L'hypothèse se tient. Mais entrer au Seijôtôkyorin sans se faire repérer est une sacrée prouesse en soi. Je doute que cet ancien Espada ait les talents nécessaires pour cela. Il était plutôt du style combattant… L'un des grands ennemis d'Ichigo si mes souvenirs sont exacts, se rappela Shinji.

- Le point que je voulais signaler est que si un Espada est devenu membre de la Garde Noire, d'autres ont pu suivre son exemple, grogna Hiyori.

- Effectivement.

- Et si…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau d'Athéna, interrompant la conversation.

- Entrez, ordonna Athéna.

- Mes excuses, Athéna-sama, vous avez la visite d'Héra-sama.

Aussitôt, tous les Vaizards de la pièce se levèrent sans dire un mot et se dirigèrent vers la seconde porte du bureau, à l'opposé de la première, donnant sur le boudoir. Seule Hiyori resta avec Athéna. Lorsque la porte du boudoir fut refermée, elle fit un geste vers sa secrétaire qui s'écarta du chemin.

Une petite vieille femme entra, s'appuyant sur sa canne qui claquait doucement sur le sol de marbre. Le visage couvert de rides, ses longs cheveux gris ramenés en un chignons complexe, portant de vieilles lunettes, elle s'avançait lentement, semblant mesurer le moindre de ses pas, et alla s'asseoir, sans dire le moindre mot, dans l'un des fauteuils sur un coussin que Hiyori vint lui installer en silence.

La vieille femme n'était pas venue seule. Derrière elle, marchant à la même allure, Juliette Maltoro l'accompagnait, revêtue fièrement de sa tenue de général, fraichement acquise depuis la capture d'Isshin. Elle resta debout, au côté d'Héra qui soupira d'aise une fois installée.

- Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Café, thé, chocolat ?

Héra se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête et désigna le fauteuil vide en face d'elle, intimant l'ordre à Athéna de s'y asseoir. Juliette déclina également l'offre d'un simple signe de tête.

- Hiyori, un thé pour moi, je te prie, fit-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil désigné. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Héra-sama ? Vous auriez dû me demander de venir plutôt que de vous déplacer.

- Foutaise, lâcha la vieille femme dans un grognement. Je suis vieille mais pas impotente au point de ne plus pouvoir me déplacer, et puis il faut bien que je m'entretienne un peu de temps en temps, une petite balade ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Athéna garda son sourire et son silence. Héra attendit que Hiyori eut fini de la servir avant de reprendre.

- Je vois que tu as enfin bien domestiqué ce jeune singe, commenta-t-elle en désignant de sa canne Hiyori sans même la regarder. De sérieux progrès dans son comportement depuis notre dernière rencontre.

La plus jeune des Vaizard dans la pièce garda le silence mais serra les poings de colère sous l'insulte. Elle se rappelait encore sa cuisante correction lorsqu'elle avait traité la doyenne des Vaizards de "vieille bique dégénérée". Elle avait alors appris à ses dépends que les apparences étaient trompeuses. Loin d'être faible, Héra lui avait donné une leçon d'humilité dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie… Et une raison pour la haïr sur la même période. Elle resta donc impassible, faisant de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

- Hiyori a toujours été très spontanée dans ses réactions et son instinct est très souvent correct, c'est pourquoi j'aime la savoir auprès de moi, expliqua Athéna sans rien changer à son sourire. Elle se trompe rarement sur le type de personne qu'elle rencontre. Je reconnais toutefois que son tempérament volatil était légèrement déplacé lors de votre seconde rencontre, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

- Je note que tu ne dénies pas les commentaires déplacées et les insultes qu'elle a proféré à mon égard, glissa Héra en élevant légèrement son reiatsu.

- Allons, tout l'Olympe sait qu'elle n'a fait que crier bien fort ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, répondit Athéna en élevant son reiatsu au même niveau qu'Héra, sans rien perdre de son calme et son sourire, bien entendu.

- Hmm, hyahyahyahya, tes propres commentaires restent toujours aussi vindicatifs à mon égard, gamine. Mais ne commet pas l'erreur de me comparer à ma défunte petite sœur dont tu as pris le poste, gronda-t-elle en élevant d'avantage son reiatsu.

- Votre sœur était une personne que je respectais au plus haut point, Héra-sama, je vous l'assure une fois de plus… commença-t-elle très calmement avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé. Et une combattante redoutable. Mais sa folie aurait dû être "diagnostiquée" depuis longtemps. D'une certaine manière, si vous aviez voulu qu'elle survive, vous auriez dû agir avant… avant que je sois obligée de prendre les choses en main par moi-même. Et vous saviez que cela se terminerait en un bain de sang. Rien que pour cela, de mon point de vue, vous êtes et serez toujours… une "vieille bique dégénérée".

Athéna reposa sa tasse sur la table et éleva soudainement son reiatsu si haut que la tasse, l'assiette et la table de marbre se fissurèrent. Mais si son propre reiatsu n'avait pas fait ces dégâts, cela aurait été celui d'Héra qui les aurait provoqué car la vieille avait elle aussi élevé son reiatsu en guise de réponse aux dires d'Athéna. Les deux Tribuns se mesurèrent du regard sans se départir de leur expression, Athéna avec son sourire calme et Héra avec son sourire sarcastique. Juliette avait posé la main sur le pommeau de son sabre mais Hiyori n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, sa main appuyée fermement sur le dossier du fauteuil d'Athéna, tentant de rester impassible sous la pression des reiatsus des deux Tribuns.

- Hyahyahyahya, il y a peut-être une part de vérité dans tes propos, gamine, mais d'un certain point de vue seulement. Après tout, je n'appréciais pas vraiment ma sœur, elle était toujours trop jalouse de mes succès.

Les deux reiatsus disparurent et tout le monde dans la pièce sembla se détendre d'un seul coup… sauf Athéna, qui était toujours aussi détendue que depuis le début de la conversation.

- Et si vous me disiez la raison de votre visite ?

- Aizen Sousuke et Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Cela fait deux raisons à ce qu'il me semble.

- Ne me prend pas pour une aveugle ou une imbécile, gamine. Aizen est libre et il doit être en train de se cacher comme un rat dans les égouts. Son ennemi direct est Kurosaki Ichigo. Resté enfermé pendant deux ans et demi n'a pas dû amélioré sa santé mentale et, même si la vengeance n'est pas sa motivation première, il est fort à parier qu'il ne tentera rien de sérieux avant d'avoir éliminé son ennemi N°1, l'ainé de la progéniture de Kaminoke Isshin. Tu es allée ordonner à Artémis de lancer ses limiers sur Kurosaki pendant que tu veux te concentrer sur Aizen mais tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'en trouvant l'un, tu trouveras l'autre pas loin, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Qui plus est, où crois-tu qu'Aizen est allé se réfugier après sa fuite ? Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où il ait accès et où il puisse se cacher. Et nous savons où le gamin est actuellement.

_Le Hueco Mundo_, fut la réponse commune en pensée des 4 Vaizards.

- Nous savons tous les deux qu'Artémis enverra Mitsumada Tetsu sur la mission de capture du jeune Kurosaki… Et nous savons toutes les deux que l'ainé des Mitsumada est le seul à savoir qui s'est infiltré avec lui au Seireitei durant l'Epreuve.

Il y eut un moment de silence après cette déclaration, les deux Tribuns s'affrontant toujours du regard. Finalement, Athéna se lécha doucement les lèvres et se pencha légèrement en avant.

- Vous n'avez aucun intérêt pour Aizen ou Kurosaki.

- L'un comme l'autre ne représente rien de personnel à mes yeux, confirma la vieille peau. Contrairement à elle, fit-elle en désignant du pommeau de sa canne sa subordonnée qui était revenue à une posture classique.

- Ho ? Et puis-je connaître son intérêt dans cette affaire ?

Héra ne répondit pas, laissant le soin à Juliette de s'exprimer, ce qu'elle fit après un court silence – qui lui servit comme confirmation qu'Héra voulait qu'elle le dise elle-même.

- Kurosaki Ichigo est un Vaizard, qu'il le veuille ou non, et par ce seul fait tombe sous notre juridiction. Directement ou indirectement, il a aidé à la capture d'un Général Vaizard de la Garde Royale par un Chevalier Arrancar de la Garde Noire et désobéit à un ordre direct du même Général. Il doit être arrêté et présenté devant la Justice d'Olympe.

- Jolie couverture professionnelle. Et j'imagine que cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il est le fils de Kaminoke Isshin ?

- Je mentirai si je disais le contraire, confirma la général en fermant les yeux. Mais je vous assure que je ne laisserai pas passer mes sentiments avant mon devoir. Je suis un Général de la Division d'Héra avant d'être la fiancée éconduite d'un criminel. De plus, le fils n'est en rien responsable des actes de son père. Les crimes dont il est accusé sont les siens, commis durant sa vie, et il sera jugé en fonction d'eux seulement.

- Une véritable profession de foi, ma parole, commenta Athéna sans se départir de son sourire tandis que Hiyori retirait la tasse et l'assiette cassées et en posait de nouvelles. Vous devez être très satisfaite des services de quelqu'un d'apparemment si dévouée, Héra-sama.

- Maltoro-san avait depuis longtemps mérité sa récente promotion, promotion qu'elle avait refusé constamment jusqu'à ces derniers mois.

- Mes excuses, Héra-sama, je ne m'en sentais pas digne tant que Kaminoke était en liberté.

Héra balaya le commentaire de sa subordonnée d'un petit geste de la main.

- Même en tant que Colonel, j'avais déjà plus de respect et de confiance envers elle qu'envers certains de mes généraux, et mon impression à son sujet n'a pas diminué d'un iota à ce jour, confirma Héra.

- Pourtant, il ne me semble pas avoir mentionné le jeune Kurosaki. Je voulais connaître son impression sur cette affaire, pas sur le fils d'Isshin.

- Certes mais tu as tendu la perche dans ce sens, gamine. Sur Ordre de Zeus, et qu'il soit mort ne change rien, le sort Aizen n'est pas de notre ressort, seul le fils de Kaminoke l'est… ainsi que Mitsumada Tetsu. Bien entendu, tu as tous les pouvoirs pour traquer Aizen sans la moindre restriction aujourd'hui, mais c'est ton choix personnel, gamine. Cet homme ne représente plus la moindre menace pour nous… pour le moment, en tout cas.

- Je vois, fit Athéna après un long silence durant lequel elle avait dévisagé ses deux invitées. Votre but est double : Interroger Mitsumada Tetsu sur l'identité de l'autre intrus au Seireitei et capturer Kurosaki. Mais comme vous ne pouvez pas imposer la présence de votre général dans l'équipe qu'Artémis va envoyer, vous voulez que je la prenne dans la mienne. Hmmm… Ma foi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, tant que vous me disiez le lien que vous cachez de toute cette affaire avec Aizen. Après tout, vous aviez bien dit que cette affaire le concernait également.

- Hmm… Hyahyahyahya, tu es plus fine que je le pensais, gamine. Oui, cela concerne bien aussi Aizen, et pas seulement parce que Kurosaki et lui sont dans le même monde… Nous savons qu'il y a eu un intrus non identifié… mais qu'a fait cet intrus ? Du tourisme ? Mitsumada a tenté de s'interposer au recrutement et il a rencontré Shihouin sur son chemin… Mais aucune trace de notre second visiteur.

- Vous supposez donc qu'il aurait aidé à libérer Aizen ? Que nous aurions un véritable traître, un vrai traître dans tous les sens du terme, parmi nous ?

- C'est une possibilité, n'est-ce pas ? Et dans un tel cas, Aizen dispose d'informations sur notre traître.

- Laissez tomber, lâcha Hiyori en prenant pour la première fois la parole.

La réaction d'Héra fut immédiate, son regard se braquant sur la jeune Vaizard et sa main se serrant sur la poignée de sa canne. Toutefois, Athéna leva la main avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit et demanda :

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Hiyori ?

- Aizen n'est pas du genre à dévoiler ses secrets, tant que ceux-ci peuvent être un avantage pour lui. De plus, n'oubliez pas le pouvoir de son zanpakuto : il peut vous faire croire ce qu'il veut.

- Nous sommes déjà au courant, Sarugaki-san. Mais il y a des conditions pour que les pouvoirs de son zanpakuto affectent une personne, conditions que je ne remplie pas, tout comme le fils de Kaminoke en son temps, fit Juliette en intervenant à son tour. De…

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais Héra leva sa main, l'interrompant.

- Pour terminer, je vous dirais simplement que ses pouvoirs ne peuvent rien contre elle. Maltoro-san est l'une des rares Vaizards que je connaisse qui soit capable de remplir cette mission à bien. Et il en est de même pour Kurosaki Ichigo. Si la situation venait à s'envenimer, pour quelque raison que ce soit, arrangez-vous pour qu'elle soit contre lui, à un contre un, et il n'aura aucune chance de remporter la victoire.

- Vraiment ? Fit Athéna, maintenant très intéressée par Juliette. Parce que Kaminoke m'a tenu un discours assez surprenant il y a moins d'une heure… Il m'a dit que son fils était aussi puissant que vous et moi.

- Ha ! Permets-moi d'en douter, et avec preuves à l'appui ! Mitsumada Katsuhiro a croisé le fer avec le gamin et il a pratiquement remporté le combat ! Si cet Arrancar ne l'avait pas capturé, le fils de Kaminoke ne serait plus que de l'histoire ancienne à l'heure qu'il est. Et Maltoro-san est BEAUCOUP plus forte que ce crétin sans cervelle, croyez-moi.

Héra balaya le commentaire d'un geste définitif de la main, mettant un terme au sujet. Mémorisant l'information, Athéna ne poursuit pas, se contentant de se lever.

- Vos arguments se tiennent, Héra-sama. Soit, j'accepte de prendre Maltoro-san dans mon équipe. Si cela ne la dérange pas d'être sous les ordres du Général Khonz, elle sera la bienvenue.

La vieille Tribun se releva en faisant claquer sa canne sur le sol de marbre et se dirigea vers la sortie, faisant signe à Juliette de la suivre. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent de quelques pas durant lesquelles la vieille harpie murmura quelques dernières consignes à l'oreille de sa subordonnée, sans que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre. Puis Juliette ouvrit la porte du bureau et céda le passage à sa supérieure.

- Merci d'avoir accéder à ma requête, gamine, lança-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Mais je vous en prie, Héra-sama, c'est tout naturel. Nous sommes alliées, après tout, répondit Athéna toujours aussi souriante.

La vieille Tribun grommela quelque chose et s'en alla, laissant sa subordonnée refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Bien, Maltoro-san, je pense qu'il est temps que vous fassiez connaissance avec le reste de l'équipe, fit-elle en claquant des doigts.

L'autre porte du bureau s'ouvrit et les Vaizards revinrent tous tranquillement dans la pièce pour reprendre leur meeting stratégique.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, grotte d'entrainement sous le Soukyoku**

- Oyaaa… Mais que s'est-il donc passé ici ? Demanda Urahara Kisuke en avançant précautionneusement sur le terrain dévasté et en observant avec une légère inquiétude les énormes cratères qui parsemaient la grotte.

- Tu vas avoir du travail pour réparer ce terrain lorsque tout sera fini, lui répondit Yoruichi en forme de chat en apparaissant soudainement sur son épaule.

- De tels dégâts… L'entrainement de Kurosaki-san n'avait pas fait de tels ravages, fit-il avec une moue désespérée. Te rends-tu compte du temps nécessaire qu'il va me falloir pour…

- Il le faudra bien, puisqu'il y aura aussi son Hollow à mater après. Et vu la puissance destructrice de son zanpakuto, il y a fort à parier que son Hollow sera encore plus destructeur.

Kisuke baissa les épaules, l'air défait.

- Si je comprends bien, le Bankai d'Arisawa-san sera de type Anti-Forteresse… C'est bien ma vaine.

- Je n'en serai pas aussi sûre, contra Yoruichi en sautant sur un rocher en partie détruit. Pour le moment, j'ai encore du mal à déterminer la nature de son Bankai, si elle l'obtient.

Les deux comparses naviguèrent sur le terrain escarpé et dévasté jusqu'à la source, miraculeusement intacte, où Tatsuki était en train de se reposer. Installée aussi confortablement que possible, la jeune femme s'était endormie dans l'eau et ne broncha pas d'un cil même lorsque Kisuke lui tapota le bras du bout de sa canne.

- Complètement hors service, inutile de t'acharner, tu ne la réveilleras pas, commenta Yoruichi en se glissant dans l'eau à son tour, toujours sous sa forme de chat.

- Elle ne semble pas trop en mauvais état… par rapport au reste du terrain…

- Tu aurais dû la voir il y a une heure, elle était toute bleue et verte. L'esprit de son zanpakuto est d'un sadisme tout à fait particulier.

- Ne le sont-ils pas tous ?

- Crois-moi sur parole, celle-là est la pire de toute. Tu prends Soi-Fon, Rukia, Zaraki et moi, tu mélanges le tout et tu obtiendras une version approximative de Kitsuko.

Kisuke fit un pas en arrière en regardant Tatsuki avec une légère frayeur. Quand on sait que l'esprit intérieur d'un zanpakuto est né de celui de son maître… Mais il se reprit bien vite et constata l'ensemble de la grotte depuis sa position, jugeant plus sérieusement les dégâts.

- J'en déduis que tu m'as appelé pour renforcer les défenses dans un premier temps, non ?

- En grande partie, oui. Il faut plus d'inhibiteur de reiatsu. Tatsuki a plus que quintuplé ses réserves durant les dernières 12 heures et son zanpakuto n'a pas encore sorti le grand jeu.

- Je vois. Je vais faire le nécessaire au plus vite. Cela me prendra environ deux heures.

- Bien, ça lui laissera le temps de récupérer.

- Elle a ses chances ?

Yoruichi se gratta la tête avec sa patte, dans un geste typiquement félin avant de se tourner vers Tatsuki, toujours endormie.

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Cette… Kitsuko n'a rien d'un zanpakuto ordinaire. Il y a quelque chose d'extrême chez elle que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Urahara regarda le sabre de Tatsuki, reposant le long d'un rocher. Il le prit et dégaina lentement la lame sur une dizaine de centimètres, observant son tranchant et la texture de l'acier, allant même jusqu'à l'inspecter délicatement du bout du doigt.

- Surprenant, déclara-t-il en regardant d'avantage la lame.

- N'est-ce pas ? Normalement, sur un zanpakuto scellé, il reste toujours de la graisse si on passe son doigt sur la lame. C'est un fait, notre peau sécrète de la sueur et nous laissons nos empreintes sur tout ce que nous touchons. Mais pas sur ce zanpakuto. Pourtant, un zanpakuto scellé est sensé être similaire à un sabre commun, non ? Plus encore lorsqu'il ne dégage pas de reiatsu…

- J'imagine que c'est la seconde raison de ton appel ?

Yoruichi sortit sa queue de chat de l'eau et désigna avec un rocher sur sa droite. Suivant la direction qu'elle pointait, il y trouva deux petits cylindres métaliques, ressemblant à de petites piles électriques rechargeables.

- Tu peux analyser ça ?

Il reposa le sabre après l'avoir rengainé et récupéra les deux cylindres, reconnaissant leur fonction d'un simple coup d'œil.

- Donne-moi 4 heures et je te ramène les résultats.

- Si long ?

- Hé ! Il me faut deux heures pour les inhibiteurs, non ? Plus deux heures pour les analyses. Pas question que je laisse l'une ou l'autre de ces tâches à quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ?

- Mouais, grommela Yoruichi avant de changer de sujet. Comment vont le Quincy et l'autre délurée ?

- Ishida-san n'a pas tardé à maîtriser l'artéfact Quincy, comme je m'y attendais. Les résultats sont… très surprenant, répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. Quand à Inoue-san… Disons que je suis pour une fois particulièrement reconnaissant pour son caractère profondément bon de notre jeune amie. Ainsi, je sais qu'elle n'abusera pas de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, hormis dans des situations très exceptionnelles… Et je tremble déjà à l'idée de quelqu'un qui parviendrait à déchainer sa fureur. Le pauvre ne s'en remettra jamais, s'il survit, ce qui tiendra du miracle.

- Hoo ? Elle est puissante à ce point avec cette… Comment tu appelles, ça déjà ? Télékinésie ?

- Yoruichi… ton corps est constitué de reiatsu, non ?

- Bien entendu, comme tout le monde ici.

- As-tu déjà joué à un flipper ? Tu sais, ce petit jeu très marrant où il y a une sorte de bille qui roule sur un plateau incliné et que tu frappes avec des petites manettes pour éviter qu'elle tombe.

- Ha oui, j'ai vu pas mal de ces choses dans les boites de patchinko. Je trouve ça beaucoup plus marrant, la bille va dans tous les sens et rebondit sans cesse contre les mur. Ça me rappelle quand je jouais avec ma pelote les premières fois que je me suis transformé en chat. J'avais vraiment du mal à résister à ce genre de "pulsions félines" à l'époque.

- Oui, c'est ça, continua Kisuke, se rappelant aussi ce moment déroutant du passé. Et bien imagine-toi Inoue-san en train de jouer à ce jeu… avec toi dans le rôle de la bille qui rebondit dans tous les sens.

Le silence qui suivit ces mots dura plus d'une minute, effaçant instantanément le sourire des lèvres de la femme-chat.

- C'est… C'est une blague ? Elle ne peut pas…

- Elle peut.

- Mais un tel contrôle est impo…

- Elle a ce type de contrôle, et plus encore. Le simple fait de ressentir est suffisant pour elle, elle n'a même pas besoin de se concentrer dessus.

- Mais alors elle pourrait… elle pourrait…

- Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où son contrôle peut s'exercer, si cela s'arrête à de simples objets inanimés ou si elle peut aller jusqu'à contrôler des êtres spirituels. Son reiatsu est énorme. Titanesque. Je pense que ses réserves sont pratiquement le double de celles de Yamamoto. Nous allons continuer à faire quelques expériences avec elle mais je peux déjà te certifier qu'elle sera de taille face à un Arrancar de la Garde Noire. Elle sait déjà comment renforcer son Shun Shun Rikka avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs donc…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants durant lesquelles Yoruichi imagina toutes les nouvelles possibilités d'Orihime.

- Woah… Ce genre de pouvoir est quasiment divin…

- Pas tant que ça, quand on y pense. Son pouvoir de base est le contrôle mental absolu de tout ce qui est composé de reiatsu, expliqua Urahara. Techniquement, nous possédons tous ce pouvoir à divers degrés.

Devant le regard surpris de Yoruichi, il continua son explication.

- Nous avons tous nos propres réserves de reiatsu que nous utilisons comme bon nous semble, nous les modelons, les entrainons, puisons dedans pour invoquer des techniques plus puissantes, nos Shikais, nos Bankais, vos masques – pour vous, les Vaizards –, nos Kidous, et tout le reste. Mais tout cela est interne, fit-il en désignant son corps et en posant sa main ouverte sur sa poitrine. Notre contrôle spirituel est interne à notre corps spirituel. Le pouvoir d'Inoue, c'est de contrôler avec son propre reiatsu les sources "externes" de reiatsu. Elle a simplement étendu son contrôle au-delà de son corps.

- Si on suit ton raisonnement, alors oui, elle est capable de me transformer en boule de flipper… mais cela veut aussi dire que je peux y résister, non ? En contrant l'influence qu'elle veut avoir son mon reiatsu par mon propre contrôle mental sur mon propre reiatsu.

Urahara eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- C'est exactement ce que je tiens à déterminer dans les prochaines 24 heures. Cependant, au vu de son combat contre l'Arrancar à l'Académie, il y a fort à parier que c'est effectivement le cas.

- Ouf. J'ai soudainement eu l'impression qu'Inoue était passée de simple étudiante surdouée à demi-déesse toute-puissante.

Soupirant de soulagement, elle ne retint pas d'avantage Kisuke, qui s'éclipsa d'un simple Shunpo, et entreprit de nettoyer la poussière accumulée dans ses poils en attendant que Tatsuki se réveille pour reprendre l'entrainement.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

Après plus de 24 heures de voyage à grande vitesse, Soi Fon ordonna une nouvelle pause – la 6ème de mémoire – afin que tous puissent manger un morceau et se reposer. Tout autour d'eux, le désert nocturne s'étendait à perte de vue, sans réelle évolution du paysage. Des dunes, des dunes et encore des dunes. Ici et là, de petits escarpements rocheux dépassaient de la mer de sable, tels de petits iles volcaniques dans un océan, et les arbustes de verre blanc se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Zaraki avait grogné d'impatience lorsque la pause fut ordonnée et avait demandé une nouvelle fois s'ils étaient sûrs qu'il s'agissait de la bonne direction. La réponse avait été la même que la première mais Nemu avait ensuite pris la parole, à la surprise de tous.

- Depuis le départ dans cette direction, la taille visible de la lune a augmenté de 5 % environ. Cette différence est d'ailleurs visible à l'œil nu, ce qui vient corroborer l'explication du Capitaine Kuchiki. De même, sa distance par rapport au sol a augmenté, ce qui prouve bien que nous nous rapprochons de son point "focal de positionnement géostationnaire".

- Hein ? demanda le capitaine de la 11ème Division en levant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Elle parle de l'endroit où notre ombre sera juste en dessous, lorsque la Lune sera au zénith, traduisit Haruka.

- Bon, on se rapproche alors. Tant mieux.

Il cessa de maugréer et mangea silencieusement un morceau de viande séché et un verre de thé que lui amena Asuka et Makoto.

- Bon, la pause est terminée, on repart ! Fit-il à peine son repas terminé.

- Pas si vite, Zaraki-taichou, coupa Unohana en apparaissant dans un shunpo et en le stoppant d'une main levée devant lui alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Je sais que la plupart d'entre nous sont tout à fait capable de continuer mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous. Vous rendez-vous compte du rythme actuel de notre progression ? Nous avons parcouru plus de 2500 kilomètres depuis notre départ, en ne faisant que de petites pauses.

- 2687 kilomètres pour être plus exact, confirma Nemu de sa voix presque robotique depuis sa place, qui était par le fruit du hasard à quelques mètres seulement d'eux.

- Un repos plus prolongé s'impose. Nous sommes tous inquiets pour nos compagnons aux mains des Arrancars et je suis parfaitement consciente que plus le temps passe et plus les chances de les revoir en vie s'amenuisent mais si nous parvenons au but exténués, nous ne ferons qu'ajouter nos cadavres aux leurs.

Elle parlait à Zaraki mais d'une voix suffisamment forte et braqua au final son regard vers Soi Fon, qui elle aussi était prête à continuer.

- Unohana-Taichou a raison, fit Haruka en appuyant sa proposition.

Zaraki se tourna vers Soi Fon, conscient que le choix serait le sien et celle-ci regarda l'ensemble de la troupe, essayant de jauger ce qu'il leur restait d'endurance.

- Kurotsuchi-Fukutaichou, combien de temps approximativement avant que nous atteignons note but si nous continuons à cette allure ?

- Selon mes estimations, 12 jours environ, si le terrain reste le même et notre rythme constant.

- 12 jours ? Tonna Ikkaku en bondissant sur ses pieds. Mais ils seront tous morts, d'ici-là !

- Un jour de plus ou de moins ne changera rien à la situation, Ikkaku-san, tempéra Renji en se levant à son tour pour le retenir d'une main sur l'épaule. A moins de pouvoir nous téléporter instantanément à Las Ombras Perdidos, notre voyage sera de toute manière long et épuisant.

- Qui veut voyager loin ménage sa monture, c'est un vieux dicton humain, ajouta Ichigo. Mieux vaut reprendre des forces maintenant, afin de pouvoir maintenir notre rythme de progression, plutôt que de nous épuiser bêtement et perdre ensuite en vitesse de déplacement.

- Ils ont raison. Lorsque nous ne serons plus qu'à environ 1 jour de voyage, là nous pourrons discuter de l'utilité ou non d'une pause de longue durée, trancha Soi Fon. Mais pour aujourd'hui, nous allons installer notre campement ici pour 8 heures et pas une minute de plus. Je vous veux tous en parfaite condition pour voyager demain. Kuchiki-Taichou, je vous laisse organiser les tours de gardes.

Kenpachi semblait vraiment furieux de cette décision mais il s'y plia à contrecœur. Soi Fon prit alors une autre décision et reprit la parole.

- Une dernière chose pour tout le monde… Aujourd'hui, nous avons avancé de manière prudente, car nous ne savions pas combien de temps notre voyage durerait et si nous risquions de rencontrer des Hollows ou des Arrancars en cours de route. Gardant cela à l'esprit, nous avons voyagé en préservant nos forces pour un éventuel affrontement. Après cette journée, il apparait évident que notre voyage sera plus long que prévu mais que les Hollows ne devraient pas nous déranger donc demain je tiens à ce que nous mettions tout en œuvre pour parcourir encore plus de distance vers notre but. La surveillance sera à la charge des capitaines. De cette manière, nous raccourcirons la durée de notre voyage.

Kenpachi grommela mais acquiesça, reconnaissant là un geste pour le calmer. La perspective d'un peu de repos pour voyager plus vite le lendemain le calma d'avantage et il finit par approuver l'idée et fut même l'un des premiers à s'allonger dans un hamac et à s'endormir.

Très vite, le silence s'installa dans le campement improvisé et Ichigo, qui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, s'éloigna légèrement du camp pour s'entrainer un peu. Mais il n'avait même pas fini son échauffement qu'il fut interrompu par Asuka.

- Hum, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou ?

- Ho, Suzuhara-san, fit-il en se tournant vers elle, découvrant alors que presque tous les autres Shinigamis – exception faite des lieutenants et des capitaines – étaient derrière elle, l'air inquiet. Un problème ?

- Hé bien… C'est en rapport avec l'annonce de Soi Fon-Taichou… d'aller encore plus vite demain.

- Oui ?

- La rumeur dit… que vous êtes le plus rapide de tous les Shinigamis du Seireitei et nous nous demandions… nous souhaiterions que vous nous aidiez à améliorer notre Shunpo… Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu.

- … Hoo… Hé bien je ne dis pas non mais…

- Mieux vaut vous adresser à moi plutôt qu'à lui, Ichigo est nul pour entrainer quelqu'un, fit Soi Fon en apparaissant brusquement juste à côté de lui.

- Taichou… protesta Ichigo

- Et le Hohô est justement l'une de mes spécialités, continua-t-elle sans même faire attention à lui. Et pour votre gouverne, sachez qu'il n'est le plus rapide que grâce à son Bankai… JE suis la plus rapide des Shinigamis en Shunpo.

- Hého…

- Une remarque, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Ichigo comprit alors qu'elle était un peu furieuse qu'il semble, d'après la rumeur, lui avoir ravi son titre – si durement acquis après la défection de Yoruichi – en quelques mois à peine depuis son arrivée au Seireitei. Aussi ne pressa-t-il pas d'avantage ses protestations, peu désireux de s'attirer d'avantage ses foudres sur le sujet.

- Non, rien, je tenais juste à confirmer vos dires, Soi Fon-Taichou : vous êtes la meilleure, vous êtes la plus rapide… lâcha-t-il avec un soupçon de sarcasme dans le ton de sa voix

Comme elle était juste à côté de lui, il ne vit pas le coup de coude arriver et se retrouva plié en deux, le souffle court et les côtes douloureuses.

- Et n'hésites pas à le répéter souvent autour de toi, Kurosaki, fit-elle avec un sourire sadique et amusé. Si tu tiens tant que ça à me ravir le trône, je t'attendrai dessus dans un mois, lors de la prochaine compétition… si nous sommes de retour d'ici-là, bien entendu.

- Bien entendu, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Ces derniers temps, il avait un peu de mal à cerner ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son capitaine. Par moment il souhaitait se rapprocher d'elle et en apprendre plus sur qui elle était, et par d'autres il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille deux minutes. Manque de chance, elle ne semblait jamais le perdre vraiment de vue et avait toujours le chic pour venir le déranger dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de compter le nombre de fois où elle l'avait surpris dans diverses situations, parfois même compromettantes.

Légèrement agacé par son comportement à son égard – le coup de coude ne lui avait pas vraiment fait mal – il retourna au campement d'un pas vif, son envie de s'entrainer oubliée, et se jeta presque dans son hamac, se retenant au dernier moment pour éviter de faire du bruit et de réveiller les autres. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit plus vite qu'il ne l'eut cru.

***.***

Le voyage continue, second jour d'entrainement de Tatsuki et ça bouge du côté de l'Olympe. Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience et comme je suis très généreux, je vais vous donner deux petits spoils sur les chapitres suivants : Pas de combat encore pour le 31, mais il y aura du sexe (faut bien que je justifie mon "Rated : M" pour cette fanfic). Et comme je suis de bonne humeur, et que je sais que vous en raffolez, je peux vous certifier que le chapitre suivant (le 32 donc), vous aurez votre ration de combats. Soyez patient, profitez du beau temps et bonne vacances à tous (moi, je travaille tout l'été, hélas, pas de congés prévus avant la fin de l'année).


	31. Chapter 31

Beaucoup de lecteur mais pas la moindre review sur mon dernier chapitre, sniff... Dans ces conditions, devrais tenir ma promesse ? Est-ce que vous le méritez vraiment ? Ha, mais je suis trop gentil, ça me perd toujours. Donc, chose promise, chose due, voici un chapitre qui commence chaud bouillant. La tension monte, vos mains deviennent moites, vos respirations deviennent courtes et saccadées... Ok, ok, bandes de perverts, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Bonne lecture.**  
><strong>

Ho, juste un dernier détail pour Nalya qui m'a posé la question de la taille prévue de ma Fanfic... Hé bien, je dirai que je viens de finir l'introduction et le premier arc. la Partie Hueco Mundo est le second et je prévois encore 3 ou 4 autres arcs après celui là... donc je pense qu'il y en a encore pour un bout de temps avant que vous en voyez la fin, désolé pour ceux qui pense que c'est une histoire courte ou que vous en approchez du finish, nous n'en sommes même pas à la moitié ! Après tout, déjà plus de 30 chapitre et la guerre n'a même pas encore commencé ! Il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un concours mais je compte bien faire de ma Fanfic la plus longue en français sur ce site (sur Bleach, cela va de soi).

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

Chaud. Mouillé. Electrisé. A bout de souffle. Déconnecté du reste du monde. Et totalement vaincu. Vaincu par celle qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui… Non, plus précisément sur lui. Ses mains étaient clouées par les siennes, sa bouche lui volait impitoyablement le moindre de ses souffles, son poids l'écrasait contre le sol, et sa féminité lui dévorait littéralement son essence. Il sentait parfaitement le cœur de cette femme battre contre sa poitrine, au travers de ses seins nus qui se frottaient contre lui et jamais il n'avait eu un contact physique aussi intense avec quelqu'un.

Brusquement, elle arracha sa bouche à la sienne et il avala de longues bouffées d'air, inspirant son odeur et son parfum naturel. La femme sur lui se redressa un peu plus et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il sentit sa main droite l'attraper à la mâchoire et le forcer à la regarder mais son regard était flou – de fatigue ? – et il ne pouvait que deviner sa silhouette. Elle lui murmura quelque chose mais il ne parvint pas à l'entendre ni à la comprendre. Elle sembla répéter son message une fois, puis encore une autre en semblant parler plus fort encore, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à l'entendre.

Presque brutalement, elle lui tourna la tête sur la droite et il crut voir dans une sorte de miroir car la forme qu'il voyait semblait être la sienne. Mais bizarrement, la femme sur lui semblait différente, plus fine et plus menue, mais tout aussi puissante et dominatrice. Il vit son corps se cambrer sous elle, la soulevant tandis qu'elle tentait de l'écraser dans leur lit et sa main si féminine était crispée sur sa poitrine musclée, laissant derrière elle des traces de griffures qu'elle lécha avant de l'embrasser goulument et sauvagement, comme si elle voulait dévorer sa bouche et son âme avec.

Puis la femme qui le chevauchait lui tourna la tête sur la gauche et il comprit qu'il voyait encore un autre miroir de lui-même mais pas de la femme sur lui car la encore une autre personne était perchée sur son corps. A la différence des deux autres, celle-ci n'était pas nue, son corps totalement dissimulé dans une sorte de combinaison noire moulante. Et autre différence, cette femme n'était pas seulement en train de lui faire l'amour mais aussi de le battre, ses poings fermés s'écrasaient méthodiquement sur sa poitrine et sa mâchoire et elle semblait rire de son impuissance. Bien que toujours incapable de discerner son visage, comme pour les deux premières, il voyait parfaitement son corps ferme et musclé. Elle était moins robuste que celle qui le dominait actuellement mais tout aussi forte et bien plus impitoyable d'après la puissance qu'elle mettait dans ses coups.

Une nouvelle fois, la femme lui réorienta la tête de force, l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il la "sentait" bouger sur lui, le broyant sous elle comme si elle cherchait à pénétrer dans son corps alors que c'était lui qui la pénétrait. Il écarquilla les yeux, battit des paupières, faisait l'impossible pour tenter de mieux la voir et la reconnaître. Il croyait presque dur comme fer que c'était Tatsuki qui était sur lui, mais qui était les deux autres ?

Brusquement elle se cabra en arrière, comme si elle jouissait puissamment, et le regard d'Ichigo tomba sur encore un autre miroir… et une autre femme inconnue. Plus grande que les autres, plus forte aussi apparemment, elle aussi n'était pas nue, vêtue de la même tenue noire moulante que la troisième. Et celle-ci aussi ne semblait pas être son amie, à voir la manière qu'elle frappait ses côtes et son visage en mettant tout son corps dans chaque frappe. Celle-là le meurtrissait jusqu'au sang sans vergogne car les draps blancs sous lui se teintaient de plus en plus de rouge. Mais que voulait donc dire tout cela ? Qui était ces femmes ? Pourquoi certaines semblait l'aimer et d'autre le haïr ? A quoi rimait ce rêve si étrange ?

Puis la femme sur lui se repencha au dessus de lui, replongeant son regard dans le sien, son visage à quelques millimètres seulement du sien. Jusqu'à ce jour, jamais le rêve n'était allé aussi loin. Il était pratiquement persuadé que celle sur lui était Tatsuki… et celle sur sa droite devait être Rukia… Mais qui était les deux autres ?

Soudainement, elle se pencha en avant et, au lieu de l'embrasser comme avant, elle glissa sa tête sur le côté, approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

- … Kurosaki… Ichigo… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui lui déclencha des frissons de terreur, car il ne s'agissait pas du tout de la voix de Tatsuki. Tu vas venir à moi… Tu ne peux pas… m'échapper…

Contre lui, il sentit le corps de cette femme se transformer, devenir plus grand, plus fort, plus puissant. Ses cheveux poussèrent énormément, son corps sembla se couvrir d'une sorte d'armure de cuir sombre qui se matérialisa du néant. Il était toujours en elle mais elle ne lui faisait plus l'amour, non, c'était un viol maintenant. Elle se délectait du plaisir qu'elle lui forçait à ressentir plus encore que de celui qu'elle ressentait elle-même et ses yeux le regardait avec la même expression qu'elle aurait eu en regardant un insecte.

- Je les… tuerais tous… continua-t-elle en levant ses mains maintenant gantées de cuir et dont l'extrémité des doigts luisait comme du métal. Et j'arracherai… tout ce qu'il y a… de bon en toi…

Incapable de bouger, il la vit planter ses mains dans son abdomen, déchirant sa chair et ses muscles comme si c'était du papier. Il voulait crier de douleur mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il voulait la repousser de lui de toutes ses forces mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait fuir le plus loin possible d'elle mais il ne pouvait pas. Au dessus de lui, cette nouvelle femme – non, le monstre qu'elle était devenue – continuait à le regarder de la même manière que s'il était un chien ou un insecte. Lentement, d'énormes ailes de cuir sombre apparurent dans son dos et ses yeux devinrent rouge écarlate et brûlant comme de la braise.

- Et lorsque… je t'aurais brisé… je te tuerai… lentement… sadiquement… impitoyablement… plus de 100 fois… jusqu'à ce que… tu ne sois plus RIEN !

Le choc bien réel de son corps s'écrasant par terre et la sensation du sable envahissant sa bouche réveillèrent Ichigo aussi vite que si on lui avait balancé un seau d'eau au visage. Tout douleur avait disparu aussi soudainement, hormis celle de son visage dans le sable, tout comme la scène surréaliste de cette démone sur lui. Il était habillé, allongé sur le ventre et complètement réveillé.

- Bouge ton cul, Kurosaki, fit la voix de Soi Fon au dessus de lui avant qu'il ne sente son pied s'écraser dans son flanc mais sans réelle force.

Silencieux, perplexe, incapable de donner un sens à son rêve devenu cauchemar, il se redressa lentement en s'inspectant. Il n'avait rien, pas la moindre blessure. Pourtant le rêve avait semblé si réel. Il avait même ressenti de la douleur dedans, il en était persuadé !

- Tu vas rester là longtemps à bailler aux corneilles ? Demanda Soi Fon plus fort encore. Magne-toi, départ dans 5 minutes !

Sortant enfin de sa torpeur, il se mit à ranger ses affaires aussi vite qu'il put et tenta de chasser les dernières traces de la fin du cauchemar de sa mémoire. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais totalement.

Soi Fon observa son manège d'un regard légèrement perplexe avant de hausser les épaules puis de se tourner vers un autre retardataire pour le gronder à son tour.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Ombras Perdidos, Domaine de Lilith**

Maintenant silencieuse, Lilith contemplait son œuvre. Sous elle, l'Arrancar n'avait plus que quelques sursauts spasmodiques, tout son corps flasque et dénué de vie, à part son pénis, toujours planté dans celle qui venait de le tuer si sauvagement dans une orgie de sexe et de violence, son sperme ruisselant sur le lit maintenant noir et écarlate. Sans un mot elle se redressa jusqu'à se tenir debout au dessus du cadavre et d'un geste vicieux et sadique, elle écrasa sa botte sur la chose qui avait été en elle quelques instant plus tôt, la broyant et la détruisant irrémédiablement du même coup dans une gerbe de sang. Si l'Arrancar n'était pas déjà mort, ce coup là l'aurait achevé aussi surement que s'il avait été décapité.

- Anabel, appela Lilith sans élever la voix.

Sa servante fit son apparition instantanément, un genoux à terre à côté du lit.

- Mes félicitations pour ce spécimen, tu l'as très bien choisi. La connexion était parfaite.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux, Maîtresse.

- Recycle son corps et sers-le à mes hérauts, ordonna-t-elle en descendant du lit, s'approchant d'elle. N'oublie pas d'y ajouter l'Elixir.

- Bien, maîtresse.

- Mais avant cela, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en agrippant sa servante par ses cheveux, l'attirant contre sa féminité.

- C'est toujours un honneur pour moi de vous servir, Maîtresse, répondit-elle avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la coller d'elle-même contre le sexe de Lilith.

Elle lécha tout le sperme et le sang de l'Arrancar et continua jusqu'à faire jouir sa maîtresse sans se départir de son plaisir de la servir. Puis, une fois le plaisir de Lilith rassasié, Anabel produisit une serviette et essuya doucement l'entrejambe avant de l'aider à se rhabiller.

- Une fois cela fait, convoque mes Serviteurs. Il est bientôt l'heure de la Chasse. Grimmjow s'est bien retenu ces derniers temps, une petite récompense lui fera plaisir.

- Il en sera ravi… et les autres aussi.

- Il est temps que Nel écrase une bonne fois pour toutes les brides de sentiments qu'elle éprouve encore à l'égard du jeune Kurosaki. Quel dommage qu'il se soit réveillé avant la fin, je voulais vraiment voir son visage lorsque j'aurai pris l'apparence de son ancienne amie pour lui violer les entrailles avec mon gode.

- Cela aurait été épique. La prochaine fois, peut-être ? Je peux encore préparer un autre spécimen si vous voulez ? Il sera prêt dans deux jours si je m'y mets de suite.

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Kurosaki et Nel croiseront le fer bien assez tôt maintenant. Dommage, c'était une occasion en or. Mais qui sait, l'avenir peut encore nous réserver quelques surprises.

- Je me demande bien ce qui a pu le réveiller…

- Probablement l'un de ses compagnons de voyage, supposa Lilith en s'éloignant et en haussant les épaules, montrant clairement son manque d'intérêt pour le sujet, maintenant qu'il appartenait au passé. Je vais me reposer un peu, viens me chercher dans deux heures pour le début de la réunion. La Chasse commencera assez vite après elle.

- Bien, Maîtresse. Je vous souhaite un bon sommeil.

- Comme toujours.

La porte de la chambre de Lilith se referma et Anabel se redressa, prête à accomplir les tâches qu'elle venait de recevoir.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

A quelques lieues des ruines de Las Noches, l'air vibra à une dizaine de mètres du sol, d'abord sur une petite zone qui ne tarda pas à s'agrandir considérablement. Une minute plus tard, l'air se déchira en croix et une proue émergea du néant entre les mondes, pénétrant dans le Hueco Mundo avec une vitesse constante. Très vite, un énorme navire, semblable à une galère avec des rames et une voile, émergea de la déchirure et s'arrêta, flottant au dessus des dunes tranquillement sans bouger, laissant la déchirure se refermer derrière lui.

- Bienvenue au Hueco Mundo, pour ceux dont c'est la première visite, ironisa Khonz en observant le désert en dessous de lui depuis la balustrade.

- Personne pour nous accueillir, pas cool, grommela Mashiro en faisant la moue.

- Le but est de passer inaperçu, je vous le rappelle, fit remarquer Juliette, adossée au mât central.

- Inaperçu ? Avec ce truc géant volant à 10 mètres du sol ? Un peu hors de propos désormais, non ? Répliqua Love.

- Justement non. Cette galère est spécifiquement utilisée pour ce genre de situation. Son but premier est justement de masquer notre reiatsu à tous. Un Hollow pourrait être à 10 mètres de nous, tant qu'il ne touche pas au navire, il ne pourra pas nous sentir, comme si nous étions invisibles.

- Hooo, pratique… Mais ils peuvent encore nous voir, non ?

- Pour le moment oui, bientôt non.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Khonz activa une commande depuis son poste de pilotage et le navire vibra légèrement un court instant.

- Maintenant nous sommes aussi invisibles. Ce navire a été conçu dans ce but : pouvoir voyager dans n'importe quel monde sans être vu.

- Je vois l'intérêt. J'espère au moins qu'il est rapide. Le plus tôt on sera rentré, le mieux, commenta Kensei.

Sur ce point, tout l'équipage fut d'accord. Khonz orienta le navire vers la Lune et actionna la marche avant. Le navire prit lentement de la vitesse et tous s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible pour leur long voyage, tous se concentrant pour tenter de détecter le moindre reiatsu de Shinigami.

- Et c'est parti pour une loooonnngue sieste, commenta doucement Shinji en s'allongeant dans une sorte de hamac.

- Si Hiyori était là, tu te serais déjà pris une de ses sandales dans la tête, fit Lisa tout en continuant de feuilleter son manga porno.

- Justement, j'en profite.

Hiyori était la seule de leur groupe à ne pas être venue, préférant rester avec Athéna à l'Olympe. Le chef de leur expédition était Khonz, puisqu'il était le seul "vrai" Général du lot. Kensei, Love et Shinji étaient eux aussi de même puissance que Khonz mais restaient encore "administrativement" des Colonels. Ce qui faisait de Juliette Maltoro la seule autre "vraie" Générale de leur groupe, et donc la N°2 en terme de chaîne de commandement.

- Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'on ne rencontrera pas d'Arrancars de la Garde Noire avant de trouver Aizen ou Ichigo.

Leur ordre était de se replier si les ennemis de l'autre camp intervenaient, dans la mesure du possible, Athéna ne voulant surtout pas être la responsable du déclenchement de la guerre tant que la situation avec Mitsumada Katsuhiro ne serait pas résolue.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Prisons de Las Ombras Perdidos**

Debout devant le jeune homme, Ukitake et Toshirou observaient Chad, assis sur son lit, qui concentrait légèrement son reiatsu dans son bras gauche, le transformant lentement sous sa forme de combat. Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo n'avait aucune vocation défensive et il avait semblé à Chad que la forme qu'il connaissait depuis plus de deux ans était définitive… mais ces dernières 24 heures avaient prouvé le contraire.

- Doucement, Yasutora-san, un peu moins de reiatsu. Ne risquons pas d'attirer l'attention des gardes comme la dernière fois, conseilla le capitaine de la 10ème Division.

- Oui, répondit-il stoïquement en limitant d'avantage son flux d'énergie.

En quelques secondes, son bras était devenu blanc et parcouru d'une longue bande rouge partant de la corne au niveau de l'épaule jusqu'à la main.

- Surprenant. Les Fullbringers sont rares et leurs pouvoirs dépassent généralement leur propre entendement. La plupart d'entre eux meurent dans d'horribles circonstances en découvrant leurs capacités et deviennent irrémédiablement des Hollows, expliqua Ukitake. Je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis dans votre cas puisque vous étiez suivi par Urahara-san… Et je me rends compte à présent que votre potentiel dépasse de loin tout ce que j'imaginais. Si tous les Fullbringers sont capables de telles capacités…

- Etrange également leur manière de générer leur reiatsu, nota Toshirou. Je sais que ce bras a déjà assez de puissance pour pulvériser n'importe quel mur ici, mais je ne parviens pas à déterminer son niveau.

- Oui, j'ai la même difficulté. Percevoir le reiatsu de Yasutora-san est facile, mais percevoir la quantité qu'il utilise actuellement dans sa technique par rapport à ses réserves est… anormalement compliqué. Ressentez-vous toujours des douleurs dans votre bras ?

- Moins depuis que je l'ai "libéré". Mais mes jambes me font toujours mal, de même que mon dos et mon torse.

- Seul votre bras gauche ne vous fait plus mal, en gros, résuma Toshirou.

- Et mon bras droit et ma tête, rajouta-t-il.

Les deux capitaines réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes, Chad en profitant pour rendre à son bras sa forme initiale sans attirer l'attention.

- En terme de reiatsu, vous êtes déjà bien au-dessus d'un lieutenant moyen, pratiquement équivalent à un capitaine, fit Ukitake. Et vous confirmez que vos réserves continuent d'augmenter ?

- Oui, confirma Chad d'un voix calme. Depuis notre arrivée, je n'arrête pas d'amasser de l'énergie. Lorsque mon bras gauche s'est libéré, mes réserves ont un peu chuté mais elles se sont vite régénérées et maintenant elles continuent d'augmenter. En fait, je dirai que la douleur dans mes membres augmente proportionnellement avec elles… mais plus dans mon bras gauche.

- La réponse vient d'elle-même. Vos réserves vont continuer à augmenter jusqu'à ce que vos jambes se transforment elles aussi, ainsi que votre tronc. Seule le tête ne sera pas concernée apparemment.

- C'est la conclusion que j'ai atteint, moi aussi.

- Le mieux à faire pour le moment est de garder tout cela sous silence. Vous allez devenir l'un de nos atouts majeurs lorsque nous trouverons comment prendre la fuite d'ici.

- Des progrès dans ce sens ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux capitaines hochèrent négativement la tête.

- Ayasegawa et Iba sont parvenus à plus de 5 kilomètres de leur point de départ avant d'être rattrapés mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'a trouvé de sortie des cellules. Nous penchons de plus en plus pour une sorte de centre fermé avec un seul accès très bien dissimulé. Une seule chose est certaine : les Arrancars chargés de notre surveillance sont faussement laxistes. Ils nous laissent libres mais surveillent très attentivement le moindre de nos faits et gestes. Comment ? Cela reste à déterminer.

Yachiru s'approcha alors d'eux, shootant au passage dans une petite pierre qui fila sur le côté. Comme tout le monde, elle portait la tenue que les Arrancars leur avait donné, un pantalon de tissu épais, une sorte de T-shirt large à manche courte et des chaussures de toile sans lacets ni chaussettes. Elle était accompagnée par Momo, dont les vêtements semblaient 3 tailles trop grand pour elle.

- Taichou, fit cette dernière, vous ne devriez pas rester debout trop longtemps, il faut vous reposer !

Hitsugaya grommela dans sa barbe – qui commençait légèrement à pousser – et fit semblant de l'ignorer. Ukitake eut un sourire compréhensif lorsque Kiyone arriva à son tour en lui demandant exactement la même chose. Malgré leur situation actuelle, rien ne semblait départir les deux femmes de leur mission officieuse de "pouponner" leur capitaine respectif.

- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le choix, Hitsugaya-Taichou, fit l'autre capitaine.

- Effectivement. Reposez-vous également, Yasutora-san, je vais vous envoyer Isane pour voir qi elle ne peut pas un peu soulager ces douleurs que vous ressentez.

- Oui, merci.

Les deux capitaines s'éloignèrent ensemble en silence.

- Votre maladie est-elle sous contrôle ? Demanda Toshirou une fois éloigné.

- Pour le moment. Mais je sais qu'il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre. Ce combat sera le dernier, je le sens… Et j'y mettrais toute mon âme. Je compte sur vous pour la suite, Hitsugaya-Taichou.

- Haa. Comptez sur moi.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux capitaines se séparèrent et se dirigèrent respectivement vers leur cellule pour y dormir.

Yachiru, qui était restée avec Chad, lui donna une légère tape amicale sur l'épaule gauche.

- Toujours à comploter entre vous ?

- Il y a de ça, répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Raaa, je déteste quand je reste dans le noir ! Vas-tu me dire oui ou non ce que vous planifiez ?

- C'est là le problème, nous n'avons rien de planifier, à ma connaissance.

Yachiru continua à grommeler quelques minutes tandis que Chad prenait une position plus confortable sur le lit de sa cellule, s'allongeant à moitié.

- Vraiment rien ? Rien de rien ?

- Non, rien de rien. Nous sommes prisonniers, nos tentatives de trouver la sortie se sont soldées par des échecs. Cette prison n'a rien de conventionnel et ne ressemble en rien avec les prisons de mon monde ou de la Soul Society… Donc on se repose et rien de plus.

- Et vous discutiez de quoi alors ? Fit-elle en désignant la porte pour mentionner les deux capitaines.

Chad haussa les épaules. Il n'avait dit à personne d'autre qu'eux ses douleurs… et le fait que son reiatsu continuait d'augmenter. Même l'incident de la libération de son bras droit n'avait pas été correctement interprété par les gardes et il s'était bien gardé de leur dévoiler la vérité, bien évidemment. Yachiru avait ressenti quelque chose et l'avait approché pour en savoir plus, mais il avait décidé de garder le silence, et il se prenait maintenant à apprécier qu'elle le titille régulièrement pour avoir des détails.

- Si tu me caches quelque chose, je vais te le faire regretter amèrement une fois sortie de ce trou à rat.

Ha, c'était la première fois qu'elle le menaçait. Sa patience devait commencer à s'épuiser.

Il se contenta de sourire mystérieusement, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'en serait que plus énervée, et ferma les yeux, cherchant à se reposer.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, lieu inconnu**

Aizen Sousuke croyait avoir tout connu, tout vécu, tout expérimenté – y compris même sa propre mort – mais depuis deux jours il découvrait vraiment ce que l'expression "se faire déchiré en deux" signifiait, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Après avoir été "éjecté" hors de sa cellule dans un Garganta, il s'était débattu contre les derniers liens qui le retenaient et avait fini par se libérer totalement. Puis il avait rejoins le Hueco Mundo par ses propres moyens. Même privé du Hougyoku, il demeurait bien assez puissant pour ouvrir un portail sans difficulté. Enfin il tenta de localiser le Hougyoku, cette partie manquante de son corps… en vain. Et très vite les crises firent leur apparition, des crises de douleur innommables, terrifiantes, hallucinantes et harassantes, tout à la fois. Jamais auparavant il n'avait autant souffert. Aucun Kidou ne parvenait à le soulager, aucune action ne parvenait à les calmer et, lorsqu'elles frappaient, il n'était plus qu'un corps agonisant, hurlant et gesticulant dans tous les sens, incapable de se contrôler.

Entre deux crises, il analysa scientifiquement sa condition et en conclut rapidement sur sa situation. Il comprit alors comment le Hougyoku avait pu lui être arraché si irrémédiablement et pourquoi il souffrait ainsi : son "sauveur" avait déchiré son âme en morceau et en avait emporté un fragment avec elle. Comment ? Il ne le savait pas, il ne faisait que constater les dégâts… et il savait aussi ce qui lui arrivait : il était en train de se transformer, lentement mais surement, dans la seule forme naturelle qui permettait à une âme incomplète de survivre, il devenait un pur Hollow. Privé de ses pouvoirs Shinigami, ce qu'il restait de sa raison ne parvenait pas à résister à la faim tenaillante de son instinct de survie.

Seul dans une grotte, il hurla sa rage, sa haine et son désespoir. Lui, le Shinigami qui avait réussi à transcender son âme et son corps, se rapprochant de la condition de Dieu, était en train de devenir un simple monstre privé de conscience, aux actes dictés par sa faim et ses plus bas instincts naturels. Il en pleurait presque de désespoir.

Après deux jours de souffrance, il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus assez de temps pour trouver une solution à sa situation. Le rythme des crises s'accélérait et elles étaient de plus en plus longues. A moins d'un miracle, sa transformation serait effective dans les prochaines 24 heures, au cours d'une crise finale qui fera exploser son corps. A quoi ressemblera-t-il une fois devenu Hollow ? Il ne le savait pas mais une partie de lui se délecterait de cet expérience, il le savait. Et il aura faim, encore plus qu'actuellement…

Aïe, il ressentait la faim… Mauvais signe.

Brusquement, il sentit une pulsation dans l'air. Ses sens brusquement aux aguets, il ressentit plusieurs reiatsus…

Parfait. La bête qui sommeillait en lui n'attendait que ça, un festin qui se présentait à lui.

Et s'ils étaient plus fort que lui ? Aucune importance, il allait "mourir" de toute façon. Autant que ce soit au combat plutôt que de faim. Mais pas avant qu'il ait pu accomplir sa vengeance. Non, ça ce serait le pire pour son honneur. A en juger par ce qu'il ressentait, ils étaient plusieurs… Il allait avoir besoin d'une diversion. Qu'importe, il savait où trouver ce dont il avait besoin pour cela.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Ombras Perdidos, Grand Hall**

S'il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle le modèle de château de Las Ombras Perdidos différait de celui de tous les autres châteaux, c'était le manque singulier de salle du trône. Effectivement, puisque le Roi n'avait jamais siégé là-bas, restant toujours dans sa petite dimension paradisiaque, aucun trône n'avait été installé, aucune pièce pour l'accueillir ni aucun quartier ne lui était réservé. Toutefois, il y avait bien une salle qui pouvait faire office si nécessaire : le "Grand Hall". Pièce centrale de Las Ombras Perdidos, le "Grand Hall" méritait bien son nom : plus de 5 kilomètres et demi de long sur plus de deux kilomètres de large et de hauteur (au point le plus bas du "toit"). Conçu pour accueillir la totalité des Arrancars du palais si besoin était. Et là où se serait situé le trône, il y avait en fait un escalier d'une trentaine de marche juste avant une énorme porte en hauteur, celle donnant accès à la dimension du Roi.

Juste devant l'escalier, après un petit vide d'une cinquantaine de mètre, résidait un large bureau avec seulement trois fauteuils, les sièges des Grands Maîtres du Triumvirat. Devant ce bureau, après un autre vide d'une centaine de mètres et séparés par une rangée d'une vingtaine de mètre de large, s'étendaient en deux quarts de cercle parfaits trois grandes rangées de bureau avec des fauteuils presque aussi luxueux que ceux du Triumvirat : les sièges des Maîtres du Conseil de la Garde Noire. Tout le reste derrière était vide du moindre meuble, un espace énorme susceptible pour accueillir tous les autres Arrancars et bien plus encore, si nécessaire.

Et aujourd'hui, cet espace était très occupé.

Lorsque Lilith fit son entrée, accompagnée par ses serviteurs – Grimmjow et Nel en tête, Tholon et Anabel fermant la marche – plusieurs regards hostiles se braquèrent sur eux mais ils les ignorèrent superbement. Tout en constatant qu'ils n'étaient ni les premiers ni les derniers arrivés, Lilith vint prendre sa place parmi les Maîtres du Conseil, à l'une des rangées du premier rang, uniquement suivie par Anabel qui se mit instantanément debout derrière son fauteuil, prête à répondre au moindre désir de sa maîtresse.

Les autres allèrent s'installer parmi les spectateurs, s'imposant de force au premier rang. Plusieurs Arrancars grognèrent devant leur insolence mais aucun n'osa protester, car Nel avait depuis peu conforté sa place dans les 10 meilleurs Chevaliers du Championnat et il était donc dans son droit d'être en avant. Grimmjow n'était encore que dans les 50 premiers, légèrement en retrait, mais personne ne contesta sa place lorsqu'il s'installa juste à côté de Nel. Tholon se glissa silencieusement derrière eux deux, profitant de leur avantageuse situation, vu qu'il n'était même pas dans les 100 premiers, tout comme Anabel qui avait le même classement que lui. Comme il s'agissait d'une réunion officielle et exceptionnelle de la Garde Noire, Tia, qui n'en faisait pas encore officiellement partie, n'avait pas eu le droit de venir et restait seule dans le Domaine de Lilith.

Teresa St Michel et Julia Lansard firent leur apparition ensemble une minute à peine après eux, accompagnées par une petite nuée de serviteurs. Comme Lilith, elles s'installèrent parmi les maîtres, sur la rangée derrière celle de Lilith, juste derrière leur ancienne Maîtresse, chacune n'ayant gardé qu'un seul serviteur pour les servir. Leurs autres serviteurs se dispersèrent parmi la foule déjà présente des Arrancars.

- Bonjour, Lilith-sama, firent-elles lorsque Lilith se tourna doucement vers elles.

- Bonjour Teresa, Julia. Les affaires se portent bien, à ce que je vois.

- Très. Tout va pour le mieux.

- Le manque d'action est assommant. J'ai hâte que la guerre soit officiellement déclarée, que je puisse enfin sortir me défouler un peu.

Lilith eut un sourire mystérieux mais se garda de répondre, se retournant pour faire face au Siège du Triumvirat, toujours vides pour le moment.

Un à un, les Maîtres arrivèrent avec leur cohorte. Certains saluèrent Lilith, d'autres firent de leur mieux pour l'ignorer. Le "Grand Hall" se remplit de plus en plus, même si la majeure partie derrière resta vide car aucun Arrancar ne voulait s'installer à 4 kilomètres de son maître. Toutefois, un certain ordre régnait néanmoins, ordre instauré par le respect des Chevaliers les mieux classés. De plus, personne n'osait causer d'opprobre envers son maître en osant être le responsable d'une bagarre dans le "Grand Hall", le moindre manquement ici était immédiatement sanctionné très lourdement.

Valefor fut le premier du Triumvirat à arriver, accompagné par son ancienne servante Astria, devenue Maîtresse en même temps que Teresa, et par sa plus fidèle suivante et grande rivale de Lilith, Samigina. Celle-ci siffla de haine vers sa Némésis avant de prendre place, loin de l'autre côté de la pièce, à plus de 100 mètres l'une de l'autre. Valefor contempla l'assemblée du regard, notant ceux qui n'était pas encore arrivé, et s'installa en silence sur le fauteuil de droite. Bien que maîtresse, Astria se tenait derrière lui, comme Anabel se tenait derrière Lilith, démontrant bien sa supériorité par rapport au commun des Maîtres. Avant que ses anciennes servantes ne prennent la mouche de ce fait et de cette provocation, Lilith leva la main de son dossier et signala un non avec son index. Teresa et Julia ne bronchèrent donc pas et gardèrent leur calme.

- Bientôt, mes chères, bientôt. Laissons-le savourer ce moment… murmura-t-elle doucement.

Les deux Maîtresses sourirent sinistrement à cette remarque et se détendirent d'avantage.

D'autres Maîtres et Maîtresses firent leur apparition puis une ombre descendit lentement et en silence du plafond. Elle se posa sur le fauteuil de gauche du Triumvirat et tous retinrent son souffle lorsqu'elle se condensa d'avantage. Mais le seul changement fut l'apparition d'une grande cape noire qui enveloppa l'ombre intégralement, dissimulant parfaitement son identité. Toutefois, une main revêtue d'une armure noire émergea de l'une des manches de la cape pour se poser doucement sur le bureau. Beaucoup observèrent cette main avec intérêt car pour certains, il s'agissait là de la première apparition physique de Novalis, le plus ancien et le plus énigmatique des Arrancars du Triumvirat. Son serviteur, le Maître Caym, s'installa tranquillement en même temps dans son fauteuil, à l'extrémité gauche de la salle et au premier rang. De tous les maîtres, il était donc le plus proche physiquement de Novalis.

Une minute à peine plus tard, la faction de Baal fit son entrée, derrière tout le monde, les Maîtres en premier et leur Grand Maître apparaissant brutalement devant eux et remontant une bonne partie de la pièce, écrasant sous son reiatsu la plupart des Arrancars les plus proches afin que sa faction puisse s'installer. Il traversa l'hémicycle et se tourna vers les Arrancars une fois arrivé devant sa place.

- Silence, dit-il assez calmement, mais le poids de sa voix et de son reiatsu suffit à transformer ce simple mot en un ordre impératif.

Il fit le tour du bureau et s'installa tranquillement dans son fauteuil, celui du centre, qui ne craqua même pas sous son poids de géant et de son armure, puis il fit un signe vers Nybbas qui se tenait debout, au premier rang du Conseil des Maîtres, au centre. Celui-ci s'avança au centre de l'hémicycle et s'inclina devant le Triumvirat au complet, ses seuls mouvements troublant le silence qui pesait dans le "Grand Hall".

- Chevaliers de la Garde Noire, commença le porte-parole, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour évoquer un cas de guerre… enfin, si l'on considère qu'une poignée de Shinigamis représente une quelconque menace envers nous.

Malgré son absence de micro, sa voix semblait porter partout avec la même intensité. Son commentaire fit soulever des ricanements et des exclamations d'approbation dans la salle mais cela ne dura pas car Nybbas reprit bien vite la parole.

- Très probablement en réponse à la première partie de l'Epreuve de sélection dimanche dernier, les Shinigamis du Gotei 13 ont apparemment décidé de monter une expédition de sauvetage. Un petit groupe de Shinigamis de haut rang s'est donc infiltré via un Garganta artificiel au Hueco Mundo et se dirige en ce moment même tout droit vers nous.

- Dans la gueule du loup ! Cria un Arrancar particulièrement enthousiaste.

- Silence, fit Baal sans même monter le ton de sa voix. Le prochain qui parlera sans y être autorisé sera puni de ma main. Ne me tentez pas.

Inutile de préciser que le silence retomba aussi surement qu'une chape de plomb.

- Dans la gueule du loup, oui, surement. Mais voilà, il ne s'agit que de Shinigamis. Sont-ils vraiment une menace ?

- Nybbas, cesse de tourner autour du pot, ordonna Valefor cette fois-ci.

- Pardon, mauvaise habitude de ma part, s'excusa-t-il. Le Triumvirat et le Conseil des Maîtres ont longuement débattu depuis leur arrivée et ont décrété que non, ce petit groupe ne représente pas une menace et donc que non, cela ne constitue pas _encore_ d'un acte de guerre. Mais allons-nous pour autant les laisser gambader dans notre domaine sans rien faire ? Bien sur que non. La décision fut donc prise d'envoyer une expédition afin de contrer cette expédition. Voyez cela comme une manière polie de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne jouent pas dans la même cour que nous et qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenues.

Une main se leva parmi les Maîtres et Nybbas le désigna, lui donnant la parole.

- Il me semble me rappeler que nous avons aussi capturé un Vaizard… Toujours aucune réponse de la part de l'Olympe ?

- Bien sur que si, mais le Triumvirat a décidé de garder le silence pour le moment.

- Et où est détenu ce Vaizard ? Je sais de source sûre qu'il a été séparé des autres prisonniers.

- Bien évidemment. Les Shinigamis capturés ne sont que divertissement à ce stade de l'Epreuve, le Vaizard, en revanche – un général qui plus est –, est une source importante d'informations de première main. Nous répondrons en temps et en heure à la demande de l'Olympe… c'est-à-dire jamais, je pense. La guerre sera certainement déclarée d'ici-là. Quant à son lieu de détention actuel… Je regrette mais je ne peut pas y répondre. Sachez néanmoins qu'il est sous la charge du Grand Maître Valefor.

Le Maître qui avait posé la question baissa sa main et fit signe qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre.

- Revenons-en aux faits : une quinzaine de Shinigamis se baladant au Hueco Mundo, déterminés à sauver leur camarade et l'expédition que nous allons envoyer. Cette expédition est la raison de cette réunion exceptionnelle. Maîtresse Lilith a exprimé son désir d'envoyer certains de ces serviteurs à leur rencontre. Maîtresse St Michel a demandé à diriger cette expédition, ou à défaut d'y participer également… Et le Triumvirat a décidé… d'approuver votre demande, à la condition que vous ne soyez pas les seuls à y aller. Maîtresse Astria sera de la partie, ainsi que Maitresse Samigina…

- OBJECTION ! Tonna la voix de Lilith.

- Plait-il ?

Un léger brouhaha se leva et Baal fit claquer sa main sur le bureau en face de lui, imposant le silence.

- Et pourquoi donc, Lilith ? Gronda le géant à son égard.

- Un seul maître par faction, il me semble que c'est la règle pour ce genre d'expédition, rappela-t-elle sans se départir de son froncement de sourcil. Sinon, cela veut dire que vous vous contredisez quant à la dangerosité de cette… menace. De plus, vous connaissez très bien l'animosité qu'il y a entre Samigina et moi. Sa présence au sein de l'expédition ne sera pas la bienvenue de la part de mes serviteurs.

- L'avis de tes serviteurs ne m'intéresse pas, Lilith !

- Néanmoins, je suis d'accord avec elle, intervint alors Novalis de sa voix désincarnée. Un maître par faction, c'est la règle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette seule raison que Lilith et son ancienne servante Julia Lansard ne se sont pas portées volontaires, malgré leur volonté évidente de participer à cette expédition. La véritable question a posé est plutôt : quelle est donc votre intérêt personnel dans cette affaire, Lilith ?

Le silence ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde avant que la concernée ne décide de répondre.

- Encore une fois, je loue votre clairvoyance, Novalis-sama, fit-elle en inclinant la tête avec révérence. Effectivement, j'ai un intérêt personnel dans cette expédition, ou plutôt, mes serviteurs ont un intérêt et donc je me dois d'y répondre. Ils ont longtemps été les ennemis de la Soul Society et ils ont souffert une cuisante défaite sous le commandement incompétent de ce chien d'Aizen. Ils crient revanche et vengeance et je ne vois pas de raison de leur interdire de satisfaire leur besoin. Accédez à notre requête et nous aurons une dette envers vous. Refusez et leur haine restera inassouvie.

- Est-ce une menace, Lilith ?

- Une simple constatation des faits, Valefor-sama. Si vous pensez que leur haine inassouvie se tournera vers vous pour leur avoir refusé cette simple requête, c'est que vous estimerez avoir une raison d'être la cible de leur mécontentement.

- Soudainement, j'ai une furieuse envie de poser mon veto sur cette affaire, répondit-il en fixant Lilith d'un regard noir sous l'insulte verbale qu'elle venait de lui faire.

- Tu joues un jeu dangereux, Lilith, gronda Baal en se recalant dans son siège confortablement, mais j'aime la manière dont tu présentes les choses. Une dette envers nous, hein ? Très intéressant, car il est rare que les Maîtres engagent de cette manière leur parole, se liant ainsi par un pacte… Très bien, j'accède à ton objection ! Maitresse Samigina, Maitresse Astria, l'une de vous ne participera pas à l'expédition, à vous de choisir laquelle de vous deux restera sur le banc de touche.

Samigina pesta, comprenant vite qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Jetant un regard noir vers Lilith, elle leva la main pour prendre la parole avant qu'Astria puisse en faire de même.

- Je me désiste. Je laisse à Astria le soin de représenter notre faction.

L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et lorsque Nybbas se tourna vers elle pour confirmation, elle leva la main et annonça :

- Je participerai à cette expédition avec trois Chevaliers.

Nybbas se tourna vers Valefor qui jeta un regard noir vers Baal avant d'accepter d'un hochement de tête.

- Borjner, tu participeras aussi à cette expédition, ordonna le géant sans même faire attention à la colère de son voisin. Ça te dérouillera un peu.

- A vos ordres, excellence, fit un Maître avec un hochement de tête et un sourire carnassier. Puis-je emmener une partie de ma horde ?

- N'en prend que trois, il faut bien laisser de la place aux autres.

- L'expédition compte donc déjà 11 membres, déclara Nybbas. Y'a-t-il d'autres volontaires parmi les maîtres ?

Le silence pesa dans la salle et Grimmjow se tourna vers Tholon avec un regard interrogateur. Celui-ci comprit la question mais signala d'un doigt sur ses lèvres qu'il ne pouvait pas parler pour le moment, même à voix basse.

- Maître Bélial, je m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas intéressé. Après tout, vous avez perdu deux de vos prétendants durant l'Epreuve, fit Nybbas en se tournant vers le concerné.

- Auriez-vous oublié que je suis de la faction du Grand Maître Baal ?

- Je comprends que tu veuilles venger tes propres hommes de ta propre main, Bélial, mais l'heure n'est pas encore venue, déclara Baal. Par contre, tu peux t'arranger avec Borjner et désigner des Chevaliers sous tes ordres, si tu le souhaites.

Mais Bélial hocha négativement la tête, têtu. Une main se leva derrière lui et Nybbas lui donna la parole.

- Maître Morax ?

- Si Novalis-sama me l'autorise, je souhaite emmener 2 Chevaliers avec moi pour cette expédition.

- Je l'autorise, répondit Novalis de sa voix désincarnée ni sentiment sans attendre la question de Nybbas.

- Personne d'autre ? Demanda le porte-parole à l'Assemblée.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Très bien, nous avons donc 14 membres pour une expédition. Départ prévu dans 1 heure seulement. La projection aura lieu ici-même donc ne bougez pas de vos places, à moins que vous souhaitiez aller chercher quelques éléments pour plus de confort.

Sur ces paroles, Baal et Valefor se levèrent et s'éclipsèrent. Novalis sembla se fondre dans le décor pour se transformer en fumée noire et partit lentement vers le côté de la pièce, ordonnant de sa voix désincarnée au membre de l'expédition où et quand le rejoindre lorsqu'il ouvrirait le Garganta pour le départ.

Sitôt les trois partis, les discussions revinrent dans la pièce. La foule se dispersa – mais nul doute que la plupart des partants allait revenir – et Tholon poussa doucement Nel et Grimmjow vers Lilith qui les attendait avec Julia et Teresa. Les salutations furent prononcées à nouveau puis Tholon se tourna vers Grimmjow.

- Aurais-tu oublié que les Serviteurs n'ont pas le droit à la parole dans le "Grand Hall" durant une réunion ?

- Bien sur que non, c'est bien pour ça que je n'ai rien dit.

- Pas faux.

- Je m'étonne qu'il n'y avait personne pour se…

- Pour se porter volontaire ? Bien évidemment que non. N'oublie pas le contexte, Grimmjow, fit-il en regardant autour de lui. C'est une guerre de succession qui va bientôt s'engager, personne ne veut se battre avant l'heure. Ho, je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de Chevaliers ici qui aurait donné un bras pour participer mais ils sont soumis aux ordres de leurs maîtres et maîtresses… En cela, soi-dit en passant, le discours de Lilith-sama était une très bonne propagande pour notre faction.

- La plupart des maîtres appartiennent à une faction, Grimmjow, expliqua Lilith en prenant la parole. Si tu regardes bien, hormis la nôtre, les trois autres factions qui ont décidé de participer sont celles du Triumvirat. Tu crois que les autres factions allaient aligner des Chevaliers sur le même champs de bataille que ces trois-là ? D'autant plus que Samigina n'a pas caché son envie de provoquer un incident entre sa faction et la nôtre, mais son plan a été avorté grâce à Novalis et Baal.

- Ça, je l'avait bien compris.

- Les autres maîtres souhaitent garder leurs forces pour la guerre. Pas étonnant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait voulu participer. "Laissons les autres s'épuiser, et nous ramasserons les miettes," voilà ce qu'ils pensent.

- Pathétique, commenta Julia avec un reniflement de dédain.

- Enfin, 4 membres par faction, c'est le maximum pour ce genre d'expédition, c'est la règle, comme un seul maître par faction dans une expédition. Exceptionnellement, les choses peuvent être différentes, surtout lorsque le Triumvirat est concerné, mais j'ai réussi à imposer le fait que la règle devait être suivie. Encore merci à la présence de Novalis et son éternel strict suivi des règles, termina Lilith.

- J'ai encore pas mal de questions mais j'imagine que ça peut attendre, surtout si on doit aller se préparer. Juste une dernière pour la route : cette expédition de Shinigamis, est-ce qu'il en fait partie ?

Lilith eut un grand sourire carnassier en guise de réponse et Grimmjow l'imita rapidement, comprenant que c'était le cas.

- Ho yeaaaaaahhhh… Enfin.

Grimmjow s'éloigna vers la sortie sans se départir de son sourire et Nel allait le suivre, l'air légèrement soucieuse, lorsque Julia l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras. Elle se retourna vers la jeune maîtresse qui se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque, son regard dur et ferme. Un peu en retrait, Lilith et Teresa observèrent discrètement la scène avec attention.

- Neliel Tu Oderschvank, entre Grimmjow et ce jeune Shinigami, tu as fait ton choix. Aujourd'hui, c'est un ennemi, souvient-en.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler, Julia, siffla Nel en omettant volontairement son titre, preuve de sa colère de ce faire rappeler à l'ordre pour ça.

- Alors dis-moi ce que tu feras lorsque tu seras en face de lui.

Nel prit une courte inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui de Julia.

- Je le laisserai à Grimmjow, c'est sa proie. Et lorsqu'il sera mort, j'arracherai ce qu'il reste de son cœur pour le présenter à Lilith-sama.

- Bien, fit Julia, rassurée, la relâchant.

- Toutefois, je ne le combattrais pas aujourd'hui, quelle que soit la situation.

- Pardon ? Gronda Julia, lui adressant à nouveau un regard noir.

- Il a beau être mon ennemi, j'ai une dette envers lui. Et je suis une femme d'honneur. Si j'ai une occasion de le tuer en combat singulier, je ne le ferais pas, une fois. Une fois et une seule. Pour payer ma dette. Ensuite… il ne sera plus rien pour moi.

Julia l'inspecta avec sévérité puis se détendit et souffla de résignation et de soulagement.

- Tu es encore plus têtue que je l'avais cru, mais je vois à ton regard que tu tiendras ta parole. Va, je te fais confiance. Et veille bien sur Grimmjow, ne le laisse pas se perdre dans sa fureur de Berserker.

- Pas de risque. De nous deux, c'est moi le Berserker ces derniers temps.

- Peut-être, mais je doute qu'aujourd'hui tu laisseras libre court à tes pulsions, contrairement à lui, insista la jeune Maîtresse.

Nel hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et s'en alla pour rejoindre Grimmjow.

***.***

**Dans un monde isolé de tout**

Seule source de lumière dans les ténèbres qui avait envahi la Dimension du Roi à la mort de ce dernier, l'Orbe de la Vie Eternelle pulsait doucement, flottant à une mètre seulement au dessus du trône vide où Zeus avait expiré son dernier souffle quelques mois auparavant. Il ne restait aujourd'hui plus la moindre trace de son existence en ces lieux, son corps ayant déjà été complètement décomposé, y compris ses os, ne laissant même pas de poussière. La sphère de pouvoir n'avait pas bougé d'un micron depuis sa dernière action, une heure à peine avant l'attaque de la Soul Society, restant depuis immobile, comme figée dans le temps et l'espace.

Luisant légèrement, elle se mit soudainement à pulser lentement, tel un compte à rebours qui s'enclenchait. L'heure était bientôt venue, la Sélection allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Il ne restait plus qu'un seule chose à faire, un seul acte, une seule condition avant qu'elle ne déclenche le début de la Guerre. Si l'Orbe connaissait la patience ou l'impatience, n'importe qui aurait jugé sans nul doute qu'elle éprouvait actuellement la seconde, mais tel n'était pas le cas car elle n'éprouvait pas le temps qui passait pas, plus qu'elle n'avait le moindre désir. Elle faisait simplement ce qu'elle devait faire, ce que la Terre voulait qu'elle fasse, rien de plus, rien de moins.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

Ichigo et Soi Fon furent les premiers du groupe à s'arrêter devant le spectacle qui s'étendait devant eux. Une dune plus loin, à son sommet, Kunieda Mayuko – qui jouait le rôle d'éclaireur – s'était elle aussi arrêtée et attendait le reste du groupe. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin désormais, puisque devant elle s'étendait, à 2 kilomètres à peine, une immense étendue d'eau. Et il ne s'agissait pas d'un lac. D'un bout à l'autre de l'horizon, à droite comme à gauche, le désert s'arrêtait là pour laisser la place à un océan.

- Alors ça c'est surprenant, commenta Rukia en les rejoignant ainsi que le reste de l'expédition.

- Approchons-nous de la berge, suggéra Renji et personne ne trouva une raison de le contredire.

Quelques instants suivant, toute l'expédition était réunie sur la plage et Soi Fon décréta l'installation du campement, le temps d'analyser leur nouvelle situation. Kenpachi ne protesta pas, ils avaient bien progressé ces dernières 24 heures, beaucoup plus qu'avant, et lui-même devait reconnaitre que cet océan le perturbait.

- Bon, on se doutait bien qu'on rencontrerait quelques obstacles sur la route, commenta Ichigo en s'avançant vers l'eau.

- Alors quoi ? Il faut continuer à la nage maintenant ? Grogna Ikkaku en le rejoignant.

- Peut-être, fit-il en haussant les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Après tout, la lune est toujours bien dans cette direction. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne.

- Hum ?

- L'eau est peut-être bonne. On peut en profiter pour se laver un peu, suggéra Rikichi en s'approchant avant de s'asseoir dans le sable et de commencer à se déshabiller.

Plusieurs autres, y compris Kenpachi et Ikkaku, approuvèrent l'idée de génie et commencèrent à se dévêtir également, provoquant une montée d'indignation de la part des femmes dans l'expédition.

- Attendez, stop ! Fit soudainement Ichigo en écartant les bras devant eux. Ne rentrez pas dans l'eau !

- Quoi encore ? Grogna Kenpachi avec un sourire narquois. Me dis pas que t'as honte de nous montrer tes abdominaux, Ichigo.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est…

Il se retourna, regardant l'océan assez paisible, les petites vagues roulant sur le sable à quelques mètres d'eux seulement.

- L'odeur. Ça ne sent pas comme un océan.

- Rien d'étonnant, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou, nous ne sommes pas sur terre ici, répondit Katsuro Makoto, le bellâtre de la 5ième Division, alors qu'il dévoilait sans vergogne son corps parfaitement dessiné.

- Effectivement, mais Kurosaki-Fukutaichou n'a pas tort pour autant, fit Unohana en s'avançant sur la berge à son tour. Yamada-san, pouvez-vous faire un prélèvement de cette eau, en faisant bien attention de ne pas la toucher directement ?

- H-Hai, Taichou, répondit-il en s'exécutant au plus vite.

Il dépassa Ichigo en sortant une sorte de gant en plastique de sa tenue et une petite fiole. Il se pencha précautionneusement sur la pointe des pied et attendit une vague pour faire collecter un peu d'eau dans sa fiole tenue par sa main gantée. Il la boucha avec expertise en retourna son gant pour tenir la fiole à l'intérieur, l'amenant bien vite à son capitaine. Celle-ci avait sorti deux gants semblables au sien et ressortit la fiole pour inspecter son contenu à regard sérieux.

- Alors ? Fit Kenpachi en levant les yeux au ciel, signe qu'il trouvait toute cette simagrée inutile.

- Je vous en prie, Zaraki-Taichou, allez piquer une tête… mais je vous confirme que ce sera la dernière fois que vous vous baignerez de votre vie.

La moitié des Shinigamis qui était à deux doigts de plonger pilèrent net sur place, figés un bref instant avec de reculer à toute allure et de regarder la capitaine de la 4ème Division qui avait son grand sourire maternel sur les lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas de l'eau, c'est du poison. Une toxine particulièrement virulente qui plus est. Très légèrement acide – juste ce qu'il faut pour s'attaquer à la chair sur une exposition prolongée – mais pas particulièrement volatil, donc peu de risque de la voire se propager. En revanche, avec les embruns, je suppose que respirer l'air venant de cet océan ne doit vraiment pas être bon pour nos bronches. Et donc, Soi Fon-Taichou, je préconise de nous éloigner de cet endroit dans un premier temps.

- J'approuve, fit l'intéressée. On lève le camp pour le réinstaller de l'autre côté de la dune. Vu que le vent vient du désert, nous avons peu de chance de respirer cette saleté mais pour plus de précaution nous surveillerons le sens du vent dorénavant.

Les Shinigamis qui étaient en train de se déshabiller se rhabillèrent et passèrent de l'autre côté de la dune, jetant des coups d'œil craintifs vers l'océan de poison, heureux d'avoir échapper à une mort particulièrement douloureuse.

- Pas étonnant que personne ne soit revenu pour raconter ce qu'il avait vu, commenta Haruka depuis le haut de la dune lorsque Rukia passa près d'elle.

- Effectivement. J'imagine que la plupart des Hollows se sont baignés en arrivant ici et en sont morts. Un peu plus et la bande de crétins qui nous accompagne allait les rejoindre, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Une bande de crétins… Oui, très bien vu, confirma la plus jeune des capitaines avec le même sourire.

- Hého, grogna Kenpachi qui était justement à portée de voix.

- Une remarque, Zaraki-Taichou ? Demanda Haruka.

Le géant se contenta de grommeler en descendant la dune et les deux femmes rigolèrent sous cape.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient réunis dans leur nouveau campement, au pied de la dune. Makoto et Hanataro et Rikichi s'affairaient pour sortir de quoi faire du thé tandis que les autres discutaient de leurs options désormais.

- Il n'y a pas 36 moyens différents : pour traverser cet océan, ou on trouve un bateau bien cloisonné, ou on vole au dessus.

Certains regards se tournèrent vers Unohana mais celle-ci secoua négativement la tête.

- Ne me demandez pas d'utiliser mon Shikai pendant Dieu sait combien de temps. Si cet océan n'est pas si large qu'il en a l'air, je pourrais tenir, mais s'il est comme je le crois un véritable océan dont la traversée demandera plusieurs jours… Je serais morte de fatigue bien avant la fin de la première journée. De plus, nous sommes un peu trop nombreux pour que je puisse m'amuser à jouer les transports en commun.

- Et si vous traversiez cet océan puis vous nous invoqueriez avec un Kidou ? Proposa Renji.

- Le problème sera le même à la base. Mon zanpakuto est de type invocation et c'est le type qui nécessite la plus grosse quantité de reiatsu pour se libérer. Avez-vous déjà essayé de maintenir votre Shikai pendant plus d'une journée, sans repos ?

Silence… Puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ichigo.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua-t-il alors. Me regarder pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien si Zangetsu refuse de rester sous sa forme scellée.

- Kurosaki mis à part, je ne crois pas qu'il existe une seule personne capable de maintenir son zanpakuto en Shikai pendant si longtemps, trancha Soi Fon, et il y a aussi un autre défaut concernant le Kidou concerné : il s'agit du Bakudô N°78 : Hikari Omotai (Bandeau de lumière double). Il nécessite que la personne qui le pratique connaisse déjà parfaitement le point d'arrivée et la distance à parcourir ou de sentir le reiatsu d'une personne au point d'arrivée. Je doute qu'une fois de l'autre côté de cet océan Unohana-Taichou soit capable de ressentir le reiatsu de l'un d'entre nous avec précision, donc solution rejetée. Le mieux est de trouver de quoi faire un bateau ou quelque chose d'équivalent. Cependant, Unohana-Taichou, il y a effectivement quelque chose que vous pouvez faire : partir en exploration. Grâce à votre zanpakuto, vous pouvez survolez une partie de cet océan et nous renseigner sur votre voyage à votre retour. Qui sait, nous aurons peut-être une bonne surprise.

- C'est tout à fait dans mes cordes, effectivement. Ne perdons pas de temps alors, je pars de suite. Si le besoin de communiquer se fait ressentir, nous pourrons utiliser le Tenteikûra.

- Très bonne idée. Bonne chance.

Unohana s'éloigna du groupe et tendit son zanpakuto devant elle, le dégainant lentement. Il se transforma en une géante raie Manta volante et Unohana monta doucement dessus. Une minute plus tard, elle avait disparu à l'horizon.

- Bien. Maintenant, trouvons de quoi fabriquer une embarcation, décréta Soi Fon.

- Le problème, Taichou, c'est que nous n'avons plus vu la moindre trace d'arbres depuis hier, mentionna Kunieda.

- Revenir en arrière pour en trouver puis revenir ici en ramenant la matière première… plus le temps nécessaire pour construire ce bateau – correctement, en plus… Nous allons perdre énormément de temps, précisa Renji, l'air pas convaincu.

- Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester planté là à ne rien faire, riposta-t-elle, avant de voir qu'Ichigo ne semblait pas suivre la conversation, ce qui l'énerva. Kurosaki ! Tu nous écoutes ou…

Ichigo leva la main légèrement et fronça des sourcils sans tourner la tête, fixant l'horizon, d'un côté de la berge.

- Par là, dit-il en désignant la direction qu'il regardait. Je ressens la présence de plusieurs reiatsus… et ça se rapproche… Et je doute que ce soit pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue.

Aussitôt, tous se levèrent et regardèrent dans la direction qu'il désignait. Toute colère envolée, Soi Fon vint se placer à côté de lui et fronça des sourcils, se concentrant également. Bientôt, tous purent ressentir les reiatsus qui s'approchaient.

- Ils sont nombreux, au moins une trentaine, fit Rukia, les yeux fermés.

- Des Arrancars ou des Hollows ? Demanda Zaraki avec un léger sourire carnassier.

- Je ne saurai le préciser… mais je suppose qu'on ne tardera pas à le savoir.

Soi Fon ordonna que le camp soit lever et que tous se préparent au combat. Dix secondes plus tard, les Shinigamis se placèrent en ligne sur le sommet d'une dune proche, capitaines et lieutenants aux premières loges, les autres derrière.

- Enfin de quoi se défouler un peu, déclara Kenpachi avec un grand sourire.

- Ichigo ! On fait un concours à celui qui en vaincra le plus, tu nous suis ? Lança Ikkaku.

- Ossu, comptez-moi dans le lot ! fit Renji avant que le concerné ne puisse répondre.

- On fera les comptes après, si vous voulez bien, répondit-il finalement avec un air sérieux.

Il ressentait une espèce de sensation familière désagréable dans la masse de reiatsu qui s'approchait.

- Ces hommes… Quel manque de maturité, c'est sidérant, grommela Rukia.

- Il y a un bon moyen de les mater, Kuchiki-Taichou, fit Asuka en se rapprochant légèrement d'elle.

- Ha oui ?

- Oui, il suffit d'en tuer plus qu'eux, expliqua-t-elle en tendant légèrement le pommeau de son sabre en avant, se préparant à le dégainer.

Rukia eut un petit sourire sarcastique et commença à concentrer son reiatsu. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air, comme un mauvais pressentiment, et elle se promit de garder tous ses sens ouverts.

***.***

Oui je sais, un cliffhanger ici, je suis sadique. Libre à vous de me le confirmer par review et d'en profiter pour me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre. De nombreuses surprises vous attendent dans le prochain et je vous lance maintenant un petit défi : A votre avis, qui affrontera Aizen et comment ? Ichigo ? Grimmjow ? Kenpachi ? Tatsuki ? Renji ? Ishida ? Soi Fon ? Julia ? Rukia ? Nel ? Haruka ? Orihime ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? En solo ? A deux ? A trois ou plus ? Et dans un tel cas, qui appartient au groupe ? Les jeux sont ouverts, j'attends vos suggestions. Dépéchez-vous, je pense que j'éditerai le chapitre 32 le weekend prochain. A++


	32. Chapter 32

Bien. Tout d'abord, je suis un peu déçu, personne n'a répondu à mon challenge ! Tant pis pour vous, pour la peine, j'ai attendu jusqu'au dernier moment avant de mettre ce chapitre en ligne, na ! Bon, ce petit moment immature passé, je tiens à vous signaler d'aller lire les reviews de ma fanfic : j'y ai posté deux grosses reviews avec des explications diverses, des notes d'auteurs en quelque sorte. En effet, d'après les règles de la charte du site, il est interdit de mettre des notes d'auteurs en lieu et place d'un chapitre. Ils nous disent d'aller les mettre sur un autre site mais, franchement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller y ouvrir un compte juste pour ça. Heureusement, rien n'est spécifié pour les reviews donc j'en ai profité. Si vous voulez d'autres détails ou des précisions, n'hésitez pas. Si cela ne concerne pas un spoiler pour le futur de ma fanfic, j'y posterai une réponse.

Sinon, je vous avais promis de l'action, et bien en voilà ! Bonne lecture, et soyez sympa, laissez-moi un petit message à la fin.

***.*****  
><strong>

**Hueco Mundo**

Lorsque Aizen avait découvert l'enclave, sa première action avait été de défier l'autorité présente, littéralement le plus puissant des Hollows résidant dans l'immense squelette décharné qui partait lentement en poussière. Mais il ne tarda pas à comprendre également que même en le tuant il ne parviendrait pas à asseoir son autorité. Il n'était pas Hollow – du moins pas encore, même si sa lente transformation devenait de plus en plus évidente – et il n'y avait aucune structure sociale dans l'enclave. Il s'agissait juste d'un groupe d'Hollows s'étant installé ici, tous assez puissants pour traverser le désert mais peu désireux de retourner en arrière. La plupart avait essayé de traverser l'océan et certains avaient gardé des séquelles de leur tentative avortée, une lente maladie les tuant à petit feu, provoquée par les eaux empoisonnées.

Aizen n'était pas venu ici par hasard, il connaissait depuis longtemps l'existence de l'enclave, même s'il n'y avait pas porté un grand intérêt du temps de Las Noches. Bien que la majorité des résidents soient des Vastrodes, à l'époque aucun d'entre eux ne représentait un intérêt particulier à ses yeux et il avait estimé que n'importe lequel de ses anciens Espadas aurait pu raser l'Enclave à lui tout seul. Il savait aujourd'hui que cela n'était pas totalement le cas. Quelques-uns des individus y résidant aurait massacré facilement les trois plus faibles de ses Espadas, mais aucun d'entre eux n'atteignait le niveau d'Ulquiorra, aucun d'entre eux étant un vrai Vastrode comme les 4 plus forts de son ancienne armée.

Néanmoins, Aizen ne cherchait pas à s'installer dans l'Enclave. Il avait senti l'expédition des Shinigamis et le peu qu'il restait de son âme criait vengeance envers eux, et surtout envers le jeune Shinigami aux cheveux oranges. Seul, dans son état actuel, un assaut contre lui était un pur suicide, il lui fallait une petite troupe pour occuper les autres, le temps qu'il puisse exercer sa vengeance. Aussi, lorsqu'il eut vaincu le plus fort des Vastrodes de l'Enclave, gagnant ainsi une fraction d'intérêt de la part des Hollows affamés, il leur fit miroiter la perspective d'un festin d'âme, de pouvoir massacrer leurs ennemis héréditaires et d'apaiser leur faim pour quelques temps. Pour la plupart de ces monstres, la perspective d'un affrontement contre des Shinigamis suffit à elle seule de les sortir de leur réserve. Pour les plus indécis, il leur mentit en racontant que les Shinigamis venaient pour les exterminer et il se retrouva avec une petite troupe d'une trentaine d'Hollows affamés et prêts à en découdre à son service.

Le hasard avait bien fait les choses car les Shinigamis n'étaient pas arrivé trop loin de l'Enclave et les plus perceptifs des Vastrodes ne tardèrent pas, après seulement quelques kilomètres de voyage, à ressentir leur présence. Pour cette troupe, les motivations d'Aizen n'avaient maintenant plus le moindre intérêt. Nombre d'entre eux avaient repéré les signe de sa transformation et attendaient avec intérêt de le voir se transformer sous leur yeux. Quant aux plus affamés, une fois les Shinigamis morts et s'il leur restait un petit creux, au premier signe de faiblesse Aizen leur servirait de dessert. Leur vitesse s'accéléra, poussée par le faim et l'envie de tuer. Puis, au sommet d'une dune, l'expédition fut en vue.

Son corps et son identité dissimulés sous une épaisse cape, Aizen se figea en les apercevant et plusieurs Vastrodes en firent de même. D'autres les dépassèrent mais s'arrêtèrent aussi en voyant que les autres ne les suivaient pas. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de peur chez les Hollows, juste une brève pause pour contempler leurs ennemis et se préparer à la ruée. Lentement, les Hollows se déployèrent en ligne, imitant les Shinigamis et commencèrent à ricaner entre eux et à saliver. Les deux camps se jaugèrent du regard, les Shinigamis gardant le silence.

Aizen détailla du regard Ichigo et les autres capitaines dont ils se rappelait. Il était confiant en ce qu'il restait de sa force pour balayer sans difficulté les lieutenants et encore plus facilement les officiers qui les accompagnaient. Il nota le nouveau visage d'Haruka et, avec une légère surprise, son ancien haori sur les épaules de Rukia. Aucune importance. En deux ans, la force de cette femme ne pouvait avoir suffisamment évolué pour représenter un danger à son égard.

Brusquement, l'un des Vastrodes les plus affamés ne parvint plus à maîtriser sa patience et hurla avant de se précipiter en avant, toute griffes dehors. Ce fut le signal de la curée. De leur côté, les Shinigamis dégainèrent leurs sabres et les premiers Shikais furent libérés. Bien que Kenpachi et Ikkaku furent les premiers au contact de l'ennemi, le premier sang revint à Renji, dont la lame-fouet de son zanpakuto fusa comme une flèche en pleine tête du Vastrode qui avait déclenché les hostilités, geste qui fut loin d'impressionner ou de ralentir la charge des Hollows malgré le hurlement de douleur du gravement blessé.

Le gros du combat se concentra rapidement sur Kenpachi, dont la force et la fureur suffisaient à repousser la plupart des ennemis et, en quelques instants seulement, deux Vastrodes tombèrent, se dissolvant dans l'air dans une gerbe de sang. Ikkaku ne fut pas en reste, la pointe de sa lance traversant la garde d'un autre Hollow pour aller se planter dans son œil, le tuant sur le coup. Après un rapide enchainement et un bref shunpo pour se glisser dans le dos d'un ennemi, Soi Fon acheva sa première victime en lui plantant son dard dans la nuque, froide et impitoyable.

- Getsuga Tenshou, déclara Ichigo en déchainant son attaque, tranchant un adversaire de la tête aux pied sous la violence de son coup et séparant brièvement le camp des Hollows en deux d'un grand mur noir de reiatsu, coupant également le bras d'un autre Hollow malchanceux derrière sa cible initiale.

Rikichi se défendait vaillamment contre deux Vastrodes, les empêchant de passer derrière la ligne défensive formée par la majorité des officiers Shinigami et manqua de se faire décapiter mais la large lame d'Haruka intercepta l'attaque – une énorme main griffue – et trancha le membre d'un geste rapide, faisant hurler le Hollow qui battit en retraite. Avant que Rikichi ne puisse la remercier, un autre Arrancar avait déjà pris la place du précédent et il fut forcé de lever son sabre pour bloquer la charge furieuse du nouveau venu. Enjôji et Shinichi se rapprochèrent de lui et ils formèrent alors ensemble un triangle efficace de lames qui repoussa leurs ennemis, surtout lorsqu'ils libérèrent leurs Shikais à leur tour.

Etant resté légèrement à l'écart, Aizen nota avec stupéfaction l'efficacité des Shinigamis à repousser leurs adversaires, pourtant presque tous des Vastrodes et la majeure partie d'entre eux affamés, ne retenant pas du tout leurs coups. Analysant le combat dans son ensemble, il ne tarda pas à noter une singulière lenteur dans les mouvements de ses alliés d'opportunités. Il comprit instantanément le pourquoi en faisant quelques pas en avant, se recollant à l'arrière de la troupe de Vastrodes dont le nombre commençait à diminuer : il se sentit instantanément plus lourd, le moindre mouvement nécessitant un effort de plus en plus important.

- Reculez tous ! Hurla un Vastrode un peu plus intelligent que les autres, ayant lui aussi compris. L'un des Shinigamis nous ralentit avec une sorte de pouvoir de zone !

Nombre d'entre eux obéirent, mais avant qu'ils ne sortent tous de la zone d'action du zanpakuto d'Haruka et du Kidou qu'elle avait lancé avec, deux autres Hollows étaient morts, l'un tranché en deux par Zaraki, l'autre proprement décapité par Renji d'un revers de Zabimaru. Bien que leur tactique venait d'être mise à jour, les Shinigamis ne perdirent pas pour autant leur calme et profitèrent de ce répit, à l'exception de Kenpachi qui les poursuivit sans relâche, et d'Ikkaku, dans le sillage de son capitaine. Haruka pesta intérieurement mais garda le silence. De leur côté, les Hollows se séparèrent en deux groupes, un petit continuant à combattre Zaraki et Ikkaku, l'autre plus gros – se regroupant à un peu à l'écart, probablement pour repartir à l'assaut de l'expédition.

- Excellent travail tout le monde et une mention pour vous, Kiritsugu-Taichou, félicita rapidement Soi Fon, bien que peu habituée à faire des discours en combat.

- Dommage qu'ils l'aient découvert si vite, commenta Haruka. Le combat va être beaucoup plus ardu maintenant.

- Maintenez la position, restez dans la zone de gravité autant que vous le pouvez, ordonna Rukia avant de libérer à son tour son zanpakuto.

- Kurosaki, reste au niveau de Zaraki. Si la situation tourne mal, n'hésite pas à te servir de ton masque, ordonna Soi Fon en désignant le géant qui se jetait dans la masse au mépris de tout danger. Tout le monde garde ses positions. Abarai, reste en surveillance dans la zone et protège les autres. Kunieda, c'est à nous deux de jouer, je compte sur toi.

- Hai, Soi Fon-Taichou, obtempéra la Shinigami.

Rukia nota que Soi Fon ne lui avait pas donné d'ordres, pas plus qu'à Haruka, elle supposa donc qu'elles étaient libres d'agir comme bon leur semblait. La capitaine de la 3ième Division, en revanche, se contenta de planter son Shikai devant elle, la pointe de son arme dans le sable, et redressa la tête et le buste avant un sourire sarcastique, narguant leurs ennemis de pénétrer dans la zone de pouvoir de son zanpakuto, les six autres Shinigamis les attendant également de pied ferme. Makoto et Shinichi levèrent même leurs mains pour incanter des Kidous et bombarder les Hollows à distance. Rukia décida donc d'en faire de même pour le moment.

Kunieda et Soi Fon avancèrent de quelques pas et la 4ième Siège de la 2nde Division braqua son sabre devant elle en position inverse à l'horizontal du sol.

- Perturbe, Hanabira Hikage (Pétales de l'Ombre), incanta-t-elle, libérant son Shikai.

Rien ne sembla se passer au premier abord et les Hollows, qui s'étaient regroupés, repartirent à la charge, certains restant à distance pour tirer des Ceros vers la zone de gravité. Soi Fon et son officier se jetèrent alors dans la mêlée et semblèrent se multiplier en des dizaines de copies. Toujours dans la zone, Haruka et Rukia levèrent tranquillement une main et lancèrent avec un synchronisme parfait sans même prononcer l'incantation complète :

- Bakudo N°81 : Dankû.

Les Ceros s'écrasèrent sur la double barrière, se dispersant à l'impact. Les doubles de Soi Fon et de son acolyte semblèrent traverser les Hollows comme des fantômes ou des mirages mais parmi eux les originaux en profitèrent pour se faufiler dans leurs rangs et tranchèrent de droite et de gauche ou piquèrent à volonté sur toutes les cibles à proximité. Aizen reconnut rapidement la terrible supériorité du travail de groupe des Shinigamis et comprit tout de suite que les Hollows allaient tous se faire massacrer. Sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre opportunité, il sortit du groupe et fila vers Ichigo qui fusait comme une balle vers Zaraki, tentant de l'intercepter au passage.

- Tsugi no Mai : Hakuren ! Tonna la voix de Rukia.

Sentant la menace au dernier instant, il bondit alors en arrière, échappant de justesse à la vague de glace qui lui barra la route, le souffle emportant sur son passage une partie de sa cape qui s'était retrouvé prise dans le courant.

- Depuis que j'ai senti les Hollows arriver, je n'ai pas cessé de ressentir une sensation étrange et désagréable, comme une espèce de répulsion particulière envers quelque chose ou quelqu'un, fit-elle en apparaissant à une vingtaine de mètres d'un shunpo pour s'avancer lentement vers lui, son sabre blanc tenu fermement sur le côté en position basse. Maintenant que je me tiens face à toi, je sais que c'est toi que j'ai ressenti.

- Rukia ! Appela Ichigo de l'autre côté du mur de glace, prêt à bondir par-dessus pour la rejoindre.

- Tu as tes ordres, Ichigo ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça ! Lui répondit-elle, imperturbable, son regard ne quittant pas d'un instant son ennemi.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais elle sentit son reiatsu s'éloigner et sut donc qu'il l'avait entendu. Aizen, quant à lui, pesta de cette chance perdue mais se reprit vite en imaginant la tristesse qu'Ichigo éprouverait lorsqu'il lui présenterait le corps de son amie morte à ses pieds. Maintenant satisfait de la tournure des événements, il se tourna vers Rukia, continuant à dissimuler son identité pour l'effet de surprise.

- Cette sensation… Je te connais, continua Rukia avec une aversion contenue dans sa voix. Retire ta cape, Hollow, et dévoile-moi ton identité ! Serais-tu un ancien Espada survivant des troupes d'Aizen ?

- Hoo, aurais-tu donc déjà oublié celui qui as bien failli te tuer à plusieurs reprises ? Kuchiki Rukia. Toi… A cause de toi et de ce misérable humain… Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas su remplir ton devoir en tant que Shinigami ! Rugit-il en arrachant le reste de sa cape, dévoilant son corps déformé à son ennemie.

Démontrant les premiers signe de sa grotesque transformation, Aizen avait le bras gauche plus gros et plus musclé que le droit et ses deux mains étaient noires avec des griffes, son visage était déjà à moitié recouvert par son futur masque mais celui-ci n'avait pas encore de forme définie, juste une sorte de coquille lisse recouvrant le côté gauche de la mâchoire jusqu'au sommet de sa tête, dissimulant déjà l'un de ses yeux. L'autre œil, visible, était noir à la pupille jaune, typique des Shinigamis utilisant des pouvoirs Hollows. Son torse était encore humain mais il arborait déjà en plein milieu de la poitrine les prémices du "trou" car la chair semblait avoir été comme enfoncé avec une masse circulaire, formant une sorte de cavité sanguinolente d'où suintait une sorte d'humeur noire, coulant de cette blessure qui n'en était pas une et tâchant le reste de son corps en dessous. Derrière lui mais uniquement du côté droit, deux espèces de gros tentacules blancs émergeaient, l'un de son omoplate, l'autre quelques centimètres en dessous. Pour finir, les jambes d'Aizen étaient longues, minces et blanches, se terminant par des pieds noirs et pointus, légèrement relevés à leur extrémité. Il portait encore quelques restes de sa combinaison de prisonnier, notamment autour de ses hanches et de ses jambes, mais avait arraché ou perdu toute la partie supérieure.

Malgré son apparence, Rukia reconnut instantanément l'être qui lui faisait face et son visage se crispa de haine et de colère.

- Aizen…

- Oui, Aizen Sousuke ! Aizen le traître ! Aizen le génie ! Aizen le presque Dieu ! Aizen…

- Le monstre que tu es devenu ne mérite aucun de ces titres, à part le premier, le coupa Rukia en relevant son Zanpakuto devant elle.

- Hooo. Voyons, Kuchiki-san, ne soyons pas si vindicatif l'un envers l'autre, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps maintenant.

Le changement quasi-immédiat d'humeur, de tempérament et de manière de parler suffit à la convaincre que la dégénérescence de l'être qui fut autrefois la Némésis de toute la Soul Society n'était pas seulement physique mais aussi mentale. Aizen avait toujours été un fou mégalomane à ses yeux, mais la folie qu'il exhibait maintenant n'était plus celle d'un criminel, elle appartenait à la catégorie des malades mentaux, comme certains des prisonniers du "nid de vers".

- Dites-moi, Kuchiki-_Taichou_, mon ancien haori n'est-il pas trop lourd à porter ? Avez-vous réussi à acquérir la confiance des membres de la 5ème Division, malgré leur bagage émotionnel concernant leur ancien capitaine ? Et Hinamori-san ? Momo-chan est-elle toujours cette gamine timide et brisée, cette poupée que j'ai pris soin de modeler puis de détruire si consciencieusement ?

- Silence, monstre ! Je ne répondrai à aucune de tes questions et les seules choses que je veux désormais entendre de ta bouche sont tes râles d'agonie lorsque je te pourfendrai de ma lame !

Faisant tournoyer son sabre dans sa main, le fin ruban blanc de son Shikai décrit vit un cercle devant elle qu'elle agrippa en plein vol avant de l'enrouler autour de sa main libre. Dans un claquement sec, elle tendit le ruban devant elle, son sabre maintenant braqué vers le ciel à bout de bras.

- Bankai ! Daien Sode no Shirayuki !

Le ruban explosa de lumière blanche qui l'engouffra totalement, la dissimulant à toute vue. Puis sa lame blanche, un pied plus longue que celle de son Shikai, trancha la lumière devant elle, provoquant un souffle glacial tout autour de Rukia. Aizen écarquilla des yeux devant la puissance qu'il ressentait maintenant de la femme en face de lui. Logiquement, puisqu'elle était devenue capitaine, elle devait donc maitriser le Bankai mais, pour lui, l'idée même de Kuchiki Rukia obtenant le Bankai en moins de deux ans, au vue de sa faible puissance auparavant, était ridicule dans son esprit. Pourtant, il devait bien constater la vérité de ses propres yeux.

- Le Bankai… Remarquable, murmura-t-il, momentanément ébloui par la beauté de Rukia dans son Shihakusho d'un blanc immaculé. Les rumeurs disaient déjà que ton Shikai était le plus beau de toute la Soul Society, mais sa beauté pâlit devant celle de ton Bankai. Et rien qu'à le voir, on ressent bien les influences de ton frère et d'Ichigo dans son apparence, remarqua-t-il en notant les flagrantes ressemblances.

- Sois sans crainte, je vais te laisser toute l'éternité pour l'admirer, puisque ce sera la dernière chose que tu verras de ta vie. Hakuren ! Chanta-t-elle en braquant la pointe de son sabre vers lui.

Pris par surprise par l'absence totale de posture, il eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté avant que la vague de glace ne submerge l'endroit où il se tenait l'instant auparavant, notant la puissance et la vitesse, bien supérieures à celle de son Shikai. Mais il se reprit bien vite et bondit sur elle, son bras gauche fusant pour tenter de l'agripper. Rukia esquiva cette charge en virevoltant et son sabre trancha au passage, mais sa lame ripa sur le bras tendu sans lui faire de réels dommages.

_Hierro_, songea-t-elle en reconnaissant la sensation.

Concentrant son reiatsu, elle intensifia le flot de froid et de glace généré par son obi et nota avec satisfaction les effets dans les proches environs tandis qu'Aizen se retourna en frottant l'endroit où son sabre l'avait touché et ils se firent de nouveau face, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Le Hueco Mundo avait beau être un désert, la température moyenne était plutôt basse puisqu'il n'y avait pas le moindre soleil. Ses pouvoirs n'avaient donc aucun mal à exercer leurs effets environnementaux.

Un Vastrode proche d'eux nota leur duel et bondit dans la direction de la Shinigami, pensant profiter d'un manque d'attention de sa part. Sans perdre un iota de sa concentration sur Aizen, elle fit tourner son sabre autour d'elle d'un mouvement précis et délicat avant de s'avancer tranquillement de quelques pas vers Aizen.

- Tsukishiro, murmura-t-elle lorsque son pouvoir se déchaina, engouffrant le Vastrode qui l'attaquait dans son dos dans un gigantesque et mortel pilier de glace.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Aizen, l'air déçu. Tu as obtenu le Bankai mais il n'a fait qu'augmenter les capacités de ton Shikai ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne répondrai pas à tes questions, répondit-elle en se modifiant sa garde. Et sincèrement, tu crois que je te révèlerai comme ça, la bouche en cœur, les secrets de mon Bankai ?

Avec un sourire dément, Aizen bondit à nouveau vers elle et elle y répondit de la même manière. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne se croisent, elle pila et trancha le sable devant elle.

- Eien no Tate, souffla-t-elle en invoquant un énorme mur de glace.

Aizen ne se fit pas surprendre par l'apparition du mur. Sans hésitation, il poursuivit son assaut et écrasa son poing gauche sur la glace, la brisant à l'impact comme du verre. Il eut juste le temps de voir Rukia terminer de dessiner un nouveau cercle avec son sabre avant de la dépasser, sa main droite fusant vers elle au passage. Ayant réussi à attraper un pan de son haori au passage, il voulut l'attirer avec lui mais elle trancha le tissu d'un geste de sa main gauche.

- Pathétique comme nouveau pouvoir, ce mur n'en méritait même pas le nom, Rukia-chan, la nargua-t-il en se retournant lentement.

- Parce que ce n'en était pas un, Sousuke-chan, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac en retirant d'un geste nonchalant la lame de glace qu'elle avait accumulé autour de sa main pour couper son haori.

Surpris, son regard se tourna vers les débris de glace qui restaient du mur et il y vit une lueur familière au dessus, dans l'atmosphère… et il bondit de nouveau sur le côté en écarquillant les yeux de surprise, mais trop tard. Son bras gauche et ses deux jambes furent soudainement emprisonnées dans le Tsukishiro horizontal que Rukia avait invoqué, se servant de son mur comme support juste avant qu'il ne le détruise.

- Magnifique… Mais rien de vraiment original encore…

Il concentra sa force et la glace se mit à craquer sons la pression, il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour se libérer.

- Tu me sous-estimes depuis le début de notre combat, traître, déclara calmement Rukia en s'approchant tranquillement. Il est grand temps que tu découvres à quel point tu as été déchu de ton ancienne puissance et à quel point je suis devenue plus puissante que toi !

Tous ses sens aux aguets, Rukia ressentait très clairement la puissance d'Aizen… et elle n'avait plus rien d'exceptionnelle à ses yeux. Elle sentit distinctement Renji, à une trentaine de mètres d'elle, en retrait, observant leur duel avec attention. Même la force de son ami d'enfance était elle aussi devenue supérieure à celle d'Aizen. Elle percevait très clairement la moindre once du reiatsu de son ennemi et comprenait ce qui lui était arrivé et le destin qui l'attendait. A un tel point que sa haine avait fini par disparaître pour ne laisser plus que de la pitié pour cette triste créature qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se battait vraiment pour tuer depuis qu'elle était devenue Capitaine, mais ce combat était bien le premier dans lequel elle avait une telle "lisibilité" de la situation. Même l'Arrancar qu'elle avait affronté 72 heures auparavant au Nord du Seireiteiavait été plus puissante qu'Aizen actuellement et elle n'avait pas pu lire le combat aussi sereinement qu'aujourd'hui. Son obi n'avait pas arrêté de refroidir l'air autour d'eux et la neige commençait à recouvrir le terrain. Se gardant bien de tout excès de confiance et concentrant d'avantage ses pouvoirs, elle commença lentement à agglutiner de la glace au dessus d'eux, à plus de vingt mètres du sol, pour en faire des pics.

- Plus puissante que moi ?! PLUS PUISSANTE QUE MOI ?! Hurla Aizen, devenu fou de rage. Misérable insecte, comment oses-tu comparer ma grandeur à ta pathétique existence ?! Je vais te pulvériser en miette puis je violerai ton cadavre sous les yeux de Kurosaki avant de le tuer à son tour ! Je vais briser le moindre des os de ton corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus –

- Il suffit, Aizen, trancha-t-elle avec un ton de terrible finalité dans sa voix. Tu as beau être aujourd'hui un traître, il y a peut-être eu un jour où tu as été un Shinigami, partageant nos valeurs et notre honneur, avant ta déchéance. Rien que pour cela, je vais t'accorder une mort rapide et salutaire… afin que tu meures tel que tu es aujourd'hui, avant que tu ne succombes définitivement au monstre que tu es en train de devenir.

Elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de lui et leva son sabre vers le ciel d'une seule main, droit vers les pics qu'elle avait fini de créer. Aizen était devenu comme fou maintenant, à cause de ses paroles, et ne portait plus la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. Les yeux écarquillés et tournant follement dans leurs orbites, de la bave coulant de ses lèvres crispées de rage, la partie visible de son visage rouge de colère et de haine innommable, il hurla de fureur et arracha dans un ultime effort son bras et ses jambes de leur prison de glace, brisant et fissurant le Tsukishiro horizontal sur plus de 20 mètres. En même temps, l'un de ses tentacules dorsaux se braqua sur elle et sembla se déchirer, dévoilant une sorte de gueule pleine de crocs qui invoqua une petite sphère de reiatsu noir qu'elle cracha vers Rukia.

- Bakudô N°81 : Dankû, proclama la Capitaine Shinigami, invoquant le bouclier de ce Kidou de travers, de sorte que le projectile ricocha dessus plutôt que de le prendre de plein fouet.

Le projectile de reiatsu vola au loin et explosa dans le désert sans faire la moindre victime. Puis elle abattit son sabre devant elle, provoquant la chute de plus d'une centaine de pics de glace. Aizen avait déjà bondi vers elle pour l'attaquer mais cessa brutalement de bouger. Brusquement, il ne ressentait plus rien, ni douleur, ni force, ni reiatsu… il ne ressentait plus que du froid, un froid si intense que toutes les autres sensations étaient écrasées, masquées et atténuées. Rukia annula son Kidou et se tourna légèrement sur le côté.

- Adieu, Aizen Sousuke.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il entendit et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut effectivement le magnifique Bankai de Rukia, comme elle le lui avait promis. L'instant suivant, la dernière pointe de glace qu'elle avait invoqué se planta dans son crâne, ressortant par sa mâchoire pour aller se ficher dans le sable. Ainsi finit Aizen Sousuke, transpercé de toutes parts par les longs pics de glace qu'elle avait fait pleuvoir sur lui.

Immobile, Rukia resta là un moment, regardant le corps de son ennemi se dissoudre lentement dans l'atmosphère du Hueco Mundo, attendant patiemment qu'il eut fini de disparaître, preuve au final qu'il était déjà devenu plus Hollow que Shinigami. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne resta vraiment plus rien de lui, ni plus la moindre trace de son reiatsu, qu'elle se détourna et reporta son attention sur la bataille qui s'achevait, laissant le champs mortuaire de pics à glace se briser et se disperser à son tour, en même temps que son Tsukishiro.

D'un simple Shunpo, Renji se matérialisa à côté d'elle, de dos, son énorme Shikai posé tranquillement sur son épaule.

- C'était qui je crois que c'était ?

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

- Hmm. Son reiatsu m'avait bien paru familier… Quelle déchéance. Au moins, ça fait un problème de moins à régler. Bien joué, Rukia.

- En temps normal, je me serais fait une joie de te rappeler mon rang et de faire preuve d'un peu moins de familiarité, fit-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Mais pour cette fois seulement, je te laisse filer.

- Hai, Hai, Kuchiki-Taichou, renchérit-il avec un ton plus léger.

La seconde suivante, il était revenu à sa place, protégeant les autres Shinigamis, et Rukia resta au sommet d'un monticule de glace, dominant légèrement le champs de bataille, choisissant où là elle pourrait encore intervenir.

Mais le combat était pratiquement terminé. Kenpachi, Ikkaku et Ichigo avait fini de repousser les Hollows de leur côté et, sur celui de Soi Fon et Kunieda, après la mort d'Aizen – qui avait été le plus puissant de leur groupe – les rares survivants indemnes ordonnèrent la retraite. Une grosse partie de leur groupe avait été décimé par les "fantômes" de Soi Fon. Une blessure par ci, une piqure par là, et très vite tous portaient un ou plusieurs Houmonka sur leur corps. Soi Fon avait ensuite immobilisé un Hollow à part avec un Kidou et, sous les yeux des autres, l'avait lentement piqué sur l'une de ses marques, le tuant instantanément. Après, lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vers le reste du groupe et que Kunieda avait réactivé son pouvoir, faisant apparaître une dizaine de Soi Fon, la peur avait fini de s'installer chez eux et toute velléité de combat s'était évanouie comme neige au soleil.

Laissant libre court à son côté sadique, la capitaine de la 2nde Division tua la majorité des fuyards et ne laissa partir les rares survivants que lorsqu'elle jugea s'être un peu trop éloignée de l'expédition. Elle prit néanmoins le soin d'annuler les Houmonka qu'elle avait laissé sur eux, pour ne pas laisser de trace de son pouvoir. 36 Hollows étaient venus, 7 seulement revinrent indemnes à l'enclave, et 3 blessés. Aucune perte chez les Shinigamis et seulement un blessé léger – Kenpachi, donc personne ne fit attention à ses petites blessures, sauf Haruka qui lui fit les gros yeux lorsqu'il revint avec un grand sourire, heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau après cette bonne bataille.

Les membres de l'expédition se félicitèrent mutuellement et Soi Fon ordonna une pause pour analyser leur nouvelle situation et en attendant le retour d'Unohana. Tandis que le campement était de nouveau installé, Rukia annonça la mort d'Aizen et Renji confirma ses dires. De nouvelles félicitations fusèrent et Ichigo écrasa mentalement le frisson de peur qui parcourut son échine lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait affronté seule le pire ennemi qu'il avait jamais connu jusqu'à ce jour. Mais cet Aizen n'avait pas été plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été et il fut soulagé de savoir qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais les hanter. Le savoir de nouveau en liberté l'avait inquiété et avait reposé un poids sur ses épaules ces derniers jours. Ce poids récent venait maintenant de disparaître avec l'annonce de sa mort.

Tous commencèrent à se détendre un peu mais à peine le campement fut-il réinstallé qu'ils sentirent de nouveaux reiatsus en approche.

- Quoi encore ? De renforts ? Fit Kenpachi en s'avançant avec un grand sourire. De mieux en mieux.

Il allait dégainer son sabre à nouveau mais s'arrêta en apercevant les nouveaux venus apparaître sur un col entre deux dunes de sable. Loin de paraître agressifs, ils descendirent lentement le col vers leur campement en diminuant leur reiatsu et leur chef avait les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Tous les 5 nouveaux portaient de lourdes capes adaptées pour un voyage dans le désert mais en dessous ils étaient tous revêtus d'une armure de cuir blanche et or souple d'un style ancien. Précautionneusement, les Shinigamis se déployèrent et le chef des arrivants repoussa sa cache en arrière, dévoilant son visage.

- Paix, déclara-t-il une fois arrivé à portée de voix. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, nous venons en paix.

- Cela reste à déterminer, déclara Soi Fon en s'avançant à son tour et en lui faisant signe de stopper là où ils étaient.

L'homme obtempéra et ses 4 compagnons en firent de même.

- Son visage me dit quelque chose, murmura doucement Ichigo en le détaillant.

Seuls Rukia et Renji l'entendirent mais ne répondirent rien, attendant la suite.

- Je suis Mitsumada Tetsu, Général de la Garde Royale. Nous sommes venus en paix, répéta-t-il.

- Encore une fois, cela reste à déterminer, répondit à nouveau Soi Fon, mais d'une voix un peu plus dure encore.

- Mitsumada ? Répéta Ichigo en s'avançant, lui aussi sur ses gardes. Comme le Général qui a voulu me tuer au Seireitei parce que je refusais de le suivre ?

- Cet homme est mon frère ainé, Kurosaki-san. Mais même si notre mission officielle est la même que la sienne, à savoir vous recrutez pour le compte de la Garde Royale, ou Division 0 comme vous le préférez, tel n'est pas notre but réel… et non, je ne suis pas ici non plus pour vous tuer, je ne partage pas les convictions de mon frère et du reste de ma famille concernant la guerre inter-familiale entre les Mitsumada et les Kaminoke. Votre père, Isshin, m'a sauvé la vie par le passé, au prix de ses pouvoirs de Vaizard, et j'ai depuis une dette éternelle à son égard. Il est mon meilleur ami et il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour depuis son incarcération où je ne me suis pas battu pour tenter de le faire libérer.

Son explication fut accueillie froidement dans un premier temps, mais l'homme semblait franc et honnête et son regard ne vacillait pas. Les autres membres de son équipe repoussèrent à leur tour lentement leur capuche pour dévoiler leurs visages et gardèrent leurs mains bien visibles, loin de leurs armes.

- Je crois qu'un complément d'explications s'impose, décréta finalement Soi Fon après une longue minute de silence. Veuillez accepter notre hospitalité et je gage que vous saurez respecter votre rôle d'invité.

- Bien évidemment, fit-il en portant la main à son sabre.

Les Shinigamis se crispèrent et portèrent leurs mains à leurs gardes en un éclair mais Tetsu se contenta de décrocher son fourreau et tendit son arme dans sa gaine vers Soi Fon. Les quatre autres Vaizards derrière lui en firent de même, tendant leurs armes aux Shinigamis les plus proches. L'atmosphère se détendit significativement lorsque Soi Fon prit l'arme tendue et la passa derrière elle à Makoto qui la collecta. Les autres Shinigamis en firent de même et elle désigna alors leur campement.

- Par ici, je crois que nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Quartier de l'Académie, dortoir des étudiants**

- Vous croyez vraiment que nos absences vont passer inaperçues ? Demanda Inoue en préparant son sac.

- Inaperçues, certainement pas. Mais à moins de nous arrêter ici et maintenant, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourront faire une fois que nous serons partis, répondit Yoruichi entre deux lèches de sa patte, perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille.

Inoue resta pensive un moment et ferma son sac, toutes ses affaires étant prêtes.

- Déjà fini ?

- Ho oui, je n'ai pas grand-chose à emporter… Ishida-kun se charge de tout le reste, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Une perle rare, ce jeune homme, ronronna la chatte noire.

- Et vous, Yoruichi-san ? Vous n'avez rien à emporter ?

- Bien sur que si mais tout est déjà sur place, Kisuke garde mes affaires pour le moment.

- OK.

La jeune femme vint pour fermer la fenêtre et Yoruichi sauta souplement sur le sol puis trotta vers la porte ouverte. Deux minutes plus tard, Uryû et Tatsuki les rejoignirent dans la cuisine où tout le monde était réuni et Yuzu leur tendit un gros paquet bien enveloppé avec un regard inquiet.

- Des bentos pour le voyage. J'en ai mis un aussi pour Ichi-nii.

- Il en sera ravi, merci Yuzu, fit Tatsuki en prenant le paquet d'une main. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce passera bien. Nous serons vite de retour.

- Bonne chance, fit Ganju en levant le pouce. Je monte la garde durant votre absence.

- On compte sur toi, fit Uryû en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste maintes fois répétés.

Le Quincy portait son habituelle tenue de combat blanche et un sac sur le côté. A sa ceinture, les Seele Schneider luisaient légèrement et sa main droite portait déjà son nouveau gant. Orihime avait décidé de revêtir une vieille tenue qui avait surpris tout le monde lorsqu'elle l'avait sorti de son armoire : il s'agissait des vêtements qu'Aizen lui avait donné lors de sa détention à Las Noches. Souples et pratiques, il dissimulait totalement son corps sans gêner ses mouvements et personne ne trouva rien à en redire. Tatsuki quant à elle portait maintenant une tenue non marquée de Shinigami, comme celle d'Ichigo avant qu'il ne devienne Lieutenant de la 2nde Division. En revanche, au lieu d'avoir chaussé des warajis, elle avait mis des bottes de cuir noir souples, dans le style des experts en arts martiaux chinois.

Kon et Karin arrivèrent en dernier, accompagnés par Jinta et Ururu. Les cinq adolescents se regroupèrent et hochèrent ensemble la tête. Il était évident qu'ils avaient un plan derrière la tête mais Tatsuki et les autres n'avaient pas le temps de les interroger sur le sujet.

- Veille bien sur eux, fit la jeune femme à Ganju en insistant du regard vers le groupe d'adolescents.

- Haa. Mais pas d'inquiétude, ma sœur débarque cet après-midi pour les "kidnapper"… Quoiqu'ils ont prévu, ça tombera à l'eau, murmura-t-il avec un air conspirateur, une main levée pour cacher ses lèvres.

Légèrement rassurée, les quatre partants saluèrent le groupe et partirent en direction des quartiers de la 12ème Division.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

Tous installés assis sur une grande toile blanche en dessous d'une autre grande toile de tente blanche carré tenue en l'air par 5 piquets planté dans le sable. Un Kidou d'isolement y était apposé, créant une sorte de champs fermé entre les deux toiles, les isolant des aléas météorologiques extérieurs. Même s'il y avait eu une tempête de sable dehors, pas un seul grain de poussière ne serait venu perturber les occupants.

Assis en ligne, les quatre Capitaines présents faisaient face aux cinq Vaizards, la place d'Unohana restant vide pour le moment. Informée via le Bakudô N°77 : Tenteikûra, celle-ci était sur le chemin du retour et serait là d'une minute à l'autre. Derrière les capitaines, Ichigo et Renji étaient les seuls autres Shinigamis présents, tous les autres étaient restés dehors pour monter la garde.

- Pardonnez-moi mais doit-on forcément attendre votre collègue partie en éclaireur ?

- Na, vous pouvez commencer à parler, Vaizards, répondit Kenpachi avec un sourire satisfait.

Le capitaine de la 11ème Division avait sorti de ses affaires une large gourde de saké et une tasse et sirotait tranquillement le breuvage en solitaire, tous les autres ayant décliné son offre de partage. Toutefois, puisqu'il l'avait proposé, personne ne semblait lui tenir rigueur de boire seul et il en était déjà à sa troisième coupe.

- Merci dans un premier temps de nous avoir signaler la taille de cet… océan, commença Soi Fon pour briser le silence provoqué par la légère insulte de Zaraki.

- C'est tout naturel. Bien que ce soit la première fois que je le vois de mes propres yeux, nous avons de nombreux textes le concernant.

- Commençons donc par les règles d'usage. Vous nous connaissez surement déjà tous de nom et de réputation alors nous ferons court. Je suis le Capitaine Soi Fon, de la 2nde Division du Gotei 13, je suis le commandant de cette expédition.

- Capitaine Kiritsugu Haruka, de la 3ème Division.

- Capitaine Kuchiki Rukia, de la 5ème Division.

- … Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi, de la 11ème.

- Et le Capitaine Unohana Retsu, de la 4ème Division, qui va arriver sous peu, termina Soi Fon en désignant la place vide pour le moment.

Le Vaizard tourna son regard vers les deux Lieutenants derrière eux et Renji fut le premier à parler à sa demande silencieuse.

- Lieutenant Abarai Renji, de la 6ème Division.

- Lieutenant Kurosaki Ichigo, de la 2nde Division.

- Enchanté et merci encore de nous accueillir en paix. Je l'ai déjà dit mais je vais me répéter, je suis le Général Mitsumada Tetsu, de la Section d'Artémis.

- Général Calriss Amaro, même section, fit l'homme à sa droite, dont la carrure éclipsait presque celle de Zaraki.

Vêtu comme tous les Vaizards de la même armure de cuir blanche et or, la sienne laissait ses bras exposés, montrant clairement ses muscles saillants.

- Colonel Nolren Sedimpa, se présenta la seule femme du groupe.

De taille normale, des cheveux roux mi-longs et de grands yeux verts, Nolren était la seule Vaizard a être encore armée, d'une certaine manière. Car si, comme les autres, elle leur avait confié son zanpakuto, elle avait gardé une longue dague droite qui pendait à sa ceinture, glissée dans un fourreau ouvragé.

- Colonel Maguro Sayuki, déclara stoïquement le quatrième Vaizard.

De tous, il semblait le plus calme, ou le plus désintéressé de la situation. Il sembla même qu'il allait bailler à la fin de sa présentation mais se retint au dernier moment.

- Colonel Zachary Strakov, fit le dernier et apparemment le plus jeune d'entre eux.

Ichigo lui donnait le même âge que Jinta et il avait pratiquement la même allure… sauf qu'il semblait un peu plus mature quand même.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit en arrivant, nous avons été envoyés ici dans le cadre d'une mission officielle assignée par le Tribun Athéna à notre section, commandée par le Maréchal Artémis. Cette mission, la voici, fit Tetsu en sortant un rouleau de parchemin scellé par un sceau de cire.

Il le posa doucement sur le sol et le fit glisser vers Soi Fon.

- Je crois déjà savoir ce qu'il contient… déclara Soi Fon en le ramassant doucement. Mais juste par curiosité, comment avez-vous su que mon lieutenant était au Hueco Mundo plutôt qu'au Seireitei ?

- Malgré la perte de la Chambre Centrale des 46, les services d'Hermès sont toujours parfaitement à même de suivre les mouvements de troupes du Seireitei au sein de la Soul Society. Lorsque 5 capitaines et une partie des officiers supérieurs disparurent de leurs radars, et compte tenu de la précédente attaque des Hollows, il étaient évident qu'une expédition serait montée pour le Hueco Mundo. Plus tard, un de nos informateurs nous a également signalé le départ de l'expédition et les membres qui la composaient.

- Et qui est cet informateur ? Siffla-t-elle d'une voix sourde de colère à l'idée d'avoir été ainsi espionnée.

Mitsumada garda le silence et hocha la tête, signalant qu'il ne révélerait pas cette information, ou bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas lui-même. Poussant un soupir de mécontentement, elle ouvrit le document et commença à le lire, notant qu'il s'agissait bien du contenu auquel elle s'attendait. En revanche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'Ichigo n'était pas le seul concerné.

- Notre mission est de recruter Kurosaki Ichigo, Soi Fon Shaolin et Kuchiki Rukia, de gré ou de force, dans la Division 0. De plus, nous sommes également mandatés pour appréhender et ramener le Colonel Shihouin Yoruichi, pour transgression des ordres qui lui furent donnés… C'est-à-dire pour trahison.

Kenpachi et Haruka regardèrent les deux autres capitaines avec une légère surprise. Soi Fon replia le document et le reposa sur le sol avec dégout, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une serviette sale. Renji fixait Rukia avec surprise et peur mélangées.

- Pour mon lieutenant et Yoruichi-sama, je peux le comprendre… Mais pourquoi le Capitaine Kuchiki et moi-même sommes-nous concernées par cet ordre ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide tout en le fixant d'un regard intense.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… nos informations peuvent être fausses, précisa-t-il doucement tout en lui rendant son regard avec la même intensité. Mais si elles sont vraies, alors je pense que vous savez pourquoi.

Les deux interlocuteurs s'affrontèrent du regard, se jaugeant en silence. Kenpachi, Haruka et Renji suivaient l'entretien avec une attention particulière maintenant, le géant avait même arrêté de boire pour écouter attentivement la suite. Ce fut finalement Rukia qui brisa le silence.

- Inutile de tourner autour du pot. Oui, nous savons pourquoi cet ordre nous concernent également.

Elle soupira et lorsqu'elle eut gagné toute l'attention sur elle, elle lâcha la bombe d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

- Soi Fon et moi sommes toutes les deux devenues des Vaizards durant les 4 derniers mois.

Tetsu soupira de soulagement, content que ce point noir soit dissipé.

- Rukia… murmura Renji d'une voix surprise et blessée.

Haruka et Kenpachi eurent toutefois des réactions différentes. Le premier fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules, mais son regard devint bien plus intéressé encore qu'avant. La seconde se leva soudainement, agrippa les deux autres capitaines et les jeta manu militari hors de la tente dans le même geste avant qu'elles puissent émettre la moindre protestation. Trois secondes plus tard, à plus de cinquante mètres de là, Rukia et Soi Fon atterrirent rudement dans le sable de la dune la plus proche, n'ayant pas pu contrôler correctement leur chute à cause de leur corps étant devenus beaucoup plus lourd que d'habitude.

- Mes excuses, chers invités, une petite discussion entre capitaines s'imposent, fit-elle avec un sourire doux démentant totalement son humeur actuelle.

Kenpachi, qui connaissait bien cette expression depuis le temps qu'il la fréquentait, se leva tranquillement et sortit à son tour sans dire un mot. Haruka pivota mécaniquement sur ses talons et se dirigea vers l'extérieur après lui.

- Kurosaki Fukutaichou, veuillez nous accompagner je vous prie, appela-t-elle de l'extérieur, s'étant arrêtée à deux mètres à peine sur le sable.

- Huh, hein ? Mais je… Heu…

Haruka tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

- Dehors, lui ordonna-t-elle dans une parfaite imitation d'Unohana, avec le même sourire et la même aura.

Même Soi Fon ne l'avait pas encore autant effrayé en 4 mois que cette expression.

- Oui, à vos ordres, répondit-il d'une petite voix avant de la suivre.

Renji allait se lever également mais Haruka le retint d'une main sur l'épaule. Une main si lourde qu'il ne parvint même pas à se soulever d'un centimètre.

- Restez pour entretenir nos invité, Abarai-Fukutaichou… à moins que vous ayez un lien dans toute cette histoire ?

- Heu, non, je suis tout aussi surpris que vous mais…

- Alors cette petite discussion ne vous concerne pas… pour le moment.

L'instant suivant il était seul, face aux 5 Vaizards qui le regardaient d'un regard neutre. Gêné, il esquissa un petit sourire et prit son mal en patience. Mais très vite, la situation le rattrapa. Rukia était une Vaizard. Depuis quand ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Une foule de questions domina ses pensées lorsqu'il repensa au passé, depuis la fin de la guerre, et il se jura de questionner longuement son amie d'enfance, et au diable la différence de rang, militaire ou noblesse lorsque cette discussion aura lieu.

A l'extérieur, Soi Fon et Rukia se relevèrent rapidement et voulurent retourner sous la tente mais Kenpachi les agrippa à son tour sur leur chemin pour les tirer comme des sacs de patates.

- Silence, grogna-t-il. Vous nous devez quelques explications et mieux vaut que celles-ci aient lieu loin des autres, pour le moment.

Les Shinigamis les regardèrent s'éloigner avec incompréhension – ce n'était pas tout les jours que deux capitaines se faisaient trainer de cette manière hors de vue – et Ikkaku voulut poser une question mais croisa le regard de son capitaine et comprit que cela attendrait plus tard.

Une minute plus tard, les 5 Shinigamis étaient à environ deux kilomètres du campement, Rukia et Soi Fon d'un côté, Kenpachi et Haruka de l'autre. Un peu à l'écart des capitaines, Ichigo regardait les deux couples – Vaizards d'un côté et purs Shinigamis e l'autre – avec un regard un peu appréhensif.

- Vous êtes des Vaizards, répéta Haruka.

- Hai, répondit Rukia.

- Et vous ne nous avez rien dit ?

Silence des deux femmes.

- Heu…

- Quelque chose à déclarer, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton noir.

- Non… En fait, si. Techniquement parlant, je suis un Vaizard également donc…

- Donc ?

- Je… Je peux comprendre un peu ce qu'elles ont pensé… Peut-être qu'elles ont eu peur de votre réaction, et de la réaction des autres, lorsque leur secret serait révélé…

- Les Shinigamis étant devenus des Vaizards ne sont pas bien vus au sein de la Soul Society… surtout aux yeux de Yamamoto-Soutaichou, confirma Rukia.

- Il est vrai que le passé ne parle guère en sa faveur sur le sujet… mais je tiens à vous rappeler que l'exil d'Hirako Shinji et de sa clique sont l'œuvre de la Chambre Centrale des 46. Il n'a fait que suivre leurs ordres, rappela Kenpachi en se frottant la nuque.

- Et à ce qu'il me semble, ces mêmes personnes ont été nos alliés lors de la Guerre contre Aizen, mentionna Haruka.

- La belle affaire, gronda Soi Fon en croisant les bras dans une attitude défensive, oubliant un peu son attitude purement protocolaire sous le coup de la colère et de l'indignation. N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez : Rukia et moi ! Pour avoir transférer ses pouvoirs à un humain, Rukia a failli être exécutée au Soukyoku et, quant à moi, je suis le Commandant de l'Onmitsukidou, je sais mieux que quiconque le sort que le Gotei 13 réserve à ceux qui ne suivent pas les règles établies ! C'est moi qui suis chargée de les traquer et de les enfermer d'ailleurs !

- Taichou, fit Ichigo avec un ton un peu plaintif, lui faisant signe de rester calme.

Soi Fon le regarda un instant puis se détourna, l'air contrarié.

- Nous savions que nous ne pourrions pas garder le silence éternellement mais nous espérions attendre un peu avant de révéler nos nouveaux pouvoirs, expliqua Rukia d'un ton apaisant. Cela ne change en rien notre allégeance. Comme Ichigo, nous sommes des Shinigamis avant tout, et fidèle au Gotei 13.

Haruka les regarda à tour de rôle puis tourna vers Kenpachi un regard interrogateur mais celui-ci haussa les épaules. De toute manière, elle se doutait déjà de ce qu'il en pensait.

- Bon, il me reste quand même quelques questions avant de retourner à nos invités, fit-elle. Depuis quand êtes-vous des Vaizards et comment en êtes-vous devenus ?

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent un bref instant et Soi Fon lui fit signe de commencer.

- Dans mon cas, mon Hollow intérieur a été réveillé lors de mon combat i ans contre Aaroniero Alulieri, l'Espada N°9, mais cela ne fait que 4 mois que je suis une Vaizard. Ichigo n'a fait que m'aider à apprendre à contrôler mon Hollow et ses pouvoirs.

- Pour moi, c'est beaucoup plus récent… Depuis notre opération à Las Noches pour être exact. Mais je ne suis une Vaizard que depuis deux semaines environ, je n'ai pas encore fait l'entrainement du masque. En revanche, je connaissais l'état de Rukia depuis qu'elle est devenue Vaizard, expliqua Soi Fon, passant sous silence que c'était Yoruichi qui avait réveillé ses pouvoirs Hollow.

Si Haruka fit attention à ce manque de détails, elle ne sembla pas en prendre note en tout cas.

- En gros, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou n'est pour rien dans le réveil de vos pouvoirs Hollow ?

- Non.

- En rien du tout, confirma Soi Fon.

Haruka souffla de soulagement et se tourna vers Ichigo.

- Huh ?

- Je suis soulagée que vous n'ayez rien à voir avec toute cette histoire, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou. Vous pouvez nous laisser.

- Ha ?

- Ouste, Kurosaki ! Ordonna Soi Fon, et là il obéit au quart de tour.

- Je ne sais pas si cette remarquable preuve d'autorité à son égard de ta part m'énerve ou me plaît, remarqua Rukia lorsqu'il fut hors de portée d'écoute. Je rêve de pouvoir le commander de cette manière…

Soi Fon préféra garder les silence, dissimulant au mieux ses sentiments.

- Il ne me reste qu'un dernier point à établir, décréta Haruka en se tournant vers Soi Fon. Le réveil du Hollow chez Kurosaki-Fukutaichou vient du fait qu'il est encore "vivant", techniquement parlant. Celui de Kuchiki-Taichou est dû à un accident lors d'un combat où elle a été laissée à deux doigts de la mort. Et chez vous, Soi Fon-Taichou, quel a été cet événement ?

Maintenant qu'Ichigo était parti, elle n'eut aucune réticence à le dire.

- Ce fut à ma demande. Pour les Vaizards, réveiller le Hollow intérieur d'un Shinigami est possible grâce à une procédure particulière. Yoruichi-sama l'a appliqué sur moi. Ma situation était… est encore… un peu particulière. Je suis souvent restée sur la touche ces derniers temps, y compris pendant la guerre, à cause de mon manque de puissance. Yoruichi-sama a accepté de m'aider à devenir plus puissante, c'est tout. Je suis la seule à porter la responsabilité du réveil de mon Hollow intérieur.

- Je vois.

Les quatre capitaines restèrent silencieux un moment puis Kenpachi haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour. Il en avait bien assez entendu.

- Ne croyez pas que nous allons garder cela secret, il est bien trop tard pour ça. Une fois de retour au Seireitei, Sempai ou non, j'attends de vous que vous révéliez la vérité en personne à Yamamoto-Soutaichou.

- Bien entendu, fit Rukia pour Soi Fon et elle.

- Bien, cela étant dit, retournons voir nos invités.

Les 5 shinigamis revinrent dans la tente où les Vaizards n'avaient pas bougé et Renji souffla légèrement de soulagement. Il tourna néanmoins un regard appuyé vers Rukia qui hocha la tête dans sa direction, comprenant bien qu'ils auraient une discussion entre 4 yeux dans un avenir très proche.

- Nos excuses pour cette petite interruption, fit Soi Fon en s'asseyant.

- Je vous en prie, je comprends que vous vouliez garder cela secret encore quelque temps mais vous n'aviez plus ce loisir, hélas. De toute manière, contre la Garde Noire, ceux qui ne sont pas des Vaizards n'auront pas beaucoup de chance de victoire.

- Hum ? Grogna Kenpachi, une lueur de défi dans son regard.

- Permettez-nous de juger par nous-mêmes ce dont nous sommes capables contre eux, je vous prie, déclara Soi Fon, soucieuse de ne pas irriter d'avantage le berserker à côté d'elle.

L'un des Vaizards – Maguro Sayuki – allaient apparemment protesté mais Tetsu lui intima le silence en levant la main.

- Comme il vous en plaira. Mais revenons à la raison de notre présence. Officiellement, nous avons été détachés pour cette mission, reprit-il en désignant le rouleau toujours posé entre eux, mais nous n'avons pas l'intention d'y obéir.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Rukia avec encore un peu de surprise sur ce fait dans sa voix. Ce refus n'est-il pas une forme de trahison ? D'ailleurs, le simple fait de nous en parler…

- Je vais y venir, Kuchiki-Taichou.

Tetsu prit une grande inspiration et regarda ses compagnons qui tous hochèrent la tête.

- Littéralement, nous faisons tous les 5 défection. Nous avons chacun remis à notre supérieur une lettre de démission et une demande de congés pour une durée indéterminée.

- Une demande de congés ? En temps de guerre ?

- Cela peut vous paraître invraisemblable mais il existe des textes très précis à l'Olympe concernant ces demandes. En gros, cela nous laisse libre de nos actes pendant environ 1 mois avant que l'administration n'invalide l'une ou l'autre de ces demandes… D'autant plus que notre supérieur les a accepté – avec un grand sourire, qui plus est – et que cela compliquera d'avantage le travail de l'administration pour les annuler.

- Le miracle de l'administration, lâcha Renji d'un ton sarcastique.

- Nous sommes des Vaizards. Officiellement, nous sommes alliés des Shinigamis et les Hollows comme les Arrancars sont nos ennemis. Nous désirons nous joindre à votre expédition afin de vous prêter main forte et conseils.

- J'imagine que la libération de votre frère est aussi un de vos objectifs ?

- Bien évidemment. Vous dire le contraire serait un mensonge de ma part.

Le silence s'installa et Soi Fon consulta du regard les autres capitaines qui approuvèrent tous – enfin Haruka et Rukia approuvèrent, Kenpachi se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Alors soyez les bienvenus, Général.

- En vacances, Capitaine, en vacances. A l'heure actuelle, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire civil. Je n'ai d'ailleurs même plus d'arme.

Soi Fon eut un sourire entendu et se força un peu pour se redresser et lui tendre la main. Ils échangèrent une rapide poignée franche signant leur accord tacite, geste diplomatique qu'elle savait de circonstance mais qui lui semblait néanmoins étrange vu sa réticence des contacts physiques. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à serrer d'autres mains car Haruka et Rukia se levèrent à leur tour. Kenpachi, quant à lui, ne serra aucune main mais tendit de force une coupe vers les Vaizards.

- C'est comme ça que je signe un accord, et pas autrement.

Après quelques minutes, dans une ambiance beaucoup moins formelle, Tetsu fut le seul encore sous la tente avec Soi Fon et Ichigo, Rukia et Renji s'étant éclipsés pour avoir leur petite conversation privée et Haruka et Kenpachi ayant emmené les autres Vaizards pour les présenter au reste de l'expédition et expliquer les raisons de leur présence.

- Kurosaki-san, je me dois de vous présenter mes respects pour avoir arrêté Aizen et mes excuses pour ne pas être parvenu à faire libérer votre père des cellules d'Héra.

- Je vous en prie, c'est inutile. Donc si j'ai bien compris, mon père est toujours en prison actuellement.

- Oui, hélas. Lors de son infiltration il y a quatre mois environ, son reiatsu a été perçu par l'une des équipes de surveillance de l'Olympe et il fut arrêté par une ancienne connaissance, Juliette Maltoro. Elle est… était l'ancienne fiancée de votre père.

- Fiancée ? répéta-t-il d'un ton surpris.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne vous ai rien dit, cela remonte à plus de 50 ans maintenant. Juliette et votre père étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre et votre père avait décidé de l'épouser, au mépris de l'avis du reste de sa famille. Isshin était à l'époque l'héritier du clan Kaminoke, le futur chef de cette famille noble descendant directement de l'ancien Dieu-Roi Zeus lui-même. Juliette, quant à elle, n'était qu'une roturière, sans le moindre sang noble. Pire encore, l'un de ses oncles était un partisan du clan Mitsumada, dont les liens avec le clan Kaminoke n'étaient déjà pas franchement au beau fixe, c'est tout dire. Sur ce point, Isshin et moi faisions déjà figures de bêtes noires. Au diable nos titres, nos familles et nos soi-disant obligations, nous étions camarades dans la même unité, nous nous battions dos à dos contre les mêmes ennemis, nous avons grandi ensemble, nous sommes battus ensemble un nombre incalculable de fois. Nous sommes devenus colonels ensembles, puis généraux ensembles et l'amitié qu'il y a entre votre père et moi est l'un des piliers même de mon existence.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Mais Tetsu balaya son commentaire de la main.

- Votre père a perdu ses pouvoirs de Vaizard. Vous a-t-il expliqué comment ?

- Oui, bien sur, en utilisant l'ultime Getsuga Tenshou.

- Je vois, mais vous a-t-il expliqué en quelles circonstances il fut forcé d'utiliser cette technique interdite ?

- Heu… Non, je dois bien avouer qu'il ne m'en a rien dit. Mais selon vos dires, c'est en vous protégeant qu'il les a perdu.

- C'est exact. Et je le répète, depuis ce jour, en plus d'être mon meilleur ami, je suis devenu son éternel débiteur. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, la perte de ses pouvoirs ne fut vraiment pas bien pris par sa famille. Isshin fut exilé sur Terre, dans le monde mortel, condamné à mourir lentement si Urahara ne l'avait pas trouvé et ne lui avait pas donné un de ses Gigais.

- A mourir ?

- Privé de ses pouvoirs et avec son reiatsu qui disparaissait de plus en plus, Isshin est un esprit condamné, les Gigais spéciaux d'Urahara seuls lui ont permis de conserver l'intégralité de son âme et de survivre. J'ai longtemps cherché un moyen de le sauver… je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises par le passé mais il y eut même une époque où il ne me voyait plus, il m'entendait à peine et n'a su ma présence que lorsque je lui ai crié mon nom dans l'oreille et c'était comme si je le lui avait murmuré depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis il a rencontré une femme… et il semblait avoir décidé de tourner la page et de commencer une nouvelle vie. Alors je me suis juré de le protéger de mon mieux. Je suis retourné à l'Olympe et j'ai dit à tous qu'il était mort dans un accident.

- Mort ? Mais pourquoi avoir menti ?

- Parce que je savais qu'il allait avoir bientôt un enfant… dit-il en fixant Ichigo. Et que cet enfant serait forcément spécial… Je ne savais pas à cette époque qu'il en aurait d'autres mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de laisser courir l'histoire que Kaminoke Isshin était encore vivant et qu'il allait donné naissance à un hybride Humain-Vaizard… Un être vivant, mortel, avec des pouvoirs de Shinigami et d'Hollow. Si les Kaminoke l'avaient su, vous auriez été enlevés à la naissance pour être élevé à l'Olympe, et il en aurait été de même pour vos sœurs… et ça c'est si Juliette ne l'avait pas appris en plus.

- Juliette… Maltoro ?

- La fiancée éconduite, pratiquement sur l'autel. Pouf, envolés du jour au lendemain ses rêves et ses espoirs. Juliette était TRES amoureuse d'Isshin. S'il y a bien une personne à l'Olympe qui ait fait autant sinon plus que moi pour tenter de le sauver de son exil, c'est bien elle. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle dans l'histoire, il y avait aussi sa famille. Juliette est une roturière, presque toute sa famille est assez pauvre et aujourd'hui encore elle leur donne une grande partie de son salaire chaque mois. Se marier à Isshin lui aurait donné les clés de la noblesse, à elle et à sa famille. Son amour pour Isshin s'est transformé en une haine froide au fil du temps. Son oncle – celui qui avait tissé des liens avec mon clan – tenta de la manipuler pour qu'elle se ligue contre eux avec ma famille. Les choses ne se sont pas vraiment passées comme elle le voulait et en lui apprenant la fausse mort d'Isshin, j'espérais qu'elle tirerait un trait sur son passé. Hélas, lorsqu'Isshin est réapparu sur le champs de bataille de Karakura Town contre Aizen… je te laisse imaginer la réaction que cela a provoqué. Juliette se serait précipitée sur Terre la minute même où elle appris sa survie si l'ordre de Zeus n'avait pas été en application… moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- L'Ordre de Zeus ? Demanda Soi Fon, rappelant alors aux deux hommes sa présence qu'elle avait fait la plus discrète possible.

- Haa. Zeus avait ordonné que les deux Gardes restent en dehors de l'affaire Aizen. La Garde Noire et la Garde Royale. C'est pour cela que ni l'une ni l'autre n'est allée botter le cul à cet enfoiré. Et croyez-moi sur parole, il y en avait plus d'un à l'Olympe qui aurait donné un bras ou plus pour pouvoir le faire, moi le premier. Et indirectement, c'est votre victoire au prix de vos pouvoirs, sacrifiés comme ceux d'Isshin, qui vous permit de rester hors d'atteinte de Maltoro et du clan Kaminoke. Le respect que vous avez acquis en vainquant Aizen est devenu plus fort que leur volonté de vous chaperonner. Et aussi qu'il était devenu inutile de le faire, puisque vous aviez perdu vos pouvoirs. Vos sœurs ont été observées pendant un temps après cela mais elles n'avaient pas de réels pouvoirs, à part un peu plus de reiatsu que le commun des mortels, et Isshin n'est plus Vaizard sans son Hollow intérieur. Au final les Tribuns tranchèrent et l'ordre fut donné de vous laisser tranquille.

- Et vous n'avez pas été embêté pour votre mensonge ?

- Pas vraiment. Les Tribuns ont jugé sur la finalité et mon action avait permis à une famille dont j'ai une dette de survivre en paix, sans être dérangée. J'ai eu un blâme et un avertissement, rien de plus. Par contre, j'ai encore mal à la mâchoire… conséquence du direct que Juliette m'a collé lorsqu'elle a tout compris. Cette femme ne lâchera pas l'affaire maintenant. Elle a mis Isshin sous les verrous mais à vrai dire je ne sais pas le sort qu'elle souhaite vous réserver. Rien de bon en tout cas.

Kurosaki eut un sourire sympathique et se mit a éprouver une certaine amitié pour cet homme qui avait protégé sa famille de loin et dans l'ombre. Il le comprenait de mieux en mieux, ses actes comme ses motivations.

- Merci de m'avoir expliqué tout cela, Mitsumada-Gunshirei.

- Tetsu, mon grand, juste Tetsu. Pas de titre entre nous. Et puis n'oublie pas que pour l'heure, je ne suis qu'un civil !

Ils éclatèrent de rire quelques secondes mais furent interrompus par une aura noire qui sembla apparaître derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent lentement et virent Unohana debout, un petit sourire calme sur ses lèvres… et une sorte de démon noir se dressant derrière elle, image née purement de son aura.

- Veuillez me pardonner de vous interrompre en pleine discussion mais je crois qu'une petite sotte de capitaine a quelques explications à me fournir.

Soi Fon déglutit soudainement en comprenant que toute l'attention de Retsu était braquée sur elle.

***.***

Et oui, c'est Rukia qui eut l'honneur de régler son compte à Aizen définitivement. Ne soyez pas déçu par sa mort, car privé du Hougyoku il ne pouvait plus représenter un quelconque adversaire valable pour la suite des évènements. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il soit déjà mort va resté un secret connu de l'expédition seule pendant un long moment encore et donc le spectre d'Aizen continuera à hanter certaines personnes… Et maintenant, c'est l'heure du spoiler ! Alors ? A votre avis, quelle surprise vous attend le prochain chapitre ? Humm ? Je vais être sadique et me contenter de vous dire qu'il y aura encore plus de combats que dans ce chapitre… et que les prochains seronteux aussi bien chargés en action. Le temps des paroles est révolu, place aux armes ! Enfin, ça ce sera pour le chapitre 33. D'ici-là, patience mes amis… et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.


	33. Chapter 33

Houla, presque un an sans avoir posté de nouveau chapitre… J'ai honte, je l'avoue. Je me suis hélas fait détourner du droit chemin par mon travail, mes autres loisirs (WoW surtout) et surtout cette autre histoire que j'écris sur Naruto pour mon ami, une histoire que vous ne trouverez pas sur ce site de sitôt vu que son genre et son contenu sont clairement "prohibés". Et puis il y avait la manière dont l'histoire évolue dans les prochains chapitres, j'éprouvais en les relisant un certain manque, non pas d'inspiration ni d'idée mais de cohérence, de continuité, et comme s'il manquait quelque chose qu'il y avait avant et qu'il n'y a plus maintenant. J'ai mis un peu de temps à les peaufiner, je les ai lu et relu une bonne vingtaine de fois, changeant un mot ici, une expression là, mais sans retrouver ce que je pensais avoir perdu. Mon ami m'a dit alors de recommencer à poster et c'est donc ce que je fais.

Enfin, comme dernière excuse, il y a l'histoire actuelle de Bleach et tout ce que nous y avons appris récemment. J'ai modifié certaines choses concernant les Bankais de certains capitaines, j'ai interprété à ma manière d'autres informations, et donc vous allez commencer à voire quelques petites différences entre la réalité de Tite Kubo et la mienne, bien que j'essaierai toujours de me calquer au mieux sur son univers. En revanche, ne pensez pas voir une armée de Quincy débarquer de sitôt dans Bleach - The Last Revenge, il y a déjà bien assez de nouveaux ennemis comme ça pour en rajouter une couche. Je ne reviendrai pas non plus sur ma version de l'histoire d'Ishin et de Masaki. Dans mon histoire, la mère d'Ichigo n'avait aucun autre pouvoir que celui d'être le pilier de sa petite famille avant d'être dévorée par Grand Fisher en voulant protéger son fils. Et l'Ichigo de mon histoire n'a aucun pouvoir ni d'origine Quincy en lui.

Concernant l'avancement de l'histoire sur le papier, j'ai déjà fini sur le brouillon la totalité de cet arc Hueco Mundo… soit pratiquement une bonne dizaine de chapitre en plus que ce que j'ai posté, environ. Je vais essayer d'en poster un toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines, mais je ne garantie rien.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Galère de l'Olympe**

Un impressionnant silence régnait sur la galère de l'Olympe, ses occupants étant tous dans leurs coin, certains endormis, d'autres s'occupant comme ils le pouvaient. Installé à la barre, Khonz Leonitz observait une forme qu'il voyait au loin, comme un gigantesque squelette blanc, Juliette Maltoro, à quelques mètres de lui, l'inspectait à la jumelle. Secouant la tête, elle se tourna vers un appareil fixé à un mètre de la barre, une sorte de petit globe retenu dans un grand vase, lui-même fixé au sol pas un trépied de métal argenté. Le globe avait luit légèrement une quinzaine de minutes auparavant avant de s'éteindre. Depuis, il était restait complètement inactif.

- Vous êtes sûre qu'il fonctionne ? Demanda Khonz d'un air dubitatif.

- Le technicien qui l'a installé me l'a assuré. Si les individus dont les échantillons de reiatsu que nous avons entré dans sa mémoire utilisent leurs pouvoirs, la sphère s'illumine et indique leur direction. Seul le reiatsu d'Aizen est programmé dedans donc il doit forcément être par là.

- Nous avons eu deux directions différentes avec cette sphère… des directions assez proches l'une de l'autre, c'est vrai, donc on peut supposer qu'il s'est battu là-bas, fit-il en désignant la direction que suivait la galère, puis ensuite qu'il se soit déplacé pour se battre ailleurs, termina-t-il en désignant l'autre direction, à bâbord.

- Possible. Allons-nous inspecter les lieux du premier combat ou nous diriger tout de suite vers le second ?

- ça grouille de Hollows, là-bas, non ? S'il est encore en vie, il doit se cacher parmi eux, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Ce serait logique…

Shinji s'approcha en trainant un peu des pieds, clairement en manque de motivation, mais l'interrompant tout de même.

- Yo. On approche du but ?

- Il semblerait. Il y a une sorte de colonie de Hollows là où nous avons détecté la première apparition du reiatsu d'Aizen.

- Hmm. Ce truc est assez sensible tout compte fait. Nous, on a rien senti, fit-il en se grattant la tête d'un geste lent. Bon, j'vais dire aux autres de se préparer à…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car ils ressentir tous une sensation bien connue s'élever au loin. Soudainement très vif, Shinji braqua son regard vers l'horizon et s'approcha du bastingage.

- Alors ça, c'est pas bon du tout.

- Et merde, siffla Juliette. Une telle puissance… Il doit y en avoir une bonne dizaine ou plus ! Merde ! Ont-ils eux aussi senti la présence d'Aizen ?

- Plutôt celles des Shinigamis, supposa Khonz. Nous sommes sur leur territoire, après tout.

Shinji lui adressa un regard et tous sentirent que d'autres personnes suivaient maintenant discrètement la conversation. Tous étaient bien réveillés et alerte, prêts à agir si besoin nécessaire. Soupirant, Khonz fit tourner la barre vers là où les reiatsus Arrancars étaient apparus et la galère modifia sa trajectoire.

- Les ordres d'Athéna-sama sont clairs, pas de combat contre les Arrancars. Donc on va se contenter d'observer… pour le moment.

Personne ne lui répondit mais tous concentrèrent leur attention sur l'horizon où de nouveaux combats allaient surement avoir lieu.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, à quelques kilomètres de la berge de l'Océan**

De son habituelle voix calme, Unohana Retsu était en train de gronder très sérieusement Soi Fon et Rukia – qu'elle avait "alpagué" au passage alors que celle-ci revenait d'une discussion houleuse avec Renji – lorsque la présence des Arrancars se fit ressentir à pleine puissance.

A quatre endroits tout autour du camp, l'air se déchira comme une gueule géante donnant sur un néant d'où émergèrent les 14 volontaires de la Garde Noire, venus pour saluer à leur manière les téméraires Shinigamis qui avaient osé foulés de leurs pieds leur domaine. Teresa, Astria, Bjorner et Morax – les 4 Maîtres – furent les premiers à sortir des Gargantas, chacun rapidement suivi par les Chevaliers qui les accompagnaient. Lorsqu'ils furent tous passés, les 4 portails se refermèrent lentement derrière eux.

Presque immédiatement, les affaires du campement furent rangées en quelques Kidous et les Shinigamis se préparèrent au combat… mais en ressentant de plus en plus clairement la puissance de leurs nouveaux ennemis, tout ceux qui ne maîtrisaient pas le Bankai se mirent à trembler inconsciemment tandis que la peur envahissait leur pensée.

- Hé… Héhé… c'est une blague… Non… Une telle puissance…

- N'importe lequel d'entre eux… Ku-Kuchiki-Taichou… Ils sont tous… tous…

- Pas de répit aujourd'hui, fit Kenpachi avec un grand sourire.

Sous les regards apeurés des autres Shinigamis, il vida le reste du saké contenu dans sa gourde qu'il lança ensuite derrière lui, lorsqu'elle fut vide. Ikkaku, à quelques mètres à peine de lui, l'imita presque… à part qu'il ne finit pas la sienne et la raccrocha à sa ceinture.

- Taichou, c'est un grand jour pour nous, fit-il solennellement.

- Haa. Avec ces gus-là, pas question de faire dans la demi-mesure. Contrairement aux larves d'avant, ceux-là ne reculeront pas… et tes petites stratégies ne serviront à rien contre eux, Kiritsugu, lança-t-il à sa collègue en finissant sa phrase.

- J'en suis bien consciente, Zaraki-Taichou, répondit-elle en commençant à accumuler son reiatsu.

- Mitsumada-san ? Demanda Soi Fon en regardant de côté l'homme qui venait de se placer à côté d'elle.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour rien, Soi Fon-Taichou. Ce champ de bataille… Il sera le premier où Shinigamis et Vaizards croiseront le fer ensemble contre leur ennemi commun.

- Ha. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Je sens que nous allons en avoir besoin.

Un peu plus loin, Renji et Ichigo étaient côte à côte et chacun d'eux regardaient les Arrancars s'approcher avec ce mélange d'impatience et d'inquiétude propre aux guerriers avant le combat.

- Ichigo, tu savais pour Rukia, j'imagine.

- Elle m'avait interdit de t'en parler… Désolé, Renji.

Le Shinigami resta un petit moment silencieux à sa réponse.

- Mouais… Va me falloir un moment pour digérer ça, tu t'en doutes bien.

- Si ça peut te soulager, te gêne pas, frappe. D'une certaine manière, je le mérite, déclara le jeune Shinigami en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

- Ho, t'inquiète, je vais le faire… Mais pas maintenant. On en rediscutera lorsqu'on aura botté le cul de ces mecs, décréta le rouquin en désignant du menton les Arrancars qui s'approchaient.

Unohana Retsu se plaça au centre du cercle de Shinigamis et de Vaizards et se lança dans un long chant d'incantation.

- Bakudo N°93: Yoake no Kabe (la Muraille de l'Aube).

A partir de ses pieds, une sorte de lueur serpenta dans le sable, comme les branches d'un arbre, s'étendant dans toutes les directions autour d'elle. Tout en reprenant un nouveau chant, elle sortit d'une poche intérieure de son Shihakusho une sorte de petite dague et un rouleau. D'un geste rapide, elle s'entailla la main et aposa son sang sur une partie du parchemin avant de lancer son extrémité tout autour d'elle.

- Bakudo N°94 : Eien Keimusho (La Prison Eternelle)

Brutalement, le parchemin s'enflamma soudainement et se transforma en cendres incandescentes qui se ruèrent vers les branches qui avaient commencé à pousser en dehors du sable, tourbillonnant autour dans une sorte de cyclone brûlant. Surpris, les Shinigamis reculèrent ou bien vers l'intérieur, ou bien vers l'extérieur de la zone. Toujours calmement, Unohana prit son zanpakuto qu'elle dégaina puis planta le pointe de sa lame au centre de premier Kidou qu'elle avait fait.

- Bakudo N°12 : Seishin-tekina tsunagari (La Liaison Spirituelle).

Les deux premiers Kidous semblèrent se figer et se solidifier puis se transformèrent lentement en un dôme circulaire. Les branches disparurent et les cendres se volatilisèrent. Bouche bée devant le phénomène, oubliant presque leurs ennemis, ils virent Unohana rengainer son sabre et s'approcher de la paroi de la zone qu'elle avait construite.

- Ceux qui seront à l'intérieur de cette zone devraient être à l'abri pour un moment, expliqua-t-elle. Que tous ceux qui ne maîtrisent pas le Bankai y entrent immédiatement. Une fois à l'intérieur, sachez que vous ne pourrez plus en sortir tant que je vivrais ou que je n'aurais pas annulé ce Kidou.

Sans hésitation, Makoto, Rikichi, Kunieda, Asuka et Nemu, qui étaient encore à l'extérieur, passèrent la barrière protectrice et constatèrent qu'ils ne ressentaient plus rien du monde extérieur, même s'ils voyaient encore au travers. Ne restèrent dehors qu'Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Renji, Rukia, Soi Fon, Haruka, Ichigo et les Vaizards. Unohana sortit lentement de la zone qu'elle avait créé et celle-ci devint alors un peu plus sombre après avoir luit un bref instant. Le Kidou était activé désormais.

- Hmm. Jolis Kidous, commenta Grimmjow en voyant la demi-sphère. Cette femme, c'est la Capitaine de la 4ième Division, Unohana Retsu. Aizen nous avait bien signalé qu'elle était douée dans ce domaine.

- Comme si cela allait nous arrêter. Mais les insectes dedans ne nous intéressent pas, Grimmy, fit Teresa et désignant du menton le jeune Shinigami qu'elle avait déjà rencontré une fois, lorsqu'elle avait sauvé Grimmjow à Karakura Town. Il est là. C'est ta proie, non ?

- Ho ouais, gronda-t-il en s'arrêtant alors que tous les Arrancars se figeaient aussi, entourant la zone où les Shinigamis s'étaient installés.

Teresa s'avança de quelques pas de plus, seule, tous les autres restant figés, alliés comme ennemis. Elle leva un doigt qu'elle colla à sa gorge et se la racla une voix.

- SHINIGAMIS !

Devenu incroyablement tonitruante et lourde, sa voix roula sur le sable comme un coup de semonce, les prenant tous un peu par surprise. Elle semblait parler normalement mais usait d'une technique pour amplifier ses paroles à la manière d'un haut-parleur.

- VOUS ETES ICI AU HUECO MUNDO, TERRITOIRE DES HOLLOWS ET DES ARRANCARS, ET VOUS N'Y ETES PAS LES BIENVENUS. DES L'INSTANT OU VOS PIEDS ONT FOULE CE SABLE, VOUS AVEZ ABANDONNE DERRIERE VOUS TOUS VOS ESPOIRS. NOUS NE VOUS LAISSONS QUE DEUX CHOIX : RENDEZ-VOUS MAINTENANT OU MOURREZ AU COMBAT. NOUS VOUS LAISSONS UNE MINUTE POUR CHOISIR.

Teresa laissa tomber sa main et recula de deux pas seulement, fermant les yeux et croisant les bras devant elle.

La fameuse minute fut longue. Les Shinigamis et les Vaizards en profitèrent pour accumuler leur reiatsu et scruter leurs futurs adversaires. Les Arrancars en firent de même. Bien vite, Ichigo sentit le regard de l'un des Arrancars qui pesait sur lui et ne tarda pas à reconnaître Grimmjow.

- Il est là.

- Qui ? demanda Renji.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

- Le Sexta Espada ?

- Ex. Il m'a bien dit qu'il n'obéissait plus à Aizen… et il est là. Il va encore essayer de m'affronter.

- Tu l'as déjà battu, non ?

- Oui, et facilement la seconde fois… mais quelque chose me dit que ce sera différent aujourd'hui. Ce reiatsu… Il est dangereux, il me laissera pas affronter quelqu'un d'autre, je le sens.

Pas très loin de lui, Soi Fon l'entendit et s'approcha rapidement.

- Ce bâtard est là ? siffla-t-elle en cherchant du regard avant de l'apercevoir et son regard se fit plus intense. Il est à moi ! Cet enculé a tué Omaeda sous mon nez, il est temps que je répare cette erreur.

- Je doute qu'on ait le choix dans l'histoire, fit Renji. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous.

- Mais pas de beaucoup, juste deux de plus, fit Mitsumada depuis sa position. Dépêchez-vous, la minute est bientôt terminée ! Et si je peux vous donner un conseil, n'utilisez pas votre masque de suite, surtout si vous ne parvenez pas à le garder plus de quelques minutes.

- Pas de problème pour moi, fit Ichigo.

De son côté, Kenpachi dégaina lentement son sabre et le braqua vers Bjorner avec un sourire entendu. Ikkaku hocha la tête et désigna un des Arrancars derrière lui. L'un des Vaizards, le Général Calriss Amaro, s'approcha et désigna les autres du même groupe.

- Je peux en retenir deux, je pense… enfin, j'espère.

Un peu plus loin, le regard d'Haruka tomba sur Astria et elle sentit son sang bouillonner en se souvenant de la mort de Kira.

- Cette femme est à moi, siffla-t-elle à tout ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre. J'ai un compte à régler avec elle.

Les deux Vaizards qui étaient les plus proches d'elle, Maguro Sayuki et Zachary Strakov, s'approchèrent et hochèrent la tête.

- Nous vous la laissons, nous nous occuperons des trois autres pour qu'ils ne vous dérangent pas.

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite et reconnaissante de leur aide. Un peu plus loin encore, carrément à l'opposé de la zone de protection, Mitsumada avisa Rukia à sa gauche et désigna discrètement le groupe de Morax.

- Ils sont trois, je pense pouvoir en prendre deux, dont le chef du groupe.

- Très bien, je prends le restant… J'espère que mon entrainement aura été suffisant.

- Vous ne voulez… Non, laissez tomber. Combien de temps arrivez-vous à garder votre masque ?

- Pas assez à mon goût.

- Faites au mieux. N'hésitez pas à vous servir de l'effet de surprise qu'il provoque. Ne l'utilisez que pendant de courtes durées puis retirez-le pour économiser vos forces plutôt que de le garder et de vous retrouver à plat plus vite que voulu.

- Merci du conseil.

De leur côté, Renji, Soi Fon et Ichigo étaient toujours en train d'argumenter sur qui allaient affronter qui, enfin surtout Ichigo et Soi Fon. Mais cette discussion tomba à l'eau lorsque la minute fut effectivement écoulée.

- LA MINUTE EST PASSEE, VOUS AVEZ CHOISI DE MOURIR ICI. JE SALUE VOTRE COURAGE… OU VOTRE STUPIDITE.

Teresa leva la main et l'abaissa, donnant le signal de l'assaut. Comme un seul homme, les 14 Arrancars bondirent à l'assaut et les 11 membres de l'expédition en firent de même. Seule Unohana resta en arrière, dos à sa zone.

***.***

A peine Ichigo vit-il Grimmjow bondir vers lui qu'il en fit de même, Sa main agrippant la garde de son énorme zanpakuto derrière lui. Plus rapide que lui, Soi Fon le devança dans un premier temps et aurait été la première au contact avec l'ex-Espada si Ichigo n'avait pas déclenché son Bankai en rugissant. Il la dépassa alors comme une ombre intangible et les deux ennemis se percutèrent avec violence, leurs sabres claquant l'un contre l'autre avec fureur.

- Yo, Kurosaki ! Si tu savais comme j'attendais ce moment !

- C'est la cinquième fois qu'on se bat, Grimmjow. Les deux premières étaient à ton avantage mais je n'ai jamais arrêté de gagner en puissance… Tu crois vraiment que tu feras le poids aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire à ce propos, Shinigami, fit l'Arrancar en se penchant en avant, rapprochant leurs visages l'un de l'autre, leurs sabres crissant entre eux dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Sors ton masque ou ce combat sera fini bien plus vite que tu le penses.

Soi Fon allait intervenir entre eux, son dard fusant déjà vers Grimmjow, mais elle fut intercepté par Teresa qui sembla se matérialiser devant elle, sa main se refermant sur son poignet. Maintenant qu'elle était au contact avec elle, la Capitaine de la 2nde Division reconnut celle qui l'avait déjà empêché de venger la mort d'Omaeda la première fois et son visage se crispa de fureur.

- Toi… siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Teresa St Michel.

- Je vois que tu as bien retenu mon nom, Capitaine Soi Fon de la 2nde Division. Voyons voir maintenant si tu as également suivi mes conseils.

A quelques mètres à peine de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo, les deux femmes se mirent à échanger des séries de coups si vite que l'air se mit à vibrer et à craquer de fureur tout autour d'elles, de petits éclairs d'énergie statique zébrant l'atmosphère un bref moment jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparent après un échange un peu plus brutal que les précédents.

- Humm… Tu es encore plus rapide qu'avant. Bien, tu n'as pas négligé ton entrainement.

- Bien sur que non… et maintenant je te conseille de courir, Arrancar, répondit Soi Fon avec un sourire mauvais. Essaie de fuir le plus loin possible de moi, prévint Soi Fon en relevant lentement sa main armée.

Sur la pointe de son dard doré luit un petite goutte de sang qui ruissela doucement sur son long et Teresa sentit alors la piqure qu'elle avait reçu sur son flanc. Le Shikai de Soi Fon avait traversé son armure de cuir renforcé suffisamment loin pour que la pointe la pique juste ce qu'il fallait. Lentement, une sorte d'encre noire apparut sur le petit trou et dessina une sorte de papillon bien visible, d'une quinzaine de centimètres de large.

- Houmonka, si mes souvenirs sont exacts… et le pouvoir de ton zanpakuto est Nigeki Kessatsu, la mort assurée en deux coups.

- Tu as bonne mémoire. Et tu as de la chance que mes précédents Houmonka aient disparu, sinon tu serais déjà morte. Je sais que je t'avais laissé une marque à cet endroit-là. Je suis d'ailleurs très intéressée par le moyen que tu as utilisé pour les retirer. A ma connaissance, elles étaient indélébiles et moi seule pouvait le faire.

- Ho je te rassure, elles ne sont pas parties toutes seules. Il a fallu un bon mois avant que Malthus comprenne leur fonctionnement. Après, ce fut un jeu d'enfant.

- Malthus… Je retiens ce nom. Pas question que je laisse quelqu'un qui connait mes secrets en vie… mais en tant que femme, tu dois comprendre ça, toi aussi.

- Bien entendu, mais ne t'embêtes pas avec ça. Après tout, cela n'aurait bientôt plus le moindre intérêt pour toi… Un cadavre n'a plus rien à cacher, pas vrai ?

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard presque complice avant de se jeter de nouveau l'une contre l'autre. Mais cette fois-ci, plutôt que de reprendre un brutal enchainement immobile, elles se mirent à bouger et à virevolter dans tous les sens, mêlant désormais Shunpo et Sonido à leur palettes de mouvements.

Durant leur discussion, Ichigo et Grimmjow s'étaient éloignés, échangeant toujours des coups de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, faisant voler le sable à chaque impact. Déjà à plus de 200 mètres de leur point de départ, ils se croisèrent à nouveau, projetant sable et reiatsu tout autour d'eux dans une tempête furieuse.

- Alors, Kurosaki ! Tu le sors, ton masque ?! Demanda l'Arrancar dans un dérapage contrôlé.

- Faudrait encore que j'en trouve l'utilité, Grimmjow ! Getsuga… TENSHOU !

L'éclair noir de reiatsu fusa vers l'Arrancar qui le bloqua d'une seul main. Grognant de colère, Grimmjow chargea son reiatsu et repoussa l'attaque sur le côté pratiquement sans le moindre effort.

- Un peu faible, ton Getsuga, nargua-t-il en bondissant vers le lieu d'origine de l'attaque.

Mais Ichigo, qui avait brièvement disparu de son champ de vision, dissimulé derrière son éclair noir, n'était plus là où il le pensait. Réapparaissant soudainement sur sa gauche, Grimmjow eut à peine le temps de voir le sabre noir surchargé de reiatsu filer vers sa tête et il para l'attaque par pur réflexe, interposant son sabre sur la trajectoire. Mais la nouvelle technique d'Ichigo ne pouvait pas être contrée de cette manière à la va-vite et l'Arrancar dut bondir en l'air pour éviter la lame qui repoussa la sienne sans même ralentir et passa à un cheveu de sa jambe, déchirant son pantalon sur plus de 50 centimètres. Se reprenant d'un rapide Sonido en arrière, Grimmjow inspecta sa jambe indemne, mais ressentant clairement le reiatsu qui l'avait frôlé de peu.

- Bien mieux, Kurosaki. Je vois que tu t'es encore amélioré. Tu avais testé cette technique lors de notre dernier affrontement à Karakura Town si je me souviens bien… Elle porte un nom ?

- Pas encore. T'es le premier – et le seul d'ailleurs – adversaire réel sur qui je l'utilise, précisa le jeune Shinigami en faisant tournoyer doucement son sabre dans sa main, le reiatsu noir contenu dans la lame décrivant un cercle parfait en partant de la pointe de l'arme.

- Je vois.

L'Arrancar resta pensif un moment puis ses lèvres se crispèrent dans un sourire.

- Pardonne-moi, Kurosaki, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je suis très grossier… et c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite être envers toi.

- Huh ?

- Pardi, tu utilises déjà ton Bankai, tes Getsuga Tenshou et cette nouvelle technique. Et moi alors ? Tu me sors tes coups spéciaux et je te montre même pas un dixième des miens ! Tsk, tsk, tsk, vraiment, je me fais honte. Aussi, permets-moi de te montrer l'une de mes nouvelles techniques. Elle n'est pas encore aussi puissante que ton Getsuga mais je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer.

Grimmjow se mit en garde et braqua son sabre à l'horizontal sur le côté.

- Un petit conseil, Kurosaki, esquive… Enfin si tu le peux.

Sa lame se mit à luire intensément alors qu'il chargeait son reiatsu et il bondit vers Ichigo en rugissant.

- Desgarròn !

Sabrant l'air de toute sa puissance, Grimmjow créa une gigantesque griffe bleu clair de reiatsu qui fila vers Ichigo. Il se rappela instantanément la technique ultime de son adversaire et écarquilla des yeux devant la terrible vitesse de frappe qu'elle avait. Puisant dans ses pouvoirs, il se rua sur le côté au dernier moment et la regarda se planter dans la dune derrière lui et la déchirant presque en deux, telle une énorme griffe de monstre hors norme raclant le sol.

- Copieur ! Fit Ichigo n'ayant pas perdu Grimmjow du regard. Ta technique me rappelle curieusement la mienne, Grimmjow, mais en blanc.

- Naaaniii ? Fit l'Arrancar, pas du tout affecté par l'accusation, bien au contraire d'ailleurs vu l'énorme sourire qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres retroussées. Ne va pas comparer ta technique de bas étage à la mienne, Kurosaki ! Ton Getsuga Tenshou est un attaque de type projection, une pure et simple perte de reiatsu à chaque fois que tu le lances ! Mon Desgarròn est très différent.

Il bondit vers Ichigo mais se contenta de le dépasser, leurs sabres se heurtant brièvement au passage mais sans réelle intention de faire du mal. Dérapant dans le sable, ils se retournèrent pour se faire face et Ichigo vit alors son adversaire debout, à côté de l'énorme griffe blanche de reiatsu maintenant immobile, toujours plantée dans la dune.

- Matérialisation de reiatsu, Kurosaki. Faut le détruire pour qu'elle se disperse, comme lorsque nous nous sommes battus à Las Noches. Et ça, je l'ai découvert que récemment.

D'un geste nonchalant, il planta la pointe de son sabre dans la griffe et Ichigo la vit perdre sa structure solide et disparaître, comme absorbée par la lame.

- Tant qu'elle est pas détruite, je peux la "reprendre". Pas de perte d'énergie, expliqua-t-il en tapotant sa lame sur son épaule.

- Mouais, je reconnais que c'est un peu différent, en effet. N'empêche que ça ressemble quand même à mon Getsuga au départ ! Insista Ichigo.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules avec un air faussement désintéressé.

- Croc ou griffe, la belle affaire. Mais c'est pas ça le plus important, Ichigo, fit-il d'un ton sérieux. A l'époque d'Aizen, jamais j'aurais pu utiliser cette technique sans prendre ma forme libérée. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais nous transformer nécessite une énorme quantité d'énergie. Et le pire, c'est que la totalité de nos pouvoirs les plus puissants sont enfermés dans nos armes ! En clair, on s'épuisait avant même de pouvoir commencer à se battre sérieusement ! Tout ce qu'on avait, c'était notre Hierro, nos Ceros et les Balas et point à la ligne ! A l'époque, y'avait que 3 des Espadas qui pouvait se battre comme je le fais aujourd'hui : Tia Harribel, Barragan Luisenbarn et Coyote Stark. Même cet enfoiré d'Ulquiora pouvait pas le faire ! Lui, par contre, c'était un peu l'exception comme je l'ai appris plus tard, hein ? Lui et sa seconde Resurección.

Le sourire de Grimmjow devint alors encore plus grand, si c'était possible.

- Et si je te disais qu'aujourd'hui, moi aussi j'ai une seconde Resurección ?

Là, Ichigo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Grimmjow était déjà devenu très clairement beaucoup plus puissant qu'Ulquiora en normal… s'il possédait vraiment une seconde Resurección, il devenait pratiquement du même niveau qu'Aizen, peut-être même au dessus !

- Ne te déconcentre pas, Kurosaki, notre combat ne fait que commencer.

Mais Ichigo n'avait pas besoin de son conseil. Il n'était plus le même aujourd'hui et il avait vaincu Aizen facilement à l'époque, même si ce fut au prix de ses pouvoirs.

- Montre-moi cette force que tu me caches depuis la dernière fois, continua Grimmjow. Montre-la-moi pour que je puisse la pulvériser avant de t'achever !

- Tu as raison, Grimmjow… J'ai aucune raison de me retenir contre toi, plus maintenant.

Ichigo leva sa main gauche devant son visage.

- Mais avant cela, je te forcerai à me montrer si tu vaux vraiment le coup que j'utilise cette puissance.

Et il invoqua d'un seul geste son premier masque, avec les deux bandes noires sur les yeux.

***.***

A plus d'un kilomètre de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo, Kenpachi et Bjorner croisaient le fer furieusement, l'Arrancar ayant finalement dépassé sa surprise face à l'incroyable force et résistance du Capitaine de la 11ème Division. Contrairement à son habitude, Kenpachi n'avait pas laissé le premier sang à son ennemi, sentant très clairement à la seule pression de son reiatsu que le Maître de la Garde Noire était un adversaire avec lequel il ne fallait pas plaisanter.

- Aller, Arrancar, me dis pas que tout ton reiatsu n'est là que pour le spectacle !

- Continue à t'énerver pour rien, Shinigami, te trancher en deux me sera d'autant plus aisé, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse avant de ponctuer ses dires par une frappe un peu plus violente que les précédentes de sa hache à deux mains noire comme la nuit.

Toutefois, loin de paraître impressionné, Kenpachi dévia l'attaque facilement et repoussa son adversaire en forçant sur son contre.

A une vingtaine de mètres de lui, Ikkaku n'était pas en bonne posture, au contraire de son capitaine. Son adversaire, une femme, était clairement plus puissante que lui, sans même avoir libéré son sabre. D'un seul geste elle bloqua son zanpakuto à main nue et le gifla d'un revers si fort qu'il crut avoir reçu un direct de Komamura et il se retrouva projeté à terre comme un enfant devant sa mère.

Depuis le début du combat, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un seul pouce et son épée n'avait même pas encore quitté son fourreau. Son visage partiellement dissimulé derrière son fragment de masque – qui dissimulait totalement ses yeux –, elle n'avait paré avec nonchalance d'une main gantée de métal que les attaques les plus dangereuses et laissé les autres ricocher sur son armure et son Hierro.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu peux faire, microbe, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre les autres dans cette bubulle de savon, fit-elle d'une voix clairement dénuée d'intérêt. J'avais des doutes à ton sujet lorsque tu m'as donné ton nom et ton grade et les deux dernières minutes viennent de les confirmer. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à me battre contre quelqu'un d'aussi faible et te tuer en combat singulier ne me procurera même pas le moindre honneur. Dégage de ma vue avant que je ne t'écrase par inadvertance, insecte.

Ces paroles et le ton avec lequel elles furent prononcées enflammèrent la colère d'Ikkaku et il augmenta d'autant son reiatsu.

- D'habitude, ce n'est pas mon genre de frapper une femme… mais pour toi, Arrancar, je vais faire une exception. BANKAI ! RYÛMON HOOZUKIMARU !

L'Arrancar leva un sourcil légèrement intéressé et contempla Madarame brandir ses deux énormes armes reliées par des chaînes à la troisième derrière lui. Notant la singulière augmentation du reiatsu de son adversaire, elle ne recula que d'un pas, se mettant légèrement en garde.

- Maintenant ce sera peut-être un peu plus intéressant peut-être. Montre-moi ce que tu vaux vraiment, insecte.

- T'inquiète, tu vas être servi ! Rugit Ikkaku en bondissant bien haut pour atterrir droit sur elle, la lame de son arme de gauche en premier.

***.***

- Bankai, Daien Sode no Shirayuki, prononça doucement Rukia en libérant son zanpakuto.

L'Arrancar qu'elle avait choisi comme adversaire manqua de peu de la percuter de plein fouet lorsqu'elle prit le temps de le faire, elle avait soigneusement chronométré son mouvement mais n'esquiva quand même que de justesse la lame qui passa à moins de deux centimètres de sa tête.

- Capitaine Kuchiki Rukia, 5ème Division du Gotei 13.

- Oune Capitaine, fit son adversaire en lui faisant face, un grand noir d'une voix avec un très fort accent, parlant lentement et prononçant tous les "o" et les "u" en "ou". Je souis chanceux de pouvouir me mesourer à oun tel adversaire.

- Tu le seras moins lorsque je t'aurais décapité, Arrancar.

- Houu, je sens oune grande coulère chez toui. Il ne me semble pourtant pas que nous nous soyouns déjà rencountrés.

- Je pense que je m'en souviendrais si j'avais déjà croisé un Arrancar avec un tel accent. Mais rassure-toi, ma colère n'a rien de personnelle. Les tiens avez enlevé des camarades et des amis très chers à mes yeux, il est donc logique que je sois en colère contre vous.

- Je ne te countredirai pas sur ce pouint, Capitaine. Reste à savouir si tou vas laisser ta coulère te dicter tes actes ou pas, tel le papilloun qui se broûle les ailes au souleil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas sur ce point, Arrancar, ma spécialité est de refroidir les ardeurs de mes ennemis plutôt que les enflammer.

- Effectivement, confirma doucement l'Arrancar en notant le petit nuage de bué qui sortait de sa bouche.

Le froid que dégageait le Zanpakuto et l'obi de Rukia avait déjà envahi une bonne partie de la zone et elle se mit en garde, tous ses sens aux aguets. Elle savait que ce combat serait d'un tout autre niveau que son précédent contre Aizen.

- Je souis M'gara Bandashou, Chevalier de la Garde Nouire, sous les ourdres de Maître Mourax, se présenta-t-il finalement en signant dans l'air de la pointe de son arme, tel un fleuriste accompli.

- Enchanté, répondit-elle en se mettant en garde basse, son arme relevée à deux mains au niveau de sa tête, le tranchant de sa lame vers le haut et la pointe braquée vers lui. Et adieu.

L'Arrancar eut un sourire en se mettant lui aussi en garde et bondit vers elle, dans un assaut frontal très rapide, et brandissant son épée devant lui avec la claire intention d'empaler Rukia avec. Mais avec son masque de glace, aucune des émotions de la capitaine ne filtra, et il eut la surprise la plus froide de sa vie lorsqu'elle déchaina son reiatsu et chanta sa seconde dance :

- Hakuren !

Le véritable raz de marée de glace l'engloutit de plein fouet, brisant son assaut, mais Rukia ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant et bondit souplement en arrière, prête à tout. Trois secondes plus tard seulement, M'gara sortit hors du flot cristallisé, indemne mais recouvert de glace et de neige.

- Brrrr, très frisquette coumme technique.

- Si rien que ce petit froid te dérange alors tu as mal choisi ton adversaire, Chevalier, parce qu'il va bientôt faire de plus en plus froid dans les minutes qui vont suivre…

***.***

L'épée bâtarde d'Haruka claqua lourdement contre le sabre d'Astria avant de déraper dessus dans un flot d'étincelles puis de s'écraser dans le sable, provoquant une violente éruption. Les deux ennemies s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre et la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus observa avec intérêt son adversaire se redresser. Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre reiatsu dans l'attaque, juste de la force… mais avec une puissante telle qu'elle semblait anormale d'après la taille et la carrure de son opposante.

Plissant les yeux, Astria se pencha un peu en avant et bondit sans un mot vers son adversaire, sa lame filant au raz du sable un moment avant de décrire un rapide arc mortel. Haruka releva tranquillement son épée pour la mettre sur la trajectoire et les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau mais celle de la Shinigami ne broncha pas d'un cil tandis que le zanpakuto d'Astria rebondit à l'impact malgré la force qu'elle avait mis dans son coup.

S'éloignant à nouveau en modifiant légèrement l'angle de sa course, Astria tenta de donner un coup de pied arrière en passant, attaque qui fut toutefois à nouveau bloquée par la capitaine d'un rapide revers de la main.

- Vous me surprenez, capitaine, je vous prenais pour une experte en Kidou, mais il s'avère que vos êtes plus de type physique.

Haruka repoussa sa longue queue de cheval blonde dans son dos d'une petite tape – apparemment un geste maintes fois éprouvé – et releva son épée d'une seule main.

- Tu vas avoir amplement le temps de contempler l'intégralité de mon arsenal de combat, Arrancar. Je suis Kiritsugu Haruka, Capitaine de la 3ème Division du Gotei 13. Donne-moi ton nom, à moins que tu préfères que je continue à t'interpeller par ce stéréotype ?

- Décidément, cette manie que vous, les Shinigamis, avez de clamer vos noms et vos rangs à vos adversaires me surprendra toujours, fit Astria en haussant les sourcils avant d'en faire de même avec les épaules. Quel intérêt à me présenter à celle que je vais tuer ? Nous sommes ennemies et, pour ton plus grand malheur, je suis ton adversaire aujourd'hui. Ton existence touche donc à sa fin, tu ne connaîtras pas de futurs lendemains. A quoi bon te servirait-il de connaître mon nom, huh ?

- Simple question de politesse, apparemment une qualité dont tu sembles dépourvue.

Une nouvelle fois, Astria haussa des épaules et secoua la tête d'un signe négatif.

- Là, je me permets de te contredire, Capitaine. Je suis très polie envers mes camarades, y compris envers ceux dont je n'apprécie pas la présence… Toutefois, j'ai déjà bien assez vécu pour savoir qu'un nom est quelque chose détenant un grand pouvoir… Par exemple, et si l'un de vos Zanpakuto avait une capacité liée aux noms de vos ennemis ? Un truc du genre, "Untel ne peut plus se servir de son reiatsu", et hop, la personne désignée se retrouve aussi impuissante qu'un enfant ? Je sais qu'il existe des zanpakutos avec des pouvoirs extrêmes comme celui dont je viens de donner l'exemple… Tu me permettras donc d'être un peu prudente et d'en révéler le moins possible sur moi. Je suis prête à prendre des risques, mais pas quand ils sont inutiles et stupides.

Haruka ferma brièvement les yeux, hochant la tête en comprenant un peu mieux le caractère de son adversaire.

- Je vois… Même en ayant l'avantage, tu sais garder ta tête froide et porter un jugement impartial basé sur une logique forgée par ton expérience et ton caractère… Par conséquence, tu es assurément la plus dangereuse de tous les adversaires que j'ai pu affronter à ce jour.

- D'abord une insulte voilée et maintenant un compliment… Tu cherches à me cerner psychologiquement. Une démarche intelligente mais inutile. Je ne te laisserai jamais suffisamment de temps pour y parvenir à un point qui te permettrait d'en tirer un avantage quelconque.

- Cela reste à déterminer, décréta Haruka en agrippant son pommeau à deux mains et relevant son épée en garde haute. Une chose est certaine en tout cas… Rien qu'à ton reiatsu, je ne peux pas me permettre de me mesurer à toi sans donner tout ce que j'ai. Là, ce serait une véritable insulte envers toi, ou une remarquable preuve de stupidité de ma part.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, confirma Astria en chargeant d'avantage son reiatsu. Un Shinigami de base ne fera jamais le poids face à un vrai Chevalier de la Garde Noire… et moi je suis une Maîtresse de cette Garde.

Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent encore cinq longues secondes en silence avant de déchainer leur reiatsu.

- Crêve, Shinigami ! Ôkami otôboe ! (Le hurlement du loup)

En même temps qu'Astria déchaina son attaque, Haruka fit tournoyer son épée dans ses mains pour finir par la tenir à l'horizontal devant elle, une main sur sa lame.

- BAN-KAI ! SÔKÔ KURODAME JÛRYOKU ! (L'Armure de Gravité de la Dame Noire)

***.***

Ichigo et Grimmjow s'étaient considérablement éloignés des autres, de même que Soi Fon et Teresa qui continuaient à s'échanger des attaques au corps à corps de plus en plus vite et s'éloignant donc par réaction en chaîne. Renji se retrouva donc tout seul en face du dernier membre du trio qui leur avait fait face, et donc de son adversaire désigné, plus par la force des événements que par le hasard.

La femme qui lui faisait face était grande, avec une épaisse coiffure de longs cheveux verts mais qui gardait quand même son identité à moitié cachée derrière sa grande cape. Tout le monde pouvait voir son armure mais sa tête restait dissimulée en grande partie. De tous les Arrancars, elle était la seule à ne pas regarder ses adversaires droit dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, elle ne donnait même pas l'impression de vouloir se battre du tout…

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous vous intéressez à ce qui se passe autour de nous, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, continuant de la jauger du regard.

- Bien au contraire, répondit-elle immédiatement sur le même ton. Je peux même vous avouer que mon attention est tout particulièrement portée sur le combat entre Grimmjow et Ichigo.

- Hooo… Et pas même une once envers moi, je me sens soudainement très sous-estimé, nargua-t-il d'une voix faussement triste et en colère à la fois.

- Désolé, Abarai-Fukutaichou, vous n'êtes pas un adversaire pour moi, à mes yeux. Il n'y a… Il n'y a que 5 personnes, ici, qui représentent un quelconque challenge pour moi… et vous n'en faites pas parti.

- 5 seulement ?

- 5, confirma-t-elle. Zaraki-Taichou, la femme blonde là-bas, fit-elle en désignant Haruka d'un petit geste, Unohana-Taichou, l'homme qui se bat dans le groupe de Kuchiki Rukia et, bien entendu, Ichigo.

- Hooo. Même pas Rukia ni Soi Fon-Taichou ? Elles pourraient vous surprendre…

- Elles ne sont pas assez mûres pour cela. Leur Hollowfication est encore trop récente. Au point que cela représente plus un désavantage à mes yeux qu'autre chose.

Renji écarquilla des yeux et porta instinctivement sa main gauche à sa garde.

- Co-Comment pouvez-vous…

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je l'ai senti tout de suite en arrivant, répondit-elle en se détournant doucement vers Teresa et Soi Fon qui se battaient au loin. Teresa le sait aussi, mais elle fait semblant de rien. Quant à Grimmjow, il s'en fout royalement. Seul Ichigo l'intéresse. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, pour dire la vérité, termina-t-elle en tournant la tête vers les deux hommes, ignorant complètement Renji derrière elle.

Ce qui n'arrangea pas pour autant la colère et l'appréhension qu'il commençait à ressentir. Cette femme lui donnait les jetons comme pas possible, jamais encore il n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça.

- La manière dont vous avez de parler de lui… comme si vous le connaissez bien…

- Ho je ne dirai pas ça, dénia-t-elle en hochant la tête. Je n'ai passé que quelques heures avec lui, tout au plus… et même si cela m'a paru beaucoup plus long, tellement ces moments furent intenses, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je le connais bien. Ce fut en tout cas suffisant pour qu'il acquière mon respect en tant que guerrier et bien plus encore. J'ai une dette envers lui… une dette que je compte bien tenir, même si aujourd'hui…

Elle se tourna lentement vers Renji pour le regarder pour la première fois droit dans les yeux.

- … Il est mon ennemi, termina-t-elle en injectant dans son regard toute la force des émotions qui s'agitaient en elle.

L'intensité de son regard fit à lui seul reculer Renji d'un pas. Cette femme… elle était très différente de tous les Arrancars qu'il avait pu combattre auparavant. Et beaucoup plus dangereuse. Quelque chose, en lui, lui criait qu'ils – Ichigo et lui – l'avaient déjà rencontré auparavant, dans d'autres circonstances… et qu'Ichigo ne devait en aucun cas la reconnaitre. Cette seule conviction atténua grandement ses appréhensions et il dégaina lentement Zabimaru hors de son fourreau, chargeant de plus en plus son reiatsu.

- Maintenant c'est clair, je t'ai déjà rencontré. Une ancienne Arrancar au service d'Aizen ?

Il se retint de révéler la mort de celui-ci mais garda en mémoire qu'il pourrait s'en servir comme levier psychologique d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Autrefois, oui, mais je ne l'étais déjà plus lorsque je t'ai rencontré à Las Noches, confirma-t-elle en repoussant doucement sa capuche, dévoilant son masque de bouc et son visage à son regard.

Ils étaient tous les deux passés instinctivement au tutoiement, comme s'il se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

- Je dois vraiment avoir un trou de mémoire parce que je suis sûr et certain que je n'aurais jamais pu oublié une beauté pareille si je t'avais rencontré…

- Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne me reconnaisses pas, Renji. Ichigo et Inoue ont été les seuls à contempler ma véritable apparence, celle que j'ai aujourd'hui retrouvé grâce à la Garde Noire, dévoila-t-elle en commençant à ôter sa cape.

- Ta véritable app…

Un éclair de lucidité fusa dans son esprit et sa mémoire, se rappelant une conversation lointaine qu'il avait eu avec Ichigo concernant… Il écarquilla des yeux en reconnaissant les similitudes : les cheveux verts, le regard, la marque sur son nez et sous ses yeux et son masque, même s'il avait une autre apparence et qu'il _n'était plus brisé_ !

- Nel ! Siffla-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Neliel Tu Oderschvank pour être exact, confirma-t-elle en achevant de retirer sa cape, la gardant toutefois dans sa main. Tu peux aisément comprendre que j'avais du mal à dire mon nom en entier à l'époque et que mon diminutif était plus approprié à mon corps d'enfant. Mais tu peux continuer à m'appeler Nel comme avant… Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, d'ailleurs.

- Tout le monde… Dondochakka et l'autre insecte sont donc encore en vie, eux aussi ? Dois-je m'attendre à devoir croiser le fer avec eux à l'avenir également ?

Le regard de Nel se voila légèrement durant un court instant avant qu'elle ne hocha négativement la tête.

- Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir sur ce point, mes deux amis… sont morts il y a plus de deux ans maintenant, en me protégeant lors des troubles provoqués par la chute de l'ordre établi que représentait Las Noches. Je ne dois ma survie qu'à Grimmjow et à la Garde Noire, mais sois sans crainte, je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir détruit l'œuvre d'Aizen.

- Cela vaut peut-être mieux pour eux… je doute qu'ils auraient apprécié de te voir tourner le dos ainsi à tes anciens alliés.

La seconde où ces paroles quittèrent sa bouche il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû les prononcer. Le regard de Nel se durcit brusquement pour devenir aussi inflexible que de l'acier et sa main lâcha sa cape qui tomba dans le sable et se posa lentement sur la poignée de son sabre.

- Dondochakka et Pesche étaient mes amis, mes Fraccions et mes protecteurs depuis le premier jour de mes premiers pas dans ce désert maudit… Ils ont donné leur vie pour moi, ils l'ont sacrifié pour me permettre de survivre ! Tu crois que notre rencontre à Las Noches avait un sens à leurs yeux ? Tu crois que notre alliance avait un autre but que de tenter de me guérir à leurs yeux ? Ou de venger l'affront et la trahison dont j'avais été la victime ?! Je sais qu'ils se sont battus avec vous contre Zaluelapolo, mais seulement lorsqu'ils ont senti MON envie de me battre ! Vos vies ne représentaient RIEN à leur yeux à côté de la mienne ! Ils ont toujours accepté mes choix et ils m'ont toujours accompagné partout où je suis allée ! Ils étaient MES amis, pas les vôtres !

Son reiatsu se mit à tourbillonner furieusement autour d'elle lorsqu'elle acheva de dégainer son épée qu'elle braqua vers Renji d'un geste furieux. Sa cape s'envola derrière elle, complètement oubliée maintenant.

- Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles, Abarai-Renji. Je graverai dans ta chair leurs noms complets avec la pointe de mon sabre avant de te décapiter et de laisser ton cadavre se faire dévorer par les insectes du désert.

- Au moins, j'aurais réussi à attirer ton attention, pas vrai ? Répondit Renji en se mettant en garde, prêt à dévoiler son Bankai.

- Ho pour ça oui, tu as réussi. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une telle envie de tuer quelqu'un avec autant de colère qu'aujourd'hui. Et je vais bien m'amuser avant de t'achever…

Sans même prendre de garde, elle se mit à avancer lentement vers lui, son sabre tendu à côté d'elle et légèrement incliné. Renji arma son bras et passa sa main sur sa lame.

- Oheru, Zabimaru !

***.***

Un petit spoiler pour finir ? Si vous avez trouvé que l'armée de Vastrodes était particulièrement "faible", je pense alors que vous ne serez pas déçus par les Arrancars de la Garde Noire et je peux vous assurer qu'il y aura des morts avant la fin de l'Arc Hueco Mundo. Maintenant, juste une dernière note concernant l'autre fanfic que j'écris sur Naruto et qui me prend autant de temps, entre autre. A ce jour, elle fait 90 pages de format Word en Times New Roman de taille 6. Soit un peu plus de 205.000 mots. Donc oui, vous pouvez voir que je n'ai pas chaumé sur l'écriture. Mon ami l'adore et me presse de lui donner la suite, ne manquant pas de me commenter chaque nouveau chapitre, qu'il contienne une "scène" ou non. Et il m'a conseillé de la poster aussi, mais j'ai dit non, surtout pas. Honte à publier une histoire XXX ? Peut-être, mais quoi qu'il en soit, à ce jour, seul lui et moi avons lu ce que j'ai écrit dessus et l'idée me trotte derrière la tête depuis quelque temps d'obtenir quelques autres avis avant de me décider de la publier ou non. Mais si je le fais un jour, ce ne sera certainement pas sur ce site, ça, c'est une certitude. Donc s'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs intéressés, envoyez-moi un message privé et on en discutera. Mais je tiens déjà à vous prévenir, on est à 100 lieues du ton de ma fanfic sur Bleach.


	34. Chapter 34

Bon, mon ami m'a dit que j'étais un sadique de vous laisser sur votre faim en vous offrant qu'un peu moins de la moitié du combat alors que ça faisait un an que j'avais rien posté. Alors bon, voilà, voici la suite, un peu plus tôt que prévu. Bonne lecture.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, champ de bataille**

M'gara Bandashou était honnêtement impressionné par son adversaire. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette femme lui poserait un challenge et ses pouvoirs dépassait ses espérances. Mais il n'avait toujours pas libéré sa Resurección et Rukia commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Très clairement, elle possédait une énorme puissance mais son endurance était loin de suivre, comme si elle avait du mal à économiser ses forces. Il se trompait un peu, bien entendu, car il ne savait pas que l'expédition venait déjà de sortir d'une bataille contre les Vastrodes de l'Enclave et donc que Rukia utilisait son Bankai pour la seconde fois dans la même journée.

- Voutre souffle coummence à manquer, capitaine. Peut-être devriez-vous passer oux chouses sérieuses, avant que la fatigue vous en empêche.

Rukia ne répondit pas mais convint intérieurement qu'il avait raison. Son adversaire était loin d'être un idiot apparemment et il prenait le temps de l'analyser sans se précipiter, profitant clairement de sa puissance supérieure pour dominer le combat et imposer son propre rythme. Elle ne s'était pas encore servi de son masque, toutefois, gardant le conseil de Tetsu à l'esprit et attendant d'avoir une bonne occasion… sauf que cette occasion n'allait pas se présenter de sitôt avec un adversaire aussi précautionneux que M'gara. Elle allait devoir se montrer plus rusée que lui et le piéger.

***.***

_Le bâtard… il est vraiment devenu surpuissant depuis notre dernier duel…_ fut la pensée commune des deux adversaires tandis que leurs sabres se croisaient à nouveau dans un mélange d'étincelles et de reiatsu.

Mais Grimmjow pensait à leur duel du Hueco Mundo, où ils avaient été de force relativement égale, et Ichigo à leur dernière rencontre à Karakura, lorsqu'il avait failli le tuer. Des deux, c'était toutefois Ichigo le plus inquiet : l'ancien Espada faisait presque jeu égal contre lui alors qu'il se servait de son premier masque sans que celui-ci n'ait encore utilisé sa première Resurección – s'il en avait bien deux comme il le prétendait. Mais presque seulement, car il avait clairement l'avantage. Un avantage insuffisant pour être déterminant, mais sans évolution de la situation, Grimmjow finirait par perdre par défaut s'il laissait la situation perdurée.

- Ouais, c'est ça, Kurosaki ! Merde, t'es encore plus fort que je le pensais ! Grogna l'Arrancar en esquivant de justesse un coup qui aurait pu le trancher en deux et tentant une contre-attaque qu'Ichigo bloqua d'une main sans grande difficulté.

- Je t'ai dit d'utiliser ta Resurección, Grimmjow, gronda-t-il de sa voix déformée. Tu croies que ça m'amuse de me battre contre toi alors que tu n'es même pas à 20%.

- 20 ?! Tu m'insultes, ricana-t-il avec son sourire dément en libérant son poing. Je suis même pas à 10%, là !

- Ha, ça me rassure alors… en fait, je pensais que t'étais qu'à 5%, donc je te surestimais.

- Enfoiré…

Les deux hommes sentirent alors le reiatsu de Nel grandir derrière eux et Grimmjow fit un sourire encore plus grand.

- Houu, je pensais qu'elle voulait juste observer… quelque chose a dû l'énerver et j'aimerai pas être à la place de cette chose.

- Joli reiatsu… tous tes petits copains sont comme ça ?

- Naaa, elle et moi, on est dans une catégorie à part… Et Teresa, l'autre là-bas, qui se bat contre ta capitaine, elle aussi elle en fait partie. Félicitation pour ta rétrogradation d'ailleurs. Lieutenant ? Tu pourrais lui faire lécher tes bottes tous les matins.

- T'es pas un Shinigami, Grimmjow, j'ai pas à t'expliquer comment fonctionne le Gotei 13, coupa Ichigo, énervé qu'il parle ainsi de Soi Fon. Mais en clair, vous êtes les plus forts du groupe, hein ?

- J'aime à le penser… mais y'en a deux-trois dans le lot qui doivent être aussi forts que nous. Je l'avoue, Ichigo, tu es puissant, mais tu es loin d'arriver à la cheville de quelques-uns que je connais. Allez ! Trêve de bavardages, tu voulais que je te remontre ma Resurección ? Et bien la voici !

Il bondit en arrière pour se désengager du combat et braqua son arme devant lui, sa mains sur sa lame et ses doigts repliés comme des griffes.

- Shire, PANTERA !

Tandis qu'il se transformait, Ichigo reprit brièvement son souffle et repoussa son masque sur le côté. Fermant les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, il ressentit l'ensemble des combats de l'expédition.

Au loin, véritable monstre de reiatsu, Zaraki faisait jeu égal pour le moment avec l'un des Arrancars. Ikkaku en revanche était en grande difficulté, même avec son Bankai. Kiritsugu venait de libérer le sien et semblait tenir bon contre un adversaire dont la force surpassait celle de la capitaine, du moins en apparence. Rukia était encore en plein duel mais son adversaire la dominait clairement, son reiatsu ayant déjà diminué plus que de moitié. Soi Fon et la dénommée Teresa se battaient comme des furies et les autres Shinigamis allaient bien. Ceux qui étaient dans les pires situations pour le moment étaient Ikkaku et Renji, sans le moindre doute. Heureusement que les Vaizards étaient arrivés à temps pour les aider, songea-t-il, sinon les Shinigamis seraient en bien plus mauvaise posture. Mais malgré leur aide, la situation n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Ils allaient perdre si rien ne renversait la situation dans les prochaine minutes.

Grimmjow déchira le nuage de poussière avec ces griffes et gronda de contentement de pouvoir enfin se battre avec plus de force et de puissance à sa disposition.

- Ne pense pas que tu auras encore l'avantage maintenant, Kurosaki, prévint-il en se préparant à bondir sur lui.

Ichigo reconnut sans mal l'apparence de son ennemi et sentit distinctement la terrible hausse de ses pouvoirs… mais certains de ses amis risquaient en ce moment même de se faire tuer s'il n'intervenait pas très vite.

- Désolé, Grimmjow, je n'ai plus le temps de jouer avec toi, je passe au niveau supérieur.

Il retira complètement son premier masque d'un geste et invoqua dans la foulée la pleine puissance de son Hollow.

***.***

L'énorme hausse du pouvoir d'Ichigo fut perçu par tous ceux capable de percevoir le reiatsu dans la région, provoquant une brève interruption dans tous les combats.

- Un tel reiatsu, si dense, s'étonna Astria en regardant dans la direction de sa provenance.

- Bjorner-sama ! Que devons-nous faire ? Demanda un Arrancar, surpris par l'impressionnant pouvoir de l'ennemi au loin.

- Vous, rien, répondit l'intéressé sans se déconcentrer de son adversaire. Mais pour moi, il est temps que je passe aux choses sérieuses… si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Shinigami ?

- Naa… Juste un peu furax que tu ne mets pas pris au sérieux depuis le début, remarqua Kenpachi en chargeant son adversaire avec un peu plus de colère qu'avant.

***.***

- Hooo, le fameux Kurosaki Ichigo dévoile ses cartes… Un peu plus tôt que prévu cependant, commenta Teresa alors qu'elle et Soi Fon étaient bloquées l'une contre l'autre, chacune tenant le poing ou la main armée de son adversaire.

- Humpfh, votre Grimmjow est sur le point de se faire massacrer.

- Cela reste à voir… contredit-elle mystérieusement avec un petit sourire. De toute manière, avec un tel dégagement de reiatsu, tu peux être persuadée que la plupart de mes "alliés" ne vont pas en rester là.

Effectivement, en réponse au brutal accroissement de puissance d'Ichigo et à la Resurección de Grimmjow, plusieurs Arrancars passèrent eux aussi au niveau supérieur.

- C'est la fin pour vous, Shinigamis, reprit Teresa avec le même ton de finalité qu'à son arrivée tout en reprenant son combat physique contre son interlocutrice. Vous avez tenté votre chance en vain. Pensiez-vous vraiment que nous ne vous détecterions pas ? Que vous seriez parvenus sans encombre à Las Ombras Perdidos ? A y pénétrer, à retrouver vos amis et à vous enfuir avec eux sans que nous intervenions ? Ou pensiez-vous vraiment que de vulgaires Shinigamis, capitaine ou non, avec ou sans Bankai, seraient de taille face aux Chevaliers de la Garde Noire ?

- C'est l'idée, en effet, confirma la petite capitaine en esquivant un coup avant de tenter de piquer à nouveau son adversaire mais celle-ci se déroba au dernier moment hors de portée.

- L'idée ? La sottise, oui. L'arrogance, la stupidité, voire l'ignorance. Un suicide programmé, voilà ce qu'est votre petite expédition ! Comme si le Seireitei voulait se débarrasser d'éléments subversifs et les envoyait tels des moutons vers l'abattoir !

Soi Fon voulut se servir de son apparente colère contre elle en enchainant les attaques et les feintes puis accompagna une feinte avant de braquer son dard droit vers le Houmonka qu'elle avait placé sur elle… mais la main de Teresa se referma soudainement sur son poignet, la pointe de son dard à moins d'un centimètre de sa cible.

- Tu m'auras bien diverti un moment, Shinigami… mais l'heure n'est plus au divertissement. Je tiens à voir de mes propres yeux de quoi est capable le gamin qui a vaincu Aizen alors je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi avant que Grimmjow n'en ait fini avec lui.

- Parce que tu croies que je –

CRACACRICRAC !

Une terrible souffrance fusa dans tout son bras lorsque Teresa lui broya le poignet avec une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas que l'Arrancar possédait. Lâchant un involontaire et incontrôlable cri de douleur, elle tomba un genoux à terre et son autre main agrippant le poignet de Teresa pour la forcer à la lâcher, en vain.

- 20%, Shinigami. Je n'étais qu'à 20% depuis le départ. Tu n'as jamais eu la moindre chance de victoire contre moi, déclara l'Arrancar en continuant de broyer plus fort encore le poignet de Soi Fon, déchirant la peau, le sang de la Shinigami coulant entre ses doigts.

Hurlant de douleur et prise d'une peur insensée, Soi Fon voulut invoquer ses pouvoirs Hollow mais le poing de Teresa s'écrasa impitoyablement sur son visage, explosant le masque à peine formé et la sonnant sous le choc.

- La seule chose que je craignais chez toi était ta vitesse. Le pouvoir de ton zanpakuto est mortel mais c'est ta vitesse qui le rend si terriblement dangereux. Mais maintenant que je te tiens, tu n'as plus aucun moyen d'esquiver mes coups ni de me piquer… et je crois que tu viens de comprendre que niveau force, je t'écrase à plat de couture !

Sadiquement, méthodiquement, Teresa se mit à frapper Soi Fon de toute sa puissance au visage, au torse, aux épaules et au ventre. La capitaine tenta de parer les premières attaques mais l'Arrancar lui brisa l'autre bras comme un simple fétu de paille en un coup seulement. Chaque coup pulvérisait ses os, déchirait sa peau et transformait ses muscles en pulpe sanguinolente. Lorsque Soi Fon ne fut plus qu'à la limite de l'inconscience, tout le haut de son corps en miette, Teresa la souleva devant elle, la tenant toujours par son poignet. Suzumebashi avait depuis longtemps repris sa forme initiale et gisait dans le sable à ses pieds, sa main droite étant devenue noire et inerte, pliée dans un sens impossible et incapable de tenir son arme.

- Je crois que tu as enfin compris la différence entre nous, Shinigami.

Soi Fon ne pouvait pas répondre, sa mâchoire étant défoncée et son souffle à peine perceptible. Un seul de ses yeux voyait encore et c'était à peine si une lueur y était encore présente, seule preuve qu'elle était encore consciente.

- Adieu, gamine.

Teresa posa sa main couverte de sang sur la poitrine de Soi Fon, juste entre ses seins au dessus de son cœur et chargea son reiatsu. L'instant suivant, il y eut un terrible éclair noir et il ne resta plus qu'un gros trou sanglant. Teresa laissa le corps privé de vie retomber dans le sable, telle une marionnette dont elle aurait coupé les fils.

***.***

Tous ressentirent distinctement la mort de Soi Fon, mort qui provoqua un bref instant de calme dans la fureur des combats. Une mort qui fut rapidement suivie d'une autre, malheureusement. A peine Teresa s'était-elle éloignée du cadavre de son ennemie que Nel planta son sabre jusqu'à la garde dans le cœur de Renji.

Leur combat avait été bref, Nel déviant sans mal les attaques à distance du lieutenant. Elle l'avait alors chargé avec une vitesse terrible, bien plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait cru, les Sonidos de Nel clairement supérieurs à ses Shunpos et elle le larda de coups en riant presque, le narguant comme une enfant se jouant de son impuissance. Elle lui avait transpercé les deux jambes méthodiquement, et écrasé le pommeau de son sabre au visage à chaque fois également, rien que pour l'énerver. Furieux, il avait invoqué son Bankai mais Nel semblait avoir justement attendu cela.

D'un Sonido rapide comme la foudre, elle disparut pour se matérialiser derrière lui, dos à dos, son arme levée devant son visage dans une posture qui, pour ceux qui la connaissait, annonçait qu'elle allait utiliser une technique spéciale. Teresa arriva juste à temps et admira le spectacle. Nel se mit à tourbillonner, emportant Renji dans son sillage, son sabre dansant autour d'elle en découpant tout sur son passage. Sans même comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Renji vit son Bankai littéralement "exploser" sous ses yeux, comme arraché de force de son corps et réduit en miettes par une volonté divine. Puis Nel se retourna dans son dos et lui planta son sabre d'un seul geste dans son cœur. Embrassant presque amoureusement de dos le Shinigami de son bras gauche contre elle, elle enfonça lentement la lame à fond, jusqu'à ce que sa garde se heurta à ses os.

- Voilà le prix de ma colère, Abarai Renji : ta mort, siffla-t-elle en lui agrippant la tête par les cheveux, la forçant en arrière.

Là, elle tourna vicieusement son poignet dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Et Renji ne fut plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains. D'un geste brusque, elle dégagea son épée et son dernier souffle fut noyé dans un vomis de sang alors qu'il tombait à genoux, Nel le retenant de s'écrouler d'avantage par sa poigne dans ses cheveux.

- Et ta tête est à moi, déclara-t-elle en armant son sabre pour décapiter le Shinigami mourant.

- Renji ! Hurla Rukia au loin, sentant la vie de son ami d'enfance disparaître de plus en plus vite.

Mais il ne l'entendit qu'à peine car son âme était déjà en train de disparaître.

- Ha flute, j'en oubliai presque ma promesse, fit-elle brusquement, en abaissant son arme, semblant se raviser.

Lui donnant un coup de pied pour le faire s'écrouler sur le ventre, elle enjamba ensuite son corps et planta son épée dans le sable.

- Ma promesse de graver les noms de mes anciens Fraccions sur ta peau, gronda-t-elle en arrachant le haut de son shihakusho d'un seul geste, exposant son dos nu et vulnérable. Et puisque tu as osé évoqué mes amis, je vais te maintenir en vie pas seulement le temps nécessaire pour le faire mais aussi pour que tu voies tous les tiens mourir devant tes yeux, tout comme Dondochakka et Pesche sont morts devant les miens !

Brutalement, elle chargea son reiatsu dans sa main droite et la plaqua dans son dos, l'injectant directement dans son cœur transpercé. Renji hurla de douleur en semblant soudainement se réveiller et elle lui reprit la tête par les cheveux pour le forcer à regarder Rukia qui se battait contre M'gara Bandashou… et elle était loin d'avoir l'avantage.

- Excellente idée, Nel, commenta Teresa en s'approchant tranquillement. J'aurais dû avoir la même avec mon adversaire… Dommage, j'imagine qu'il est trop tard maintenant. Je peux difficilement la réanimer de cette manière vu que je lui ai désintégré le cœur.

Nel lui adressa un sourire complice et retira son gant pour brandir un doigt devant son visage, doigt qu'elle chargea de reiatsu à son extrémité. Puis elle se pencha sur sa victime et entreprit de commencer à graver avec son ongle le premier nom, lui arrachant un long hurlement de douleur.

***.***

Ichigo et Grimmjow se percutèrent violemment, griffes contre sabre, et ce fut l'Arrancar qui accusa le plus l'impact, repoussé en arrière par la violence du coup mais indemne malgré tout. Levant son sabre en chargeant le reiatsu nécessaire à sa technique principale, le Vaizard se figea soudainement en ressentant la mort la Soi Fon… et la chute de Renji. Pire encore, Rukia ayant été déconcentrée par la presque mort de son ami d'enfance, son adversaire en profita pour se glisser dans sa garde et trancha d'un seul geste le bouclier de glace qu'elle avait invoqué au dernier moment – sans pouvoir y mettre assez de puissance – et son corps de l'épaule jusqu'à la hanche. Rukia grogna de douleur en titubant en arrière, son shihakusho blanc se tachant de rouge et gardant son sabre devant elle d'une seule main, tentant de maintenir son adversaire hors de portée, et l'autre main pressée contre son torse ensanglanté.

Grimmjow bondit alors en avant, profitant de l'apparente stupeur d'Ichigo, et plongea sa main dans son ventre, ses griffes perforant les vêtements, la peau et les muscles de l'abdomen de son ennemi comme un couteau dans du beurre. L'instant suivant, son autre main décrivit un arc de cercle et il abattit son tranchant sur l'une des cornes du masque d'Ichigo, la sectionnant proprement et brisant une partie de son masque par conséquence.

- Là tu me déçois vraiment, Ichigo, fit Grimmjow en retirant sa main couverte de sang et le repoussant violemment par terre d'un féroce coup de pied. Toute cette puissance… et elle ne te sert à rien ! Un de tes amis se fait blesser et c'est fini, envolée toute ta concentration ! T'es pathétique !

Ichigo ne répondit pas, se relevant lentement. L'ancien Espada se prépara à asséner le coup de grâce, chargeant son reiatsu pour un terrible Desgarron avec toute sa puissance… mais brusquement la tête d'Ichigo se braqua vers lui et il hurla, les yeux écarquillés.

Tout le monde l'entendit. Et tous ressentirent alors la même chose, Arrancars, Shinigamis et Vaizards confondus : la peur. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu un tel hurlement.

Le cri commença comme celui d'un humain, mais il ne tarda pas à se déformer, probablement à cause du masque qui se reforma sur son visage. Mais ce n'était que le début. Le hurlement continua alors à se transformer, dépassant les limites possibles du souffle de tout être, jusqu'à devenir carrément bestial. La rage si pure et la colère si innommable qu'il transmit les secoua tous comme un terrible avertissement signifiant clairement "Fuyez ou je vais tous vous massacrer sans la moindre pitié".

Mais Grimmjow ne recula pas.

Tous eurent d'instinct un geste de recul vis-à-vis d'Ichigo, seules trois personnes ne bronchèrent pas : Nel, Grimmjow et Kenpachi.

***.***

**Monde intérieur d'Ichigo**

- Hum… Apparemment, ça va être mon tour. Je vais bien m'amuser pour une fois.

Tensa Zangetsu ne répondit pas au double dichromatique d'Ichigo, se contenant de regarder avec appréhension les nuages qui s'amoncelaient au loin et qui se rapprochaient à toute allure.

- Oy, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir…

- Non, répondit-il gravement. L'heure n'est pas encore venue. Bientôt… Bientôt il sera assez mûr pour apprendre à se servir de nous deux _ensembles_ plutôt qu'en _même temps_. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Quand il aura pleinement maitrisé le Getsuga "de la terre", pas avant.

- Mais on lui a déjà donné un aperçu de…

- A ce moment-là il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il nous avait vaincu et a appris le secret de l'ultime Getsuga. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il…

Mais le jeune homme représentant l'esprit du Bankai d'Ichigo secoua lentement la tête et se tut, refusant de terminer sa phrase.

- Tch… Bah, pas grave, ça va me permettre de me défouler un peu, décida-t-il en se détournant et en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Essaie de te retenir un peu, si possible.

- Comme si ça va l'être contre le monstre d'en face, murmura sombrement le sosie avant de disparaître silencieusement tel un nuage de flammes noires.

***.***

Lorsque Grimmjow décida d'attaquer, le hurlement cessa enfin tout aussi brusquement le masque d'Ichigo se reforma d'un seul coup, presque instantanément. Le démon braqua ses deux cornes en avant, droit vers lui. Un reiatsu ignominieux, noir et rouge, se concentra en tourbillonnant pour former une grosse boule noire de jais juste devant elles. Dans un grognement, il tira le Céro qui percuta les 5 Desgarrons à bout portant pour les réduire en poussière dans une titanesque explosion.

Grimmjow balaya la poussière et le souffle d'un geste furieux mais son ennemi avait déjà disparu. Par pur instinct il bondit en avant en pivotant tel un gymnaste, esquivant de justesse le sabre noir qui trancha l'endroit où se situait son torse l'instant précédent et il braqua son bras gauche, main ouverte, vers son ennemi, concentrant son reiatsu à toute vitesse. Mais le temps qu'il tire son Cero le sabre noir était déjà là, s'apprêtant à lui trancher la main et le bras dans le sens de la longueur. Sa réaction fut alors instantanée, il se précipita en avant et utilisa les griffes de son avant-bras droit pour intercepter l'attaque et tira en même temps.

La nouvelle explosion fit reculer les deux adversaires et ce fut Ichigo – ou plutôt le démon qu'il était devenu – qui repoussa le nuage à son tour. Grimmjow, ayant repris sa posture de garde, inspecta son avant-bras droit blessé et constata la disparition de deux de ses plus grandes griffes et d'une large coupure ayant même tranchée une partie de l'armure blanche de sa Resurección.

- Bon, y'a pas à dire, je savais bien que j'aurai à l'utiliser. Lilith va m'en vouloir à mort, je le sens… mais si tu es capable d'un simple coup de sabre à bloquer un de mes Ceros ET à me blesser en même temps, j'ai pas trop le choix.

Grimmjow mit un genoux à terre et concentra son reiatsu. Le Démon, lui, n'attendit pas une seule seconde, bondissant à l'attaque de sa proie sans la moindre pitié ni hésitation, son sabre levé pour une terrible frappe de haut en bas… qui se retrouva bloquée par une longue griffe taillée comme une lame qui surgit du coude de l'Arrancar.

En l'espace d'une seconde, le corps de celui-ci se métamorphosa, son armure blanche disparaissant derrière une épaisse fourrure bleue ciel. Son visage s'allongea légèrement, devenant plus félin, ses yeux aussi devinrent plus animaux qu'avant. Grimmjow se redressa et maintenant il dominait Ichigo d'une large tête. Bien que toujours long et élancé, son corps semblait toutefois être plus lourd et plus massif, ses muscles bien plus visibles et dessinés malgré la fourrure. Une longue corne recourbée apparut sur son front et de longues griffes comme des lames apparurent sur ses avant-bras et sa colonne vertébrale. Sa queue se terminait maintenant elle aussi par une sorte de lame.

Malgré sa transformation, Grimmjow n'avait absolument rien perdu de sa grâce féline, bien au contraire même. Il était devenu plus encore un parfait croisement entre un homme et une panthère bleue ciel. Avec une vitesse inhumaine et sans la moindre hésitation, Grimmjow attrapa le sabre noir par la lame d'une seule main griffue et l'écarta, surpassant le démon en force pure.

- Alors, Kurosaki, tes impressions ? demanda-t-il d'une voix devenue plus rauque et roulante.

En guise de réponse, le démon exhala un souffle grondeur et son sabre se chargea de reiatsu noir. Grimmjow lâcha la lame avant que cela devienne trop dangereux pour sa main et tenta de déchirer de haut en bas son adversaire d'un titanesque "coup de patte" mais le démon disparut de sa vue dans un boom sonique silencieux.

- Hum… Sonido ? Tu es devenu encore plus Hollow que je le pensais… ou est-ce parce que c'est ton Hollow qui te contrôle actuellement ?

Le sabre noir surchargé de reiatsu trancha l'air où Grimmjow se tenait l'instant d'avant, celui-ci ayant imité son adversaire. Les deux ennemis se mirent à combattre à très grande vitesse, presque sans le moindre contact, esquivant pratiquement tous les coups et ne parant que les plus dangereux, anticipant toutes les feintes de l'autre, et ne s'éloignant jamais plus de quelques mètres de leur proie.

***.***

- Impressionnant, murmura Teresa avec admiration. Ils sont tous deux quasiment égaux.

- Ichigo semble avoir un peu plus de reiatsu mais Grimmjow est plus fort et plus rapide mais pas de beaucoup. C'est un combat très équilibré… mais Ichigo va le perdre, commenta Nel en redressant d'avantage la tête de Renji, la tirant plus douloureusement encore en arrière et cessant brièvement sa torture sur son dos. Regarde votre champion mourir, Abarai… Regarde Ichigo se faire tuer par MON homme.

Renji grogna à peine de douleur à son geste car son dos le faisait plus horriblement souffrir encore, Nel ayant à peine fini de graver le nom complet de Pesche avec son ongle, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre chose qu'obéir, la femme lui ayant déjà brisé les deux bras lorsqu'il avait tenté de résister. Et il vit effectivement qu'Ichigo n'avait plus le dessus. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille, Ichigo se faisait dominer. Une attaque par ci, un coup de griffe par là, le démon encaissait de plus en plus d'attaques. Sa vitesse diminuait, ses réflexes étaient plus lents. Le démon hurla de frustration en sentant instinctivement la victoire lui échapper, ressentant que son adversaire était plus fort que lui et refusant de l'accepter malgré l'évidence.

Bien que le combat entre Grimmjow et Ichigo attiraient inévitablement l'attention, les autres combats continuèrent eux aussi. Deux des Vaizards, Maguro Sayuki et Zachary Strakov, tombèrent sous les coups des Arrancars du camps d'Astria mais deux Arrancars moururent aussi, un dans le camp des Arrancars d'Astria, emporté dans une explosion avec l'un des Vaizards, et un sous un coup de revers du sabre de Tetsu qui le décapita proprement, ne lui laissant plus que Morax comme adversaire.

- Ce Vaizard est assez fort… Je sens que je vais devoir me charger de lui, grogna Teresa, mécontente qu'elle ne puisse pas s'intéresser d'avantage au combat de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo à cause de la menace que représentait Tetsu, clairement leur ennemi le plus puissant du moment sur le champ de bataille.

Rukia, quant à elle, avait finalement été obligée d'utiliser son masque pour ne pas se faire déborder mais son précautionneux adversaire n'avait pas commis l'erreur de la sous-estimer depuis le début du combat et ne fut donc pas pris par surprise. Hélas, Rukia puisait depuis le début déjà dans les fonds de cale de ses réserves de reiatsu et sentait le goût amer de la défaite commencer à glisser dans sa bouche tandis que M'gara lui infligeait une nouvelle coupure à son bras gauche lors de leur échange avant de s'écarter à nouveau, hors de portée de son sabre de glace. Seule la puissance rassurante de Tetsu à une centaine de mètre d'elle, qui n'était plus qu'aux prises avec le Maître Morax depuis qu'il avait décapité son premier adversaire, maintenait en elle un sentiment d'espoir. Hélas, elle sentit aussi très clairement la présence de Teresa qui se rapprochait maintenant d'eux, presque calmement.

***.***

A environ un kilomètre de là, Ikkaku s'écroula comme un sac dans le sable, son uniforme en lambeaux et son arme détruite. L'Arrancar qu'il affrontait portait bien une vilaine plaie au bras gauche mais celle-ci semblait l'avoir énerver d'avantage sans nullement l'handicaper, car c'est avec ce même bras qu'elle venait de défoncer l'une des trois lames du Bankai d'Ikkaku dont elle tenait encore un morceau qui se dissolvait petit à petit.

- Pathétique, comme je m'y attendais.

Regardant rapidement le reste du champ de bataille, elle vit que son Maître était toujours aux prises avec Kenpachi mais les deux colosses semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'échanger des coups sans se départir de leur sourire démoniaque aussi haussa-t-elle des épaules et se dirigea tranquillement vers la zone protégée par Unohana.

***.***

Par un mystérieux coup du sort, la défaite d'Ichigo fut simultanée avec celle de Rukia.

Ayant tenté de réutiliser son masque malgré ses blessures et son épuisement, M'gara ne fut pas pris par surprise cette fois et répondit en augmentant lui aussi son reiatsu. Alors qu'elle lançait un Hakuren avec toute sa puissance il chargea un Cero qu'il tira au dernier moment, juste avant que la vague le submerge. Les deux attaques s'annulèrent et l'Arrancars émergea du nuage de glace et de sable, indemne, à moins de trois mètres en face de Rukia, la chargeant tel un bulldozer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il écarta le sabre blanc d'un violent revers de son épée sur la plat de la lame et écrasa dans la foulée son énorme poing gauche en plein dans son visage, explosant son masque comme une coquille d'œuf et la projetant à terre en arrière, le nez et la bouche en sang.

Complètement sonnée, elle tenta de se relever en brandissant son sabre d'une main faible, M'gara n'eut besoin que d'un simple coup de pied dans la main pour la désarmer et écrasa une nouvelle fois son poing sur son visage, cette fois sur le côté, écrasant sa tête de toutes ses forces dans le sable, provoquant un énorme cratère circulaire à l'impact et projetant du sable tout autour d'eux. Seule l'adrénaline permit à Rukia de ne pas perdre connaissance sous le terrible coup. Son Bankai se dissipa, son Shihakusho redevenant noir et son sabre normal. Poussant un faible gémissement douloureux, incapable de bouger et à deux doigts de l'inconscience, elle sentit à la limite de sa perception le reiatsu d'Ichigo faiblir en même temps que le sien.

***.***

Devenu comme une poupée hargneuse entre les pattes de Grimmjow, le démon hurlait de rage et de fureur en vain, se faisant laminer par l'Arrancar de plus en plus féroce et impitoyable. Grimmjow frappait, tranchait, griffait, déchirait, le démon qu'était devenu Ichigo encaissait, se régénérait, se relevait et retournait à terre. 10 fois, 20 fois, 30 fois, il repartait à la charge inlassablement mais de plus en plus faible, ses vêtements de plus en plus déchirés et se faisait repousser à chaque fois de plus en plus facilement par l'Arrancar.

Finalement, après un coup particulièrement violent, le démon se tut et avant qu'il ne puisse se relever encore, l'Arrancar se jeta sur lui, arracha Tensa Zangetsu de sa main pour le jeter au loin et se mit à marteler de coups le corps de son ennemi en le maintenant au sol de force. Après 2 longues minutes de torture, Grimmjow attrapa les cornes endommagées et, dans un rugissement de victoire, il les arracha en les écartant violemment, les brisant à leurs bases et fracassant par ce geste ce qu'il restait du masque. Grimmjow jeta les cornes brisées au loin et à peine le visage d'Ichigo réapparut-il qu'il écrasa sa main griffues dessus et se mit à serrer. Avec sa seconde Resurección, la taille de sa main étaient devenue suffisamment grande pour recouvrir totalement le visage du jeune homme.

- Alors ça y est ? Déjà fini, Kurosaki ? Finalement, de nous deux, je te prouve enfin que c'est moi le roi !

Il se redressa et souleva son adversaire vaincu à bout de bras au dessus du sol.

- Enfin… Enfin je savoure ma victoire… Enfin je te tiens à ma merci…

Se retenant de le tuer ici et maintenant, il le laissa tomber comme une poupée et le regarda s'écrouler à ses pieds. Contrôlant son reiatsu, il reprit sa forme initiale et redevint normal, humain. Il se baissa pour agripper Ichigo par les cheveux – dont la longueur était redevenue normale – et le traîna lentement vers Nel et Renji. Complètement hors d'état d'opposer la moindre résistance, Ichigo grogna à peine et ne put que se laisser faire, tout son corps hurlant de douleur et de fatigue.

- Avant que je te tue, Kurosaki, il y a quelqu'un que je souhaite te présenter… ou plutôt te re-présenter. Elle a pas mal changé depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu mais tu le constateras mieux par toi-même.

Pourtant il n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre le groupe qui les observait. Soudainement, il y eut une sorte de coup de vent silencieux, presque comme un coup de tonnerre sans bruit et, surgie de nulle part, une main de fer se referma sur son épaule, le bloquant sur place. Grimmjow eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'un poing fermé s'écrasa avec une force titanesque sur sa mâchoire, le projetant à terre comme une poupée dans un véritable explosion de reiatsu. Pire encore, la force était telle qu'il rebondit dans le sable et roula en boule sur plus de vingt mètres avant de se figer, la mâchoire en sang, tout le côté gauche de son visage brûlé au premier degré malgré son Hierro et la moitié de ses dents du même côté presque déchaussées à l'impact. Il en cracha d'ailleurs deux en se relevant, dans un glaviot de sang.

- Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que… grogna-t-il à moitié sonné avant que son regard se figea sur la personne qui venait de lui infliger le pire direct de toute sa vie, une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, vêtue d'un Shihakusho de Shinigami et dont tout le bras droit était recouvert d'une armure de métal luisante et le poing fumant qu'elle secouait légèrement.

- Merde, ça fait mal… Kitsuko m'avait bien dit de ne pas utiliser deux pouvoirs en même temps avec son Shikai pour le moment mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire. Ichigo ! Ichigo, tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-elle en s'abaissant vers le jeune Shinigami mais celui-ci eut à peine le temps de la reconnaître avant de perdre conscience.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, sale morveuse, mais ce mec est à moi, gronda Grimmjow en se redressant, surpassant la douleur de sa tête et repoussant le vertige qu'il ressentit en se redressant aussi vite – apparemment, son tympan avait été touché mais pas déchiré. Dégage de là avant que je te… Non, réflexion faite, vu le coup que tu viens de me donner, crève sur place, ça me va mieux !

Il chargea son reiatsu, surpassant de loin la puissance qu'il ressentait chez la jeune femme et bondit en avant, se jetant sur elle avec la ferme intention de l'étriper par pure vengeance pour le coup qu'elle lui avait asséné.

- Seiryû no sokudo (La vitesse du dragon), murmura-t-elle en le sentant arriver.

Le temps sembla passer au ralenti pour elle, elle vit Grimmjow arriver et esquiva sans le moindre mal sa main tendue, repoussant en même temps Ichigo d'un léger coup de pied, s'excusant intérieurement auprès de lui de l'écarter aussi violemment alors qu'il était inconscient. L'instant suivant, son esprit se focalisa sur le combat contre l'Arrancar et elle pivota pour se glisser dans sa garde, déviant sans mal l'autre main placée en défense.

- Nijû kote (Double gantelets), ordonna-t-elle et une partie de l'armure de son bras coula le long de son corps pour recouvrir son autre poing… juste avant qu'il ne s'écrasa durement dans les côtes de Grimmjow.

Elles ne craquèrent pas à l'impact mais l'Arrancar accusa le coup et tenta de se dégager d'un coup en revers. Tatsuki dévia toute la force du coup dans une parade parfaite et son poing droit fusa dans son estomac en guise de récompense pour ses efforts… puis son poing gauche remonta comme une flèche dans un uppercut parfait et Grimmjow se sentit soulever de terre à l'impact, surpris et un peu sonné. Accompagnant son coup de tout son corps, elle pivota si vite qu'il ne parvint pas à suivre son mouvement et ce fut le coude droit de la jeune femme qui acheva son enchainement, s'enfonçant dans les muscles complètement détendus de son estomac, conséquence de l'attaque précédente.

Une nouvelle fois, il se retrouva à terre, sur le dos et, bien que la somme des dégâts des 4 attaques qu'il venait d'encaisser étaient loin d'égaler les dégâts de la première, il se sentit humilier comme jamais. Hurlant de fureur, il se redressa comme un ressort et chargea encore plus de reiatsu.

- Merde ! Putain ! CREEEVEEE !

Sous le coup de la colère il braqua sa main vers elle et tira un Cero presque à pleine puissance, à moins de deux mètres d'elle.

- Genbû no Teikô (La résistance de la tortue) ! Rugit Tatsuki en se jetant en avant et sur le côté, hors de la trajectoire de l'attaque.

La décharge d'énergie la percuta quand même sur le côté gauche, notamment son bras, mais elle s'était bien dégagée et ce fut comme si elle n'avait été que frapper durement en travers avant d'être repoussée, le pouvoir de son Shikai lui permettant d'encaisser le choc presque sans broncher. Continuant son mouvement sans ralentir, bien qu'elle n'avait plus la vitesse d'avant, elle se glissa vers Grimmjow et se faufila dans sa garde. Il la vit armer son poing et se prépara à parer mais ce n'était qu'une feinte…

- Byakko no Kyôdo (La force du tigre) ! L'entendit-il et ce fut avec une immense surprise qu'il encaissa en pleine tête un redoutable fouetté de pied où elle y mit toute la puissance à sa disposition.

Et pour la seconde fois il fut projeté au loin comme une poupée, mais cette fois-ci il crut comprendre pourquoi elle se jouait de lui au corps-à-corps si facilement : il avait clairement ressenti la brutale augmentation de son reiatsu à chaque fois qu'elle activait un de ses pouvoirs.

- Y'a pas à dire, vous autres les Arrancars, vous savez encaisser les coups, siffla-t-elle avec un légère admiration lorsqu'elle le vit se relever. Tant mieux, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Elle nota du coin de l'œil le bouclier orange qui se forma au dessus d'Ichigo et put se détendre un peu plus, n'ayant plus à s'inquiéter pour lui.

- Bordel, t'es qui, toi ?! D'où tu sors ?!

- Arisawa Tatsuki, Shinigami remplaçant. Je suis la petite amie d'Ichigo… Et j'apprécie pas trop ce que tu lui a fait, bien que je comprends pas trop comment tu as pu y arriver. Vu ton reiatsu, t'es loin d'être capable de le battre, à moins que ta Resurección soit si puissante que ça ?

Grimmjow en resta bouche bée un moment, totalement stupéfait par son aplomb. Il écarquilla des yeux une fois, puis deux, puis regarda Ichigo – notant le bouclier orange au dessus de lui – avant de revenir sur Tatsuki, qui n'avait pas bougé. Enfin il éclata de rire.

- Ha, j'y crois pas ! Alors t'es descendu si bas que t'as besoin d'une gamine pour te défendre contre moi, Kurosaki ?! Cria-t-il à son ennemi inconscient.

- Hé, c'est à moi que tu as affaire pour le moment, Arrancar. Attends, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne t'aurais pas déjà vu quelque part ?

- J'en doute mais c'est possible, je fais pas trop attention aux insectes que je croise…

- Grimm-quelque chose, je crois, fit-elle en le coupant, faisant claquer son poing dans sa main à plat. Ouais, cheveux bleus, mâchoire d'os et une attitude totalement "Bad Guy" dépassée depuis Mathusalem. Ichigo m'a parlé de toi une ou deux fois. Et je sais où j'ai déjà vu ta sale tronche, c'était à Karakura, juste avant qu'on déménage pour la Soul Society.

- Rien à foutre. J'espère que tu es prête à morfler, gamine, parce que je ne vais plus me retenir maintenant, gronda-t-il en tirant son sabre hors de son fourreau et posant sa main sur sa lame.

- Tu me voles les mots de la bouche, rétorqua-t-elle en braquant sa main sur le coté, paume ouverte.

Ses gantelets coulèrent à nouveau le long de son corps, celui de gauche remontant le long de son bras et traversant sa poitrine et son dos pour rejoindre le premier, et l'ensemble se transforma en une épée chinoise. Tatsuki exécuta alors une série de mouvements avant de terminer en posture de garde, son sabre levé vers le ciel derrière elle.

- SHIRE, PANTERA !

- BAN-KAI !

***.***

Alors que Grimmjow trainait Ichigo vers elle, elle ne vit même pas Tatsuki arriver dans un Shunpo parfait et ce fut donc avec surprise qu'elle le vit encaisser l'attaque de la jeune femme. Lâchant Renji – en lui écrasant la tête dans le sable par la même occasion – elle se releva mais n'eut même pas le temps de faire dix mètres avant de percuter tête la première un mur d'énergie.

- Qu… Merde, qu'est-ce que…

Elle essaya une nouvelle fois d'avancer et sentit à nouveau la paroi invisible, comme une barrière de verre. Furieuse, elle leva le poing et s'apprêta à l'écraser dessus lorsqu'une voix féminine se fait entendre derrière elle.

- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous.

Nel se retourna si vite qu'elle faillit trébucher, complètement prise par surprise, n'ayant absolument pas senti l'arrivée de la jeune femme derrière elle malgré ses sens surdéveloppés et son instinct… et son regard tomba alors sur une vision du passé. Inoue Orihime se tenait face à elle, devant Renji toujours immobile au sol, vêtue de l'uniforme Arrancar qu'Aizen lui avait donné. Nel cligna des yeux devant cette apparition surgie du passé mais elle ne tarda pas à se reprendre et à noter quelques différences. Orihime avait les cheveux de la même longueur et la même coiffure qu'il y avait trois ans mais elle était aussi plus grande, plus mature et le regard déterminé qu'elle lui rendit était loin d'être celui de l'otage qu'elle avait été au temps d'Aizen.

- Orihime…

- Nel-chan… répondit-elle, l'ayant finalement reconnu à son tour. Ou bien dois-je t'appeler Neliel Tu Oderschvank sous cette forme ?

L'Arrancar écarquilla un peu plus les yeux mais seulement pour un bref instant.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, tout le monde m'appelle Nel.

- Contente de voir que tu vas bien… Nous nous étions inquiétés à ton sujet après la bataille contre Las Noches.

- Je vois que tu t'en es sortie sans trop de peine… Cet uniforme…

- N'y voit surtout aucun lien avec Aizen, coupa-t-elle, devinant la question. J'ai beau faire partie de l'Académie, je ne suis pas encore Shinigami, je ne peux donc pas porter de Shihakusho. En revanche, cet uniforme a une histoire qui m'est importante et une signification particulière. Je le porte pour prouver ce que je suis et quel est mon but. Le fait que certaines parties soient renforcées presque comme une armure grâce à mon reiatsu est aussi un petit bonus, j'en conviens, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Nel nota le bouclier orange au dessus de Renji et un simple coup d'œil autour lui confirma que tous les blessés avaient ce même bouclier au dessus d'eux, les protégeant et les soignant. Elle connaissait cette technique, mais pas la barrière invisible. Elle se retourna de moitié et posa la main sur le mur, testant sa résistance. Il ne bougeait même pas d'un millimètre et elle ne voyait pas non plus les petites fées qui servaient à le délimiter.

- Tes pouvoirs ont augmenté.

- Ho, je me suis longuement entrainée pour ça.

- Tu n'es pas une Shinigami, ni une Hollow… Tu es quoi alors ? Déjà, avant, je me demandais comment tu pouvais avoir de tels pouvoirs…

- Fullbring. C'est le nom de mes pouvoirs. Chad aussi en est un. Nous sommes des Fullbringers, des humains avec des pouvoirs spirituels. Mais nous restons différents des Quincys car nos pouvoirs ont une origine Hollow.

- Fullbringer. Je note. Je ferais une petite recherche là-dessus, une fois de retour à Las Ombras Perdidos, quand j'aurais un moment de libre.

- Alors tu es bien passée de l'autre bord… Je m'en doutais un peu lorsque je t'ai vu… torturé Renji-san. Et ton reiatsu est beaucoup plus sombre qu'avant aussi.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, Orihime, fit-elle avec une trace de tristesse dans la voix. Maintenant, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que…

- De me tuer ?

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel elles s'affrontèrent du regard puis Nel répondit à la question en posant sa main droite sur la garde de son arme et en la dégainant lentement.

- C'est donc ainsi, soupira Orihime en baissant les yeux, un peu triste. J'imagine que je ne dois pas t'en vouloir, trois ans ont passé et nous avons connu des histoires très différentes. Notre rencontre à Las Noches était peut-être le fait du hasard mais sache que je garderai toujours en mémoire le soutien et l'aide que tu nous as apporté.

- Trêve de bavardage, Orihime, à moins que ce ne soient tes dernières volontés ?

Inoue secoua négativement la tête en semblant redevenir un peu plus joyeuse.

- Mes dernières volontés ? Non, non, j'en suis loin. Je suis encore jeune, j'ai encore plein de choses à vivre ! Déjà, pour commencer, je veux finir l'Académie ! Puis il faudra que j'en discute avec Uryû mais je pense devenir une Shinigami à part entière ! Ensuite, mariage ! Ho la planification, c'est vraiment pas mon truc ! 'Faudra que je demande des conseils à Rukia-chan…

Avec une vitesse foudroyante, le sabre de Nel fila, traçant un filet luisant dans l'air, droit vers le cou d'Orihime alors que celle-ci ne semblait pas faire attention à elle et énumérait avec ses doigts la liste des choses qu'elle voulait faire. Mais à une vingtaine de centimètre d'elle, le sabre percuta une nouvelle barrière invisible dans un claquement sonore, barrière qui encaissa l'impact sans broncher, Orihime ne semblant même pas s'en rendre compte dans un premier temps car elle continua à parler comme si de rien n'était !

- Ho et puis il y aura aussi le mariage d'Ichigo avec Tatsuki ! Avant ou après le mien, je sais pas trop encore… Ou peut-être qu'on fera une fête commune ?

Bang ! Nel avait pivoté sur elle-même pour porter un coup de tranchant vers l'autre côté du cou d'Inoue mais elle rencontra la même barrière infranchissable.

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi, Nel ? Y'a-t-il des mariages entre Hollows ? Ha, mais peut-être que tu es seule… Aurais-tu un amoureux ?

Nel recula d'un bond souplement, braquant son sabre devant elle et chargea son reiatsu. Elle se pencha alors en avant, prit appui sur ses jambes et, dans un grondement de tonnerre, elle bondit en brandissant son épée comme une lance.

- LANSADOR VERDE !

Sa lame surchargée de reiatsu vert rugit en visant la poitrine de la jeune femme avant de percuter la barrière invisible mais bien présente. Malgré toute la puissance de son attaque, Nel sentit que la barrière n'avait même pas bougé d'un iota, restant parfaitement immobile, la pointe de son sabre ayant été stoppée aussi surement qu'un moustique s'écrasant sur un pare-brise, glissant même dessus vers le sol en laissant une trace d'étincelles d'énergie verte et bleue dans l'air devant la jeune femme. Celle-ci croisa enfin à nouveau le regard de Nel, soupira en abaissant les mains et hocha négativement la tête.

- Inutile de réessayer, Nel, tu ne parviendras pas à me toucher. Je n'ai pratiquement aucun pouvoir offensif, ce n'est pas trop dans ma nature… En revanche, pour ce qui est de la défense…

Orihime donna deux petits coups sur le mur d'énergie avec le revers de son index replié, comme si elle tapait à une porte, et fit un clin d'œil plein de confiance dans ses capacités vers son adversaire.

- Cela ne change rien, Orihime. Il n'existe aucune défense qui puisse résister à des attaques continues. Tôt ou tard, ta défense s'écroulera, c'est une simple question de temps, répondit Nel en se redressant et en chargeant de nouveau son arme de reiatsu.

- Parce que tu croies que je vais rester là, les bras croisés, à te regarder détruire mes boucliers sans rien faire ? … D'un certain côté, c'est un peu le cas, se ravisa-t-elle en haussant les sourcils avant de lui tourner carrément le dos. Shiten koushun !

Le mur auparavant invisible devint alors bleu transparent et Nel se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un mur mais d'une cage ! Une cage dont toutes les parois étaient des triangles de plus de 15m de côté.

- Une dernière précision, Neliel-san, fit Orihime en la sentant se préparer à attaquer à nouveau. Tes précédentes attaques n'ont pas réussi à percer mon bouclier mais je suis quelqu'un de prudent et j'ai aussi pris en compte ta Resurección. C'est pourquoi cette barrière a cinq couches successives. Et cerise sur le gâteau, je ne te conseille plus de tenter de les détruire, désormais toute attaque contre elles sera retournée contre toi sous forme d'explosion. Le temps que tu les perces, je pense que les autres combats seront tous terminés.

***.***

Avec l'apparition des barrières orange sur les blessés et l'arrivée des "renforts", les Arrancars sentirent que le combat commençait à basculer. Deux d'entre eux dépassèrent la première ligne et foncèrent droit sur la zone protégée, rejoignant l'Arrancar qui avait vaincu Ikkaku et qui, elle aussi accéléra l'allure. Unohana se préparait à devoir se battre elle-même lorsqu'une personne se matérialisa sur le chemin des deux premiers ennemis, brandissant devant lui un petit arc blanc solide mais surchargé de reiatsu.

- Vous ne passerez pas, déclara-t-il avec un ton chargé de finalité et de certitude.

L'instant suivant, l'air fut saturé de flèches d'énergie, une véritable vague de milliers de projectiles qui repoussa les deux Arrancars tout en ruinant leurs vêtements et les égratignant, chaque impact ayant presque la puissance d'une balle de révolver, mais sans les blesser sérieusement grâce à leur Hierro. Cela ne sembla toutefois pas perturber le Quincy qui repoussa d'un geste habituel ses lunettes sur son nez.

L'Arrancar qui avait vaincu Ikkaku pila et changea brusquement de direction, filant vers la nouvelle menace avec la ferme intention de s'occuper de son sort mais Uryû braqua alors son arc dans sa direction et décocha un seule flèche vers elle… mais de 4 mètres de long, large comme un ballon de basket et tellement rapide qu'elle eut à peine le temps de s'écarter de sa trajectoire avant qu'elle n'arrive à sa hauteur ! S'étant arrêtée, elle regarda derrière elle le projectile percuter une dune et exploser avec assez de force pour créer un cratère de plus de 50 mètres de diamètre ! Elle se retourna lentement vers le Quincy qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, son arc levé devant lui, une nouvelle flèche déjà encochée, et hésita alors sur la suite des opérations, son nouvel adversaire n'étant clairement pas à prendre à la légère.

***.***

La puissance de Tatsuki peut sembler surprenante, tout comme la faiblesse de Rukia, mais n'oubliez pas que Grimmjow sort d'un terrible combat contre Ichigo et qu'il est donc, plus qu'on pourrait le croire, presque à sec niveau reiatsu. Et pour Rukia, c'est à peu près la même chose. Suite et fin de cette bataille au prochain chapitre, mes amis. et cette fois, il va falloir patienter un peu.


	35. Chapter 35

Suite et fin de cette longue bataille... et un sacré rebondissement en perspective. Mais je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-mêmes. Bonne lecture.

**Hueco Mundo, champ de bataille**

M'gara Bandashou s'était momentanément désintéressé de son adversaire vaincu lorsqu'il sentit les nouveaux reiatsus apparaitre sur le champ de bataille, et inspecta depuis sa position l'évolution de la situation avec précaution, comme à son habitude.

- Il semblerait que vous renfourts viennent d'arriver, Capitaine Kuchiki. Je regrette mais il va fallouir que je vous achève ici et maintenant… Même si vous n'êtes plous en état de vous défendre. Oune mourt de guerrier est la soule chouse que je peux vous garantir désourmais.

Il s'approcha d'elle en levant son arme en position inversée, se préparant à l'empaler proprement lorsque, dans un éclair d'énergie, une main à la peau noire se referma sur son poignet droit et il eut à peine le temps de voir une femme en l'air au dessus de lui avant de recevoir un puissant coup de pied en plein visage qui l'envoya s'écraser au loin. Surpris, il se reprit rapidement et se remit en garde mais un nouvel éclair fulgurant fusa vers lui, se glissant dans sa défense, et avant qu'il ne puisse libérer sa Resurección il sentit avec un incroyable clarté une lame s'enfoncer dans son ventre et ressortir dans son dos. Le visage complètement envahi par une expression de stupéfaction, il baissa la tête et se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux avec une beauté noire au regard furieux.

- N'y voit rien de personnel, Arrancar, tu as juste tenté de tuer l'une des personnes les plus chères à mes yeux.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Yoruichi détendit ses jambes de toutes ses forces pour se relever, remontant impitoyablement son zanpakuto dans les entrailles de M'gara, découpant tout sur son passage, chair et os confondus, et s'aspergeant de sang par la même occasion, jusqu'à ce que sa lame ressorte au niveau de l'épaule. Et tandis qu'il expirait son dernier souffle, autant par la bouche que par sa plaie mortelle, il eut juste le temps de voir une sorte de bulle orangée recouvrir le corps de Rukia et la femme noire disparaitre dans un nouvel éclair de reiatsu.

Teresa vit l'intervention de Yoruichi mais n'eut pas plus le temps que M'gara de réagir pour le sauver, principalement à cause de la distance à laquelle elle était. De toute manière, lorsque Yoruichi en eut terminer avec lui, elle la sentit venir à l'assaut vers elle et para la première attaque de la femme noire avec maîtrise, absorbant parfaitement le choc et prenant bien en compte la terrible vitesse de sa nouvelle ennemie.

- Une femme noire rapide comme la foudre… Heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance, Shihouin Yoruichi, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Courts cheveux blonds, armure de cuir et de plaque portant une sorte d'écusson représentant un serpent enroulé autour d'une épée… Teresa St Michel, je présume ?

- Hooo, je suis déjà devenue célèbre à ce point-là ?

- Na, j'ai juste entendu parler de toi par une personne qui m'est très chère… et que tu as cru laisser pour morte dans ce désert il y a peu, termina-t-elle en augmentant graduellement sa colère et son reiatsu.

- Tu veux parler de Soi Fon ? Si tu tiens tant que ça à elle, je vais me faire un devoir de t'envoyer la rejoindre !

Teresa arma son poing et voulut frapper Yoruichi en plein visage mais celle-ci dévia le coup du tranchant de la main droite et riposta aussi vite mais sa contre-attaque fut elle aussi bloquée.

- La rejoindre ? Allons, j'attends juste qu'elle se remette du traitement que tu lui as infligé… et crois-moi sur parole, ça ne sera pas très long.

Teresa écarquilla des yeux à cette remarque car elle vit, par-dessus l'épaule de Yoruichi, Rukia se relever lentement, toujours sous la bulle de lumière orangée qui s'élevait elle aussi, accompagnant les mouvements de la Shinigami ! Et en étendant son Pesquisa, elle sentit clairement que Renji et Soi Fon se relevaient eux aussi ! Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, en revanche, Ichigo, lui, ne bougeait toujours pas et ne semblait pas avoir repris conscience non plus.

- Alors c'était donc vrai… Julia nous avait adressé un rapport étonnant sur les pouvoirs de cette « Fullbringer » qu'elle a rencontré, et Nel et Grimm nous ont eux aussi parlé d'elle mais je dois bien admettre que j'avais du mal à les croire… N'y a-t-il donc aucune limite à son pouvoir de guérison ?

- Qui sait ? Répondit Yoruichi en haussant légèrement les épaules avec la même expression presque vorace. En tout cas une chose est sûre : elle est devenue bien plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était lors de la guerre contre Aizen… Et maintenant, vous allez connaître la véritable fureur du Gotei 13 pour avoir osé vous en prendre à nous !

***.***

Soi Fon se redressa en regardant sa main de nouveau indemne et en se touchant le visage de l'autre. Plus la moindre trace des terribles coups et blessures que l'Arrancar lui avait infligé, pas même la moindre cicatrice. Pas la moindre gêne non plus dans ses mouvements… comme si rien n'était arrivé ! … A part ses réserves de reiatsu qui, elles, avaient pris une sacrée claque. Et ce n'est que lorsque la bulle de lumière orangée se dissipa qu'elle comprit ce qui venait de lui arriver. Une fois de plus, elle avait une nouvelle dette personnelle envers la jeune amie de son lieutenant, la seconde depuis la restauration de son bras perdu lors de son combat contre le second Espada d'Aizen.

Soi Fon referma son poing et poussa une grognement de colère contre elle-même et son arrogance. Elle avait cru être devenue plus forte en devenant Vaizard mais Teresa l'avait vaincu avec une telle facilité que tous ses efforts et ses entrainements de ses derniers mois semblaient maintenant dérisoires devant le gouffre existant entre leurs véritables capacités de combat respectives ! Mais elle se refusa à se laisser aller au désespoir, elle était une capitaine du Gotei 13 et elle se devait d'agir en tant que telle ! Et pas se laisser gouverner par son désir de puissance personnelle et son envie d'affronter les ennemis les plus forts qu'elle voyait ! C'était cette arrogance là qui lui avait déjà coûté la vie de son précédent lieutenant et c'était cette même arrogance qui avait failli la tuer aujourd'hui !

Etendant ses perceptions, elle sentit immédiatement le tournant de la bataille, Yoruichi au prise avec son ancienne adversaire, Orihime qui semblait se concentrer sur Ichigo, Rukia qui semblait mal en point niveau reiatsu mais autrement indemne, elle aussi ayant été soignée par Orihime… Et elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était seule. Seule dans cette zone, pas d'ennemis à portée proche, personne se concentrant sur elle car tous la prenait pour morte. Elle avait donc le champ libre.

_Utilise-moi. Il est temps que tu comprennes vraiment comment te servir de moi au maximum,_ lui souffla Suzumebachi qui trainait dans le sable à deux mètres d'elle.

Soi Fon se baissa pour ramasser son arme et concentra son reiatsu à son paroxysme.

- Bankai, Akakûgô Suzumebachi.

***.***

- Désolé, Shinigami, j'ai pris un immense plaisir à batailler contre toi mais il semblerait que mes « alliés » ne soient vraiment pas à la hauteur de mes espérances. Au nom de Baal, je vais maintenant libérer ma Resurección et tous vous balayer dans les flammes de ma co-

Bjorner n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa déclaration qu'un terrible éclair jaune de reiatsu intense le frappa en pleine tête, juste derrière son oreille gauche, et ressortit au niveau de sa joue droite. Sur le coup, Kenpachi resta complètement interdit et interloqué et il regarda son ennemi s'écrouler d'une masse, mort, avec un trou de la taille d'une balle de base-ball à la place de la moitié de son visage. Puis il hurla de colère et chercha du regard celui ou celle qui avait osé tuer son adversaire sous ses yeux, le privant du moment où le combat commençait à devenir enfin intéressant.

A plus d'un kilomètre de là, Morax fut le second à tomber, le Jakuho Raikoben de Soi Fon perforant la tête transformée du maitre avec presque autant d'aisance qu'un couteau s'enfonçant dans du beurre pour ne laisser qu'un large trou fumant. Tetsu regarda lui aussi avec une expression ébahie l'Arrancar s'écrouler à terre comme un sac de patates en poussant un long râle d'agonie.

Soi Fon visa ensuite Astria mais l'Arrancar était loin d'être idiote et venait de sentir deux Maîtres tomber avec une terrible soudaineté, l'un après l'autre. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle se jeta pratiquement à terre derrière une énorme vague de sable qu'elle créa dans sa chute d'un puissant coup de pied lorsqu'elle ressentit instinctivement l'attention de Soi Fon se poser sur elle. Bien lui en prit car le rayon mortel de reiatsu du Jakuho Raikoben fusa à moins de vingt centimètres de sa tête, perforant la vague de sable qu'elle avait créé sans même dévier d'un degré ni perdre de sa puissance… Puis elle se redressa en toute hâte pour éviter l'épée bâtarde d'Haruka qui trancha l'espace où se trouvait sa gorge l'instant d'avant… et toute la vague de sable qu'elle avait créé avec son coup de pied.

Si Astria n'avait pas encore libéré sa Resurección malgré le fait qu'elle était constamment sur la défensive depuis qu'Haruka utilisait son Bankai, c'était principalement parce qu'elle se refusait à l'utiliser contre un vulgaire Shinigami, même un Capitaine. D'un autre côté, bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu attaquer son adversaire depuis ce moment là, elle avait quand même réussi à ne pas se faire blesser, esquivant toutes les attaques d'épée et les autres pouvoirs de la jeune capitaine. Mais force lui était d'avouer maintenant qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais leur duel sans se libérer et elle s'apprêtait donc à le faire… mais encore fallait-il qu'elle en ait l'opportunité car la Shinigami ne lui laissait pas le moindre répit.

Lorsqu'Haruka avait dévoilé son Bankai, son corps et son Shihakusho se retrouvant recouvert par une incroyable armure de plaque finement stylisée aux couleurs sombres, Astria pensa que son adversaire allait considérablement perdre en vitesse… Et ce fut tout le contraire. Semblant n'entraver aucun de ses mouvements, l'armure paraissait aussi légère qu'une plume sur Haruka dont la force et la vitesse étaient maintenant sur-décuplées, et ce n'était là que le premier de ses pouvoirs. Le second était l'incroyable gravité qui régnait maintenant autour d'elle : plus elle s'approchait d'elle, plus son propre poids augmentait, ralentissant ses mouvements, les affaiblissant et la rendant d'autant plus vulnérable. Quant au dernier pouvoir qu'elle avait pu voir du Bankai – pouvoir qui semblait quant à lui, encore heureux, limité en nombre d'usage –, il permettait à Haruka de créer des sortes de zones de gravité, de véritables pièges pour tout ceux qui s'en approchait, tout comme son armure. Des zones qui ne semblait absolument pas affecter la Shinigami, bien entendu.

Astria essayait maintenant depuis presque 3 minutes de libérer sa Resurección mais son adversaire semblait lire dans ses pensées et intervenait toujours pour l'en empêcher.

- Je ne t'en laisserai jamais l'occasion, Arrancar ! Rugit Haruka en bondissant vers elle tout en levant son épée bien haut au dessus d'elle. Je vais me faire une joie de rapporter ta tête au Seireitei pour la poser sur la tombe de Kira !

Forcée d'esquiver à nouveau le toucher mortel de cette terrible épée à deux mains, Astria grogna de mécontentement et plongea à nouveau derrière une petite dune, consciente également qu'elle ne devait plus rester en ligne de mire avec celui ou celle qui semblait être devenu un sniper Shinigami ou Vaizard.

Mais Soi Fon avait déjà changé de cible, visant maintenant Nel, pourtant encore emprisonnée dans la cage d'Orihime. L'Arrancar sentit bien l'attaque venir vers elle et elle avait vu d'où venait les 3 premiers rayons de reiatsu. Voyant Soi Fon s'approcher d'elle et braquer son bras dans sa direction, elle se tourna vers elle et concentra son reiatsu dans son arme, prête à se défendre… mais c'est à ce moment-là que tout bascula.

***.***

**Partout dans l'Univers**

Personne ne LE sentit venir. Tout le monde savait qu'IL allait arriver, tôt ou tard. Certains attendaient sa venue avec impatience et avaient tout fait pour accélérer son apparition, certains en revanche espéraient de tout cœur qu'IL n'arriverait jamais, ou alors bien plus tard, qu'ils aient plus de temps pour se préparer. D'autres s'en moquaient éperdument car cela n'allait rien changer à leur existence ou à leur vie et d'autres enfin, les plus rares, étaient prêts depuis longtemps et prirent son arrivée avec un certain fatalisme.

L'heure H.

Le début de la sélection.

L'apparition des Prétendants.

Le coup d'envoi officiel de la Guerre.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, à quelques kilomètres de la Berge de l'Océan**

Soi Fon trébucha et se retrouva soudainement à genoux dans le sable, presque sans force, comme si un poids immense venait de se poser sur elle. Croyant à une attaque ennemie, elle tenta de se redresser et braqua son regard vers Nel mais celle-ci était aussi maintenant à genoux… Et Orihime aussi, ainsi que Renji… et tous les autres, Arrancars, Vaizards ou Shinigamis. Tatsuki avait à peine fini de charger son reiatsu pour libérer son Bankai que son incantation se retrouva coupée courte, et Grimmjow aussi, tout son reiatsu accumulé disparaissant comme soufflé telle une bougie par un gamin devant son gâteau d'anniversaire, et il se retrouva la tête la première dans le sable en lâchant un cri de stupeur.

Tout aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient perdu toutes forces, une terrible douleur, incommensurable et innommable, envahit tous leurs corps et personne ne put retenir un cri, un hurlement ou, au pire, un grognement, avant de se tordre de douleur dans le sable. Même Kenpachi. Seul Ichigo ne prononça rien, mais il était toujours inconscient. Orihime tenta de maintenir sa concentration sur ses boucliers mais elle ne put réussir cet exploit et les bulles de lumière se dissipèrent toutes en même temps avant qu'elle aussi ne se torde de douleur.

Combien de temps dura cette agonie ? N'importe qui aurait juré souffrir pendant des heures, plusieurs minutes en tout cas pour les plus résistants. Suffisamment longtemps en tout cas pour que la plupart se mette à prier pour qu'elle cesse.

Puis tout aussi vite que la douleur fut apparue, elle disparut tout aussi sec, les laissant tous pantelant, à genoux, recroquevillés et/ou tremblant dans le sable, leurs pensées et leurs idées confuses et aussi faibles et vulnérables que des enfants qui venaient de naître.

Nel, Teresa et Astria furent les premières à se remettre à peu près de l'évènement, se redressant lentement sur leurs pieds et essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs idées. Cela ne leur prit que quelques secondes… des secondes qui auraient au final été fatales pour leurs ennemis si Kenpachi, Unohana et Tetsu n'avaient pas eux aussi repris leurs esprits presque aussi vite que les trois Arrancars.

Kenpachi déboula comme un bulldozer sur Astria, bloquant sa lame au dernier instant et repoussant de force l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus, son reiatsu rugissant tout autour de lui, le regard envahi d'une sombre colère. Mais il ne poursuivit pas son attaque, restant fermement campé entre elle et Haruka, qui se remettait encore de l'évènement, son Bankai s'étant dissout durant celui-ci.

Tetsu arriva lui aussi juste à temps pour prendre Yoruichi et l'écarter de justesse de l'épée de Teresa, celle-ci laissant néanmoins une vilaine plaie sur son bras au passage. Mais la douleur de cette blessure n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'ils venaient tous de vivre.

Quant à Nel, elle voulut attaquer Orihime avec son épée mais elle sentit alors un reiatsu si ignominieux derrière elle qu'elle bondit instinctivement sur le côté, ne pensant brièvement qu'à fuir, avant de se rendre compte que la capitaine de la 4ième Division avait été à deux doigts de la décapiter avec son sabre. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de sentir l'attaque venir et une poignée de long cheveux verts retomba doucement là où elle se tenait juste avant qu'elle saute hors d'atteinte.

- Hooo… Tu as réussi à me sentir… Fit Retsu en relevant doucement son sabre. Voilà qui est rare. Mais c'est surement à cause de… ça, quoique ce fut.

- Qui l'eut cru… Unohana Retsu… Aizen vous classait dans sa liste des pires adversaires, parmi ceux qu'il ne devait JAMAIS affronter en direct, comme le commandant. Et cette liste n'avait d'ailleurs que vos deux noms dessus.

Unohana ne répondit pas et resta à sa place, entre Orihime et elle.

La situation semblait être un statut quo quelques instants puis le ciel se déchira au dessus du champs de bataille et une pluie de rayons s'abattit sur chaque Arrancar, mort ou vivant. Des Négacion.

Unohana, Kenpachi et Tetsu se redressèrent et rengainèrent lentement leurs armes. Cette bataille était terminée. Mais ce n'était que la première sur les milliers d'autres qui allaient suivre désormais.

- Bienvenue au Hueco Mundo, Shinigamis et Vaizards. Et soyez assurés que notre prochaine rencontre sera la bonne, salua Teresa avec un sourire.

- Sans nul doute, riposta Tetsu avec un regard dur.

Teresa désigna Nel avec la pointe de son arme et lui lança alors qu'elle montait vers le ciel :

- Si elle avait utilisé sa seconde Resurección, il n'y aurait même pas eu de bataille, elle vous aurait tous massacré comme des moutons à l'abattoir.

- Hého, grommela Nel un peu mécontente que Teresa parle d'elle et de ses pouvoirs à leurs ennemis de manière si cavalière.

Mais Teresa n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose car un rayon de reiatsu concentré percuta sa colonne de Négacion dans un rugissement de tonnerre. Surprise par l'attaque, elle sursauta un peu avant d'éclater de rire devant la futilité de l'assaut de Soi Fon, qui, au loin, avait encore son bras braqué vers elle.

- C'est un Négacion ! La nargua-t-elle dans un cri. T'espère faire quoi, petite idiote, avec ton minable petit pistolet à eau ?!

Soi Fon vit rouge. Sans réfléchir, elle leva sa main devant son visage et l'abaissa, faisant apparaître son masque d'Hollow. Puis dans un hurlement de rage, elle concentra tout son reiatsu dans son Bankai et fit feu une nouvelle fois… Et son Jakuho Raikoben traversa le Négacion comme s'il n'existait pas ! Tout ceux qui virent l'attaque restèrent comme interdit devant ce qui venait de se passer et Teresa, la plus surprise de toute, baissa lentement les yeux vers sa poitrine, là où Soi Fon venait de lui faire un second trou, dix centimètres au dessus de celui de Hollow qu'elle cachait sous son armure. Un trou béant de la taille de sa main, traversant son corps de part en part, et ayant ses bords déjà partiellement cautérisés.

- Teresa ! Hurla Nel en voyant son amie cracher soudainement du sang et sembler s'affaisser en l'air, retenu par la gravité du rayon.

Le Négacion de Teresa sembla faiblir un bref instant, comme s'il allait se briser, puis il se reforma soudainement et le corps de Teresa reprit son ascension.

- Toi… Comment tu as pu… grogna-t-elle malgré la douleur en braquant un regard noir vers Soi Fon, du sang coulant de sa bouche.

Mais celle-ci semblait elle aussi surprise par ce qu'elle venait de faire car son masque se brisa d'un seul coup et elle tituba en arrière avec une expression hallucinée sur son visage, regardant Teresa partir au loin. Elle venait de faire ce que personne d'autre avant elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire, ce qui théoriquement était impossible de faire : blesser un ennemi au travers d'un Négacion. Elle avait même failli le détruire !

Bizarrement, elle ne sentait plus aussi faible et déçue d'elle-même qu'après sa défaite lors de son duel. Finalement, son entrainement semblait bien avoir porté quelques fruits et, somme toute, particulièrement savoureux.

***.***

**Partout dans l'Univers**

L'évènement n'avait pas touché que la petite expédition, ce furent tous les mondes « spirituels » en entier qui furent frappés, et tous en même temps. Et très vite, lorsqu'il fut passé, tout le monde constata qu'ils avait tous à leur bras, au niveau de leur biceps, une sorte de rectangle noir avec un nombre dedans, un nombre qui semblait évoluer, parfois montant, parfois en descendant, sans qu'ils en trouvent de raison apparente et sans qu'ils sentent le moindre changement en eux. Mais très vite, une sorte de suspicion les gagna tous et tout le monde fit alors de son mieux pour dissimuler cette « Marque » aux yeux des autres.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

Après le départ des Arrancars, Orihime et Retsu achevèrent de soigner les blessés et tous se retrouvèrent sous la grande toile dressée à nouveau. Ichigo était le seul à ne pas avoir encore regagné conscience, restant plongé dans une sorte de coma réparateur d'après Unohana. Les discussions étaient rares, et la plupart du temps courtes et rapides. Soi Fon remercia brièvement Yoruichi et les amis d'Ichigo pour leur arrivée opportune et alla même jusqu'à s'incliner respectueusement devant Orihime, mettant de fait légèrement mal à l'aide la jeune Fullbringer.

Bien entendu, tous ne tardèrent pas à remarquer la Marque sur leur bras et les premières questions furent posées. Mais sans qu'aucune réponse satisfaisante fut émise. Seule constatation, le nombre sur leur bras n'avait apparemment rien à voir avec leur puissance, même si les Capitaines et les Vaizards semblaient avoir un nombre plus grand… Car Tetsu était incontestablement le plus puissant de toute l'expédition – pour le moment – en terme de reiatsu et d'expérience, mais son nombre était inférieur à celui des 4 Capitaines, et celui de Yoruichi était, bizarrement, dans les plus petits du lot, à peine plus élevé que celui de Tatsuki, Orihime et Uryû… Et celui de Renji était plus élevé que celui de Rukia et de Soi Fon. La palme allait pour Kenpachi, qui dominait d'une courte tête Unohana. Quant à Ichigo, son nombre était dans les mêmes environs que Rukia et Soi Fon, mais en dessous.

- Nous nous inquiéterons de la signification de ces nombres plus tard, décréta Soi Fon en attirant l'attention de tous. La Garde Noire savait parfaitement où nous trouver. Ils se sont retirés à cause de… de vous savez quoi. Il est évident que c'était ce qu'ils, non, ce que tout le monde attendait, que ce soit avec impatience, fatalisme ou crainte. La Guerre a commencé. Vraiment commencé.

Elle se tourna vers Tetsu qui hocha positivement la tête.

- Nous partageons cet avis.

- Les Arrancars ne savaient pas seulement où nous nous trouvions, ils savaient aussi parfaitement qui nous étions, quelles étaient nos forces et comment s'y opposer au mieux. Sans l'arrivée des renforts, précisa Soi Fon en tournant la tête vers les trois amis d'Ichigo qui veillaient toujours sur celui-ci – qui n'avait toujours pas regagné conscience –, nous serions probablement à l'heure actuelle tous morts et enterrés. Autant pour l'infiltration discrète, pesta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

- Nous sommes aussi bloqués par l'océan, intervint Tetsu, sentant la direction que Soi Fon voulait faire prendre à la discussion et abondant donc dans son sens. Nos textes ne disent rien sur la manière de le traverser.

- L'océan ? Demanda Yoruichi, un peu perdue.

- Oui, le désert semble s'arrêter là, à quelques kilomètres dans cette direction. A partir de là, il y a un immense océan… de poison. A moins d'avoir une embarcation de très grande taille et capable de nous protéger des embruns, je ne pense pas que nous puissions le traverser.

- Ho… Et pourquoi voulez-vous vraiment traverser cet océan ? Intervint alors Inoue. Vous êtes sûrs que c'est par là-bas, Las Ombras Perdidos ?

- Nous le pensons fortement, répondit Unohana. Nos alliés Vaizards le pensent également.

- Nous avons des textes anciens le mentionnant, confirma Tetsu. Et il y a la légende issue de du nom même du palais des Arrancars : Las Ombras Perdidos, là où les ombres se perdent, donc littéralement, lorsqu'on se trouve juste en dessous de la lune pour qu'elle ne fasse plus d'ombre.

- Logique, fit Inoue en se frappant le poing dans sa main ouverte.

- Le fait est que nous ne pouvons plus continuer notre mission sans trouver un moyen de transport et de camouflage efficace. Sans transport, nous ne survivrons jamais à cette traversée. Sans camouflage, à peine nous aurons posé le pied sur la berge de l'autre côté que tous les Arrancars de la Garde Noire nous y attendront de pied ferme et sabre au clair. Quant à moi, j'avoue que je suis à court d'inspiration alors à moins que l'un d'entre vous est une idée de génie…

Elle laissa la question planer dans l'air quelques secondes, regardant tout le monde l'un après l'autre, mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à lui, Tetsu s'avança en levant la main.

- Nous sommes habitués à mener de petites expéditions de longues durées dans le Hueco Mundo et nous avons donc des incantations de sortilèges spécifiques pour dissimuler nos campements. Le Kidou en lui-même est simple et nécessite très peu d'énergie mais son principal défaut est qu'il faut que la personne qui l'utilise reste immobile, dans le sens qu'il ne faut pas qu'il bouge de lui-même. Ils sont donc inutiles en mouvement.

- Et s'ils ne bougent pas ? Je veux dire, s'ils restent assis dans une embarcation ? Demanda soudainement Uryû.

- C'est tout à fait faisable.

- Alors j'ai une embarcation pour vous, conclut le jeune Quincy en se levant avant de se tourner vers Soi Fon. La mission continue. Nous ne quitterons pas le Hueco Mundo sans avoir ramené Chad et les autres en vie à la Soul Society.

Inoue confirma son opinion en se joignant à lui, et Tatsuki en fit de même.

- Vraiment ? Tu disposes vraiment d'une embarcation ? Capable de tous nous transporter sur cet océan de poison ? Demanda la capitaine de la Seconde Division d'une voix où se mêlait un mélange d'incrédulité et de suspicion.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas les sous-estimer, Soi Fon, lança Yoruichi en se lavant à son tour. Ne perdons pas de temps, gamin, l'heure tourne. J'espère au moins que tu vas nous dégotter quelque chose d'un peu plus rapide qu'un voilier. Je préférerais retrouver nos amis vivants plutôt que morts de vieillesse.

- N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez, Yoruichi-san, répondit Uryû avec un sourire de défi. Je suis un Quincy, la vitesse, c'est notre grande spécialité.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour replier le campement et pour que l'expédition se retrouve de nouveau devant l'immense étendue de poison. Tatsuki regarda cette océan de mort avec un haut de cœur avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis.

- Hé, Ishida, tu pourras faire un truc assez stable ? J'ai déjà un peu le mal de mer, là… Et très peu pour moi l'envie de vomir par-dessus bord au risque de me prendre un vague de cette merde en pleine figure, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Sans problème, commenta-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de la berge.

Il tendit la main devant lui et ferma les yeux, imaginant l'embarcation qu'il désirait créer, se concentrant d'abord sur la taille et la forme, avant de se pencher sur les détails. Sans un mot, Orihime se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main dans son dos, au niveau de son omoplate. Il sentit immédiatement les titanesques réserves de reiatsu de la jeune femme se « connecter » aux siennes.

- Merci, je pensais bien que j'allais avoir besoin de ton aide, lui dit-il doucement.

- Et je le savais avant que tu me le demandes, lui murmura-t-elle en réponse avec un sourire.

Ishida concentra toute cette impressionnante énergie qu'il canalisa dans son gant et déchaina son pouvoir.

Tout comme à la Soul Society, le monde des Hollows était incroyablement riche en spiritrons, source même du pouvoir des Quincy. Leur grande capacité, lorsqu'elle était pousser à son paroxysme, était le contrôle total de ses éléments, la maîtrise de leur forme, comment les regrouper, les structurer, les transformer, les absorber et les utiliser de la manière dont il le souhaitait. Grâce à son gant, qui au premier abord semblait avoir le même pouvoir que le Sanreglove, celui qu'il avait porté lors de sa première venue à la Soul Society, Ishida avait acquis un degré supérieur encore de contrôle de ses éléments, au point de pouvoir les réarranger et les compresser jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des éléments solides. Tel était son nouveau pouvoir : la matérialisation des spiritrons sous forme de solide.

Le sable, l'eau, le poison, l'air, Ishida se mit à collecter des éléments partout autour de lui, et cela commença donc par une sorte de légère vibration dans le sol avant que tous les spectateurs ne reculent de plusieurs pas tandis que la dune elle-même semblait se décomposer sous leur pieds. Ishida transformait les éléments solides, liquides et gazeux en spiritrons puis réarrangeait ceux-ci dans une nouvelle forme. Sous les yeux ébahis de toute l'expédition, il commença par la charpente, l'ossature même de leur future embarcation, optant pour une sorte de large trimaran. Très vite, son navire prit forme, il le renforça pour survivre au poison, il adapta son fuselage pour être plus rapide, créa les voiles pour le propulser puis il s'attaqua à l'intérieur, aux cabines et au système de propulsion et de direction.

Il lui fallut un long quart d'heure pour finir le travail mais personne n'osa l'interrompre ni le déranger. Rien qu'à les voir, lui et Orihime, la construction du navire n'était pas une chose aisée à faire et ils auraient grand besoin de se reposer ensuite. Finalement, Ishida baissa le bras et ouvrit enfin les yeux, tout son corps était en nage comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures à fond et son souffle était court.

- Haaa, haaa, haaa, mon dieu… C'était plus compliqué que prévu… Et si intense…

Une ombre se dressa soudainement à côté d'eux et ils eurent à peine le temps de reconnaître Kenpachi que celui-ci leur tendit une gourde d'eau à chacun. Puis lorsqu'ils les prirent, il leur adressa un rapide hochement de tête, un geste bénin mais emprunt de respect envers eux.

- Je vous tire ma révérence, gamins. Et je vous en dois une sévère.

Sur ce, il se retourna et beugla en reprenant son expression habituelle :

- Charger le matos et tout le monde à bord ! On va pas passer la nuit ici !

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, l'Océan de poison**

Tandis qu'Ishida et Orihime se reposaient au centre du bateau, adossés au mat central, deux des Vaizards s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible à côté d'eux et entamèrent une incantation pendant quelques secondes. Une fois le sortilège chargé de les camoufler activé, l'équipage improvisé mit le moteur en route et le trimaran s'élança sur l'océan de poison.

- Les voiles, c'est purement décoratif ? Demanda Renji aux deux jeunes en s'approchant.

- Oui et non, répondit Ishida. Oui dans le sens qu'elles ne sont pas là pour capter le vent, et donc nous propulser avec, mais plutôt pour les spiritrons dans l'air. Le mât sert ensuite à les canaliser sous forme d'énergie et à la livrer directement au moteur, un peu comme des panneaux solaires dans le monde réel.

- Ho. Très astucieux.

Visiblement, Renji n'avait pas tout suivi sur la référence à la fin mais il ne posa pas d'autre question. Zaraki avait pris la barre d'autorité et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que le seul et unique petit levier au centre servait à déterminer la vitesse, vu qu'il le poussa immédiatement à fond, provoquant une embardée lorsque le moteur spirituel passa brutalement de 0 à plus de 10000 tours/minute. Heureusement, une fois lancé, le navire se stabilisa facilement sur la mer actuellement très calme, presque d'huile même, et le navire ne tarda pas à devenir une véritable flèche filant vers l'horizon.

La visite du navire ne fut pas longue, Ishida n'ayant créé qu'une grosse poignée de grandes cabines, chacune ayant un rôle spécifique, et une dizaine de cabines plus petites dans les flotteurs latéraux pour l'hébergement. Tatsuki et Rukia déposèrent Ichigo dans la première qu'elles trouvèrent et l'installèrent le plus confortablement possible, puis Tatsuki seule resta pour le surveiller.

Très vite, presque tout le monde se regroupa sur la partie centrale du bateau et félicitèrent une fois encore les deux jeunes prodiges pour leur aide et leurs derniers exploits.

- Au nom de toute l'expédition, mes félicitations pour vos nouveaux pouvoirs et leur utilité dans notre situation, Ishida-san, remercia Soi Fon en revenant vers Uryû après avoir déposé ses affaires.

Uryû accepta le compliment avec un air faussement détaché, car il n'était pas dans son caractère de faire étalage de ses talents et encore moins d'en tirer une certaine reconnaissance.

- Pardon de paraître un peu… exigeante, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir construit un… un avion ? Si je me souviens bien, c'est ainsi que vous appelez vos grands oiseaux de fer qui vont très vite dans le ciel.

- Désolé, j'y ai pensé mais cela n'aurait pas fonctionner. Tout d'abord parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps durera cette… traversée, et aussi pour des questions de place. Faire un navire grand et rapide était de loin la solution la plus logique à mes yeux.

- Alors je ne vous contredirais pas sur ce point et je vous présente mes excuses si ma question vous a paru offensante.

- Nullement, Capitaine.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de la durée de cette traversée ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Tetsu.

- Aucune, nos textes sont hélas bien vagues au sujet de cet océan. Nous savons qu'il est très, très grand, rien de plus. Toutefois, nous en savons un peu plus sur ce qui va nous attendre désormais au delà.

- Je vous en prie, partagez vos connaissances, demanda-t-elle aimablement en désignant l'assemblée.

Tetsu se racla un peu la gorge et allait se lancer mais Nolren Sedimpa, la seule femme Vaizard de l'expédition, posa sa main sur son avant-bras et prit la parole à sa place.

- Il y a une chose de plus que nous savons à propos de cet océan, c'est qu'il est partagé en deux zones différentes. A un moment, la lumière de la lune va disparaitre et nous allons évoluer dans le noir le plus total. Un noir si profond que la moindre source de lumière est visible à des milliers de lieux, selon nos textes.

Le général recula d'un pas et laissa parler sa subordonnée de bonne grâce.

- Tout ce que nous savons après cette « zone » n'a été arraché qu'au prix de longues tortures à des Arrancars dissidents de la Garde Noire. Les informations que je vais donc vous transmettre maintenant sont à prendre avec précaution car aucune ne fut ni vérifiée ni confirmée par d'autres sources. Il y aurait au bout de cet océan une gigantesque chute ou une falaise, en tout cas l'océan semblerait s'arrêter net à partir de cet endroit. La zone sombre de l'océan est bien plus dangereuse car elle y serait habitée par des esprits morts qui dévoreraient les âmes des voyageurs. Encore une fois, rappelez-vous que tout cela provient de la bouche d'Arrancars rebelles, répéta-t-elle lorsque certains Shinigamis – Ikkaku en particulier – renifla de dédain. Cette falaise donnerait ensuite place à un nouveau désert, très semblable à celui que nous connaissons tous du Hueco Mundo… à l'exception près qu'il n'y aurait vraiment plus le moindre signe de vie, ni de végétation, rien de rien d'autre que du sable à perte de vue. Enfin, après l'avoir traversé, nous devrions arriver en vue d'une gigantesque faille. Une sorte de canyon géant. Et c'est de l'autre côté de ce canyon que s'étendrait le domaine de Las Ombras Perdidos, notre destination. Le château serait entouré d'une intense végétation, aussi luxuriante que celle des forêts de la Soul Society et du Domaine, et peuplé d'Hollows de type animaux. Le palais en lui-même trônerait au centre de cette zone et serait visible à des lieues à la ronde.

Ayant terminé, elle recula d'un pas pour reprendre sa place et Soi Fon reprit la parole.

- Merci pour ces renseignements, fit-elle en hochant la tête dans sa direction. Puisque nous ne savons pas combien de temps la traversée durera, mieux vaut nous reposer autant que possible et préserver nos forces. Vous pouvez vous entrainer si vous le voulez, mais pas de dégagements intempestifs de reiatsu ni de destruction de matériel. Le premier qui ose faire un trou dans la coque de notre navire verra son corps servir de bouchon, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Hochements de tête de la plupart de ses interlocuteurs.

- Une dernière chose, fit Ishida en se relevant avec Orihime. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de vagues en ce moment, donc peu d'embruns, et j'ai installé un système de filtration à l'avant de notre navire, fit-il en désignant une sorte de triangle qui trônait à la proue, de sorte qu'il crée une zone d'air respirable derrière lui, c'est-à-dire sur toute la coque principale. Les flotteurs qui contiennent les cabines sont complètement hermétiques et directement reliés par les petits tunnels que vous avez emprunté donc l'air des cabines arrive par eux de la zone où nous nous trouvons actuellement. Veillez donc à ne pas les boucher, ok ? Enfin, si le temps se gâte et que des vagues plus importantes se forment, nous avons prévu un système de dôme mobile sur toute cette zone, afin que les embruns ne nous atteignent pas. Seul défaut, lorsque le dôme s'installe, nous ne verrons pratiquement plus rien sur les côtés, nous ne verrons plus que devant nous… mais après ce que nous venons d'apprendre, nous ne verrons de toute manière plus grand-chose lorsque nous arriverons dans la zone sombre.

Tous hochèrent la tête en prenant à cœur les consignes qu'il donnait et les membres de l'expédition se divisèrent, chacun vacant à ses occupations. Seul à la barre, Kenpachi regardait à l'horizon, se contentant de surveiller de temps en temps que le navire ne perdait pas son cap… et suppliant intérieurement que le voyage fut plus court que prévu. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis que l'évènement avait eu lieu.

***.***

**Las Ombras Perdidos**

Perchée en haut d'une des murailles intérieures de Las Ombras Perdidos, Lilith assistait, tout comme plusieurs autres maîtres, à l'entrainement des troupes de masses de la Garde Noire, la « chair à canon » comme Grimmjow les qualifiait. Une armée immense, composée de milliers d'Hollows que la palais avait fait amené ici exceptionnellement depuis les quatre coins du Hueco Mundo en prévision de la première grande bataille contre les troupes de l'Olympe de la Garde Royale. Rien à voir avec la bataille semi-organisée contre la Soul Society quelques jours auparavant.

- Je vois que les préparatifs s'accélèrent, commenta Julia en s'approchant de sa Maîtresse.

Lilith haussa légèrement les épaules, elle n'était là que pour faire acte de présence, elle se moquait éperdument des troupes de base.

- Comment va Teresa ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix atone mais d'où perçait un soupçon d'inquiétude.

- Elle va s'en remettre. Malthus a encore demandé à pouvoir l'examiner en personne mais il n'a plus le pouvoir d'imposer sa demande comme il aurait pu le faire lorsqu'elle était encore une simple Chevalière. Les Serviteurs qu'elle a commencé à recruter obéissent fidèlement à ses ordres et il n'a même pas pu mettre un pied dans son domaine… sans savoir qu'elle se repose actuellement dans le vôtre, dans les quartiers de Tholon.

- 3 centimètres. Son cœur n'était qu'à 3 VULGAIRES PETITS CENTIMETRES ! … Elle aurait pu y laisser la vie ! Siffla Lilith en se retenant de ne pas hurler sa rage, ses mains se crispant sur la muraille et ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la pierre qui craqua sous leur pression.

- Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment cette Shinigami a pu percer un Négacion. Toute la Garde en parle, comment une vulgaire gamine d'à peine plus d'une centaine d'année a pu réussir là où même les plus puissants d'entre nous ont échouer. Novalis a quand même réussi à calmer les rumeurs en signalant que nous avions simplement affaire à une « irrégularité », un cas unique de pouvoir concordant, selon ses propres termes. Ce qui est toujours mieux que la rumeur des Vaizards ayant développé en secret une arme capable de les briser.

Lilith souffla un soupir d'agacement puis se redressa lentement tout en regardant son bras. En dessous de son armure de cuir, elle devinait la présence de la Marque. Tout le monde en avait reçu une. Enfin, tout le monde ou presque. En bas dans la cour d'entrainement, les Hollows étaient très clairement partagés en deux groupes, d'un côté ceux qui en avaient une, de l'autre ceux qui n'en avaient pas. La Marque n'était pas un indicateur de puissance mais, en tout cas, seuls ceux dotés d'un certain niveau de pouvoir en avait reçu une.

- Je m'étonne quand même que ce vieux bougre dégénéré de Malthus insiste encore pour examiner Teresa alors qu'il a un sujet d'étude autrement plus important directement collé à son propre bras.

Julia haussa les épaules avec une expression d'ignorance.

- Loin de moi l'idée même d'essayer de comprendre comment ce malade fonctionne dans sa tête. Grimmjow n'a pas été trop difficile à gérer depuis leur retour forcé ?

- De manière assez surprenante, non, il a même été plus calme que d'habitude. Il a remporté une grande victoire sur le gamin Kurosaki et ses pouvoirs vont continuer à grandir. C'est là bien la meilleure nouvelle de la journée d'hier d'ailleurs, une menace sérieuse de moins à s'occuper.

- Vous n'allez donc plus essayer d'entrer dans ses rêves ?

- Plus pour le moment, non. Je doute d'ailleurs avoir l'occasion de le refaire dans les prochains jours, occupées comme nous allons l'être. La seconde partie de l'Epreuve a été avancée, elle aura lieu demain à la première heure.

- C'est Tia qui doit être contente, elle mordait son frein depuis la fin de la première.

- Et je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils ont préparé pour cette fois. Même Nybbas a été particulièrement silencieux.

- Les prisonniers sont prêts ?

- Qu'ils le soient ou pas, quelle importance ? Ils seront tous morts d'ici à demain soir.

- Et le Général de la Garde Royale ?

Là, Lilith eut un sourire particulièrement appuyé.

- Pour le peu que j'en ai appris, ils ont prévu quelque chose de vraiment sadique le concernant. Crois-moi, nous allons apprécier le spectacle.

- Hooo, j'ai hâte d'être à demain, alors. Si je comprends bien, il ne reste plus que le soucis de cette « expédition ». Ils ont complètement disparu de nos radars hier, peu de temps après la bataille… Seraient-ils rentrés chez eux ?

- Possible mais j'en doute, répondit-elle avec une moue. Cette Fullbringer qui les accompagne est capable de miracles selon Nel et Grimm, mais de là à traverser l'océan sans embarcation… Ils se cachent, à mon avis, et ils essaient de trouver un moyen de traverser. L'océan n'est pas aussi vaste qu'il en a l'air, mais suffisamment pour rendre sa traversée impossible par des moyens conventionnels. La perte de Bjorner et de Morax fut un coup dur pour deux des Grands Maîtres, mais pas suffisamment pour les affaiblir, juste énerver un peu plus l'un d'entre eux… Baal, termina-t-elle pour préciser.

- Vous pensez que c'est pour cela qu'il a libéré le Kraken ?

- Pour une poignée de Shinigamis en territoire Hollow ? Certainement pas. Non, il l'a libéré en prévision de la guerre. N'oublie pas qu'en cas d'invasion de l'Olympe, ce monstre est la première véritable défense de notre territoire… Et une raison de plus de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter de l'expédition. Traverser l'océan est déjà une épreuve en soi, le faire avec ce titan qui dévore tout libre dans son milieu naturel relève maintenant du miracle pur et simple.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, sur l'Océan de poison**

La première partie de la traversée avait été d'une morosité presque morbide, à l'exception d'un duel marquant entre Tatsuki et Ikkaku.

Ichigo n'avait montré aucun signe de retour à la conscience et Orihime avait depuis longtemps cessé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le soigner. Le problème était d'ordre psychique et mental, pas physique, une expertise confirmée par Unohana. Tatsuki n'avait pas cessé de veiller sur lui, uniquement relayée de temps à autre par Rukia lorsque celle-ci prétendait vouloir se reposer un peu. Leur relation à trois était encore un secret pour presque tous et elles prenaient des précautions pour que cela le reste encore le plus longtemps possible.

Lors de l'un de ces passages de relais, durant lequel Tatsuki décida de se défouler dans la salle d'entrainement, Ikkaku eut la mauvaise idée de faire une remarque sur Ichigo, précisant le fait qu'il se faisait traiter comme belle au bois dormant. Remarque qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Déjà un peu à cran, la jeune Shinigami rétorqua vertement à l'officier de se mêler de ses affaires et l'échange verbal ne tarda pas à monter d'un cran. Très vite, le ton monta et les premières insinuations se transformèrent en insultes. Heureusement, Yoruichi intervint avant que la situation dégénère et ordonna aux deux surexcités de résoudre leur différent dans un duel « amical » à mains nues.

- Ichigo est mon ami, mais ne va surtout pas croire que cela va m'empêcher de te faire avaler tes dents, gamine, grogna Ikkaku avec un sourire positivement bestial.

- T'inquiète, je demanderai à Orihime de te rendre toutes celles que je vais te faire cracher, tocard, riposta Tatsuki en levant ses poings fermés devant elle.

Ikkaku ne comprit qu'après la troisième série de coups de poing que Yoruichi n'avait pas du tout été neutre et impartiale en leur proposant un duel pour départager leurs points de vue, rien qu'au sourire sadique qu'elle affichait en voyant Tatsuki se défouler sur lui. Et elle lui fit effectivement cracher 4 dents avant de lui faire perdre conscience dans une prise de soumission de Vale Tudo. Ikkaku réussit quand même à la surprendre à deux reprises, principalement grâce à son incroyable endurance et sa ténacité, et il avait eu la satisfaction de pouvoir écraser son poing en pleine figure de la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci crut – à tort – qu'un bras déboité suffirait à lui faire déclarer forfait. Inutile de dire que son grand sourire de victoire éphémère disparut bien vite car ce fut à ce moment-là que Tatsuki passa du Karaté au Vale Tudo.

Bizarrement, personne n'osa la regarder de travers après cela, à l'exception de Kenpachi, bien que celui-ci se refreinât de la défier en duel, pour le moment. Et Ikkaku qui, une fois remis, demanda expressément une revanche en bonne et due forme dès leur retour à la Soul Society.

Puis vinrent les ténèbres.

Toute l'expédition l'attendait avec une certaine impatience mais tous furent quand même surpris par la soudaineté de son arrivée. Ils virent distinctement le mur sombre de la nuit les engloutir en silence, sans que leur navire ne ralentisse ni qu'ils ressentent le moindre changement, autre que la perte de toute vision sans lumière artificielle.

- Zaraki-Taichou, je peux voir aisément dans cette obscurité, permettez-moi de prendre la barre, demanda Suzuhara Asuka en s'approchant de l'impressionnant capitaine.

- Hum ? Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Mon Zanpakuto… est du même type que feu le capitaine Tousen. J'ai une certaine… affinité avec les ténèbres.

Kenpachi sembla réfléchir un moment et il sentit la présence discrète de Soi Fon s'approcher.

- Très bien, 4ème Siège, la barre est à vous. Menez-nous à bon port.

- Hai, merci, Zaraki-Taichou !

Zaraki s'écarta et se dirigea tout droit vers Soi Fon.

- Nous avons à parler, seul à seule.

- Je vous suis, répondit-elle.

Les deux capitaines entrèrent dans une cabine vide et Kenpachi referma la porte. Soi Fon exécuta un rapide Kidou et une petite boule de lumière s'éleva jusqu'au plafond, éclairant toute la pièce.

- Mieux, grommela le géant en s'asseyant à même le sol.

Soi Fon l'imita de manière plus formelle et ils s'observèrent quelques instants en silence.

- Combien de chance de survie donnez-vous à cette expédition ?

- Très honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, pas beaucoup en tout cas.

- Hum. Et combien de chance de réussite ?

- Encore moins. Pratiquement nulle, même. Je fais peut-être ma pessimiste mais chaque minute qui passe accroit nos chances d'échec… et que nous arrivions trop tard.

- Je pense comme vous, confirma Zaraki d'une voix sombre.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux et Zaraki prit une inspiration un peu plus forte.

- Je ne ferais pas machine arrière, déclara-t-il.

- Moi non plus. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point.

- Le début de la guerre a sonné, nos camarades capturés ne resteront plus longtemps en vie maintenant.

Petit silence avec qu'elle reprenne :

- Je leur donne jusqu'à demain soir, au plus tard. Si nous ne sommes pas arrivés en vue de Las Ombras Perdidos d'ici-là…

- Cette expédition ne sera plus une mission de sauvetage, mais l'avant-garde d'une armée, pas vrai ? Acheva-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Pour vous peut-être, mais ce n'est pas mon avis. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me jeter stupidement sur les lames de mes ennemis. Mais cela ne vous concerne pas, poursuivit-elle lorsque l'expression de Zaraki devenir plus dure. Passé demain soir, faites comme bon vous semble. J'ai l'intention d'infiltrer Las Ombras Perdidos et d'en apprendre le plus possible sur nos ennemis. Armées, personnels, armes, pouvoirs, plans, je suis avant tout une espionne et une assassin au service du Seireitei et du Gotei 13, et j'entends bien agir comme telle. En tant que commandant de cette expédition, je vous ordonne de prendre ma place lorsque le moment viendra et de tous les ramener sain et sauf à la Soul Society. Votre vengeance sera pour un autre jour.

- Je me doutais bien que vous alliez me jouer un tour pendable de cette manière, gronda Kenpachi en se redressant tout en restant assis, se faisant plus impressionnant. Il n'en est pas question. Je ne briserai pas la promesse d'honneur que je me suis faite avant le départ de cette expédition. Je reviendrai avec Yachiru vivante ou je ne reviendrai qu'avec les têtes de ses meurtriers dans un sac.

- Bordel, Kenpachi ! Gronda Soi Fon en haussant le ton. Votre honneur et votre fierté mal placée vont tous les faire tuer !

- C'est vous le commandant de cette expédition, Soi Fon, assumez votre rôle jusqu'au bout ! Tonna-t-il en claquant la main sur le sol devant lui.

- D'un point de vue stratégique, mon plan –

- Votre plan, c'est de la merde ! Vous croyez que je ne la sens pas, rugit-il en brandissant soudainement son bras vers elle, l'attrapant par surprise par le col de son Shihakusho et l'attirant à lui avec force, l'arrachant à sa position jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Sentir quoi ? Gronda-t-elle en refermant sa main sur son poignet et essayant de se dégager mais sa poigne était comme de l'acier.

- Ta peur, lâcha-t-il tout bas d'un ton si froid et rauque que ces deux mots la transpercèrent par leur véracité et leur intensité.

Se figeant soudainement comme une statue, Soi Fon écarquilla des yeux sous le regard intense de Kenpachi qui se fit alors encore plus dur.

- Tu empestes la peur. Toi, la si froide et insensible commandant de l'Onmitsukidou, tu transpires la peur par tous les pores et tu essaies vainement de te raccrocher à ce que tu peux pour y échapper. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ainsi, gamine ? Gronda-t-il à vois basse, juste pour elle. La force de tes ennemis ? Le fait que tu sois morte si facilement ? Que la guerre ait commencé ? Que ton Hollow t'ait permis de traverser un de leur putain de Négacion ? … Non, rien de tout ça. Tu as peur… Une peur irrationnelle… Mais pas pour toi. Ni pour nous autres, tu n'as pratiquement aucun lien avec nous, tellement arrogante que tu es à ton poste de commandement.

- La ferme !

Soi Fon cessa de tenter de se dégager mais continua à défier silencieusement Kenpachi de continuer, son regard à la fois lourd de menace et suppliant en même temps.

_Un regard de femme, pas de soldat,_ se commenta intérieurement Zaraki.

Et il comprit alors, rien qu'en se repassant mentalement tous les faits et gestes que Soi Fon avait eu sous ses yeux… Certaines actions qu'il avait en fait mal interprété ou carrément ignoré.

- Kurosaki…

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, la pointe dorée du Shikai de Soi Fon s'appuya sur sa gorge si vite qu'il ne put même pas réagir.

- Encore un seul mot, Zaraki Kenpachi, et vous serez ma première victime Shinigami officielle depuis que j'ai découvert mon véritable Bankai.

Les deux capitaines continuèrent à se défier en silence mais Zaraki ne flancha pas. Lentement, Soi Fon retira son arme de la gorge de son second qui secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation.

- Reprends-toi, gamine, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme. Nos hommes comptent sur toi. La guerre a commencé et il y aura bientôt des morts de tous les côtés. Les ordres du vieux sont clairs : revenir tous vivant, sains et saufs… mais pour moi, il connait déjà mon but.

Soi Fon le regarda avec un certaine surprise et Zaraki soutint son regard en continuant.

- Il sait que je ne reviendrai pas sans Yachiru. Je le lui ai dit clairement. Et il ne m'a pas contredit. Je suis le seul capitaine de tout le Gotei 13 qui ne connait pas son Bankai. Merde, je ne connaissais même pas le nom de mon Zanpakuto il y a une semaine ! Ma perte ne représente rien. Ikkaku a depuis longtemps l'étoffe d'un capitaine, il est respecté de tous les hommes de ma Division, par plusieurs capitaines et il connait son Bankai. Yumichika – s'il est en vie et s'il s'en sort – sera un parfait lieutenant pour lui. Si demain soir nous ne sommes pas en vue de Las Ombras Perdidos, je continuerai seul vers notre destination, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je ferai bouffer par la racine tout ceux qui seront responsables de la mort de Yachiru. Toi… Tu ordonneras la retraite et vous retournerez tous au Seireitei. C'est ton devoir en tant que commandant.

Petit silence.

- Mon devoir. Facile à dire…

- Je suis mal placé pour te faire cette leçon, gamine, moi qui vient justement de carrément te jeter ma démission au visage à l'instant. A prendre avec effet à partir de demain soir, s'entend… Et seulement si nous ne sommes pas en vue de Las Ombras Perdidos.

Soi Fon hocha la tête avec un regard un peu perdu avant de répéter :

- Seulement si nous ne sommes pas en vue de Las Ombras Perdidos.

Kenpachi se releva, laissant Soi Fon assise devant lui et se retourna vers la porte pour sortir, la discussion étant officiellement terminée.

- En revanche, ajouta-t-il par-dessus son épaule tout en ouvrant la porte. Tu as une sacrée concurrence devant toi envers le gamin, faudrait peut-être que tu sortes enfin tes doigts de ton cul et que tu te bouges un peu si tu comptes avoir une chance avec lui.

Heureusement qu'il referma bien vite la porte derrière lui car, l'instant suivant, trois lames de poignard se plantèrent dedans, les pointes ressortant de l'autre côté, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

- ZAAAARRRAAAAKKKKIIIIII ! Entendit-il Soi Fon gronder de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il poussa un mélange de ricanement et de grognement avant de s'éloigner tranquillement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et il remercia le ciel qu'aucune autre capitaine – n'importe laquelle des trois autres – n'ait participé ou entendu leur petite discussion.

***.***

Je sais, je suis sadique. Vous découvrirez les spécificités du Bankai de Tatsuki une autre fois. Hé, faut bien faire durer le suspens un peu, non ? Concernant le pouvoir de conception spirituelle d'Uryû, je me suis bien évidemment basé sur le manga, rappelez-vous le combat qu'il a mené contre Kurotsuchi lors du sauvetage de Rukia : il créait ses flèches en solide directement avec son reiatsu. C'est la même chose... mais en beaucoup plus grand. Pour la suite, il est fort probable que je m'inspire un peu de ce que Tite Kubo-sensei nous dévoile au fur et à mesure de son nouvel arc concernant les pouvoirs des Quincies mais je continuerais probablement à les arranger à ma sauce selon le cas. R&R, mes chers lecteurs, R&R, et à bientôt car je prévois de vous poster le prochain chapitre pour la fin du mois. Travailler sur deux fanfics en même temps, c'est épuisant et ça prend du temps.


	36. Chapter 36

Désolé pour le retard, quelques imprévus m'ont dérouté du droit chemin. encore quelques chapitres et nous nous approchons de la fin de l'Arc Hueco Mundo.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Galère de l'Olympe**

- Que faisons-nous ? Continuons-nous à les suivre ou bien… ?

La question de Khonz s'adressait à son second au commande de leur expédition, la Général Juliette Maltoro, qui restait là à regarder le dernier endroit où ceux qu'ils suivaient de loin avaient disparu, s'enfonçant dans la pénombre. Leur galère volante restait pour le moment immobile, à la lisière de la zone d'ombre, à presque un kilomètre d'altitude.

Lorsque la bataille entre l'expédition des Shinigamis et les Chevaliers de la Garde Noire avait commencé, les deux généraux avaient longuement argumenté les pours et les contres d'une interventions de leur part. D'un côté, les ordres d'Athéna était clairs – pas de contact tant que leur cible ne serait pas en vue – et de l'autre la plupart des Vaizards à bord considérait le gamin Kurosaki comme un allié, un ami et quelqu'un envers qui ils avaient une certaine dette morale. Seule leur reconnaissance envers Athéna pour les avoir recueilli et accueilli au sein de la Garde Royale les avait pour le moment retenu de se jeter dans la bataille.

Ordres ou non, la question d'une intervention de leur part avait disparu lorsque les renforts étaient arrivés et que le cours de la bataille avait changé.

Puis vint l'évènement, le coup d'envoi de la guerre.

Leurs ordres étaient-ils à jeter à la poubelle désormais ? Que devaient-ils faire ? Ni Athéna ni Héra n'avaient mentionné quoi que ce soit dans ce cas précis, personne n'avait imaginé que la guerre allait être déclaré maintenant, comme ça, si soudainement. De plus, il fallait désormais compter avec la troupe d'Artémis qui, à leur grande surprise, semblait s'être alliée avec les Shinigamis. A quoi pouvait donc penser Mitsumada Tetsu, se demandaient intérieurement les deux généraux.

Au moins, une question venait d'être levée : ils avaient maintenant la preuve que les deux capitaines de la 2nde Division et de la 5ième Division du Gotei 13 étaient indubitablement des Vaizards, chacune ayant fait apparaître leur masque et fait usage de pouvoirs Hollow.

La suite laissa la plupart des Vaizards bouche bée, le Quincy créant un gigantesque navire à 3 coques qui prit bien vite le large, pratiquement aussi vite que leur galère volante ! Propulsée par un puissant moteur, l'embarcation filait sur l'océan de poison comme une flèche, profitant de la mer d'huile au maximum. Et ils avalèrent les lieues si vite qu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la zone de l'ombre bien plus vite qu'ils ne s'y attendaient tous.

Bien évidemment, le trimaran n'avait même pas ralenti d'un iota, s'enfonçant dans la nasse et disparaissant de la vue de leurs observateurs dans la foulée. D'où la situation présente.

- Aucune trace d'Aizen, en tout cas. Maintenant, si vos textes sont exacts, alors c'est le territoire de Las Ombras Perdidos derrière cette nappe d'ombre, nan ? Intervint Hirako en s'approchant d'eux. Vous pensez vraiment qu'Aizen serait allé se réfugier chez nos ennemis ? D'après le peu qu'on en sait, les Arrancars de la Garde Noire ne le portaient vraiment pas du tout dans leur cœurs.

Depuis que leur boussole semblait avoir rendu l'âme, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres alternatives que de suivre l'expédition des Shinigamis de loin. Mais continuer à le faire maintenant signifiait entrer clairement sur le territoire de leurs ennemis, avec ou sans possibilité de retour.

- Nous allons les suivre, décréta finalement Juliette. Aizen a réussi à trouver un moyen de se cacher du détecteur, mais il nous reste une piste, notre seule autre piste d'ailleurs, le bâ… le fils de Kaminoke.

Juliette avait une fois déjà insulté Ichigo devant les autres Vaizards et les regards noirs qu'elle avait alors reçu l'avaient convaincu de ne pas recommencer en leur présence. Personnellement, elle n'avait rien contre lui, à part le fait qu'il était le fils de celui qu'elle haïssait.

Khonz dévisagea Shinji un bref moment mais celui-ci semblait s'en moquer – de sa décision comme du reste. Il lâcha un soupir et relança la marche avant de la galère.

- Je sens que toute cette histoire va mal finir, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres, tandis que l'obscurité engloutit à son tour la galère volante.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Sur l'Océan de Poison**

- Il y a un mur, droit devant.

- Un mur ? Vous voulez dire une falaise ? Demanda Rukia à la jeune pilote.

- Effectivement… Et je détecte de nombreuses formes de vie de petite taille, probablement des insectes, rajouta Asuka en faisant ralentir le navire, une action qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir tous les autres occupants de l'embarcation.

Kenpachi fut dans les premiers à arriver et lâcha sourdement :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

- Parce qu'il semblerait que nous sommes arrivés au bout de notre traversée, répondit Rukia, sentant alors clairement la colère de Kenpachi refluer derrière une certaine forme de satisfaction.

- Ce fut moins long que je le pensais, commenta Rikichi qui était arrivé en même temps que Renji.

- Les insectes, ils s'approchent de nous très vite, ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

Effectivement un sourd bourdonnement s'amplifia dans l'air, comme une sorte de grondement lointain mais venant de presque tous les côtés, devant, au dessus d'eux.

- Et il doit y en avoir un sacré paquet, siffla Kunieda en regardant tout autour d'elle, essayant de leur voir malgré la pénombre.

- Je m'en charge, que tout le monde reste tranquille, ordonna Rukia en dégainant lentement son zanpakuto.

- Attention, aucun dégagement sérieux de reiatsu, rappela Tetsu, sinon notre sortilège de dissimulation ne résistera pas.

- Ce ne sera pas un problème. Mae, Sode no…

Mais une main se posa sur la sienne, la stoppant dans son action.

- Attends, Kuchiki-san, je vais m'en occuper, fit Orihime à côté d'elle.

A son invocation, un grand bouclier orange apparut et recouvrit tout le navire, repoussant les insectes affamés. Rukia approuva sa méthode et se tourna vers Asuka. Le bouclier d'Orihime avait amené une agréable lumière orange assez douce ce qui leur permit enfin de se voir sans avoir recours à leur perception mentale uniquement désormais.

- Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés ici, vois-tu un chemin par où nous pourrions passer ?

- Il n'y en a aucun, capitaine, Je ne vois plus qu'une immense falaise. J'ai arrêté le bateau avant d'atteindre les premiers récifs. Pour dire la vérité, je pense même que nous sommes déjà entrés dans une sorte de grotte gigantesque creusée dans la falaise. Peut-être même une sorte de cul de sac. Je ne saurai le dire à ce stade.

- Jusqu'à quelle distance s'étend ta perception ? Demanda Soi Fon.

- Un kilomètre sur les côtés, 10 devant nous, principalement parce que c'était là que je me concentrais. Depuis que nous sommes à l'arrêt, environ sur une sphère de 4 kilomètres.

Enjôji et Shinichi sifflèrent d'admiration et cela la fit légèrement rougir.

- ça en fait une sacrée grande grotte, alors.

- Oui, je perçois maintenant les parois plus facilement. Et les insectes aussi. Nous sommes vraiment entrés dans une véritable ruche. Désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as fait exactement ce qu'on attendait de toi, complimenta Haruka. Il est clair que notre voyage à bord de ce navire touche à sa fin… et qu'une longue escalade nous attend maintenant.

- Pas forcément, fit Uryû en s'approchant. Je n'ai pas conçu ce bateau que pour la traversée, je savais aussi que nous allions devoir « voler » un moment ou un autre, que ce soit en grimpant ou en descendant. Bon, il est vrai que j'aurais nettement préféré que ce soit en descendant mais tant mieux après tout, ce sera plus facile pour le retour.

- Tu comptes nous épater encore combien de fois, gamin ? Plaisanta Yoruichi en attendant qu'il dévoile ses cartes.

- Ho, ça ne fait que commencer, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Êtes-vous assez reposé pour réutiliser votre pouvoir de manière aussi intense ? S'inquiéta Unohana.

- Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela sera beaucoup plus simple. Je n'ai pas à créer quelque chose cette fois, juste modifier ce qui existe déjà.

Ishida se dirigea vers le mat principal et Orihime vint derrière lui mais il la repoussa d'un petit geste.

- Pas la peine pour cette fois, je peux le faire seul.

Il posa sa main ganté sur le mât et concentra son pouvoir. Très vite, l'immense voile qui captait les spiritrons de l'atmosphère, à l'intérieur du bouclier d'Orihime, se transforma et devint un énorme ballon.

- Très astucieux, commenta Haruka en sentant leur navire se soulever lentement dans les airs.

- Suzuhara-san, veillez reprendre la barre, demanda-t-il. J'ai modifié le gouvernail et le moteur pour que vous puissiez diriger notre embarcation et j'ai ajouter un second levier pour l'ascension.

- Hai.

Rapidement, leur transport ressortit de l'immense grotte et grimpa le long de la falaise, leur pilote se concentrant maintenant sur ce qu'il y avait au dessus d'elle plutôt que devant elle. Très vite, les insectes qui n'avaient pas arrêtés de s'attaquer – en vain – au bouclier d'Orihime abandonnèrent mais celle-ci dut le maintenir car une nouvelle « menace » fit son apparition : des vents violents et particulièrement froids qui ne tardèrent pas à les secouer comme des prunes et elle fut donc obligée de contenir l'intégralité de leur transport sous sa protection sous peine de voir leur transport jeté contre la paroi de la falaise.

- Cette situation ne peut pas durer éternellement, remarqua alors Uryû, inquiet pour sa petite amie. Désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des vents aussi violents, sinon j'aurais essayé…

Orihime ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, le coupant en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- ça ira, je peux le supporter pendant quelque temps.

Kenpachi s'approcha alors d'elle et lui demanda :

- Le truc que vous avez fait lorsque vous l'avez construit, vous pouvez le refaire à l'inverse ?

- Vous voulez parler de notre connexion spirituelle ? Comprit Uryû. Bien sur, mais mes réserves d'énergie sont loin d'être aussi grandes que…

- Pas les tiennes, utilisez les miennes, l'interrompit-il en tendant son bras. Du reiatsu, j'en ai plus qu'à en revendre.

Uryû se rappela alors la fois où, des années auparavant, alors qu'Ichigo n'était encore qu'un Shinigami que depuis quelques semaines seulement, ils avaient combattu ensemble un Menos Grande.

- Votre zanpakuto, Zaraki-Taichou, fit-il en se mettant derrière Inoue. Dégainez-le et laissez-moi le tenir par la lame. C'est ainsi que je pourrais puiser le mieux dans vos réserves et les transmettre à Inoue-san.

Zaraki eut un sourire carnassier et dégaina sa lame élimée, la tendant doucement vers lui. Ishida posa sa main sur le dessus, presque au niveau du pommeau, et transforma son corps en un conduit de reiatsu vers Inoue. Aussitôt, le bouclier gagna considérablement en stabilité et en puissance et Ishida en profita aussi pour alimenter d'avantage son ballon en air chaud, augmentant ainsi leur vitesse d'ascension.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques heures seulement pour arriver au sommet de la falaise.

***.***

**Las Ombras Perdidos, Prisons Souterraines**

Tous les prisonniers furent brutalement réveillés par leurs geôliers ce matin-là, contrairement aux précédents depuis leur incarcérations. Tous surent alors que l'heure était venue, pour eux, d'affronter ce que les Arrancars de la Garde Noire avaient prévu pour la seconde partie de l'Epreuve.

- Mes chers prisonniers, vous êtes-vous bien reposés ? Demanda Nybbas depuis le centre de l'immense pièce centrale de leur cellule. Vous sentez-vous frais et dispos ? Souhaitez-vous une dernière collation avant votre grand moment ?

- Je ne dirais pas non à un bon petit déjeuner pour changer, grommela Tetsuzaemon en se redressant de son mieux, son commentaire arrachant quelques sourires à ses camarades pour son effronterie.

- Mais pas de problème, mon ami, pas de problème, répondit l'Arrancar en claquant des doigts, faisant apparaître derrière lui un Garganta d'où émergèrent une petite flopée de serviteurs, tous des Arrancars sous forme humanoïde.

Une large table fut dressée et des plats divers et variés furent installés dessus, à leur entière disposition.

- Mangez, mes amis, mangez ! Et soyez sûrs que rien n'est empoisonné ! Laissez-moi vous annoncer une grande nouvelle ! Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, ou bien peut-être l'avez-vous déjà deviné mais… la guerre est déclarée, annonça-t-il doucement en écartant les bras, avec une expression d'extase sur le visage. Haaa, la guerre… Nous l'attendions tous depuis si longtemps… Si longtemps… et nous sommes donc tous très heureux de son arrivée, soyez-en persuadés ! Continua-t-il en remettant de la fougue dans ses paroles.

Tous savait que la guerre avait été déclaré, et tous portaient maintenant une marque, qui avait été le centre de leurs discussions lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur situation.

- Si nous sommes officiellement en guerre, alors pourquoi vous… ?

- Allons, allons, allons, pas de ça entre nous, mes amis, nous sommes des ennemis, certes, mais pas des barbares, ni vous, ni nous. Offrir un dernier repas aux condamnés, c'est bien la moindre des choses, non ?

Hinamori faillit défaillir à ces paroles mais Isane et Kiyone étaient là et la soutinrent.

- Crache le morceau, Arrancar, lâcha Yumichika, se préparant déjà à en découdre.

- Nous sommes tous de très bonne humeur et donc nous allons vous laisser une chance de survie, déclara lentement Nybbas en se tournant vers lui.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Ukitake en s'avançant, son regard chargé de suspicion mais aussi d'espoir.

- Vraiment. Je ne mens pas. Je ne mens même pratiquement jamais. Mentir est l'apanage des faibles, et je ne le suis pas.

Nybbas se détourna d'eux et remonta le long de la grande table, se servant au passage dans l'un des plats, prenant une cuisse de poulet qu'il mordit à pleines dents sans la moindre hésitation.

- Nous allons vous rendre vos zanpakutos, vos vêtements et tout autre équipement que vous portiez sur vous lors de votre capture, expliqua-t-il après avoir fini sa bouchée. Ensuite, j'ouvrirai un Garganta pour vous conduire à la limite de notre domaine, juste à la frontière de la Faille et du désert. A partir de là, vous serez libres. Libres de vos actes, de vos faits et de vos gestes, et bien sûr d'aller où bon vous semblera. Si vous parvenez à traverser vivant le désert, vous serez de retour au Hueco Mundo. De là, il ne vous suffira plus qu'à trouver le moyen de retourner à la Soul Society. Rien de bien compliqué à comprendre pour vous, non ?

Un silence nui répondit car tous avaient déjà senti le piège.

- Les Prétendants… ceux qui nous ont capturé, vous allez les envoyer nous traquer comme des bêtes, lâcha Yachiru en serrant les poings. Avec seulement une brève longueur d'avance, hein ?

Nybbas ne lui répondit au départ que par un grand sourire carnassier tandis qu'il terminait une bouchée de sa cuisse de poulet, avant de jeter l'os derrière lui sans la moindre gêne.

- Vous êtes 11 en tout et nous avons 4 Prétendants au titre de Chevalier de la Garde…

- 11 ? Apprenez à compter.

Cette remarque coûta à Yumichika une Bala en plein visage qui l'envoya à terre.

- 11, parce que le Général de la Garde Royale que nous avons capturé en même temps que vous sera lui aussi de la partie, reprit Nybbas en abaissant sa main.

_Un général de la Garde Royale ?_ Songèrent les deux capitaines en silence.

- Il comptera pour deux, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il est nettement au dessus de vous tous en terme de puissance. Ce qui nous fait donc 12 « points ». Chaque prétendant devra ramener au minimum 3 points pour avoir le droit de porter le titre de Chevalier et d'entrer ainsi dans la prestigieuse Garde Noire. Et quand je dis ramener 3 points, cela veux bien entendu dire, massacrer trois d'entre vous.

Le sadisme dans sa voix les laissa tous sans mot.

- Bien entendu, en temps normal, vos chances auraient été encore plus élevées car les Prétendants avaient aussi le droit de s'entretuer, gagnant ainsi 2 points de plus pour chaque mort… Mais nous avons décidé de laisser cette règle de côté cette fois-ci. Après tout, la guerre vient de commencer, nous n'allons donc pas encourager des dissensions au sein de notre propre camp, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, afin de satisfaire les pulsions de guerre interne de certains Maîtres – quelques incorrigibles, hélas –, nous allons autoriser les Prétendants à tuer plus que leur quotas s'il le souhaite, ainsi ils auront tous la possibilité d'empêcher un Prétendant plus faible d'accéder au titre de Chevalier rien qu'en rapportant un 4ième point… ou plus encore.

- Bande de malades, siffla Chad de colère, assez silencieusement que seuls ses voisins proches entendirent son murmure.

Hitsugaya et Ukitake se regardèrent d'un air entendu et hochèrent la tête, parvenant tous les deux à la même conclusion. Nybbas se retira rapidement avec sa flopée de serviteurs, ne laissant plus que les geôliers – qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'occuper d'eux pour le moment – et les Shinigamis devant l'énorme table surchargée de victuailles.

- Ecoutez-moi tous, fit le capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs, mangez tout ce que vous pouvez mais gardez les aliments qui peuvent se conserver de côté. Servez-vous des têts d'oreillers pour les stocker pour le voyage. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment la situation idéale mais les Arrancars nous offrent une porte de sortie. Si nous parvenons à vaincre les Prétendants, nous pouvons tous nous en sortir ! Mais le voyage dans le désert ne sera certainement pas une partie de plaisir donc prenez autant de provisions que possible !

Tous obéirent à cet ordre plus que sensé et bourrèrent leurs têts d'oreillers avec le pain, les viandes séchés, les fruits et dévorèrent le reste. Les Arrancars qui les surveillaient ne firent rien pour les en empêcher et restèrent même en retrait, leur laissant même une relative tranquillité.

Environ une demi-heure après la fin de leur déjeuner, Nybbas revint avec sa flopée de serviteurs, sous ayant les bras chargés de Shihakushos sans marque et de leurs effets personnels qui leur avait été retiré lors de leur capture.

- Je vois que vous avez été prévoyants, je salue votre présence d'esprit pour avoir penser à la longueur de votre voyage de retour, fit le maître de cérémonie des Arrancars en notant les têts d'oreillers chargés de nourriture. Et rien que pour cela, je vais même me permettre de vous offrir une gourde d'eau, à chacun d'entre vous, pour votre long périple.

Il claqua des doigts et des serviteurs se retirèrent pour aller chercher les fameuses gourdes mentionnées.

- Parvenez à fuir ou à survivre à vos adversaires et vous aurez la vie sauve. Nous vous laisserons alors 48 heures d'avance ensuite, après l'Epreuve. Si, passé ce délai, vous n'avez pas encore quitté nos terres, nous ne garantissons plus votre survie, chaque membre de la Garde Noire pourra alors décider ou non d'aller « chasser du Shinigami », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire carnassier.

Personne ne commenta son explication, tous étant trop occupés à se changer. Chad eut malheureusement du mal à revêtir le Shihakusho qu'on lui donna et Yachiru dut alors l'aider à s'habiller avec un grand sourire sarcastique. Lorsque tous furent prêts, Nybbas s'inclina devant eux avec cérémonie et ouvrit derrière lui un large Garganta. Deux serviteurs Arrancars vinrent se poster de part et d'autre de l'énorme gueule donnant dans le vide et présentèrent aux anciens prisonniers leurs zanpakuto dans leur fourreau.

- Un seul à la fois, gronda l'un d'eux, ou alors nous les jetons dedans et vous irez les chercher vous-même, menaça-t-il en désignant le Garganta d'un hochement de la tête.

- Adieu, Shinigamis, puissiez-vous nous offrir un magnifique spectacle pour votre mort, déclara Nybbas avant d'ouvrir un autre Garganta pour lui et disparaître dedans sans un regard derrière lui.

Chad le regarda disparaître puis s'avança le premier, repoussant doucement Ukitake qui voulait prendre la tête.

- Ne prenons pas de risque, capitaine. Laissez-moi y aller en premier.

Ukitake approuva la décision du géant d'un hochement de tête et le regarda sauter dans le Garganta en ignorant les deux Arrancars de part et d'autre du portail.

***.***

**Las Ombras Perdidos, Arène des Chevaliers.**

Le Garganta de Nybbas s'ouvrit au milieu de l'Arène exactement à l'heure prévue et il en émergea en grandes pompes, son arrivée étant saluée par tous les Arrancars des gradins, heureux que la fête commence enfin. En parfait connaisseur de ce genre d'évènements, il laissa la foule l'acclamer et attisa leurs ardeurs avec quelques gestes bien sentis des bras et des mains. Puis, lorsque la foule commença à se calmer, il prit enfin la voix et commença son show.

- Mes amis, soyez les bienvenus dans cette dernière partie exceptionnelle de l'Epreuve de Sélection des Prétendants, qui a été avancée à ce jour à cause de l'Evènement que nous avons tous connu. Et c'est donc avec une certaine tristesse que je vous annonce également que ce sera là la dernière Epreuve de Sélection tant que la guerre durera. En effet, l'une des grandes parties de ces Epreuves est l'affrontement de nos Prétendants dans un duel à mort mais notre estimé Triumvirat, notre Conseil des Grands Maîtres – qui sont tous les trois présents aujourd'hui, une fois encore –, a tranché et interdit désormais cette phase de la Sélection… Donc pas de duel.

Son discours laissa un petit froid dans la foule des spectateurs.

- « Pas de duel donc pas d'Epreuve ? » me demanderez-vous ? Bien sur que non ! Mais le Triumvirat a décrété que chaque Maître serait désormais libre, durant la Guerre, de présenter de futurs candidats à des Epreuves de Sélections bien moins spectaculaires, ne nécessitant plus tout le décorum habituel et avec des règles et un contenu beaucoup plus simplifiées… Et ces Epreuves seront donc tenues pour la plupart à huit clos, en privé. J'entends déjà des grognements d'insatisfaction à cette décision mais elle est logique : tout comme nos Hordes de Hollows seront en premières lignes dans notre armée, il en sera de même pour les Shinigamis dans celle de nos ennemis de l'Olympe. Bientôt, il n'existera plus assez d'entre eux pour permettre d'organiser une Sélection digne de ce nom.

Quelques murmures de soulagement et de compréhension s'élevèrent de la foule et Nybbas les calma en levant ses deux bras vers le toit.

- Aussi, mes amis, faisons en sorte que cette dernière Epreuve soit donc particulièrement mémorable, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?!

Un rugissement d'approbation s'éleva rapidement et Nybbas se fendit d'un énorme sourire.

- Alors sans plus attendre, laissez-moi vous présenter à nouveau nos quatre Prétendants au titre prestigieux que nous portons tous ! Et nous allons commencer par la délicieuse… Moriana… ! Raccordem !

L'une des herses de l'Arène s'ouvrit et Moriana fit son entrée d'un pas tranquille, suivie de près par l'une des plus belles Maîtresses Arrancars de toute la Garde Noire. Toutes les deux vêtues d'une armure de cuir blanche immaculée et parcourue de reflets d'or – leurs seules différences étant que celle de la Maîtresse comportait deux grandes ailes de métal luisant dans son dos et celle de la Prétendante avait son blason dessiné sur toute sa cuirasse frontale, une ange tenant une épée ensanglantée –, les deux Arrancars semblaient presque sorties du même moule et on les aurait aisément pris pour des sœurs ou pour une mère et sa fille. Mais tout le monde savait qu'Ange n'avait aucune famille et ne portait pratiquement personne dans son cœur. Contrairement à son nom, elle haïssait le « Bien » sous toutes ses formes, elle ne vivait que pour la domination, le combat et sa beauté personnelle, et prenait un malin plaisir à assouvir sa soif de sang en torturant ses ennemis sans la moindre pitié.

- La pire femme de toute la Garde Noire, commenta Tholon à Grimmjow, tous les deux étant assis à leurs places habituelles. Un vrai cœur de pierre, impitoyable et cruelle à l'extrême. Dans la faction de Valefor, si Samigina représente les intrigues politiques et les conflits dans l'ombre, Ange représente son parfait contraire. Elle a longtemps été membre de la Faction de Baal mais Feu-Bjorner et elle n'arrivaient jamais à s'entendre, au point que Baal fut forcé de se séparer de ses services… Une perte pour sa Faction aux dires de certains car Ange est indéniablement l'une des Arrancars des plus puissantes et des plus… charismatiques, parmi les Maîtres. En tout cas, elle est nettement plus forte que ne l'était Bjorner.

- Et Valefor arrive à la contrôler ?

- Il a certainement un moyen de pression, mais j'ignore lequel. En tout cas, Ange et ses Serviteurs sont restés la plupart du temps éloignés de nous et n'ont pratiquement pas pris part aux conflits internes qui opposent notre Faction à celle de Valefor, Samigina s'étant d'office autoproclamée à ce rôle. Cependant, les rares interactions qu'il y a pu y avoir entre Lilith et Ange ne laissent guère de doute au fait qu'Ange n'attend qu'un ordre de Valefor pour qu'elle décide de nous rayer purement et simplement de la carte… Par la manière forte. Enfin, façon de parler.

- Maîtresse Ange, soyez la bienvenue dans cette humble Arène et nous vous remercions tous de l'honneur que vous nous faîtes de votre présence en ces lieux, salua pompeusement Nybbas en s'inclinant bien bas.

Peu aurait su dire s'il était vraiment sincère ou si tout cela n'était qu'un gros sarcasme de sa part, car Ange était indéniablement rarement présente dans les gradins de l'Arène, même lorsque ses Serviteurs combattaient. Plissant d'abord des yeux en le regardant, elle finit par lui adresser une moue dégoutée.

- Continue ton show, St Michel, et ne t'approche surtout pas de moi. Je détesterai devoir nettoyer les éclaboussures de ton sang sur mon armure.

Moriana lâcha un bref ricanement et leva la main pour saluer la foule, ignorant de son mieux le porte-parole qui se redressa lentement avec un regard noir. Mais il en fallait beaucoup plus que ça pour déstabiliser Nybbas.

- Toujours aussi aimable qu'un grille-pain, hein ? Je n'en attendais pas moi de toi, ma chère… Mais voici qu'arrive notre second Prétendant, et le seul homme de cette seconde partie de l'Epreuve : Donatello… Di… Granfildak !

Vêtu de son armure rouge sang marqué au symbole de Baal, un énorme démon cornu et ailé piétinant ses ennemis, il avança seul en silence dans l'Arène, sans accompagnateur ni maître avec lui. Il salua la foule de quelques hochements de tête silencieux et prit sa place sans prononcer le moindre mot et n'adressa pas le moindre regard aux deux femmes déjà présentes.

- Bienvenue, Prétendant. Ton Maître n'a pas daigné t'accompagner ?

- Mon Maître, Grivolk, a eu un empêchement de dernière minute et il s'excuse pour son absence. Maître Baal en a été informé.

- Huhum. Guère protocolaire mais bon, qu'importe, puisque Maître Baal semble au courant de cette situation. Ho, mais je sens d'ici arriver la dernière recrue en date de notre chère Lilith, l'ancienne Très Espada du traître Shinigami, Tia Harribel !

- C'est moi ou sa présentation te concernant est bien moins grandiose que les deux précédents ? Demanda Nel à voix basse en avançant à côté de Tia.

Celle-ci, les bras croisés sous son impressionnante poitrine dissimulée sous son armure de cuir et de plaque, haussa à peine les épaules, montrant clairement son manque d'intérêt, et garda le silence, ne saluant même pas la foule. Elle vint prendre sa place tranquillement et ferma les yeux, attendant la suite des évènements. Nel se plaça juste derrière elle, un peu sur le côté, et imita sa posture, mais garda les yeux ouvert, cherchant Grimmjow et Tholon du regard.

- Humph, il a déjà commencé à manger son popcorn, encore une fois…

- Laisse-le faire, fit Tia en réponse sans bouger autre chose que ses lèvres. Il aura besoin de toute son énergie pour ce que nous avons prévu de faire pour célébrer mon ascension.

- Pas faux, concéda Nel avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

Nybbas ignora leur petit bavardage et se tourna vers la dernière grille qui s'ouvrit, cédant le passage à la dernière des Prétendante.

- Et voici Isera… Von… Imperatul ! Accompagnée par Maîtresse Samigina en personne ! Maîtresse, soyez la bienvenue.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de voir ta sale tronche, Nybs, lança Samigina en se mettant au même niveau que sa Prétendante lorsqu'elle fut à sa place. Toujours à fuir les foudres de ta gamine de sœur ? En tout cas, on voit clairement le manque d'intérêt de certains Maîtres envers leurs Prétendants, continua-t-elle en regardant surtout vers Tia et Nel. Lilith avait du mal à choisir quelle couleur irait le mieux avec ses ongles ?

- Nullement, répondit Tia sans ouvrir les yeux et en devançant Nel d'une fraction de seconde. J'ai moi-même demandé à Maîtresse Lilith de rester dans les gradins, afin qu'elle soit le plus confortablement installée pour le spectacle que je souhaitais lui offrir.

Samigina s'étonna brièvement du pourquoi deson utilisation du passé dans sa déclaration mais, à ce moment-là, L'ancienne Espada daigna enfin tourner légèrement la tête vers elle et Isera et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Je comptais briser et découper votre Prétendante en petits morceaux et lui rapporter sa tête plantée sur les restes de son propre Zanpakuto. Quelle dommage que notre estimé Triumvirat ait choisi d'interdire cette partie de l'Epreuve.

Et elle reprit calmement sa posture d'avant et referma les yeux, comme si de rien n'était.

Samigina vit rouge. Plus que rouge, écarlate, même. Et Isera aussi. Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent bondir pour punir l'impertinente de son audace, Nybbas claqua dans ses mains deux fois, attirant toutes les attentions sur lui.

- En règle normale, j'adore entendre ce genre de menace entre Prétendants mais il n'est pas question de ça aujourd'hui, rappela-t-il en haussant un peu la voix et son reiatsu, ajoutant du poids à ses paroles. A l'heure où nous parlons, nos invités Shinigamis sont déjà en train de prendre le large, fuyant aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent en direction de l'Océan. C'est une traque, mes chers Prétendants, vos proies sont en train de s'échapper. Plus le temps passe, plus il vous sera difficile de les retrouver et de les tuer car tel est le but ultime de cette seconde partie de l'Epreuve ! Une Epreuve qui ne commencera que lorsque JE le dirai.

La menace dans le ton de sa voix était évidente. Il tenait le destin des 4 Prétendants dans ses mains en ce moment même et il entendait bien qu'ils le comprennent tous, Maîtresses comme Prétendants. Il garda le silence quelques instants, regardant à tour de rôle Samigina, Isera et Tia mais l'ancienne Très Espada n'avait pas changé sa posture d'attente depuis qu'elle l'avait reprise, indéniablement consciente mais au repos, calme et détendue, et donc ce fut surtout sur les deux autres qu'il focalisa son attention, bien qu'il soit d'une certaine manière dans le même camp qu'elles, contre Lilith et sa Faction.

Finalement, Nybbas se fendit d'un grand sourire et recula de quelques pas pour se tourner vers la foule.

- Mes amis, voici les règles de votre Epreuve. Nous avions 10 prisonniers Shinigami et 1 Vaizard. Ils ont tous été relâché au Nord d'ici, par delà la Faille, juste à l'orée du désert. Pour mériter le titre de Chevalier, vous allez devoir ramener 3 points. Chaque Shinigami vaut 1 point et le Vaizard en vaut 2. Il ne faut pas être un génie en mathématique pour comprendre, j'espère ?

Nel tourna les yeux avec une légère exaspération.

- Vous êtes libre de collecter plus de points, si vous le voulez. Après tout, une fois vos trois points collectés, vous aurez rempli les conditions nécessaires et vous serez officiellement des Chevaliers de la Garde Noire. Et pour cette Epreuve, vous irez seuls, sans vos représentants. Après tout, nous sommes chez nous, ici, au Hueco Mundo ! Vous n'avez plus besoin d'être chaperonnés, non ?!

La foule éclata de rire à sa remarque mais Grimmjow ne rigola pas contrairement aux autres, pas plus que Tholon. Ils venaient de comprendre que toute cette Epreuve était un piège pour Tia. Sans représentant, Tia se retrouvait seule et ses adversaires en face n'étaient certes que des Shinigamis, mais seulement au début. Ensuite, si Isera et Moriana collectaient plus vite que Tia leurs 3 points, elles deviendraient automatiquement Chevalières avant Tia… et auraient alors le droit de l'attaquer. Car Tia serait alors une simple Arrancar sans rang au Hueco Mundo, hors du Palais, sans « protection ». Et si le dernier Prétendant, Donatello, était de même avec elles en secret… alors ce serait du 1 contre 3.

Nel aussi s'en rendit compte dans un frisson d'appréhension et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et amante.

- Tia, ils vont…

La main de Tia se referma sur la sienne si vite qu'elle ne put terminer sa phrase et la blonde Arrancar jeta un regard confiant par-dessus son épaule à son amie.

- Il semblerait que je vais finalement pouvoir tenir mon… engagement envers Lilith-sama, et plus encore, murmura-t-elle si bas que seule Nel l'entendit. Veux-tu que je te ramène la tête de Moriana ?

Nel écarquilla les yeux puis se radoucit et hocha négativement la tête.

- Reviens-nous vite en tant que Chevalière, avec ou sans trophée. C'est tout ce qui compte à nos yeux. A ceux de Lilith-sama, de Grimmjow comme des miens et de tous les autres.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, répondit Tia en se détournant lentement.

Elle avait prononcé ses mots si naturellement et si spontanément qu'elle ne se doutait pas qu'il s'agissait là de sa volonté la plus profonde. Lilith était sa Maîtresse, mais Nel était devenue aussi importante qu'elle à ses yeux. Comme Grimmjow. Même Chevalière, elle continuera à leur obéir… Bon, elle se permettra quand même un peu plus de liberté envers Nel et Grimm, bien entendu.

Tia repoussa doucement la main sur son épaule et refit face à Nybbas, reprenant sa posture précédente. Celui-ci arrivait bientôt à la fin de son show et observait la grande horloge qui trônait contre le mur de l'Arène.

- Houlala, nous parlons, nous parlons et le temps passe… Nos amis Shinigamis doivent théoriquement avoir maintenant environ dix bonnes minutes d'avance. Pour votre information, le Garganta que vous allez emprunter pour les rejoindre arrivera exactement là où ils ont été libérés. Sont-ils restés courageusement sur place pour vous affronter ? Ont-ils pris la fuite en courant à toute vitesse ? Peut-être en laissant derrière eux ceux qui pensent pouvoir vous ralentir ?

Aucune réaction des 4 Prétendants.

- Ma parole, mais vous êtes tous de vrais rabat-joies ou quoi ? N'éprouvez-vous pas un peu d'enthousiasme à l'idée de pouvoir vous dégourdir les jambes hors de ces quatre murs ?

Donatello haussa les épaules, Moriana poussa un soupir d'exaspération et les deux autres restèrent aussi stoïques que des pierres.

- Mouais… Je vois le genre, grommela-t-il avant de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître une fissure dans l'espace qui s'élargit rapidement pour devenir une énorme gueule donnant sur le néant.

4 Serviteurs Arrancars de Nybbas en sortirent, tous portant une petite boîte et se dirigeant lentement vers l'un des Prétendants.

- Mes Serviteurs vont installer sur vous un petit appareil qui nous permettra de suivre vos mouvements et votre progression. Vous êtes priés de ramener ses appareils en bon état, sans quoi ils seront déduits directement sur les comptes de vos Maîtres respectifs… Et croyez-moi, ils sont très chers alors prenez-en soin. En règle générale, ce sont les représentants qui les portent mais, puisqu'ils ne vous accompagneront pas, vous allez devoir vous en charger en personne.

Nel et Tia reconnurent rapidement l'artéfact en question, une sorte de petite sphère noire que le Serviteur leur présenta en ouvrant le coffret devant eux. L'ancienne Très Espada la prit délicatement avec deux doigts et se demanda un instant où la mettre jusqu'à ce que Nel s'approche et lui ouvre d'un doigt l'une de ses pochettes vides à la ceinture. D'un bref coup d'œil, elle vit les autres Arrancars les ranger eux aussi de cette manière donc elle les imita.

- Bien, cela étant dit, à vous l'honneur, mes chers Prétendants. Que la traque… commence ! Déclara Nybaas en leur désignant le Garganta toujours ouvert.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, dans le désert après la Falaise**

Le choc du trimaran se posant au sommet de la gigantesque falaise acheva de réveiller Ichigo de son long sommeil. Aussitôt, Tatsuki fut là pour l'aider à se relever doucement mais il l'écarta calmement, n'éprouvant apparemment aucun problème physique ni fatigue désormais.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle, encore un peu inquiète.

- Plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire royalement botter le cul par son ennemi… Je devrais déjà être mort je présume si tu n'étais pas… intervenue… Tatsuki ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Et où sommes-nous ? Est-ce une prison Arrancar ?

- Bien sur que non, idiot, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire rassuré car, s'il posait ce genre de question, c'est qu'il devait forcément aller mieux. Nous sommes dans un bateau qu'Uryû et Orihime ont construit avec leurs pouvoirs. Nous avons déjà traversé l'océan de poison et, d'après le choc qu'on vient de ressentir, je dirais que nous sommes arrivés en haut de cette fameuse falaise.

- Haa ?

Rien qu'à son expression, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais peu lui importait.

- Lève-toi et habille-toi. Urahara nous a envoyé ici en ouvrant un Garganta, tout en se servant de sa lieutenante comme d'une balise. Et quand je dis nous, c'est juste Yoruichi, Orihime, Uryû et moi, t'inquiète, les autres sont en sécurité au Seireitei. Il y a eu… une sorte d'évènement peu après ça, pendant qu'on se battait. Alors les Arrancars se sont barrés, nous laissant seuls. C'était il y a environ… presque 36 heures maintenant, termina-t-elle en regardant rapidement sa montre.

- Urahara, j'aurai dû m'en douter qu'il allait planifier un truc dans le genre, grogna-t-il en se redressant complètement.

Il constata qu'il portait encore le bas de son Shihakusho et que le haut, ou du moins un nouveau haut car il se doutait qu'il ne devait plus rester grand-chose du précédent, trônait proprement plié sur une petite table à portée de sa main. Il le prit et s'habilla rapidement, notant la présence de Zangetsu le long du mur. Il vit alors que Tatsuki portait elle aussi un Shihakusho et avait son zanpakuto glissé à la ceinture.

- Alors ça y est, tu as appris le Bankai ?

- Et plus encore, Ichigo, et plus encore. Mais on parlera de ça plus tard, allons rejoindre les autres.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que le navire se mit à trembler puis sembla s'élancer dans une direction sans plus s'arrêter.

- Je parie qu'ils l'ont encore transformé. 10.000 yens qu'ils lui ont rajouté des roues.

Ichigo ramassa Zangetsu en haussant des épaules et le mit dans son dos avant de sortir, rapidement suivi par sa petite amie. Il ne leur fallut qu'une minute à peine pour se retrouver sur la partie centrale et rejoindre les autres.

- Ha ? Le retour de la Belle au Bois Dormant ! S'exclama Yoruichi en le voyant arriver.

La moitié male des Shinigamis – dont Ikkaku – et des Vaizards ricanèrent sur le coup et Ichigo fit une grimace gênée tandis que derrière lui Tatsuki foudroya du regard la femme-chat.

- Ouais, ouais, sympa, merci pour tout.

- Contente que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous, Kurosaki-kun, lança Orihime avec un grand sourire.

Ichigo la remercia pour l'avoir soigné et prit ensuite un moment pour détailler le trimaran qui fonçait maintenant au travers des petites dunes.

- Très impressionnant.

Uryû repoussa simplement ses lunettes sur son nez de son geste habituel pour dissimuler son petit sourire satisfait.

- Merci pour votre intervention, vous nous avez vraiment sauvé la mise à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Rien de plus naturel, gamin, répondit Yoruichi au dessus de lui, car la femme chat était installée confortablement sur le mât principal qui avait été replié en arrière lors de la dernière transformation opérée par Uryû.

- Encore un désert, hein ? Mais la Lune est devenue bien plus grosse, et on se croirait presque en plein jour tellement elle est vive, nota-t-il en levant une main vers elle pour cacher un peu son éclat.

- Ironique, pas vrai ? Que le QG de la Garde Noire soit le point le plus éclairé de tout le Hueco Mundo, précisa Renji en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- C'est le cas de le dire… Ma mémoire est encore un peu confuse de mon combat contre Grimmjow, surtout après que j'ai… mais j'ai bien cru que plusieurs d'entre nous allait y passer cette fois, moi y compris. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'ils étaient tous forts à ce point-là, lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Personne ne commenta sa phrase pendant quelques secondes et le silence fut rompu lorsque Tetsu lâcha un soupir.

- J'ai souvent eu à affronter des renégats de la Garde Noire, et le niveau de nos assaillants d'hier correspondait grosso modo à ce à quoi je m'attendais d'eux… mais si vous pensez que c'était là leur maximum alors vous êtes loin du compte. Tous les Arrancars au rang de Maître ont accès à une seconde Resurección, qui est l'équivalent de nos Bankais par rapport à nos Shikais. Aucun des 4 Maîtres présent n'a utilisé la sienne… Et le seul Chevalier qui l'a fait est celui que tu as affronté, Ichigo.

- Ouais. Grimmjow a vraiment appris a utiliser le même genre de pouvoir qu'Ulquiora… et il est devenu sacrément plus fort que lui aussi. Je pensais pouvoir le vaincre mais il semblerait… que quelque chose me manque encore. Et je ne sais pas quoi, c'est ça le pire.

Ichigo sembla se morfondre sur son échec un moment mais Rukia et Tatsuki s'approchèrent de chaque côté de lui et lui donnèrent en même temps un grand coup de coude en plein ventre.

- Ballot ! Et je devrais dire quoi, moi, alors que mon adversaire m'a dominé tout du long de mon combat ! Gronda la capitaine de la 5ème Division. Mes pouvoirs de Vaizard ne m'ont servi à rien en plus, j'aurais mieux fait de me concentrer sur ma manière habituelle de me battre plutôt que de m'en servir comme d'une débutante !

- Interdiction de te morfondre sur toi-même et ta supposée impuissance ! Le tança vertement la récente Shinigami. La dernière fois que tu m'as fait ce coup-là, c'était lorsqu'Orihime avait été kidnappée par ce Aizen. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de coller un grand sourire sur tes lèvres et de corriger ce qui cloche chez toi, pigé ?!

Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'attendaient vraiment de réponse d'Ichigo car celui-ci était en train de vomir le peu qu'il avait encore dans le ventre.

- Ok, OK, je pense qu'il a compris, fit Renji en venant à son secours. Et puis vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à un convalescent ? Je parie qu'il a rien avalé depuis 2 jours, le pauvre ! Ikkaku, file-moi un coup de main !

- Ossu !

Les deux Shinigamis s'emparèrent chacun d'un bras d'Ichigo et le soulevèrent de force au dessus du sol, ses pieds flottant à moins d'un centimètre du plancher.

- Huh ?

- Allez ! Direction le réfectoire ! Et au pas de course !

- Ha ?

Ce fut sa dernière parole avant de se faire trainer loin du reste du groupe.

- Kurosaki, il est temps que nous ayons tous les trois une petite discussion entre mecs, gronda sombrement Abarai une fois hors d'atteinte d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Plus que temps je dirais même, renchérit Ikkaku.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

Combien de temps avaient-ils devant eux ? Cinq minutes ? Dix ? Quinze ? Nul n'aurait su le dire mais tous savaient que se seraient de toute manière bien trop court. A peine eurent-ils tous passé le Garganta qu'Ukitake leur ordonna à tous de courir le plus vite possible en direction de l'horizon, un ordre qu'aucun n'eut même pas l'idée de protester. Et celui de rester groupé, cela allait de soi.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder, j'en suis sûr, souffla Hitsugaya en bondissant souplement à côté du groupe. Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous attaquer en groupe ?

- Aucune idée et cela ne sert à rien de spéculer sur ces hypothèses. Economisez votre souffle et essayez de réduire au maximum vos reiatsus. Plus ils mettront de temps à nous détecter, mieux ce sera !

- Alors je ferais mieux de ne pas rester avec vous, décréta Chad après un court silence. Mon reiatsu n'a pas arrêté d'augmenter depuis mon arrivée ici et je doute pouvoir le dissimuler aussi facilement que le vôtre.

Une remarque qui lui valut un coup de pied furieux dans le derrière de la part de Yachiru.

- Tu restes avec nous et tu accélères, grand dadais ! Et je te préviens, si tu comptes filer en douce, je te jure que tu le regretteras !

- Kusa…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir son nom, il fut interrompu en sentant très clairement les reiatsus des 4 Prétendants apparaître loin derrière eux… Et tous surent qu'ils ne pourraient pas leur échapper.

Momo trébucha la première et entraina dans sa chute Kiyone et Nanao. Heureusement, Isane les redressa chacune d'un seul bras, presque sans même ralentir et Tetsuzaemon souleva Momo du sable comme une poupée de chiffon avant de se remettre à courir, la portant sur son épaule. La lieutenante de la 5ème Division se débattit un bref moment, clairement paniquée, puis se calma tandis qu'un angoissant sentiment de fatalité s'emparait d'elle.

- C'est fini… On va tous mourir ici… Traqués comme des bêtes…

- CE N'EST PAS FINI ! Tonna Hitsugaya en se matérialisant soudainement à côté de Tetsuzaemon et elle avec un Shunpo. TANT QUE NOUS SOMMES EN VIE, TANT QU'IL Y AURA UN SOUFFLE QUI ALIMENTERA NOS CORPS, CE NE SERA PAS TERMINE ! EST-CE COMME CA QUE TU VEUX MOURIR, MOMO ?! EST-CE AINSI QUE TU VEUX QUE JE TE VOIS ?! COMME UNE GAMINE PLEURNICHARDE QUI NE S'EST JAMAIS VRAIMENT REMISE DE LA TRAHISON D'AIZEN ?!

- Non, je…

- ALORS JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE LA MOINDRE PLAINTE NI GEMISSEMENT DE TA PART ! ET JE SAIS QUE TU ES MEILLEURE EN SHUNPO QU'IBA, ALORS SERS-TOI DE TES JAMBES ET COURS ! Acheva-t-il en l'arrachant de force de celui qui la portait et en la forçant à courir à ses côtés presque à bout de bras, vu qu'il était maintenant bien plus grand qu'elle.

Puisant du courage dans ses paroles, elle se remit à courir et cessa de penser à autre chose, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de terreur qui menaçait de la noyer.

Combien de temps continuèrent-ils tous à courir en silence, sentant le reiatsu de leurs ennemis se rapprocher dans leur dos ? Cinq minutes ? Dix minutes ? Mais même avec la fuite et la peur leur donnant des ailes, les Arrancars finirent bientôt par les rattraper.

Moriana fut la première à arriver en vue, elle les rattrapa et se mit à courir presque à côté d'eux, à une centaine de mètre de leur groupe environ, calant sa vitesse à la leur. Lentement, elle dégaina son sabre et exécuta avec sa lame un petit salut à leur attention.

- L'un de vous sait de quoi elle est capable ou l'a déjà affronté ? Demanda Ukitake sans ralentir, la regardant avec inquiétude tant son reiatsu était impressionnant.

- Désolé, répondit Isane dans son dos. Je crois que c'est elle qui nous a capturé, Hinamori-Fukutaichou et moi. Mais cela s'est passé si vite que nous n'avons pas eu…

- Alors je vais me charger d'elle, la coupa Hitsugaya en portant la main à Hyôrinmaru dans son dos.

Ils avaient eu amplement le temps de discuter entre eux des Arrancars qui les avaient capturé et Ukitake hocha la tête avec approbation.

- Faites de votre mieux, ne la laissez pas vous arrêter et essayez de la ralentir. Rappelez-vous vos propres paroles, la fuite avant tout !

- Haa, répondit Toshirou à son collègue capitaine.

Il adressa un dernier regard aux autres, s'attardant un peu plus sur Momo, puis dégaina à son tour son zanpakuto en concentrant son reiatsu. En un seul Shunpo, il fut soudainement à plus de cent mètres de son point de départ, se laissant tomber sabre en premier vers son ennemie.

- SÔTEN NI ZASE, HYÔRINMARU ! Rugit-il en libérant son Shikai, envoyant en même temps un énorme dragon de glace hurlant vers Moriana.

L'Arrancar regarda le monstre se précipiter sur elle la gueule ouverte et braqua son arme dans sa direction, chargeant son reiatsu a son tour. Puis elle bondit à sa rencontre et se laissa volontairement avaler, à la surprise de tout ceux qui observait le début du combat. Mais elle ne tarda pas à réapparaître lorsque le dragon explosa de toute part, révélant que l'attaque l'avait à peine ralenti et qu'elle se préparait à empaler Toshirou de sa lame maintenant nimbée de flammes. Leurs deux Zanpakutos se heurtèrent violemment dans une pluie d'étincelles et les deux adversaires se croisèrent sans s'arrêter, emportés par leur élan respectif.

- Très joli, mais voyons voir si tu peux en faire de même, Shinigami, miaula Moriana maintenant au dessus de Toshirou.

Elle pivota gracieusement en plein vol, son sabre dansant dans sa main tandis qu'une petite tempête de feu en recouvrit lentement la lame. Dans un mouvement très similaire à celui d'Hitsugaya quelques instants auparavant, elle invoqua un énorme dragon de flamme qui se rua en grondant vers lui. Bien évidemment, Toshirou répondit alors de la même manière qu'elle et chargea droit vers l'attaque, répondant à son défi. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à faire exploser le dragon de feu et il para sans surprise la charge de Moriana derrière, s'étant bien attendu à ce qu'elle imite complètement sa précédente attaque, sauf que cette fois-ci il resta au corps à corps avec elle, leurs lames croisées dérapant légèrement l'une contre l'autre.

- Tu veux me retenir, hein ? M'empêcher de continuer à poursuivre tes camarades… En gros, tu te sacrifies pour eux.

- Qui a parlé de sacrifice ? Je tenais seulement à être suffisamment éloigné d'eux pour qu'ils ne soient pas pris dans les pouvoirs de mon Bankai.

Un simple coup d'œil lui confirma que les autres étaient maintenant hors de vue et qu'il pouvait donc réellement se lâcher complètement. Se désengageant rapidement de son adversaire en bondissant en arrière avant de déraper dans le sable il leva son Zanpakuto au-dessus de lui et déchaina toute la puissance de son reiatsu.

- BANKAI ! DAIGUREN HYÔRINMARU !

***.***

**Las Ombras Perdidos, Arène des Chevaliers**

- Hooo, il semblerait que l'un des deux capitaines ait décidé de sortir le grand jeu ! Commenta Nybbas depuis le centre de l'Arène, confortablement installé dans un grand fauteuil que ses serviteurs lui avaient amené après le départ des Prétendants. Le Feu contre la Glace, mes amis, quel étonnant concours de circonstances ! Les paris sont ouverts !

Une autre image s'agrandit, signalant un contact entre un des Prétendants et l'une des cibles.

- Ha ? Notre tempétueuse Isera a apparemment touché le gros lot, mes amis, sa décision de poursuivre seule le général va peut-être payer… si elle est assez forte pour le vaincre, bien entendu.

Sa réflexion lui valut un regard noir de Samigina mais il ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.

***.***

R&R, mes amis, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, normalement avant la fin du mois.


	37. Chapter 37

Bonsoir, bonsoir. Pas beaucoup de fan qui poste des reviews ces derniers temps, sigh. Mais un grand merci à ceux qui le font, j'ai quand même quelques fans inconditionnels, merci encore. Et sans plus attendre, c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre sanguinolent.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

La petite semaine de tortures et d'interrogations qu'avait subi Mitsumada Katsuhiro aux mains des Arrancars de la Garde Noire resterait à jamais ancrée dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait rien révélé sur la Garde Royale, du moins à sa connaissance, et les Arrancars l'avait donc plus torturé pour la forme et pour le plaisir qu'autre chose. Même s'ils l'avaient ensuite soigné en prévision de la seconde partie de l'Epreuve, il savait qu'il était loin d'être à 100% de ses capacités de combat, ses réserves de reiatsu étaient faibles et il ne pourrait certainement pas utilisé ses pouvoirs de Vaizard plus de quelques minutes, au mieux.

Sitôt libéré – dixit, presque jeté comme un sac de patates dans un Garganta – il avait immédiatement commencé à s'éloigner de la Faille en dissimulant ses traces de son mieux, espérant que les Prétendants ne se lanceraient pas à sa poursuite mais plutôt à celle des Shinigamis. Après tout, tel était leur rôle, non ? Les Shinigamis étaient sensés être la chair à canon dans la grande armée de l'Olympe.

Environ un quart d'heure après sa libération, il commença à espérer qu'il avait réussi à semer ses poursuivants, il n'y avait aucune trace des Shinigamis derrière lui, ni des Arrancars, et il ne laissait qu'une poignée d'empreinte dans le sable, bien vite balayées par le vent. En temps normal, pour rejoindre l'Olympe, il lui suffisait de prendre un des rouleaux d'invocation permettant d'ouvrir un portail sur la Dimension de la Garde Royale… Mais la Garde Noire les lui avait bien entendu « confisqué » à son arrivée… et ne les lui avait pas rendu à sa libération. Qu'importe. Ils n'étaient, de toute façon, d'aucune utilité pour eux, tout comme leurs Négacion n'en avaient aucune pour les Vaizards. Une fois qu'il se serait un peu plus éloigné et qu'il serait vraiment en sécurité, il pourrait en refaire un artisanal en utilisant un rituel et un sacrifice – n'importe quel Hollow de bas niveau ferait l'affaire pour cela.

Il était en train de peaufiner son plan lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui, une présence qui n'était pas là la seconde précédente. Brusquement paniqué et surpris, il se retourna en portant la main à son sabre, mais il ne vit que le désert. Des montagnes de dunes, du vent et du sable, rien de plus. Soulagé, il se retourna à nouveau et écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans son ventre.

Instinctivement, il bondit en arrière de toutes ses forces et pivota dans le même mouvement, envoyant son pied en avant vers son adversaire, quel qu'il soit… mais il ne toucha rien d'autre que de l'air et il s'écroula un genou dans le sable, sa main gauche collée contre sa blessure et sa main droite ayant dégainé son épée aussi vite que la foudre.

- Bien… cela m'aurait sérieusement désappointée de réussir à tuer un Général de la Garde Royale aussi facilement que ça, fit Isera depuis sa position, les cinq premiers centimètres de la pointe de son arme rougis par le sang de Katsuhiro.

Il ne répondit pas, analysant rapidement sa blessure. Sérieuse mais pas mortelle. Un simple sortilège de soin suffirait amplement à le soigner, sortilège qu'il utilisa immédiatement. Son adversaire le laissa faire, même. Toute son attention concentrée sur son ennemie, il la détailla du regard.

Grande, longue chevelure brune, armure intégrale de cuir noir avec un blason sur chaque épaule représentant une longue dague courbe pointée vers le bas tenue par une chauve-souris aux ailes déployées. Merde, Faction de Samigina.

La main gantée de cuir d'Isera sembla se crisper un peu sur la garde de son arme dont elle porta la pointe devant son visage pour lécher délicatement le sang de Katsuhiro qui y perlait encore.

- Succulent, commenta-t-elle.

- Tu es en train de perdre du temps, Arrancar. Je ne représente qu'une seule cible, les autres Prétendants vont se faire une joie de tuer tous les Shinigamis si tu t'attardes avec moi.

- Et c'est bien pour cela que tu es parti seul dans cette direction, non ? Pour que les Shinigamis servent d'appât tandis que tu prends la fuite ? J'ignorais que les Vaizards de la Garde Royale étaient aussi lâches que ça, siffla-t-elle avec une expression de dégoût.

- Lâche ? Nullement. Calculateur et pragmatique, très certainement. Seul et épuisé comme je le suis, je n'ai aucune chance contre 4 Arrancars, et avoir les Shinigamis dans les pattes m'auraient gêné plus qu'autre chose. Mais contre une seule Arrancar…

Il braqua son zanpakuto vers Isera tout en concentrant son reiatsu dedans.

- Une simple et unique Prétendante, osant défié un Général de la Garde Royale ?! Tu as couru au suicide, gamine !

Il rugit de fureur en bondissant en avant, mais au moment où son arme allait trancher Isera depuis son épaule droite jusqu'à son flanc gauche, l'Arrancar disparut soudainement, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là ! Et il sentit alors la pointe de l'arme de son ennemie s'enfoncer dans son dos, juste en dessus de son omoplate gauche, se glissant entre deux côtes. Le mouvement de torsion qu'il utilisa alors fut la seule chose qui lui sauva la vie, et il tenta bien de frapper Isera d'un coup de pied derrière en aveugle mais elle avait déjà reculé hors de portée.

- De mieux en mieux, j'adore voir l'expression d'incrédulité sur le visage de mes adversaires lorsqu'ils ne parviennent pas à comprendre ce qui leur arrive, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique tout en laissant goutter dans le sable le sang de Katsuhiro qui perlait de nouveau sur sa lame.

- Très impressionnant, une telle vitesse… Ton Sonido est indéniablement l'un des plus rapides que j'ai jamais vu…

- Sonido ? Huhuhuhu… ricana-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tout le monde ne pense qu'à ça la première fois. Bon, il est vrai, j'avoue, que mes Sonidos sont d'un niveau nettement supérieur à la moyenne, même chez la Garde Noire, au point que la plupart de mes adversaires me semblent être des statues inanimées la plupart du temps… Mais la technique que je viens d'utiliser, là, ce n'est pas un Sonido.

Lentement, elle leva son arme à l'horizontale à côté d'elle et commença à charger son reiatsu.

- Ta jugulaire droite…

- BANKAI ! SHINCHÛ AREKURÛ OSÛSHI !

Le gigantesque taureau d'airain à 6 pattes se matérialisa dans un mugissement de fureur juste devant lui et déferla sur Isera comme un train en marche, dévastant tout sur son passage et projetant du sable dans toutes les directions. Katsuhiro leva néanmoins son arme devant lui et s'apprêta à utiliser ses pouvoirs de Hollow, la main levée vers son visage lorsqu'il sentit avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de terreur un tranchant de métal glisser le long de son cou et s'enfoncer dans sa chair avec une étonnante facilité.

Son instinct fut une nouvelle fois la seule chose qui le sauva, son corps se ruant sur la gauche sans même réfléchir un millième de seconde et il se laissa presque chuter dans le sable, roulant sur lui-même avant de se relever dans la foulée, momentanément désorienté par la soudaineté de son propre mouvement. Il porta alors instinctivement la main à son cou et nota la coupure franche et ensanglantée, sur plus de cinq centimètres de long et presque un de profondeur, invoquant instantanément un sortilège de soin pour se soigner.

Son regard se braqua alors sur Isera, qui n'avait – semblait-il – pas modifié d'un pouce sa posture, son arme toujours tendue à l'horizontal, juste à la hauteur de son cou. En revanche, elle n'était pas là où elle aurait dû être, étant apparue exactement là où il était l'instant d'avant. Son énorme taureau se trouvait là où elle aurait dû normalement être, tournant et retournant sur ses 6 pattes à la recherche de sa proie.

- Je suis Isera Von Imperatul, future Chevalière de la Garde Noire, et je crois que tu as compris pourquoi je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à me lancer à ta poursuite, hein, Vaizard ?

_Elle est encore plus rapide que le gamin Kaminoke !_ Songea Katsuhiro avec un frisson incontrôlable de peur. _Une telle vitesse… Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Je n'ai rien senti… Pas même le moindre déplacement d'air ni le moindre son…_

- Tu veux voir mon Sonido, Vaizard ? Contemple-le alors…

Isera sembla brusquement disparaître pour réapparaitre juste devant lui et leurs lames se heurtèrent furieusement, le Général écarquillant des yeux devant la vitesse de son attaque. Ignorant le gigantesque taureau qui revenait à la charge sur elle en mugissant de fureur, elle se mit à enchainer les coups d'épées avec Katsuhiro, restant fermement au contact avec lui, empêchant ainsi le monstre de l'attaquer sous peine de blesser son créateur en même temps. Vaizard et Arrancar s'affrontèrent ainsi pendant presque une minute et Katsuhiro se retrouva marqué de coupures un peu partout sur le corps.

En tant normal, s'il avait été en parfait santé et à fond, il aurait largement pu la repousser de force et éviter ces petites blessures rien qu'en invoquant le Hierro de son Hollow mais Isera l'empêchait de l'invoquer chaque fois qu'il tentait sa chance. Dès que sa main gauche montait vers son visage, la lame de l'Arrancar semblait devenir floue sous l'effet d'une brutale hausse de vitesse et il devait esquiver ou parer à la hâte une attaque bien plus mortelle que les autres. Isera jouait avec lui.

Et brusquement elle disparut. L'instant d'avant elle se battait au corps à corps avec lui, leurs sabres s'entrechoquant furieusement, et l'instant d'après elle n'était plus là.

- Tu m'ennuies, Vaizard, entendit-il alors sa voix un peu plus loin.

Et lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle il vit qu'elle était ni plus ni moins que sur la tête de son Bankai, un genou posé entre ses cornes et son zanpakuto tenu en position inversée d'une seule main… Et dont elle enfonça la lame dans le crâne du monstre sans la moindre difficulté, jusqu'à la garde.

Le taureau sembla se figer un instant, l'espace d'une terrible seconde, et Isera imprima un méchant mouvement tournant du poignet. Là, comme si des fils venaient d'être brusquement coupés, le monstre bascula en avant et s'écroula comme une masse, mort. Et Isera avait déjà de nouveau disparu. Sentant tout le reiatsu investi dans le Bankai se dissiper dans l'atmosphère, Katsuhiro comprit brutalement qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance et le sentiment de fatalité qui l'envahit le fit tituber et tomber à genou. Apparaissant soudainement de nouveau de nulle part, Isera fut alors debout à côté de lui, tenant son sabre à deux mains, sa lame orienté vers le haut fermement appuyée sur sa gorge.

- Une dernière parole, Vaizard ?

Katsuhiro tourna lentement sa tête vers elle.

- Va en enfer, Arrancar.

- Toi en premier.

Et sans la moindre pitié, Isera décapita le Général, faisant ainsi de lui la première victime officielle de la guerre entre les deux Gardes. Immobile, elle regarda un instant le sang giclé par le cou tranché et sans vie de sa première cible puis arracha de la main gauche la cape qu'il portait pour essuyer méticuleusement sa lame. Le corps finit par basculer alors en avant et, avant même qu'il ne touche le sol, elle n'était déjà plus là.

***.***

**Las Ombras Perdidos, Arène des Chevaliers**

La mort de Mitsumada Katsuhiro fut célébrée dans un rugissement de plaisir et de joie de la part de presque tous les spectateurs, toutes factions confondues. Samigina, bien évidemment, adressa à Nel un grand sourire de victoire auquel elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

- Tu commences à avoir peur pour ta Prétendante, Oderschvank ?

- Nullement, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que Tia reviendra en tant que Chevalière… et je souhaite la même chose pour votre Prétendante, Maîtresse.

Il y eut alors un bref échange de regard entre Ange et Samigina et cette dernière fit alors une petite moue dédaigneuse.

- Mouais… Attendons de voir la suite, pour notre plus grand plaisir…

Ignorant la conversation entre elles, Nybbas poursuivait son show en revenant sur le combat qui se déroulait actuellement entre Moriana et Toshirou et sur les deux autres prétendants qui arrivaient enfin en vue des Shinigamis en fuite.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

- Mettons les choses au clair entre nous, Harribel, interpella Donatello en s'approchant assez d'elle pour être à portée de voix. Je sais que Raccordem et Von Imperatul sont de mèche contre toi, puisque vos deux factions sont opposées, mais ne me compte pas dans le lot. Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec elles.

Tia lui adressa un regard inexpressif, tournant juste légèrement la tête vers lui pour qu'il sache qu'il avait son attention, pour le moment.

- Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre toi et ta faction, mon seul but est de servir Maître Baal de mon mieux et de devenir Chevalier à son service.

Tia continua à garder le silence mais hocha légèrement la tête.

- Mais d'un autre côté, mon superviseur, Maître Grivolk, désirait que je m'associe avec elles… et que je te mette des bâtons dans les roues durant cette épreuve. Par le passé, il semble qu'il ait été offensé par certaines actions de ta Maîtresse et il voit d'un mauvais œil la montée en puissance de sa faction au sein de la Garde Noire. Maître Baal n'a pas apprécié les ordres qu'il m'avait donné, d'où son absence dans l'Arène aujourd'hui.

- Dois-je en conclure que Maître Baal ne souhaite pas que tu interfères à mon épreuve ?

- Maître Baal éprouve un très grand intérêt pour la faction de Maîtresse Lilith. Durant ces dernières années, les Chevaliers la composant se sont tous hautement distingués dans le Tournoi. Si Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était pas là, je préciserai même plus particulièrement les _Chevalières_ à son service.

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question, commenta sobrement Tia en regardant de nouveau devant elle, observant les Shinigamis dont ils se rapprochaient.

- Et si je te disais que Maître Baal souhaite établir un « partenariat » avec Maîtresse Lilith ?

Là, Tia tourna un peu plus la tête vers lui et son regard se fit plus intense.

- Continue, mais attention à tes prochaines paroles. Certaines oreilles indiscrètes pourraient les prendre pour ce qu'elles ne sont pas.

- Je ne dirais pas plus pour le moment. Passe seulement le message à ta Maîtresse sitôt l'Epreuve terminée.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'écarta d'elle et accéléra d'avantage, se rapprochant plus encore des Shinigamis. Ceux-ci avaient depuis longtemps senti leurs approches et il vit alors distinctement le géant qu'il avait capturé se détacher légèrement de leur groupe et se mettre entre lui et eux.

- Hoho, nous nous croisons de nouveau, M. le Fullbringer. Penses-tu vraiment que tu parviendras à me ralentir ? A m'empêcher de tuer trois d'entre vous pour les besoins de mon Epreuve ?

- Peu importe ce que je pense, Arrancar, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les salopards dans ton genre nous torturer et nous tuer selon votre bon plaisir sans rien faire. Si tu dois vraiment tuer trois d'entre nous… Il te faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !

En pleine course, le bras droit de Chad se transforma, se recouvrant d'une armure noire et rouge. Il arma ensuite son poing sans ralentir et déclencha son attaque entre deux foulées.

- El Directo !

Forcé d'éviter la décharge d'énergie, Donatello bondit en arrière et Chad pila donc avant de se laisser à sa poursuite, une nouvelle décharge déjà prête dans son poing.

- Tu es courageux, je dois bien l'admettre. Pourtant tu m'as déjà affronté seul, tu sais que tu ne parviendras jamais à me battre, lança Donatello avec un sourire mauvais.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir, Arrancar.

Puissant dans ses nouveaux pouvoirs, les jambes du géant semblèrent luire d'énergie un bref moment et il chargea alors si vite qu'il percuta son adversaire en plein Sonido et l'entraina avec lui au loin, s'éloignant rapidement du reste du groupe.

En même temps que Chad et Donatello s'affrontaient à nouveau, Tia déferla sur le reste des Shinigamis. Leur stratégie était qu'Ukitake se charge d'elle afin de permettre au reste de fuir, hélas leur longue course avait été bien plus épuisante pour lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru et alors qu'il se retournait pour affronter l'Arrancar, une terrible quinte de toux le saisit au moment même où il concentra son reiatsu. Brusquement plié en deux sous le coup de la douleur, une main devant sa bouche, il n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre lorsque Tia arriva à son contact et écrasa son pied en plein sur le côté de sa tête, l'envoyant bouler dans le sable sous la force de son attaque.

- Taichou ! S'écria Kiyone en bondissant vers lui.

Le capitaine de la 13ème Division se redressa péniblement, la bouche en sang et à moitié sonné par la violence du coup d'Harribel, et n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Tia intercepta la jeune femme d'une seule main autour de son cou et la souleva à bout de bras sans le moindre effort. Kiyone poussa un petit cri apeuré et tenta vainement de se libérer.

- Relâchez-la ! Parvint-il à ordonner dans un effort.

Tia le regarda comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser et lui demanda d'une voix atone :

- Pardon ?

- Je suis votre adversaire, fit-il en braquant son zanpakuto vers elles. Elle n'est pas…

- Faux, vous n'êtes pas mon adversaire, le coupa-t-elle en hochant négativement la tête. Vous, et tous les autres… reprit-elle en regardant le groupe de Shinigamis qui s'étaient arrêtés devant la situation. Vous n'êtes… que des proies. Des cibles. Rien d'autre.

Le ton dans sa voix donna un terrible frisson d'horreur chez Kiyone qui chercha alors à dégainer son zanpakuto… Mais à peine sa main fut-elle posée sur sa garde qu'un craquement sourd et horrible se fit entendre au niveau de sa nuque lorsque Tia lui broya le cou sans la moindre difficulté.

Ukitake hurla de désespoir, de tristesse et d'impuissance lorsqu'elle laissa retomber le corps maintenant privé de vie de la jeune femme dans le sable et son cri fut rejoint par ceux d'Isane, la sœur de Kiyone, et de Momo. Perdant l'une comme l'autre leurs esprits devant la mort d'une personne chère à leurs yeux, les deux lieutenantes se ruèrent vers Tia, leurs sabres soudainement au clair.

- Hashire, Itegumo !

- Hajike, Tobiume !

L'ancienne Très Espada d'Aizen braqua alors son regard sur la seconde et la reconnut instantanément.

- Toi…

Tia lâcha Kiyone et bondit vers elle. Avant que le corps sans vie de sa première victime ne touche le sol, elle arriva au contact avec une vitesse hallucinante, para l'attaque furieuse d'Isane et répliqua d'un violent coup pied en plein ventre, l'envoyant voler au loin et sur le côté, hors de combat. Sous la violence du coup, Isane en lâcha même son arme, qui retomba dans le sable à quelques mètres d'elle, et se vida en partie l'estomac. Momo invoqua une furieuse tempête de boules de feu qu'elle déchaina pratiquement à bout portant mais l'armure et le Hierro de l'Arrancar annulèrent complètement cette attaque élémentaire et la main gantée de Tia traversa les flammes pour se refermer sur le Shihakusho de la lieutenante. Un revers de l'autre main la désarma presque comme une enfant impuissante et Momo se retrouva alors à mains nues face à face contre l'ancienne Espada qui l'attira contre elle.

- Je me rappelle de toi… gronda-t-elle doucement tout en ceintura la Shinigami avec ses deux bras. Hurle à la mort, salope.

Tia écrasa Momo contre elle en bandant les muscles et Momo hurla de douleur sans nom lorsqu'elle commença à lui briser tous les os rien que par sa force physique.

- Arrêtez ça ! Rugit Ukitake en bondissant à l'attaque.

Mais Tia prouva une fois de plus qu'elle était la plus rapide. Sans même lâcher Momo ni relâcher la pression de ses bras sur elle, elle disparut dans un Sonido pour réapparaître à moins d'un mètre d'Ukitake et exécuta un violent fouetté arrière du pied droit qui le cueillit au bras, le lui brisant net à l'impact de sa botte renforcée et le projeta au loin. Momo s'arrêta de crier lorsqu'elle n'eut plus d'air dans ses poumons et essaya en vain de respirer mais même cela elle ne pouvait plus le faire : Tia lui avait brisé tous les os de sa poitrine ainsi que sa colonne vertébrale, et les multiples hémorragies internes noyèrent ce qui restait de ses poumons n'ayant pas encore été transformé en pulpe sanguinolente. L'incroyable pression avait aussi fait remonter le sang anormalement vers le haut de son corps et Momo se mit à saigner des yeux, du nez, de la bouche et des oreilles.

Tia relâcha brusquement son étreinte et laissa le corps mourant de sa victime retomber avant de l'intercepter par les cheveux avant qu'elle touche le sable, son gant se refermant sur le chignon de la petite Shinigami pour la relever devant elle presque à bout de bras.

- … Shi… ro… ku-

L'autre main gantée acheva ses souffrances lorsqu'elle trancha net, telle une épée acérée, le cou de Momo. Son corps décapité s'écroula en arrière dans une gerbe de sang et Tia lança la tête vers Ukitake dans la foulée, telle une pierre qui roula dans le sable avant de s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre de lui.

La mort de Momo sembla briser toute velléité de fuite chez les Shinigamis restant. Nanao, Yumichika, Tetsuzaemon et Yachiru savaient maintenant qu'ils allaient tous mourir aujourd'hui, et tous dégainèrent alors lentement leurs sabres. S'ils devaient mourir aujourd'hui alors ce serait le sabre au clair, en combattant fièrement.

- Bankai ! Rugit soudainement la voix d'Ukitake.

- Trop tard, répondit calmement Tia sans même le regarder. Tu es déjà vaincu.

Ukitake sentit alors un reiatsu se concentrer à ses pieds et via la tête coupée de Momo gonfler puis exploser avec une incroyable puissance. Lorsque l'explosion s'acheva, il gisait à plat dos dans le sable, son Shihakusho complètement détruit, et tout son corps était brûlé et déchiqueté de toute part. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui lui était arrivé, Tia vint tranquillement à côté de lui et écrasa impitoyablement sa botte au milieu de sa poitrine tout en braquant sa main ouverte vers son visage ensanglanté.

- Adieu, Shinigami.

Son Cero vaporisa ce qui restait de sa tête comme une bougie soufflée sur un gâteau d'anniversaire. Les autres Shinigamis ne purent qu'assister, impuissant, à sa mort, le souffle de l'explosion de la tête de Momo les ayant tous projeté à terre. Tetsuzaemon, qui avait involontairement servi de bouclier aux autres, portait lui aussi d'ailleurs des blessures provoquées par le souffle.

- Hinamori-san… gémit Isane en se relevant péniblement, son ventre douloureux et avec plusieurs côtes cassées

- Ukitake-Taichou… murmura Yachiru qui avait jusqu'au bout obéit à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite qu'elle n'interviendrait pas.

- Et de trois. Mon Epreuve est terminée, à partir de maintenant je suis Chevalière de la Garde Noire, commenta sobrement Tia, totalement insensible à leur tristesse et leur souffrance.

Isane hurla et se lança de nouveau à l'attaque mais ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Isera se matérialisa juste devant elle, son épée tendue comme une lance. Emportée par son élan, Isane s'embrocha involontairement jusqu'à la garde en plein cœur et l'Arrancar balaya le zanpakuto de la Shinigami d'un revers de sa main libre avant de soulever Isane par-dessus elle et de la jeter à terre comme un sac de patate. Bien entendu, son sabre acheva alors son office mortelle en découpant proprement la moitié du torse d'Isane en deux.

Les deux nouvelles Chevalières se firent face l'une l'autre, se jaugeant du regard, et Isera pesta silencieusement en constatant l'absence de réaction de Tia et les 3 cadavres qui gisaient déjà en plus de celui d'Isane, devinant ainsi qu'elle aussi avait complété son Epreuve.

- Ton alliée, Moriana, ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Personnellement, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, déclara Tia en croisant les bras sous son opulente poitrine. Mais il reste encore quelques Shinigamis vivants… Je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'en tuer un ou deux de plus, histoire de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ton alliée, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Mais le titanesque reiatsu qu'elle sentit alors apparaître au sommet de la dune la plus proche lui annonça clairement qu'elle allait avoir d'autres chats à fouetter.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

- Y'a pas à dire, tes pouvoirs sur le froid sont une vraie plaie, grogna Moriana.

- Je peux en dire autant des tiens sur le feu, grommela Toshirou en guise de réponse.

Toute la zone était maintenant envahie soit par des colonnes de glace, soit par des structures de sable vitrifié sous l'effet de la chaleur. Toshirou avait eu l'occasion une fois d'affronter Yamamoto en duel amical et le combat d'aujourd'hui lui rappelait presque une copie de son duel de l'époque... à l'exception que sa vie était vraiment en jeu, cette fois-ci. Moriana se rua vers lui, enveloppée dans une aura de flamme, et il para son attaque avec son épée mais aussi avec l'une de ses ailes de glace pour éviter de se faire brûler.

- Kôri no Kyûryû (Torrent de glace), ordonna-t-il tandis que leurs armes dérapaient l'une contre l'autre.

L'une des trois fleurs de son Bankai surgit derrière lui et s'orienta vers Moriana pour déverser soudainement un flot de glace sur elle. L'Arrancar poussa un grognement de colère en bondissant hors de portée, se désengageant une fois de plus et elle vit l'aile de glace partiellement fondue du Bankai de son adversaire se reconstituer rapidement. Toshirou ne ménageait vraiment pas ses efforts et utilisait la totalité des pouvoirs de son Bankai au maximum. Les flocons de glace n'avaient pas arrêté de tomber depuis qu'il avait lancé son Tensou Jûrin et son Hyouten Hyakkasou, le pouvoir de contrôle météorologique de son Bankai, mais Moriana était en permanence enveloppée dans son aura qui faisait fondre les flocons bien avant qu'ils ne la touchent.

Au loin, ils sentirent tous les deux une personne mourir, son reiatsu disparaissant brutalement, et Toshirou frissonna car il savait qu'il venait de perdre l'un d'entre eux.

- Bon, ça suffit, décréta Moriana en se redressant légèrement. Faire joujou avec toi est amusant mais j'ai malheureusement d'autres chats à fouetter. Je ne peux plus me permettre de perdre du temps ici, sinon ma Maîtresse va m'en vouloir d'avoir laissé la Prétendante de Lilith devenir Chevalière sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Elle leva doucement sa lame vers Hitsugaya et gronda d'une voix rauque :

- Sekai o moyase made shutoku, Alysraza (Relève-toi pour brûler le monde, Alysraza).

L'air sembla brusquement se raréfier lorsqu'elle activa sa Resurección et il vit l'arme de Moriana disparaître dans un jet de flamme, ne laissant même pas la moindre cendre derrière elle, des flammes qu'elle aspira par la bouche comme si elle les suçait avec une paille. Ses cheveux s'enflammèrent, son corps grandit jusqu'à doubler de taille sans rien perdre de ses formes féminines, son armure s'adaptant au fur et à mesure, se nimbant elle aussi de flammes. Ses mains et ses avant-bras s'enflammèrent à leur tour ainsi que ses jambes et sa ceinture. Une longue queue de flamme apparut dans son dos et deux grandes ailes de feu firent aussi leur apparition. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit lentement ses yeux, il y vit un regard de braise, complètement inhumain et dénué de toute pitié, le toiser avec mépris.

- Singulière ressemblance, n'est-ce pas ? Entre ton Bankai et ma Resurección. La même forme, sauf que tu es la glace et je suis le feu.

Toshirou ne répondit pas, braquant son sabre devant lui et concentrant son reiatsu au maximum. Il savait que le prochain assaut serait le dernier… Et qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il n'y survive pas. La différence de pouvoir et de reiatsu était flagrante maintenant, Moriana le surpassant complètement.

- J'admire ton courage, fit-elle en avançant lentement d'un pas, le sable se transformant en verre sous sa botte enflammée. Et pour cela, je vais t'offrir une mort digne de ce nom… une mort lente, douloureuse et cruelle.

Elle leva la main et invoqua entre ses doigts écartés une petite bille de feu d'à peine un centimètre de diamètre… Mais Toshirou sentait déjà depuis sa position, à plus de 20 mètres d'elle, la terrible chaleur qui en émanait.

Hitsugaya continua à concentrer son reiatsu en pensant à sa vie et à tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'alors. Comment il était devenu Shinigami, son ascension au grade de Capitaine, ses échec, ses réussites, la guerre contre Aizen, ses sentiments pour Momo, Rangiku et Karin – même s'il avait encore du mal à se les avouer. Puis il arma sa technique ultime, une technique si mortelle qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais s'en servir sauf en dernier recours… mais il savait qu'il allait mourir justement et qu'il était en train de livrer le dernier combat de son existence… Alors autant qu'il emporte son adversaire avec lui.

- Tu ne gagneras pas, Arrancar… Je te le jure sur mon âme. Je suis Hitsugaya Toshirou, Capitaine de la 10ème Division du Gotei 13… Et ceci est ma technique ultime.

Les deux grandes ailes de glace de son Bankai battirent l'air tandis que les trois fleurs derrière lui semblèrent fusionner ensemble avant de se coller dans son dos. Hyôrinmaru brandit devant lui à deux mains, d'avantage de glace se forma le long de ses bras et de ses jambes tandis qu'il transformait tout son corps en vecteur de son reiatsu. Et il se lança à la charge.

- Daien Ryûsenka : Zettai reiken !

- Crève à petit feu, Shinigami ! Rugit Moriana en bondissant elle aussi à sa rencontre.

Le contact entre les deux adversaires provoqua une terrible explosion dont le bruit fut entendu à une centaine de kilomètres à la ronde. Coup du hasard, elle coïncida avec l'explosion de la tête d'Hinamori ce qui fit qu'aucun des Shinigamis ne l'entendit. Lorsque le sable et la poussière retombèrent finalement, il y avait un énorme cratère à l'endroit de l'impact, en grande partie occupé par un titanesque flocon de glace.

A moitié enterrée sur le flanc du cratère, Moriana Raccordem se releva péniblement en repoussant le sable avec un seul bras, et contempla avec une certaine admiration la structure créée par la technique ultime de son adversaire. Sans sa Resurección, jamais elle n'aurait survécu à cette attaque, considéra-t-elle en regardant ensuite son bras droit complètement gelé et mort mais encore accroché à son épaule. Rien qu'un morceau de glace désormais.

D'un geste de sa main gauche, elle se sectionna le membre mort au niveau de l'épaule en grognant du douleur puis concentra son reiatsu pour faire repousser son bras sacrifié. Il s'agissait d'une technique qu'elle ne pouvait effectuer que sous sa Resurección et elle se félicita donc une nouvelle fois de l'avoir libéré.

- Tu auras été un adversaire plus valeureux et plus dangereux que je l'aurai cru, Shinigami, le félicita-t-elle tandis que son bras se reformait lentement au fur et à mesure que les flammes se transformaient en chair. Mais la victoire est mienne. Je ne sais même pas si tu es encore vivant dans cette prison de glace que tu as créé, et vu que ton reiatsu a totalement disparu maintenant, mais même si tel est le cas et que tu m'entends, alors je te souhaite une longue et éternelle agonie. Et t'inquiète pas pour tes camarades, ils ne tarderont pas à te rejoindre.

Enfermé au cœur de la structure en forme de flocon de glace géant, Toshirou n'entendit pas ses paroles mais il souffrait effectivement le martyr. Sa technique aurait dû le tuer aussi surement qu'elle, car tout ce qu'il touchait avec elle rencontrait instantanément le froid absolu, le zéro degré Fahrenheit. La nature et la puissance de sa technique stoppaient le mouvement même des molécules et des atomes, annulant toute réaction chimique et physique, et transformant toute matière à son contact en un morceau de glace éternelle. Mais la technique de Moriana avait fait exactement l'effet inverse, à un degré moindre. Ainsi, lorsque leurs attaques s'étaient heurtées, Moriana n'avait eu que le bras droit gelé avant d'être projetée comme un boulet de canon par le souffle de l'explosion, laissant derrière elle sa technique achever son œuvre.

Retenu prisonnier, incapable de bouger ni même de respirer, Toshirou vivait un enfer sans nom car jamais personne n'avait connu ce qu'il vivait actuellement : son corps n'était pas mort mais conservé et maintenu dans une sorte de coma artificiel par un effet secondaire – et imprévu – de la technique même de Moriana. Au cœur de sa poitrine, la bille de feu continuait encore de brûler, bloquant le processus fatal de glaciation mais provoquant aussi une douleur horrible et terrible, et apparemment sans fin. Tel était l'état actuel de Toshirou : figé dans la glace, vivant mais en hibernation, et plongé dans un monde de souffrance pour une éternité.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

Chad grogna lorsque Donatello esquiva une nouvelle fois sa technique mais se relança immédiatement à l'attaque sans ralentir, ne désirant pas laisser une seconde de répit à l'Arrancar. Grâce à son nouveau pouvoir au niveau de ses jambes, Chad rivalisait avec lui en terme de vitesse de déplacement, et grâce à ses décharges de reiatsu destructeur, il empêchait Donatello de se battre comme il l'entendait. L'Arrancar avait bien dégainé son sabre mais le géant avait depuis longtemps vaincu et dépassé sa peur instinctive des armes et ses deux bras pouvaient l'un comme l'autre bloquer et parer les coups de l'Arrancar.

Comment ce mortel avait-il pu gagner autant de force durant son séjour en prison ? Etait-ce le fait qu'il soit au Hueco Mundo, le monde des Hollows, qui faisait qu'il était devenu plus puissant qu'avant, vu que ses pouvoirs était de type Hollow ? Toujours était-il que le Prétendant devait bien se rendre compte de l'évidence : sans sa Resurección, il ne faisait purement et simplement pas le poids devant le Fullbringer furieux qui l'attaquait actuellement… Et seuls son Hierro et son armure lui permettaient d'être encore en un seul morceau ! De plus, toutes les Balas et les Ceros qu'il avait envoyé pour le moment n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui, Chad les esquivant par sa vitesse ou utilisant le bouclier de son bras droit pour les parer.

- Bon, ce petit jeu a suffisamment duré… grommela-t-il en braquant son index vers le Fullbringer.

Voyant la sphère rouge d'un Cero se charger à son extrémité, Chad pila et leva son bras droit mais le Cero de Donatello heurta son bouclier et se mit à le forer. Chad n'eut qu'un centième de seconde pour réagir et il pivota sur sa jambe au moment où le rayon perfora sa défense et traversa ensuite son épaule droite. S'il n'avait pas bougé à temps, c'est en plein torse qu'il aurait été transpercé. D'un rapide Sonido, il s'écarta pour la première fois de son adversaire tout en se tenant le bras droit de la main gauche.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que le reiatsu de Kiyone disparut.

- Ho, un de moins chez les fuyards, commenta Donatello avec un petit sourire satisfait, autant pour la mort de Kiyone que pour la blessure qu'il avait réussi à infliger à son adversaire.

Un commentaire qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui car Chad vit rouge. Furieux, il concentra son reiatsu dans son bras gauche et bondit vers l'Arrancar qui lui tira une nouvelle fois dessus avec son Cero perforant. Le rayon blessa une fois de plus Chad, en pleine poitrine cette fois, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas ni ne le ralentit. Brusquement, d'un court Sonido, Chad se retrouva au corps à corps avec l'Arrancar qui frappa alors de taille avec son sabre. Mais la main droite du colosse se referma sur la lame au mépris du tranchant et il braqua son regard dans celui de l'Arrancar.

- La Muerte, gronda-t-il les dents serrées lorsqu'il frappa.

Donatello concentra son reiatsu dans sa main gauche pour bloquer l'attaque mais le poing blanc de Chad sembla ignorer sa défense et écrasa la main de l'Arrancar contre son propre ventre. La technique la plus meurtrière du Fullbringer se déchaina alors et l'armure de cuir et de plaque de Donatello explosa littéralement, déchirée de toute part, et sa main, prise comme entre marteau et enclume, fut réduite en pulpe sanguinolente. Derrière lui, le sable fut balayé par un souffle terrible et il fut brutalement plié en deux et soulevé à plus de 20 centimètres du sol. Chad relâcha ensuite le sabre et concentra immédiatement son reiatsu dans sa main droite, ignorant le sang qui en coulait. L'instant suivant, l'Arrancar reçut en plein menton le pire uppercut de son existence, uppercut qui explosa d'énergie à l'impact et l'envoya voler au loin.

Chad contempla un instant son œuvre, regardant l'Arrancar retomber comme un sac dans le sable à plus de 30 mètres de lui, puis la gravité de ses blessures sembla le rattraper. Sa main droite était coupée sur toute sa largeur et il sentait à peine ses doigts mais ce n'était là que sa blessure la plus légère. Les deux autres, provoquée par les Ceros perforant de Donatello, étaient nettement plus graves, surtout la seconde, qui n'avait manqué son cœur que de quelques millimètres.

Se sentant soudainement défaillir, il tomba sur un genoux à terre et poussa un gémissement de douleur, tout son torse le chauffait comme s'il avait été exposé à un terrible coup de soleil et il avait du mal à respirer. Pourtant, il sentait aussi clairement ses réserves d'énergie spirituelle continuer à augmenter, absorbant le reiatsu ambiant dans l'atmosphère riche en spiritrons du Hueco Mundo, plus riche encore que celui de la prison où ils avaient été enfermés… Et la douleur augmentait avec, encore et encore, comme un cercle vicieux.

Ignorant maintenant le sort de son adversaire tant la douleur était devenue forte, il sentit la mort d'Ukitake et le sentiment de tristesse qui l'envahit alors sembla déclencher une explosion de pouvoir en lui. Hurlant de douleur vers le ciel les bras écartés, il crut sentir son torse exploser comme sous l'effet d'une bombe et son reiatsu se déchargea dans toute la zone, soufflant le sable tout autour de lui.

Perdant momentanément conscience, il resta là, à genoux dans une sorte de cratère, le regard tourné vers le ciel et les bras écartés, et il ne fut donc même pas conscient que Donatello était encore bien vivant, et particulièrement furieux maintenant. L'Arrancar se matérialisa dans un Shunpo juste en face de lui, son sabre brandit vers le ciel et il l'abattit de toute ses forces sur le Fullbringer immobile, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Mais au lieu de trancher Chad de bas en haut comme il le voulait, il eut la stupéfaction de voir une longue lame noire s'interposer et parer son attaque dans un claquement métallique qui résonna dans le désert.

***.***

Chapitre court, je sais, mais rien ne vaut un bon vieux cliffhanger… ou pas. Allez, dites-moi que je suis gentil pour une fois, puisque le chapitre suivant est déjà là.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hueco Mundo, Trimaran roulant, quelques minutes plus tôt.**

- Vous avez senti ça ? Demanda soudainement Orihime en fixant l'horizon du désert, loin devant eux mais aussi sur leur droite par rapport à leur direction.

- Senti quoi ? Demanda Tatsuki en cherchant du regard dans la même direction.

Uryû se rapprocha du bastingage et se concentra en silence dans la même direction, imitant Orihime qui se rapprocha elle aussi plus encore avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

- A TRIBORD TOUTE ! hurlèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps vers Kenpachi qui était à la barre.

- Huh ? Fit-il, un peu surpris.

La porte principale du trimaran s'ouvrit alors brusquement lorsqu'Ichigo déboula comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses et qu'il braqua son regard dans la même direction, rapidement suivi par tous les autres passagers, attirés par la soudaine commotion.

- A DROITE ! Répéta-t-il alors à son tour. A DROITE, KENPACHI, ILS SONT A DROITE !

- Quoi ?! Tonna le géant en obéissant tout de même.

- Il semblerait que votre petit plan de noble sacrifice ne soit plus d'actualité, Zaraki-Taichou, ronronna Yoruichi en reprenant forme humaine. Je ne sais pas comment mais nos amis prisonniers ont réussi par un moyen ou un autre à prendre la fuite et ils sont actuellement poursuivis par des Arrancars.

Il ne fallut pas lui en dire plus. Zaraki poussa un rugissement de fureur en bondissant hors du trimaran et partit comme une fusée dans la direction qu'ils indiquaient, allant bien plus vite que le véhicule avec ses roues. Bien évidemment, tous les autres un tant soi peu doué en Shunpo en firent alors de même.

- Hé ! Mais qui va conduire maintenant ?! Lança Tetsu en les regardant partir.

Heureusement, avant que leur véhicule ne se renverse faute de conducteur, Asuka reprit rapidement la barre et réorienta le trimaran dans la direction qu'avait prise Ichigo et les autres.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

Donatello contempla avec stupéfaction le long nodachi noir qui venait de parer son attaque puis le jeune Shinigami aux cheveux oranges qui le tenait, un Shinigami qui n'était pas là la seconde d'avant et dont les yeux se mirent à luire d'une puissance titanesque. Une aura noire sembla alors émerger et s'écouler le long de la lame du nodachi dont la force sembla alors s'amplifier au point de dépasser la sienne et de le repousser. Dans un grondement d'effort, Ichigo renversa sa prise et Donatello dut bondir en arrière pour éviter d'être coupé en deux.

Ichigo n'eut alors besoin que d'un seul pas supplémentaire pour se mettre définitivement entre lui et Chad, s'interposant clairement entre le traqueur et sa proie, et il leva Zangetsu devant lui en prenant sa posture d'attaque habituelle.

- Tu sors d'où, toi ? Demanda l'Arrancar, encore surpris par le nouveau venu.

Sa seule réponse fut de voir se déchainer vers lui tout le reiatsu qu'Ichigo avait chargé dans son sabre lorsqu'il compléta sa technique :

- GETSUGA TENSHOU !

Donatello n'aurait pas eu le réflexe instinctif de se jeter sur le côté qu'il aurait été purement et simplement coupé en deux – et désintégré ensuite très probablement – par la décharge qui trancha le ciel et le sable sur plus d'un kilomètre et qui satura l'air de reiatsu furieux et destructeur.

S'étant momentanément débarrassé de toute menace, Ichigo se retourna et contempla son ami qui était toujours un genoux au sol, son torse maintenant recouverte par une sorte d'armure en bronze encore fumante.

- Chad, tu peux te lever ? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

- Tu me connais, il en faut plus que ça pour m'arrêter, répondit le géant en refermant sa main droite sur celle de son ami, acceptant son aide.

- C'est nouveau ton armure et tes jambes ?

- Le torse, c'est tout récent, fit le géant en posant sa main droite dessus, constatant aussi avec surprise qu'il ne saignait plus, la coupure du sabre s'étant refermée d'elle-même. Les jambes, cela fait quelques jours déjà, précisa-t-il ensuite.

Donatello les regarda d'abord avec un mélange de colère et de stupéfaction, mais il se calma vite et recommença à concentrer son reiatsu. Plus question de jouer maintenant. Ichigo et Chad le regardèrent se rapprocher lentement et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Chad… Ensemble cette fois, dit-il sans quitter des yeux l'Arrancar.

Le Fullbringer eut alors un petit sourire radieux et répondit :

- Haa, Ichigo. Ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. Gaffe à son Cero, il ressemble à un laser perforant.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

Quatre Shinigamis venaient d'apparaître en haut de la dune la plus proche dominant le champs de bataille. Quatre capitaines Shinigamis, qui avaient tous senti très clairement la mort de Kiyone, de Momo, de Jyûshiro et d'Isane. Et donc quatre capitaines particulièrement furieux, surtout deux d'entre eux, qui avait eu des liens très importants avec les victimes.

Kenpachi braqua son regard sur le groupe de Shinigami et poussa immédiatement un très léger soupir de soulagement en repérant Yachiru dans le lot, un soupir si léger que les deux autres à côtés de lui ne le sentirent même pas.

Haruka crut un instant qu'elle allait devoir à elle seule devoir faire preuve de tête froide et retenir les pulsions meurtrières de ses collègues et se tenait donc un peu en retrait par rapport à Kenpachi surtout, mais elle fut soulagée à son tour en voyant Yachiru et en sentant le géant se calmer légèrement – mais très légèrement seulement. Les deux autres, en revanche, voyait de plus en plus rouge, au fur et à mesure que leur tristesse se transformait en colère et en haine.

Rukia regardait le corps d'Ukitake d'un regard fixe et Tia Harribel qui était encore à côté de lui. Sans sa technique de visage de glace, des larmes auraient certainement coulé à flots sur ses joues mais pas même un sanglot ne traversa sa gorge et ses dents serrées presque à en craquer. Au fond d'elle-même, plongée dans le maelstrom d'émotions furieuses qu'elle ressentait, son Hollow intérieur se gava de ses sentiments et quelque chose en Rukia se brisa. L'homme, qui avait été comme un père pour elle depuis son entrée au Gotei 13, celui qui lui avait presque tout appris – avec Kaien – et qui avait fait d'elle sa lieutenante pendant une intense et trop brève année avant qu'elle ne devienne capitaine à son tour, gisait devant ses yeux, mort. Un homme qui n'avait jamais été malhonnête, qui s'était battu de toutes ses forces pour ses hommes et pour elle, allant même jusqu'à défier son propre professeur et commandant en duel… venait de mourir pratiquement à ses pieds, de la main d'une Arrancar.

A côté d'elle, Retsu contemplait avec une infinie tristesse la jeune femme qu'elle avait si longtemps entrainé pour devenir un jour sa remplaçante. Isane avait été une véritable perle dès son arrivée dans sa Division, incarnant à la perfection le modèle idéal du médecin de guerre, douce, calme, compétente, parfois un peu trop timide, respectueuse presque à l'excès de ses supérieures, mais aussi fougueuse, attentive, attentionnée et pleine de bon sens, sachant parfaitement faire la différence entre ses devoirs et ses obligations et toujours prête à aider son prochain. Puis elle regarda Jyûshiro et ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, pendant plusieurs centaines d'années même. Et la pauvre Hinamori, si douce et si perturbée par ses sentiments… Et Kiyone, le sœur d'Isane, tout aussi fidèle et dévouée envers Jyûshiro qu'Isane l'avait été envers elle.

A la surprise des trois autres capitaines, ce fut Unohana qui avança la première d'un seul pas avant de s'arrêter.

- Veillez secourir les survivants, je ne pense pas être actuellement en état de les soigner s'ils ont été blessés… _Et ne touchez pas à ces deux Arrancars,_ termina-t-elle d'une voix si terrible que les trois autres capitaine en furent figées sur place. _Elles… sont… à moi._

Unohana Retsu se mit à avancer lentement, un pas après l'autre, descendant la dune en fixant Isera et Tia du même regard. Au début, les deux nouvelles Chevalières la regardèrent s'approcher sans cesser de se jauger mutuellement en même temps mais bientôt le sentiment de menace provenant de la Shinigami supplanta tout le reste.

Tia se remémora ce qu'elle savait d'elle, l'ayant tout de suite reconnu puisqu'elle l'avait déjà affronté à la Soul Society il y avait une semaine. Capitaine de la 4ème Division, en charge des soins. Pas une division de combat mais, pourtant, Aizen l'avait mise d'office sur sa liste très restreinte d'adversaires qu'il ne devait pas affronter de manière directe, en aucun cas. Pour le peu qu'il savait de ses capacités, Unohana était une véritable maîtresse en Kidou, pratiquement son égal, disait-il même, mais qu'elle avait aussi plus d'expérience que pratiquement tous les autres capitaines réunis, exception faite du commandant Yamamoto.

Aujourd'hui, Aizen était un fou mégalomane aux yeux de Tia mais, malgré cela, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait aussi été l'un des hommes les plus intelligent qu'elle avait rencontré et un chef militaire pratiquement hors pair. S'il avait jugé quelqu'un comme étant un adversaire à ne pas affronter sans s'y être longuement préparé à l'avance, alors c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison pour se faire, et Tia n'était pas assez arrogante, même avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, pour se croire déjà assez forte pour vaincre facilement une personne de ce genre sans prendre de risque… d'autant plus qu'il y avait trois autres capitaines Shinigamis derrière elle.

Elle se remémora alors la dernière consigne de Nel : « Reviens-nous vite en tant que Chevalière, avec ou sans trophée. C'est tout ce qui compte à nos yeux. ». Elle haussa donc les épaules et décroisa un bras pour tracer à sa droite un petit trait dans l'air tout en chargeant son doigt de reiatsu.

- Tu fuis, Arrancar ? Lâcha alors Unohana avec un dédain et une indignation sans commune mesure dans sa voix. Massacrer les plus faibles que toi ne te fait pas peur mais dès que tu vois un adversaire un tant soi peu coriace, tu t'enfuis la queue entre les jambes ! Espèce de couarde ! Lâche !

Isera elle-même adressa à Tia un regard d'indignation et de honte pour son geste, en tant que membre de la Garde Noire.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre contre des renforts Shinigamis, répondit calmement Harribel sans même les regarder et ignorant leurs regards. Les ordres de ma Maîtresse étaient de devenir Chevalier et de revenir sitôt que cela était fait.

Elle tourna alors lentement son regard vers Unohana et ajouta :

- En revanche… commença-t-elle tout en augmentant graduellement son reiatsu à chaque mot suivant. Si ma Maîtresse m'avait ordonné de me débarrasser de tous les Shinigamis que j'aurais pu rencontré, alors soit sure que j'aurai pris un grand plaisir à t'affronter en duel, Unohana Retsu, et découvrir par moi-même pourquoi ce bâtard d'Aizen te considérait à ce point en si haute estime, bien que tu ne sois qu'une vulgaire Shinigami.

A la fin de sa phrase, le reiatsu qu'elle dégageait était si grand et si terrible qu'Unohana crut avoir affaire à un clone version féminine de Kenpachi… Et cela sans sa Resurección. Derrière elle et son Garganta maintenant ouvert, les 4 Shinigamis survivants étaient tous presque un genoux à terre sous la pression de son reiryoku et Isera elle-même la regardait avec une certaine appréhension, ne s'étant pas attendue qu'elle puisse cacher autant de pouvoir que ça. Même certains Maîtres n'avaient pas le reiatsu que Tia venait de démontrer qu'elle possédait.

- D'un autre côté, rien que pour tes dernières insultes, continua Tia en se retournant et en entrant tranquillement dans la Garganta, je veillerai à demander à ma Maîtresse le privilège de me réserver ta tête lorsque viendra l'ordre de raser définitivement le Seireitei et le Gotei 13 de la Soul Society.

Lentement, le Garganta se referma derrière elle et Isera se retrouva seule face à Unohana qui braqua alors sur elle toute son attention.

- Vas-tu fuir toi aussi comme ta couarde de congénère ?

- Ne me compare pas à cette salope au service de Lilith, siffla Isera de fureur en lui faisant face. Contrairement à elle, reprit-elle en désignant l'endroit où la Garganta était avant de disparaître, je n'ai aucun problème à massacrer dix ou vingt Shinigamis de plus. J'ai déjà fait mon quotas de victimes aujourd'hui, en commençant par un Général de la Garde Royale, précisa-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Et si tu croyais que le reiatsu de cette dégénérée artificielle était impressionnant, alors prépare-toi à tomber à genoux parce que le mien est encore plus terrible !

- Vraiment ? Alors j'ai hâte… fit Unohana en défaisant sa longue tresse avec un doigt.

Une fois ses cheveux libres, elle prit son arme qu'elle retira de sa ceinture et dégaina son zanpakuto lentement en dessinant un grand cercle devant elle.

- Bankai, Minazuki.

- Kuchiki, Kiritsugu, vous allez voir et comprendre pourquoi, à ce jour, je n'ai défié qu'une seule fois cette femme en duel, déclara calmement Kenpachi en faisant signe aux autres Shinigamis de les rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent sans la moindre hésitation.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

Tetsu se laissa tomber à genoux devant le cadavre de son frère ainé et resta un long moment immobile, son esprit vide de toute pensée. Nolren Sedimpa, qui l'avait accompagné, surveillait la zone à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace d'un ennemi mais ne trouvait rien. La mort de Katsuhiro était récente, pas plus de quelques minutes tout au plus, mais celui ou celle responsable avait aussitôt quitté les lieux.

- Mon Général, finit-elle par dire en posant une main doucement sur son épaule. Il ne faut pas rester ici sans camouflage. La Garde Noire risque de nous découvrir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Tetsu hocha doucement la tête et sortit d'une pochette de sa ceinture un petit rouleau tenu fermé par une cordelette. Il l'ouvrit en défaisant le nœud et déroula le parchemin dans le sable. Nolren alla prendre la tête tranchée et la posa doucement au dessus du corps que Tetsu allongea devant lui.

- Vous n'allez pas procéder au rituel de purification ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Mon père m'a bien spécifié de lui ramener son corps s'il était mort, et que c'est lui qui exécuterait le rituel. Je sais que ce n'est pas très protocolaire mais…

Nolren donna une petite tape doucement sur l'épaule de son supérieur.

- Vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir ce que j'en pense, faites comme bon vous semblera. Et puis, nous sommes en vacances, non ? Aucune raison de se plier aux règles habituelles.

Tetsu concentra son reiatsu sur le sceau inscrit sur le parchemin et regarda le corps de son frère, sa tête et son zanpakuto se faire aspirer dedans.

- Actuellement, nous ne sommes plus vraiment en vacances, Colonel Sedimpa, dit-il en reprenant le rouleau pour le refermer. Depuis que cette marque est apparue sur nos bras, nous sommes officiellement en guerre, et l'état de guerre a automatiquement invalidé toutes nos précédentes demandes administratives. En clair, toutes nos actions en dehors du cadre de notre mission officielle, depuis les trois derniers jours, sont autant d'actes de trahison à l'égard de la Garde Royale.

- Hoo ? Et cela change quelque chose ? Fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Non, rien, je suppose.

Il rangea le rouleau contenant le corps de son frère et se tourna vers l'horizon, fixant Las Ombras Perdidos qui était bien au-delà encore, hors de vue.

- Allons aider nos alliés Shinigamis à sauver les survivants et quittons cet endroit au plus vite. Dans peu de temps, toute la zone va grouiller d'Arrancars lancés à notre poursuite.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

Yoruichi et Soi Fon restèrent un moment sans voix devant l'énorme structure de glace qui retenait prisonnier le corps de Toshirou.

- Sortons-le de là, Soi Fon, décréta Yoruichi en concentrant son reiatsu.

Hochant la tête d'un accord commun, les deux femmes s'écartèrent légèrement l'une de l'autre et se mirent à incanter ensemble :

- Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battement d'ailes… Ô toi qui porte le nom d'humain ! Sur le mur de flammes indigo, grave un lotus double… Attends dans le ciel l'abysse de l'incendie… Hadô N°73 : Sôren Sôkatsui !

Le Kidou de Yoruichi toucha la base de la structure, celui de Soi Fon la partie supérieure. Les 4 boules de feu pulvérisèrent et vaporisèrent la glace, brisant le reste sur plusieurs mètres. La capitaine de la 2nde Division dégaina son zanpakuto et bondit vers la prison de Toshirou pour trancher net la glace devant lui, essayant de le dégager.

- Pas si vite, Soi Fon, la retint Yoruichi en chargeant sa main avec son reiatsu pour l'enfoncer dans la glace et en arracher un gros morceau. Son corps doit être complètement gelé et c'est comme s'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec la glace. Si on ne fait pas attention, on risque de le briser comme une statue !

Ecarquillant les yeux d'horreur, Soi Fon regarda son épée avec appréhension puis la technique dérivée du Shunko que Yoruichi utilisait, moins rapide certes mais semblant beaucoup plus sûre. Elle rengaina son arme et l'imita. Il ne leur fallut à elle deux que quelques minutes pour dégager une bonne partie du corps de leur collègue et Yoruichi sentit immédiatement la condition dans laquelle il était.

- Ho mon Dieu, merde… Ne me dites pas qu'il…

Elle posa la main sur la glace qui recouvrait encore son torse et concentra ses perceptions sur le très faible reiatsu qu'elle parvenait à percevoir.

- Il est encore vivant, non ? Demanda Soi Fon, sentant elle aussi son reiatsu faiblement.

- A peine, et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde me retrouver à sa place en ce moment. Ne le dégage pas complètement de la glace, contente-toi de le libérer en gros et essaye de bouger le moins possible son corps.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- En gros ? Je doute que c'était voulu mais il est en train de vivre exactement ce que tu as vécu, lorsque je t'ai injecté du reiatsu Hollow pour faire de toi une Vaizard.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi un Arrancar essaierait…

- Ce n'était pas voulu du tout, répéta la femme noire en continuant de dégager la glace. Hitsugaya a essayé de tuer son adversaire en l'emprisonnant dans ce gigantesque tombeau de glace avec lui, probablement sa technique ultime de double suicide, ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même, sauf que son ennemi devait avoir des pouvoirs liés au feu ou à la chaleur. Il suffit de voir tout le verre mélangé à la glace dans le sable de toute la zone.

- Ok, j'ai compris, fit Soi Fon en regardant la poitrine de Toshirou où une petite bille rouge semblait pulser. Il y a une bille de feu concentré surchargée en reiatsu Hollow qui semble enfoncée à moitié dans sa poitrine. Sans le tombeau de glace, cette bille aurait certainement explosé ou calciné tout son torse, ça l'aurait tué sur le coup. Au lieu de ça, il est préservé… Comme en hibernation… mais…

- Oui, il souffre. Horriblement. Il doit surement essayer au fond de lui de combattre le reiatsu Hollow, contrairement à toi qui l'a accepté lorsque je t'ai fait la même chose. Le fait qu'il s'agisse en plus d'un pouvoir de type feu, directement opposé au sien qui est de type glace… Pas vraiment le bon mélange, tu t'en doutes.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour l'aider ? Comme avec moi ?

- Pas à ce stade, il est bien trop tard. Peut-être Tetsu mais j'en doute, il ne s'est jamais intéressé au processus de transmission des pouvoirs Hollow à un Shinigami. A ma connaissance, seul Kisuke pourrait faire quelque chose. Donc il faut le ramener au Seireitei le plus vite possible.

- Superbe… Et s'il s'en sort, il sera un Vaizard, comme nous, hein ? Rajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

- Regrettes-tu d'être devenue une Vaizard ? Demanda Yoruichi avec une petite appréhension devant le ton de sa protégée.

- J'ai fait un choix et non je ne le regrette pas. Mais lui, je doute qu'il ait demandé quoi que ce soit dans ce sens ! grogna-t-elle en désignant Toshirou du menton tout en arrachant un autre morceau de glace. Il va être dans la même situation que Rukia et…

Soi Fon se tut lorsqu'un détail sembla lui revenir en mémoire. Yoruichi fut soulagée que Soi Fon ne regrette pas son choix et fière d'elle pour le fait qu'elle se sente concernée par ce qui arrivait à Toshirou… et parce qu'elle venait aussi de comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul dans le même cas, désormais.

- Abarai. Je vais devoir lui dire deux mots lorsque nous serons de retour à…

Mais là Yoruichi hocha négativement la tête.

- Abarai est plus dans une situation similaire à celle de Rukia il y a deux ans. Ayant été soigné par Inoue, nous ne pouvons pas encore savoir s'il lui arrivera la même chose, ou si les pouvoirs d'Inoue ont complètement nettoyé toute trace de reiatsu Hollow de son corps. Je t'avouerai qu'il y a, effectivement, de fortes chances qu'il soit dans la même situation mais je n'en suis moi-même pas sûre. J'ai essayé de vérifier la nuit suivante de la bataille s'il y avait encore des traces de reiatsu Hollow en lui mais je n'ai rien senti. D'un autre côté, ses propres réserves de reiatsu ont considérablement augmenté ces deux dernières années – il a même plus de reiatsu que toi et moi aujourd'hui – donc je peux me tromper.

Là-dessus, Soi Fon se mit à grommeler pour elle-même de ce qu'elle commençait à penser de tous les hommes de son entourage et qui avaient tous des réserves de reiatsu plus grandes que celles de toutes les femmes réunies qu'elle connaissait.

- Inoue Orihime, énonça simplement Yoruichi pour mettre un terme aux grommellements de Soi Fon.

- Quoi ?

- Bon, j'en conviens, elle n'est ni Shinigami ni Vaizard… mais crois-moi, elle a plus de reiatsu que tout ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer, de mémoire.

- C'est une blague ?

- Crois-moi, même Kenpachi et Ichigo sont derrière elle. Très franchement, si elle décide un jour de devenir Shinigami, j'en connais plus d'un qui vont, littéralement, pisser dans leur froc.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

Ils jouaient avec lui. Un jeu sérieux et mortel, certes, mais, indéniablement, Ichigo et Chad jouaient avec Donatello, un peu comme deux gamins qui tapaient dans un ballon pour se l'échanger, et avec l'Arrancar dans le rôle du ballon. Retrouvant leurs habitudes forgées par les années de combat de rue contre les caïds de quartier, le Shinigami et le Fullbringer couvraient mutuellement leurs arrières, n'attaquant jamais ensemble mais restant constamment en mouvement, en source de distraction perpétuelle pour l'Arrancar.

Donatello n'avait plus rien de sa superbe, son armure avait déjà été sévèrement endommagée par La Muerte de Chad et les deux El Directo qu'il encaissa ensuite ainsi qu'un seul et unique Getsuga Tenshou d'Ichigo achevèrent de la réduire en lambeaux, ne tenant plus que par des lanières de cuir maintenant bien fatiguées.

- Je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas encore utilisé sa Resurección, commenta Ichigo en croisant Chad.

- Encore faut-il qu'on lui en laisse le temps, ironisa Chad d'une voix relativement calme.

- On me l'a interdit, bande de merdeux ! Rugit Donatello en parant un nouveau coup d'épée d'Ichigo avant de bondir en arrière pour éviter le poing de Chad dont le souffle balaya le sable là où il se tenait l'instant d'avant. Je suis un membre de la Faction de Baal ! Aucun Arrancar de cette Faction n'a jamais eu recours à la Resurección durant son Epreuve de Sélection, et je ne serais pas le premier à le faire !

Poussant un grondement de colère, il se rua en avant en braquant un Cero du bout du doigt vers Ichigo mais c'est alors qu'un éclair d'énergie le frappa en pleine main, déviant le Cero vers le sable, et le blessant légèrement. Furieux, il tourna la tête et vit le jeune Quincy se tenant à une trentaine de mètres de lui, un petit arc dans sa main gantée et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, aux longs cheveux roux.

- Yasutora-san ! Fit Orihime en voyant Chad tout en agitant la main avec joie.

Les quatre amis se regroupèrent presque tranquillement, compte tenu de la situation, Uryû et Ichigo tenant toujours l'Arrancar bien en vue.

- Tu n'as rien, je suis tellement contente ! Quel soulagement ! Déclara-t-elle en serrant le colosse contre elle.

- Haa… ça a été dur par moment mais je vais bien.

- Hooo, et tu as une nouvelle armure ? Toi aussi les pouvoirs de ton Fullbring se sont développés ! Commenta-t-elle en examinant du regard son torse de cuivre et ses jambes recouvertes de plaque et de fourrures.

- Apparemment, ma présence au Hueco Mundo doit y être pour quelque chose.

- Hum, hum.

- Heu, sans vouloir troubler vos retrouvailles, nous avons un Arrancar particulièrement furax à gérer, là, rappela Ichigo en désignant Donatello avec son épée.

Inoue regarda par-dessous le bras vers leur ennemi qui les zieutait d'un œil mauvais, toujours tenu en joue par Ishida qui gardait une longue flèche chargée à son arc dans un calme presque Olympien.

- Humm… C'est moi ou il n'est plus aussi impressionnant qu'avant ? Demanda-t-elle avec une candeur presque enfantine.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Donatello qui manqua alors de s'étrangler et braqua ses deux mains, doigts ouvert et en avant vers eux. Il chargea rapidement dix boules de reiatsu au bout de ses doigts et déchaina sa technique la plus mortelle sans sa Resurección.

- Los diez dedos de perforación ! (Les 10 doigts perforant) Rugit-il de colère.

Et il vit ses dix mortels rayons d'énergie percuter un mur orange triangulaire qui les réfléchit vers le ciel. Le silence qui s'en suivit fut principalement marqué par l'expression de stupéfaction sur le visage de Donatello.

- Mouais, définitivement pas le mieux qu'il puisse faire, je pense, mais ça ne devait pas être loin, commenta Uryû en abaissant tranquillement son arc.

- Mon torse du Juggernaut peut encaisser ses rayons maintenant. Je n'ai pas encore testé sa résistance mais je sais qu'il peut le faire, décréta Chad d'une voix calme.

- Et moi je suis trop rapide pour qu'il puisse m'atteindre avec. Quant à son Hierro, ma seule flèche de tout à l'heure, tirée à la hâte en plus – je tiens à le préciser – a suffi pour le blesser, continua le Quincy en désignant du menton la main de Donatello qui saignait un peu.

Les trois non-Shinigamis se regardèrent avec un air entendu et hochèrent la tête.

- Revanche, dirent-ils ensemble.

Ichigo les regarda sans trop comprendre mais n'eut pas le temps de poser de question que Chad se tourna vers l'Arrancar et commença à s'éloigner d'eux sur la droite. L'imitant dans la foulée, Ishida alla vers la gauche et Orihime dépassa Ichigo pour prendre le centre, repoussant toutefois le Shinigami d'une main ferme au passage.

- Laisse-le nous, Kurosaki-kun. Nous avons une revanche à prendre sur cet Arrancar.

Une partie d'Ichigo voulut protester mais il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Ses amis voulaient affronter cet ennemi seuls, sans son aide.

- Ok, mais je reste pas loin, juste au cas où.

Donatello regarda les trois mortels se rapprocher de lui, chacun séparé de quelques mètres. Chad était clairement le plus impressionnant des trois, dans son armure complète, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas sous-estimer le Quincy non plus, dont l'arc semblait différent de celui qu'il avait invoqué lors de leur premier duel. Quant à la jeune femme, elle pouvait maintenant invoquer des boucliers assez puissants pour renvoyer ses propres Ceros, une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant.

- Dites-moi que c'est une blague ? Trois gamins mortels, même si dotés de pouvoirs spirituels, veulent se mesurer à un Arrancar ?! A moi ?!

- Donne-nous une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer, Arrancar, ordonna Uryû en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui, et les autres l'imitèrent. Et tu as intérêt à être convainquant parce que je me souviens encore du plaisir que tu as pris à massacrer nos professeurs au Seireitei et à jouer à Shoot'em up avec tes Ceros et tes Balas sur les bâtiments de l'Académie.

- Yuzu-chan en a fait un cauchemar la nuit d'après, rajouta Orihime.

- Apprendre qu'on a sévèrement botté le cul de cet enfoiré lui fera le plus grand bien, je pense, estima Chad avec, chose rare de sa part, un sourire sarcastique.

- Tout à fait d'accord, confirmèrent les deux autres en même temps.

- Voilà ce que je vais faire, déclara Donatello d'une voix incroyablement douce et calme. Toi, je vais arracher les morceaux de ton armure un à un et je te les ferai bouffer de force. Toi, continua-t-il en désignant Ishida, je vais m'amuser à tirer une dizaine de mes Ceros directement dans ta bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils te forent quelques nouveaux orifices naturels. Et toi, termina-t-il par Inoue, je vais te démembrer avant de t'empaler sur mon épée le plus lentement possible, sous les yeux morts de tes deux amis. Puis j'irais massacrer un à un tous les autres, à commencer par ce Shinigami, là derrière, puis cette Yuzu-chan que tu viens de mentionner. Mais pour commencer, je vais me contenter d'élever mon reiatsu assez haut pour vous écraser comme des mouches, histoire de vous apprendre à RECONNAITRE VOTRE PLACE, BANDE DE CAFARDS !

Donatello libéra tout le reiatsu dont il était capable sous sa forme actuelle, faisant trembler le sable et aplatissant les dunes sur presque un kilomètre à la ronde. Il augmenta la pression encore et encore, la rendant telle que l'air lui-même sembla devenir plus lourd et plus dur à respirer, comme s'il se transformait, passant de l'état gazeux à liquide. Il voulait les voir trembler puis tomber à genoux devant lui, suffocant presque en déclarant leur impuissance devant sa supériorité…

…

Mais pourquoi était-ce lui qui avait du mal à respirer alors qu'il dégageait son reiatsu ? Et pourquoi était-ce lui qui venait brusquement de se retrouver à genoux devant… devant elle ?!

Orihime le fixait d'un regard sombre, ses yeux illuminés de pouvoir, tandis qu'elle se concentrait pour exercer la pression de son reiatsu uniquement sur Donatello. Chad et Uryû en ressentaient pourtant les effets malgré ses efforts, mais le premier semblait l'encaisser presque sans la moindre difficulté, stoïque comme à son habitude, et plus encore avec sa nouvelle armure, et le second avait tranquillement activé une technique de Quincy pour dévier toute cette pression afin qu'elle ne l'écrase pas, tellement habitué qu'il était maintenant aux pouvoirs de sa petite amie qu'il la déclenchait par un mélange de pur réflexe et d'habitude.

Bien entendu, elle n'appliquait pas que son reiatsu sur l'Arrancar, mais aussi son nouveau pouvoir de télékinésie, transformant directement sa volonté en force de pression sur lui.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de tirer un trait sur ton arrogance et de libérer ta Resurección, Arrancar, déclara Uryû en relevant à moitié son arc, une flèche solide apparaissant à la corde d'énergie lorsqu'il utilisa le pouvoir de son gant pour la matérialiser.

Chad se contenta de relever son poing gauche où il se mit à concentrer son reiatsu. Comme il avait cette fois plus de temps, il accumula beaucoup plus d'énergie dedans, et cette fois-ci il allait s'assurer que Donatello ne se relèvera pas.

L'Arrancar ne les regardait même pas, car toute son attention focalisée sur Orihime qui le terrassait rien qu'avec son regard. Comment une humaine pouvait-elle avoir un tel reiatsu ? La seule fois où il avait pu sentir un jour une telle pression, c'était lorsqu'il avait vu son Maître Baal se mettre en colère. Ce qui voulait dire que cette enfant avait autant de reiatsu que Baal en personne ? Elle ?! Une humaine ?!

- Impos… sible… C'est… impossible… Je… JE REFUSE DE LE CROIRE !

Puisant dans ses forces, il braqua sa main vers Orihime et concentra son reiatsu dedans, au mépris du reste de son corps qui encaissa alors la pleine fureur de la pression mentale d'Inoue. Il tituba en avant mais parvint à garder sa main fermement orientée vers elle et tira son terrible Cero perforant, visant la tête… Et il vit son Cero se dévier de sa trajectoire pour aller s'écraser à ses pieds, décrivant une courbe en cloche digne d'un petit pistolet à eau !

Au même moment qu'il fit feu, la pointe surchargé de reiatsu de la flèche du Quincy perfora son Hierro et son cœur et ressortit au niveau de sa hanche pour aller se ficher dans le sable. Ishida savait depuis plus d'une semaine déjà qu'aucune technique énergétique ne parviendrait plus jamais à toucher Inoue, tant qu'elle avait du reiatsu. Chad, qui n'était pas au courant, braqua immédiatement son bras bouclier devant elle mais vit le rayon se dévier et s'écraser à ses pieds. La seconde suivante, il déchaina sa colère en assénant son poing gauche sur le haut du crâne de Donatello, lui défonçant toutes les vertèbres d'un seul coup, les forçant à s'empiler les unes dans les autres sous le choc, et lui enfonçant la mâchoire jusque dans la cage thoracique.

- LA MUERTE !

Et cette fois-ci, une gigantesque tête de mort fut comme gravée d'un seul coup dans le sable sous l'Arrancar, tandis que toute la zone sur un rayon de 30 mètres s'abaissa violement de plus d'un mètre de profondeur. Donatello ne ressentit rien de la technique qui détruisit son corps, en revanche, car la flèche d'Uryû l'avait déjà fait passer de vie à trépas.

- Ishida ! Gronda Chad en se tournant vers l'intéressé. Inoue-san aurait pu…

Mais la main de cette dernière sur son bras l'arrêta aussitôt.

- Il savait que je ne risquais rien. C'est l'une des choses à laquelle je me suis le plus entrainé avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs : dévier les attaques énergétiques. Aucun Cero, Bala, Kidou ou autre projection d'énergie ne peut m'atteindre, tant que j'aurais du reiatsu… Pas même les flèches d'Uryû, tant qu'elles ne sont pas solides.

- Ho ? … Pardon alors, je ne savais pas. Mes excuses, Ishida-san.

- Excuses inutiles, mon ami. Mais tu peux être sûr que s'il avait pris son épée au lieu de vouloir utiliser un Cero, je me serais fait un devoir de lui planter ma flèche dans le bras au lieu de viser son cœur… Ou alors j'aurais tirer avant qu'il attaque. Je voulais en fait qu'il voie son Cero se retourner contre lui.

- C'est ce que je voulais faire aussi, à la base, mais il était trop proche, avoua Inoue avant de hausser les épaules. Aucun intérêt maintenant.

Chad la regarda d'un air un peu suspicieux et demanda :

- Je m'étonne que tu ne nous aies pas demandé de l'épargner. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de vouloir tuer un ennemi.

- Je voulais le pousser à la fuite mais ses dernières menaces… m'ont vraiment mise en colère. Me menacer moi ou vous, passe encore… Mais menacer Yuzu-chan est bien l'une des seules choses que je n'accepte pas, et surtout pas lorsque ça vient d'un ennemi aussi dangereux que lui.

Sur ce point-là, tous furent bien d'accord. Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir l'expression d'Ichigo mais celui-ci avait disparu.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

Lorsque tout le monde avait sauté du trimaran en marche et bondit en Shunpo pour rejoindre le plus vite possible les Shinigamis en fuite, Tatsuki n'était bien évidemment pas restée en arrière, cette fois. Pendant les premières minutes, elle arriva à maintenir le rythme frénétique imposé en partie par Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Zaraki et Tetsu, et lorsque le groupe se scinda en 4, chacun partant dans une direction légèrement différente, elle choisit bien évidemment de suivre ses amis, Ichigo en tête.

Mais bien vite, Ichigo dégaina son zanpakuto et libéra son Bankai… et l'instant suivant il avait purement et simplement disparu en avant, utilisant la terrible vitesse dont il était désormais célèbre. Bien évidemment, Uryû n'allait certainement pas le laisser partir seul en avant. Le jeune Quincy qui portait presque Inoue à côté de lui changea de position pour la prendre dans ses bras et lâcha un avertissement avant d'accélérer à son tour, utilisant son fameux Hirenkyaku… Et Tatsuki se retrouva à nouveau seule, en arrière.

Furieuse de la situation, elle activa son Shikai et utilisa son pouvoir pour accroître sa vitesse mais malgré ses efforts elle restait loin derrière eux, les perdant même de vue. Et ce n'est pratiquement qu'au dernier instant qu'elle sentit le reiatsu de Moriana se rapprocher d'elle – bien involontairement d'ailleurs car leurs trajectoires respectives les firent presque se percuter, l'une l'autre.

Ayant dégainé son sabre au dernier instant, Moriana tenta instinctivement d'empaler Tatsuki sans s'arrêter mais celle-ci para l'attaque avec Kitsuko dans un claquement métallique tout en effectuant un salto aérien par-dessus d'Arrancar pour l'éviter et dérapa ensuite dans le sable en lui faisant face. Moriana pila à son tour en constatant l'échec de son attaque et se retourna pour faire face à la jeune Shinigami remplaçante.

- Toi, je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu parmi les prisonniers, lança-t-elle avec un léger haussement de sourcil.

- A en juger par ton morceau de masque Hollow et ton armure, tu es une Arrancar, si je ne me trompe pas. Tu tombes mal, je suis un peu remontée en ce moment, tu vois.

- Je me moque de tes états d'âme. Tu fais sans doute partie de ses Shinigamis lancés à la rescousse de nos prisonniers il y a quelques jours. Bizarre, je croyais que vous aviez abandonné devant l'Océan et que vous étiez tous retournés vous planquer dans votre trou au Seireitei.

- Pas vraiment, comme tu peux le voir. L'un de vos prisonniers est un très bon ami à moi, donc pas question que je retourne à la Soul Society avant de l'avoir arraché à vos sales pattes… Et de vous botter le cul au passage en guise de bonus.

Moriana poussa un ricanement de surprise et haussa les épaules avant d'attaquer, bondissant sur elle avec un Sonido. Tatsuki dévia la lame tranquillement et pivota pour lui tourner le dos et enchainer un coup de coude au visage. Moriana bloqua l'attaque avec sa main libre mais ne put rien faire lorsque le talon de Tatsuki la percuta alors en pleine entrejambe. Malgré la protection de son armure, elle poussa un cri de stupeur et de douleur en écarquillant les yeux et parvint à bondir en arrière avant que la jeune Shinigami ne puisse continuer. Bien lui en prit car la pointe de Kitsuko ne passa qu'à un centimètre seulement de sa gorge l'instant suivant.

- Humm… Un poil trop lent. D'un autre côté, t'es une femme. T'aurais été un mec, tu serais déjà morte, commenta Tatsuki avec un faux sourire.

- Bâtarde…

- Impossible, mon père et ma mère n'ont eu qu'un seul enfant, moi, conçu durant leur mariage. Ma mère est morte dans un accident quelques années après et mon père ne s'est jamais remarié. Ce terme est donc totalement inapproprié dans mon cas.

Moriana en resta bouche bée car jamais personne n'avait répondu de cette manière aussi directe et franche à l'une de ses insultes. Tatsuki avait créé cette réplique et quelques autres du même genre assez tôt lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se faire insulter, que ce soit durant des matchs de Karaté contre des adversaires peu commodes ou durant des combats de rue. Et Moriana avait la même expression que ses adversaires du moment avaient tous eu alors : de la surprise. En règle générale, elle en profitait alors pour leur mettre un nouveau coup – et généralement en plein visage – mais elle s'en abstint cette fois car l'Arrancar n'était certainement pas un adversaire facile.

- Touchée, fit Moriana en s'étant remise de sa surprise et contrôlant sa douleur. Vicieuse ET spirituelle, tu commences à me plaire, Shinigami. Ton nom ?

- Arisawa Tatsuki, Shinigami remplaçante. Je n'appartiens encore à aucune Division du Gotei 13.

- Enchantée. Je suis Moriana Raccordem, Prétendante de la Garde Noire. Et une fois que je t'aurais réduite en cendres, il ne me faudra tuer plus qu'une seule proie afin de devenir Chevalière.

- Hooo, donc tu n'es pas encore Chevalière de cette Garde, si j'ai bien compris ? Alors c'est à ça que sert toute cette histoire de kidnapping ? Juste un moyen de sélectionner les meilleurs d'entre vous pour les faire monter en grade ?

- En quelque sorte. Il y a bien quelques exceptions mais elles sont rares.

La douleur du coup de talon de Tatsuki étant passée, Moriana se remit lentement en garde et leva son sabre devant elle.

- Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre alors…

- Dommage, mais avant que tu décides de m'attaquer, je préfère te prévenir que tu vas mourir si tu restes là plus longtemps.

- Mourir ? Répéta Moriana avec un ton signifiant clairement une impossibilité. Par ta main ?

- La mienne ou celle de l'un de mes amis. Comme tu l'as deviné, nous sommes des renforts… ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une bonne poignée de capitaines Shinigamis furieux dans les parages maintenant. Et mes amis sont encore plus forts qu'eux. Crois-moi, tu fais pas le poids.

- C'est la seconde fois que tu m'insultes, Arisawa Tatsuki, fit doucement l'Arrancar en commençant à libérer son reiatsu. Et il n'y aura pas de troisième fois.

- ça reste à voir, Moriana-san, répondit Tatsuki en se mettant en garde et élevant elle aussi son reiatsu. Personnellement, je suis sûre que je peux encore en rajouter une couche ou deux.

Moriana avait déjà utilisé sa Resurección contre Hitsugaya, et il était sensé être le Shinigami le plus puissant des prisonniers. Ukitake Jyûshiro était aussi une menace sérieuse, de part son expérience, mais avec lui et le général, ils représentaient les seuls opposants réels. Les autres étaient tous plus de la chair à canon, des déchets avec un peu plus de reiatsu que des insectes, et encore. Elle ne s'était donc pas attendue à avoir un adversaire imprévu de plus sur la route… Et la jeune femme en face d'elle démontrait de par son assurance et son reiatsu qu'elle n'allait pas être une adversaire facile.

- Garde ton Bankai en réserve. Ton adversaire ne peut pas se transformer encore, elle a, apparemment, déjà utilisé sa Resurección récemment, murmura Kitsuko en guise de conseil.

_Comment tu le sais ?_

- Je le sais, fais-moi confiance.

_Ok, pas de problème pour moi._

Moriana se lança de nouveau à l'attaque, mais de manière bien plus prudente cette fois. Son Shikai en forme d'épée chinoise, Tatsuki dévia les attaques les plus dangereuses et laissa parler ses réflexes innés de combattante, esquivant souplement et rapidement la plupart des coups. Très vite, Moriana accéléra son rythme mais Tatsuki en fit de même et resta obstinément intouchable, tout en restant sur la défensive. Puis la jeune Shinigami se mit à repérer des ouvertures de plus en plus flagrantes dans la technique de Moriana et commença à attaquer à son tour, utilisant constamment sa main gauche pour se faire. Une petite frappe rapide, un coup de poing bien placé, un coup de pied dans un jambe trop avancée, puis un méchant coup de boule qui força Moriana à reculer, plus furieuse que blessée mais indéniablement dominée sur le plan technique.

- Ne la laisse pas se reprendre, accule-la sur la défensive maintenant.

Obéissant à la voix de son esprit intérieur, Tatsuki se lança vraiment à l'attaque cette fois, Kitsuko tourbillonnant dans sa main tandis qu'elle se mit à enchainer les katas sur son adversaire. Moriana se retrouva à se défendre furieusement contre cette déferlante de coups, la plupart venant d'angles improbables et inhabituels, à des lieux des techniques habituelles du Kendo utilisées par les Shinigamis ou le style de combat hétéroclite et ancestral des Vaizards.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette technique de combat ? Grogna-t-elle avec exaspération lorsque l'épée droite de Tatsuki glissa le long de son sabre et menaça de se planter dans son bras.

Elle ne se dégagea au dernier moment et encaissa alors un fouetté du pied en pleine tête, l'attaque de Tatsuki ayant été plus rapide qu'elle ne l'eut cru et n'ayant pas pu le parer à temps avec sa main libre.

- Pour ton malheur, Arrancar… t'es vraiment pas à jour niveau technique ! Remarque, t'es pas la seule… pratiquement tous les Shinigamis que j'ai rencontré utilisent encore des techniques que je qualifie d'antédiluviennes !

Tatsuki ponctua sa remarque en lançant Kitsuko en l'air pour libérer sa main droite, tandis que sa gauche se referma sur le poignet ganté de la main armé de Moriana. Son genoux gauche heurta violemment la main de son adversaire dans le mouvement suivant, la désarmant à son tour, tout en bloquant avec sa main libre un coup de poing téléphoné que l'Arrancar voulut lui donner… avant de filer derrière sa tête pour prendre prise. Et l'instant suivant, le genoux droit de Tatsuki percuta dans un craquement sonore la mâchoire de son adversaire. Moriana poussa un cri de douleur et rugit en voulant de dégager mais, pour une raison incompréhensible, elle ne parvenait pas à concentrer son reiatsu comme d'habitude, et Tatsuki sembla en profiter sans vergogne, s'enroulant souplement autour de son bras tendu qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché contrairement à la tête de l'Arrancar juste après le coup. Moriana parvint à bloquer partiellement la jambe gauche de Tatsuki qui filait vers sa tête et bascula en arrière car Tatsuki pesait maintenant de tout son poids sur elle.

Les deux adversaires tombèrent dans le sable et Moriana se débattit de toutes ses forces, tentant une nouvelle fois de faire un Soplo mais son reiatsu semblait une fois encore lui échapper sans lui obéir. Tatsuki ne tarda pas à prendre le dessus et commença à tordre le bras droit de l'Arrancar de toutes ses forces.

- A fond, brise-le.

Moriana hurla de douleur lorsque la Shinigami obéit une nouvelle fois à son esprit intérieur et appliqua toutes ses forces dans sa prise. Son Hierro et son armure complètement inutiles contre la torsion qu'elle subissait, elle sentit les articulations de son coude et de son épaule se déboiter violemment et l'os de son bras se briser comme un fétu de paille.

Il y eut alors une brève pause dans leur duel. Tatsuki était juchée sur Moriana, la maintenant face contre terre, désarmée, maîtrisée et son bras droit désormais inutilisable. L'Arrancar gémit de douleur et cessa de bouger, analysant de son mieux la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La Shinigami n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour récupérer son zanpakuto, qui avait atterri exactement là où elle l'avait voulu, à un mètre à peine de sa position actuelle, et elle appliqua tranquillement sa lame le long de la gorge de Moriana… Et là elles se figèrent toutes les deux totalement.

- Tu attends quoi, salope ? Que je me rende ? Que j'abandonne ? Lâcha Moriana après un bref moment de silence.

- Je… Je…

Tatsuki était perdue, son esprit soudainement devenu tout blanc, confronté à un choix terrible qu'elle n'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors : tuer. Et tout son être se refusait d'en arriver là. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait un ennemi en face d'elle, à sa merci, et il n'y avait pas de gong annonçant la fin du match, pas de serviette à jeter, pas de reddition possible de la part de son adversaire. C'était un combat à mort contre un ennemi bien réel.

- Tu as… Tu as perdu… Je t'ai vaincu… Je…

- Tue-la, Tatsuki ! Tranche-lui la gorge avec ma lame, ou empale-la, peu importe la manière mais tue-la maintenant, tout de suite !

Mais Tatsuki n'était pas capable de ça. Se battre en mettant sa vie en jeu, elle avait appris à le faire, dès ses premiers pas en tant que Shinigami. La seule fois où elle avait jeté toutes ses forces à l'attaque envers quelqu'un avec l'intention de tuer, sans même y penser, cela avait été lors de la dernière épreuve de Yoruichi, lorsqu'elle avait attaqué Soi Fon qui menaçait de la tuer et qui lui avait menti en lui disant qu'elle avait tué Ichigo. Mais la situation actuelle était très différente, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire envers une ennemie dont elle ne connaissait rien.

- Non mais je rêve, c'est quoi ces remarques à la noix ? Perdu ? Vaincu ? Ha ! T'as même pas le cran d'achever ce que tu viens de commencer ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! TUE-MOI, SALOPE ! Ou sinon je te jure que tu le regretteras !

- Je…

Tatsuki n'eut pas le temps d'offrir un autre réponse qu'une ombre se dressa soudainement à côté d'elle, les dominant toutes les deux. Elle releva la tête et son regard se posa alors sur l'une des plus belles femmes qu'elle eut jamais vu, vêtue d'une armure de cuir et de plaque blanche et or et ayant une grande paires d'ailes d'ange dans son dos. Une femme qui leva sa main et la gifla d'un revers si puissant qu'elle fut arrachée à Moriana et alla s'écraser dans le sable à plus de trente mètres.

- Relève-toi, Moriana, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix calme et atone.

- Oui, Maîtresse, obtempéra l'Arrancar avec une grande honte perçant dans sa voix.

Tatsuki se redressa sur son bras faiblement, complètement sonnée. Son reiatsu était encore plus puissant que depuis le début de son combat, ayant constamment absorbé celui de Moriana à son contact, mais la terrible décision qu'elle n'avait pas su prendre continuait encore à la hanter et lui sapait toutes ses forces avec un terrible fatalisme, tout autant que la force du coup qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Déçois-moi encore une seule fois et tu regretteras d'être née, menaça Ange en croisant des bras devant elle.

- Oui, Maîtresse, répondit encore une fois Moriana en reprenant son arme avec sa main valide avant de se diriger vers Tatsuki avec la claire intention de la tuer, intention qu'elle déclara clairement dans ses paroles suivantes. Espèce de misérable poufiasse ! A cause de toi… A cause de toi ! Mon honneur… Ma fierté… Je vais te crever, salope, tu vas regretter d'être née.

Tatsuki se retourna et se mit à ramper en arrière dans le sable, une peur terrible envahissant son être. Le reiatsu qui émanait maintenant de Moriana était si noir, si lourd et si chargé de haine qu'elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, tant l'envie de tuer de son ennemie la submergeait, comme par vague.

- Relève-toi ! Tu es plus forte qu'elle ! Relève-toi, bats-toi et TUE-LA ! Hurla Kitsuko dans sa tête.

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas, ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Allait-elle mourir ainsi ?

***.***

Encore un cliffhanger, et oui, je sais, je suis sadique. Et cette fois, il va vous falloir attendre un peu. Prochain chapitre dans deux ou trois semaines, comme d'hab. A++ et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire quelques reviews.


	39. Chapter 39

Bien, bien, bien, nous y voilà, le grand final… de cet Arc en tout cas. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont posté une review - Sandalfon et Miare - et pour répondre aux questions implicites de cette dernière... Heu, ce serait spoiler donc je vais m'abstenir, désolé.

***.***

**Las Ombras Perdidos, Arène des Chevaliers, quelques minutes plus tôt**

L'arrivée soudaine des renforts Shinigami provoqua un mouvement d'incrédulité chez les spectateurs de l'Arène, y compris chez Nybbas et chez les Maîtres présents. Très vite, un Garganta s'ouvrit au milieu du sable et Tia en émergea calmement, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine comme à son habitude. Immédiatement, Samigina fut pratiquement sur elle, agrippant le haut de son armure d'une main furieuse et l'attirant violemment vers elle.

- Espèce de lâche ! C'est ainsi que tu te comportes devant tes ennemis ?!

- Dois-je répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit à votre Serviteur ? Répondit-elle en prenant dans sa main le poignet de la Maîtresse. J'ai été envoyée avec pour mission de tuer trois Shinigamis et de revenir ici en tant que Chevalière. C'est chose faite. Maintenant si ma Maîtresse ou le Conseil me l'ordonne, je suis prête à retourner sur place et à massacrer tous les ennemis que je croiserai… Mais pas avant.

D'un geste ferme, elle se dégagea de sa poigne et repoussa une Samigina à moitié incrédule devant son aplomb et le fait qu'elle ose s'opposer à elle. Sifflant de fureur, sa main fila vers la garde de son épée mais un sifflement métallique se fit entendre et elle sentit alors la lame d'un sabre se poser sur le côté de sa gorge.

- Réfléchissez-y à deux fois, Maîtresse Samigina, gronda doucement la voix de Nel légèrement derrière elle et sur le côté.

La Maîtresse Arrancar tourna lentement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de celle qui la menaçait, avec une expression encore plus incrédule et furieuse que la précédente.

- Tu… _oses !_ … dégainer ton arme contre MOI ?!

Nel lui répondit par un sourire froid et presque impitoyable et appuya un peu plus sa lame sur sa gorge.

- Nous sommes dans l'Arène, Maîtresse… Baal-sama m'a bien spécifié qu'en ce lieu j'ai le droit d'affronter et de tuer tout Arrancar que je jugerai indigne de servir la Garde Noire… Peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'un Serviteur ou d'un Maître.

- TU OSES !

Samigina vit complètement rouge cette fois et repoussa d'un revers de sa main libre la lame de Nel, ignorant complètement la menace qu'elle représentait, et commença à dégainer son zanpakuto mais avant que celui-ci fut à moitié sorti de son fourreau la voix d'un des Grands Maîtres tonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans l'Arène.

- Silence.

Novalis n'avait même pas vraiment élevé la voix, car il prononça le mot normalement, sans excès de colère ou de sentiment impératif. Mais le reiatsu qui accompagna ce mot le fit résonner lourdement dans toute l'Arène et imposa immédiatement un silence de plomb, même parmi les Arrancars de Samigina près à en découdre et à descendre dans l'Arène pour punir Nel de son insolence.

- Neliel Tu Oderschvank, tu n'es pas en tort dans tes propos, mais veille à ne pas abuser de l'autorisation que Baal t'a donné, dit-il depuis sa place dans sa loge bien qu'elle entendit sa voix comme s'il se trouvait juste en face d'elle.

- Toutes mes excuses, Maître, répondit-elle en rengainant immédiatement son arme.

- Samigina, n'oublie pas où tu te trouves. Tu es ici dans l'Arène et l'Epreuve d'aujourd'hui n'est pas encore terminée, sauf pour Tia Harribel, qui nous est revenue en tant que Chevalière de la Garde Noire, et non plus comme une simple Prétendante. A ce titre, si tu lèves maintenant la main contre elle, sa Maîtresse est en droit de déposer une plainte officielle. Et c'est à ce titre seulement que la menace et la mise en garde de Neliel Tu Oderschvank envers toi est justifiée.

La Maîtresse Arrancar garda la mâchoire crispée en silence après la remontrance de Novalis, sans rien dire, mais son regard vers Nel était bien assez éloquent.

- Concernant les renforts Shinigamis, je conviens que ceux-là n'étaient pas prévus au programme de l'Epreuve de sélection et qu'ils apportent donc un élément de surprise indésirable, ainsi qu'un sévère déséquilibre dans les forces en présence.

Et à peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Baal gronda de fureur depuis sa loge lorsque Donatello mourut sous les attaques combinées des 2 Fullbringers et du Quincy. Du côté d'Isera, l'incroyable fureur d'Unohana se déferlait sur elle sans relâche, et elle avait bien du mal à parer les attaques de plus en plus dangereuses de son ennemie. Quant à Moriana, elle venait carrément de mordre la poussière sous la technique de combat hétéroclite d'une vulgaire Shinigami sans le moindre rang !

- Il suffit ! Que la Garde Noire se mobilise à cet instant contre ces larves qui osent venir nous frapper à nos propres portes ! Tonna sa voix de stentor.

La foule des spectateurs se levèrent presque tous d'un bond, près à en découdre et certains se dirigèrent rapidement vers les portes pour sortir mais celles-ci se refermèrent soudainement dans un craquement sonore et la voix de Novalis s'éleva une nouvelle fois.

- L'Epreuve de sélection n'est pas encore terminée, Grand Maître Baal, et nul, pas même vous ni moi, n'est au dessus des lois et des règles établies au sein de la Garde Noire.

- Tu veux regarder nos autres Prétendants se faire massacrer sous nos yeux sans rien faire ?

- C'est l'une des règles lors des Epreuves de Sélection : pas d'intervention de notre part tant que celle-ci est en cours, quelque soit les éléments imprévus venus la troubler.

Un brouhaha se leva parmi les spectateurs et ce fut alors que Lilith prit la parole en élevant le ton de sa voix au-dessus de la masse.

- Certaines règles sont faites pour être modifiées lorsque la situation l'exige, Grand Maître Novalis, pointa-t-elle en prenant le parti de Baal à la surprise de bon nombre d'Arrancars présent. Je conviens que nous ne pouvons transgresser celles qui forment les piliers de notre société, mais d'autres de moindre importance peuvent être revues, voire même abandonnées.

- Explique-toi plus clairement, Lilith, demanda Baal avec une certaine irritation bien qu'elle semblait vouloir interférer dans son sens.

- Pour cette Epreuve seulement, le Conseil des Maîtres a décidé que l'envoi des observateurs habituels n'était pas nécessaire. Le rôle de ces observateurs, à la base, est de juger si la situation que rencontre leur Prétendant sort du cadre prévu par l'Epreuve, devenant alors trop difficile pour être gérable, et permettre la survie dudit Prétendant en le rapatriant de force. Cette situation a déjà eu des précédents : plusieurs Epreuves par le passé ont été troublées par l'envoi d'expédition de Vaizards alors que ceux-ci n'auraient pas dû intervenir, comme cela est bien spécifié dans le pacte qui nous liait alors, un pacte qui n'est plus d'actualité aujourd'hui, je tiens également à le préciser, puisque la Guerre est déclarée.

Lilith désigna alors le centre de l'Arène où Nybbas se trouvait avec Samigina, Ange, Nel et Tia.

- Cette règle, ponctuelle, peut être revue en cet instant si la majorité des Maîtres ici présent l'autorisent. Ce qui permettrait alors aux Maîtresses Samigina et Ange d'intervenir en faveur de leur Prétendante.

La proposition de Lilith eut un fort mouvement de sympathie dans la foule, y compris de la part des Factions ennemies de celle de Lilith, bien qu'ils sentaient déjà le retour de bâtons au fait d'accepter son aide. Au niveau de Novalis, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre en tout cas.

- Cette situation exceptionnelle autorise effectivement ce genre de décision. Si la majorité des Maîtres ici présent l'autorise, bien entendu, concéda Novalis.

- Cela va sans dire qu'ils l'autorisent, gronda Baal, donnant clairement son avis.

Et peu de Maîtres, même de factions opposées, allaient oser le contredire maintenant, surtout que Valefor fut lui aussi bien obligé d'accepter vu que les deux seules Prétendantes encore vivantes étaient justement des recrues de sa propre Faction.

- Motion approuvée, conclut Novalis toujours aussi calme. Maîtresse Ange, Maîtresse Samigina, vous pouvez aller…

Avant qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, les deux femmes avaient déjà ouvert des Gargantas et sauté dedans.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

… Sauvée !

Dans un souffle silencieux de reiatsu, Ichigo apparut soudainement devant elle, de dos, se dressant face à Moriana, Tensa Zangetsu libéré dans sa main. Bien évidemment, l'Arrancar s'arrêta et dévisagea cet intrus avec une fureur grandissante.

- Dégage de là, toi ! Hurla-t-elle en balayant l'air devant elle de sa main libre. J'ai un compte à régler avec cette pute et, si tu ne t'écartes pas de mon chemin dans l'instant, je vais…

- Tatsuki, coupa tranquillement Ichigo en la regardant par-dessus son épaule. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Dans son regard, elle y lut une sorte de compréhension, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle vivait et le dilemme qui la tourmentait.

- Ichigo, je… Je…

- Nous en sommes tous passés par là, continua-t-il en regardant de nouveau Moriana. N'oublie pas : à la base, ce sont des Hollows…

- Que… pesta Moriana en s'avançant d'un pas.

Ichigo balaya l'air devant lui et cela provoqua un brutal souffle de vent et de sable chargé de reiatsu qui la força à reculer et l'empêcha de poursuivre.

- … donc ils sont déjà « morts », reprit-il dans la foulée, toujours à l'adresse de Tatsuki. Tout comme les Shinigamis. Rukia, Renji, Kenpachi, nos instructeurs, les autres élèves de l'Académie, ce sont tous « uniquement » des âmes. Un jour, ils ont été humains et vivants, comme toi et moi, mais aujourd'hui ils sont morts, physiquement parlant. Seules leurs âmes ont survécu.

Tatsuki savait déjà tout cela mais elle semblait l'avoir oublié avec le temps passé à les fréquenter, tellement ils avaient tous l'air bien vivant. Pourtant, un doute subsistait encore en elle, mais la phrase suivante d'Ichigo le balaya définitivement.

- Enfin rappelle-toi un point essentiel : lorsque nous tuons un Hollow avec nos Zanpakutos, il s'agit en fait d'une libération. Nous purifions les péchés qu'il ou elle a commis en tant qu'Hollow et nous forçons son âme à participer à la sélection du cycle éternel, en vu de sa réincarnation. Je ne nierai pas la vérité : un Shinigami est un tueur, nous tuons des âmes, pour une seconde fois. C'est quelque chose que j'avais moi-même oublié lorsque j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs il y a quelques mois et Soi Fon-Taichou a passé plus d'un mois à me le rappeler… assez douloureusement, d'ailleurs, conclut-il avec une grimace en se remémorant les séances d'entrainement.

Moriana émergea indemne du nuage de poussière qu'elle repoussa d'un balayage de sa main en grondant de colère et chargea son reiatsu dans une Bala qu'elle décocha droit vers Ichigo avec sa main valide. Une Bala qu'il bloqua tranquillement avec son arme.

- Mais tout ça pour dire que tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. En tout cas pas aujourd'hui. Je suis là… nous sommes tous là. Même moi, même en sachant cela, je rechigne encore à tuer, et je ne le fais vraiment que lorsque je n'ai pas d'autre solution… Lorsque j'ai la certitude absolue que mon adversaire « mérite » de mourir. Ce n'est pas facile. aussi bien de le déterminer que de l'exécuter. Ce ne sera même jamais facile.

Moriana hurla de rage et concentra d'avantage de reiatsu, à un tel point que son poing se chargea de flammes et elle déchaina une pluie de Balas enflammés vers Ichigo. Mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour l'impressionner car il se contenta d'exécuter une série de mouvements d'esquive en Shunpo, utilisant la terrible vitesse fournie par son Bankai et de dévier les plus dangereuses du plat de la lame.

- Mais dans son cas à elle, si tu ne veux pas la tuer… alors tu dois simplement la forcer à prendre la décision de se rendre ou d'abandonner le combat.

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, grogna la jeune femme d'une voix plus forte en se redressant. Mais elle ne…

- Tant qu'une personne, qu'il soit Hollow, Arrancar, Vaizard ou Shinigami, tient à sa vie, à son existence, au-delà de sa mission ou de son devoir ou de ses ambitions, alors il y aura toujours un moyen de la forcer à abandonner.

- TU PEUX PARLER, ESPECE DE SINGE ! ARRETE DE SAUTER DANS TOUS LES SENS ! JE VAIS TUER CETTE GROGNASSE ET TOI AVEC, SOUS SES YEUX EN PLUS ! ET IL N'Y A RIEN QUI M'EN EMPÊCHERA ! Hurla Moriana, clairement hors d'elle, toute sa colère la submergeant et augmentant d'autant ses pouvoirs.

Elle se mit même alors à tirer une partie de ses Balas vers Tatsuki mais Ichigo décida alors de tous les bloquer en déchainant un souffle de vent avec son sabre, utilisant la même technique que précédemment mais en un peu plus puissant, envoyant une vague de sable intercepter tous les projectiles.

- Tu as essayé une méthode et elle a échoué, répondit-il à Tatsuki tandis que la vague de sable et de poussière retombait. Tu as alors deux choix : utiliser la même encore une fois, en plus fort, ou tenter une autre approche.

Moriana apparut soudainement à sa droite dans un Sonido et frappa de bas en haut avec son épée, un terrible coup de tranchant qui l'aurait coupé en deux de la tête aux pieds s'il ne l'avait pas bloqué avec sa propre épée.

- Je. Vais. Te. Crever ! Gronda Moriana en appuyant de plus en plus fort sur son arme avec sa seule main valide, ponctuant chaque mot d'une attaque plus terrible que la précédente, son sabre s'étant enflammé à cause de la nature et de la quantité de reiatsu dans ses attaques et chaque frappe faisant déferler un souffle chaud vers lui.

_Au final, une technique assez similaire de la mienne,_ remarqua Ichigo en parant chaque coup avec autant de force qu'elle les assénait. _Mais en un peu plus faible._

- Permets-moi d'utiliser ma méthode alors, si tu veux bien.

Avant que Tatsuki ou Moriana ne puisse répondre, il repoussa l'Arrancar d'un contre à pleine force et arma son sabre à deux mains au dessus de sa tête. Libérant alors un maximum de reiatsu, le sol et le sable se mirent à trembler et une longue langue de flammes noires fusèrent d'entre ses doigts pour longer la lame d'ébène de son Bankai.

- Getsuga Tenshou.

Seul son instinct de survie la sauva mais son bras droit, toujours brisé, n'eut pas cette chance et fut tranché net, son armure et son Hierro comparables à des feuilles de papier devant la puissance destructrice de son attaque. Moriana boula dans le sable sur le côté et se redressa aussi sec, sa main armée allant immédiatement vers son moignon de bras dont il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de centimètres. Et pour le moment, elle n'avait plus la moindre envie de l'attaquer… car le reiatsu qu'il avait déchainé sur elle était clairement supérieur à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue de la part d'un simple Shinigami.

- Bien esquivé. Voyons si tu peux recommencer cet exploit une seconde fois, fit Ichigo en se mettant de nouveau en garde.

Moriana braqua son sabre devant elle et s'apprêta à libérer sa Resurección mais Ange l'arrêta en s'interposant à côté d'elle.

- Il suffit, Moriana. Cet homme n'est pas un adversaire pour toi.

- Maîtresse ! Je peux encore…

- J'ai investi trop d'efforts et de ressources dans ta formation pour tout voir disparaître d'un simple coup d'épée, trancha Ange en s'avançant devant elle, la dépassant pour faire face à Ichigo qui avait baissé légèrement son arme, mais sans toutefois quitter sa posture de garde. Un Bankai noir et des cheveux oranges… Kurosaki Ichigo, celui qui a vaincu ce chien d'Aizen.

- Y'a pas à dire, je commence à être célèbre, même sans le vouloir.

Moriana recula de quelques pas et rengaina gauchement sa lame, invoquant en même temps un sort de soin pour son bras coupé.

- Une célébrité à laquelle je vais me faire une joie de mettre un terme, annonça la Maîtresse d'une voix calme et sûre d'elle tout en s'avançant plus lentement, comme si elle se préparait à quelque chose. J'ai particulièrement apprécié ton combat contre le vilain matou de cette chienne de Lilith alors j'espère que tu ne vas pas me faire l'affront de me décevoir et que tu vas m'offrir autant de plaisir à t'affronter que j'en ai eu à vous observer.

- Vilain matou… Vous voulez parler de Grimmjow ? Il ne me semble pas me souvenir de vous dans les parages lors de mon combat contre lui.

Ange haussa les épaules, signifiant clairement son absence d'intérêt à sa question.

- Mon nom est Ange, Maîtresse Arrancar de la Garde Noire… l'équivalent d'un général de l'Olympe.

Elle posa sa main sur sa garde et dégaina lentement son épée droite.

- Et pour ta gouverne, sache que je suis bien plus puissante que l'est Grimmjow.

Le reiatsu qu'elle commença alors à dégager prouva ses dires presque instantanément.

- Ichigo, dans ton état actuel, tu ne gagneras pas contre elle, annonça soudainement Tensa Zangetsu à côté de lui, uniquement visible pour lui.

Le jeune homme eut alors un regard surpris, car c'était bien la première fois qu'il apparaissait ainsi de but en blanc pour lui annoncer qu'il allait perdre.

- Tes réserves de reiatsu ne sont même pas encore à moitié de ce qu'elles étaient contre Grimmjow. Et même en utilisant « l'autre » à pleine puissance, tu ne gagneras pas.

Ichigo regarda Ange s'approcher lentement de lui, son arme dégainée et un sourire froid sur ses lèvres, d'une incroyable beauté mais aussi terriblement mortelle. Le reiatsu qu'elle dégageait était infiniment plus intense et lourd que tout ce qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'alors chez un Arrancar qui n'avait toujours pas libéré sa Resurección. Le sable tremblait au moindre de ses pas et l'air semblait presque parcouru d'électricité, n'attendant qu'une simple étincelle pour prendre feu. Même le Vaizard qu'il avait affronté au Seireitei, le Général Katsuhiro Mitsumada, n'avait pas été aussi impressionnant qu'elle en ce moment.

Mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas reculer non plus. Tatsuki était derrière lui, encore secouée par son premier combat à mort et clairement incapable de se battre contre la Vaizard qu'il allait devoir affronter, même en soutien.

- Tu ferais mieux d'utiliser tout de suite ton masque, jeune Vaizard, bien que cela ne changera pas grand chose.

En un instant elle fut soudainement à son contact et Ichigo bloqua de justesse son attaque qui manqua quand même de le trancher en deux s'il avait été un poil moins réactif. Ange appuya fermement avec ses deux mains sur son épée, rapprochant son visage du sien tandis que leurs lames étaient croisées entre eux et le humant doucement.

- Humm… J'aime ton odeur, tu ne transpires pas la peur par tous les pores, gamin, et c'est une chose rare chez mes adversaires.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et Ichigo y lut une terrible existence. Ange était une Arrancar vieille de plus de 2000 ans, une farouche et terrible guerrière qui avait déjà connu plus de champs de bataille qu'il n'en connaitra jamais, affronté à mort plus d'ennemis qu'il n'en aurait jamais et déjà surmonté et vaincue des épreuves bien plus terribles que ce qu'il avait connu. Il lut dans ses yeux son expérience sans fin, sa soif de sang, sa détermination à le vaincre et une partie de l'immense pouvoir qu'elle gardait en elle. L'équivalent d'un Général de l'Olympe ? Non, elle était infiniment plus forte que le Général qu'il avait affronté, aucun doute là-dessus.

Et il allait mourir. Elle allait le tuer. Point.

Une étrange sensation de fatalité l'envahit mais il ne se sentait pas apeuré ou terrifié. Car il sentait aussi qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose allait changer dans sa vie, et qu'Ange ne parviendrait pas à ses fins, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- On a plus trop le choix, là, non ? Remarqua la voix de son Hollow en apparaissant à sa gauche.

- Je voulais qu'il apprenne à maîtriser le reiatsu de la Terre avant… et celui du Ciel aussi aurait été l'idéal. Mais non, nous n'avons plus le choix, concéda Tensa Zangetsu à sa droite. Cela ne te permettra pas forcément de gagner, Ichigo, mais au moins tu auras une chance de te créer une ouverture pour prendre la fuite.

_A ce stade, je suis preneur de tout, _leur dit-il mentalement avec une certaine fébrilité.

- Mais il y a un risque… un risque terrible même, et c'est pour cela que je voulais attendre plus longtemps. Attendre que tu sois mieux préparé.

- Je te donne deux secondes pour sortir ton masque, Vaizard, gronda Ange sans se départir de son sourire. Fais-le maintenant ou je vais vraiment être déçue et je serai alors dans l'obligation de te massacrer à petit feu pour combler ma déception… Ho, et je tuerais aussi tous tes amis, cela va sans dire, en commençant par cette gamine que tu protèges derrière toi.

_Je fais quoi, là ?!_ Demanda mentalement Ichigo, paniquant un peu plus devant la situation, ne s'étant clairement pas attendu à être dominé si facilement par une Arrancar.

- Utilise-la.

_La ?_

- La première forme de l'Ultime Getsuga Tenshou.

Ichigo en resta une seconde bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés devant la proposition de Tensa Zangetsu.

_L'Ultime… mais je vais de nouveau perdre…_

- Tch ! Crétin, tu crois qu'il est assez intelligent pour comprendre ça comme ça, d'un seul coup ?

Le temps sembla brusquement se figer tandis que son Hollow activa la communication mentale au plus haut niveau, comme Zangetsu l'avait fait lors de son premier duel contre Kenpachi.

- Utiliser cette technique alors que t'es sensé être le seul plein possesseur de mes pouvoirs est une royale sinécure alors écoute-moi bien parce que je ne me répèterai pas, capiche ?

Ichigo hocha doucement la tête, un peu surpris.

- Jusqu'à présent, tu ne notes pas une singulière différence entre l'utilisation des pouvoirs de Zangetsu et mes pouvoirs ?

- Huh ? Une différence ?

Ichigo réfléchit une petite seconde avant de répondre.

- Et bien, j'utilise les pouvoirs du vieux en passant en Bankai et les tiens en mettant le masque.

- Exactement ! Pointa le Hollow en le désignant du doigt. En clair, tu utilises tes pouvoirs de Shinigami avec ton sabre et tes pouvoirs de Hollow avec ton masque, ce qui revient, en faisant une métaphore, à remplir d'abord un verre avec de l'eau, plus un autre avec de l'huile, et à boire aux deux en même temps. Pas très pratique, hein ?

- Et ?

- ET ? Il me demande ET ? S'écria le Hollow en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne comprends toujours pas, ma parole ?

Ichigo avait toujours une expression d'incompréhension sur son visage.

- Et l'Ultime Getsuga Tenshou, c'est quoi dans tout ça, à ton avis ?

- Et bien, c'est… c'est…

Le Hollow regarda Ichigo avec une expression pleine d'espoir, faisant le geste avec sa main pour qu'il enchaine et continue son raisonnement.

- C'est l'utilisation… de vos deux pouvoirs… ensemble… mélangés…

Ichigo commença alors à comprendre et regarda son sabre noir dans sa main.

- Ce n'est plus comme remplir un verre d'abord avec de l'eau puis un autre avec de l'huile, c'est remplir le même verre en même temps avec l'eau et l'huile et les mélanger constamment, de sorte qu'on ne puisse plus faire la différence entre les deux.

- BINGO ! Et qu'est-ce qui peut te servir de verre à ton avis ?

Cette fois, Ichigo comprit tout.

- Vous ne voulez pas que j'utilise l'Ultime Getsuga Tenshou… mais vous voulez que j'utilise mes pouvoirs de Shinigamis et d'Hollow en même temps, dans mon zanpakuto. C'est ça la première forme. L'ultime technique, ce n'est que la seconde.

- JACKPOT ! Et maintenant fous-lui une peur bleue comme elle n'en a plus eu depuis quelques centaines d'années. Toutefois, ne pense pas que tu gagneras juste avec ça. Comme l'autre le disait, t'es loin d'être en pleine forme niveau reiatsu et tu risques d'être momentanément dépassé par tes propres pouvoirs. Lors de ton combat contre Aizen, cela n'avait pas le moindre intérêt de te prévenir de ça, seul l'Ultime Getsuga pouvait vaincre ce bâtard à l'époque et il n'était pas question de faire dans la demi-mesure. La situation actuelle est très différente… Et SURTOUT, n'utilise pas cette putain de technique au max ! Je refuse d'être de nouveau coincé dans ton âme avec cet emmerdeur pour seule et unique compagnie !

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement et le temps sembla soudainement s'écouler de nouveau normalement.

- Ho ? Ton expression a changé… nota Ange avec une légère surprise.

Ichigo se désengagea soudainement, évitant de justesse le retour de lame d'Ange qui manqua de le décapiter et il braqua son sabre vers elle, prenant la même posture que s'il allait libérer son Bankai, alors que celui-ci était déjà libéré. Et lorsque sa main gauche vint se poser sur son bras droit, Ange poussa un soupir de désappointement.

- Et moi qui croyait que tu allais enfin sortir ton masque et passer aux choses sérieuses… Tu me déçois de plus en plus, gamin.

Derrière lui et un peu à l'écart, Tatsuki observait le combat avec appréhension, incertaine de la démarche à suivre. Kitsuko s'était tue en elle mais elle sentait que son esprit intérieur avait elle aussi toute son attention focalisée sur le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Se résignant à n'être qu'observatrice, elle vit l'expression sérieuse du visage de son ami d'enfance devenir plus dure encore et ses yeux se mirent à luire de puissance.

- Désolé, pas de masque aujourd'hui. Mais en revanche, puisque tu tiens à ce point à voir mes pouvoirs de Hollow, alors les voici.

Le reiatsu d'Ichigo se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui, s'infiltrant en lui et ressortant de son corps comme un spectre de pouvoir. Une longue volute d'énergie noire l'enveloppa comme dans un linceul et il sembla brusquement la canaliser vers son sabre dont la chaîne se mit à s'allonger, gagnant des maillons supplémentaires, maillons qui s'enroulèrent autour de son bras comme la bandelette qui recouvrait la poignée de son zanpakuto en Shikai le faisait lorsqu'il libérait son Bankai.

Lorsque la transformation s'opéra, Ichigo se demanda un bref instant quelle était son nom. Mais ni Tensa Zangetsu ni son Hollow ne lui répondirent. Cette transformation n'avait tout simplement pas de nom. Le nombre de gens dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité, de la Soul Society, de l'Olympe et du Hueco Mundo à avoir utilisé cette forme de pouvoir était si petit que personne ne lui en avait jamais donné. Ichigo s'avisa alors que Zangetsu avait toujours été en Shikai, qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'effort de le libérer. D'une certaine façon, son Bankai était donc comme un Shikai, sa première libération. Et celle-ci était la seconde.

Les Arrancars de la Garde Noire avaient tous, semble-t-il, une seconde Resurección. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Maintenant, lui, il avait tout simplement un second…

- BAN-KAI !

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

Lorsque l'explosion de reiatsu s'acheva et que la poussière retomba, dévoilant un Ichigo indemne et toujours aussi sérieux, et dont l'attention restait braquée sur son adversaire, Tatsuki ne put s'empêcher de pousser un jappement de surprise tandis que tous ses sens se concentrèrent sur lui.

Rien.

Elle regarda avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur la nouvelle apparence d'Ichigo devant elle, notant les gantelets noirs bizarres avec des espèces de renforts blancs en forme de croix au niveau de ses poignets, les mêmes protections en noir et blanc au niveau de son cou, la nouvelle forme du devant de son uniforme et les épaulières très légèrement renforcées. Et bien entendu son sabre, qui semblait avoir gagné une dizaine de centimètres en longueur et dont l'extrémité de la lame formait maintenant une sorte de triple croc sur le dessus. Le manju à sa poignée était devenu énorme et plus menaçant, lui aussi avec des crocs et la chaîne qui avait enveloppé son bras semblait maintenant fixée à son poignet et se terminait par une petite boule de métal, non, un grelot de métal, constata-t-elle en l'entendant tinter en même temps que la chaîne lorsqu'il bougea légèrement.

Mais ce qui la surprenait le plus, ce n'était pas sa nouvelle apparence, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait en le regardant.

Rien.

Le vide. Le néant. Nada. Plus la moindre trace de reiatsu.

Ichigo avait baigné avant sa transformation – son nouveau Bankai comme il l'avait annoncé – dans un véritable vortex de reiatsu, si dense et si puissant qu'il en était devenu suffocant… et maintenant plus rien.

- C'est une blague ? demanda l'Arrancar en écarquillant les yeux, une expression à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et le désappointement. Tout ça pour une petite explosion, une nouvelle apparence et hop, plus de reiatsu ? Ne me dis pas que tu as épuisé à ce point toutes tes réserves juste pour… ça !

Moriana, qui continuait de soigner son bras tranché, était elle aussi complètement perdue. Ichigo garda son calme et se mit lentement en garde, son arme tranquillement braquée vers Ange, attendant qu'elle attaque.

- Si c'est une plaisanterie, alors elle n'est pas du tout de mon goût, gronda-t-elle, continuant à essayer de sonder Ichigo mais ne parvenant toujours pas, même en se concentrant à fond, à percevoir ses pouvoirs.

Tatsuki, elle, avait bien entendu fini par comprendre. Parce que c'était la seconde fois qu'elle vivait une situation similaire. Il y avait 3 ans, Ichigo, seul face à Aizen, avec elle et tous leurs amis écrasés par le reiatsu du traître Shinigami Aizen Sousuke devenu demi-dieu ou aberration. Un Ichigo sans reiatsu. Mais carrément surpuissant.

Etait-ce là l'un des pouvoirs de son second Bankai ? Celui de dissimuler totalement son reiatsu ? Si tel était le cas, alors elle commençait à comprendre son intérêt : dans ce monde où la bonne perception des pouvoirs de l'ennemi était l'une des clés indispensables de la victoire lors des combats, Ichigo était maintenant devenu un maître en ce domaine. Sans pouvoir percevoir la quantité de reiatsu qu'il allait mettre dans une de ses attaques, comment son adversaire pouvait-il mesurer, de son côté, la quantité d'énergie nécessaire qu'il allait devoir générer dans sa défense pour que celle-ci ne soit pas submergée ? Comment deviner maintenant quelles techniques Ichigo allait utiliser comme feintes et laquelle était destinée à être le coup de grâce ?

Pire encore, il pouvait maintenant se glisser dans le dos de son ennemi sans que celui-ci ne puisse le percevoir ! Ichigo était déjà tellement rapide que ses ennemis avaient toujours du mal à le suivre, ajouter son « invisibilité » aux perceptions spirituelles et il devenait carrément invincible ! Ses ennemis allaient devoir focaliser leurs autres sens pour le détecter, et tous étaient bien plus « lents » que la perception spirituelle, surtout l'ouïe et l'odorat, puisque dépendant de l'atmosphère.

- Je commence à comprendre, fit alors Ange en gardant apparemment son calme, étant parvenue aux mêmes conclusions que Tatsuki. D'après les informations que j'ai sur toi, ton Bankai augmente démesurément ta vitesse, et maintenant il semblerait que tu sois capable de dissimuler totalement ton reiatsu. Une combinaison très dangereuse pour le commun de tes ennemis, j'en conviens… Mais ne va pas croire que ce petit tour de passe-passe marchera avec moi. J'ai bien trop d'expérience de combat et de bataille pour me faire avoir comme une bleue par ce genre de pouvoir.

Ichigo sembla se baisser un peu plus, comme s'il se préparait à charger, et Ange brandit son épée devant elle, prête à en faire de même.

- Tu n'utilises toujours pas tes pouvoirs de Vaizard et tu penses que tu arriveras à me faire face ? Je vais te réduire en pulpe sanguinolente que je donnerai à manger à mes…

Ange ne termina pas sa phrase car le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo la trancha de l'épaule à la hanche, dans un grand mouvement en diagonal. L'attaque n'avait duré qu'un millième de seconde, si rapide qu'elle n'avait pas pu le suivre et si puissante que son Hierro n'opposa pratiquement aucune résistance et si soudaine qu'elle ne put même pas la parer… Mais pas assez pour la tuer, loin de là même. Une blessure débilitante, sans plus, destinée à la ralentir. Elle tomba un genou à terre et balaya furieusement l'air devant elle, mais Ichigo avait déjà bondi en arrière… et avant qu'elle ne puisse se redresser, son reiatsu refermant déjà sa blessure, Ichigo avait déjà récupéré Tatsuki et bondi en Shunpo en direction de ses amis.

- REVIENS ICI, BÂTARD ! Hurla Ange folle de rage et de haine mais incapable de les suivre à cause du choc de sa blessure.

Mais il ne l'entendit même pas, car ils étaient déjà hors de portée de sa voix, aussi forte soit-elle.

- Ichigo ! Hurla Tatsuki, à la fois surprise et s'accrochant furieusement à lui tellement il allait vite.

- Désolé, mais même avec mon nouveau Bankai elle n'est pas une adversaire que je peux vaincre facilement, répondit-il en pleine course, le sable filant sous ses pieds. Ils m'ont conseillé tous les deux de prendre la fuite pour le moment, et je serai vraiment fou de ne pas suivre leurs conseils, surtout lorsqu'ils me disent tous les deux la même chose de la même manière.

Tatsuki ne demanda pas de qui il parlait, comprenant instinctivement de qui il s'agissait – son Zanpakuto et son Hollow. Elle eut d'ailleurs une approbation silencieuse au fond d'elle, venant de Kitsuko, qui était elle aussi parvenue à la même conclusion.

Dans son état actuel, rejoindre Inoue, Chad et Uryû ne lui prit que quelques secondes, même en portant presque Tatsuki sous son bras. Leurs trois amis étaient en plein déplacement à grande vitesse, filant vers le groupe de Shinigamis qui se battait encore, apparemment.

- Kurosaki ? Mais d'où tu sors ? … Et qu'est-il arrivé à ton Bankai ? Demanda le Quincy en le voyant apparaître à leurs côtés si soudainement.

- Plus tard, 'faut se barrer d'ici au plus vite. La Garde Noire est en train d'envoyer des renforts… et croyez-moi, ceux-là ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, contrairement aux autres !

***.***

**Hueco Mundo**

_Mais elle est immortelle ou quoi ?! __ç__a fait au moins la sixième fois que je la transperce ou que je la tranche à mort et elle se relève sans cesse !_ Songea Isera avec incrédulité en voyant Unohana se redresser une fois de plus, son Shihakusho de nouveau immaculé et le même sourire dégénéré sur ses lèvres.

Rien que ce sourire suffisait à lui donner la chair de poule, à elle comme à ses alliés d'ailleurs. Son sourire habituel avait le pouvoir de calmer toutes les ardeurs et de faire pisser dans leur froc la plupart des Shinigamis en dessous des officiers. Ce sourire là, en revanche, personne ne voulait qu'il soit dirigé vers soi, pour une quelconque raison, Capitaines inclus. A se demander si Unohana Retsu avait vraiment toute sa tête ou si elle ne cachait pas en elle un esprit si psychopathe et sociopathe qu'il ferait passer Freddy Krueger pour un gentil bambin tout juste sorti du ventre de sa mère. Et Isera elle aussi ressentait la même chose, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne bridait vraiment pas ses efforts pour tenter de la tuer le plus rapidement possible, tout en évitant quand même de devoir recourir à sa Resurección… un choix auquel elle allait bientôt devoir décider si la situation continuait.

- Tu n'as aucune chance, Arrancar. Dès l'instant où tu es devenue mon adversaire, tu as tout simplement signé ton arrêt de mort, déclara Retsu avec un calme si mortel et une telle certitude qu'elle en eut des frisson dans le dos.

Comme si la Mort en personne venait lui dire qu'elle venait la chercher et qu'elle ne faisait que retarder l'inéluctable.

Isera hurla de peur et de fureur avant de la charger de nouveau sans retenir ses forces. Niveau vitesse, elle écrasait totalement Unohana mais celle-ci semblait plus forte à chaque fois qu'elle se relevait, parant des attaques qu'elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir parer, y compris lorsqu'elle utilisait son terrible pouvoir, celui-là même qui lui avait permis de vaincre un Général de la Garde Royale. Elle disparaissait et réapparaissait au hasard autour d'elle, la lardait de coups et tranchait son corps… Mais la Capitaine Shinigami semblait sentir venir ses attaques et se décalait maintenant toujours d'un centimètre ou deux, juste à temps, évitant les coups vraiment mortels, et commençait à placer des attaques incroyablement vicieuses et surchargées de reiatsu et de colère, certaines la visant même en plein mouvement.

- Mais tu vas crever, espèce de zombie dégénérée ! Hurla-t-elle en enfonçant son épée jusqu'à la garde dans le dos d'Unohana, sa lame ressortant couverte de sang.

Mais une nouvelle fois, la même sensation bizarre l'envahit et elle se retrouva de nouveau en face d'elle, sa lame couverte de viscères, certes, mais Unohana était de nouveau indemne et arborait toujours le même sourire. Une illusion ? Elle passa un doigt sur son épée pour collecter un peu du sang dessus et le porta ensuite à ses lèvres pour le goûter. Non, c'était bien réel. Elle avait vraiment tué cette femme sept fois maintenant mais elle était encore une fois devant elle, indemne et encore plus forte qu'avant, elle en était sûre.

Problème : elle ne voyait plus comment se sortir de cette situation. Loin d'être idiote, elle savait que tout cela était dû au pouvoir du Bankai de la Capitaine. Mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment le vaincre. Elle avait très clairement en face d'elle une adversaire avec un pouvoir si unique qu'elle en devenait presque invincible, à moins d'avoir longuement étudié ses capacités et trouver le contre adapté. Une tâche qui requérait beaucoup de temps, dont elle ne disposait pas. Et vu que ni la décapitation ni la désintégration de la moitié de sa poitrine – les morts numéro 3 et 4 qu'elle avait tenté – n'avait changé quoique ce soit à la situation, elle se retrouvait donc belle et bien dans une impasse. Et libérer sa Resurección n'allait pas y changer grand-chose, d'autant plus qu'Unohana ne semblait attendre que ça de sa part.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous autres Shinigamis, vous êtes vraiment capables d'être particulièrement chiants avec vos Bankais tout plus spéciaux les uns que les autres.

- La flatterie ne te mènera à rien, Arrancar, sinon à me mettre encore plus en colère que je le suis déjà, rugit Unohana en chargeant à nouveau.

Les deux femmes croisèrent le fer pendant plusieurs secondes, qui permirent à Isera de confirmer que son adversaire devenait bien plus forte une fois encore après sa mort, puis elle se séparèrent un bref instant qu'Isera mit à profit pour se téléporter un peu plus loi, se désengageant.

- Cette vitesse… Non, ce n'est même plus de la vitesse, là, commenta Unohana en s'arrêtant à son tour.

Elle fixa Isera avec une expression plus calme, comme si elle refoulait volontairement son esprit psychopathe en elle pour quelques secondes.

- Je connais un jeune Shinigami dont le Bankai lui permet d'acquérir une telle vitesse de combat, de déplacement et de réaction que certains ont fini par le surnommer le Fantôme de la Vitesse. J'en connais aussi quelques autres qui se sont tellement entrainés au Shunpo qu'ils semblent pratiquement intouchable. Mais toi, ta vitesse… n'est que dans tes déplacements. Tu es très, très rapide, en réaction et en mouvement… Mais ta vitesse de déplacement, à côté, est carrément surdimensionnée. C'est là le pouvoir de ton Zanpakuto, n'est-ce pas ? Et on ne peut plus parler de vitesse, là, il s'agit purement et simplement de téléportation. La capacité d'aller d'un endroit à un autre d'une seule pensée.

Isera se redressa et poussa un sifflement admirateur.

- Bravo. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, et tu es bien la première à comprendre mon pouvoir sans que je le révèle moi-même. Mais en contre-partie, c'est aussi bien la première fois que j'affronte un ennemi aussi longtemps sans réussir à le vaincre, donc il est un peu normal que tu es finie par comprendre. Il t'a quand même fallu mourir sept fois avant d'arriver à cette conclusion.

- Je m'en doutais déjà depuis un petit moment, tout de même.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. A mon tour, si tu veux bien. Ton Bankai… Il agit comme une sorte de cage, n'est-ce pas ? Ho, pas une cage avec des murs et des barreaux, non, mais une sorte de cage spirituelle. Il établit une connexion entre toi et ton adversaire, probablement grâce à sa lame ensanglantée. J'ai d'ailleurs senti ton reiatsu dans le sang que j'ai léché tout à l'heure. Une fois cette connexion établie, tu commences à apprendre toutes les qualités de combat de ton adversaire, sa vitesse, ses manies, sa force, ses tactiques, pas forcément ses pouvoirs mais cela vient avec… et ton Bankai est aussi capable d'effacer ce qui vient de t'arriver, transformant tes morts en autant de puits de connaissance dans lequel tu puises pour en apprendre d'avantage encore. Tu ne deviens pas plus forte, non, tu deviens juste plus « habituée » à te battre contre moi. C'est de l'apprentissage à ultra-haute vitesse.

- Toutes mes félicitations, tu y es presque.

- Humm, je dois probablement me tromper sur le mécanisme qui te permet de « ressusciter » à chaque fois que je te tue, mais pas sur le truc de l'auto-apprentissage, ça c'est une certitude.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu utilises ta Resurección bientôt, jeune Arrancar, car maintenant que j'ai compris le secret de tes déplacements instantanés, tu vas avoir beaucoup plus de mal à me surprendre.

- ça, ça reste… à voir.

Isera avait commencer le début de sa phrase à plus de 20 mètres devant elle et termina la fin en enfonçant sa lame dans la poitrine d'Unohana depuis son dos, la tuant pour la huitième fois.

- Ho non, c'est déjà tout vu, commenta alors la capitaine Shinigami en tournant la tête, son sourire psychopathe revenu sur ses lèvres.

Et Isera sentit alors son adversaire tourner sa propre épée dans son ventre, l'ayant empalé au même moment qu'elle-même l'empalait. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise en regardant vers le bas, elle vit Unohana s'avancer, se retirant de son épée comme si elle ne la dérangeait pas mais laissant Minazuki bien planté dans son corps d'une main ferme. Isera referma sa main libre sur la lame acérée et tenta de se dégager, en vain. L'épée ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, comme figée en elle.

- Trop tard, Arrancar. Tu avais tout à fait raison sur les capacités d'apprentissage de mon Bankai et oui, il me permet de me « soigner » à chaque mort, mais ce ne sont là que ses deux _premiers_ pouvoirs. Le troisième pouvoir est celui que tu est en train d'expérimenter et, comme il est absolument mortel, ce sera le dernier que je te dévoilerai.

Une horrible peur envahit Isera lorsqu'elle tenta une fois de plus d'arracher le Zanpakuto en vain de son corps, car elle comprit tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait : la lame de sang de Minazuki était en train d'envahir le moindre de ses vaisseaux sanguins, tel un poison investissant son corps de partout au fur et à mesure que son cœur battait et faisait véhiculer son propre sang.

- Merde… Salope… Alors c'est comme ça… que tu veux me tuer ?

Ses forces semblèrent l'abandonner et elle tomba à genoux dans le sable, Minazuki toujours fermement plantée en elle.

- Une mort horriblement lente et douloureuse, c'est tout ce que tu mérites à mes yeux, murmura doucement Unohana en lui faisant face.

Elle éleva très légèrement son reiatsu et Minazuki obéit instantanément à sa commande mentale, déchainant son pouvoir à l'intérieur même du corps d'Isera. Imaginez un instant que tous les vaisseaux sanguins de votre corps se bloquaient d'un seul coup et que votre sang se mettait à tourner en sens inverse… Le cri de douleur d'Isera, innommable, presque intolérable et incroyablement long, se répercuta à des lieux à la ronde. Et sa douleur s'accrut encore lorsque ces mêmes vaisseaux se mirent à se tordre dans son propre corps, la déchirant de l'intérieur comme si on lui arrachant chaque nerf en même temps petit à petit.

Les autres Shinigamis ne tardèrent pas à en avoir assez. Torturer ainsi un ennemi n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, mais personne n'osa intervenir pour empêcher Unohana d'exercer pleinement sa terrible vengeance. L'un des trois capitaines dû pourtant prendre la décision de le faire lorsque Nanao, déjà fortement secouée par les morts d'Isane, de Kiyone, de Momo et de Jyûshiro se mit à vomir dans le sable, ayant dépassé son degré de tolérance. Renji, qui était arrivé entretemps, posa alors une main sur sa tête et invoqua un rapide Kidou pour l'assommer.

- Bakudô N°3 : Shiro Seishin (Esprit Blanc).

Nanao plongea dans une inconscience salvatrice et il la souleva dans ses bras.

- ça a assez duré, il ne faut pas rester ici plus longtemps, décréta-t-il.

- Abarai-Fukutaichou a raison, renchérit alors Haruka. Il faut qu'Unohana-Taichou en finisse maintenant.

Elle allait se diriger vers elle mais Rukia leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Vous, ramenez les autres au bateau et que Kurotsuchi-Fukutaichou prépare le portail de retour pour le Seireitei.

Kenpachi sembla vouloir intervenir à son tour mais la main de Yachiru se referma sur son Hakama et elle tira dessus doucement, attirant son attention. Avec un grognement, il concéda le point et se détourna avec les autres.

Avec un rapide Shunpo, Rukia se matérialisa à côté d'Isera et lui donna un violent coup de pied à la tête, la renversant totalement sur le côté.

- Il suffit, Unohana-Taichou, lui ordonna-t-elle en mettant autant d'autorité dans sa voix que possible. Achevez-la et allons-nous en. Nous avons des blessés à secourir.

Unohana braqua sur elle un regard noir de colère mais se retint de dire tout commentaire. Elle savait qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes mais aucun ne lui en voulait, désirant juste qu'elle en finisse maintenant.

- Je suppose que vous avez raison, murmura-t-elle en cessant de la torturer.

Elle cessa alors instantanément son pouvoir mais la douleur ne cessa pas pour autant pour Isera car ses blessures internes étaient maintenant belles et bien réelles désormais. Pourtant cela se calma suffisamment pour lui permettre de redresser et de la foudroyer d'un regard lourd de haine… jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Rukia.

- … Toi… hoooo…

Malgré sa douleur, une énergie nouvelle sembla la gagner car Isera se mit à gronder et voulut se redresser mais ses maigres forces restantes et son corps détruit de l'intérieur ne lui permettaient plus d'accomplir sa volonté.

- … Toi… Toi… Je… vais te… tuer… bâ… tarde…

Même Unohana fut surprise par sa réaction car Isera ne se concentrait plus du tout sur elle mais sur Rukia uniquement.

- Vous la connaissez ?

La plus jeune des deux hocha négativement la tête.

- Non, jamais rencontrée avant aujourd'hui. Peut-être me confond-elle avec…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, une terrible présence se matérialisa juste derrière elles et un énorme reiatsu les cloua presque sur place. Unohana se retourna d'un seul coup, tout comme Rukia qui porta également la main à son sabre mais elle reçut avant de pouvoir voir son nouvel ennemi un terrible coup de revers en pleine mâchoire qui manqua de peu de lui déboiter la tête si elle n'avait pas instinctivement accompagné un peu le geste. Elle partit s'écraser comme un boulet de canon à plus de trente mètres dans le sable, comme un sac de patates jeté au loin et l'instant suivant Unohana fut soulevée du sol par une main qui s'était refermée tel un étau autour de sa gorge, lui coupant en même temps la respiration et la circulation sanguine.

- J'entendais les cris de souffrance de ma Chevalière depuis les tréfonds de Las Ombras Perdidos. Voyons voir si je peux te faire crier tout aussi fort.

Samigina ouvrit bien grand sa mâchoire, dévoilant de longues paires de crocs au niveau de ses canines inférieures et supérieures, et elle mordit à pleines dents dans la jugulaire d'Unohana avant de se mettre à aspirer de toutes ses forces, broyant le corps de la capitaine contre elle de son autre main. La Shinigami poussa effectivement un cri de douleur mais nettement plus contenu que ceux d'Isera avant et tenta de toutes ses forces de se dégager de la prise mais rien à faire, l'Arrancar était aussi forte qu'un titan.

Heureusement pour elle, Kenpachi fut sur elles la seconde d'après, son épée ébréchée manquant de peu d'égorger Samigina si celle-ci avait continué sa succion. L'Arrancar sembla se volatiliser littéralement sous ses yeux pour ne réapparaître qu'à plusieurs mètres d'eux et il intercepta le corps de Retsu avant qu'elle ne s'écroule comme un pantin désarticulé dans le sable à ses pieds.

Plongée dans un monde de souffrance et de haine, Isera ne se rendit même pas compte lorsque la garde de Minazuki se décrocha de son ventre, sa lame de sang redevenant lentement une épée normale derrière elle tandis qu'elle rampait désormais vers le corps de Rukia, complètement obnubilée par elle depuis qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

- Voilà qui te ressemble guère, Kenpachi, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de sa collègue mais celle-ci semblait être maintenant prise de convulsions car elle se tordait presque contre lui. Oi ! Qu'est-ce que… Tu lui as fait quoi, Arrancar ?!

- Ho pas grand-chose, j'ai juste aspiré environ… 40 % de son sang, estima Samigina en se léchant les lèvres pour nettoyer les restes de son repas. Ho, et j'en ai aussi profiter pour lui injecter une forte dose de mon venin. Après tout, il est rare que je rencontre quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs assez similaires aux miens et je me fais un devoir d'agrandir mon cheptel autant que je le peux.

Unohana se mit à pousser des cris et des grognements étranges au milieu de ses convulsions et il commença à avoir du mal devant la manière dont elle gigotait de manière complètement anarchique.

- Isera, relève toi et achève cet emmerdeur de Shinigami. Je me suis trouvé un nouveau…

Mais Isera ne l'écoutait pas, rampant toujours vers Rukia en laissant une trainée de sang derrière elle dans le sable. A croire qu'elle se moquait éperdument d'elle et de ses blessures et que tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était la Shinigami immobile dans le sable à plusieurs mètres d'elle encore.

- Te tuer… Rgh… Te tuer… Tuer… Arr… La tuer… Ven… geance…

- Isera ?! Appela une nouvelle fois Samigina mais encore en vain.

Kenpachi lâcha soudainement le corps d'Unohana et bondit sur elle, son sabre levé pour la trancher en deux. Samigina le regarda arriver avec une regard froid et… attrapa son arme en plein vol de sa main gantée comme une mère agrippant l'épée en bois de son garnement.

- Arrête de jouer avec ce truc, connard, tu vas te couper, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied en plein ventre qui le plia en deux puis voulut lui arracher son épée des mains dans un grognement tout le giflant à son tour de toutes ses forces mais, s'il encaissa bien la frappe à la tête, il garda en revanche sa main fermement refermée sur sa garde et ne la lâcha pas. Hoo, un dur à cuire… J'aime !

Elle frappa Kenpachi en pleine mâchoire de son poing ganté une fois, deux fois, avant qu'il réagisse en bloquant la troisième attaque pour lui donner un violent coup de boule… sauf qu'elle l'encaissa apparemment aussi bien que lui et lui répliqua par un coup de boule à son tour, mais celui-là fut tellement violent et chargé de reiatsu qu'il vola en arrière en crachant une partie de ses dents. Mais il n'avait toujours pas lâché son arme, contrairement à elle, et braqua donc sa lame vers elle en se reprenant avant même de toucher le sol.

- Très intéressante, Arrancar ! Gronda-t-il avec un sourire édenté.

Samigina sembla surprise par sa résistance et pesta légèrement avant d'hausser les épaules. Sans un mot, elle braqua sa main gantée et chargea son reiatsu en une petite sphère noire d'énergie incroyablement concentrée juste devant son doigt. Le Cero qu'elle tira alors créa une énorme vague d'énergie noire qui engloutit littéralement toute la zone. Kenpachi fut complètement submergé dans le flot et résista de son mieux en poussant un grondement de fureur et de hargne. Mais Samigina était bien trop puissante. Lorsque le Cero s'acheva enfin, Kenpachi était toujours debout mais son Shihakusho était pratiquement en lambeaux et il portait de multiples lacérations partout sur son corps. Blessé mais toujours vaillant, il releva une fois de plus son sabre et se prépara à libérer son Shikai lorsqu'Unohana se jeta sur lui tel un fauve affamé.

- Qu'est que…

La Shinigami le mordit à son bras lorsqu'il le leva pour se défendre, puis elle chercha son cou, telle une goule assoiffée de sang. Kenpachi se débattit et la repoussa sans ménagement, lui donnant même un coup de pied en plein ventre au passage. Mais elle ne sembla rien en ressentir lorsqu'elle se redressa à nouveau et bondit sur lui pour la seconde fois…

Et percuta en pleine figure le mur d'énergie orange qui se matérialisa entre elle et lui.

Samigina, qui observait la scène avec amusement, cessa instantanément de rigoler en voyant le mur et vit les 4 amis apparaître sur le champ de bataille.

- Rukia ! S'écria Ichigo en se précipitant vers elle sans lâcher Tatsuki.

Unohana sembla comprendre qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à attaquer Zaraki et se retourna alors pour se fixer une nouvelle cible, Chad en l'occurrence car il était le plus proche d'elle. Mais Inoue transforma d'une seule pensée son bouclier en cage et elle fut donc complètement capturée telle une bête fauve.

- Alors ça c'est pas drôle du tout, gronda Samigina en s'avançant vers elle, sentant l'origine des pouvoirs liés à la cage.

Et elle se prit alors une flèche en pleine poitrine. Baissant un regard incrédule sur le projectile solide qui venait de se planter dans son thorax, son regard se tourna alors avec Uryû et elle gronda de mécontentement.

- Recommence ça et je te transforme en porc-épic avec tes propres flèches, menaça-t-elle en l'arrachant d'un geste, et le Quincy comprit qu'il n'avait même pas égratigné son Hierro, juste son armure.

- Les gars, on se barre d'ici tout de suite ! Ordonna Ichigo avec le plus d'autorité possible dans sa voix.

Tatsuki avait récupéré le corps inerte de Rukia, rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était apparemment qu'assommée, mais quand même un peu inquiète car elle saignait de la tête, là où Samigina l'avait frappé.

- Je suis d'accord avec Kurosaki, renchérit Uryû, sentant très clairement la puissance de la Maîtresse Arrancar.

N'étant plus qu'à cinq mètres seulement de sa proie mais la voyant profiter de secours, Isera sembla gronder encore plus de fureur et de haine et chercha une nouvelle fois à se redresser malgré ses terribles blessures, en vain. Ni Ichigo ni Tatsuki ne lui prêtèrent la moindre attention.

- Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser filer comme ça, sans rien faire ? demanda Samigina avec une légère incrédulité. Celle-là est déjà à moi, continua-t-elle en désignant Unohana avant de braquer son index vers Inoue. Et toi, avec tes boucliers, tu m'intéresses au plus haut point.

- Ok, barrez-vous tous, je vais la retenir le temps qu'il faudra, fit Ichigo en revenant d'un seul Shunpo devant Samigina.

- Barre-toi de là, Kurosaki, juste quand le combat commençait à devenir intéressant ! Gronda Zaraki en marquant sa volonté de continuer à se battre en avançant d'un pas ferme et décidé.

- Quelle blague, et où pensez-vous donc aller ? Demanda Samigina pour la forme.

Chad mit tout le monde d'accord en s'interposant entre le groupe et la Maîtresse, et arma son poing pour l'écraser au sol juste entre eux. L'explosion de sable et de reiatsu mit un terme définitif à la discussion et, si Samigina essaya bien de les attaquer, seul son instinct lui permit d'éviter la lame noire d'Ichigo de lui trancher la poitrine, ne l'ayant même pas senti approcher ni attaquer. Sur ses aguets, elle ne bougea plus après cela et, lorsque la poussière retomba finalement, elle constata qu'elle était maintenant seule, ils avaient tous pris la poudre d'escampette. Allongée sur le dos dans le sable à une cinquantaine de mètres d'elle, Isera hurla de déception et de colère vers la lune avant de se laisser retomber en arrière, toutes ses forces l'abandonnant maintenant que la source de sa colère n'était plus là.

- Merde, pesta Samigina avant de jeter un regard vers sa nouvelle Chevalière. Tant pis pour cette fois, et bienvenue dans la Garde Noire, Isera.

Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas, ayant déjà perdu connaissance à cause de ses blessures.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, une heure après la bataille.**

Astria, six autres Maîtres et une vingtaine de Chevaliers de la Garde Noire observaient le gigantesque trimaran se désintégrer lentement sous le vent et la lumière de la lune. La grande construction de reiatsu était la seule trace restante du passage des Shinigamis, renforts comme prisonniers, et il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour deviner pourquoi ils l'avaient abandonné. Une fois son rôle rempli, Uryû avait utilisé une dernière fois son pouvoir pour qu'il se désagrège lentement et effacer toute trace de leur passage.

- Bien joué, Gotei 13. Bien joué, commenta-t-elle avec une réelle admiration.

- Prévisible, déclara Grimmjow en donnant un coup de pied dans l'une des planches en faux bois qui se désagrégea sous sa force. Y'a des traces de reiatsu autour d'une paire de pylônes au centre de cette carcasse. Ils ont réussi à créer un portail et à se barrer, vite fait, bien fait. Et vu la vitesse à laquelle ce truc s'autodétruit, il n'en restera plus rien dans quelques heures.

- Aucun moyen de les poursuivre ? Demanda Juliette dans son armure de combat, une main négligemment posée sur le pommeau de son épée à sa ceinture.

- On sait parfaitement où ils sont allés : ils sont retournés au Gotei 13, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et maintenant que la Guerre est déclarée, je doute qu'on puisse de nouveau se pointer là-bas la bouche en cœur et espérer n'avoir à affronter que les Shinigamis occupant les lieux. L'endroit grouillera de Vaizards sitôt qu'on posera un pied dans leur dimension.

Grimmjow ne faisant que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait déjà, tous s'accordèrent donc à déclarer qu'il n'y avait plus rien ici digne d'intérêt et leur expédition retourna à Las Ombras Perdidos les mains vides. Toutefois, avant de partir, Grimmjow se retourna une dernière fois vers le véhicule en cours de désintégration, ses pensées allant vers son ennemi attitré.

_Alors on en a pas encore fini, hein, Kurosaki ? Tu penses peut-être qu'au niveau des comptes on en est à égalité maintenant ? Pas de problème, on réglera tout ça la prochaine fois. Et si tu penses que je vais m'asseoir sur mes lauriers en attendant, tu vas en être pour une sacrée surprise._

***.***

Et voilà, fin de l'acte du Hueco Mundo. Guère d'originalité dans le nouveau Bankai d'Ichigo, comme vous avez dû le deviner, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que sa nouvelle apparence après qu'il eut retrouvé ses pouvoirs à la fin de l'acte des fullbringers. Mais je vous réserve quand même encore quelques surprises sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs qui vont avec. Quant au sauvetage de Tatsuki, je peux vous assurer que c'est vraiment la dernière fois (qu'il la sauve) et désolé à ceux qui voulaient tant voir son Bankai, c'est pas encore pour cette fois. Enfin, je vous ai offert un aperçu de la puissance de Samigina et d'Ange. Impressionnant, pas vrai ? Mais normal, me direz-vous, pour des Arrancars qui sont sensés avoir assez de pouvoirs pour écraser Aizen sous leurs bottes presque sans s'en rendre compte. Le prochain chapitre servira un peu d'intermédiaire entre l'arc du Hueco Mundo et le nouvel arc de l'Olympe. Soyez patients, je vous réserve de belles surprises pour l'avenir.


	40. Chapter 40

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Quartier général de la 12ème Division**

L'annonce du retour de l'expédition se répandit comme une trainée de poudre parmi les Divisions et bon nombre de Shinigamis se massèrent devant les quartiers de la 12ème Division où le portail sur le Hueco Mundo s'était soudainement ouvert. Pourtant, l'ambiance n'était pas particulièrement au beau fixe. La mission avait été un succès, mais il y avait quand même eu des pertes et des blessés.

Les morts d'Ukitake et de Kiyone laissaient désormais la 13ème Division exsangue, privée de capitaine et de suppléant. Quant à la 4ème Division, la perte d'Isane et l'état de leur capitaine firent frémir d'angoisse la plupart de ses membres. Unohana était tombée dans une sorte de coma peu après leur retour au trimaran et Inoue n'était pas parvenue à la soigner ou à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, de même qu'Hanatarô, impuissant malgré ses efforts. Enfin, Rangiku essayait de rester digne mais retenait difficilement ses larmes devant les corps de Momo et de Toshirou, ce dernier toujours vivant mais lui aussi sous une bulle de pouvoir d'Inoue et n'ayant pas encore repris conscience. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours une grande partie de son corps emprisonné dans une sorte de gangue de glace qui ne semblait pas vouloir fondre.

Enfin, la présence des Vaizards fut aussi un choc, même s'ils tentèrent de se faire discrets.

- Bon retour parmi nous, les salua tous Urahara avec une mine sombre avant de prendre la direction des opérations.

Il ordonna que Toshirou et Unohana soient conduit dans des chambres d'analyse et laissa aux officiers de chaque Division s'occuper des morts dont les corps avaient été ramenés.

- Urahara-Taichou, je vous laisse en charge, fit Soi Fon en s'approchant de lui. Je dois immédiatement faire mon rapport auprès du commandant.

Elle allait s'éclipser en Shunpo mais il posa la main sur son épaule, l'empêchant de partir.

- Inutile, Soi Fon-Taichou, le commandant n'est pas encore revenu. Il est parti avec Komamura-Taichou et Kyouraku-Taichou deux jours après votre départ et nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle depuis.

- Mais… Alors, qui commande le Gotei 13 en ce moment ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- Dans l'ordre des Divisions, je suis actuellement le commandant par intérim, répondit tranquillement Byakuya tout de suite après être apparu, sortant d'un Shunpo.

Tout en s'approchant d'eux, son regard parcourant les membres de l'expédition et, lorsqu'il vit Rukia s'approcher à son tour, consciente et apparemment indemne hormis un pansement léger autour de sa tête, il poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement et se concentra sur Soi Fon.

- Mais puisque vous êtes de retour saine et sauve, ce rôle vous revient désormais, Soi Fon-Taichou.

- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle, lâcha-t-elle avec une légère exaspération.

Il leva un sourcil surpris à sa remarque et elle s'empourpra en se rendant compte qu'elle avait exprimé tout haut le fond de sa pensée.

- Désolé… Je commence vraiment à adopter certaines mauvaises habitudes de mon lieutenant.

- Il fait cet effet à tout le monde, t'inquiète, commenta Yoruichi en s'approchant à son tour.

D'autres Shinigamis arrivèrent et bientôt tous les capitaines valides et présents de la Soul Society furent ensemble sur la place, avec leur lieutenant respectif.

- Soi Fon-Taichou, je pense qu'une réunion dans un cadre plus officiel s'impose, décréta Hisagi, encore un peu gêné de sa scène de retrouvailles avec Asuka, celle-ci l'ayant proprement ignoré – après l'avoir néanmoins salué très protocolairement parlant.

- Je pensais justement à nous relocaliser. Réunion élargie avec les lieutenants de chaque Division. Sasakibe-Fukutaichou est parti avec le Commandant, je présume ?

- Effectivement. Il a laissé les rênes de la 1ère Division à Okikiba Genshirô, leur 3ème Siège.

- Qu'il vienne alors. Dans dix minutes, dans la salle de réunion habituelle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les Vaizards, qui se tenaient toujours légèrement à l'écart et qui discutaient entre eux avec une certaine animation.

- Général, Colonels, nous allons mener une réunion à la 1ère Division et je souhaiterai que vous y participiez.

Tetsu se tourna légèrement vers elle avant d'adresser un regard ferme vers ses subordonnés.

- Nous vous suivons, Capitaine, mais avant toute chose je tiens à vous prévenir que… que la situation est clairement différente désormais.

- Je m'en doute bien. Encore toutes mes condoléances pour votre frère.

Tetsu hocha fermement la tête une fois puis son expression se durcit.

- Nous n'avons pas encore pris de décision définitive mais il se pourrait que nous décidions… d'obéir aux ordres qui nous furent donnés, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus en territoire ennemi et que la guerre est déclarée.

Soi Fon se crispa légèrement car elle se rappela que les ordres la concernaient également mais Yoruichi, qui l'avait accompagné silencieusement, posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

- Nous en discuterons durant la réunion, décréta-t-elle.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Hall des capitaines**

Lentement, la porte se referma et Inoue, restée à l'extérieur, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir déçu.

- C'est une réunion entre officiers et nous ne sommes encore que des étudiants de l'Académie, je te rappelle, lui signala Tatsuki en s'adossant au mur sur le côté, s'asseyant à même le sol.

- Notre expédition aura été moins longue que prévue au finale, jugea Uryû en s'écartant lui aussi du chemin pour la rejoindre. Et tu as enfin pu te battre à nos côtés. Tes impressions ?

Il avait clairement senti un trouble chez la jeune femme qui la tourmentait depuis quelque temps.

- … Dur. Plus dur que je le pensais. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile mais… mais je commence à me rendre compte de ce que vous tentiez de me protéger avant.

Chad s'approcha à son tour mais garda le silence, apportant néanmoins son soutien par sa seule présence. Son soutien et sa reconnaissance.

- On est tous là, non ? Renchérit alors Inoue, sentant une espèce d'ambiance morose s'installer. On a fait de notre mieux et on s'en est sorti comme d'habitude. Alors ne vous en faites pas, tant qu'on est ensemble, on s'en sortira, une fois encore.

- Tu dis ça comme si une nouvelle crise nous attendait déjà au tournant, Orihime, remarqua Tatsuki en relevant la tête vers elle.

Son amie ne répondit pas mais hocha les épaules avec un certain fatalisme. Tous savait que la guerre venait de commencer et que tout pouvait arriver désormais.

De l'autre côté de la porte, chaque Capitaine s'installa debout à sa place, les lieutenants à deux mètres derrière eux, en silence, et les généraux en face, dos à la porte. L'absence la plus marquante était la présence habituelle du Commandant, dont le siège restait vide. Yoruichi était adossée à un pilier à côté de la porte, un peu à l'écart.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, y'a-t-il eu la moindre communication de la part de la Garde Royale depuis notre départ ? Commença Soi Fon en s'avançant d'un pas.

- Aucune, répondit laconiquement Byakuya tout en hochant négativement la tête. Pas même concernant la perte des membres de la Chambre Centrale des 46. Yamamoto-Soutaichou semblait disposer d'un autre moyen de communication avec elle mais n'a point reçu de message non plus avant son départ, du moins à ma connaissance.

Les Shinigamis tournèrent un regard interrogateur vers les Vaizards mais Tetsu hocha négativement la tête.

- Nous sommes tous de la Légion d'Artémis et les communications avec le Seireitei dépendent d'une autre Légion, celle d'Hermès, expliqua-t-il. Je sais que le Tribunat a ordonné pendant un temps le silence absolu vers le Seireitei mais j'ignore si cet ordre est encore d'actualité ou non. Cependant je me rappelle qu'il était encore maintenu lorsque nous avons quitté l'Olympe.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne. Dans les circonstances présentes nous allons donc nous contenter d'appliquer le règlement à la lettre.

Sa décision fut approuvée par Byakuya d'un bref hochement de tête.

- Donc tant que le Commandant n'est pas revenu et en absence d'autres directives décisionnelles, je prends temporairement le commandement du Gotei 13. Aucune objection ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant Okikiba, le 3ème Siège de la première Division.

Celui-ci adressa un regard à Byakuya, le précédent commandant par intérim puis un autre plus subtil vers Haruka à côté de lui, juste du coin de l'œil, mais celle-ci ne broncha pas, regardant tranquillement Soi Fon droit dans les yeux.

- Aucune, Soi Fon-Taichou, répondit-il finalement.

Aucun des capitaines présents n'éleva la moindre protestation non plus.

- Excellent. Mettons donc tout de suite les deux pieds dans le plat et parlons sans détour, fit-elle en se mettant à la place de Yamamoto. Je soupçonne Urahara-Taichou de déjà le savoir mais vous autres, capitaines et lieutenants n'ayant pas participé à l'expédition, ne le savez pas encore. Cela concerne Kuchiki-Taichou et moi-même.

Elle inclina la tête vers Rukia pour signaler de quel Kuchiki elle parlait et Byakuya leva un sourcil intrigué.

- Nous sommes toutes les deux récemment devenues, techniquement parlant, des Vaizards, tout comme l'est déjà Kurosaki-Fukutaichou.

La réaction de Shûhei fut d'écarquiller les yeux sous le coup de la stupéfaction et rien de plus. Celle de Byakuya en revanche fut beaucoup plus spectaculaire, manquant à moitié de s'étrangler puis devenant tout rouge puis tout blanc, le tout sans quitter des yeux Rukia debout en face de lui et qui le dévisageait avec une certaine inquiétude. Dans son dos, il sentit que Renji s'était rapproché, prêt à la retenir si nécessaire.

- Et… pourrais-je savoir… comment une telle chose… a pu arriver durant…

- Pas durant, avant, précisa Soi Fon avant de désigner Rukia de la main. Il y a trois ans, Kuchiki-Taichou a été victime durant la guerre contre Aizen d'une blessure presque mortelle de la part d'un Arrancar. Celle-ci a laissé en elle des traces de reiatsu Hollow qui ont fini par créer un Hollow intérieur chez elle. Avec l'aide de Yoruichi-dono et de Kurosaki-Fukutaichou, elle a appris à dominer son instinct et maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs de Vaizard depuis environ un mois déjà. Dans mon cas… J'ai demandé à Yoruichi-dono de m'aider à devenir Vaizard peu après ma défaite contre une Arrancar de la Garde Noire lors de notre dernière expédition à Las Noches. Je savais vers quoi je m'engageai et j'en assume donc la pleine et entière responsabilité.

- Je… Je comprends, fit Byakuya d'une voix faible sans quitter Rukia du regard. Nous… Nous en discuterons plus tard, Rukia, termina-t-il avec un peu plus de force avant de fermer les yeux et de retrouver son calme du mieux qu'il put.

- Nii-san…

- Pas maintenant, Kuchiki-Taichou, fit Haruka à côté d'elle en la retenant avec cette seule parole. Comme il l'a dit, plus tard… et très probablement en privé.

Rukia soupira et se redressa. Soi Fon hocha la tête vers Haruka avant de reprendre.

- Notre expédition au Hueco Mundo pour récupérer nos officiers enlevés se solde par un succès mitigé. Hélas, Ukitake Jyûshiro-Taichou, Kogetsu Isane-Fukutaichou, sa sœur Kogetsu Kiyone 3ème Siège et Hinamori Momo-Fukutaichou ont trouvé la mort sous les coups de nos ennemis… Ainsi que le Général Mitsumada Katsuhiro de la Garde Royale, ajouta-t-elle pour terminer en adressant un regard vers Tetsu qui le lui retourna en hochant la tête avec une certaine gratitude. Nous avons toutefois réussi à sauver tous les autres, bien que l'état d'Hitsugaya Toshirou-Taichou reste encore incertain. Du côté des membres de l'expédition, en grande partie grâce à l'arrivée imprévue de renfort de la Garde Royale, puis de Yoruichi-dono accompagnée des amis de mon lieutenant, nous n'avons eu aucune perte à déclarer… du moins pour le moment. Le sort d'Unohana Retsu-Taichou reste lui aussi à déterminer.

Personne ne commenta son rapport aussi reprit-elle quelques secondes seulement après.

- Concernant l'évaluation des forces ennemies en présence, il est maintenant indéniable que les Arrancars de la Garde Noire surpassent de loin tout ce dont nous pouvions nous attendre de leur part en terme de puissance et de pouvoirs. Ils n'ont vraiment rien à voir avec les Arrancars artificiels créés par Aizen. Sans le moindre doute possible, ils sont tous issus de Hollow de rang Vastrode et ont tous appris et maîtrisé les pouvoirs de leur Zanpakuto au point de les utiliser de la même manière qu'un Shikai. De mémoire, seuls les trois meilleurs Espadas d'Aizen étaient parvenus à ce degré de maîtrise. Enfin, nous avons aussi appris de source sûre que certains d'entre eux disposent d'une seconde Resurección, si la situation exige qu'ils en aient recours. Mon lieutenant lui-même est tombé sous les coups d'un Arrancar ayant utilisé ce niveau de libération.

Ichigo voulut alors intervenir mais se garda de le faire au dernier moment. Il était encore trop tôt pour leur parler de son second Bankai, appris très récemment. Soi Fon sembla pourtant se rendre compte qu'il allait dire quelque chose et lui demanda donc :

- Quelque chose à rajouter, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou ?

- Non, rien pour le moment…

Elle patienta une seconde avant de reprendre :

- Pour terminer sur les Arrancars, je ne l'ai pas confirmé de mes propres yeux mais, selon les dires de Zaraki-Taichou et de mon lieutenant, lorsque nous avons récupéré les prisonniers, ils auraient alors rencontré deux femmes Arrancars dont la puissance étaient très nettement supérieures à celle de leurs Prétendants ou même de leurs Chevaliers. Des Maîtresses de la Garde Noire, comme elle se désignaient elles-mêmes.

Tetsu avança alors d'un pas et prit la parole.

- D'après les noms que vous m'avez donné, Samigina et Ange, vous êtes malheureusement tombés sur deux des plus puissantes Arrancars du Conseil des Maîtres. Elles ne sont pas chef de Faction car elles sont respectivement le bras droit et le bras gauche de Valefor, l'un des trois Grands Maîtres du Triumvirat qui dirige la Garde Noire. En terme de pouvoir, elles sont en gros l'équivalent de nos propres chefs de Légion.

- Plus fort que vous, donc ? Demanda Soi Fon de manière assez crue.

- Très sincèrement ? Oui. Mieux entrainées, beaucoup plus d'expérience, des réserves d'énergie quasi illimitées et une puissanc fois supérieure à la moyenne du reste des Chevaliers de la Garde. Deux Resureccións, comme vous venez de le découvrir, et la possibilité d'utiliser pleinement leurs pouvoirs Hollows sans libérer leur Zanpakuto.

- Vous semblez bien les connaître, nota Zaraki avec un sourire intéressé.

- Compte tenu qu'elles ont toutes les deux dans les 2000 ans et plus, oui, nous commençons à bien les connaître. Suffisamment même pour savoir que vous avez eu énormément de chance de ne pas mourir en les affrontant. Vous les avez vu au combat et vous vivez encore pour en parler. Et ça c'est une chose rare, croyez-moi. Pour comparaison, on peut en dire autant du côté des Arrancars pour nos Chefs de Légion, nos Maréchaux.

Il regarda Ichigo du coin de l'œil mais celui-ci garda la tête baissée. Au Hueco Mundo, Tetsu avait clairement senti à un moment la puissance du jeune Vaizard s'élever phénoménalement avant de disparaître purement et simplement alors qu'il affrontait l'une d'elles. Sur le coup, il avait cru qu'il était mort mais il n'en était rien. Et lorsqu'il l'avait revu, il était de nouveau redevenu normal, avec son énorme Zanpakuto dans le dos, comme à son habitude.

- Tous leurs Maîtres n'ont pas ce niveau de puissance, en revanche, heureusement d'ailleurs. Ceux que nous avons affronté ensemble lors de la première bataille étaient encore relativement jeunes dans leurs fonctions, probablement des Chevaliers récemment promus.

- Et les anciens Espadas d'Aizen ? Demanda alors Rukia. Nous avons pu rencontrer Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Neliel Tu Oderschvank et Tia Harribel. Tia était clairement la plus puissante des trois à l'époque d'Aizen mais là il m'a semblé qu'elle n'était encore qu'une de leur Prétendante, même pas une Chevalière. Pourtant, sa puissance semblait nettement supérieure aux autres Chevaliers que nous avons rencontré, sans parler de Grimmjow qui a vaincu Ichigo et de Nel dont une de nos ennemies a même vanté la réelle puissance.

- Je ne peux rien dire à leur sujet, leur recrutement est trop récent. Portait-elle un blason ?

- Un écusson, oui, représentant un serpent enroulé autour d'une épée droite pointée vers le bas.

- Lilith. Une assez jeune Maîtresse Arrancar mais indéniablement l'une des plus puissantes également, au même niveau qu'Ange et Samigina.

- Ma parole mais il n'y a que des gonzesses dans cette Garde ou quoi ? Grommela Kenpachi en faisant un rictus.

- Attendez de rencontrer Baal ou l'un de ses lieutenants les plus puissants comme Belial ou Crocell et vous changerez vite de discours. Quant à Malthus, si vous le voyez, fuyez aussi vite que vous le pouvez. Cet enculé ne brille pas par sa puissance de combat et ferait même un bien piètre adversaire dans un duel à la loyale mais son affinité avec les poisons et les maladies est telle que même les Arrancars les plus puissants le craignent. En revanche, si vous croisez un jour Nybbas, ne vous privez pas pour le tuer le plus lentement possible si vous le pouvez, ce salopard est le porte-parole du Triumvirat pour le reste de la Garde, et il adore faire de n'importe quelle scène un spectacle pour ses ouailles comme pour ses pairs. Un bâtard cynique et mégalomane prenant son pied à se mettre en valeur à la vue de tous. Hélas, il est aussi dans la même catégorie que Samigina et Ange, comme tout ceux que je viens de mentionner.

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris.

- Vous en savez clairement beaucoup sur les rangs ennemis, nota Soi Fon. Serait-il possible que vous nous en disiez d'avantage ?

- Bien sur, mais cela va prendre beaucoup de temps. Comme je vous l'ai dit, hormis quelques rares exceptions comme Lilith, tous les Maîtres d'un certain niveau sont très anciens et ont donc une longue histoire derrière eux. Il n'est pas étonnant de retrouver leur noms dans les mythes démoniaques de l'humanité pour certains d'entre eux, même, tout comme on retrouve les noms des postes des Maréchaux de la Garde Royale dans les divinités de la mythologie grecque.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'il y a un Arrancar dans la Garde Noire qui se fait passer pour… pour le Diable ? Satan en personne ? Demanda Ichigo, un peu sous le coup de la surprise.

- Il y en avait un, oui, qui a longtemps été notre bête noire, l'un de nos pires adversaires, et Satan n'était qu'un de ses nombreux noms, confirma Tetsu, mais il est mort il y a environ 400 ans au cours d'une bataille intestine entre Factions avec les forces de Baal. Il s'est alors fait remplacer par Valefor au Triumvirat. Ange, Samigina et lui étaient, avant cela, tous les trois au service de Satan.

Ichigo en resta un moment bouche bée puis secoua la tête et se redressa aussi calmement que possible. Il avait encore du mal à digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Nous continuerons d'en discuter plus tard donc, décréta Soi Fon. Dans l'immédiat, il nous faut restructurer nos forces, soigner nos blessés et nous préparer au début de la Guerre. Je suppose que vous avez tous reçu une Marque lors de l'Evènement ?

La question était bien évidemment tournée vers ceux qui n'avaient pas fait partie de l'expédition et ils hochèrent la tête avec gravité.

- D'après ce que nous avons pu constater, tout ceux dotés d'un certain niveau de reiatsu semblent en avoir reçu un. Les officiers et la grande majorité des Shinigamis portent la Marque mais il y en a qui n'ont rien reçu, détailla Urahara en sortant un petit rapport de sa tunique. Quelques rares habitants du Rukongai ont eux aussi reçu cette Marque, tous présentaient un certain niveau de reiatsu, légèrement supérieur à la moyenne de la population locale. En revanche, durant les dernières 24 heures, 15 Shinigamis qui n'avaient pas de Marque l'ont reçu chacun à leur tour, dans les mêmes conditions que nous tous : écrasement puis évanouissement. Nous en avons déterminé que, lorsqu'une personne venait à remplir les conditions nécessaires pour la recevoir, celle-ci se posait alors instantanément. S'agit-il d'une période de sélection et cela cessera-t-il à un moment où un autre ? Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire.

- Des idées quant à ce que signifie le nombre inscrit dessus ?

- Aucune, si ce n'est qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un numéro d'ordre puisque ce chiffre semble parfois évoluer sans raison apparente, ni d'un indicateur de puissance puisque certains « simples » Shinigamis ont des nombres plus élevés que ceux d'officiers et que les expériences que j'ai mené auprès de quelques volontaires ayant suivi un programme d'entrainement pendant deux jours n'ont donné aucun résultat probant. Pourtant il doit quand même y avoir au moins un rapport car les nombres sur les Marques des officiers de haut rang sont en moyenne plus élevés que les autres.

- Ok, le mystère reste presque entier donc. Toujours aucune idée de sa signification, mon Général ?

Tetsu hocha négativement la tête après avoir consulté rapidement ses subordonnés du regard.

- Aucune. Mais personne dans mon groupe n'est particulièrement un rat de bibliothèque, il est donc possible que des réponses nous attendent dans certains vieux recueils dans les bibliothèques de l'Olympe.

- Retour au point de départ, donc.

- Soi Fon-Taichou, sans vouloir paraître irrespectueux, mes hommes et moi-même sommes désormais dans une situation assez difficile. Nous avons des ordres, et plus aucune raison valable de ne pas y obéir… Sauf dans le cas de Kurosaki-Fukutaichou, précisa-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui. A mes yeux, la dette que nous avons envers vous et mes liens personnels avec votre père me rendent incapables d'exécuter la partie de cette mission vous concernant.

- De quelle mission s'agit-il exactement ? Demanda alors Byakuya qui commençait à se remettre de ses émotions.

- Celle de ramener tous les Vaizards présents dans cette pièce à l'Olympe. Donc cela inclut votre sœur, Soi Fon-Taichou, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou mais aussi Shihouin Yoruichi, précisa alors Nolren en avançant d'un pas avant de se retourner vers la femme noire. Et dans le cas de cette dernière, d'après les ordres, pieds et poings liés.

- Hmph. Transgression flagrante des interdictions qui me furent posées, j'imagine ?

Tetsu hocha la tête à l'affirmative sans la regarder, car il fixait toujours Soi Fon des yeux. L'atmosphère dans la pièce changea alors assez radicalement, devenant plus froide et électrique, car tout le monde commença à élever lentement son reiatsu.

- Il suffit, ordonna Tetsu à voix basse et immédiatement les Colonels lui obéirent, ce qui calma la tension légèrement. Les ordres sont les ordres, mais nous ne sommes pas sans cœur ni des machines. Et des circonstances exceptionnelles entrainent des décisions exceptionnelles. Au vu de la situation actuelle du Gotei 13, priver soudainement le Seireitei de 2 de ses capitaines et d'un lieutenant en temps de guerre serait plus que malvenu.

Il sembla se redresser comme s'il avait pris une décision et braqua sur chacun un regard déterminé.

- Le Colonel Sedimpa et moi-même allons retourner à l'Olympe, seuls, pour demander à nos supérieurs une confirmation de leurs ordres initiaux, en égard à la nouvelle situation. J'en profiterai également pour remettre la dépouille de mon frère à mon père et à ma famille. Mais, très honnêtement, je ne pense pas que mes ordres changeront donc je ne tarderais pas à revenir, je pourrais au mieux retarder mon retour de 24 heures, gros maximum. Mais rien ne dit qu'une équipe autre que la mienne soit envoyée à ma place avant cela.

Tout le monde comprit ce qu'il disait : il leur offrait un délai, incertain qui plus est, et c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

- Kuchiki-Taichou, savez-vous quand le Commandant reviendra ? Demanda Soi Fon en regardant le frère de Rukia.

- Non. Nous ne savons même pas où il est allé et il n'a laissé aucune consigne concernant une absence prolongée de son poste. C'est une situation… à laquelle je ne m'étais vraiment pas préparé.

- Hisagi-Taichou, Urahara-Taichou ?

- Aucune idée, répondit le premier.

- Rien qu'une hypothèse, j'en ai bien peur, conclut le second. Je pense qu'il est allé à l'Olympe, directement. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, ce n'est qu'une supposition.

- Je vois.

Il y eut un long silence pesant durant lequel tout le monde songea à la situation actuelle et que faire pour le mieux. Mais bien vite, Soi Fon sentit peser sur ses épaules le fait que ses propres décisions allaient impacter tous les autres, en tant que commandant par intérim.

- Urahara-Taichou, soigner Unohana-Taichou et Hitsugaya-Taichou demeure votre priorité absolue. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre d'avantage d'officiers supérieurs dans notre situation actuelle.

- Hai.

- Zaraki-Taichou, veuillez reprendre votre entrainement avec Kiritsugu-Taichou. Vous avez découvert votre Shikai mais cela ne suffit pas, pas à mes yeux en tout cas.

- Inutile de me le dire, c'est déjà ce que j'avais prévu.

- Kuchiki-Taichou, continua-t-elle en fixant Byakuya, vous redevenez officiellement le commandant par intérim sitôt cette réunion terminée.

Cette déclaration en surprit plus d'un mais Soi Fon ne laissa à personne le temps de protester.

- Mitsumada-Gunshirei, vous ne rentrerez pas seuls à l'Olympe. Je vous accompagnerai.

- Certainement pas seule, Taichou ! Rétorqua alors Ichigo d'une voix ferme en avançant d'un pas. Après tout, c'est principalement moi que la Garde Royale veut, non ? Et puis ça commence à faire un petit moment que l'idée me trotte derrière la tête d'aller rendre une petite visite à ces bureaucrates et de sortir moi-même mon père de leurs prisons.

- Ichigo, fit Yoruichi en s'écartant du mur pour s'approcher. Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu fais ? On parle de l'Olympe, là. C'est pratiquement la même chose que Las Ombras Perdidos !

- Et ta famille, Ichigo ? Tes amis ? Demanda Rukia à son tour, tout en se retenant de mentionner Tatsuki en particulier.

- J'y vais justement pour aller récupérer le vieux bouc, répondit-il au tac-au-tac en parlant de son père.

- Et que feras-tu si le Seireitei se fait attaquer par les Arrancars durant ton absence ? Répliqua Soi Fon en se tournant vers lui. Sans parler du fait de laisser la 2nde Division sans commandement en tant de guerre ?

- Heu…

- Si je puis me permettre, avança Kisuke en s'avançant d'un pas à son tour, le commandant m'a révélé avant son départ qu'il existait un ancien protocole de défense du Seireitei, dissimulé sous ce bâtiment même où nous nous trouvons. Il m'a donné pour consigne de l'activer sitôt que vous seriez de retour et j'allais le faire dès cette réunion terminée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec un regard surpris.

- Un protocole de défense ?

- En fait, il s'agirait plutôt d'une sorte de Kidou géant, directement alimenté par des sortes de… Heu, laissons tomber les explications techniques. Tout ce dont vous devez savoir, c'est qu'une fois ce protocole sera activé, plus rien ne pourra entrer ni sortir du Seireitei. Et quand je dis plus rien, c'est vraiment plus rien du tout. Le seul moyen de transport vers l'extérieur utilisable sera les portails que les membres de la Garde Royale utilisent pour rejoindre l'Olympe, et uniquement eux. J'ai déjà fait entrer les habitants du Rukongai pour les reloger dans les quartiers libres et disponibles pour le moment et tout est prêt au niveau de la logistique également pour tenir un siège pendant plusieurs mois si nécessaire.

- Problème résolu, commenta Ichigo en se tournant de nouveau vers Soi Fon, qui ne trouva alors plus rien à redire sur le coup.

- Il est vraiment si efficace que ça, ce… protocole ? Demanda Zaraki d'une voix suspicieuse.

- Très efficace, confirma le scientifique. J'ai analysé son processus de fonctionnement et il est tout bonnement impressionnant. Très similaire d'ailleurs aux fameux Négacions utilisés par les Hollows et les Arrancars, d'ailleurs.

La plupart des regards se tournèrent alors vers Soi Fon, à la surprise d'Urahara.

- Plaît-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ma petite abeille a percé un Négacion avec son Bankai il y a quelques jours, Kisuke, répondit Yoruichi avec une nette pointe de fierté dans sa voix devant les accomplissements de son ancienne élève.

Urahara en resta presque bouche bée.

- En somme, vous bouclez le Seireitei et vous acceptez de vous rendre ? Demanda Tetsu, plus pour confirmation qu'autre chose.

- Pas se rendre, on vous accompagne de notre plein gré, fit alors Rukia. Ainsi, vous ne transgresserez aucun des ordres qu'on vous aura donné.

- Pas dans mon cas, répliqua Yoruichi en levant les mains. Je suis libre et je tiens à le rester. Pas question que je me laisse volontairement passer les fers.

- Rien ne vous force à nous accompagner, Yoruichi-dono. Disparaissez comme vous savez si bien le faire et attendez notre retour. Quelque chose me dit que la situation entre les deux Gardes ne va plus rester longtemps aussi calme et ils auront bientôt d'autres chats à fouetter que nous.

- J'espère que tu as raison, Soi Fon, je l'espère de tout cœur, répondit-elle d'une voix guère convaincue.

- Donnez-nous une heure le temps de régler quelques affaires et nous partirons avec vous, décréta Rukia en s'adressant à Tetsu, lequel lui répondit par un rapide hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Pas de problème, nous vous attendrons.

***.***

**Soul Society, Seireitei, une heure plus tard**

Qu'Ichigo reparte aussi vite après être revenu n'avait pas particulièrement été prévu au programme, mais aux yeux des sœurs d'Ichigo, savoir qu'ils étaient tous revenus sains et sauf du Hueco Mundo et que leur frère repartait pour aller chercher leur père était quand même une source de réconfort. Après tout, l'Olympe était sensé être leur allié, non ? Au moins, l'endroit n'était pas infesté d'ennemis prêt à tout pour les tuer, à priori.

Mais cette fois, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad et Uryû ne seraient certainement pas du voyage, pas plus que toute l'expédition. Seules Soi Fon et Rukia allaient l'accompagner, Yoruichi ayant choisi de « disparaître » une fois de plus dès que Tetsu et ses hommes eurent le dos tourné. Mais aucun d'eux ne la chercha particulièrement non plus, pas même Nolren.

Soi Fon et Rukia allèrent s'occuper de leurs Divisions et gérer leurs absences et, bien qu'Ichigo voulut aider sa capitaine, elle lui ordonna sommairement de rejoindre sa famille et ses amis à la place. Il eut juste le temps de voir Rukia s'esquiver avant que son frère puisse lui mettre la main dessus, clairement peu désireuse d'avoir cette fameuse conversation sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs de Vaizard pour le moment.

Leur réunion fut de courte durée mais Yuzu insista quand même pour qu'il ne reparte pas le ventre vide et Ichigo partagea donc un bon repas avant de partir. Repas qui se déroula dans leur dortoir et en grande compagnie puisque Kuukaku et ses serviteurs avaient tous été « invités » à venir au Seireitei et la chef du clan Shiba s'était donc installée d'autorité dans le dortoir voisin du leur… et mettait un point d'honneur à venir manger aussi souvent que possible les petits plats de la benjamine des Kurosaki.

Durant l'événement, beaucoup voulurent savoir ce qui s'était passé au Hueco Mundo mais il ne voulut pas trop en parler, préférant détourner la conversation sur leur bref séjour chez Kuukaku durant leur absence. Apparemment, la nouvelle des états de santé de Toshirou et d'Unohana n'était pas encore parvenue aux oreilles des sœurs Kurosaki et il garda donc le silence sur le sujet. Heureusement, Jinta se montra particulièrement loquasse à sa place car il avait récemment réussi a découvrir l'esprit de son zanpakuto, prenant ainsi une légère avance sur les trois autres jeunes, Ururu, Yuzu et surtout Karin, qu'il voyait comme une rivale.

Et c'est avec quelques minutes de retard sur l'horaire établi qu'il se présenta au point de départ convenu avec les Vaizards, accompagné par ses amis venus leur souhaiter un bon voyage. Comme capitaines, seuls Kisuke et Byakuya étaient présents, ainsi Kunieda, à qui Soi Fon transmettait ses dernières consignes, et Renji, qui discutait avec Rukia. Apparemment, Byakuya devait quand même avoir réussi à parler à sa sœur adoptée car il ne regardait pas vers elle mais il sentait comme une sorte de résignation dans sa posture et son expression.

- Mes excuses, le repas a un peu plus trainé en longueur que prévu, annonça Ichigo à Tetsu.

Celui-ci secoua doucement la tête, acceptant l'explication de bonne grâce. Soi Fon et Rukia ne lui firent pas de remontrance non plus, malgré leur aversion chronique pour les retardataires.

- Ouvrir le portail pour l'Olympe ne prendra que quelques secondes, annonça Nolren en sortant d'une poche intérieure une sorte de rouleau avant de s'écarter pour l'ouvrir.

- Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer là-bas ? Demanda Tatsuki, exprimant l'interrogation de tous.

- Je savais à peu près ce qui attendrait Yoruichi si elle était venue, déclara Tetsu avant de secouer la tête. Mais concernant vous trois, je n'en sais rien du tout. Peut-être vont-ils décider de vous recruter encore une fois, cette fois-ci d'une manière un peu plus polie… du moins je l'espère. Mais avec la guerre qui vient de se déclarer… je ne suis sûr de rien. En tout cas…

Le général regarda Tatsuki, Inoue, Chad et Ishida du coin de l'œil et lâcha un soupir.

- Vous devriez prendre des précautions avec Urahara Kisuke concernant vos pouvoirs. Pour le peu que j'ai pu le voir durant notre voyage au Hueco Mundo, vous quatre possédez des capacités et des pouvoirs que vous ne devriez normalement pas avoir, surtout compte tenu de votre… âge. Et pour le peu que j'en sais, vous les avez acquis tout naturellement, rien qu'en restant en contact avec Ichigo. C'est son reiatsu qui vous a tous « transformé », en partie du moins.

Il n'annonçait rien de nouveau pour les quatre amis mais ils hochèrent la tête.

- Nous le savons déjà, commenta Orihime, mais c'est nous trois seulement qui sommes concernés, Uryû est le dernier descendant des Quincy, il ne doit ses pouvoirs qu'à sa lignée et à son entrainement.

Ishida regarda sa petite amie avec un mélange de surprise et de gratitude, car il avait l'habitude de passer inaperçu dans le lot derrière les trois autres ses derniers temps. Et lui n'avait pas été affecté par le reiatsu Ichigo, tout au mieux accéléré un peu son évolution et sa maîtrise en lui offrant un rival dans l'extermination des Hollows… jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une course.

- Quand bien même, cela faisait plusieurs centaines d'années qu'aucun Quincy n'avait été vu sur un champ de bataille et leurs pouvoirs très particuliers attirent souvent la méfiance et la convoitise. Faites attention à vous.

- Merci de la mise en garde.

Nolren annonça que tout était prêt et deux énormes piliers soutenant une arche antique semblèrent se matérialiser dans l'air, à trois mètres du sol, dans un style très… grec ancien. Une volée de marche apparut petit à petit et deux Vaizards les gravirent tranquillement pour se positionner de part et d'autre. L'air sembla s'ouvrir comme un voile ou un large rideau et une lueur blanche éclatante émana de l'espace.

- Le portail est ouvert, annonça Nolren.

- Allez-y, nous vous suivons, décida Tetsu.

Nolren fut ainsi la première à disparaître, après avoir salué Kisuke et Byakuya d'un geste respectueux. Un à un, ils passèrent le portail et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Ichigo, Rukia, Soi Fon et Tetsu.

- Revenez vite, on vous attend, leur lança Tatsuki.

Ichigo se contenta de lui adresser un sourire et leva la main avant de disparaître, Rukia à sa suite.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous le ramènerai… par la peau du cou s'il le faut, déclara Soi Fon.

Puis elle se sembla se rendre compte qu'elle venait de dire quelque chose d'inutile et de complètement différent de son attitude habituelle qu'elle se détourna pour cacher sa gène et sauta presque dans le portail. Tetsu lâcha un ricanement et s'avança à son tour, saluant les deux capitaines respectueusement avant de disparaître. Sitôt qu'il fut passé, le voile se referma et les colonnes s'effacèrent dans l'atmosphère, ne laissant pas le moindre reiatsu résiduel derrière elles.

Chacun repartit là d'où il venait et les quatre amis se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls, marchant vers le dortoir.

- Retour à l'Académie, j'imagine ? Supposa Tatsuki avec un soupir résigné.

- Pour le moment, peut-être.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le dortoir et ils virent tous un chat noir tranquillement assis sur son séant les attendant à la porte, perché sur le guéridon.

- Vous sortez déjà de votre cachette ? Ironisa Tatsuki en reconnaissant Yoruichi.

- J'ai clairement senti leur départ depuis ici, en effet. Mais ne te moque pas trop de moi, Arisawa Tatsuki, car je suis en charge de t'enseigner deux-trois trucs concernant la mise à mort des ennemis durant un combat.

Bien qu'elle soit en chat, l'expression corporelle de Yoruichi dégageait un tel sadisme que tous reculèrent d'un pas instinctivement. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'Ichigo avait dû lui parler de son duel contre Isera, ou qu'il l'avait dit à Soi Fon qui, elle, en avait parlé à Yoruichi. Se reprenant, Chad posa une des ses énormes mains sur l'épaule de son amie et la serra avant de la dépasser.

- Heureux de t'avoir connu, commenta-t-il calmement.

- Uryû-kun, tu peux m'aider à écrire son éloge funèbre ? Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à trouver les bons mots…

- Pas de problème.

- Bande de lâcheurs… siffla Tatsuki, faussement choquée par leur comportement.

Pourtant quelque chose changea soudainement dans l'atmosphère, tous ressentirent très clairement un énorme reiatsu se rapprocher d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Un Arrancar nous aurait suivi ? Supposa Ishida en faisant jaillir son arc dans sa main, étonné par ce reiatsu à la présence imposante.

Yoruichi s'était dressée sur ses pattes et surveillait les environs, à la recherche de celui ou celle qui dégageait un reiatsu aussi dense. La réponse ne tarda pas à se faire connaître lorsqu'un véritable météore percuta le sol et dérapa vers eux, laissant une trainée de dalles détruites dans son sillage. Vêtu d'une ample cape d'un gris sombre dissimulant totalement son corps, personne ne le reconnut sur le coup lorsqu'il leva vers le ciel son bras. Une sorte de large ruban blanc en jaillit et s'allongea démesurément en tournant autour de lui, formant un énorme dôme qui s'agrandit rapidement, engloutissant même le dortoir dans son domaine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

La seconde suivante, ils avaient tous disparu, et avec eux leur mystérieux visiteur, ne le laissant derrière eux qu'un large cratère proprement dessiné.

***.***

Un chapitre qui peut sembler un peu court mais il ne s'agit que d'une transition. A partir du chapitre suivant, l'Arc de l'Olympe commence. Je sais que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté mais je tiens à vous rassurer que je n'ai pas laissé tomber cette histoire, je continue régulièrement à écrire dessus. Seulement, dans un soucis de perfection, je ne me vois pas inventer des pouvoirs originaux aux personnages principaux qui seraient radicalement différents de ceux que Tite Kubo leur donne, surtout concernant les Bankais. Donc, pour donner un exemple, le fameux "zéro absolu" de Rukia, vous pouvez être sûr que je le reproduirai chez elle à l'avenir, mais en tant que Vaizard, si vous voyez où je veux en venir. De même pour Uryû, j'attends avec impatience de voir ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour les intégrer au mieux dans l'histoire.

Concernant les explications sur les concepts de reiatsu de la terre et du ciel ainsi que sur le Bankai de Tatsuki, vous aurez tout cela bientôt dans les 2-3 chapitres à venir, promis. Et je vous réserve une très bonne surprise pour le prochain chapitre, certains vont être très contents. Sinon, niveau scénario, j'ai maintenant presque terminé les brouillons et le script pour la quasi-totalité de l'Arc de l'Olympe. Écrire prend pas mal de temps et j'en ai moins de libre qu'avant, lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire, ce qui n'arrange rien.


	41. Chapter 41

Et un bon gros chapitre pour commencer l'Arc Olympien, j'espère qu'il vous a plaira. Bonne lecture.

***.***

**Olympe, Esplanade du Portail**

La vue était proprement à couper le souffle. Ichigo resta planté là un bon moment, à contempler l'impressionnant domaine réservé à la Garde Royale, l'Olympe, la Cité des Dieux, qui s'étalait devant ses yeux tel une gigantesque montagne recouverte de temples de toutes tailles, de monuments, d'esplanades, de maisons et de boutiques. Le soleil éclatant bien haut dans le ciel faisait scintiller chaque bâtiment comme s'ils étaient faits en or ou en argent et un calme impressionnant semblait régner sur les lieux, telle une nappe de sérénité, mais il percevait facilement les milliers d'âmes qui y habitaient, chacune vaquant à ses occupations sans vraiment se soucier de lui ou de leur petite cohorte.

Il se tenait sur une sorte de d'esplanade, juste en bordure d'un immense vide. En bas derrière lui s'étendait une mer de nuage et le paysage sauvage en dessous était beau à couper le souffle. Il était vraiment arrivé sur une sorte de montagne volante, dominant une sorte de gigantesque monde paradisiaque où la nature seule faisait la loi.

L'esplanade n'était pas déserte, loin de là : large et spacieuse, il y avait des passants qui les regardait, des scribes, des marchands, des femmes de ménage et des enfants qui courraient, s'arrêtant pour observer le spectacle insolite de l'arrivée d'inconnus chez eux en uniforme de Shinigami.

Et il ne tarda pas non plus à voir qu'ils étaient attendus : le dénommé Khonz – qu'il avait déjà rencontré lors de son entretien à la Chambre Centrale des 46 – était là, accompagné par une poignée de gardes en armure blanche. Mais il ne semblait pas être aux commandes, c'était à une femme inconnue que revenait cet honneur, son beau visage révélant ses origines latines, ses longs cheveux noirs coiffés sévèrement et ses yeux vert sombre les détaillant tous avec précision, eux trois comme Tetsu et ses hommes. Elle aussi portait une armure blanche et dorée, similaire à celles de Tetsu et de Khonz, sous une ample toge blanche, et il sentait une puissance impressionnante se dégager d'elle, en plus d'un sentiment d'autorité naturelle.

- Général Mitsumada, nous sommes heureux de voir que vous avez accompli votre mission à bien… du moins, en partie. Il ne me semble pas voir le Colonel Shihouin avec vous.

- Général Maltoro, Général Khonz, les salua Tetsu de manière respectueuse. Le Colonel Shihouin nous a faussé compagnie dès notre retour du Hueco Mundo. Mais si Artémis-sama m'en donne l'ordre, nous sommes prêts à repartir sitôt que nous nous serons un peu reposés. Notre expédition ne fut pas de tout repos… Et j'ai le regret d'avoir à annoncer la mort de mon frère à mon père et à ma famille.

- Toutes mes condoléances, fit-elle en inclinant poliment la tête, son expression s'adoucissant un peu l'espace d'un instant. Sinon, j'ai grande hâte de lire votre rapport, Général, reprit-elle avant de le dépasser et de fixer son regard sur les trois Shinigamis. Capitaine Soi Fon Shaolin de la Seconde Division, Capitaine Kuchiki Rukia de la Cinquième Division et – enfin – le fameux Kaminoke Ichigo.

- Le _Lieutenant Kurosaki _Ichigo, précisa Soi Fon en avançant d'un pas et en insistant sur les deux mots. De la Seconde Division.

- Certes, concéda la Vaizard en haussant légèrement les épaules, ne se laissant pas démonter. Je suis le Général Juliette Maltoro, de la Légion d'Héra. Et je suis ici…

Elle braqua son regard sur Ichigo.

- … Pour accueillir celui qui a vaincu Aizen Sousuke avec les honneurs qui lui sont dus. Ma supérieure, la Tribun Héra, souhaite ardemment avoir une discussion avec vous, _Kurosaki_-Fukutaichou. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me suivre, séance tenante.

- Je regrette, Général, mais ma mission consistait à amener ses personnes directement à mon supérieur, protesta Tetsu en s'interposant. Ce n'est qu'après cela que vous pourrez en disposer.

- Nous voilà tous les trois dans un beau nœud administratif, soupira alors Khonz. Ma mission à moi, et mon rôle en tant que membre de la légion d'Athéna, est d'amener tout Vaizard potentiel à ma supérieure, ce qui les inclut tous les trois.

- Ha, elle est belle la chaine de commande, ricana Soi Fon qui détestait le mélange de bureaucratie et de manœuvres clairement politiques qui se jouait actuellement sous ses yeux. Réglons la chose autrement : nous sommes trois. Kuchiki-Taichou ira avec vous, Général Khonz, mon second vous accompagnera à cet entretien si désiré, Général Maltoro, et moi j'accompagnerai le Général Mitsumada. Voilà, problème résolu.

Les trois généraux et leurs colonels en restèrent bouche bée, sidérés par son audace – voire même impertinence – et son attitude à la fois agressive et nonchalante. Mais leur surprise ne dura pas longtemps car une personne éclata de rire dans la foule qui s'était accumulée devant leur attroupement, clairement intriguée par les nouveaux venus vêtus si différemment d'eux et des Vaizards en armures d'apparat, mais tout en restant à une distance respectueuse. Une foule qui s'écarta sous le regard de Juliette lorsqu'elle le braqua sur celui qui venait d'oser se moquer d'eux de cette manière et qui s'avança tranquillement, dissimulant partiellement son visage sous un chapeau large et son corps par une toge similaire à celles des autres spectateurs mais un peu plus ample.

- Houuuu… Yare, yare, toujours aussi franche et sans détour, Soi Fon-Taichou !

- Qu… Kyouraku-Taichou ? S'étonna Rukia en le reconnaissant sous sa tenue inhabituelle, à des lieux de ses vêtements habituellement flamboyants. Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Mes Généraux, je suis infiniment désolé mais il semblerait que les divers rendez-vous prévus pour mes amis aient tous été retardés…

Il les dépassa tous en un instant d'un rapide pas en Shunpo, s'arrêtant juste entre les trois Shinigamis, et il braqua le bras vers le ciel, faisant jaillir un large ruban blanc qui les entoura rapidement.

- Merci de les avoir amené ici, sur l'Olympe. A une prochaine fois !

Juliette fut la première à réagir et bondit vers eux, sa main chargée de reiatsu filant vers Ichigo. Mais elle rencontra le ruban qui la frappa comme un fouet, l'empêchant d'atteindre son objectif. Et ils disparurent tous les quatre, ne laissant qu'une vague sensation de reiatsu dans l'atmosphère derrière eux, avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Lâchant un juron, elle chercha en étendant sa perception au maximum où ils avaient pu partir mais elle ne trouva rien.

- Il avait préparé son Kidou depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Une intervention parfaitement chronométrée, analysa Tetsu, une main posée sur le sol là où les shinigamis se tenaient encore quelques instants plus tôt. Ce sort nécessite deux personnes, une au point de départ et une autre au point d'arrivée, c'est une technique de téléportation de masse à très grande distance. Ils peuvent être n'importe où dans l'Olympe… où même dans la jungle du Domaine en dessous.

Juliette lui adressa un nouveau regard noir auquel il répondit par un haussement des épaules tout en se redressant et en reculant prudemment d'un pas. Préférant se terrer désormais dans son mutisme, elle le dépassa et fit signe à ses hommes de la suivre, et la petite foule se dispersa sur son passage.

- Bien joué, Kyouraku-Taichou, murmura Tetsu avec une certaine admiration lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée de voix. Mais j'espère de tout cœur que vous savez ce que vous faites : vous venez de vous mettre à dos une adversaire particulièrement coriace.

***.***

**Olympe, quelque part dans le Domaine**

Ichigo, Soi Fon et Rukia clignèrent des yeux pour essayer de se débarrasser de la lueur aveuglante qui les avait brièvement frappé lorsque Kyouraku avait déclenché son Kidou, et ils ne tardèrent pas à comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus du tout au même endroit, qu'ils avaient été emporté dans un lieu inconnu… et apparemment très sauvage : tout autour d'eux ils ne voyaient maintenant que des arbres géants, des plantes grimpantes aux feuilles énormes, des fleurs sauvages impressionnantes et l'herbe leur montaient facilement jusqu'aux genoux, hormis dans la zone circulaire et bien délimitée qui avait été décrite par le Kidou lors de son activation.

- Extraction réussie, commenta tranquillement Kyouraku en sortant du cercle, se dirigeant vers une silhouette qui était assise en tailleur à quelques mètres d'eux sur un tronc d'arbre renversée.

- Haaa, je suis soulagé que cela ait fonctionné aussi bien que prévu.

La voix de cette personne fit sursauter deux des Shinigamis et eut l'effet d'un coup de semonce sur la dernière, Rukia. Se frottant les yeux frénétiquement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'hallucinait pas, elle manqua de trébucher lorsqu'elle vit son ancien mentor assis tranquillement en face d'elle, une expression désolée sur son visage.

- Yo, Kuchiki-kun, Soi Fon-Taichou, Kurosaki-kun.

- Ukitake-Taichou !

Rukia se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son mentor et pleura presque en le serrant contre elle.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous duper de cette manière, mais c'était indispensable, expliqua-t-il en caressant affectueusement la tête de son ancienne subordonnée et en regardant Ichigo et Soi Fon. Je vous expliquerai tout dans un moment, une fois que nous serons plus en sécurité.

- Haa, il ne faut pas rester ici, la Garde Royale ne va pas tarder à venir inspecter les lieux, je le crains, ajouta Kyouraku en s'éloignant déjà. Soi Fon-Taichou, pouvez-vous surveiller qu'on ne laisse pas de traces derrière nous ?

Jyûshiro repoussa Rukia pour se relever et leur fit signe à tous de les suivre. Bien vite, ils accélérèrent l'allure pour se déplacer en Shunpo et tous les trois furent sidérés par l'incroyable foisonnement de vie autour d'eux, aussi bien des plantes que des animaux, et par la quantité de reiatsu qu'ils dégageaient. Comme si même le moindre végétal ici avait une âme et était capable de générer de l'énergie spirituelle !

- J'ai du mal à le croire, déclara Ichigo d'une voix indiquant clairement qu'il était encore sous le coup de la surprise tout en regardant Ukitake. On a tous senti votre reiatsu disparaître au Hueco Mundo, et on a vu votre corps… mais vous êtes là, bien vivant !

- Ce que vous avez vu mourir n'était qu'un Gigai très spécial conçu par Urahara Kisuke, expliqua-t-il. Et il contenait effectivement mon âme et ma conscience, mais ce n'était pas mon propre corps. Lorsque l'ancienne Très Espada m'a tué, elle n'a fait que libérer mon âme qui est instantanément revenue dans mon vrai corps, là où Kyouraku et Sajin l'avaient emmené. Là où nous allons maintenant, en fait.

- Alors vous étiez tous au courant depuis le début ?! Et vous ne nous avez rien dit ?! S'écria Rukia, maintenant un peu furieuse.

- Le secret était nécessaire, Rukia-chan, répondit Kyouraku avec un ton d'excuse. Nous savons depuis longtemps qu'il y a des taupes au service de la Garde Noire _et_ de la Garde Royale au sein même du Seireitei. Et, soyons franc, vous ne savez pas jouer la comédie, ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Quant à vous, Soi Fon-Taichou, reprit Jyûshiro, nous avons vite compris que vous étiez devenue une Vaizard. Kuchiki-kun était depuis quelque temps déjà en transition, nous savions qu'avec la présence d'Ichigo et de Yoruichi au Seireitei, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle en devienne une complètement. Cependant, aucun d'entre vous ne nous a rien dit, vous avez décidé de garder ça secret, sous silence. Et ce malgré les nombreuses occasions de nous en toucher un mot, même discrètement.

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans le ton de sa voix mais Rukia baissa quand même la tête, honteuse. Ichigo et Soi Fon détournèrent leurs regards, eux aussi.

- Nous ne vous en voulons pas d'avoir garder le silence, les rassura Kyouraku. Moins de personne sachant pour vous, moins de risque qu'il y ait une fuite. Et compte tenu du fait que Yoruichi-chan était activement recherchée par la Garde Royale, vous avez voulu garder tout cela pour vous pour mieux la protéger. Dites-vous que nous en avons fait de même avec l'enlèvement de Jyûshiro. Grâce à sa capture, nous en avons appris beaucoup sur la Garde Noire. Pas autant que nous l'espérions mais beaucoup quand même.

- Le plan a été décidé à la dernière minute, lorsque nous avons compris que les Arrancars cherchaient à capturer des officiers supérieurs. Dès lors le choix fut logique : avec ma maladie, personne ne trouverait anormal que je sois affaibli ni que ne je puisse pas me battre correctement. Je suis devenu une proie facile, et l'espion idéal par la même occasion.

- Qui d'autres savaient pour vous ? Demanda Soi Fon.

- Hormis Kyouraku et Kisuke ? Juste le commandant et personne d'autre. Sajin a été le premier à en être informé mais qu'une fois parti en mission avec eux.

- Donc même pour la Garde Royale, à cette heure-ci, Jyûshiro est toujours mort. Et il vaut mieux que ce secret perdure encore un peu, compris ? Ordonna Kyouraku.

- Vu que nous sommes maintenant nous aussi en cavale, je vois mal à qui nous allons le dire, maugréa Rukia.

- … Pas faux, commenta le capitaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils voyagèrent pendant plusieurs minutes en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortirent de la jungle, arrivant sur une immense prairie parsemée d'épais bosquets. Des ruminants de toute sorte et par centaines broutaient paisiblement en troupeau et se déplaçaient au gré de leurs envies. Le paysage était surréaliste, faisant presque penser à un tableau aux yeux d'Ichigo.

- Où sommes-nous, exactement ?

- Dans le Domaine de l'Olympe, expliqua Jyûshiro. Un monde aussi grand que le Domaine de Las Ombras Perdidos, le Hueco Mundo, peut-être même plus grand encore, et tout aussi dangereux. C'est aussi ici que l'Olympe tire toutes les ressources nécessaires à son bon fonctionnement : nourritures, matières premières, serviteurs, etc… La gestion du Domaine est sous le contrôle de Déméter, un Maréchal de la Garde Royale. Mais 99% du Domaine reste à l'état sauvage car le seul petit pourcent exploité suffit amplement aux besoins de l'Olympe et plus encore. Il y a une ville, installée sur une île au large du Domaine, appelée Avalon. Sa population est d'environ 10.000 habitants et elle regroupe des pécheurs, des fermiers, des agriculteurs et des marchands, principalement. Ainsi qu'une petite garnison de gardes. Son rôle est de veiller à l'intendance avec l'Olympe et elle dépend d'un autre Maréchal, Dionysos.

- Et c'est là-bas qu'on va ?

- Non, nous allons dans un petit village perché en pleine forêt, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres d'ici. Nous essaierons de limiter nos contacts avec Avalon au maximum. La guerre a été déclarée mais… mais elle n'est pas notre principale préoccupation. Nous vous en dirons d'avantage plus tard, une fois que nous serons arrivés.

Le ton que Kyouraku employa ne laissa pas de place à une discussion plus poussée sur le sujet.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour venir à l'Olympe ? Demanda quand même Ichigo.

- Le commandant dispose de l'Ouken d'origine, répondit Jyûshiro. Il me semblait que vous étiez au courant de ce fait.

- Ha, oui. Maintenant que vous le dites, je m'en souviens.

Brusquement, un frisson d'appréhension envahit Ichigo.

- Attendez une minute… Maintenant que je suis en cavale avec vous, que va-t-il arriver à ma famille ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, vous saurez tout une fois arrivé. Et tu seras complètement rassuré également. Enfin, autant que tu puisses l'être dans ta situation. Maintenant, mieux vaut garder vos questions pour plus tard, le commandant se fera une joie d'y répondre, décréta Shunsui. Juste une dernière chose pour le moment, Soi Fon-Taichou, Rukia-chan et Ichigo-kun… Arigato. Domo arigato. J'ai appris pour les morts de Momo-chan, de Kiyone-chan et d'Isane-chan… mais tous les autres sont vivants et c'est grâce à vous.

Les trois remerciés hochèrent la tête mais gardèrent le silence avec modestie et le voyage se poursuivit tranquillement.

***.***

**Olympe, quelque part dans le Domaine**

Il leur fallut encore un bon quart d'heure de voyage avant d'arriver à leur destination et, une fois de plus, le spectacle à l'arrivée les laissa tous les trois sans voix : après avoir traversé les plaines et passé une petite chaîne de montagnes, ils étaient de nouveau entrés dans une grande forêt dont les arbres culminaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut et ils découvrirent enfin une sorte de village perché dans les branches et dans les troncs, des passerelles branlantes reliant les branches entre elles et des demeures en bois suspendus à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol.

Plusieurs rampes d'accès étaient disponibles pour monter au village mais les deux capitaines les ignorèrent, bondissant dans l'air en servant de leurs pouvoirs pour rejoindre une plateforme en hauteur. Rukia et Ichigo les suivirent sans hésiter une fois remit de leur surprise et Soi Fon ensuite, observant les lieux avec inquiétude : elles sentaient clairement qu'ils étaient tous observés mais ne parvenaient pas à savoir d'où et par qui.

- Les visiteurs sont très rares ici, ce village fonctionne en parfaite autarcie depuis plus d'un millier d'année et n'a que peu de contact avec Avalon. Quelques chasseurs s'y rendent de temps en temps pour le commerce, sans plus, expliqua Ukitake en leur faisant signe de le suivre, désignant une large entrée naturelle menant à l'intérieur du tronc d'un arbre immense.

Et ils eurent du mal à en croire leurs yeux lorsqu'ils découvrirent un village entier dedans, dans un style rappelant les bâtiments de l'Olympe mais fait de bois, abritant des gens vêtus d'habits simples, des paysans et des chasseurs à première vue, tous les regardant avec méfiance et précaution, la plupart restant cachés chez eux, notamment les femmes et les enfants. Cependant, lorsqu'ils virent Kyouraku et Ukitake, ils sortirent enfin de leurs habitations et reprirent leurs activités. A première vue, le tronc de l'arbre devait mesurer plus d'un kilomètre de diamètre et ils avaient vu plusieurs arbres semblables reliés entre eux.

- Par ici.

Kyouraku les fit traverser complètement cet arbre pour ressortir de l'autre côté et s'avança ensuite sur une passerelle en bois d'aspect solide. Ils croisèrent deux chasseurs qui les saluèrent poliment mais avec une certaine méfiance, et Ichigo fut impressionné par leur physique de colosse. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, tous les villageois qu'il avait vu avaient une apparence à la fois plus grande et puissante que la moyenne, y compris les femmes et les enfants. Même Kyouraku devait mesurer une bonne tête de moins que la moyenne ici.

Entrant dans un nouveau tronc, ils virent une architecture intérieure radicalement différente de celle du premier tronc, rappelant plus celle du japon médiéval cette fois. Et un bâtiment en particulier attira alors leur attention car il n'était pas complètement en bois mais plus comme les constructions du Seireitei… avant de se rendre compte que c'était justement un bâtiment du Seireitei, ici, en plein milieu du Domaine de l'Olympe.

Et pas n'importe lequel car il sentit distinctement les reiatsus des personnes à l'intérieur et il fut alors frappé d'un mélange de surprise et de soulagement. Les occupants durent sentir leurs reiatsus également car la porte s'ouvrit et Tatsuki fut la première à sortir pour les accueillir, rapidement suivie par ses jumelles Kurosaki et leurs amis. Yoruichi aussi était présente, en humaine et habillée.

- Ichigo ! On se retrouve plus vite que prévu, on dirait, commenta la jeune femme en s'approchant, un grand sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

- Comment… ?

- De la même manière que Kyouraku-Taichou et Ukitake-Taichou vous ont extrait des pattes de la Garde Royale, mais à plus grande échelle, expliqua Sajin en s'avançant à visage découvert. Et vos retrouvailles devront attendre un peu, j'en ai peur. Shihouin-san, Soi Fon-Taichou, Kuchiki-Taichou, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou, le commandant souhaite s'entretenir avec vous immédiatement.

Il se retourna sitôt après avoir transmis son message mais s'arrêta un moment pour poursuivre :

- Vos amis peuvent nous accompagner s'ils le veulent, ils sont les bienvenus.

Et il s'éloigna à grands pas vers la plus grande des demeures à l'intérieur du tronc, presque une sorte de château médiéval japonais, rapidement suivi par Shunsui et Jyûshiro. Ichigo rassura rapidement ses sœurs et leur emboita le pas à son tour, suivi par tous ses amis cette fois, Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad et Orihime accompagnant Rukia et Soi Fon.

En entrant dans la pièce principale du château, ils virent tout de suite que le commandant n'était, en fait, pas le seul à les attendre car plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux, certains méfiants, d'autres curieux, mais aucun d'hostile à première vue… mais cela changea vite lorsque les deux interlocuteurs directs de Yamamoto leur firent face à leur tour. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de villageois apparemment, d'après leurs tenues faites d'un mélange de cuir et de tissu. Quatre gardes étaient là aussi, armé d'arcs, de lances et d'une arme simple à leur ceinture, épée ou hache selon le cas. Mais les deux hostiles, ainsi que deux autres personnes à côté d'eux, étaient vêtus de toges blanches et des sandales, une tenue similaire à celles des Vaizards de l'Olympe. Chacun d'eux portaient une seule arme, très clairement un Zanpakuto, mais aucun ne portait d'armure.

- Alors c'est lui le bâtard de… Commença le premier, un jeune homme apparemment à peine plus âgé qu'Ichigo.

Il allait s'avancer vers lui tout en parlant mais fut interrompu par un autre des Vaizards qui posa sa main sur son épaule, autant pour le stopper que pour le faire taire.

- Silence, Christo ! Pas maintenant. Et toi, Clara, lâche ta garde et recule. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous battre, surtout pas contre des innocents.

- Innocents, mon œil ! Notre oncle est mort à cause de…

Avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, il fut interrompu de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci par un coup en plein dans les côtes qui le plia en deux, administré par la dénommée Clara qui s'était servie de la garde de son arme pour le frapper. Et tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur ses genoux en gémissant, le souffle à moitié coupé, elle rengaina lentement son arme à moitié tirée hors de son fourreau, comme à contrecœur, son regard ne quittant pas des yeux Ichigo un seul instant. Apparemment du même âge que Christo et lui, la dénommée Clara n'avait clairement qu'une seule envie en réalité, comme lui : dégainer son épée et se battre. Cependant elle semblait maîtriser un peu mieux ses pulsions que son voisin qu'elle tira avec elle en s'écartant sur le côté.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils virent vraiment le commandant, et surtout dans quel état il était. De sa mémoire, il n'y avait que lors du combat contre Aizen qu'Ichigo avait vu Yamamoto dans un si mauvais état. Au moins avait-il encore tous ses membres cette fois. A moitié allongé dans une sorte de grand hamac suspendu entre deux piliers porteurs, couverts de pansements et de bandages ensanglantés, deux hommes semblaient s'occuper de ses blessures de leur mieux, sans grand succès apparemment vu la panique et l'incertitude dans leurs gestes et leurs postures. Yamamoto, lui, semblait les ignorer car le peu d'attention qu'il avait encore s'était braqué sur les nouveaux arrivants. Il fit un geste las pour repousser les deux caricatures de médecins et tenta de se redresser de son mieux vu ses blessures.

- Suffit, laissez-nous, leur ordonna-t-il.

- Mais…

Orihime poussa un glapissement de surprise en voyant son état et l'instant suivant sa barrette s'illumina. Les deux fées ayame et Shun'ô virevoltèrent aisément entre toutes les personnes entre elle et le commandant sur leur passage pour l'englober ensuite dans leur bulle de lumière orangée, repoussant même physiquement la main de l'un des médecins récalcitrant à obéir.

- Sôten Kisshun, je rejette, dit-elle en continuant s'approcher jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la bulle et poser une main dessus après s'être agenouillée.

Ichigo avait beaucoup de questions à poser au vieux commandant. Néanmoins, toutes passèrent en retrait devant celle qui s'imposa à lui lorsqu'il vit son état.

- Que vous est-il arrivé, grand-p… Heu, Yamamoto-Soutaichou ?

Ce fut Kyouraku qui répondit à sa place, le dépassant.

- Nous sommes allés à l'Olympe pour discuter et négocier avec la Garde Royale. Hikifune-senpai nous a clairement présenté une fin de non-recevoir en nous mettant en garde de toute tentative de négociation future. Mais alors que nous repartions, une mystérieuse troisième partie nous a attaqué, en bordure de l'Olympe. Sur ordre de Yama-jii, nous nous sommes enfuis tandis qu'il gardait notre retraite. C'était il y a une petite semaine maintenant. Le combat fut bref mais suffisamment long pour nous permettre de nous échapper… Suffisamment long aussi pour qu'il reçoive des blessures aussi graves. Il n'a repris conscience qu'il y a quelques heures à peine.

- Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas retournés au Seireitei ? Demanda Soi Fon.

- Notre plan ne prévoyait pas d'y retourner en cas de refus d'Hikifune-senpai. Mais avant de continuer, permettez-moi de vous présenter nos hôtes.

Il désigna les gardes, les villageois et les Vaizards.

- Nous sommes ici à Forestedge, un des quelques villages fonctionnant en autarcie dans le Domaine et dont voici le maire, Hérald-san. Quant à nos amis de la Garde Royale ici présent, il s'agit de membres de la Légion de Déméter, le Maréchal qui est en charge du Domaine. Le Général Oracio, présenta-t-il en désignant l'homme qui avait arrêté Christo la première fois, et sa subordonnée le Colonel Minari. Les deux autres sont des aspirants, de futurs colonels, Christo et Clara Mitsumada. De faux jumeaux.

- Mitsumada. Je comprends un peu mieux leur colère à l'égard d'Ichigo. Katsuhiro était votre oncle, si j'ai bien compris ? Leur demanda Yoruichi. Toutes nos condoléances.

Christo allait répliquer quelque chose mais le colonel Minari posa sa main sur son épaule et il se retint, difficilement. Sa sœur se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête mais sa posture ne changea pas, restant agressive mais passive également. Les Shinigamis se présentèrent rapidement, ainsi que les amis d'Ichigo, et quelques politesses d'usage furent échangées.

- Tous les villages dans le Domaine sont sous la charge de la Légion de Déméter, ils maintiennent et entretiennent la faune et la flore et veillent à sa sauvegarde, expliqua Jyûshiro. Le Domaine est un peu comme une arche de Noé, si vous connaissez le mythe. Toutes les formes de vie présentes et passées de la Terre se retrouvent ici, c'est un ingénieux système de sauvegarde. Lorsqu'une forme de vie disparait de la Terre, celle-ci peut y être réintroduite grâce à celle présente dans le Domaine.

- Intéressant, commenta Tatsuki. Donc on peut aussi y trouver des dinosaures ?

- Et des créatures encore plus anciennes qu'eux, oui, répondit Oracio en prenant la parole. Et il ne sont pas seulement présents en double exemplaire, un mâle et une femelle, comme dans la légende de l'Arche. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que ça. Le Domaine s'agrandit un peu comme une spirale de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure que de nouvelles espèces apparaissent et disparaissent sur Terre. Cependant, afin de préserver la diversité et de mieux pouvoir classer les formes de vie, nous séparons donc chaque « zone temporelle ». Ainsi, les créatures les plus anciennes sont au centre, juste sous l'Olympe, et plus on s'en éloigne, plus on se rapproche des formes de vie actuellement présentes sur Terre. Cependant, si vous connaissez bien l'histoire de la terre, la vie animale n'est apparut que beaucoup plus tard après sa création, la zone donc directement sous l'Olympe et tout autour sur plusieurs milliers de kilomètres n'est qu'un vaste mélange de déserts, de jungle et de prairie exotique. Il existe quelques rares formes de vie mais ce sont tous des monstres uniques et très dangereux appelés Primos. Personne ne les approche, pas même nous.

- Hoooo… fit Orihime, clairement intéressée et impressionnée.

- On s'en moque des dinos et des Primos, gronda Christo. Kaminoke ! Je…

La Vaizard derrière lui colla sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et s'avança pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. En l'espace de cinq secondes, le jeune homme sembla perdre toute couleur, passant du rouge incandescent de sa colère jusqu'à un blanc livide de terreur. Oracio soupira et s'excusa de l'attitude de son subordonné.

- Notre supérieur, le Maréchal Déméter, entretient des relations cordiales avec les Shinigamis, et le commandant Yamamoto en particulier, ils se connaissent de longue date. Malheureusement il a les mains liés et ne peut agir ouvertement contre les ordres du Tribunat. Vous cacher ici et vous protéger discrètement sont les seules choses qu'il puisse faire en ce moment. Il se trouve que mon équipe est stationnée dans ce secteur et il me revient donc de servir de liaison et de vous apporter mon soutien. Hélas… il a aussi dû oublier que j'avais les jumeaux dans mon équipe, soupira Oracio en désignant les deux jeunes d'un geste vague.

- Ou bien aurait-il sciemment omis de le prendre en compte ? Supposa Kyouraku en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

Le général et le capitaine s'échangèrent un regard entendu, signalant bien qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Ce serait bien dans le style de Déméter-dono, déclara Ukitake avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Apollon et Artémis sont dans notre camps, mais le mieux est qu'ils ne sachent rien pour le moment : ils sont déjà dans le collimateur du Tribunat pour avoir voulu s'interposer durant l'Epreuve de sélection.

- Et que savons-nous de cette troisième partie qui a attaqué Yamamoto-Soutaichou ? Demanda Rukia en croisant des bras.

- Rien, malheureusement, répondit le concerné en se redressant un peu. L'individu était rapide, puissant et précis, dissimulant son identité et sa nature derrière un artifice capable même de résister à mes attaques. Je ne suis même pas parvenu à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un homme, d'une femme ou d'un animal. Cependant, à en juger par certaines de mes blessures, cette « chose » avait indéniablement des griffes longues et acérées. Et mon aversaire ne se battait pas avec un sabre. Cela, j'en suis certain.

Orihime se tourna vers les autres en hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires du commandant.

- Il y a une forte présence de reiatsu Hollow également, continua-t-elle.

- Je doute qu'un simple Hollow ait pu s'introduire dans l'Olympe, supposa Oracio en secouant négativement la tête. Je pencherai donc plus pour un assassin Arrancar infiltré.

- Ou un Vaizard, ajouta Kyouraku.

- … Ou un Vaizard, oui, concéda le Général avec une certaine réticence. En fait, le plus surprenant est que les gardes ne soient pas intervenus. L'Olympe grouille en permanence de monde, tant est si bien qu'il est très difficile de cacher lorsqu'un combat important a lieu. Et aucun combat n'est autorisé dans les lieux civils, c'est une loi fermement entérinée depuis des milliers d'années. La Garde aurait dû intervenir sitôt les premières secondes de l'affrontement.

Il se tut sans en dire plus et tous sentirent la même supposition dans l'air, que soit quelque chose avait retenue l'attention de la Garde ailleurs, soit que l'attaque avait été planifiée avec sa complicité et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

- Il ne nous sert à rien pour le moment de discourir sur le sujet, trancha Yamamoto. Mes blessures sont graves car j'ai consciemment retenu mes forces et mes pouvoirs à cause de la présence de la population locale, ce qui a limité mes options en matière de défense.

Sasakibe Chojiro, son lieutenant, arriva alors par une porte latérale en poussant un petit chariot recouvert de tasse de thé et de deux théières pleines et fumantes. Il fit le service tout en saluant les nouveaux arrivants et resta un bref moment stupéfait lorsqu'il vit à quel point l'état du de son supérieur s'était amélioré depuis qu'Orihime était arrivée.

- Jeune fille, vos pouvoirs se sont encore renforcés, à ce que je constate, commenta le Commandant en ouvrant et en resserrant sa main, constatant lui aussi à quel vitesse il guérissait sous la bulle.

Inoue garda le silence mais lui adressa un sourire doux et hocha la tête. Silencieusement, il passa son regard sur chacun des membres de l'expédition, les examinant en silence tandis qu'ils sirotaient leur thé. Enfin son regard se posa sur Ichigo et ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il se concentra d'avantage sur ses perceptions. Quelque chose avait changé chez le jeune homme, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi.

- Faites-moi un rapport de la situation, ordonna-t-il en braquant son regard sur Soi Fon.

Celle-ci s'exécuta avec sa rigueur militaire habituelle, n'omettant rien au passage, y compris sa nature de Vaizard et celle de Rukia. Le récit dura une bonne dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles Chojiro les débarrassa de leurs tasses. Et ce fut également suffisant pour Orihime de terminer son intervention sur lui, sous les regards stupéfiés des deux médecins. Le Commandant put se redresser sans aide sur son hamac et se releva même sans le moindre effort, clairement totalement remis désormais.

- Domo arigato, murmura-t-il à la jeune femme en réajustant sa tenue.

Vu la rareté des remerciements du vieillard, celle-ci rougit légèrement et s'écarta pour rejoindre ses amis, un sourire timide sur ses lèvres. Les Vaizards aussi observèrent avec étonnement la guérison quasi miraculeuse du Commandant. Si le reiatsu de celui-ci n'était pas encore rétabli, il n'affichait en revanche plus la moindre blessure et même les tâches de sang sur ses bandages et ses vêtements avaient complètement disparu !

- Si Urahara Kisuke a bien activé le protocole de défense du Seireitei alors nous n'avons pas à y retourner, trancha Yamamoto. Du moins pas pour le moment. Le Seireitei est maintenant virtuellement coupé de la dimension de la Soul Society et, dans ses conditions, ne présente plus le moindre intérêt stratégique pour la Garde Noire.

- Vous pensez que la Garde Noire va se désintéresser du Seireitei pour se tourner vers l'Olympe ? Demanda Oracio avec un certain doute. Vous semblez oublier que l'Olympe est inviolable, à moins de disposer d'un Ouken. Depuis que Zeus a créé cette dimension, jamais les Arrancars n'y ont réellement mis le pieds.

- Pourtant, vous avez supposé que l'assaillant de Yamamoto-Soutaichou était un Arrancar, signala Yoruichi en inclinant la tête.

Oracio hocha la tête, pris légèrement à contrepied par sa remarque.

- C'est vrai… parce qu'une petite troupe d'Arrancars de la Garde Noire est parvenue à nous infiltrer il y a de cela quelques centaines d'année. Profitant de l'aide d'un traître, environ une centaine de leurs Chevaliers ont franchi le portail et mené un raid tout aussi agressif que dévastateur. Nous avons été pris par surprise mais notre réaction fut prompte et efficace. Le portail a été scellé, enfermant les Chevaliers chez nous, et nous en avons massacré la grande majorité. Hélas, quelques-uns d'entre eux parvinrent à prendre la fuite et se dissimulèrent dans le Domaine. Nous en avons tué 5 lorsqu'ils ont tenté de mener une expédition pour s'enfuir et 7 autres ont été retrouvés, traqués et éliminés, séparément, à plusieurs années d'intervalle les uns des autres, au cours des 200 dernières années…

Il termina sa phrase en suspens et tous comprirent où il voulait en venir.

- Il n'est pas impossible qu'il reste encore quelques Arrancars cachés dans le Domaine, peut-être même infiltrés plus profondément que vous l'imaginiez, à Avalon par exemple, ou même sur l'Olympe, c'est bien ça ?

- Des indices tendent à le prouver, effectivement, acquiesça le Général, un peu à contrecœur. Les membres de la Légion d'Héra et nous-mêmes les traquons impitoyablement, ils le savent et font tout pour se faire le plus discret possible. Cependant, il n'est pas impossible qu'au fil du temps ils aient reçu l'aide de partisans, voire de traîtres parmi nous, facilitant leur dissimulation lors des recherches et leur infiltration.

- Et de votre côté, vous n'avez pas essayé d'infiltrer la Garde Noire avec des espions ? Demanda Soi Fon d'une voix atone.

- Pas à ma connaissance, mais ce genre d'opération n'est pas du ressort de notre Légion, plutôt de celle d'Artémis.

Soi Fon fronça légèrement des sourcils, d'avantage qu'avant vu le sérieux de la conversation mais ne poursuivit pas. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne savait pas au sujet de l'organisation de la Garde Royale, et de la Garde Noire également.

- La Garde Noire et la Garde Royale ont beau être ennemies sur le papier, elles sont restées étonnamment cordiales l'une envers l'autre dans leur relation, jusqu'à présent du moins et surtout à cause de Zeus, expliqua Minari. Chacune informait l'autre camp lorsqu'elle « intervenait », comme dans le cas des fameuses « Sélections » de la Garde Noire ou des expéditions des Shinigamis au Hueco Mundo. Lorsque vous demandiez à inspecter les ruines de Las Noches, nous transmettions votre demande à la Garde Noire en leur demandant de ne pas intervenir, par exemple.

- C'est une blague ?! Sursauta Soi Fon, se rappelant le fiasco de cette fameuse mission, qui s'était soldée par la mort de Kira et de Kurotsuchi.

- Bien sur que non, répondit la Colonel. Je sais ce que vous pensez mais il s'agissait d'une Epreuve de Sélection, pas d'une intervention de la Garde Noire à proprement parler. Je reconnais qu'ils se sont servis de votre présence comme prétexte mais vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'ils ne sont pas intervenus directement.

Soi Fon allait surenchérir mais elle se rappela alors qu'elle avait vraiment connu une situation comme celle que la colonel mentionnait, durant leur très récente expédition. Et qu'elle avait bien failli y laisser sa peau, d'ailleurs, ainsi que Rukia et Ichigo.

- Attendez une minute… Il y a donc bien des communications entre les deux Gardes ? Comment faites-vous ? Par téléphone ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Téléphone ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Oracio, honnêtement surpris.

La colonel et les deux autres jeunes Vaizards affichèrent la même expression d'incompréhension. Tranquillement, Rukia sortit son portable de sa poche intérieure et le leur montra, les Vaizards reconnurent l'appareil et Oracio secoua négativement la tête.

- Alors c'est comme ça que vous appelez ça. Quel nom compliqué. Téléphone… Nous appelons ça un comvo, c'est plus court. Mais pour revenir à la question, non, pas par comvo. Nous avons un système de communication beaucoup plus complexe établi par un arrangement entre l'une des factions de la Garde Noire, dirigée par le Maître Nybbas, et l'une de nos Légions, celle d'Hermès. En se servant d'un artéfact détenu dans une salle spéciale de l'Olympe et une copie identique dans une même salle à Las Ombras Perdidos, des interlocuteurs peuvent discuter entre eux en temps réel au travers des Dimensions qui nous séparent. Ils existent aussi des communicateurs ressemblant à de petites pierres qui permettent la même chose mais ils sont très rares et très précieux. Je n'en ai moi-même vu qu'un seul dans ma vie, lors d'un sommet exceptionnel entre le Tribunat et le Triumvirat après cette incursion d'Arrancars dans l'Olympe. Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal, il est vrai que sans le Seireitei en guise d'avant-garde, l'Olympe reste la seule cible de la Garde Noire… Et qu'en bien même notre Dimension est pratiquement inaccessible, elle est loin d'être aussi inexpugnable que le Paradis.

Il se tourna vers son adjointe qui soupira, en venant elle aussi à la même conclusion.

- Il est possible qu'ils aient trouvé le moyen de pénétrer dans L'Olympe et qu'ils aient volontairement gardé cette méthode secrète pendant plusieurs centaines d'années. Et cela pour pouvoir bénéficier au bon moment d'une surprise de taille contre nous, concéda Minari.

- Leur raid organisé avec le traître leur a probablement permis d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur l'Olympe, je pense même maintenant que c'était leur but principal, conclut Oracio. En y repensant, il n'y avait qu'une poignée de Chevaliers importants de la Garde Noire à nous avoir infiltré. S'ils avaient vraiment voulu faire plus de dégâts, beaucoup plus de Maîtres auraient participé à l'expédition… et certains auraient eu pour priorité de protéger le portail qu'ils avaient réussi à ouvrir, plutôt que de tous s'en éloigner de suite pour tenter d'infiltrer l'Olympe.

- Établir une tête de pont est la base même de toute stratégie d'invasion, rappela Shunsui en inclinant son large chapeau. Sans vouloir vous vexer, s'ils ont vraiment réussi à rouler la Garde Royale dans la farine pendant tout ce temps, vous feriez mieux de prévenir vos supérieurs dans les plus brefs délais. Cette dimension pourrait ne pas être aussi sûre que vous le pensez.

- Et nous alors ? Demanda Yoruichi, parlant clairement pour les Shinigamis car elle les désigna tous d'un geste large.

- Pas d'inquiétude, nous sommes relativement en sécurité dans ce village. Le Domaine de l'Olympe est incroyablement vaste, bien plus que la terre elle-même ne l'est en fait. Et la population humaine y est très faible, les villages sont très espacés les uns des autres et ne présentent pratiquement aucun intérêt pour la Garde Noire. Seul l'Olympe les intéresse, et Avalon à la rigueur, expliqua Ukitake avec un sourire rassurant.

- Pour que la Garde Noire vienne ici, à Forestedge, il faudrait vraiment un coup de malchance, du genre… que leur portail d'invasion s'ouvre à quelques kilomètres d'ici seulement ? Considéra Oracio. Et considérant la taille du domaine, ce serait vraiment un sacré coup du poisse.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Ombras Perdidos**

Il y avait une tension évidente dans l'air tout autour du palais de la Garde Noire, née de l'attente de presque 1 million d'Hollows rassemblés là, au pied des douves du palais, attendant avec impatience de pouvoir se déverser dans la dimension de leurs ennemis. Inspectant la marée de monstres de toute forme depuis le haut des murailles, la plupart des chevaliers de la Garde Noire était tout aussi impatient qu'eux mais ils gardaient plus facilement leur calme.

La faction de Lilith observait tranquillement l'armée baignant sous la lueur de la lune éternelle et discutait de la guerre imminente. Une autre faction s'approcha, Ange en tête dans son armure blanche étincelante et repérable à des lieux à la ronde. Lilith la regarda s'approcher et se tourna tranquillement vers elle, un sourire placide sur les lèvres.

- Ange, quel mauvais vent peut t'amener sur les remparts à cette heure-ci ? Il me semblait que tu tenais absolument à être parmi les premières à fouler le sol de l'Olympe…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse, catin, siffla la Maîtresse en la dépassant sans même la regarder, son regard braqué sur Grimmjow. Toi ! C'est toi qui a affronté ce Shinigami lors de l'expédition punitive, n'est-ce pas ?

Grimmjow se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'avança pour faire face à Ange qui s'était finalement arrêtée au milieu de leur groupe, ses serviteurs restant scrupuleusement à distance comme ils devaient en avoir reçu l'ordre, mais leur mains n'étaient pas loin de leurs armes.

- Hmm ? Vous voulez parler de Kurosaki ? Supposa-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ce bâtard ! Ordonna-t-elle, une fureur contenue filtrant dans sa voix.

- Hmmm… Pas question.

La réponse de Grimmjow la prit d'abord par surprise puis la colère la submergea.

- Tu oses… Je t'ai donné UN ORDRE, vermine ! Rugit-elle en élevant brutalement son reiatsu.

Le sourire de Grimmjow ne fit que s'élargir lorsqu'il en fit de même pour contrer sa pression et il allait répondre de sorte à la mettre encore plus en colère mais Lilith intervint avant qu'il puisse le faire.

- Attention à tes paroles, Ange, ronronna-t-elle. Grimmjow est _mon_ serviteur, pas le tien. Grimmjow, répond à la dame… et n'oublie pas que c'est une Maîtresse, tu le dois respect et obéissance, sauf si je te donne l'ordre du contraire.

Grimmjow gronda sous la réprimande mais les paroles de Lilith semblèrent calmer un peu Ange.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Maîtresse, commença-t-il en se forçant, Kurosaki Ichigo est MA proie. C'est MON ennemi, MON rival, et c'est moi qui le tuerait, de mes propres mains, et personne d'autre !

La main d'Ange fusa vers lui comme la foudre mais celle de Lilith fut tout aussi rapide et l'intercepta en l'agrippant au poignet, juste avant qu'elle ne touche l'Arrancar.

- Allons, Grimmjow, ne fait pas ton difficile, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, ronronna Lilith toujours sur le même ton. Et puis, expliquer à Ange quelques détails sur lui ne peut guère te faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si Ange allait essayer de te voler ta proie…

Nel retint difficilement un léger ricanement et Tia détourna légèrement le regard vers les serviteurs d'Ange, au cas où l'un d'eux finirait par vouloir répondre aux provocations directes de Grimmjow et indirectes de Lilith. Mais Lilith relâcha vite le poignet d'Ange et s'adossa tranquillement au muret, observant la scène. Ange foudroya la Maîtresse Arrancar un instant puis regarda Grimmjow qui semblait encore hésiter.

Soucieuse de détendre l'atmosphère, Nel se racla la gorge et déclara :

- Grimmjow est celui qui connait le mieux ce Shinigami mais j'en sais aussi un peu sur lui.

Il braqua un regard noir vers elle mais elle lui répondit de même et il détourna la tête, à la fois honteux et furieux.

- Aizen lui portait un très grand intérêt, même s'il semblait le cacher, fit alors Tia sans bouger de sa position. A ma connaissance, il est le seul hybride vivant que je connaisse.

- Vivant ? Demanda Ange en se tournant vers elle. Comment ça, vivant ?

- Dans le sens qu'il n'est pas encore mort en tant qu'humain, répondit-elle. Il a acquis ses pouvoirs de Shinigami en entrant en contact avec l'un d'eux, puis il a développé ses propres pouvoirs spirituels à partir de là. Et comme il est encore vivant, il y a aussi une part de Hollow en lui, ce qui lui a permit de devenir un Vaizard.

- Attendez une minute… Si ce que vous me dites est vrai, quel âge a… ?

Grimmjow regarda tour à tour Nel et Tia qui le regardèrent à son tour. Il haussa les yeux vers la lune et soupira en reculant pour s'adosser au parapet.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, il a 18 ou 19 ans environ, à peine un adulte selon les conventions mortelles actuelles, déclara-t-il, acceptant enfin de parler. Aizen disait qu'il se servait de lui et qu'il le manipulait par le bout des doigts, mais en fait Kurosaki n'a pas cessé de gagner en puissance à un rythme effarant. N'ayant pas d'Asauchi à l'origine, son zanpakuto était en mode Shikai dès le premier jour de son existence en tant que Shinigami. Selon Aizen, il ne lui a fallu que 3 jours pour apprendre et maîtriser le Bankai. Et même s'il a galéré un peu avec son Hollow au départ, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps non plus pour apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs. Et tout ça, c'était il y a deux ans. Avant son combat contre vous, j'pensais qu'il avait atteint une sorte de palier et qu'il arrivait plus vraiment à progresser mais…

Le regard de Grimmjow s'illumina et il se redressa pour fixer Ange de toute sa taille avec un sourire de dément sur ses lèvres, rendu encore plus bestial par sa mâchoire d'os.

- Quand je l'ai vu sortir ce second Bankai et vous sabrer de haut en bas sans que vous puissiez réagir, vous avez pas idée d'à quel point ça m'a excité ! De savoir qu'il avait simplement besoin de quelqu'un comme vous et moi pour le secouer un peu et qu'il ressente à nouveau ce besoin d'acquérir encore plus de puissance… Et il y est vite parvenu, ce con !

- S'il est si dangereux que ça, alors je vais faire passer l'information pour qu'il soit mis en tête de liste des cibles prioritaires.

- J'crois pas qu't'ai compris où j'veux en venir, Ô grande Maîtresse ! Rugit Grimmjow en s'avançant d'un pas de plus sur elle. Plus Kurosaki se bat, plus il devient fort. C'est vrai pour n'importe quel combattant mais pour lui, cette caractéristique est élevée à la puissance 10 ! La plupart des Chevaliers de la Garde Noire ne font déjà plus le poids face à lui, et vous le savez ! Mais moi, je l'ai déjà battu trois fois à son propre jeu. Je suis son Némésis, son arch-ennemi, son seul et unique rival. Le seul à l'avoir affronté déjà à 5 reprises, à savoir comment il se bat et à l'avoir déjà vaincu. Tous les autres… ils sont morts !

Grimmjow avait le regard illuminé par la passion et sa soif de combat. Clairement il mourrait d'envie d'affronter Ichigo une fois de plus et n'avait surtout pas l'intention de laisser quelqu'un venir le déranger durant leur duel. Ange l'avait bien compris mais elle aussi avait désormais une dette de sang envers Ichigo et elle n'allait certainement pas laissé un Arrancar d'à peine 200 ans lui barrer la route, à elle, une Maîtresse âgée de plus de 3000 ans !

- Moi aussi je l'ai affronté et je ne suis pas morte, siffla-t-elle en élevant brutalement son reiatsu. Et je me moque comme de ma première dent de tes sentiments et de tes motivations à l'égard de ce bâtard de Shinigami !

Grimmjow sentit ses genoux faiblir et fléchir sous le reiatsu d'Ange, et ce malgré le sien et sa propre résistance. Il savait qu'Ange était plus forte que lui mais n'avait pas encore mesuré à quel point. Nel, Tia, Tholon et Anabel étaient tous adossés au muret et il comprit qu'ils s'en servaient pour ne s'écrouler eux aussi, utilisant moins de reiatsu que lui pour se maintenir debout. Lilith était la seule à ne pas sembler se rendre compte de la pression… mais elle ne faisait rien non plus pour l'alléger.

- Si je le revois sur le champs de bataille, je le tuerai, un point c'est tout. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton ou je te ferai lécher mes bottes jusqu'à ce que ta langue soit en sang, est-ce clair ?

Grimmjow tomba à genoux devant elle et ce n'est que lorsque ses mains furent sur le sol qu'elle relâcha soudainement la pression, le laissant essoufflé et éreinté.

- Cependant, sache qu'en tant que guerrière, j'apprécie ta ferveur à te trouver un ennemi et à vouloir te le réserver, dans le but de dépasser tes propres limites pour acquérir d'avantage de puissance. C'est un noble but, assez classique il est vrai, et une noble cause, surtout si au final cela sert les intérêts de ta Maîtresse et plus encore ceux de la Garde Noire… Mais veille à ne pas placer tes intérêts devant tes devoirs en tant que Chevalier.

Ange lui tourna le dos en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol et adressa un regard de travers vers Lilith.

- Apprend à ton petit chaton à mieux se tenir, je ne serai pas aussi indulgente envers lui la prochaine fois qu'il me manquera de respect, que tu sois présente ou non.

- Hmm… Désolé mais j'aime qu'il reste sauvage et indiscipliné, cela m'offre plein d'opportunité de me distraire. Comme aujourd'hui par exemple.

- Quelque part, cela ne m'étonne guère de toi, sadique.

Ange s'éloigna à grand pas et ses serviteurs s'écartèrent de sa route avant de lui emboiter le pas. Toutefois, avant qu'elle soit totalement hors de portée de voix, Lilith lui demanda à voix haute :

- Au fait, cette blessure, il me semble qu'elle met un peu trop de temps à se guérir, non ?

Ange se figea en plein mouvement une brève seconde, la foudroyant du regard par-dessus son épaule… puis elle reprit sa marche et s'éloigna sans dire un mot.

- La blessure qu'Ichigo lui a infligé ? Demanda Nel en se rapprochant tandis que Grimmjow se relevait.

- Ange est une des maîtresses les plus douées en terme de régénération, une blessure non fatale ne lui prend d'habitude que quelques minutes à se soigner. Pourtant, celle de ce gamin semble lui poser d'avantage de problème…

Elle regarda Tholon en biais qui hocha gravement la tête.

- Finement observé, Maîtresse. Je vais me pencher sur le sujet.

Lilith approuva d'un petit hochement du menton et se retourna à nouveau vers le spectacle de l'armée sur le pied de guerre.

- N'hésite pas à continuer de te montrer arrogant envers les autres Maîtres et Maîtresses, Grimmjow, surtout envers mes rivaux, et ce tant que je ne t'ordonne pas le contraire, lui dit-elle sans le regarder.

- J'ai bien compris que ça t'amusait de me voir à genoux devant eux, ironisa-t-il en foudroyant du regard Ange et ses Serviteurs.

- Il y a de ça, mais j'adore encore plus les voir venir se plaindre auprès de nous au sujet de leurs échecs.

Nel et Tia embrassèrent chacune une des joues de Grimmjow et s'éloignèrent avec un sourire, accompagnées par Anabel.

- Grimmjow, c'est l'heure de votre séance de relaxation, lui signala Tholon.

- Allons-y, alors. Ces séances me faisaient franchement chier au départ mais c'est fou à quel point je m'y suis rapidement habitué… Presque au point d'attendre la prochaine avec impatience.

- Je n'en doute pas. Après tout, qui n'aime pas se relaxer de temps à autre ? Et le repos fait lui aussi partie de l'entrainement de tout guerrier, philosopha l'Arrancar tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Une fois seule, Lilith posa sa main sur sa poitrine, entre ses seins et concentra son reiatsu sur le centre de son être.

_Pas encore… Mais bientôt. Très bientôt. Ils se développent bien, exactement comme prévu, ils sont même en avance sur le planning. Bientôt leurs pouvoirs seront assez grands, et les miens seront alors encore plus grands encore… Suffisamment pour que je puisse prendre la place qui m'est due._

***.***

Après ce chapitre, certains d'entre vous ont certainement compris qu'Ichigo et ses amis vont recommencer à s'entrainer, mais je tiens à vous rassurer, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne va rien se passer dans les prochains chapitres. L'intrigue va bientôt s'étoffer et de nouvelles têtes vont encore arriver.

Une petite réponse rapide à Smaragdus : merci pour ta longue review et tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. Je vais prendre tes conseils en considération et essayer de limiter les effets de manche, mais je ne promets rien car c'est mon style d'écriture, hélas. Et concernant le fait que tu trouves que Nel et Tia se ressemblent, tu n'as pas tort et c'est voulu, je m'explique. Elles sont toutes les deux les anciennes Très Espada, représentant le Sacrifice, elles ont toutes les deux "sacrifiées" d'une certaine manière leurs fraccions pour survivre, leur liberté pour d'avantage de pouvoir et leur loyauté envers Aizen lorsque celui-ci les a trahi par son indifférence. Elles sont amoureuses du même homme, servent maintenant la même maîtresse, ont les mêmes amis... on pourrait presque dire qu'elles étaient et sont devenus des jumelles parfaites à certains points de vue. Mais elles gardent néanmoins leurs différences sur certains détails. Tia est plus froide, calme et taciturne, Nel est expressive et enjouée, et c'est parfois une bombe à retardement qu'un rien peut faire exploser.


	42. Chapter 42

Pas de review sur toute la semaine dernière ? Je suis déçu, sniff. Pour la peine, je vais me venger, na ! Bonne lecture !

***.***

**Olympe, domaine d'Artémis**

La disparition brutale et inattendue des 3 Shinigamis sur l'esplanade au nez et à la barbe de Juliette Maltoro, qui avait été envoyée par Héra pour les « accueillir », avait fait intérieurement sourire de joie Artémis. Lui et sa sœur Apollon s'étaient en quelque sorte retrouvés pieds et poings liés dans cette affaire, leurs actions et celles de leurs subordonnés scrupuleusement surveillées par les sections d'Athéna et d'Héra. Mais il semblerait qu'un autre joueur se dissimulait sur l'Olympe parmi les Vaizards de haut rang et Ichigo, Soi Fon et Rukia avaient ainsi pu échapper aux griffes qui menaçaient encore il y a peu de se refermer sur eux. Lui et sa sœur avaient alors observé avec délectation les agents des deux Tribuns paniquer pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner dans leurs pénates, les mains vides, figurativement parlant.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas, au vu de son historique récent d'opposition politique sur le sujet, à se voir chargé si vite de retrouver les fuyards, qui seraient toujours, selon l'avis du Tribunat, quelque part dans leur dimension, et plus probablement se cachant dans le Domaine. Il allait une fois de plus assigner Tetsu de les retrouver, en plus de recevoir son rapport complet sur l'expédition au Hueco Mundo, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'une autre Mitsumada était venue lui présenter la requête de se charger personnellement de cette mission… et de manière assez insistante.

Et Juni n'allait certainement pas accepter de rester sur la touche cette fois-ci.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'insiste, demanda-t-elle d'une voix aussi polie et retenue que la jeune Général le pouvait. J'ai quelques contacts auprès de la Section de Déméter, notamment un excellent traqueur qui connait cette région comme le fond de sa poche, et nous savons déjà où leur Kidou les a amené dans le Domaine. Confiez-moi cette mission, Artémis-sama, je ne vous décevrai pas !

Le problème était qu'il n'avait guère de raison valable de lui refuser ce droit. Juni était dans l'attente d'une mission depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Artémis l'ayant à de nombreuses fois retenu de partir avec des prétextes divers et variés depuis sa récente promotion. Et elle avait fini par réussir à lui arracher la promesse verbale qu'il l'enverrait bientôt sur le terrain. Et Tetsu, qui se tenait lui aussi debout en face de son bureau, à côté de sa nièce, revenait à peine d'une mission importante.

- Mitsumada-Gunshirei, fit-il en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux, afin qu'il n'y est pas de doute sur le fait que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait, vous venez à peine de récupérer le corps défunt de votre père et il n'est même pas encore enterré ! Je comprends votre chagrin et votre douleur mais… ne devriez-vous pas être en train de faire son deuil actuellement, plutôt que de vouloir partir en mission ? Et plus particulièrement encore une mission concernant le fils de Kaminoke-Gunshirei ?

Juni allait protester mais se retint au dernier moment, serrant les poings de colère et d'indignation contenues. Tetsu la regarda du coin de l'œil, évaluant sa posture et les pours et les contres dans la situation.

- Justement, Artémis-sama, je _dois_ faire quelque chose où sinon je sens que je vais… exploser. Je sais que ce Kurosaki n'est pas directement responsable de sa mort mais… Mais je ne _peux pas_ rester chez moi à ne rien faire et regarder Mère et Grand-Mère se lamenter toute la journée ! Je sais ce que vous pensez : que je ne serai pas capable de me retenir et que j'essaierai de tuer ce Kurosaki. Et je ne vous mentirai pas en vous disant que l'idée ne m'a pas traversé la tête à plusieurs reprises depuis ces dernières semaines. Mais je vous jure sur mon honneur que je me contenterai de suivre vos ordres à la lettre ! Je les ramènerai tous – vivants – à l'Olympe. Artémis-sama !

Son supérieur hésita encore, se frotta les tempes, soupira, et allait finalement répondre négativement mais Tetsu prit alors la parole avant lui.

- Artémis-sama, confiez-lui cette mission. Personnellement, je suis éreinté et mes hommes et moi aurions bien besoin d'un peu de repos.

Le concerné le regarda alors comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête à côté de la première.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Juni-chan a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, et de faire ses preuves. Vous l'avez laissé trop longtemps cloitrée entre ses quatre murs depuis que vous l'avez promu. Donnez-lui la chance de vous prouver que vous pouvez lui faire confiance.

- Mais je lui fais confiance, bien entendu ! Après tout, elle ne serait pas devenue Général dans ma Section si tel était le contraire.

- Alors la décision est prise, trancha Tetsu en prenant sa réponse comme une acceptation tacite et en se tournant vers sa nièce. Général Mitsumada Juni, ramenez-nous ces fuyards mais souvenez-vous qu'ils sont toujours pour l'heure nos invités. Des invités qui se sont fait enlevés juste sous nos yeux et sur le perron même de notre porte. Il en va de l'honneur de la Garde Royale toute entière de les retrouver et de les ramener sains et saufs sur l'Olympe, est-ce clair ?

- Limpide, Général, fit-elle en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Maréchal. Le temps de regrouper et de préparer mes hommes et nous serons partis dans l'heure.

- Ne partez pas de suite, Général. Je pense que vous devriez écouter mon rapport de mission, puisqu'il les concerne directement.

Encore plus choqué par sa réponse, Artémis se leva et braqua un regard furieux vers Tetsu.

- Général, un mot en privé, ordonna-t-il d'une voix noire en désignant un balcon d'un signe de la tête.

Tetsu hocha la tête avec respect et ils se dirigèrent un peu à l'écart, Artémis concentrant son reiatsu pour qu'il crée une sorte de bulle d'isolement entre eux.

- Tu viens d'envoyer ta nièce, la fille de ton frère décédé, sur les talons de Kurosaki, tu t'en rends bien compte ?

- Elle ne le tuera pas, rassurez-vous. D'ailleurs, je doute même qu'elle les retrouve, même avec son soi-disant traqueur de chez Déméter.

Artémis y réfléchit quelques secondes puis approuva intérieurement en inclinant la tête.

- Et puis elle a réellement besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et de s'éloigner de la pression imposée par mon père. Cette mission lui permettra de réfléchir seule sur certaines choses et de faire son deuil sans avoir ceux des autres membres de la famille venant en plus s'ajouter au sien. Et si par malchance elle venait réellement à retrouver Ichigo… et bien je pense que ça lui ferait encore plus de bien de croiser le fer avec lui, et de découvrir qui il est réellement de cette manière.

- Tu le tiens en grande estime, à ce que je vois.

- Tel père, tel fils, pourrait-on dire ! … Plus sérieusement, je l'ai côtoyé pendant plus d'une semaine et j'ai discuté avec lui durant notre voyage. Il est encore jeune et un peu naïf, c'est indéniable, mais il a fondamentalement un bon fond. Et il en a déjà vu plus qu'il n'aurait dû en voir, plus même que certains de nos soldats.

- Très bien, très bien, concéda Artémis, je vais faire confiance à ton jugement sur cette affaire.

- Envoyer Juni a aussi un autre avantage, Artémis, celui de soulager un peu la pression d'Athéna et d'Héra sur vos épaules, à ta sœur et toi.

Il regarda sa nièce qui les observait discrètement sans rien dire, les laissant respectueusement en privé.

- Envoyer Juni plutôt que moi démontrera à leurs yeux la détermination que tu as à les retrouver tout en désirant faire patte blanche aux yeux du tribunat. Que des avantages et peu d'inconvénient.

- Bien vu, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Soit, retournons-y.

Ils retournèrent vers Juni et Artémis reprit sa place dans son fauteuil de bureau. Tetsu commença alors son rapport en relatant brièvement les évènements de l'expédition, depuis leur rencontre avec les Shinigamis jusqu'à leur retour. Artémis et Juni posèrent quelques questions concernant des détails et les pouvoirs des amis d'Ichigo, étant assez surpris par l'étendue des capacités du Quincy et de la jeune Fullbringer.

- Alors ? Que peux-tu nous dire concernant le fils du Kaminoke-Gunshirei ? Demanda enfin Artémis en s'attaquant au gros du sujet d'une voix plus calme et intéressée. A-t-il retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs ? Sa puissance est-elle redevenue la même qu'il y a trois ans ?

Tetsu garda le silence un moment, le temps de mettre à jour ses pensées. Il sentait que Juni avait toute son attention braquée sur lui, prête à mémoriser le moindre détail de ce qu'il allait révéler.

- Nous avons observé de loin un combat entre une horde de Hollows et l'expédition Shinigami. Nous sommes restés à couvert au cas où à ce moment-là mais nous n'avons rien appris de spécial. Par la suite, durant son combat lors de la première attaque de la Garde Noire, j'ai pu pleinement estimé sa force, que je situais facilement à mon niveau. Et j'ai été un peu… déçu quand il a perdu et faillit mourir. Il n'a eut la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention des renforts du Seireitei… ou plutôt les renforts d'Urahara Kisuke, pourrait-on dire. Mais…

- Mais ?

Tetsu se tourna vers la fenêtre.

- Durant la seconde attaque, lors du sauvetage des prisonniers, j'ai senti son pouvoir enfler lorsque Ange est arrivée. Très sincèrement, j'ai pensé qu'on était cuit à ce moment-là. Puis son reiatsu a brusquement… disparu. Comme lors de son combat contre Aizen.

- Disparu… répéta Artémis en baissant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils. Quel peut être l'élément déclencheur ? Convertirait-il inconsciemment la totalité de ses pouvoirs en puissance physique ? Le seul rapport que nous avons de son combat signale un accroissement de ses capacités physiques de combat, mais rien de plus.

Juni gardait scrupuleusement le silence, écoutant avec intérêt.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a réussi à sabrer Ange. Et rien que ça…

Tetsu secoua la tête.

- Il ne s'est pas vanté d'avoir réussi à le faire. Je pense qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de l'exploit qu'il a accompli : parvenir à blesser Ange, l'une des Maîtresses Arrancars dont le Hierro est parmi les plus solides de toute la Garde Noire.

- En parlant d'exception… fit Artémis en détournant le sujet. Cette capitaine, Soi Fon. Tu signales dans ton rapport qu'elle aurait réussi à blesser une Arrancar au travers d'un Négacion.

- Oui, et elle l'a fait sous mes yeux. Le Bankai de Soi Fon-Taichou lui permet de tirer un rayon hyper concentré de reiatsu destructeur, capable de percer… hé bien, n'importe quoi, littéralement parlant. Son premier tir sur le Négacion n'a fait aucun dommage et l'Arrancar dedans l'a alors nargué de son impuissance. Soi Fon-Taichou a vu rouge, sorti son masque de Hollow et tiré une seconde fois de toutes ses forces. Elle a percé le Négacion de part en part, manquant même de peu de le détruire, et laisser un trou parfaitement circulaire de la taille de la main au beau milieu de la poitrine de l'Arrancar, une jeune Maitresse de la Garde Noire selon ses propres dires.

- Alors ça c'est très, très impressionnant, murmura son supérieur, Juni approuvant d'un hochement de tête surpris

Aucun d'eux ne doutait du récit de Tetsu, il n'était vraiment pas dans son genre de falsifier ou de modifier le déroulement ou la véracité des faits dans ses rapports

- Elle n'a pas fait que blesser cette Arrancar d'après ce que j'ai lu, elle a fait avant ça quelques victimes en plus…

- C'est exact. Avant de percer le Négacion, elle a tué Bjorner, de la Faction de Baal, et Morax, de la Faction de Novalis. Autant dire que la mort aussi brutale que soudaine de ces deux maîtres a jeté un certain désordre dans les rangs ennemis, d'où leur rappel en urgence, je pense.

- Non, sans blague, ironisa le Maréchal. Cette Soi Fon est la capitaine de la 2nde Division, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ferait une excellente addition dans les rangs de notre Section…

- Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne votre place, menaça Tetsu avec un sourire sarcastique. Cette femme aime donner des ordres, et c'est une acharnée, une véritable bourreau de travail. Elle est exigeante, autant envers elle qu'envers les autres… et elle n'est pas du genre à hésiter dans ses prises de décisions.

- Une femme dangereuse, très dangereuse. Et la dernière du lot, Kuchiki Rukia ?

- Des trois, je dirais qu'elle est de loin la plus faible, mais je peux me tromper. Zanpakuto de type glace, Bankai très élégant et très pratique mais peu puissant en comparaison des deux autres. Mais tout comme Soi Fon-Taichou, elle ne maîtrise pas encore son Hollow. Et en terme d'ancienneté, Soi Fon a beaucoup, beaucoup plus d'expérience de combat. Mais Rukia est très intelligente, elle est excellente en Kidou et totalement en accord avec son Zanpakuto. Et j'ai senti qu'elle retenait inconsciemment ses forces, malgré ses dires du contraire. Quelque chose me dit que son Bankai cache un pouvoir si terrible et horrible qu'elle n'a pas pu l'utiliser, sous peine de nous blesser également, ou pire.

- Les Zanpakutos de type élémentaire sont connus pour être assez difficiles à maitriser pleinement et à avoir des effets un peu… « débordant » des limites voulues par leurs propriétaires. Rien de nouveau, n'est-ce pas, Mitsumada-Gunshirei ?

La question posée à Juni la fit légèrement rougir tandis qu'elle regarda un bref instant ailleurs, un peu honteuse.

- Je pense que vous en savez suffisamment pour commencer vos recherches. Prenez votre temps et ne laisser rien au hasard. Ramenez-les moi vivants avant et remettez leurs ravisseurs entre les mains de la Section d'Héra.

- A vos ordres, salua Juni avec un protocole tout militaire avant de prendre congé.

- Quant à toi et tes hommes, vous avez bien méritez un peu de repos. Mais restez à disposition, quelque chose me dit que les choses vont bouger d'ici peu.

Tetsu approuva d'un hochement de tête et sortit à son tour.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe, Village caché de Forestedge**

Après avoir discuter longuement de leur séjour et des dispositions prises pour accueillir toute la bande dans le village, Yamamoto avait mis un terme à leur réunion et les avait congédier, le temps de régler certains détails avec le responsable du village. Oracio s'était éclipsé, laissant Minari surveiller leurs protégés et les deux aspirants colonels Christo et Clara. En fait, le frère et la sœur avaient fini par réquisitionner deux chambres de libre dans le dortoir « importer » de force du Seireitei, soit disant pour surveiller les faits et gestes des Shinigamis.

Tout le monde passa le reste de la journée à essayer de trouver ses marques et à s'intégrer mais les contacts avec les villageois furent sporadiques et peu fructueux, à cause d'une forte suspicion naturelle frisant l'intolérance envers les étrangers, hormis avec les jeunes qui n'hésitèrent pas à s'approcher des nouveaux venus par pure curiosité.

Faute d'activité précise, Ichigo et ses amis se retrouvèrent alors bien vite à se tourner les pouces et décidèrent de s'entrainer un peu, mais sans grande motivation. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car Ukitake débarqua presque brutalement dans le dojo où ils étaient tous réunis et souffla dans un espèce de sifflet-trompette qui les fit tous sursauter jusqu'au plafond tellement le son était horrible.

A peine remis de leur surprise, ils virent Ukitake les regarder avec une expression sévère, les poings sur les hanches, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire – ou ne pas faire – pour susciter ainsi la colère du plus doux des capitaines du Gotei 13.

- Pensiez-vous vraiment que nous vous avons fait venir ici juste pour vous cacher, en attendant que les choses se calment ou un truc dans le genre ? Leur demanda-t-il avec une voix de stentor qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas encore.

- Hé bien, on pensait justement à aller nous entrainer un…

- Haaa, bien ! J'aime mieux ça ! Suivez-moi ! Tout le monde ici, sans exception !

Et avant qu'ils puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit, il était ressorti aussi vite qu'il était entré, les laissant sidérés sur place. Ils se regardèrent tous un instant puis Chad haussa les épaules et se leva. Prenant tous exemple sur lui, ils sortirent et virent qu'Ukitake ne les avaient pas attendu dehors, s'éloignant même à vive allure vers une zone qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'explorer. Ichigo et ses amis durent courir un peu pour le rattraper.

- Heu… Ukitake-Taichou ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Plus tard, trancha-t-il en accélérant même le pas.

De plus en plus surpris, il garda le silence et ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans un autre grand tronc creux semblant avoir été conçu comme un mélange d'amphithéâtre et d'arène fermée. Ichigo vit tout de suite que toute la zone était entourée de fudas et des sceaux protecteurs, y compris et surtout la partie des spectateurs, et qu'une sorte de bureau avait été installé sur les deux premiers rangs, un peu en surélevé.

- Prenez place en face du bureau, ordonna le capitaine tandis qu'il fila se mettre derrière, s'installant dans un fauteuil apparemment très confortable. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Ichigo était sceptique quant à cette situation. Cela lui rappelait bizarrement l'Académie des Shinigamis mais l'arène derrière Ukitake le laissait perplexe, d'autant plus que ses sœurs étaient là elles aussi, avec Jinta et Ururu. Bien vite, Soi Fon, Rukia, Yoruichi, Christo et Clara arrivèrent, accompagnés par Minari et Shunsui, ces deux derniers rejoignant Ukitake tandis que les autres durent prendre place sur les tribunes avec les amis et la famille d'Ichigo. Tous se regardèrent en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser, puis Yamamoto arriva à son tour, accompagné par son lieutenant Sasakibe, qui le suivait toujours comme son ombre. Ukitake allait se lever pour lui laisser la place mais Yamamoto dédaigna l'offre d'un geste de la main avant de se tourner vers les « spectateurs ».

- La guerre entre les deux Gardes a commencé, annonça-t-il en guise de préambule. Les Shinigamis des armées du Gotei 13, qui se devaient d'être en première ligne, ont été isolés dès le début du conflit et la Division 0 a cessé de communiquer avec nous, semblant nous abandonner à notre propre sort contre les armées des Arrancars. En conséquence, nous avons été obligés de nous couper du reste de la Soul Society, privant ainsi les Arrancars de leur première cible et les forçant à aller affronter les Vaizards directement cela aurait dû être le cas.

Et il tourna son regard vers Christo et Clara en terminant son préambule.

- Le rôle des Shinigamis est de purifier les Hollows, le rôle des Vaizards est de vaincre les Arrancars. Tel est le cas depuis la création même de la Soul Society et du Seireitei.

Les deux Vaizards ne contestèrent pas cet état de fait, pas plus que le fait que l'Olympe ait ignoré les problèmes du Seireitei, et Minari leur adressa un sourire satisfait.

- Cependant, qu'en bien même j'ai pris la décision d'isoler d'avantage le Seireitei dans cette guerre, ce n'est pas pour autant que je refuse de me battre. Jamais je ne refuserai d'affronter un ennemi, quelle que soit sa force ou sa puissance. Et si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous êtes non seulement des cibles potentielles dans cette guerre mais aussi des atouts permettant de la gagner ! En raison de vos liens, nous vous avons tous fait venir ici, ensemble, mais pas seulement dans le but de vous protéger. Car le seul moyen de sortir vivant du conflit qui va ravager nos monde, seule la victoire compte. Et c'est pour cela que nous allons tous vous entrainer.

Ichigo songea à ses deux sœurs, les imaginant sur le champ de bataille, et son sang se figea brusquement dans ses veines. Il allait brusquement se lever mais Yamamoto le devança en continuant son discours.

- Je ne dis pas que chacun de vous devra forcément aller sur le champ de bataille. Même parmi les Shinigami les plus puissants, certains ne sont pas fait pour les combats et ont une utilité bien plus importante, comme soutien logistique, comme soigneur ou comme stratégiste et bien d'autres postes encore. Loin de moi l'idée même de jeter aux loups la jeune Kurosaki Yuzu ou la talentueuse Inoue Orihime, par exemple. Ce sera à elles de faire leur propre choix, en leurs âmes et consciences, en fonction de leurs talents et de leurs capacités, lorsque le moment sera venu. Cependant, même si les plus jeunes n'iront pas de sitôt en première ligne, qui peut dire de quoi sera fait notre futur ? Combien de temps durera la guerre ? Un mois ? Un an ? Dix ans ? Ou plus encore ? Et combien d'entre nous y survivront ? Et où serons-nous alors ? Peut-être toujours ici, certes… mais peut-être serons-nous au Seireitei, ou au Hueco Mundo dans les ruines de Las Noches ?

Il laissa planer le silence un moment après sa volée de question avant de lâcher un soupir.

- Mais tout cela importe peu pour le moment. Espérer ou craindre l'avenir ne nous apportera rien de bon, ni dans un cas ni dans l'autre. Seul le présent compte désormais, et les choix que vous faites aujourd'hui. C'est cela, être en guerre.

Yamamoto se déplaça sur le côté et annonça :

- Kurosaki Ichigo, Yasutora Sado, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryû, venez avec moi, je vous prie.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna en direction d'une autre partie de l'amphithéâtre. Les quatre amis se levèrent et le suivirent avec une légère hésitation.

- Christo, Clara, Soi Fon-Taichou, Kuchiki-Taichou, Yoruichi-Taisa, venez avec moi, ordonna Minari en désignant du pouce la direction opposée.

- Quant à vous quatre restant, annonça Ukitake avec un grand sourire redevenu sympathique, vous êtes maintenant mes élèves. Et pour votre gouverne, sachez que je vais être très sévère.

- Et il ne plaisante pas, gamins, ajouta Shunsui en se faisant signe à Tatsuki de le suivre. Ukitake-kun a été le directeur de l'Académie pendant de nombreuses années avant que sa maladie ne le cloue au lit la plupart du temps. Préparez-vous à vivre l'enfer.

Mais il était dur de dire sur le coup si Shunsui était sérieux ou non, vu qu'il arborait comme d'habitude son sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe, Village caché de Forestedge**

Yamamoto s'installa tranquillement sur une chaise préparée par Chojiro et les quatre amis s'installèrent en face de lui lorsqu'il leur fit signe de prendre place.

- Pour le moment, plus de grade entre nous, appelez-moi sensei, tout simplement.

- Hai, sensei, fit Inoue avec sérieux.

Les autres se contentèrent de hocher la tête, une expression sérieuse sur leurs visages.

- En vérité, hormis pour Kurosaki-san, c'est Urahara Kisuke qui vous servira de professeur, lorsqu'il pourra venir ici, une fois qu'il aura stabilisé le portail permettant d'accéder au Seireitei au travers du champ de protection dimensionnel que nous avons mis en place. Mais dans l'intervalle, je serai votre professeur attitré. Sachant cela, ne soyez pas surpris si je me concentre surtout sur votre ami.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête, sauf Ichigo.

- Cela veut dire que vous et moi allons travailler uniquement ensemble une fois qu'il sera là ?

- C'est exact, confirma le commandant.

- C'est un grand honneur, fit-il humblement.

Yamamoto balaya le compliment d'un geste de la main et regarda l'amphithéâtre dans sa totalité.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, commença-t-il sans le regarder, en terme de puissance, de potentiel et de reiatsu, penses-tu être le meilleur dans cette salle ?

- Heu…

Un peu pris au piège par cette question directe, Ichigo hésita mais pas longtemps et se concentra sur toutes les personnes présentes.

- En terme de potentiel, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas assez mûr pour pouvoir en juger. Mais en terme de puissance ou de reiatsu… non. Inoue-san a plus de reiatsu que moi, je le sais. Et Chad a acquis au Hueco Mundo une puissance de frappe que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Et Ishida utilise son reiatsu d'une telle manière que j'ai l'air d'un gamin avec une boîte à crayons à côté de ce qu'il fait avec.

- Une réponse à la fois sage et exacte. Cependant, si vous vous affrontiez tous en duel, alors aucun des trois ne vous arriverait à la cheville.

- Disons que j'ai plus d'expérience qu'eux, c'est tout, fit-il en hochant des épaules.

- Certes mais ce n'est pas tout.

Yamamoto se tourna vers eux.

- En tant qu'esprit, nous sommes tous capables de maitriser notre énergie spirituelle à différents niveaux. A l'Académie du Seireitei, nous apprenons à nos étudiants différentes méthodes pour qu'ils découvrent comment y parvenir en fonction de leurs aptitudes. A la base, on distingue deux manières différentes de maîtriser son reiatsu, lesquelles sont-elles ?

- Hmm, la capacité à générer du reiatsu et celle à l'utiliser ? Supposa-t-il.

Le vieillard secoua négativement la tête.

- Presque mais soyez plus spécifique.

- Cela aurait-il un lien avec le Hakusui et le Saketsu ? Demanda Orihime.

- Comme tout ce qui a un lien avec le reiatsu, bien entendu, mais encore une fois, soyez plus spécifique.

Ishida se creusa les méninges mais ne trouva pas d'autres explications. Chad non plus.

- Et si je vous parlais des reiatsus de la terre et du ciel ? Fit Yamamoto.

Tous secouèrent la tête, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Le vieillard grogna et désigna Chad puis Uryû.

- Vous avez deux exemples parfaits l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun maitrisant l'un des deux côtés dans une mesure extrême par rapport à l'autre.

- Je vois, fit Ishida. Vous voulez parler de la maitrise des reiatsus internes et externes, celui qui nous appartient et celui existant dans ce qui nous entoure.

Yamamoto hocha affirmativement la tête.

- C'est exactement cela. La terre représente votre propre reiatsu, le ciel représente les reiatsus environnant, y compris ceux des autres êtres spirituels ou vivants. Dans un domaine ou un autre.

Le vieillard se racla la gorge et fit un signe à Chojiro qui s'éloigna à une tâche quelconque.

- A l'Académie, on ne vous enseigne pas les concepts de la terre et du ciel. Le but est d'apprendre aux étudiants à développer leur pouvoirs. Connaissez-vous les 6 branches possibles de développement de l'énergie ?

Orihime, Chad et Uryû hochèrent tous les trois la tête tandis qu'Ichigo avait une expression de totale confusion sur son visage. Le remarquant, ainsi qu'un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur du commandant, Orihime s'excusa à sa place.

- Kurosaki-kun n'a pas suivi les mêmes cours que nous à l'Académie, il n'était présent que pour l'enseignement de base au Kidou. Les six branches représentent la manière dont les pouvoirs spirituels peuvent se manifester chez un individu, expliqua-t-elle principalement pour leur ami. Il y a le renforcement, la manipulation, l'émission, la transformation, la matérialisation et la spécialisation.

- Avec le temps et l'entrainement, tout le monde peut développer des traits liés à ces branches, sauf pour la spécialisation qui est un cas un peu à part, mais la base restera inchangée. Une personne dont les pouvoirs se manifestent naturellement en émission pourra apprendre des techniques de renforcement mais ne sera jamais aussi doué dans ce domaine que quelqu'un du même niveau qui est naturellement du renforcement, continua Uryû en entrant dans les détails.

Ichigo ne semblait pas plus avancé sur la compréhension du sujet, aussi il continua.

- En tant que Quincy, mes pouvoirs d'attaque sont purement de type émission et matérialisation : je canalise le reiatsu dans mes flèches pour les rendre solide et je les projette sur mes ennemis. Chad, lui, est de type renforcement et matérialisation : il matérialise son reiatsu dans son armure et il s'en sert pour accroître considérablement ses capacités physiques. Sa technique « El Directo », en revanche, est de type émission, puisqu'il projette son reiatsu sous forme concentré vers son ennemi.

Ichigo comprit bien plus simplement avec ces exemples et compléta lui-même :

- Comme mon Getsuga Tenshou, c'est une technique d'émission de reiatsu… encore que sa seconde forme que j'ai développé récemment est plus de type renforcement, si je comprends bien.

- C'est tout à fait ça, confirma Inoue tandis que Chad approuva silencieusement d'un hochement de tête.

- Connaître le type même d'une technique permet plus facilement d'adapter une riposte appropriée, reprit Yamamoto, mais analyser cela en plein combat requière de l'expérience et énormément de pratique. A l'avenir, à chaque fois que vous rencontrerez un adversaire, essayez de reconnaître le type de pouvoir utilisé dans ses techniques. En règle générale, le type le plus utilisé vous signalera la particularité même de votre ennemi. Un point particulier, en revanche : si votre adversaire utilise un pouvoir de type spécialisation, prenez doublement garde, car il s'agit généralement de pouvoirs très spécifiques et originaux pouvant aisément perturber l'équilibre des forces en présence… comme c'est le cas pour Inoue-san. Son pouvoir de base semble être de type matérialisation mais sa capacité à inverser l'ordre des événements pour redonner à quelqu'un ou quelque chose sa forme et son état d'origine est indéniablement de type spécialisation.

Chojiro réapparut avec un plateau contenant des tasses et une théière fumante, et tout le monde garda le silence tandis qu'il fit le service, Inoue en première – par pure galanterie – puis le commandant et les autres ensuite.

- Comme je le disais, vous êtes plus dangereux et meilleur en combat que vos trois amis, mais c'est principalement parce que vous êtes un combattant complet : vous êtes très rapide, fort et très endurant, vous maniez votre zanpakuto avec aisance et votre technique principale, que vous maitrisez déjà à la perfection, est une attaque presque aussi efficace au corps à corps qu'à distance. Mais revenons au sujet précédent, la maîtrise des reiatsu de la terre et du ciel, ce qui signifie littéralement comment savoir contrôler son propre reiatsu et interagir avec les reiatsus environnant, reprit le commandant en reposant sa tasse. Je sais déjà ce que vous pensez, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou : vous maitrisez votre Bankai, vous maitrisez même votre transformation en Vaizard. Et que ce dont vous avez réellement besoin pour affrontez vos nouveaux ennemis, c'est d'avantage de pouvoir, d'avantage de puissance, d'avantage de techniques… Et c'est là que vous avez tort. En grande partie.

Le commandant fixa un regard sérieux sur Ichigo, le détaillant de la tête au pied presque sans bouger des yeux.

- En ce moment même, rien qu'en vous regardant, je sais que vous gaspillez environ 70% de votre reiatsu lorsque vous vous battez. Il en est de même pour Yasutora-san et Inoue-san. En fait, le seul d'entre vous qui ne semble pas jeter son reiatsu aux quatre vents est Ishida-san. Mais, dans votre cas, jeune Quincy, ce sont vos techniques qui me semblent manquer cruellement de retenue. Un simple exemple : pourquoi lancer un millier de flèches vers votre ennemi alors qu'une seule, ou deux à la rigueur, suffit à faire entendre votre point de vue ?

Ishida rougit un peu sous la remarque mais approuva d'un petit hochement de tête. Son père lui tenait souvent le même discours avant.

- Bien qu'ils disposent de leur propres réserves de reiatsu, les Quincies utilisent principalement leur talent d'absorption pour canaliser les reiatsus ambiants, parvenant même à aspirer celui de leurs adversaires dans certaines conditions. De ce point de vue, ils sont les maîtres absolus en terme de maîtrise du Reiatsu du ciel. Les Hollows et les Shinigamis ont toujours su mieux maitriser celui de la terre en revanche, mais seulement grâce à leur expérience et à l'entrainement.

Yamamoto se tourna vers Ukitake qui avait commencé lui aussi une sorte de cours théorique avec les quatre jeunes étant restés à sa charge.

- Ukitake-Taichou et Kyouraku-Taichou ont suivi mon entrainement et maîtrisent aujourd'hui leur reiatsu correctement, entre 70 et 75 % environ, dans les deux domaines.

Il se tourna un peu plus et regarda l'autre groupe.

- Soi Fon-Taichou et Shihouin-san ont une excellente maîtrise du reiatsu de la terre, en grande partie grâce à leur expérience, leurs talents naturels pour les arts martiaux et leurs techniques si particulières de renforcement, le Shunko. J'estime qu'elles maîtrisent à environ 80% leur reiatsu, peut-être même 85% pour Shihouin-san. En revanche, elles ne contrôlent qu'à 50% au mieux le reiatsu du ciel.

Il se retourna vers les quatre amis et observa leurs réactions.

- Il est indéniable que vous possédez tous les quatre des talents et des capacités hors normes, faisant de vous des individus-clé capables de renverser le cours des batailles, voire même de faire pencher les balances des pouvoirs en faveur d'un camp plutôt qu'un autre. Mais vous êtes jeunes, terriblement jeunes même, en comparaison à certains d'entre nous et à vos ennemis. Cela ne fait que trois ans seulement que vous connaissez l'existence de vos pouvoirs, vos âmes sont comme des bébés en terme d'expérience en comparaison à la plupart des Arrancars et des Vaizards. Rien que le fait que vous soyez parvenus ici dans ces conditions est déjà un exploit, un miracle en soi. A peine adulte dans le monde des humains et déjà capables de perturber l'équilibre même des forces en présence…

Yamamoto soupira.

- Urahara Kisuke et moi en avons longuement discuté. Malgré vos impressionnants pouvoirs, vous n'êtes pas encore prêts à affronter la guerre qui s'annonce. Affronter un ou deux ennemis lors d'escarmouche ? Pas de réels problèmes, encore que jamais rien n'est sûr et certain lors d'un duel. Mais une armée de Chevaliers surentrainés et préparés à la guerre ?

Le silence qu'il laissa planer ne laissait aucun doute sur sa conclusion. Puis il se concentra sur Ichigo car c'était surtout lui qui était concerné par ce qu'il allait dire maintenant.

- Jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez connu que des entrainements spéciaux et de courtes durées, adaptés pour développer vos pouvoirs et vous permettre d'affronter une situation particulière ou un ennemi donné. Cette fois, l'entrainement sera différent, beaucoup plus long et en profondeur. Je vous apprendrai à maîtriser réellement votre reiatsu jusqu'à environ 50%, de la terre comme du ciel. Le reste ne pourra se développer qu'avec l'expérience et l'entrainement. Les exercices seront durs et je ne suis pas un professeur tendre donc soyez prêts à tout.

- Hai ! Répondirent les quatre amis

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe, Village caché de Forestedge**

En tant que colonel de la Section de Déméter, entrainer les deux jeunes Vaizards de sa Section placés dans son équipe faisait partie des fonctions de Minari Fio. Soi Fon et Rukia étaient toutes les deux sensiblement au même niveau en terme de maîtrise de leur pouvoir Hollow donc elle savait à peu près quoi faire avec elle, mais la présence de Yoruichi la laissait un peu perplexe. Non seulement la femme-chat était du même rang qu'elle, elles étaient également approximativement du même âge d'après ses informations. Et Yoruichi étaient anciennement de la Section d'Artémis, elle devait certainement déjà maîtriser son Hollow complètement ou presque.

- Christo, Clara, vous savez quoi faire. Mettez-vous en position et commencez.

Sans un mot, les deux jeunes Vaizards s'installèrent aussi confortablement que possible et fermèrent les yeux. Les trois capitaines Shinigamis les regardèrent sans trop comprendre mais Minari attira vite leur attention.

- Non, ils ne méditent pas, du moins pas au sens où vous l'entendez. Ils sont allés dans leur monde intérieur pour… disons apprendre à connaître leur Hollow.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils… qu'ils parlent avec eux ?

- Ce serait l'idéal mais, contrairement à l'esprit intérieur de nos Zanpakutos, les Hollows ont plutôt tendance à parler avec leurs poings.

- C'est une des méthodes utilisées pour renforcer le lien avec l'Hollow et augmenter nos pouvoirs de Vaizard, commenta Yoruichi. Je ne vous l'ai pas montré car c'est la méthode lente, si on peut dire. Et on avait pas vraiment le temps pour ça au Seireitei.

Rukia et Soi Fon hochèrent la tête avec compréhension, attendant la suite.

- Où en sont-elles au niveau de la maîtrise du masque ?

- Rukia est au premier stade et peut le garder plus d'un quart d'heure. Soi Fon… vient à peine de commencer.

- Un parfaite débutante donc, soupira Minari. Normalement, c'est la Section d'Athéna qui devrait se charger de son cas.

- On fait avec les moyens du bord.

Soi Fon grogna en entendant le commentaire de Minari.

- Si je comprends bien, il va falloir les assister ? Demanda la colonel à Yoruichi en ignorant superbement Soi Fon.

- C'est le plan. Je vais m'occuper de Soi Fon, je vous laisse avec Rukia. J'espère que vous aimez le froid ?

- Le froid ? Répéta-t-elle sans trop comprendre.

Mais Yoruichi avait déjà posé une main sur le front de sa protégée et envoyé une pulsion de reiatsu pour se connecter à elle dans son monde spirituel.

- Mon Zanpakuto est de type glace, expliqua alors Rukia à sa place.

- … Je vois, fit-elle avec une expression défaite.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe, Village caché de Forestedge**

Shunsui guida Tatsuki hors de l'amphithéâtre et vers un autre tronc d'arbre, gardant le silence sur tout le trajet mais étudiant la jeune femme au travers de son reiatsu. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, il referma la porte derrière elle et la mena vers le centre de l'arène, l'intérieur de cet arbre étant pratiquement identique à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- Bien, bien. Arisawa… Tatsuki-chan, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. Et vous êtes le Capitaine Kyouraku Shunsui, si je ne me trompe pas ? Ichigo m'a un peu parlé de vous.

- Hahaha, pas trop en mal, j'espère ?

- Il m'a dit que vous étiez un ivrogne et un dragueur invétéré, quelqu'un qui aime faire la fête plus qu'autre chose et qui semble se moquer de tout et de rien. Ho, et que vous étiez aussi paresseux que Keigo était un surexcité, ce qui veut tout dire. Et qu'en tant que Capitaine, votre job semblait consister à tout déléguer à votre lieutenant, Nanao Ise. Et que vous lui courriez après en permanence également mais qu'elle vous rembarrait à chaque fois avec un dédain frisant le mépris. Il m'a dit aussi que vous étiez un grand ami de Matsumoto Rangiku, une lieutenant assez canon mais complètement frivole d'après lui et que vous faites ensemble une sacrée paire. Il a enfin terminé en estimant que si Rangiku devenait un jour votre lieutenant ou que vous deveniez son capitaine alors votre Division était littéralement condamnée à mort à très courte échéance.

A chaque description ou commentaire, Kyouraku semblait se prendre une flèche ou une épée ou une lance, et il s'affaissait de plus en plus, la larme à l'œil.

- … Quelle cruauté… murmura-t-il, l'air défait.

- Cependant, reprit alors Tatsuki, en terme de puissance, Ichigo estime que vous êtes probablement le plus fort des Shinigamis, après le vieux commandant. Si Ukitake-Taichou n'était pas affaibli par sa maladie, il serait du même niveau que vous. Bon, il a quand même émis des doutes concernant Unohana-Taichou et il disait aussi que si ce Zaraki Kenpachi découvrait son Bankai il prendrait automatiquement le haut du classement.

Lentement, Kyouraku se redressa, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- … Je vois. Haaa… Il va falloir que je corrige votre impression à mon égard, Arisawa-san. Soi Fon-Taichou m'a raconté ce qu'Ichigo-kun lui a dit concernant votre petit problème. Epargner volontairement la vie d'un ennemi et ne pas être capable de le tuer lorsque c'est nécessaire sont deux choses très différentes.

Tatsuki sentit le reiatsu de Kyouraku grandir et envahir la pièce, se dégageant de lui par vagues, et rendant l'atmosphère lourde et difficilement respirable.

- J'ai scellé la porte hermétiquement avec un Kidou, signala-t-il d'une voix sombre, et les parois de ces arbres ont été spirituellement renforcées pour supporter pratiquement n'importe quelle attaque. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de sortir d'ici ni de contacter quiconque à l'extérieur.

Elle comprit alors le piège dans lequel elle était tombée. Et le capitaine ne semblait plus plaisanter du tout, rien qu'à son expression.

- Vous voulez qu'on se batte ensemble ? Pas de problème pour moi, signala-t-elle en se mettant en garde, une sueur froide lui parcourant le dos.

- Vous n'y êtes pas, Arisawa-san. Il ne s'agit pas d'un combat : c'est une exécution. La vôtre, en l'occurrence, précisa-t-il d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

Le reiatsu qu'il dégageait maintenant ne laissait d'ailleurs aucun doute quant à ses intentions, tellement il était surchargé de pulsions meurtrières. D'un seul coup, Tatsuki se trouva de retour au Hueco Mundo, en face de Moriana Raccordem. Ce n'était pas le cas, elle le savait, mais ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était exactement la même chose à ce moment-là.

- Tuer ou ne pas tuer. Ce choix vous appartient, certes, mais dans la guerre qui s'annonce nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'envoyer quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de tuer en première ligne. Toute vie épargnée parmi celles de nos ennemis représentera la vie de dizaines ou de centaines de Shinigamis, des vies qui tomberont sous les coups de votre indécision.

- … Pour… Pourquoi vous…

- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il sans attendre la fin de la question. En fait, c'est assez simple : vous ne me connaissez pas. Tout ce que vous savez de moi, ce n'est que ce qu'on vous a raconté. Ma mort ne devrait donc pas trop vous affecter. Si cela avait été Ichigo, jamais vous n'auriez pu le tuer. Ni Yoruichi-dono ni Soi Fon-Taichou. Vous les connaissez, vous avez des liens avec eux. Ukitake aurait pu le faire lui aussi, mais sa nature première est trop douce. Non, il ne restait que deux choix possibles, Komamura-Taichou ou moi. Et comme ce dernier est parti en mission, il ne restait plus que moi.

- Mais c'est absurde ! Je ne peux pas vous tuer, nous sommes dans le même camps ! Ce n'est qu'un gaspillage insensé et… et c'est de la folie !

- Tout meurtre est une folie, Arisawa-san, et tout Shinigami qui tranche un Hollow commet, en son âme et conscience, un meurtre. Ichigo-kun est donc un meurtrier, vos amis Ishida-san et Yasutora-san sont eux aussi des meurtriers, même Inoue-san a déjà tué un Hollow, n'est-ce pas ? Et je vois à votre expression qu'Ichigo-kun a déjà dû vous tenir un discours identique. Moi aussi je suis un meurtrier, Arisawa-san, et comparé à moi tous vos amis sont des petits joueurs : mon tableau de chasse se compte par milliers, que dis-je, par millions !

Kyouraku fit un pas vers elle, un seul. Tatsuki ne put faire autrement que reculer en réponse, sa garde s'abaissant, apparemment inutile devant la déferlante de pulsions meurtrières émanant du capitaine.

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je le fais, mais par nécessité. Je préfère vous tuer aujourd'hui et maintenant plutôt que de vous voir souffrir durant toute votre vie.

- VOUS ÊTES MALADE ! Hurla Tatsuki en se remettant en garde. Vous me demandez de vous tuer ou de mourir, juste comme ça ?! Pas question !

- Vous n'avez guère le choix, Arisawa-san, fit Shunsui d'une voix étonnamment douce. Cette arène est scellée par mon reiatsu. Le seul moyen pour l'un de nous d'en sortir, ce n'est que lorsque l'autre sera mort.

Il écarta les pans de son haori et posa ses mains sur les gardes de ses deux lames qu'il dégaina lentement.

- Et pour votre gouverne, je n'ai aucune intention de mourir ici aujourd'hui. Donc je vais vous tuer, tout simplement. Et ne vous en faites pas pour moi, lorsqu'Ichigo-kun et vos amis apprendront votre mort, je serai déjà loin, et je ne reviendrai que lorsque les choses se seront calmées, et que votre mort ne sera plus qu'un souvenir un peu douloureux parmi tant d'autres.

Son dernier commentaire figea Tatsuki sur place, ses yeux s'écarquillant pour la première fois d'autre chose que de peur et d'appréhension. Shunsui leva son sabre à deux mains en posture d'attaque et fusa souplement vers elle dans un Shunpo quasi-parfait. Et d'un geste fluide, il trancha, sa lame filant à l'horizontal vers le cou nu de la jeune femme… et une gerbe de sang alla tremper le sable de l'arène.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe, Village caché de Forestedge**

Derrière son sourire affable, Ukitake dissimula aisément l'angoisse dans son cœur lorsque Shunsui emmena la jeune femme avec lui. Il espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait bien mais seul l'avenir lui apporterait la réponse. Afin de ne pas se laisser emporter dans un flot malsain de suppositions, il se reconcentra sur les quatre jeunes en face de lui.

Kurosaki Yuzu était une future prodige unique en son genre. La jeune fille cachait une forte volonté derrière son expression et son allure encore enfantine malgré ses seize ans et, même si ses talents ne s'orientaient pas vers le combat, il sentait déjà l'impressionnant reiatsu naturel à tous les enfants de cette famille commencer à se développer en elle.

Sa sœur ainée de quelques minutes seulement, Kurosaki Karin, semblait se douter de quelque chose car elle avait regardé Shunsui et Tatsuki s'éloigner avec une lueur de suspicion dans ses yeux. Et maintenant, elle semblait placidement attendre le cours promis par Ukitake mais l'agitation dans son reiatsu, tout aussi impressionnant que celui de sa sœur, ne collait pas avec son expression.

Ururu arborait la même expression que Yuzu, attendant impatiemment qu'Ukitake comme son cours, la jeune fille avait largement augmenté sa gamme d'expression et ne se laissait plus du tout dirigé par Jinta comme auparavant. Devenue de facto la meilleure amie des deux sœurs Kurosaki, elle cachait derrière son apparence frêle une incroyable force, étant naturellement capable de transformer l'intégralité de son reiatsu en puissance physique pure.

Seul garçon du groupe, Jinta ne semblait pas perturbé par tout ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu depuis qu'il était arrivé et semblait même plutôt désintéressé. Son reiatsu, en revanche, bouillonnait en lui et semblait prêt à jaillir hors de son corps comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Mais avec son expression actuelle, difficile de prédire quand et pour quelle raison.

- Je vois que vous avez tous un Zanpakuto à vos hanches. Avez-vous tous déjà appris le nom de vos sabres ?

- Kisuke-san avait demandé à cette vieille folle qui nous avait accueilli lors de notre arrivée à la Soul Society de nous entrainer pendant l'absence des autres. Et on a passé notre temps à méditer avec nos sabres, commenta Jinta en haussant les épaules. Mais au final, je suis le seul à avoir entendu sa voix. A se demander à quoi ça a servit qu'on passe plus de six mois à l'Académie pour apprendre des trucs inutiles com-

Vlan !

Malgré sa position, Ururu avait réussi, sans se lever de son siège, à lui donner un coup de pied en pleine tête, son talon ayant filé dans sa mâchoire gauche comme une balle et l'envoyant bouler sur le côté.

- N'insulte pas Kuukaku-san et les professeurs de l'Académie, patate, le morigéna-t-elle en re-glissant sa jambe à sa place initiale.

Karin se contenta de soupirer et Yuzu rigola doucement devant la mine défaite de Jinta lorsqu'il se redressa, la marque du talon d'Ururu bien imprimée sur sa joue.

- 'Spèce de gorille ! Non, de chimpanzé ! Les gorilles n'ont pas une telle agilité… marmonna-t-il.

- Tu dis ?

- Rien du tout.

Ukitake sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe, un peu perdu devant la situation. Mais au moins, il savait par où commencer maintenant et se concentrer sur ces quatre jeunes lui permettait d'oublier la terrible épreuve que Kyouraku faisait actuellement subir à Tatsuki.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe, Village caché de Forestedge**

Shunsui avait été prévenu. Et il avait parfaitement réussi à bloquer le coup de poing de Tatsuki… mais pas le coup de genoux sauté qui l'avait atteint en pleine mâchoire sur le côté de la tête, faisant sauter son chapeau et la longue feuille d'herbe qu'il avait gardé jusqu'à présent toujours à la bouche. Mais le plus surprenant à ses yeux était que Tatsuki ait bloqué son Zanpakuto à main nue, sans même se couper la paume avec sa lame parfaitement aiguisée. Du sang avait volé hors de sa bouche, conséquence de sa lèvre fendue lors de la rencontre particulièrement brutale entre la rotule de la jeune femme et ses dents, et il se désengagea rapidement, presque brutalement même, du corps-à-corps, ses pieds glissant sur le sable fin de l'arène.

- Joli coup, commenta-t-il.

- Troisième option, gronda Tatsuki en braquant un poing furieux vers lui. Je vous transforme en pâte à modeler jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus contrôler votre reiatsu et que cette fichue porte s'ouvre d'elle-même.

Kyouraku cracha un peu de sang en s'essuyant la bouche d'un pouce et eut un sourire affable.

- Bonne idée mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne suffise pas.

Il dégaina son wakizashi, et croisa devant lui les deux lames en augmentant d'avantage son reiatsu.

- Hana kaze midarete, Kashin naki. Tenpuu midarete, Tenma warau.

Une lueur aveuglante éblouit brièvement Tatsuki qui sauta en arrière souplement, s'éloignant d'avantage de son adversaire, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, car c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un murmurait un poème devant elle en plein combat. Mais lorsqu'elle retrouva la vue, ce qu'elle vit lui fit comprendre que le capitaine la prenait réellement au sérieux car il venait tout simplement de libérer son Shikai.

- Katen Kyôkotsu, termina-t-il en relevant ses deux cimeterres quasiment identiques, l'un légèrement plus long que l'autre.

- Un poème en guise de commande d'activation, quel romantisme, commenta sincèrement la jeune femme en dégainant son propre Zanpakuto.

- Domo arigato, répondit Shunsui en s'avançant, son reiatsu toujours chargé de pulsions meurtrières.

Très sincèrement, lui-même était étonné : Tatsuki avait complètement cessé de trembler d'un seul coup et supportait sans le moindre effort apparent l'énorme pression qu'il générait avec son reiatsu. A croire que le simple fait de la mettre en colère suffisait pour que celle-ci domine totalement ses autres émotions. Pourtant Tatsuki ne semblait pas encore réellement en colère, tout au plus toujours offusqué par ce choix qui n'en était pas un à ses yeux.

- Faire dans la demi-mesure ne marchera pas avec lui, fit alors une voix dans la tête de la jeune femme.

_- Vraiment ?_

- Il est bien sérieux, Tatsuki. N'as-tu pas senti à quel point son attaque était surchargée d'envie de meurtre ? Ce n'était pas un coup de test, il voulait vraiment te décapiter.

_- Mais… pourquoi ? __ç__a n'a aucun sens !_

- Pour lui, ça en a un. Et j'imagine aisément que beaucoup d'autres doivent penser de la même manière. Rappelle-toi les paroles d'Ichigo : ils sont déjà morts, ils ne sont tous qu'âmes, certains depuis des centaines d'années. Et c'est surement le cas de ce type-là.

- Quel âge avez-vous, Kyouraku-Taichou ? Demanda-t-elle alors, prenant de court le capitaine.

- Hmmm ? Voilà bien longtemps que personne ne m'avait posé la question, répondit-il avec une réelle surprise par la question imprévisible. Voyons… Vu la date actuelle, cela me fait 861 ans. Je ne suis plus tout jeune, hahaha.

- 861 ans…

Vivre plus de 800 ans ! Et avoir toujours le même physique ! Elle ne lui donnait même pas la quarantaine ! Et Soi Fon, qu'elle savait avoir dans les plus de 150 ans, elle aussi n'était encore qu'une gamine aux yeux de cet homme !

- Je vois…

Les paroles d'Ichigo lui revinrent à nouveau en mémoire, lui donnant du courage.

- Alors je pense que vous avez bien assez vécu comme ça, il est temps que j'offre à votre âme le repos qu'elle mérite.

Malgré sa menace, sa voix restait légèrement hésitante et sa posture révélait que l'incertitude demeurait encore en elle. Mais plus pour longtemps. Concentrant son reiatsu à son paroxysme, Tatsuki fit tournoyer Kitsuko dans sa main tout en enchainant une sorte de mise en position d'attaque martiale, jambes écartées et son corps tournée de côté vers Kyouraku, faisant finalement glisser sa lame dans son dos, la tenant en position inversée dans sa main droite, la gauche restant ouverte et braquée devant elle, vers son adversaire.

- Bankai.

***.***

Haaaa... Le plaisir sadique de vous laisser sur un cliffhanger. Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi. Et puis je vous avais dit que je me vengerai, non ?

Concernant les 6 branches du développement des pouvoirs du reiatsu, certains d'entre vous auront immanquablement reconnu le concept, il vient en ligne droite du Nen dans Hunter x Hunter. Guère d'originalité, je l'avoue, mais depuis que j'ai lu ces explications dans ce manga il y a des années (et oui, ça remonte à loin) elles me sont restées en tête et il m'arrive encore assez souvent de faire des parallèles entre ce concept et les pouvoirs de certains personnages dans d'autres mangas, dont Bleach bien évidemment. Mais je ne m'étendrai pas dessus d'avantage dans cette histoire, c'était juste pour l'explication et pour bien faire la différence avec le concept du reiatsu de la terre et du ciel. Allez maintenant, R&R, please, R&R. Ou sinon je vais encore devoir me venger la prochaine fois.


	43. Chapter 43

Vous l'avez longuement attendu, vous en avez eu un très bref aperçu au Hueco Mundo, le voici, le voilà…

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe, village de Forestedge**

- Bankai.

Malgré le naturel renforcement spirituel du gigantesque tronc d'arbre, toute la pièce trembla, comme si un géant – ou un titan – venait brusquement d'y donner un coup de pied d'une violence inouïe. A l'extérieur, tout le monde sentit la secousse, à l'exception des Shinigamis et des Vaizards qui, bien qu'étant plus proches, étaient eux aussi enfermé dans une autre zone bien isolée.

Malgré le fait qu'il s'était attendu et préparé à quelque chose dans le genre – encore une fois ayant été prévenu à l'avance par Yoruichi –, Shunsui ne parvint pas à conserver son équilibre et dut reculer en titubant.

- Kakutô Kitsuko ômikami !

Littéralement, « Kitsuko, la grande déesse des Combats ».

Shunsui était conscient de n'être que le second à voir le Bankai de Tatsuki mais il n'en voulait pas à Yoruichi de ne pas lui avoir expliqué d'avantage à quoi se préparer. Il avait déjà vu des dizaines de Bankai différents durant sa vie, et observé leurs pouvoirs uniques en leur genre. Généralement, les Bankai étaient énormes ou affectaient des zones très grandes, mais leurs pouvoirs étaient assez facilement identifiables et donc ne nécessitaient guère de « recherche » pour comprendre comment les contrer.

En cela, il savait que les Bankai les plus dangereux étaient les plus petits, ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs beaucoup plus spéciaux que les autres, ou qui développaient un talent général à un niveau carrément surhumain. Ichigo faisait partie de cette catégorie, son Bankai le rendant tellement rapide qu'il n'était plus qu'un fantôme pour la plupart de ses ennemis. Et le Bankai de Tatsuki semblait suivre cette règle elle aussi.

Son épée avait disparu mais, à la place, elle avait acquis de grands gantelets et des brassards remontant jusqu'au dessous de son coude à mi-bras, de larges épaulières stylisées et d'épaisses jambières de métal remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, le tout d'un vert sombre et brillant, et complètement recouvert de gravures étranges et de dessins. Son shihakusho semblait avoir fusionné avec ces nouveaux attributs et s'être transformé en une forme de tissu plus lourd mais gardant néanmoins toute sa souplesse. Sa ceinture était devenue plus large et fermée par une boucle centrale avec un motif ouvragé, et deux rouleaux y étaient fixés sur les côtés, rangés dans des étuis circulaires. Enfin une fine couronne de métal vert sombre elle aussi encerclait sa tête, juste au niveau de son front et apparemment purement décorative car elle était bien trop petite pour la protéger d'un coup ou même pour vraiment retenir ses cheveux, qui étaient pourtant déjà relativement courts.

Mais ce qui le surprit le plus étaient les yeux de Tatsuki, devenus jaunes lumineux, surchargés de reiatsu et maintenant totalement dénués de pupille. Des yeux totalement inhumains. Et il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'hésitation, de réticence ou d'appréhension dans sa posture, son reiatsu titanesque ou son expression. Rien qu'une froide détermination et une incroyable soif… de pouvoir et de combat.

Shunsui se mit en garde, son expression devenant plus sérieuse.

- Hmmm… Joli Bankai, du moins en terme de reiatsu. Voyons ce dont il est capable, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Le surprenant à nouveau, Tatsuki quitta sa posture de garde et remua des bras et des jambes, bougeant ses doigts et roulant des épaules, comme si elle s'ajustait à sa nouvelle forme. Il vit clairement que les pièces d'armure n'entravaient absolument pas ses mouvements. Pire même, à voir la manière dont elle avait d'ouvrir et de serrer ses mains, il avait vraiment l'impression que l'armure était devenue telle une seconde peau pour elle. Son regard semblait avoir quitté Kyouraku, car elle avait la tête baissée vers le bas, s'inspectant comme si elle cherchait un défaut, ou comme si elle découvrait pour la première fois sa nouvelle apparence.

- Quitter des yeux son ennemi n'est pas conseillé lors d'un combat à mort, Arisawa-san, prévint-il.

- Pourtant vous n'avez pas bougé d'un iota pour profiter de notre apparente posture désinvolte. Très chevaleresque de votre part, Kyouraku-Taichou, lui répondit-elle.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise – à nouveau – en l'entendant, car la voix de la jeune femme était déformée, comme si deux ou trois personnes parlaient exactement en même temps, lui donnant une sorte d'écho anormal et dérangeant. Une voix différente aussi de celle que prenait les Vaizards lorsqu'ils utilisaient leur masque.

Et ce « notre »…

- Deux cimeterres. Des armes plus lourdes que la normale, qu'en bien même l'un semble plus petit que l'autre, donc plus léger… A votre posture, vous êtes totalement ambidextre… et en 800 ans vous avez dû avoir le temps de peaufiner une bonne centaine de techniques ou de tours de passe-passe pour tromper vos ennemis avec votre style, commenta la jeune femme toujours sans le regarder.

Tout en lui parlant, elle fixait toujours, avec apparemment toute son attention, sa main droite levée devant elle, main dont elle ouvrait et refermait les doigts lentement et chacun leur tour, comme si elle testait leur mobilité. A la fois dérangé par sa voix et son attitude, il orienta subtilement l'index de sa main droite vers elle et concentra son reiatsu.

- Hadô N°4 : Byakurai.

Le trait mortel de reiatsu concentré fila vers Tatsuki qui se contenta de lever rapidement sa main gauche pour l'intercepter en lui donnant une chiquenaude d'un revers, le déviant vers le plafond avec une aisance impressionnante, compte tenu de la quantité de reiatsu qu'il avait concentré dedans.

- Une attaque franchement téléphonée, Capitaine, commenta-t-elle simplement.

- Juste destinée à attirer d'avantage votre attention. Vous me dites chevaleresque, mais votre comportement n'est pas très digne d'une… Pardon, j'allais dire Lady mais vous n'avez jamais prétendu en être une, et cette description irait mieux à Kuchiki-Taichou.

Bien qu'elle ne semblait toujours pas le regarder, elle esquissa néanmoins un sourire mystérieux et rabaissa lentement sa main, semblant avoir fini de l'ausculter.

- Alors nous ne sommes pas une Lady d'après vous, Capitaine ? Nous vous trouvons offensant.

Se demandant toujours pourquoi Tatsuki parlait d'elle-même au pluriel, il la vit poser sa main sur le rouleau accroché à sa hanche droite. D'un geste ample, elle le déroula sans même le retirer de son logement et le ruban de papier d'une vingtaine de centimètre de large serpenta dans l'air devant elle. Elle passa sa main gauche dessus en relâchant un peu de reiatsu et deux katanas dans leurs fourreaux apparurent dans l'air devant elle. Et tandis qu'elle s'en emparait avant qu'ils tombent au sol, le rouleau se rembobina tout seul dans un sifflement suivi d'un claquement lorsqu'il se scella à nouveau.

- Allons, Capitaine, accordez-nous cette danse, voulez-vous ? Et nous essaierons de vous convaincre de nous traiter telle une lady… voire même plus encore.

Les deux armes tournoyèrent autour d'elle entre ses mains et les fourreaux se fixèrent dans son dos, une sur chaque épaulière apparemment. Puis dans le même mouvement, les deux lames jaillirent à l'air libre dans deux gerbes d'étincelles. Rien qu'à ces derniers mouvements, Shunsui sut qu'il n'avait pas affaire à une amatrice… mais pas encore à une maîtresse dans leur maniement non plus. Pourtant un curieux frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut le dos lorsqu'elle s'approcha souplement, les lourdes bottes de métal – sans talon rehaussé – s'enfonçant légèrement dans le sable de l'arène.

Les deux adversaires se jetèrent à l'assaut en même temps, un sourire apparemment identique sur leurs lèvres. Leurs lames se croisèrent et dérapèrent les unes contre les autres dans une pluie d'étincelles et dans une danse presque chorégraphiée, cimeterres contre katanas. Ils se croisèrent sans parvenir à percer la défense de l'autre et Tatsuki dérapa en se retournant avant de bondir par-dessus Shunsui, se retrouvant momentanément la tête en bas. En réponse, il pivota comme une toupie sur sa jambe droite et dessina des arabesques mortelles avec ses deux lames mais elle dévia chaque coup comme s'ils étaient au ralenti et d'une torsion des jambes elle orienta sa chute pour atterrir souplement juste derrière lui, à moins de deux mètres seulement. Les deux Katanas sabrèrent en croix l'instant suivant là où Kyouraku se tenait encore une seconde plus tôt mais celui-ci s'était déjà éloigné d'un Shunpo parfaitement exécuté. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se lancer à sa poursuite, il était de nouveau au corps à corps avec elle, frappant d'un coup de taille en mobilisant une grande partie de sa force, un coup qu'elle décida cette fois de bloquer plutôt que de dévier et il écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la force qu'il avait mise dans cette attaque n'avait pas suffit à établir sa domination sur le plan physique.

Et c'est alors qu'il encaissa un coup de pied en pleine poitrine.

L'impact de la botte renforcée chassa tout l'air de ses poumons et le repoussa en arrière. Des centaines d'années d'expérience lui permirent d'amortir les dégâts en accompagnant instinctivement l'impact et il dérapa sur le sable sans jamais perdre Tatsuki des yeux. Mais elle ne poursuivit pas son avantage, se contentant de lui adresser un petit sourire satisfait.

- Il me semblait que vous vouliez nous tuer, Kyouraku-Taichou ? Et que cela serait sous la forme d'une exécution. Mais depuis la libération de notre Bankai vos attaques semblent manquer de pulsions meurtrières à nos yeux et vous ne devriez pas perdre de temps à vouloir tester nos capacités.

- Haaa… Qu'y puis-je ? Je me considère comme un gentleman, je ne peux donc guère me montrer réellement brutal envers une femme. Et puis, je suis intéressé par votre Bankai, Yoruichi-dono m'en a peu parlé mais suffisamment pour attiser ma curiosité.

- Cette femme mérite donc que nous lui rappelions sa place, grommela Tatsuki en fronçant des sourcils de mécontentement. Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que nous n'avons encore rien dévoilé du tout des pouvoirs de notre Bankai.

- Vraiment ? Pas même ce petit tour de magie avec votre rouleau pour faire sortir vos deux épées ? Ces katanas ont supporté les coups de mon Zanpakuto et semblent pourtant encore en parfait état, il ne peut donc s'agir de vulgaires…

- Ces katanas sont de simples Asauchis que nous avons collecté à l'Académie, répondit Tatsuki en secouant négativement la tête. Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir, ce ne sont vraiment QUE de simples lames. Un peu plus résistantes que les autres, certes, mais sans plus. Et il en est de même pour les 46 autres Asauchis contenues dans notre rouleau de droite. En essence, pour dire la vérité, nous ne vous avons même pas encore montré le moindre réel pouvoir, même seulement lié à notre Shikai.

- … Ho. En clair, il va me falloir être un peu plus sérieux, c'est ça ?

- C'est vous qui voyez, Kyouraku-Taichou. Pour notre part, tout ceci n'est qu'un agréable divertissement et un excellent entrainement. Vous êtes notre premier adversaire contre qui nous avons dû libérer notre Bankai et nous sommes conscientes d'avoir énormément à apprendre de vous, Taichou. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce vivant, nous en avons bien peur.

Kyouraku garda le silence après cette petite déclaration et Tatsuki se remit à s'approcher, tenant ses deux armes sur le côté à bout de bras.

- Continuons, Capitaine. Nous avons déjà beaucoup appris durant le premier round et nous avons hâte d'en apprendre d'avantage.

Tatsuki bondit à nouveau vers lui, semblant mettre d'avantage de reiatsu dans ses mouvements, accélérant sa vitesse et augmentant sa puissance de frappe. Et Kyouraku ne put faire autrement que répondre de même, mais son esprit restait partiellement déconcentré par la façon curieuse qu'elle avait de parler, tant par le son de sa voix que par sa manière.

Plus féroce que le premier round, les quatre lames s'entrechoquaient furieusement dans l'air lourdement chargé de reiatsu et d'étincelles. Kyouraku augmenta la pression et Tatsuki y répondit de la même manière, tournoyant et bondissant sans cesse autour de lui, le forçant à se réorienter presque à chaque instant. Plus long, plus âpre, il eut la surprise de commencer à ressentir une sueur froide couler dans son dos, et il commença à piocher généreusement dans son répertoire de bottes d'arme, essayant réellement de blesser son adversaire.

- Il est maintenant clair à nos yeux que toutes vos menaces n'étaient qu'une mise en scène, Taichou, signala Tatsuki d'une voix calme, pas même essoufflée.

Manier deux armes pendant plus de trois minutes dans un duel aussi furieux, à parer, esquiver, dévier et porter des coups était physiquement épuisant, et l'endurance qu'elle démontrait à cette discipline sidéra alors Kyouraku car elle aurait déjà dû au moins montrer quelques signes de fatigue. Mais rien. Pire encore, elle continuait à augmenter graduellement sa force et la vitesse de ses coups. Et sa technique s'améliorait en temps réel à une vitesse proprement hallucinante.

- Disons que je suis agréablement surpris par votre connaissance dans cette discipline. Le maniement des deux sabres n'est pas une technique à la portée de tous.

- … Nous voyons.

Soudainement, Tatsuki se désengagea, repoussant l'un des cimeterres avec plus de force que nécessaire et se servant du recul pour bondir souplement hors de portée… et elle disparut alors de son champ de vision. Surpris, il se concentra automatiquement et immédiatement sur sa perception extrasensorielle et sentit son reiatsu derrière lui, lourdement chargé de pulsions meurtrières. Il pivota furieusement en réorientant son arme rapide pour bloquer toute attaque mais le pied de Tatsuki percuta violemment son poignet, manquant de peu de le désarmer et l'empêchant de parer la lame qui perça son haori et son Shihakusho pour s'enfoncer dans son dos.

L'instant suivant, il était à dix mètres d'elle, un sentiment d'incrédulité l'envahissant et repoussant la brève peur de perdre sa vie. Tatsuki n'avait pas bougé et releva doucement la pointe de son épée droite devant ses yeux, notant le sang qui s'y trouvait.

- Le premier sang semble pour nous, Kyouraku-Taichou. Votre peau et vos muscles sont un peu plus durs que nous le pensions…

Shunsui se concentra brièvement sur sa blessure et se rendit compte qu'elle avait bien failli lui trancher la colonne vertébrale ! Sa lame n'avait eu le temps de s'enfoncer que de quelques millimètres seulement mais il était indéniable qu'elle avait visé sa moelle épinière… et que lui ne l'avait pas encore touché, elle.

- Être un gentleman n'a rien à voir dans un combat à mort, Taichou. Ce n'est même rien d'autre qu'une faiblesse que nous venons d'exploiter.

Kyouraku redressa ses deux épées et se concentra d'avantage, augmentant son reiatsu et se préparant à se battre pour de bon, mais Tatsuki soupira et secoua négativement la tête.

- Vous avez vraiment la tête dure. Serait-ce à cause de notre apparence ? Ne serions-nous pas assez menaçante ou dangereuse à vos yeux ? Vous ne dégagez toujours pas assez de volonté de meurtre et vous ne nous prenez toujours pas au sérieux. Quelle perte de temps.

Lentement, elle rengaina ses deux épées dans son dos, les glissant dans leurs fourreaux avec aisance, puis elle s'approcha de lui dans une démarche menaçante. Puis elle disparut de nouveau mais cette fois Kyouraku était prêt.

Sentant sa présence réapparaitre juste devant lui en Shunpo, il frappa des deux lames mais, avant qu'elles puissent l'atteindre, Tatsuki lui bloqua les deux poignets avec ses mains. Kyouraku voulut alors lever une jambe pour la frapper, elle posa son pied sur le sien et le rabaissa violemment au sol, l'écrasant sous sa botte, l'impact provoquant même un violent tremblement dans le sol sur toute la surface de l'arène ou presque. Et il retint de justesse un juron de douleur à cause de son pied écrasé. Tatsuki lui adressa alors un rapide petit sourire sadique… avant de lui donner un coup de tête en pleine poitrine !

L'impact coupa le souffle du capitaine qui crut avoir reçu non pas une tête mais un véritable boulet de canon en plein sternum. D'autant plus qu'elle n'en resta pas là. Bondissant en prenant appui sur son pied gauche, elle envoya son genoux droit renforcé par son armure dans son menton, le faisant littéralement décoller du sol. Et elle termina son assaut en détendant violemment sa jambe droite juste après, sa botte allant frapper la gorge maintenant découverte du capitaine.

A la fois complètement surpris par sa technique, sa violence et sa rapidité d'exécution, Kyouraku lâcha complètement la bride de son pouvoir, son instinct de survie et son expérience prenant le dessus sur le reste. Tatsuki ayant lâché ses mains juste avant de lui porter son coup de pied à la gorge, ses bras envoyèrent ses cimeterres cisailler l'air devant lui tandis qu'il exulta son reiatsu par tous les pores de sa peau. Ses lames ne rencontrèrent que du vide car Tatsuki s'était rabaissée pratiquement au niveau du sol, glissant sur le sable avec une fluidité surnaturelle. Sentant une nouvelle attaque venir vers son flanc gauche, il inversa la course de son bras mais elle le bloqua au niveau du coude d'une main et enfonça son poing dans ses côtes flottantes. Une fois encore, ce fut comme s'il avait reçut un énorme boulet de canon et son corps se tordit en deux à l'impact.

Incapable de pousser le rugissement de douleur et de colère qu'il voulait – à cause de son souffle coupé, de ses poumons vides et de sa gorge broyée – il pivota néanmoins en accompagnant le coup et porta un coup de pied vers le visage de la jeune femme… mais celle-ci bloqua facilement la jambe et poussa en avant avec elle, le projetant à terre. Et tandis qu'elle le retenait toujours, il sentit son autre main se poser sur son pied et il banda sa volonté en se préparant au pire.

Crac ! D'une simple torsion, elle lui brisa la cheville, tournant son pied à 90° sur son articulation d'un geste sec. Puis elle le lâcha et sauta en arrière, évitant tranquillement le fouetté de l'autre pied en retour.

- Belle résistance à la douleur, et quelle endurance ! Commenta-t-elle. Notre coup de poing dans votre flanc gauche visait votre cœur. Sans tout le reiatsu que vous avez dégagé, nous vous aurions tué sur le coup. Avez-vous encore des doutes quant à notre volonté de vous tuer, Kyouraku-Taichou ? Ou quant à notre capacité à le faire ? Pensez-vous toujours avoir un avantage sur nous, que ce soit en terme physique ou technique ? … Ha, pardon. Nous vous posons des questions mais vous ne pouvez pas encore y répondre. Arrivez-vous encore à respirer un peu ? C'était l'une des questions que nous nous posions au départ, lorsque nous sommes devenus Shinigami : puisque nous ne sommes plus qu'âme, que nous n'avons plus de corps physique, pourquoi avons-nous encore besoin de boire, de manger et de respirer ?

Kyouraku se redressa péniblement sur un coude, se massant la gorge d'une main, parvenant à laisser passer l'oxygène dans sa trachée douloureuse, le tout sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme à quelques mètres de lui. Il était maintenant conscient de l'avoir gravement sous-estimé, Yoruichi l'avait pourtant bien prévenu que les techniques de combat au corps à corps de Tatsuki étaient purement horribles, si terribles et puissantes qu'elle pouvait vaincre pratiquement n'importe qui ayant un corps humain. Contre elle, le corps à corps était interdit, tout simplement.

Mais il y avait maintenant un petit lot de mystères qu'il voulait résoudre, à commencer par la réelle identité de la jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui. Car depuis qu'elle avait libéré son Bankai, Tatsuki n'était plus vraiment Tatsuki. Il émanait d'une une soif inextinguible de combat, une volonté brutale et sans pitié à rechercher l'affrontement et un reiatsu à la fois furieux et titanesque à des lustres des sensations habituelles que dégageait le reiatsu de la jeune femme.

- Allez, debout, Kyouraku-Taichou, continua-t-elle avec impatience. Vous avez encore tellement de choses à nous apprendre ! Maintenant que nous savons que vous allez nous prendre au sérieux, nous espérons que vous allez nous dévoiler les pouvoirs de votre Shikai ! Ho, et de votre Bankai aussi ! En fait, surtout votre Bankai. Vous voyez, nous en avons besoin pour la suite.

- … Besoin ? Parvint-il à demander d'une voix presque atone et déformée à cause de sa gorge.

- Bien sûr ! Pour l'instant, nous n'avons réussi à copier que l'apparence de votre Zanpakuto, regardez.

D'un geste fluide, elle dégaina les deux sabres accrochés dans son dos et les chargea de reiatsu.

- Hana kaze midarete, Kashin naki. Tenpuu midarete, Tenma warau… Katen Kyôkotsu !

Elle croisa les deux lames comme Kyouraku l'avait fait et ses deux sabres devinrent de parfaites copies des deux Zanpakutos du capitaine de la 8ème Division, dont le regard s'écarquilla d'un mélange d'horreur, d'indignation et de colère. Un mélange qui sembla lui faire oublier sa douleur et ses blessures. Car il sentait clairement le reiatsu qui se dégageait des deux armes et c'était sans nul doute possible le sien.

- Alors, c'est donc là l'un des pouvoirs de votre Bankai… Vous… Vous _copiez_, et il cracha presque ce mot avec dégoût, les pouvoirs de vos adversaires…

- De notre Bankai ? Grands Dieux, non ! S'offusqua Tatsuki. Ceci n'est qu'une technique que nous avons récemment découverte, une simple petite extension des pouvoirs de notre Shikai. Voyez-vous, Kyouraku-Taichou, l'une de nos principales capacités de base est de vampiriser le reiatsu de tout ce qui nous entoure… et tout particulièrement celui de nos ennemis qui entrent en contact avec nous, que ce soit par contacts interposés entre nos lames, précisa-t-elle en désignant sa Katen Kyôkotsu avec celle de sa main droite, ou par contacts directs entre nos corps même, continua-t-elle en faisant bouger ses doigts et son pied gauche. Nous avons découvert que nous gardions en nous certains traits propres au reiatsu des individus que nous touchions. Avec Ichigo, par exemple, nous devenions naturellement plus rapide et plus forte, sans même nous en rendre compte au départ… et avec Rukia, notre reiatsu devenait froid, presque capable de geler de l'eau après un contact prolongé… alors que le but de cette absorption, à l'origine, n'était que d'augmenter nos réserves de reiatsu ou de les recharger en cours de combat.

Tatsuki planta sa lame de droite dans le sable devant elle et désigna sa poitrine.

- Lorsque nous avons appris le Bankai, cette capacité de vampirisation n'a pas vraiment augmenté en terme de quantité mais surtout en qualité, nous permettant mieux encore d'apprécier et de stocker ces « capacités ». Enfin, le pouvoir de base de notre Shikai est de pouvoir s'adapter à n'importe quelle circonstance et d'adopter la forme la mieux adaptée pour nous aider à combattre nos ennemis. En clair, Kitsuko peut être une épée ou un marteau ou une hache ou une lance, voire même un bouclier. Et nous avons découvert durant notre entrainement que nous pouvions restituer une partie des capacités du reiatsu que nous avions vampirisé directement dans ses formes différentes. Hélas, nous ne gardions pas longtemps ses pouvoirs que nous avions acquis, ils se faisaient lentement effacer par notre propre reiatsu. Pourtant, une fois, un jour où nous avons essayé un asauchi à l'Académie car nous avions oublié Kitsuko dans notre chambre, nous sommes parvenues à transférer une partie du reiatsu d'Ichigo que nous avions encore en nous dans la lame de ce sabre. Le Zanpakuto est alors devenu lourd et il a gagné en taille et en masse. Pas grand-chose en fait, à peine un kilo de plus environ la première fois. Mais après avoir réitéré l'opération une petite dizaine de fois…

Tatsuki posa sa main sur le rouleau de sa hanche gauche et tira sur une languette d'un coup sec, faisant virevolter le ruban de papier. Elle passa sa main libre devant en relâchant brièvement sur reiatsu et un sabre apparut dans sa main. Un sabre, ou plutôt une énorme lame sans la moindre garde, longue de presque 1 mètre 30, et que Kyouraku reconnut immédiatement. Zangetsu, le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo.

- Voici le résultat, annonça-t-elle fièrement. Ho nous vous rassurons, ce n'est pas le vrai Zangetsu et il ne contient qu'une infime partie de ses pouvoirs. En revanche, si nous l'alimentons également avec notre reiatsu…

Tatsuki leva l'énorme croc au dessus d'elle et Kyouraku sentit son énergie spirituelle s'accumuler dedans, répondant à son appel.

- Getsuga Tenshou.

Elle l'abaissa d'un geste brusque, visant le capitaine sans la moindre hésitation, et il vit l'énorme croissant de destruction pure filer vers lui dans un grondement furieux, tranchant le sable sur son passage. Kyouraku se jeta sur le côté sans attendre et la vague verticale le frôla en rugissant avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à percuter le mur du fond de l'arène, laissant une grande tranchée derrière son passage.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Après avoir découvert notre Bankai, nous avons compris que nous pouvions, grâce à ces capacités, nous confectionner une petite collection d'armes très particulières. En absorbant les reiatsus de nos ennemis et en les réinjectant dans de simples Asauchis, nous allons nous constitué une collection unique de Zanpakutos. Et ce, toujours afin de pouvoir choisir l'arme la mieux adaptée en fonction de la situation donnée ou de l'ennemi rencontré.

Tatsuki tira à nouveau sur le rouleau de gauche et posa la lame de sa copie de Zangetsu dessus et l'arme retourna dans le rouleau.

- Mais encore une fois, Kyouraku-Taichou, n'allez surtout pas croire qu'il s'agit là du pouvoir de notre Bankai. Ceci n'est qu'un outil bien pratique issu des pouvoirs de notre Shikai, rendu un peu plus puissant grâce au Bankai, certes, mais c'est tout, continua-t-elle tandis que le rouleau se rembobina seul, une fois de plus.

- … Je comprends. Plus le combat est long, plus vous vous appropriez de reiatsu et de qualité dans la copie du Zanpakuto de votre adversaire. Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que vous saurez le maîtriser, que ce soit sa forme ou ses pouvoirs.

- Tout à fait exact. Mais nous sommes une Shinigami désormais, ce qui veut dire que nous avons le temps devant nous pour nous entrainer avec. Et nous ne comptons pas copier tous les Zanpakutos que nous croiserons, rassurez-vous. Mais le vôtre, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire, il nous intéresse. On dit que chaque Zanpakuto est unique en son genre mais le votre est très spécial, nous l'avons tout de suite compris. Vous ne pouvez donc guère nous en vouloir d'en faire une copie pour notre usage personnel.

- Au contraire, je vous en veux maintenant, j'en ai bien peur. Je déteste le vol, voyez-vous, déclara-t-il avec une voix polie mais lourde de colère.

Tatsuki soupira puis haussa les épaules.

- Quel intérêt puisque vous allez mourir ? Si vous ne voulez pas que nous nous approprions vos pouvoirs, alors il ne fallait pas chercher à vous battre contre nous. Libre à vous de nous montrer vos capacités pour que nous en apprenions d'avantage… ou de laisser tomber. Mais l'un comme l'autre, vous mourrez au final. Un dernier point, cependant.

Elle braqua sa copie de Katen Kyôkotsu vers lui et continua :

- Si nous vous transperçons de part en part avec elles, sachez qu'elles absorberont à la fois votre vie mais également la moindre parcelle restante de votre reiatsu… Nous ne connaitrons donc pas vos pouvoirs, c'est vrai, mais ils seront quand même « stockés » en elles, quelque part. Et avec le temps, nous sommes sûres de parvenir à apprendre à nous en servir, même sans votre aide.

Kyouraku se redressa péniblement, s'aidant de ses cimeterres pour ne pas forcer sur son pied blessé. Il commençait à mieux cerner son adversaire et ses pouvoirs, et cela le terrifiait. Parce que s'il avait raison, alors elle était bien plus dangereuse que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, peut-être même dangereuse pour tout le monde.

- Ce pouvoir d'absorption et de copie… Ce n'est pas une capacité commune. Vampiriser le reiatsu des autres et s'approprier leurs pouvoirs… c'est une capacité… assez bien connue chez nos ennemis de base, maintenant que j'y réfléchis… avant qu'ils ne découvrent par eux-mêmes leurs propres pouvoirs particuliers, comprit-il alors tandis que ses propres paroles prononcées à voix haute et lente le mirent sur le chemin de la vérité.

Et c'est avec un mélange d'horreur et de surprise qu'il comprit.

- C'est… C'est un pouvoir Hollow, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Tatsuki eut un grand sourire en guise de réponse et hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Je vous avais bien dit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec notre Bankai, n'est-ce pas, Kyouraku-Taichou ? Confirma-t-elle avec un plaisir évident. Effectivement, cette capacité, c'est grâce à notre Hollow que nous l'avons développé. Et oui… Nous avons déjà soumise notre Hollow. En fait, il serait même plus exact de dire que nous, Tatsuki, Kitsuko et Kotsuta – le nom que nous avons donné à notre Hollow –, nous ne faisons déjà plus qu'une seule et même entité.

Et en guise de preuve, elle chargea son reiatsu de pulsion instinctive et Kyouraku ressentit maintenant très clairement le côté Hollow de ses pouvoirs se manifester, mélangé avec ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, sa pression oppressante s'écrasant sur lui et sur toute l'arène.

- Alors vous êtes déjà… une Vaizard.

- … Non, déclara-t-elle en secouant négativement la tête, son sourire disparaissant. Nous ne sommes pas une Vaizard, ou du moins nous ne nous considérons pas comme telle. Les Vaizards sont des âmes dont la raison a vaincu leur instinct et qui ont ensuite appris à contrôler les pouvoirs de leur Hollow. Donc, plus littéralement, des Shinigamis ayant appris le Bankai puis qui ont affronté et vaincu leur Hollow en duel mental, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Nous, nous n'avons jamais eu de conflit de ce genre. Ou plutôt, pour être tout à fait exacte, Tatsuki a soumise, à elle seule, Kitsuko – sa raison – et Kotsuta – son instinct – en même temps. La raison n'a donc jamais affronté l'instinct comme chez les Vaizards, ni le contraire comme chez les Arrancars. Faute d'autres explications ou de cas semblable, nous nous considérons comme unique en notre genre, pour le moment. Et maintenant vous comprenez surement pourquoi la libération de mon Bankai est si impressionnante qu'elle en a fait trembler les murs.

- Parce que vous ne libérez pas que votre Bankai mais aussi vos pouvoirs de Hollow, en même temps. Et cela explique aussi votre voix, votre manière de parler et votre changement de mentalité. Je comprends maintenant que je ne parle plus seulement à Arisawa Tatsuki mais aussi en même temps à l'esprit de son Zanpakuto et à son Hollow, toutes les trois fusionnées en une seule et même entité.

- Veuillez ne pas parler de nous comme des possessions de Tatsuki, nous sommes chacune des entités uniques et pensantes, des êtres à part entières, pas de vulgaires objets ou possessions.

- Toutes mes excuses pour mon abus de langage, une déformation « professionnelle » en tant que pur Shinigami, je vous assure, fit-il avec politesse.

- Excuses acceptées, à condition que vous nous montriez les pouvoirs de votre Shikai et de votre Bankai, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

- Pour que vous puissiez les copier à leurs tours ? Pas question, j'en ai bien peur. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai d'autres cordes à mon arc. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois me battre sans pouvoir utiliser les pouvoirs de mon Zanpakuto.

- Avec une cheville en miette, la gorge à moitié broyée, des côtes en morceau et une contusion ? Vous avez déjà du mal à respirer. Un seul coup de poing en pleine poitrine et votre sternum, qui est déjà fendu depuis notre coup de tête, se brisera comme du verre.

Tatsuki haussa les épaules, reprenant sa copie de Katen Kyôkotsu qu'elle avait laissé planté dans le sol devant elle.

- Nous savons tous les deux que le but de ce combat arrangé était de nous pousser à tuer quelqu'un, à commettre un meurtre, à ôter une vie de nos propres mains. Tatsuki hésitera probablement toujours à donner la mort, probablement même durant toute sa vie, mais nous savons qu'il en est de même pour Ichigo et Orihime. Ishida et Chad n'ont pas ce genre d'hésitation, eux, en revanche. Lorsque quelque chose doit être fait, ils le font, point à la ligne. Et maintenant que vous connaissez ma « particularité », vous savez que nous n'avons pas ce genre d'hésitation non plus.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter. Vous parlez beaucoup mais vous n'agissez pas. Vous n'avez encore JAMAIS pris une vie, sous cette forme ou sous une autre.

Tatsuki le regarda en inclinant la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Et vous n'avez pas tort sur ce point, Taichou, en vérité, conclut-elle avec une intonation de surprise dans sa voix. Remédions donc à cette contraction, voulez-vous ?

Brusquement, Tatsuki chargea son reiatsu à son paroxysme, faisant trembler toute l'arène sous la pression de ses pouvoirs, et ses yeux lumineux devinrent tels de petits soleils, d'un blanc-jaune étincelant et crépitant de pouvoirs. Kyouraku y répondit en chargeant son reiatsu de même et releva ses deux cimeterres, prenant appui sur son pied valide et se préparant à la charge de son ennemi.

- Seiryû no Sokudo, deux charges, murmura Tatsuki.

Il y eut comme un coup de tonnerre silencieux et elle disparut soudainement de son regard. Kyouraku grogna en pesant sur son pied blessé, bondissant sur le côté en pressentant une attaque dans son angle mort, utilisant aussi le Shunpo pour esquiver les deux lames qu'il sentait déjà fendre l'air vers lui. L'instant suivant, en plein mouvement à une vitesse surnaturelle, Tatsuki fut au contact, ses cimeterres heurtant les siens avec force et fureur.

- Byakko no Kyôdo, une charge, annonça-t-elle en pleine action.

Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre à ses paroles, Kyouraku la vit armer son coup suivant et, sentant venir une attaque verticale, leva une arme pour la bloquer mais la force avec laquelle l'épée de Tatsuki s'abattit sur la sienne était devenue totalement inhumaine, à un tel point qu'il faillit lâcher prise sur sa garde et qu'il dut réorienter sa parade pour dévier le coup au dernier moment. L'autre épée de Tatsuki fusa vers lui en tranchant l'air comme une faux maniée par la Mort en personne et, cette fois, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de bloquer le coup avec ses deux cimeterres croisés.

Kyouraku sentit ses bras et tout son torse gémir de douleur lorsque la frappe de son ennemie rencontra sa défense. Il réussit à amortir l'attaque mais son dos percuta le mur de l'arène en pleine course, les arrêtant net dans leurs déplacements. Tatsuki pesa plus fort et il se retrouva à glisser lentement mais surement vers le sol, écrasé par sa force surhumaine et son reiatsu, coincé comme entre une enclume et un marteau.

Chargeant son reiatsu dans sa jambe valide, il voulut lui donner un coup de pied pour la repousser mais elle se désengagea avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher, sa vitesse si hallucinante qu'il lui semblait qu'elle se téléportait carrément plutôt qu'elle se déplaçait… Et brusquement la copie de Katen Kyôkotsu tenue dans la main droite de Tatsuki s'enfonça dans son ventre.

- Votre reiatsu a faibli, Kyouraku-Taichou. Celui-là, vous ne l'avez ni vu ni senti venir, annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme, pas même essoufflée.

Sentant le sang lui remonté dans la gorge, il cracha un Kidou tout en frappant de sa main droite.

- Hadô N°30 : Shakkahou !

Le sort explosa à bout portant et il perdit en même temps toute sensation dans son bras droit. Il pensa d'abord qu'il avait été détruit par son propre sort mais il entendit quelque chose de lourd et métallique tomber à quelques mètres dans le sable devant lui – et derrière Tatsuki – et lorsque la fumée de l'explosion provoquée par son Kidou se dissipa, il vit qu'il s'agissait de son arme… et de sa main et de son bras la tenant encore, proprement coupé juste en dessous de l'épaule. Quand à Tatsuki, le Kidou ne lui avait absolument rien fait.

- Le déclenchement de notre Bankai s'accompagne toujours systématiquement d'une charge permanente de Genbû no Teikô, qui agit telle une sorte de bouclier spirituel autour de nous et qui renforce considérablement la solidité de notre peau et de nos vêtements, un peu comme le fameux Hierro des Arrancars, si ce que j'ai entendu dire à leur sujet est exact, déclara-t-elle en le dominant de toute sa taille.

Soudainement comme privé de toute force, Kyouraku acheva de glisser au sol le long du mur de l'arène, crachant doucement du sang et sentant son reiatsu disparaître, une grande partie se faisant absorber dans l'arme qui était encore plantée dans son ventre. Lâchant son cimeterre restant, il s'empara de la lame au mépris du tranchant et tenta de la déloger mais Tatsuki pesa dessus en tournant et repoussa sa main d'un coup de pied bien placé.

- Alors, Taichou, avez-vous senti une quelconque hésitation chez nous ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Une appréhension à l'idée de prendre votre vie ? Ou quelque chose d'autre dans le même genre ?

Kyouraku la regarda sans rien dire, un sourire ironique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Si on m'avait dit que je mourrais ainsi… tué par une gamine d'à peine 18 ans… je leur aurais éclaté de rire au nez…

Il essaya à nouveau de retirer l'épée mais Tatsuki donna une fois de plus un coup de pied dans sa main et, pour faire bonne mesure, planta le second cimeterre dans son bras restant, le clouant au mur.

- Quelle cruauté… Pas la moindre merci ni considération à mon égard.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Kyouraku-Taichou : nous ne vous connaissons pas et vous ne nous connaissez pas. Nous sommes, par nos choix et par les circonstances, des alliés dans le même camp mais vous avez décidé que l'un de nous devait mourir aujourd'hui, et nous refusons que ce soit nous. Même maintenant encore, nous trouvons votre décision illogique et aberrante, mais nous ne remettrons plus en cause votre raisonnement car il est déjà bien trop tard. Voici donc les seules promesses que nous pouvons vous faire : la première est que nous ne vous oublierons jamais, votre mort est la première que nous avons provoqué de nos propres mains, soyez sûr qu'elle restera à jamais gravée dans nos mémoires. La seconde est que, par respect à votre égard, nous nous entrainerons et nous apprendrons à maitriser votre Shikai et peut-être même votre Bankai. L'avenir seul dira si nous y parviendrons un jour et, plutôt de le voir comme un vol, je souhaite que vous voyez cela comme une transmission de savoir. Dites-vous que même au-delà de votre mort, vos pouvoirs continueront à servir votre cause.

- … C'est… une manière… de voir les choses… balbutia-t-il le teint pâle et livide, la mort l'envahissant de plus en plus.

- Maintenant, un dernier cadeau de notre part. Notre Bankai, peut-être l'avez-vous compris mais nous nous en sommes effectivement servies pour vous vaincre lors de notre dernier engagement. En fonction de nos réserves de reiatsu, nous sommes capables d'activer 4 pouvoirs particuliers à divers degrés, que nous appelons des charges.

Tatsuki leva son bras et effectua une série de coups dans le vide avec une vitesse telle que son membre devint flou à ses yeux.

- Seiryû no Sokudo – la Vitesse du Dragon Azur – accroit considérablement nos vitesses de mouvement, de réaction, d'anticipation et nos réflexes. On dit que les meilleurs guerriers sont capables, dans le feu de l'action, de ralentir le temps au niveau de leurs perceptions, tout semble se passer au ralenti. Grâce à cette technique, nous forçons ce genre d'état mental et réactionnel dans notre corps et notre esprit, tout en accroissant considérablement notre propre vitesse. Nous avons utilisé deux charges de ce pouvoir mais une seule suffisait pour suivre votre Shunpo.

Elle se baissa pour poser son doigt sur son sternum et appuya, achevant de fracasser l'os avec aisance.

- Byakko no Kyôdo – la Force du Tigre Blanc – augmente notre force physique à tous les niveaux, notre poigne, notre force de frappe, de portée, de charge, d'impact. Une seule charge, comme vous avez pu le constater, a rendu nos coups si lourds que même avec votre physique impressionnant et vos deux armes, vous arriviez à peine à bloquer une seule de nos attaques. Si nous avions activé deux charges, nous pensons que nous vous aurions tranché en deux, vous et votre Zanpakuto, en même temps.

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine en se désignant pour continuer son explication.

- Nous vous avons déjà parlé de Genbû no Teikô – la Résistance de la Tortue Noire –, qui s'apparente au Hierro des Arrancars. Une charge suffit pour ignorer la plupart des Kidous et des attaques à distance et à la deuxième charge je peux tranquillement parer des Zanpakutos à mains nues, me blesser devient presque impossible. Petit bonus, tout reiatsu utilisé de manière direct ou indirect contre nous se fait en grande partie absorbé par ce pouvoir pour régénérer nos propres réserves, il est assez intimement lié à nos pouvoirs de Hollow. Il ne nous sert donc pas qu'à nous défendre. Et enfin…

Elle leva sa main devant elle et la referma en poing qu'elle arma lentement.

- Suzaku no Hakai-Ryoku – la Puissance du Phœnix, l'oiseau vermillon. Ce quatrième et dernier pouvoir nous permet de concentrer notre reiatsu dans nos membres ou dans nos armes afin d'augmenter considérablement notre pouvoir de destruction. Une seule charge…

Et le point de Tatsuki sembla devenir incandescent de reiatsu vibrant et bourdonnant furieusement tandis qu'elle expliquait

- … Et le moindre impact provoquera une véritable petite explosion de puissance brute, comme une sorte de bombe, uniquement dirigée vers mon ennemi. Le moindre de nos coups devient alors carrément mortel au corps à corps. Deux charges et l'explosion qui en résulte suffit à raser un immeuble de 5 étages, ne laissant qu'un cratère fumant derrière notre passage.

Kyouraku entendait mais n'avait déjà presque plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, tout son reiatsu ayant été drainé dans le Zanpakuto planté dans son ventre et dans son bras. Son Katen Kyôkotsu avait repris sa forme scellée durant l'explication sur le pouvoir de la force, lorsque Tatsuki avait achevé de briser son sternum d'un simple doigt. Tout ce qu'il savait maintenant, c'est qu'elle allait l'achever en utilisant le quatrième pouvoir de son Bankai, et il avait conscience qu'un seul de chaque pouvoir qu'elle possédait suffisait à faire d'elle un monstre. Il n'avait plus le moindre doute désormais : Tatsuki Arisawa était devenue une véritable démone, à la même hauteur de son petit ami Ichigo.

- Pour terminer, Kyouraku-Taichou, tous ses pouvoirs sont en fait disponibles dès que nous activons notre Shikai, mais nous ne pouvons alors les utiliser que un par un, et avec une seule charge au maximum. A la rigueur, en cas de situation désespérée, deux pouvoirs à la fois ou un pouvoir à un niveau de deux charges. Mais une fois en Bankai, nous pouvons utiliser ces quatre pouvoirs en même temps et, à ce jour, nous sommes déjà montés jusqu'à trois charges pour chaque pouvoir. Ho, il y a des effets secondaires pour obtenir de telles capacités, je vous rassure. La perte de reiatsu, entre autre, est énorme à chaque activation et plus encore à chaque charge supérieure utilisée, mais cette forte dépense d'énergie est rapidement compensée lorsque nos coups touchent nos ennemis, puisque nous en profitons alors pour voler leurs reiatsus afin de régénérer nos propres réserves.

En clair, comprit Kyouraku dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, son seul défaut était qu'elle devait rester au corps à corps, sous peine d'épuiser ses forces très rapidement.

- Et maintenant adieu, Kyouraku-Taichou. Comme vous le désiriez, nous allons vous tuez de nos propres mains.

Et c'est sur cette dernière parole qu'il vit le poing de Tatsuki le frapper en pleine poitrine et tout son corps explosa, pratiquement vaporisé par le Suzaku no Hakai-Ryoku.

***.***

Écarquillant soudainement les yeux, l'homme se redressa, complètement en nage. Sa dernière vision, son dernier souvenir, ses dernières sensations lui revinrent avec la force et la vélocité d'un train lancé à pleine vitesse et il trébucha en se glissant hors du lit vers les toilettes où il vomit alors tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis sa mort, il n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit si soudainement et brutalement qu'elle faillit se déchirer et qu'il sentit un reiatsu furieux se précipiter sur lui. Mais dans son état d'affaiblissement, il ne put réagir que faiblement lorsqu'une main se referma sur le col de son haori et le jeta hors des toilettes jusqu'au milieu de sa chambre comme un torchon sale, l'envoyant bouler sur le dos puis le ventre.

- Beurf ! Cracha-t-il avec un peu de restant de vomis sur le tapis avant que son agresseur ne le retourne à nouveau en l'enjambant.

- Espèce de… !

Kyouraku Shunsui leva un bras pour se défendre, se préparant au pire, mais Tatsuki se contenta de repousser sa défense avant de le gifler comme un enfant. Sauf que la claque faillit bien lui dévisser la tête.

Et ce fut tout. Elle resta là, haletante au dessus de lui, l'enjambant largement comme une furie au dessus d'un ennemi vaincu, mais l'expression qu'elle arborait était tout sauf celle d'une furie vengeresse. Indescriptible et inexplicable, elle alternait entre soulagement, colère, honte, ressentiment et indignation. Son Bankai n'était plus actif depuis quelque temps déjà apparemment.

- Un putain de gigai… du même type que celui utilisé par Ukitake-Taichou lors de sa capture, je suppose, cracha-t-elle comme à bout de force.

- Pardon, Arisawa-san. C'était une épreuve très difficile, je le sais, mais nous devions savoir… nous le devions tous. Je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur, je n'étais même pas d'accord avec l'idée même… mais il fallait que l'un de nous le fasse, expliqua-t-il d'une voix aussi calme et posée que possible.

Tatsuki recula lentement, semblant retrouver son souffle et son calme petit à petit, et s'adossa contre le mur avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'elle avait été manipulée et mourrait d'envie de lui faire payer, et pas qu'à lui, mais qu'ils avaient eu leurs raisons pour le faire.

- Vous êtes un salaud, murmura-t-elle à voix basse comme à bout de force.

- Les secrets de votre Bankai… et de votre Hollow… je ne les répéterai à personne, je vous en fais la promesse solennelle, jura-t-il en se redressant, essuyant sa bouche avec la manche de sa tunique. Ichigo n'est pas au courant, Kuchiki non plus, ni aucun de vos amis. Seul Yama-jii, Ukitake, Kisuke, Yoruichi et Soi Fon le sont.

- Je devrais vous tuer, là, pour de vrai cette fois, s'il s'agit bien de vous et pas d'une sorte de marionnette.

- Mais vous ne le ferez pas, conclut-il en la regardant. Je sais maintenant que vous ne tuerez jamais de votre propre chef, ce sera toujours cet… cet être que vous devenez lorsque la situation l'exige et qui se salira les mains pour vous, et cela me, non, cela nous suffit amplement. Je n'ai pas menti sur le fait que l'un d'entre nous devait mourir aujourd'hui et vous m'avez réellement tué de vos propres mains. C'était une leçon cruelle mais il fallait vous l'apprendre. Nous espérions que vous l'auriez apprise ou expérimenté durant l'expédition, en tuant un Hollow ou un Arrancar, mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et le rapport de Soi Fon-Taichou à ce sujet nous a alarmé. Au moins, maintenant, nous savons que nous pouvons vraiment compter sur vous, autant que sur Ichigo et ses amis. Vous n'êtes plus un atout potentiel à nos yeux, vous êtes devenue… une arme. Une arme de frappe chirurgicale. Un pion qui vient de devenir une reine sur un jeu d'échec.

Tatsuki se releva lentement, le regardant toujours d'un œil mauvais.

- … Je vous en veux encore mais je vous pardonne, Kyouraku-Taichou. Mais, de vous à moi, c'est seulement parce que nous sommes en partie quittes. Vous connaissez mon Bankai… et je vous fais assez confiance pour ne pas le révéler à n'importe qui. Mais n'oubliez pas que moi, j'ai copié votre reiatsu dans mes Asauchis. Et croyez-moi, je vais tout faire pour découvrir les pouvoirs de vos zanpakutos, en m'entrainant avec eux mais aussi en vous observant sur le champ de bataille. Et un jour, je vous défierai en duel et je me vengerai en vous mettant la pâtée avec votre propre Bankai !

Sur ces paroles, elle ressortit et claqua violemment la porte en la refermant derrière elle. Kyouraku resta immobile un instant avant de s'adosser à son lit et bascula la tête en arrière dessus.

- Une technique de combat hallucinante, une vitesse, une force et une résistance surnaturelle et pouvoir destructeur au contact. Plus la capacité de vampiriser les reiatsus et leurs qualités, puis de les injecter à l'intérieur d'Asauchis pour en faire de nouveaux Zanpakutos, copiant ainsi les pouvoirs des Shikais, des Bankais et peut-être même des Resureccións des Arrancars. Bon dieu, Kisuke avait raison, Ichigo-kun n'est pas le seul monstre du lot, tous ses amis en sont devenus aussi, et ils sont tous plus puissants et uniques les uns que les autres.

***.***

**Olympe, bureau d'Arès**

Dire que Mitsumada Tetsuo méritait son surnom d'Arès était un doux euphémisme car tout en l'homme inspirait la force, la brutalité et la soif de combat du Dieu de la Guerre. Chauve, arborant une moustache et un bouc assez fourni, doté d'une taille et d'une musculature impressionnante, l'individu entrait à peine dans son fauteuil derrière son énorme bureau en marbre foncé et le crayon qu'il tenait dans sa main semblait disparaître entre ses énormes doigts tandis qu'il signait des rapports avec un surprenant mélange d'agilité et de délicatesse. La plupart de ceux qui ne le connaissait pas aurait juré qu'il serait plutôt du genre à tamponner avec une force excessive son sceau au bas des documents plutôt que d'utiliser un petit crayon à plume apparemment plutôt fragile pour ce genre de tâche administrative.

Le bureau d'Arès représentait aussi bien à lui seul le personnage : des statues de bronze vénérant de valeureux héros trônaient un peu partout, au milieu des braséros qui éclairaient aussi des râteliers d'armes et d'armures et quelques tableaux représentant d'épiques scènes de bataille et de guerre. L'éclairage du bureau du Maréchal et Tribun de la Garde Royale était très sobre comparé à certains autres car, installé en plein cœur de l'énorme temple faisant également office de garnison militaire, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, juste des braséros et des lampes. Rien que pour parvenir ici, il fallait passer devant pas moins d'une douzaine de gardes et deux postes de contrôle.

Mais si Arès semblait parfaitement à sa place dans cette pièce plutôt sombre et dédiée à la guerre, on ne pouvait pas en dire de même de son invitée actuelle, dont la somptueuse robe blanche et l'épaisse et longue chevelure blonde semblaient presque déplacées. Mais Aphrodite ne semblait pas gênée ou impressionnée par les lieux, confortablement installée sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir tanné, pourtant dur comme de la pierre, comme si elle était chez elle et souriait tranquillement à son hôte en attendant qu'il daigne s'intéresser à elle. Elle n'était pas venue à l'improviste, Arès l'ayant lui-même invité, et elle se pliait de bonne grâce aux exigences de son hôte.

- Mes excuses, grogna-t-il de sa voix bourrue et au travers de son épaisse barbe. J'attendais ces formulaires depuis quelques jours déjà, une affaire pressante.

- Je vous en prie, Mitsumada-dono, prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, je ne suis pas pressée. Et cela me permet moi-même de fuir ma propre paperasserie… le fléau de toute organisation.

- J'ai entendu dire que les mortels avaient développé une technologie pour se débarrasser de tous ces papiers justement, et je ne parle pas de ces énormes ordinateurs qui remplissent toutes les pièces du temple d'Héphaïstos. Cela tiendrait dans la taille d'un livre, m'a-t-on dit.

- Intéressant. Mais cela signifie que si ce « livre » était endommagé, tout serait perdu, non ?

Arès haussa les épaules, peu intéressé.

- Tant que cela fait disparaitre toute cette maudite paperasse…

Il lança adroitement le document qui glissa dans la seconde bannette sur un meuble derrière lui, laissant de nouveau son bureau vierge, comme il l'aimait le plus.

- C'est mieux, grogna-t-il en se redressant pour se diriger vers un cabinet. Quelque chose à boire ?

- Faites-moi la surprise, répondit Aphrodite avec un sourire froid.

Il lui renvoya un coup d'œil ironique et servit deux verres d'un alcool assez fort dans lesquels il glissa également deux glaçons chacun.

- A la vôtre, déclara-t-il en lui tendant l'un d'eux avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Merci.

Ils burent chacun une gorgée et se sourirent avec un léger sarcasme dans leurs expressions.

- Comment se déroule notre plan ? Demanda alors Aphrodite.

- Ma foi, je dirai à merveille. Apollon et Artémis ont joué leurs rôles de pantin à la perfection, détournant l'attention d'Athéna et d'Héra dans le même mouvement. Et aux yeux de tous, nous sommes toujours sensés nous étriper à la gorge, n'ayant dans cette affaire qu'un seul intérêt commun, votre petit-neveu… ou neveu éloigné ?

- Neveu éloigné, Isshin est mon cousin du côté de ma mère. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je fasse un mouvement bientôt pour tenter de le libérer, sans quoi certains en viendront à se poser des questions sur mes réelles motivations.

- Pas de problème. Encore que je doute qu'il y en ait qui se doute de quelque chose. Mitsumada et Kaminoke complotant ensemble ? Personne n'y croit lorsqu'un de mes espions en ville pose des questions dans le genre.

- Notre arrangement n'a été possible que parce que mon… père… a finalement accepté de céder sa place en ma faveur, sous la pression du Tribunat à cause de cette terrible affaire avec le Gotei 13. Mais ce vieux bougre n'est pas aussi fou qu'on peut le croire. Il me tarde de pouvoir vraiment me débarrasser de lui… au sens figuré, s'entend, se reprit-elle lorsque Tetsuo leva un sourcil surpris. Une bonne petite retraite, loin de tous les tracas politiques.

- Peu de chance malheureusement, la guerre arrive, et le vieux bougre comme vous dites reste l'un de nos vétérans les plus aguerris. Ses talents nous seront plus qu'utiles sur le champ de bataille.

Aphrodite approuva silencieusement d'un petit hochement de tête et chacun but une nouvelle gorgée en silence.

- Le fils de Kaminoke se terre dans le Domaine, probablement dans une région très peu peuplée. Les recherches lancées par ma petite-fille ne donneront rien, dans un premier temps du moins.

- En êtes-vous si certain ?

- Ho je ne doute pas de la motivation et des talents de ma fille mais je connais encore mieux ce vieux bougre de Déméter, surtout ! S'esclaffa-t-il. S'il se passe quelque chose dans le Domaine, il ne peut en être autrement qu'avec son accord… Sans compter l'invasion imminente de la Garde Noire, cela va sans dire.

- Bien sur. Vous ne craignez pas que votre petite-fille se retrouve prise entre deux feux ?

Arès secoua négativement la tête.

- Peu de chance. En fait, je pense plutôt que les Arrancars feront sortir le fils prodigue du bois et elle sera alors là pour le cueillir comme une fleur. Juni a la rage en elle, elle exterminera tout ce qui croisera son chemin dans le mauvais sens.

- Veillons à ne pas sous-estimer pas la Garde Noire quand même.

- Hoo, je ne la sous-estime pas, loin de là, la rassura-t-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond décoré. La guerre… Je la sens venir, roulant vers nous tel un Juggernaut. J'ai hâte de croiser le fer contre les Arrancars et d'affronter enfin leurs plus grands guerriers.

- Alors j'en conclus que nous arrivons au terme de notre arrangement, Mitsumada-dono.

- … Hélas oui, Kaminoke-dono. Ce fut bref mais extrêmement productif. Il ne reste plus qu'à sceller notre affaire avec le mariage entre Tetsu et Malika et nos deux familles seront unies. J'avoue que j'ai été plus que surpris lorsque vous êtes venus me proposer cet arrangement. Retirer de vous-même les Kaminoke de l'équation et affaiblir politiquement votre propre clan pour accroître la position du mien, puis ce mariage entre votre petite cousine et mon fils juste alors que la guerre éclate, présenté comme un moyen fort de sceller le destin des deux plus vieux et respectés clans de l'Olympe ensemble, contre notre ennemi commun à tous, la Garde Noire.

- Tout ne s'est pas passé sans accroc, hélas. La mort de votre fils ainé n'a jamais été…

Arès balaya son argument d'un geste de la main.

- Katsuhiro n'aurait pas dû chercher à tuer le fils d'Isshin, il a mal interprété mes intentions. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Mais ce n'est ni vous ni moi ni même cet Ichigo qui sommes réellement responsables de sa mort… Ce sont les Arrancars ! Ils ont… transgressé un interdit. Et ils le paieront de leurs propres vies.

Aphrodite approuva d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Il y a quand même un point dont je suis curieux, considéra Arès en inclinant la tête. Pénétrer dans l'Olympe par la force va nécessiter une énorme quantité de reiatsu et probablement coûter la vie à un grand nombre des forces ennemies, d'autant plus qu'ils ont, selon vous, décidé d'entrer en passant par l'une des pires régions du Domaine. Comment savez-vous que c'est là-bas qu'ils apparaitront bien et comment ont-ils trouvé le moyen de traverser ?

- Deux questions auxquelles je n'ai malheureusement pas la réponse. Mon espion dans la Garde Noire a réussi à gravir leurs rangs jusqu'à être assez élevé pour être mis au courant de leurs plans de bataille, mais pas de tous les détails liés à celui-ci.

Arès haussa les épaules.

- Nous leur poserons la question une fois leur invasion repoussée, s'il reste des survivants. Mes troupes et celles de ton père sont prêtes, nous les attendons de pied ferme.

- Pas de problème alors.

Avec un sourire entendu, ils finirent leur verre et se saluèrent mutuellement.

***.***

Alors ? Alors ? Je vous avais bien dit que le Bankai de Tatsuki serait quelque chose de percutant, hum ? Trop puissant peut-être ? Attendez de lire le chapitre suivant et vous comprendrez un peu mieux qu'il n'est pas de tout repos d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur les épaules. Quant à Ichigo, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez vite en apprendre plus sur son second Bankai. Certain d'entre vous vont probablement penser qu'il y a une ressemblance entre la fusion des esprits de Tatsuki et la fusion des pouvoirs Hollow et Shinigami chez Ichigo mais tout sera expliqué plus en détails dans les chapitres à venir, et vous comprendrez un peu mieux la différence.

Et maintenant, l'heure du spoil : le chapitre prochain, la guerre commence. R&R


	44. Chapter 44

**Olympe, Bureau de Déméter**

Il attendait leurs visites depuis quelques heures déjà et il ne fut pas déçu par la fureur qu'il sentait bouillonner chez les deux femmes assises en face de lui. Toutes les informations qu'il avait eu étaient exactes et précises et il savait déjà comment jouer les cartes qu'il avait entre ses mains.

- Le Domaine est extrêmement vaste, Héra-dono, et mes effectifs sont considérablement réduits. Savez-vous que le Domaine a augmenté sa surface de 15 % durant les 100 dernières années ? Et que je n'ai eu en tout et pour tout que 4 nouveaux éléments, 4 jeunes colonels inexpérimentés qui sont actuellement sur le terrain d'ailleurs ? Comment voulez-vous que je puisse correctement surveiller le monde en constante augmentation sous nos pieds alors que vous ne m'en donnez pas les moyens ? Devrai-je vous rappeler combien de fois mes arguments ont été rejetés par le Tribunat ? Mes hommes font de leur mieux avec les moyens qu'on leur donne, vous ne pouvez pas nous demander l'impossible.

- Arrêtez ce petit jeu avec moi, espèce de vieux fou, caqueta Héra sans se départir de son sourire affable qui dissimulait à la perfection la fureur qui l'habitait. Vous savez où ils sont, j'en mettrai ma main au feu.

- Mais je vous en prie, faites, ironisa-t-il en désignant un petit braséro à sa gauche. Cela démontrerait une fois de plus votre stupidité. Vous avez étranglé ma Légion avec vos drastiques coupes budgétaires et refusé à chaque fois la quasi-totalité de mes requêtes. Même obtenir un vulgaire crayon est devenu une sinécure où il me faut remplir trois rapports différents expliquant le pourquoi j'en aurai besoin ! Un crayon, bon dieu ! Que craignez-vous que je fasse avec ? Que je m'en serve pour écrire une énième plainte ? Et maintenant que vos services ont foiré lamentablement une opération qu'un gamin de 10 ans avec un tant soit peu de jugeote n'aurait eu aucun mal à réussir, vous venez m'accuser de laxisme et presque même de traîtrise ? C'en est trop ! A moins de me présenter immédiatement des preuves et bonne et due forme, je vous prierai de sortir de mon bureau. Et je n'aurai pas l'audace de vous demander des excuses, nous savons pertinemment que vous n'en faites jamais, même lorsque vous avez tort.

Après cette tirade, Déméter et Héra se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard en silence de même que leurs deux généraux, Oracio et Maltoro, qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux, faisant semblant de ne rien écouter.

Déméter était un homme âgé, aussi vieux qu'Héra d'ailleurs, et ils étaient en conflit permanent pour un oui ou pour un non, ne s'entendant pratiquement jamais sur rien ni sur aucun sujet de moindre importance. L'un comme l'autre était facilement irascible et intolérant et il était impossible de déterminer lequel des deux était le plus puissant. Des légendes circulaient à propos de duels d'ampleur cataclysmique lorsque ces deux là décidaient d'en venir aux mains et aux armes pour résoudre leurs différents mais personne ne se souvenait exactement quel était le vainqueur ou les raisons exactes de leurs duels.

- Julius, soyons franc l'un envers l'autre pour une fois, soupira Héra en s'adossant dans le confortable fauteuil où elle était installée. La guerre vient d'être déclarée, nous devons retrouver ces fuyards avant que la Garde Noire ne débarque.

- Tu veux être franche ? Pas de problème pour moi. Même en supposant que je sache où ils sont, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de perdre du temps à les traquer et à les ramener. Nous savons tous les deux ce qui les attend : le premier se verra offrir une petite cellule froide et humide au cœur du purgatoire, et tu le mettras peut-être même à côté de son père si tu as une âme charitable – ce dont je doute au plus haut point. La seconde sera peut-être enrôlée dans les troupes d'Athéna, si elle a de la chance, et envoyée en première ligne comme chair à canon sans la moindre expérience contre les Arrancars. Quant à la dernière, si ce dont j'ai entendu parler est exact, son Bankai sera analysé et disséqué par les scientifiques d'Héphaïstos, dans le but d'essayer de mettre au point une arme capable de percer les Négacions. Mais ils n'en auront pas le temps, la Garde Noire souffle déjà dans notre nuque. En clair, envoyer des forces pour les retrouver n'est à la fois qu'une perte de temps et d'argent mais aussi un risque inacceptable à courir, celui de voir nos équipes de recherche tomber sur une embuscade ennemie. En temps normal, j'aurai dit oui, et sans la moindre hésitation. Mais là, dans la situation actuelle… Pas. Question.

Juliette avait rarement vu quelqu'un tenir tête aussi fermement à sa supérieure. D'un autre côté, Déméter était le seul Maréchal non-Tribun qui osait lui tenir tête, allant même jusqu'à la tutoyer. Et elle l'appelait par son prénom par moment.

- Tu aurais donc des informations sur l'arrivée imminente de la Garde Noire ?

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte de la situation, Héra, répondit-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Ils viendront ici, tôt ou tard, mais tu croies peut-être qu'ils vont apparaître en plein milieu de l'un de nos champs d'entrainement, complètement entourés par toutes nos troupes prêtes à les recevoir ? Bien sur que non ! Ils entreront dans le Domaine d'abord, probablement quelque part dans l'une des régions les plus reculées, où ils pourront aisément établir une tête de pont. Puis, seulement une fois qu'ils auront réunis assez de forces militaires sur place, ils nous attaqueront. Je pense qu'ils établiront une sorte de siège et qu'ils s'en prendront d'abord à Avalon, histoire de nous couper les vivres. J'en ai déjà discuté avec Dionysos, il est d'accord avec moi et nous vous avons envoyé un courrier urgent en commun… Apparemment, ou bien vous ne l'avez toujours pas reçu, ou bien vous l'avez purement et simplement ignoré. C'est fou comme les documents même les plus importants se perdent de nos jours, et que les avis de certains secteurs pourtant vitaux peuvent subitement perdre de leur importance quand cela arrange ou dérange certaines personnes, selon le cas…

- Tu surestimes peut-être les forces de nos ennemis.

Même pour Juliette, la tentative de détournement du sujet était énorme à ses yeux, et elle avait rarement vu sa supérieure se faire malmener verbalement de cette manière.

- Alors que vous, vous semblez les sous-estimer totalement. Entre votre avis et le mien, je sens déjà lequel je vais suivre. Mieux vaut surestimer son ennemi et se tromper lorsqu'il se révèle plus faible que prévu que l'inverse, vous ne croyez pas, Héra-dono ? Conclut-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- J'en conclus donc que vous ne nous aiderez pas du tout avec les fuyards ?

- Non, mes forces sont trop dispersées, trop occupées à surveiller le Domaine et à tenter de déceler l'endroit où les Arrancars vont arriver. Et ils ne représentent rien à nos yeux en terme de menace. Ne sont-ils pas tous des Shinigamis à la base ? Les Arrancars sont leurs ennemis naturels, tout comme pour nous. Vous les avez traité dès le départ comme des ennemis potentiels alors qu'ils sont tout le contraire, je ne m'étonne pas qu'ils préfèrent nous éviter. Et pour être tout à fait franc avec toi, puisque tu sembles vouloir que je joue franc jeu, j'ai même passé la consigne officieusement à mes hommes de les ignorer s'ils venaient par chance à les rencontrer durant leurs investigations.

- C'est en totale contradiction avec nos ordres, Déméter !

- Vraiment ? Alors arrêtez-moi. Et mettez toute ma Légion aux fers pendant que vous y êtes.

Le vieillard se pencha en avant et tendit ses deux poignets vers la vieille Tribun. Ils se foudroyèrent du regard à nouveau puis elle détourna la tête, en partie dégoutée par son impuissance. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire, emprisonner Déméter maintenant reviendrait non pas à se tirer une balle dans le pied mais une belle dans la tête de l'Olympe.

- Alors je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit, trancha le vieillard en se redressant.

Oracio se décala prestement sur la droite et désigna la porte du bureau de son supérieur, celui-ci ayant clairement annoncé que leur entretien s'arrêtait là.

- Julius, il y a un traître parmi nous, lâcha alors Héra avec réticence, sans bouger de sa place.

Le vieillard qui retournait vers son bureau se retourna à mi-chemin et la regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le devines ? Tu es trop rigide, trop pétrie de toutes ces règles et ces lois qui font ta fierté. A un tel point que cet espion n'a eu qu'à suivre ton petit jeu pour s'intégrer à la perfection. Le traître a déjà accès à un très haut rang, je pense même qu'il s'agit d'un général haut placé. Je n'ai malheureusement aucune information à te donner à son sujet, j'en ai bien peur, mais si je peux t'assurer d'une chose c'est qu'il n'est pas chez moi. Nous savons beaucoup de choses sur la Garde Noire, mais ils en savent bien plus sur nous que nous sur eux. Mais c'est de bonne guerre, je dirais.

Il se retourna et se dirigea à nouveau vers son bureau.

- Débusquer les espions est ta spécialité, non ? Cherche parmi les familles nobles, notamment les Mitsumada et les Kaminoke. Ils ont accès à pratiquement tous les niveaux de notre administration, surtout les Mitsumada. Depuis le bannissement d'Isshin, le clan Kaminoke est sur le déclin, Poséidon et sa fille, Aphrodite, sont les deux seuls avec encore un soupçon de pouvoir politique, surtout depuis le fiasco de Banzarô. Encore que je me méfie un peu d'Aphrodite, elle est beaucoup plus intelligente et ambitieuse qu'elle ne veut le faire paraître, et ses soldats lui vouent presque un véritable culte… Non pas que je les comprenne pas pourquoi, moi aussi je serais à genoux en permanence devant cette beauté.

Héra s'était demandé pendant combien de temps Déméter allait pouvoir réfréner sa nature lubrique et la mention d'Aphrodite semblait avoir été le déclic. Elle savait donc que maintenant elle n'en tirerait plus rien. Dépitée, elle se releva avec l'aide de sa canne et se dirigea vers la porte qu'Oracio ouvrit avec galanterie et respect.

- Je vais y réfléchir, conclut-elle sans se retourner ni regarder Déméter.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, une fois que les reiatsus des deux femmes eurent quitter son temple, Déméter se tourna vers Oracio, l'expression lubrique sur son visage ayant promptement disparu.

- Tu sais déjà quoi faire.

Oracio s'inclina respectueusement et s'éclipsa à son tour.

A l'extérieur du temple, Héra marchait rapidement en silence, sa canne heurtant le sol avec plus de force que d'habitude, ruminant sa colère.

- Juliette ! Contacte tous nos généraux, inspection générale dans une heure et le moindre absent sera sévèrement sanctionné.

- Hai !

- Et puisque nous ne pouvons pas compter sur une aide quelconque de ce vieux trognon pourri et dégénéré de Déméter, j'ai une idée qui ne va pas te plaire pour débusquer nos fuyards mais c'est malheureusement la seule qui a encore une chance de marcher, une bonne chance même, je pense.

- Laquelle ?

Héra s'arrêta pour la regarder du coin de l'œil avec un air sadique.

- Nous allons relâcher Kaminoke Isshin.

- … Vous avez raison, Héra-sama, ce n'est pas une idée qui me plait… En fait, je l'adore, termina-t-elle avec un immense sourire tout aussi sadique que celui de sa supérieure.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe, village caché de Forestedge**

La première journée d'entrainement s'était relativement bien passée somme toute, et Ichigo et ses amis étaient moins épuisés qu'ils pensaient l'être. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent tous au dortoir, Tatsuki était là à les attendre, assise seule au milieu du dojo en position de méditation. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Ichigo voulut aller lui parler mais Orihime prit les devants, prétextant une discussion entre filles. Bien qu'un peu soucieux, il la laissa faire et, avec les autres, ils allèrent se laver et se changer.

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine autour d'un bon repas préparé par Tessai – puisque Yuzu n'avait pas pu se libérer pour le faire – mais Tatsuki et Orihime brillèrent par leur absence, leur reiatsus toujours bien présents dans le dojo.

- Ok, je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qui cloche, décréta-t-il après avoir fini de manger.

Chad approuva d'un simple hochement de tête et se leva en même temps que lui. Ishida se contenta de les suivre à distance, un peu réticent mais curieux lui aussi.

- D'après leurs reiatsus, je ne pense pas qu'elles veulent qu'on les dérange, précisa-t-il avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant la porte close du dojo.

- Ouais, et bien elles n'auront qu'à nous expliquer le problème. Je ne vois pas de rais…

Avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, il sentit les reiatsus de Yoruichi, de Soi Fon et de Rukia s'approcher en Shunpo et se matérialiser entre eux et la porte. La première bloqua leur chemin en croisant les bras et en secouant négativement la tête tandis que les deux autres se glissèrent dans la salle et refermèrent la porte derrière elles.

- Pour le moment, passer votre chemin, ça ne vous concerne pas. Nous viendrons vous chercher si besoin.

Ichigo s'avança d'un pas vers Yoruichi et la regarda avec intensité, essayant de deviner ce qui se passait. Elle ne broncha pas, soutenant son regard avec sa détermination habituelle mais elle sentit un nœud dans son estomac à l'idée de devoir s'opposer à lui, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Mais il se dissipa lorsqu'il recula finalement.

- D'accord, on va attendre. Mais ici et pas longtemps.

Bornés, les trois hommes reculèrent un peu en s'éloignant du bâtiment et Ishida leva sa main pour concentrer son reiatsu. L'instant d'après, trois chaises confortables furent matérialisées et ils s'assirent devant une table qui apparut à son tour. Chad sortit alors d'une de ses poches un jeu de cartes et les trois amis se mirent à jouer tranquillement, sous le regard un peu stupéfié de la femme-chat.

Dans le dojo, Tatsuki s'était globalement remise de ses émotions grâce à Orihime, elle lui avait raconté en détail son combat contre Kyouraku et le fait qu'il l'avait poussé à le tuer, mais qu'il n'avait été qu'un Gigai au final. Orihime la consola de son mieux, la prenant dans son bras pour la réconforter. Elles pleurèrent un peu, Tatsuki de soulagement et de honte, Inoue de compassion et devant la souffrance et les doutes de son amie.

Lorsque Rukia et Soi Fon entrèrent, Tatsuki bondit sur ses pieds et fit semblant de se diriger vers la première mais elle la dépassa souplement avant qu'elle arrive à son contact et surprit Soi Fon d'un magnifique crochet du gauche, envoyant la Shinigami tituber sur quelques mètres en arrière, à moitié sonnée.

- Tatsuki ! S'esclaffa Rukia, surprise par son geste.

La jeune femme lui répondit en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, un baiser qui la surprit à cause du sentiment d'excuse qui filtrait dans son reiatsu, et elle recula rapidement ensuite pour se tourner vers Soi Fon.

- Vous savez pourquoi, pas vrai ?

- Je le sais, confirma Soi fon en comprenant la raison de son geste. Et je m'excuse à mon tour. Je comprends pourquoi ils ont pris cette décision mais je n'approuve pas la manière qu'il a utilisé pour le faire.

Son regard franc et vide de toute colère malgré sa mâchoire douloureuse convainquit Tatsuki qui hocha la tête.

- Alors rien qu'avec ça nous sommes quittes, à mes yeux, conclut-elle en désignant son poing.

Puis elle regarda de nouveau Rukia un instant et détourna la tête, apparemment honteuse.

- Tatsuki…

- Je me doutais aussi que vous deux étiez ensembles, avec Ichi… avec Kurosaki, si ça peut vous rassurer. Et je garderai le silence sur ce que je viens de voir.

Soi Fon sembla faire mine de vouloir sortir mais Tatsuki l'arrêta.

- Restez, Soi Fon-Taichou. Je pense que… que vous devriez entendre ce que j'ai à dire à Rukia… Et les autres dehors aussi mais je préfère avoir… un peu une sorte de gallot d'essai, avec vous.

Maintenant plus étonnée qu'autre chose, et Rukia un peu honteuse que Soi Fon connaisse le secret de leur relation à trois, elles se rapprochèrent et s'assirent en cercle, Orihime s'installant en face de son amie et Rukia à gauche de Tatsuki.

- Je… Vous savez que je suis devenue une Shinigami de la même manière qu'Ichigo et que tout comme lui il y a un Hollow en moi ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Soi Fon.

- Je le sais depuis le premier jour même, auriez-vous oublié que j'étais présente lorsque Urahara et Yoruichi-dono nous ont fait leur grand cinéma ?

- Difficile de l'oublier, en effet. Mais il y a quand même une différence entre Ichigo et moi. Mon Hollow… n'a pas été maté dans le même sens que le sien, ou les vôtres.

Soi Fon et Rukia eurent un petit mouvement de recul.

- Comment ça, « pas été mâté » ? Tu veux dire qu'il a eu le dessus ?

- Non, pas du tout, les détrompa Tatsuki en secouant négativement la tête, les rassurant. Il serait plus exact de dire… que j'ai obtenu mon Bankai et dominé mon Hollow exactement en même temps. Et cela m'a rendu… différente, de vous ou d'Ichigo ou de tout autre Vaizard.

- Différente dans quel sens ? Demanda Soi Fon par pure curiosité. Moi aussi j'ai obtenu les deux en même temps, enfin mon _vrai_ Bankai.

- C'est très différent dans mon cas. Par exemple, je ne peux pas… différencier mes pouvoirs comme vous le faites. Je veux dire… Je vous ai vu et observé à plusieurs reprises vous entrainer et je sais que vous savez faire la différence entre vos pouvoirs de Shinigami et vos pouvoirs de Hollow. Shikai et Bankai d'un côté, masque de l'autre.

- Logique, confirma Rukia comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

- Mais dans mon cas, je n'ai pas de masque. Mes pouvoirs de Shinigami et mes pouvoirs de Hollow sont totalement mélangés. Il n'existe pas de conflit entre eux, pas de rejet, pas de réticence. Ils ne font tout simplement plus qu'un. En clair lorsque j'utilise mon Shikai ou mon Bankai, j'utilise aussi, automatiquement, mes pouvoirs de Hollow. J'arrive sans problème à générer plus de reiatsu Shinigami ou Hollow selon mon envie mais il est toujours comme "entaché" par l'autre reiatsu, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Hoo.

- …

Rukia la regarda avec surprise puis avec compréhension avec un brin de jalousie.

- Attends une seconde, si tu en es à ce point-là, alors ça veut dire que tu as une telle synchronisation avec ton Hollow que…

- … Qu'elle n'a même pas besoin de passer l'entrainement du masque ! S'esclaffa Soi Fon en comprenant, elle aussi jalouse maintenant. Mais c'est de la triche ! La totalité des pouvoirs Hollow à ta disposition sans avoir à…

Poussé par un sentiment plus fort qu'elle, Soi Fon donna un coup de poing dans le bras de Tatsuki, coup qu'elle encaissa de bonne grâce.

- Aïe, dit-elle quand même.

- Tu mériterais plus encore, la gronda-t-elle faussement avant de soupirer. C'est d'une telle injustice !

- Totalement d'accord avec toi, ajouta Rukia, brimée à son tour.

- Mais cela a d'autres conséquences, reprit Tatsuki pour reprendre la conversation sérieuse.

Il y eut un petit silence car l'expression de la jeune femme n'était pas celle d'une personne particulièrement ravie de ces « conséquences ».

- Lesquelles ? Demanda Rukia après avoir adressé un petit regard vers Orihime.

Celle-ci gardait religieusement le silence et encourageait son amie en face d'elle par sa présence et son sourire confiant.

- Mes pouvoirs de Hollows sont aussi actifs que mes pouvoirs de Shinigamis. Je ne peux pas les arrêter, les brider ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Pour vous, vous avez deux bouteilles, l'une remplie d'eau et l'autre de citronnade. Moi, j'en ai qu'une seule, avec un mélange des deux.

- Ok, et cela pose un problème pour quelle raison ? Demanda Soi Fon.

Tatsuki hésita un moment puis se lança :

- Vous savez, avant de devenir Shinigami, il semblait que mes réserves de reiatsu augmentaient à chaque fois que je m'approchais d'Ichigo parce que j'absorbais ses propres pouvoirs… Urahara-san a même dit que je le vampirisais.

- Hmm, Hmm.

- Hé bien c'est ça mon pouvoir de Hollow : j'absorbe le reiatsu de ceux qui entrent en contact avec moi, de manière direct ou indirect, un peu de la même manière qu'Ishida, comme un Quincy. Aujourd'hui, tant que je reste au repos et que je n'utilise aucun pouvoir, je n'absorbe rien, rien de plus qu'une personne normale en tout cas. Mais dès que j'utilise mon Shikai, le moindre contact avec ma peau ou mon arme et c'est comme si votre énergie venait remplir mes propres réserves. Mais pas seulement votre reiatsu en terme d'énergie, j'absorbe aussi la… la qualité de votre reiatsu, ses particularités et ses capacités.

Soi Fon et Rukia restèrent un moment silencieuses, attendant apparemment la suite, Tatsuki donna donc un exemple.

- Rukia, ton pouvoir de Shinigami est de type glace. Si j'absorbe suffisamment de ton reiatsu, mon propre reiatsu deviendra plus froid et je pourrais être capable de reproduire tes pouvoirs, de les copier en quelque sorte. Cela ne dure pas longtemps, continua-t-elle en voyant la stupéfaction sur son visage, juste le temps de… d'expulser ou de purger ce reiatsu qui n'est pas le mien.

- C'est un pouvoir très utile pour comprendre celui de tes ennemis, réfléchit Soi Fon en inclinant la tête. S'il te suffit de les toucher pour non seulement les affaiblir mais aussi copier leurs capacités, c'est un pouvoir très redoutable.

- Mais qui ne dure pas, continua Tatsuki, du moins pas en situation normale. Cependant, j'ai… découvert quelque chose un jour à l'Académie, durant un entrainement de kenjutsu. J'avais oublié Kitsuko – mon Zanpakuto – au dortoir et le professeur m'a donc donné un simple asauchi. Et j'avais alors une certaine quantité du reiatsu d'Ichigo en moi, on s'était entrainé un peu ce matin-là, avant les cours. Et j'ai découvert… que je pouvais transférer une partie du reiatsu d'Ichigo que j'avais en moi dans la lame de cet asauchi.

Silence.

- Le sabre est devenu alors plus lourd et plus grand. Un peu surprise et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, j'ai gardé cet asauchi et j'ai réessayé à plusieurs reprises. Au final, j'ai… fini par reproduire Zangetsu.

Tatsuki prit Kitsuko derrière elle et la dégaina lentement de son fourreau avant de reculer pour la tenir sur ses genoux.

- Kitsuko, Zangetsu, ordonna-t-elle en concentrant son reiatsu.

Son katana s'allongea et se transforma pour devenir la réplique exacte du sable de son petit ami. Elle le posa par terre devant elle et les laissa l'examiner. Rukia posa immédiatement sa main sur la lame pour sentir le reiatsu enfermé dedans. Après quelques secondes, elle n'eut plus le moindre doute : le reiatsu d'Ichigo était bien contenu dans cette arme.

- Maintenant, le pire, annonça Tatsuki en prenant une grande inspiration. Avec mon Bankai, ma capacité à absorber les capacités propres des reiatsus augmente à un tel point que j'ai été capable de reproduire l'arme ou plutôt les armes de Kyouraku-Taichou en quelques passes d'arme seulement. En clair, à partir de ma capacité de vampiriser les reiatsus, je peux petit à petit me constituer un véritable arsenal de Zanpakutos, avec leurs pouvoirs.

Tatsuki était apparemment gênée par ce pouvoir et c'était là la source de son trouble, comprit alors Rukia. Copier les pouvoirs des Zanpakutos. Des Shinigamis s'entrainaient durant leur vie toute entière pour les apprendre et les maîtriser de leur mieux. Le Bankai était le pouvoir ultime, presque une récompense pour le travail accompli, mais aussi un début vers plus d'entrainement encore. Pour Tatsuki, tout cela ne représentait rien, elle pouvait copier en quelques minutes les pouvoirs d'un ennemi ou d'un allié et recréer un zanpakuto identique. N'importe quel Shinigami trouverait cela dérangeant, injuste, indigne, voire même ignoble et insultant. C'était comme du vol, pur et simple.

Regardant en face d'elle, elle vit que Soi Fon en était venue à la même conclusion et avait reculé instinctivement un peu plus pour s'éloigner de l'arme posée sur le tatami.

- Alors comme ça, tu as volé les pouvoirs de Kyouraku-Taichou. Je comprends pourquoi il n'éprouvait pas que de la gêne lorsqu'il a expliqué ce qu'il a fait, commenta la capitaine de la 2nde Division avec une certaine méfiance.

- En fait, je n'ai réussi qu'à copier leurs apparences pour le moment, expliqua Tatsuki en essayant de minimiser la désapprobation qu'elle sentait dans la voix de la capitaine. Leurs pouvoirs restent encore un mystère. Ho, ils sont toujours bien là, enfermés dans l'un des 50 Asauchis que contient Kitsuko… mais je pense qu'il va falloir que je m'entraine énormément pour les découvrir maintenant. Je doute que Kyouraku-Taichou me laisse un jour le voir les utiliser ou seulement même contempler son Bankai.

Il y eut une pose un peu gênée de sa part avant qu'elle reprenne.

- Mais ce que je veux que vous compreniez… c'est qu'avec la guerre qui s'approche, je refuse de voir mes amis mourir sans pouvoir les défendre. Que vous le vouliez ou non, je vais me servir de toutes les ressources à ma disposition pour devenir aussi forte et puissante que possible. Kyouraku-Taichou a dit que j'étais devenu comme une arme de destruction chirurgicale à ses yeux. Ça ne me suffit pas. Lorsqu'il me qualifiera d'arme de destruction massive, là je considérerai que j'aurai fait une bonne partie du chemin.

Soi Fon regarda Tatsuki et sentit quelque chose changer en elle. Cette jeune femme avait acquis un pouvoir énorme, titanesque. Mais elle avait aussi senti et vu les pouvoirs des vrais Arrancars et des vrais Vaizards. Aujourd'hui, seul Ichigo pouvait les affronter vraiment d'égal à égal. Et encore. Tatsuki était peut-être l'une des clés de la victoire.

- Je comprendrais si vous ne voulez plus que je m'entraine avec vous désormais, si vous ne voulez pas que je copie volontairement ou involontairement vos pouvoirs. Nous sommes… Pour moi, nous sommes plus que des amies et je ne voudrais pas que…

- Tatsuki, je te montrerai mon Bankai, déclara alors Soi Fon, la coupant dans sa phrase.

Rukia la regarda en sursautant, ne s'étant honnêtement pas attendue à cette réponse de sa part.

- Et si je ne me trompe pas, Rukia te montrera aussi le sien, ajouta-t-elle en la regardant.

- Tu parles, le temps qu'elle comprenne comment s'en servir correctement, la guerre sera finie, oui, fit la concernée en haussant les épaules avec un grand sourire. Maîtriser le Bankai ne signifie pas seulement pouvoir l'utiliser. Pour apprendre à t'en servir correctement, il va falloir t'entrainer pendant des mois… Non, que dis-je, des années ! Plus qu'une simple question de pouvoir, c'est aussi et surtout une question de mentalité, de caractère, d'expérience et d'intuition. Au mieux, même en t'entrainant pendant 50 ans, peut-être arriveras-tu à égaler mon niveau actuel… Mais je serais alors devenue 100, non, 200 fois plus forte que ça !

- Tatsuki, n'importe quel Hollow de base possède ce pouvoir, celui d'absorber les reiatsus. Après tout, c'est ainsi qu'ils se nourrissent et qu'ils deviennent plus forts. D'après ce que cette colonel nous a expliqué, nos pouvoirs Hollow sont en constante évolution, tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter pour cette capacité. En fait, je dirai même qu'elle risque de te déranger si tu te concentres trop dessus. Apprendre un pouvoir qui n'est pas le tien à la base risque plus de t'handicaper qu'autre chose lorsque tu devras vraiment te battre de toutes tes forces à un moment critique.

- Exactement, confirma Rukia en sautant sur le sujet, maintenant qu'elle avait pu y réfléchir un peu plus. Tu as là un moyen de te rendre plus polyvalente sur le champ de bataille et d'adapter ton rôle en fonction du besoin, mais n'oublie pas de te concentrer sur tes points forts. Ton Vale Tudo, le Hakuda, les arts martiaux. Le reste, fit-elle en désignant la copie de Zangetsu, c'est pour combler tes points faibles selon la situation donnée.

- Alors, ça ne vous dérange pas que je… que je copie vos pouvoirs ?

- Si tu nous les volais vraiment, c'est-à-dire que tu nous les prenais et nous laissais sans défense après, tu peux être sure que je te tiendrais un discours radicalement différent, précisa Rukia en croisant les bras. Mais tu ne fais que les copier, non ? C'est un peu comme de la triche, ok, mais est-ce que ça me blesse vraiment ? La réponse est bien évidemment non.

- Et plus j'y pense, plus je confirme ce que Rukia a dit, continua Soi Fon. Les Shinigamis apprennent à utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur plusieurs années, posséder une copie des pouvoirs d'un Zanpakuto ne signifie pas que tu sauras les maitriser. Mon pouvoir, par exemple, n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai failli me tuer moi-même avec Suzumebachi ? Il m'a fallu des années pour apprendre à utiliser efficacement rien que mes Houmonka et Nigeki Kessatsu.

Rassurée et heureuse de les voir réagir de cette manière, Tatsuki sentit des larmes de joie et de soulagement couler sur ses joues lorsqu'elle se jeta en avant, envoyant ses bras encerclés les têtes de ses amies. Soi Fon tenta bien de se débattre dans un premier temps mais céda finalement devant les sanglots heureux de la jeune femme.

***.***

**Hueco Mundo, Las Ombras Perdidos**

- CHEVALIERS ! L'HEURE DE LA GLOIRE EST ARRIVEE ! Hurla Baal de sa voix de stentor depuis le haut de la muraille de l'enceinte de Las Ombras Perdidos, fixant l'armée d'Arrancars qui s'étendait devant lui.

Dans son dos, émergeant de la foret et se regroupant de plus en plus nombreux, une armée encore plus vaste d'Hollows s'amassait, prête à partir au combat.

- PENDANT DES MILLENAIRES, NOS ENNEMIS SE SONT CRUS A L'ABRI DANS LEUR DIMENSION ROYALE, HORS DE NOTRE PORTEE ET EN SECURITE ! ILS SE SONT GAVES DE FRUITS, DE VIANDES ET DE LEGUMES BAIGNANT DANS LA LUMIERE DU SOLEIL, NE NOUS LAISSANT QUE LE DESERT ET LA SOLITUDE DE LA NUIT ! MAIS CE TEMPS EST REVOLU ! AUJOURD'HUI, NOUS FOULERONS LEUR DOMAINE, NOUS PILLERONS LEUR RICHESSE ET NOUS MASSACRERONS LEURS ARMEES PUIS LEUR MONDE POUR ENSUITE LE FAIRE NÔTRE ! VOUS TOUS QUI AVEZ RECU LA MARQUE DE LA SELECTION, C'EST L'OCCASION UNIQUE POUR VOUS DE VOUS DISTINGUER AU COMBAT ET A LA GUERRE ! BIENTÔT, L'UN DE NOUS PRENDRA LE TRÔNE QUI NOUS EST DÛ ET DEVIENDRA LE NOUVEAU DIEU-ROI DE CET UNIVERS ! ET ALORS SONNERA LA FIN DU REGNE DES SHINIGAMIS ET DES VAIZARDS !

- POUR LA GARDE NOIRE ! POUR LA GARDE NOIRE ! Hurlèrent plus d'un millier d'Arrancars d'une même voix, leurs cris tonnant et faisant vibrer les murs du palais.

- Tout est prêt, Seigneur Baal, fit un des serviteurs du Grand Maître.

- Ouvrez le portail et envoyez immédiatement Vapula et les équipes chargées de sécuriser le périmètre. Je veux une tête de pont franche établie dans l'heure. Et pendant qu'ils travailleront, envoyez les équipes d'exploration. Je veux environ un tiers de la chair à canon partie dans deux heures.

- A vos ordres, obéit le serviteur avant de disparaître dans un Sonido.

Oui, aujourd'hui était un grand jour, décidément.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe, Région du Jurassique au nord de l'Olympe**

Il avait survécu toutes ces années seul, enterré dans cette grotte perdue pour cette seule raison. Son maître l'avait enfin appelé, l'heure était venu, il allait être libéré de ses obligation et accomplir la mission pour laquelle il avait donné sa vie. Ses vêtements sales et en loques, son corps malingre et faible, il savait que le repos éternel allait l'attendre, la seule et unique récompense de sa dévotion. Mais peu lui importait car il aurait rempli sa mission à bien. Son nom perdu serait bientôt sur toutes les lèvres des Vaizards de la Garde Royale comme étant celui qui a permis à la Garde Noire d'envahir l'Olympe.

Tirant son Zanpakuto hors de sa cachette et retirant les bandelettes qui lui servait de fourreau, il regarda un moment la lame parfaitement aiguisée qui avait été sa seule compagne depuis le jour fatidique où il avait infiltré l'Olympe avec une poignée d'Arrancars. Tous les autres étaient morts, il le savait. Lui seul avait survécu, et tout ça pour commettre le sacrifice ultime. Pendant 150 ans il avait échappé aux recherches des agents de Déméter, d'Héra et d'Artémis tout en accumulant son reiatsu pour ce jour, ce moment bien précis.

Il alla vers le centre de la grotte et tomba à genoux, murmurant une prière envers son seigneur et maître. Inversant sa prise sur son Zanpakuto, il concentra son reiatsu à son paroxysme, faisant violemment trembler les murs de la grotte… puis il s'empala sur sa propre lame en hurlant de douleur et de délivrance. Pris dans une réaction en chaîne, son corps se déchira et explosa dans un torrent d'énergie et une énorme déchirure là où il se tenait auparavant s'ouvrit sur le néant.

L'espace d'un instant, la déchirure palpita, trembla puis sembla se refermer lentement. Mais deux énormes mains squelettiques jaillirent alors des abysses et se mirent à l'agrandir de force, l'atmosphère semblant gémir sous l'effet de leurs actions contre-natures. Puis une silhouette émergea de ce néant, celle d'un homme vêtu tel un gentleman anglais du siècle dernier, avec un monocle ouvragé en os qui lui cachait la moitié supérieure droite de son visage.

Il avança de quelques pas en auscultant les lieux, notant la taille de la grotte et l'absence de toute forme de vie. A ses pieds gisait ce qu'il restait de l'Arrancar et de son Zanpakuto, dont seule la garde subsistait désormais.

- Hmm. Ça devrait faire l'affaire, je suppose.

Il leva une main gantée de blanc pour claquer des doigts, et aussitôt une dizaine d'Arrancars firent leur apparition à leur tour, tous portant des caisses de matériel ou d'autres affaires de nature scientifique. Les Arrancars se mirent aussitôt au travail et plongèrent des sortes de câbles dans la déchirure temporelle.

- Allez, plus vite ! Stabilisez-moi ce portail !

- Oui, Maître Vapula, répondirent les Arrancars d'une seule et même voix, tels des drones.

- Je parie que nos concurrents directs de la Section d'Héphaïstos doivent être en train de bondir dans tous les sens, s'esclaffa-t-il avec une expression sadique. Ne les décevons pas, je veux notre premier contingent d'Hollows dehors dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que de nouvelles silhouettes émergèrent du portail, tous des Arrancars portant leurs armures de combat. Il reconnut les symboles de Valefor, de Baal et d'autres maîtres et maîtresses sous leurs ordres. Des corps expéditionnaires des Factions principales de la Garde Noire, destinés à retenir l'attention des Vaizards. Plus d'une cinquantaine de Chevaliers passèrent devant lui et ses hommes, le saluant avec respect mais faisant de leur mieux pour se dépêcher, à la fois poussés par la soif de conquête que par leurs collègues.

Finalement, une autre faction apparut, composés de deux maîtresses et d'une dizaine de serviteurs. Moins pressés apparemment que les autres, les Arrancars observèrent avec intérêt les Serviteurs de Vapula en pleine action, sans toutefois les déranger dans leur travail. La chef de cette petite troupe salua respectueusement Vapula et sortit un ordre de mission qu'elle lut rapidement avant de le refermer. Elle siffla alors les autres membres de sa faction et leur indiqua la sortie de la grotte.

- Alors ? Quels sont les ordres ? Demanda Grimmjow en rattrapant Teresa sans trop se presser.

- Tu vas être déçu, nous sommes en charge d'explorer les lieux et de trouver et d'éradiquer toute forme de civilisation que nous rencontrerions.

- Ho ? Mais ça me va tout a fait un ordre pareil.

- Grimmjow, il n'y a pratiquement aucune trace de civilisation dans cette région du Domaine de l'Olympe, rien d'autre que d'énormes lézards vieux de plusieurs millions d'années. D'après nos sources, la seule présence Vaizard dans le Domaine est à Avalon, et ce sont les troupes de Baal et de Valefor qui y sont allés. En clair, on nous a laissé des miettes, et encore, grogna-t-elle, à la fois furieuse et résignée.

Comprenant qu'il n'allait en fait pratiquement rien faire pour le moment, Grimmjow se renfrogna et se mit à grommeler. Une fois sorti à l'air libre, ils utilisèrent leurs Pesquisas pour détecter les reiatsus mais comprirent vite que cela ne servait à rien ici. Contrairement au Hueco Mundo, toute forme de vie dans le Domaine était surchargée en reiatsu. A un tel point que détecter une forme de vie particulière par rapport à une autre était pratiquement impossible.

- C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, gémit Nel, dépitée.

Derrière eux, le sol se mit à trembler et quelque chose s'approchait d'eux à grande vitesse, remontant frénétiquement à la surface. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, ils sautèrent sur les hautes branches d'un arbre et observèrent l'entrée de la grotte exploser, presque littéralement, telle une gueule géante vomissant une marée de Hollows furieux et affamés.

L'invasion avait belle et bien commencé. Et les tambours de la guerre résonnaient enfin.

***.***

**Olympe**

Le déferlement des Hollows, même dans cette région reculé du Domaine, ne passa bien évidemment pas inaperçu. Des dizaines d'entre eux moururent en passant à portée de certains grands prédateurs ou par leur négligence ou leur insouciance bien qu'ils était dans une des régions les plus sauvages et dangereuses de ce monde, mais ils ne laissèrent en général que la mort et la destruction dans leur sillage, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leur présence perturbe l'équilibre naturel d'une bonne partie de la région et que les Vaizards de Déméter les repèrent et les signalent.

Dans l'heure suivante, il y eut une brève réunion exceptionnelle du Tribunat qui décréta l'envoi de l'armée, et les ordres furent envoyés aux différentes sections pour la mobilisation des troupes. Mais bien qu'il s'agissait principalement de Hollows, l'idée même de demander aux Shinigamis de s'en occuper ne leur vint même pas à l'esprit, probablement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'avantage d'étrangers « chez eux », même s'il s'agissait théoriquement d'alliés.

La majeure partie des ordres de mobilisation allèrent vers les troupes d'Arès, de Poséidon, d'Athéna et d'Artémis. Les agents de la Section d'Hermès entrèrent eux aussi en effervescence puisqu'ils étaient chargés de la transmission de ses ordres et de la communication sur le terrain. Et ceux de Dionysos également puisqu'il fallut lancer les préparatifs pour le soutien logistique des troupes. Pour le moment, les troupes d'Apollon devaient seulement apporter leur aide à celles de Déméter, ce qui était loin de plaire à la sœur d'Artémis.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe, village caché de Forestedge**

- Les premiers combats ont déjà commencé, si on veut. Ce ne sont que des Hollows, ils sont nombreux mais ils se font massacrés et reculent sur presque tous les fronts, expliqua Oracio à Yamamoto alors qu'ils marchaient lentement le long d'un des troncs géants de Forestedge, un peu à l'écart. Toutefois, nous savons que de petites troupes d'Arrancars se déplacent rapidement et cherchent à repérer et à cibler des positions stratégiques. Pour le moment, ces équipes semblent éviter tout contact intempestif avec nos armées et nous avons perdu deux escouades lors de rencontres fortuites. Les troupes d'Artémis ont signalé avoir intercepté complètement une de leurs équipes et qu'une autre s'était enfuie en laissant la moitié de leurs membres derrière eux. A notre connaissance, cette région n'est pas encore affectée et ce village est très loin de leurs objectifs, nous sommes pratiquement à l'opposé d'eux par rapport à l'Olympe, donc votre cachette ne craint rien. A moins d'un phénoménal coup de malchance. Et d'un voyage de plusieurs semaines dans la mauvaise direction.

- Hmmm. Et toujours aucune demande d'aide vers le Seireitei ?

- Non, aucune. Les Tribuns ne veulent pas voir le moindre Shinigami dans l'Olympe, et cet entêtement de leur part sur ce sujet commence à déranger de plus en plus.

- C'est aux Shinigamis de se battre contre les Hollows et aux Vaizards d'affronter les Arrancars… C'était du moins l'ordre établi par Zeus à l'origine, rappela Yamamoto. Devant cette forme de menace, la réponse logique aurait été de demander notre aide.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder Ichigo et ses amis assis en tailleur et en cercle, en position de méditation, en contrebas par rapport à eux. Installés entre deux immenses racines, ils avait tous en face d'eux une petite sphère de métal qui réagissait selon la quantité de reiatsu qu'il ou elle injectait dedans. L'exercice consistait à générer en permanence un très faible charge continuelle et sans faire de fluctuation. Un exercice beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il en avait l'air, surtout pour des véritables réacteurs à reiatsu comme Ichigo ou Orihime, mais cette dernière y arrivait très bien, injectant apparemment sans grande difficulté la quantité nécessaire de reiatsu. Tatsuki, habituée à méditer durant les entrainements d'arts martiaux, semblait s'adapter bien plus vite que prévu. Et Ishida les imitait… avec 5 sphères. Et il lisait un manuel en plus.

Oracio se détourna et murmura à voix basse pour que seul Yamamoto puisse l'entendre.

- Il y a également une rumeur qui cours à l'Olympe depuis hier… Concernant Kaminoke Isshin, le père de ce jeune homme.

Yamamoto leva un sourcil interrogatif et attendit la suite.

- Aphrodite, en tant que chef du clan Kaminoke, aurait à nouveau demandé sa libération… et Héra aurait finalement accepté, sous conditions. Lesquelles, je n'ai pas réussi à le savoir, mais cette libération surprise sent le piège à plein nez.

- Un piège pour eux, commenta Yamamoto en adressant un regard discret vers Ichigo et ses amis.

Complètement concentré sur sa propre sphère, le jeune Shinigami avait du mal à juguler et canaliser correctement son reiatsu et chaque essai semblait le frustrer de plus en plus. Yamamoto savait qu'il allait devoir intervenir une fois de plus dans les prochaines minutes pour le calmer.

- Une chose est sure, Isshin était relativement en sécurité tant qu'il restait enfermé. Une fois dehors, il va devenir la cible de tous ceux qui ont une dent contre lui, notamment les autres prétendants officiels au trône. Et s'il est vraiment libéré et que les conditions qu'on lui imposera ne sont pas trop lourdes, il risque aussi de vouloir prendre contact avec sa famille, ou du moins essayer de savoir si tout va bien pour eux.

Le vieux commandant soupira et se détourna de son interlocuteur.

- Essayez d'en savoir plus sans prendre de risque, demanda-t-il. Cela nous aidera peut-être à connaître les véritables intentions d'Héra. Et continuez à me tenir informé du déroulement de la guerre.

- Bien sur, cela va sans dire.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe, Avalon**

Johann essuya la sueur sur son front en se redressant, étirant son dos dans le même mouvement et gémissant à cause des courbatures qui l'élançaient. Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'il travaillait dans son champs, récoltant ses salades avec la ferme intention de les vendre au marché avant la fin de la semaine. Avec un peu de chance, vu la qualité de sa dernière récolte, il pourra en tirer un bon prix et engager une paire de main de plus pour l'aider. Il avait déjà 3 jeunes qui travaillaient pour lui mais un de plus serait le bienvenu pour augmenter sa cadence de production et diminuer sa propre charge de travail.

Se tournant vers l'est, il regarda par delà sa petite ferme pour contempler Avalon, le grand village, presque une petite ville fortifiée même, se dressait majestueusement au milieu d'un immense lac, à presque une dizaine de kilomètres de la berge. Il lui faudrait bientôt chargé sa cargaison dans sa grande barque et traverser les eaux calmes en priant de ne pas réveiller la Banshee, une créature ancienne qu'on disait dormir au fond du lac et qui tuait absolument tout ce qui osait la déranger.

Entendant soudainement des cris, il se retourna et vit quelqu'un courir vers lui, il ne tarda pas à reconnaitre l'une des deux jeunes femmes qu'il avait embauché l'année précédente pour l'aider au champ.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il en criant lorsqu'elle fut à portée de voix.

Mais à peine eut-il lancé ces mots qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal : même si elle n'était jamais vraiment propre - ce qui était impossible lorsqu'on travaillait dans les champs -, la robe de la jeune femme était particulièrement sombre aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, comme si elle était tombée dans la boue. Et lorsqu'elle eut parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres de plus, il vit l'expression de terreur sur son visage et comprit sombrement que ses vêtements étaient tout simplement couvert de sang.

- Ho par Dionysos…

Quelque chose se matérialisa alors soudainement derrière la femme et il eut juste le temps de voir un éclair de métal avant qu'elle soit brutalement tranchée en deux, de l'épaule à la hanche. Son cadavre, emporté dans son élan, fit encore deux pas avant que la moitié droite de son corps ne glisse par terre, un mélange d'horreur et de stupéfaction collé sur son visage, et qu'une gerbe de sang gicla comme une fontaine du reste, aspergeant les salades autour de lui d'une couleur écarlate.

Johann sentit alors distinctement la présence derrière lui du monstre qui venait de tuer la jeune femme et il se retourna lentement, le souffle court, une terreur sans nom ayant pris possession de son âme toute entière. Et même cela il eut du mal à le faire, ses jambes tremblaient et refusaient de bouger tandis que tout son corps semblait d'un seul coup comme enchâssé dans une nasse de plomb.

L'individu derrière lui était immense, mesurant presque 2 mètres et demi de haut et devant peser dans les 150 kilos. Portant une horrible armure de métal sombre bardée de crocs et de griffes, tout en lui respirant la violence, la fureur et la mort. Il vit la hache immense et dégoulinante de sang qu'il tenait aisément d'une seule main, persuadée que lui-même ne parviendrait jamais à soulever une telle masse… et ce fut la dernière vision de sa vie, le géant le tranchant en deux à son tour d'un simple revers presque paresseux.

L'Arrancar regarda Avalon avec intérêt quelques instants en silence, puis il leva son arme vers le ciel et poussa un rugissement, tel un véritable cri de guerre. Des milliers de cris lui répondirent, venant de derrière lui, émergeant de la forêt et envahissant petit à petit la plaine, se déversant impitoyablement vers la berge, des cris pour la plupart inhumains, sortant des gorges déformées des Hollows et des Arrancars qui les commandaient. Tel un chef de guerre, le géant abaissa son arme en direction du village au milieu du lac et poussa un rugissement de plus, ordonnant la charge.

Et ce fut le début du siège d'Avalon.

***.***

Dans le chapitre suivant, l'intrigue de l'Olympe va commencer à battre son plein avec la libération d'Isshin. Et en attendant ce chapitre, R&R, mes chers lecteurs.


	45. Chapter 45

Dans le chapitre précédent, la guerre était officiellement engagée tandis qu'un traître agissait dans l'ombre sur l'Olympe, renseignant la Garde Noire. Pas de combat prévu dans ce chapitre car nous entrons dans l'intrigue autour du traître. Mais assez de spoil, bonne lecture.

***.***

**Olympe, une semaine plus tard**

Isshin cligna des yeux en revoyant enfin le soleil, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Il savait que la guerre avait commencé d'après les dialogues des gardes mais il pensait encore son fils et ses filles étaient toujours en sécurité au Seireitei. Il fit quelques pas vers la terrasse, respirant à pleins poumons l'air pur de la cité volante… et il trébucha pour se retrouver à genoux, écrasé par un reiatsu familier.

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas partir une fois de plus sans me dire au revoir, « chéri », ironisa Juliette en s'approchant de lui avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- … L'idée… ne me viendrait… même pas en tête… parvint-il à siffler entre ses dents, furieux contre son impuissance.

Plusieurs mois d'emprisonnement privé de tout reiatsu l'avait laissé presque aussi faible qu'un enfant et il allait lui falloir quelques temps avant de pouvoir régénérer à nouveau ses forces. Son ancienne fiancée s'approcha de lui, allant jusqu'à poser sa main sur son col qu'elle tira pour découvrir son cou, profitant allègrement de son état de faiblesse.

- ça va piquer un peu, signala-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa nuque à découvert.

Piquer était un doux euphémisme, la douleur fut telle qu'il hurla et s'écroula ensuite comme un sac, portant une main tremblante à sa nuque devenue brûlante.

- C'est une balise, pour pouvoir te suivre à la trace. Maintenant vas-y, Isshin, retrouve ton fils pour nous. Toi, tu ne m'intéresses plus du tout.

Sur ces dernières paroles prononcées avec dédain, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de s'éloigner tranquillement, sans un regard derrière elle. Isshin ne se releva qu'une bonne minute après son départ, lorsque la pression de son reiatsu ne l'écrasa plus et qu'il ne ressentait plus de douleur. Il resta toutefois adossé à un petit muret, essayant de se remettre de sa brutale et soudaine rencontre avec son ancienne fiancée.

- Mon dieu, tu n'es pas joli à voir, commenta une nouvelle voix à côté de lui.

Un simple coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui confirma l'identité de son interlocuteur, lui aussi adossé au même muret mais derrière lui.

- Ukasuni-Gunshirei. Je m'attendais à la visite de Tetsu plutôt que la tienne, soupira-t-il en massant sa nuque douloureuse.

- Il est sur le terrain. Les Arrancars ont attaqué Avalon en force, et les premières troupes envoyées par Arès pour la défendre se sont fait massacrer, par Baal en personne.

- Alors les rapports succincts que j'ai eu en prison ne mentaient pas… Les Grands Maîtres de la Garde Noire eux-mêmes sont de la partie.

Le Général d'Héra haussa les épaules et passa devant lui en Shunpo.

- Je ne suis venu que pour te rendre ça, Isshin, fit-il en lui tendant son Zanpakuto, Engetsu. Quelque chose me dit que tu vas en avoir besoin d'ici peu.

- Domo arigato.

Isshin reprit son arme et la glissa à sa ceinture, son poids familier le rassurant légèrement. Il se sentit immédiatement beaucoup moins nu qu'avant.

- Sans ton Hollow, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un Shinigami. Tu ferais donc mieux de retourner au Seireitei le plus vite possible.

- Le Seireitei est encore intact ? Alors que la Garde Noire attaque ici ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Les Shinigamis ont activé le protocole de défense de l'Ancien Roi, ils sont maintenant dans une sorte de pochette dimensionnelle interne et séparée de la Soul Society, uniquement reliée à la nôtre. Seuls les voyages entre l'Olympe et le Seireitei sont toujours possibles via le Dangai et avec les bonnes autorisations. En clair, pour que la Garde Noire attaque le Seireitei, il faut d'abord qu'elle passe par l'Olympe.

Isshin soupira de soulagement. Cette nouvelle signifiait que sa famille était saine et sauve… du moins ses filles.

- Et mon fils ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait réussi à vous fausser compagnie à peine arrivé.

- C'est le cas. Tu aurais dû voir la fureur de Juliette… Personne n'a osé l'approcher à moins de 10 mètres pendant toute la journée, tellement son reiatsu était chargé de pulsions meurtrières.

- Je veux bien le croire.

- C'est Juni Mitsumada qui est en charge de retrouver ton fils. Elle a embarqué dans son équipe un gars de Déméter pour la guider dans le Domaine et un autre d'Athéna, qui aurait déjà rencontré ton fils.

- La petite Juni ? Merde, elle est vraiment pas du genre à lâcher le morceau. Un véritable pitbull d'après mes souvenirs.

- Un pitbull ?

- Une race de chiens particulièrement féroce sur le monde mortel. Un proverbe assez récent dit « si un pitbull te mord, t'es mort ». Tu vois le genre ?

- Ho. Alors on pourrait en dire de même de ton ex.

- Haha. Tu peux faire quelque chose pour ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant son cou.

- Désolé, c'est un Kidou spécial qu'elle a créé, elle seule peut le retirer à ma connaissance. Sincèrement, je me demandais quand elle allait se décider à l'utiliser sur toi. Elle ne veut vraiment pas perdre ta trace, où que tu ailles. Il agit à double sens : il lui permet de savoir où tu es mais il sert aussi de balise pour un Kidou de téléportation. En clair, elle peut maintenant apparaître à côté de toi sans crier garde à tout moment. A ma connaissance, ce truc ne marche qu'une fois. Elle doit ré-appliquer le sceau après. C'est en partie grâce à cette technique qu'elle est si appréciée par la patronne.

- Juliette enrageait toujours lorsque des personnes sous surveillance se faisaient la malle discrètement, se rappela Isshin en soupirant. Elle a donc fini par mettre au point cette technique sur laquelle elle travaillait tant.

- Allez, viens. Je suis libre pour le moment et je vais te payer un verre. Pour fêter ta libération.

Isshin ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir à sa proposition et le suivit. Mais ils étaient à peine arrivés au bout de la rue qu'une femme apparut devant eux et se rapprocha, vêtue d'une armure de combat impeccable en dessous de sa toge blanche. Il ne la reconnut pas immédiatement tant elle avait changé mais ses souvenirs ne tardèrent pas à refaire surface.

- Isshin-dono. Je suis…

- Malika, c'est bien ça ? La petite fille de Banzarô, issu du côté de son fils ainé, Natu.

Elle approuva d'un hochement affirmatif de la tête.

- La chef de notre clan m'a envoyé pour vous accueillir à votre libération. Je pensais arriver en avance mais l'heure qu'on m'a donné n'était visiblement pas la bonne.

- Haa. Mon ex a voulu me laisser un petit cadeau avant que je sois complètement libre, commenta Isshin en se frottant la nuque.

Malika observa le général d'Héra à côté d'Isshin et le salua à son tour.

- Ukasuni-Gunshirei.

- Kaminoke-Taisa.

- Aphrodite-sama souhaite vous parler au plus vite, Isshin-dono. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ?

- Une seconde. Je suis étonnée que vous ne soyez pas en mission, Kaminoke-Taisa, demanda Ukasuni avec une légère suspicion dans sa voix. Les Arrancars ont envahi le domaine et tous les généraux et les colonels de la Légion de Poséidon devraient être sur le terrain.

- J'en reviens, justement. Je suis en transit, ayant été réaffecté à la défense d'Avalon. J'ai à peine eu le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer.

Effectivement, elle avait encore les cheveux légèrement humides.

- Ho. Des nouvelles fraiches du front ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton d'excuse.

Malika n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant de répondre.

- Dans l'ensemble du Domaine – hormis à Avalon –, les Arrancars se cachent la plupart du temps. Pour l'instant nous n'avons fait qu'exterminer les Hollows qui forment le gros de leurs troupes d'invasion. Les pertes dans notre camps sont insignifiantes à côté des leurs. Au mieux, c'est maintenant une grave erreur tactique de la part de la Garde Noire que de continuer à nous envoyer leur chair à canon : nos troupes en profitent pour s'échauffer et acquérir de l'expérience. Nous sommes confiants dans notre victoire.

- Parfait alors, parfait. Et du côté d'Avalon ?

- La bataille fait rage là-bas selon les dernières nouvelles que j'ai reçu de mes collègues sur le front. Les Arrancars et les Hollows attaquent à tour de rôle et maintiennent un siège quasi-permanent autour du village. Mais les villageois sont saufs, le portail fonctionne encore et nos propres forces tiennent bon. Nous avons néanmoins connu de sévères pertes lorsque Baal lui-même est entré en scène en prenant les défenseurs par surprise au début de la semaine et la défense a failli tomber. Heureusement, Arès-sama et Poséidon-sama sont intervenus à temps et ont égalisé à nouveau les forces en présence sur le terrain. Mes ordres sont de m'y rendre sitôt ma présente mission terminée, pour renforcer la défense et tenter de briser le siège. Si Avalon tombe, nous perdons notre avant-poste principal sur le Domaine, et notre principal moyen de ravitaillement.

Malika parlait avec conviction et expérience, impressionnant Isshin par son discours précis et détaillé.

- Avons-nous découvert où ils ont établi leur tête de pont ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Nous savons que c'est quelque part dans la région du Jurassique mais nous ne connaissons pas encore l'endroit exact. Nos recherches sont entravées à la fois par les Hollows et les Arrancars mais aussi par les nombreux troupeaux de dinosaures présents. Ils sont extrêmement perturbés par toutes les présences inhabituelles et se montrent beaucoup plus agressifs que d'habitude, selon nos guides de la Légion de Déméter. Les reiatsus des dinosaures sont également beaucoup plus proches de celui des Hollows et des Arrancars que du nôtre, du fait que ce sont principalement des bêtes fonctionnant à l'instinct, et cela accroit d'autant la difficulté de nos recherches.

Pas de doute, elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

- Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser à votre mission et ne pas vous retarder d'avantage, Kaminoke-Taisa, fit le général en s'inclinant poliment.

- Je vous en prie, Ukasuni-Gunshirei.

- Isshin, une autre fois pour ce verre ?

- Quand tu veux.

Le général les salua et s'éclipsa d'un rapide shunpo. Malika désigna la rue descendante et Isshin et elle s'y engagèrent côte à côte, rejoignant un peu plus la civilisation. Bien vite, les badauds et les marchands firent leurs apparitions et ne tardèrent pas à envahir leur champ de vision lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'un des axes les plus fréquentés de l'Olympe mais l'ambiance des lieux étaient néanmoins alourdis par l'anxiété due à la guerre.

- Aphrodite-sama vous attend à son bureau au temple, précisa Malika en continuant vers le secteur concerné, s'éloignant de la direction des quartiers d'habitation.

- Je te suis. Tu as beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, remarqua-t-il en essayant de faire la conversation.

- Je ne suis plus la petite fille qui sautait sur vos genoux depuis longtemps, Isshin-dono. De vous à moi, je trouvais la décision de votre bannissement injuste et d'autant plus votre emprisonnement à votre retour, même en cachette. Cependant, votre emprisonnement est en partie de votre faute également, le gronda-t-elle légèrement tout en gardant un ton poli. Aphrodite-sama aurait pu vous protéger si vous vous étiez confié à elle dès votre retour, continua-t-elle avec une légère désapprobation. C'est à ça que sert la famille et le clan.

- Toutes mes excuses, je pensais que Banzarô dirigeait encore notre famille à ce moment-là. Et je ne connais malheureusement pas assez Elena pour savoir si je peux me fier à elle. Elle n'est que ma cousine éloignée et, en tant que futur chef du clan Kaminoke, elle a toujours eu une cohorte de suivants autour d'elle. Même après que je sois devenu Général, l'approcher sans invitation était… assez difficile.

- … C'est compréhensif, soupira Malika après une brève réflexion. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis et j'espère que cela changera encore, bientôt. Aphrodite-sama est notre chef désormais et mon grand-père lui-même doit apprendre à évoluer avec son temps. En ces heures sombres, il faut plus que tout rester soudé, car ce n'est qu'ensemble que nous survivrons à la guerre et à la sélection. Si les clans continuent à s'entre-déchirer alors que la guerre fait rage, alors nous courrons à notre perte. Les Arrancars eux-mêmes ont mis leurs conflits internes en pause. Si nous ne les imitons pas dans le même sens, ils vont tous nous massacrer.

- Ce n'est pas faux, approuva Isshin, un peu surpris par son discours passionné.

- Aphrodite-sama vous en parlera mieux que moi, fit la jeune femme avec certitude. Dépêchons-nous, je dois faire mon rapport et retourner au front le plus vite possible. Chaque minute où je ne me bat pas, c'est un Hollow de plus qui saccage une maison ou qui détruit nos récoltes.

- Haa.

Décidément, cette femme était autant passionnée qu'engagée dans sa cause. Cela rassura Isshin qu'en à l'avenir de son ancien clan et de l'Olympe. La Garde Royale avait besoin de jeunes colonels pensant comme elle, prêts à s'engager et à risquer leur vie pour protéger les autres. Et si Aphrodite était seulement la moitié de ce que Malika prétendait qu'elle était alors il y avait une petite chance pour qu'il se soit trompé et qu'un espoir subsiste pour sa famille ici, à l'Olympe.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe, village caché de Forestedge**

- Getsuga Tenshou !

L'arc de reiatsu destructeur trancha l'air en grondant tel un fauve enragé pour aller se fracasser sur le bras bouclier de Chad sans même l'endommager, ni toucher sa cible initiale, à savoir Ishida. Celui-ci surgit ensuite sur la droite de son ami qui était venu le défendre et braqua son arc vers Ichigo, lui envoyant instantanément trois flèches avec précision, légèrement écartées les unes des autres pour former un triangle.

Pour le Shinigami, vu que les trois flèches allaient l'atteindre exactement en même temps, en bloquer une avec son arme était facile, deux faisable avec de la vitesse, mais la troisième… beaucoup plus difficile sans activer son Bankai. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire car Orihime dressa en un instant son « bouclier en triangle » et les projectiles furent stoppés net.

Mais Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de souffler quand même car il sentit alors dans son dos le reiatsu de Tatsuki s'approcher d'eux comme une fusée. Il bondit en avant tout en se contorsionnant dans les airs pour faire face à la nouvelle menace et se retrouva dos à dos avec Inoue, parant de justesse la lame de sa petite amie.

Sentant que Chad préparait une de ses décharges d'énergie et Ishida qui armait de nouvelles flèches, Ichigo enroula son bras libre dans son dos pour agripper la ceinture d'Orihime et la prévint d'un simple mot :

- Shunpo.

La seconde suivante, Tatsuki avait elle aussi bondit en arrière et les flèches d'Ishida et le El Directo de Chad se percutèrent dans le vide.

- STOP !

La voix de stentor de Yamamoto tonna tel un coup de tonnerre et les 5 amis se figèrent telles des statues.

- Restez où vous êtes sans bouger d'un cil et ressentez le reiatsu ambiant, ordonna-t-il. Concentrez-vous.

Sans broncher, ils obéirent et, bien évidemment, Uryû fut le premier à déceler ce que le vieux commandant voulait qu'ils trouvent. Ichigo fut le suivant, puis Orihime et Tatsuki. Chad finit par le découvrir à son tour et lorsque Yamamoto vit que ce fut le cas il ordonna :

- Maintenant !

Les 5 amis bondirent chacun dans une direction différente, sortant du rayon d'action des invisibles petites bombes de flammes qu'il avait implanté à leur insu durant leur combat.

- Arisawa-san et Yasutora-san. Reprenez !

Par cette seule commande, le duel recommença, mais cette fois-ci Tatsuki et Chad étaient ensemble contre les trois autres. Il s'agissait d'un exercice de perception de reiatsu extrêmement complexe et difficile, être capable de repérer et de sentir un reiatsu bien particulier ou différent des autres, alors que les cinq amis étaient plongés dans un test de combat en situation réelle. Yamamoto avait limité chacun d'entre eux pour qu'ils soient à peu près au même niveau – Ichigo et Tatsuki en Shikai, Orihime seulement ses trois premiers pouvoirs, Ishida n'avait que son arc et ne devait pas faire de matérialisation et Chad avec son seul bras droit – et il les laissait se battre pendant 5 minutes, les laissant se noyer dans un océan de reiatsu ambiant. Puis il implantait des bombes invisibles et leur laissait un certain temps pour les détecter avant de les activer. Un temps qu'il raccourcissait de plus en plus.

- Hooo, en voilà un exercice complexe, commenta Kyouraku en s'approchant assez discrètement. Entrainement de la maîtrise du ciel… ça me rappelle de vieux souvenirs.

- Ils sont encore loin mais ils apprennent vite. Surtout Kurosaki. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé au Hueco Mundo mais ses perceptions se sont considérablement accrues depuis son retour et elles continuent de s'améliorer. Sa capacité d'apprentissage est tout simplement inhumaine.

Mais comme pour le contredire, Ichigo fit alors un mauvais dérapage en shunpo durant un échange et se retrouva les 4 fers en l'air. L'épée de Tatsuki le frôla alors de peu, allant se planter dans le sol juste entre ses jambes, à quelques millimètres seulement de ses parties intimes. Ichigo lâcha un cri de terreur à moitié étranglé et se redressa vite fait, foudroyant du regard sa petite amie qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire goguenard.

- Mais il reste toujours aussi inepte dans certains autres domaines, commenta ironiquement le capitaine de la 8ème Division.

Yamamoto soupira longuement et secoua la tête.

- Son niveau de réussite dans les domaines les plus complexes n'a d'égal que son niveau d'échec dans les domaines les plus simples, grommela-t-il.

Il avait montré à Ichigo une petite variante très simple en Shunpo permettant de limiter le dégagement de reiatsu lors de l'arrêt et d'augmenter ainsi sa furtivité et le silence lors de son exécution. Apparemment, Soi Fon et Yoruichi lui avaient elles aussi montré cette version mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. A chaque fois qu'il essayait, il perdait son adhérence, finissait par déraper comme un malade et tombait même lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à se rétablir.

Pourtant, tous les autres y arrivaient à la perfection en une dizaine d'essais à peine, y compris les jeunes dans le groupe d'Ukitake. Résultat, il avait été l'espace d'un soir la risée de tout le dortoir, tout le monde lui montrant comment faire et lui n'y arrivant pas malgré tous ses efforts et toutes les explications données. Jinta l'avait même nargué sur le sujet pendant presque une heure jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo finisse par craquer et qu'il lui montre à quel niveau était son propre shunpo en général : il avait attrapé le garnement pas son Shihakusho et disparut en un éclair en l'emportant avec lui. Revenant trois minutes plus tard environ, il avait déposé – pour ne pas dire jeter – Jinta comme un sac le long d'un mur et le garçon était resté pendant les 10 minutes suivantes immobile, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. D'après les mouvements de leurs reiatsus, ils avaient filé comme une balle de flipper entre les arbres de la forêt alentour, montant, descendant, virant et changeant de rythme à chaque seconde.

Pourtant Ichigo n'en démordait pas et continuait à s'entrainer sur ce mouvement régulièrement. Yamamoto n'avait pas de doute qu'il finirait éventuellement par le maîtriser mais le temps qu'il aura passé en tout pour apprendre ce simple pas était proprement sidérant.

- Oracio-Gunshirei a reçu une information urgente de l'Olympe, murmura alors discrètement Kyouraku. Il est libre.

Le commandant fronça les sourcils d'agacement, sachant parfaitement à qui le « il » faisait référence.

- Il faut le prévenir qu'il ne doit pas chercher à les retrouver, surtout pas maintenant. Il est surement suivi par les agents d'Héra et d'Athéna qui n'attendent que ça, qu'il les mène jusqu'à nous.

- Ho, il le sait déjà. Apparemment, une Générale d'Héra lui a posé une sorte de marqueur sur la nuque et je lui fais assez confiance pour savoir qu'il ne doit pas chercher à nous retrouver de lui-même mais… Peut-on en dire de même de notre côté ?

Kyouraku désigna Ichigo d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est bien pour cela que nous garderons le silence, pour le moment, trancha Yamamoto.

Il fit un petit geste signifiant clairement que la conversation était close et se concentra de nouveau sur ses élèves. Kyouraku acquiesça silencieusement et se concentra à son tour sur les jeunes.

- Et si je me joignais à eux ? Suggéra-t-il au bout d'une minute.

Yamamoto le regarda d'un œil surpris puis un léger sourire sadique se dessina rapidement sur ses lèvres. Prenant cela pour un oui, le capitaine n'hésita qu'une seconde, son regard glissant brièvement sur Tatsuki, avant de sauter dans l'arène à son tour. Les 5 jeunes cessèrent instantanément leur engagement, chaque groupe à part, et attendirent avec curiosité.

- Kyouraku-Taichou, pas de Shikai ni de Bankai mais libre utilisation des Kidous, du Hakuda et du Shunpo. Vous êtes avec Arisawa-san et Yasutora-san. Reprenez.

Shunsui salua ses alliés d'un hochement de tête puis regarda Ichigo dans le groupe d'en face avec un sourire.

_Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment, je vais enfin pouvoir croiser le fer avec notre jeune ami. Voyons voir de quel bois est-il fait_, songea-t-il avec une certaine excitation.

***.***

**Olympe, Temple d'Aphrodite**

La Légion d'Aphrodite était vraiment à part dans la Garde Royale. Bien que composée essentiellement de militaires, c'était elle qui était en charge des divertissements et, à ce titre, ses agents étaient souvent sollicités lors des banquets, des réceptions, des remises de récompense, des festivals et des jours de fêtes. Et malgré la déclaration de la guerre, leurs activités n'avaient pas diminué pour autant car cette légion était aussi chargée des archives et cela incluait de mettre à jour toutes les informations possibles sur leurs ennemis les plus importants, les Arrancars de la Garde Noire, mais aussi sur les valeureux Vaizards tombés au combat, pour les cérémonies d'inhumation ou les enterrements qui auront lieu ensuite, une fois que la guerre serait terminée.

Par voie de conséquence, la Légion d'Aphrodite était souvent considérée comme une bande de mi-journalistes, mi-troubadours – et parfois même des espions – aux yeux des autres Légions mais personne n'allait jamais jusqu'à critiquer leur travail car ils étaient à la fois les yeux et le cœur de la vie de l'Olympe et de la Garde Royale.

Même du temps où il était Général, Isshin n'avait été qu'à deux reprises seulement dans ce temple, il ne connaissait donc pas vraiment les lieux. Il trouva assez étrange l'organisation de cette Division, semblant assez laxiste sur certains points, notamment la discipline militaire car personne ne les saluait sur leur passage ni ne semblait même prêter attention à eux, et soucieuse sur des détails apparemment sans importance, comme ces deux agents qui se disputaient sur un rapport concernant un Arrancar qui venait d'être vaincu mais dont le nom semblait ne pas figurer sur le papier.

Pour Isshin, un Arrancar mort n'était qu'un ennemi sans visage de moins à risquer d'avoir à affronter à l'avenir. Se rappeler de son nom pour les archives n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux, puisqu'il n'avait pas été là pour l'affronter et qu'il n'avait joué aucun rôle direct ou indirect dans son décès. Mais il s'agissait là de son avis et il était conscient que d'autres ne voyaient pas forcément les mêmes choses du même œil.

Néanmoins, il régnait sur le temple une sorte d'ambiance gaie et joyeuse qu'il aurait trouvé complètement dérangé chez Artémis ou Arès. La guerre ne semblait pas inquiéter la Légion d'Aphrodite, du moins pas plus que ça, et ses membres semblaient déterminés à rester optimistes et de bonne humeur.

C'est dans cette ambiance donc assez décalée qu'ils furent introduis dans le bureau d'Aphrodite. La Maréchal était en train d'observer l'Olympe depuis un large balcon. Son bureau se situant tout en haut du temple et celui-ci dominant le centre ville, elle avait donc une vue imprenable sur les larges rues chargées d'activité de la Cité des Dieux.

- Approchez, venez contempler ce spectacle, leur demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

Malika lui obéit sans hésitation, suivie par Isshin un instant plus tard. Il posa la main sur la balustrade et observa la ville, essayant d'ignorer l'incroyable beauté qu'il avait à quelques mètres de lui. Malika, quant à elle, resta un peu en retrait sur le balcon.

- La guerre gronde mais l'Olympe continue à vivre comme si de rien n'était, remarqua Aphrodite. C'est cette paix que je tiens à préserver par-dessus tout. Tout combat mortel dans ces rues ne sera qu'un échec à mes yeux, même ceux qui ne peuvent être évités.

- Il est vrai que ce serait l'idéal. Hélas, je doute que les Arrancars de la Garde Noire soient de votre avis, commenta Isshin d'une voix calme mais sombre.

- La prison aurait-elle eu raison de votre optimisme, cousin ?

- Ho non, je reste simplement réaliste. J'ai beau avoir reçu une marque moi aussi, ce qui signifie apparemment que je fais aussi partie de la sélection, je ne pense pas pouvoir y jouer le moindre rôle dans ma situation actuelle. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que ma famille vive en paix.

Isshin se tourna alors vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Et je suis désolé mais je ne me considère plus comme un Kaminoke. J'ai perdu le droit de porter ce nom lorsque le clan m'a banni et j'ai épousé une femme merveilleuse dont le nom est devenu le mien. Ma famille, désormais, ce sont les Kurosaki, et cela n'inclut donc que mon fils, mes filles et moi. Nous avons peut-être un lien de sang mais cela s'arrête là.

Il sentit une fureur froide mêlée d'indignation émaner de Malika mais Aphrodite se contenta de sourire à sa déclaration et haussa les épaules.

- Si c'est ainsi que vous voyez notre relation en ce moment, je n'y peux rien. Mais ne m'en voulez pas si je pense autrement. A mes yeux, vous et vos enfants font partie de ma famille, de mon clan… et il est de mon devoir de vous aider et de vous protéger. Et j'irai même plus loin en disant que ce n'est pas seulement un devoir mais aussi un désir personnel.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et Isshin se sentit perdre une partie de sa contenance. On disait que la première Aphrodite, fille directe de Zeus, avait été si belle que n'importe quel homme sur terre ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du plaisir et de l'envie à son égard. Kaminoke Elena semblait être née pour lui succéder, possédant exactement la même beauté et le même magnétisme. Passant devant Malika, elle posa une main délicatement sur son épaule et Isshin sentit toute la colère de Malika disparaître pour ne laisser qu'une expression de béatitude sur le visage de la jeune colonel, et de dévotion proche de l'amour.

- Dis-moi, cousin, continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un cabinet et en passant directement au tutoiement comme s'il se connaissait de longue date. Maintenant que tu es de nouveau libre, quels sont tes projets ? Retrouver tes enfants, cela va de soi… Mais je doute que tu choisisses de le faire dans l'immédiat, je me trompe ? Cette marque que tu as sur ton cou est un peu un boulet. Un présent de ton ex, je parie ?

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, confirma Isshin en caressant sa nuque et en la suivant à l'intérieur mais gardant ses distances, Malika fermant la marche derrière lui.

La douleur était totalement partie depuis un moment mais il sentait clairement le reiatsu étranger qui l'habitait désormais, juste à la base de sa troisième cervicale.

- Ma foi, je ne sais pas trop moi-même. Privé de mon Hollow, je ne suis plus qu'un simple Shinigami, et cela fait des lustres que je ne me suis pas entraîné, je dois être complètement rouillé, pour ne pas dire encrassé. Je pense retourner au Seireitei, j'y retrouverai au moins mes filles. Mon fils est assez grand pour se démerder tout seul pour le moment, je ne m'en fais pas trop pour lui.

- Haa, tes filles. Karin et Yuzu, si mes informations sont exactes ? Elles ont quoi ? 16 ans maintenant ?

- A peu près, en effet. 15 pour être précis.

Aphrodite avait ouvert le cabinet, dévoilant une impressionnante collection de vins, de liqueurs et d'autres boissons en tout genre.

- Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas soif pour le moment, déclina-t-il.

- Humm… Suspicieux jusqu'au bout. Et toujours sur tes gardes, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton léger, sans remontrance.

Isshin soupira et détourna son regard. La beauté d'Aphrodite était ensorcelante et l'empêchait de penser clairement.

- Vous avez demandé ma libération et vous l'avez obtenu. Puis envoyé Malika me chercher à ma sortie. Je me doute que c'est pour obtenir quelque chose de moi, non ? Alors passons directement à la raison de ma présence ici : qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Vos filles ne sont pas au Seireitei, répondit-elle tout en se servant un verre de vin rouge. Vous êtes sûr de ne rien vouloir ? Malika, un verre ?

- Quoi ? S'étonna Isshin, maintenant inquiet.

- Une citronnade, Aphrodite-sama, répondit la jeune colonel, l'ignorant superbement.

Aphrodite fit elle-même le service tout en expliquant :

- A peu près en même temps que votre fils filait entre les doigts de trois généraux et d'une dizaine de colonels, vos filles se sont fait enlevées par un inconnu avec une technique très similaire. Et celui qui a permit la fuite de votre fils n'était nul autre que Kyouraku Shunsui, capitaine de la 8ème Division du Gotei 13. Dès lors, il n'est pas sorcier de deviner qui est derrière tout cela : le vieux Yamamoto se cache encore dans le Domaine depuis sa visite il y a deux semaines et il a veillé à rassembler toutes ses billes dans son panier, sous sa surveillance constante. Je pense qu'elles sont en sécurité… Enfin, je l'espère sincèrement. Car le Domaine est actuellement envahi de Hollows et d'Arrancars et je dois bien avouer que personne ne sait précisément où ils se cachent…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, faisant bien comprendre à Isshin qu'en vérité elle savait d'avantage qu'elle le disait.

- Dans le domaine… répéta-t-il à voix basse.

Tout le monde savait que rien ne se passait dans le Domaine sans que Déméter ne soit au courant. Ou, en tout cas, il était certain qu'il savait où était caché Yamamoto et donc sa famille.

- Encore une fois, pas besoin d'être une lumière pour savoir où chercher… ou à qui s'adresser pour le savoir. Il ne reste plus qu'à présenter les bons arguments auprès des bonnes personnes.

- Merci pour ces informations mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous attendez de moi, cousine, reprit-il après une petite pause en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Héra et Athéna sont tous les deux des crétines égocentriques finies, lâcha-t-elle alors d'un ton glacial. Elles ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leurs nez et n'ont que leurs intérêts à cœur, ou leurs précieuses lois selon le cas. Le Domaine est aujourd'hui envahi par les Hollows et chaque jour il en arrive d'avantage encore. Ce que je veux, c'est ce que tout personne sensée et normalement constituée veut : que ma famille soit en sécurité. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, à mes yeux, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes de ma famille. Vous et vos enfants. Bien entendu, je ne m'arrête pas là. Être en sécurité, cela ne signifie pas être enfermé dans une cage à l'abri du danger, comme vous l'étiez il y a encore une heure. Etre en sécurité, cela veut dire pouvoir vivre chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque souffle sans avoir à se demander si ce ne sera pas le dernier de notre existence, mais aussi de ne pas avoir ces mêmes pensées à l'égard de nos proches, de nos amis et de nos connaissances.

Aphrodite prit une petite boite carrée en bois qu'elle lança à Isshin et qu'il attrapa sans problème.

- Vivre libre dans un monde libre, sans avoir peur de son prochain ni de l'avenir et pouvoir compter sur l'aide des autres. Voilà ce qu'être en sécurité signifie à mes yeux.

Elle désigna la boîte pour qu'Isshin l'ouvre et regarde à l'intérieur. Curieux, il souleva le couvercle et vit une sorte de petite sphère noire, de la taille d'une bille… et il ressentit immédiatement l'immense pouvoir qui l'habitait. Un pouvoir instinctif. Un pouvoir Hollow. Il referma le couvercle d'un geste sec.

- Nous savons tous les deux que tu iras tôt ou tard retrouver ta famille, _notre_ famille. Dans ton état actuel, descendre dans le Domaine serait un suicide pur et simple. Cela t'aidera à réveiller le Hollow qui est endormi en toi, dit-elle en désignant à nouveau la boîte. Grâce à ça, tu redeviendras le Vaizard que tu étais avant.

- J'ai perdu mon Hollow, répondit Isshin en secouant la tête avant de lever la boîte. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Tu n'as pas perdu ton Hollow, le détrompa-t-elle. Il est seulement profondément endormi en toi, comme je viens de te le dire. Aucun être, vivant ou spirituel, ne possède pas de Hollow en lui. Ou bien crois-tu n'être devenu que l'équivalent d'un Zanpakuto ? Ironisa-t-elle devant son expression en désignant Engetsu à sa ceinture. Je peux te prouver le contraire en un seul mot.

- Vraiment ? La défia-t-il en soulevant un sourcil surpris.

- Le Désir.

Elena recula doucement pour s'adosser à son cabinet, son verre de vin rouge à la main qu'elle porta à sa bouche pour en boire une petite gorgée tout en lui adressant un regard tellement surchargé de sensualité qu'Isshin se sentit, malgré lui et la situation, pousser un début d'érection. Heureusement que ses vêtements dissimulaient parfaitement son excitation soudaine sinon il aurait été, en plus, très embarrassé. Il déglutit pour tenter de retrouver sa contenance et détourna son regard.

- Le désir n'est qu'instinct. Si tu en éprouves, c'est que tu es vivant, que ton âme est bien complète, et donc composé d'un mélange équilibré entre raison et instinct. Et qui dit instinct dit Hollow.

Elle désigna à nouveau la boîte.

- Contrairement à son apparence, il ne s'agit pas d'une pierre mais d'un petit bonbon tout à fait comestible. Il est, comme tu l'as senti, surchargé en reiatsu Hollow. Après ton bannissement, que je trouvais extrêmement injuste, j'ai fait énormément de recherches durant mon temps libre sur un moyen de te rendre tes pouvoirs de Vaizard. Ho, ce n'est pas sans risque, je ne le nierai pas. Mais d'après mes calculs et mes expériences, cela devrait fonctionner très bien sur toi.

- Votre truc ressemble… au Hougyoku, remarqua-t-il avec méfiance. Et quelque chose me dit que l'obtenir n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir.

- Et tu te trompes complètement. Le bonbon vient de là, fit-elle avec un sourire ironique en désignant un bol rempli des mêmes petites billes noires, et le reiatsu qu'il contient n'est nul autre qu'une partie du mien. Pour rendre ses pouvoirs à un Vaizard qui croit avoir perdu son Hollow, il suffit de faire exactement comme à un Shinigami qu'on souhaiterait transformer en Vaizard : on lui injecte du reiatsu Hollow de force. Bien sur, il y a aussi un petit Kidou en plus sur le bonbon qui te fera tomber dans le coma dès qu'il arrivera dans ton estomac, histoire d'initialiser l'assimilation… Je crois que les Shinigamis appellent cela l'Hollowfication. Et je pense que tu préféreras cette méthode à l'ancienne. A moins que je me sois complètement trompée sur ton caractère et que tu sois un masochiste de première catégorie. Dans un tel cas, on peut le faire à la dure, il me suffira de demander à Malika d'enfoncer de force sa main dans ta poitrine… Je préfèrerai éviter d'avoir à salir ma robe.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, durant lequel Isshin parut réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire ou voulait faire. Tranquillement, il finit par glisser la petite boîte dans son shihakusho et Malika se détendit, vidant sa main du reiatsu qu'elle y avait chargé.

- J'ai quelques petites choses à faire avant de redevenir un Vaizard. J'imagine que je vais rester quelques temps inerte après avoir avalé ce truc et je préférerais régler mes affaires avant de le prendre.

- Mais bien entendu, concéda Aphrodite avec un grand sourire sincère. Après tous ces mois passés en prisons, c'est compréhensible. Et de toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas laissé prendre ce bonbon, là tout de suite. Ton reiatsu commence à peine à se régénérer, je te conseille de te reposer chez toi pendant quelques jours, une semaine même si nécessaire, avant de le prendre.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et récupéra quelque chose dans un tiroir qu'elle lui lança.

- Tiens, ce sont les clés de ton ancienne demeure. Repose-toi et régénère tes forces. Nous aurons bien d'autres occasions de parler.

Malika reposa son verre vide et Aphrodite alla elle-même ouvrir la porte de son bureau, mettant à un terme à leur entretien.

- A très bientôt, cher cousin.

Isshin n'hésita qu'un instant avant de sortir, la saluant d'un hochement de tête au passage.

- Aphrodite-sama.

- Aphrodite-sama. Je vais retourner au front, suivant les ordres qui m'ont été donnés, signala la colonel en passant devant elle à son tour pour sortir.

- Veille bien sur toi, Malika. Tu sais que je détesterais qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Oui, je ferais attention. Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi.

- C'est bien naturel.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire entendu et Malika referma la porte derrière elle. Isshin observa l'échange avec un certain intérêt mais garda le silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils sortaient du temple, il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de demander à la jeune femme :

- Tu sembles très bien t'entendre avec elle. Je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas dans sa Légion.

Malika n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de lui répondre.

- Aphrodite-sama a commencer ses classes dans l'armée dans la Légion de Déméter et elle y est restée jusqu'à colonel. Puis elle servit dans celle de Poséidon en tant que Général. C'est là qu'elle fut mon officier superviseur lorsque je suis entrée dans l'armée. Elle m'a presque tout appris.

- Hoo. Je savais qu'elle était dans la Légion de Déméter avant mon bannissement mais j'ignorais tout de son passage chez Poséidon. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Isshin-dono, ce fut un honneur de vous avoir servi d'escorte. Je dois maintenant reprendre mes activités en tant que Colonel de la Légion de Poséidon et retourner sur le champ de bataille.

- Haa. Bonne chance à vous, Kaminoke-Taisa, la salua-t-il militairement parlant mais avec un sourire amical.

- Reposez-vous bien et à bientôt, je l'espère.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se détourna de lui et se fondit dans la foule. Isshin resta encore quelques instants seul sur le parvis du temple d'Aphrodite puis, fouillant dans ses poches intérieures, il en sortit la petite plaquette rectangulaire qu'Athéna lui avait apporté durant sa visite dans sa cellule il y avait quelques semaines. Réfléchissant encore quelques secondes, il finit par la tapoter doucement avant de la ranger à nouveau et il se fondit dans la foule à son tour.

L'heure était venu de rendre visite à quelques personnes, et certaines n'allaient pas apprécier de le voir débarquer à l'improviste.

***.***

**Domaine, Région du Jurassique**

Assis sur la souche d'un arbre, Grimmjow mordait à pleines dents dans la chair succulente et parfaitement cuite d'un lézard qu'ils avaient tué une heure auparavant. Nel auscultait une carte récemment mise à jour de la région, compte tenu de leurs explorations, et Tia observait le terrain avec une paire de jumelles, cherchant le moindre signe de civilisation.

Dans ce monde surchargé de reiatsu, où même les plantes environnantes en généraient constamment, leurs Pesquisas étaient virtuellement inutiles et ils devaient recourir à leurs autres sens pour tenter de repérer… quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit.

- Posez ces gadgets et venez manger un morceau, leur lança Grimmjow en agitant sa brochette. Ce truc est vraiment délicieux, rien que l'odeur… Huuumm, ça me m'est l'eau à la bouche.

- Et tellement chargé en reiatsu que ça régénère parfaitement nos réserves, ajouta Julia. J'ai vu des Hollows évoluer pas plus tard que ce matin, rien qu'en mangeant ce genre de viande. Je n'en revenais pas moi-même. Nos textes, même les plus anciens, parlent peu du Domaine et les Vaizards se sont bien gardés de nous dire à quel point leur garde-manger était aussi… riche et vaste. Les bâtards.

- Moi, ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est lorsque l'un de ces dinos m'a craché un Cero presque à bout portant, commenta l'un de ses serviteurs entre deux bouchées.

- Ce sont des animaux, ils ne fonctionnent qu'à l'instinct, ou presque. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient assez proches des Hollows, expliqua un autre.

Nel et Tia rangèrent leurs affaires et les rejoignirent autour du feu.

- Toujours aucune trace de civilisation. Hormis cette espèce de cachette que nous avons découvert il y a deux jours, vide depuis longtemps en plus, je n'ai pas l'impression que les Vaizards aient établi de base dans la région, conclut Tia avant de mordre à son tour dans une brochette qu'elle avait prise parmi celles qui cuisaient encore sur la grille au dessus du feu.

- Je suis du même avis. Toute cette région est hostile et sauvage, inadaptée aussi bien à la culture qu'à la chasse. On ne trouvera personne ici.

- J'ai entendu dire que les troupes des Baal et de Valefor se frottent presque tous les jours aux Vaizards à Avalon, remarqua Grimmjow d'une voix envieuse. Les salopards s'amusent bien pendant qu'on s'emmerde ici à explorer cette jungle.

- Les ordres sont les ordres, répéta Teresa d'une voix lasse et pour la énième fois depuis leur arrivée il y avait une semaine. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous : explorer cette région de fond en comble ne sert à rien. Nous sommes déjà allés plus loin que le reste de l'armée n'ira dans cette direction.

Elle fit un claquement de doigt vers Nel et lui demanda la carte. Elle l'étala sur le sol devant elle et l'examina.

- Nous sommes arrivés ici et nous savons que l'Olympe est à peu près par là, inaccessible car située bien au delà dans les nuages. Et nous savons tous ce qu'il se passe lorsque nous essayons de voler.

Certains Hollows et Arrancars avaient essayé de se servir de leur reiatsu ou de leurs attributs physiques pour voler au dessus du domaine. Après tout, ils avaient aussi rencontré des dizaines de races différentes d'oiseaux, de reptiles et d'insectes qui en faisaient de même. Mais étrangement, il semblait impossible de dépasser une certaine altitude. Au-delà d'environ 2-3 kilomètres du sol, l'air se raréfiait et le reiatsu également. Et à 4-5 kilomètres du sol, il devenait impossible de respirer et de voler, il ne restait plus que du vide. Et l'Olympe trônait au dessus du Domaine à plus d'un dizaine de kilomètre d'altitude selon les textes, inaccessible sans passer par l'un des portails de transport. Comme une cité dans l'espace.

- Avalon est ici selon nos rapports et nous sommes là, bien loin des lignes du front. Des Vaizards ont affronté nos armées dans le Domaine, ici, ici, ici, ici et là. En clair, ils veulent simplement nous empêcher de nous approcher de l'Olympe, rien de plus.

- Et que suggères-tu alors ? Demanda Nel.

- On continue à obéir aux ordres qu'on nous a donné, mais on va se déplacer plus vite. Beaucoup plus vite.

Teresa désigna un grand arc de cercle sur la carte.

- Nous allons littéralement faire le tour de l'Olympe, en gardant une distance constante entre sa position et la notre. Nous planterons nos relais de communications dans des zones difficilement accessibles et à haute altitude, en haut des plus grands arbres ou des montagnes, pour garder contact avec le reste de l'armée.

- En clair, on s'éloigne de plus en plus des zones de combat, grogna Grimmjow, déçu.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fait le tour complet. Combien de temps ça prendra, à votre avis ? Demanda Tia.

Teresa haussa les épaules.

- Très sincèrement ? Compte tenu de ce qu'on a déjà exploré et de notre vitesse de déplacement… Et en estimant que nous irons 10 à 12 fois plus vite… je dirais plusieurs semaines, peut-être même deux ou trois mois.

- … C'est une blague ? Gronda doucement Grimmjow, maintenant clairement furieux mais se retenant d'exploser.

Teresa le regarda un instant puis observa les autres Arrancars. Prenant une décision, elle fit un signe à Julia et celle-ci se leva et claqua dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de leurs serviteurs.

- Réunions des officiers. Barrez-vous et revenez dans 15 minutes.

Une minute plus tard, hormis deux Arrancars totalement dévoués aux deux maîtresses et qui leur servaient de seconds, tous les autres avaient disparu.

- Ce que je vais vous donner est une information venant directement de Lilith-sama. Ne me demandez pas comment elle l'a obtenu, je n'en sais rien moi-même.

Elle désigna un point sur la carte, situé sur leur chemin. S'il était à midi et que l'Olympe était en plein centre d'une horloge, elle indiquerait environ 2h.

- Par ici, quelque part dans ce secteur, il y a un village, une sorte de colonie de chasseurs vivant en complète autarcie ou presque. La Garde Royale s'en sert comme poste avancé pour tout cette région.

Elle continua à décrire le cercle puis s'arrêta de nouveau, à environ 5 ou 6 heures, puis encore à 8-9 heures.

- Il y en aurait un autre par ici et un autre par là. Chaque village est à un point cardinal de l'Olympe, situé pas très loin d'un portail caché menant directement sur la montagne céleste. Avalon n'est que l'un de ces points d'accès, le plus important et de loin le plus utilisé, bien entendu, mais ce n'est pas le seul. On trouve un des villages, on force les habitants à nous dire où est le portail… et on ira directement botter les culs blancs des Vaizards chez eux par la porte de derrière.

Oubliée la colère de Grimmjow, il affichait maintenant un énorme sourire carnassier et son regard pétillait d'envie.

- Ok, j'imagine que d'ici-là on doit garder le silence, histoire que cette information ne fuite pas ?

- Je pensais bien avoir à vous le dire tôt ou tard. Tu n'es pas trop du genre patient, et tu as déjà fait un sacré effort depuis cette semaine.

- Pas de problème, maintenant que je sais où nous allons et que je vais enfin avoir l'occasion de me battre de tout mon soul dans un proche délai, je peux encore patienter une semaine de plus si nécessaire.

- Pense plutôt deux ou trois semaines. Le village est plus loin qu'il n'y parait sur cette carte et nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises dans le Domaine. Et il est caché, il faudra le trouver. Lorsque nous arriverons dans le secteur, je pense que nous aurons des signes de sa présence mais il sera bien dissimulé, soyez-en sûrs.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules. Il était un prédateur, un traqueur, un limier. Il les trouverait en temps voulu. Et là il pourrait enfin se déchainer un peu. Ce qu'il avait particulièrement détesté jusqu'à présent était 'avancer à l'aveuglette, sans savoir réellement quoi chercher et sans but précis. Puisque ce n'était plus le cas et qu'on lui avait donné un objectif, il était maintenant ravi.

***.***

**Olympe, Temple d'Apollon**

Juste avant de le laisser sortir de prison, les geôliers de l'Olympe avaient donné une note à Isshin de la part de son supérieur, le Maréchal Artémis. Et alors qu'il arrivait sur les marches du temple, un colonel qu'il connaissait le héla pour lui signaler qu'Artémis était en visite chez sa sœur et que c'était là-bas qu'il devait aller le retrouver. Les temples d'Artémis et d'Apollon étaient relativement proche l'un de l'autre, il ne lui fallut donc pas longtemps pour arriver à destination. Une fois encore, un colonel vint l'accueillir et le dirigea vers le bureau d'Apollon.

Isshin connaissait très bien les lieux, les ayant déjà visité à de nombreuses reprises en escortant le frère lorsqu'il rendait visite à la sœur, ce qui était assez fréquent à l'époque. Apparemment, les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Il fut introduit rapidement et Artémis se leva pour venir à sa rencontre lui-même lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du Maréchal.

- Isshin, mon vieil ami.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une franche poignée de main et les salutations d'usage. Puis ce fut le tour d'Apollon, qui salua Isshin de manière plus protocolaire que son frère mais avec une joie non feinte de le voir à nouveau et libre.

- D'après le peu que j'ai appris, il semble que choses ont pas mal bougé depuis mon emprisonnement. Tetsu est venu me faire un… un résumé de tout ce qui s'est passé après son retour il y a une semaine.

- Je vois. Es-tu au courant pour le reste de ta famille ?

- Pour mes filles, tu veux dire ? Aphrodite m'a dit qu'elles avaient disparu, enlevées exactement de la même manière et exactement en même temps que lorsque mon fils a glissé entre les doigts de Juliette. Dans ces circonstances, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour elles, je pense qu'elles sont en sécurité avec leur frère.

Artémis approuva silencieusement et posa une main compatissante et rassurante sur l'épaule d'Isshin.

- Bien, très bien. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu en faire plus.

- Vous avez aidé ma famille au mieux de ce que vous pouviez faire, et je vous en remercie sincèrement. Je pensais que Tetsu viendrait me chercher à ma sortie de prison mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était sur le terrain ?

Le Maréchal soupira et lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Hélas oui, la Garde Noire avait bien planifié leur invasion, depuis plusieurs centaines d'années au moins, expliqua-t-il en prenant place également. Nous pensons savoir comment ils ont réussi à ouvrir un portail mais ce n'est qu'une spéculation. Tant que nous n'aurons pas examiné le portail en lui-même de nos propres yeux, cela ne reste qu'une hypothèse.

- Je m'étonne quand même qu'il n'aient pas attaqué le Seireitei avant cela. Protocole de Défense de l'Ancien Roi ou non, s'ils ont pu pénétrer dans la dimension de l'Olympe, le Seireitei n'est donc surement pas aussi inviolable que nous pensons qu'il peut l'être.

- Certes, mais le fait est qu'il s'en sont désintéressés, répondit Apollon en s'installant à son tour dans un autre fauteuil. Durant leur dernière Epreuve de Sélection, les Arrancars de la Garde Noire ont pu à loisir tester les défenses et la qualité des troupes du Gotei 13 vis-à-vis de leurs simples prétendants, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas – sans vouloir être grossière ou médisante – qu'ils aient considéré que la menace que le Gotei 13 pouvait représenter était négligeable à leurs yeux. Puisqu'ils avaient bien préparé leur coup et qu'ils avaient déjà le moyen de pénétrer dans notre dimension sans passer par le Seireitei… Ils les ont tout simplement ignoré. De sorte que nous n'avons pas eu le moindre « signal d'alarme » avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que l'invasion ait déjà commencé.

Isshin approuva d'un hochement de tête grave et soupira.

- Au lieu de servir d'entrée, le Seireitei leur servira de dessert.

- Exactement. J'avais déjà soumis un rapport dans ce sens il y a des années, alors que tu étais encore à mon service, tu t'en souviens ? Grommela Artémis. Depuis l'arrêt même des recherches sur les Arrancars qui étaient parvenus à s'infiltrer grâce à ce traître de…

Il ne prononça pas le nom du Vaizard car il fut unanimement effacé des archives et des annales, et condamné à être oublié et qu'on ne se souvienne de lui que comme étant Le Traître.

- Mais le Tribunat a considéré le danger comme minime et que les rares fuyards qui se cachaient encore dans le Domaine devaient finalement avoir succombé à la faune sauvage qui y rêgne, continua le Maréchal. Force est de constater aujourd'hui que ce ne fut pas le cas, comme je le pensais. Déméter et moi avons continué les recherches discrètement mais… même si on avait eu mille ans, je ne pense pas qu'on le ou les aurait retrouvé.

- Pire qu'une aiguille dans une botte de foin, je sais.

Isshin croisa les bras et n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de demander :

- Aphrodite semble pense que Déméter sait où se cache mon fils.

- Tout le monde pense exactement la même chose, ironisa Apollon. Mais Déméter le nie, bien évidemment. Et sans preuve, Héra ne peut rien faire. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a libéré : elle s'attend à ce que tu fasses un mouvement pour aller les retrouver, ou vice versa.

- Je pense qu'elles vont attendre trèèès longtemps, Juliette et elle. Je ne leur servirai jamais mon fils sur un plateau et Ichigo n'est pas stupide. Si elles avaient voulu vraiment l'attirer, elles auraient mieux fait de répandre la rumeur qu'elles me torturaient ou quelque chose dans le genre. Me libérer, ça va seulement le rassurer. Grave erreur tactique.

Artémis secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Héra avait finalement accepté la libération de son ancien général.

- Que vas-tu faire dans l'immédiat ?

- J'ai une petite visite à rendre à Athéna, histoire d'éclaircir deux ou trois détails, si elle accepte de me recevoir. Mais je n'irai la voir que demain, je pense, il se fait déjà tard. Je suis surtout venu vous remercier tous les deux pour l'aide, directe et indirecte, que vous avez apporté à mon fils ces derniers mois. Je sais que personne ne vous avais rien demandé mais vous avez décidé d'agir pour aider ma famille. Et je considère que j'ai une dette envers vous.

- Haaa, pas de ça entre nous, Isshin, grogna Artémis en secouant la main, tu sais que je déteste quand on s'en prend à mes hommes. Que tu aies été démis de tes fonctions ou non, tu restes à mes yeux un des meilleurs généraux avec qui j'ai eu l'honneur de travailler. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber. Et pour dire la vérité, j'ai hâte aussi de rencontrer un jour ton fils, j'espère pouvoir le féliciter moi-même pour son aide dans l'affaire d'Aizen.

- Moi de même, ajouta sa sœur. Etant en charge de la surveillance du monde terrestre, j'aurais dû prendre les devants et insister au sujet des actes d'Aizen, surtout lorsqu'il a menacé de se servir de Karakura Town pour créer un Ouken. Je suis donc d'autant plus concernée dans cette affaire.

- Ok, ok, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir le féliciter. Bon, d'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, puisque Déméter refuse de dire où il est caché, j'ai appris qu'on t'avais confié la tâche de le retrouver et Tetsu m'a signaler que tu avais envoyé Juni sur sa piste.

- Ouais, sur le conseil même de Tetsu.

- Tu penses qu'elle peut y arriver ?

Artémis hocha négativement la tête.

- Pour être franc, aucune, sauf si elle reçoit de l'aide. Elle dit avoir un ami chez Déméter qui lui doit une faveur et elle est partie avec lui comme guide. Faveur ou pas, Déméter n'aurait surement pas laissé faire s'il ne s'était pas assuré que son guide sache quelque chose. Cela fait une semaine qu'ils sont partis et leur rapport quotidien ne montre aucune progression ni même l'ombre d'une piste.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tomber sur des Hollows ou, pire, des Arrancars.

- D'après leur position, ils sont relativement loin des lignes de front.

Artémis fit un signe vers sa sœur qui se leva rapidement pour prendre un objet carré sur son bureau. Elle le posa sur la table basse en face d'eux et l'activa avec une petite pointe de reiatsu. Une carte géante apparut alors dans les airs et Artémis désigna certaines informations.

- Comme tu peux le voir, l'avancée des Hollow vers la région centrale a été stoppée et largement contenue même. Nous savons que des troupes d'Arrancars se déplacent rapidement dans la jungle dans presque toutes les directions mais elles restent encore relativement localisées dans le secteur nord. Avalon subit les assauts groupés des forces de Baal et de Valefor, et nous savons que le premier a été vu sur le champ de bataille, mais pas le second. Nos soldats signalent que ce sont des Arrancars qui dirigent le gros des Hollows dans cette zone mais il y a de gros groupes de ces monstres qui se déplacent apparemment sans ordre précis, se contenant de tuer toutes les créatures qu'ils rencontrent.

- Des chasseurs.

- C'est ce que nous pensons, en effet. Et pour en revenir à Juni, d'après son dernier rapport elle serait dans ce secteur.

Et il désigna un endroit complètement au sud-ouest de l'Olympe, très loin de la zone des combats.

- C'est aussi par là que ton fils a été emmené, et c'est la seule information que nous connaissons avec certitude. A pied, même en Shunpo et en avançant sans s'arrêter, il leur faudrait moins un mois avant de s'approcher de la zone des combats au nord, en faisant le tour de la zone centrale.

- Et les Grands Primos ? Pourquoi nous laisserions-nous pas les Hollows aller se fracasser dessus ?

- La dernière fois qu'un Grand Primal a été dérangé, tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé ? Grogna Artémis en secouant la tête. Pour le moment, ils semblent rester calmes, comme si la situation ne les concerne pas ou ne les intéresse pas. Et nous continuons donc à appliquer la même consigne générale : ne pas les déranger sous aucun prétexte. Et cette consigne s'applique également en cas de retraite : si les Hollows finissent par un moyen ou un autre à faire une percée, on les laisse filer et on se replie… et on observe le spectacle en croisant les doigts pour que les dégâts collatéraux ne soient pas trop importants… et que nos troupes ne soient pas pris pour cible ensuite, même si elles restent bien hors de leur territoire.

Isshin hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et Apollon éteignit le dispositif d'un claquement de doigt.

- Selon toute probabilité, tes enfants sont très loin des lieux du conflit, le rassura-t-elle. Nous avons engagé une grande partie de nos forces dans les batailles en cours et Avalon tient bon. Et nous avons aussi un plan d'attaque, nous n'allons pas rester sagement là à attendre qu'ils parviennent jusqu'à nous.

- Un plan d'attaque ?

- Oui. D'après ce que nous avons vu, les Arrancars ont apparemment mobilisé en grande armée de Hollows mais leurs forces et leurs nombre diminuent d'heure en heure. Des renforts ne cessent d'arriver mais leur armée ne peut être infinie. De notre côté, les tribuns envisagent déjà de monter une expédition militaire lourde directement au Hueco Mundo, histoire de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Grâce aux informations précieuses que nous a communiqué Tetsu durant sa dernière mission là-bas, nous savons que l'Expédition n'était plus très loin de Las Ombras Perdidos. A un jour ou deux de voyage, gros maximum.

Isshin réfléchit et comprit où ils voulaient en venir.

- Je vois. Rapatrier la population locale du domaine et fermer les portails d'accès, laissant le Domaine à la disposition des Hollows. Mais entre temps, on frappe directement leur base sans protection. Cela forcera les Arrancars à faire demi-tour au risque de se retrouver coincé ici.

- Sans les portails, le seul moyen d'accès à l'Olympe est l'Escalier Divin, c'est-à-dire qu'il faudra que la Garde Noire traverse les Terres Interdites. Là où vivent les Grands Primos.

- Mais cela veut dire que mes enfants seront à la merci des Arrancars.

- Le Domaine est très vaste et nous pourrons toujours aviser de les aider en temps voulu. Si le plan se met en marche, Déméter les préviendra et ils se mettront à l'abri bien avant que l'Olympe ne ferme complètement ses portes et scellent les portails. N'oublie pas qu'il a des troupes un peu partout dans le Domaine… enfin, beaucoup moins au Nord lorsque les Hollows ont fait leur apparition, bien entendu.

- Combien de temps avant que les Tribuns décident de mettre cette stratégie en branle ?

- D'ici un mois ou deux, pas avant. Nous avons des réserves et nos greniers sont bien garnis mais monter une telle expédition va prendre du temps. Ce n'est pas une poignée de Vaizards qu'on va envoyer mais un corps expéditionnaire lourdement armé et équipé. Apollon et moi en feront certainement partis, et aussi d'autres Maréchaux, notamment Arès.

- Pour sûr. Je doute que quelqu'un puisse le retenir s'il a l'occasion d'aller frapper directement à la porte de Las Ombras Perdidos.

- Garde bien ces informations pour toi pour le moment. Je te les ai donné car tes enfants seront tôt ou tard concernés mais c'est tout.

- … Je m'en doute.

Isshin se leva lentement et salua les deux Maréchaux.

- Je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit pour le moment. Je vais rentrer chez moi et peser sur mes options d'actions, bien qu'elles soient plutôt limitées.

- J'ai senti la faiblesse de ton reiatsu lorsque tu es entré, remarqua Apollon en se levant à son tour, rapidement imité par son frère. Et nous savons que tu as perdu ton Hollow. Compte tenu de ce que nous savons de ta condition, c'est déjà un miracle en soi que tu aies pu retrouver tes pouvoirs spirituels en tant que Shinigami. Penses-tu que ton Hollow reviendra lui aussi si on t'en laisse le temps ?

- C'est… C'est possible. J'avoue ne pas trop y avoir réfléchi, même pendant mon séjour en prison. Être privé de reiatsu n'aide pas à retrouver d'anciens pouvoirs.

- Logique.

Isshin se retint de parler du cadeau d'Aphrodite qui pouvait apparemment l'aider sur le sujet. Pour ce qu'il en savait, cela pouvait aussi bien l'aider à redevenir ce qu'il était avant, que tout simplement le tuer plus qu'autre chose. Le mieux était qu'il se prépare bien avant d'essayer ou non de retrouver ses pouvoirs de Vaizard.

- Avant que tu ne quittes mon temple, j'ai quelqu'un qui souhaiterait te parler, l'une de mes généraux. Elle t'attends déjà dehors. Essayez de ne rien casser.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Apollon lui ouvrit la porte et Isshin sortit après les avoir saluer respectueusement, et tout réfléchissant à ses derniers mots. Mais les réponses à ses interrogations ne tardèrent pas à devenir limpides lorsqu'il reconnut qui l'attendait, adossée à un mur.

- Philia. Mes condoléances pour ton frère, la salua-t-il avec sincérité.

Mitsumada Philia était la seule fille d'Arès, née entre Katsuhiro et Tetsu. Et depuis la mort de son frère ainé, elle était donc devenue directement la future chef du clan Mitsumada… sauf que tout comme Tetsu, elle ne cachait pas son antipathie vis-à-vis de la guerre intestine qui se menait sur l'Olympe entre les deux grands clans Kaminoke et Mitsumada, et ce bien qu'elle tournait définitivement à l'avantage de ces derniers. Grande, de long cheveux bruns libres coulant sur ses épaules, elle affichait à la fois la maturité du mère et la beauté d'une femme dans la fleur de l'âge. Et le reiatsu qui se dégageait d'elle était calme et serein mais on le sentait aussi vaste qu'un océan.

- Bonjour Isshin. Ça fait un bail. Merci pour ta considération.

- Toujours en froid avec Juliette ?

- Toujours depuis que ses sentiments pour toi ont viré de l'amour à la haine, lui répondit-elle en se décollant du mur.

Les deux amis s'embrassèrent poliment l'un contre l'autre puis elle lui désigna le couloir pour qu'ils ne restent pas statiques.

- Comment va Julian ?

- Ho il va bien, quoique son commerce commence déjà à ressentir le contrecoup de la guerre. Il ne transite plus de tout de marchandises entre Avalon et l'Olympe depuis la dernière semaine, comme tu dois t'en douter.

- Et tes enfants ? Clara et Christo ?

- Il sont sur le terrain… Ho, je te rassure, reprit-elle en voyant sa soudaine inquiétude pour eux, même s'il ne les connaissait que de loin. Ils sont tous les deux sous les ordres d'Oracio et ils sont stationnés dans le village de Forestedge, tout au sud de l'Olympe.

Isshin se détendit et approuva d'un hochement de tête, notant que s'étant probablement la même région où Ichigo, ses sœurs et ses amis devaient se dissimuler.

- Oracio, l'un des protégé de Déméter si je ne me trompe pas ?

- Lui-même. Et je t'avouerai que ça me rassure de les savoir assez loin du front, le plus loin possible même.

- Comment ont-ils pris la mort de Katsuhiro ?

- Assez mal, hélas. Tu te souviens combien ils l'idolâtraient. Katsuhiro était une tête brûlée et toujours très dévoué à Père, mais on ne peut pas nier qu'il aimait sa famille et ses deux-là adoraient entendre ses histoires et s'entrainer avec lui.

Philia secoua la tête.

- J'ai essayé de le retenir lorsqu'il a reçu la mission de ramener ton fils. Je savais que Père… n'avait pas que de bonnes intentions à son égard. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Et maintenant il est mort.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, fit Isshin d'une voix grave et triste. Même si je ne m'entendais pas toujours avec lui, moi aussi je le respectais en tant que Général et nous avions nos points communs.

La Générale haussa les épaules.

- Je te montrerai sa tombe pour que tu puisses aller lui présenter tes respects.

- Merci, t'y accompagner sera un honneur.

- J'ai entendu dire que Juliette t'avait un peu malmené à ta sortie de prison ?

- Disons qu'elle m'a laissé un petit cadeau très désagréable sur le cou, fit-il en désignant sa nuque.

- Haa, sa fameuse technique. Tu veux que j'y jette un œil ? Je peux peut-être essayer de brouiller le Kidou.

- Le brouiller ?

- Tu sembles oublier tout le temps qu'on passait ensemble à l'époque, lorsque vous étiez encore fiancées et que nous étions les meilleures amies du monde. C'est en partie avec mon aide qu'elle a développé les bases de sa technique, je suis de loin celle qui en connait le plus les détails et son mode de fonctionnement.

- Ma foi, je ne dis pas non.

- Assis-toi et baisse la tête.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'extérieur du temple et Philia désigna une place sur un banc libre qui entourait la place. Isshin s'exécuta de bonne grâce et Philia écarta un peu plus les pans de son Shihakusho pour dégager sa nuque. Sa main se chargea de reiatsu et elle examina le cou d'Isshin avec un Kidou d'analyse.

- Hum… ce n'est pas la version dont je me souviens, elle l'a vraiment rendu beaucoup plus complexe…

- Pas étonnant, elle a toujours été une perfectionniste, commenta Isshin.

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il sentait le reiatsu de Philia se charger de peur, d'indignation et de colère.

- Ho non… Elle n'a quand même pas osé… Si. Elle en est allé jusque là. Elle ne t'a rien dit lorsqu'elle te l'a infligé ?

- Juste que c'était une balise. Pour pouvoir me suivre à la trace.

- C'est bien plus que ça.

- Ho je sais, elle peux aussi s'en servir pour se téléporter juste à côté de moi, sans crier gare et à n'importe quel moment. Elle peut aussi sentir les reiatsus environnant autour de moi, et c'est comme ça qu'elle saura si j'ai retrouvé mon fils ou non.

- C'est bien en gros son fonctionnement, mais ce n'est pas tout, fit-elle d'une voix sombre. Elle y a ajouté une fonction d'absorption et de concentration du reiatsu en un point particulier, juste au centre de ta nuque.

- De concent… ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase comprenant maintenant pourquoi elle l'avait laissé partir aussi facilement. Son Kidou était aussi une bombe. Ni plus ni moins.

- Alors ce n'était pas une erreur tactique comme je le pensais, elle avait tout prévu.

- Elle veut vraiment que tu retrouves ton fils pour elle. Le seul moyen de désactiver ce truc est qu'elle se sert du reiatsu qu'il contient. En clair, qu'elle se téléporte à côté de toi. Si elle ne le fait pas, tu ne tarderas pas à ressentir une douleur, de plus en plus lancinante, une véritable torture vu que cela va affecter directement ta moelle épinière. Tu vas avoir l'impression que ton corps tout entier souffre, de la pointe de tes orteils jusqu'à ton cou. Et lorsque le reiatsu aura atteint une concentration suffisante, lorsque la douleur sera devenue vraiment insoutenable…

- Boum, j'ai compris. Ma tête volera loin du reste de mon corps.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, je suis désolé, lâcha Philia en reculant, une expression à la fois désolée et dégoutée sur son visage. C'est… C'est horrible. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle serait capable d'aller aussi loin.

Isshin soupira, essayant de réfléchir à sa situation.

- Peux-tu me dire combien de temps il reste sur cette espèce de compte à rebours ?

- A en juger par sa nature et le taux de concentration… Environ 72 heures je dirais, avant que ça explose. Mais la douleur, elle, ne tardera pas à apparaître, dans 24 heures, gros maximum.

- Et j'imagine que plus je me sers de mon reiatsu…

- Plus ce truc va se charger plus vite, oui.

Isshin soupira à nouveau, réfléchissant à tout allure.

- Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait me le retirer ?

- Très sincèrement ? Non, personne, répondit Philia d'un ton sincèrement désolé. Héra et Déméter pourraient peut-être t'aider, ce sont nos sommités en matière de Kidou. Athéna aussi en connait un sacré rayon d'après les rumeurs.

- Mouais, alors mieux vaut voir ça avec ce vieux rabougris de Déméter. J'irais lui rendre une visite demain. Pour le moment, je pense que je vais retourner chez moi et me reposer.

- Je t'accompagne, et ne dis pas non. Tu n'es pas en état de te défendre pour le moment. Et je refuse que les partisans de mon clan décident de te prendre pour cible parce que tu te baladerais seul en plein quartier résidentiel.

- C'est devenu dangereux à ce point-là, d'être un ancien Kaminoke ?

- Non, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Isshin songea alors à la plaquette qu'il avait dans une des poches intérieures de son Shihakusho et resta un long moment silencieux.

***.***

L'intrigue commence à s'épaissir, non ? Alors, à votre avis, quelle est la nature de la plaquette ? Et qui est le traître, hum ? Qui renseigne la Garde Noire aussi bien ? La suite au prochain chapitre. Et comme d'habitude, j'attends vos commentaires.

Ho, et un dernier mot, lorsque j'ai commencé cette fanfic, j'avais bien l'intention de raconter une histoire sérieuse et complète, sans chercher particulièrement à rivaliser avec d'autres auteurs. Cependant, j'ai eu la surprise de découvrir que je vais bientôt faire de cette fanfic la plus longue de bleach en français sur ce site. Elle est déjà en seconde position derrière une à 405.000 mots, de mémoire. Donc d'après la taille de mes chapitres, je devrai la dépasser avant la fin du mois, surtout si je garde mon rythme actuel d'un chapitre par semaine. Attention, je parle en fanfic unique. Car en terme de série de fanfics, je suis trèèèèès loin derrière Axel Gabriel.


	46. Chapter 46

L'intrigue s'épaissit, le danger rôde, la menace pèse de plus en plus… Bonne lecture.

***.***

**Domaine, village de Forestedge**

Dire qu'Ichigo et ses amis étaient épuisés était un doux euphémisme. Une fois entré en scène, Kyouraku releva le niveau des engagements de plusieurs crans et l'exercice devint d'autant plus compliqué. A la fin, il suggéra à Yamamoto que le second groupe se joigne à eux la prochaine fois et de diviser tous les participants en trois camps différents. La réponse du vieux commandant leur fit clairement comprendre qu'il envisageait sérieusement de prendre sa suggestion au mot près.

Pourtant la journée ne s'arrêta pas là pour Ichigo. Tandis que les autres étaient promptement congédiés et emmenés à l'extérieur à la fin de l'exercice, lui dut rester seul pour continuer à s'entrainer sur son fameux pas de Shunpo qu'il n'arrivait pas à exécuter correctement. Et pour corser l'affaire, Yamamoto entra à son tour dans l'arène, utilisant son reiatsu pour forcer Ichigo à s'arrêter brusquement et à bifurquer sous peine de se prendre un coup de bâton mal placé.

Une heure plus tard, Ichigo gisait inerte au milieu de l'arène, allongé sur le dos, son Shihakusho trempé de sueur et tentant de récupérer son souffle. Ses réserves de reiatsu avaient pris un sérieux coup à cause de cet entrainement intensif mais il les sentait déjà se régénérer. Yamamoto, assis sur le premier rang, fumait tranquillement à une longue et fine pipe en bois tout en observant son jeune élève.

- Kurosaki. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose durant l'expédition, quelque chose que tu sembles avoir décidé de garder pour toi.

Ichigo tourna la tête vers lui et roula sur le côté pour se redresser lentement, restant néanmoins assis au centre de l'arène.

- Ton reiatsu… est différent, de celui que tu avais avant de partir, continua le vieux commandant. C'est un changement très subtil, trop probablement pour que les autres s'en soient déjà rendus compte, même tes proches. Mais pas pour moi.

- J'ignorais que vous faisiez attention à moi à ce point, annonça Ichigo d'une voix claire mais un peu sur ses gardes. Du moins, avant, j'entends.

- J'ai connu les Vaizards pratiquement toute ma vie, Kurosaki. Déméter m'a même proposé d'en devenir un à une certaine époque. Compte tenu de mon expérience et de mon reiatsu, il pense que j'aurai même pu devenir Maréchal comme lui. Mais ce n'était pas là ma voie. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'antipathie particulière pour les vrais Vaizards, j'éprouvais en revanche de sérieux doutes qu'en à ceux qui le sont devenus artificiellement, suite aux manipulations contre nature d'Aizen Sousuke et, dans une moindre mesure, d'Urahara Kisuke.

Il poussa un léger soupir teinté de lassitude.

- Et je dois bien avouer que votre propre cas m'a considérablement troublé pendant quelque temps. Mais malgré votre inaptitude viscérale de suivre les règles et le protocole à la lettre, il est indéniable que votre cœur vous a toujours guidé jusqu'à ce jour sur le bon chemin. Ho, il vous est arrivé de faire des erreurs mais vous avez toujours su faire face à l'adversité et sortir triomphant de situations épineuses, que ce soit par vos propres moyens ou grâce à l'aide de vos amis.

- Heu… merci.

- Pourtant il est un fait indéniable, c'est que vous êtes toujours vivant. Et j'entends par là que vous n'êtes pas une simple âme comme nous autres.

- Cela s'applique aussi à mes amis et aux quatre jeunes, remarqua le jeune homme.

- Certes mais aucun d'entre eux ne possèdent le niveau de reiatsu, l'expérience et l'entrainement de Shinigami que vous avez reçu. Vos sœurs sont très puissantes pour leur âge mais leurs reiatsus sont encore trop immatures pour que je puisse m'en faire une idée précise… Cependant, je peux le servir d'elles pour faire un parallèle avec vous. Vous êtes devenus un Shinigami à peu près au même âge qu'elles ont aujourd'hui et votre reiatsu, à l'époque, était déjà nettement plus impressionnant que les leurs.

Ichigo se gratta la tête, un peu gêné.

- Tout cela pour dire que vous êtes un Shinigami et un Vaizard depuis assez longtemps maintenant, et que vos pouvoirs ne cessent de croître. Pourtant, ce… ce changement que je décèle en vous est différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et j'avoue qu'il me laisse perplexe. Tous vos amis, y compris Arisawa-san, ont accru leur réserves de reiatsu depuis leur arrivée dans le Domaine, mais pas vous. Vos propres réserves sont toujours tout aussi titanesques qu'avant, certes, mais c'est la nature même de votre reiatsu qui a changé et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui a pu provoqué ce changement. Votre défaite contre cet Arrancar, peut-être ? Ou votre rencontre avec cette Maîtresse de la Garde Noire ?

Ichigo comprenait où le vieux commandant voulait en venir et il se releva, ramassant Zangetsu qui gisait sur le sol à côté de lui, là où il l'avait presque laissé tomber lorsque Yamamoto avait accepté de le laisser se reposer un peu.

- Je vais vous montrer un truc, Sensei, annonça-t-il d'une voix décidée. Mais avant cela… Avez-vous déjà rencontré quelqu'un, un Shinigami ou un Vaizard peut-être, être capable de libérer un… un second Bankai ?

Yamamoto leva un sourcil à la fois étonné et douteux.

- Un second Bankai, dites-vous ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez un autre Bankai, différent du premier, un peu comme Arisawa-san pense pouvoir en développer d'autres avec son pouvoir si spécial ?

Ichigo secoua négativement la tête.

- Les Arrancars les plus puissants ont tous une seconde Resurección, vous le savez. Au début, je pensais que leur Resurección était un peu comme un Bankai. Mais en fait, leur première transformation, ce n'est que leur Shikai. La seconde Resurección, c'est elle leur équivalent à nos Bankais.

Le vieux commandant hocha pensivement la tête.

- Certes, on peut effectivement voir les choses ainsi. Les Hollows les plus puissants, les Menos Grande, se classent en trois catégories : Gillian, Adjuchas et Vastrode. De même, pour les âmes élevées de la Soul Society, on pourrait les classer dans trois catégories semblables en fonction de la maîtrise qu'ils ont de leurs pouvoirs spirituels : Shinigami, Lieutenant et Capitaine. Ou pour être plus précis, avoir un simple zanpakuto, apprendre et maîtriser le Shikai et apprendre et maîtriser le Bankai.

- C'est ça. Les Arrancars sont des Hollows avec des pouvoirs de Shinigami, c'est un mélange des deux, continua Ichigo. D'après ce que j'ai compris ces derniers mois, pour devenir Arrancar, il faut impérativement être un Vastrode. Sur ce point-là, Aizen avait créé des Arrancars à partir de simples Gillians, grâce à son génie scientifique et au Hougyoku. Mais si on en reste sur le schéma de base, un jeune Arrancar, c'est un Vastrode et un Shinigami. Dans la Garde Noire, ce ne sont que des Prétendants. Lorsqu'ils apprennent à libérer complètement leur première Resurección et à contrôler leur pouvoirs de Shinigami sans se transformer, ils sont Vastrode et Lieutenant, l'équivalent de leur rang de Chevalier. Et lorsqu'ils ont leur seconde Resurección, ils sont Vastrodes et Capitaine, ce sont les Maîtres.

Yamamoto fronça les sourcils et approuva d'un lent hochement de tête.

- C'est un raisonnement un peu simpliste mais assez proche de la réalité, effectivement.

- Appliquons le même principe pour les Vaizards. Pour en devenir un, il faut être déjà capable de maitriser le Bankai. Mais au départ, le Hollow n'a que la puissance d'un Gillian, il s'agit des cadets, comme Christo et Clara, ou Rukia et Soi Fon-Taichou. Avec le temps et l'entrainement, on arrive à contrôler notre masque et la quantité de pouvoir Hollow qu'il génère, c'est le niveau d'un Colonel. Et enfin, une fois que le Hollow en nous a la même puissance qu'un Vastrode, on passe au rang de Général.

- Admettons. Mais je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Les Maréchaux sont au dessus des Généraux dans la Garde Royale. Et même chose dans la Garde Noire, il y a ces… ces chefs de factions. Et puis il y a les Tribuns d'un côté et les Grands Maîtres de l'autre. Ces individus, ont-ils des pouvoirs en plus ? Quelque chose de radicalement différent des autres Arrancars ou Vaizards ?

Yamamoto réfléchit à sa question et secoua la tête.

- Pas à ma connaissance. Ils sont indéniablement les plus puissants dans leur domaine, tant par leur reiatsu que dans la nature même de leurs pouvoirs. Mais si nous les décomposons selon les termes de votre analyse, ils restent à la fois Vastrodes et Capitaines.

- Tout comme vous êtes Commandant du Gotei 13 et Capitaine de la 1ère Division. Vous êtes le plus fort des Capitaines, mais vous êtes un Capitaine.

Le vieux Shinigami comprit alors où Ichigo voulait en venir.

- Vous pensez… avoir découvert un pouvoir qui vous placerait… à un niveau supérieur, dans ce classement.

- C'est ce que je vais vous montrer, décida Ichigo en se tournant sur le côté. Je ne suis pas arrogant au point de m'estimer supérieurs aux autres et je pense que vous serez plus à même que moi d'en juger… et de me dire où je me situe exactement.

Ichigo prit une grande inspiration et banda ses muscles et sa conscience, libérant son reiatsu. Poussant un long cri de charge, il concentra ses pouvoirs dans son corps et dans son arme, comme à sa longue habitude, et ordonna sa libération.

- Ban-Kai !

L'explosion de puissance fut brève et plus limitée que d'habitude – probablement à cause de ses réserves bien épuisées à cause de l'entrainement – et l'air tourbillonna furieusement autour de lui tandis que son énorme croc se transforma pour devenir son nodachi noir de geai et son Shihakusho une sorte de long manteau noir déchiré. Mais Ichigo n'en avait pas terminé là. Bien qu'il ne l'avait fait consciemment qu'une seule fois, le souvenir de sa seconde libération était maintenant définitivement ancré en lui. Il prit ses pouvoirs Hollows et les insuffla dans Tensa Zangetsu tout en relevant à nouveau sa lame à l'horizontale, dans la même posture que pour la libération de son premier Bankai. Sa main gauche agrippant fermement son bras droit, poussant son reiatsu à son paroxysme, il força ses pouvoirs Hollow et Shinigami à se mélanger jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un et son Zanpakuto vibra furieusement, comme s'il allait exploser, tandis que ses yeux étincelèrent de puissance et que l'air se mit à crépiter tout autour de lui.

- BAN-KAI ! Hurla-t-il à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit que la fusion était complète.

Pour Yamamoto, le reiatsu d'Ichigo sembla enfler brutalement, comme un énorme ballon sur le point d'exploser… puis plus rien. L'explosion, plus impressionnante et puissante que la première, souffla une bonne partie du sable de l'arène mais cela ne perturba en rien le vieux commandant, stoïque au milieu de cette tempête aussi furieuse que soudaine. Et lorsque la poussière retomba, il contempla alors de ses propres yeux la nouvelle apparence d'Ichigo, son nouveau manteau plus lourd, avec ses renforts blancs, ses gants, et surtout son sabre plus long, maintenant garni de trois crocs, au svastika devenu deux fois plus large et dentelé, et à la chaine maintenant reliée à son poignet.

Et l'absence totale de reiatsu d'Ichigo.

Ses yeux le voyaient, son corps sentait sa présence, ses oreilles entendaient son souffle même au travers de la tempête qui se calmait. Mais il ne ressentait plus la moindre trace de la présence spirituelle du jeune homme, un instant si imposante qu'elle semblait à deux doigts de tout écraser et maintenant totalement disparue, évanouie, envolée.

Non. Pas disparu. Son reiatsu était toujours là, comprit-il alors. Il était tout simplement devenu différent, ayant acquis une dimension qu'Ichigo seul devait percevoir.

Yamamoto ressentit alors une pulsion au fond de lui, une pulsion qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas de la peur, ni de l'excitation. Pas de la surprise, de l'appréhension ou bien même de la joie. Non, c'était un mélange de tout cela à la fois, indicible et inséparable.

L'envie de croiser le fer.

- Kurosaki. Un round, je vous prie, lâcha-t-il en se levant, laissant son haori sur son siège derrière lui.

Tranquillement, il marcha vers Ichigo et transforma sa canne en katana entre deux pas. S'arrêtant à une distance classique de son futur adversaire, il le salua et Ichigo, un peu surpris mais s'en remettant vite, l'imita. Yamamoto inclina une fois la tête à droite, faisant craquer sa nuque, puis répéta le même mouvement sur la gauche. Et lentement, il tira son arme hors de son fourreau qu'il venait de glisser à sa ceinture. Ichigo copia sa posture et releva son arme, en garde.

Silencieusement, les deux adversaires se fixèrent sans bouger pendant plus d'une minute. Yamamoto concentrait son reiatsu et auscultait Ichigo dans son entier, avec tout son être. Ichigo était impressionné par la concentration mentale, physique et spirituelle qu'il ressentait chez le vieux commandant. C'était comme s'il devenait de plus en plus grand, un géant sur le point de tout écraser. En d'autres circonstances, il étaient presque sûr qu'il serait déjà en train de pisser dans son froc, littéralement parlant. Mais au contraire, il se sentait calme et serein, et lui aussi se concentra sur son adversaire, essayant de deviner quelle allait être sa première action, sa première attaque ou sa première feinte.

Une autre minute passa, le sol et le sable vibraient sous leurs pieds, l'air semblait devenir lourd et chargé d'électricité. Yamamoto n'avait pas libéré son Shikai mais Ichigo savait que le moindre de ses mouvements pouvait suffire désormais pour déchainer l'enfer des flammes dans toute l'arène.

Ce fut Ichigo qui craqua en premier mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était déjà évident, comme écris dans le marbre depuis longtemps. Bondissant en relevant son arme bien haut au dessus de lui, Ichigo frappa puissamment de bas en haut, avec vitesse et force mais prêt à retenir son coup pour ne pas blesser son adversaire. Le Zanpakuto de Yamamoto bloqua l'attaque dans une parade parfaite et sa contre-attaque fut fulgurante… mais seulement à ses yeux. Ichigo réorienta son arme et bloqua à son tour avec aisance, notant le ralentissement du temps tout autour de lui. Tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti, y compris ses propres gestes.

Les deux adversaires enchainèrent les attaques, tournant furieusement l'un autour de l'autre, Yamamoto essentiellement sur l'offensive mais Ichigo parait tout, esquivait tout, déviait toutes les bottes. Comme ils le pensaient, les étincelles provoquées par les chocs entre leurs Zanpakutos enflammèrent l'atmosphère surchargée mais ils ignorèrent les flammes aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Les coups devinrent vite plus violents, plus lourds, plus dangereux. Mais Ichigo gardait son calme et Yamamoto aussi, se battant comme s'ils ne s'affrontaient pas en duel pour la première fois mais qu'ils étaient des adversaires et des rivaux de longues dates.

Puis le Shunpo s'en mêla.

Dès lors, les deux adversaires ne furent plus que des ombres, floues et intangibles, les sabres se heurtèrent avec violence et fureur, les étincelles envahirent toute l'arène. Puis il y eut un bruit sourd, comme quelque chose de lourd venant de tomber, et les deux adversaires se figèrent brusquement, leurs armes à moins d'un centimètre seulement l'une de l'autre. Ichigo tourna légèrement les yeux et la tête vers l'origine du bruit et ne vit que le haori du vieux commandant avait glissé du siège pour tomber sur le sol de l'arène… et qu'il brûlait.

- Heu… Votre haori brûle, dit-il en voyant que Yamamoto ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, lui.

Le vieux commandant soupira et se redressa en se détendant. D'un geste, il orienta son zanpakuto vers son vêtement et les flammes qui le léchaient furent soufflées comme une bougie. Puis il rengaina son arme avec lenteur et précision.

- Un excellent round, commenta-t-il en se dirigeant vers son haori légèrement brulé. Cela faisait longtemps que l'envie de croiser le fer avec quelqu'un ne m'était pas redevenue aussi… impérative.

- Heu… merci. Quand vous voulez.

- Ho, nous recommencerons, soyez-en sûr. Mais pour en revenir à votre question…

Yamamoto remit son vêtement sur lui et Ichigo constata que les dommages étaient heureusement très légers, juste le bord sur le devant.

- Je ne sais pas toujours pas où vous vous situez dans cette sorte de classement que vous avez établi. Vous avez toujours été une exception, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou, et vous venez de me prouver une fois de plus que vous en êtes une encore plus spéciale que les autres. Vous avez consciemment mélangé vos reiatsus Hollow et Shinigami dans votre Zanpakuto et provoqué une seconde… transformation. Un second Bankai. Un peu comme un Bankai de Bankai… Votre apparence change à peu près autant qu'entre votre Shikai et votre Bankai mais c'est surtout le changement de votre reiatsu qui est impressionnant.

Yamamoto réfléchit quelques instants avant de continuer.

- J'ai pu constater qu'à l'état naturel votre reiatsu se manifeste de manière pure et bleutée comme c'est le cas de la plupart des reiatsu non élémentaire. Une fois en Bankai, votre reiatsu devient noir et lorsque vous utilisez vos pouvoirs Hollows, il devient teinté de rouge. Cependant, sa nature même ne change pas et il reste du reiatsu "normal", pourrait-on dire. Mais avec votre second Bankai, vos trois couleurs de reiatsu se mélangent et votre reiatsu devient… quelque chose de différent. Il acquière une dimension que les autres reiatsus, même le mien, ne possède pas. Pouviez-vous toujours sentir votre reiatsu ?

- Oui, bien sur. Aussi clairement et facilement que d'habitude.

- Dans mon cas, mes propres sens n'ont plus été capables de percevoir votre pouvoir depuis votre seconde libération. Ho, je pouvais toujours sentir votre puissance par mon expérience, votre posture, l'air qui bougeait autour de vous comme mû par une volonté propre. Mais ressentir votre force comme je le fais d'habitude avec tout le monde m'est devenu impossible. Et d'après le peu que j'ai pu voir, votre reiatsu est devenu aussi beaucoup plus… concentré. Pas dense, ni lourd, seulement concentré. C'est assez étrange, somme toute.

- Je vois. Je comprends mieux le charabia que cette maîtresse Arrancar m'a servi maintenant. Et Aizen aussi, maintenant que j'y repense. Il pensait tous les deux que j'avais transformer la totalité de mon reiatsu en force physique ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient pensé cela sur le coup, je peux le comprendre. Et votre second Bankai n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau, non plus. Dans le sens que cela a déjà été essayé par presque tous les Vaizards de l'Olympe, vivants comme morts.

- Ho.

Ichigo fut alors un peu déçu. Lui qui pensait avoir réussi quelque chose d'unique…

- Pas si spécial que ça, au final, hein ? lâcha-t-il, un peu dépité en redevenant normal, remettant Zangetsu dans son dos.

- J'ai bien dit _essayé_, répéta alors le vieux commandant en insistant sur le mot. Jusqu'à vous et aujourd'hui, jamais personne n'y était arrivé. A une seule exception près.

Yamamoto plongea son regard dans celui d'Ichigo et ne lâcha alors qu'un seul mot, un nom.

- Zeus.

***.***

**Domaine, village de Forestedge**

- Alors ?

- Non, toujours impossible. Les communications sont toutes complètement brouillées.

Christo Mitsumada jeta son comvo sur son lit d'un geste trahissant son exaspération. Sa sœur, assise sur son propre lit en face du sien, pesta silencieusement et croisa les bras, réfléchissant à leurs options.

- ça fait une semaine que nous n'avons pas pu communiquer avec l'Olympe et Minari nous surveille comme si nous étions des prisonniers, pesta le jeune homme. Et quand ce n'est pas elle, ce sont les gardes du village. C'est injuste et illégal, et ils le savent ! Ces Shinigamis n'ont rien à faire ici ! Encore moins s'entrainer avec nous !

- Ces deux capitaines, elles ont toutes les deux des Hollows en elles. Mais elles viennent à peine de découvrir leurs pouvoirs, comme si elles venaient tout juste de les soumettre. Elles devraient faire leurs classes chez Athéna à leur niveau actuel.

- On est tous les deux d'accord, ce qui se passe ici est au-delà de notre juridiction. A ce stade, nous devrions en informer les Héra et déposer une plainte officielle. Quant à ce Kurosaki… ! Qu'on me laisse dix minutes avec lui dans une des arènes et je…

- On te récupérerait à la petite cuillère, fit le femme noire en entrant dans leur chambre sans frapper.

- Traîtresse, siffla Clara en se levant, sa main déjà sur le pommeau de son sabre.

- Du calme, je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec vous, fit Yoruichi en refermant la porte derrière elle avant de s'asseoir tranquillement sur une chaise en face d'eux.

Le frère et la sœur l'observèrent un instant en silence puis se détournèrent d'elle, faisant mine de l'ignorer.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir, nous n'avons rien à vous dire, lâcha Christo avec agressivité.

- Vous savez que cette situation ne peut pas durer ? Demanda Clara, elle aussi agressive. Tôt ou tard, notre mère va se poser des questions, nous avions l'habitude de la contacter au moins une fois par semaine. Sans nouvelles de notre part, elle demandera directement à Oracio ce qu'il se passe, de Général à Général. Il parviendra peut-être à donner le change pendant quelques temps mais il ne fera que creuser sa tombe un peu plus profondément. Et lorsque notre grand-père saura la vérité, je ne donne pas cher de vos peaux à tous !

Christo appuya les dires de sa sœur d'un franc hochement de tête et se jeta à son tour sur son lit, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. Lui et sa sœur avaient bien observé les intrus et jugé qu'ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose tant qu'ils ne faisaient rien. Aucun des Shinigamis n'était agressif envers eux et ils les laissaient relativement en paix. C'était un peu déroutant et troublant au départ mais ils s'y étaient vite habitués. S'ils n'avaient pas encore essayé sérieusement de fuir ou de se rebeller, c'était en grande partie grâce à cette passivité des intrus. Ils n'avaient donc qu'à se montrer patients et ils passaient le temps en collectant le plus d'informations possible sur leurs "invités".

Yoruichi soupira, la discussion n'avait même pas encore commencé et elle sentait clairement que la situation était déjà explosive. Au début, Minari et elle avaient réfléchi au moyen d'aborder le sujet avec les deux cadets mais ils étaient trop remontés et Minari avait suggéré de les laisser respirer un peu, et de s'habituer au contact des deux capitaines qui s'entrainaient avec eux. Hélas, Soi Fon n'était guère sociale et Rukia, un peu dépitée d'être tenue à l'écart de l'entrainement d'Ichigo et de ses amis, trop concentrée sur son propre entrainement pour les approcher et essayer de nouer des liens avec eux.

- Nous le savons. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, nous n'avons nulle part d'autre où aller.

- Et que diriez-vous d'une petite cellule ? Ironisa Christo. Il y en a une petite douzaine qui vous attendent à l'Olympe, bien froides et humides.

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas une option envisageable.

Les deux Mitsumada tournèrent la tête et fermèrent les yeux, ne disant plus rien et faisant de nouveau mine de l'ignorer. Mais Yoruichi s'était attendue à ce type de réaction.

- Connaissez-vous l'histoire d'Aizen ? Aizen Sousuke, celui qui voulait devenir Dieu, en prenant la place de Zeus ?

Il y eut un long silence puis Clara répondit.

- … Dans les grandes lignes. On faisait encore nos classes à cette époque et les informations qu'on recevait étaient assez succinctes.

- A votre avis, la Garde Royale aurait-elle dû intervenir pour arrêter ses méfaits ?

- … Aizen était un Shinigami. C'était le problème du Gotei 13, pas le nôtre, lâcha Christo après une brève hésitation.

- Si Aizen avait réussi à créer l'Ouken, vous seriez en train de le servir comme esclaves à l'heure qu'il est. Et tout ceux qui auraient essayé de l'affronter ou de se rebeller contre son règne seraient morts ou pire, brisés et retenus prisonniers dans des salles de tortures selon son bon plaisir. Sachant cela, pensez-vous toujours que la Garde Royale n'aurait pas dû intervenir ?

Nouveau silence, mais rapidement brisé cette fois par le jeune homme.

- Sérieusement, j'en doute. S'il était parvenu à créer l'Ouken, notre grand-père serait allé directement lui botter le cul, ordre du Dieu-Roi ou pas. Il nous l'a dit lui-même.

_Et il serait mort en essayant de l'arrêter_, songea Yoruichi en réponse qu'elle garda pour elle-même.

- Alors votre grand-père était prêt à désobéir à un ordre direct de Zeus, continua-t-elle. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'était pas le seul à partager cet avis, non ? Beaucoup de Vaizards de l'Olympe pensaient exactement la même chose, je me trompe ?

- Bien sur que oui. Mais les ordres sont les ordres, ce n'est qu'en ultime recours qu'on peut se permettre de les transgresser, lorsqu'ils deviennent clairement stupides à obéir. Toute situation peut évoluer et un ordre donné à un moment peut ne plus être applicable à un autre, lorsque la situation a radicalement changé.

- Je note votre point de vue. Maintenant, dites-moi, à votre avis, si l'armée des Arrancars de la Garde Noire avait attaqué le Seireitei, est-ce que la Garde Royale devrait intervenir pour le défendre ?

- Bien sur ! Répondit Christo sans la moindre hésitation.

- Si la Garde Noire bouge, la Garde Royale bouge aussi, cela a toujours été le cas, compléta Clara. Sauf si un ordre direct du Dieu-Roi nous l'interdit, bien entendu.

- Alors si on vous donnait l'ordre de rester là à regarder le Seireitei bruler, cela ne vous ferait ni chaud ni froid, vous obéiriez simplement aux ordres qu'on vous a donné, supposa Yoruichi. C'est bien ça ? Ou bien est-ce que, comme votre grand-père s'apprêtait à le faire, vous auriez désobéi pour aller sauver vos alliés ?

Christo et Clara hésitèrent un moment avant de répondre.

- Vous faites référence à la dernière Epreuve de Sélection, pas vrai ? La Garde Noire n'a pas directement agi contre le Seireitei. Si un seul Maître avait été présent là-bas, vous pouvez être sûr que nous serions intervenus, jamais notre grand-père n'aurait maintenu l'ordre de rester observateur, déclara Christo avec fermeté et certitude.

L'expression de Yoruichi s'assombrit alors.

- Jamais… dans toute l'histoire de la Soul Society… la Garde Noire n'avait procédé à une Epreuve de Sélection de cette envergure, avec pas moins d'une dizaine de Prétendants et en les faisant accompagner par une véritable armée de Hollows.

Les deux Mitsumada se sentirent un peu mal à l'aise face au regard sombre que leur adressa la femme-chat et qui accompagnait sa déclaration.

- Zeus, notre Dieu-Roi, était déjà mort depuis plusieurs mois. La guerre entre l'Olympe et Las Ombras Perdidos couvait dans l'œuf, chaque camp préparant ses forces. Avec cette Epreuve, la Garde Royale a laissé une armée de Hollow frapper le Seireitei pendant que les lieutenants et les capitaines se battaient contre des Arrancars. Dans n'importe quel livre d'histoire, de n'importe quelle nation sur terre, une telle agression est un cas flagrant de Casus Belli contre un allié. Une déclaration de guerre franche et claire. Lorsque les Arrancars bougent, les Vaizards bougent aussi, c'est bien ce que vous avez dit ? Hormis votre oncle qui était envoyé là-bas pour recruter Ichigo, ou le tuer s'il le refusait, il ne me semble pas me rappeler avoir vu l'ombre d'un seul Vaizard au Seireitei ce jour-là. Pas même des cadets comme vous, histoire d'égaliser les forces en présence avec les Prétendants.

Yoruichi se garda bien de mentionner Tetsu, puisqu'il était venu en secret pour protéger Ichigo.

- Nous avons obéi aux ordres, se contenta de riposter Clara.

- La Garde Royale savait pour l'Epreuve et personne n'a prévenu le Gotei 13. Vous les avez regardé faire sans réagir, vos Tribuns ont même muselé les protestataires de leur décision. Et il ne s'agissait pas d'un ordre de Zeus, cette fois, simplement d'une décision unanime de vos Tribuns, dont votre grand-père. Le Gotei 13 a immédiatement demandé des explications et de l'aide en suivant les canaux officiels, passant par la Chambre Centrale des 46. La seule réponse que les Shinigamis reçurent furent le silence. Et aujourd'hui encore, plus aucune communication ne passe entre le Seireitei et l'Olympe. Les Hollows obéissent aux Arrancars par la peur, les Shinigamis travaillent avec les Vaizards par le respect, c'est là la seule différence entre les deux camps, et celle qui prouve que nous ne sommes pas des bêtes. Aujourd'hui, Hollows et Arrancars sont en train d'envahir le Domaine ensemble… et la Garde Royale reste silencieuse et ne demande rien à ses alliés, les Shinigamis. Serait-ce à cause de la honte que certains éprouvent d'avoir laissé les armées du Gotei 13 seules lorsqu'elles ont demandé votre aide, ou serait-ce de l'arrogance parce que l'Olympe pense pouvoir s'en sortir tout seul ?

Yoruichi se leva lentement.

- Maintenant, vous me considérez comme une traîtresse et j'admets devant vous que, dans mon cas personnel, oui, j'en suis bien une, et très fière de l'être même. Mais je vous le demande, entre le Gotei 13 et la Garde Royale, qui a rompu le dialogue et trahi la confiance de l'autre ?

Le silence qui suivit fut une réponse en soi. Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle se redressa, ouvrit la porte et sortit calmement, les laissant réfléchir, seuls.

***.***

**Seireitei, 12ème Division**

- La connexion est-elle sécurisée ? Demanda la voix de Kyouraku dans les haut-parleurs du laboratoire de la 12ème Division.

- Je l'espère, répondit Jyûshiro qui semblait un peu plus loin du micro, au volume de sa voix. Urahara-san semble sûr de lui mais mieux vaut s'en assurer une fois de plus. La dernière chose que nous souhaitons serait que notre communication se fasse intercepter par la Garde Royale, ou pire, par la Garde Noire.

- En tout cas, nous vous entendons parfaitement de notre côté, Kyouraku-Taichou, Ukitake-Taichou, leur signala Kisuke avec un sourire.

Ses assistants à côté de lui vérifiaient eux aussi que la communication était stable et non piratée, mais Kisuke était tranquille. L'Ouken du commandant était l'une des rares clés originelles ouvrant des portes sur toutes les dimensions existantes et dont le pouvoir avait été donné par Zeus lui-même de son vivant. Il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un puisse interférer avec son fonctionnement.

- Et nous vous entendons très clairement aussi, Urahara-Taichou, répondit Kyouraku dans le micro et regardant leur interlocuteur à l'écran. Quels sont les nouvelles ?

- Ma foi, des bonnes et des mauvaises. Par lesquelles voulez-vous que je commence ?, Demanda-t-il en sortant son fan habituel.

Petit silence.

- Envoyez les mauvaises.

- Unohana-Taichou est enfin sortie de son coma mais ce qui l'avait plongé dedans semble l'avoir affecté à un niveau bien plus profond que ce que nous pensions. Nous avons dû la maintenir en détention maximale, c'est-à-dire pour être plus précis… avec des suppresseurs de reiatsu et une camisole de force. En métal. Elle a de brèves périodes de lucidité mais la plupart du temps elle réagit de la même manière qu'une bête sauvage. Son état fait peine à voir.

- Avez-vous un traitement ?

- Aucune procédure n'a fonctionné jusqu'à présent. Je suis en train d'en mettre au point une version expérimentale que je compte tester dès que cette communication sera terminée. Je ne peux, hélas, rien garantir pour le moment.

- Je vois. Quoi d'autre ?

- Toujours aucune communication de la part de nos amis de la Division 0. Et toutes nos tentatives pour communiquer avec elle se soldent également par le silence. A ce stade, nous n'espérons plus vraiment de réaction de leur part. Puisque la guerre est engagée et que les Hollows envahissent le Domaine de l'Olympe, et qu'ils ne nous ont toujours pas appelé en renfort, Kuchiki-Taichou maintient sa position et nous allons continuer à reconstituer nos forces.

- Et les espions ?

- Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas parvenus à en découvrir un seul depuis la tentative d'i jours. Nous savons néanmoins que cet espion était à la solde de la Garde Noire et qu'il avait des complices mais il s'est suicidé avant d'en révéler d'avantage. Les espions de la Garde Royale, eux, gardent si bien le profil bas qu'absolument rien n'a été signalé comme suspect ou inhabituel. Dans la situation actuelle, il est clair qu'ils vont continuer à faire le mort, dans un camp comme dans l'autre, et donc, dans ces conditions, les identifier est…

- … Du domaine de l'impossible, nous nous en doutons.

- Et de votre côté ? Des mauvaises nouvelles également ?

- Aucune, enfin, si on omet la guerre au nord du Domaine. Mais nous sommes très loin des zones de conflits.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Passons aux bonnes nouvelles alors, reprit Urahara avec une voix guillerette en agitant son fan.

- Allez-y.

- Hitsugaya-Taichou est sain et sauf ! Nous l'avons complètement extrait de son cocon de glace il y a quarante-huit heures et il est actuellement en salle de réveil. Sa température corporelle est de nouveau normale – un peu plus haute en fait, mais c'est à cause d'une légère fièvre, rien d'anormal ni d'inhabituel chez une personne ayant été soumise à une congélation forcée – et il ne devrait garder aucune séquelle de sa mésaventure.

- Et son reiatsu ? Demanda Ukitake d'une voix inquiète.

- Hélas, comme nous le pressentions après la lecture du rapport et les analyses que j'ai mené, il est indéniable qu'il a été infecté par le reiatsu de cette Arrancar. Son degré de contamination est déjà bien trop élevé pour espérer toute intervention visant à empêcher ce qu'il lui arrive.

- Il va donc devenir un Vaizard, comme Rukia-chan, conclut Kyouraku.

- Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, il est encore en phase de transition. Son corps peut encore décider de rejeter ce qu'il lui arrive mais, si tel est le cas, le Hollow qui s'est déjà réveillé en lui ne partira pas sans faire de séquelles. Dans le pire des cas, il peut en mourir.

- Je vois. Et Abarai-Fukutaichou ? Il est dans la même situation que lui, non ?

- A la différence près que Renji-san semble accepter ce qu'il lui arrive, en partie. Et qu'il est conscient. Maintenant… nos installations ne sont pas adaptées pour accueillir deux nouveaux Vaizards en pleine période de mutation. Je souhaite que vous demandiez à Yamamoto-Soutaichou s'il serait possible de les amener avec moi. Et Unohana-Taichou également, si ma procédure échoue. A ce stade, quelle que soit l'évolution de sa condition, vous savez que si elle se déchaine vraiment, rien ici ne pourra la retenir.

- Nous transmettrons votre demande sitôt que nous le verrons, déclara Kyouraku. Autre chose ?

- Rien qui me vienne en tête. Comment vont vos protégés ?

- Remarquablement bien pour le moment. Tatsuki-chan continue à me faire la tête mais je ne désespère pas de percer bientôt sa carapace. Et, heureusement pour moi, elle n'a visiblement rien dit en détail de notre… petite altercation… à Ichigo-kun ou Rukia-chan.

- Cela peut aussi signifier qu'elle attend simplement le bon moment pour lâcher la bombe, suggéra Urahara. Ou qu'elle leur a déjà dit mais qu'ils ont simplement décidé de vous pardonner… ou de remettre leur vengeance à plus tard.

- Pardon ? Demanda Shunsui, un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourant l'échine.

- Rien, rien, Kyouraku-Taichou, simple supposition. Après tout, il y a bien un dicton sur terre qui dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Mais vu son comportement habituel, Arisawa-san serait plutôt du genre à le consommer bien cuit, voire carbonisé. Rukia-chan, en revanche…

La communication se coupa alors et Shunsui regarda l'écran vide sans bouger pendant quelques secondes.

- Ukitake… Je peux compter sur toi, pas vrai ?

- … Hrum… Heu… Pas contre Rukia-chan, non. Désolé.

- … Traître…

***.***

**Olympe, Temple d'Athéna**

Philia n'avait pas menti ni ne s'était trompé dans son analyse : lorsqu'Isshin s'était réveillé ce matin, une douleur étrange et lancinante lui taraudait la nuque, un peu comme un torticolis, et le moindre mouvement instinctif déclenchait des picotement douloureux dans son dos. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une douleur fantôme, née d'une espèce de pression anormale sur sa moelle épinière au niveau de son cou, mais rien n'y faisait, la douleur ne partait pas pour autant. Au moins elle ne l'empêchait pas de bouger et il ne m'y pas trop longtemps à s'y faire, surtout après avoir avaler un remède de cheval contre le mal de crâne et les courbatures. Mais il se doutait bien que la pharmacologie n'allait pas aider bien longtemps dans sa situation.

A cause d'elle, il avait hésité quelques instant à revoir ses plans, et d'aller plutôt rendre une petite visite à Déméter avant de passer chez Athéna… mais il avait finalement décidé de rester sur son planning original. En tout cas, plus question de se servir du cadeau d'Aphrodite – qu'il soit empoisonné ou non – dans sa condition, vu que le Kidou se nourrissait de son propre reiatsu, essayer de redevenir un Vaizard revenait d'une manière ou d'une autre à un suicide. Il avait donc laissé la boîte sur un meuble de son salon avant de sortir de chez lui, se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers le temple d'Athéna.

Et maintenant, il se demandait sincèrement s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il passe d'abord chez Déméter. Car il poireautait dans une salle d'attente depuis une heure déjà, entouré de Vaizards qui avaient été convoqués dans la matinée par Athéna. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pris rendez-vous officiellement et qu'il ne savait pas précisément pour quelle raison il était venu. Tout était lié à l'objet qu'elle lui avait laissé lors de sa seule et unique visite, et le discours qu'elle lui avait alors tenu.

- Kurosaki Isshin ? L'appela alors une voix à côté de lui.

Il releva la tête et reconnut alors l'un des Vaizards qui avaient aidé son fils lors de la bataille de Karakura Town. Sauf qu'il arborait maintenant l'uniforme d'un colonel.

- Hirako Shinji, si je ne me trompe pas ?

- Il me semblait bien avoir senti un reiatsu familier. J'ai appris pour votre libération. Comment allez-vous ?

- On fait aller.

- Vous êtes ici pour voir Athéna-sama ? Vous allez devoir attendre encore un bout de temps.

- J'ai tout mon temps. Après tout, je viens à peine de sortir de prison, et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais d'office être envoyé sur le champ de bataille.

- Pas faux.

Isshin se tenait un peu à l'écart et personne ne semblait porter attention à eux donc sa phrase passa totalement inaperçue.

- Où sont vos amis ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Hiyori est l'assistante personnelle d'Athéna. Lisa travaille avec le Général Khonz. Les autres sont sur le terrain, et pour la plupart en train de se battre contre les Hollows dans le Domaine.

- Hum. Et vous ? Quel est votre poste ?

- Ho, un peu de tout, agent de liaison la plupart du temps, fit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Une sandale vint alors claquer sourdement sur sa joue, lui laissant une empreinte rouge vive.

- Bouge ton cul, baka-Shinji ! T'as autre chose à faire que taper la bavette avec ce vieux schnock !

- … Baka-Shinji ?

- … Vieux schnock ?

Les deux hommes avaient la même mine déconfite en répétant l'insulte qu'elle leur avait lancé à chacun dans la seule et même tirade. Mais avant qu'ils puissent se reprendre et protester, Athéna apparut à ses côtés et posa une main sur l'épaule de son assistante.

- Hiyori.

Celle-ci sembla se figer et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Athéna avait un sourire calme et désigna d'un doigt impératif les toilettes. Silencieusement, Hiyori s'inclina pour saluer Isshin puis marcha vers la porte.

- Et moi alors ? Protesta Shinji.

Hiyori se retourna, lui montra son œil en tirant la langue grossièrement et ouvrit la porte avant qu'il puisse protester pour disparaître derrière.

- Espèce de…

- Veuillez entrer tous les deux, je vous prie, ordonna Athéna avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase et ouvrant en grand la porte pour leur passage.

Grommelant dans sa barbe – qu'il n'avait pas – il obtempéra et Isshin le suivit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Kaminoke-Gunshirei ? Demanda-t-elle d'emblée sans le regarder et tout en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils installés au centre de son bureau pour ses entretiens. Je suis très occupée aujourd'hui, comme vous avez pu le constater, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le couloir. Donc allez droit au but, je vous prie.

Isshin produisit la petite tablette et la posa sur la table basse en face d'elle, restant debout.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement en gardant sa main légèrement dessus.

- Comme preuve de mon intérêt à servir l'Olympe de mon mieux, et pas seulement mes intérêts, contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire.

- Vraiment ?

- Si j'avais voulu servir mes intérêts personnels, je ne me serais pas contentée du poste de chef de clan de votre oncle. Je me serais fait une joie de le décapiter de mes propres mains. Puis j'aurais intégré tous les nouveaux Vaizards qu'il aurait créé dans ma Légion, sous mes ordres. Le Seireitei n'existerait déjà plus, il n'en resterait plus que des ruines protégées par les derniers rescapés qui auraient miraculeusement non seulement échappé à ce plan mais aussi à la dernière Epreuve de Sélection de la Garde Noire… et encore, je suis gentille.

- On vous en aurait empêché.

- Vraiment ? Et qui donc ? Les capitaines et leurs lieutenants, alors qu'ils étaient en plein combat contre Aizen et ses troupes sur terre ou à Las Noches ? Votre fils ? Ou même quelqu'un d'autre dans la Garde Royale ? Votre ancien supérieur Artémis, peut-être ? Ils auraient tous été pris dans la même tourmente et vous le savez. Pris entre le marteau et l'enclume.

Athéna se leva et ramassa la plaquette sur la table, l'arrachant presque des mains d'Isshin.

- Alors que vous étiez en pleine guerre contre Aizen, Kaminoke Banzarô avait planifié de transformer la moitié des Shinigamis du Gotei 13 en Vaizards avec l'aide de la nouvelle Chambre Centrale des 46, formée à partir de membres de la noblesse du Seireitei qui, et vous le savez parfaitement, étaient principalement des pions obéissant à la volonté des familles royales comme celles des Mitsumada ou la vôtre. Et il aurait fait porter le chapeau sur Aizen, sur Hirako et ses amis et sur votre fils. Et c'est Arès lui-même qui a suggéré de laisser Banzarô en vie et à son poste alors que Héra voulait exactement la même chose que moi : sa tête au bout d'une pique ! Cependant j'ai ravalé ma colère et laissé parler ma clémence. Mais vous le savez déjà, puisque je suis sure que vous avez eu tout le temps nécessaire pour lire l'intégralité de ce rapport jusqu'au moindre mot. Si je suis encore en froid avec cette vieille harpie d'Héra, alors que nous voulons exactement la même chose depuis plusieurs mois, c'est en grande partie parce qu'elle n'a pas supporté que je ne laisse pas parler mes intérêts en premier sur ce dossier.

- Aphrodite ne m'a rien dit à ce propos. Et j'ai préféré éviter de mentionner le sujet devant elle.

- Ho, elle est au courant, je n'en doute pas. Elle sait parfaitement pourquoi son père lui a laissé sa place sur le trône de votre clan.

- Ce n'est plus mon clan. Et toute cette histoire… n'explique pas votre antagonisme à l'égard du Seireitei.

- Du Seireitei ? Mon antagonisme n'était dirigé que vers la Chambre Centrale des 46 qui est sortie totalement indemne de cette affaire ! Et, par voie de conséquence, vers Yamamoto également ! Rugit Athéna, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ce vieux débris n'a pas eu les tripes de faire ce qu'il aurait dû être fait ! A savoir interroger tous les 46 un par un et purger ceux qui étaient de manigance avec Banzarô ! Et oui, il a été mis au courant sur toute cette affaire, il a été directement prévenu par un messager d'Hermès moins de 24 heures après que Banzarô eut tout avoué ! Mais non, il a fallu qu'il laisse la situation moisir, soit disant pour épargner au Seireitei une nouvelle crise si proche de la dernière en date. Nous avions la liste des principaux associés de Banzarô dans la Chambre Centrale et ces hommes et femmes, qui avaient planifié ce plan en secret et qui étaient prêts à sacrifier des milliers de Shinigamis pour le compte de Banzarô, sont rentrés chez eux tous les soirs pendant 3 ans sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde des conséquences de leurs actes ! Et ils ont même continué à gouverner le Seireitei en plus !

La colère d'Athéna était totalement justifiée aux yeux d'Isshin et lui aussi allait avoir quelques questions à poser à Yamamoto la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Mais il avait aussi confiance en l'homme qui avait tenu les rênes du Gotei 13 pendant plus de 2000 ans. Il devait y avoir une explication à l'inaction de Yamamoto, et il devait s'agir d'autre chose que d'épargner une nouvelle crise au Seireitei.

- Alors peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi les Shinigamis sont toujours dans le silence ? D'après ce que j'en sais, Yamamoto n'est plus au Seireitei depuis quelques temps déjà, et la Chambre Centrale des 46 a été proprement oblitérée lors de la dernière Sélection. Que vous ayez dans cette affaire des griefs on non à l'égard de certains individus ne justifient en rien le silence de toute la Garde Royale vers son seul et unique allié. Ce sont les Shinigamis qui devraient se trouver là-bas, à se battre contre les Hollows, plutôt que les dernières recrues de la Garde Royale !

- Mais vous prêchez une convaincue du sujet, Kaminoke-Gunshirei ! Mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui est les mains liées ! Arès et Héra refusent catégoriquement de laisser un seul Shinigami poser le pied sur le Domaine. Pourquoi ? Aucune des raisons qu'ils ont avancé pour le moment ne m'ont convaincu mais le fait est qu'ils ont posé leurs vétos dans cette affaire et je n'y peux rien ! Quant au dialogue avec le Seireitei, tous nos moyens de communications sécurisés sont compromis depuis le début de l'invasion des Arrancars, y compris ceux de nos agents infiltrés. Hermès avait envoyé un couple d'agents en début de semaine dernière puis un autre il y a trois jours mais nous n'avons reçu aucune réponse de leur part. Il est fort probable qu'ils se soient faits intercepter avant d'arriver à destination, que ce soit dans le Dangai ou juste à leur sortie dans le Soul Society. Et le fait que les demandes du Gotei 13 continuent à nous parvenir mais que les nôtres en réponse se font clairement toutes interceptées en chemin est plus que dérangeant. D'après les recherches des agents d'Hermès, il semblerait que le Maître Vapula de la Garde Noire soit derrière toute cette histoire, nous avons découvert qu'il brouille totalement toutes nos communications sortantes vers le Seireitei, comme si elles passaient au travers d'un filtre. Vapula s'est parfaitement servi de la situation pour couper définitivement toute communication entre nous dès qu'il a ouvert le portail dimensionnel vers le Hueco Mundo.

Athéna soupira d'exaspération.

- Une fois encore, Héra et Arès ont décrété que cette information ne devait pas s'ébruiter afin de ne pas troubler le moral des troupes donc personne n'est au courant, à part les Tribuns, Hermès et les agents en charge du dossier. Tant que nous n'aurons pas découvert où est installé leur brouilleur et comment l'arrêter, nous sommes muets vis-à-vis du Gotei 13 !

Avec cette dernière déclaration d'Athéna, Isshin dut s'asseoir à son tour, car ce qu'il venait d'apprendre durant les dernières minutes lui sciaient littéralement les jambes. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Athéna était à la tête de l'antagonisme contre le Seireitei parce qu'elle ne cachait pas celui qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Yamamoto mais la vérité semblait bien différente. A moins qu'elle mentait. Mais dans un tel cas, son mensonge serait vraiment énorme.

Et il y avait ce fameux rapport. Juliette devait être au courant… peut-être. Si elle confirmait, alors il aurait la preuve qu'Athéna disait la vérité. Et pour que les communications entre l'Olympe et le Seireitei soient brouillées à ce point sans que le Tribunat y soit réellement pour quelque chose… alors cela voulait dire qu'il y avait vraiment un traître au sein de la Garde Royale, un traître au service de la Garde Noire.

Oui, il devait avoir une longue discussion avec Juliette… et Héra aussi dans la mesure du possible.

- Il semblerait que je vous ai donné suffisamment matière à réfléchir. Mener donc votre enquête puisque vous semblez plus intéressé sur le sujet que de retrouver votre famille. Mais soyez prudent, toutes ses histoires sont liées les unes aux autres et on ne peut plus nier l'existence d'un traître haut placé dans notre administration. Et en général, qui dit haut placé dit assez puissant pour effacer ses traces discrètement et sachant éliminer les fouineurs indiscrets en toute impunité. Surtout maintenant que la Garde Noire est déjà chez nous.

Isshin approuva d'un hochement de tête et se leva lentement. Puis il se figea, se rappelant qu'il avait une dernière chose à demander à Athéna.

- Et concernant le plan de contre-attaque ?

Athéna fronça les sourcils et fit une moue, comprenant qu'Artémis avait dû dévoiler ce plan à Isshin.

- Il est en stand-by. Nous n'engagerons aucun mouvement ni stratégie tant que ces problèmes de communication et de traître n'auront pas été résolus. La dernière chose que nous voulons, c'est voir nos troupes se retrouver face à face avec un comité d'accueil de l'autre côté.

- Logique.

- Une dernière précision, Kurosaki-san, fit Athéna en se levant à son tour.

- Oui ?

Brutalement, Athéna éleva son reiatsu si puissamment qu'Isshin se retrouva soudainement à genoux, le souffle coupé, une main sur la table basse pour éviter de se retrouver allongé sur le sol.

- Vous n'avez plus votre Hollow et votre reiatsu est actuellement comparable à celui d'un enfant. Prenez en considération votre faiblesse actuelle et faites bien attention à vous. Je détesterai qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit…

Afin de prouver son affirmation, Athéna maintint la pression encore quelques secondes, le temps que le visage d'Isshin change de couleur tellement il avait même du mal à respirer. Puis elle relâcha graduellement son emprise et retourna calmement à son bureau tandis qu'Isshin resta pantelant et haletant au sol, toujours appuyé sur la table basse.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Kurosaki-san. Hirako-Taisa, veuillez reconduire notre ami hors du temple, voulez-vous ?

- A vos ordres, obtempéra Shinji avec un sourire sarcastique.

Isshin injuria mentalement la Tribun pour son dernier geste et se laissa mener vers la porte par l'ancien capitaine de la 5ème Division devenu Vaizard à cause d'Aizen.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe**

Mitsumada Juni mangeait silencieusement sa ration étonnamment bien cuisinée par leur guide, le colonel Vertagi Thibaut, mais son expression demeurait sombre. Depuis une semaine déjà, elle et son équipe arpentaient le Domaine au sud de l'Olympe sans trouver la moindre trace des fuyards. Heureusement très loin du front au nord, leur communication avec l'Olympe n'étaient pas brouillées et elle faisait son rapport avec diligence chaque après-midi à 16h00 précise. Et une fois de plus, elle allait devoir avouer n'avoir aucune piste sérieuse.

- Carl, appela-t-elle son second, penses-tu qu'ils sont encore dans le secteur ou même dans cette région ?

Volvac Carl était grand et fin, avec un nez en forme de bec lui donnant un air d'oiseau de proie. Se tournant vers sa supérieur, il haussa les épaules d'incertitude.

- La région est très vaste, mon général, ils pourraient très bien s'y cacher encore sans qu'on les ait trouvé. Mais d'un autre côté, cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'ils nous ont faussé compagnie. A mon avis, ils sont déjà loin.

- Colonel Vertagi, votre opinion ?

- Toujours la même, mon général. Ils sont encore là, je doute qu'ils soient allés dans une autre région.

Vertagi était un excellent traqueur et chasseur de la Légion de Déméter et, issu d'une famille de petite noblesse qui était depuis des dizaines de génération sous les ordres des Mitsumada, il avait aussitôt proposé son aide à Juni pour retrouver les fuyards lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de les guider, elle et son équipe. Il se doutait que son supérieur Déméter devait avoir aidé les fuyards à se cacher et, même s'il en comprenait les raisons, il ne partageait pas l'avis de son chef de Légion. Il avait fait part de ses soupçons à Juni sitôt descendu de la montagne céleste et lui avait juré de tout faire pour retrouver Ichigo et les autres, ne cachant ni son enthousiasme ni sa forte motivation.

Et si durant les deux premiers jours l'équipe de Juni avait eu des doutes à son sujet sur son aide, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. En une semaine, ils avaient fouillé tellement de grottes, de cachettes et de lieux susceptibles d'accueillir les fuyards qu'il était évident qu'il ne bridait pas ses efforts. Et comme il avait l'habitude de se déplacer ici, il était toujours celui qui restait debout en dernier et qui les poussait à chercher plus longtemps chaque jour.

- Nous avons exploré les lieux en faisant un cercle de plus en plus large autour de la zone d'activation du Kidou d'arrivée, qui fut relativement facile à localiser par nos services. Les traces des 5 personnes sur les lieux à notre passage ne laissaient aucun doute qu'il s'agissait du bon site. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'ils avaient avec eux un excellent traqueur, probablement cette Capitaine Soi Fon, de la 2nde Division. Elle a magnifiquement dissimulé leurs traces à tous lorsqu'ils se sont éloignés. Mais en cette saison, allez vers l'ouest est un véritable suicide, il y a une énorme chaine de montagnes constamment battus par de terribles tempêtes de neige et de glace.

- La chaîne montagneuse qui délimite cette région avec la suivante .

- Exact. Et au-delà, la région suivante n'est vraiment pas hospitalière et très peu propice pour se cacher : c'est principalement un océan, peuplé d'énormes créatures préhistoriques marines et sous-marines.

- Je vois.

- Quant à l'est, continua Vertagi, au bout d'environ un millier de kilomètre, la forêt s'interrompt pour céder la place à un grand désert, là aussi une région très inhospitalière, peuplé d'insectes géants et sans la moindre trace d'eau ou de végétation à l'exception de quelques rares oasis.

- Et aucune chance qu'ils aient traversé l'une de ses zones ?

Vertagi fit une moue réticente.

- Très sincèrement, j'en doute. Même en Shunpo, le voyage prendrait longtemps, plusieurs jours en fait. Non, je pense sincèrement qu'ils se cachent toujours dans la région. Ils sont quelque part ici, je… Je le sens.

- D'accord. Alors par où allons-nous porter nos recherches désormais ? Demanda Juni.

- En fait, je pense qu'il faut les arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

- Pour aujourd'hui ? Mais il n'est que midi.

- Certes, mais nos réserves de nourriture ne sont pas infinies. Nous pouvons tenir encore un jour ou deux mais l'idéal serait de refaire le plein maintenant.

- Hum… Je comprends.

Elle se tourna vers le nord, essayant de voir l'Olympe mais la montagne céleste était complètement dissimulée par la couverture nuageuse.

- Il y a un petit village à quelques heures de voyage d'ici, Forestedge, précisa Vertagi. Nous pourrons nous y ravitailler et y passer la nuit. Nous reprendrons les recherches demain matin. Je pense que ça nous fera du bien de dormir dans un lit pour cette nuit.

- Un village ? S'étonna Juni, un bref sentiment de suspicion dans sa voix. Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas mentionné auparavant ?

- Heu… Mais je pensais que vous étiez au courant, mon général. Et je doute fortement que les intrus se cachent là-bas parmi la population locale. Les gens d'ici vivent en totale autarcie et ne tolèrent guère la présence des étrangers, précisa-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Insista-t-elle de plus en plus suspicieuse.

- Mon général, le village de Forestedge ainsi que le secteur tout autour est assigné au Général Oracio. Vous savez, l'instructeur de vos cousins, Christo et Clara ? Il y sont stationnés actuellement.

Tout sentiment de suspicion disparut alors de sa voix et de l'expression de son visage.

- Ho. Oui. J'avais oublié.

Si ses cousins avaient rencontré les intrus, nul doute qu'ils l'auraient mentionné à leur mère, Philia, et l'information lui serait parvenue depuis longtemps par la voie familiale.

Pourtant un doute naquit alors dans son esprit. Elle regarda Vertagi mais celui-ci avait repris son repas silencieusement et ne semblait pas vouloir caché quoi que ce soit. Elle se rappela qu'Oracio était l'un des protégés de Déméter, son agent de confiance sur le terrain. Si Déméter avait bien aidé à cacher les intrus dans le Domaine, cela devait être par l'intermédiaire d'Oracio, son bras droit. Une petite discussion avec lui allait s'imposer.

Mais avant cela…

- Carl, je vais avoir une mission pour toi, signala-t-elle à son second à voix basse.

L'homme leva un sourcil et se pencha vers elle, concentré.

***.***

Review, mes chers lecteurs, review.


	47. Chapter 47

**L'Olympe**

Après avoir quitté le temple d'Athéna, Isshin avait pris le chemin du temple de Déméter mais celui-ci était situé à l'autre bout de la zone et il était vaseux depuis la petite démonstration de force d'Athéna. Sa nuque lui faisait mal, une douleur lancinante irradiant dans presque tout son corps, et il avait même du mal à marcher droit plus de quelques minutes. Isshin ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de douillet mais là, dans sa situation actuelle, il avait vraiment l'impression que tous ses nerfs étaient à vif et il se retenait de grogner de douleur.

Afin d'échapper à tout stimuli douloureux, il emprunta une petite ruelle vide et s'éloigna des rues les plus bondées et des grands axes en direction approximative du temple de Déméter.

- Tu souffres déjà le martyre, Kaminoke ? Demanda soudainement une voix dans son oreille.

Pivotant sur ses pieds, il porta sa main à son arme en sentant un instinct meurtrier fondre sur lui et tenta en même temps de s'éloigner mais la personne referma soudainement une main sur son col et l'autre sur son poignet et il fut violemment projeté contre un mur sur lequel il s'écrasa le visage en premier. Grognant de douleur à l'impact, il tenta de nouveau de se retourner pour faire face à son agresseur et eut le temps de voir son visage juste avant qu'un poing s'écrase brutalement sur sa mâchoire.

Mitsumada Releo était un cousin éloigné de Tetsu, Colonel dans la légion d'Hermès. Sa femme, Clarisse, était dans la légion d'Aphrodite et Isshin se rappela l'avoir croisé la veille lorsque Malika l'avait guidé. Clarisse se tenait un peu à l'écart, surveillant que personne ne s'intéressait à eux, mais apparemment aussi prête que son époux à en découdre sur lui, vu l'expression hargneuse sur son visage.

- Tu ne devines pas ma surprise et ma joie lorsque Clarisse m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu hier chez Aphrodite. A peine libéré et déjà convoqué par la chef de ton clan ? Ton fils s'est enfui comme un lâche la queue entre les jambes à peine arrivé sur l'Olympe et toi tu fais le tour des temples à peine sorti de ta cellule ? Décidément, vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes, vous les Kaminoke.

Releo frappa de nouveau mais Isshin bloqua d'une main et riposta, mais Releo anticipa son coup et lui donna un coup de genoux en plein ventre, puis un nouveau direct en pleine mâchoire. Complètement sonné, il se sentit attraper par ses vêtements avant qu'il tombe et pousser en avant vers le milieu de la ruelle. Le temps qu'il essaie de se reprendre, Clarisse l'accueillit d'un coup de pied en pleine tête, Releo l'ayant en fait dirigé vers elle. Vicieusement, elle lui donna une claque tonitruante qui manqua de lui dévisser la tête, puis un coup de genoux dans le bas-ventre avant de le repousser en arrière.

Releo fut à la réception cette fois, l'agrippant par le col au passage et le projetant violemment contre un mur qui se fissura à l'impact. Grognant de douleur, il encaissa encore un coup de pied puis un coup de poing au visage avant de s'effondrer à terre, espérant qu'ils en resteraient là. Mais Releo semblait particulièrement remonté aujourd'hui car il continua à le marteler de coups de pied, dans les jambes, le torse et les bras, Isshin protégeant instinctivement sa tête avec eux.

- Releo ! Appela alors Clarisse.

L'ignorant pour le moment, l'interpelé continua son assaut, se défoulant sur les côtes d'Isshin dans l'espoir de lui faire baisser les bras pour avoir de nouveau accès à son visage.

- Releo ! Insista-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! Rugit-il en se retournant avant de se figer.

Isshin écarta légèrement les bras pour voir ce qui se passait et eut juste le temps de voir Releo s'envoler à son tour pour aller percuter le mur opposé de la ruelle à celui contre lequel Isshin était appuyé.

- Récupère cette loque et hors de ma vue, gronda Juliette à Clarisse. Et si je vous reprends à faire ça, je vous jure que je ne me contenterai pas d'une simple pichenette.

Clarisse ramassa son époux complètement sonné et disparut rapidement en Shunpo, laissant la Générale toiser Isshin de haut tandis qu'il essayait de se relever.

- T'es vraiment pathétique. A une époque, même dans ton état actuel, tu les aurais cloué sur place avant même qu'ils te frappent une seconde fois.

Isshin ne commenta pas, se contentant de se redresser en s'appuyant sur le mur.

- Vu la direction dans laquelle tu allais, te serais-tu enfin décidé à aller chercher ton fils pour moi ? A moins que tu espères que Déméter pourra faire quelque chose pour mon Kidou sur ta nuque ?

- Je ne te mènerai pas à Ichigo. Jamais, grogna-t-il sans la regarder.

- Alors tu préfères crever là, comme un chien dont on aurait limé les crocs ? Où est donc passé l'ancien limier préféré d'Artémis ?

- Il traque le véritable traître qui se cache dans la Garde, celui qui vous a tous tellement bien manipulé et joué avec vous, avec vos peurs et vos motivations mesquines, qu'il va réussir tout seul à faire tout tomber. Au point où en sont les choses, la Garde Noire va nous laminer pendant que vous vous battez encore les uns contre les autres pour des motifs complètement futiles !

La réaction de Juliette ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Poussant un grondement de colère, elle le repoussa contre le mur et lui colla un direct du droit qui lui fit voir 36 chandelles.

- Parce que tu crois que je suis aveugle, peut-être ?! Je sais pour le traître, Héra-sama le sait aussi ! Bordel, tout le monde le sait ! Mais il m'est impossible de me concentrer sur la tâche de le retrouver lorsque des éléments perturbateurs comme toi et Tetsu me traînent en permanence dans les pattes !

Elle le laissa se relever sans l'aider, soufflant pour se calmer.

- Tout est lié dans cette histoire. Toi, ton fils, ton clan, les Mitsumada, Athéna, Déméter, le traître et la Garde Noire. Il y a un lien entre tout ça, je le sens, et Héra-sama aussi. Un lien unique, caché au milieu d'un nœud si complexe que ça me donne mal à la tête ! Et le seul moyen pour moi d'y voir clair, c'est de démêler ce putain de nœud. Et la première étape, c'est mettre ta progéniture en sécurité, derrière des barreaux.

- Alors raison de plus pour me laisser faire, non ? Tu ne comprends pas qu'Ichigo est une des cibles principales de nos ennemis ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est protéger ma famille ! Je me moque des Kaminoke, je suis un Kurosaki !

- Parce que tu crois que ton fils est en sécurité dans le Domaine ? Alors qu'il est infesté d'Hollows et d'Arrancars ?

- Ichigo est bien assez grand et puissant pour se défendre seul, c'est pour cela que je lui ai enseigné mon ultime technique. Il ne craint pas les Hollows et les Arrancars. La Garde Noire toute entière ne l'effraie même pas ! La seule chose qu'il craint, c'est l'ennemi qu'il ne peut pas voir, celui qui s'approche de lui dans l'ombre et dans son dos, celui qui dit être son ami et vouloir son bien mais qui n'attend en fait qu'une seule chose : l'opportunité de lui planter une dague empoisonnée dans le cœur ! Et cet ennemi… c'est vous. La Garde Royale, les clans royaux, les tribuns et leurs agents. Vous qui cachez en votre sein un traître qui ne veut que notre mort et notre destruction à tous. Tant que ce traître se cachera dans la Garde Royale, Ichigo ne pourra pas être en sécurité, et il le serait encore moins enfermé dans l'une de vos cellules, désarmé et à la merci du premier assassin venu.

- Je te jure en mon nom et en celui d'Héra que si ton fils se rend, nous le protégerons. Jamais le traître ou ses agents ne pourront l'approcher, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant une main ouverte, paume vers le haut.

Isshin la regarda droit dans les yeux et secoua lentement la tête.

- Mets-toi à ma place une seconde, veux-tu ? Cela fait plus de 50 ans que je suis parti, je ne sais plus en qui je peux avoir confiance ou non. J'en suis même au point de douter de la sincérité d'Artémis et d'Apollon. Alors dans une telle situation, qui me dit que le traître n'est pas justement Héra en personne ?

Si Isshin n'avait pas été aussi sérieux, Juliette l'aurait frappé une fois de plus, et cette fois en y mettant toutes ses forces. Mais elle resta là, immobile et comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire entendre raison. Elle baissa sa main, dépitée, et se détourna à moitié de lui.

- Alors si telle est ta décision, tu viens toi-même de creuser ta propre tombe. Héra-sama n'est pas le traître, je le sais. J'ai toute confiance en elle, et elle en moi. Ma mission est de ramener ton fils à l'Olympe et de débusquer cet ennemi caché parmi nous. Le meilleur moyen de faire l'un comme l'autre est d'avoir l'appât adapté à la situation et à la proie qu'on souhaite débusquer. Dans le cas de ton fils, tu feras parfaitement l'affaire. Et une fois ton fils entre nos mains, il nous servira d'appât pour le traître, un point c'est tout.

- Je ne vous mènerai jamais à Ichigo, répéta-t-il avec la même conviction que la première fois.

- Ho, pas de ton plein gré, je le sais maintenant, et je salue ton courage et ton sacrifice. Ce sont des qualités que j'ai toujours apprécié chez toi. Mais une fois que ta tête reposera à côté de ton corps dans une tombe, quelque chose me dit que c'est ton fils lui-même qui viendra me trouver, surtout si j'en crois les rapports que j'ai de sa personnalité. Et crois-moi, je vais m'arranger pour que tout l'Olympe sache que je me suis enfin vengée, par moi-même et de mes propres mains, de l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir lorsque tu as annulé nos fiançailles.

Elle se détourna complètement et s'éloigna à grand pas.

- Ho, et inutile de compter sur l'aide de Déméter à propos de mon Kidou, Héra-sama elle-même a déjà essayé et n'est pas parvenue à le retirer sans provoquer la mort de celui sur qui je l'avais posé. Et à la vue de sa charge actuelle, je pense qu'il ne te reste que 24 heures gros max avant qu'il explose. Adieu, Isshin.

Puis elle disparut en Shunpo, le laissant seul dans la ruelle.

***.***

**Olympe, Temple de Déméter**

Malgré l'explication de Juliette, Isshin n'était pas du genre à abandonner sans tout tenter, et c'était pour cela qu'il se tenait maintenant devant le temple de Déméter, debout mais vacillant de temps en temps à cause de la douleur. Le Kidou commençait sérieusement à affecter tout son système nerveux et donc son équilibre, même si son oreille interne était toujours intacte. Le moindre mouvement, la moindre crispation d'un muscle en fait, était douloureux, et son mal de crâne l'empêchait de raisonner comme à son habitude. Il pénétra dans le temple à pas lents et mesurés, se dirigeant vers le bureau du Maréchal tout en passant les divers contrôles et expliquant aussi rapidement et calmement que possible les raisons de sa venue.

Mais juste avant qu'il puisse accéder à Déméter, lors du dernier contrôle, une main se posa douloureusement sur son épaule, l'immobilisant sur place.

- En voilà un visage que j'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, tonna la voix d'un Vaizard qui le fit se retourner de force.

Grand gaillard puissamment bâti, sa coupe de cheveux en banane et sa tenue décontractée, l'individu l'inspecta d'un regard critique des pieds à la tête avant de poser presque brutalement sa main sur le cou d'Isshin.

- La salope, elle t'en veut encore vraiment à mort, on dirait.

- Ouais, fit Isshin en se dégageant de sa poigne d'un geste las et mesuré. Fais attention, le moindre contact fait un mal de chien maintenant.

- Ho, désolé, fit-il en retirant sa main.

Tenjirô Kurinji était loin d'être un inconnu pour d'Isshin. Si Tetsu était son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, Isshin avait lié de solides amitiés avant et pendant sa carrière dans la Garde Royale. Tenjirô était l'un d'eux, ainsi que Nimaiya Ôetsu et Senshumaru Shutara, qui se battaient aujourd'hui tous les deux pour le poste de Maréchal d'Héphaïstos. Avec Juliette, Ukasuni Yano et Mitsumada Philia, ils avaient formé un solide groupe très soudé durant leurs classes dans la Légion d'Athéna et n'hésitant pas à s'entraider lors des coups durs. Mais c'était il y a plus de 100 ans maintenant et chacun avait suivi son propre chemin ensuite, tout en gardant parfois le contact.

- Tu viens voir le vieux pour ce truc, j'imagine ? Demanda-t-il en désignant son cou.

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

- J'pense pas qu'il puisse y faire grand-chose, ton ancienne dulcinée a vraiment mis le paquet lorsqu'elle a créé ce truc. Tu sais qu'elle a eu une recommandation officielle d'Héra à ce sujet ?

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Ok ! Allez, viens, je te conduis au vieux.

Balayant d'un geste toute protestation du garde, il enroula son bras autour du cou d'Isshin et s'engagea dans le couloir. Après quelques pas, le patriarche de la famille Kurosaki parvint à se dégager et se massa la nuque douloureuse.

- On m'a dit que tu était devenu l'un des chouchous de Déméter ces dernières années, quand j'étais en cellule.

Tenjirô haussa les épaules.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Il m'a laissé en charge de la section médicale. Oracio est en charge de la supervision du Domaine, et c'est plutôt lui le grand protégé.

- Je vois.

Le grand gaillard à la coupe banane regarda autour de lui rapidement pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivi ou espionné avant de fixer Isshin dans les yeux.

- Ton fils est en sécurité, et tes filles aussi, t'inquiète pas pour eux.

- … Merci, soupira Isshin, honnêtement rassuré.

- Juliette devra me passer sur le corps avant de m'arracher le moindre renseignement. De toute manière, avec la guerre qui bat son plein, ils ont trop besoin de moi ces derniers temps. Si tu voyais les tentes qu'on a installé à Avalon, les blessés arrivent en permanence ou presque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, d'ailleurs ? Tu ne devrais pas être…

- Sur le terrain ? J'y étais et je vais pas tarder à y retourner. Je suis juste passer prendre quelques cargaisons de matos, mes gars s'en chargent en ce moment. Notre rencontre est un coup du hasard, t'y crois ? Mais j'ai suivi tous les détails de ton histoire depuis que t'es de retour, j'ai été en revanche assez surpris en apprenant qu'ils t'avaient libéré. Mais vu le petit cadeau mortel que ton ex t'a collé, on peut pas vraiment parler d'une libération, hein ?

Isshin secoua gravement la tête et resta silencieux. Une minute plus tard, ils entraient tous les deux dans le bureau de Déméter et le vieil homme se leva immédiatement de son fauteuil.

- Kurosaki Isshin, soyez le bienvenu.

- Déméter-sama.

- Tenjirô, prépare-nous un truc à boire, veux-tu ?

- Osu.

Déméter fit signe à Isshin de s'assoir dans un des fauteuils au centre de la pièce, ce qu'il fit avec un immense soulagement. Le vieillard passa immédiatement derrière lui et appuya doucement sur sa tête pour l'orienter vers le bas. Isshin sentit alors le reiatsu d'un Kidou d'analyse frôler sa peau, lui déclenchant des picotements douloureux mais il ne protesta pas.

- Aphrodite a déposé une plainte officielle à cette veille harpie d'Héra juste après que vous l'ayez quitté. Puis elle est directement venue me voir pour savoir si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour ce Kidou. Je lui ai promis que si vous passiez, je vous examinerai moi-même.

- Mais elle savait que je finirai bien par venir, tôt ou tard, compléta Isshin.

- Bien sûr. Haaa, mais vous pouvez comprendre mon enthousiasme à accéder aux requêtes de votre charmante cousine, non ? Une personne aussi merveilleuse qu'elle est assez rare ces derniers temps dans les rangs de la Garde Royale.

Apparemment, les rumeurs sur la perversité de Déméter n'était pas sans fondement d'après le ton guilleret qu'il perçut dans sa voix. Tenjirô lâcha dans leur dos un bref ricanement significatif et revint en tenant trois verres

- Humm… C'est bien ce que je pensais. Décidément, ces jeunes sont capables du meilleur comme du pire, annonça Déméter en annulant son Kidou. La seule façon d'empêcher cette bombe de faire des dommages irréversibles et de la retirer par la même occasion est d'épuiser son énergie. Et pour cela, il n'y a que celle qui l'a posé qui puisse le faire. Toute la complexité de ce Kidou réside dans son application : il ne faut pas que la personne résiste d'une façon ou d'une autre, et encore moins en renforçant son corps avec son reiatsu, ce que n'importe qui fait naturellement en situation de danger… mais puisque vous veniez à peine de sortir de cellule, j'imagine que vous ne pouviez même pas opposer une défense basique, hum ?

- Un pas à l'air libre et je me suis retrouvé à embrasser le sol contre ma volonté à cause de son reiatsu. Même un gamin des rues aurait pu le faire.

- Un Kidou vraiment ingénieux… et meurtrier. Je parie qu'elle a dû en développer une version pour le combat.

- Ça m'étonnerait pas d'elle, commenta Tenjirô en leur tendant leur verre.

- A moins de disposer d'un pouvoir très spécial, je doute que quiconque puisse y faire quelque chose, annonça Déméter avec une voix triste. C'est carrément votre troisième vertèbre qu'elle a chargé de reiatsu. Vous imaginez ce qu'il faudrait faire pour l'empêcher d'exploser ? … Néanmoins, il y a bien une chose que je puisse faire, c'est vous accorder un peu plus de temps. Ce sera probablement un peu douloureux mais vous survivrez quelques heures de plus.

- Allez-y, la douleur est une vieille compagne à laquelle je m'habitue assez vite.

- Très bien.

Isshin sentit Déméter charger son reiatsu dans sa main et il l'apposa sur toute sa nuque. L'espace d'un instant, la douleur fut telle que tout son corps se crispa et il fit exploser le verre que Tenjirô lui avait donné entre ses doigts. Puis ce fut fini. La douleur lancinante du Kidou de Juliette était toujours présente mais plus de douleur explosive.

- J'ai appliqué un Kidou sur le Kidou, afin de limiter considérablement la quantité de reiatsu qu'il absorbe de votre part. En gros, j'ai posé un filtre limiteur. Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus.

- Je vois, merci beaucoup. De combien de temps pensez-vous que je dispose ?

- … 48 heures, gros maximum.

Isshin ferma les yeux, les visages de ses enfants passant dans sa tête. Jamais il ne les reverrait désormais.

- Parlons sans détour, Déméter-sama. Je sais que vous savez où est ma famille et je voudrais que vous leur transmettiez un message de ma part.

- Cela devrait pouvoir se faire sans trop de problème, répondit le vieux Maréchal en prenant place dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

Tenjirô, qui avait nettoyé les débris de verre et préparait un autre pour remplacer celui qu'Isshin avait brisé, ajouta alors son grain de sel.

- Ojiji, laissez-moi aller trouvé Maltoro, demanda-t-il. Je la coince pendant 10 minutes et cette bombe sera de l'histoire ancienne. Le simple fait de poser ce Kidou sur Isshin est illégal à la base.

- Juliette n'est plus une Colonel maintenant, et elle a les faveurs d'Héra. Et elle n'agit jamais sans son accord tacite. Puisque je ne suis plus un Vaizard, je ne représente plus rien à leurs yeux. Toute cette mise en scène n'est que leur dernier moyen en date, et probablement le dernier levier à leur disposition, pour faire sortir mon fils de son nid. Mais il y a peut-être encore une chance que Juliette ne veuille pas vraiment ma mort. Je pense qu'elle retirera le Kidou au dernier moment… Enfin, je l'espère.

- Quel message voulez-vous que je leur transmette ?

- Ce n'est que si je meurs réellement que vous devrez le faire. Je préfère garder ce message sur moi, pour le moment. J'en ai aussi laissé une copie cachée, Tetsu saura où le trouver.

Disant cela, il regarda Tenjirô droit dans les yeux et le Général approuva d'un hochement de tête, lui aussi savait maintenant où chercher au cas où.

- Puisque vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus pour moi, je vais essayer de reprendre mon enquête. Une fois encore, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait, pour moi et pour ma famille.

- Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux tout en ayant déjà un pied dans la tombe, Kurosaki-san, et en temps normal j'aurais essayé de vous stopper, soupira Déméter en se relevant en même temps que son interlocuteur. Mais je souhaite voir une dernière fois le meilleur limier d'Artémis en action. Bonne chance.

Isshin vida son verre d'une traite et le reposa sur la table puis il s'inclina bien bas et sortit seul du bureau.

- Salut, Tenjirô. Passe le bonjour aux autres si je ne les revois pas d'ici-là.

- Compte sur moi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque son reiatsu se fut assez éloigné, le grand gaillard gronda de colère et jeta le verre d'Isshin de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

- BORDEL !

- Du calme, Tenjirô-boy, je comprends bien ta colère mais nous ne pouvons pas agir à la légère aussi vite.

- Je pensais que vous pourriez l'aider avec ce truc. Désolé de devoir vous désobéir, mais je ne vais pouvoir rester là à ne rien faire alors qu'un de mes amis est littéralement en train d'agoniser sous mes yeux.

- Ho mais nous n'allons pas rester inactifs. Le traître n'est pas inquiet par la libération d'Isshin. S'il l'avait été, il aurait déjà fait un mouvement dans ce sens. En fait, je pense même qu'il est suffisamment intelligent pour tirer bénéfice de toute cette histoire, et il a une totale confiance dans sa couverture. Songes-y un moment, veux-tu ? Pour l'instant, nous n'avons que des preuves indirectes de son existence : la chute d'influence du clan Kaminoke, l'incarcération d'Isshin, la libération d'Aizen et la destruction de la Chambre Centrale des 46, l'attaque sur nos alliés Shinigamis lors de leur visite, l'aide et les informations fournies à la Garde Noire, tout cela est lié à lui. Oui, il est bien plus malin que nous puissions l'imaginer. Et pour le déranger, il va falloir abattre quelques-unes de nos propres cartes avant l'heure, j'en ai bien peur.

Tenjirô croisa les bras avant de fixer son supérieur.

- Que suggérez-vous ?

- Nous allons forcer ton ami à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas faire. Donnons un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière à notre tour et voyons ce qu'il va en sortir.

- Si vous pensez à ce que je pense, c'est très risqué, surtout pour vous et moi.

- Préviens Oracio, trancha Déméter après avoir haussé les épaules.

Et Tenjirô approuva d'un franc hochement de tête.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe, Forestedge**

- Bienvenue à Forestedge, Général Mitsumada. Il me semblait avoir signaler à votre guide que les locaux n'appréciaient guère les visites inopportunes et encore moins les invités surprises. Puis-je connaître les raisons de votre présence ici ?

- Merci pour cet accueil charmant, Général Oracio. Nous venons simplement nous ravitailler et nous espérions passer une petite nuit au chaud, pour changer. Rassurez-vous, nous repartirons demain matin à la première heure.

- Je vois. Permettez-moi de vous accompagner alors, les locaux seront plus disposés à collaborer de bonne grâce en ma présence.

- Je vous en prie.

L'arrivée de Juni n'était pas aussi inopportune qu'il voulait le faire paraître. Les gardes du village avaient repéré leur approche depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et Oracio avait pris tout son temps pour les rejoindre à l'entrée du village. Fort heureusement, les Shinigamis étaient cloîtrés dans une section différente d'où il les emmenait et les capitaines devaient déjà être au courant maintenant du passage de l'équipe de recherche, et ils savaient quoi faire pour rester le plus discret possible.

Le seul problème était que l'arrivée imminente de nouveaux invités du Seireitei était prévue pour dans l'heure qui allait suivre. Ils avaient donc revu leurs plans de base et convenu de s'installer dans l'une des arènes du village pour ouvrir le portail sans se faire repérer, se servant de leur fonction d'isolement pour rester caché. Et pendant ce temps-là, les autres invités devaient théoriquement tous rester bien sagement dans les quartiers.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Oracio, Juni et le reste de l'expédition de recherche arrivèrent dans un tronc contenant une petite auberge et un marchand local. Mais à peine eut-ils présenté ses nouveaux invités à la matrone de l'auberge, son comvo s'activa avec la sonnerie d'urgence.

- Mes excuses, je dois prendre cet appel.

- Faites.

Oracio activa son comvo et le porta à son oreille, vérifiant bien que le son n'était pas trop élevé et que la conversation ne serait pas entendue.

- Oui ?

- …

Dès les premières paroles, il s'éloigna d'avantage.

- Pardon ? Maintenant ?

- …

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment. Pas du tout, même, gronda-t-il à son interlocuteur.

Toujours adossée tranquillement au comptoir, Juni l'observait avec un petit sourire tranquille. Mais le peu qu'elle entendait des paroles d'Oracio attisait de plus en plus son intérêt et sa curiosité.

- Rappelles-moi dans dix minutes. Je ne peux pas en parler maintenant.

Sur ces derniers mots, il coupa la communication et referma son comvo avant de le ranger.

- Mes excuses, un petit problème administratif, signala-t-il en revenant vers le comptoir.

- Pas de soucis, je suis moi-même noyé dans la paperasse dès que je tourne le dos dans mon bureau et j'imagine que ça doit être partout la même chose.

Echangeant des sourires amicaux mais professionnels, les deux Généraux arrangèrent l'hébergement de l'expédition pour la nuit tandis que Vertagi voyait avec le marchand pour remplir à nouveau leurs stocks. Une fois fini, Oracio allait s'excuser lorsque Juni l'arrêta.

- Général, j'ai appris que mes cousins Christo et Clara étaient affectés à votre unité. Me serait-il possible de leur rendre une petite visite ce soir ?

Oracio se figea, n'ayant honnêtement pas pensé à cette situation et son esprit réfléchissant soudainement à toute allure. En plus du problème qui venait de lui tomber dessus par l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir, tous les évènements s'enchainaient brusquement tous en même temps beaucoup trop vite.

- Je vais voir si c'est possible. Ils sont actuellement en plein entrainement avec le Colonel Minari, mon second. Il s'agit de la seconde phase du Practix donc je ne sais pas s'ils pourront se libérer le temps de votre visite.

Le Practix était l'entrainement de synchronisation avec le Hollow que tous les Vaizards suivaient. Et la seconde phase était réputée pour être très longue, les séances pouvant durer plusieurs heures d'affilé, voir plusieurs jours.

- Ho, quel dommage. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour une autre fois, j'imagine.

Oracio s'inclina pour la saluer et les laissa seuls, elle et ses hommes. Cependant, une fois à l'extérieur de l'auberge, il fit un petit signe discret de la mains avant de s'éclipser en Shunpo et aussitôt une poignée d'ombres concentrèrent toute leur attention sur l'auberge.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe, Forestedge.**

Evoluant silencieusement parmi les ombres, Carl Volvac avait immédiatement repéré les gardes du village qui les suivaient discrètement. Puis, lorsque Oracio sortit de l'auberge, il vit aussi son geste et les gardes lui obéir, se mettant à surveiller sa supérieure et le reste de l'expédition. En soi, l'ordre n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et Oracio avait tout à fait le droit de les faire surveiller dans le village, mais Carl partageait les mêmes soupçons que Juni.

Une fois Oracio parti, il se glissa silencieusement dans son sillage mais perdit rapidement sa trace. En revanche, il continua et se mit à explorer le village dans son intégralité et à écouter les conversations des villageois quand il le pouvait. Et après une longue heure de recherche, alors que la nuit commençait à peine à tomber, il découvrit dans une partie isolée du reste du village le dortoir des Shinigamis.

Toujours aussi silencieusement et discrètement, il patienta alors de longues minutes et son attente fut récompensée lorsqu'il vit quatre jeunes en Shihakusho se diriger rapidement vers le dortoir, escortés par un capitaine, d'après son haori blanc. Restant toujours caché et dissimulant complètement son reiatsu, il fit lentement le tour de la zone et ne tarda pas à découvrir les grandes arènes d'entrainement dissimulées dans les troncs des arbres immenses du village et il capta alors enfin l'un des reiatsus de ceux qu'ils cherchaient, lui et son équipe.

_Bingo_ et _je sens que des têtes vont tomber_ furent alors ses deux pensées alors tandis qu'il prenait silencieusement la retraite, sa mission désormais remplie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rapporter ses découvertes à Juni et confronter Oracio sur le fait qu'il cachait les intrus. Et il sentait déjà qu'une demande de promotion l'attendrait chez lui avant la fin du mois.

- Tu es doué, je dois l'admettre… Mais pas autant que tu le penses, murmura alors une voix féminine derrière et au dessus de lui.

Comprenant qu'il venait d'être découvert, il bondit hors de sa cachette, privilégiant désormais la vitesse à la discrétion. En l'espace d'une seconde seulement, il effectua plus d'une centaine de Shunpos, zigzaguant entre les arbres à toute vitesse, fusant telle une balle le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible, hors de portée de celle qui l'avait découvert. Et lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il se mêla instantanément aux ombres à nouveau et combattit ses réflexes pour restaurer son calme et se fondre dans le décor, tel un caméléon, mais gardant tous ses sens aux aguets.

Et il attendit une minute. Puis deux autres.

Voyant que personne ne venait dans sa direction et ne sentant rien à portée de ses perceptions physiques et spirituelles, il relâcha un soupir de soulagement et réfléchit à quelles erreurs il avaient pu commettre pour que cette femme puisse le repérer aussi rapidement. Toutefois, ses réflexions furent brutalement interrompues lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre de son flanc, perçant aisément la combinaison noire qu'il avait mise à la place de son armure pour gagner en discrétion. Instinctivement, il bondit sur le côté en fauchant l'air du tranchant de la main mais ne rencontra que du vide et il se retrouva soudainement debout au milieu d'une grande clairière, du sang coulant de sa plaie qui était, heureusement, peu profonde. Concentrant sur reiatsu dans sa peau, il stoppa la petite hémorragie instantanément et chercha avec tous ses sens celle qui avait non seulement réussi à le repérer mais aussi à le suivre et à le blesser, le tout sans entrer dans le champ de ses perceptions.

Son regard tomba alors sur une femme à la peau noire vêtue d'une combinaison noire et orange, tranquillement adossée à un arbre. Tout criait en elle un agent des forces de l'ombre comme lui, un traqueur et une assassin.

- Shihouin Yoruichi, je présume, déclara-t-il en se mettant en position de combat.

- Je vois que je suis toujours aussi célèbre qu'avant.

- Surtout parce que votre visage est sur presque toutes les affiches de recherche du temple d'Artémis.

Puis quelque chose le fit froncer des sourcils. La voix qu'il avait entendu n'était pas celle de Yoruichi, à la fois rauque et charmeuse. Celle qu'il avait entendu était plus froide et perçante, plus hautaine également. Et Yoruichi ne semblait pas armée non plus, alors que sa blessure avait immanquablement été infligée par quelque chose de long et pointu.

- Un seul geste et tu es mort, fit de nouveau la voix féminine et cette fois il sentit sa présence, pratiquement collée dos à dos contre lui, à moins de deux centimètres.

Comment avait-elle pu se glisser comme ça dans sa défense sans même qu'il s'en rende compte ? Ce seul fait le sidéra.

- Elle est douée, hein ? Encore plus que moi dans ce domaine, je dois bien l'avouer, déclara Yoruichi avec un sourire carnassier. Et je t'assure qu'elle ne plaisante pas non plus. Regarde ta blessure.

Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'une espèce de grande tâche en forme de papillon s'étalait maintenant sur son flanc.

- Tu es marqué. Si elle te touche une seconde fois à cet endroit, tu es mort.

- Alors j'imagine que si je ne le suis pas encore, c'est parce que vous attendez quelque chose de moi ?

- C'est bien, tu es plus intelligent que je le pensais, fit Soi Fon en s'écartant doucement de lui puis en lui tournant autour pour aller se mettre à côté de Yoruichi. Mais avant, j'ai encore une chose à t'expliquer concernant mon pouvoir. La marque que tu as sur ton flanc s'appelle Houmonka. C'est une cible et ceci, fit-elle en lui montrant son dard doré, est la flèche qui te tuera instantanément si elle te touche une seconde fois au même endroit.

Carl se détendit et concentra son reiatsu prêt à se battre. S'il lui suffisait juste d'éviter de…

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, reprit Soi Fon, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Tant qu'il s'agit de mon Shikai, je dois certes te piquer moi-même une seconde fois. Mais une fois mon Bankai libéré, je n'ai plus besoin de m'approcher ou même de me battre contre toi. Cette marque me servant aussi de balise, il me suffit alors de me concentrer dessus pour savoir précisément où tu es… et te tuer dans la foulée dans un éclair. Où que tu sois.

Carl sentit un frisson de peur lui parcourir le dos.

- Je vois. Tu es Shaolin Soi Fon, Capitaine de la 2nde Division du Gotei 13, celle qui peut percer les Négacions.

- Mazette, toi aussi tu es devenue célèbre, ma petite abeille, commenta Yoruichi avec un sourire ravi.

- Juste parce que je suis l'une des personnes qu'il recherchait, j'en suis sûre, riposta Soi Fon en rougissant un peu.

- Maintenant que tu sais ce qu'il t'attend, voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu vas rejoindre les membres de ton équipe et leur dire que tes recherches ont fait chou blanc, ordonna Yoruichi. Puis, pendant toute la durée de ta mission, tu maintiendras cette déclaration. Et à chaque fois que vous devrez repasser par le village pour vous ravitailler, tu viendras nous faire un rapport en direct de vos « progrès » dans vos recherches. Est-ce assez clair ?

- Limpide, répondit-il en serrant les dents, retenant sa colère et son indignation.

- Bien. Tu peux y aller. Et rappelle-toi, pas un mot à quiconque, fit Soi Fon en rengainant son arme redevenue normale. Si quoique ce soit me suggère que tu as craché le morceau, ta mort sera quasi instantanée, tu peux me croire sur parole. Même en te planquant dans un bunker fortifié, rien ne peut échapper à la piqure de lumière de mon Bankai, sache-le.

La seconde suivante, il était de nouveau seul dans la clairière. Et rien qu'à la qualité et au niveau de leur Shunpo, Carl comprit qu'elles étaient toutes les deux à un niveau bien supérieur au sien dans ce domaine également. Dépité, il enragea pendant quelques minutes puis repartit vers le village en traînant des pieds.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe, Forestedge**

Yamamoto gronda doucement de déplaisir dans sa barbe, la situation aurait pu se révéler bien plus désastreuse que prévue mais la rapidité et la discrétion de Yoruichi et de Soi Fon les avaient tiré de ce mauvais pas. A quelques mètres de lui, Sajin et Kyouraku travaillaient sur un dispositif à la fois spirituel et technologique, de la conception d'Urahara, et Ichigo et ses amis étaient aussi présents, attendant patiemment les nouveaux venus.

Il avait songé un moment à les renvoyer dans leur dortoir mais avait décidé au final de les laisser faire. Au moins, ici, ils étaient sous sa surveillance et couraient donc moins de risque d'être repérés, si Mitsumada Juni décidait finalement de ne pas faire confiance à son second et de mener les investigations elle-même. Son neveu et sa nièce étaient consignés dans leur chambre, réfléchissant apparemment encore sur le discours que Yoruichi leur avait fait il y a quelques heures.

- Le dispositif est prêt, Yama-jii, annonça Kyouraku en reculant un peu.

Enfin. Le vieux commandant soupira et s'avança, tirant les manches de son haori et de son shihakusho.

- Je me suis toujours demandée à quoi pouvait ressembler l'Ouken, la clé originelle, murmura Inoue à Tatsuki qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

Peut-être avait-elle voulu se montrer discrète mais Yamamoto entendit sa question.

- L'Ouken n'a pas de forme fixe, répondit-il sans se retourner, présentant sa main qu'il posa sur le réceptacle du dispositif. A la base, il ne s'agit que d'une forme d'énergie, créée dans le seul but d'ouvrir une porte ou un portail entre les dimensions. On dit de l'Ouken qu'elle est une clé mais c'est inexact dans le fait qu'elle est à la fois la clé et la porte. Lorsque Zeus m'a confié l'un des rares Ouken originels, il m'a simplement donné une franche poignée de main. « L'Ouken ne peut être volé ou substitué, ni être confié à quelqu'un d'autre, » m'a-t-il dit. « Je te la confie et ce n'est qu'à ta mort que tu me la restitueras. » La raison en est simple : depuis cette poignée de main, l'Ouken fait partie intégrante de moi, dans mes os. Et moi seul peut m'en servir. C'est pour cela qu'Aizen n'a jamais essayé de me la prendre. Et c'est ce qu'Aizen essayait de faire avec les habitants de Karakura Town : créer cette énergie qui n'apparait qu'avec le massacre de milliers d'individus fortement chargés d'énergie spirituelle et l'intégrer à son propre corps grâce au Hougyoku.

- D'où la différence avec les Oukens artificiels, continua Ukitake, qui était arrivé pendant l'explication. Les Ouken artificiels sont des échecs, l'énergie n'a pas été intégrée à un individu mais à un objet. Et comme les objets existant dans deux dimensions différentes ne peuvent maintenir longtemps leur existence contre-nature, l'objet est irrémédiablement détruit dès sa première utilisation.

Ichigo et ses amis hochèrent la tête en silence, comprenant mieux maintenant certains détails qui leur échappaient jusqu'alors. Durant toute l'explication, Yamamoto s'était concentré sur le dispositif et lentement un capteur d'énergie se chargeait petit à petit. Lorsqu'il arriva à mi-charge, une vibration parcourut l'atmosphère.

- La liaison est établie avec Urahara Kisuke, Soutaichou-dono, signala Sajin qui observait un écran. Tout est bon de son côté.

- Alors allons-y.

Concentrant son reiatsu, il injecta plus d'énergie dans le dispositif et le portail dimensionnel s'ouvrit, déchirant l'espace tel un gouffre béant donnant sur le néant. Poussant un soupir, Yamamoto retira sa main et remit sa manche en place dessus.

- Il existe un Kidou spécifique pour ouvrir un portail dimensionnel mais il ne fonctionne que dans un seul sens, précisa-t-il en se retournant vers les jeunes. C'est pour cela que nous utilisons cet appareil, afin de mieux stabiliser la liaison temporaire entre les deux dimensions et permettre un transfert dans les deux sens. Cela demande plus d'énergie de ma part, cependant.

A peine eut-il terminé que le premier arrivant pénétra dans l'Olympe en avançant calmement, tenant un lourd sac d'une main et une cantine deux fois plus grande que lui de l'autre, sur son épaule. Le reconnaissant sans peine à ses cheveux roux et à ses tatouages, Rukia fut la première à le saluer.

- Renji !

- Yo… Heu, pardon, Soutaichou-dono, se reprit-il en voyant Yamamoto juste à côté de lui, ne l'ayant pas aperçu de prime abord à cause de son chargement.

- Veuillez libérer le passage, Abarai-Fukutaichou, vous n'êtes pas le seul à venir.

- Hai, hai. A vos ordres.

A peine eut-il dégager le passage que le second arrivant apparut… ou plutôt d'abord son lit. Hitsugaya Toshirou était endormi, apparemment sous l'influence de sédatifs. Son teint était un peu pâle mais son souffle semblait calme et régulier. Rangiku poussait son lit derrière lui, saluant respectueusement Yamamoto au passage. Kyouraku prit alors la relève et elle regarda le capitaine avec un regard légèrement implorant.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Ran-chan, fit Shunsui d'un ton désolé. Vous ne pouvez pas rester, la 10ème Division ne peut pas être privée à la fois de son capitaine et de son vice-capitaine.

- J-Je le sais. Laissez-moi juste encore quelques instants avant de retourner au Seireitei.

D'autres Shinigamis passèrent le portail, déposant diverses caisses de matériel, puis l'exubérant Urahara Kisuke fit enfin son apparition, un grand sourire ravi sur les lèvres et son éternel fan à la main. Mais c'est surtout ce qui lui emboitait le pas qui attira l'attention de tous, ou presque : Unohana Retsu, sanglée à une sorte de lourde camisole de cuir et de fer et attachée sur une sorte de lit d'hôpital psychiatrique avec de lourdes armatures en acier. Apparemment elle aussi sous sédatif, la capitaine semblait cependant éveillée mais plongée dans une sorte de catatonie profonde, le regard flou et les traits pâles et tirés, un filet de salive coulant même de sa bouche.

- Merde, grogna Tatsuki en la voyant. Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle était mal en point mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce stade là.

Urahara resta prêt du portail à faire un rapport à Yamamoto tandis que les Shinigamis qui étaient simplement venus pour déposer du matériel repartaient bien vite, une fois leurs tâches accomplies. Rangiku se dirigea alors vers Ichigo et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

- Kurosaki-san, vous veillerez sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Un peu décontenancé qu'elle s'adresse spécialement à lui pour ça, il n'hésita toutefois pas une seule seconde.

- Toshirou est mon ami et un frère d'arme. Je mettrai ma vie en jeu pour lui s'il le faut.

Rassurée, elle s'inclina et, après un dernier regard à son capitaine, elle salua de nouveau Yamamoto avant de repartir, triste mais un peu plus soulagée et déterminée à accomplir son devoir.

- Vous avez dit exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre, commenta doucement Kyouraku en le regardant d'un seul œil, son visage restant tourné vers le portail. J'ai beau être son ami de plus longue date que vous, elle a instinctivement confiance en vous.

- Elle n'avait surtout vraiment pas l'air d'avoir envie de partir, nota Ichigo en guise de réponse.

- Bien sur. La relation entre ses deux là remonte à plus d'une centaine d'années, il est normal qu'elle soit inquiète. Même Soi Fon-Taichou, qui n'appréciait pourtant guère votre prédécesseur Oomaeda-Fukutaichou de son vivant, a enragé lorsque celui-ci a été tué, sous ses yeux en plus.

Et il se garda bien de dire que lui-même avait enragé comme jamais lorsque Nanao avait été enlevée par les Prétendants lors de l'Epreuve de Sélection.

Matsumoto venait à peine de disparaître que Oracio arriva à toute allure, sortant d'un Shunpo en plein milieu de l'arène, à quelques mètres seulement d'eux. Avisant le commandant, il traversa telle une flèche les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore et s'arrêta pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le vieux commandant leva un sourcil inquiet dans un premier temps puis fit un geste vers Ukitake qui supervisait le fonctionnement du dispositif, lui signalant de couper immédiatement la connexion avec le Seireitei. Comme ils n'attendaient plus personne et que personne d'autre en devait faire de voyage retour non plus, il attendit la confirmation que Rangiku était bien de retour à son point de départ avant de refermer le portail l'instant suivant.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda enfin le vieux commandant au Général avec irritation.

- Ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement. Le général Maltoro a posé un Kidou sur… C'est une sorte de bombe, un dispositif mortel. Urahara-Taichou est la dernière sommité en matière de Kidou qui disposerait éventuellement de compétences capables de le sauver. Et son temps est compté.

Yamamoto comprit que la situation était devenue trop explosive maintenant pour que le secret puisse être gardé plus longtemps, presque tout le monde les regardant en silence. Il hocha la tête avec gravité et s'avança avant de faire claquer le bout de sa canne sur le sol pour attirer l'attention de tous. Le silence se fit immédiatement et tous les regards qui n'étaient pas déjà fixé sur lui le furent dans les secondes suivantes.

- Nous pensions avoir plus de temps mais les évènements semblent se bousculer plus vite que nous le pensions, déclara-t-il en préambule avec gravité. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous annoncer à tous que la guerre entre les deux Gardes vient d'être officiellement déclarée et qu'elle est même déjà engagée. En ce moment même, des Hollows envahissent le nord du Domaine et Avalon, le village d'où l'Olympe tirent ses ressources en temps normal, est assiégé par les Arrancars. Cette invasion ne nous concerne pas pour le moment car elle a lieu à des milliers de lieues de nous, très loin au nord de l'Olympe alors que nous sommes tout au sud. Le risque d'une attaque dans notre région est pratiquement nul. Mais ce n'est pas le problème qui nous inquiète.

Il regarda Ichigo avec gravité et lui annonça de but en blanc :

- Votre père a été libéré de prison hier midi.

La première réaction d'Ichigo fut de s'empourprer de colère car il comprenait par son discours que Yamamoto était en courant depuis le début et qu'il n'en avait rien dit. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde à peine, car il comprit aussitôt après que la libération surprise de son père n'était certainement rien d'autre qu'un piège à son égard. Il lâcha donc son souffle et croisa les bras, se préparant à la suite.

Le vieux commandant approuva silencieusement sa réaction et son contrôle d'un léger signe de la tête et continua.

- Comme vous l'avez deviné, il s'agit d'un piège destiné à nous faire sortir de notre cachette, vous en particulier, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou. Il va sans dire que votre père le sait parfaitement et qu'il n'a lui-même fait aucun geste pouvant mettre votre famille en danger. Il sait que vous êtes ici, dans le Domaine, et dans cette région, au sud de l'Olympe, mais il ne sait pas où précisément, pas plus que les enquêteurs de la Légion d'Héra. Pour couronner le tout, le Tribunat a délégué au Maréchal Artémis la tâche de vous retrouver. Dans un soucis de montrer patte blanche sans prendre de gros risque, celui-ci a désigné un autre de ses généraux que Mitsumada Tetsu pour nous retrouver. Il s'agit de Mitsumada Juni, la fille du général Mitsumada Katsuhiro.

- Ils sont nombreux dans cette famille, commenta Rukia dans un grommellement tandis que Yamamoto faisait une pause, attendant une éventuelle réaction de leur part.

N'en entendant aucune autre que ce commentaire, il poursuivit :

- Nous pensions laisser la situation évoluée d'elle-même pendant un temps, votre père ayant apparemment décidé d'enquêter sur les motivations de certains individus clés de la Garde Royale et sur la présence apparente d'un traître extrêmement bien placé dans leur hiérarchie. Un traître qui serait au service de la Garde Noire, et probablement de responsable derrière l'attaque que nous avions subi sur l'Olympe. Malheureusement, Héra ne voit pas les choses ainsi et a décidé de donner avec la libération de votre père un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière, pour reprendre l'une des expressions communément utilisées ces derniers temps.

Il poussa un bref soupir et lâcha :

- L'un de ses Généraux, Juliette Maltoro, a posé une bombe sur votre père par l'intermédiaire d'un Kidou de son invention. Si elle ne la désamorce pas elle-même ou si nous ne parvenons pas à le faire nous-mêmes, il mourra dans moins de 48 heures.

Ichigo, Soi Fon et Rukia se souvinrent immédiatement d'elle à son accueil lors de leur arrivée à l'Olympe, peu avant que Kyouraku ne les soustrait à leur griffes.

- Moins de 48 heures, siffla Ichigo, maintenant à la fois furieux et terrifié.

- Très honnêtement, nous ne savons pas si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour lui, intervint Oracio. Déméter-sama n'a pas pu le retirer et il est pourtant une sommité pratiquement sans égale en matière de Kidou dans la Garde Royale. Mais la technique développée par Maltoro est une véritable joyau en son genre, elle a même reçu une recommandation à son sujet il y a quelques années.

- En gros, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut le retirer, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide mais calme malgré la colère qu'ils sentaient tous bouillonner en lui.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore à cours d'options, le tempéra Oracio. Nous savions que tôt ou tard la Garde Royale finirait par vous retrouver, ou du moins savoir précisément où chercher. Mais avec la guerre qui vient de se déclarer et l'armée toute entière ou presque de la Garde Noire qui envahit le nord du Domaine, Héra ne pourra pas se permettre de déléguer d'avantage de troupes à notre recherche lorsque le plan sera engagé.

- Quel plan ? Demanda Kisuke en ajoutant son grain de sel.

Oracio adressa un regard à Yamamoto qui approuva d'un hochement de tête. A ce stade, autant tout révéler de suite. Le général avança et prit son arme toujours dans son fourreau dont il se servit pour tracer un large cercle sur la fine couche de sable de l'arène.

- Voici le Domaine de l'Olympe, en gros, avec l'Olympe en son centre. Avalon se trouve au nord et subit actuellement les assauts de la Garde Noire. Leur but recherché est de mettre la main sur un portail de transfert qui relie directement l'Olympe au Domaine. Ce portail est la seule porte d'entrée à la montagne céleste et les Arrancars connaissent son existence. En revanche, ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas qu'un seul. Il y en a trois autres. Environ ici, ici et là. Et nous, nous sommes ici, à quelques lieues seulement de l'un de ces portails.

- Vous disiez qu'il y avait un traître haut placé dans la Garde Royale qui renseigne la Garde Noire. Ne serait-il pas au courant pour ces autres portails ? Demanda Soi Fon.

- C'est possible mais nous pensons que non. Du moins, la Garde Noire ne semble pas rechercher les autres portails à notre connaissance, répondit Oracio en toute honnêteté. De toute façon, ils sont tous extrêmement bien cachés, à une seule exception prêt, celui d'Avalon, bien entendu, puisqu'il est très fréquemment utilisé.

- Bien entendu, répéta Kyouraku.

- En fait, très peu de gens s'en souviennent mais il existe un autre moyen d'accès à l'Olympe. Et pour être exact, il s'agit en réalité du tout premier chemin ayant été construit, avant même l'apparition des deux Gardes : il est juste en dessous de l'Olympe et on l'appelle l'Escalier Divin, signala-t-il en désignant le centre même de sa carte improvisée. Mais toute cette zone sur des milliers de kilomètres carré est strictement interdite et toute présence déclarée persona non grata.

- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Rukia, surprise par ce fait comme la plupart d'entre eux.

- C'est le territoire des Grands Primos. Ce sont des… des créatures étranges, des aberrations conçues par la nature elle-même, un peu comme des prototypes de races qui ne virent finalement jamais le jour sur Terre, dans le monde mortel. Ces créatures sont toutes… extrêmement dangereuses, sauvages et indomptables. Elles ont des milliers d'années d'existence, certaines des millions même. Toutes sont uniques en leur genre et semblent coexister entre elles tant qu'aucune n'empiète sur le territoire de l'autre, et elles passent le plus clair de leur temps endormies, comme en hibernation. J'ai vu les rapports de bataille des Arrancars et des Hollows de l'armée de la Garde Noire. Vu leurs forces, je peux vous assurer que s'ils essayent de pénétrer dans ce secteur, ce ne sera alors qu'une vaste boucherie. Nos troupes essayent actuellement de contenir les armées Hollows dans le nord du Domaine mais c'est surtout pour les _empêcher_ – et il insista sur ce mot – d'accéder à ce secteur. Parce que s'ils y arrivent, nous savons que ce n'est pas un ou deux Grands Primos qu'ils vont réveiller mais plusieurs… Et la dernière fois que 4 d'entre eux seulement se sont réveillés ensemble, ils ont littéralement rasé 40% du Domaine à eux seuls en l'espace d'un mois, avant de se rendormir. Trois de nos Maréchaux à l'époque ont tenté d'en arrêter un qui semblait se diriger vers Avalon. Ils ont réussi, mais ils sont morts tous les trois en parvenant à peine à blesser le Grand Primo. Ils ont simplement réussi à attirer son attention ailleurs.

Yoruichi poussa un sifflement impressionné.

- Ok, Grand Primo, on le laisse faire dodo, commenta-t-elle, honnêtement impressionnée.

- C'est notre but. S'ils se réveillent, ils feront alors plus de dommage que toute l'armée de la Garde Noire réunie. C'est aussi notre ultime et dernier recours dans cette guerre. Si la Garde Noire prend franchement un avantage trop important à nos yeux pour que nous puissions encore renverser la situation, nous réveillons de force les Grands Primos, quitte à raser complètement le Domaine.

- Et combien y'a-t-il de Grands Primos en tout exactement ? Demanda Ukitake.

- Au dernier compte, quarante trois. Un ou deux sont peut-être morts depuis mais pas plus, ce sont des créatures quasi immortelles. Une légende dit qu'il y en avait un en particulier, avant, si puissant qu'il dominait tous les autres. Il aurait menacé une fois, dans sa faim, de s'attaquer à l'Olympe en essayant de sauter pour la rejoindre. De crainte qu'il n'y arrive, Zeus l'aurait alors envoyé dans une autre dimension, peut-être au Hueco Mundo, nous n'en savons rien.

- Toutes ces histoires sont passionnantes mais cela n'explique pas votre plan concernant mon père, gronda alors Ichigo, leur rappelant le sujet initial de leur conversation.

- Mes excuses, fit Oracio avant de reprendre. Donc les portails, dont l'un est ici à quelques lieues seulement de Forestedge. C'est lui qu'on emprunte généralement pour aller et venir entre l'Olympe et tout le Sud du Domaine. Dans quelques heures, des hommes de Déméter kidnapperont votre père et l'amèneront au portail. Sitôt qu'il sera passé, nous allons sceller ce portail de notre côté, tout simplement. Cela empêchera totalement l'arrivée de nouveaux renforts de l'Olympe dans la région.

- Avec la guerre qui gronde au nord, l'Olympe ne pourra pas se permettre se s'intéresser à nous qui ne sommes pas son ennemi, reprit alors Yamamoto. Si le traître a un intérêt tout particulier à notre égard comme nous le pensons, cela le forcera à se dévoiler. Héra est une louve qui, une fois qu'elle a flairé une piste, ne relâche jamais totalement sa proie. Mais si celle-ci est un oiseau totalement hors de sa portée car perché tout en haut de la branche d'un arbre, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'il daigne venir à sa portée sur le sol pour agir à nouveau. Donc dans l'intervalle, elle se tournera vers un autre gibier tout aussi alléchant : le traître.

- Et si c'était elle, le traître ? Demanda Soi Fon en inclinant la tête.

- Très sincèrement, j'en doute, répondit Oracio, un peu pris au dépourvu par sa question mais sans grande hésitation. Héra et Déméter sont les plus anciens Vaizards de la Garde Royale, penser que l'un d'eux puissent trahir l'Olympe, c'est…

Il regarda Yamamoto d'un coup d'œil.

- Ce serait comme imaginer que votre commandant ici présent aurait conspiré avec Aizen Sousuke.

Soi Fon leva une main apaisante, n'insistant pas sur sa supposition.

- Ok, donc on libère mon vieux et après ?

- Après deux choix s'offrent à nous, ou bien Urahara-Taichou dispose d'un moyen de retirer ce Kidou ou bien on espère que Maltoro déchargera le Kidou en se téléportant à côté de lui. Si ni l'un ni l'autre… vous pourrez au moins voir une dernière fois votre père.

Rien qu'à l'expression de son visage, tous savaient que c'était loin d'être suffisant à ses yeux.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, fit alors Soi Fon, les surprenant tous en s'avançant. Vous kidnappez Kurosaki Isshin comme prévu et vous le signalez à cette Générale pour être sûre qu'elle se déplace en personne ici.

Et elle insista bien sur le dernier mot en désignant la zone au Sud de l'Olympe sur la carte grossière qu'Oracio avait dessiné au sol.

- Une fois le père de mon lieutenant à Forestedge et cette Générale elle aussi dans la région, là vous faites sceller votre portail, peu importe la manière dont vous vous y prendrez. Je suis sûre qu'une fois coincée avec nous, nous serons capables de la convaincre de retirer son Kidou… de gré ou de force.

L'expression sur son visage démontrait clairement son opinion sur le sujet et celle sur le visage d'Ichigo signala tout aussi clairement que l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup plus. Oracio réfléchit rapidement à cette proposition et finit par accepter d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est faisable. Je vais immédiatement notifier votre proposition à Déméter-sama mais quelque chose me dit qu'il va abonder dans votre sens. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, si nous appliquons ce plan, je doute que Maltoro vienne seule. Et il y aura aussi Mitsumada Juni et son équipe dans les parages.

Il lâcha un soupir résolu avant de terminer :

- Je ne pense pas que nous parvenions à nous en tirer avec ce plan sans qu'il y ait à les combattre toutes les deux, elles et leurs équipes respectives.

- Peut-être. Mais avec ce plan, le père d'Ichigo a beaucoup plus de chance de s'en sortir vivant, trancha Rukia pour ajouter son grain de sel.

L'avis semblait communément partagée par tous d'après leur regard déterminé. Décrétant que la décision était arrêtée, Yoruichi posa une main sur l'épaule de Soi Fon et la serra pour la féliciter silencieusement de son idée.

- Maintenant, mettons au point un plan de bataille, si vous êtes d'accord, Soutaichou-dono ? Demanda-t-elle.

Dès lors, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Yamamoto qui se contenta d'abord de faire heurter sa canne sur le sol une fois de plus.

- Que tout le monde aille prendre quelques heures de repos, pour ressourcer vos réserves de reiatsu. Urahara-Taichou, Ukitake-Taichou, veillez à installer nos nouveaux invités le plus confortablement possible. Kurosaki-Fukutaichou, Abarai-Fukutaichou logera dans le même dortoir que vous, trouvez-lui une place. Lorsque nous aurons le timing précis de ce plan, nous viendrons vous chercher et nous mettrons au point une stratégie d'équipe. Oracio-Gunshirei, je crois que nous avons un appel en commun à passer.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe.**

Mitsumada Juni n'avait pas cru un seul mot sorti de la bouche de son second, le colonel Carl Volvac, lorsque celui-ci fit son rapport. Son regard d'ailleurs le trahissait car il ne cessait de regarder son flanc lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Mais elle savait déjà que quelque chose de louche se tramait à Forestedge car Oracio lui avait menti à propos de Clara et Christo.

La seconde étape du Practix était habituellement pratiquée durant les classes, dans la Légion d'Athéna. Cependant, comme c'était souvent le cas pour les familles nobles et les Vaizards disposant d'un puissant reiatsu, on autorisait des aspirants à quitter leurs classes avant la fin et de les continuer sous la tutelle d'un Colonel ou d'un Général. Et ce fut bien évidemment le cas pour Christo et Clara qui eurent l'immense honneur d'être entrainés par le Colonel Minari Fio et son supérieur le Général Oracio de la Légion de Déméter.

Mais, apparemment, le Général ne devait pas les entrainer directement car il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient tous les deux complété la seconde phase du Practix depuis deux semaines déjà, d'après Philia lorsqu'elle avait eu ses enfants pour la dernière fois. En clair, il s'était peut-être trompé mais il lui cachait quelque chose. Et Christo et Clara étaient tous les deux au courant et il ne voulait pas qu'ils se parlent.

Ajouter à ça le comportement anormal de son second et elle avait assez de preuves pour soupçonner tout et n'importe quoi. Après s'être bien reposée et avoir réfléchi pendant quelques heures, elle ordonna à son équipe de se rassembler et de se préparer à repartir en recherche à la sortie du village. Oracio les attendait bien évidemment, masquant à la perfection son soulagement à les voir repartir comme prévu et sans faire d'esclandres.

- J'espère que votre court passage fut agréable et je vous souhaite bonne chance dans vos recherches.

- Merci, Général. Nous devrions repasser d'ici deux ou trois semaines, selon la vitesse à laquelle nous consommerons nos vivres ou peut-être moins en cas d'imprévu.

- Et vous serez toujours les bienvenus, je vous assure. Peut-être pourrez-vous voir vos cousins la prochaine fois.

- Oui, ce sera avec plaisir.

Après avoir échangé ces politesses d'usage, elle et son équipe s'élancèrent en Shunpo, s'éloignant rapidement de Forestedge. Pourtant, après n'avoir parcouru que quelques lieues, suffisamment pour être certaine que son équipe n'avait pas été suivi, elle leur signala de s'arrêter.

- Colonel Vertagi, vérifiez que nous ne sommes pas suivis ni écoutés, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- … A vos ordres, obtempéra-t-il, un peu surpris par la froide colère qu'il sentait émaner d'elle.

Pendant qu'il obéissait, Juni retira son sac et ses affaires pour se mettre plus à l'aise et fit signe à ses hommes d'en faire de même, en silence. Puis elle vint se positionner devant son second, Carl, et croisa les bras, une expression neutre sur son visage mais son regard empli de colère et de déception. Le plus surprenant était que Carl sembla accepter ce traitement silencieux, allant même jusqu'à rester passif devant elle, attendant qu'elle parle.

Vertagi revint après quelques minutes et secoua la tête, personne ne les avait suivi apparemment. Juni ferma les yeux et sonda les environs avec ses propres perceptions, ne détectant personne. Ce n'est qu'après cela qu'elle décroisa lentement ses bras. Et elle gifla Carl d'un revers qui claqua bruyamment.

- Pas un seul mot, leur ordonna-t-elle à tous en levant son autre main avant la moindre protestation.

Une fois de plus, Carl sembla encore accepter son traitement, réorientant tranquillement sa tête et ne cherchant même pas à essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

- Oracio s'est moqué de moi depuis le départ et toi… tu m'as sciemment menti. Mais tu l'as fait de telle manière que je ne pouvais pas ne pas m'en rendre compte, pas vrai ?

Carl approuva d'un petit hochement de tête.

- Cette gifle n'était que pour t'avoir fait prendre. Tu as trouvé quelque chose mais tu ne peux rien en dire car…

Elle s'avança et appuya avec un doigt sur le flanc de son second.

- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, tu es mort, je parie.

Carl ne pas broncha pas mais Juni avait le doigt posé exactement où le dard de Soi Fon l'avait piqué et, malgré les soins qu'il y avait appliqué, la blessure n'était pas encore complètement fermée.

- Ils sont à Forestedge, déclara-t-elle avec une finalité dans sa voix.

Et elle n'avait pas besoin de dire de qui elle parlait, ils avaient tous bien compris.

- Que faisons-nous, Mitsumada-Gunshirei ? Si Oracio-Gunshirei est bien impliqué, sommes-nous assez nombreux pour tous les capturer ?

L'équipe de Juni était composée de 10 membres, elle et son second inclus. Tous étaient très bien entrainés et des professionnels dans leur domaine. Mais affronter un Général tel qu'Oracio n'avait jamais été prévu au programme. D'ailleurs, en terme d'expérience, elle-même ne pensait pas faire le poids contre lui, il y avait une radicale différence entre un général fraichement nommée à son poste comme elle, peu importe sa puissance, et un général en place depuis plusieurs centaine d'années comme lui.

Si elle demandait officiellement des renforts maintenant, il lui faudrait expliquer pourquoi et quelque chose lui disait qu'Oracio l'apprendrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et cela lui laisserait largement le temps de s'organiser, voir de déplacer les cibles. Non, ils devaient agir le plus vite possible en ne comptant que sur eux-mêmes. A moins que…

Juni se retourna et sortit son comvo de sa pochette intérieure. Une touche lui suffit pour composer le numéro pré-enregistré et la personne appelée ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

- Tante Philia ? C'est Juni. J'ai besoin de toi et de ton équipe, maintenant. C'est à propos de ma mission, et tes enfants sont impliqués.

***.***

Je suis sûr que vous sentez venir le clash qui s'annonce, pas vrai ? Encore un peu de patience, mes chers lecteurs, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Ho et ça y est, avec ce chapitre, Bleach - The Last Revenge devient officiellement la fanfic française sur Bleach la plus longue à avoir été postée en un seul bloc. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle arrivera un jour à égaler l'histoire complète en plusieurs volumes d'Axiel Gabriel : sa saga Projet Heartlessly est divisée en 4 histoires faisant 650.000 mots environ en cumulant tout… Quoique. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.


	48. Chapter 48

Un chapitre un peu en avance cette semaine mais c'est parce que je viens d'acheter Civilization - Beyond Earth… donc je risque de passer un peu de temps dessus et d'être un peu en retard la semaine prochaine. Tellement de choses à faire et pas assez de temps pour le reste, hélas.

***.***

**Olympe, temple d'Apollon**

Allongée sur l'un des canapés de son bureau, Apollon prenait actuellement une pause qu'elle estimait bien méritée lorsque Philia fit irruption assez brusquement, sans même frapper à la porte, ignorant les mises en gardes du colonel qui servait de secrétaire à la Maréchale. Apollon se redressa en fronçant des sourcils et jugea sa Général d'un regard sombre, le colonel restant légèrement en retrait lorsqu'il vit l'expression de sa supérieure. Mais si la colère d'Apollon à ce dérangement était mineure, celle qui pulsait dans le regard de Philia ne l'était pas, loin de là.

- Laissez-nous, et veuillez à ce qu'on ne vienne pas nous déranger. Même s'il s'agit de mon frère.

- A vos ordres, répondit le colonel avant de s'éclipser, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- J'espère que ta colère n'est pas dirigée contre moi, Philia, prévint Apollon en se levant, mettant rapidement de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

- Tout dépendra si vous êtes au courant ou non de ce que je viens d'apprendre, Apollon-sama, répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

- Attention, terrain glissant, gronda la Maréchale en se dirigeant tranquillement vers son bureau. Il y a des limites à l'insubordination et au manque de respect que je ne tolère pas, y compris venant de vous, Général.

- Ma nièce, Juni, est en mission avec son équipe dans la région Sud du Domaine pour tenter de retrouver le fils d'Isshin et les Shinigamis qui l'accompagnaient lors de son arrivée sur l'Olympe, ainsi que les responsables de leur fuite, qui sont probablement eux aussi des Shinigamis. Sur ce point, je doute de vous apprendre quelque chose. Cependant, elle m'a contacté car elle a des raisons de croire que le Général Oracio retient mes enfants prisonniers dans le domaine, probablement dans le village de Forestedge. Lors de leur passage au village pour se ravitailler, Juni n'a pas pu voir mes enfants et Oracio lui a dit qu'ils étaient en pleine phase d'entrainement du second niveau du Practix, alors qu'ils ont fini cette phase depuis deux semaines déjà ! J'ai essayé de les contacter et ils ne répondent, ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Le Général Oracio a pu se tromper, cela arrive à tout le monde.

- Sauf votre respect, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mes enfants depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Pas un seul appel, leur dernier en date était justement celui où ils me disaient qu'ils avaient fini le Practix ! En temps normal, je ne m'inquiète pas pour un ou deux appels manqués et je peux comprendre que l'entrainement doit les épuiser… mais qu'ils ne m'envoient même pas un message pour me dire qu'ils vont bien ? Alors que je leur en ai laissé plus d'une dizaine moi-même ? … Non, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Apollon fixa sa Générale avec compréhension et se mit à réfléchir. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre.

- Oracio voulait cacher quelque chose à Juni, continua Philia d'une voix plus calme.

Elle connaissait bien sa supérieure et savait à son expression que tout ce qu'elle lui disait était nouveau pour elle.

- Et je pense que nous savons toutes les deux ce que c'est. Les Shinigamis sont à Forestedge.

- Je me doutais que Déméter était impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre dans cette affaire avec les Shinigamis mais nous, mon frère et moi, précisa-t-elle, sommes toujours surveillés par Héra et ses agents, dans nos moindres déplacements ou nos communications, et nous n'en avons donc pas discuté avec lui. Pas plus qu'il n'est venu nous annoncer ses intentions, d'une manière discrète ou non. Il semblerait donc que mes doutes étaient fondés et même bien plus que ça si l'un de ses Généraux les plus en vue est directement impliqué.

Apollon marcha le long devant son bureau en réfléchissant.

- Mais si tout cela est vrai alors il est possible que tes enfants ne soient pas retenus prisonniers et qu'il soient…

Le regard outré de Philia la coupa net dans sa supposition.

- Non, si tel était le cas, ils auraient joué le jeu, pour éviter tout soupçon, se corrigea-t-elle. Au pire, ils auraient répondu à tes messages. Mais comprends-tu ce que toute cette affaire signifie, Philia ?

- Comment ça ?

- Nous sommes en train de parler du fils d'Isshin, l'ami de ton frère de longue date. Tu connais… notre position, à mon frère et à moi, dans toute cette affaire. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec la manière dont Héra et Athéna ont décidé de traiter nos alliés, les Shinigamis, depuis le départ, depuis la mort du Roi en fait. Et plus encore concernant le jeune Ichigo, que beaucoup de gens voient comme un héro, même ici, sur l'Olympe.

- Je me moque d'Ichigo, répondit Philia avec une colère de nouveau grandissante. Isshin est mon ami, certes, et à ce titre et par ses actes, son gamin mérite aussi tout mon respect, à mes yeux. Mais il n'est pas concerné dans cette affaire. Je vous parle de mes enfants, de Christo et de Clara, la chair de ma chair ! Qu'Oracio décide de jouer le jeu politique de Déméter contre les décisions du Tribunat concernant les Shinigamis et que ce soit avec votre accord tacite ou non, à vous et à votre frère, tout en restant polie, Maréchale, je m'en contrefous royalement !

Dans toute autre circonstance, Apollon aurait enragé de voir un Général sous ses ordres se mettre à ce point en colère contre elle. Mais la colère de Philia était celle d'une mère envers ses enfants qu'elle estimait en danger. Autant dire que tout argument n'allant pas dans son sens ne faisait qu'attiser des braises déjà bien rougeoyantes.

- Dans un tel cas, qu'attends-tu pour filer chez Héra et lui dire ce que tu viens d'apprendre ?

- Je ne trahirai pas Isshin en livrant son fils à Juliette sur un plateau d'argent, rétorqua Philia en secouant la tête. Mais je ne peux pas laisser cette situation perdurer également. Et c'est pourquoi je suis ici, devant vous.

Apollon comprit immédiatement pourquoi et prit une lourde inspiration. Ayant maintenant tous les éléments de cette affaire en sa possession, elle comprenait aussi ce que Philia voulait et ce qu'elle devait faire elle-même.

- Très bien. Général Mitsumada Philia, prenez votre équipe et allez inspecter les lieux. Officiellement, vous allez rendre visite à votre famille et vous assurez que vos enfants vont bien. Je… Je vous laisse juge de vos décisions concernant toute autre affaire que vous pourriez rencontrer une fois sur le terrain.

Philia se mit au garde-à-vous et la salua bien bas puis se retourna pour sortir.

- Sachez cependant, continua doucement Apollon dans son dos, ce qui la fit s'arrêter, que j'espère que vous jugerez toute cette affaire pas seulement avec les yeux d'une mère. Il y a une raison pour laquelle votre nièce vous a contacté en personne.

- Bien sûr. Juni est une Générale très capable mais elle sait parfaitement qu'elle ne fait pas le poids contre Oracio, répondit Philia par-dessus son épaule. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'inquiète aussi énormément pour mes enfants, elles les adorent tout autant que moi. En me contactant , elle fait une pierre deux coups : je récupère Christo et Clara et j'occupe d'Oracio, lui laissant libre champs de remplir sa propre mission.

- Ce que nous… toi y compris… ne veut pas vraiment qu'elle fasse, je me trompe ?

- … Je sais, soupira Philia. Hélas, dans toute cette affaire, elle est malheureusement la seule à avoir un ordre officiel de mission venant du Tribunat. Ses ordres sur le terrain sont donc les seuls à avoir force de loi.

Apollon entendit très clairement la déception et la tristesse dans sa voix car Philia avait pleinement conscience de se faire manipuler par sa propre nièce. Et qu'elle-même était tiraillée entre son instinct protecteur de mère, son amitié pour Isshin, son devoir en tant que Général de la Garde Royale et sa propre conscience. Après un dernier salut, elle sortit du bureau et laissa la Maréchale seule, et désormais bien trop troublée pour songer à se reposer.

- Toute cette histoire se terminera mal, si ça continue comme ça, grommela Apollon pour elle-même. Tout ça ne peut plus durer, les ordres aberrants du Tribunat doivent cesser, et sur-le-champ.

Prise d'une envie de casser quelque chose, elle se dirigea vers son épée qui reposait sur un râtelier près de son bureau et s'apprêtait à aller dans sa salle d'entrainement personnel lorsqu'elle passa devant un livre d'histoire qui trainait sur un meuble.

- Une minute…

Apollon reposa son épée, prit le livre et le feuilleta vite fait, s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle trouva le passage qu'elle cherchait. Puis elle se mit à compter avec ses doigts.

- Artémis, Déméter, Dionysos – si ce que j'ai entendu dire est vrai… –, Aphrodite – je pense pouvoir la convaincre assez facilement –, Héphaïstos – qui ne devrait pas poser de problème non plus, en croisant les doigts – et moi. Cela fait 6 Maréchaux, il en manque un… la voix de Banzarô ne compte plus donc il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Hermès de se joindre à nous. S'il accepte, nous sommes sept.

Elle referma le livre d'histoire dans un claquement sonore et le jeta adroitement sur son bureau où il atterrit exactement là où elle voulait.

- Et on renverse le Tribunat dans le cadre de la loi, termina-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier et une expression sauvage.

Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle avait un plan.

***.***

**Olympe**

Juliette Maltoro n'était vraiment pas la personne à déranger ces dernières heures. Assise à son bureau dans le temple d'Héra, toute son équipe d'intervention prête à agir à ses ordres à quelques mètres d'elle, dans la pièce voisine, elle lançait des fléchettes sur une cible sur laquelle elle avait accroché des photos d'Isshin, d'Ichigo, de Rukia et de Soi Fon. Celle d'Isshin au centre était, depuis longtemps déjà, partiellement ravagée par tous les trous qu'elle y avait fait.

Comme la millième fois depuis qu'elle avait posé son Kidou sur la nuque d'Isshin, elle vérifia sa position en se concentrant mentalement sur lui. Mais son ancien fiancé n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis qu'il était retourné chez lui, apparemment pour se reposer. Ce qu'elle comprenait, en partie, puisque sa technique était loin d'être relaxante. Vu qu'il arrivait à la limite de son temps imparti, il devait souffrir le martyr à l'heure qu'il était. Un homme normal l'aurait depuis longtemps supplié de le retirer ou de l'achever tout simplement, mais Isshin n'avait même pas cherché à la contacter. Pas plus qu'il n'avait semblé décider à lui dire où était son fils, s'il le savait.

Et cela l'enrageait !

Cette fierté. Cet instinct de protéger sa famille. Cette détermination… Isshin aurait dû les éprouver pour elle !

Non. En toute honnêteté, il les avait éprouvé à son égard par le passé, lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Mais c'était avant. Avant qu'il perde ses pouvoirs en sauvant Tetsu. Et avant qu'il se fasse exiler de l'Olympe par son propre clan. Et Juliette avait ensuite regardé sa famille dépérir sous ses yeux tandis qu'elle s'acharnait au travail pour les sortir tant bien que mal de la misère.

Elle avait finalement réussi, de ses propres mains. Mais pas avant d'avoir vu son père puis sa mère mourir dans les champs du Domaine. Et aujourd'hui, elle supportait à elle seule ce qui restait de sa famille, sa jeune sœur et son frère à peine plus âgé. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient malheureusement pas assez de reiatsu pour entrer dans la garde et ne vivaient maintenant à l'Olympe que parce qu'elle était devenue leur tutrice légale après la mort de leur mère. Mais bientôt ils devront l'un comme l'autre trouver un travail leur permettant de maintenir eux même leur standing pour continuer à vivre ici ou être forcé à redescendre à Avalon.

Même si elle était Générale et la protégée d'Héra, la loi était la loi. Elle adhérait et respectait ce concept, car c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était devenue ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Et même pour sa famille, elle ne ferait pas d'exception. Sinon elle trahissait tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle haïssait les clans nobles.

Certains membres de la noblesse actuelle vivaient aujourd'hui sur l'Olympe dans l'opulence et la richesse alors qu'il n'avait pas plus de reiatsu qu'un moucheron et qu'ils se contentaient de boire, de manger, de jouer ou de batifoler toute la journée ! Certains se prétendaient artistes mais n'avaient en réalité pas le moindre talent, d'autres se pavanaient à longueur de temps dans les rues en se moquant des autres, des roturiers comme ils les appelaient, et provoquaient à eux seuls plus de troubles que tous les autres habitant de l'Olympe réunis.

A ce jeu-là, les Kaminoke avaient été les pires à une certaine époque, et elle était secrètement ravie de leur actuelle déchéance. Seule Aphrodite et ses suivants sortaient du lot désormais, se comportant comme ils le devraient en tant que noble et respectant scrupuleusement la loi. Et maintenant c'était les Mitsumada qui commençaient à devenir les fauteurs de troubles par excellence, leur gain de statut leur montant de plus en plus à la tête. Comme Releo et Clarisse, par exemple. Elle avait fait un rapport sur leurs agissements sitôt de retour à son bureau après sa discussion avec Isshin.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement alors qu'elle lançait de nouveau une fléchette et le projectile alla se planter dans le nez d'Ichigo sur la cible.

- Joli tir, commenta Ukasuni en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- J'avais demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas, sous aucun prétexte, gronda-t-elle en se relevant pour aller chercher ses fléchettes.

- Isshin n'a pas bougé de chez lui, hein ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant son commentaire de bienvenue.

Juliette lui adressa un regard noir promettant souffrance et insulte s'il décidait encore de plaider en la faveur de son ami mais cette fois il ne se déroba pas.

- Mais en tout cas, ça bouge pas mal du côté de chez Déméter depuis une heure, à peu près, continua-t-il.

- Hum ? Grogna-t-elle, son intérêt sur le sujet un peu titillé.

- Et si je te dis que Tetsu a faussé compagnie à Sedimpa il y a trois heures environ… et que l'un de mes indics vient de me signaler l'avoir aperçu sortir d'une porte dérobée du temple de Déméter il y a quelques minutes, tu en penses quoi ?

Cette fois, Juliette s'arrêta pour réfléchir et le regarda sans trop comprendre. Tout le monde savait depuis quelque temps déjà que Nolren Sédimpa renseignait Kaminoke Banzarô, alias Poséidon, sur les agissements de Tetsu, la raison exacte de cet arrangement étant encore, quant à elle, un mystère. Et Tetsu lui aussi le savait, en plus.

- Tetsu et Isshin sont vos amis, Yano. Et je sais que vous les avez déjà couvert à de nombreuses reprises par le passé. Pourquoi pas cette fois ? Pourquoi venez-vous me parler d'eux maintenant ? Insista-t-elle avec suspicion.

- Hé ho ! Je ne suis peut-être pas le Général le plus carré-boulon de la Légion d'Héra, Maltoro, mais il y a quand même des actes sur lesquels je ne peux pas sciemment fermer les yeux, amitié ou non, gronda-t-il de colère en réponse à ses insinuations. Or Tetsu est sensé être dans le Domaine, à traquer les escouades d'Arrancars de la Garde Noire qui sillonnent nos forêts et nos plaines, pas à se balader discrètement dans l'Olympe. C'est un flagrant délit d'abandon de poste en temps de guerre, l'un des pires crimes que peut commettre un soldat. J'ai vérifié, discrètement : il n'est pas sensé revenir sur l'Olympe avant encore une semaine, et il n'est fait mention nulle part également qu'il aurait été blessé – ce qui aurait alors expliqué sa présence là-bas. En clair, il prévoit quelque chose avec l'aide de Déméter. Reste à découvrir de quoi il s'agit. Mais concernant Tetsu, nous avons déjà suffisamment de preuves pour l'arrêter, non ? Il suffira de l'interroger après et on connaîtra le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

Juliette allait approuver lorsqu'elle sentit qu'Isshin était brusquement en mouvement. Et qu'il se déplaçait vite et pas seul. Beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un sensé être encore grandement affaibli niveau reiatsu – et agonisant qui plus est.

- Ho, je crois que j'ai compris. Apparemment, certains amis d'Isshin ont décidé de lui donner un coup de main.

Arrachant presque son arme de son râtelier au passage, elle ouvrit la porte donnant à la pièce d'attente où son équipe semblait paresser et les dix Colonels Vaizards présents bondirent sur leurs pieds, se mettant au garde-à-vous.

- On bouge ! Ordonna-t-elle avec un grand sourire sadique. Nous avons des arrestations à procéder, des cellules à remplir et des interrogatoires à mener.

Oui, elle adorait être du côté de la loi.

***.***

**Olympe**

- Arrêtez ! Tetsu ! Les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Protesta Isshin d'une voix partiellement étouffée, pieds et poings liés et son corps enveloppé dans une grosse couverture.

- On essaie de sauver votre carcasse ! Et maintenant taisez-vous, sans vouloir vous manquez de respect ! Lâcha à voix basse le Colonel qui le portait presque sans ménagement, tel un sac de patates sur son épaule, tandis que Tetsu vérifiait que personne ne s'intéressait à eux ou, pire, les suivait.

- Nous avons mis un plan au point et on l'applique, tout simplement, continua son ami tout en faisant signe que la voie était dégagée.

Tetsu n'était pas venu seul pour enlever Isshin, il avait constitué une équipe assez disparate composée de deux Colonels de Déméter, d'un d'Artémis et enfin d'un autre d'Apollon. Et Isshin n'avait pas tardé à tous les reconnaître : c'était l'équipe au complet qu'il avait dirigé lors de cette fameuse mission où il avait perdu ses pouvoirs pour sauver son ami.

- Les gars d'Héra doivent surement déjà être en mouvement, se plaint la seule femme du groupe, appartenant à la Légion de Déméter.

- On sera parti avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Le portail est à moins de deux kilomètres et Kurinji-Gunshirei nous attend là-bas pour le refermer derrière nous, voulut la rassurer un autre.

- Un plan ? Quel plan ? Le portail ? Ne me dites pas que vous voulez m'emmener dans le Domaine ? J'ai rien à faire là-bas ! Et si vous voulez m'amener à mon fils, Juliette va le savoir immédiatement !

- Hé ! Mais c'est exactement ça, le plan ! Qui lui a dit ? Demanda le Colonel d'Apollon.

Rien qu'au ton de sa voix, on se doutait qu'il plaisantait à moitié, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer la résistance d'Isshin, au grand damne du gaillard qui le portait. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue de leur première destination, l'esplanade des portails, et ils accélérèrent le pas.

Mais leur joie ne fut que de courte durée car Yano, Juliette et leurs hommes déboulèrent à leur tour d'une autre rue et les deux groupes se figèrent sur place l'espace d'une seconde.

- On fonce ! Ordonna Tetsu en se ruant vers l'esplanade, rapidement suivi par ses hommes.

- Arrêtez-les ! Rugit Juliette en braquant un doigt impérieux vers eux tout en accélérant elle aussi sa course.

Les badauds et les passants s'écartèrent précipitamment du chemin des deux groupes qui courraient maintenant à toute allure dans la même direction, se rapprochant ostensiblement l'un de l'autre, lorsque Tenjirô surgit de derrière l'une des colonnes de l'esplanade, son Zanpakuto à la main.

- Holà, vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup couru et vous empestez la sueur jusqu'ici ! Permettez-moi de vous offrir un bon bain pour vous nettoyer !

Il fit tournoyer son arme et balaya l'air devant lui créant une énorme vague d'eau bouillonnante qui sembla rugir en se précipitant sur Juliette et ses hommes. Voyant la masse de liquide se déverser tel un torrent furieux dans leur direction, Juliette pila et bondit hors de portée.

- Dispersion ! Ne laissez pas cette eau vous toucher ! Ordonna-t-elle, une crainte évidente pour la vie de ses hommes dans sa voix.

Tous obéirent promptement mais durent ainsi renoncer à continuer la poursuite, Tetsu, son équipe et leur chargement dépassant Tenjirô qui ne leur bloqua pas le passage, à eux.

- Le portail est ouvert, allez-y ! Je vais les retenir ici. Mais prenez garde, ta sœur et toute son équipe sont passés il y a deux minutes à peine et je ne sais pas où ils allaient !

Tetsu fit signe qu'il avait entendu et sauta dans le portail, immédiatement suivi par ses hommes.

- Kurinji ! Espèce de traître ! Alors toi aussi tu es tombé à ce point-là ! Rugit Juliette totalement furieuse, perchée d'une main sur une colonne de l'esplanade, hors de portée de l'eau. Et tu oses nous attaquer en plus !

- Vous attaquer ? Mais ce n'est que de l'eau ! Ne me dis pas qu'une grande Générale d'Héra comme toi a peur de se mouiller un peu, non ?

Aussitôt, Juliette comprit qu'il s'était joué d'eux car son attaque n'en avait jamais vraiment été une : l'eau trempait maintenant presque toutes les dalles de marbre de l'esplanade et elle ne dégageait qu'un peu plus de chaleur que d'habitude, il ne s'agissait pas de sa fameuse technique d'eau mortelle. Les quelques passants qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir étaient quant à eux bien trempés mais aucun ne semblait blessés ou ébouillantés.

D'un autre côté, toute cette agitation avait fini par déclencher l'arrivée des gardes de l'Olympe, une unité spéciale de la Légion d'Héra, chargée du maintien de l'ordre dans la cité divine. Les membres de cette unité étaient connus pour leur implacabilité car la loi interdisait formellement tout combat en ville et même un colonel de la Garde était habilité à mettre aux arrêts un Général qui troublerait l'ordre public.

- Hoo, ils ont fait plus vite que je le pensais, commenta Tenjirô en retransformant sa lance en sabre, annulant son Shikai.

- Général Genix, avisa Juliette en reconnaissant son homologue et collègue à sa carrure de taureau. Mon équipe et moi sommes en mission pour intercepter des déserteurs.

Et elle braqua un index impérieux vers Tenjirô en continuant :

- Et cet homme, le Général Kurinji de la Légion de Déméter, les a aidé à s'enfuir.

- Quoi, vraiment ? Protesta Tenjirô avec une expression outrée. Et qu'aurai-je fait dans ce sens ?

- Vous nous avez empêché de les arrêter ! Lança un des Colonels de l'équipe de Juliette.

- Avec un peu d'eau chaude ?

- Silence ! Tonna le Général Genix et levant une main pour imposer d'avantage son autorité.

Il patienta deux secondes pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien l'attention de tous puis braqua son regard vers Tenjirô.

- Général Kurinji, seul votre reiatsu est présent dans l'atmosphère de cette esplanade et vous étiez le seul aussi à avoir votre Zanpakuto en mode Shikai. Me tromperai-je ?

- Non, Général Genix, répondit Tenjirô avec calme.

- Puisqu'il en est ainsi et que vous le confirmez, veuillez me suivre sans opposer de résistance. Nous vous emmenons pour interrogatoire. Général Maltoro, vous et votre équipe êtes libres de procéder à votre mission, séance tenante.

- Merci, Général Genix, répondit Juliette en savourant sa première victoire.

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa et fit aussitôt ensuite signe à ses hommes de la suivre. Dix secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous partis.

- Général Kurinji, je n'ai pas la réputation d'être un homme patient, gronda Genix en le foudroyant du regard devant son immobilité.

- Juste une seconde, Général Genix, insista Tenjirô en regardant le portail avec une légère inquiétude.

Toutefois, ce qu'il attendait de voir ne tarda pas à se produire : des étincelles et des arcs électriques se mirent à fuser du néant, émergeant du vortex puis parcourant les deux colonnes de part et d'autre avant que l'espace entre elles sembla se ravaler et le portail se referma dans un chuintement sonore.

Genix observa lui aussi le phénomène, en levant un sourcil à moitié surpris, puis gronda encore plus en colère vers Tenjirô :

- Je suppose que vous avez une explication à ce qu'il vient de se produire, n'est-ce pas ?

Tenjirô feignit une expression de totale ignorance et haussa les épaules.

- Alors là, aucune idée. Et je n'y suis pour rien non plus. Vous êtes témoin, d'ailleurs ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait.

Genix ricana et leva la main pour ordonner à ses hommes de l'emmener.

- Nous verrons bien si vous aurez toujours la langue aussi pendue une fois que je vous aurais « attendri » à ma manière.

Tenjirô se contenta de lui retourner un sourire féroce, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Une minute plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent tous quitté la place, Ukasuni Yano sortit de derrière l'une des colonnes où il s'était caché, après avoir fait semblant de prendre le portail. Tranquillement, il sortit son comvo et composa un numéro automatique. Son interlocuteur devait attendre son appel car il décrocha immédiatement.

- C'est fait. Tout s'est déroulé exactement comme vous l'aviez prévu. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais le portail semble s'être refermé peu après leur passage… Au moins, je n'aurais pas trop de mal à expliquer à Héra pourquoi je ne les ai pas suivi.

Il écouta la réponse avant de refermer son comvo et de disparaître en Shunpo.

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe**

Le portail menant à l'Olympe n'était pas particulièrement caché, remarqua Ichigo. Les deux piliers avait depuis longtemps été intégrés dans la végétation assez dense de la forêt et le trou noir bourdonnait doucement entre eux, comme une espèce de cercle donnant sur le néant et suspendu en l'air entre deux grands tronc d'arbres.

Sauf que des troncs d'arbres semblables, il y en avait des millions autour d'eux. Et que le portail était virtuellement invisible dans toutes les directions au-delà de cinquante mètres. Et que le bourdonnement qu'il émettait n'était même plus audible à trente mètres, perdu dans les bruits habituels de la nature tout autour de lui.

En clair, pour le trouver, il fallait vraiment savoir où il était, ou être chanceux comme personne. Et pour couronner le tout, il fallait apparemment faire un Kidou particulier pour l'activer dans le sens Domaine-Olympe, sans lequel il restait totalement inutilisable.

Perché sur la branche d'un arbre le dominant, le jeune Shinigami et ses amis attendaient patiemment le signal pour passer à l'action, selon le plan établi par Yamamoto et Oracio. Un plan qu'il n'approuvait qu'à moitié mais qu'il avait accepté de suivre, malgré ses réticences. Et qui avait déjà subi son premier accroc lorsque Mitsumada Philia et son équipe apparurent alors que personne ne s'était préparé à la voir arriver.

Lorsqu'elle avait surgi du néant, elle avait aussitôt braqué son regard sur Oracio, le prenant complètement par surprise, lui qui s'attendait à voir arriver Tetsu et Isshin. Et l'index impérieux qu'elle brandit vers lui ainsi que la colère inscrite sur ses traits n'annonçaient certainement pas une visite de courtoisie.

- Oracio ! Où sont mon fils et ma fille ?!

Un adage disait qu'aucun plan, aussi minutieusement préparé soit-il, ne survivait aux premières minutes de son application. Ils en avaient là une preuve flagrante. Mais Ichigo n'eut pas à réagir à cet imprévu, Oracio prit aussitôt la décision qu'il jugeait la plus judicieuse et bondit en arrière, partant en Shunpo pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la nouvelle arrivante, appliquant exactement le scénario prévu si Juliette était arrivée avant Isshin, aussi improbable cette option soit-elle puisqu'elle était sensée le poursuivre, et non le devancer.

Et Philia eut bien évidemment la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait : elle se rua à sa poursuite.

- Reviens ici et réponds-moi !

Mais toute son équipe ne se lança pas à sa poursuite, seulement deux de ses Colonels la suivirent, les autres restant sur place pour sécuriser les lieux. Ichigo et ses amis restèrent cachés, dissimulant leur reiatsu de leur mieux et évitant de faire le moindre bruit. Yoruichi, qui avait été assignée pour diriger leur groupe, leur fit bien signe de rester immobiles et silencieux, observant discrètement la situation.

- Merde, qui c'était, cette folle furieuse ? Jura Ichigo à voix basse avec mécontentement.

- La ferme, trancha Yoruichi avec autorité sur le même ton, imposant le silence.

Dissimulée derrière un Kidou, Soi Fon était la plus proche du portail, à quelques mètres seulement, collée ventre contre un arbre la tête vers le bas entre deux branches et observant toute la petite clairière. D'un simple regard, Yoruichi vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et continuait à appliquer le plan prévu, peu importe la situation. Approuvant d'un hochement de tête, elle regarda ensuite vers la position des autres capitaines.

A environ 200 mètres d'elle, eux aussi sur une branche en hauteur, Kyouraku, Jyûshiro, Rukia et Renji n'avaient pas bougé non plus. Si on suivait toujours le plan de base, c'était à Soi Fon de donner le signal que leur groupe attendait, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'elle interviendrait en personne. Leur rôle était d'occuper les Colonels assez longtemps pour qu'Ichigo et ses amis prennent la fuite avec Isshin.

Mais Oracio était celui qui devait donner le signal à ces derniers pour apparaître, si la situation était assez sûre, ce qui n'était absolument plus le cas.

Heureusement, l'absence d'Oracio fut presque aussitôt comblée par l'apparition du commandant, celui-ci se matérialisant soudainement dans la petite clairière, juste en face du portail et des Colonels d'Apollon. Chôjirô apparut même pas une seconde après lui, à deux mètres seulement derrière son supérieur.

- Hoo. Voilà qui est relativement rare : Yama-jii en première ligne et avec son fidèle lieutenant sur ses talons, commenta doucement Shunsui avec un petit sourire.

- Shhh, souffla doucement Ukitake, un doigt sur les lèvres, imitant Yoruichi quelques instants plus tôt avec Ichigo.

Dans la clairière, si les Colonels étant restés pour surveiller les lieux furent surpris par cette apparition, ils ne perdirent pas leur calme en revanche, réagissant aussitôt avec diligence et autorité.

- Ainsi nos informations étaient exactes, les Shinigamis sont ici et Oracio-Gunshirei les aidait bien à se cacher dans le Domaine, fit un Colonel en s'avançant, la main négligemment posée sur le pommeau de son arme dans une posture peu agressive mais autoritaire. Je suis le Colonel Travos, de la Légion d'Apollon. Déposez vos armes et déclinez vos identités, ordonna-t-il en bombant le torse et en chargeant son reiatsu pour ajouter du poids à ses ordres.

- Je suis Yamamoto Genryûsai Shigekuni, Commandant du Gotei 13 et Capitaine de la 1ère Division des armées du Seireitei. Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre contre vous mais, si vous voulez mon sabre, il vous faudra le prendre vous-mêmes… à vos risques et périls.

Sur ces derniers mots, le commandant éleva brusquement son reiatsu et toute la clairière sembla trembler sous sa puissance. Pourtant, aussi impressionnante soit-elle, aucun d'eux ne sembla particulièrement affecté par ce déchainement.

- Vous êtes ici dans le Domaine des Dieux, un territoire sous la juridiction de l'Olympe et de la Garde Royale, continua le Colonel toujours sans perdre son calme. Vous n'avez aucune prérogative en ses lieux, ni devoir, ni raison d'y être. Pour la seconde fois, déposez vos armes, ou bien nous allons devoir vous prendre au mot, Soutaichou-dono, et vous les prendre nous-mêmes. Il n'est nul besoin de nous montrer agressifs, vous n'êtes pas nos ennemis. Le Gotei 13 est notre allié depuis des millénaires, ne soyez pas celui qui entachera l'histoire de notre coopération en opposant une résistance inutile devant notre autorité.

Yamamoto soupira, fermant les yeux et secouant doucement la tête.

- Quelle regrettable situation. Je sens à vos dernières paroles le respect que vous portez à mes pairs Shinigamis et cela me désole donc d'autant plus de devoir m'opposer à votre autorité une fois de plus et refuser de vous obéir.

Le Colonel Travos soupira à son tour en abaissant sa main gauche, qui reposait jusqu'alors presque nonchalamment sur le pommeau de son arme, afin que sa droite puisse la saisir.

- Quelle tragédie, vraiment.

Mais juste avant qu'il dégaine, Mitsumada Tetsu émergea du portail en courant, rapidement suivi par ses quatre comparses et leur précieux chargement. Travos recula alors d'un pas avant de se retourner à moitié pour regarder les nouveaux venus, ne comprenant plus trop la situation.

- Il semblerait finalement que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en arriver là, Travos-Taisa-dono, commenta Yamamoto avec soulagement.

En partie caché dans son dos, son lieutenant fit le signe convenu et Yoruichi lança un rapide go. Ichigo bondit littéralement hors de leur cachette, se propulsant telle une fusée vers le sol à l'aide d'un Shunpo. Le sentant soudainement arriver à cause de son reiatsu, les Colonels d'Apollon dégainèrent leurs armes et le virent atterrir assez lourdement à quelques mètres d'eux, juste à l'autre bout de la clairière.

Ichigo se redressa un peu mais resta courbé, inspira à fond une fois puis disparut de leur champ de vision. L'instant d'après, il était derrière le Colonel qui portait juste avant son père, le lui ayant pris de son épaule presque sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Ichigo ? Demanda Isshin d'une voix faible, reconnaissant le reiatsu de son fils et le changement de « porteur ».

- Bouge pas, le vieux.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que deux des Colonels d'Apollon réagirent, répondant instinctivement à l'ordre de Travos en même temps qu'il le formulait.

- Interceptez ce Shinigami !

Relâchant la garde de son arme pour avoir les deux mains libres, il se rua lui aussi sur Ichigo les bras bien écartés pour mieux le capturer et lui empêcher toute fuite. Mais Tetsu réagit immédiatement et l'intercepta au passage, l'attrapant à un bras et le faisant tournoyer d'une seule main avant de l'écraser sur le sol de la forêt.

Quant aux deux Colonels, la seule femme du groupe de Tetsu se plaça sur leur chemin, les bras écartés, et cela suffit à les faire hésiter un bref instant. Instant qu'Ichigo mit aussitôt à contribution pour disparaître à nouveau, emportant son père au loin avec lui.

Deux autres Colonels d'Apollon se décidèrent enfin à réagir à leur tour et bondirent à sa poursuite. Mais cette fois, l'un d'eux pila pour éviter de justesse une flèche de lumière qui fusa juste devant son visage et l'autre s'écrasa tête la première sur une sorte de barrière invisible, rebondissant en arrière sur le choc. Le temps qu'ils se reprennent, Ichigo étaient déjà loin et Chad, Inoue et Ishida étaient sur ses talons, Tatsuki ouvrant la marche.

Et lorsque les deux colonels se reprirent, ce fut alors deux autres Shinigamis qui apparurent devant eux, chacun une main sur leur Zanpakuto.

- Vous ne passerez pas, leur annonça Rukia calmement.

A côté d'elle, Renji opina d'un franc hochement de tête et d'un sourire satisfait.

Tetsu ayant relâché Travos juste après sa prise d'arts martiaux, le Colonel se releva lentement et observa aussi calmement que possible la situation. Conscient de leur légère infériorité numérique – 8 contre 10 – mais aussi à cause du Général qu'il connaissait assez bien, il leva la main et ordonna à ses hommes de ne pas engager le combat.

- Stop ! … Général Mitsumada, veuillez pardonner mon impertinence mais je crois qu'une explication de votre présence en ces lieux s'impose, demanda-t-il avec autorité.

- Colonel Travos. Mes excuses pour ce désagrément mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Entre obéir aux ordres du Tribunat et sauver la vie de mon ami envers qui j'ai à la fois une dette et la plus haute estime, j'ai décidé en mon âme et conscience de suivre mon cœur. Vous pouvez donc d'ors et déjà considérer que je ne suis plus Général de la Garde Royale.

A ces mots, il porta la main à son insigne accroché sur sa poitrine et il l'arracha d'un geste sec avant de le laisser tomber à ses pieds. Le silence stupéfait de presque tous les Colonels présents dans la clairière pesa lourdement pendant une longue minute, durant laquelle Travos regarda respectivement l'insigne par terre et celui qui le portait encore fièrement quelques instants auparavant.

- Bien que n'appartenant pas à la Légion d'Héra… il est de mon devoir… en tant que Colonel de la Garde Royale… de vous mettre aux arrêts… pour l'acte que vous venez de commettre sous mes yeux. Général… Non, Mitsumada Tetsu, vous êtes accusés de désertion et de trahison en tant de guerre. Et je n'en reviens pas moi-même des paroles que je viens de prononcer. C'est… C'est de la folie.

- Les décisions arbitraires et injustes du Tribunat sont la cause de cette folie, déclara Tetsu d'une voix forte. Et je ne peux plus rester plus longtemps les bras croisés lorsque l'homme à qui je dois la vie souffre de torture et est menacé de mort parce qu'il refuse de livrer son fils à une soi-disant justice complètement aveugle et partiale !

- La justice d'Héra n'est pas aveugle et elle est totalement impartiale ! Tonna alors une voix en guise de réponse et tous virent Juliette émerger du portail, rapidement suivie par ses hommes.

Après avoir constaté la situation en une poignée de secondes seulement et surtout la présence des Shinigamis, ce qui lui donna un grand sourire, elle braqua son regard sur Tetsu et nota immédiatement l'absence de son insigne à sa poitrine et trainant à ses pieds. Elle en vint immédiatement à la conclusion qu'il avait admis lui-même sa désertion.

- Et c'est en son nom que je t'arrête, Mitsumada Tetsu, répéta-t-elle les paroles du Colonel Travos.

Mais bizarrement, sa voix à elle ne manquait pas de conviction ni de passion. Elle leva un bras pour ordonner à deux de ses Colonels de passer aux actes lorsqu'elle sentit un frisson instinctif lui parcourir l'échine… et il ne s'agissait pas de plaisir.

Juliette se jeta alors sur le côté en se contorsionnant de toutes ses forces, manquant de se froisser un muscle tellement son mouvement était autant rapide que presque inhumainement réalisable. Mais cela la sauva d'extrême justesse, le dard de Suzumebachi perforant sa cape de voyage et sa toge comme s'ils n'existaient pas et ripant sur sa cuirasse sans atteindre sa chair.

Sidérée qu'elle ait réussi non seulement à sentir venir l'attaque mais aussi à lui échapper ainsi, Soi Fon fut prise à contrepied et bondit en arrière pour prendre du recul… mais l'un des Colonels réagit au quart de tour et envoya sa main claquer dans le dos de la Capitaine de la 2nde Division avant de faire exploser son reiatsu. Projetée tel un boulet de canon, Soi Fon fusa au travers de la clairière en ligne droite et à l'horizontale avant de ricocher sur un tronc puis sur un second, disparaissant alors de vue de tous, Vaizards comme Shinigamis.

Elle percuta encore deux ou trois arbres sur son chemin avant s'écraser contre un dernier. Son corps meurtris par les trois choc s'écroula entre deux racines et elle poussa un gémissement douloureux tout en remerciant silencieusement Minari de lui avoir appris à canaliser son reiatsu dans sa peau de la même manière que les Arrancars le faisaient pour leur Hiero. Sans cela, elle s'en serait sortie avec beaucoup plus que quelques meurtrissures.

Son répit ne fut hélas que de courte durée car un Colonel apparut soudainement devant elle, en pleine charge, son poing levé. Elle eut à peine le temps de pousser sur ses bras pour sortir de la trajectoire avant que son poing ne s'écrase contre l'arbre, provoquant un choc tellement puissant que le pauvre végétal déjà meurtris fut littéralement arraché dans une explosion de force brute.

Dans la clairière, Juliette se redressa et inspecta son armure, notant la rayure provoquée par Suzumebachi. Prise d'une colère noire, elle foudroya Tetsu, les Colonels sous les ordres de celui-ci et Yamamoto et les autres Shinigamis.

- Arrêtez-moi tout ce beau monde, ordonna-t-elle. Colonel Travos, votre aide sera la bienvenue.

- … Moi et mes hommes sont à vos ordres, Maltoro-Gunshirei, tant que Mitsumada-Gunshirei n'est pas de retour.

Juliette le regarda sans trop comprendre, levant un sourcil surpris, mais il dissipa vite son incompréhension.

- Mitsumada Philia est mon supérieur hiérarchique, elle est partit à la poursuite d'Oracio-Gunshirei, qui semble retenir ses enfants prisonniers, en plus d'avoir aidé les Shinigamis à se cacher dans le Domaine, apparemment.

- Ainsi donc toutes les preuves sont rassemblées désormais. C'est un grand jour, par Héra. Nous allons en finir une bonne fois pour toute !

- Hum… J'en doute, signala Tetsu en désignant quelque chose derrière elle.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retourna et vit Kyouraku extraire son sabre de l'un des troncs d'arbre, Jyûshiro l'imitant de l'autre côté du portail. Enfin, là où il n'eut bientôt plus rien car le vortex paisible se mit à se rétrécir de plus en plus jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un petit point et finir par disparaître.

- Espèce de… vociféra-t-elle en comprenant qu'elle était belle et bien tombée dans un piège.

- Annule ton Kidou sur Isshin, Juliette, demanda Tetsu en s'avançant d'un pas vers elle. Tu ne veux pas vraiment sa mort de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce que je veux ? Répéta-t-elle en braquant lentement à nouveau son regard sur lui. Tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce que je veux, Tetsu !

***.***

**Domaine de l'Olympe**

Ichigo émergea hors de la forêt telle une flèche, portant toujours son père sur son épaule, rapidement suivie par Tatsuki et Ishida, ce dernier tenant Orihime dans ses bras. Chad émergea à son tour quelques instants plus tard, notant que ses amis l'avaient attendu. Ils étaient maintenant en bordure de la forêt et une immense prairie s'étendait devant leurs yeux, où quelques troupeaux de dinosaures herbivores grignotaient de l'herbe et buvaient à une petite rivière.

- Pardon de vous ralentir, déclara-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Tout va bien, t'inquiète. Apparemment, personne ne nous a suivi, le rassura Tatsuki en lui donnant une claque amicale sur l'épaule.

- Ichigo… ça suffit, pose-moi et détache-moi, marmonna Isshin au travers de la couverture qui l'enveloppait complètement.

Le jeune homme obéit immédiatement, déposant son père à ses pieds et retirant la couverture et les liens qui l'attachaient. Il nota immédiatement le teint pâle d'Isshin et l'expression douloureuse dans ses yeux injectés de sang. Apparemment, il devait souffrir le martyre.

- Il faut aller voir Urahara. Il saura quoi faire pour ce Kidou.

- Non… il ne saura pas, grogna Isshin. C'est une technique inédite que Juliette a créé spécialement, et elle s'est bien assurée que personne sauf elle puisse l'annuler.

- Dans ce cas, elle le fera d'elle-même. Soi Fon-Taichou la forcera à…

- Kurosaki, prévint Ishida en le coupant dans sa phrase. Nous ne sommes plus seuls.

- Quoi ?

A peine eut-il prononcé ce mot qu'une dizaine de Vaizards se matérialisèrent tout autour d'eux, sortant de Shunpos. Ichigo porta sa main à la garde de Zangetsu dans son dos mais Ishida leva la main pour l'arrêter avant qu'il puisse dégainer. Légèrement en avant par rapport à ses hommes, Juni s'avança, détaillant les 5 amis et Isshin du regard.

- Voyons voir ce que nous avons là, commença-t-elle. Un ancien Général démis de ses fonctions – et qui semble à deux doigts d'y rester si j'en juge par son apparence et la faiblesse de son reiatsu –, un lieutenant de la 2nde Division du Gotei 13, une autre Shinigami inconnue, même pas un officier d'après sa tenue peu protocolaire d'ailleurs, et trois… Vous êtes quoi, au juste ? Vous ne ressemblez à rien de ce que je connais.

- Fullbringer, déclara Chad d'une voix calme.

- Même chose, imita Orihime.

- Quincy, répondit Uryû avec une certaine fierté.

Juni hocha la tête avec une expression surprise.

- … Des vivants, donc. Ici, dans le Domaine ? Il y en a bien quelques-uns qui traînent à Avalon, ceux qui ont bénéficié d'une faveur divine du Roi, mais ils sont très rares et cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu d'aussi jeunes.

Elle regarda ses hommes, notamment son second Carl Volvac et leur guide, Vertagi. Tous haussèrent les épaules.

- Nous sommes des Vaizards de la Garde Royale, déclara-t-elle en revenant sur eux. Je suis Juni Mitsumada, Général de la Légion d'Artémis, et je commande cette unité avec pour mission de vous retrouver et de vous ramener sur l'Olympe, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou. Et cela inclut également votre capitaine, Shaolin Soi Fon, et une autre capitaine, Kuchiki Rukia, de la 5ème Division.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, répondit Ichigo en abaissant sa main, l'éloignant donc de son arme.

- Vraiment ? Savez-vous que je suis aussi la fille de Mitsumada Katsuhiro ? Le Général qui avait été envoyé pour vous ramener sur l'Olympe la première fois ?

- Je sais cela aussi. Allez-vous vous aussi laisser vos intérêts passer au devant de votre mission ?

Juni hocha la tête sur le côté sans sembler comprendre à quoi il faisait référence puis elle regarda Isshin du coin de l'œil.

- Mitsumada-Gunshirei, murmura Carl avec une certaine appréhension dans sa voix.

- Je contrôle, Volvac-Taisa, répondit-elle avant d'avancer d'un pas de plus, son expression devenant plus dure et professionnelle. Kurosaki-Fukutaichou, j'ai pour mission de vous ramener vivant à l'Olympe et je compte bien remplir cette mission avec succès, peu importe les moyens que je doive mettre en œuvre pour y arriver. Mais vivant ne signifie pas forcément en bon état donc je vous serai gré de ne pas essayer de ternir la réputation de mon père en l'insultant directement face à moi… à moins que vous soyez animé de pulsions masochistes ou que vous voulez vous aussi expérimenter la douleur que je porte dans mon cœur depuis ses dernières semaines.

Elle leva doucement sa main gauche vers Isshin et concentra légèrement son reiatsu dedans, menaçant clairement de l'attaquer si Ichigo ne se soumettait pas à ses ordres. Bien entendu, la réaction du jeune Shinigami fut aussitôt de se mettre sur la trajectoire, une expression déterminée sur son visage et sa main ayant de nouveau agrippé la garde de son Zangetsu.

- Ichigo, le prévint Tatsuki à son tour, imitant Carl il y a quelques instants seulement.

La minute suivante qui passa sembla durer une éternité mais elle se termina lorsque le jeune homme relâcha son pommeau et abaissa son bras.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rejoindre la Garde Royale, déclara-t-il alors. Et c'est ce que j'ai dit à la Chambre Centrale des 46 et à votre père. Et je maintiens mes intentions.

- La question de votre intégration ou non dans nos rangs n'est pas l'objet de ma mission. Vous avez été enlevés, de votre plein gré apparemment, par un capitaine Shinigami en situation irrégulière et qui se cachait dans le Domaine de l'Olympe. Ma mission, une fois encore, ne consiste qu'à vous ramener, vous, Soi Fon-Taichou et Kuchiki-Taichou, à mon supérieur, le Maréchal Artémis. Point. Je ferai bien entendu un rapport concernant mes soupçons de trahison de la part d'Oracio-Gunshirei, de la Légion de Déméter, mais mon implication s'arrêtera là.

- Alors nous avons un problème parce que je ne vous accompagnerai pas sur l'Olympe, pas tant que mon père n'ira pas mieux et qu'il ne sera pas en sécurité. Et je n'appelle pas le fait d'être dans vos prisons être en sécurité.

- La vie ou la mort de votre père ne m'intéresse pas. Je lui dois le respect pour avoir sauvé la vie de mon oncle au mépris de ses pouvoirs et de son rang mais cette dette a été amplement remboursée au fil des années, durant lesquelles nous, les Mitsumada, l'avons protégé des menaces qui pesaient sur sa vie pendant toutes les années où il a vécu en paix sur le monde mortel.

- C'est une blague ? Gronda Ichigo, de plus en plus furieux.

- Non, c'est la stricte vérité. En tant qu'Héritier de sang divin du clan Kaminoke, je pensais que vous étiez au courant des menaces qui ont pesé sur sa vie, fit-elle en désignant son père du menton, puis aussi sur la vôtre, ainsi que celles de vos sœurs, depuis le jour même de vos naissances respectives. Le clan Kaminoke a abandonné votre père et, dans les clans nobles, il est de règle tacite de ne jamais laisser un sang pur, même banni, se souiller au contact de gens du commun. Sans notre protection, les assassins du clan Kaminoke vous auraient depuis longtemps éliminé.

- Elle dit la vérité, Ichigo, marmonna Isshin, toujours assis dans l'herbe, trop épuisé pour se lever.

Les derniers événements et être en présence de tant de reiatsu ne faisaient qu'empirer sa douleur et son état de faiblesse. Et Ichigo en avait bien conscience. Mais il n'était pas le seul non plus, heureusement.

- Kurosaki, le temps presse, fit Ishida en s'avançant, venant jusqu'à se placer devant lui. Voilà ce que je te propose : puisque c'est toi qu'ils veulent, tu les accompagnes et nous, nous allons nous occuper de ton père.

Il se tourna légèrement vers Juni et demanda :

- Cette proposition vous convient-elle ?

- Ishida, prévint Chad, clairement opposé à cette idée.

Inoue elle-même regardait son petit ami avec une expression outrée mais il sembla l'ignorer, évitant de la regarder. Seule Tatsuki vit le signe qu'il fit avec son doigt et comprit aussitôt où il voulait vraiment en venir, aussi fut-elle celle qui ajouta son grain de sel pour le soutenir.

- Tu sais que c'est la meilleure solution, Ichigo. Accepte.

Juni les regarda débattre et leva doucement un bras en faisant un signe d'apaisement. Aussitôt, tous les colonels autour d'eux semblèrent se détendre un peu et relâchèrent leur reiatsu.

- Ok, accepta Ichigo. Merci les gars, je vous revaudrais ça, promis.

- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, t'as intérêt ! Ajouta Tatsuki avec un certain enthousiasme.

C'est à ce moment-là seulement que Chad et Inoue comprirent le plan d'Ishida et finirent par accepter en hochant la tête. Le jeune Quincy regarda sa petite amie et celle-ci prit une longue inspiration en sachant que c'était à elle de jouer… et qu'elle devait le faire discrètement.

- Excellent, approuva Juni. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à retrouver où sont passés les deux capitaines qui vous accompagnaient.

- Dites-nous juste une chose avant que je vous suive, demanda Ichigo. Comment avez-vous su qu'Oracio-Gunshirei nous cachait ?

- Je n'en avais aucune preuve, mais vous venez de me le confirmer vous-même, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou. Merci pour cela.

- Huh ?

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais des soupçons, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de preuves. J'ai donc demandé à ma tante un petit service, pourrait-on dire.

- Votre tante ?

- Mitsumada Philia, Général de la Légion d'Apollon. Grande, blonde, très belle femme dans la pleine force de l'âge, un reiatsu aussi vaste qu'un océan et aussi colérique qu'une tempête force 10 lorsqu'il s'agit du bien-être de sa progéniture, Christo et Clara, que je suis sûre que vous avez déjà rencontré, maintenant que mes soupçons sont confirmés.

Ils comprirent tous alors que c'était elle qui avait brusquement débarqué en premier par le portail avec ses Colonels et qu'Oracio avait attiré en faisant semblant de s'échapper.

- Toute cette agitation n'était donc dû qu'à un malheureux concours de circonstance…

- Oracio-Gunshirei devra répondre de ses actes mais ce n'est pas mon affaire, c'est celui de la Légion d'Héra, qui gère la justice au sein de l'Armée Royale et de l'Olympe. Maintenant, veuillez nous suivre, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou. Je suis sûre que vous savez où sont vos deux capitaines et que vous pourrez les convaincre que la meilleure chose à faire est de nous accompagner.

- Hai. Laissez-moi dire au revoir à mon père et je vous suis.

- Pas de problème.

Ichigo alla vers Isshin et s'agenouilla en face de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je… Je pense pas en avoir encore pour longtemps, fils, marmonna Isshin, le regard flou. La douleur…

- Chut. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

- Tu diras à tes sœurs… non, t'as rien besoin de leur dire. Elles savent tout déjà, je suppose.

- Accroche-toi bien, parce que ce n'est pas encore terminé.

Il se redressa en soulevant son père avec lui, l'aidant tout en faisant attention à ses gestes.

- Nous traiterons bien votre fils, Kaminoke-san, déclara Juni pour le rassurer, une main sur la hanche.

- Aucune chance, lâcha alors Tatsuki, la prenant à contrepied.

Avant que la Général puisse comprendre, Ichigo avait chargé son père sur son épaule et disparut de nouveau en Shunpo, très loin d'eux, traversant une grande partie de la prairie en un seul pas. Dire que tous furent prit par surprise par sa fuite aurait été une exagération, même Juni s'y préparait un peu au fond d'elle.

Mais rien ne les avait préparé à la titanesque chape de plomb qui sembla soudainement s'écrouler sur leurs épaules, les figeant tous sur place, écrasés comme si la gravité venait brusquement d'être multipliée par cent ou par mille. Et au milieu de cette masse gargantuesque de reiatsu, Orihime les fixait tous, ses yeux étincelant de puissance. Les Vaizards ne furent pas les seuls à ressentir cette puissance, toutes les créatures à des centaines de kilomètres la sentirent aussi, tellement elle dépassait le reste. Le sol trembla sous son poids, l'air semblait s'être transformé en mélasse et les arbres se courbèrent, leurs branches se pliant vers le sol.

Juni ne fixa qu'un dernier instant Ichigo qui s'échappait avant de braquer un regard stupéfié vers Orihime, n'en croyant pas ses propres yeux. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel reiatsu se déchainer de cette manière, pas même chez les Maréchaux de la Garde Royale. N'importe quel Vaizard était capable d'en faire de même bien entendu, de concentrer son reiatsu sur une personne pour l'empêcher de bouger, l'écrasant sous sa pression spirituelle, mais pas à cette échelle. Et elle avait beau essayé de contrer cette pression avec son propre reiatsu, c'était comme si celui-ci n'avait aucun effet, ne parvenant même pas à soulager un peu la pression qu'elle ressentait.

- Mais qu'est-ce… que c'est… que ce… monstre ?! Grogna-t-elle, abasourdie, écrasée et ayant même du mal à respirer.

Elle, une Vaizard, une Générale de la Garde Royale, avoir du mal à respirer à cause d'une mortelle ?!

- Hoo, elle arrive encore à parler ? Y'a pas à dire, ils sont costauds, leurs Généraux, commenta Tatsuki en s'avançant tranquillement, ne semblant pas le moins du monde affectée par toute cette pression spirituelle.

- Dépêchons-nous, se contenta de dire Chad en s'approchant d'un Colonel.

Il arma son poing droit, faisant apparaître son Brazo Derecho del Gigante et lui envoya un puissant direct dans la mâchoire. Le Colonel s'écroula sur le sol, assommé par ce seul coup.

- Ok, ok.

Tatsuki s'approcha de Juni et se glissa dans la défense qu'elle tenta faiblement de lui opposer. En une seconde, elle se retrouva dans son dos et lui ceinturant la gorge d'un bras, se servant de l'autre pour bloquer ceux de son adversaire. Juni se sentit perdre conscience sous la prise experte de la jeune femme et s'effondra à son tour.

Deux minutes plus tard, Ishida transportait dans ses bras une Orihime très affaiblie et ils s'éloignaient tous les quatre vers Forestedge pour rejoindre Ichigo.

- Elle va bien ? Répéta Tatsuki pour la troisième fois, inquiète pour son amie.

- Elle est juste très fatiguée, pas d'inquiétude. Son reiatsu est stable et se régénère déjà, elle a déjà fait bien pire au Seireitei sur cet Arrancar. Ils avaient tous baissé leur garde, elle a aisément pu bloquer leurs propres reiatsus et les empêcher de se défendre contre sa propre pression spirituelle. Sans ça, jamais on aurait pu tous les assommer.

- Bien joué, Ishida, Inoue, commenta Chad avec un sourire.

- Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour un combat à la loyale, ils nous auraient massacré. Nous n'avions pas trop le choix, résuma Ishida.

- J'ai pu le gérer, marmonna Inoue d'une voix heureuse mais fatiguée. Mais me demandez pas de le refaire avant au moins une bonne semaine.

- Les exercices du commandant ont payé leurs fruits, en tout cas, continua Tatsuki. Je parie qu'ils n'ont même pas compris ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Ils ont surement dû penser qu'Orihime étaient une déesse ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et vous avez vu la tête de certains lorsqu'ils nous voyaient bouger comme si de rien n'était ?

- Ils ont surement pensé sur le coup que nous aussi étions surhumains, pour pouvoir bouger sous la pression qu'ils ressentaient, supposa Chad.

- Ou qu'Orihime-chan est capable de n'écraser que ce qu'elle veut. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de venir nous chercher maintenant.

***.***

Le décor est posé, les adversaires sont arrivés, la baston va bientôt commencer ! R&R. Ho, et avant de voir des commentaires du genre "Orihime est devenue trop puissante", j'espère que vous avez compris qu'il s'agissait d'un magistrale leurre, un Genjutsu style Naruto en quelque sorte. Mais concernant Juni et ses hommes, ne pensez pas qu'ils vont en rester là (spoil).

Quoi, je vous laisse sur votre faim ? Alors un petit challenge : à votre avis, quels sont les duels que vous allez bientôt voir ? Ou combats de groupe ?


End file.
